Natsu's Bouncy Fairies
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Updated NBF OMAKE As Erza prepares Mirajane for her day of punishment, Ashley has dropped off a certain couple in their tent. The luckiest dragon slayer on Earthland waking up, there is a question he has for his favorite blonde. As Lucy looks back at him though her answer is the last thing he expected to hear.
1. Lucy's Heavenly Hearts

**A/N: This first chapter was originally a requested one shot from my great friend, "Emilylovesmanga" but as you can see it is now a harem fic! Don't think the romance will diminish one bit though as time goes on. Enjoy!**

 **Somewhere in the Woods of Fiore:**

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy groaned, far from happy at seeing the muddy water her formerly pristine black boots were now submerged under. After hearing about a mission that was just too good to be true from Mirajane, Natsu and Lucy had set off for adventure and an easy fifty thousand jewels. Because it was supposed to have been a cake walk Lucy chose to wear a brand new white and blue vest with matching blue skirt and black boots. The ensemble was completed by her signature side pony tail, blue ribbon and a smile that could fell even those most cold hearted of enemies.

It hadn't taken too long for her to lose that smile.

"Heheheh…" Natsu snickered at the girl's predicament as he pulled her up from the muddy water, his male mind focused more on her unexpected fall into the shin high puddle than just how much her now ruined boots had cost.

"Where is Happy when you actually need him!?" Lucy wailed; the boots weren't even a week old yet and there was no way she could return them now. "That little fur ball could have easily flown us over this crappy forest!"

Looking over the large body of water, which he estimated was easily over fifty meters across, he shook his head. "Me, maybe, but I don't think he'd be able to carry you," Natsu replied with a large grin as he glanced over at his team mate.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Glaring daggers at the boy she again mentally wished the Exceed hadn't stayed behind to try and woo Carla yet again. Looking down at the ground she growled at the sheer injustice of the situation.

 _'Why doesn't anyone ever try to woo ME?'_

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts Natsu's grin shifted into a smirk as he nodded towards her large chest. "Because unlike me you're always carrying a couple extra bags!"

The girl sighed at hearing him laugh at his own joke before moving her gaze back to the muddy water, her hopes dashed yet again. _'I ask for a Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet and I get the Court Jester making jokes about my boobs.'_

Seeing the despondent look on his companion's face as she continued to stare at her feet, the dragon slayer decided they'd spent enough time standing around and needed to continue with their mission. "Calm down alright, they're just boots," Natsu smirked before hefting Lucy over his shoulder, the girl's arms and legs flailing helplessly as she tried to get down. "Now come on! We need to hurry up!"

"Hey! Watch your hands! I'm not a sack of fruit ya know!" Lucy yelled as she managed to bop Natsu on the head several times. After the fourth blow to his head Natsu's expression turned sour.

"Lucy's mean…" he murmured, the continuing rain of blows from his female friend only increasing at hearing his words.

"No! You're mean! Now put me down; you big bully!" The shrieking girl's eyes grew to the size of goose eggs as she continued waving her arms and kicking her legs without noticing the fact he had carried her across the entire stretch of water. "My boots are ruined and we've been walking all day! I'm so tired I feel like I'm going to collapse!"

Rolling his eyes at the spoiled girl, Natsu grinned as a particular thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I should just let you fall in the water…" His eyes roamed over her swaying bust as it jiggled when he hefted her higher up on his shoulder so as not to drop her. "I wouldn't mind finding out if your vest would turn see-through."

Her mouth hanging open at his crassness; Lucy stared at her laughing partner in shock before she started hitting his head even harder, proving that, in fact…Lucy was mean.

'Smack!' Natsu fell forward after a particularly harsh strike to his skull; hitting his head on something hard; Lucy fell out of his arms, but fortunately her soft bum cushioned her fall. The second she got over her initial shock the girl turned and gave him a suspicious look. "Pervert!" She eyed him wearily. "I hope you weren't carrying me because you had something else in mind…hmmph!"

"Agh…ow…ow…owww!" Rolling onto his ass, Natsu rubbed his head, a small lump appearing in his pink hair. "Agh! What the hell did I hit? That was hard!" he groaned completely ignoring his partner at this point.

Getting to her muddy, yet still relatively dry feet, the celestial wizard leaned down to take a better look at just what he'd smacked into. "It's a sign!" Lucy said more than a little surprised before narrowing her eyes in confusion. "What is a sign doing all the way out here?"

Leaning down as she was, Lucy's large breasts were resting atop Natsu's bruised head, her soft pillows giving it a heavenly massage with each breath. _'You may not like me talking about your boobs, Lucy…'_ Natsu smirked as he felt two small points sticking through her vest and into his scalp. _'But I know your body does.'_

"Interesting…" The girl's words pulling his attention away from his pleasant thoughts, she read the sign aloud. "It says, Nudist colony ahead, no clothing of any sort allowed beyond this point. Violators will be arrested and fined!"

"A nudist colony?" Natsu asked, finally getting back to his feet, the girl's soft cushions having moved moments after she stepped to get a better look at the sign. "What's the point of a nudist?..." His words coming to a stop as Natsu couldn't help but stare at his friend's soft ass as she was bending down in front of him. Her short blue skirt showing off her long creamy legs, yet somehow kept the apple he longed for hidden beneath it…

His eyes not moving from her backside, an idea started taking shape.

"They're really playing hardball, huh?" Lucy sighed, still looking at the part about being arrested and fined. "What kind of nudist colony arrests people?" she grumbled.

Turning to Natsu, she shrugged. "Well, do you want to turn back or—AHHHHH! Natsu what the hell are you doing?!" The girl screeched as turning her eyes were at once met by Natsu's bare torso, his every rippling muscle proudly on display.

Her cheeks turning bright red, Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth as his pants and boxers soon followed, both piled along with his scarf and boots as he stripped in front of the shocked girl without even a hint of hesitation.

"They said no clothes so…come on let's go!" The dragon slayer grinned as he stood completely naked in front of the blushing girl with his hands at his hips.

Cheeks already red as ripe raspberries, her large brown eyes grew as they traveled southward; with every inch she took in her cheeks turned darker and darker as they looked over his firm body. As if the show up top hadn't been enough, what was awaiting the girl's virgin eyes below lit both her mind and body on fire.

 _'How can he walk with that thing?'_ Lucy wondered, her brown orbs running over every inch of his manhood. Natsu's tanned mast easily outclassing anything she'd ever seen in her Sorcerer Girl magazines…

Deciding he'd waited long enough, Natsu knocked the girl out of her fantasy world. "Come on Lucy, chop chop! We don't have all day. We're on a mission, remember?" Natsu clapped his hands together.

Being caught completely by surprise, he was suddenly dwarfed in fear as Lucy shouted back at him, her head the size of a mountain with her teeth long and sharp as steak knives.

"FINE!" She screamed, though this was soon followed by a meek request of "But please turn around…I don't want you to look…" Her cheeks still crimson; Lucy moved her gaze away from the dragon slayer after she made her demand. Although Natsu couldn't help thinking it sounded a lot more like a request than a demand, an odd thing given their history and her nature. It had been so quiet, so soft…her words reeked of feminine vulnerability, something he was unaccustomed to from her.

"Ergh…girls…" Natsu groaned, doing his best to ignore the rather powerful desire to see the girl naked. He turned his back to her, giving her the privacy he knew she deserved. _'Lucy…'_ He mentally moaned at the image he could see clear as day in his head. Already his body was heating up and he wasn't quite sure why, after all he'd walked in on the celestial wizard in the nude many times before. Something about being alone out here…out in the midst of the wilds, surrounded by nature and with a naked Lucy…it filled him with a sensation that was as familiar as it was alien, a hunger, but not one for food.

Letting out a soft, delicate sigh that Natsu really didn't need to hear right now as the sound struck him right in the cock, Lucy started undressing.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' she thought to herself as she unzipped her white and blue vest, shrugging off the tight top from her shoulders as her fingers moved to her skirt, the blue fabric soon sliding down her curvy thighs to join her vest on the green grass.

Looking over at Natsu, Lucy let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw he was still turned away from her. As dense as Natsu was, he was still a guy, and there was nothing in the world guys liked to see more than a naked girl. She knew it was painful for him to resist looking, but she smiled as she gripped what was next to the last of her clothing, her panties, _'Thank you for trying so hard, Natsu…'_ then brought the tiny white garment down her legs before setting them down on the ground with the rest of her clothes. Giving him one last look, she then reached around for her bra. _'Any other guy would have turned to get an eyeful long ago, but not my Natsu… As much as I know he wants to look at me, he's still turned away, just because I asked him to.'_

Click!

The sound of Lucy's bra coming undone rang in Natsu's ears, his back going rigid when he realized just what was going on behind him. _'Lucy…Lucy is taking her bra off…'_ A physical ache coursed through his body, and to make matters worse he knew exactly how to cure it. All he had to do was turn around, something his instincts were yelling, screaming, demanding that he do, but he wouldn't.

 _'No…Lucy said not to look…so I have to resist I have to resist, just don't look, just don't look,'_ he repeated the mantra in his mind even as his body let out a low groan of pain in response.

Her cheeks still pink, Lucy was proud of her best friend, even though there was literally nothing holding him back, nothing forcing him to honor her request, he was holding out for her. _'Well…here goes.'_ Her bra straps slid off from her shoulders releasing their elastic hold on her massive endowments. Bouncing out of their cups, Lucy's pair of thirty two G cup breasts spilled out to stand firm and proud. Resting the bra on the ground along with the rest of their other clothes; her spirit keys were then laid beside them.

Taking a moment to try and compose herself, she covered her assets as best she could before opening her mouth, the voice that came not sounding at all like the confident young woman she usually was. "Okay…let's go…" Lucy whimpered; her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay! Now, let's get on with…the…mis…sion…" Natsu's lungs collapsed and his brain short circuited as he laid eyes on the wizard of heaven standing before him. If there was such a thing as perfection, ***she*** was it. Standing before the dragon slayer just as the day she had been born was Lucy Heartfilia, her smooth pale skin shining in the sunlight and her round hips calling to him like a bee to a flower. With one arm reaching over her flat stomach to cup over her sex he could tell she either shaved or was naturally hairless since her small hand wasn't large enough to cover herself completely.

His eyes returned to her beautiful blushing face, one whose beauty put angels to shame. He found himself sidetracked however by the blonde's most impressive assets.

"Lucy…they're huge…" the words escaped from Natsu's mouth as he gazed upon her bare rack. With her left hand cupping her sex; her right tried its best to cover as much of her pale bosom as possible, however her entire arm did little more than conceal the bottom portion. If anything she was framing them for display!

Her brown orbs flickered up to look at her awestruck partner; seeing the look on his face though managed to make Lucy somehow turn even redder. _'Why do I have to be the one cursed with these things?'_ she wondered not for the first time, not knowing if she should be thankful her mother was so well endowed or spiteful.

When he saw her look to the side with pink streaks covering her cheeks he couldn't help it as the word _'cute'_ passed through his mind. Despite following through with this, her bashful eyes told him just how embarrassed she was to stand like this in front of him. Her pink lips parted and she spoke in the most fragile, feminine voice he had ever heard since meeting her.

"Please…don't look…"

 _'So…cute…'_ his mind bouncing between ogling and fawning over the nude girl, he hadn't even noticed how a certain part of his anatomy reacted to what he was seeing.

Turning back towards the boy her thoughts quickly faded into nothingness as the poor blonde took in a sight of her own heavenly dreams. "Oh my…Natsu…" Lucy gasped, knocking her perverted partner out of his daydream. "Your mhmm…is…ummm…" nodding her head down towards Natsu's dragon horn, she reminded him just what a girl's body did to a boy's in such a situation.

"What?" Looking down at where her huge brown orbs were staring, Natsu's own went wide. "Huh?...oh….AGH!" Both hands shot down to cover up his hardened cock from the blushing girl, his own embarrassment making her more comfortable in one way even as it made her less so in others.

 _'And here I thought I was the only well-endowed one here,'_ Lucy grinned perversely, not realizing she was just as bad as the boy who had just been ogling her melons moments before.

The two stood in silence for several minutes; each trying their best to conceal their more intimate parts from the other as both still showed bountiful amounts of their nude glory.

"Well," Natsu spoke up first trying his best not to look at his comrade…his naked… **girl** comrade… while he managed to calm his little dragon down. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Huh?" looking at her friend as if she had been caught in a trance, Lucy nodded. "Su…Sure…if you say so, I'm with you." Flashing the most confident smile she could muster, Lucy told Natsu she was ready for action.

His eyes growing wide with her words, Natsu spun on his heel, his body facing forward as he started off in the direction of their mission. "Right! Mission! Let's go!" Marching off with both hands still covering his groin, the dragon slayer set off with his curvy comrade following close behind. _'She's with me…'_ The girl's words ran around his mind like many mischievous fairies, each one begging him to do something dirty to his blonde companion.

The wind blew through the trees above them and Lucy whimpered, clutching her arms even closer to her naked form while the cool air tickled her most sensitive parts even as she still hid them from her friend, from the boy she knew she wanted to take her.

Glancing around at green leaves falling around them that left their mother trees just as nude as they were, Natsu felt much more relaxed than he had before. The pair had been walking for some time now, at least half an hour since their initial undressing he estimated. In a stroke of genius, he'd made sure to walk slightly ahead of the blonde so he wouldn't have to continue staring at her overly developed body. His cock at long last calming down, he uncovered it and rested his arms behind his head, the long rod swaying happily between his legs in the open air as they continued.

"Ahhh…it's so nice out today!" He grinned as he soaked in the atmosphere around them. Despite the discomfort from earlier, it really was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly overhead with just a few sparse clouds and the occasional gust of wind blowing through. Natsu was as laid back as ever and going about his normal pace while Lucy was doing her best to stay even with him.

This proved to be difficult however as Natsu was taller than her, and therefore he took longer strides. To keep up with him she had to move faster than he was, and combined with just where her hands were, the increased movement was doing wonderful things to the feminine fruits she was trying to keep from spilling.

Having caught up with him, Lucy couldn't help herself as her eyes started ravishing the body on display before her. She was a girl after all, she had needs and wants just like boys did, even if they involved being on her back throughout the experience. Her brown orbs moving down from his muscular arms to his rock hard pecs and she bit her lip as they trailed down over his bare torso where evidence of numerous battles were tattooed in the form of scars. Lucy blushed when she remembered that many of them were the result of him protecting her. Her gaze still traveling lower, all thought came to a head when she saw his…head.

 _'Natsu…'_ Just as long as it had been before despite the cool air, Natsu's tanned cock shifted and swayed like the sleeping dragon it was. The pink head at the top almost grinned at her as it moved; and she knew full well from the _novels_ she'd borrowed from Erza what happened to a girl when it woke from its slumber. Oh how she wanted to see it awake again, rising to stretch itself and show its full measure of power.

While the thought of baring herself to him as they walked never once crossed her mind, her grip on her body did loosen significantly as she continued to watch upon the boy's firm body.

Now that she was walking at an even pace with him though, Natsu's plan completely collapsed as his eyes moved on their own to take in the sights he'd been dying to see since this had all began. Instinctively leaning back, the dragon slayer was able to get a good look at the blonde's bubble bum as the two globes moved in tandem with every step she took, giving it a slight but noticeable jiggle. At any other time this would likely have resulted in his disembowelment, however his partner failed to notice his ogling due to her own attention being drawn to his now thrust out pelvic region.

 _'Wow.'_ He had seen her undressed several times from accidently (most of the time) walking in on her, but not once during those occasions had Natsu ever seen Lucy's ass completely bare before. It was…hypnotic almost, like a giant apple it rose out from below the curve of her back, both pale cheeks just as creamy as he had dreamed. As before he felt his mind going blank as he watched them, the slight jiggle from each step setting off a yet another wave of flesh just when it seemed like they would come to a stop.

He could feel his body growing hotter now despite the sun no longer being directly over-head. The temperature around them was lowering thanks to the cool afternoon air but he was starting to sweat, his blood boiling and muscles filling with raw physical need, the hunger from before gnawing at his very being.

Deciding not to push his luck leaning back anymore he leaned back up, not noticing the small pout or sigh of disappointment that leaked from the blonde (among other things) as his cock was no longer proudly standing out for her to see.

Sometime later as the two continued to walk, Natsu was once again slightly ahead of Lucy, his eyes facing forward as he used every last ounce of will power he had left not to turn around and molest her with his eyes. _'Lucy…'_ His thoughts returning to her, he was suddenly stopped by a faint voice from behind.

"Natsu?" The blonde spoke up, her brown orbs never straying from the grass they were walking on.

Her small voice made Natsu's cock ache all the more.

"Why…" she blushed even harder, the feeling of blood rushing through her cheeks nearly stopping her where she stood, "why aren't you looking?"

"Huh?" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, still not turning to face her he tried to keep calm and not overreact to her ridiculous question. He managed to reply calmly, "What do you mean, why am I not looking?" he asked evenly. Mentally however he was screaming, _'Why am I not looking!? Every time I've seen you naked you've beaten the crap out of me! Why the hell would I look now when there is even more of me out here to hit?'_

"Well…" The blonde had no idea why she was asking such a question right now, but for some reason it just felt right, that it was something she needed to know. "Because I've seen the way you look at Erza when she's not wearing her armor…and how you can't keep your eyes off Mira when she's in her bikini…"

Still not moving a muscle Natsu treaded carefully, trying his best not to set off the unstable girl when she was so vulnerable. "Lucy…" he gulped, "what do they have to do with us being out here?"

"Because…because…" she felt so ashamed saying it, but it had to be said, "you stare at them all the time when they're in skimpy clothes, but when I'm naked you go out of your way not to look at me…"

Her words grating on his very being, Natsu still didn't turn around; instead he started moving again, he couldn't listen to her any longer, not when her voice was sending white hot flashes down his spine. "Stop being silly and come on Lucy," he droned flatly. "We've gotta get going or we won't get to the mission on time…" His mind of course still screaming, _'of course I want to look! Why the hell are you saying this?!'_

 _'Why can't you just ONCE act like a normal guy and look at me?'_ She frowned, annoyed at being passed off once again by her partner. Her feet moving to follow his, the naked girl walked after her friend, his pace was slightly slower than before so it didn't take long for her to catch up with him.

Luckily for him, Lucy caught up with him fairly quickly, her pace allowing him to now get a better look at her chest. _'You want me to look at your body, Lucy,'_ he grinned as his eyes moved to her front. _'I'll take a look at your body.'_ Lucy was in fact quite a busty girl, and why he'd never really noticed that before today he'd never know. Taking in her soft form, he could see that she was clutching her rack a lot less fiercely than she had been before, a fact the dragon slayer would forever be thankful for.

 _'How is she still holding those things up?'_ Letting out another low groan as he stared in awe at her bosom, Natsu wished she would just give it up already! He could tell they were heavy, but her lack of strength did nothing to dissuade the remains of her modesty and she continued to cradle them.

 _Boing! Boing! Boing!_ With each step she took Lucy's large breasts would jump in her arms, the two globes of milky white flesh clashing together in her loosened grip. At this point, the hardened peaks of her nipples were the only thing hidden from Natsu's prying eyes.

 _Boing!_

 _'So…big…'_

 _Boing!_

 _'So…soft…'_

 _'So…'_ He couldn't take it anymore! Here he was, naked! In the woods, alone! With the ***one*** person he cared for more than anyone else, and her body was just as bare as his! He couldn't take his eyes off of her jiggling boobs; the creamy orbs bouncing around in her arm were teasing him! Daring him to take them! To take her! To grab the girl he wanted so much and  make her understand that she belonged to him! _'Lucy!'_

Sensing that something was wrong, Lucy pulled her attention up from the man feast she had been visually devouring; her brown orbs left his manhood just as it started reacting to his thoughts. "Natsu?" she asked, concern filling her voice, her eyes just met his, catching a short glance of the fires burning within them when it happened.

'Boom!'

Forcing her against a nearby tree, Natsu held her in place, pinning her arms to her sides, her hands squishing into her bare boobs as his eyes locked with hers, the primal need that filled them pouring out into her.

"Natsu!" yelping at his sudden firm grip, Lucy struggled against her friend as he held her close, his eyes staring into hers just as she looked down from his gaze. "Natsu…" She said his name once more, not able to look him in the eye. "What are you doing?...Is this because I asked why you weren't looking? It's not going to work you know…I don't want to be teased-OOHMMPH!"

His rough red lips crashed against her soft pink ones as Natsu's tongue forced its way into Lucy's mouth, granting him entry into her sweet cavern and silencing all remaining semblance of insecurity in one fell swoop.

Like an invading band of marauders, his tongue swept across her gums and relished in her sweet taste. It was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. _'Lucy…she's so…delicious…'_ Her lips tasted better than any food he'd ever tasted, the smooth texture only adding to her erotic flavor.

His tongue now finding hers, Natsu attacked it with all the hunger he'd been holding back for what felt like so long. His pink muscle as strong as any other of his body stroked her own with vigor, bending and twisting around hers erratically and wildly so that she never knew where his next strike would come from. Her poor virgin tongue was forced down and made to submit as he ravished her. The battle within her mouth almost a prophecy for what would happen to the rest of the blonde's supple body at the hands of the horny dragon slayer.

Lucy could feel it, she could feel it throughout her body as he kissed her, his rough lips pressing against hers, she could sense his feelings for her coursing through him and into her body, the heat of his love and desire warming her soul and burning to ash any and all doubts she may have once held about his feelings for her.

"Guh-ah!" Their cheeks having turned blue from a need for air, Natsu's lips at long last released hers, both hearts racing as the couple continued to pant. Their eyes once again locked to each-others; both waited for the other to make the first move.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned, her body now yearning for the contact of her other half, she needed him to do what nature had designed him to do.

Realizing what her eyes were telling him, Natsu agreed. It was the guy's job to pursue, and considering the kind of girl Lucy was, he realized that he never should have expected her to want differently.

"Lucy…" The word held so much strength…so much raw emotion as it left his lips that the blonde felt herself grow wet as it washed over her.

His hands still gripping her arms, he slowly, carefully pulled them away from her body to her sides, his gaze immediately moving to take in the sight of her uncovered breasts in full.

Lucy's boobs were absolutely enormous! Sitting high on her chest, each pale white globe was full and round, almost ovular in shape from gravities pull but their firmness insured they remained perky. They bounced and jiggled with each breath she took as his eyes took in the glorious display. He couldn't help but notice how tiny her pink areolas looked on her large white marshmallows, the hardened buds standing firmly on the softest skin he had ever seen. "I always knew you had the biggest in the Guild…I just didn't know how big…" All but drooling at this point, his hands snaked down from her arms to gently cup her breasts in his palms, the bouncy globes easily overflowing from between his fingers.

"Uuuhhhhh oohhhh!" A sharp yet delicate moan escaped her lips as he took hold of her, the sound as fragile and soft as her body.

Now moving them around her chest, Natsu gripped her breasts in his hands as he began molding them, shifting her plentiful flesh in his strong hands, rough melding with soft in perfect harmony as both felt a surge from the sensation. He grinned down at her closed eyes, delighting in how her face scrunched up and her cheeks took on the darkest shade of red he had ever seen.

"Come on, Lucy…" He smirked at her, his words molesting her mind just as his hands were her body as they continued to grope and massage her. "I've always wanted to know just how big they are," his thumb flicked across her left nipple and he was rewarded with a sharp gasp.

"Ah! They're…" another gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as his thumbs pushed her nipples in and started moving in small circles as he continued pawing at her chest. At this point she wished he would just hurry up and kiss them already! "They're…G…cups…AH!" Her gasp once again followed by a moan; her body was almost as heated as Natsu's by this point, drops of perspiration forming across her forehead and chest while a coil of heat started to wind itself in the pit of her stomach. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and thighs together as her mind started fogging up, her modesty not able to take what her friend was doing with her body…what Natsu was doing _to_ her body.

"I always knew you were stacked…" Natsu's smirk grew, his eyes shifting between her chest and face to see her pained expression as he continued playing with the toys nature had made just for him.

There was a certain honor in being the first man to ever hold a young woman's body, and Natsu was not going to shrug off that honor. His hands pushed her ample mounds together; bouncing them in his palms as he squeezed and massaged them, watching as their pink nubs grew harder and harder, a noticeable contrast against the vast expanses of pillowy white flesh. Squeezing them together, the best cleavage in all the land was presented to him before he pulled them apart once more, billows of creamy flesh forced out between his tanned fingers as he kneaded her soft globes like bread dough. As Natsu explored and mapped her with his hands, Lucy's girlish sighs, soft moans and sharp gasps were like music to his ears.

Massaging her breasts for what seemed like an hour, Natsu finally heard a new sound from his girl. Though her eyes were still shut, she parted her lips just enough to tell him what they both wanted her to say. "Natsu…uhhhgh…" The man couldn't help smiling at how broken and needy she was from his actions. From the looks of things, Lucy's breasts weren't just large; they were also quite sensitive…

"Natsuuuu…" she moaned, trying her very best to just get it out already.

"Natsu…please…please kiss them!"

Finally she had said it! A huge smirk formed across his features as Natsu lowered his gaze from her face back down to her trembling milk jugs, the two perfect globes begging for his attention just as she now was.

Leaning forward with a deliberate slowness, his left hand continued to massage and knead its captive while his right ceased moving and instead squeezed ever so slightly, just enough that the creamy flesh rose to meet his parted lips.

"KYAAAHHH!" Her squeal echoed far and wide across the deserted forest. Never before had Lucy felt like such a fragile girl; now that her body was at long last being enjoyed by the man who loved her like no other.

With one of her hardened peaks trapped between his rough lips, the delicate nub was helpless to resist as he battered it with his hungry tongue and grazed by his sharp teeth, Lucy squirmed and shuddered but never once pulled back from him.

"Ach-ah!" Silencing her with a sudden twist to her dry nipple, he continued to knead her soft flesh in his hand as his mouth worshipped the other. The suction of his mouth increased and no longer was her peak the only prisoner of his greedy maw but now the summit too as he encapsulated her pink areola while he suckled the defenseless nipple into his mouth. His rough tongue causing the poor girl to jump as he stroked up then down, up then down over and over with licks hungry with desire.

Feeling her body squirming against his, Natsu switched breasts, both hands taking hold of her now soaked globe, the perky flesh turning pinker and pinker as he kneaded it into every shape and form, never once paying mind to the effects he was having on her body

"NAhtsu!" Her arms wrapped around his head as she pulled him against her, forcing the pillowy flesh to spread out and around his face as he just kept on sucking her formerly dry, now currently abused nipple, it becoming just as wet as her sister when his tongue found her.

 _'Natsu…he's…Natsu's…sucking my…my…'_ Her mind on fire, Lucy was helpless as her body begged for more from the domineering dragon slayer, his tongue still swirling around her pink bud; he then pressed his face even deeper into her boob, smirking as he was surrounded by the warm canyon of her cleavage.

 _'They're even better than I'd hoped.'_ His smirking mouth was soon filled with more of her bouncy flesh while Natsu kept at her, only occasionally leaving her pinkened globes for a breath of air that ended with him then switching targets to the opposite breast.

It was during one of those brief pauses for breath that Natsu detected a scent unlike any other.

 _'What…what is that smell?'_ Forcing Lucy's now very pink boobs together, he squeezed them so that they presented both of her now thoroughly soaked nipples for him. Less than a heartbeat passed before he leaned forward and inhaled them together as he had separately before, suckling on both at once drew an even loader moan from the girl below him, which was followed by another wave of the scent to rushing through his senses and mind. So powerful and overwhelming was the scent that he didn't even notice her body now shaking from the sensations he was causing.

 _'Natsu!'_ Lucy cried out in her mind. She felt…hot, like her body was burning up from the inside, she felt the burning hot coil in the pit of her stomach from before, the one that had been winding up tighter and tighter suddenly release like an explosion of light throughout her soul. Her aching pussy parted as her juices flowed out of her, the waves of burning hot pleasure crashing against her, through her, numbing her mind and body she gasped when realization at what had happened finally dawned on her.

 _'Natsu…made me cum just from playing with my…'_

 _'What is that?!'_ One hand reluctantly leaving her soft globes, it ventured further down south until his rough palm cupped the most sacred part of her body.

"Hgh!" Her eyes flew wide open and Lucy stared down as the boy holding her against the tree slowly ran his fingers across her bare mound, the soft outer lips of her pussy soaking his hand in her warm nectar.

"Oh!?" Releasing the captive treasures he had been nursing on with an audible _pop_ Natsu let his grin at last meet her gaze, his face blushing with pride as he realized what he had done. "Lucy…" He brought his hand up level to her face, holding it up for her to see her essence dripping from his palm. "Did I make you do this?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Nah…Natsu…" Squirming against his rough palm, Lucy moaned as the boy's face left her breasts, his lips leaving a trail of kisses as they moved lower down on her body. His hands gave giving the huge bouncy globes one last squeeze goodbye before following his lips down her body, leaving a searing heat in their wake that burned like a branding iron, one harsh and dry while the other was wet from her juices, they explored the rest of her heavenly being, intent on discovering its every secret.

As he planted hungry kisses along her soft belly, Natsu ran his hands down her sides, enjoying the way her hips splayed outwards like a perfect hourglass. They weren't anywhere near as wide as Mirajane's or Cana's, but they were just right for her, perfection in human form like the rest of her body.

"Mhhmmm…Lucy…" His groan rumbled and hot air puffed across her soft skin making Lucy shiver as a jolt of pleasure danced across her spine, a jolt that turned into a shock as his lips passed over her navel and tongue briefly burrowed its way in, both leaving trails of salvia in their wake that made her shudder from the cold air that found them. Raw pleasure in its purest of forms coursed through her delicate body with every puckered jab of his tongue, every twist of his lips, and every nip of his teeth.

With his lips distracting her, the dragon slayers hands were able to sneak around the princess to cup her round ass, the pale cheeks easily molded in his hands as he massaged the bubble bum he had been watching out of the corner of his eye all day long. While not nearly as soft as her melons, he had absolutely no complaints as at last he was able to massage her firm apple. _'And here I thought Cana was the only one with any meat back here,'_ he chuckled, his destined girl the complete package he had been yearning for all his life.

He playfully bounced her jiggling cheeks before catching them in his hands to squeeze the pearly halves together and run his fingers down their crevice.

"Uuugggghhh!" A long moan from above was the closest thing to a warning Natsu had before finding his head pushed ever lower on her body until his eyes were level with her soft mound. _'Please…I need this…Natsu,'_ Lucy fought through the blush that had now spread from her cheeks down to her shoulders as she continued pushing him down, her aching body's need to be touched granting her unknown strength.

"Lucy's pussy…" Natsu stared in wonder at her most holy of places, the puffy outer lips spreading as they swelled with need before his eyes, tiny dribbles of her sweet nectar still coating the pink folds. Sliding his hands from her bum to grip her creamy thighs, the dragon was at the princess's front gates…and he would not be stopped until he set her entire castle ablaze.

At hearing his words Lucy found herself on the receiving end of a full body blush and had to look away from him even though she was just barely able to keep her eyes open. "Idiot…don't say dirty things like that…" she mentally cringed, wishing he would stop teasing her and just get on with it already!

Natsu smiled at her overly feminine reaction, though not once did his gaze move from her slit. "Yeah…this is Lucy's pussy alright…" Hearing her gasp in embarrassment a second time, he took it as the perfect sign to strike. In one swift motion he pulled her thighs open and drove his face into her soaked core, his tongue emerging from its lair to search for water from the divine well it had found. Like a beast dying of thirst it greedily lapped up her juices, seeking out every last drop it could find, fully intent on claiming it for itself.

"Guh, agh…ohh…mhhhmmmm…Natsuu…ha…haaa…haaaaaaa!" Lucy arched her back against the tree to remove any and all remaining space between her core and the man's hungry maw, thrashing as his tongue delve deeper into her open slit and sending her mind into oblivion.

Lucy, Natsu had concluded, was like an eternal spring of sweet nectar. No matter how much he lapped up he was always blessed with a fresh supply from the girl's tight slit. Suctioning his mouth over her flower he thrust his tongue deep into her tunnel, his nose rubbing up against a certain pink nub just right.

"ACHHHHH!" Her hands already on his head each took desperate fistfuls of hair as she forced him even deeper, her breathing turning ragged as his warm breath washed across her sensitive neither lips, the sensation was maddening on its own, but with everything else it was just the cherry on top. She could feel the fires in her stomach roaring once more with life, bellowing as they reached out through her body and mind ready to explode a second time.

Now having to hold the girl up against the tree as her legs began to wobble, Natsu supported most of her weight with his face alone; his thirst for her growing with each nectar coated lapping he gave. "Lucy…so sweet…need…more!" Forcing his wiggling tongue as deeply as it could reach; Natsu twirled it around within her silky walls, tapping a particular spot in her wet tunnel with each revolution. Combined with the way his nose was bumping up against her sensitive clit, the effect was immediate.

"Please…Natsu…I…haaaaahhh…haa…aaahhhhhh" Her begging only pushing him, his nose almost instinctively nuzzling her poor clit as the hot air from his breath seared the sensitive nub setting her nerves aflame.

"NATSUUUU!" Her thighs slammed shut around his head as though they were trying to crack open his skull. Natsu for his part closed his eyes and sucked harshly as the girl's bounty poured out to him while he lapped up every last drop of her present, lest he wasted one and regretted it for years to come.

"Huh…huh…huh…huh…" Her body having just been given her second orgasm of the day, Lucy panted, her legs still quivering with the trapped dragon slayer between her thighs as his tongue mindlessly enjoying the last of her juices.

Pleasure coursed throughout her body with every dart and twitch of his tongue, and when she was finally able to look down at the pesky wizard she called her friend Lucy blushed when the desire for something other than being pleasured spread through her.

Not wanting to be the only one enjoying herself; Lucy used the fistfuls of hair still in her hands as reigns to pull him upwards. His mind far too drunk from the pheromones he'd been inhaling to resist, she was easily able to push his muscular form to the ground, his back resting on the soft grass as she straddled his body.

"Hmmph!" Looking down at his bewildered eyes with her own, Lucy smirked at the previously fierce dragon; the princess was the one in control now.

Noticing his eyes leaving hers and moving lower down over her form, Lucy knew exactly what he was looking at so wantingly.

"So…I take it you like these, huh?" she smiled as he looked up at her with a gasp, the shocked look on his face telling her everything she needed to know.

"Yeah…I had a feeling you did…" she grinned, her hands rising from his chest to cup her soft globes. Lucy gently began kneading herself for the awestruck man, the show she was putting on for him lowering his IQ down to the point that he was probably just as dumb as the idiot she always said he was. His eyes drank in every detail, committed everything about this moment to memory. The way her warm backside felt resting on his stomach, the cool breeze that swept across them carrying the scent of grass, trees, and Lucy herself. The way her thumbs flicked across her nipples while her middle and pointer fingers squeezed and tugged at them as the soft pale skin overflowed between her hands like running water.

"How long have you wanted to see me like this?" Her voice was so feminine…so fragile…and yet…at the same time the owner of that delicate female voice had him on his back…it was so damn sexy that Natsu couldn't even think straight!

"Since…since the day we met…" His eyes following her hands as they gently molded her soft flesh, Natsu was dying to be the one enjoying her assets, for his hands to be in place of hers as they continued to tease and taunt, himself or her he couldn't quite tell anymore.

"Well…here they are…" Her thin fingers moved from the base of her breasts before slowly pressing them together and kneading every last inch of her soft pillows. Natsu's eyes grew wide with lust and he let out a low groan as she pinched them between her thumbs and forefingers, the damp nubs now surely able to cut glass.

His eyes squeezing shut with desire, Lucy knew she had him. _'Looks like the great dragon slayer does have one weakness after all,'_ she giggled. Sliding her body off his, the young couple both let out a loud gasp when her lower lips slid over his hardened rod.

Pulling her hair to one side, Lucy rested her knees on the grass as she leaned down towards the dragon slayer, the manhood she had been hungrily eyeing all day on the menu at last. She was going to enjoy sucking on all nine inches of what her mind had labeled as 'his dragon slayer.'

"Lucy…" Giving him a playful wink as he groaned, Lucy lowered her lithe pink lips to his now pulsing and twitching cock and took the purple mushroom head in with a single gulp.

Not giving him time to adjust, she tightened her lips into an airtight ring that closed just under his sensitive head and sucked.

 _Hard_

"Essss!" Letting out a low hiss at the raw flood of sensations filling him, Natsu almost gave himself a concussion as he slammed the back of his head to the ground with a groan as the young girl over top of him returned the favor for his earlier oral ministrations.

 _'So hard…I knew he would be big…but…wow!'_ His cockhead now trapped between the airtight seal of her lips, Lucy's tongue came out with as much grace as it could muster given the circumstances. The delicate muscle dancing across his heated flesh, sliding its tip along the underside of his head before pausing to tease his sensitive glans; Lucy smiled as a bead of precum leaked from his slit and immediately lapped up the delicious morsel with her hungry tongue.

"Huuhn...Lucy!...Not so hard!..." The poor man groaned as yet another droplet of precum was coaxed from his slit, the girl doing one hell of a job for a beginner.

Her eyes opening, Lucy pulled the thick rod from her mouth with a loud _pop!_ to look up at the flushed man with a grin as she gently started pumping his hard cock in her soft hand. "I'm sorry, was that too hard for my big…bad…dragon?" The girl teased as the symbol of his masculinity became mere putty in her small hands.

Giggling at his shocked expression, Lucy wrapped both hands around his cock and started gently twisting them in opposite directions, giving the head of hardened rod a long sensuous blow before it was forced back between her lips.

Despite her lack of experience, it didn't take long for Lucy to start bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, finding a rhythm that she was happy with. Again and again she repeated her motions as she bobbed on his shaft, letting her tongue slide up and down the underside trying her best to force even more of his juices out for her.

Natsu wasn't the only one thirsty around here.

 _'Wooowww…'_ His eyes the size of dinner plates, Natsu just couldn't believe it! With her silky blonde hair hanging to one side, there she was, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, Lucy Heartfilia. Her massive boobs were pressing against his thighs and he could feel her painfully hard nubs sliding across his skin as she did the unthinkable. If anyone had asked him what he thought was going to happen on this mission, never in a million years would THIS have been one of his guesses! One small hand now cupping his balls, she massaged the fleshy sack around in her palm as she continued without missing a beat.

 _'Lucy…'_ Just the thought of what she was doing, what was happening was enough to send him over the edge at this point.

 _'Lucy Heartfilia is sucking me off!'_

When she felt his cock growing in her mouth, Lucy knew he was close. ' _Looks like all those novels Erza let me borrow were good for more than just a lonely night,'_ she thought wirily. As much as she hoped he wouldn't cum too much, her body was yearning for all it could take! One hand still pumping his shaft while the other massaged his balls, the mental image of working the pump at a well crossed her mind briefly as she sucked his head between her lips and hummed, her tongue prying away at his slit until he couldn't take it anymore!

"Lucy! I…I…I'm!" His heated cock pulsing in her mouth was all the warning she had before Natsu came; his hot spunk spraying out of his slit to paint the inside of her mouth, the girl was soon overwhelmed as rope after rope of cum filled her mouth.

Choking on the sheer volume of his gift Lucy made the mistake of releasing him from her mouth, and once freed to do as it pleased his manhood fired its last remaining spurts on her face and breasts.

"Huh…huh…huh…" Somehow finding the strength to raise himself onto his elbows, what Natsu found to greet him was without a doubt the most erotic sight he'd ever seen in his life.

"Ugh…Natsu…you got it all over me…" Seeing her huge brown orbs gazing back at him, Natsu felt his cock already rising back up to full mast.

"Lucy…" There she was, Lucy Heartfilia…the girl of his dreams completely bare for his eyes with her only covering being the long strings of his cum that were now draped over her delicate form. Her face, her hair, her huge breasts, all of her upper body had at least some of his spunk coating it. If there had ever been a way to show that she was his…this was it.

"Agh…" Not able to stand seeing her like that, Natsu let out a low, guttural groan as the girl went about carefully licking his cum off of her boobs, the erotic display too much for even a dragon slayer like him to take.

"Ah! Oh!" His strong arms suddenly underneath her, Natsu picked her up, the girl's slight weight like a feather in his arms. His head looked this way and that with a singular mission, the most important one he had ever undertaken in his life.

 _'Soft…I need somewhere soft for her to-'_

"Natsu? Where are you taking me—Oomph!" Putting to bed her question with his lips, he ignored the salty taste as he set her down on a bed of leaves, her pale form easily nesting in the plants while he settled himself between her parted thighs.

"Heheheh…" Chuckling as her arms wrapped around his neck, Natsu grinned down at his girl. Lucy wasn't ready for the kiss to end so soon; and even though they could each taste themselves on the other's tongue they didn't care, because the tastes that they wanted were much more plentiful.

Grabbing Lucy by the chin he was finally able to detach her from him, her playful brown eyes gazing up at his as he readied himself. A look of need passed between both of them as he took hold of her creamy thighs, her curvy legs opening to him and him alone. With her arms around his neck and his at her thighs, he allowed her to position herself, sliding each of her legs over his, first the right, then the left, then scooted herself closer to him so that his cock head was resting against her warm slit.

"Lucy…are you ready?" He asked as calmly as he could. As dim as the dragon slayer was when it came to this sort of thing, he had heard Juvia when she gushed over the night Gray had taken her, the water wizard being all too happy to recount that wonderful time from start to finish in the freezer to anyone who asked…much to her boyfriend's chagrin. No, it was obvious to Natsu that with how tight Lucy was, and how big he was that there was bound to be some pain, so he did his best to hold back the fires within that were demanding him to bend her over and fuck her just a little longer…just until he knew his girl was comfortable.

An audible gulp passed between her lips before Lucy nodded, she trusted him; Natsu would do his best to keep her safe and happy just as he always had. Her hands reaching back up to bring her dragon back home, she smiled at him. "When you do it…just kiss me…"

Natsu grinned down at her feminine body…the one he had saved countless time…now he was the one attacking it…oh how sweet irony was… The time was now… His rough lips crashing against hers, his tongue invaded her mouth just as he thrust into her tight slit, his cock pushing deep into her virgin pussy, he shattered her barrier.

"Aahhhommmhmmm!" A scream trying to escape her lips, Natsu held her mouth against his, refusing her cry of pain to be heard, his tongue massaging hers in a bed of their own nectar, he wanted to be sure she no longer felt pain when he started moving.

' _Don't worry, Lucy…I won't hurt you anymore than I have to…'_

His cock still planted deep in her pussy, Natsu didn't move, instead his tongue still playing with hers until she relaxed. Several minutes passed where all that could be heard where the soft sounds of their kiss, her arms losing their grip around his head, she at last let go, her panting form lying back in the leaves as she looked up at him. "Okay…Natsu…you can do it…" She panted, pleasure quickly building inside of her as he adjusted his position.

"Really? What can I do to you…Lucy?" He smirked down at her, his hands taking hold of her round hips.

Rolling her eyes at the teasing man, Lucy grinned. "You can fuck me."

"As if I was waiting for your permission…" Natsu chuckled; the blonde girl sticking her tongue out at him in response, her mouth was soon wide open as she let out a long, high moan.

"Oooooah!" Sliding his long cock out of her body, Natsu pushed it back in again. Every vein…every manly ridge of skin running across her folds like that set the girl's body alight like never before! Having her boobs sucked was one thing…and being eaten out was another…but the feeling of utter completion that the girl felt when Natsu was inside of her…that long, hot rod of his was the piece that her hole had been missing all her life…and now she had it… Yes…nothing compared to the feeling of Natsu fucking her…Lucy understood that now.

"Ahh! Fuck!" His cock slamming into her drenched core, Natsu was slowly gaining speed, but Lucy's body was doing its best to slow him down.

"Lucy!" He gasped out her name, looking down at his princess, he never got a reply back, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth wide open as it let out moan after breathy moan. "Lucy…you're so fucking tight!" He knew from when he ate her that the girl was a tight one, but this was insane! Even though she was absolutely gushing with nectar, the dragon slayer was still having a hard time moving his cock inside of the blonde. Her little pink pussy was just that small!

"Ah!...Ah!...Ah!" A moan being forced out of her body with each and every one of his thrusts, Lucy's body was being pounded by the jackhammer that was Natsu Dragneel, the man who had at long last bedded the bouncy blonde wizard.

Looking down at her once more, the man was hypnotized by the hypnotic bouncing of her boobs. The pale globes were absolutely out of control! Her massive melons bouncing all over the place on her chest, Natsu had no choice, as if he wanted one, but to reach up and capture the jiggling melons in his grasp. His tanned fingers sinking into those milky globes of hers, he kneaded the softest flesh Lucy had while he pounded into her, his cock growing hotter and hotter as it was bathed in her sweet nectar. The sheer pleasure of making love to the girl he loved flowing through him, Natsu knew this was the greatest day of his life!

"Agh! Natsu!" Lucy's words cut through his thoughts, bringing his gaze from her rack and up to her half lidded eyes.

"Natsu…" She said once more, her words heavy with need. "I'm going to…..AHHHHHHH!" Her core squeezing tight around his member, Natsu didn't know if she was trying to make him cum or take his entire cock off!

Her sweet juices rushing over his manhood in force, Natsu too came, his hot spunk shooting deep into the blonde to mix with her honey, the two made the most delicious cocktail inside of the most beautiful cup around…

A sudden surge of dragon-like passion rampaging through his senses, Natsu craned his neck down, his sharp teeth finding a suitable spot on the left side of her neck, he bit down, drawing yet another scream of pleasure from his girl as he claimed her as his once and for all…

Their panting forms at last beginning to cool down, Natsu slowly withdrew his shrinking cock from her tight cavern, the cocktail they'd made pouring out of her soon afterward. "There…" He grinned as he lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around his girl while another breeze blew over them. "Now you belong to another guild…"

"Hmm?" The blonde wizard's big brown eyes looked up into his as she snuggled up against his warm chest, letting his manly heat keep her warm. "And what guild is that?" She asked; her being as safe as humanly possible with her man.

Putting his nose in her blonde hair, he took in her scent, the girl's sweet perfume of arousal and heat making him drowsy. "Me…"

 **Several Hours Later:**

"Uh…huuuah…" Lucy yawned against a rather smooth, yet incredibly warm surface. The girl was slightly alarmed at first, the feeling of two manly arms wrapped around her, their strong fingers sinking into her breasts where possible, was alien to her. Thankfully she remembered what had transpired several hours prior before beating the dragon slayer into a puddle for what he'd done to her.

What didn't he do to me?… Lucy sighed as she placed a small hand to her cheek, her face turning bright red at the memories of what had happened. Natsu…that big idiot of hers had finally done it! He'd taken her and… "Ow…" Gently rubbing the mark on her neck, she recalled how he had claimed her as his…

"Well that is going to raise a few eyebrows when we complete the mission…" Her hand rubbing the mark on her neck, Lucy's eyes suddenly sprung open. "Wait! The mission!"

Poor Natsu had been fast asleep up to this point, his dreams filled with light pink cherries and huge marshmallows until the girl woke him up with her shouting. "Lucy…" He moved one arm off of her to rub his eyes. "Do you really have to be so loud?"

"Natsu!" The girl turned to him now, a look of worry in her eyes. "Natsu, we forgot about the mission! Hurry!" She tried to struggle free of his grasp, the man not wanting to let his girl go so easily.

"Hmmm... I'm not ready to get up just yet…" He groaned, his hands finding their way to her soft globes, her began softly kneading them, drawing out a long moan from the desperate girl.

"Ahhhhh…Natsuuuu…" Her eyes searching around the area, Lucy had made a big mistake. "My keys!" Natsu's sleepy eyes finally opening to her words, she put both of her hands to her cheeks as she screamed. "I forgot my keys with my clothes!"

Various thoughts running through her mind, Lucy wondered how on earth she could have been so stupid! I don't have my keys! Or my whip! That's how I use my magic! With…without them I'm just a girl… She looked down at her ripe young body, her new boyfriend's hands still massaging her pale boobs. I'm just a naked girl!

"Hmm! Hmmm! Hmm! Hm! Hmmmmm!" The sound of loud humming cutting through the trees, the pair both looked up as a flying blue exceed appeared!

"Hey! Natsu!" The little guy called as he hovered a few feet away from the pair, a huge smile planted firmly on his face. "You did it! I knew you could do it if I helped you!" He cried, oh so proud to see his best friend had at long last gone all the way with the girl he knew he was destined for.

"Helped you?..." Lucy looked up at him, Natsu giving the cat a weird look as well.

"Aye, sir!" The cat smiled, saluting the pair as he did. "It was me who came up with the mission!" He grinned at their shocked faces. "Did you really think a nudist colony would arrest people for not stripping? Come on!" He put a paw to his face as he slowly shook his head. "You really are a blonde, aren't you, Lucy?"

"You!" Lucy got up now, shrugging off her boyfriend's hands as she stood up straight. "You sent us out here? Why you stupid little fur ball!" She yelled as her eyes lost their pupils. "I am going to beat you so hard!—"

"Lucy, you're naked…" Happy grinned at her, the exceed not at all being affected by the human girl's stunning body, he happily pointed out her mistake to her.

"Huh?...Kiyaaaahhh!" Hunkering down again, Lucy did her best to cover her nude form with her arms and legs as she looked up at the annoying little cat.

"Now that's what I call a wingman!" Natsu grinned, pumping his fist as the cat saluted him, the pair made the girl want to groan.

"Some boyfriend you are…" Lucy sighed, her blonde hair falling in her eyes. "You don't even care if someone else sees your girlfriend naked…"

"Wha? Sure I do!" Natsu sprung up, Happy shielding his eyes from his friend's nudity while the girl continued to sigh at his lack of modesty. "Happy! You set us up, so that means you know where we were, right?" Natsu asked him. "You have our clothes somewhere around here, right?" The blonde looking up with hope at her boyfriend's question.

"Noooo….." The cat grinned; the girl's head falling flat once more at his denial. "But I did find these on the ground!"

Tossing the item through the air, Lucy's heart leapt as her spirit keys landed in front of her, her only means of protection beyond her idiot boyfriend back in her possession.

"Oh, yeah! Happy!" Lucy cheered, picking up her keys, she stood facing away from the blue cat, Natsu smiling as she unabashedly showed him her nudity.

Going through her keys, Lucy knew there was only one she could count on to help her recover her decency. Picking that key up, she held it out, and turning it with a flick of her wrist she yelled. "Open, Gate of the Maid, Virgo!" Her command ringing out through the forest, a gate soon appeared before her, the form of a petite pink haired girl stepping out before it closed behind her.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled as she rushed towards the spirit. "Virgo! I need you to get me some clothes right now!"

The spirit didn't move at first. First she looked over her master, her blue eyes moving down Lucy's bare form, she saw that the blonde girl truly was naked and covered in… "Such a dirty princess…" She murmured, her words making the blonde glow with embarrassment.

"Virgo! Stop judging me and get me some clothes already!" She screamed, but the spirit maid was not done with her inspection just yet. Turning around, her eyes popped open as a small trail of blood began leaking out of her nose, the sight of the nude man confirming her suspicions.

Turning away from her master, Virgo took a couple steps towards the dragon slayer before holding out her hand and giving the man a thumbs up. "Great job, Master Natsu." She said in her usual calm demeanor. "I knew you'd man up and give it to the princess some day!"

"WHAT!?" Her eyes going blank and her jaw dropping, Lucy could not believe what her spirit had just said.

Happy appearing right beside the maid, he too gave Natsu his version of a thumbs up. "Aye! Sir! I couldn't have said it better myself!" He grinned, the dragon slayer rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "Well she did ask for it after all!" He smirked as the others looked on with pride.

"Why me?..." Lucy sighed, bringing her hands up to cover her mortified face, she wondered when this day was ever going to end when she felt a strong hand pull hers away from her face.

"Huh?" She gasped; her brown orbs wide open as Natsu's dark ones stared back into hers.

The cool wind blowing between their nude forms, there was really one thing he could say. "Just shut up and kiss your boyfriend." He smirked, pulling her soft form against his hard one; he slammed his lips back against hers, their eyes closing as they enjoyed one more kiss.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned out his name. His girl leaning into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her large breasts squished up against his chest while he pulled her to him; Natsu knew he could never hope to ever repay his friend for what he had given him the chance to do this day…the chance to at last make the girl he loved his and his alone…

Maybe a giant fish?... He wondered; not that a fish of any size was worth what he currently held close to him.

"Aye, Sir! That's my Natsu!" Happy flew around in the sky, his little paws waving heart flags about as he smiled down at his loving friends.

Virgo, on the other hand, just stood there, her blank blue eyes not moving from the girl, Lucy's body progressively being tipped farther and farther back the deeper the kiss went; she suddenly opened her mouth. "So is princess going to get fucked again, or what?" She asked.

Lucy's eyes growing to the size of saucers, she tried to scream against her man's lips as he slowly lowered her back down to the cool ground, the thought of her body being assaulted in such a way in front of the kinky spirit far more than her formerly virgin mind could handle.

His eyes flashing over to the spirit maid, Natsu winked at the pink haired girl before looking back at his girlfriend. Oh, yeah… He grinned against her lips. Princess is so getting fucked again…

 **A/N: This was by far the best Fairy Tail lemon I've written up to the point of its publishing. Hopefully I have gotten better as time has gone on. As you may have noticed this is a harem fic and it will include just about every girl from the Fairy Tail universe as I can get! Above the rest there will be three main pairings. You've met one, and I bet you all can guess at least one of the others… Poll is still up so vote away! If you enjoyed the fan service and lemon, please REVIEW!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	2. Cana's Crashing Cantaloupes

**A/N: Chapter 2 was recently revised by my new beta, "Kenju" to better work into the story that is developing. I hope you all love the new additions, and the various hints and Easter eggs scattered herein! Enjoy!**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

"Wowwwww!" Setting her pint of rum down on the table; Cana really didn't know what else to say after hearing the celestial wizard's tale, her purple irises meeting the blondes in awe.

Closing her eyes in a prideful smile, Lucy Heartfilia beamed at her friend even as her cheeks were still tinged red from some of the more...salacious details of the story she had just retold.

"And I can't believe Happy was the one who set you guys up!" Cana groaned, the card wizard taking another long pull of her rum before setting it back down again. ' _To think Lucy of all people would lose it before…'_ Given just how much practice she'd had gained over the years it was easy for Cana to hide the jealousy she felt towards her friend, though it didn't make the bitter pill any easier to swallow.

 _'And with Natsu? Why does she get all the luck?'_ Much like the S class exams, Cana had a long and rather painful history of failed romances. There had been a few guys she thought might be the one to finally prove themselves worth giving herself to, but in the end they'd all turned out to be the same, guys just looking for some action with no real strings attached. It was something that would shock anyone that found out given her flirty nature and curvaceous body; the brunette had failed time and time again to actually bag herself a man. Now, with Lucy Heartfilia lost as fellow virgin, she was finding it even harder to remain calm about it.

 _'She got The Salamander without even trying!? I've known him since he first showed up here and he never once bat an eye at me, hell none of the guys around here do, not even Wakaba! All these years and what do I have to show for it? A week long affair that ended when-'_

Cana had to suppress the scowl threatening to show itself when she heard Asuka giggling as she ran by with Romeo chasing after her, though her grip threatened to break the mug in her hand.

Her friend had come to her confused and afraid; needing a place to stay and someone to just be there for her while she sorted everything out. She had been glad for the company as well as the companionship, but when she came back from a mission to find her new roommate gone and a letter of thanks waiting on her bed...

"Yeah…" Lucy blushed, her mind wandering back to the many lewd things Natsu had done to her…and she had done to him because of that pesky little creature. Opening her eyes again, she looked back at her thirsty friend. "We had no idea what was happening until…well…" Lucy's cheeks turned another shade darker as the memories played out.

 _Clunk!_ Slamming her pint down once more, Cana raised a suggestive eyebrow at her blonde comrade. "Until he fucked your brains out?"

"Kiyaaah!" Lucy's virginal reaction made the brunette grin. If it weren't for the painfully detailed account the girl had given about what had gone down in the woods she never would have believed Lucy was anything BUT a virgin…let alone a girl who instinctively knew how to properly suck a…

"DICK!"

 _CRASH!_ The sounds of another melee starting within the Fairy Tail Hall made the girls turn around to watch, and bringing their conversation to an abrupt halt.

 _'Well speak of the devil…'_ Cana smirked as if on cue Natsu had appeared, his skull caught in a headlock by his rival ice wizard, the man's insult could not have been better timed.

"Gray! You stupid ass! Let go of me!" Natsu shouted, his fists flailing as he tried to get at the other man, but he was just out of reach.

"Yeah, right!" Gray only tightened his hold on the fire dragon slayer as they fought. "You just tried to hit me! Do you really think I'm dumb enough to let you go after you tried pulling shit like that?" he asked incredulously.

Tilting his head upward so that he would have a better look at his opponent, Natsu just stared at him. "Yes."

"AGHHHHH!" The sounds of screaming and destruction continued filling the background as Cana returned to her conversation with the busty blonde.

"You'd think he would still be tired after…" the brunette turned her gaze to her blushing comrade and gave her a once over, "what he did to you," smirking at her horrified expression she added, "or should I say what you did to _him_?"

"Kiyaahhh! You don't have to say it like that Cana!" Lucy cried, her friend chuckling and taking another drink before continuing.

"You know…" the older girl leaned forward so that her large breasts were pressing against the table, filling her tiny blue bikini top to its breaking point as she did. "I wouldn't mind finding out if you're telling the truth about Natsu…"

The blonde girl cupped her hands over her mouth; then her eyes went wide at what Cana said next. "I'm still not convinced that he's really as ravenous as you say he is," she glanced over at the ongoing brawl, said dragon slayer currently hitting the ice wizard on the head with a bar stool; before turning back to the other girl. "How about I take him out for a test drive?"

"Well…Cana…" her brown eyes turning away from her guild mate, Lucy really didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure if he…"

"He's a guy!" Cana suddenly butted in, wrapping one arm around her friend's shoulders; she pulled her close enough so that their noses were touching. "Listen, blondie," the brunette smirked, "Natsu is a guy, he may be your special guy, but he's still *a guy*…and we all know that there isn't a guy alive who would say no to a second helping…"

Her brown eyes meeting Cana's purple ones, Lucy opened her mouth but paused for a moment before replying. "Cana…it's not that…it's just…" For a brief moment she felt conflicted, but then her cheeks turned pinker and Cana believed that she knew exactly what was holding the blonde back.

"What?" looking over at Lucy's rather impressive endowments, the card wizard grinned. "I get it…"

"You…you do?" Lucy let down her guard in surprise before blushing as the other girl brought her hands up to cup her own generous globes, straining her bikini top in the process.

"Yeah…" smiling at the blonde Cana hefted her breasts up as Lucy's cheeks turned almost the same shade of red they'd been earlier. "Trust me, blondie…" the brunette smirked, "I may not be packing as big a pair of bazookas as you are, but I have more than enough to get his fire going."

Her cheeks now bright crimson, steam was shooting out of Lucy's ears as she shook her head. Cana's smirk turned impish and she let go of her rack, her globes bouncing before settling back into place as she looked upwards in confusion. "Wait…if it's not that then…" her lips pursed in concentration before a light bulb clicked upstairs.

"Oooohhh…" closing her eyes in understanding Cana pulled Lucy into a hug; their huge breasts pressing together and creating a scene that any man would have killed to see. "That's cute…" Cana smiled as she released her friend from her embrace, "but don't you worry, hun!" the older girl winked "I don't think I'd be able to steal him from you even if I tried."

Her confidence returning, Lucy looked up at her friend with an expression of relief. "You really think so?" she asked, hoping her friend would further solidify her self-esteem.

Giving a thumbs up Cana beamed at her. "Like anyone could steal a guy off of you!" though her purple eyes were brimming with mirth, Lucy caught a flash of something else there too.

While still a bit unsure about this, she had faith in Natsu's love for her, and trust that her friend wouldn't try to steal her man from her. More than that however, there was something else that pushed her to agree with her friend's request. "Okay…" nodding her head at the card wizard Lucy smiled shyly. "You can have a shot with him…just be careful…" feeling that her old self had mostly returned the blonde gave her friend a warning wink. "Once he gets going…it's impossible to stop him."

Her gaze moving from Lucy to her boyfriend, the dragon slayer still in the middle of his two person bar brawl Cana smirked. "Oh don't worry about me; I'm pretty sure I know how to handle a man Lucy…" Tipping her pint back to finish off her drink another thought passed through her mind.

 _'Or at least I will after tonight.'_

The two having finally settled their discussion, they turned their attention back to the never ending struggle of fire and ice across the guild hall.

"I said, BACK OFF!" Natsu pushed himself forward, his forehead and that of the ice wizards crashed together though Natsu seemed to have the upper hand as Gray was pushed backwards before regaining his footing.

"And I said, YOU, BACK OFF!" Gray retorted, his back arching forward to further push his equally empty skull against his rivals, the two seemed to be deadlocked when their usual mediator arrived on the scene.

With a tail of scarlet red hair shifting and flowing with her every step Erza came to a stop behind Natsu, the older girl giving the two rambunctious wizards a pitying look before shaking her head. "Give it a rest you two…" she said as she placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, her action tipping the power balance between the duo.

"Gray!..."

"Natsu!..." with the two men pushing against each other with all their might, Erza's sudden interruption gave Gray just the leverage he needed to force the dragon slayer down.

"Agh!" Thrusting forward with all his strength, Gray sent his opponent falling backwards.

"Ahhhh!" Falling head over heels Natsu waved his arms trying to find something to stop his fall, his hands flying through the air around him it didn't take long for him to find something.

 _BOING!_

"Natsu!" Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth as she stared at her boyfriend, the girl not knowing what to feel for her man upon seeing just what he had grabbed onto.

Sneaking a glance at her friend, Cana's gaze returned to watching what was bound to be quite the show. ' _Looks like fate doesn't want me to lose it tonight either…'_ Sighing, Cana finished her rum then got up to get another. ' _I may as well get another drink…It's not like I don't know what's going to happen at this point…'_

"Ugh…" Steadying himself, Natsu's right hand sunk into what seemed like an extremely large piece of jello. "Huh? What the he—"

 _Boing...Boing...Boing..._

Turning around to see just what had stopped him from falling over, Natsu half expected to see Mira furious with him for having destroyed her wonderful dessert. Instead he found a different snarling female…and his hand on something much…much sweeter than any dessert.

"Nat…su…" The sound of Erza Scarlet's furious tone rumbling through her chest, he couldn't help but instinctively mold the soft boob in his grasp, his fingers sinking into the thin fabric of her vest, he could feel its small peak sticking into his palm. These two details told the unlucky (or lucky depending on your point of view) man that Erza had NOT worn a bra today.

 _'The one time, the ONE time I actually try to…stupid…stupid boys…'_ Her fists clenching and unclenching; her anger building higher and higher as Natsu continued to absentmindedly fondle her soft globe. _'I just...I just wanted his attention, not-'_ Her glowing red eyes glaring down at him full of fire and brimstone, it was clear what was now fated to happen to the poor dragon slayer.

"Uhhh…Erza…" looking up at the girl his stare met her glare with a look of complete and total horror. Her cheeks already as red as her hair, Natsu knew it was never a good thing when Erza was blushing. The shift in her expression when she saw his eyes was all it took for him to know that this wasn't going to end well.

"Natsu…" her voice lowered again, this time washing over his face like a warning for an oncoming tidal wave, he had to run, get to higher ground, but his body had shut down in terror. That would have been a problem in of itself just because it stopped him from escaping, but worse still was the fact that it was preventing him from removing his hand from the angry girl's large breast.

"WAIT! ERZA! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I—" his screams of panic having been heard throughout the guild, everyone knew there was nothing they could do to help the dragon slayer as the hand of judgment figuratively and literally grabbed him by the head.

"Natsu…" Fires of anger burning in her eyes, Erza lifted the man from the ground and held him in place before her other hand flew across his cheek with a loud _SMACK!_ "You fucking pervert!" she screamed as with a pivot she launched him across the room.

"AHHH!" Various wizards dove for cover, dodging the inbound dragon slayer as Natsu was sent flying into the back of the guild, his unconscious form disappearing into the back storage rooms where he impacted the wall and fell limp in pile of debris, jello molds spiraling around his head.

"Oh…shit…" His eyes shrinking down to the size of a pinhead, Gray tried to slowly back away as Erza turned to face him, her fires still not having extinguished after dealing with Natsu.

Swinging her fist back around, the knight sent the second man flying out the front door of the guild. "And don't think I didn't see you push him!" she yelled as she watched him vanish over the skyline.

Her eyes returning to normal, Erza softly patted her hands together, cleaning herself of the dust of battle. "Stupid, boys…stupid Natsu..." she muttered, the area around her suddenly lit up as Erza equipped her usual attire, her armored chest plate and skirt appearing in place of the red vest and short skirt from before. Glancing over at the card wizard as she walked across the room, Erza rolled her eyes. "Figures, if a bikini top never did the trick," sighing once more, she went about her business, not noticing Cana's narrowed eyes and ignoring the girlish scream of an ice wizard impacting into a house in the background.

With everything having settled down Cana finished her trip back over to the bar, the smiling faces of Mirajane and Kinana greeting her. "Hi, Cana! Would you like another?" the purplenette asked as she picked up the mug to refill it.

Giving them both a weak grin, Cana let her eyes drift over to where Natsu had disappeared. "Yeah…and an order of man on the side…" murmuring the last part of her reply, the shape shifter gave her an odd look.

"What's that, Cana?" Kinana gave her a concerned look, only catching part of what the brunette had said.

"Huh?!" her back bolting upright, Cana's breasts bounced as she rubbed the back of her head, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. "Oh, uhhh…I said make sure it isn't in a can."

"Heheheheheh!" Kinana giggled at her cover up and refilled Cana's pint as Mirajane turned away, a look of concern tugging on her lips.

Having heard exactly what the card wizard had said, Mira realized she wasn't the only one who was feeling put out from Lucy and Natsu's recent hookup. ' _You and me both, Cana,' t_ he white haired barmaid sighed before returning to her duties. ' _You and me both…'_

 **Several Hours Later:**

"Ugh…my head…" Natsu groaned, his battered form finally stirring, he pried himself loose from the piles of wood and supplies that he had been buried under.

"Did she really have to hit me that hard? She knew it was an accident right?" he asked himself, shaking off the dust and debris that coated him from Erza's attack. Stumbling out through the hole he'd been knocked through, his eyes opened at hearing a familiar female voice.

"Hey, Natsu!" Looking over towards the source of the sound; he saw Cana slouched over the bar top, her signature pint in hand. It was obvious that she was drunk, very drunk if her slouch was anything to go by. Though like everyone else in Fairy Tail he knew that Cana wasn't one to let alcohol affect her mind completely, if anything it just made her much bolder…

Several _very_ prominent memories stood out in his mind attesting to that fact.

"Uhh…" Still not entirely recovered from the damage Erza had caused, Natsu stumbled over to where she was sitting, trying his absolute best to not fall over and accidentally grope her too. ' _The last thing I need is two girls angry at me…especially one whose father could take out half the guild on his own,'_ he thought as his eyes flicked over her breasts, glad that her huge boobs were resting against the bar top and not his hand.

"Wowwww...you look pretty beaten up!" Cana snickered as she spun around in the bar stool, her brown locks cascading over her shoulders as she did; the dizzied man's eyes barely noticing, instead watching the pair of globes that were moving around with her as she turned.

"Yeah…uhh…" Natsu tried to pull his eyes from Cana's scantily clad rack, but couldn't, the girl of course noticing his struggle with pride. "You wouldn't happen to have any rum left would you?" he asked, his eyes still trying to bore through her blue bikini top, watching the tan jugs still jostling from her earlier movements that had yet to still.

"Noooo…" Cana smirked as she watched where his eyes lingered. ' _Wow, Natsu really does have male instincts after all…I guess Lucy woke up more than just his second brain…'_ Her eyes following his, she answered him, "but I think I might have something you want more than a little rum." Leaning forward she placed her hands on her thighs and pushed her breasts up with her arms, enhancing her already mouth-watering cleavage to criminal levels.

"Huh?" His orbs weary of getting caught finally moved up to look Cana in the eye, his dark orbs meeting her purple ones as she grinned at him. "What…what are you talking about?"

Her courage fueled by the rum in her body Cana set down her pint and hopped off her stool, melons jiggling gleefully from the sudden movement. "I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Natsu…"

Seeing that he wasn't moving a muscle, the girl could sense she had full control of the situation now. ' _And he hasn't even tried to take my top off…'_ Running her eyes over his toned form; she had only one thought.

 _'Let's change that.'_

Arching her back slightly she gave him the flirtiest smile she could. "You know, me and your little girlfriend had a rather _heated_ chat this morning."

Nothing. Undeterred she shifted her hips and leaned against the counter and hooded her eyes.

"Lucy told me that you were a man that knows how to _give a girl a hand_."

When she saw that the look on his face was still the same dead stare as before, Cana felt herself sagging slightly. _'I know it's been awhile, but...I'm not that bad am I?'_

Glancing away for a moment and steeling herself, she went for the direct approach.

"She said as long as I asked, she didn't mind…sharing a taste of dragon…" standing with her hips slightly cocked; she slowly brought one small hand up to her bikini clad rack and saw the look on Natsu's face suddenly getting more desperate. _'So he's at least...interested? That's good, okay, okay, I can do this!'_ Slowly sweeping her hand over one breast, the soft globe molding to her hand, she didn't even notice her grin shift to a small smile as Natsu's cheeks darkened and his breath stilled. ' _He likes what he sees, good, good, now I just need to keep building him up, get him horny enough to start on his own.'_ Taking a deep breath to help accentuate her bosom she continued. "Tell me, Natsu…" her smile grew, "just what kind of guy are you?" she asked, her fingers still gently kneading her barely covered breast. She could see that his eyes were following their every move, and it gave her an idea. "Are you an assman?" she asked turning around and bending slightly so that her firm round ass was stretching her thin pants. Looking over her shoulder and seeing his body stiffen up even more; she felt her confidence continue to grow. _'Not bad, he definitely likes that, but it's not the reaction I'm looking for,'_ she thought, remembering how Lucy described the look in Natsu's eyes when he had jumped her.

Turning back to face him she continued her massage, now bringing her other hand up to her bikini top she slid her fingers under the blue material, working them up to her nipples. With a soft sigh she gave them a gentle tug, the resulting moan harkening back fond memories from long ago. " _Not too hard, like this,"_ the voice echoed as her fingers began twisting and rolling her captured buds, the curtained off show making the man ache with desire as she kept herself focused on the here and now, not then and there.

 _"That's what I thought…"_ Even as she spoke the words she could feel the memories trying to pull her back into their embrace.

Wearing a wide smirk the card wizard abruptly ended her massage and withdrew her fingers from the stretched fabric, her large melons bouncing as she pushed back the ghostly touches she still recalled so clearly. Seeing the young man's expression turning even more brain dead, to the point that he had a small trail of drool at his lips it took everything she had to not start laughing. _"Figures…"_ she said and rolled her eyes at him just as a pair of purple irises had at her once before when she noticed him leaning forward ever so slightly. "Lucy would end up with a boob guy…" Brushing her hair out of her eyes she sighed, "I guess it should have been pretty obvious though…that's what it would take to risk coping a feel on the mighty Titania…"

"Hey!" Natsu's voice shattered the silence that had settled over his side of the guild hall, and though he continued to leer at her he did meet the card wizard's eyes. "I don't just love Lucy's boobs…" His voice was almost breaking from the rate his heart was beating, truth be told he was lucky to even get out that nice set up before the sultry vixen.

"Oh?" Her eyebrow rising, Cana slowly reached behind her back and with one hand grabbed the knot holding her bikini top together, Natsu's eyes fell back down from hers to her chest, her large breasts jostling as she fiddled with that pesky tie.

His eyes growing wide as they had when he first pulled Lucy's arms apart in the forest, Natsu felt his heart stop as Cana Alberona pulled the string…

"You don't just love Lucy's huh?" the brunette asked grinning, her eyes focused on the hardened manhood peeking through the waistband of his pants. "Good…because in that case…" she pulled the string… "I bet you want to see mine too…" With the knot slowly coming undone, Natsu could feel his jaw practically hit the floor as Cana pulled loose her bikini top, the blue triangles slipping off to expose her large caramel jugs before his hungry eyes.

 _'Cana…'_ his mind reeling with lust, Natsu's mind all but broke. ' _Cana just took her top off!'_

Gazing down at her chest with a look of fake insecurity, Cana slowly brought up her hands to lift up her breasts as she raised her eyes back to the stunned man before her. "I know I'm not quite as…big as Lucy, but…" she mentally smirked knowing that she had him now, "a little pair of thirty four double D cups are good enough for you aren't they?"

Her words washing over him, Natsu took in every last detail of what was almost literally being presented to him, mentally comparing them to Lucy's as he watched Cana's mouth-watering jugs fill her hands. He could tell that the two tanned globes were much firmer than Lucy's though not as soft from how they had no problem keeping their shape without any support. The second thing he noticed was how much larger her areolas were, their light brown peaks rising from the perky mounds like two delicious tanned candies.

Giving him a knowing look, Cana just smiled at the horny man, her bikini top still hanging from one hand, her words knocked the dragon slayer out of his addled state. "Impossible to stop, huh?" Natsu looked up to meet her stare with one of confusion. "If this is what my boobs do to you; how the hell are you supposed to blow my mind?"

Turning away from the pink haired man Cana gave him a teasing look. "I'm starting to think Lucy made it all up. Ravaging beast? Unstoppable machine?" She crossed her arms over her exposed breasts as she looked him over. "I should have known tha—Ah!"

Moving with speed born from years of training and fighting, Natsu rushed the teasing card wizard and forced her back onto her still warm bar stool; the beast she had just denied the existence of suddenly upon her like a force of nature. The brunette's bikini top slipped from her fingers, falling behind the bar as her arms spread out trying to find something to hold for balance.

Her chest no longer restrained Cana's breasts bounced and jiggled before the pink haired dragon slayer whose hands quickly moved to hold the troublesome girls down. Finally in his grasp, Natsu grinned down at the drunken girl. "And I thought Lucy was bad!" Feeling his rough fingers sinking into her delicate globes Cana moaned at the sensation, so familiar yet so different. "You…" Natsu's eyes roamed over her form hungrily, "you're unbelievable!"

With her ass firmly planted on the bar stool Natsu shoved his head between her soft fleshy pillows. Pushing them together and rubbing his head between them, he took in the feeling of her soft flesh against his cheeks, a deep breath filling his nostrils with her heavenly scent before his heated exhale caressed her body and left her unable to so much as raise a hand to stop him.

"Hch! Natsu!" This, Cana wasn't used to this at all. Being touched like this was new, different, an experience unlike anything she had ever known. _'His hands are rough, they…'_ biting her lip she fought to hold in a deep moan. Despite all of her bravado, she had yet to ever do something like this with a man; Natsu's rough palms the first to caress her bare chest. Nearly crying out as he pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he motor boated her, a sudden thought flashed across her mind.

 _'Do I,'_ "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh," letting out a cry before hissing as he squeezed the hardened nubs, tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she shook her head lightly.

 _'No…he can't know,' s_ he thought, _'no one can…'_ Banishing the thought from her mind, Cana's hands gripped tuffs of his pink hair and pulled him to her chest, his mouth eagerly opening to enjoy the bountiful the rack of the Alberona girl.

Soft, firm water balloons surrounding his face, Natsu reveled in their texture and weight. Her light caramel globes, while nowhere nearly as squishy as Lucy's were, made up for it in their incredible firmness. _'No wonder she can walk around in a bikini top all day!'_ Natsu grinned, his hands taking hold of her pliant melons; he squeezed them around his cheeks until they seemed ready to pop before letting them go, the two globes bouncing and heaving with her labored breaths before he grabbed them again, squeezing even harder than before.

"Ach! Oohhhh! Oooohhhhh! Yeah!" Cana moaned, her arms crossing behind his head, she trapped him between her arms and her breasts. "Maybe you do know how to deal with girls like me and Lucy after all," she taunted even as she was barely able to keep her voice steady between gasps and pants.

Hearing the brunette goading him on, Natsu shifted one hand from her boob around to her back as his lips latched onto the newly exposed nipple, the tanned nub showed no mercy, his tongue flicking, lips squeezing and teeth grazing the hardened peak all the while suckling on it fervently. The dragon slayer was starting to get the hang of how to work a girl's body thanks to all the _practice_ he'd been getting with Lucy.

Sucking as much of her firm boobflesh into his mouth as he could, the fire wizard ran his tongue around and around her areola, feeling the girl's grip on his head growing tighter and tighter with every pass.

His hands never releasing her other boob from his grasp, her soft skin was molded in his hungry palm with each and every grope and squeeze. His teeth having gone from grazing the top of her hardened bud to lightly pinching it, Natsu grinned into her as she jumped against him yet again, her arms bringing him even closer to her, he could barely breathe but paid that minor detail no mind, instead keeping his focus on the tiny caramel candy he was now enjoying.

"AHHHHH!" Her scream of bliss nearly forcing him back, Cana turned the tables on her partner for the night by pushing him away from her as she got up from her stool smirking at the dragon slayer, the man looking surprised at what she'd done.

"What?" The card wizard asked the stunned man as she led him with one hand on his shoulder over to her stool, sitting his firm ass in her seat with a wicked grin. Continuing to stare at the topless brunette's bouncing jugs until she waved a hand in front of him, she brought his attention to her beautiful face.

His eyes meeting hers, he hadn't a moment to think about what was happening before the brunette's lips slammed against his, her tongue forcing its way down his throat as her hands gripped his shoulders.

Natsu felt want and need in Cana's kiss, both surging with near physical force. But at the same time there was something...else.

 _'Cana…'_ Whether it was from her drinking or something else, her kissing skills seemed lacking for someone like her. Considering how beautiful she was he had been expecting...more. Her lips moved clumsily across his, her teeth clicked his and she even nipped his tongue accidently. He would have just passed it off as her being sloppy drunk, but everything else was too...controlled.

 _'She's not completely sober, but she's nowhere near_ drunk, _'_ the thought was pushed to the back of his mind along with any other non-primal thought as Natsu concentrated on kissing Cana Alberona. He'd heard from Macao, when the man was having one of his perverted chats with Gildarts that all girls tasted different, that each one was unique. Lucy, as he'd recalled tasted sweet, much like the girl she was at heart. Cana though…the card wizard tasted very different, and it wasn't just the liquor he tasted either, but something else…something…delicious, almost sweet but not sugary like with Lucy.

 _'Now this is what I was talking about!'_ the kiss deepening as Cana too enjoyed the taste of Lucy's dragon boy. Feeling his hands sliding up her sides again, and knowing where they were heading, she knew she would have to stop their make out session soon if she was to keep control over him.

Breaking the kiss and taking a deep breath, the Alberona girl backed a few steps away from him, making sure he had a perfect view of her voluptuous form as she heaved to catch her breath, her saliva coated breasts glistening in the fading light jiggled from her movements. Only after she had regained full control of her breathing did she flash the same superior smirk as before. "Did you really think I was just going to let you have your way with me all night?" Winking she pulled several stray strands out of her eyes before slowly running her hands down her bare chest, her sleek feminine curves becoming more and more pronounced the longer he stared at them until finally her small hands settled on her hips.

"I'm not Lucy, hun…so that means I'm not going to let you have all the fun." Grinning at Natsu's stare; one would think he was the drunken one, not her given his brain dead expression. "But I am a girl…and you are..." taking a deep breath her eyes ran over the bulge in his shorts, "a man…" Her body started moving to the tempo of an unknown beat heard only to herself as her fingers hooked her belt loops, tugging them down as she swayed from side to side while giving a slow twirl. When she was facing away from him and knew he was focused on her backside, Cana gave her luscious ass a firm shake, bending slightly so it again strained the material containing it, rocking it from side to side to the beat.

Looking over her shoulder and seeing his heated gaze following her movements perfectly, every bounce, every sway, every shake, it was only then that she started to stand upright and continue her dance, hips thrusting to one side, then rolling to the other, ending with a shake only to roll back to the other side as her hands slid down her pants from her hips, her eyes watching the dragon slayer's take in every inch of the flawless skin exposed to him. She was forced to bite back her grin at his alarmed expression when she pulled her pants back up after he caught a flash of her blue panties. "When I have my fun…I'll be damned if you're not having fun too," she moaned as she took a step towards him.

"Oh…fuck…" The words came out as a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Natsu could almost feel his aching cock moving to the same mysterious beat she was, his manhood growing harder each time her hips jolted to a halt.

 _'Okay Cana, you can do this!'_ With her hips still moving to the beat and her large breasts giving a healthy bounce with each step and sway, Cana gently slid her pants down her long legs, exposing more and more with each step.

"I take it from the look on your face that you're enjoying my little show?" Cana smirked teasingly, all the while doing her best to remain calm during her intense performance.

 _'And to think two minutes ago he was ravishing my girls,'_ she smiled at that realization and felt her slowly rising confidence skyrocket when the man slowly nodded his head in silent reply. _'Just keep going, don't stop to think about it, just do it, like pulling off a band aid.'_ Flashing Natsu her sexiest smile, Cana bent over, her eyes never leaving his as she pulled her pants the rest of the way down her legs, her own heart hammering against her chest despite her grin as his eyes clung to her form just like her pants did.

"That's what I thought…" Her heart rate still increasing by the millisecond once the card wizard stood up straight once more, her breasts giving a bounce as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She took a moment to compose herself as the full realization hit her; that she, Cana Alberona, was now standing before than man she was going to give herself to in nothing more than her thong and heels. She could still feel insecurities and fears pulling at her, whispering in her ears, telling her to run, that she would just fail again like she had the S class exams, but no matter how strong their pull she would not let them stop her, nor would she let them hold her back, not now, not after how far she had come.

Running her devilish fingers across her thighs and up across her firm stomach to her bosom she could feel those whispers fading, the pulls weaken, burned away under Natsu's heated gaze. Groping her firm breasts she moaned, squeezing them before pinching her nipples, pulling and plying the firm flesh for both their pleasure, releasing them she slid them down once again over her toned flat tummy and round hips, stopping only to hook her thumbs into the sides of her now exposed blue thong, the small string hiding the last of her feminine modesty before Natsu's starving eyes. Still swaying and rolling her hips, she pulled down one side, almost enough to show him exactly what she knew he wanted but stopping just short, pulling it back up as the otherside was pulled down to tease him as its sister just had, the pattern continuing as she slowly turned before him.

Standing only a few feet from him, she could practically _feel_ the heat from his body flare up each time one string reached the end of its trek. The groan he let out when her back was to him and she pulled down both sides was an immeasurable boost to her ego and mood. She had long known that she was attractive, but for the first time in her life she felt more than his desire for her, she could feel his _need_ for her. Pulling both sides back up, then giving her ass a firm shake she turned back to face him, her balance never once wavering on her heels the entire time.

"And here I thought you'd seen a pussy before…" she teased at seeing just how much drool was running from her audience of one. It was then, at long last she pulled the tiny scrap of material down her hips for what they both knew was the real deal, each side of the string jumping up before pulling down, the two sides that on their own had never revealed more than half a centimeter of new skin before covering it back up now worked together until her bare mound was unveiled.

Bending over so that her huge boobs obstruct his view, Cana slipped her thong off, one heeled foot rising just enough before setting back down, then the second following suit. Natsu's dead stare followed her every movement as once again standing upright she began walking a slow circle around him, his mind too busy trying to pry apart her folds, trying to make her flower bloom for him to notice the slight fear in her eyes. _'I can't believe she just did that…Cana just…she just…'_

It was almost as if he could barely hear her steps, his own breathing overshadowing any other sound in the room, it was only after Natsu felt a small weight pressing to his forehead that the strong smell of feminine arousal overcome the rest of his senses.

The smell of a girl in heat wasn't one he'd encountered often, but ever since what had happened between him and Lucy in the forest several days prior, it had become one unmistakable to the dragon slayer. "Cana…" Words finally leaving his mouth, Natsu could not believe what he was seeing; the nude girl's body splayed out on the bar top, her head hanging over one end while her crossed legs rested on the wood top, Cana made the girls from Sorcerer Magazine look reserved in comparison.

"What is it, Natsu?" the card wizard goaded him with a sultry tone, cupping and teasing her large breasts for his viewing pleasure, her nipples hard and wet with his saliva almost being offered up to him like a dead man's last meal. "you don't like brunettes?"

Her head hanging over the side of the bar counter made for quite the interesting target, that in mind Natsu decided he would show her exactly what he thought of brunettes.

Jumping up from the bar stool Natsu made quick work of his clothes, his toned upper body revealed to the drunken girl when his vest and scarf were tossed aside, he pulled down his pants and boxers in a single motion, his long hard cock mere inches from her open mouth.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Cana…" The man grinned as he readied his hardened member at her lips. "Because I know I do…"

 _'It's so...big…he doesn't expect me to—'_ "Ohhmmph!" With her mind focused on the meat stick in front of her, Cana was caught completely off guard as Natsu shoved his cock between her parted lips, nor was she prepared for his hips to start lightly pistoning, in and out the heated flesh moved into her mouth then withdrew, seemingly getting hotter and hotter by the second, running across more of her tongue and forcing her jaw open wider and wider as he went further and further.

"OOOOHH!…" his manhood sliding deep into her mouth, the dragon slayer's hands soon found a perch on her wobbling boobs, the light caramel flesh happily conforming under his rough fingers into a perfect pair of holds for him, just what he needed given the awkward positioning, with the back of her head out of the question he couldn't be happier. Looking down at the drunken girl as she struggled to swallow his cock, her hands gripping the sides of the bar and her heels sliding as they tried to dig in for leverage, Natsu couldn't help but wonder why a girl as experienced as Cana was having such a difficult time devouring his beast.

 _'I guess even she hasn't sucked a dragon before!'_ Chuckling at his own size, he pressed deeper into her mouth until he could feel the head of his cock rub against the back of her throat, the sensation causing a moan from both parties, Cana's only serving to further stimulate the horny dragon with the vibrations being just what his cock needed to start leaking a small river of precum down her throat and trail across her tongue, the salty taste only causing her to hum even more in delight.

It was such a unique and new feeling for her; the sensation of a man violating her mouth, and Cana honestly wasn't entirely sure what to do. Her limited experience was in following very direct instructions, being guided and shown what to do, and even then that was useless given the vastly different equipment she was currently working on. So, taking a wild guess she went after his meat with her tongue; the pink muscle rising from its usual alcohol bath on the floor of her mouth where it had been as unsure of what to do as its owner. Slowly the drunken vixen slid her silky tongue over his heated flesh, unsure of what to do, her movements were timid, recoiling as it passed over a thick vein, prodding it to make sure nothing would happen before continuing to explore this new treat she had been given to enjoy. It wasn't easy, but she had managed for the most part to coat him with her slippery muscle, covering his rod with a mixture of precum and saliva, the concoction leaking from her lips and running across her cheeks thanks to her inverted position.

"Hsss!" Hearing a loud sound from the man above her, Cana knew she was on the right track! Her movements were sloppy, both from inexperience, and drunkenness, but they felt fantastic all the same! Now feeling more confident, her tongue wrapped around the dragon slayer's manhood like a pole dancer taking center stage. Her warm slippery body caressing his hard flesh while attacking it; the velvety softness of her assault only further increasing his pleasure.

Starring down at his drunken friend with wonder, Natsu remembered that there was much more to her than the wonderful mouth that was currently sucking him off. With lust born of the wilderness, the fire wizard tightened his grip on her boobs; the firm globes trying their best to escape his grasp almost as though they knew what was about to happen.

Feeling her warm breath across his manhood, Natsu pulled back his hips until only the head remained still within, then in one single fluid motion, thrust in, driving all the way back to her throat. Without pausing for an instant, he repeated the action, pulling back, slowly, but not as slow as the first time, then drove himself back in, again coming into contact with the back of her throat, then pulling back again, the pattern never breaking, only increasing in speed and momentum, small ropes of saliva and precum were dripping on her face but she paid them no mind. Her thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only, the searing hot rod of man flesh that was plundering her mouth.

The taste of his skin and cum on her tongue, the musky scent that filled her nostrils, the squishing sounds of flesh on flesh tilling her ears, the heat filling her mouth and the sight of his powerful thighs flexing with each thrust.

If someone had asked Cana that morning if she thought she'd end up sucking Natsu's hard cock like a hungry slut, she would have slapped them hard enough to leave a bruise on their grandchildren, but if they'd asked her if she would do it upside down? Now that would probably make her think for a couple seconds before slapping them even harder. Right now though, on her back and with five inches of Natsu inside of her mouth…the girl had no objections what so ever.

Again he drove against the back of her throat, but unlike the previous times he didn't pull back. Instead, she felt the grip on her breasts become even tighter, so tight that a tiny part of her mind feared he would pop them, but that thought was quickly brushed aside when he started to move.

Forward, not back.

The mushroom cap lodged snuggly at the back of her throat slowly but surely continued on its path with a very specific goal in mind, a target within its grasp it would not leave unclaimed. As strong as the muscles of her throat were, they were no match for the steel hard battering ram that was Natsu Dragneel's cock. What felt like hours to her passed in less than three heartbeats as with one final nudge his head popped her throat cherry and his manhood surged forward to claim its new territory.

"Oohmph!" Feeling his balls now resting against her nose, Cana's eyes widened in realization as her friend bottomed out inside her mouth, his cock now fully hilted in her throat.

 _'He's all the way in now...'_

Pausing to take in the feeling of his manhood being completely consumed by Cana's velvety mouth, he felt his head twitch and a small jet of precum let loose. He was close, _to close_ and it took several deep breaths to regain control. Having just experienced his first deep throating, there was no way in hell he was going to blow his load now.

With his will as strong and stubborn as ever, he pulled back, the head of his penis forcing her throat apart again as he withdrew, then thrust forward back into her still resisting throat, back, then forward, back, then forward, short powerful thrusts intending to destroy whatever resistance was in its path. In tandem with his thrusts, Natsu groped the handles she and nature had given him, his thumbs pressing down on her sensitive nubs while he slammed his manhood into the Alberona girl's mouth again and again, his thick monster assaulted by the card wizard's lashing tongue and clenching throat without letup.

"Ooommmmhhppphhhh!..." The idea of what was happening to her, that she was flat on her back, naked as the day she was born and on the very same counter top she drank at every day, it was almost enough to make Cana cum right then and there! _'Now, if only there was a way I could get off too—'_

"Hhhmmmhh!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jolt of pleasure between her thighs that made her hips buck and back arch; again and again it struck like lightning without pause. Seeing stars, the white hot flash of pleasure was surging every time her lovers cock jammed down her throat. Finally having regained some semblance of thinking ability she looked down between the valley of her breasts as Natsu parted them and saw one of the rum taps was between her legs, the long pole having become jammed somehow it now was hitting her right where she loved it!

"Mhmmmm…Natsuuummmph!" Her wanting moan rumbling around his cock, said man had no idea if her noises came from the desire to pleasure him, or the need to pleasure herself; either way, he knew he needed more than just her mouth, and soon.

Still sucking on the dragon slayer's manhood as it violated her mouth, Cana's pussy was becoming soaking wet as it rubbed against the wooden handle, her smooth folds parting as they glided over to the tap so it would rub her just right.

His face turning into a grimace, Natsu squished and squeezed Cana's boobs like a man hanging from the edge of a cliff, the tanned melons bouncing and jiggling with his every thrust while her hard wet peaks bored into his rough palms. "Gahh! Cana!" Forcing his eyes shut tight, Natsu tried to hold out as long as he could, her greedy tongue still washing away his seed every time it escaped his manhood, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuckmmmphhh…Natssummmppph!" Her body being attacked from all sides, Cana had no idea where to look! Her still untouched pussy was now rubbing against her favorite rum tap, grinding it with her legs spread and ass shaking from Natsu's thrusts, her huge breasts were being molded into whatever shapes their tormentor desired, and her mouth…that big mouth of hers that so hungrily guzzled alcohol by day was now happily slurping up another beverage…a cream soda that she had been dying to taste for some time now.

Slamming into her with ever increasing speed, Natsu didn't realized he was pushing Cana's pussy against the rum tap, her womanhood colliding with the handle each time he slammed his long rod down her hungry throat, but what happened next made them both smile ear to ear.

 _Sploosh!_

 _'Huh?!'_ Natsu looked up in surprise, the two participants actions slowing but never stopping as the tap broke. Natsu continued to drive himself into Cana's mouth and she continued to devour him as he did, but in addition to this, gallons of rum now rained down on them, a jet spraying into Natsu's chest while a small river ran down Cana's thighs and across her belly and even more poured across the bar counter, their nude forms soaking in its warming glow.

Under normal circumstances, this would have been a dream come true for Cana, but given the fact her mouth was already filled with something much nicer than rum…she didn't mind closing her eyes and letting her mind play out the image of him happily drinking to his heart's content as he continued fucking her mouth and throat, imagining him becoming even more uncontrollable with every mouthful until finally he planted himself all the way and stopped.

Taking his hilting and pause as a sign, Cana hollowed her cheeks and sucked with all her might before grabbing hold of the man's ass, her slim fingers squeezing his firm cheeks together as she felt his manhood swell, then finally explode in her mouth, his seed shooting down her throat as he arched back up with a roar.

"CAANAAAA!" The feeling of her hands, tongue, and mouth, the rum still pouring over his body and the feeling of the boobs in his hands...it was all too much! Natsu came, his manhood letting loose a torrent of hot cum down her throat.

And it was a good thing that he was buried so far down her throat, otherwise the sheer volume of spunk would have been too much for her to swallow! With most of it gushing straight to her stomach, she made sure to sample what little she could of him. It was strong, stronger than she expected, but not bad, the taste of his cock blended with his essence and the rum that had poured down his body making it the best drink she had ever tasted! Gulping down mouthful after mouthful, she was broken from her revelry when she noticed something…strange.

Because she was on her back, and because her head was all put pinned in place she couldn't see much, but she felt him leaning forward, and almost panicked when his cock nearly slid out of her mouth!

Slightly confused and still trying to keep her lips sealed around what had become her favorite straw in the world, her eyes widened when she felt something hot run across her stomach, not just hot, but almost scalding hot, and very, very, wet. Again and again it darted across her skin like a branding iron.

Grinning like a fool, Natsu lapped up the drops and pools of rum that clung to Cana's caramel toned form, his hot breath drying patches of skin with every pass, the thirsty dragon insured not one drop escaped him, licking his lips and running his tongue over his teeth to savor the unique flavor.

Natsu was not a heavy drinker, he could tell the difference between cheap rum and not cheap, but that was about it. This however, was quite different. Mixed with the rum was a mild salty taste from Cana's sweat, but along with that was something else...something...something he wanted more of. Glancing down he frowned, his own thoroughness leaving nothing left in its wake even as he continued ramming into her mouth.

Then, he saw it, a small pool that had escaped his earlier attention.

Driving his still semi-hard member back into Cana's throat for just a moment, he leaned forward and carefully moved her boobs together and down, insuring it wouldn't run off to the counter. Nuzzling his nose just under her breasts, he moved them apart and ran his tongue up between the valley of her cleavage, drinking the divine water it had saved just for him.

Natsu pulled out of her now abused throat a second time, but not yet out of her mouth as the girl below him finished off the last of his seed, her tongue eagerly running across her teeth and oral cavern for more before returning to the source.

Sucking what she could from his softening member before it pulled out of her mouth, Cana licked her lips, the tastes of Natsu and rum tainting her mind and body in ways she hoped she would remember come morning. This was the first time the Alberona girl had ever done something like this, but as she gazed up at Natsu, the man who was so close to taking her virginity, his hands cupping pools of rum as it ran down his chest, she knew she couldn't let him succumb to its effects before he took her.

"Ooommmm!" First Cana, now free booze! Natsu didn't know which was the bigger surprise, but the more he drank, the less aware he became of what the card wizard was doing.

"Aghooomph!" His body once again pushed back onto the same bar stool, Natsu finally stopped drinking and looked up at the awe inspiring sight before him.

"Natsuuuu…hick!" Her body wobbling in front of him on her heels, Cana ran her hands down her perfect curves, outlining the body she wanted to showcase for the dragon slayer more than any other. "I havvvre…a treat for y….you…" His eyes still locked on her freely jiggling boobs, the girl turned around and the man's eyes immediately went south, his dark pupils locked on her candied apple.

"Cana…" Reaching out as she backed up, Natsu's hands instinctually found their place on the drunken girl's ass, her soft skin molding in his grasp with even greater ease than her breasts had, the firm skin of her ripe pumpkin somewhere between taut and bouncy.

Slightly drunk and likely sporting a concussion from Erza's wrath, he didn't need to be told twice to rub his hands all over it!

Cupping the round cheeks in his hands and giving them a firm squeeze, the dragon slayer smirked at the long moan that escaped the female wizard's lips; his rough palms grabbing handfuls of her meaty rump just as they had her rack, Natsu now understood why Cana always had men checking out her bum wherever she went… _'Her ass is amazing!'_

Busy enjoying one of the best asses in all of Fiore, Natsu didn't notice as Cana slowly looked over her shoulder at him, it was the sound of cards shuffling in her hands that alerted him up to what she was doing.

"Natsuuuu…" The word was long…and drawn out…much more drawn out than he had ever heard it. Likewise it was said not in the tone of a friend calling another, but in the way a girl calls a boy when she needed to be satisfied…when she needed to be fucked. The dragon slayer had heeded the call back in the forest…and he would heed it now as well.

Looking up from Cana's ass, Natsu locked eyes with the girl, purple meeting black, he blinked once he realized she was looking forward, that he was staring at her reflection in the mirror. "What are you?..."

His question was soon answered with her hands; Cana smirked at him, her drunkenness never once threatening her inherent ability to seduce a man as she cupped her own huge breasts in her small hands, the round jugs jiggling in her loose grasp.

"Natsu…" she called once more, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end at the sheer desire carried in her voice. "I neeeed you…"

Her hands harshly kneading her breasts as she swayed her ass invitingly for him, the card wizard had created a mirror out of her own deck, the sight of her fingers as they softly pinched her hardened nipples was on perfect display for the beast behind her, his hunger for her body growing by the millisecond, he was at full mast in a heartbeat.

"Ergh!" Natsu thanked his lucky stars that Lucy had given them permission to do this, because if she hadn't, he would have had one hell of a fight on his hands! He doubted there was a harder battle than telling his body the ripe girl before him was off limits at this point, especially when her full round cheeks just so happened to graze against his bobbing manhood.

His ass was out of the bar stool in an instant, the man took Cana by the hips as he stood behind her, both of their minds spinning from alcohol and lust, they knew what they wanted. Taking only a moment to line himself up with one hand, the head of his cock rubbed against her opening until he found what he was looking for. Without another word or even pausing to savor the moment Natsu thrust forward with all his might, his cock parting Cana's nether lips and plunging deep into her soaked pussy to the hilt in one go.

"GAAHHHHH!" Her eyes shot open as Natsu pounced on her, filling her to the breaking point. She had heard that it could hurt a little the first time, but she never thought it would be this painful! Thrusting deep into her body, he tore her barrier apart and kept going like it hadn't even been there. The curse of her virginity at last disappearing in the sexual fires of pain and pleasure.

As he entered her Natsu thought he had felt his cock break through something. _'But, how can I?'_ he wondered, his mind going over everything that had happened throughout the night, from her constant blushing to how surprisingly bad she had been at sucking him off… _'Even Lucy was better at it…'_ His eyes filled with realization, figuring out the secret Cana had been keeping from the very beginning. Apparently, it wasn't just the S class exams she had failed to pass…

A sharp sigh pulled him out of his thoughts and Natsu was brought back to the real world, the world where he was drunk off his ass and nailing his sexy brunette friend Cana Alberona…what a wonderful world... Tightening his grip on her wide hips, what was left of Natsu's sober mind wanted to make this as good for her as possible. Out of everyone she had chosen him, she gave him this honor, and now he was going to return the favor. If he was to be her first, then he was damn well going to show her what if meant to be HIS.

The thick manhood stretching her inner walls to their limits, he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, starting off slow to get her used to the feeling, both of being filled and being stretched, but slowly increasing at a steady pace as her slick passage's grip eased on his member.

"Ah!...Haah!...Haaahhh...Haaaahhhhaaa!" This was it! This was what she had been waiting so long for! Looking over her shoulder, Cana smiled as her eyes locked once more with Natsu's; the dragon slayer concentrating on bringing his cock back into her slick pussy again and again, she gasped as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Gaaahh!" Turning her head back to her reflection, Cana didn't know which she preferred, the feeling of her and Natsu's skin rubbing and sticking together with her favorite drink…or what she was seeing in the mirror.

Staring back at her was a drunken lust crazed face with sweat running down its cheeks, dark red cheeks that perfectly symbolized what she saw of the rest of the reflection. _Her reflection._ Breasts bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts, Cana's body started moving faster and faster as Natsu fucked her harder and harder, his cock happily sliding in and out of her pussy, coated with her juices and rum as he made sure the rest of her moved just as fast, just as hard, just as she had always dreamed.

Her huge double D cup jugs were joyfully bouncing, swinging back and forth like a massive pair of pendulums, she tried her best to catch them but to no avail! The large globes of jiggling flesh were just too much for her, bouncing against the mirror as her face rubbed against its cold surface, her hands gripping the sides to hold her upright, she knew it would take a strong man's hands to control them, but those hands were currently busy helping his cock plunder her for all the nectar she held.

"Agh! Cannaaa!" Looking into the mirror himself, Natsu saw one of the most erotic sights of his life! Their bodies dripping with alcohol and sweat, his cock slamming into her pussy like a machine possessed, the dragon slayer stared as the blushing girl under him rubbed her hands all over her tanned boobs trying in vain to catch them as they jumped just out of her reach each time he slammed his hips into hers. The knowledge alone that he was fucking that very girl he saw in the mirror driving him forward, Natsu forced even more of his nine inches into the heavenly warmth of her body.

"Gah! Natsuuuu-ack!" Her body forced forward by his sudden action, Cana found herself pressed up against her card mirror, the glass quickly coated in a glaze of her sweat and booze, her huge breasts painting the picture of a girl being ruthlessly fucked across the smooth surface.

With each thrust Natsu pushed her harder against the glass, each jerk of his hips driving more of himself into her and making her jugs jiggle against their new oppressor. The heat growing between their legs was getting out of control; they both knew it wouldn't be long now. Pulling out so that only his throbbing head remained within her, he then slammed forward, burying the full nine inches of his cock up into her body with both of his hands clamping down almost painfully on her hips to hold her in place. Feeling a sudden surge of liquid wash over his manhood and seeing Cana's reflection contorting into a grimace as she yelled his name in pure bliss, a small part of his mind clicked into place.

"NAAATSUUU!" Her slick walls clamping around him like a fist, Natsu felt every inch of his cock getting squeezed by her insides, the silky vice grip unwilling to let him escape her for one last thrust. Pulling her against him at that moment, he came, his manhood spilling his seed inside of her, her fluids and his mixing for one hell of a new drink.

The force of their orgasms however turned out to simply be too much for Cana's poor card mirror though, so as they came together with the girl's body pressed against it, the mirror shattered; the two wizards collapsing to the hard wood floor, cards raining down around them.

Feeling her v card fluttering away from the rest of her deck, Cana found herself lost in her thoughts. ' _Well it's not the S class exams, but…damn that was good…'_

"Cana…" The sound of a masculine voice calling her name, the girl rolled over, her eyes met by the dragon slayers.

"Cana…" He looked at her seriously, whilst fucking the girl, he had done some thinking…and now he was certain he knew something the card wizard didn't want anyone to know. "Are you a virgin?" he asked her, his demeanor never changing.

"Huh?" The question caught her off guard that was for sure, but Cana wouldn't have been Cana if she couldn't pull off a good ruse. "Now that's the pot calling the kettle black!" she laughed, her large breasts shaking as she did, the look on his face still not changing.

"Cana…" he said again, regaining her attention and bringing the soaked girl's gaze back to his.

Staring back at him for a moment, Cana at last sighed, her body relaxing as she lay in the puddle of rum, mixed juices and cards around them. "I don't know what you're on about…" she smirked over at him. "I don't think anyone could be a virgin after a show like that!"

Natsu stared at her a while longer, his mind trying its best to work against the rum commanding him to sleep. Finally giving in, he dropped his serious expression and let the drink overcome him as he lay back as well. "Sure…" he smirked. "I just would have thought someone who wears a bikini top everywhere they went would have been better than that."

Cocking an eyebrow at the little smartass, Cana grinned back at him. "Yeah, and losing yours only two days ago to the poster girl of virginity makes you experienced?"

Smirking at the man as he looked away with a pout, Cana smiled to herself, her eyes gazing up at the ceiling of the Guild Hall. "Besides…now you're the only man who can look at my bikini top and actually know what's underneath so I don't know what your problem is!"

At not hearing another smartass reply, Cana looked over, to see an out cold dragon slayer meet her gaze, a large bubble protruding from his nose as he snored.

"Heh…" she sighed before returning her gaze to the ceiling, her mind working its best to store the memories of what had just happened for years to come. "Who needs to be an S class when you're me?" The rum in her system finally taking her as well, Cana passed out, her body at last content with something other than alcohol for the first time.

 **The Next Day:**

"Awww…come on, Kinana! Just one feel! I promise you'll like it just as much as I will!" Macao grinned, his hand reaching towards the purple haired bar maid's huge bust; his grin soon replaced with a disappointed expression as she caught it before it reached his target.

"I don't think so…" the girl giggled playfully as she took his hand in both of hers, leading the unsatisfied hand back to its owner, her bosom safe for another few minutes before he tried again.

"Awwww…" Macao whined as he looked down at his feet with a sigh, his companion jumping at the chance to tease his friend about his failure.

"Ahahahahahaha! You just can't catch a break, can you? You old bastard!" Sitting next to Macao, Gildarts grinned at his sullen friend before looking over at the two bar maidens, both busy hard at work as they were finishing cleaning the mess that mysteriously appeared overnight.

"I still can't figure out why there is so much rum everywhere…" Mirajane sighed, the white haired girl wringing out her rag into a small bucket, the last of the spilt rum finally cleaned up.

"Yeah, and the rum tap is broken too!" Kinana leaned over to inspect it, finding it odd that it appeared almost like it had been...polished? The eyes of both men following her as her huge bust bounced under her halter top. "It's like something hit it over and over again until it finally snapped!"

Leaning towards his friend, Gildarts grinned at him. "I know something that I'd like to hit over and over again…"

The look on Macao's face soon brightening, the two men laughed their asses off at his joke, the girls rolling their eyes at their immaturity. "Men…" they sighed to themselves.

Having finished their unexpected morning chores, a new figure appeared in the almost deserted guild hall.

"Ahhh! Hey! There he is!" Gildarts put his arms up in the air as he greeted his favorite dragon slayer. The fire wizard staggered over to the stool on his other side and let out a small groan before plopping his tired ass on it.

"Wah? Hey, what happened to you?" Gildarts raised an eyebrow at the boy as he looked him over. Natsu still hadn't fully recovered from his night with Cana, having gotten dressed at some point in the night he found his way back into the hole Erza had made for him, the sacks of flour making for a much nicer bed than the floor. He would have preferred sleeping with Cana…her boobs made for great pillows, but when she wandered off he had been left with no other option. Now dressed, he felt like utter shit.

"Rough night…" Natsu groaned, letting his head fall on the counter, the two girls scowled as he soon began drooling all over their freshly cleaned bar top.

"Hah! The curse of being single!" Gildarts laughed, leaning over to his right, he wrapped one arm around the younger man as he spoke. "You know what the answer to that is!" he smirked at him.

"What?..." Natsu rolled his head up to look at him, sure of where this was leading.

"A GIRL!" slapping the dragon slayer on the back Gildarts started laughing once again, his blow nearly making the poor lad vomit all over the place.

Seeing the sick look on Natsu's face, Gildarts decided to take pity on him. "Ah, don't worry, son!" He gave him a quick one armed hug before grabbing him by the chin and directing it to the busty purple haired girl.

"How about Kinana?" The man teased him, his words making the young girl blush bright red as Natsu stared at her.

Trying her best to focus on her work, Kinana was having a hard time not thinking about the rugged dragon slayer. ' _Oh! Why is he looking at me like that?!'_

Rolling her eyes at her co bar maid, Mirajane wished Gildarts would turn the younger man's gaze her way…

"She's quite the looker, huh?…" Gildarts went on about Kinana, the girl's blush darkening the more Natsu looked her over.

Leaning in closer to the boy, the older man smirked. "And how often do you see knockers like hers?"

"Last night…" Natsu mumbled without thinking, the poor guy just wanted the S class to let him go so he could go back to feeling like shit without ogling _another_ busty girl…

"Last night?..." Gildarts repeated, the meaning of the boy's words now making sense to him. A smile spreading across his face, he gave the lad another pat, this one a hearty slap of pride on the back as he congratulated him on his achievement. "That's my boy!" he smiled. "I knew you could do it! So? Who was it? What does she look like? I bet it was Lucy, huh? We all knew you would bed her eventually, it took you long enough!"

"No…" Natsu groaned again. "I meant last night…not before…" he continued murmuring weakly. "She was busty though…but she wasn't blonde, she was a brunette…"

Grinning all the more, Gildarts prodded the boy for more details as the girls finished up their cleaning.

Ducking down behind the bar, Kinana found a rather interesting piece of material sitting on the rum soaked floor. "Hey, Mira…" The girl gave the object a funny look as she picked it up to show her friend. "What is this?..."

"Huh?" The eyes of everyone at the bar turned to see the soaked item in Kinana's hands, it was clearly a blue bikini top, the design oddly familiar to those present…

Realizing what was going to happen if he stayed much longer, Natsu slunk away from his bar stool, the seat soon taken by a topless brunette, a long sigh escaping her lips as she sat down.

"Kinana, gimme…" the girl reached for the bikini top causing Macao and Gildarts both to freeze in horror as Cana sat there, topless, her huge breasts out in the open for all to see.

Not caring at all about the many pairs of eyes ogling her jugs as they bounced and jiggled while she casually put her bikini top on as if she were in a changing room, Cana tied the strings together without a hurry in the world.

"CANA!" One hand shooting out to cover Macao's eyes (but instead knocking the other man to the floor) Gildarts looked over at his shameless daughter, wondering why on earth she was walking around topless.

"Oh, no…" turning her head to look at the escaping male, Mira had a good idea why Natsu was leaving the hall. _'First Lucy…now_ Cana… _'_ she wrung her cloth out as she sighed in frustration. _'When do I get a turn?'_

His hands grabbing a hold of his daughter by her thin shoulders, Gildarts shook her back and forth, doing little more than further showcase his daughter's assets to the rest of the guild. "Cana! What are you thinking? Why are you?—" His mind suddenly went blank, everything made sense now. _'Busty…brunette…'_ Turning his head to look toward the door, the father saw a certain dragon slayer tiptoeing away, his body wobbling from side with each and every step.

"NATSU!" His eyes lighting with fatherly rage, Gildarts shot up from the bar! His body brimming with energy, he was going to kill the boy who _DARED_ to defile his daughter!

 _'No!'_ Seeing that Natsu was in danger Mirajane jumped over the bar top, barely missing Kinana as she ducked for cover. Grabbing the man by one arm she tried her best to hold him back, but he was just too much for her!

"Erza help! He's going to kill Natsu!" Calling out to the knight, Mira gave her a pleading look. The two may have had their differences, but both of them knew what would happen to their Natsu if Gildarts got a hold of him.

Erza rushed to take hold of his other arm, the two strongest girls of Fairy Tail doing their best to hold back the raging father as the lucky bastard known as Natsu Dragneel escaped out the front door, his feet taking him as far away as fast as they could!

Watching her father flailing against the two girls, Cana adjusted her bikini top, the firm globes pushing up in her top as she secured them. _'Here's to you, Natsu…'_ she grinned, picking up a pint from under the bar top. _'I owe ya one…'_

Gildarts' shouts of rage still roaring behind him, Natsu never looked back, only a single thought rushing through his mind as he made his way to Lucy's apartment. _'Worth it!'_

 **A/N: Soooo… This was supposed to be 5,000 words, I am a bit off, but I don't think anyone is complaining! Hopefully the others won't end up as long, but if I can get quality and quantity then so be it! I've been paying close attention to your reviews and I've made a count of how many times each girl was asked for. Erza and Mira will come in time, I promise you that. I love how much people are enjoying this story so far and I hope to have another chapter out soon so please let me know what you thought of Cana's chapter and what you'd like to see in the future in a REVIEW!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Cana is 34DD based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	3. Lucy & Levy's Loose Lines

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer, but if I were to use the full prompt for one chapter this would be over 20,000 words and I would be dead so… XD I hope this is good enough for now. Sorry for the long wait! Classes are busy killing me too much to allow much time for writing. Super sexy ahead!  
**

 **Earlier that morning (after escaping the wrath of one Gildarts Clive):**

"What?!" His dark orbs locking onto his girlfriend; Natsu wasn't sure if he had taken a nasty blow to the head after all and was hearing things, or if this was some kind of test.

Walking back through the forest the couple was having quite the interesting conversation, one that Natsu was still having a difficult time believing to be real. He had been half way to his girlfriend's apartment, hoping to hide there until things blew over with the irate father when he'd quite literally run into her. Before he could say a single word however she surprised him by pulling him to his feet and dragging him towards the forest saying they needed to talk.

He had been understandably worried, but she didn't seem to be upset with him or angry, which he took to be a positive sign. It was only after they were well beyond the eyes and ears of the town that she dropped the bomb on him.

Lucy smiled as she looked up at her man, the man who had claimed her in the most primal way imaginable. She blushed at the memory of their young, firm bodies intertwined with one another, how they had forged a sacred bond between them, one that could never be broken.

Now however...the blonde was thinking of just what that bond meant, because as dear to her as it was, it wasn't the only important bond she had to think about.

She was excited at first, overjoyed and danced across the clouds once her anger settled and she had time to think about just what she now had.

 _'A boyfriend, I have a boyfriend!'_ even now she was still just as giddy as she had been when that realization first entered her mind. The only difference was the light dusting of pink on her cheeks in place of the tomato red blush she had been sporting before.

With the blue exceed flying circles above them, the couple stopped and turned to face each other, their eyes locking with a combination of seriousness and joy. "Natsu…I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am...how happy you've made me…it's just…"

"Just what, Lucy?" Natsu asked, so far the day had been pretty good, not counting his near death encounter with one of the guild's most powerful wizards. He'd spent most of the night in the arms of Cana Alberona, a good friend and a knock out beauty in her own right, and was currently enjoying a peaceful walk through the forest with the girl he cared for more than anyone else in the world. Lucy's spirit was like the fire in his hands, and his love for her burned just as brightly. The dragon slayer couldn't have asked for more in a girlfriend, not when her body was as fantastic as her personality and mind. Brains, beauty and power, she really was the perfect package.

"It's just…" her brown orbs meeting his dark ones, Lucy once again remembered her conversation with Mirajane, the one that felt like it had been so long ago.

 _'Wizards of Fairy Tail are...we are...all carrying something...wounds...pain...suffering...and I as well...'_

As nervous as she had been when Cana asked if she could take Natsu for a 'test drive' there had been something else there, something in the card wizard's eyes that gave her pause and made her consider the request instead of just brushing it aside.

 _"Well…Cana…" her brown eyes turning away from her guild mate, Lucy really didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure if he…"_

 _"He's a guy!" Cana suddenly butted in, wrapping one arm around her friend's shoulders; she pulled her close enough so that their noses were touching. "Listen, blondie," the brunette smirked, "Natsu is a guy, he may be your special guy, but he's still a guy…and we all know that there isn't a guy alive who would say no to a second helping…"_

It had been brief, just barely a flash, but when their noses touched Lucy had seen something within the purple eyes of her friend, something familiar, something she had seen in her own eyes day after day whenever she looked into the mirror for longer than she cared to admit.

Loneliness

A coldness that went deeper than one's bones, it gnawed at someone's soul, leaving them with nothing, just cold, empty, and alone.

Ever since giving her friend permission to pursue her boyfriend it had been bothering her, not because she feared Cana would steal her Natsu away from her, but because the more she thought about it, the more she realized just how often she had seen that same look from her other friends.

 _'Every time Cana stared down at her mug, Levy whenever Gajeel passes her without saying a word, Mirajane every time she tried to set us up, Lisanna whenever me and Natsu get back from a mission...even Erza whenever she orders one of her sweets...'_

Fairy Tail was more than just a guild; they were family, brothers and sisters. It hadn't even occurred to her before, but now that she thought about it, as happy as her friends had been for her when she told them about her and Natsu, not one of them smiled immediately, every single one of them had paused for a moment before congratulating her and more often than not teasing her. It was only after thinking carefully about the previous day's conversation with Cana that it came together for her. With that in mind Lucy beamed at her boyfriend. "Natsu, I said that I think you could help other girls like you did Cana."

"What?!" Natsu stared at her in silence after she repeated her earlier statement before regaining his composure. Bringing one arm up behind his head, the pink haired man closed his eyes and grinned at his girlfriend. "Nahhh! You're crazy, Luce! That was just a onetime thing!"

"Yeah! You're crazy, Lucy!" Came an echo of Natsu's remark from above, the blue exceed still listening to their conversation despite his aerial antics.

The dragon slayer opened his eyes once more, his wide, cheesy grin still planted firmly on his face, but when he locked eyes with his girl; he knew she was serious. "Lucy…"

"Natsu…" A dark blush coating her cheeks, Lucy tried her best to stay composed; needing it given what she was proposing to her boyfriend. Truth be told, this was the last thing the buxom blonde had expected herself to do after she finally landed her man, but despite how much she loved Natsu…she knew he was too precious to keep hidden away from the world for herself.

"Natsu…" Lucy tried again, taking in a deep breath, a breath that only served to make her huge endowments wobble and distract her already dazed dragon slayer.

 _'So big…'_ The man's thoughts started to run wild as he gazed upon his girl's succulent melons. ' _So wait, if she's my girlfriend…does that mean I can grab them whenever I want to now? How does that work exactly?'_

"Natsu!" Snapping her fingers in front of him, the girl regained her boyfriend's attention, if only from her breasts. ' _If they distract men this easily; maybe I should just start flashing our enemies and be done with it.'_

"Ah! Sorry, Lucy!" The man ripped his poor eyes from his girlfriend's magnificent perky globes and brought them back up to her brown orbs, listening intently to what she had to say. "But...uhh…what EXACTLY do you mean by 'help other girls like I did Cana'?" he asked, curious as he was serious. _'Did she know Cana was a virgin?'_

 _'Please don't make me regret this…'_ Deciding against saying his name for the umpteenth time in a row; Lucy closed her eyes as she just blurted it out. "I think you should sleep with the other girls in our guild!"

"Huh?!" The shocked expressions on both Natsu's and Happy's faces were enough to make her laugh, but she stifled her giggles because of the seriousness of the conversation.

Though he wasn't speaking, she could tell what he was thinking.

"Yes…" she nodded at the flabbergasted males, her blonde ponytail bobbing from the movement. "Natsu…" Lucy smiled as she looked over her boyfriend, his body still just as amazing as the first time she had seen it. Sleek and lightly tanned with a mop of pink hair at the top…and all the toned muscles a girl could dream of! ' _And then there's that meaty Popsicle of his…'_ Lucy mentally chided herself for that last thought regardless of how true it was. If her body represented supple femininity then his was the embodiment of rough masculinity.

They were yin and yang…and when the two became one…the fireworks were…stupendous…

"You are the best guy I've ever known…and I love you with all my heart," Lucy continued on much to the dismay of her male comrades. "And Fairy Tail...we're family, we help each other, we look out for one another however we can."

For once, Natsu was not ogling his girlfriends body as she walked, ignoring the subtle bounce of her boobs and the jiggling of her luscious ass; instead, he was focused on what she was saying.

Copying his usual manner, the blonde tucked her arms behind her back, her fingers intertwining as she closed her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "I'm the happiest I've ever been Natsu! You've made me...you've given something that makes me more than happy, you make me feel, complete, whole, and I want our friends to be able to feel it too! I want them to feel the same happiness and joy that you've given me!"

Taking his hand in hers she smiled warmly at her man. "If any of the girls at Fairy Tail ask you to be there for them, as a date, or even if it's just for you to share the night with them like you did with Cana, I'm fine with it okay?"

Silence…

Happy had long since landed, the pure shock coming from his companions' conversation being far too much for him to stay airborne while listening to. Now standing beside his oldest friend, he put one blue paw to his chin as he stared up at him, wondering why his buddy wasn't breathing. "Huh?…"

 _'Any of the girls from Fairy Tail...'_ the thought repeated itself over and over again through his mind. He wasn't the sharpest stick in the pile, but he was certainly far from dumb, even then though, what his girlfriend had given him permission to do was at the peak of male fantasies. If the Heartfilia girl had been trying to find a way to literally break his or any other male's mind…she had found it in the harem fantasy.

Standing rigid, Natsu could feel his heart beating out of control in his chest. ' _Lucy…she's saying that...she's okay with me sleeping with other girls...'_ that lead to another realization _'I can...I can sleep with Lucy..._ and _with other girls!'_ Images of the many beauties of Fairy Tail were now flying through his head; he could already feel his face growing hot and his cock turning rock hard.

 _'Cana's curves…Levy's ass…Erza's…boobs…'_ The thoughts of having his way with all those girls being just too much; his eyes now shone with a new fire, the fire of lust, bolting towards his girlfriend, Natsu captured her in a loving embrace.

"Lucy…" His grin came half from his heart and half from his cock…that grin of his seething with need and affection, especially as he felt the soft curves of Lucy's body against his.

"Natsu…" moving her arms to return his embrace, Lucy was surprised to find both of her hands held behind her back, Natsu's left holding them by the wrists.

 _'What is he?'_ "Ooomph!" Opening her mouth in protest the blonde found her lips covered by his, and as Natsu's tongue thrust down her throat, she failed to suppress a moan when he started making out with her, his love for her carried in every delicious lap of his strong pink muscle upon her delicate one.

Feeling his other hand creeping up her belly, Lucy rolled her eyes at how quickly he was already focusing on what she knew to be his favorite part of her body. Natsu's large palm tried its best to capture just one of her breasts within its grasp but there was just too much for one hand to handle. The dragon slayer slowly and methodically massaged her vest covered globe; his tanned fingers sinking into her pale flesh; he could already feel her nipple hardening under his touch through her bra as another moan echoed into his mouth.

 _'Silly dragon…'_ Lucy smiled into the kiss, her tongue now fighting back against its assailant. Her boyfriend's grip on her perky flesh only strengthening the more she resisted, she knew exactly what she was getting her fellow fairies into with giving her boyfriend permission as she had. ' _I just hope they aren't as sensitive as me…'_ "Ah!" Feeling a pair of rough fingers suddenly gripping her pink nipple and grinding it against the lacy material of her bra, the girl's eyes popped open though her thoughts were temporarily stunned. The shockwaves of pleasure shooting from her pink bud all the way down to her core, Lucy changed her mind. ' _I take it back…I hope they are…'_

"I think I'll go find some fish…" Blushing at the shameless sexual display between the couple; Happy took flight, his little wings carrying him off to give them some privacy if only so he wouldn't have to watch as one of his closest friends got impaled by the other.

As the little blue exceed flew away from the couple, the sounds of leaves rustling was followed by a blissful feminine scream, which was all it took for the cat to know that Natsu wasn't waiting for a 'yes' this time. Putting a paw to his forehead, Happy shook his furry face back and forth at the thought of what was bound to happen if Natsu took this new idea of Lucy's too far. ' _I think I'll stay with Lisanna for a while…'_

Her feminine body flat on her back, Lucy gazed up with love and lust in her eyes at her boyfriend, his hands already at her chest; she could feel his affection for her pouring out in every grope and squeeze as he kneaded her large breasts for all they were worth! "Natsu…"

His rough, masculine form hovering over hers, Natsu had quickly worked his pants open before flipping her skirt up and pulling panties aside; then slowly grazing the head of his cock against her lower lips, he grinned as he saw the frustration painting her face while her juices coated him. "Natsu," she frowned and wiggled but he only continued to graze her. "Natsuuuu," her tone now somewhere between a whine and a request she thrusted her hips up and tried to force him to spear her, but to no avail. Deciding to punish her for that little attempt he pressed the head of his swollen member against her still hidden clit causing her to squeal and squirm as she only continued to grow even wetter. The contact might not have been direct, but she was still plenty sensitive, and the heat pouring off of him was nearly unbearable.

"Natsuuuuuu," her tone now pleading with him, he almost caved in, lining up with her molten core he parted her flower just barely but did not enter her, only the tip, which he continued to rub in a slow circle within her parted lips. It was only after he heard a low whine and saw the raw physical need in her eyes begging him that he finally thrust his manhood into her dripping slit.

Both let out heated moans of desire as he stretched her inner walls, filled her to the brim once more. The feeling of completion that only came from their being connected as physically as they were emotionally once again setting their souls aflame. "Don't worry, Lucy…" Natsu smiled down at his girlfriend, with her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth agape he wasn't sure if she could hear him or even understand him at this point, her mind too overloaded from the feeling of the cock thrusting in her pussy and the fingers on her breasts to bother with something so mundane. "No matter what Lucy…I'll always love you…"

 **Present time:**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" came the blood thirsty roar of Gildarts echoing from behind as Natsu…the man who had just days before finally bedded the woman of his dreams was once again on the run for his life.

After his and Lucy's impromptu 'return to nature' the two had spent close to an hour in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow of their union. Lucy of course had been curious about just what he and Cana had done the previous night and so he told her in as much detail as he could just what he and the Alberona girl had done. From her sexy dance and strip show, to her deep throating him, just what exactly had happened to the rum tap, and finally their grand finally with her mirror of cards, the only detail he had withheld being the fact that he had claimed her virginity. When he finished his tale, Lucy was blushing almost as red as she had the first time he saw her naked, but it hadn't taken long for her to suggest they go back to her apartment and spend the rest of the day trying to recreate as many of the night's events as they could minus the rum tap.

She had her own toys thank you very much.

Her plan had been simple, just him, her, a bottle of flavored body lotion, and an entire day dedicated to overcoming her gag reflex. When they reached the edge of town however, it soon became apparent that would not be how the young couple was going to spend their day as they were soon discovered by the enraged S class wizard who had still been tracking down Natsu for 'defiling his daughter'. Not wanting Lucy to get caught up in things and having no chance in hell of talking his way out, Natsu did the only thing he could.

Run

That had been nearly five hours ago.

"Maybe…hah…hah…" he panted between words, "He'll give up some time!" His feet struggling to stay under him as his partial hangover and exhaustion from his and Lucy's morning 'fun' were at odds with his need to not be castrated by the raging father. The memories of the previous night flooding back to him though, the young man couldn't help but wonder if it had truly been worth it.

" _Oh?" Her eyebrow rising at him, Cana slowly reached behind her back. One hand taking hold of the knot holding her bikini top together, Natsu's eyes fell back down to her chest, her large breasts jostling around as she fiddled with that pesky tie…_

 _His eyes growing as big as they had when he had first pulled Lucy's arms apart in the forest, Natsu stood absolutely stunned as Cana Alberona pulled on the string…_

" _You don't just love Lucy's…huh?" the brunette grinned, her eyes centering on his hardened manhood as it stuck through his pants. "Good…because in that case…" she pulled the string away from her body… "I bet you want to see mine too…" The knot slowly coming undone, Natsu felt his jaw practically hit the floor as Cana untied her bikini top, the blue triangles slipping off of her huge boobs, her light caramel jugs now exposed before his hungry eyes._

With the memories of what Cana had shown him of her body…and the dirty…dirty things he had done to that temple of hers soon afterward passing through his male mind, Natsu came to his decision. "On second thought…" he said to himself with a grin, his eyes opening up with hope for survival as he neared Lucy's apartment. "Cana was so worth it!"

 **Magnolia Avenue:**

If the dragon slayer was hoping for more than just a safe place to hide he was going to be disappointed as Lucy was not home. Knowing that this was not a matter that could be settled with words, and just how long the two males in question could go at it should an actual fight break out, she accepted an invitation from her best friend Levy McGarden after the bluenette noticed her disappointed mood upon entering the guild hall.

"Five times?!" clapping her small hands over her tiny mouth Levy couldn't believe what her blushing friend was telling her. "Natsu…and you…he…banged you five times in…the middle of the woods?!"

"Kiiyaaahh! Shush!" Lucy put a finger to her lips to hush her friend; her cheeks already burning enough from recanting the events of her time spent with Natsu…alone…in the forest…naked…with his cock usually thrust deep into her wet…

Steam shooting out of the bustier girl's ears, Lucy tried to shake the thoughts away. _'Stupid dragon…'_ She blamed him for her flustered state, not that he would have minded.

"Wow…that's…that's just…" Her head lowered in thought Levy mentally reviewed everything Lucy had told her, from watching the God of a man strip in front of her, to feeling that very same Godly body ravaging hers…it was all so much… "Lu-chan…"

"Huh? Levy?" Looking down at her friend as they walked, Lucy hoped she hadn't said anything to upset her friend. She knew things hadn't been going so well for the girl lately. After her break up with Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer had been acting rude and outright dismissive of her; something she knew bothered her friend. Levy was a sweet and happy girl, much like herself…although probably not nearly as dirty considering what she had done in the forest…

Twice now...

Suddenly springing up with stars twinkling in her eyes, Levy gazed at her best friend with a look of wonder rather than one of envy as she had feared. "LU-CHAN! That's wonderful!" Her voice filled with happiness and joy for her friend the bluenette grabbed her side to give her a hug, unintentionally pressing the blonde's overly endowed breasts up and together. The soft flesh jiggled and strained against the tight confines of her vest.

Across town Natsu felt a smile spreading across his lips but wasn't sure why.

"Ahhh! Levy!" Lucy gasped; the girl still wasn't completely back to normal, her rack still particularly sensitive from the mauling it had been given not even two hours ago. _'Why does everyone have to hug me when I_ _don't_ _have a bra on?'_ she thought with a small mental whine. It had been the only piece of her clothing they hadn't been able to find when they got dressed, though to be fair they had been in a hurry...then again...Natsu did walk backwards the entire way back...

"Lu-chan…" Levy grinned as she hugged her friend tighter, Lucy's breasts mashing together causing her vest to strain even more through her hug. "I'm so happy you finally found a use for them, Lu-chan!"

Lucy's face deadened at the bluenette's words, even though she knew Natsu wanted her for more than her huge breasts; she couldn't help blushing at just how right her friend was. It seemed that every time she went on a mission she was wearing one skimpy outfit after another, yet even then no one ever batted an eye in her direction. At least when she showed them off in all their natural glory they had worked…oh how they had worked…

Steam once more rising from Lucy's ears, the blonde started drooling as the memories of Natsu groping and sucking her pale globes returned to the forefront of her mind.

"Yeah…" Levy smiled as she hugged her friend as hard as she could; trying her best to fully express her happiness for her. "Lu-chan's oversized boobs finally came in handy!..."

"Hey…they're not that big…" Lucy turned to look down at her, ready to defend her inheritance from her mother when another pair of voices made themselves known from behind them.

"LEVY!" The pair of male voices drawing nearer, it was already clear just who they belonged to…

The Levy Fan Club.

"Levy! We finally caught up to you!" Screeching to a halt behind the two girls, the men could barely be seen through the dust they had stirred up in their pursuit of the bluenette.

"Jet?...Droy?... What are you guys doing here?" Levy asked releasing the blonde from her hug. Lucy sighed as her girls were given some relief at the sudden turn of events. _'Shopping is going to suck_ _today_ …'she mentally cried once the full implications of Jet and Droy being present hit her.

"Yeah!" Both men gave the bluenette a thumbs up, standing proudly before her ready to help with whatever she was doing.

"Cana said you were going shopping today!" Jet yelled.

"And that you were going to pick out something cute to wear!" Droy added.

"So we came to help you be your cutest!" They cheered together; the girls sweat dropping at the rather overzealous display.

Levy looked from one, then to the other before speaking, her lips already forming into a thin smile. "Cana told you we were shopping?" she asked, the girl receiving quick nods in reply.

 _'This is what I get for sharing my man with you…'_ Lucy sighed, the eternally drunk brunette certainly wasn't good at keeping secrets…especially when she had been thoroughly fucked it seemed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you guys…" Levy played with her hair, her eyes closed as she spoke to the grinning boys. "But Cana was a bit off, we're not shopping for clothes…we're shopping for bikinis." As soon as the words left her mouth, the look on the men's faces were priceless.

 _'Levy in a bikini… She'll look so cute!'_ The hearts in their eyes said it all and Lucy wondered how the bluenette was able to stave off her fans so well most of the time.

"No, Levy!" Jet raised his fist to the air, "we still want to help!"

"Yeah! Let us pick out a swim suit for you!" Droy cheered. "There isn't anyone alive anywhere near as cute as you Levy!"

Hearing the compliments about her feminine looks, Lucy couldn't help but cast her chips into the pot. She had made one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards completely lose his mind with need twice after all…she had to be at least a little attractive. "Well I think I look pretty nice too…"

"Right! You would look great in a blue one piece!" "No! A yellow bikini with a little skirt!" The two men now crowding around Levy, Lucy's comment about her own looks had been completely unnoticed, much like her body during most of her distraction attempts. _'Why do I even bother?'_ she sighed.

"Oh, Levy, you have the perfect body for a one piece! Not soft and flabby like some of the girls around here, but firm and slim!" As the boys continued on complementing the bluenette, she could already see the saddened look on her best friend's face; she knew exactly what they were talking about with the word "flab" and considering how Lucy was built…it wasn't a compliment. It was time she shooed them off.

"Alright, boys, that's enough…" Levy smiled uneasily as she took each of them by the arm. "Me and Lu-chan need to hurry up and get our shopping done before dark; why don't the two of you go back to the Guild and have a drink?"

Pulling out a couple coins from her purse, she smiled. "Here, it's on me this time!" Handing each a coin, Levy sent them on their way, the pair calling back to her with their thanks and goodbyes.

"Thank you, Levy! You're the best!" "Can't wait to see your new bikini, Levy!"

Sweat dropping with a nervous giggle, Levy waved them off. After the two rambunctious men disappeared into the distance, she finally turned back to her friend. "So?" Levy beamed, "are you ready to go bikini shopping?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her trancelike state from the double dose of male rejection she had just suffered from, Lucy weakly smiled back at her best friend. "You bet I am."

Several minutes passed as the two continued on their way, each envisioning the perfect swimsuit, something between cute and sexy, but still comfortable. Both knew the task was much easier said than done, especially considering how most bikinis were made…to be as revealing as possible.

"Lu-chan…" Levy finally spoke up, breaking the silence that neither knew had existed until it was gone, their minds too busy with their own thoughts to take notice.

"Hmm?" Her brown orbs moving down to meet Levy's, Lucy couldn't help but notice the regret in her friend's voice. "What is it?" she asked, wondering what was bothering the girl all of a sudden.

Giving Lucy an uneasy smile, she replied, "About what Jet and Droy said…" she hesitated once she had her friend's attention. "I don't think your body is flabby…especially not your…" her eyes focused on Lucy's huge breasts as they bounced with each step the blonde took. "If anything…I think they suit you!" Beaming up at her friend, the bluenette finally saw the blonde return her smile.

"Thanks, Levy," Lucy smiled happily at her, but it still didn't quite reach her eyes. "I think yours suit you too," she replied with a mostly chipper tone.

"You think so?" Levy sighed and looking down at her own chest knowing she was far from what anyone would call 'busty' by any measure of the word. She'd always been somewhat insecure about her looks and the fact that she lived in a guild full of girls stacked higher than most certainly didn't help any. With girls like Erza, Mira, Cana, and of course her best friend Lucy all having gigantic chests it was almost like a constant reminder. Mira was the smallest of that group, yet she was still a 38E! Every morning when she looked in the mirror it was to see herself with her little pair of B's looking back at her.

"Of course I do!" Lucy closed her eyes in an all knowing grin. "It fits you to a T!" The blonde's smile continued to grow as she praised her friend. "And do you have any idea how many other girls would kill to have a butt like yours! It's just like your personality; strong and perky!"

"Yeah, but…" her hands moved up to cup her small breasts, then her eyes wandered back over to Lucy's ever jiggling rack.

"No buts!" Giving the uncertain girl a serious look, Lucy held one finger up to her friend. "Breasts aren't everything, you know that right?" she asked with a rather annoyed tone. "You saw Jet and Droy back there…as big as mine are they never even looked at me…their eyes were on you the entire time! Don't you think that's enough to prove you're attractive? Guys ignore me, but not you. "

Her hazel eyes locking with Lucy's stern brown ones Levy thought about her friends words; then nodded. A smile once again forming on her lips as she released her bust from her hands, the smaller orbs giving a happy bounce as they settled back into place. "You're right!" she beamed at her friend, "thanks Lu-chan! You're the best!"

Blushing at her friend's compliments, Lucy tried her best to wave them off, her eyes closing; she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until suddenly she found herself crashing into the door of the store they had been looking for.

"Oomph!" smacking into the glass doors the staff and customers inside couldn't help but stare at the ditzy blonde squishing her huge rack up against the door. Most rolled their eyes, some shook their heads, while others huffed in jealousy, but more than a few that happened to bat for the other team certainly didn't mind the display one bit!

Seeing what had just happened to her friend Levy smiled. "No…I take it back, I still wish I had huge boobs like you, Lu-chan!" she said as she pulled her back and the door open for them. Lucy's globes of course bounced from their compressed and elevated position with a jiggle as they settled back to normal.

"Why is that?" Lucy blushed; while she certainly didn't mind having breasts the size she did; talking about them in such a public place was still enough to make her blush.

"Because," Levy winked at her overly endowed friend as she led her inside the store, "I would have broken my nose on that door."

 **Globes of Fiore, Bikini Store:**

"Wow…look at them all…" Levy let out a breath of wonder, her small hands clapping together as she starting bouncing on her heels. Her sparkling eyes wandered across the store in awe; they had _everything_! One pieces, bikinis, micro bikinis, string bikinis, the list went on and on.

Her feet racing forward, the bluenette's head was soon popping up around all over the store, a blue blur before the deadpanned blonde whose brown orbs failed to keep up with her. _'Either she doesn't go shopping very often at all, or she doesn't go shopping for anything like this…'_ she paled at the thought.

"Hurry up, Lu-chan! You better get something before they run out!" Hearing Levy's voice calling from across the store, the blonde decided it was time she began the perilous search for a swimsuit as well.

"Well…I guess I better start looking then…" sighing, Lucy made her way to the seemingly endless racks of various swimsuits coming in dozens of colors and sizes; what awaited her within never crossing her mind until it was too late…

 **Globes of Fiore, Bikini Store: Five minutes later**

"YES! This is the one! This is perfect!" Twirling in front of the mirror Levy beamed at her reflection, the shining face of a familiar bluenette greeting her.

Despite her earlier qualms over her smaller bust, she quickly discovered that there were in fact just as many perks that came with being smaller as there were for being bigger. Because she was a thirty B cup, just about every style and cut of swimsuit in the store came in her size. Added to that was not having to worry about anything trying to escape every time she moved, or spilling out of her top when she bent over.

In no time at all Levy had found herself a small orange bikini that all but had her name written on it.

Turning to look at her friend, Lucy couldn't help thinking just how great she looked standing in front of the mirror showing off her first pick. Levy, for all of her insecurities, had one hell of a body. She was petite, but not too small, it gave her a 'pick me up and hold me tight' allure that many guys were drawn to. Lucy knew that all too well from Natsu already…

Her hair was up in its usual style with an orange headband atop her blue hair holding it in place. Currently, her fingers were buried within her locks leading the eye down (or in this case brown eyes down) the rest of her form. Levy's bikini top was revealing, no question about that, but it was still conservative enough to not be called slutty. Showing just the inner halves of her perky B cups, they were squeezed together and pushed up almost as though waving at anyone lucky enough to catch a glance at her soft cupcakes. Her eyes passed further down over the wizard's flat tummy, her stomach leading to a shapely pair of hips where the bottom half of her bikini hugged at her sides to squeeze her feminine curves to cover most of her ass.

Levy turned away from her friend back to the mirror and bounced on her toes before leaning forward, causing the material to stretch across the two firm globes.

It was at that very moment that Lucy came to the conclusion that for whatever Levy may have lacked up top, she more than made up for down below. Her bum was firm and tight, not soft and bouncy like Mira's or her own, but still round with a fair amount of bounce to it.

When her friend turned to face her but looked over her shoulder to inspect the reflection of her backside; a sudden thought struck the blonde when Levy's thumbs hooked around the strings of the bottom to pull it up snugly over her mound.

 _"Is she a natural bluenette or does she dye it...would she dye her-"_

"Bah!" shaking the thoughts from her head Lucy wondered what on Earth was getting into her. _'What the hell was that?'_ she asked herself. One would have thought that after what had happened between her and Natsu that thinking about other girls in such a way would only come about if large quantities of alcohol were involved, but on the other hand…

Her eyes roamed over Levy's perky body from top to bottom and back.

 _'Maybe Natsu really did fuck my mind…'_

Finally banishing the lewd thoughts of her friend Lucy returned to her own mission…finding a bikini…

Releasing a heavy sigh as she picked up another beautiful bikini top, then paled as she held the garment to her chest. While there were many up sides to being busty…there were quite a few downsides as well… one of them being just how difficult it was finding something with enough material to be...publically decent.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy called to her friend, the blonde turned to look just as Levy rushed towards her. Unfortunately for the shorter girl though she wasn't exactly paying attention to her surroundings…

Rushing over to see how her friend was fairing in her search for a bikini, the script wizard failed to notice one of the strings holding her bikini bottoms together getting snagged on a clothing rack. With the knot quickly unraveling before Lucy's very eyes she didn't have enough time to warn the bluenette. "Levy! Wait! Your bikini its—"

"Ahhh!" The orange knot of string coming undone, Levy's bikini bottoms were pulled from her body, her modesty robbed like so many other girls before as her mound was bared to her blonde friend, answering once and for all her question about Levy's natural hair color.

 _'So she is a bluenette after all…'_ Her face now a shade of light pink Lucy couldn't help but look at her friend's exposed womanhood. She had to admit that Levy's seemed perfect from where she was standing, and like the rest of her body it fit her perfectly. Her mound was small, with tiny pink lips tucked neatly between the larger pair above them. The slit itself was covered only by a small tuft of blue hair sitting atop it like a crown, the sight oddly erotic to the shaven blonde.

"Oh, my…" covering her mouth as she passed, another customer did her best to remain composed at what she saw, an orange bikini bottom now hanging from a rack with Levy standing there next to it bottomless, her face a dark crimson as she tried her best to cover up.

"Levy, here!" reaching down the blonde winced as she mashed her poor breasts into the clothing rack Levy's bottoms were stuck on, the pain of her sensitive pillows being jabbed shooting through her body. Ignoring it the blonde leaned down grabbed the orange string and pulled it free from the rack.

The bluenette for her part, was on the verge of tears, but just when she was about to run and cry she felt a pair of strong hands on her hips, their fingers gliding across her skin with ease as they went to work.

Moving frantically to help her friend, Lucy couldn't help cupping the bluenette's tight little ass as she pulled the orange material back into place. _'Wow…her butt is so firm…it's almost...no, it_ _is_ _firmer than Natsu's!'_

Looking down Levy saw her best friend covering her while fixing the bottom portion of her swimsuit as fast as she could, the knots soon re-tied, she stood back to full height, her previously exposed friend's hazel orbs never leaving her. "Lu-chan…"

"There!" Looking at her friend, the blonde gave a comforting and supportive smile. "Don't worry Levy, I don't think many people saw, and besides…this is a girls only store."

Gazing up at her friend with an ever increasing look of wonder, Levy wrapped her arms around her friend and buried her head into her chest. "Lu-chan, you're the best friend in the world!"

Blushing as much at the compliment as the fact that her friends head was pressed between her breasts, Lucy look down at her with a smile, her love for her friend exuding from every pore.

After Levy's incident one of the store's employees came over to apologize for what had happened. While she and the bluenette talked Lucy returned to her previous task of trying to find a bikini of her own…

Holding a bright pink top to her chest she frowned, it was obvious that her breasts would be far from covered by such a thing, and that was only if there was enough string to tie together! "That's the fifth cute one in a row now…" sighing as she put yet another one back on the rack Lucy turned to see her friend approaching her, now apparently finished with the store's apologies.

The bluenette cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong, Lu-chan?" The girl asked, sensing something was wrong just from her friend's posture.

Turning to the smaller girl, Lucy whined, "I can't find anything that fits!" With tears of frustration in her eyes the blonde held up yet another cute top, this time a sky blue number with frills, the two triangles were far too small to cover, let alone contain even one of her massive breasts!

"Oh! Is that all?" Smiling up at her friend, Levy gave her thumbs up. "Don't worry, Lu-chan! I'll help you find something that fits you!"

Putting the top back on the rack, Lucy smiled as she wiped away her tears. "You…you think we can find one my size?" she asked, her friend's nodding giving her a glimmer of hope.

"Sure we can!" Levy replied like she had been asked if water was wet. "All we have to do is find a saleslady, tell her your size and we'll be set!"

As her friend began looking for a saleswoman Lucy blushed at her friends words.

"Levy…I'm not really sure we need to tell anyone how big my chest is—"

"HEY!" Levy yelled at the top of her lungs (and at once gaining the attention of every shopper and employee in the store). "MY FRIEND CAN'T FIND ANYTHING THAT FITS IN HERE! WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE F CUPS?!"

"Oooohhh!" Not really getting an answer, all she got were a series of awes and groans, no one ever expecting to hear a size that large called out loud.

 _Tap tap…tap tap…_

"Ummm…Levy…" Lucy asked, tapping her friend on the shoulder, the blonde instinctively having crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke, a dark red blush filling her cheeks.

"Yeah, Lu-chan?" Levy replied without turning, still not having gotten a reply for her request.

With the blush still covering her face now reaching down to her shoulders Lucy's expression dropped to a low pout. "Levy…F…" Lucy shook from embarrassment as she tried to get the words out to her friend. "One F isn't big enough…"

"Oh! Heheheheh…" Rubbing the back of her head Levy smiled awkwardly at her buxom friend. "Sorry…I didn't realize I had underestimated you…your breasts really are huge Lu-chan…heheheheh"

 _'Mom, what the hell did I ever do to you to deserve these?'_ Lucy's cheeks tinted a deep scarlet now after having to say a F cup was 'too small'.

As the two continued in their private bubble of awkward silence, they were oblivious to the saleswoman coming up behind them until she spoke. "Wow, you really weren't kidding, were you?"

"Huh?" both asked turning to see who had broken their cycle of nervous giggles and blushing. With their eyes now on her, the woman smiled to greet them.

"Hi! I'm sorry about the wait but as you can see, we're pretty busty…I mean busy today!" the woman blushed at her blunder. Lucy turned another shade darker as Levy let out a small giggle.

"Why does everyone have to make such a big deal out of you?" Lucy groaned, cupping her bust to glare at them in annoyance.

"Anyway," the blonde woman smiled, "my name is Amy and I'm here to help you find exactly what you're looking for." Her eyes quickly moved back to Lucy's large chest, her melons jiggling after having been dropped.

"Hi, Amy!" Levy smiled, sliding between the two to shake hands with the saleswoman. "I'm Levy, and this is my friend Lucy!" Turning to open her hand towards the younger blonde, she leaned into Amy and whispered, "She's having a bit of a tough time finding a top…"

"No kidding…" Amy chuckled, "she has a hell of a gift alright; wish I had the same problem."

"Why?..." Lucy groaned once more at the other women's words.

"Yeah!" Levy agreed, shooting over to stand beside her friend, resting one elbow on her shoulder she gestured at Lucy's twins with a smirk. "Lu-chan is the biggest alright! She has the largest boobs in our entire guild!"

"Guild?" Her eyes finally pulled away from the embarrassed blonde's rack to the guild mark on her hand. Seeing just what mark was on her hand, Amy put her fingers to her cheek as she smiled. "Ohhhh! So you two are from Fairy Tail then?" she asked, the two nodding in reply, one much more energetic than the other.

"Well in that case, I'll tell you what. Don't destroy the store and you can both have your swimsuits free of charge!"

Yet again the guilds infamous history proceeded it, not that either of the two members picked up on the exact reasoning for the one hundred percent discount.

"Really?! Wow! Thanks, Amy!" Levy hopped and cheered giddy at the prospect, her perky breasts bouncing happily with each jump. "Did you hear that, Lu-chan?" She prodded her statuesque friend whose arms were still clamped down over her bust. "I told you we'd find you a swimsuit!"

Before Lucy could answer, Amy piped up again. "Well, a bikini would be more accurate…" The older woman chuckled to herself as she brought the pair's attention back to her. "Levy, it would be a disservice to all those poor bastards you two will meet next time you go to the beach if your friend were to hide a body as beautiful as hers under a one piece, anything more than a string bikini would be criminal!"

The two wizards blushed at the mental image they'd been presented with; both knowing Lucy didn't need a revealing bikini to attract a guy.

Well…not any more at least…

"I…already have a boyfriend…" Lucy muttered, her voice just barely loud enough for the others to hear her, although given where Amy looked next, she wished she hadn't.

"Oh! That explains the mark on your neck," Amy smirked. "I didn't think Fairy Tail had more than one mark… I hope he knows how lucky he is!" The older woman laughed.

"Yup!" Levy grinned as she pressed herself against her friend, proud of her accomplishment in finally bagging (and bedding) the fire dragon slayer. "Natsu loves Lu-chan! You should hear what he did to her in the for—"

"LEVY!" Lucy shrieked with a high pitched gasp, her friend immediately realizing her mistake and apologized.

"Sorry, Lu-chan…heheheh" Rubbing the back of her head Levy closed her eyes as she grinned awkwardly.

"Well even if you're not going to tell me; I bet it was quite the show eh? HAHA!" Clapping her hands together, Amy put one hand Levy's right and Lucy's left shoulders. "So! All that aside, how about we get you suited up for your boyfriend?" She smiled supportingly at Lucy, calming the blonde's nerves. "I promise when he sees you, you'll be glad the bikini was free!"

Her blush having finally starting to lessen after Amy's supporting comments, Lucy soon found it back at full strength and then some, her grip on her breasts tightening beyond belief. _'Stupid dragon…'_

Leading the two girls by the arm, Amy guided them back towards the more private changing rooms. "First, before I can help you pick something out I'll need to know what your cup and band size is Miss Lucy."

 _'Mom, why, why couldn't you have just given me a pair of Ds like Lisanna? Why did you give me these huge…things?'_ Lowering her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, Lucy reluctantly answered the same question she always had to when shopping for anything other than shoes or a skirt. "I'm a thirty two double F." She sighed glumly.

"Damn that is big! And here I thought the girl with the white pony tail and E's from last week was gifted!" Amy laughed. "Although don't think I noticed you avoided saying 'G' cup…" The saleswoman chuckled to herself, "…They are equal, but most 'big' girls like to make themselves seem smaller…" Giving Lucy a wink that only made her blush that much more the woman was off, "…You just wait here; I know just the cut for that body of yours."

"Wait! What do you mean just the cut-" _Shoof!_ It was too late, before Lucy was able to ask just what she had meant the saleswoman was off. "Damnit…" the blonde muttered, "I want something cute, not...slutty."

"Aww…don't worry, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled, patting her friend on the back reassuringly. "I'm sure whatever she picks out will be great!"

Releasing her breasts from their prison beneath her arms, Lucy sighed. "I hope you're right, Levy…"

Several minutes passed as the two waited to see just what Amy would find for the over endowed blonde, though what exactly they were hoping for differed slightly. Lucy was hoping that she would at least find something that _fit_ , Levy on the other hand knew something would be found but was hoping it would be _befitting_ for her Lu-chan.

 _'Lu-chan…'_ Levy treasured her friendship with the busty blonde, and as she found herself staring at her, recalled how the two of them had been inseparable since she had joined the guild. Their friendship was one of the strongest within a group that might as well have been family, rivaled only by that of what she shared with Natsu Dragneel. What had before been a close tight knit friendship seemed like much more now…

The more time they spent together, the stronger the bond between them became, though she had no idea what to call the feelings she held for her. Whereas before she was thankful to _see_ her friend happy, now she found herself going out of her way to make sure her friend _was_ happy, it was why she invited her to go shopping after all.

Her eyes moved across the two large globes standing proud on the front of the blonde's vest, not even aware that she hadn't blinked for two solid minutes now. _'Lu-chan really does have huge breasts…I wonder what they feel like…'_ Her mind started running just as wild as Lucy's had before and the bluenette almost had to physically pry her eyes free of those two gravity free mountains. Looking over the rest of her friend's body, she began taking note of more than just her large breasts, but also the rest of her soft curves, the dip at the base of her spine that lead to her large ass, the dainty fingers of her small hands twitching at her hips…

 _'Do I like…like Lu—'_

"Guess whose back!" The curtain was pulled aside before the familiar form of Amy entered the small room, both girls walking over as she held up an egg shell white bikini.

"Is that…" Lucy started, taking the…item for lack of a better word into her hands.

"Yup! This is one of our newest actually," the woman chuckled as she saw the look of trepidation in the blonde's eyes. "It's on the expensive side but it should fit you fine, more importantly it's made from a special material that's almost impossible to tear no matter how much weight or strain it's put under."

Deadpanning, Lucy shut her eyes once more with a defeated expression. "Uhh…thanks…I guess…"

"Don't mention it!" Amy cheered. "Now off you go! The longer you're here the longer your boyfriend is going to be waiting! Don't you want to feel his reaction?"

Levy blushed at Amy's joke, but Lucy didn't get it at first, turning she gave the saleswoman a raised eyebrow of confusion. "You don't feel reactions! You hear—" A crimson streak rushed across her cheeks as the joke clicked and Lucy turned back without a word, the door to the changing room closing behind her.

"Heheheheheh! Nice one!" Levy giggled, Amy smiled back before replying, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to use that one."

 **Globes of Fiore, Bikini Store Changing Room:**

First slipping off her shoes and socks and setting them in the corner, her skirt soon followed, folded neatly and placed on the small bench inside. Her white panties were next, falling to the floor to expose her bare pussy to the cool air of the changing room. "Ahhh…" she gasped at the sudden chill. With one hand cupping her sex to warm it, the other grabbed the zipper at the top of her vest. _'Why does it have to be so cold in here? They do know girls have to undress, right?'_

With her vest unzipped, Lucy's large breasts sprung out from their confines and into the open air, jiggling and swaying as she removed her vest, folded it and placed it on top of her skirt and panties. As she bent over the two globes brushed against her chin before giving a healthy bounce once she stood upright. The blonde once again feeling a twinge of annoyance at her boyfriend for having lost her bra, not that it had been a favorite or anything of that nature, just that it was difficult to find something that fit.

Looking down at her body, the blonde took in a deep breath. "Well…here goes nothing!"

Waiting for her to return, Amy and Levy were stunned by what they saw as Lucy Heartfilia…the girl of a million wet dreams stepped out before them.

"WOW…"

Lucy was in a word, magnificent! Her blonde hair, still done up with the usual blue bow and ponytail, shimmered in the light of the room and her silky pale skin was absolutely flawless save for the guild mark on her hand and the _other mark_ on her neck, both she wore like a shining coat of femininity.

Clapping as she stepped forward Amy smirked. "Now that; is what I call a body! Woo! Damn now I want to meet your boyfriend just so I can congratulate him!"

"Lu-chan!" Her eyes full of stars once again, Levy leapt forward and with one arm hugging around her friend's smooth belly pulled her back out into the main show room as fast as she could. "C'mon, Lu-chan! You've got to see how great you look!"

"Le-veeeey!" her supple body rushing by, Amy witnessed her huge melons bouncing and jiggling with every step and paused as she tried to figure out just how the pair of massive soft jugs managed to stay inside the meager triangles. Deciding it didn't really matter; she shrugged and followed after them.

Pulling Lucy in front of the mirror, Levy smiled with pride as she pushed her friend in front of the reflective glass, all the other customers were watching as well, each asking the other if they knew why Sorcerer Magazine was doing a shot inside the store. "See, Lu-chan? Look at you! You're spectacular!" Levy beamed up at her.

"Huh?..." Her eyes finally looking at her reflection, Lucy didn't know whether what she saw made her want to blush or if it just took her breath away as it had everyone else's.

The white string bikini truly was just that, a _string_ bikini. The bottoms just barely covered her mound as the material stopped right above her slit. Not for the first time the blonde was glad she went the extra mile to keep herself bald down there. Her ass on the other hand was completely exposed; the back serving as a reminder for just what kind of bikini she was wearing. _'Oh…boy…'_ she groaned inwardly, the sight of her bouncy ass sticking out for all to see again making her wish her father had married a less…curvy woman than her mother Layla…

But if the bottom portion was enough to make the blonde squirm, the top… ' _My…my…boobs…they're…they're almost…'_ was going to give her and anyone who saw it a heart attack. Looking at her chest, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes!

"Pretty nice isn't it, Lu-chan?" Levy smiled, her friend already shaking where she stood, her huge snow globes jiggling and shaking under the tiny triangles that were struggling, but apparently succeeding in restraining them.

"It's more bottle caps on shoe strings than a top…" Lucy muttered with a grimace, staring at the pathetic excuse for a bikini top in the mirror. The bikini 'top' if it could even be called that, barely covered the blonde's areolas, and considering their size that amounted to just about two inches of material covering each breast, leaving the vast majority of her gigantic melons out for all to see; never mind the two small points trying to poke holes through the center of each triangle.

Looking at them in the mirror, Lucy paled even further as she moved and her globes bounced around even _worse_ than when she was completely topless! ' _Great…'_ Lucy sighed. ' _As if I needed something that made me bounce even more…'_

Walking up to stand behind the pair, the saleslady couldn't help getting mesmerized by the spell of Lucy Heartfilia's curves as much as everyone else in her position. "So, Miss, how do you like your new bikini?" Amy grinned, pride over her choice just dripping from her voice with every word after she managed to regain her powers of speech.

"I feel like a stripper…" Lucy groaned. Turning around to face Amy, the blonde ready to give her a piece of her mind for picking out something so revealing, never mind the fact she read the label before putting it on and knew it wasn't even her _size_ , the fabric digging into her sides as it stretched being a constant reminder of that fact.

"Listen!" The celestial wizard started. "I said I was looking for a _cute_ bikini; not something to wear next time I, go pole dancing!"

With her loud outburst drawing the attention of everyone else in the store, Lucy was oblivious to what was going on behind her…

Walking around her friend, Levy was on the lookout for any problems with the bikini as she admired just how it clung to her. After all, Lu-chan was her best friend; she didn't want her wearing something with holes or that was likely to unravel when in the middle of a fight. Who would be dumb enough to buy a bikini like that though?

"Huh? What's this?" Stopping behind the ranting girl, Levy narrowed her eyes at the knot holding the blonde's top together.

"It's crooked!" the bluenette sighed. ' _Lu-chan never was one to tie things right… I'll fix it!'_ Her small hands taking hold of her friend's bikini top strings, Levy went to retie the knot, not knowing just how tightly the strings were stretched across her friends back. So when she pulled the knot loose, the strings snapped.

"And another thing! I did not come here to be ogled at by—" Lucy stopped as she felt a sudden cool breeze rush over her chest followed by a loud groan of loathing and envy from the crowd of women scattered across the store, their eyes growing wide in awe at what they beheld.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW….."

Because the material was partly elastic, the moment the knot unraveled Lucy's bikini top sprung from her body like a slingshot, her enormous thirty two G cups bounced free of their restraints and out into the open cold air of the bikini store, exposing the pale white orbs capped with the hardest little pink nipples Amy had ever seen. Like two giant marshmallows jiggling out of someone's hands, the saleswoman had come to the conclusion that Lucy's endowments were quite possibly as soft as they were bouncy.

"KIIIIYAAAAAHHHH!" Her face turning a bright red, Lucy crossed her arms to try and conceal herself, but her arms and hands being as small as they were that proved to be an impossible task as the vast expanses of feminine flesh tumbling out into the open. Even worse, her hands were entangled by the strings of her falling top, the elastic material ensnaring her fingers as she tried to cover her bountiful bosoms.

Watching as the perfect example of feminine endowments bounced before them, all the other women in the store save for Levy and Amy instinctively crossed their arms over their own chests, even those lucky few with Ds suddenly feeling self-conscious before the sight of Lucy Heartfilia topless.

 _'I wonder if they're fake…'_ Amy thought, the mental question soon answered as a pair of smaller hands cupped over the blonde's breasts to cover them.

"Lu-chan!" Levy gasped, her hands doing their best to cover as much of her best friend's rack as she could, the bluenette grinned up at her apologetically. "Sorry, Lu-chan…I was only trying to help fix the strings…"

Her face dark red with embarrassment, Lucy couldn't get mad at her friend, even after causing what she just had. "Well…at least they're all women…" she sighed.

"Yeah!" Levy giggled as her fingers started sinking into her friends breasts, the soft flesh easily plying under her digits. "And by the looks of things they wish they were as beautiful as Lu-chan too!"

"Heheheheh!" The two giggled at Levy's joke, the pair happy that at least they had had some fun on this shopping trip, even if both of them had shown off their goods to the ladies of Magnolia.

As she was about to apologize to Amy, the blonde instead found a soft moan passing across her pink lips. "Ahhh…"

Looking down with flushed cheeks, the celestial wizard immediately noticed the problem.

Her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration, Levy was busy at work feeling up the blonde's immense fun bags. Her small palms rubbing all over the sensitive skin like a blind man trying to find water. The script wizard's fingers wandered across her flesh, sinking deep whenever they paused even if for just an instant. Pulling and massaging the soft marshmallows of her friend, she wasn't aware of the effect her actions were having. ' _Wow…Lu-chan…these are amazing! No wonder Natsu did all those naughty things to you! Who could resist these things?'_

Normally Lucy might have put up with being groped as she was, but considering just how much abuse her girls had taken from Natsu lately, and how cold it was in the shop…well…Levy figured it out once she felt those hardened buds scraping against her palms.

"Levy…" Lucy gasped, bringing her hands back down to grab her friend by the wrists; the top fell to the floor as she spoke but right now she didn't care about that minor (in comparison) fact.

"Huh? Oh!" Realizing that she had gone a bit too far, Levy let go of her friend and Lucy's arms cradled her huge knockers tenderly. "Sorry, Lu-chan…" Levy blushed as she tried to look her friend in the eye. "I just couldn't help myself…"

Smiling, Lucy accepted her friend's apology. "I knew that at some point one of my friends was going to grab them…at least it was you."

"HAHAHAHA!" The sound of laughter drew the pair's attention back to the saleswoman. "So I take it by the way they were moving, those things of yours are real then?" Amy shook her head with a sigh. "Go on back to the changing room and I'll get you something that can hold a _natural_ double G girl."

Beaming happily at the saleslady, the two Fairy Tail wizards went back to wait for her. It took a little longer, but this time the results were perfect.

"Lu-chan!" Her eyes a pair of eternally dazzling stars as she gazed in wonder at her best friend, Levy couldn't believe just how great what her friend was now wearing looked on her. "It suits you perfectly!"

Turning so that she could see herself in the mirror, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, her large breasts wobbling safely within the confines of her new top, but with no threat of spilling over and thankfully it was exactly what she had wanted, cute, but sexy.

Not slutty.

The string bikini she currently wore was the same color as her old one, but covered much, much more of her body, leaving plenty to the imagination while still showing off just what made Lucy the absolute knock out she was. Her brown orbs focused on the pink flower on the center of one of the cups, the fabric stretching out _across_ her instead of _around_ her. Seeing her body at last being shown off like it deserved and not overdoing it, Lucy smiled back at her friend. ' _On second thought…thanks mom…'_ She beamed at Levy's look of admiration. ' _I love them…'_

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Again, I'm sorry about all of this, I really am." Amy sighed as she bagged both of the girls' bikinis, Levy's orange one in one bag and both of Lucy's in another.

"It's okay, really…" Lucy waved her hands with embarrassment. "Let's just forget that it ever happened!"

"Okay, Miss, whatever you say," the saleswoman replied with a smile, though she highly doubted she would ever be able to forget the day's events. Once their selections were bagged she rang them up, the register lighting up the transaction as 'free' just as she had promised.

"Wait!" Levy pointed at the smaller string bikini that was alongside the more conservative one the blonde finally went with. "You still have the tiny one in there too!"

"Yeah!" Lucy said as she went to remove it from the bag, gazing down at it with a wistful look. "I can't wear this one out to the beach. It might…" The thought of what had just transpired happening in front of all her guild mates…her MALE guild mates flashing before her eyes, Lucy wasn't going to chance wearing it in public again.

"No, keep it," Amy smirked, "just because you'd never wear it in public doesn't mean you could never wear it at all. Besides, I think your boyfriend might enjoy seeing you in it."

"Or popping out of it!" Levy giggled, the pair having a good laugh as Lucy's brain sizzled at their remarks, small wisps of smoke rising from her hair.

"I doubt I'd be able to walk for a week if he saw me pop out of that…" the blonde mumbled, not aware that her words were heard by the other two. She stood there burning up from the mental images her mind played out should such a thing happen as Amy handed Levy their bags.

"I hope you two have fun with those!" she called as the pair left the store. "We pride ourselves here on making girls look their best!"

Turning to wave goodbye, Levy smiled while she dragged her brain dead friend along. "Thank you! You know we will!"

With the pair leaving Globes of Fiore behind them, Levy took her friend's hand in hers, the sensation reawakening the blonde from her naughty day dreams. "That was fun!" the bluenette beamed, her hazel eyes meeting Lucy's brown ones.

"Yeah it was…" the busty blonde sighed, her grip on her friend's hand tightening as she returned her smile. "Next time though, let's not shop for something that ends up making me flash an entire store, okay?"

"Heheh…Right!" Nodding in agreement, Levy was sure they'd have fun on their next outing. "You got it, Lu-chan!"

 **Lucy's Apartment:**

 _SLAM!_

The front door crashing shut behind him, Natsu was relieved to at last be inside, away from the thunderous roars coming from out in the streets below, safe for the first time that afternoon.

"NATSU! YOU DEFLOWERED MY DAUGHTER! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY LITTLE GIRL!"

The angry shouts of Gildarts flying past the apartments told the young man that his trick had worked and that the wizard hadn't noticed when he doubled back. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stumbled across the apartment before collapsing on Lucy's bed in exhaustion. "Of all the days for Happy to be hanging out with Lisanna…" he groaned.

True to his word, the little blue exceed had taken off to spend some time with his 'mother' of sorts. Even though it had been years since their time out at their hut in the woods, Happy still knew who his adoptive family was.

"Maybe we're better off with him not around right now…" Natsu grinned as with a deep breath he took in the various smells of Lucy's room around him. "I wouldn't want him thinking I was trying to hurt Lucy…or Cana…" Smirking at his sexual accomplishments as of late, the dragon slayer wondered if he would be banging any other girls soon.

"Cana…" While his time with the brunette the night before had brought them closer physically, he had been robbed of any chance to actually get closer to her and talk to her that morning.

 _'Maybe fucking her while her dad was still in town wasn't the best idea…'_ No, he hadn't been able to spend time with Cana like he had Lucy…they had had the entire walk home to actually talk to each other…not to mention try out a few more positions, each one making his blonde girlfriend that much dirtier in his eyes…his love for her growing ever stronger the more he defiled her temple of a body. Maybe when things calmed down and Gildarts left to go annihilate an evil army or something he would be able to go back to the Guild hall to see Cana…

 _'I do know where she likes to go on dates.'_ he chuckled knowing the brunette was happy anywhere just so long as the rum kept flowing, food wasn't a necessity, and considering the fact that he could light alcohol on fire to make his meal…the two were a lot more compatible than most people, even he would have thought…

The shameless brunette leaving his mind for now, Natsu rolled onto his side, wondering when Lucy would be getting home. It wasn't like her to not hang out with friends, so where was she if not with him?

"Bah…" he tucked his arms behind his head as he thought it over. "Why did Gildarts have to get all worked up? Cana asked for it…even if she was screaming half way through…"

Apart from missing out on time with Cana, the dragon slayer had been denied the chance to ask around for his first girlfriend, after all, someone had to know where the blonde had gone.

The memories of what he had been doing the last few days to that particular blonde floated through his male mind like an all-consuming fire of lust, and the dragon slayer soon found himself pulling his shorts down as he lied flat on his back.

"Lucy's bed smells like…" taking in a whiff of the covers, he instantly knew what his girlfriend had been doing the night before while he had been fucking Cana…

"Lucy…"

The bed absolutely reeked of feminine juices… feminine juices from his girl…Lucy. The knowledge of what she had been doing, thinking of him…wanting him…needing him in his mind, the dragon slayer slipped off his vest and scarf before kicking off his shorts and boxers as he shoved his nose into her pillow. Inhaling the scent of Lucy in heat, he reached down and grasping his manhood, stroking his long member to thoughts of his girlfriend.

 _'You're going to regret making me wait for you when you get home…Lucy…'_ The thought of fucking his busty girlfriend pulsing through his every nerve, Natsu awaited her arrival.

 **A/N: So how was that? No lemon this time, but I needed to address plot issues and honestly…who doesn't like a scene where a busty girl like Lucy loses her top? The next chapter may be next week or the one after, depends on my spirit. Think you know where I'm going with this chapter? ^^ As always I love to hear who you'd like to see for purposes of measuring feedback. I also have a poll open so vote away! Seeing as I haven't updated this in a while it would mean a great deal to hear what you all think of this story so far in a REVIEW!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Levy is a 30B cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Levy has a band of 26 and a bust of 28 which makes her a 30B. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	4. Levy's Lovely Lumps

**A/N: As soon as I promise bi-weekly updates…it takes three… Been bogged down with tests and papers so no time to write. This chapter was much harder than I thought to write, but hopefully it is worth the wait! Please enjoy!**

 **Streets of Magnolia:**

"Oh, come on, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled at her blonde friend as they strolled down the street. "I'm sure Amy was right! Natsu is going to love your new bikini!"

Looking straight ahead, the blonde agreed. "Ugh…oh I know he will…" Lucy groaned as she walked alongside her guild mate. The celestial wizard really didn't want to think of what Natsu would do if he saw a repeat of her 'performance' back at the store. "But it's not the bikini I'm thinking about, Levy…"

"Then what is it, Lu-chan?" Levy looked up at her with a curious expression, her eyes showing concern for her friend.

Clutching her chest, the blonde made sad eyes as she thought back to the looks on all the other women's faces the moment her huge breasts bounced out into the open for all the world to see. "Never mind…let's just forget about it," she sighed.

"Alright, Lu-chan!" Smiling back at her blushing friend; Levy was glad that Lucy had agreed to go out shopping with her. Things were always so much better with her buxom wizard of a friend around. Her hazel orbs not leaving the blonde's pinkened cheeks, Levy was about to continue their conversation when the appearance of a sudden dust cloud in the distance grabbed her attention.

"Huh? What is that?" Miraculously regaining her composure, Lucy watched with growing concern as the cloud grew closer and closer, the form of a dragon slayer appearing from within it. Unfortunately for the girls though, it was not the fire dragon slayer coming to greet them, but rather…a much shinier one.

"Levy! I finally found you!" Gajeel's voice breaking the stunned silence of the two females, their faces paled as they immediately knew who was on his way.

Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer…and Levy's boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend depending on who you talked to. The two had been dating for some time, but after a while, even the script wizard's shining brilliance had failed to fully occupy the man. The two just seemed to drift apart, not really meeting up besides for dates… it was obvious to anyone with a heart that the end was in sight.

"Oh, no…" Her smile collapsing, Levy exchanged looks with her companion, a feeling of mutual resentment passing between them as the man neared.

"It's okay, Levy…" Lucy reassured her with a smile. "I promise I won't let things get awkward."

Not saying a word, Levy nodded in thanks to her friend. Both girls sure of themselves that they could handle the iron storm that was to come, they awaited Gajeel.

"Levy…" Stopping in front of his ex-girlfriend, the iron dragon slayer tried to give a smile, though the tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Hello, Gajeel…" Levy said sullenly, she wasn't really looking at him, preferring to stare at the ground for now, her heart already made up on the matter at hand.

Standing there in complete silence, it seemed like neither was going to utter so much as another word anytime soon. ' _And here I thought Natsu was short for words…'_ Sweat dropping at the former couple, Lucy cleared her throat to try and break the awkwardness that now surrounded them. "Ummm…are you guys alright?" she asked, wondering why they were so silent.

Glancing over at the blonde, Gajeel huffed. "Yeah, hey, Lucy."

Expecting more to be said, Lucy just stood there with her mouth slightly open, nothing more coming her way anytime soon. ' _Oh…'_ Her face growing even paler, the blonde quickly took hold of the bluenette's hand. "Well, if you two really have nothing to say…we kinda are in a hurry to get home…"

"Huh?" Her hazel orbs now moving up from where they had been inspecting the ground and over to her friend, Levy smiled, picking up in Lucy's thinking. "Uhuh, yeah…we have to get going."

Their attention turning to the dragon slayer, the man crossed his arms over his thick chest, dark eyes rolling back. "Yeah…well I guess if you're in a hurry…"

"Thanks!" Before Gajeel could finish Lucy was off, her long legs jetting forward with Levy pulled along behind her like a ragdoll.

 _'So_ this _is what Natsu feels like when he's pulling me…'_ Lucy snickered to herself, the sight of her friend dangling behind her reminding her too much of herself to ignore.

Levy for her part didn't really mind being dragged along, after all, with the way that Lucy was running…she got to watch as the blonde's oversized jugs bounced around like a pair of loose melons. ' _Thanks…Lu-chan…'_ Her eyes moving from her overly endowed friend and back to the man watching them go; she was forced to push him out of her mind. Things hadn't gone well with Gajeel lately, and considering the tension between them now…she knew she was better off moving on than even trying to talk about it.

"Ah…heh…heh…heh…" Finally running out of juice, the blonde stopped outside her apartment building, her back arching forward as her hands rested on her knees, the sounds of her heavy breathing and panting rising from her delicate chest.

"I'm…heh…heh…glad that's over…heh…heh…" Lucy smiled, looking over at her teary eyed friend, her orbs wet with gratitude for her companion.

"Thank you, Lu-chan…" Letting her tears dry, the bluenette smiled happily over at the panting girl.

"No…heh…heh…no problem, Levy…" Lucy exhaled one last time as she stood up straight, her body at last recovered. Turning her attention back to the mood of the earlier incident, she wondered what had happened.

"So, Levy…" Lucy asked, letting her blonde hair fall over her eyes before she asked what she knew was a very personal question. "What happened between you and Gajeel? I always thought you two were close."

One arm crossing over her chest to hold her other arm, Levy failed to meet the blonde's gaze, instead, her attention focused on the front door of Lucy's apartment, her mind wanting to go inside and away from what lay outside its comforting walls.

"Levy…" Lucy repeated, her voice quite, and caring, the voice that one only heard from those who deeply cared for them.

Looking back up at the celestial wizard, Levy audibly gulped before answering. "Lu-chan…we…we sort of just drifted apart…"

"Drifted apart?" The blonde repeated, the words simply not making sense to her at this point. "But what about the way Gajeel ran up to you?" she asked, "he was so excited to see you."

"Hmmph!" Levy returned, her hazel orbs moving up to match the blonde's brown ones, she told her exactly what had been wrong. "Things were great for a while…we had that passion you saw back there, but…I don't know…we were great together but after a while, I could feel the need mounting you know? To have sex…I want it, but he just wouldn't let me in. I mean…we were close in every other way, but…he's just such a loner, you know?"

Making sure her question carried its full weight, her stare intensified as the blonde's backed down. "You know what it's like to be forced to wait, don't you?"

"Oh…yeah…wait…" Looking away from the bluenette, a red blush covered Lucy's cheeks as she thought back to the forest. Her body as naked as Natsu's, she had showed her resilience when faced with her soul mate. ' _Yeah…waiting…heheheh…'_

Seeing the look of lustful embarrassment on the celestial wizard's face, Levy turned her gaze back down towards the ground, her eyes filling with sadness once more as she was reminded of Lucy's successful love life. "Oh, yeah…" she sighed, "I forgot you and Natsu…in the woods…twice now…" Looking back up at her busty friend, Levy took a deep breath before yelling, "You have no idea how lucky you are to have a perfect guy like Natsu!" Leaning forward as she screamed, the bluenette saw the look of shock that passed over her friend's face, completely wiping away all traces of her embarrassment.

 _'Levy…'_ Hearing her friend's sadness within her voice, her emotions as clear as glass, Lucy wondered how the girl had kept it all locked up the whole time she had been recanting her sexy tale. ' _And I never even noticed…'_

The feeling of guilt surging through her body, Lucy wished there was something she could do to make her friend happy. ' _Happy…'_ The word floating through her mind, Lucy had another thought as she stared at her teary-eyed friend. _'A perfect guy…like…Natsu…'_

 _'Wizards of Fairy Tail are...we are...all carrying something...wounds...pain...suffering...and I as well...'_

 _Mira's words rung in the back of her head once more before her conversation with Natsu earlier that morning echoed._

 _"I'm the happiest I've ever been Natsu! You've made me...you've given something that makes me more than happy, you make me feel, complete, whole, and I want our friends to be able to feel it too! I want them to feel the same happiness and joy that you've given me!"_

Grinning, the blonde rushed towards her friend, arms outstretched to encircle her in her caring embrace. "Levy I've got it!" Lucy cried, her body pressing against her smaller friend's, she pulled the bluenette into her heavy bosom, blue hair sticking out from between the two soft globes, her hazel eyes staring back up at her.

"Lu-chan!" Caught completely unawares, the smaller girl had no idea what the blonde was going to say next.

"Well, Levy…" Lucy smiled, her pony tail bobbing as she cocked her head to one side. "How would you like the perfect man too?"

"Huh?..." Gazing up from between the blonde's huge marshmallows, Levy's view of her friend was not whole, but while her hearing was somewhat muffled by the soft flesh around her, she still heard exactly what the other girl had said; even if her mind questioned every last word of it when it clicked into place. She had been at the guild hall that morning, and she like the others had heard Cana's story…but this?

"Lu-chan, you…you mean you'd share?"

"Mhhm!" With a cheerful chirp Lucy nodded her head in confirmation of the script wizard's dreams, that she would be getting her chance with the dragon slayer of fire…the one who had brought her friend ultimate happiness in his steamy embrace…the one who she hoped would warm her soul as well as her…

"Aheh!" Squeaking in joy, the bluenette wrapped her arms around the celestial wizard before squeezing with all the joy her heart was now beating with. "Thank you, Lu-chan!" she screamed, her happiness carried with every syllable. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"UGH!" Her tongue sticking out of her mouth, Lucy wheezed as she felt all the air forced out of her lungs. With her large breasts squeezing into the bluenette's face and her body being crumpled up like a paper bag, Lucy tried her best to get free. ' _I'm regretting it already!'_ she screamed in her mind from the pain of her friend's fierce hug.

Pulling the script wizard off of her, Lucy reached down to grab her door key. "Well don't thank me yet!" The blonde smirked as she put the key in the lock, "Natsu is a bit of a handful when he gets going."

The shorter girl blushing behind her, Lucy was about to turn the key when a puff of pink smoke appeared to her right, a feminine figure dressed in a maid's uniform stepping out of the clouds.

"V…Virgo?…" Stuttering at the newly arrived celestial spirit, Lucy prayed to whatever lied beyond that she was not there to mess with things again. Thinking back to when the spirit had appeared in the woods, Lucy felt a pink blush spread across her cheeks. As if revving up her new boyfriend for another round wasn't bad enough…the maid hadn't exactly left when the man had jumped the blonde's nude form again. ' _Why did she have to stay and watch?...'_

"Hey! Virgo! How are you?" Levy smiled, approaching the maid so that the three were now facing one another.

"Ah! Hello, Lady Levy." The spirit girl replied in her usual plain demeanor, her bright blue orbs moving in tandem with her raised hand to greet the script wizard. "I am fine, how are you?"

The other two girls soon engaging in casual conversation, Lucy just stood there, her mouth agape while a small ghost tried to fly out of her mouth. ' _Why are you making her stay longer?'_

Pulling herself upright, the blonde coughed into her hand to get the attention of the conversing pair. "Uh…you guys?" Lucy started, the two turning to face her, Levy jumping a little as she remembered what they had just been talking about.

"Oh! Heheheh…sorry, Lu-chan." Rubbing the back of her head Levy smiled nervously, "Got a little distracted there…"

Nodding at the apologizing wizard, the blonde now turned her attention to her spirit; the pinkette bowing to her when seeing her attention was directed towards her.

"Good evening, Princess," the sexy maid greeted her, her blue orbs almost staring straight through the perky girl. "I hope you are having a clean day today."

 _'You're the one who stayed to watch…'_ The blonde groaned inwardly as the spirit reminded her yet again of what she had caught her doing.

"Yeah, hey." Lucy replied; her greeting short and to the point, she leaned into the spirit expecting to get somewhere as she was anxious to drop off her bikini and hide it in her closet before going out to look for Natsu. "So…why are you here?"

One small hand shooting forward, Virgo pointed straight at the door, her expression never changing, not yet anyway. "To warn you, I do not think you want to take your friend in there right now, Princess." The spirit said, both girls giving each other strange looks before turning back to the pinkette.

"And why would we not want to go in?" Lucy asked incredulously. "It's my apartment after all, what could possibly be in there that we wouldn't want to see?—Oh!"

Her mind suddenly coming to a halt, Lucy felt a wave of utter amazement rushing over her face. Staring at the normally composed celestial spirit, neither girl missed the fact that for the first time in their lives they could say they saw Virgo…

"Virgo…are you…blushing?" Raising one hand to cup over her mouth, Lucy just stared alongside Levy at what they were looking at. Yes, Virgo…the spirit who was always asking to be punished was indeed blushing.

Her cheeks just as pink as her hair, the spirit tried her best to remain composed, despite the knowledge of what 'stood' on top of Lucy's bed jerking through her mind… "No, I…" Turning to face Lucy, the pinkette opened her mouth one last time before disappearing into a cloud of pink smoke. "Just don't go in there."

 _POOF!_ And just like that, she was gone. The celestial spirit leaving them, the pair now looked at each other, neither truly knowing what to make of what had just happened. "Well that was weird." Lucy said breaking the ice, her shorter friend nodding in agreement.

"Yeah…I wonder what Virgo was talking about, anyway…" Holding one hand to her chin, Levy thought over the possibilities as to why a normally stoic girl such as Virgo would be so flustered…

"Who cares, let's just go inside." Lucy closed her eyes as she took hold of the key once more, but as she turned the key inside the lock, she remembered something from the other day… ' _Back in the forest…'_ she thought, ' _Virgo was blushing then too, but…'_ Her mind telling her what it was that the spirit had seen to make her lose her composure then, Lucy's eyes shot wide open as she opened the door…

 **Inside Lucy's Apartment:**

"Lucy…" Natsu moaned, his hand gliding slowly up and down his hardened cock, the man just couldn't take his mind off of his girlfriend…well…his first one… "Ohhh…Lucy…" the image of the blonde's naked body underneath his, her thin arms reaching up to grab his shoulders. Smirking down at her, he would continue to lower himself down onto her, easing his way through her half-hearted attempts at resistance.

"Guuhhh…" The pace of his hand quickening as the scenario in his head intensified, Natsu let his eyes close shut, his mind no longer needing to keep track of the outside world, all that mattered now was what was inside his head…

Her arms slowly caving in towards her body, he took her small wrists into his palms, letting her big brown eyes gaze up at him in a mixture of fear and need, her body yearning for his touch even while her mind told her she would regret taking him in again later. "It's okay, Luce…" He let the words slip from his mouth; his body almost completely still save for the movements of his hand and the pulsing of his cock.

In his mind the girl was now flat on her back, held her there by him with both of her arms pinned above her head by one of his, her soft feminine body completely helpless to defend itself as he had his way with her… "Fuck…Lucy…" His hand now racing across his heated skin, the man ignored the sounds coming from the front door, his only priority being making love to the girl in his mind…the girl he had marked as his and his forever…

"Ah! Natsu!" she would call up to him. Squirming beneath him, there was nothing the girl could do to resist him now…his rough lips caressing hers, he dug his fingers into as much of her pale boobflesh as he could hold, the entire time, his stiff manhood inching closer and closer towards her pink gates of heaven…

"Lucy…you're so tight! Lucy…" His mind just about completely shutting down, there was absolutely no time to react as the front door opened.

Realization shooting through every brain cell within her blonde head, Lucy knew what it was that Virgo had seen inside her home, but the revelation's importance soon diminished as the door swung open and the display of pure erotica on her bed was taken in by both girls' wide eyes…

"Oh…My…Gosh…" Both of her small hands cupping over her mouth, Levy tried her best to look away but to no avail…she had to memorize every inch… ' _He's so hot…'_ Every muscle… ' _Is that what he used on Lu-chan?...'_ Every last part of the fire dragon slayer's body as she took in the sight of him in full, her mind racing the entire time.

Ignoring her friend's awestruck stare, the blonde's face turned as red as a tomato at what she saw. "NATSU!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes growing as big and white as her boobs, the girl felt like she had enough heat in her body right now to breath fire herself!

"Yeah…you like it when your man bangs you…don't you…Luce…" His mind taking in his girlfriend's furious shouts as being part of his fantasy, Natsu just continued to jerk off…much to the satisfaction of a certain horny script wizard.

 _'I can't believe he's so…big!'_ she groaned inwardly. If the girl hadn't had a mind or…modesty for that matter, she would have run over to play with the fiery dragon then and there! But having a mind, and one hell of a good one at that, Levy knew it was best to wait for Lucy to cool down some first.

"NATSU! YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I AM NOT MOANING IN PLEASURE! I AM YELLING AT YOU!" Lucy screamed now, her anger with her man more than apparent.

His girlfriend's loud voice echoing throughout the apartment, the dragon slayer still continued to glide his hand up and down his hard length, another faint murmur leaving his lips as Lucy felt like she was about to blow a gasket. "Oh? You want to try there? You are a dirty princess, aren't you, Luce?"

"Oop!" Her hazel orbs now looking over at her best friend, Levy wondered just how accurate Natsu's fantasy was… and just how many details about what happened in the forest the blonde had neglected to fill her in on. ' _Lu-chan…'_ the bluenette gawked as her image of the wizard got that much pinker in hue.

"Grrrr…" Her fists shaking at her sides, Lucy narrowed her eyes as she marched over to the dragon slayer, her small hand balled up into a fist, she rose it up above the man's head before hurtling it down upon him. "I SAID WAKE UP, YOU JERK!"

"OOOMMPH!" His eyes flying open, Natsu felt his head almost recede back into his body like a turtles as the blonde bopped him, his fantasy world of hammering the babe being torn to shreds as he gazed up at her steaming form.

"AGH! What the hell, Luce!?" the man shouted, hopping up and off of the bed in one swift motion, his muscular form standing upright next to his girlfriend as both glared daggers at one another.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted back, "I don't know what the hell you're angry about! You're the one jerking off in MY bed!"

"Well I sleep here too!" Natsu shouted back at her, his larger body towering over her.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT YOURS!" Her head about the size of a giant pumpkin, Lucy looked like some kind of demonic entity from hell itself screaming over her man, his form shrinking in the face of her almighty wrath.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The dragon slayer begged for mercy, his girlfriend lessening her hellish image as she went back to grizzling at his whimpering. "I thought you were used to seeing me naked! That's all!"

 _'Like I could ever get "used to" seeing you naked…'_ Lucy thought. "It's not me that you should be apologizing to!" Lucy screamed at him before pointing to the doorway. "It's Levy!" Her cheeks a dark red tint, she motioned behind her to where Levy was still standing, her face even darker than the blonde's…if that were possible.

"Huh?...Levy?" Looking past his furious girlfriend, Natsu registered that there was in fact another person in the room…another female in the room…and as a breeze of cool air flowed over his most private of parts, he also registered…that he was still naked.

"GAH!" Reaching down to cover himself, the poor man tried his best to hide his oversized package as the girls looked on; one thankful for the show she was being given, and the other still annoyed that he had shocked her virgin friend so much with his exhibition.

"Ergh…I'll deal with this…" Lucy grumbled." The man still juggling his junk, he was caught completely unawares as his girlfriend stalked across the room, and reaching into a closet, pulled out a small white cloth, just big enough to cover the man's most offending parts.

"Here! Put this on!" Lucy shouted, her high pitched voice ringing out through the room, Natsu looked up just in time to be smacked in the face by the low-flying cloth, his body rearing back before he took it from his reddened face and tied it around his waist.

"There," Lucy sighed, her large breasts bouncing a little as she released the breath she unknowingly was holding. "Now you keep that on while I go make Levy some tea." Both parties now watching the blonde as she departed, they paled at hearing the last words that left her mouth. "Like any girl needs to see _that_ when she first comes home…"

Turning to face the dragon slayer, Levy couldn't help a very different thought creeping across her mind as she looked over the nearly nude man before her. ' _I don't know, Lu-chan…'_ she smiled as Natsu moved his eyes to her, ' _I really wouldn't min—'_ "Ah! Natsu! What…What are you staring at?" Levy blushed; a sweat drop appearing on her forehead the more the man seemed to look at her.

"What?" Natsu asked, his dark orbs hovering over the girl's slight form, inspecting the light pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing!" Levy freaked, spinning around, the girl made sure to flatten her dress as it flew up, the dragon slayer's gaze now lowering to her very cute…and very tight ass…

A minute seemed to tick by without anyone saying a word, Natsu slowly calming down as the blood eventually returned to his upper head while Levy shifted around the various knickknacks Lucy had scattered around the apartment.

"So, Levy," the dragon slayer shifted his gaze north back to the script wizard's face as she turned to look at him. "What have you and Lucy been up to?"

"Oh, us?" Levy gave him a curious look, her cheeks only tinting a light pink as he seemed to be giving her the once over.

"Yeah…" the man leaned forward so that he was sitting cross legged on the bed. "You and Lucy were obviously out doing something, what were you guys up to?"

Walking across the room until she was beside a rather old bookcase, Levy leaned back against it, resting her butt on the lowest shelf of the bookcase before answering. "Well…" she scratched her head wearily, not entirely sure if she should be blowing the big unveiling to Natsu or not. Lucy in a super tight bikini was something that came better as a surprise…

"You, know!" Levy smiled brightly at him. "Just girl stuff; nothing you'd be interested in!" Her happy expression seemingly doing the trick, Natsu's former interest in what they had been up to seemed to disappear as a rather bored look spread across his face.

 _'Girl stuff…'_ The words running through his mind, there was only one logical explanation for what girl stuff meant! "You mean powdering your noses, right?" he asked, that dull expression never leaving his features.

 _'No! Not that!'_ Levy was screaming in her head, but not wanting to give it all away when the man's mind was obviously lost in a backwoods road, she simply smiled and nodded. "Darn!" she scowled snapping her fingers jokingly. "I don't know how you were able to pick up on that!"

Sitting up straight on the bed, Natsu made a toothy grin at his apparent deductive skills. "Well I have become an expert on girls lately!" He grinned.

 _'Girls' bodies' maybe, but not their minds…'_ Sighing at the silly man, Levy could feel more for Natsu and his knuckleheaded attitude right now than she had felt for Gajeel in ages. Ever since that first time he turned her down…things hadn't been the same.

 _'Something tells me Natsu wouldn't tell me to watch his personal space if I walked in wearing lingerie!'_ The girl turning around with a sudden huff, Natsu's eyes drifted back down to the girl's rear, her beautiful face no longer there to distract him.

"I wonder what's got her so worked up…" Natsu murmured, his eyes never leaving her bum, his ears pricked up when the voice of his girlfriend resounded from the kitchen.

"Hey, Levy!" Lucy called, the bluenette turning around to face her voice.

"Yes, Lu-chan?!" she yelled back, an apprehensive smile still adorning her features. He didn't know why, but Natsu had a feeling it had something to do with him…

 _'Maybe I should get caught jerking off more often!'_ he chuckled at the thought. His mind distracted, he missed the other half of the girls' conversation, his mind once again his own only as the script wizard started to reach up towards the top shelf.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan!" the girl smiled. "I can get it!" Reaching up as far as she could, Levy tried her best to reach the tea cups sitting at the very top.

"Oh, come on…" she moaned, the girl standing up on her tippy toes now, stuck her arms up to their absolute limit, her fingers barely grazing the cups, their weight a little too much to be moved by so little contact. "Mhmmmpphhh!" she huffed, her sound of indignation bringing the eyes of the man watching her up from where they had previously been focused on her ass.

 _'Wow…Levy…and to think I never noticed…'_ His mind wandering through a series of naughty images of the bluenette, Natsu just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her pert little ass. With all her reaching and shuffling around, the girl's short dress had risen up her body, revealing inch after inch of gorgeous leg until finally her small bum was exposed, a pair of orange panties doing very little to conserve her modesty in the situation.

"Agh…stupid…shelf…why can't I be taller like Lu-chan…" Levy muttered, her thoughts leaking out as her frustration with her lack of ability to help her friend increased.

 _'She really is something else…well…'_ Natsu grinned over at the struggling girl, his legs lifting him up from his reclined position on the bed. ' _I guess I better help her before Lucy gets back…'_

 _'Now…how am I supposed to—'_ "Huh?" Suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of a pair of large hands closing around her waist, Levy turned around to see Natsu picking her up, his strong arms easily lifting the girl's slight weight off of the ground and into the air.

Seeing her looking back at him with a shocked expression in her eyes, Natsu grinned. "What?" he chuckled, "I'm not going to get any tea either if you keep floundering around over here!"

"Heheh…I guess so," Levy agreed a light pink blush filling her cheeks. She turned her head back around to look up at the cups as much to find them as to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay, then…" Lifting the girl up, Natsu grinned as she reached out to pick up the tea cups.

"See, Levy!" he let his eyes close as she took the small pieces of porcelain into her hands. "I told ya it would be fine!"

"Mhm!" nodding back at him, Levy signaled for him to let her down, but as the man loosened his grip, the bluenette slipped through his hands, the dragon slayer only reaffirming his hold on her after her body had fallen several inches, a different set of cups landing right in Natsu's hands…

 _Boing!_

"Huh?...what the heck is..." Mentally scratching his head at the sensation he was feeling, Natsu slowly started to move his fingers, the girl's plums sliding around beneath them, causing her body to go rigid from the new contact.

"Ah! Natsu!" Levy squealed, dropping the cups where she had found them, she felt him suddenly let her go; the girl landing on her feet with a small _thump!_

"Natsu…" she said his name again, somewhat disappointed this time, her tone of voice going unnoticed by the petrified man.

"Wait! Levy, I'm sorry! I…" the man cringed. After he'd realized just what it was he was cupping, he crossed his arms over his face, expecting the same fury he had experienced from Erza when he accidently groped her…but strangely…it never came…

"L…Levy?..." lowering his guard he truly was surprised by what he found, or rather, what he _didn't_ find. No yelling, no hitting, not even calling Lucy to do it for her. ' _Thank Igneel for that!'_ If anything though; she seemed…disappointed? Looking down at the blue-haired girl, Natsu could have sworn he'd seen a saddened look in her eyes; that was when he heard something trickle from her lips.

"He let go so fast…I know I'm not like Lucy, but…I didn't think my body was that repulsive…maybe that's why Gajeel never wanted to touch me…"

Her words were like an electric shock to Natsu's system. ' _Levy? Where on earth did this come from?...'_ Taking another moment to look at the disheartened girl, the pink-haired man suddenly felt his instincts kick in; he knew exactly what to do when a girl felt ugly…Lucy had taught him as much about girls as he could possibly hope to know…

"Na-Natsu!" The feeling of a pair of masculine arms wrapping around her once more, Levy tried to turn but couldn't, a pair of lips were already at her ear, their sweet words holding her in place.

"You really think you're not big enough?..." Natsu smirked, taking advantage of the girl's lack of resistance; he slowly snuck his hands over to her breasts once more, appreciating the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra as his fingers sunk into her gentle swells.

"No, Natsu…that's not what I—" Levy began, but was cut off as a compliment tickled her ears.

"Well I think it is…" Letting his words soothe her soul, Natsu continued slowly fondling her modest mounds under his palms as he spoke. "And I think you should know that even if they're not as big as Lucy's or Cana's…they're the perfect size for my hands…"

"Agh!..." her cheeks turning dark pink with embarrassment, Levy really didn't know what to say to that. "Natsu…they're…you're not supposed to say…" She tried to say more, but before she could, a knock on the wall brought their attention over to a certain buxom blonde.

"So…" Lucy grinned at the blushing pair, "you're finally trying to steal my boyfriend, huh?" Smiling impishly at the smaller girl, the celestial wizard had to suppress a giggle as Levy started squirming in her man's grasp.

"No! Lu-chan! That's not what I! We were—" she gasped out, only to stop as she felt a calming hand land on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the blonde reopen her eyes, her impish smile growing calm and gentle. "I was just teasing you, Levy," Lucy chuckled, doing her best to remain serious despite the look on her best friend's face.

"Re…really? Lu-chan? You're alright with Natsu…" The two girls turning to face the dragon slayer, they wondered how he had gotten from one side of the room to the other without either having noticed.

"Uh…heheheh…hi!" Rubbing the back of his head, the man was glad to be out of the immediate danger zone…just in case his gambit didn't pay off. Lucy had given him permission, that was true...

But Levy was her best friend...

Returning her attention to her friend, Levy felt her mouth form into a smile at what she heard next.

"Of course I don't mind!" Lucy beamed at the bluenette. "In fact, I was going to try getting you two together earlier remember?" Shifting her eyes over to the blushing man, Lucy giggled. "I just didn't think Natsu would be so far ahead of me…" ' _Yeah, right!'_ she mentally shook her head at him.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot…heheh." The bluenette sighed, having completely forgotten their earlier conversation after everything that had happened in the apartment so far. "So…you mean you're not mad things got going without you...you know, saying..." the script wizard asked one last time, the grip on her shoulder the only thing changing in the blonde's demeanor.

"Not at all!" Taking her friend by the arm, Lucy led her over to the bed where Natsu had been when they'd arrived, the two sitting down; the blonde patted the covers for her man to join them.

"Alright!" shouting with his usual fiery spirit, Natsu darted across the room, his body hurtling through the air, he landed right on the side of the bed, now sitting across and between the girls, their eyes locked on the low flying dragon. "So, when are we starting?" he asked, both females turning red at his choice of words.

"Ugh! Don't say it like that, idiot!" Lucy shouted at him, "We're not a freaking buffet, you know!"

"Heheh…" he simply grinned back at her. A few days ago Natsu would have just shut up and apologized on the spot, but now that he had been around the guild a bit, things were different. He knew Lucy's tells…the main one was when she shouted at him, whenever she did that, she was actually just telling him to get on with it and take her already. ' _Don't worry, Luce…'_ Natsu eyed the blonde hungrily. ' _I know what to do…'_

"Huh? Natsu?" Lucy gave him a curious look as he stared at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mhm? Hey, does it seem hotter in here all of a sudden?" Levy asked, pulling on her collar a few times as she looked around the room. Not hearing a reply though, she turned to face her best friend. "Lu-chan, I asked, do you think it is getting—HOTTER!"

Her eyes growing five times their normal size, Levy held back the urge to cover them at what she saw, her best friend…the girl she looked up to as a role model was…she was…

"MHHHMMMM!" her brown orbs slowly sliding shut, Lucy couldn't help submitting to the powerful force bearing down on her, her frail arms instinctively wrapping around her attacker's neck, she pulled him to her even as he plundered her mouth for all that it held.

 _'Always…vanilla...'_ That wonderful taste slipping into his mouth with every kiss, Natsu slid his tongue into her mouth, smirking as she pulled him closer; he really was getting a hang of this girl business after all…

"Natsu…Lu-chan…" As if her cheeks weren't tinted enough, Levy felt as though her entire body was on fire as Natsu's hands slowly moved up her best friend's body, those rough palms of his squishing the blonde's heavenly assets up and out in her vest. ' _Natsu…he's…this is what he did to her in the forest…' the bluenette realized as she could almost feel the connection between the two, how despite her being only feet away it was like they were the only two people on the planet._

Her hazel eyes never leaving the sight before her, Levy gasped as the two separated, a small trail of saliva still connecting rough lips with soft, the two lovers baring their very souls to one another, and, knowingly or unknowingly, to her as well. It was a sight unlike any she had ever seen or even read before. Two lovers face to face, holding nothing back from one another, both clothed yet still baring themselves in such a way that went beyond physical nakedness, it was as though...as though...

They existed only for the other.

Levy's eyes widened as that realization struck her very being. Neither had said anything even remotely of that nature, yet it was undeniable. It was in the connection between them, as much a part of them as the air they breathed or the hearts beating within their chests. No matter what Natsu asked of Lucy, she would do it for him, no matter how embarrassing or shameful, she wouldn't deny him his requests, just as he would lay down his life for her without hesitation and follow her every whim.

 _'Natsu...Lu-chan...'_

"You finally realized…" Lucy panted, her lungs trying desperately to refill before he gave her another oral inspection.

"Yeah…" Letting his gaze run south, Natsu shot a look over at Levy as he reached towards the blonde's rack once more. "And you know what happens when you don't wear a bra…"

"Wait! What are you—UGHHHHHHMMMmmmmuuuhhhhhaaaa!..." Her words turning into a soft moan, Lucy felt her body lean into his as his hands slid under her vest, those manly hands of his cupping her bare boobs in his palms.

Levy crossed her legs as she became aware of the dampness between them.

"And you thought I wouldn't notice…" smirking over at the bluenette, her heart nearly stopped. Natsu grinned as her eyes remained glued to Lucy's chest, his hands moving around underneath the fabric, kneading the huge marshmallows in his hands, her creamy white flesh oozing out and turning a light pink before he let it go again, just to grab it up once more.

Memories from earlier that day, their shopping at the bikini store, the sight of those thirty two G's freed from any confinement, their softness filling her small hands and spilling out around them, Levy's breath hitched and her panties became moist from arousal.

"Agh! Natsu!...Please…ahhh...ahhh...aaahhhh," Lucy's voice dripping with need, Natsu was about to force open the blonde's vest and suck on her fun bags until he drew milk when he felt a sudden sensation on his cock.

"Lu-chan!" squealing at where Lucy had shoved her hands, Levy could already feel, with a certain amount of delight, the pre cum oozing down the dragon slayer's hard rod.

"Ugh! Don't call Lucy…" Natsu groaned, his body leaning back to give the girls better access to his manhood. "Call me!"

Her small hands directing those of her friend around underneath the towel, Lucy let a sigh of relief escape her lips as Natsu released her breasts from his tight grip. Turning to look Levy in the eye, the blonde winked at her just as the bluenette's hands came to rest on a particularly smooth part of the dragon's cock.

"You feel that?..." the blonde grinned at her friend, both girls pausing as another loud groan seeped out of the male.

"Mmhmm!" nodding, Levy slowly began tracing her finger tips lightly over the top of Natsu's second head, the silky smoothness of its cap making her gasp as it twitched beneath her.

"Heheheh!" Giggling at her friend's nervousness, Lucy continued. "This is the part you want to really give a lot of attention." She smiled as she guided Levy's hands over the tip, both of their fingers now grazing his slit, Natsu couldn't help bucking his hips into their grasp when another drop of pre cum was smeared by their fingers over his heated flesh.

 _'And I thought girls couldn't get any dirtier…'_ His eyes slowly sliding shut under their ministrations, Natsu kept an eye on his girlfriend, as well as a very interested one on the bluenette currently giving her first hand job. "Gah!" His thoughts suddenly interrupted by a well-placed squeeze, Natsu fell onto his back, a certain script wizard smiling widely at her accomplishment.

"Like that, Lu-chan?" Levy grinned, her best friend nodding happily in return.

"Yep! Now keep going until you feel it getting really hot!" Sliding her hands out from under the towel, Lucy left the smaller girl to her own devices.

"Okay then…here goes nothing!" Wrapping both hands around the shaft, Levy looked over at the man under her, his mouth parted and his cheeks were flushed with need. ' _I bet that's what I'll look like when he's done with me-'_ "Ep!" shaking the naughty thought from her mind, Levy got back to what currently mattered.

Starting in a slow up and down motion, Levy gently stroked her hands along his cock, her fingers changing their grip every so often, never once relinquishing contact with the beast she was handling.

"Agh…Levy…" A low growl escaping from the dragon slayer's lips, Levy knew she was on the right track. Tightening her grip on the man, she instinctively let one hand drop down to his balls as she jerked him off with the other.

"Wow…I didn't think they'd be so…squishy…" Levy blushed, the girl not at all used to such intimate contact with the male anatomy.

"Heheheh!" Covering her mouth as she giggled, Lucy couldn't hold back her laugh as she noticed her boyfriend giving her the evil eye for agreeing with the script wizard. "Oh, calm down, you big dummy!" she smirked at him. "You'd think you weren't being jerked off right now with that look on your face!"

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu retorted, not at all noticing the bluenette removing the towel from his body to reveal his hardened length to her hungry eyes. "And you'd think that you—Ugh!"

Falling back once again, Natsu tried to catch his breath as a feeling unlike any he had ever experienced before raced through the tip of his cock. Rising up on his elbows, he let out another fierce grown as Levy repeated the word onto him.

'Pleasure'

Written over his head was that word, a pink aura leaking down from every letter and onto his meaty rod, Natsu now knew where that new feeling was coming from.

 _'Magic? She's using magic to make me…make me…'_ "Ahhhh…." His body heaving back in bliss, Natsu was utterly at the script wizard's mercy as her hands moved up and down his manhood.

"Now this is more like it!" Smiling at what she was doing to him, Levy felt her hands coating in the river of pre cum now dripping down from his slit, her fingers easily gliding over his hardened skin, she traced around under his head with her finger tips before moving back to the purple cap, repeating the word she had spelt over and over again, each time bringing another lustful groan from the man's body.

Watching her friend with big brown eyes, Lucy couldn't believe how well the girl was doing. ' _And to think she doesn't even need to use her mouth…'_ The thought of getting her boyfriend off without her mouth passing through her mind, the blonde soon kicked it out forever. ' _Nah…where's the fun in that?'_

"Agh! Levy!" His body heat growing with every word applied to his meat, Natsu was summoning every ounce of control he had up to bear as he looked up at the bluenette, a lustful smile gracing her thin lips, her hands only seemed to move faster, her soft skin squeezing and jerking his rigid flesh as she applied her script one last time… 'Pleasure!'

"AGHHH!" That was all it took, his body arching up in excruciating bliss, Natsu came, his twitching cock spewing its load all over the girls in front of him, covering their clothes in his hot spunk.

"Huh…huh…huh…" His breath coming in slow, hard pants, Natsu smirked as he stared at the two beauties before him. "And…huh…huh…I thought you two looked great before…"

His gaze tracing up and down their sullied forms, he couldn't help noticing how each had a pair of points sticking out against the thin fabric of their tops, the knowledge of which gave him one hell of an idea…

"Uhhh…Lu-chan…I'm all sticky…" Levy groaned, her hands dripping with the dragon's white seed, she could already feel the heated substance seeping into her clothes and making her body twice as hot as before.

"Yeah…" Lucy agreed with her friend. "I think we'll need to change before we try anything else…" Feeling a sudden chill running up her spine, Lucy turned her gaze to her boyfriend, and much to her fear and delight…he was already hard again.

Getting up from his spot on the bed, Natsu scooted over to the girls, their eyes as big as his hard on, they let out a collective "EEP!" as he took hold of their clothes in his hands. "It's okay, girls," the man grinned, his eyes appreciatively eyeing the look of utter want in theirs as he started to pull off their garments. "I can help you change…"

 _'RIIIIIP!'_

The sound shot through the room like a lightning bolt, Lucy and Levy; the two girls now realizing they were possibly in over their heads as ones vest and the others dress were torn from their bodies. Though Lucy still had on her skirt, poor Levy had nothing but her orange panties to maintain her modesty. Still, despite the difference in what covered them from the waist down, from the waist up, they were identical.

"Huh!?" Her huge breasts now exposed and out in the open, the two large globes fell with a series of soft jiggling bounces before coming to a rest. Lucy blushed as the cool air hit her chest, feeling her stiff pink nipples growing even tighter than they had been before.

"Ah!" While Lucy was at least somewhat used to the dragon slayer's lust at this point, Levy was far from it, her dress no longer covering her form, she crossed her arms over her chest, still not sure if she wanted the man to see her bare breasts, not to mention the beautiful flower she hid between her thighs…

Shooting a cheeky grin his girlfriend's way, Natsu slunk over to the bluenette, his arms wrapping around her little body and pulling her closer to him. "It's okay, Levy." He grinned at the embarrassed look in her eyes. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Screwing her eyes shut for a moment, her fears once again plaguing her, she bit her lip before opening them to look at her best friend.

 _'Lu-chan...'_

Seeing the warm comforting smile on her friends face was all the assurance she needed to make up her mind.

Looking back towards Natsu, she offered him a shy smile and swallowed. "Okay…I trust you…" Nodding at the wizard, she lessened the grip of her arms, giving her body to him, eagerly awaiting what pleasures he would bring her.

"Heh…okay then…" his smile only growing at her words and seeing her arms move, Natsu pulled the girl to him, her thin lips crashing against his, Levy's eyes shot open as his tongue invaded her mouth just as it had her friend's minutes earlier.

"Hmmph!" Her lungs suddenly cut off from the air surrounding her, Levy struggled against the man's grip until the soft caresses of his tongue finally soothed her panicked mind to ease.

Closing his eyes, Natsu let his tongue loose within her mouth, the pink muscle gliding over her own, the trio's flavors mixing and mingling to create a new one.

 _'So this is what Lu-chan tastes like…'_ Levy mused, at feeling the dragon's tongue on hers, she began to respond in kind; her own just starting to stand up as the man picked up the pace.

 _'Levy tastes nice…'_ Feeling her organ rising to meet his, Natsu ran his tongue over hers, letting the heat dripping from his maw further reduce her resistance to his advances. Her mind distracted with his tongue, the man let his hands roam free on her body.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned as she watched the show unfold before her very eyes. Her best friend helpless to resist, Natsu slowly took her by the wrists, and pulling them away from her chest he exposed the girl's modest, but still mouth-watering boobs to his hungry gaze.

"Mhmm…Natsu…" Feeling the cool air on her breasts, Levy broke free from the kiss and tried to recover herself, but it was far too late for that…she had asked for pleasure and now Natsu was going to give it to her…one way or another.

"Heheh…" Hands sliding down from her wrists to her arms, the dragon slayer held them far away from her chest, her nude boobs rising up with her breathing as he eyed them. Looking up to give the girl a playful wink, Natsu lent back down again, his lips parting before her hardened buds, gently capturing one little pink tip between them before sucking it into his waiting maw.

"Aghhh!" Lurching back at the feeling in her chest, Levy struggled against his grip, her efforts only ceasing as she felt a pair of rather soft pillows press against her bare back. ' _Wait…I thought I was on the end of the bed?'_ The script wizard thought as she turned around, her eyes immediately locking with those of her best friend.

"Lucy!?" Levy gasped in surprise. "What are you?!—" Her sentence cutting short as Natsu's hands left her, she went to cover herself only for a new pair to take hold of her limbs, her hands again held back, but this time by a much...smaller pair of hands, smaller, and far softer.

"Just calm down, will ya?" Lucy giggled, her large breasts pressing into her best friend's back as she held her arms open, the buxom blonde trying her best to calm her friend down enough to enjoy what was being given to her. "You said you really wanted this…and how much you liked Natsu…so…" Lucy smiled reassuringly. "Let him do what he does best…"

"Huh?..." Gazing back at her friend, Levy finally let go the last vestiges of her fear, her resistance coming to an end, she turned back to face the dragon currently holding her nipple between his lips, waiting for the go ahead to ravish her petite form. Seeing the look in her eyes now…he knew he had it.

Knowing he had her permission was all he needed, letting loose the beast within, the beast that had ravished Lucy and fucked Cana, it would have a new girl to call its own after today. Natsu took hold of both boobs, one in each hand, the rough skin of his palms eliciting a small gasp from the girl as her silky smooth skin rubbed against it.

"Ah! Natsu!" Her airy moans music to his ears, the dragon started massaging her firm globes in his hands, the smooth flesh easily molding in his fingers, he couldn't help appreciating how their size complimented the rest of her body. ' _Not huge like Luce, but…damn these are great…'_ This being his first time with a girl who wasn't insanely stacked, Natsu was quickly learning that it didn't take a gigantic bouncing rack to turn him on…not that he would ever complain about a gigantic bouncing rack… No, Levy's petite, firm body was all he needed right now…and he was going to show her that.

"Yeah…" letting out a low growl, Natsu molded the lone cupcake in his hand while the other held her still, his lips once again closing around it, he sucked her hardened bud into his mouth where it was whipped with one lash after another from his lustful tongue, his thirst for female flesh never ceasing as he indulged himself in the girl's body.

Mhmm…hmmmm…Lu-chan…" Another sigh leaking from the script wizard's mouth, Lucy smiled warmly at the look of pure bliss on her friends face. Levy's eyes were squeezed shut, and while her arms continued to squirm, she made no attempt to deny the dragon his meal, for she was finally enjoying the wonders of male appreciation…appreciation which would only grow the longer he had her.

 _'I wonder if this was what it was like for Cana,'_ the blonde marveled. Smiling down with a look of approval, Lucy too felt a soft gasp leave her lips as her hardened buds rubbed against her friend's back, her core growing wetter and wetter the longer she was forced to watch her man pleasure another girl.

His lips switching from one boob to the other, Natsu began his attack on her dry nub, his tongue circling around her pink pebble; he suckled it between his lips, his tongue roughly prodding the tip looking for any way to further abuse her defenseless breast.

"Huah!" The bluenette's hips bucking as another pang of pleasure shot through her form when his teeth grazed her sensitive skin, Natsu could smell a new scent wafting into his nose. ' _Lucy's wet…but so is…'_ Leaving her breasts with one last firm squeeze and playful nip, Natsu slowly began descending down the girl's body, his lips leaving soft wet kisses as he went, from her taut belly all the way down to her smooth navel, to her panty clad lower half.

Natsu's hands trailing down from her sides to her hips, his eyes never once leaving hers as his thumbs slipped under her waistband, hooking inside, then slowly, almost painfully slow, he pulled the soaking wet fabric down. With his thumbs in her waistband he moved his hands to cup under her tight little ass, giving the firm muscles several teasing squeezes before lifting her just enough to pull her panties out from under her.

Down

Down Down

His warm calloused hands moved down her thighs exposing her lower lips to the cool air. Not once during the journey as his hands moved down her toned legs before finally reaching her ankles did his eyes leave hers. And not once in her young life had Levy ever felt as aroused as she did now.

Giving a knowing smirk as he set aside the soaked cloth, his eyes finally stayed from hers to the unpicked flower he had now revealed to his hungry eyes.

"Hair?"

The dragon slayer was actually surprised with what he found at the apex Levy's thighs. She had not a hairless peach as Lucy and Cana did, but instead had a small tuft of blue fur directly above her slit, the sight of which was strangely intoxicating to the man. "Levy is hairy…" he repeated, this time a little more loudly, his words reaching the girls above him.

"AHHH! Don't say it like that!" Levy squealed, the poor girl now trying to cover her maidenhood at the man's rather badly stated observation.

 _BONK!_

"Natsu, you blockhead!" Lucy shouted at him, bopping him on the head for making her friend feel self-conscious just when she was starting to relax. "Why did you have to say that?! You know how shy she is!"

"Eh…heheheh…sorry, Levy…" Natsu chuckled rubbing the wound on his head as he got back down to business.

"You know, I've never tasted a girl's fur before…" he grinned expectantly, "I wonder what it tastes like…" Leaning in to take a lick of the girl's most sacred place, Natsu soon found the gates closed to him as her thighs swung shut over it.

"NO!" Levy shook, her face a beet red, she shook her head back and forth at the idea of oral. "Don't kiss me there…just..." She looked back at her friend for support.

Getting the hint, Lucy gave a warning look to her boyfriend. "You heard her, Natsu. Don't kiss, don't lick…just touch…"

"Ergh…" Rolling his eyes at the limits being placed on his fun, Natsu agreed. "Fine…but later I get to have some of you, Luce!" He grinned, the blonde only looking away in embarrassment as her friend gave her a look that just screamed. 'Don't act like you're not happy about it!'

The man having agreed not to touch her core with his mouth, Levy let her legs part to him once more, her pink slit now exposed to the dragon.

 _'Wow…she is small…'_ Natsu noted as he trailed one finger down to her swelling pink entrance, his digit slowly circling her outer lips, he could feel her body clench as he accidentally grazed her lower hole, the puckered entrance not wanting him to go any nearer.

 _'Heheh…I guess that's off limits too…'_ Chuckling to himself, the man brought his fingers back to his mouth, and sucking two inside, he covered them in his saliva before lowering them back down to Levy's already soaked entrance.

"Hrgh…" Groaning outwardly as the male neared her virgin tunnel, Levy let out a sudden gasp as his fingers entered her. Moving with surprising speed, Natsu gently plunged his digits in and out of the tight girl, causing her to release moan after moan as his digits had their way with her pussy.

"Ah…Ahhhh…" She was so tight…so slippery…but more than anything else, she was tight! Her cheeks practically on fire from what was happening, Levy didn't notice the new look gracing her friend's features, a look that said a lot more than just how much she cared for the script wizard…

 _'Levy looks so…cute?'_ Lucy was rather perplexed by what she was thinking. Ever since she had hit her teens only men had ever turned her on, but…ever since what happened back at the bikini store she couldn't help looking at her bluenette friend in ways other than how a friend should. Seeing her mouth open like this now, hearing the pants of pleasure escaping from her lips while her body was plundered by her boyfriend…it made Lucy want to…want to…

Never before had she even _imagined_ of a girl in such a way, yet, she knew herself and her body well enough to know exactly what she was feeling right now.

 _'Well…I guess there's a first time for everything!'_ Lucy sighed, closing her eyes, she let go of the distracted girls arms to wrap one around her midsection and bring the other to her chin, turning Levy's face to meet hers before pressing their lips together, both the bluenette's and the man's eyes shooting wide as what was happening dawned on them.

 _'Lu-chan…'_ As if the feeling of the blonde's heavenly assets pressing against her wasn't enough! Now Lucy was kissing her!

"Ahhh…yeah…" If Natsu thought his luck had reached its peak at having two naked girls with him at once, he had to think again when he saw his girlfriend, his first girlfriend, squishing her body against that of the girl he was pleasuring, their breasts pressing against one another… Natsu just couldn't take his eyes off of what was going on up top, the sides of Levy's mouth being pushed out every few seconds, he knew exactly what was going on in there…it was a man's dream come true…for his girlfriend…his Lucy…to share his tastes as well…

 _'Now to kick it up a notch!'_ The girls distracted in their mind blowing kiss, neither one noticed as the dragon was suddenly upon them.

"OOMPH!" Their bodies being thrown to the covers of the bed, Levy landed on top of Lucy, her face nuzzled between the blonde's huge breasts, a place she had wanted to visit for some time…

"Lu-chan…" The girl grinned, her hands instinctively moving to the girl's round globes as if she had been told they were hers to enjoy, which in fact was kinda the case…especially since Natsu didn't mind in the least…not if he got to watch that is…

"Pretty nice, aren't they?" Natsu smirked, his hands grabbing hold of the bluenette's hips just as she took hold of the blonde's jugs. "I just can't get enough of them!"

Smiling as her best friends blush spread down from her cheeks to her chest, Levy couldn't help but snicker as she gave the soft pillows an experimental squeeze. "I can see why! They're so soft, it's almost like-"

"LEVY!" Lucy squeaked. Her best friend's experimental squeeze causing her to shudder. Before now, no one, no one other than Natsu had actually touched her naked breasts, but that made twice now in one day that Levy had.

Her wide beaming smile gone, Levy let go of the two greatest wonders of Fiore and frowned. "I-I'm sorry Lu-chan, Natsu, I didn't mean to, I..." rising up and about to get off the bed to dress and leave, Levy was halted by two strong hands wrapping around her midsection.

"Levy, what's wrong? Why are you apologizing to me?" Natsu asked, clearly worried about the girl as he could sense the one eighty change in her mood just as surely as Lucy had. "If I didn't want you touching my girlfriend, do you really think I would have let you?"

The blonde for her part, though still embarrassed was likewise worried about her best friend. Even with Natsu's assurance, she didn't seem the least bit relived.

"I-I know you wouldn't have, it's just that, I-I'm sorry Lu-chan, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable like that. I know that you're, well," nodding towards Natsu, she finished, "only into guys like that. I shouldn't have-"

The bluenette's words were cut off as Lucy raised herself up on her elbows, her massive endowments jiggling as an apologetic look filled her visage and spoke.

"Levy, you didn't make me uncomfortable," blushing she added, "at least, not like _that_. I'm just not use to...you know, being touched like that." Looking away briefly to steel herself, Lucy' big brown eyes met Levy's hazel orbs with a blushing smile. "I'm still embarrassed when Natsu does, and he's my boyfriend." Now sitting up completely, Lucy placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, the peaks of her large bosom grazing just under the bluenette's more modest bust.

"You are my best friend, you could _never_ make me uncomfortable, and you should _never_ worry about anything like that. I trust you."

Seeing the look in Levy's eyes hadn't lessened all that much, Lucy knew exactly what she had to do. First looking up at Natsu, who had a pretty good idea of what she had in mind and nodded.

Taking her friend's hands by the wrists, she pulled the arms that had once again crossed over her chest open. The resistance she was met with was minimal, though still present.

"Levy, I told you, you are my best friend, and I trust you," at the word 'you' she placed her right hand on top of her left breast. "And nothing, will _ever_ change that," following 'that' Levy found her left hand placed on Lucy's right breast.

Her mind blank for several moments, Levy's lips twitched, a smile trying, wanting to spread, but still unsure.

"You-you mean that Lu-chan?"

With a large smile of her own, Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I did just put your hands on my boobs didn't I?" Though her tone was half sarcastic, her blush returned full force as she said it. "Just...be gentle okay? Their sensitive," Lucy warned as her hands moved from Levy's shoulders to around her neck.

"Be careful? WhyyyyyAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Levy shrieked in surprise as Lucy used her weight and leverage to pull her friend back down to the bed with her, pearls of laughing filling the air as she did.

"Umph!" The two were once again back where they had been before, exactly where they had been, with Levy's hands clutching the blonde's bountiful assets and her face squeezed between them.

"Great for softening a landing; aren't they?" Natsu asked with a large grin, causing both girls to blush, though Levy more so.

Pushing herself up to look at her friend, Levy was unsure of just what to do exactly now that she had been given permission to touch her friend's breasts. Before it had been out of curiosity, she hadn't even been thinking really, but now...

Knowing exactly what was going through the bluenette's head, Natsu ran his hands up from her hips to her back, pressing her forward and down closer to his girlfriend's rack.

"Well? What are you waiting for? She said you could," Natsu spoke up as he leaned down himself to kiss the smaller girl in the center of her back.

"Ah! Uhhh," and leave a small mark as his lips began sucking on her soft skin, his tongue swirling around before he let up and continued to massage her back.

"They're pretty aren't they? I could just stare at them all day," he added before kissing her again slightly to one side. Levy responded with a throaty moan at the feeling of his hot lips and scorching tongue on her flesh, through her moan, she gave her reply.

"Uuhhhhhyeeeaaaaahhhhhh."

"They're also really *kiss* really *kiss* soft," he continued, his hands traveling from her back to her sides, they slipped under her to roam across her belly. "Go ahead, feel how soft they are," he gently prodded her, his lips curing into a smile against her skin as he continued to pepper her with small scorching kisses.

Biting her lip and holding back a moan, Levy wasn't even aware of her actions as both hands gave the blonde's breasts a firm squeeze.

"Uunnnaahhhhhh," Lucy moaned and pushed her chest up into Levy's hands almost on instinct, her body having learned thanks to Natsu just what pleasure would come from doing so.

Eyes now open and looking down at her friend, Levy's eyes widened as she saw what her friend was doing, how her chest was pushing up into her hands, as though begging for more while her eyes closed and another breathy moan escaped her lips.

 _'I'm...I,"_ giving first one, then the other another gentle squeeze, Levy was rewarded for her small action by another moan from her friend.

Lips releasing another small patch of her skin, Natsu's smirk widened. "See? I told you, soft, and sensitive, she likes it when you give them a lot of attention. Don't just squeeze them though." Kissing her lower back, Natsu could smell the spike in Levy's arousal and knew she was dripping by this point.

"Ahh! Whaaaaaaat, uhhhh...what should IIIIIIIII, uhhh, what should I doooo? Uhhhh," Levy asked as best she could as Natsu's hands reached her pert breasts. His thumbs and index fingers pinching her stiff nipples, he tweaked them as his palms molded and fondled the rest.

Blowing hot air across her back, Natsu nuzzled against her. "Do *kiss* whatever gives her pleasure *kiss* whatever makes her moan *kiss* groan *kiss* and beg for more."

Her body now flush and her mind half drunk, Levy did just that.

Squeezing the soft mounds in her hands, Levy drank in the beautiful sounds that came from Lucy's lips.

The fingers of her left hand spread out then squeezed, each finger moving on its own to give different levels of pressure, it looked almost as though she was playing an instrument. A far distant part of her mind mused that she was doing just that, she was playing an instrument, the most beautiful one ever made by nature itself.

With each squeeze and press of her fingers Lucy's pitch and volume would rise or fall, from within her mind Levy could see the notes as she played them, her thumb sliding over the now stiff nipple to flick and press it according to the rhythm of her moans and gasps.

As the one hand 'played the Lucy' its twin set out on a different path. Cupping around as much of the large breast as her small hand could, Levy kneaded it firmly, kneaded it, and massaged it, taking in the texture of her silken skin, feeling its weight as it moved under it, then continue to move so as to explore it and map it out, committing every inch of the silky ivory expanse to memory.

"AHhhhH! Oooohhhhhhh, Levy!"

Hearing his girlfriend call out another girl's name as she paid homage to her heavenly boobs was about the single most arousing thing Natsu had ever seen. And given the beauty and choices in attire the girls of Fairy Tail wielded at their command, *that* was saying something.

Still, he was a man with a mission, and he was going to make damn sure he completed this one _PERFECTLY_.

Eyes finally having been pried from the sight of Levy's hands on Lucy's chest, they trailed down his girlfriends form until they reached 'the problem'.

See, while he and Levy were completely naked at this point, Lucy was still wearing her skirt, and while she might not have been wearing a bra (which he knew to be his fault) he did remember her finding and putting on her panties that morning.

Normally, undressing his girlfriend wasn't a problem, but there was currently a very naked bluenette sitting on her. A very naked bluenette whose tight little ass was practically wiggling with excitement like a certain Celestial spirit maid he knew so well.

He had to get the rest of Lucy's clothes off, but didn't to ask, or worse, make Levy stop what she was doing. He needed to find a way to get her to move without her stopping, or interrupting them...

"AAAaaaahhhhhh, uhhhh, please, Levy, pleaseeeeeeee!"

Natsu's ears twitched and he grinned at hearing the familiar pitch coming from the blonde.

Sliding his hands under the bluenette and up along Lucy's thighs, Natsu pushed himself forward, slowly propping Levy's ass up and pushing her forward, closer to the blondes boobs.

With a smirk more befitting a shark that man, Natsu whispered just loud enough that he knew Levy would be able to hear his voice.

Now in her own little world, Levy found herself becoming more and more familiar with Lucy in a sense she never would have imagined possible. Her eyes were wide with wonder and awe as she continued to massage and fondle the massive breasts of her best friend.

 _'So this...this is what a pair of thirty two G's are like?'_ Still remembering her small amount of disbelief at hearing her friend's bra size, she knew now that there was no doubt and no mistaking their size. Size alone however wasn't the only thing on her mind, no, it was everything about them! Their softness, their weight, the way they would wobble and jiggle even after her hands stopped moving, it was enthralling, entrancing, she now realized just why guys were so obsessed with them, and why Natsu in particular was so fond of Lucy's.

"AAAaaaahhhhhh, uhhhh, please, Levy, pleaseeeeeeee!"

Hearing her friends cry, but not giving it much mind in favor of watching her gigantic breasts continue to change from their pale white tone to a light pink, then darker pink, it was only when she heard Natsu's voice that she was brought out of her trancelike state.

"She needs you Levy, she needs you, you have to stop ignoring her," the man's tone sending a shiver down her spine, she continued her ministrations but asked the obvious.

"She needs me how?" her eyes never once leaving the beautiful sight of the bouncing twins before her.

"She needs more Levy," she felt him pushing her forward, the impossibly large breasts becoming larger the closer she came.

"More?" The words spilled from her lips as her higher thinking vanished under Lucy's moans, the sounds doing...something to her but she wasn't sure what exactly.

"When she's this aroused, she wants more pleasure, more than hands or fingers can give," he replied, still inching her face closer and closer to his goal.

"What...what do you mean," she asked, her mind going fuzzy from the sensation of his arms pressing up against her lower lips.

"Your lips Levy, she needs your lips, your tongue, your teeth, go ahead, I know you've wondered what they taste like, now's your chance, she needs it Levy," he continued to push her, knowing she was just about there.

"My...lips?" Levy's blush exploded from full body pink to full body red at hearing that.

 _'My...lips...my tongue...my teeth...my...he means...'_ The blonde's ample assets now so close, so close she could _feel_ their warmth, she gave in to the temptation.

Her mouth open, it descended on her best friends left breast, taking in as much of it as she could in one go as it possible. Then, without hesitation the bluenette closed her lips around the bud and hollowed her cheeks, sucking in even more of the pinkened flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HUHHHhhaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy's pleasured screams filled the apartment, the sweetest of sounds ever heard by man, preciously reserved only for Natsu, an angelic quire and symphony of sin all rolled into one!

Levy, was in heaven. The taste of her friend, sweeter than any confection, now filled her mouth, the soft sensitive skin assaulted by her questing tongue as it mapped out all that it could, circling her nipple like it was a stripper pole before searching out more and more. Taking deep breaths through her nose, Levy *refused* to leave this place, this wonderful place, with one of Lucy's breast appearing to be sucked into her eager mouth, the other she pressed against the side of her face while continuing to fondle it.

Hearing his girlfriend's squeals and moans, Natsu took a moment to commit the sight to memory. His girlfriend on her back, while her best friend straddled her bent over, ass in the air feasting on her feminine flesh.

Using everything he had to pull his eyes away from the sight, Natsu went to work.

Lucy's skirt, while easy to remove normally, now there was a thought, proved to be difficult as he was much lower now, and he'd never undressed her like this, but he was determined, and he was hard, and there were two girls on his girlfriend's bed doing very naughty things right now, so time was of the essence.

Struggling, he finally managed to pull her skirt down over her full and luscious ass, her soft cheeks spilling out over it as it slid over her hips, down her thighs and off her legs. Tossing the offending garment to the side, her then feasted his eyes on what had once been a bright pink pair of lacy panties.

Had once been because at this point they were so thoroughly soaked with her arousal that they were quite dark.

With a mile wide grin, the man peeled the sticky fabric from her neither lips, his cock twitching as the sight of her juices leaking and clinging to the fabric as her molten core was exposed to the cold air, the scent of her _need_ filling his head, he could practically taste her!

With his task complete, he knew the real fun was about to begin.

Giving Levy a quick but firm smack to her backside, he pulled her away from his girlfriend's boob, their mutual sounds of disappointment nearly enough to make him think twice.

"Now that you two are as fired up as I am, its time I make good on Lucy's offer don't you think? I don't mind watching, it's hot, but I'd much rather do more than sit on the sidelines while you enjoy my girlfriend's boobs."

Her mind still foggy and lost, the mental struggle to return to the place she had been so rudely taken still clawing at her, it was only when the vague memory of just *why* they were here rose within her mind that her senses returned.

 _'Lu-chan's offer...for me to...for Natsu...'_

Looking back over her shoulder at the man about to make her a woman, Levy felt surprisingly at ease. Minutes before she had feared what was about to happen, despite how much she wanted it. Natsu was so big and she…she was so small…all that aside though, she had the greatest pair of stress relievers in the world in her hands…Lucy's knockers…

And she was quite eager to return to them.

"EEP!" Her best friend's small fingers sinking back into the soft flesh of her abused bosom, Lucy gaped at the two of them; they were talking about her body as if they had owned it in partnership for years! "Hey!" the blonde squeaked, her cheeks tinting even darker than before as Levy resumed molding her now red breasts around, her silky smooth orbs squishing up and down her chest with the bluenette's every grope, her tiny pink nipples standing tall in the vast expanses of white flesh, one dry and aching, the other wet and aching even more. "I'm not some toy, you know!"

"Ehhhh!" Natsu smirked, his cock now slowly rubbing the space between the two girls, reveling in the sensation of two pairs of dripping wet slits encasing it. "I disagree…"

"Yeah!" Levy grinned, her lips now hovering over the blonde's right nipple, she was about to take the dry peak into her mouth and give it the same treatment she had its sister, but not before first turning back to look the dragon slayer in the eye as a realization came to her. Since she could tell what he was thinking, (having read a number of Erza's 'private' books) and because she owed this to her best friend, she wanted something a little different for her first time.

"Natsu, wait!" she called out, stopping him just as he was about to plunge into her tight little hole.

"Ugh…what now?" The man asked, borderline on blue ball territory now. Lucy was panting, Levy was groping, and here he was just holding some hips…regardless of how nice they were, he was admittedly not getting screwed in the way he'd like after the display he'd been forced to watch.

"Natsu…I didn't mean like that…" Levy blushed as she tried to get it out correctly. "I want you to…do us…together…" She turned back to look her best friend in the eyes. Hazel meeting brown, the two girls smiled, Lucy nodding in agreement to what her friend wanted, both because she knew how much it meant to her...and because she was quite wound up herself after Levy's 'handling' of her girls.

Smirking, the man just lowered his cock another couple inches before getting back to what he was doing. "Heh! Whatever you want, Levy, sounds good to me," he smiled. "This'll be the first time I make two girls scream at once…" Rearing his hips back, Natsu lined his manhood up with the clits of both girls, ready to send them both into oblivion.

"You sure you're ready for this, Lev?" Lucy asked, the other girl nodding happily.

"You bet, Lu-chan!" the script wizard said as she lowered her gaze back down to the blonde's oversized melons. "I'll just make myself comfy…"

"Hold onto those airbags, because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Natsu teased, the girls sighing at his joke, or rather would have were they not suddenly moaning and crying out in pleasure as his soaked cock slid in between their swollen lower lips; their pink slits parting to allow the entry of his thick manhood.

"OOOOHHHHH!" Two bodies, two soft, female forms writhing in pleasure against one another…it was something every man had dreamed of at least ten times a day…Natsu had thought about it…even more after his time with Cana, but this soon?... Not even he would have dared to dream that he'd have two girls at once already, and the fact that they were as into it as he was only made it that much better!

Unseen by either the eager dragon slayer or the panting Celestial Summoner, a word appeared above them.

'Pleasure'

His hard cock sliding between them, the man thrust his long, nine inches of meat against their sopping wet cores, each time he penetrated the canyon between them, he felt the bristle of Levy's fur rubbing against him, combined with her leaking juices soaking him with every stroke the sensations were driving him wild!

Levy's moist core dribbling onto him, while Lucy's seemed to pool up under him, their juices mixed with his pre cum on every back stroke only for his hot and hard length to spread and smear it across their belly's with his forward thrusts.

"Mhhmmmm….Hmmmmm...Mhmmmmhmmmmm…" Meanwhile up top, Levy was once again enjoying the bounties of Lucy Heartfilia. ' _To think Lu-chan had these things bouncing around this whole time…'_ Levy groaned, her mouth having taken in deeply one of the blonde's breasts, she molded the other, still warm and slick from her saliva with both hands, but even with two, she could barely hold even half of one of the bombshell's globes, Lucy's rack truly was something to behold. Her hands on one, Levy sank her face into the other breast, her lips quickly finding the sweet pink pebble at the center; she suckled it between her thin lips, letting her tongue have its way with the blonde's delicate flesh.

Again, the Script Wizard applied the word.

'Pleasure'

Moving his hands down from her hips, Natsu at last took hold of that tight ass he had been staring at since the girls had come home. ' _Levy may not have a lot, but what she does have is amazing!'_ he thought. His hands cupping each pale cheek, the man squeezed his fingers into her firm flesh as he continued thrusting between them.

"Ahhhhh!...Ahhhhh!" Her body squirming beneath that of the bluenette's, Lucy didn't know which way to turn! To the girl ravishing her chest, or the man currently torturing both of their sweet pussies for all they were worth!? It didn't matter though…she could already feel the heat building between her thighs, both from the man's cock and her own body…she would be there soon…

'Pleasure'

The pink aura continued seeping into the trio, filling their bodies and minds beyond anything they had ever experienced!

"Agh!" Natsu groaned, the feeling…it was too much… His cock pumping between the two girls, as wonderful as the heat was, he needed MORE, he needed PRESSURE, to feel something hot and tight squeezing his manhood. Pulling all the way back on his stroke, he angled down and drove himself into Lucy all the way to the hilt before slipping out and penetrating Levy's soaked virgin hole. The bluenette so taken over by the haze of lust, she never even noticed as he tore her barrier, her mind far too focused on the soft silky sweetness between her lips and all around her face. Marshmallow heaven as it turned out, was a good enough pain killer as any.

"Ugh! OOOAAhhhhh!" Letting go of the blonde's melons, Levy let her mouth hang open in pleasure as Natsu drove himself into her once again, this time she _felt_ him hit the back of her tunnel before pulling out and driving back into her best friend, the girls feeling him and each other dripping inside of them, they knew their climax was coming!

"NATSU!" Lucy and Levy screamed at the tops of their lungs as Natsu pulled out of Levy and thrust his cock as fast as he could between their bodies as together they came.

"UGHHH!" Emptying his load between the girls, the man could already feel their juices leaking out all over him and each other, sandwiching his sausage between the softest buns ever made…and coating it in the most delicious of sauces…

Her body collapsing onto that of her unconscious best friend, Levy gave Lucy's soft melons one last squeeze as she passed out from sheer bliss. "Lu-chan…"

"Heheheh…I guess that's it for now…" Natsu grinned, looking down at the girls, each of them passed out, they looked so cute as they instinctively snuggled together. Lucy with her arms wrapped around the bluenette, and Levy with her face between the blonde's soft pillows.

"Now that's a bed…" Natsu grinned. Picking up each girl in turn, he carefully moved them up to the top of the bed, slipping them under the covers before joining them in the middle.

With Lucy on his right and Levy, his left, the man wrapped an arm around the two girls, pulling them closer just as they wrapped their arms around his body, the sense of safety he brought penetrating their unconscious forms.

Lying back in Lucy's bed, Natsu closed his eyes, and with the knowledge of what he'd just done flowing through him, he too at last let sleep over come him…

 **6 Hours Later:**

"Huuuaaahhhh!..." Waking up with a surprisingly loud yawn, Lucy looked over to see Levy smiling at her, the bluenette gently playing with the dragon slayer's pink hair with one hand as she rubbed his chest with the other.

"Nice to see you finally woke up." The script wizard grinned, her body snuggled close to the male's even as he remained asleep.

"Huh?..." Taking a minute to fully wake up, Lucy responded. "Yeah…that…that sure was something, huh?" she asked, receiving a nod in return from her friend.

"Yup! And to think you didn't even have to put on that tiny bikini either!" Levy giggled, the blonde covering her mouth as the man started to stir. "Don't mention that!" she whispered loudly. "If Natsu finds out I—"

"If I find out what, now?" Said man yawned, stretching widely before relaxing back into bed once more, his eyes locking onto Lucy's innocent ones.

"Oh, nothing!..." Lucy blushed, waving his worries away. "We were just wondering what you thought of getting a new girlfriend was all."

"Heheh…well I guess I don't mind too much…" Natsu grinned, slyly looking the script wizard over even as she blushed and looked away. "I just hope Gajeel doesn't mind…"

"Ohp!" The bluenette suddenly covering her mouth in fear, Lucy calmed her friend.

"Oh, don't worry about him!" The blonde winked. "If there's anything Natsu can do, it's protect his girlfriends."

"Mhmm!" Nodding at the fearful wizard, Natsu agreed with the buxom girl.

"Well…if you guys say so…" Levy lowered her guard, her mind still unsure as to just how Gajeel would take the news once they went public, she knew it didn't matter now; she had made up her mind as to which dragon slayer she wanted; and that was the one lying beside her!

"So!" Smiling as her worries were washed away, Levy looked at her partners. "Who's the next lucky girl, Natsu?" she asked, the man gazing up at the ceiling in thought.

"Look!" Lucy giggled as she pointed at the funny look on his face. "You can practically see the little hamster running around in there!"

"HAHAHAHA!" The girls laughing at Lucy's joke, Natsu stopped thinking and gave them both a confused look as they giggled at him, the meaning of the joke lost on him. ' _Girls are weird…'_ was all he could come up with.

The two girlfriends continuing to laugh at the look on the man's face, none of them realized then that their conversation could clearly be heard from outside…

"Wow…Levy too, huh…" Her eyes dropping below her short purple bangs, the girl tightened her grip on her grocery bag as she turned to walk down the street.

"Maybe if I'm lucky…" she clutched her hand to her beating heart. "Maybe Natsu will look at me next…" Her fingers smoothing out the green material of her top, the girl disappeared into the sunset, her hopes for the future high…

 **A/N: So how's that? I found it hard to properly accommodate Levy so pairing her with Natsu and Lucy in a threesome seemed like the best bet. I wonder who the next girl will be…hmmm… XD The next two girls are set in stone, but after that I am open to suggestions. Pay attention because I tend to heavily hint at the coming ones. I should be able to write more in the coming weeks, but no promise on the post date for the next one. I am trying to improve my skills and get better so any and all helpful feedback is requested. So if you enjoyed this chapter then please, REVIEW!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Levy is a 30B cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Levy has a band of 26 and a bust of 28 which makes her a 30B. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	5. Kinana's Knockout Knockers

**A/N: Phew! What a long chapter! This one is especially long and almost never got published. I had a few things happen that almost made me lose all interest in the show, but now my spark for it is back and brighter than ever! It is sad to say that because of things in his life my original beta for this story has had to depart. His place will never be filled, but for his role my new one is now "Kenju" I hope you all will appreciate the hard work he put into revising this chapter as much as you do for me writing it. Enjoy!**

 **Lucy's Apartment:**

 _Boing. Boing…Boing. Boing…_

"Errrgaahhh," Lucy groaned at what had become an all too familiar sensation before giving her boyfriend a 'what the hell?' look as she felt his rough fingers sinking into her soft breast; his digits molding and massaging the malleable globe with practiced ease just as his thumb teased her nipple. "Do you really have to feel me up every morn—Levy!" before she could even finish a much smaller hand sunk into her other breast, the thin silky smooth fingers copying her boyfriend's motions almost perfectly.

Almost

The grazing of her nails across the sensitive flesh made Lucy shudder.

Flashing the smaller girl the same (though much more flustered) look she had given Natsu, the bluennette simply ignored it. "Oh, calm down, Lu-chan!" she smiled. "Your body is just so amazing, we can't help ourselves, right Natsu?"

If the thumbs up he gave hadn't been enough, the ear to ear grin the man was sporting, while continuing to ply the breast in his palm, proved just how much he agreed with Levy's statement. "Yeah, Luce! They are fantastic!"

Not even giving the blonde a chance to protest, the pair continued teasing and playing with the celestial wizard's heavenly endowments. Lucy sighed, soaking in the almost devout level of attention they were giving her body, with each using one hand to worship her breasts while the other traversed the soft expanse of her body as though on a sacred pilgrimage. Calloused fingertips, warm as the rising sun traced wandering paths from her breast down across her flat stomach, grabbing hold to squeeze and sear before releasing her trembling body like wounded prey. Wounded prey that was soon found by the formers accomplice, one whose five sharpened tails left their mark wherever it went, the stinging chill a welcome contrast to the formers burning heat.

While difficult for her pleasure addled mind to focus on anything Lucy couldn't help but notice the subtle similarities between them as they had their fun and way with her. Natsu nibbling and biting on her neck, right over her pulse point while Levy's sharp nails carefully pinched the peak of her hardened bud. Not even a heartbeat passed before Natsu had made his way down to her tortured breasts, leaving a trait of light marks in his wake before taking the erect nub between his lips and giving it a harsh suck.

Lucy's back arched, thrusting her chest forward as she clutched the back of Natsu's head and held him to her, letting out a deep sensual moan of delight while her lips were captured and entangled by Levy's whose tongue sought her own as she gave the captured nipple in her fingers a slight twist.

Then, just as quickly as it happened, it stopped, with the two withdrawing from her wearing equally knowing smirks as they gave her a chance to catch her breath.

"Ugh!" Lucy scooted up and covered her chest before looking over at her lovers with a weak glare. She was hot, horny, and they knew it. They also knew there wasn't anywhere near enough time for them to finish anything. "You know Natsu…" she turned her attention to her boyfriend, looking him in the eye as she tried to will her pulse to return to normal. "When I gave you permission to see other girls...this wasn't exactly what I had in mind...I mean, it's barely been a week since…"

"Since I put you on that sexy back of yours and—" Natsu started.

"NATSU!" blushing bright red, Lucy tried to compose herself as her best friend snickered on her other side.

"Well so far it's been Lu-chan, Cana, and me…" Levy counted the names off on her fingers, not that she would ever need to but showing the number visually to Natsu was more than enough to ignite a certain amount of pride in the young man.

Looking back at her over their banquet of blonde flesh he smiled. "Yeah! I'm getting all fired up just thinking about it! I wonder who the next lucky girl is—OW!" Rubbing the side of his head not even he could miss the glare his girlfriend was giving him. The celestial wizard continued giving him a withering look even after she had bopped him.

"What the hell, Luce!?" he asked while nursing his now growing goose egg.

"Don't what the hell, me!" Lucy all but growled as she pointed right at him. "Don't forget Natsu." she then pushed said finger's nail onto his nose, "We're not just blowup dolls to keep your bed warm at night…we're human beings, we have feelings too!"

Glancing to the side as the blonde spoke Natsu paled when he saw the bluennette nodding in agreement with the other girl's every word. Letting out a short sigh, he raised himself up on his knees and placed one hand on Lucy's shoulder and the other on Levy's. Nodding, he smiled as both girls gave him their undivided attention.

"I know you're not just sex toys…" he breathed. "You're human beings, hell, your wizards in the best damn guild around!" Seeing the pride filled smiles on their bright faces he continued. "Not only that, you're much more than just great wizards…to me, you're my girlfriends, and that means you're more important to me than any amount of power or…" he gulped. "food…I promise on my honor as a wizard of Fairy Tail that I will never…ever let you down!"

"Natsu!" snuggling up into his side Levy swooned "that's beautiful!" her eyes locked with his even as the celestial wizard spoke.

"Good," Lucy smiled shyly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just make sure you don't forge—Oomph!" her words cut off by the rough pair of lips pressed against hers, the blonde's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her, his arms slowly encircling and pulling her even closer to him.

"Wow…Natsu…" gazing up at the pair, Levy could feel the raw power of their passion radiating out almost as an active force. _'You really are a lucky girl, Lu-chan…'_ she smiled at the display. _'We've finally found a man who knows how to make you stop talking…'_ "Heheheheh!" Her thoughts devolving into a series of giggles, the pair ended their kiss to give her an awkward look, neither one knowing what on earth she was laughing about, they started laughing too though as her cheerful mood was infectious.

"Are you ready yet, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, looking back to the blonde who was currently having difficulty with her bra.

"Yeah…" Lucy sighed, small tears of frustration forming in her eyes as she continued trying to pull the clasps together, almost getting them to latch but each time coming up just a little short. Levy couldn't help but follow their movements with her eyes, every sway and every shift as the blonde struggled with her blue bra, even jumping up and down seemed to do little but add a new pattern of movements for the bluennette's hazel orbs to follow.

The movements were as rhythmic as they were energetic to say the least and the poor Script wizard found herself almost drooling as she watched the spectacle before her.

"Ha! Got it!" Lucy cheered just as she managed to finally catch the clasp and hook to each other.

Only for the constrained sweater puppies to bound over the article of clothing that dared to try and hold them back, spilling over the blue satin material in a proud display of femininity.

"Why do they have to keep growing?..." Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Heh!..." smiling as she walked over to her best friend, Levy surprised Lucy by pulling the cups back over her breasts then taking hold of the two ends and easily connecting them with a 'snap'. "There," she grinned up at the celestial wizard. "Just don't let Natsu hear you're still a growing girl…he might want to see for himself after all," she added with a wink before strutting away from her blue-faced friend as she too finished getting dressed.

Unlike her friend, she had a much easier time getting dressed. Step one, putting on a borrowed pair of Lucy's panties. Step two, slipping her favorite orange dress over her panty clad form. Step three, smile for the mirror.

Never in her life had she been more glad that she could go braless without pulling time itself to a stop with every step.

"Hey, you guys!" Natsu grinned entering the room just as Lucy finished closing her vest, _'Thank goodness…'_ she thought.

"Hi, Natsu! What's up?" Levy asked as she straightened her head band looking in the mirror, making sure the orange material held her hair just the way she wanted it.

Walking up behind her, he stepped to the side just enough to sneak a kiss in before turning her head to look her in the eyes smiling. "Just that..." Standing up straight and grinning as the bluennette continued to blush he climbed up onto the windowsill before looking back at the pair. "I'll meet you guys over at the guild, okay?"

"Okay!" Levy smiled, Lucy's response meanwhile being much more typical of her character. "We're not guys, Natsu…we're girls…" she sighed, bending over to pull on her skirt.

His gaze locked on the blonde's rather succulent rump as she unknowingly presented it in full display, causing Natsu to smirk at the outlined pair of lips he could see in the blue material. _'Don't I know it…'_ "Yeah, sure! Hopefully Gildarts isn't still hanging around! I wouldn't want to run into him right now!" Waving at the girls as he jumped out the window, Natsu sped off down the street towards the Fairy Tail guild hall…

 _'Here's hoping the old man decided to go on another journey…otherwise I'm toast!'_

Watching him charge down the street, the girls looked at one another as they tried to understand just what he'd meant by that remark.

"Did he just say he didn't want to see Gildarts?" Lucy blinked.

"Yeah…" rubbing her head at the same time, Levy smiled. "At least it can't have anything to do with Cana. Our Natsu isn't that stupid."

Her mind drifting to the bikini top wearing brunette in question, Lucy let out a long sigh as she thought of what had probably happened the morning after. "Really?" She gave Levy a knowing look. "You wanna bet?"

 **Fairy Tail Guild: 1 Hour Later:**

"Mhmmm…ohhhhhh yeah…Natsu…" Cana moaned while her boyfriend hungrily nipped at the side of her neck. With each grazing of his teeth the card wizard wondered when he would finally draw blood and make her his…

"Mhmmmm…C'mon, baby…that's it...that's...mhmmm," she mewed, enjoying the feeling of his fangs on her skin. "Don't you want to make me a member of your special guild too?..."

Paying absolutely no attention at all to the whimpering girl, Natsu continued his assault, teeth grating against her neck as his hands wandered around the unprotected bounties of her chest. _'If there was ever a reason why I loved bikini tops…'_ Natsu grinned, his hand pulling at the strings holding it together.

"Ahhh-uhhhhh!" Gasping as a cool breeze raced across her bare rack, Cana smirked down at the man as he finally left his mark on her throat, his hunger now focused elsewhere…

"You really are a boob guy, aren't you?" Rolling her eyes as his hands took hold of her luscious mounds, Cana let out a long moan when his fingers sank in.

Letting his hands do all the work, Natsu hefted Cana's bare thirty four double D cups in his palms, her firm flesh bouncing happily out of her bikini top, he was all too happy to sample what they had to offer; his lust for her flesh never ceasing no matter how much he got.

"And you really are…busty…" he said in between pants, his eyes closing as did his mouth latching onto one of her puckered buds, the card wizard's own mouth spreading wide open as he rolled the hardened nipple between his rough lips. "Ahh!"

Cana bit her lip and groaned as her continued to tease and torture her sensitive flesh, suckling as a newborn would as he pulled away from her, the full weight of her breast pulling down against the dragon slayers powerful suction. Finally gravity won out, but only momentarily as he soon captured her other breast and gave it the same treatment, holding it in place with his lips while carefully grazing the pink skin with his teeth, pawing and manhandling its twin.

"You know…" Cana said as she finally managed to grab hold of the man's head and wrenching him away from her abused jugs. "I didn't know Lucy was into the other side of the mirror…"

"Huh?..." He gave her a quizzical look, not at all getting what she was saying at first; that was until the glint of lust in her eyes told him exactly what she was talking about.

"Ohhh…" A proud smirk spreading across his features when he pulled the sly girl closer to him. "Yeah…neither did Levy…"

His hot breath raking over her wound, Cana let out another soft sigh as he resumed his gentle groping, his hands trying their best to knead her melons into dough. "Then in that case…maybe you'd let me surprise her as well?..."

Grinning as the harassment of her rack finally stopped, Cana gave Natsu a knowing look when he met her gaze.

"Oh, yeah…"

She brought his lips back to meet hers. "I bet I could show her a thing or two…" she offered, breaking their kiss as much to catch her breath as to plant the seed in his mind. His reaction was of course almost instant, the rock hard length pressing into her thigh turning hard as steel. Feeling that Cana had to suppress her smirk, he not only caught her hint, he liked the idea just as much as she did.

Cana was by no means a lesbian, not even bisexual if she was completely honest, but she knew at minimum she had more experience than Lucy, experience that she found herself eager to share.

Natsu swallowed thickly, the mental image of his blonde sex goddess of a girlfriend doing what he had seen the previous night all over again, but with Cana taking Lucy's place…and Lucy, Levy's. It was easily the stuff of legends, a sight that he could not deny would be the living embodiment of a dream come true. There was just one tiny little problem weighing on his mind.

 _"Don't forget Natsu," she then pushed said finger's nail into his nose, "we're not just blowup dolls to keep your bed warm at night…we're human beings, we have feelings too!"_

Lucy's warning rung in the back of his mind, as did the promise he made following it.

Forcing down the _*VERY*_ pleasant image with a deep breath, Natsu flashed her a smile. "I'll tell her you're interested, but it'll be up to her in the end. You know how close she and levy are."

Cana sighed and gave a small pout.

"Don't feel too bad, you still have me," Natsu grinned before hefting her two firm flesh pillows in his hands to continue ravaging her.

Amongst the pants and moans, relishing in the raw unadulterated pleasure he was giving her, Cana saw not a mop of spiky pink hair nor did she feel rough chapped lips ravishing her breasts.

In their place her mind's eye saw long golden blonde locks, and felt perfectly soft lips.

"Ahhh…it's always nice to be able to just sit back and relax at the guild hall," Lucy smiled at her friend as the two sat down at the bar, although bar stools weren't exactly designed for sitting back they made due. "I just can't believe we got here so late…"

Taking her seat next to the blonde, Levy looked around at the usual faces floating around the room. "Yeah, it's always nice when there's no fighting going on for a change."

"You bet!" Lucy grinned. "I guess that's one good thing about Gray not being around. Hey! Why don't we make that official?" The blonde giggled. "Only Gray or Natsu is ever allowed to be here at a time, never both! We could even put a sign up on the door! Then we could actually go for a day without our table being sent into the wall!," her giggles turning into full blown laughter.

As Levy covered her mouth to keep her own laughter from spilling out, the two were finally approached by one of the bar maidens, a certain purple haired girl with a beaming smile who folded her hands in front of her. "Good morning!" her eyes closed, the young woman seemed to exude friendliness with her presence.

"Hi, Kinana!" Lucy returned the infectious smile, her ponytail flicking to the side when she spoke. "You're taking first shift today?"

"Yup!" nodding her eyes opened as she reached under the bar to retrieve a pair of mugs. "Mirajane is running a bit late so she asked me to fill in for her. Is there anything I can get you?"

Holding up two fingers, Levy smiled. "We'll have the usual, thanks!"

"You got it!" Having expected this she had been holding a mug in each hand, both of which she set under the hot chocolate machine, and pulled the lever to fill both mugs to the brim. "Darn it…" she sighed.

"Hmm?" Looking up at her from their conversation, the girls wondered what was wrong. "What's up, Kinana?" Lucy asked. "Did something happen?"

"No…well kinda…" turning to face them, Kinana set the mugs before them, instead of hot chocolate however each was filled with something closer to room temperature.

"Huh?" Levy inspected the mug with a frown. "Isn't hot chocolate supposed to be...well hot?" she asked the bar maiden with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Kinana moaned, rubbing the back of her head. "It's supposed to, but I guess there's something wrong with the machine. Maybe the heater coil broke, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry about it." A third voice filled their ears and both turned to look at Lucy, the blonde already happily sipping at her mug of warm-ish chocolate. "With all the heat we've been getting lately, the last thing we need is something hot!"

The pair gawking at her for a moment, watching as the girl enjoyed her drink, the meaning of her words not fully sinking in until a light pink blush spread across Kinana's cheeks. "Oh…you're talking about…Natsu…aren't you..." she asked, her voice noticeably breaking as she spoke his name.

"Yeah…" Lucy smiled looking up at the standing girl. "Who else knows how to light a fire around here?"

"Lu-chan…" Levy blushed, her mind perverting everything the blonde was saying. Maybe last night was too much for her…

 _'I think Natsu knocked a screw loose somewhere…'_

"Huh?..." Her attention returning to Kinana, Lucy watched as she looked down, seemingly shrinking in on herself as she spoke, her eyes never straying from the ground as the blush on her cheeks darkened and spread.

"Natsu knows how to…really…I…I had no idea…" _'Don't think about it! Don't think about it!'_ The sounds she had heard the previous evening running rampant through her mind, Kinana tried to steady herself even as the blonde began to press her.

Wearing a concerned look, Lucy brushed some hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear as she set the mug down, her companion still happily enjoying the cool off. "Is something wrong, Kinana?" she asked. "All I did was mention Natsu…"

"HEAH!" the bar maiden jumped at hearing the name once more, her large boobs bouncing around in her halter top like too overfilled water balloons.

Lucy looked over at Levy, her friend grinning back with a nod.

Her gaze returning to the blushing girl, Lucy smirked. _'I think I know what's going on here..."_ "Kinana…" hearing her name the girl instantly fell out of her trance like state and looked to her.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be interested in our Natsu…would you?" the celestial wizard asked, her brown eyes locking with the maidens green orbs.

"No! Of course not!" The words jumped from her mouth without thinking, but that didn't deter the blonde…not…one…bit.

"Really?" Lucy grew a Cheshire grin as she leaned closer to the bar maiden, her huge boobs squishing against the bar top as she did. "Because I could have sworn I saw you blush when I said his name…"

"Wha? No! I didn't blush!" Kinana crossed her arms over her body, the mark on her cheeks only darkening with the blonde's every word.

"Didn't?" Lucy asked as her grin grew. "I never said you did…I'm saying you still are…" Watching the purple haired girl turn redder by the moment, Lucy could not believe how much fun she was having. _'So_ _this_ _is why Cana likes to tease everyone so much!'_ she thought. _'This really is fun!'_

"Oooo, Kinana!" Levy giggled as she joined in on the fun, setting down her mug she beamed at the blushing girl who by this point was red as a cherry. "I'm starting to think you might have a crush on Natsu…"

"WUAH! No! No! I don't like him like that!" Kinana squeaked, her purple hair falling over her face but doing nothing to hide the full body blush now covering her porcelain skin. "We're just friends…you know…like you guys are…"

POOF! Smoke appearing behind the bar, the girls turned to see a familiar pinkette making a cat face next to the bar maiden. Her voice mimicking Happy's to a T while she grinned.

"You liiiiiiike him."

"Hahahahaha!" Nearly falling out of her stool laughing, Levy tried to contain herself while Lucy called the spirit back.

"Thanks for that Virgo," she held back a laugh. "I'm glad that it's not me for once you're teasing," she muttered the last part to herself.

Looking away from the red faced bar maiden, Virgo gave her master her usual look before disappearing into smoke. "That's because I already know what you like…dirty princess…"

POOF!

And with that, the celestial spirit disappeared back into a puff of clouds.

When she had arrived there was only one blushing girl, but after she left…there were two more…

"I'm…I'm not…" remembering the things Virgo had seen her and Natsu do during their second round on that first day the girl found herself having a difficult time not questioning the spirit's prognosis. "Am I really a dirty girl?" she muttered to herself, another voice soon answering her question.

"Well, that depends really. Did you let Natsu do whatever he wanted with these?" Looking around just in time to see Cana coming up behind her, Lucy didn't have time to react before the brunette sank her fingers into the juicy globes of joy Natsu had come to know and love so well. Now Lucy found herself getting a third helping of groping and squeezing for the morning as the drunken girl whispered into her ear. "Because if you did…" she gave a particularly hard squeeze to the blonde's right breast, "then you're just as _dirty_ as I am…"

"Ah…ahhh…" leaving the blonde to fall over onto the bar for support, a small ghost leaking out of her mouth, Cana took her seat next to her but glanced back when she noticed Lucy massaging her breasts tenderly. "Wow…" She looked down at the heap of blonde next to her. "You'd think with how big they are, they wouldn't be that sensitive," Cana shrugged before signaling the blushing bar maiden to get her a drink.

"Well…" Levy breathed, catching the attention of the newly arrived guild mate. "That's actually...sort of...my fault…" she blushed looking over at the brunette, Cana instantly turning as red as her.

"Oh?" she took a quick chug of her drink before continuing. "Oooooh!" Grinning over at the bluennette she set her pint down. "You and Levy, huh?" Cana patted the blonde on the head. "I guess that makes it official, you really are a dirty girl," smirking at the moan leaving the downed girl's lips she gave Levy an equally saucy look. "And I bet our big Natsu was right in the middle of it with you two wasn't he?"

"HEH!" The sound of Kinana gasping once again pulled the group's attention to her, the brunette instantly picking up on her feelings.

"You too, huh?!" she laughed setting down her pint before she dropped it. "Damn! I bet you're just dying for him to give you a ride on the dragon meat eh?"

"Well…" Staring at the glass in her hands, Kinana continued cleaning it, the same glass she'd been cleaning since she'd served Lucy and Levy their not so hot chocolate, her mind never wandering far from the kind…muscular form of Natsu strutting through her brain… "I-I guess I wouldn't mind, at least going on a date with him…"

Taking another swig of rum Cana let out a hearty laugh at her. "Date?! Ha! You'll be wanting a lot more than just a date after you find out what a great kisser he is! Not to mention how good his other...skills are," she smirked over at Lucy, causing the blonde to once again bury her blushing face into her arms.

"Other…skills?..." Kinana blushed, staring at the brunette in wonder.

"Oh, yeah," Cana grinned. "He's got some serious skills alright…and I'm not just talking about his hands."

"Not just…his hands?..." Kinana was starting to shake, her purple hair doing nothing to conceal her embarrassment _or_ her intrigue at Cana's words.

Making a long shape in the air with her hands, Cana winked. "Yeah…unless you want to count it as a third leg."

"Please!" Kinana set the glass down as her blush returned full force. "I know he doesn't have eyes for me so just stop!"

"What are you talking about Kinana?" Levy suddenly piped in, the bluennette almost standing on her bar stool to set her straight. "Why wouldn't he have eyes for you? You're beautiful!"

"That's putting it mildly," Cana grinned. "I mean, just look at you! You've got one hell of a body, slim waist, a cute face…a rack almost as big as blondie's over here,"

"Hey! Mine aren't that big!" Lucy wailed from the sidelines. Her face getting teary eyed as she remembered the difficulties with getting her bra on that morning. _'Like I need reminding they're big...'_

"Shut up and take the compliment!" Cana sighed before taking another drink. "Seriously though," She looked back at Kinana with a warm comforting smile. "You're one of the nicest girls in the guild, you've got the full package going for you, brains, beauty, personality, there is _NO_ reason why _anyone_ wouldn't want you!"

"You tell her, Cana!" Levy cheered, the brunette raising up a hand and her friend soon hitting it with hers; the pair smiling at their friend.

Staring at the two, Kinana cupped her hands over her chest. "You…you really think he would take me out?..."

The three girls at the bar each gave her a thumbs up in response causing Kinana to once more show her beaming smile. "Thanks…thank you...I," though there were tears, her friends could see the joy behind them, the relief that filled her in their place.

With that the group settled in to enjoying their drinks and catching up, they were later joined by another familiar face, though one far less sunny than normal.

"Hey everyone…" Mirajane sighed as she dragged her feet behind the bar, appearing absolutely exhausted as she held back a yawn.

"Hi!" the others cheered back, all having recovered from their previous conversation, Lucy's boobs included.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Kinana asked her fellow bar maiden as she stepped behind the counter. "You look dreadful!"

The other girls soon looked up, all nodding in agreement and concern. "Yeah, Mira, what's up?" Lucy asked, "You really don't seem like yourself; is everything okay?"

Raising a hand of thanks to her friends, Mirajane tried her best to put on a smile. "Thank you everyone, but I'll be fine…I'm just having trouble sleeping…I was up all night so I slept in."

"Must have been one hell of a night you had," Cana said picking up her mug. "It's already getting dark and you're only just getting up?"

Sighing at the drunk, Mira smiled. "Yup…and I still have to go shopping for the guild soon…it's going to be another long night…"

"Well what if I went for you Mira?" Kinana placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "You really need to get some rest; so how about I go instead and you stay here?"

Finding herself guided by the shoulders, Mira was sat down on one of the bars open stools, her body letting out a deep sigh of relief at finally being able to relax. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" Her friend simply closed her eyes and nodded. "Thanks, Kinana. You're the best," she returned the smile with one of her own.

"It's no problem, I'm just happy to help." Kinana waved her off, but before she could reassure her any further Lucy spoke up.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Kinana," Lucy spoke up with a stern expression. "It isn't safe for a girl like you to be walking the streets alone at night."

"Mhmhm!" Levy nodded in agreement. "She's right, it's going to take you at least an hour to finish up and by then it will be pitch black out."

Sitting between the two, Cana couldn't help it as a knowing grin plastered itself on her face. "Our little Kinana here is going to need an escort…" she smirked. "and I think we all know the perfect guy for keeping a girl's body from harm…"

 _'I'm not so sure about keeping them_ _from_ _harm…'_ Lucy thought while absentmindedly rubbing the bite mark on her neck.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the main hall, Natsu was still fixing his clothing when a blue cat flew up beside him. "Hey, Natsu!" Happy whispered tauntingly. "You're about to get chores, you better run!"

"Right!" Nodding at his best bud in thanks, Natsu turned to bolt when it happened.

"NATSU! GET OVER HERE!"

 _'Just a second too slow...'_ he mentally cried.

The sound of Lucy's voice still ringing in his ears, the man gave his friend a pitiful look before walking over to the girls gathered at the bar.

"I warned him…" Happy sighed watching his friend go. _'Ever since he and Lucy got together things sure have been different,'_ he thought. _'It's sad how such a strong guy like Natsu can fall head over heels for a girl…'_ Grinning with a look of superiority, Happy floated to the ground. "At least I'm never going to act that way around a girl; no way!"

"Stop muttering nonsense and move out of the way, Tomcat." Carla said as she pushed the blue exceed aside.

Not taking but a moment to step out of her way, Happy cheered, "AYE MA'AM!"

Arriving at the bar, Natsu looked at the one who had so politely called him over first. "Heya, Luce." he said standing beside the blonde and wrapping an arm around her waist. "What do ya need?"

"Oh it's actually not what _she_ needs, as much as it is what _Kinana_ needs," Cana supplied before the blonde could respond.

Nodding with the brunette, Levy looked over at him. "Natsu, we need you to escort Kinana to the store tonight and make sure she comes home safe, okay?"

"Escort?" The man recoiled from the word as if it was one of four letters. "What does she need an escort for? She's a member of Fairy Tail right? Shouldn't she be able to take care of herself?"

"Not exactly…" Lucy said putting her hand on the one holding her side. "Kinana is a member of the guild, but she can't use magic like the rest of us can."

"Or beat people up like you can…" Cana added.

"SHUT IT!" Lucy barked before returning to gazing into her man's eyes. "Now, you wouldn't want a sweet, innocent girl like Kinana walking around alone at night; would you? Who knows what awful things could happen to her."

Rubbing the back of his head with his other hand, Natsu shrugged. "Yeah…I guess not…"

"And don't you think she would be safer with a big strong man like yourself by her side?" Cana took his other hand in hers, not caring that they had an audience as she held it to her bosom.

"Well…" Natsu blushed at the feeling of Cana's bouncy globe against his fingers, looking over at the blushing girl, he was about to open his mouth when someone else cut him off.

"That's okay!" Mira sighed. "Kinana, you can stay here," she looked over at the man happily. "Me and Natsu can go out and get the groceries."

"Huh?" The others all looking at her wondering why the bar maiden had such a change of heart all of a sudden.

"No," Kinana said sternly as she set the model back in her seat. "You said it yourself you need to rest, Natsu and I will go and get your shopping done for you, right Natsu?" she blushed as his name left her lips.

Holding up a reassuring hand, a very warm hand… Natsu smiled. "Right! Don't worry Mira, we'll be done and back before you know it!"

"Okay…" Letting out a deep sigh as the two gathered their things, Mira watched as they headed out the door wishing it was her with Natsu instead of her bar mate.

 _'I need some time with him…even if it's just a shopping trip…'_

 **Fruit Cups Grocery Store:**

"Hey, Kinana! Check this out!" Natsu called out, the girl turning around and gasping at what she saw. The young man had a bunch of bananas on his head and was holding up a pair of water melons to his chest. "Who does this remind you of?" Making his voice as high as it would go, he strutted around. "Open! Gate of Virgo! Acuipus! Scorponoc!" Still never getting more than one name right out of the lot.

"Natsu! Hahahahahaha!" Bending over and clutching her stomach as she laughed at his spot on impression of Lucy, Kinana found herself having more than a little difficulty keeping steady. "You know that's not nice! Hahahaha!"

 _'Wow…she has such a cute laugh…'_ Setting the fruits back down on the stand, Natsu found himself entranced by her gleeful laughter, the sweet melody calling to him long after it had ended.

 _'And a pretty smile.'_

"Natsu…" hearing his name pulled him out of his trance, blinking several times as the one who spoke it looked back at him. "Natsu…" Kinana blushed, brushing some hair out of her eyes and shifting from one foot to the other she shrunk in on herself just as she had back at the bar. "Why are you staring?..."

"Oh! Uhhh!" Looking around at the isle behind her, he looked for something, anything that he could have been staring at besides what any man would have been in his shoes.

Dancing around like an idiot trying to cover for himself, Kinana only smiled. _'Don't worry, Natsu…'_ she closed her eyes in joy. _'I know you were staring at me…even if you won't admit it…'_

Walking through the seemingly endless isles of food, Kinana glanced to the man at her side, his arms folded behind head he seemed to be trying to look anywhere but in her direction. No matter what it looked like though, he wanted nothing more than to stare at her…

With Cana's words floating through the back of her mind, Kinana smiled. "So Natsu!" she blushed as he turned to look at her. "Umm…what is it like…you know? Going out on missions all the time?"

"Huh?" Giving her a weird look, Natsu wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "What do you mean, what is it like?"

"Well…" looking away for a moment, she let her hair once again cover her green eyes. "I don't get to go missions like you and the others do…so I was just curious…"

Reality finally striking him, Natsu blinked a couple times before responding. "Oh yeah…you don't…" Finding his gaze locked on hers for what seemed like the third time in as many minutes he blushed. _'She's so beautiful…why didn't I notice her before?...'_

"Heheh, well I guess you could say they're fun…" Letting his arms fall down from behind his head, he continued. "We get to go to amazing places and see new things…meet new people…"

"What kind of people?" Kinana asked, not once looking away from his dark orbs.

"Well people like you for starters…" he smirked, the man soon having to hold back a laugh as the girl looked away from him, her eyes staying on the shopping cart in front of her.

"Yeah…I guess so…" blushing under her hair, she smiled. "I just wonder sometimes what it's like…going out there and seeing the world…"

A hand coming to rest on her shoulder made her look up, and Kinana soon found herself locked by the intense gaze of the dragon slayer, both of them coming to a complete stop. "It must get pretty boring standing there all alone…" Natsu spoke. "I know you're not really alone…you always have people that care about you around at the guild…but I guess being a bar maid isn't exactly much for action…"

"No…it really isn't…" her reply small and quiet, Natsu couldn't shake the feeling burning in his belly. _'It's happening again…she's so fragile when she talks like that…just like Lucy…what did she call it?'_

"You know…" looking away as the girl started moving again, Natsu quickly following after her. "You could come along on our next mission…Luce said she wanted to take a break," stopping a few feet in front of her, he put on the cheesiest grin he could, one that she soon returned.

"I'd love to!" Kinana's smile returning just as bright and cheery, Natsu finally remembered the word Lucy had used for what he was seeing.

 _'Feminine…Kinana is feminine…'_

 **Magnolia Street:**

Thirty minutes later the pair was walking out of the store and Kinana turned to her escort. "Thanks for taking care of me tonight, Natsu." she looked down as she said his name, not trusting herself not to embarrass herself by meeting his eyes. "I really appreciate you looking out for me…"

Pulling his hands behind his head, Natsu tried not to look flustered. "Ah, don't worry about it!" He breathed. "I actually had a fun time! Even though it started out like a blind date."

Gazing up at the sky above them, Kinana hugged the bag of groceries to her chest. "You know…your skill with timing is great…"

"Heh! Yeah…" Turning to look at her, Natsu smirked. "Well, timing isn't the only thing I'm skilled at…"

"Heheheh! Really?" Laughing at the sight of this new, more charming side of Natsu, Kinana moved closer to him as they continued walking; their bodies less than a foot apart. "Because the girls were telling me all about your…other skills…"

That smirk still planted firmly on his face, Natsu closed the distance between them even further, his masculine frame now bearing down on her much smaller feminine one. His eyes roamed over her body and he could see despite the darkness just how much of a looker Kinana was. A beautiful face, big green eyes, a pair of breasts that always looked like they were ready to spill out of her halter top if she leaned over too far…not to mention her round apple shaped behind…

Oh how he wished he could just take a bite and savor the juicy…

"Oh, yeah?" He grinned, locking eyes with her, he could feel his body heating up, hers right behind him, just close enough that he could feel her presence. "Because I'm not sure a girl like you could handle my…skills…"

Opening her mouth to respond, Kinana soon found herself cut off as rain started falling in a torrent. The duo quickly looked around for shelter but it was difficult to see as they were in the middle of something far more than a light sprinkle. It was all but impossible to see more than a few feet in any direction and their clothes were soon soaked by the slightly cool water.

"Kinana, come with me!" suddenly taking hold of her arm Natsu pulled her along, the bar maid barely able to keep ahold of the groceries in her other hand as she struggled to match his pace.

"Where are we going, Natsu?!" she called up to him, "To cover" he fired back without missing a step. The pair raced across the street towards a building with a large overhang, Natsu couldn't help looking back at her to make sure she was okay.

Running in the rain was something he had done with Erza as far back as he could remember, but now it seemed like something only a pervert would do with a girl. Kinana's top was beyond soaked with rain water and looked like it was painted onto her massive breasts, combined with the hardened nipples that were painfully struggling against the material it led to more than just a very captivating sight, but one hell of a realization.

Kinana wasn't wearing a bra…

Kinana's huge knockers were bouncing around held back only by her halter top.

Natsu could already feel the fire within him reigniting.

 _'Man…this is either going to be the best idea I ever had…or the worst…'_ he mentally gulped as he watched her wonder twins bouncing with every step, shifting from side to side as they did.

Finally reaching the overhang, Kinana caught her foot on the step and fell forward with a squeal.

"Ahhh!"

"Kinana!" Turning on his heel with reflexes honed from years of fighting, Natsu caught her in his arms and pulled her against his chest to absorb the impact. The groceries fell to the ground and scattered, but he made sure there was no way she would share the same fate. Her soaked form was soon pinned against the wall of the building, his larger body shielding her from both the rain and the wind like a mighty fortress.

"Don't worry, Kinana…" Natsu spoke into her soaked hair, the water droplets falling from her chin to his chest as he held her close. "Nothing is going to touch you here…"

"Well…" The soft whimper of her voice was barely audible but his sensitive ears caught it, as he looked down his gaze zeroed in on what she was looking at. "Something already is…" she mumbled.

Feeling his hardened manhood pressing into her thigh, he almost regretted every moment he'd spent staring at the girl's…voluptuous…rack… "Crap! I'm so sorry, Kinana! I didn't mean to force—"

"So Cana was telling the truth…" Her face now the color of an overly ripe raspberry Kinana did her best to look away from him, but Natsu would have none of that now…not after hearing her say something as telling as that…

"Kinana…" His cheeks just as red as hers, he cupped her chin and lifting it so he could see her eyes. He felt her body repositioning itself against the wall, modesty and embarrassment at odds with a new equally powerful force that had been introduced into her life.

He tried his best not to deliberately push up against her...they were so...big…

 _Boing_

Her large bust was pushing up against his chest, their soaked clothing only making their skin that much closer as they stuck to one another. More than that though, he could smell something…something much stronger and far more alluring than any perfume a girl could ever buy…a smell wafting up from the apex of her thighs…

"Are you glad that Cana was telling the truth?" he asked. Lips mere inches from hers his warm breath caused her to shudder. Again he caught a waft of that beautiful scent of hers, this time even stronger than before.

Kinana was completely frozen in place, as if Gray were holding her still, not Natsu, not fire, but even still she found the strength to cough her reply. "Yes…"

They stood there for a minute, each enjoying the way their body felt against the other, like yin and yang, hard and soft, muscle, and curve; it was amazing…the silence only breaking when Kinana spoke up. "You said tonight started out like a blind date…"

Her words striking at his being, Natsu gazed down at her, his dark orbs meeting with her green ones. Smiling at her, he licked his lips. "And it's going to end like one too…"

His lips crashing into hers, two reptiles battled for supremacy, the dragon and the snake; Kinana's eyes slid shut as his tongue crept into her mouth, easily claiming the newly explored moist cavern as its own. She felt the pink muscle sliding over her gums and soon brought her own tongue up to bear, losing ground but far from surrendering, the two entwined in a dizzying display of want and need, their bodies soon joining the dance of desire and lust removing any semblance of space between them.

 _'Natsu!'_ Kinana screamed in her mind. _'Natsu is kissing me!'_ Her mind soon melted to putty just as her body was. Conscious thought abandoned her leaving her with only instincts to guide her as Kinana savored the kiss she had been longing for, the kiss of a dragon. His tongue sliding up and over hers, chasing her through her mouth with her sweet pinkness the battleground of their affection. Finally pinning her tongue with his own he was forced to retreat having run out of breath.

Breaking away from her but only barely, Natsu kept her pressed to the wall with his body, her large boobs pushing up and almost out of her top in a delectable manner, as though they were being offered up to him. "It figures you'd be a good kisser…" he managed between breathes, admiring the way her pale heaving globes seemed to pinken against his chest.

Blushing, and not really knowing what to say in response, Kinana gasped as her hands were suddenly pulled up and pinned above her head by just one of his own. "Hey…that's not fair!" She pouted, annoyed as he moved his body away from hers, her soft mounds bouncing back to their normal level now that they no longer had a wall of muscle propping them up.

Struggling against his grip, all she managed to do was cause her knockers to bounce and shake in her soaked top even more than her labored breathing caused, her nipples straining against the thin fabric as though they were reaching out to him.

The overall sight making the dragon over her that much harder.

Smirking as several drops of rainwater trickled down her cleavage, Natsu watched as one bead in particular slid down from her collar bone to the top of her breast, then slipping down between the valley formed between her mountains. _'Don't worry little guy…'_ he eyed her chest with lust. _'I won't let you get away…'_

Reaching down with his right hand, Natsu gripped the bottom of her halter top and slowly, carefully pulled it upwards, the green material easily parting with her body as he pulled it up over both of her melons, letting them lose and exposing them to the cold air and his eyes for the first time. The two huge orbs bounced from their short drop as the material of her top slipped pasted her hardened nipples, then bounced again as she jumped at realizing they were exposed.

There before him in all their soft…silky glory were two of the largest, most perfect breasts he had ever seen. He was far from an expert when it came to breasts, but he could tell hers were at least larger than Cana's...

 _'So that would make her...an E cup at least...maybe a double...'_ his mind nearly shut down at that revelation.

"Gah! Natsuuuu!" Kinana gasped, frantically looking around them she panicked. _'Someone must be out here! Someone is going to see me topless!'_ But no one was there…they were alone…just two young people out in the dead of night, with the rain falling all around them…the cold…wet… rain…

"It's okay, Kinana…" Natsu smirked, his hand slowly taking hold of a ripe breast in his palm, molding it between his fingers and marveling at the way they would squeeze out between his digits no matter how little he squeezed them. "And I thought Lucy's were soft…" he murmured, his words causing the girl's heart rate to sky rocket along with her breathing.

His tanned fingers glided along her pale flesh until he captured one of her pink nipples between his fingers, pinching the chubby little nub before tweaking it. "Ahh!" A short squeal escaped the girl's lips with every pull, followed by a hiss and a sharp inhale when he slowly started twisting harder and harder. Expertly he toyed with the sensitive nub, pulling it, tugging it, twisting it and rolling it. The more he did, the more she cried out, the stronger her scent became; the more her body ached for him.

"Natsu, please!" Her voice practically dripping with need, Kinana was barely able to look him in the eye, but he received the message loud and clear. She needed a different kind of kiss.

With one hand still pinning hers above her, he lowered his head to her chest, gently licking each and every drop of water there was one rain drop at a time, warming the pale mounds and pink nubs with his heated breath and searing tongue, her entire body shook from the intoxicating treatment she was receiving.

"Ugh…Agh! Natsu!"

Her cries of pleasure music to his ears, he continued, taking her areola with his mouth and sucking it in, relishing the sweet taste of her skin his tongue found as it came out of its lair to sweep across her skin, bathing, massaging and tormenting her pinkened nubs all at once.

"Uhhmm…" He groaned as he let the one nipple slid out of his mouth with a _pop_. "Your knockers taste great, Kinana…" Looking up at her needy eyes the entire time, he made sure to maintain that eye contact as he breathed onto her as of yet untouched nipple, torturing it with several hot puffs of air and darting his tongue across it as if to sample it before deciding to devour it.

Savoring the taste of her body, he let his mouth go to work on her. With tantalizing slowness he carefully chewed on her marvelous marshmallow, his free hand fondling the previously abused orb while he enjoyed her sister.

 _'Fuck! So good!'_ Tired of his restrained attacked on her body Natsu let go of her hands so he could focus both where it mattered most, namely on her very ample rack.

"Ugh…U…Uhhh…" Her small mouth let out little whimpers and mewlings at his every touch, there was nothing Kinana could do as Natsu had his way with her most prominent assets, his rough hands sinking into her tender globes, mashing and kneading them, bringing one up while pulling the other down before pushing them together almost painfully roughly to form mouth-watering cleavage any man would have sold his soul to have a chance of beholding. Noticing the small drops of rain water dripping down from the holes in the overhang, he caught them on her chest, licking them off her pillows before kneading them once more, her poor melons unable to do anything more than be enjoyed by the lustful man groping them until they were a uniform shade of pink.

"Ugh…Natsu…Uhmm…" Her whimpering growing louder and louder, Natsu was caught off guard when he felt her hands grab hold of his vest before gripping their way up to the back of his head and neck, her nails sinking into skin he soon found himself being pulled up, her lips crashing into his once more.

Kinana… The girl's boldness was something Natsu had never expected…not earlier, and certainly not after being turned into a topless moaning mess by his touches. _'Maybe there's more to Kinana than meets the eye…'_ Letting his brain shut down for the time being, he gave into his carnal desires fully, his hands roughly grabbing at her bouncing melons as her tongue invaded his mouth, the sleek serpent dancing around his before enjoying a dragon's bounty on the floor of his maw.

After several minutes the kiss broke, neither willing to move too far away from the other, for their warmth and need would not allow it. The first to catch his breath, Natsu spoke up, his eyes finding difficulty in choosing which pair of orbs to stare at. "Kinana…" he panted, grinning as the girl looked back up at him with need. "If your lips tasted that good…heh…then I wonder what your other pair taste like…"

"Huh? What do you mea-ahh!-" The girl suddenly found herself thrust up into the air before her thighs were resting over the dragon slayer's shoulders. Even as she looked around, undoubtedly the size of a giant…she knew she was far from being in a position of power...

Snickering at her girlish squeak, Natsu grinned at the pair of pink panties that he found awaiting him. "Pink?...Now I'm really getting fired up!" Carefully hooking one finger around the crotch of her panties, Natsu pulled them to one side and exposed her soft hairless mound to his hungry eyes, his mouth already watering at the sight of such pink…wet flesh…

"Na…Natsu…what are you?..." Her voice was so light…so weak…so feminine…Natsu just couldn't take it, his face moving closer and closer to her soaked core, he smirked. "It's okay, Kinana…" He licked his lips as he inhaled her ripe scent. "It's just a kiss…"

"AHHHH!" Her eyes shot wide open as Kinana squeezed her thighs shut around Natsu's head in reflex. Rather than protecting her however the action only served to trap her defenseless pussy with a ravenous beast. _'Just like Lucy…'_ Natsu thought as he slowly brought his tongue up the full length of her slit, feeling her whole body shake at his touch. _'I wonder what else they have in common…'_

His tongue now unleashed, it immediately attacked her most sensitive of points as he saw her clit emerging from its hiding place. The girl went rigid as she was struck by blow after blow from his wet tongue, the tiny nub moved in circle after circle as his pink organ pushed it around. "Mhhhmmm…" Kinana tasted fucking delicious! And the man wanted her to know that, saying as such into her pussy the vibrations spreading throughout her aching core were almost enough to make her weep.

"Agh! Natsu!" Her massive breasts were bouncing freely as she gripped his pink hair, pulling him deeper into her body, closer to her slit as she begged him to lick her dry!

Taking her incessant pulling and desperate platitudes as a signal the dragon slayer ran his tongue over her peaked folds, lapping up whatever nectar he found as he enjoyed the sweet taste of a fertile female just as nature had designed him to.

"Ohhmm!" His tongue darting over and between her folds over and over again, Natsu finally decided he was tired of sampling from kiddy cups and now wanted the full pitcher. His tongue leaving her flower, he dragged it back up over her clit before taking it between his lips and sucking as hard as he could, his tongue batting it around while the suction threatened to send her into pleasure overload!

"Ugh! Egh! NATSUUU!" Her thighs clamped down as hard as they could around his head, threatening to crack his skull as she released her prize to him. The pitcher falling over, Natsu happily lapped up her juices and making sure not to leave so much as a drop on her over sensitive core.

"Huh…huh…huh…" her breaths coming fast and hard, Kinana shook herself to stay awake as she was slowly lowered back down to the ground, her eyes now level with the man who had eaten her out…his mouth still stained with her juices…

"So how was your kiss?" he grinned at her, expecting the girl to blush and turn away, but Natsu had forgotten what had happened before…Fairy Tail girls only blushed before they started…once things got going though…

"Oommph!" her lips locked with his for a third time, but that in of itself wasn't surprising, no, what made Natsu's eyes widen was after their lips parted and he felt her slowly lick her own juices from his face, her tiny pink tongue dashing across his lips and face stealing back her essence, the girl giving him a playful wink as she finished her self-indulgent meal.

 _'This can't be Kinana!'_ His mind screamed…oh but it was…

"The kiss?" Kinana smirked back at him. "It was pretty good…but now I want to try a kiss of my own…"

"Huh?" Watching in complete and utter disbelief, Natsu let out a low groan as he felt his pants buckle come undone, his shorts falling to his ankles just as his boxers followed leaving his member to be caressed by the cool night air just as Kinana's breasts were.

"Now…" Looking up at him with that same smoldering gaze of want he had given her before he chewed on her bouncy globes, Kinana smirked, her tongue sliding out of her mouth as she grazed it along his slit before trailing it down his manhood from the tip down to his balls. Not sparing him a moment she nuzzled her nose against his hardened member then slowly brought her tongue back up to the tip. Just when he felt his head rolling back he felt her take the head into her mouth. Groaning and mustering up his will he looked back down to find her eyes locked with his, as though she had been expecting it.

The image of a girl sucking on his masculinity being almost too much to handle, he was barely able to prevent himself from cumming.

"AGH! Kinana…Uh…Ugh!" His head swinging back so that it made a dent in the wall behind him, Natsu let out a low guttural groan at the feeling of her silky lips on his cock, her tongue dancing on his head while her warm breath ran over his every vein.

 _'Wow…'_

Kinana moaned around his hard rod, hollowing her cheeks as she focused only on her suction; she couldn't believe what was happening before her.

 _'When he was holding me up on his shoulders and I was looking down at him earlier I felt so weak…but now here I am on I'm on my knees…'_

She gave his pulsing mushroom cap a quick swirl of her tongue, the pink muscle sliding up and around the head of his meat before slipping up along the underside that connected the head to the base, she received a small thrust in response as well as yet another deep groan of need from the man above her.

 _'And some girls say this is demeaning…'_ Scoffing at the thought Kinana knew otherwise now…if anything Natsu was the one under her power now…not the other way around. His body would move as she wanted it to, experience pleasure as she desired it to…cum when she  made it to…

Closing her eyes, the bar maid focused fully on the blowjob, her lips now going lower and lower on his flesh, she soon found herself engulfing all nine inches of his hard manhood, the salty taste of his precum already leaking onto her tongue. "Mhmmmm mandm mastyhm moo…" Her tongue moving over his cock with every word, the vibrations sending shockwaves over his flesh, teasing him even as she slowly began bobbing her head.

"Ki…Kinana…" His eyes barely being able to stay open, Natsu was treated to one hell of a sight for his efforts. The purple haired bar maiden was going all out in her task, cupping his balls with one hand as she sucked him off, her lips forming an air tight seal around his cock even as she continued to hum along his length. Her left hand gripping his manhood, she moved it in tandem with her mouth in perfect sync. As her head moved back and away, her hand would tighten and glide down; when her mouth descended her hand would almost pull him into her. The sight was just like the sensation…extraordinary.

Hearing her name the girl could tell he was close, so pulling back she formed a tight seal around the sensitive head of his member and sucked with every bit of force her lungs could give as she wrapped both hands around his thick shaft. In a single fluid motion she began pumping them along his length, twisting and turning but with the utmost of care; all the while blowing quick puffs of hot air over his saliva slicked rod.

"Ugh…Kinana…please…I'm going to…I'm…UGH!" Hearing his moans and feeling him twitching in her hands and mouth Kinana picked up the pace, her hands letting go he almost cried at the loss of pressure and sudden rush of cold air, but then, it happened.

Like a divine gift from above he felt two massive mounds engulf his member, enveloping it and protecting it from the stinging cold of the night air. Opening his eyes in disbelief he looked down to see just as only his wildest of dreams could have hoped, racing across his heated flesh were not a pair of small gentle hands capped by ten perfect fingers, but rather two _very_ large breasts each with its own hardened peak. Holding them up, one in each hand she pushed them together, then alternating them as she continued to work him as fast as she could, her tongue dancing over the hot skin of his head until finally he came!

"KINANA!" His mouth opening wide, Natsu's manhood was trapped between her lips as his seed rushed over her tongue, the girl lapping up his salty cream as fast as she could, plenty still escaping from her mouth, the drops falling along with the rain water onto her perfect breasts.

"Gahg…Huh…Huh…Huh…" His once mighty body reduced to a panting strawman, Natsu clung to the wall for support, his body right on the edge of collapse after the blowjob he had received. _'Yeah! Just like Lucy!'_ He knew it now. It was the innocent ones you had to look out for…they were the girls who would teach you why girls were awesome…

"So…" Kinana smirked as she stood up to her full height again, playfully licking the cum off of her lips as she winked at him. "How did you like my kiss?"

Standing there, his body hardening with renewed lust, Natsu knew exactly how to respond to such a question asked by a girl…a dirty girl…

"Oohmph-Ahh!" The sound of flesh hitting wood rang out once more that night, Kinana looked up to find herself pinned against the wall, the panting form of Natsu Dragneel looming over her, dominating her very being.

"Natsu?..." she panted, her body yearning for his as his did for hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of his cock, the thick mass of manly flesh designed solely to plunge into her soft core and ravage her until she felt like her body was about to tear in half. "I need you…in me…"

Nodding at the eager bar maid, Natsu moved his pelvis so that his cock was just barely brushing against her nether lips, the contact making both groan with need. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Kinana?" He asked her. This was after all his fourth time breaking a girl in…he knew she was going to feel pain…and considering Kinana's complete lack of anything to grab onto…he worried it may get rough for her.

"Mhhm!" Giving him her approval, she bucked her hips, pressing her lower lips against his cock, the head just barely slipping into her.

"UUUHHH!" Their reactions were instantaneous, the moment Natsu entered her they could both feel his manhood getting sucked up inside of her, whether by her movements or his, neither could tell, and neither cared, both sharing just one desire, for him to bottom out as soon as possible!

Feeling the resistance within her trying to stop him from going any deeper, Natsu's earlier concerns were soon proven meaningless as Kinana forced herself down on his rod, her gateway torn apart as he slid through. When her green orbs disappeared from his view, Natsu took her by the chin and crashing his lips into hers he did his best to distract her from the pain.

 _'Thank you…Natsu…'_

The beating thump of pain in the pit of her stomach leaving her, Kinana broke away from his lips, fresh tears disguised by drops of rain as she basked in his warmth. "Okay…you…can...go...now…" her sentence ended with a soft sensual moan, the feeling of his manhood already sliding back and forth along her sensitive tunnel telling her he knew when she was ready just as much as she did.

It was an electric feeling, his hard manly body against her delicate feminine one, Natsu plunged his thick shaft deep into her core before pulling back out and repeating that motion again and again, his speed increasing by the moment, the pair barely noticed as the water covering their bodies started evaporating from the heat of their conjoined sexes.

"Ergh…Ergh…Ergh…" pumping his length in between her pink lips, Natsu grabbed hold of her behemoth assets, massaging and kneading them once again as he quite literally nailed her to the wall, her mouth hanging open if only to release moan after gentle moan with his every assault on her body.

"Now let's try this out!" Grunting as he withdrew his cock from her pussy, much to the girl's displeasure, Natsu turned her around so that her body was forced against the rain soaked wall, her left breast squished up against the hard bricks while the other bounced freely in the air as he hooked her right leg over his elbow, holding it up so that her molten core was exposed to the cold night air.

"And here I thought only Cana had killer legs…" he grinned, the girl below him blushing all the more as he reentered her, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the difference she felt being taken in this position.

"Natsu! This is…!" Her voice was quickly reduced to whimpering pants, he wasn't just _in_ her, he was _filling_ her, reaching deep into her. Kinana gasped when the head of his penis hit something sensitive. Her head reared back and a deep moan worked its way from the very depths of her being. Not even aware that he had just discovered her 'sweet spot', he took hold of her free breast, his calloused fingers sinking deep into her milky flesh and causing her nipple to scrape against his palm in ways that made her scream.

"I know, Kinana…" The dragon slayer breathed, his hot breath striking her bare skin. Even though the wind seemed to be picking up around them she didn't feel the least bit cold, the feeling of his hot cock sliding around inside of her body…it was just so…bad…so naughty…

 _'Dirty princess…'_ Virgo's words echoing in her mind just like those of Cana, Kinana knew she was probably just as dirty as every one of those girls at the bar that morning…all of them filthy and hungry for sex…and most important of all…all of them were made dirty by that same one special man. Looking up at him as he grunted inside of her, Kinana smiled. ' _And he's the dirtiest one of us all…'_

' _She's so tight! It feels like a snake is constricting me down there!'_ Each and every time his cock dipped deep between her folds and slammed into her it was met by the same almost crushing grip, her inner muscles clenching to hold him and giving a quick squeeze as he would withdraw, almost as though it were trying to keep him from leaving. Natsu could feel her body shaking against his, the sound of wet flash slapping together filled the night air, both from his hips meeting hers and her bouncy jiggly boobs hitting against the wall. The feel of her struggling twitching thigh in his grasp as her hips bucked told him she was close to cumming…that was good because he knew he was just about at his limit.

The storm continued picking up around them as Natsu plunged into her one last time to the hilt, his balls slapped against her nether lips. Finally her head thrashed back and she let out a cry, he felt her squeezing him with everything she had; and just as the thunder's roaring and the wind's howling reached a crescendo, they came, her body bathing his cock in the most glorious bath of all while he coated her insides in his spunk.

Collapsing to the ground in a heap of limbs and smiles, Natsu pulled her onto his lap, her huge boobs heaving against his hard chest. She didn't care to cover up now; there was no one around to see them…other than the one man who had earned the right to see her in such a state.

"So Kinana…" Natsu panted; a satisfied smile on his face. "How was that for a date?"

Blushing, the girl pulled herself even closer to him, enough so that the rain falling on their bodies had no choice but to pool between them. Her green eyes staring into his dark ones, she grinned. "I don't know…how about you ask me again at your place?"

Returning her grin like the dragon he was, Natsu knew Igneel must have been smiling down on him tonight. Scooping the girl up in his arms, he was about to move when Kinana's unhappy groans stopped him. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked, her tone having changed all of a sudden.

"It's my clothes!" Kinana moaned, the girl picking at the ruined fabric revealing her bust and hiding her rump, they may have not been torn, but they were close, the fabric showed signs of wear from the friction of the wall. Even if they had been spared from the pairs rutting, the water had ruined them.

Looking over her delectable body, and her damaged clothes, Natsu had an idea. "Don't worry, Kinana!" he grinned as he started for home, pulling her to him to share his warmth (and enjoy feeling her massive breasts against his chest and watch them bounce with his every step.) "I know where we can get you some dry clothes!" And with that the man ran off into the night leaving the scattered groceries where they lie; they may have been why Kinana had been sent out…but not why he had.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

The next day was bright and shiny, a far cry from the raging storm the previous night Natsu and Kinana had rode out together. As always, Cana was the first person to reach the hall, her signature blue bikini top barely holding her firm jugs in place, jiggling with each and every step as she walked to the bar before taking her usual seat, but as she sat down a most usual sight caught her attention.

"Lucy?..." she asked, looking up at the girl facing away from her. It was Lucy's vest and skirt, but… "Why did you dye your hair?..." Giving the former blonde a confused look, Cana was shocked when 'Lucy' turned to greet her.

"Kinana!?" shouting and jumping back in surprise, her breasts nearly spilled out from her bikini top from the sudden movement.

"Hi, Cana! How are you?" The bar maid replied simply, not at all caring that she was obviously wearing someone else's clothes.

"Why…why are you dressed like Lucy?" the woman's question soon joined by that of another, this time from a certain blonde as she entered the hall with her bluennette friend.

"Yeah, why are you dressed like me?" Lucy asked. A knowing look soon passing over her face. Natsu, she admitted was a man of many skills and talents. But stealth was not one of them.

Especially when he has had his arms filled with a busty leggy purplenette.

She grinned as Natsu rose up from behind the bar, the man happily munching away on some leftover cheese sticks from the previous night.

"Ohhhh…I see…now…" Cana smirked as she raised her eyebrow at the pair.

Blushing a light pink, Kinana smiled. "Oh, I'm just wearing these since mine got ruined in the rain last night…that's all!"

"Sure you are, but how exactly did you get your hands on a pair of my clothes?…" Lucy looked like the cat that ate the canary as her brown orbs moved between her two blushing guild mates. "Natsu? Do you have any ideas?..." She prodded him a little more.

"Heheheh! I have no idea what you're talking about, Luce!" he tried to grin back, but his blush made it as transparent to her as a new shower curtain.

"Hahahahaha!" Leaning back in her barstool Cana managed to get a few words out between her laughs. "Right! And something tells me you have no idea why the front of her vest is unbuttoned either!"

"EEP!" Looking down, Kinana squealed as she noticed that the vest was indeed unbuttoned, her huge milky globes fully on display to her female guild mates. Spinning around on her heel she quickly closed the front of her borrowed vest, she and Natsu blushing bright red as all the others laughed.

Straightening up her clothes from the obvious morning 'fun' they'd had. Kinana suddenly slapped her hands to her cheeks. "Oh no! Natsu!" She turned to the man in alarm. "We forgot the groceries!"

"Aw crap!" He shouted just barely managing to avoid face palming. "We must have dropped them when I…I…"

"When you what?..." Came the sweet sound of Levy's voice, the normally model of innocence taking part in Cana's teasing for once. Despite her lack of practice, she still stung just as badly as the others.

"Oh don't worry about it." The sound of another voice grabbing their attention; they all turned to see Mirajane holding a bag of groceries.

"Mira! I'm so sorry! I let you down!" Kinana was close to crying, but the older bar maiden stopped her.

"Don't cry." Mira said; her voice rather stern even for something like this. "But maybe next time you could give Lucy a little more of a heads up before ask her to get your groceries?" Her beautiful blue eyes shutting as she finished her sentence, she directed their own orbs to the waiting celestial wizard, the girl waving at them with the happiest grin on her face.

"Lucy?!" The pair turning to look at the blonde, they seemed to be on the verge of worshipping her for what she had done when Kinana suddenly remembered something.

"But, Lucy!" She yelled clenching her fists in front of her chest. "How could you go out alone like that after everything you said last night?" Her mind racing through the many things that could befall a young woman with a body like hers.

"I didn't, I picked them up this morning because-"

Before the celestial wizard could finish explaining a certain blue exceed landed beside her, his kind words soothing their worries. "Aw, don't worry about Lucy getting attacked!" Happy smirked. "Bad guys should be more afraid of getting attacked by her!"

"Hey! Are you calling me scary, Cat!?" Lucy shouted; the exceed soon fainting out of the air with a thump, the bar immediately erupting in howls of laughter as Natsu tried in vain to revive his comrade.

While the rest of the gang was laughing at Happy's antics, Mirajane gave the new couple one last dejected look before turning away to start on her duties for the day.

 _'And now even Kinana has gotten her chance before me…'_ She said to herself. _'Stay strong, Mira'_ The girl put on a determined look as she walked away from the group. _'You haven't run out of time yet!'_

 **A/N: So how was that? Kinana rarely ever gets shown love in fics, let alone lemons so I am so proud to be one of those to make that happen. Big thanks once again for my buddy "Kenju" for all his help. So Kinana has finally become one with Natsu…and his harem. I bet you are all drooling in anticipation as much as I am for who is next…and hopefully you can tell! If you enjoyed this chapter or the fic in general, please leave me a REVIEW! It makes me want to write so much more when I see your kind words enjoying my work!**

 **P.S.: At the behest of a reviewer, I decided to list the girls off the top of my head who will appear in lemons in this fic. Now this list is not complete and girls will be added, but never taken off the first list. For that matter I have also set up a NEW POLL so please go check it out on my profile and check it out!**

 **Will Appear:**

Mirajane

Lisanna

Virgo

Laki

Juvia

Erza

Yukino

Angel

Bisca

Ultear

Jenny

Evergreen

 **Maybes:**

Kagura

Milliania

Aries

Aquarius

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Kinana is a 36E cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Kinana has a band of 32 and a bust of 38 which makes her a 36E. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***

 **Bra Sizes:**

 **Lucy: 32G**

 **Kinana: 36E**

 **Cana: 34DD**

 **Levy: 30B**


	6. Mira & Cana's Lime and Coconuts

**A/N: Two weeks in a row? Don't get used to it! Haha! Tried to get this done ASAP in case I hit a delay next week. Big thanks to my beta, "Kenju" for polishing up the first chapter which I also updated so please take a look at Lucy's Heavenly Hearts" again when you're done here!**

 **Fairy Apartments:**

"Uhhh…Uunnhhh...Oohhh…" The girl squirmed against the mass of sweat and wall of muscle on top of her. "Natsu…oohhhh…Natsu…please…please don't make me wait any longer…"

There she was, on her back with her hair splayed out beneath her, blue orbs staring straight up at the man above her, begging him to hurry and take her…to make her his and his alone.

"Mhmmm…" His calloused hands scraped across her bare skin, their touch stoking the fires raging through her soul as pale flesh sensitive from the chilled night air was heated and perked at the slightest touch.

"Yeah…you really are a naughty girl, aren't you?" he grinned, "and to think all I had to do was look behind the bar to find you…" His dark orbs roamed over her nude form with the same intensity as his hands. Such a feast she was, her skin to his hands, her soft moans to his ears, and her very being to his eyes. Huge 38E breasts that were milky white and capped with cherry pink nipples, a flat stomach trim as it was fit, and curves that would cause an accident whenever jiggled they just the right way.

Yeah…she was something alright, a real little treat to say the least.

"Yes! Yes! I'm your naughty girl! What are you going to do to teach me a lesson?!" she moaned, her chest heaving and shuddering from his touch causing her mouth-watering breasts to shift and jostle; the two perfect spheres of jello calling him back for another squeeze.

Gazing up at him with eyes full of need she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to draw him back down to her, to her lips…to her skin...to her body…but no matter how hard she tried, how hard she pulled he came no closer than before. Instead, he continued repeating the same words again and again. "And to think all I had to do was look behind the bar…behind the bar…behind the bar…"

"No! Noo! Nooooo!" she screamed as she pulled him to her with all the strength she could muster, trying to merge their bodies in the most primal of ways. "Don't go! Not yet! Not when I was so close!"

It was no use though, as she tried pulling him to her he continued repeating that same line drifting further and further away.

"No! Natsu! Wait! I need you to!—"

"AHH-HUH!" As her pleading was drowned out by his echoing voice, the bar maid suddenly awoke in her own bed, her sheets a tangled mess at her feet and a pillow squeezed tightly between her arms.

"Uhhh…" Sitting up she noted that she was once again covered in a thick sheen of sweat, never mind the wetness coating her thighs.

"Not again…" she sighed, setting the pillow aside she looked at it for several moments, recalling the dream in precise detail, his hands on her breasts, his heated breath across her lips.

 _'Again…'_ It wasn't the first the bar maid had staring the dragon slayer, but he'd taken center stage since Lucy had told her story of just what had happened in the forest on their 'mission'. Ever since then she had been having these dreams of Natsu…of the man she longed for leaving her forever.

Glancing over at her alarm clock she saw that it was 5:45 AM. "Huh…" she let loose a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "And here I thought those dreams had stopped…"

Feeling a familiar wetness against her skin once more, she winced as she peeled the soaked pillow from her body, perky globes bouncing as they settled in the cool morning air. Turning her attention to her open window a small smile graced her lips. "I guess it's not all bad though…" Feeling her spirits brighten she stretched, her body teasing the room as the morning rays of light graced her nude form. Sitting up and with her signature hair band in her hand Mirajane smiled. "Today is new day."

Long white tresses fell across her shoulders as Mira stood, her pale white skin gleaming in the morning sun. Pulling her arms behind her head she rotated her shoulders back, enjoying the way her muscles pulled and stretched until she felt as loose as jelly…or any girl around Natsu as of late it seemed.

After a quick shower she made her way over to her dresser, a large wooden armoire decorated with flowers and the Fairy Tail guild mark and pulled open the doors before sliding open the top drawer, a small scrap of fabric in her hands. "Looks like that sleepover at Lucy's all those weeks ago is going to pay off after all." She grinned, holding up the small but ornate pair of underwear for inspection, glad for the blonde's rather…exotic taste in underwear.

"Let's just hope they work for me as well." Still not entirely sure of herself, Mirajane pulled the tiny scrap up her long legs, her perfectly smooth thighs grazing the material before it settled between them to hold her most sacred part in a way that made her leak the juices all men craved to sample.

Turning to her side, then away and looking over her shoulder she gave a wary look at the mirror at what she saw. Turning back she then picked up one of her bras and frowned. "Too bad I couldn't get one that matched from Lucy," she sighed. Her large breasts gave a slight bounce as her chest rose and fell with the shift of her feet. "At least this one is in my size." Reaching up, she fit the cups around her pearly globes, ignoring the way they almost protested at being hidden away. But as she reached around for the clasps she paused, an idea coming to her.

"Actually…" Grinning like the naughty girl she knew she was, Mirajane took off her bra and tossed it overhead, the thin material sailing across the room before she donned the rest of her clothes. A black dress with white frills would do for today, and with no bra to contain her bouncing endowments?... There wasn't a man…or probably woman that would manage to look her in the eye.

Slipping on her shoes, Mira gave herself one last playful look in the mirror as she shot out the door. "Well, Natsu…" She smirked to herself, her boobs jiggling in her dress as she locked the door behind her. "It's time to get to work…"

 **Fairy Tail Guild Library:**

"Ahhh! Natsu!" Levy moaned, her body falling back onto the books splayed out beneath her, each bent and torn from the force of her sweating body as she held herself up. "Not so rough…GuuhhHuuh!"

"Heheh…" Looking up from between her legs Natsu grinned as he tossed her panties aside. Kneeling behind the small girl whose dress was pulled up over her chest, he let one hand graze across her breasts, giving each a firm squeeze before returning to his true goal.

"Natsu!" she squealed, the feeling of him moving between her thighs was just too much for the girl. Her first time with him may have been shared with their mutual best friend in a lust filled threesome, complete with having the honor of playing with the best pair of breasts in all of Fiore, but this, this was a lot more private, more intimate, this was just him, just her, and with no overly endowed best friend to hold her hand. Levy was alone to both fear and enjoy the feeling of Natsu's hard member driving deep into her silky depths.

"Natsu, please!" Her voice rang out almost as a whine, his body looming over hers she could feel his rod sliding into her, the bulbous mushroom parting her folds and completing the last step to womanhood that had eluded her for so long. A threesome was one thing, but as far as she was concerned, one on one was required.

Opening his eyes to gaze down at her, Natsu did his best to hide the grimace pulling at his lips. _'So tight…fuck...Levy…she's so fucking…TIGHT!'_ His dark eyes meeting hers he managed to only reflect the love and need he felt for her. "It's okay, Levy…" Natsu smiled, gently taking hold of the girl below him by her shoulders. He slowly pushed her back to the ground, making sure her body was even and flat to insure a squirm at the wrong time wouldn't cause her pain; at the same time though it was taking everything he had to hold back.

"But, Natsu…I…you're stretching me...it…it…it hurts…" Levy wriggled against his hold as he eased himself into her, then withdrew, pushed in, then withdrew, keeping his thrusts shallow and slow. Her mind was afraid to continue with what they'd started while her body was almost ordering her to press on until it had what it finally wanted.

As the dragon slayer moved closer to his girlfriend, her eyes lit up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her thighs forced open as his huge cock slid into her body, filling and stretching her overly tight pussy until it felt like he was going to split her in two! Seeing the panic in her eyes, Natsu knew exactly what to do. "Levy…" Hearing him call her name so sensually pulled her undivided attention, the bluennette gasped as the man she loved captured her lips, his hard body pressing into hers, she finally gave in to the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her.

 _'Levy…'_ Natsu smiled against her lips, his manhood delving deeper and deeper into her silken hole with each thrust. Feeling her arms slowly wrap around his neck and her hips starting to rock against his he picked up speed. He was taking the lead, but letting her set the pace, thrusting harder only as her moans increased in volume, speeding up to match the shifting of her hips until finally his cock was slamming into her, their moans echoing and joining the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room.

"Natsu!...Ah!...my…my body is…" The soft squelches of a ripe girl being lovingly plundered filling his ears, Natsu didn't let up for an instant. Slamming harder and harder into her small body, the books below them grew wet, the sweat from their heated bodies soaking the covers and tearing them apart, smearing the ink off their pages as new words were inscribed for what they both were experiencing.

"Ergh…" His low growl rumbling against her chest, Levy winced as his lips captured one of her stiff nipples, sucking on the burning skin as his thrusts grew frenzied, the sounds of their love making growing by the second until the couple shut their eyes in unison, her moan mingling with his growl as with one final thrust he buried himself to the hilt. Even if she had any desire to move she wouldn't have been able to, the hand at her hip holding her fast to him as an anchor while her tight walls welcomed the spasms of his cock, milking him as he came.

"Huh…huh…huh…" Slowly withdrawing from the petite wizard, Natsu couldn't help a smirk forming on his features as he stared down at the mess of a girl he had made out of her. "Looks like even book worms know how to have a good time!" he teased, chuckling as the girl propped herself up on her elbows.

Looking up at the nude man holding himself over her, Levy wasn't going to let that jab slide so easily. "It's okay, Natsu." She gave him a teasing smirk as she climbed to her feet. "Just because I've read better doesn't mean you have to get jealous…I mean…we are in a library after all…" Turning to his shocked face she winked. "Thanks to Erza we have more books of girls having fun then you'll ever be able to do."

"Oh, really?" The sound of her boyfriend's voice hit long after his body had pressed her up against the book case, several tomes falling to the ground as he pressed into her. Grinning down with the most confidence she'd ever seen in a person, he backed off from her just as suddenly as he'd pressed against her, pulling his pants back up instead of continuing. "We'll see about that, Levy…" He turned back to her with a playful look. "Something tells me I'm only just getting started!"

"Hmm…" Blushing at the sheer excitement that oozed from his being, Levy pulled her dress back down, the orange material hiding the disgraceful…and beautiful sights of just what he'd done to her.

"Levy, do you think the coast is clear?" Natsu asked the script wizard as the two peeked out from the library to the main hall. Looking around, there weren't too many members of their guild present. The usual suspects were around, but thankfully no one was close enough to see the two lewd wizards sneaking out of the library.

"Okay, I think we're clear." Levy nodded to him, the man giving her a thumbs up in return the pair slowly made their way out into the main room.

Everything seemed to be okay with no one happening to have noticed what they had been doing; it looked like they were in the clear…

Right up until the hair on the back of the dragon slayer's neck suddenly stood on end. Stopping in his tracks frozen in fear, the girl at his side stopping when she noticed. "Natsu?" She looked up at him, rather annoyed that he was slowing their escape. "Natsu what's wrong?"

At first he said nothing, there was no sound at all, just his back going rigid, eyes turning white as snow and his mouth almost foaming before finally at long last a single word passed from his lips just as a hand suddenly grabbed both of them by their collars.

"Erza"

"AHHH!" The two were suddenly hoisted up into the air, horrified at getting caught by none other than the true Queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet.

"AHHHH! Erza! What are you doing!?" Levy cried, the poor girl mortified as her dress rose up to her belly button, the lack of clothing fully exposing her supple legs along with the most cherished part on her body, which unfortunately for her told many a story about what she had been up to by its current color and...contents.

"Erza! Are you crazy!?" Natsu screamed at her, the knight suddenly dropping the bluennette to the ground. Both watched with dark red blushes painting their cheeks as the script wizard fled back to the library, its door slamming behind her.

Seeing one of his girlfriends embarrassed like that was more than he could take, moving to chase after her Natsu wrenched himself free of the older girl's grasp only for her to get hold of him again. "Calm down, no one saw her." Erza said sternly, stopping him in place as he realized she was right, no one had so much as shrugged across the hall. Thankfully, Levy's accidental unveiling had only been witnessed by the three of them, a thought that cooled his hot young temper.

"Good…" He sighed before trying to get free of the knight's grasp a second time only to suddenly find himself getting hoisted up so that he was eye level with her. Her piercing brown eyes staring straight into his, she gave him the all-knowing look every man hated to see from a woman.

"Natsu…" Shaking her head the look of disappointment she wore staining her normally beautiful features. "Really, Natsu?" she sighed, "the library? You had to fool around with one of your girlfriends in the library?"

Looking away from his childhood friend he tried to somehow justify all those books they'd defiled in their heated passion. "Well, it was kinda sorta…"

"I don't care!" The force of her voice nearly blowing the hairs off his head as she yelled at him, Natsu could only whimper as Erza told him off. "Not only did you ruin the sanctity of our library, but you did it while _Wendy_ was still in the building? For shame…"

"Oh, come on, Erza!" Natsu apologized, "I'm really sorry! I swear I won't do it…in there again! Honest!" He may have been the man bedding half the fairy's in the guild, but even he had to back down and grovel like the rest when he fell under the boot heel of Erza Scarlet. He was king of a growing harem…but she was still Titania…and no one fucked with Titania.

No matter how much the knight may have wished otherwise…

"Hmm…" Looking down at the sorry sight in her grasp, Erza finally smiled. "Good." Seeing the friendly look on her lips, Natsu expected to be let back down, but unfortunately for him his reprimanding wasn't anywhere near to being over just yet.

"Now about Kinana…" The last word in her sentence making the dragon slayer's eyes bulge out once more, he winced as he was suddenly thrust towards the bar, the bar where a certain young purplenette was sitting atop a stool, blowing her nose between bouts of sneezing while a blonde celestial wizard sat caringly by her side.

"Kinana said you had something to do with this?" Erza asked sternly, appreciating the way he went stiff at the sound of her voice. "Something about playing around in the _rain_?" The poor man giving his lover a look of betrayal, she could only wave weakly before once again blowing her nose; her whole body shaking as the horrid sound filled the guild hall.

Rubbing the back of his head at what was obviously his fault, Natsu grinned.

"In the library…and outside in the rain? What on Earth did you do to him Lucy?" Erza shook her head at the blonde, the girl almost jumping out of her skin at the accusation. "He was such a good boy before you two went on that mission…destructive, but still good…now he's just as bad as you."

 _'Just as…bad…'_ The words rang in her mind just as those of a certain maids as of late, Lucy held up the key of said maid just in time to block the spirit's on cue appearance. _'No dirty princess today,'_ she grinned.

"Uhh...uhhhh...AAACHOOOO!" The sound of another sneeze rocking Kinana's weakened form, the other three were brought back to the reality of the situation.

"Aw, Kinana, you really should be at home." Lucy sighed. "Come on, I'll help you." With the blonde helping the weaker girl to her feet, she turned to face the pair of fire heads before leaving. "I hope you're happy you big blockhead," Lucy scowled. While she was more than happy to see her boyfriend bring joy to the lives of those who sorely needed it, she didn't approve of him getting them sick while doing so.

Leaving the gawking dragon slayer behind her Lucy helped Kinana out the front door, the large wooden planks not even swinging shut before someone else entered.

"Hello, everyone!" Mirajane called out, the entire guild thundering back with a resounding "HELLO, MIRAJANE!" before sitting back down to their food.

The platinum haired bar maid strutted over to where Erza and Natsu were still standing, beaming at the young man as Erza finally lowered him to his feet. "So Natsu," she grinned playfully, "it looks like Kinana won't be here to help me at the bar today…"

"Huh?" That look on her face, even while Mira was obviously very happy…VERY happy today…he couldn't help but get a terrible feeling of foreboding at her words. "What does that have to do with me?" he asked, already feeling the knights grip on his collar for a third time.

"Heheheheh…" Mira giggled at the funny little dragon, her large breasts jiggling under her dress. Putting a small hand up to her mouth just as Natsu felt himself rising off the floor again. "Well…" she smiled, "you _are_ the reason Kinana is out sick so…"

The look on Natsu's face when he felt an apron suddenly wrap around his torso was priceless. "You'll be my little helper for today; isn't that great?"

"Uhhh…" Before the dragon slayer could utter a word he was launched through the air like a lawn dart, his body slamming into the back wall of the bar as Erza 'explained'. "So that means GET YOUR ASS BACK THERE!" Her almost demonic expression not at all matching the beauty she possessed, but then again, she _was_ Erza.

"Ah…" Standing up Natsu rubbed his bruised skull as his fellow bar maiden stepped in behind him, her breasts pressing against his shoulder ever so slightly. "It's okay, Natsu," she smiled brightly, "it's your first day so I'll go easy on you, take Cana's order to get yourself started."

"What?" The man grumbled. _'What the hell is going on?'_ He hadn't been behind the bar for two seconds and he was already taking someone's order? "Why do I always have to get stuck with the crazy ones?" he asked himself, not realizing that his first customer had heard his words as clear as day.

Sitting down at her usual stool at the bar Cana Aberona grinned widely at the sight before her. "WOOHOO Natsu! Now that's what I call a real man! Wearing pink _and_ flowers loud and proud!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she got herself situated.

"Ughhh…" Rolling his eyes Natsu wished that literally _anyone_ else had been his first customer…at least they would have been easier to look at than…

 _Boing_

 _'Yup…'_ he moaned to himself. With a new red bikini top clutching at her heaving bosom, Cana's new top was no less skimpy than her usual blue one, the only other differences being that her hair was done up in a high pony tail and her large globes seemed to be a little less…restrained than usual.

"How do ya like my new top, there mister bar keep?" Cana smirked at the blushing young man as she leaned over the counter, her soft orbs squishing against the top as she locked eyes with him. His cheeks already tinting a light pink shade, he was unprepared for what came next. "Think maybe I could get a discount if I…" slowly tugging at one of the red silk triangles she winked as her bountiful boobs jiggled, "show a little skin?"

His eyes now glued to the pair of soft thirty four double D cups jiggling on the card wizard's chest, only one thought passed through Natsu's mind.

 _'What did I do to deserve this?...'_ he asked himself; but no sooner had the thought formed did he regret it, his mind flooding with memories that explained  exactly why he deserved this.

"Such a bad man you are Natsu…" Cana smirked as she saw his apparent reaction to her honey sweet words, feasting her eyes on the rather prominent bulge in the wizard's shorts. "Such a bad…bad man looking at my body like that…objectifying a girl like she is a piece of meat…"

Natsu didn't hear a word she had said however, his mind overloaded by sights and sounds only his eyes and ears had ever seen or heard, how there was far more to some of the most cherished girls of Fairy Tail than just the upstanding role models they were to the public or their friends. He and he alone knew their secret, how they were also dirty…filthy girls when they wanted to be. _Lucy's thumbs flicking across her nipples as her middle and pointer fingers squeezed and tugged at them, the soft pale skin overflowing between her hands like running water._ _His and Cana's reflection in the mirror, their bodies dripping with alcohol and sweat as her hips slammed against his cock, her hands massaging her breasts as they bounced with his every thrusts. Pulling his twitching member out from Levy's soaked pussy before driving it between her and Lucy's lower lips and cumming. The feel of Kinana's tongue swirling around the head of his cock as it was squeezed by her massive breasts._ Each memory was different, unique, one of a kind, but they all shared one thing in common.

They all belonged to him.

"Ugh…" The images in his mind playing havoc with his nerves and hormones, Natsu almost jumped when he felt a cool breeze waft along his stiff member, the hard length exposed as a certain card wizard continued having her fun with him. "C…Cana…" he stuttered, frantically looking down at the girl as she gave him a saucy smirk.

"What?" She gazed up at him with a look that could turn any gay man straight or any straight woman gay. "I can see what's going on in that little head of yours," she tapped her free hand to her temple. "You're thinking dirty things about all of your girlfriends aren't you?"

"Wah...uhh…Cana…no…I…" Natsu tried to speak, tried to ignore how his cock was growing hard now that her eyes were on it, knowing how much she loved to suck his eyes widened in alarm as another thought crossed his mind, one that sent his already stiff rod to full mast.

 _'Is she going to do that here? Now?!'_

"Don't worry," Cana smirked as the hand that had been fondling her swaying orbs reached over into her bag and pulled out a twenty jewel note, a twenty jewel note that she slowly pushed down the front of his shorts, grinning as it scraped against his burning manhood. "You're right…we are your girlfriends…we're meat for you to lust and drool over…but remember…" The sound of his waistband snapping made him gawk at her in equal parts anticipation and fear. "Us girls like meat too…" With her eyes never once leaving the thick bulge in his shorts she then slowly reached behind the counter, her breasts sliding over the bar top and jiggling as they slipped over it. Her eyes on his shorts and his on her red bikini top, she took hold of the tap and poured herself a drink without even looking, winking at the new bar maid as she sat back in her stool and started happily sipping away.

"Why do I have to work here?..." Natsu groaned, his eyes shutting as he started crying comically large tears.

This was how things went on for roughly the next hour, Mirajane going around the guild serving everyone lunch while Natsu continued refilling Cana's pint, with her treating each new mug as though it was the first she'd ever tasted, like she had just discovered the wonders of alcohol.

"OOPS! Sorry about that, Mira…" Cana rubbed the back of her head awkwardly as she looked down at the knocked over pint in front of her. "Not exactly how I like my drinks heheheh…"

Having just returned to the bar, Mira gave her a soft sigh before moving to clean it up. "Natsu," she signaled her friend's temporary replacement, the man took the glass and refilled it for the tipsy girl, now having become fairly confident in his skills at pouring from the tap. "Thanks."

As Mira got to cleaning up the drink that had spilled across the counter, she shot a glance over her shoulder to make sure no one else was around the bar or paying it much attention, then looked back over at Natsu and swallowed nervously. The young man was doing his best to make do with his current situation, but he had no idea what he was in for. Now that most of her daily chores had been dealt with, Mira had _free time_ , and _free time_ meant she could go on the attack. _'I hope what Cana was doing wasn't too much for you, Natsu…'_ She smiled as she reached for the bows of her dress. _'Because if it was…then there is no way you'll be able to handle what a professional model can dish out.'_ Reaching behind her back with one hand Mirajane loosened the strings holding her dress up, and with the bows now not nearly as strong as they once were, the sides grasping her arms slowly sank down so that her massive breasts were sitting almost at the top of her dress, just the pale pink peaks still hidden from view. Then picking up a wet rag from under the bar top, Mira got to scrubbing it clean.

"Okay, that's your fifteenth today, I think you've had enough," Natsu sighed, feeling like his hand was going to break off from serving his girlfriend so many drinks.

Giving the drunk a meek look, Natsu could only breathe a sigh of relief as she apparently decided to take her time with this one. "At least now I can have a break…" he moaned. "Hey, Mira!" He turned to face his current overseer. "When am I going to get a break al…rea…dy…uuuhhhhh…"

His mouth suddenly dryer than cotton, every sentient thought left his mind as Natsu was struck dumb by the sight that now greeted his weary eyes. Far from the authoritative woman Mira was seen as when running the bar, Natsu now saw a much different Mira standing before him, one who was unknowingly showing him the feast of a lifetime!

 _'How does she not know her dress is slipping?'_ the dragon slayer asked himself; not at all caring for the answer as he stared. Her entire body moving forward and back with each swipe of her rag as she scrubbed away at the dirty counter, the apparent lack of gravities effect on her torso doing more than just heat up her dragon assistant. With each and every movement of the rag Mirajane's massive thirty four double E cup melons bounced and jiggled against the inside of her dress, the two pearly white globes completely unrestrained by any bra they wobbled like two great pendulums in sync with her body, like they were directing her, pointing the way for her to move next.

 _'So…hot…'_ His body unconsciously leaning forward to get a better look, Natsu was oblivious to the knowing looks he was getting from the two girls. Cana having noticed exactly what Mirajane was up she grinned at her friend's efforts to draw in the horny dragon's attention.

 _'Now that takes a real pair…'_ Cana smirked, admiring her friend for a moment before breaking out in a fit of giggles as her joke not only applied to the pair of gonads she was sure the girl had but also to the huge orbs she was currently working like a pro!

Her naturally large breasts bouncing around inside her dress, Mira smiled at the hypnotized look on Natsu's face, the man slowly getting closer and closer to her like he wanted to dive down the front and see just how big her pearly melons were.

 _'Just a little lower…'_ he groaned to himself as her dress shifted, the neckline giving way just slightly to reveal a flash of tender pink as he blinked, it vanishing before he had a chance to notice it. His eyes were trying their best to peak over the top of her dress and down at the soft valley below, as though his mind was aware of the sight it had been denied. _'So close…I can almost see her nipp-'_

"Natsu…" Mira grinned, the bar maid awakening the heated man from his boiling daze, his eyes locking on hers and the pink cloud below them. "Natsu, why are you blushing?"

"Uhhh…" Taking a couple steps back, Natsu had no idea what was going on, he was starting to think that Mira had been trying to seduce him before, but now…now she looked so innocent, smiling at him like she always had, she hadn't been trying to seduce him! He'd been caught!

"Yeaaaahhh, Natsuuuu!" Cana drawled, the drunken girl leaning up off her stool as he backed away from his boss. "You look really…reeeaallly…red." She smirked at him. "What is it? Too much meat for you to handle, big guy?"

Slowly turning to give the brunette a death glare, Natsu felt like killing her when he suddenly found himself pushed back onto a bar stool across from her and the deep blue eyes of his superior looking into his.

"Mira," he gasped as he felt her forehead against his, her hot breath raking across his lips just as she leaned into him, her body closer to his now than it ever had been before. "What…what are you doing?"

Not moving an inch from where she stood, Mira's reply was very calm and concise. "I'm checking your temperature, silly." Natsu took the cute smile gracing her lips as her way of telling him to relax.

 _'Mirajane…'_ Her name passed through his heated mind like a cool breeze. _'Even though I'm not sick…I can't say I mind…'_ Letting out a soft sigh, Natsu opened his eyes to look literally anywhere but at the girl still pressing her forehead against his. He looked to the bottles on the wall, and then over to Cana, he raised an eyebrow when he saw her snickering at him, a light blush gracing her Cheshire grin as she pointed downwards.

"Hmm?" His gaze following the direction of her finger; Natsu soon found himself staring straight into the valley of heaven, as with her forehead pressed against his Mirajane had un _knowingly_ leaned down before him with her chest pushed out as far as it could go, giving Natsu a bird's eye view straight down the front of the demoness' dress.

"Yeah, not so unhappy about your new job now are ya, Natsu?" Cana giggled before chugging down another helping of rum while the dragon slayer continued his...inspection.

 _'So deep…it looks like they go on forever.'_ He drooled while his friend repositioned herself, barely hearing her mumble, "How about I check your pulse instead." His heart raced as he now found himself only inches away from her stunning bosom.

Mirajane's huge boobs were each as pale as snow and as flawless as one would have expected from a model. There was not one blemish marring the perfect skin bouncing before him, their soft movements making it clear there was still much more hidden from view even after how much he had seen.

 _'That's it…'_ he smiled, her cleavage almost touching his face, if he were to exhale he knew he'd send a gust of hot air down the front of her dress, surely enough to whisk the fabric out of the way and expose the two bodacious cupcakes to his wanting eyes. _'So close…'_ With each shift of her body the dress dropped another fraction of an inch, more and more of her silky smooth skin exposed by the minute. His mouth so completely dry, Natsu could see her boobs starting to round out, her two long pillows reaching their tips he knew he would finally be able to say he had seen Mirajane Strauss topless.

The material sinking lower by the second, Natsu narrowed his eyes in focus wanting to memorize the image perfectly. _'This is it!'_

"Okay, that's good." Mirajane's voice sounding out over top of him signaled the end of the poor dragon slayer's wish almost as soon as it had begun as the bar maiden stepped away from him and hiked her dress up just enough to hide the pink buds he'd almost gotten to see. "I think you're going to be alright, Natsu," she beamed at him happily. "I forgot your temperature is always hotter than ours is!"

"Don't I know that!" Cana laughed, her incessant badgering making the dragon slayer's life all the more difficult.

 _'You're just as mean as Lucy!'_ Natsu thought with a sob. First he lost out on seeing Mirajane's nude rack and now he gets teased about it by someone who only wore bikini tops.

"But…" Mira continued with a concerned look. "Your pulse is rather high." The bar maiden's brow furrowed in concentration. "Every time I thought I had a good count; it'd suddenly shoot up again."

Laughing all the more at the sorry look on her boyfriend's face Cana reared back on her stool before slumping forward with a "Hmmph!" "I think I know what's making his _pulse_ grow so high," Cana chuckled as the two turned to look at her, one with a serious expression and the other silently pleading for her to stop.

"What do you think it is?" she asked; her voice dripping with fake concern as she knew full well why his pulse kept jumping. Mirajane was a beauty among beauties and she knew exactly what her body did to men on a normal basis, never mind when she was actually _trying_ to seduce one.

Cana was having the time of her life and Mira knew it, but as she looked at her friend and saw her holding her cards close to her chest she also knew her antics could only help in the end. "Oh, nothing much…you know me," Cana giggled once more, her eyes moving between Natsu and the model. "Just a thought…maybe it's those melons you're smuggling."

"HEY!" Both girls turned to the blushing man, his cheeks were dark red and they could see him trying to hide his bulge from view regardless of how obvious it was.

"So…Natsu…" Mira blushed as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Do you like the melons I brought in today?..."

Natsu really didn't know where to turn at hearing that. His eyes moved across the bar to Cana, the drunken girl with an ever teasing look on her lips, then back to Mira, the pinnacle of perfection both in body and soul. A million tiny Natsu's were running laps in his head as he tried to figure out what was going on. _'There's no way Mirajane could be hitting on me...right? No!'_ He said clearly to himself in his mind. _'No way in hell Mira would be interested in someone like me, she's a model! She couldn't possibly be interested in a guy that already has four girlfriends! Not when she could easily have someone all to herself!'_ Brushing aside the possibility of his long-time friend liking him in such a way Natsu turned to the last thing on the far side of the bar, there, sitting in a brown paper bag he saw a pair of honey dew melons.

Seeing his way out of Cana's teasing and a possible beating from Mira if she caught on that he'd been looking down her dress when she had been worried about him Natsu took it. "Sure!" He grinned as his hands wrapped behind his head, the expressions on both girl's faces lighting up as they thought he admitted his interest in the bar maiden. "I love honey dew melons! Are we serving them to the rest of the guild or are they just a treat for us?"

And just like that, their smiles were gone. Mira's face sinking in disappointment she turned away from Natsu with shoulders slumping, her friend giving her an apologetic look even though she couldn't see it. _'Great job, Natsu.'_ Cana thought as she scowled at him.

Walking over to the far side of the bar, Mira started chopping up the melons, her mind having a singular focus and goal. _'I'll get him next time!'_ she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, urging herself forward. _'I've still got the whole afternoon to make him understand how much I want him.'_

"Wow, what's eating her?" Natsu asked aloud, staring in wonder at the preverbal rain cloud that had settled over of his bar mate. "Was it something I said?" Looking over at the brunette, he could tell something was up as she closed her eyes and shook her head at him. _'It's not_ what's _eating her that's the problem, it's_ who isn't _. You really are as dumb as you look sometimes.'_

Giving him a look that reeked of disapproval, Cana knew it wasn't over yet. If and when he royally screwed up she would let him in on the secret, but for now…now she'd just sit back and watch Natsu get seduced by Sorcerer Magazine's number one babe.

Seeing her blushing at him, Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" He asked, still not at all aware he had basically just shot down a bikini model throwing herself at him.

"Ugh…nothing just…" the brunette stretched, "remember that even if you won't admit to checking hers out," Cana moaned as she set her pint down on the bar top before snaking both of her hands under her bikini top as she locked eyes with him, her fingers pressing and molding her firm globes. "I know you keep mine nice and sore…just the way I like them…"

A dark blush coating his tanned cheeks, Natsu rolled his eyes before looking over at the empty bar stool Lucy had been sitting on when he'd first arrived. _'I bet you're having a way better time than I am, Lucy…'_

 **Lucy's Apartment:**

"Uuurgggh!...huh…huh…UH-Urrrrghhh!" Panting from the sheer effort of her task at hand, Lucy huffed and puffed as she continued dragging a huge trash bag of tissues out to the dumpster out back. "My poor back…" Lucy whined as she heard Kinana still blowing her nose from inside the apartment. "As if it didn't have enough to deal with already." Glaring at her large breasts, the girl cringed as the voice of her tormentor rang out once more.

"Luuucyyyy!" Kinana called out the window, her thin arms wrapped around her shaking frame. "I'm coooold!" She shivered, the poor girl looking like death warmed over even as he friend scowled back at her.

"But you just said you were burning up two minutes ago!" The blonde yelled back at her, Kinana shrinking back down by the windowsill at the celestial wizard's tone.

"Yeah, but that was two minutes ago…" her soft whimper making Lucy feel bad for yelling at her, the blonde sighed as she hefted the bag the rest of the way to the dumpster before returning to help her currently sick friend. "It's okay, Kinana!" The girl breathed a heavy breath. "I'll be right up with a blanket…"

Hearing a meek "thank you" in reply, Lucy made her way back into her apartment. "Natsu…" Lucy groaned as she held out a key in front of her, with a poof of pink smoke a familiar maid stood before her, bowing towards her princess before following inside. "Next time you decide to take a girl in the rain…" she walked in the front door held open by her spirit. "At least make sure she is fully warm blooded."

 **Fairy Tail Guild:**

"So you've finally admitted your true nature eh, Miss. Natsu?" Hearing the annoying voice of his rival, Natsu looked up with the sourest expression he could possibly muster, the sight of a smirking ice wizard meeting his stare sending warning bells off in his head. "I gotta admit, you're not quite as pretty as some people make you out to be.

Not willing to take that lying down, Natsu lit the match. "And neither will you when I start kicking your sorry ass all over floor!" The dragon slayer shot back, fires burning in his eyes just as ice glowed in those of his adversary.

Lowering his gaze, Gray relented. "Fair enough. " he sighed, a new smirk rising on his lips just as the old one disappeared. "You know…compared to the other bar maids around here though you're awfully…"

"Awfully what?!" Natsu breathed small bouts of flame as he exhaled, igniting the drink in Cana's hand and causing her to start clapping in her seat in excitement.

After of course she blew out the flames consuming her drink, she paid for it, it was _hers_.

His eyes never raising to meet those of the man he was insulting, Gray kept them directed straight at 'Miss Natsu's' chest, it being easy to draw an arrow from his eyes to the flat board he was looking at. "…lacking."

 _'Lacking…lacking…lacking…'_ The word echoing throughout Natsu's mind, he felt like falling over at what was going on. _'How stupid is this guy?!'_ he wanted to scream.

"Ummm…Gray-sama…" Juvia spoke up, her petite form appearing at the ice wizard's side looking away from him as she wiggled her body around. "Juvia needs to talk to Gray-sama…it's…important…"

Waving the girl off with one hand, Gray kept his attention focused on the fiery wizard…er…bar maid before him, their eyes locked in an intense clashing of fire and ice. "You wanna go, tough guy?" The ice wizard asked, cracking his knuckles.

Not one to back down in the least, 'Miss Natsu' was raring for a fight, steam already seeping out of his clothes as he heated up for a brawl. "You bet your ass snow stripper," he grinned. "How about we get going!"

Launching one dynamite of a punch towards his foe, Natsu found it knuckle locked with Gray's, the two putting their all into the standoff until the dragon slayer suddenly found himself pulled back. "Huh?!"

"Now that's enough you two!" Mira scowled, the girl pressing herself up against Natsu's back she made sure her more than adequately sized chest was squishing up against him, the 'poor' young man feeling more like he was sitting up in bed than standing in a fight.

"Mira?" Natsu turned; his mind completely removed from the brawl his fist was locked in gave Gray just enough of an opening he needed to send his opponent's fist flying back at him.

"Haaaa!"

Watching the fire wizard's balled up fist go sailing back, Gray laughed as Mira stopped him from falling, the powerful mage more than able to absorb the blow of his attack. "Guess I was too much for you, eh, 'Miss Natsu?'" Still laughing at his downed foe, Gray turned on his heel and departed, still ignoring the water girl at his heels.

"Ugh…that jackass…" Natsu stirred, he was not expecting to get shoved back like that just because of one mistake. _'Maybe Gray's been training while I've been…eating…'_ His chest felt like it had been hit by a bull, but his fist, which had taken most of the impact, felt… _'Soft?'_ Looking to his right, Natsu's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he realized his fist was nestled in between Mirajane's generous _air bags_. Feeling her glorious flesh surrounding the instrument of his anger, he had no choice but to literally let it go, embarrassment over taking every other emotion present.

"Mira!" Leaping back from the demoness, Natsu blushed for what had to have been the nth time that day, the pink streak almost never leaving his cheeks unless it was to change to a darker shade at this point. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to put my hand on your…"

"Hehehmm!" Flashing him her signature bubbly smile, Mira just waved his concerns away. "Don't worry about it," she smiled, "it was an accident after all." But as Natsu went to breathe a sigh of relief he soon discovered she wasn't finished talking just yet. "That aside though, you really do need to learn to calm down. Remember how high your pulse was earlier."

"Huh?" Now suddenly finding himself positioned to face the bar maiden, Natsu gawked at her as she slowly took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay," she beamed, "now repeat after me…in…" On her own signal, the model slowly breathed, her full chest expanding as she inhaled so that her large breasts thrust up and out, the sight only causing the dragon slayer's pulse to rise even further. "And…out…" her last word was followed by both a deep exhale and the loss of all the oxygen in Natsu's brain. The dragon slayer just standing there ogling the curvaceous bar maiden as she continued with her deep breathing exercises.

"In…and…out…in…and…out…" With each word her perfectly round globes would rise up in her dress, their hard peaks catching against the top of its fabric before dropping back down again with a gentle bounce, her boobs rubbing against each other like a pair of overfilled water balloons.

 _'Why couldn't Erza just do this every time we fought?'_ Was the only thought Natsu could manage at this moment, his eyeballs glued to the huge globes of flesh quivering merrily before him, he could feel his ability to think even simple thoughts like that one fading away as Mira's beautiful body made its effects known on his...

Meanwhile, Cana was still sitting quite comfortably on her bar stool, her eyes now moving lower on the dragon slayer's body as she chuckled at what she saw happening. "Hey, Mira!" the brunette called out, her words stopping the bar maiden from continuing her show and leaving Natsu with quite the sour look on his face now that her pendulums had at last come to a jiggling halt. "How is THAT supposed to calm him down? You DO know what kind of guy he is, right?"

"There, I think your pulse should be much lower now." The bar maid smiled before turning away from her target. _'Oh, I know exactly what kind of guy Natsu is…'_ Mira smirked as she walked over to the other side of the bar to tend to Wakaba as he ordered a drink, completely ignoring his flirtations. _'The question is how long do YOU think he can hold out?'_

Seeing Mira turning her back to him was like being turned away from the pearly gates of heaven, gates which he assumed he would have found open if he could only get that dress of hers to fall the rest of the way… _'Damn it, Cana…'_ he sighed.

Hearing footsteps coming towards him Natsu looked up expecting to see Gray having come back to give him another hard time. "I'm not interested in listening to anymore of your bullshit!" he said with eyes closed and arms crossed. "Now how about you go make out with your girlfriend and get out of my face." Grinning to himself for his bold words, he couldn't help feeling puzzled at hearing Cana sigh.

"You wanna run that one by me again…Natsu." At hearing _that_ voice the dragon slayer went completely stiff. _'Please be Gray joking! Please be Gray joking!'_ His prayers running around in a blind panic in his head, Natsu slowly opened his eyes to the sight of the mighty Titania staring right back at him. His petrified orbs locking with her flaming ones, he felt his soul leave his body at the mere sight of Erza Scarlet in all her (hellfire) radiant glory. _'Why couldn't you be Gray?'_

Seeing the terrified look on the young idiot's face Erza's expression softened, Cana meanwhile nearly fell out of her stool laughing. "That's what I thought, runt. Now listen up!"

"UUH!" Standing to attention as Erza leaned over the bar top; Natsu was presented with not an order so much as a full lecture for what she wanted.

"FIRST!" she yelled getting right in his face, the man's steely composure nearly breaking as he noticed something he had never before in all his years of knowing the female knight. _'Is Erza wearing…perfume?'_

That thought was soon knocked clear out of his head though as Natsu was subjected to item after item that would all be added to Erza's hot chocolate. "I want six marshmallows, one crumpled up brownie, two chocolate sticks, a topping of whipped cream, three chocolate mints…" The list seemed to go on and on… _'No wonder she is always so full of energy…'_ Natsu groaned, his mind reeling from the intense list of sugary treats, it was a wonder his childhood friend had any teeth left if this was her usual order.

"A topping of whipped cream and a total of one…ONE cherry on top with sprinkles…and IN THAT ORDER!" The knight having finished her list Natsu nodded in understanding as best he could.

"Right! I…I think I got it…heheheh…" _'I sure as hell hope I do!'_ he thought as the dragon slayer began assembling Erza's custom order of hot chocolate.

Adding in the chocolate sticks, the brownie, the mints, and marshmallows, Natsu completed the girl's sugary treat with a swirl of whipped cream followed by a delicious cherry on top. It was a sight that would make even those who hated chocolate drool; handing it to the knight though…he awaited the only opinion that mattered.

"Hmm…" Taking the cup handle, Erza took a quick sip of the odd mixture, her face taking on a look of great thought as she pondered over it for a few minutes, taking another sip every few seconds, swishing it across her tongue from one cheek to the other until finally she had drained the cup. Slamming it down on the bar top she proclaimed his score.

"C minus"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Natsu screamed, his arms and legs flailing about at the unimpressed wizard. "How can that only be a C minus? I had everything like you asked for!?"

"But not in order." Erza retorted, the girl's smug grin only feeding more fuel to his raging fire. "That's it, Erza!" The man roared. "I'm gonna get ya for that one!" Rearing one fist back with a fireball sizzling at its end, Natsu prepared to strike at the knight only for her to happily beckoN him on, her white blouse rippling with her every movement.

"Bring it on, tough guy! Or should I say…tough girl?" She smirked.

"ERRRGH!" Not at all paying attention to his surroundings Natsu threw his fist forward just as Mirajane happened to be walking by with a tray full of drinks, a strike being all it took…

 _SPLASH!_

"Uh…Uh…Uhh…" Their eyes all widening to the size of saucers, Natsu, Mira, and especially Cana, (who was not doing her best to suppress a full body laugh) stared at the scarlet haired knight.

"Na…Nat…su…" The glasses shattered by Natsu's punch, a wave of ice cold rum had washed over the knight, soaking her blouse.

…her _white_ blouse…completely.

Snickering at the wonderful sight before them, Cana elbowed Natsu in the gut. "Way to go, Natsu! I knew you'd get around to trying to see what our knightly friend's been hiding all these years!"

With a concerned look on her face Mira chanced a glance over at the target of her affections, what she saw being the very look she had been dying to see all day. _'Why couldn't I have held them in front of me?'_ She asked herself.

The look on Natsu's face was two sided, on the one, he was seeing his childhood friend…almost a big sisterly figure dripping in ice cold rum…but at the same time, it was clear to him that no matter how much time they had spent together as children, at least to some part of him Erza was FAR from being seen as his sister.

 _'Although she is rather,'_ he gulped _'big…'_

A red streak covering her cheeks, Erza was completely motionless, with the freezing rum soaking through the front of her blouse the knight could feel the cooling fabric beginning to stick to her chest like a second skin, her large breasts standing perky and proud as though they were completely bare. To make matters worse the coldness of the drinks the stupid punk had spilled on her was making her nipples grow painfully hard against the course material clinging to them.

 _'Wow, do any of the girls around here know what a bra is?'_ Cana rolled her eyes at herself. _'You'd think that after that last time he grabbed her she'd would think to wear one…or at least her armor…'_

His dark orbs still glued to the immense melons of Erza Scarlet, Natsu could see almost every detail of her wonderful boobs pressing out towards him through her blouse, the fact that the knight looked so vulnerable like that made her wet t shirt unveiling all the more...erotic.

"Nat…su…" The sound of her incredibly irritated voice though…was far from what any man in his position would ever call erotic… He may have accidently soaked Erza's blouse and given the proud knight a spring break style showcase…but now he would have to face the consequences of gawking at Titania's…

"NATSU, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" The redhead raising a suddenly transformed fist of spikes towards the terrified dragon slayer, Natsu kissed his life good bye. _'At least I had one last good look before it ended…'_ Closing his eyes, he knew this was it.

But then it wasn't. "STOP!" Mira's sweet voice bringing him back from his appointed time, Natsu opened his eyes in awe as Mira stood in front of him, her arms spread out to block the raging knights attack. "Erza, don't you dare lay a hand on him!" She yelled at the braless wonder, her blue eyes flashing at her. "Or I'll announce free drinks…" She focused her gaze on the red head's soaked breasts. "You wouldn't want everyone running over here now would you? Just think about what they'd see…"

Standing there with one fist raised as she thought over just how valid a threat her friend was leveling against her, Erza finally lowered it, her armor suddenly flashing onto her soaked torso as she turned away from the scared pair. "Fine." She said as sternly as she had earlier that morning, and with the lucky…lucky dragon slayer breathing a sweet sigh of relief, she began to walk away, her armor rattling with each step she took.

Brushing some of her long scarlet hair out of the way, Erza looked back at the dragon slayer who had dared to look upon her with an expression of hurt before continuing on her way. _'You romance Lucy, Cana, Levy…even Kinana who you've barely known…but you only come to me when you want a petty grope or an eyeful…hell, you never even noticed my perfume…'_ Letting out a deep sigh of disappointment, Erza walked out of the guild hall, no one daring to ask the mighty female what was wrong lest they be subjected to the anger Natsu had so narrowly avoided. _'Why can't you just be a man for once and...'_

"Erza…" Staring after the knight as she departed, Natsu couldn't help but get the feeling that the look she'd flashed him wasn't the one of anger he'd been expecting. His dark orbs following the armored goddess as she parted the doors, the large wooden planks slamming shut behind her. _'Did you want me to stop you…Erza?'_ He wondered.

Shaking his head, Natsu decided it was all in his head. "Eh, who am I kiddin?" he sighed, the man turned to grab a glass for himself to finally cool off. "Girls are…are…" _'Dirty…'_ Virgo's voice echoing through his mind, Natsu could feel the hard-on he'd gotten from Erza's exhibition returning as he looked over at his bar mate…the girl currently busying herself with picking up dropped napkins from the floor.

"Mira…what are you?..." It was at this point that even the dimmest of men would have seen what was going on…what Mirajane had been doing all day to get his attention.

Unfortunately for her though…he wasn't the dimmest of men, he was Natsu…

Reaching down to pick up the napkins scattered all over the floor, Mira took her time collecting them, the bar maid looking over her shoulder with a victorious grin at seeing the dragon slayer gawking at her well-presented backside. Her black dress sliding up and over her ass, Mirajane's pale cheeks were sticking out in all their firm glory! His eyes were glued to that succulent apple with nowhere else to turn except to right down the middle of those sweet peaches…

 _'Only one blonde around here would ever dare to buy underwear like that…'_ Cana grinned at the lacey black thong that ran down between the Strauss girl's cheeks, framed perfectly by her lower lips that just barely peaked out from each side of the flimsily material. _'I'll have to give Lucy a little talking to about sharing panties…'_ the brunette giggled at the thought.

"Oh, dear! Now why do I keep dropping these?" Mira muttered to herself, the girl sighing as she wiggled her plump cheeks in Natsu's direction, the poor man struggling to remain sane as he was caught in the gravitational pull of her curves.

"Fuck…me…" The words barely more than a whisper as they left his mouth, Natsu felt his cock trying to burn its way out of his shorts when she bent over even further, the thong now pulled up so that her outer lips parted just slightly to fit it snuggly between them. It was enough to make him die of blood loss if he gave in.

His gaze never once straying from her succulent lips, Natsu could have sworn he saw moisture gathering on her sweet slit just as she stood upright, the dress falling back down over her curvy hips before she turned, ending any chance he may have had for a frontal view as well.

"There, all done." Smiling as she faced the awestruck dragon slayer, Mira put her finger to her lips, shaking her head at the silly man. "Natsu, your face is all red again…" she sighed, a sweet smile spread across her face. "Do you need me to take you through the deep breathing exercises again?"

The bar maid's voice may have sounded smooth as silk, but at the same time it stung like a bee leaving one hell of a welt on his manhood. His face now a dark crimson Natsu raised his hands up, waving them around frantically as the girl took a couple steps towards him. "No! I'm fine! Mira, please!" he gasped.

Where that confidence that had pushed Kinana up against a building late the previous night had gone no one knew, what was clear though was that Natsu didn't have a clue of what to do when faced with the charms of a bonafide seductress pressing against his will.

 _Just a little more until he snaps…'_

"Come on!" Mirajane beamed, her hands spreading out from the rest of her body as she took in a deep breath. "With me now…in…"

Just as the model's large breasts sprung up in her dress, a certain brunette decided that now was the perfect time to ask for a refill. "Hey, Natsu!" Cana drawled, the girl happily leaning up over the counter so that she was kneeling on top of her stool. "How about another one?!" Swinging the pint out, she smacked him in the back of the head and his body fell forwards, sending the man right into Mirajane just as she opened her eyes to the noise, their bodies falling to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Ugh…man…what the hell, Cana?" Natsu groaned, it felt like a train had hit him in the head, luckily for him though he seemed to have fallen on something quite soft…or make that…two…somethings…

"Huh?..." he gasped as he tried to close his hands to get up, instead feeling his palms filled with a strange spongy cushion, one that felt oddly...familiar.

 _BOING! BOING!_

His hands squeezing shut around the mysterious pillows, Natsu opened his eyes to see Mirajane below him, her blue eyes staring up at him with a look of surprise while he continued clutching at what he held. His gaze dropping down from her shocked expression only for his jaw to FALL when he saw what it was he was cradling in his hands.

Falling on a girl and knocking her to the ground was one thing, but groping her as well? As much as Natsu knew he should get off of her the moment he realized what had happened it soon became impossible, his male mind had been frozen by the firm cupcakes in his grasp. Closing his hands around her pliant pillows, Natsu could feel them oozing out between his fingers as he slowly moved them around her chest, the fact that her dress still stood between them not mattering at all to the hardened peaks pushing up towards him, calling him down to douse them in rum as he had Erza's.

 _'So...so much like Lucy...but...not...'_ It was minor, but he still noticed the subtle difference between the two, with Mira's being slightly firmer, just a little more resistant to his hands ministrations.

"Mi…Mira…" The sound of her name leaving his lips as he unconsciously played with her breasts was exactly what Mira had wanted all day…to hear him say her name like that…to touch her like he was…she knew he wasn't too far off now from taking her like the beast he was and making her the happiest girl in the guild.

' _It's okay, Natsu…just say it…just kiss me…'_ Smiling up at him with an almost angelic light, Mirajane was about to open her mouth when Natsu slammed his eyes shut, his head shaking from side to side; he jumped up off of her, his hands leaving her huge boobs to bounce to a standstill on their own.

Getting up after him, Mira brushed herself off as the local drunk started up yet again. "Woohoo! Yeah, Natsu! You da man!" Cana spun around on her stool, the girl making a kissy face at the embarrassed man as she did. "Ogling Erza and now groping Mira! You really are the bad boy we hoped you were!"

Doing his best to ignore the little startup, Natsu turned towards the bar maiden, his head hung low. "Hey….uhh…sorry about that, Mira!" he said rubbing the back of his head, "I should have watched where I was going! If I had been paying attention, maybe I would have gotten lucky and not ended up grabbing ya!"

Levy, having finally cleaned up the mess they had made in the library, as well as having recovered her panties was just getting up on a bar stool when she heard the dragon slayer's stupid proclamation. "D'oh!" Her hand slamming into her face alongside Cana's the two girls could not believe any man could say something dumber than that after feeling up a girl.

"Gotten lucky…" Mira mumbled. The three wizards now fully opening their eyes to look at her, the look on her face made two of them want to cry and the third to wonder what the hell was wrong. "I see…so you would have been lucky not to touch me…"

Tears welling in her eyes, Mirajane turned on her heel, her last effort to make him give into his feelings for her had failed; on top of that, Cana's extra push had resulted in nothing more than giving him a free groping session at the cost of her dignity!

 _'He doesn't have any feelings for me after all…I thought...I thought that...'_ The realization coursing through her every fiber, _'I was...how could I have been so wrong?'_ Mirajane ran out the door leaving a trail of tears to dot the wooden floor in her wake.

Left standing at the bar, Natsu really didn't know what to say. "Uhhh…what…what just happened?" he asked turning to look at the two girls still in his company. "I did apologize, right? What the hell was her proble—"

 _SMACK!_

The sound filled the room as Natsu's face was wrenched to the side, one eye shut in the wake of Cana's sudden slap. Spinning back around to stare at her he yelled. "Cana! What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled expecting his girlfriend to apologize for her drunken assault…he was wrong.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Cana all but screamed in his face, the girl having gotten up from her bar stool she was soon standing right in front of the fuming dragon as she tore him the new one she knew he deserved! "I'll tell you what that was for!" the brunette stuck her finger into his cheek, the man wincing as her sharp nail dug into his skin.

"That was for ignoring her!" Cana yelled. "Mirajane has been trying to get your attention all damn day! I mean, seriously, she was wearing a dress that probably belongs to her little sister, no bra, and panties that she got from Lucy…LUCY! You know no other girl would wear something as skimpy as that unless she had something big in mind!"

Natsu's eyes were locked with the brunette's, Levy's watching them closely; her head nodding silently with Cana's every word. "And did you really think the counter was THAT dirty that she had to clean it so roughly? Her rack was practically bouncing out of her dress!"

Looking down at the drunk with a peculiar look, Natsu tried to play off his mistake as best he could. "Yeah, but you spilled a lot of—"

"SHE WAS CLEANING THAT ONE SPOT FOR TWENTY MINUTES, DUMBASS!" Cana roared, the girl practically shaking Natsu back and forth when she took hold of his wide shoulders. "What the hell else did you think she was trying to do other than make you drool over her like the goddess she that is!"

His rebellious stare suddenly faltering, Natsu felt like complete shit. "You're right, Cana…" He sighed, the girl stepping back to her blue haired companion as he walked around the bar, taking a seat right beside them. "Mirajane was trying to get me to make a move…I just was too dumb to notice…"

A small hand landing on his shoulder, Natsu looked up to see Levy's bright and shining face beaming down at him. "So you know how to make things right?" she asked, the man looking away with embarrassment. "Well…"

"Ugh…you men really are something else…" Cana sighed, the brunette jumped up from her stool with a bounce, she turned so that only her boyfriend and technically girlfriend could see her. Reaching behind her back, Cana then undid the knot holding her bikini top together, the red fabric falling off of her chest and exposing her two firm breasts to the cool air, their hardened buds immediately standing up to greet their lover.

 _'Wow…now that takes guts…'_ Levy blushed, the girl doing her best to not stare at Cana's impressive endowments. She may not have had eyes for anyone but Natsu and her Lu-chan, but even she had to admit that Fairy Tail seemed to attract the most beautiful ladies around, both in body and spirit.

His eyes growing wide, and a trail of drool leaking from his lips, Natsu ran to his girlfriend, his arms wrapping around her thin waist and pulling her to him, her huge boobs squishing up against his thick frame even as he pressed his rough lips against her soft ones.

"Mhhhhmmm-ugh!" Using all her strength and will power to push her boyfriend off of her, Cana gave him a serious look as she redid her bikini top, the disappointed look on his face just what she had been hoping for. Looking her man dead in the eye, Cana's expression turned as stern as Erza's had ever been. "So why didn't you do that when Mira offered herself up to you?" she asked, the formerly angry puzzled look on Natsu's face soon being replaced by one of understanding. "Natsu…" she breathed heavily, his kiss having had a stronger effect on her than she let on. "Mirajane isn't stupid. She knows exactly how the brain of a guy works. When I took my top off you rushed as fast as you could, you're a red blooded male and that's what you do when a girl beckons you over…at the same time though I have no idea what the hell that pathetic performance was earlier."

Standing beside the card wizard, Levy silently shook her head at him.

"That girl who just ran out crying was objectifying herself all day for one reason and one reason only. Because she wanted YOU to do something…and you didn't…" Cana put her hand to her head. Slowly wiping her face for a moment as she looked back at him. "So do you understand now?" she asked.

Natsu stood still for several seconds, his dark orbs staring down at the ground as he processed what he was being told, it was clear from Cana's impassioned speech what it was he needed to do now. A determined look spreading across his face, Natsu looked up at his girlfriends, his being practically oozing confidence. "Yes, I know what to do now…" he grinned, stepping between the two girls he held up his right fist in front of him, a fire igniting around it. "I know exactly what I need to do…"

Turning around so that his grin faced the girls, he held his hand up. "I need to do to Mira what I should have done right here hours ago!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" the girls cheered. The man giving them one last nod of thanks he sprinted for the door, Mirajane's apartment his goal.

"Wait, Natsu!" Levy called behind him, the girl's light voice making him stop before breeching the doors. "If you go, then who's going to run the bar?!"

Grinning back without a single care Natsu smirked. "I think you can handle it, right Cana!?"

Hearing that, Levy spun around to look at the overjoyed card wizard as she jumped behind the bar, but as she tried to get Natsu to reconsider, the bluennette was too late to get a second word from the man as he shot out the door and into the evening air.

The two girls now the only ones having any idea what the hell had been going on all day, they now found themselves alone at the bar. A faint expression on her face, Levy paled as she saw Cana already pilling up all the most expensive liquors behind the bar onto the counter. "Cana…" she half-heartedly called to the brunette. "I don't think he meant you…"

A smile spreading from ear to ear as her blush only seemed to increase by the second, Cana happily shook her head. "Nah! He knows I've got this!" she said before downing a five thousand jewel bottle of scotch in one long chug.

"Yeah…" Levy groaned as she dragged her feet towards the bar. "You've got it alright…"

 **A/N: And so we are all set for probably one of the most anticipated girls of the harem! I hope you've pulled your socks up high because I'm about to blow them off in the next chapter! This one had quite a bit of fan service, but hopefully not too much, although Erza's "spring break" moment was a last second addition, I think she came out great! If you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more, please REVIEW! I have the next three all planned out so don't think the action will slow down even for a second!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Mirajane is a 34EE cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Mirajane is slightly wider on her ribs so she has a band of 30 and a bust of 37 given it is slightly bigger than Lucy's there which makes her a 34EE. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	7. Mirajane's Marvelous Melons

**A/N: ATTENTION! Please see the end author's note for important information on future girls and the story as a whole. Chapters 2 and 3 have also been revised to better work into the plot as well so please check them out again for even more sexy fun. Enjoy!**

 **The Streets of Magnolia:**

"Damn it, Mira…" Natsu groaned, running through the brick laden streets, the dragon slayer had absolutely NO idea where he was going. With every twist and turn, every bend and dead end, Natsu found himself no closer to catching up to the girl he had unintentionally spurned. _"I see…lucky that you didn't touch me…"_ Her words wafting through his head, the man cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Mira wanted me…" He muttered under his breath, looking down at the ground as he ran. Cana was right, Mirajane did want him…and she wanted him badly. For an entire day she had used her every asset to its fullest to get his attention…and all he did was take the sights in without ever thinking of paying homage to the girl they belonged to. "Well I'm not going to let you down again, Mira…" His head slowly rising to look ahead, Natsu knew he was going to make things up to the bar maiden. "This time…I promise I won't-Ugh!"

Not paying attention to where he was going, Natsu ran headlong into another pedestrian, the pair tumbling to the ground in a heap with his body on top of his…err…

 _Boing…Boing…_

Hers.

The familiar feeling of two soft, milky white globes over filling his hands and the strong scent of perfume filling his nose, Natsu knew exactly who he had run into long before she spoke up…not that the girl was saying anything he wanted to hear right now… "Natsu…" He heard her growl with more than just an agitated tint to her voice.

 _'Lucy's angry…'_ Was the only thought to pass through his mind, his fingers sinking deeper into her perky globes the longer he lay on top of her.

Looking down at the bundle of flesh and curves below him, Natsu tried to give the celestial wizard his most apologetic grin as she stared up at him, her big brown eyes practically sizzling with anger. "Sorry about that, Luce!" He grinned, the silly man still not having removed his hands from their current place atop her mouth-watering bosom. "Say, do you happen to know where Mira—"

"GET OFFA ME, YOU BIG DUMB IDIOT!" she yelled; Lucy's sudden furious outburst catching the poor man completely off guard, not that any man who had just felt what he had could be called 'poor'. Leaping up in fright, Natsu was off the blonde and on his feet in an instant, his girlfriend soon standing up as well, the girl taking a moment to brush the dirt off of her disheveled clothes.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lucy shouted, her voice not losing any of its ferocity, even if she did lower her volume. "Here I am, minding my own business, buying more tissues for YOUR girlfriend!" She pointed her finger at his face, his expression becoming one of knowing guilt. "And then YOU decide to run me over looking for ANOTHER girl to have sex with—"

Hearing his girlfriends shouting only continue to increase in volume and pitch, Natsu knew he didn't have the time to listen to a rant, let alone a Lucy one…he needed to find Mira NOW! "Lucy…I…" he tried to interject, the girl not at all slowing down even for a second.

"And then you went for a nice grope on top of that! Nice touch, buster!" She waved her finger at him again, his expression losing any remaining amusement with the situation he was currently trapped in. _'When other guys tell me how lucky I am to date her…'_ he stared at the blonde in disbelief at how long she managed to complain without taking a single breath. _'I don't think they've ever taken their eyes off of her body long enough to hear her when she opens her mouth…'_

The man's thoughts of his first girlfriend his own, he just stood there as Lucy recanted her arduous day of taking care of Kinana. "You would not BELIEVE the day I've had!" She shook her head at him, her beautiful blonde hair swishing over her face, forcing the girl to stop to pull it behind her ear to keep going. "I ran out of tissues an hour ago! An HOUR! Do you know what I ran out of next? Paper towels…then napkins and toilet paper…then…" Lucy paused for a moment, letting her sole audience member take in a deep breath of anticipation before she continued…he didn't. "She started blowing her nose with my novels…" The blonde's voice became a whine at that last item listed, small tears welling in her eyes at the thought of all the pages of beautiful writing she had lost to Kinana's ever leaking nose.

The celestial wizard at long last ending her seemingly hour long lecture, Natsu was still left trying to remember why a girl with such an attitude was worth all the trouble. As much as he wanted to think that over though, he was a man on a mission…a mission he could not afford to fail. "Listen, Lucy," he finally got a chance to speak. "I'm real sorry about what you've been dealing with…but can we talk about this later? I really need to find where Mira lives. She spent the entire day trying to get my attention, but I didn't it know because—"

"Go figure you wouldn't notice…" Lucy said with a scowl at remembering how much trouble she had had with him _before_ their mission in the woods that lead to their first time together. She knew just how dense he could be…but at the same time…how respectful he was of girls' bodies.

With a sigh, Natsu gave her a short recounting of his day, knowing that his only hope in calming his irate girlfriend was to be completely honest. When he finished, her expression wasn't exactly what he had hoped for…

"So she really pulled out all the stops, huh?" Lucy eyed him with an annoyed look, his girlfriend's disappointment in him clear as day. "All that and it never once occurred to you what she was doing? You didn't make a single move all day?" She raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

At seeing that scornful look in her eye, Natsu knew the blonde was putting herself in Mira's shoes…and like any guy, he understood where it would put him if someone like Lucy felt scorned. "Just tell me where she lives…please?" He held open his hands before her, begging her to stop punishing him and help him. "Help me find her, and I promise I will make things right with her." Pleading to his girlfriend with all his might, the dragon slayer flinched as she turned the other way.

"Fine!" she growled; her annoyance with his unintentionally callous actions still evident in her voice. "But you better make things right for the rest of us too!" Closing her eyes as she crossed her arms over her ample chest, she went on. "I've been through a lot because of you…and Cana has too! Once you settle things with Mira, you'd better be ready to—Ooomph!"

 _'I hope you're ready to just shut up already…'_ Natsu grinned into the kiss. Having closed the gap between their bodies with two strides, he encircled one arm around her waist as he pulled the blonde to him, silencing her endless speech with his rough lips.

Lucy was surprised to say the least, her huge brown eyes popping wide open at the sudden contact; she soon found them sliding closed again as her arms wrapped around his neck. With his warmth enveloping her, the celestial wizard fully gave in to the kiss her boyfriend had forced upon her, her mind and body accepting it and upping the ante as her tongue met his for a lustful bout of sparring.

Their lips locked in an awe inspiring embrace for several minutes, passersby couldn't help commenting and pointing at the young horny couple making out in the middle of the street, but Natsu and Lucy didn't care, they were just enjoying the moment and each other. "Big…idiot…"Lucy moaned between breaths, the feeling of his lips pressing so harshly against hers made her feel like lightning bolts were shooting throughout her body, all of them converging on one special place…

His tongue slowly unraveling from hers, their kiss finally came to an end. Cupping Lucy's chin in his hand, Natus pulled her lips off of his as he spoke. "So are you going to tell me where Mira lives?" he asked, his voice filled with heated need. "Or do I have to make everyone out here really stare?"

For Lucy's part, the girl was still in such a daze over the mind blowing kiss that had finally shut her up that she didn't know what to say, her thin arm rising up to point down the street, she slowly muttered Mirajane's apartment number, her knees almost buckling as the hot air from his reply ran across that most tender spot on her neck. "Thanks, Lucy…you're so worth it…" He grinned, the entire meaning of his words not at all mattering to the blonde, she watched through half lidded eyes as he departed, her man waving to her as he left.

She stood there like that for several moments, her senses slowly returning before she could fully take in the world around her once more. _'You really are a big dummy, you know that, Natsu?'_ Lucy felt a smile creep across her lips as she watched him go. _'Even when a girl is naked and vulnerable to your every wish…you still won't try anything unless you're absolutely sure she wants you to…'_ Her large brown orbs following his dust trail off into the distance, she brushed some strands of golden hair out of her eyes before turning back to where she was headed. _'I just hope Mirajane will be as forgiving as I was…'_

Her boyfriend at last out of sight, Lucy went to take a step in the direction of the store when a sudden wet feeling in her panties make her cheeks tint a dark red. "Damnit, Natsu…" she mumbled, the girl wishing she didn't understand her boyfriend as well as she did. "You better have your fun because I expect a real night to ourselves when you get back…" Pulling her skirt down enough so that there was no risk of anyone seeing the clear juices seeping down her thighs, Lucy walked into the store.

 **Mira's Apartment:**

"Uh…huh…"A delicate sigh escaping her lips, the girl who had spent the entire day using her every charm to seduce now stood there at the kitchen counter. It hadn't been long since the elder Strauss girl had returned home, rushing in the front door she had slammed it behind her, tears pouring down her beautiful face as she thought back to how she'd failed to pull in the man she had wanted so badly…

"Natsu..." His name passed over her lips like that of a lost loved one. Mira had tried alright, she had tried everything, and in the end it had all been for naught. Her hands busy to try and keep her mind occupied, Mira was doing the one thing she knew would help calm her nerves…baking. While more commonly known among her fellow wizards as a bikini model as well as a model person, she also happened to be a great baker, so while her thoughts continued to wreck her soul, her hands busied themselves with crafting the second best treats around…she only wished Natsu had gone for her best treats when she'd offered them to him.

 _SMASH!_

The familiar sound of shattering glass echoing across the room, Mirajane spun on her heel, her eyes lighting up with the hope to see Natsu having crashed through her window to claim her…alas, as she stared at the unbroken pane of glass…she knew it wasn't him. "Oooh…" Releasing another sad sigh as she returned to her baking, Mira steadied her nerves. "Calm down, Mira…you can't get so worked up over a boy…" Another thought striking through her mind made her flinch. "Even if he is the one…"

 **Apartment Next Door:**

"Oooowwww…" Rubbing the growing bruise on his skull, Natsu looked around. "This is her apartment, right?" Climbing to his feet the fire dragon slayer gazed around the room. After splitting off from his rather worked up girlfriend, the man had followed her instructions to the letter…well almost…she hadn't specifically said to use the door after all.

Now standing up in the quiet apartment, Natsu could only guess at where he was. _'I wonder if she's even home?'_ he thought as he looked around the surprisingly unremarkable room. Deciding to check, he was about to call out her name, but just as the first syllable left his lips the man heard a most interesting sound…

"OOOOHHHHH!"

His nose perked as a familiar scent accompanied that sound, a wide grin soon spreading across his face. "I guess she _really_ _did_ want me…" He licked his lips with anticipation. Stretching his muscles for the fun that was sure to come, he followed the erotic sounds now flooding out from the other room. He could already feel his manhood growing hard as it readied itself for the body he was bound to plunder.

"Oooohhh…Oh…Ohh…Ahhh Ahhhhhh...uhhhh...oohhhh!"

 _'Mira…you're such a dirty girl…'_ With an ever widening grin and hardening erection, Natsu snuck into the next room, his eyes ready to drink in the sight of the most famous bikini model in Fiore pleasuring herself. He nearly chocked when he caught sight of just what was waiting for him.

"Whoa…"

"Ohhh….oh…Ah!" The short gasps and pleas of pleasure leaving her lips every few seconds, a pony tail of purple hair swung back over her shoulder as the girl slowly brought her hand back up to her slit, her fingers grasping a long orange rod as hard as she could.

 _'I take that back…'_ Natsu smirked at the girl currently treating her body like an amusement park. _'Laki…you're a_ _really_ _dirty girl…'_

Sweat rolling down her body in streams, Laki was nestled deep in her recliner, the green fabric squeezing around her body as she pushed herself back with her legs spread and back arched. Completely naked as the day she had been born; her pale flesh was taking on a pinkish glow that turned darker and darker the harder she rammed the stiff rod into her tight canal. Her glasses were becoming more and more fogged up by the second, having fallen from her nose, they were now resting on top of her large boobs, the pair of thirty two D cup globes just as coated in sweat as the rest of her perky figure. His eyes were immediately drawn to the movements of her hands, unable to look away from what he was seeing.

Using both hands, Laki was pumping the toy deep into her body, relishing in the feel of its roughness against her core, the many bumps along its length both massaging and terrorizing her sensitive skin with each and every thrust…but that wasn't what made his manhood ache with lust, no…it was what his ears caught that had his blood boiling.

"Natsu…Natsu…Natsu…" Her pace increasing with each panted breath, Laki was fucking herself silly saying his name…HIS name…

"Ahh…man…" Natsu knew he shouldn't watch her do such a private thing, but he really couldn't be blamed for his interest. After all, what Laki was doing was something that was hard wired into his male mind…something he was meant to lust over. His jaw dropping, the man was about to consider letting his pants follow it when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing…or who…

 _"You have to make things right!"_ Cana's words echoed throughout his brain with enough force to make him flinch. Natsu was about to turn away just as the purplenette came.

"AHHH!" Her sweet body convulsing on the recliner, Laki's glasses fell from their place in her cleavage, those bountiful oranges of hers jostling atop her chest; her mind no longer her own, she drove the soaked poll straight up into her core while her other hand was tweaking the sensitive nub just above her stuffed lower lips. All strength leaving her, the girl fell into a panting mess in her chair, that one word still leaking from her lips even as she stained that lucky piece of furniture with her juices.

"Natsu…"

With his tongue slowly running along his nectar parched lips, Natsu at long last turned away, the scene that Laki had unwittingly showed him forever ingrained into his mind. _'I'll have to show her what the real thing is like sometime…'_ The man grinned as he climbed up onto the windowsill, his body brimming with confidence from what he had seen. _'But first though…I've got to find Mira…'_ One hand grasping the wall, he leapt out the window, but not paying attention to where he was going, the man sent his body careening through that window and into the one next door…

 **Mira's Apartment:**

 _SMASH!_

The sound of her window actually being hit making her eyes shoot open, Mira soon found them widening as she turned around, the sight of a rather disheveled dragon slayer meeting her gaze. "Natsu!" She gasped, her voice filled with surprise rather than joy. "What are you doing here?"

At hearing the familiar voice, the dragon slayer looked up. "Huh?...Mira!" Seeing the demoness standing before him, Natsu could already feel his luck beginning to turn around, not that his luck so far that day had been bad… Between feeling up Lucy, staring down Mira's dress, making Erza look like a Wizard Magazine Pinup Girl, and watching Laki abuse her body…his day had been pretty lucky so far; and if he got the chance to do what he should have done hours earlier…it would get even luckier.

Shooting to his feet, the man took a couple steps towards the Strauss sister, his voice coming out shakily and with a hint of desperation. "Mira, I'm so sorry about earlier! I didn't know you were trying to get my attention! I just thought you—"

"Hmmph!" A vein nearly appearing on her forehead, Mira tuned her head up to look him in the eye. "Didn't know?" She repeated his words, only much more angrily. "How could you not know?!" The girl shouted at him, her eye twitching. "I was practically a stripper out there! I showed you almost everything! I even wore one of Lucy's slutty thongs for you! Why on earth would you…" Her shouts suddenly dying down into a weak mumble, Mirajane's face dropped and her shoulders sagged. "Why are you such an idiot…"

The look on her face was pitiful, it was so sad, so broken…so unlike anything he'd seen on Mira's face before…and it tore at him knowing that he was the sole reason it stained her beautiful face. "Mira…" The girl was still looking down as he spoke his piece. "Please, Mira! I honestly didn't know! I…I mean…the others…" Taking a deep breath he steadied himself, his mind clearing just a little, he tried to look her in the eye as best he could. "You're not like the other girls…" he started, "they're just like me…regular wizards in our guild, but you…" he stuttered for a moment at a loss for words. "You're Mirajane Strauss! You're not just a wizard, you're an _S class_ and on top of that you're a model!  The most popular model in all of Fiore! You could have anyone, be with anyone you want. I thought you were messing with me, teasing me because of the others, I didn't know you were being serious, I didn't think you would be interested in a guy like me…a guy who already has four girlfriends when you could have anyone just for yourself."

His words ringing inside the girl's ears, Mira looked up if only for a moment, her gaze immediately captured by his. _'No…not after what he put me through…'_ Turning away from him, she kept her gaze low, her actions soon spurring a much more drastic approach from her pursuer. _'I can't just let him…'_ "Ah!"

 _'I'm not giving up without a fight…'_ was all that passed through Natsu's mind as he lunged forward, his hard chiseled body soon pressing up behind hers as he grabbed the girl by her shoulder and turned her to face him just as they made contact.

Her soft figure trapped between him and the counter, she looked up at him in surprise both from the heated look in his eyes and just what she felt pressing into her.

 _'You need to make things right…'_ The words of both a drunken brunette and a frazzled blonde still echoed in his mind when he made his move. "You know…" Natsu let a hot breath brush against her throat as he held her fast, his hands taking their places on the counter to either side of her, ensuring there was no escape for the girl but through him. "You really put me through a lot back there at the guild…" He grinned as a pink blush swept over her cheeks, telling him that while she was hesitant, she was still interested. "Resisting a body like yours isn't easy, ya know?"

"Hmm!" Her cheeks tinting ever darker with his compliments, Mira tried to pass them off as best she could. "Well you know…" she avoided his gaze, preferring to look at the rock solid pecs before her and not his smoldering eyes. "It comes with being a model…"

"Heh..." There it was, another hot breath lighting up her skin causing gooseflesh to rise in its wake as another wave of anticipation spread throughout her body. With a shudder, her cheeks reddened and her core began seething with need. _'He's close…'_ Her eyes tracing ever naughtier lines over his hardened form, Mira could feel his manhood already pressing against her belly, the realization making her shake knowing what that member pressing into her had already done to some of her closest friends…

"Yeah, well…" his smirk broadened as his body pressed closer into hers until her large breasts were pressed flat against his chest, her lack of a bra being fully apparent both in how they moved against him, as well as the hardness of the peaks sticking into him "I think it comes with something else…"

Feeling one arm wrapping around her waist, Mira went to move, instead, her chin was caught by his other hand, his grip forcing her to look up, to look at him, her eyes opened wide as his lips were nearly upon hers, his breath tickling the quivering skin of her upper lip, she could almost feel their beings touching…almost…

"You wanna know what I think?..." he asked again, her blue orbs shooting up to lock with his dark ones, she felt herself slowly becoming mesmerized by his gaze, her body in a trancelike state just waiting for him to pick her like the beautiful fruit that she was. "I think it comes with you being…Mira…"

Eyes flicking between his orbs and those wonderful lips of his, Mira had to ask, "Natsu…" She felt her brow furrow at his name, the name of the man she had been cursing only minutes ago, now the one holding her close. "When did you first want to kiss me today?"

That smirk of his now at full strength, Natsu let his eyes wander over her body, rising from the valley of wonder that was her cleavage, he looked her in the eye, if only for a moment. "It doesn't matter now…because I am…"

"Uh!" His words echoing from one ear to the other, filling her mind with their passion, she felt it, his lips finally crashing against hers. Any other girl in her situation would have been too shocked to move, but not Mirajane, not now. Recovering from her momentary surprise, she met his tongue with her own, the smaller of the two eagerly dueling his as his hands busied themselves with eroding her ability to think.

 _'My favorite thing about a girl's body…'_ Natsu grinned as he ran one hand down her firm backside, taking a handful of her ass in hand before giving it a firm squeeze. _'There are so many good places to touch…'_

"Eep!" His action doing just as he had hoped it would, Natsu took full advantage of her lapse in concentration, his tongue forcing hers back into her mouth before he wrapped both arms around her waist as hers went around his neck.

"Mhhhmmm…" Feeling her soft, velvety gums on his tongue, the man eagerly devoured her pink muscle, enjoying the way her mouth seemed to give way to him, submit to him, succumb to him, it was all the more intoxicating to know that while he lapped away at the flavors of her mouth, there awaited for him an even greater delicacy down below…one that, as his nose was already telling him, was already being prepared.

"Mhhhmmhmmm…" His manhood against her belly, his hands on her waist, his lips on her lips…it was all too much for Mira to bear. Placing her hands on his chest she used all her strength to push him off of her, sending him staggering back with a look of surprise.

It was a look that vanished the instant she spoke.

"So…" the girl winked at him as she ran her hands down the front of her dress, the dress that had taunted him with eyefuls of her mound and handfuls of her boobs all day. "How do you like my dress? I borrowed it from Lisanna," she said with a smile.

"Heh!" Noticing the way the black fabric hugged her curves, everything seemed that much clearer to him now. "A thong from Lucy and dress from Lisanna…" he smirked. "What's next? You going to tell me you're wearing Erza's bra?"

Her blush only deepening at his reference to her braless rival, Mira knew exactly how to reply to that remark. "C'mon, Natsu…" She let her eyes focus on his as she spoke, teasing him with her feminine vulnerability. "After all the touching you've done today…you should already know the answer to that is yes."

Natsu's eyes growing wide with lust, he soon found himself drinking in the sight that was Mirajane as she grabbed hold of the strings at her back with a wink and pulled them. The dress of her little sister quickly pooled at her feet and she smirked at the longing look he now wore; a groan leaving his parted lips as her body was at last exposed to his eyes.

 _'Mirajane…'_ His mind knew that word and that word only at this point, there were many others that wished to get in, but only that one mattered, because everything his eyes now touched were just that…Mirajane.

The dress falling away from her sultry form, the demoness let her body do the talking as she incapacitated the dragon slayer with her beauty. Letting his dark orbs run rampant over her pert form, he took in how the light coming in through the shattered window seemed to make her porcelain skin glow, her cheeks, each now a rosy hue directed him southward down her swanlike neck, his mind already picking out the perfect spot to claim her when he was imbedded deep within her folds…

But by far the main focus of his desires were that magnificent pair of melons she had been using to purge his mind of all thoughts non Mira all day… There was something about Fairy Tail…either in the water or just the air around its master…something that for some reason attracted many of the bustiest wizards from across Fiore to join its ranks. Mira, as Natsu knew full well, was no exception to that rule. Her pearly globes sat high on her chest, each obviously perky and with a hardened red bud sitting atop them Mira's full Es were about as ripe as a girl's fruit could be for the picking.

 _'Thank you, Master…'_ Natsu grinned to himself as his tongue shot out to lick his lips. _'Thank you for whatever it is you do…'_

His ever adventurous eyes still moving down, they passed over the demoness' flawless belly, marveling at the slight indents that appeared as she posed to give him a better look at her hips. She knew what she was doing…oh she knew… Unfortunately for him, Natsu was sadly disappointed when he reached her sacred mound, that most delectable piece of skin partially hidden from his gaze, he didn't see a single hair, just a pair of succulent pale lips, and a piece of damp black string resting between them.

Oh how he wished he were that string.

"So sexy…" His eyes running laps over her smooth navel, Natsu could have stared at her body for hours, and he probably would have had she not woken him from his lustful slumber with six little words. Smiling at the man with a knowing look Mirajane grinned.

"Come and get it, big guy."

His ears perked at the sound of her voice, like wet velvet along his cock it called to him, ordered him to do just as she had said. To take her, mark her, make her his.

Diving towards the girl, Natsu slammed his lips back against hers, the roughened pair spreading hers apart and forcing her to let out a deep moan. The sweet sound of her voice only driving him in his quest to make her scream. "Mhhmmm," _'That's more like it!'_ she thought.

His tongue overwhelming hers in a sweet bath of saliva, he spun it around and around, reveling in her pleasure even as he brought his hands up to her chest, her most precious assets now his to enjoy from now

to eternity.

"Mira…" Her name washing over her tongue alongside his, she felt her cheeks light up as his hands at long last returned to her rack, her soft breasts captured in his calloused palms, there was nothing she could do to stop him…not that she would ever want to.

Taking hold of her firm globes, Natsu carefully sank his fingers into them, enjoying just how soft and firm they were… _'Just what I should have expected from Mira…'_ he smirked into her lips. _'They're not as soft as Lucy's but so firm…not as firm as Erza's are though…'_ His actions growing hungrier by the moment, the dragon slayer dug his digits deep into her soft thirty four double Es, his ministrations only serving to further subvert the already weakened model.

"Mhmmm! Natsuuummm…" Mira moaned out once more, his body forcing hers against the kitchen counter, the feeling of her tender breasts being groped and squeezed as they were was just too much!

"MHHMM!" Her knees buckling, Mira fell to the ground, her grip on the dragon slayer dragging him down with her and his head bumped into the counter, the impact knocking over a certain clear bottle…

"Uggghh…are you okay?" she asked, the demoness rubbing the back of her head as she looked up at the man arching his back over her, his hands now on either side of her body once more.

Looking up, Natsu replied just as the clear liquid began pouring down over her. "Yeah…I'm fine, but what about yuh…yuh…you…" His mind practically breaking, Natsu really didn't know what to say, never mind do! Her big blue eyes gazing up at him, begging him to do things to that perky pinkened body of hers…Mirajane could only hold out her arms in surprise as the liquid began saturating her nearly nude form.

"Ahch…it's so cold…" Her hands moving up to cup her shoulders they were suddenly stopped, looking up at the man looming over her, Mirajane didn't know if she should be fearful or joyful at the look he was giving her…it was so primal…it was as ancient as their magic was…and she knew exactly what it wanted. "Natsu…" she whimpered when she felt what he did next.

Gazing down at the bar maiden, Natsu could barely believe his eyes, when they had fallen down he had knocked over a bottle of vanilla oil…its contents now pouring down over his companion. He knew from that day onward just what every girl he met needed to clothe themselves in. The bottle almost completely empty, its contents were spreading all over the white haired girl. Bringing his hands up from where he had pinned hers, Natsu placed them onto the oil slicked skin, and in ever widening circles began rubbing it across her soft flesh.

"And I thought rum looked good on a girl…" The compliment dripping from his mouth like the oil on her breasts, Natsu let his hands loose to roam over her porcelain meadow. First he made sure her shoulders were properly covered, sliding his hands up and over her arms, he made them nice and slick, a sheen soon appearing on her skin wherever he touched, her neck, her hands, her…chest…many a day had passed since Natsu had first seen a girl topless, but the idea of soaking one in oil never came to him until now. His hands sliding back down to her huge boobs, he spread the coating of oil down onto those two overweight globes, his fingers soon following, he began kneading the oil into her skin, watching in wonder with a growing cock as they too became shiny, their slipperiness matched only by their suppleness.

"Fuck…Mira…" The girl's eyes sliding shut at the sound of his voice; she arched her back into him, forcing more and more of her bosom into his grasp. His neck now lowering his head down to meet them, he smirked around one tender red nub as his tongue and lips too joined the fray, the long muscle flicking it as his lips encircled the poor bud, milking its owner of her pleasured screams and moans.

"Ahhhh! Agh!...Ah!...Ah!" Moan after moan, gasp after gasp slipped out from her pink lips as he played with her slippery treats. His lips switching over to her other boob as he drank in the taste of the vanilla oil on her flawless skin, not a mark or blemish in sight, just as pure and smooth as the flavors on his tongue.

Not letting up for a moment, Natsu shed his clothes, his tunic and shorts falling back behind him, he kept at her, his scarf coming off soon after her next scream. Sucking as much of her tender boob into his maw as he could, Natsu spun his tongue around her painfully hard nub, eliciting another cry from the girl as his hands continued their work of playing with her marvelous melons, squishing them together and around her chest, they easily bounced from one side to the other, like a pair of over inflated balloons they slipped and slid from his hungry hands and danced across his fingers! Their round forms caught by a waiting hand, its fingers soon sinking back into the defenseless globe until it would slip loose again.

"Agh…Na…Natsu…" Mira moaned, her body shaking with his every touch and squeeze, she was surprised when she felt him slide away from her melons, well partially…he still had one hand keeping the girls in check even while he continued exploring.

"You said you were wearing Lucy's thong, right?" Natsu grinned, the man slowly sliding his hand further down her belly, coating every inch he touched in sweet oil. "So how about I check?"

The world suddenly flipped on her and as Mira came to her senses she realized that she was on her stomach. Looking over her shoulder, the model couldn't help the whimper escaping her lips as she saw what he was up to back there.

"And here I thought Lucy was the only girl naughty enough to wear something like this…" He looked up at her with a fiery smirk. "You innocent girls really know how to get my fire going, don't ya?"

Blushing at his rather overenthusiastic comment, Mira gasped as a slick red hand print suddenly appeared on her bum, her pale flesh stinging slightly from the solid smack the man had delivered, his eyes following the soft rippling of her ass. "You having fun back there?" Mirajane asked raising an eyebrow at him. Meeting her gaze, his response was as short as it was honest.

"Yes."

"AAAHHH!" Hooking his fingers into either side of her borrowed naughtiness, Natsu slowly pulled the girl's thong down, the middle only pinging out from between her soaked lips once they were down to mid-thigh. "You jerk, warn me when you're going to do something like that!" Mira reprimanded the horny man, that very man paying her anger no mind; after all, he would be paying her back with pleasure soon enough.

Giving it a playful tug, he watched as her lower lips seemingly gripped it, either to retain a sliver of modesty or out of defiance he wasn't sure but on the second tug he noticed them slip just slightly, and upon the third tug they let go completely, the puffy lips parting ever so slightly like a flower ready to blossom before his eyes as he slide them the rest of the way down her silky thighs and flawless legs.

"Yeah…you're just as bad…" The dragon slayer smirked as he held up the black thong, the thin material obviously soaked through and dripping with Mira's sweet nectar. Bringing it up to his nose, he took in a long whiff of her need, the bar maiden only rolling her eyes at his perverted display. "And you call me dirty…" She shook her head, the model releasing yet another "Eep!" as she was flipped back over onto her back with her new companion sitting behind her.

"You really are getting wet down there…" Natsu groaned as he hefted the girl onto his lap, wincing when she grinded her now bare ass into his still clothed manhood, giving him sweet, sweet payback for stripping her the way he had.

 _'Let's see how ya like that?'_ she grinned confidently, although based on the look in his eyes…she wouldn't be grinning for long.

"Ah….Ah…Ahhhhh!" Her cheeks turning as red as humanly possible, Mirajane could only look down in panting wonder as Natsu slid his oily fingers down her body. With nothing in their way, they snuck over her flat belly and across her navel, tickling her sensitive skin before finally coming to the place all men wished to see, let alone touch on the bikini model.

"Na…Natsu…be careful…" Her blue eyes shining up at his, he gave her a silent nod of reassurance before continuing.

 _'Is Mira really new to this?'_ he asked himself, _'no way... she's a world famous model! But then again, Cana had seemed like a pro up until I...'_

With a deep breath he swore to himself that he would _not_ make THAT mistake ever again.

With one arm holding her steady, her back sliding up against his chest and spreading her slippery goodness onto him, her oily melons bounced and jiggled over his hardened flesh as his other hand at last made contact with her slickened mound. "Ah!" she gasped at the sudden contact of rough fingers on smooth flesh, her body unprepared for the first touch of a man.

"Wow…"Natsu leaned his head down so that his lips brushed against her ear. "Did I already rub oil down there or is that all me?..." His amusement was practically dripping onto her sex, the Strauss girl could only sit there and take it while she waited for her first love to finally violate the sacred temple between her legs.

Looking away from his truthful words, Mira slammed her head back onto his shoulder, her hands gripping his thighs pushing her up and against his chest as he increased the pressure from his fingers. With one slippery hand now cupping her sex, two soaked digits immediately made their way North across her folds, parting petal after petal until they reached her little pink tunnel, and almost as if shaking hands for a job well done, they dived in!

"AHHHH!" Mira jumped against him with a bounce, the man smirking at the way her huge melons wobbled across the arm wrapped under them, the juicy masses having to play second fiddle for once now that the succulent space between her legs had been parted.

Mirajane felt so soft down there, the rest of her body was too, but there it was like silk, his fingers now beginning their job of pumping in and out of the soaked girl's tunnel. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" With each thrust from his digits eliciting a soft feathery gasp from the model, her body was helpless to resist and the man could already feel himself becoming coated in the vanilla oil coating her shoulders and back.

"Yeah, you are such a dirty girl alright…"

"Hhmm...ahh!"

Grinning at the whimper that she made at his words, Natsu kept at her, his hand now sliding a third finger into her sweet tunnel, he wiggled them around inside, poking and prodding until he finally found a spot that made her jugs bounce like never before. "AHHH!"

With another loud moan, Natsu plunged into her all the more, her huge boobs bouncing on his arm, he forced his lips back onto hers as she started grinding and bouncing on his hand, his tongue sliding into her mouth and playing grab ass with that sexy girl inside…

"Ugh…uhmm…Oooh…"Her body being used like the wonderful plaything that it was, Mira could only thank whatever lied beyond for what was happening to her.

Natsu's fingers delved into her over and over again, his ministrations bringing the girl to her first real climax.

"HUHHHHH...AHHHH...AHHHHHHHHH!"

Her juices flowing over his heated palm, Natsu didn't slow down for an instant! One finger slipping lower, two still wiggled around within her slit, her body was completely distracted from the lurking digit until it struck!

"Ugh-ghuh!" Lurching forward as all breath suddenly left her fragile form, Mira's pupils shrank to the size of pinheads as one juice-coated finger wriggled its way into her unguarded ass, that untouched hole utterly defenseless against such an assault.

"Heh…I knew a dirty girl like you would like it…" Natsu smirked, two fingers still plunging deep into her slit while one invaded her other hole; he let her head rest of his shoulder while he had his way with her pleasure wracked form.

Her body bouncing faster and faster on his thighs as his pace increased, her juices were soon pouring out onto his boxers and the floor below them. "Natsu…please…I…you're being too rough…" Mira pleaded, her body felt so abused, so roughened up, so…hot! But no matter what she said he would not let up; Natsu knew what he was doing to her and just how much she was enjoying it, as bad as it made her feel to admit it.

A fourth finger now moving across her slit, Mirajane felt her stomach catch fire as the hardened nub that was just beginning to peak out from its hiding place was attacked, like a buzzer he hit it again and again, his assaults on her body only increasing the more she shook against his hold, moans of pure unadulterated ecstasy filling the kitchen alongside her panting and pleadings.

"Agh…Ohhh…AHHH!" Finally not being able to take it any longer, Mirajane came again, her body convulsing, she gave up her sugary prize to the man whose arms and being enveloped her, who tormented her with the pleasure she craved. Her body coming down from where it stood high against his chest, Mira gasped as her soft ass hit the floor, her breasts bouncing and shaking with every shuttering pant.

"Huh…huh…huh…" Looking back up at the man grinning down at her, Mira wanted to smack that knowing look off of his face, but she was far too grateful to ever do that at this point.

"So…"Natsu said with a smile, teasing her sparkling blue orbs with his grin, "about stopping…" he poked at her earlier begging for mercy as if she had truly meant it.

Shaking her head at his teasing grin, Mira motioned for him to let her go, the dragon slayer only too happy to watch her parted cheeks rise up in front of him, he took the opportunity to shove his face into her dripping blossom when it was level with his face. The girl jumped back with a squeal as his tongue parted her folds.

"AAH! NATSU!"

The pink muscle returning to its lair, Natsu savored the taste he had gleaned from the beautiful Mirajane, the girl just shaking her head at him once more. "And the other girls put up with you doing things like that?" she asked, crossing her arms under her large breasts and propping them up so that the slippery peaks stood proud and firm.

"You say that like you didn't like it." He eyed her back, the look on her face giving away her true feelings of his uncalled for sampling of her body.

"Well I don't know about you, but girls like Lucy and Kinana are soft." Mirajane replied as she got down on her knees in front of him. "Levy is shy and Cana is always drunk so I guess I can see how you could escape punishment…" she continued, her words pausing for a moment as she pulled down his boxers, grinning at the long mass of meat that sprung out to stand tall before her, "but now that you're with me, you'll have to accept the consequences of treating a girl's body like an object…" her words leading him on as she positioned herself before him.

 _'Now this is more like it!'_ he screamed mentally. The wide grin on his face not fading in the least, Natsu cocked a challenging eyebrow her way. "Oh? And why would I do that?" he asked, steadying himself with his hands as the girl gently took hold of his member, her voice making him shudder in pleasure.

"Because I said you will."

"Ugh!"

Wrapping her slender fingers around his hard rod, Mirajane let the oil that now covered her nude form work in her favor. With one slow, hard pump, the model coated his meaty member in vanilla oil, his cock shining slick like her melons; even if no-where near as soft.

Bringing her hand back up his manhood, Mira paused as she felt something else against her palm, letting go of his cock, she held it up to see what it was, the realization soon making her smile. "So I guess you really are worth something after all..." the girl giggled as she peeled the note off of his hardened flesh before holding it up for him to see. "About twenty jewels to be exact!" she grinned.

"Ergh…" Now Natsu was the one rolling his eyes at her joke, the action being only half completed as another kind of groan left his still open mouth, the sound echoing throughout the small kitchen.

Sliding her smooth palm over the purple head, Mira couldn't help another giggle escaping her lips as the man below her released yet another groan, his body pulsing with the want, the need to cum, to cover her in his spunk until there was no question whether or not he had made things right. "You're just so hard…I wonder why?" she teased; her warm breath grating over his manhood like her slippery skin. Lowering her mouth down to meet his length, Mira turned slightly as he thrust towards her, his aim to violate that taunting mouth of hers and dirty it with his seed missing just barely.

"Nuh-uh-uh…" the bikini model grinned down at his urgently panting form. "A good model doesn't suck off guys who do bad things to her…" Her fingers wrapping back around his shaft, she began pumping them along its length, slowly getting lower and lower with every pull of her hand and thrust of his cock, grinning at the pants leaving his mouth as she had her way with his body.

"But Mira…" he groaned following another one of those thrusts, "you're not a good girl…ugh!" His sentence was punctuated by another gasp, one brought on by her finger tips grazing his glans, tickling the sensitive skin below his head before slowly gliding back up and enveloping the purple head in her grasp just to work her way back down again.

"And you're FAR from a good boy…" she sighed, her gaze never leaving his soaked meat as she moved her other hand to him now, picking up the pace as she did.

Mirajane truly was incredible! One would think she was trained as a pleasure girl and not a model or a wizard considering how well she was working his body. Precum seeped from his slit which she quickly wiped up and away with each pumping thrust, the hot liquid combining with the oil on her hands in her quest to pleasure him.

"Agh…Ugh!" His groans and pants coming every other second now, Mira didn't let up, her fingers dancing over his heated flesh, she seized his cock from the base and slowly slid upward, making sure to tease him with hints from her fingertips the entire way up; her other hand meanwhile getting to work on the sack hanging below his manhood, those two boys down below having no idea what was coming their way until she grabbed them.

"You're well-endowed all over aren't you?" she smirked, her eyes flicking up to take in his pleasurable agony, never once considering mercy for the formerly mighty dragon slayer.

Natsu felt like he was burning up and floating on air all at the same time! His most sensitive part held by one of the most beautiful, nay the most wanted girl in all of Fiore, he tried his best to keep at least one eye on her but the sensation of her skin grating against his made the man lose all control of his body.

"Mi...Miraaa!" his scream lighting up the room as his mouth spat flames; Mirajane shot her hands over his cock as fast as she could, the feeling of his load already pouring up his shaft warning her she had to work fast! Her abilities not failing, she latched onto his cock and with one final pull he came, hot spunk firing up into the air, it splattered down all over the bar maiden, covering her in a second delicious coating, this one far more erotic than the first.

"Ooooo…Ooohhh…" Moving her hands up to her face, Mirajane did her best to wipe some of the cum off of her delicate features, the girl sighing as she realized it was in her hair too…

 _'So I guess Erza's novels did leave out one thing…'_ she thought as she pulled yet another rope of hot cream from her hair, wincing as it tugged at her pony tail; the sound of low snickering soon pulling her from her current task.

Looking over the downed dragon slayer whose was cock somewhat deflated after its milking, she saw something that made her want to just roll over and die.

He was smirking again.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at her as she gave him that look that all girls give when they're not amused, eliciting a short chuckle from him. "Heh…I always knew you would look good in white…"

Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time, Mira closed her blue orbs and shook her head. _'Men…'_ but before she could open them again the model found herself rising into the air, her body held up by two of the strongest arms she had ever felt. Jumping for an instant Mira calmed down when she realized it was Natsu who had picked her up and not…

"You scared me!" she cried, turning to give him an annoyed look. "I thought my brother had found us! You KNOW what would happen if he saw what you've done to me, right?" She poked the tip of his nose with her finger, the man hefting her up bridal style before speaking.

"I wasn't scared off by Gildarts after he found out about me and Cana…" he pressed his face up against hers, his breath on her neck, "what makes you think your little brother would EVER scare me away from you?"

The demoness reverting back to her original shade of red, Natsu carried her out of the kitchen, appreciating the way her huge boobs bounced between her arms as he walked, the pale globes wobbling with his every step. "Where are we going?" Mira smiled, looking up at him with those big blue eyes of hers, eyes that hadn't lost the look of need they'd held since the start of their fun.

"I'm taking you somewhere where little brother isn't going to find us…" the dragon slayer replied with a chuckle, his toned muscles just as smooth as her breasts were soft.

Bringing one hand up to play with those muscles, Mira giggled as well. "But I thought you said you weren't afraid of my little brother?" she teased, enjoying the momentary look of frustration that passed across his features before it was replaced by that all too familiar grin, the grin that was taking fairies by storm these days.

"I never said I was afraid of Elfman…" Natsu's grin widened, his eyes raking over her slick and pinkened body as it showed off its goods in his arms. "I just don't want to make him faint when he sees what I'm going to do to his big sister…and what will happen to…" her face turning away from his in both embarrassment and anticipation, Mira heard the rest of his declaration as it was whispered in her ear, the mere thought of what he said making her fear for the sake of her younger sibling.

The couple at last reaching Mira's room, Natsu slammed the door shut behind them with a strong kick. "Now how about we see what a real model is made of?" he grinned from ear to ear, the man not giving the girl even a moment to get out of his arms before he tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Ummph!" Landing on the soft bed sheets, Mira flashed a sexy smile up at her assailant, her body instinctively positioning itself into a pose that harkened back to her days as a model. Her big blue eyes daring him to continue, she crossed her legs one over the other, her arms moving up to support her huge breasts, propping them up and giving them a few playful bounces while she lay to the side, her every curve exposed to the hungry dragon. "In a hurry for something?" she giggled as he approached her.

His grin still firmly in place, Natsu climbed onto the bed after her, his larger frame easily dominating her smaller one as he loomed over her. "You know it…" he teased back. Blushing at the sheer difference in their physiques, one soft and the other hard; Mirajane again found herself flipped over onto her stomach, her firm breasts pressing into the covers as he mounted her. _'So we're going to do it, dragon style, huh?'_ Mira thought to herself, the model giggling as Natsu's cock slid along her navel, her amusement with his rather rough movements making him hesitate.

"What are you laughing about?" the dragon slayer asked as he nuzzled up against her right ear, his fangs tenderly nibbling on her earlobe before blowing onto the heated skin, making the girl shiver with anticipation for what was about to happen.

His gentle teasing throwing her off, Mira found the strength to turn back and look at him, her sapphires sparkling with emotion. "It's nothing…just…I have been waiting for this for so long…I'm happy you're with me now…that this is...that it's you..."

Avoiding the demoness' gaze, Natsu couldn't help feeling guilty. "Listen, Mira…" his irises' returned to meet hers. "I didn't think you of all people would be interested in me, not after—"

A finger pressing against his roughened lips, the bar maiden silenced him, her movements swift and gentle. "It's all in the past now…" Mirajane beamed happily, "you've already apologized to me enough…" she slowly backed up her rather generous derriere against his cock as she spoke. "Now how about you get to apologizing to my body instead?"

The sexual urge to just let loose already overflowing, the feeling of Mirajane's ass pressing up against his manhood was the last straw; his body sweating with lust over the curvaceous female…he broke.

 _'Let's go, big boy…I'm right here…'_ Mira thought as she continued pressing her soaked pink lips up against the purple head of his cock, he at long last did what the bar maiden had dreamed of for so long.

"Oooooooaaaahhhhh!"

Her body felt like it was splitting apart as his long manhood swelled as it penetrated deep into her folds. Mirajane could only squeeze her eyes shut and open her mouth wide in a breathless scream as she took him in, her body and his finally meeting in that one special way she had only dreamt of before.

Sensations flashing through their panting forms, the couple got themselves situated whilst Mirajane's body struggled to properly accommodate this new visitor. _'This is it…'_ Mira thought to herself as he started moving. _'After all those dreams…and all those sweaty nights alone...'_ The soft squelching sounds that came from their joining and parting flesh soon surrounding her, the bar maiden felt her thoughts at long last dissolving into a slurry of pleasure and passion. There was no need to dream anymore…now she needed to feel.

Man meeting woman, cock meeting pussy, his rougher form climbing atop the pale model, Natsu Dragneel slid his rigid manhood as deep into her as he could, pausing only when he heard a loud moan pour out from the maiden's mouth. "Yeeaahh…you like that, don't you?" Natsu grinned down at her sweat and oil covered back, enjoying the power that he was feeling over her. Being as strong as he was, Natsu was used to being on top during sex, but that had always been with the girl on her back…this though…with Mirajane's bare back and plump ass cheeks rippling in front of him, he felt a new form of power wash over him, one that demanded total and complete dominance from his mate. Luckily for Mira…he would do just that…

"Oh…Ah!...Ohhh!...Ahhhhhh!..." The bed creaking and shifting from their intense motions, the dragon slayer pounded away into the curvy model, her skin glowing in the dim light of the room, Natsu soon found himself lying completely on top of her, his muscular abs holding up his weight even while he brought his hands up her flat stomach before catching her world famous breasts in his palms. _'Fuck!...The number of guys who've wanted to do what I'm doing…heheheh…'_ The realization of just how fantastic a thing he had accomplished hit him just as his fingers sunk into Mira's tender boobs, the pale skin having long lost its hue from the sheer roughness of his groping, her globes were tinted a light pink, the cherry red buds sitting atop her abused marshmallows only growing harder with every thrust.

"Ugh!..." Feeling her tunnel squeezing shut around him, Natsu decided to change tactics. "You wanna play rough, huh?" he grinned, his hands still squeezing and kneading her huge knockers, they slid down her melons until they came to their twin peaks, his fingers and thumb capturing each between them, Mira could only gasp out in bliss as he began pulling on those delicate pink buttons, synchronizing the pulls with his thrusts so that they were pulled back with each and every time he sheathed himself within her.

"Natsuuuuu…" Moaning at the wonderful assault on her chest, the bar maiden could only whimper and plead for him to let up, but he wouldn't, not while she continued to squeeze his cock harder and harder, his skin turning just as red as hers even if he had the advantage of being on the offensive.

Twisting and pulling, pinching, and kneading…Natsu held back nothing from her helpless breasts…those reddened buds once called her nipples now a pair of super sensitive pleasure receptors, the hard nubs surrounded on all sides by both her pinkened flesh and his many marauding fingers. The digits that weren't abusing her defenseless nipples plundering her rich countryside, gathering up as much of her bouncy melons into his hands as possible before kneading them, the man doing enough fondling to make up for all those men who had wished they could only cop one feel of her.

 _'This is..'_ her mind did its best to start up again amidst the wonderful horrors of his assault, Mirajane's body was unable to do anything more than accept the joy it had been craving for so long. _'This is too much…my body…I…I…'_

"Natsu!" the bar maiden suddenly burst out, the dragon leaning down to look at her; she could feel it coming, her end, her explosion, her release… "Natsu…I'm going to cuuuuumhhmmmm!"

His eyes watched her blue orbs triple in size as he drove his meat deep within her; he saw without obstruction just how beautiful a girl's orgasm was. A trillion sensors going off in her brain at once, Mirajane seemed to completely switch off, her body working on its own to milk the dragon slayer as her juices washed over his meaty cock, the sensation almost making him blow his load.

Almost…

"So how was that, Mira?" Natsu teased the model, his long rod still buried deep within her core. "Am I done apologizing yet?...or do I need to pick it up another notch?..." Eyes fluttering open, awakening from her blissful orgasm, it was then that she realized what he was talking about…

"Oh…you mean you want to…oh my…"

Withdrawing from her pink slit, she rolled over onto her back while she thought it over, her legs spread across his thighs. Natsu eyed with lust the way her juices dribbled out of her, the clear liquid drenching his new target…with a helping hand from his favorite paint brush of course. Lifting his cock up to her core, he rubbed it up and down her freshly abused hole to soak his member in her juices before lowering it to meet her tightly clenched opening, gently poking and prodding it, his juice coated manhood both wetting and teasing that forbidden entrance he had never truly penetrated.

"Uh…uuhuhuhuh…" Hearing another faint whimper coming down from the white haired demoness and seeing her roll onto her stomach, Natsu took that as the answer to his question. "Don't worry, Mira…" he smirked as he pulled his cock back a few inches, licking his lips at the way her ass seemed to follow its new best friend as he withdrew from her. "Your body wants this just as much as I do…"

The rod that pierced the virgin holes of so many girls; Lucy…Cana…Levy…Kinana…Mira…so much pleasure it had brought as it slid into their tight, tight slits…that long rod was bringing pleasure once more, but this time…in a much different hole. With one hand on her hip and the other guiding his member, Natsu pressed on.

"Nahaaatsuuu…" she moaned as the head of his cock pushed its way into her ass, filling her with a feeling unlike any she had felt before. It was painful, but not...not in a bad way. _'Gah!... He's…he's sliding into my…'_ her thoughts and feelings turned to explosions of color throughout her mind. Unable to put the jumbled mess her mind was conjuring into words, Mirajane could only let out a long moan as he stretched out her back door, feeling both of his hands on her hips as the head to his penis pushed through the ring of muscle.

For his part, Natsu was in heaven. "Yeeeeeaaaahhhh…" his mouth hung open just as hers had when he'd first entered her pussy; the dragon slayer now felt tightness unlike any he had ever felt before, even from the depths of Cana's throat. His hands slid down her still oil coated back until they reached her boobs, taking one in each hand he gave them a firm squeeze. "Fuck…Mira…you're…squeezing the life out of me…" he groaned as just the head of his cock was inside of her bubbly rear. Leaning down once more to see how she was doing, it was taking everything he had not to slam his hips into her ass. _'If it's a tight fit for me…I wonder what it's like for her?'_

"How does it feel?" he asked; his concern for her wellbeing being the one thing holding back the ever present urge to fuck her like the beautiful sexual object she had advertised herself as all day long.

"I'm…I'm hanging on…" she breathed with half lidded eyes. The strain of taking him in was far more than she ever thought it would be, but she was determined to pull through it…if those novels Erza had spread throughout the female fairies had any truth to them…ecstasy wasn't far off. "It's strange, but…I think I'm going to love it…" she replied, biting on her lip as she tried to accustom herself to the sensation.

As she had said, it wasn't...bad, there was some pain, but nothing she couldn't take. There was just...something she couldn't explain at play, something that was telling her to go through with this, to let him do this, something...primal.

His grip on her succulent melons tightening at hearing her words, Natsu pushed in deeper, his body leaning over hers as he pushed his hardened length further into the new hole he'd claimed. "I knew you would…" he groaned, the feeling of hot silky flesh surrounding his manhood with the pressure no pussy could ever provide him, the raw _NEED_ filling his mind and senses kepping him from fully letting go until they had been sated.

"Ah!...Oooh!...Uh!..Uhh!...Uhhhh!...Aghhhhh!" The pressure… "Ugh…" the amazing feeling of fucking a girl, the model, the most desired girl in all of Fiore…another inch of his manhood penetrating her as she clenched, Natsu kept at it, kept pushing into Mirajane Strauss, driving himself into that tight bouncy bum every men in the land lusted over.

His hands at long last leaving her over abused boobs, he rested his strong fingers on her thick ass, the soft cheeks giving way just like her breasts had earlier, molding and kneading that sweet bum of hers, he pulled his cock back out so that only the head remained nestled in her tight passage before slamming it back in again, his manhood having plenty of lubricant between Mira's juices and the oil to keep going, inch after inch sinking into her hot passage.

"Natsu…" her thousandth gasp leaving her lips that day, Mirajane felt her body weakening as he had his way with that naughtiest of places… She felt so…bad…like such a dirty girl… "Yeah, you are my dirty little girl…" Her dream resurfacing in the back of her mind, the bar maiden wondered if it was in fact just a dream or a premonition. "Agh!" slamming his hips into her backside, the final inch of his manhood was now filling her secret hole and Mira knew she couldn't take it much longer.

Fully hilted, Natsu paused for a moment to take in the sensation before taking a deep breath.

Natsu, and the world itself as far as Mirajane Strauss was concerned, _moved_.

"Gah..uuuuggh…Natsuuu…" looking over her shoulder to gaze upon the man driving into her, the model could no longer bear it…that face… the face she saw him making, of a red-faced man giving his all to fuck the girl who had tried so hard to catch his eye, she knew her body, nor her mind could stay standing now.

Pounding faster and faster into her, Natsu's pace only continued to increase; the way her ass squeezed his cock was unlike anything he had ever felt before! His huge member dripping precum into her and her own sweet nectar dribbling onto his balls each time their hips met, the dragon slayer was right on the brink when…

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" another orgasm rocked her perky form, her body at long last giving way under her, collapsing, Mirajane's pale, pinkened, sweaty figure fell, and with the beauty finally running out of steam because of his cock, Natsu came, letting out a mighty roar as he slammed his hips into hers before filling her tiny hole all the way to the top with his cum!

His head hanging over her shoulder as he exploded, Natsu Dragneel recalled that one sexy plot of land he'd staked out on her neck earlier and his fangs came to bear, sinking into her tender exposed flesh causing the girl under him to cry out in pleasure and pain, her body and soul now marked as his and his alone.

"UUUUGGGHH!" As if his magic itself was being sucked from his body, Natsu too fell, his muscular frame managing to prop himself up on one of the girl's various white and pink laced pillows before flipping onto his back, hauling Mirajane up to rest on his chest, her own pink and white pillows quivering as his rough hands descended upon them, massaging her tinted flesh just as easily as he had tormented them.

"So…" Natsu smirked, the fire in his eyes never having left despite the loss of most of his strength. "Was all that strutting around in Lisanna's dress today worth it?"

Snuggling into the searing warmth of her new boyfriend's chest, Mira looked up at him with those big blue sapphires of hers, those same eyes that had teased him with deep breathing exercises and begged him to finger her in the kitchen. Now though, they held different warmth compared to what they had, one of love. "You can bet your sweet ass it was!" she beamed, her hand reaching down to cup his firm rear just as his cupped her breasts. "Although I may need a little time before our next…"

 _Boom_

"Our next…" she glanced around, but not seeing anything continued, "Our next…"

 _Boom…_

"Our…next…" Mirajane repeated with a growing mark of frustration on her forehead. She had no idea who or what was interrupting her, but whoever it was they were going to get it! The girl knew exactly how much it would turn on the male hearing that his cock had done such a thorough job to her body, so having her words getting interrupted was REALLY getting on her nerves. "I said… our next—"

 _BOOM!_

Mira was about to finally finish her sentence when the door to her bedroom exploded, the face of a furious wizard staring through the now open doorway, the air still thick with the scent of sweat, sex, and vanilla…

"NATSUUU!" Elfman's roar was deafening, the sound waves alone making the mighty harem king shake in the bed he lay in, but even with his arm wrapped protectively over his new girl the poor man didn't stand a chance.

"Natsu!" Elfman yelled as he stomped towards the bed, one fist clenched as it reared back behind him, preparing to knock the lights out of the man who dared to sleep with his sister.

"AHHH!" All but jumping out of his skin in terror, Natsu let go of Mira's breast, the girl sighing under her bangs as he tried to save his life, her hands pulling the sheets over her nude form. "Wait! Elfman!" he begged the oncoming giant but to no avail. "Just calm down, okay? I swear it isn't what it looks like! Mira and I—OOOOOOOOOOGGGGHHHH!" Elfman's fist slamming right into the side of Natsu's jaw, launched the overly successful male across the room, his body impacting the far wall before he fell down in a heap.

"There…" Closing his eyes as he dusted off his hands, another job well done in defending his sisters from the dangers of other men. Looking over his fallen guild mate, he shook his head at the dragon slayer's over consumption of female flesh. "I just hope for your sake you'll think next time before you—"

"Before he makes your sister happy?" That voice… Elfman prayed he would never again hear that voice for the rest of his life, but as the fluttering of sheets and the creaking of bed springs behind him let him know…he was…

Getting up from her reclined position, Mirajane's eyes were still obscured by her bangs, only a pair of red lights shining out from under them as she clutched the bed sheet to her frame, the white fabric stained with the juices of her and her lover. "Elfman…" she said his name as if he were prey. Her brother's back went rigid at her words; the dead man barely had a moment to turn his head to look at her before she struck.

"YOU DON'T DECIDE WHO I DATE!" Her foot planting squarely in his muscular ass, the intrusive younger brother was quickly reminded that even though he was the man of the house…Mirajane was still home…

"AGGHHH!-UGH!" His huge frame slammed into the same wall he had just sent her boyfriend into, Elfman let out a low whimper as he too flopped to the floor, his body aching all over from his sister's devastating kick.

Standing there, naked in just a bed sheet; with her ass aching and skin still covered in various liquids Mira smiled. "I may not have been your first, Natsu…" she flipped some hair out of her eyes as she turned away from the beaten boys, giving the strands an annoyed look as they were still stuck together by cum. "But at least I beat Erza…"

And with that, the walking goddess strutted into her private bathroom, the door sliding shut behind her. Mirajane Strauss, the girl who had been plagued by dreams of the fire dragon slayer for some time now had finally gotten her man.

 **The Next Day:**

"HELLOOOO, GUILD!" Shouted Cana Alberona as she strolled into her favorite place in all of Magnolia. The card wizard walking in with a bounce in her step, waving back as all the other members of the guild waved back at her, their joy at seeing their favorite sexy drunk clearly evident in their voices as they called back with a resounding, "HELLO, CANA!"

"Haha!" Taking her seat at the bar, Cana was greeted to quite the surprising sight as she went to meey her boyfriend. "Hey, Natsu!" the girl beamed as she turned to him, her purple eyes full of joy at seeing her man again after his blunders the previous day. "So did you make things—WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Hey, Cana…" Natsu groaned, the man leaning over the counter, it was obvious he'd been through a lot; his left eye swollen shut black and blue, he was able to give a small. "yes…" before slouching back down again, his form only perking up as a certain blonde returned with a raw steak.

Putting it over her boyfriend's eye, Lucy gave him one hell of a pitiful look, her bright brown eyes glimmering as she looked upon her damaged soul mate. "Poor thing…you really had to try that on her didn't you?..." Sighing while she shook her head slowly, the celestial wizard had unwittingly garnered the attention of her fellow harem member.

"Mhmmm, what's that you tried now?..." Cana smirked, the brunette sliding over a couple of bar stools to sit next to Lucy and eye the girl knowingly. "Was it something you wish he did to you first?..."

A blush spreading across her porcelain cheeks, Lucy gave her man a quick glance and immediately regretted it at the questioning look he gave her. "Don't even think about it!" she shouted, Natsu turning his head away with an audible sigh.

Lucy may not have been interested, knowing the basics of what it was Natsu had done, but Cana being Cana…she had to know the details. "C'mon, Natsu…" the bikini babe dragged on. "Tell me what it is you did to Mira that has our cute little Lucy here as red as a cherry…"

His face tinting almost as red as the blonde's, Natsu turned to her, and looking the brunette in the eye with his one still working eye he smirked. "Well, Cana…" his smirk broadened as he thought about it. "I fucked her in—"

 **Mira's Apartment:**

"My butt is killing me!" Mira wailed, the bar maiden was stuck in her room for now, more or less bed ridden because of the previous day's events.

The bluennette walking back into the room with a new giant ice cube, Mira thanked Levy as she planted her poor bum on it, the demoness letting out a long sigh of relief in front of the two girls, each one giving the other an odd look. "So you really let Natsu put his…in your…" Lisanna blushed, her face scarlet red both from what her childhood crush had done to her big sister, but also… _'Why couldn't it have been me?...'_ she asked herself mentally with just a hint of jealousy.

"I just can't believe he managed to fit it all in there…" Levy grinned, the shorter girl holding one hand to her lips. "I don't think he'd even be able to get mine open, never mind…"

The girls' cheeks tinting even darker as once again the knowledge that Natsu would go places they had never thought of before drifted through their minds. Smiling atop her ice cube, Mira felt her eyes catch those of her little sister, the younger girl immediately looking away when she saw that look in her eye, the look Mira herself had only just recently gotten rid of. The bar maiden knew exactly what Lisanna was thinking... _'Looks like Lisanna really is as bad as me…'_

"It's okay, Lisanna…" the older girl beamed, her little sister looking up at her with an alarmed expression, not at all expecting to be called out on her thoughts. "I know Natsu will come for you soon!" Her words carried with them a knowing smirk from Levy as well; it had an instant effect on the younger Strauss sister.

Lisanna turning just about as red as humanly possible at the insinuation, the idea that her Natsu would do those things to her body she had long imagined him doing…it was enough even to make Levy laugh. "Yeah! But you might want to do a little stretching before you let him!" the bluennette winked, "he's not exactly a lizard down there…"

"Oh, my, gosh!" the youngest girl burying her face in her hands, Mira and Levy had a good laugh at her embarrassment, the girls' fun only being interrupted by a male voice from the other room.

"HEY! You better not be thinking about letting him do those things to Lisanna too!" Elfman yelled, but no sooner had he opened his mouth did Mira shout back with a resounding, "SHUT UP!" Her shout silencing her little brother for the second time in as many days. With no reply back from the other room, the three girls smiled at each other before continuing their conversation.

"So, Lisanna?" Mirajane grinned, her little sister turning to the iced model. "You want to know how big dragons are?" The dark red blush on the younger girl's face telling her everything she needed to know.

"Well then…" The model looked deep into her little sister's orbs. "Let's start from the top…"

 **Fairy Tail Guild:**

"Damn…" Cana smirked, her gaze moving from Lucy to Natsu, her cheeks turning darker and darker as she thought over what she had just heard. "Way to go Mira…" she grinned, her gaze finally centering on Lucy though she couldn't help laughing, "Mirajane is one thing, but blondie over here is way too much of a tight ass to fit anything that big up there! That's for sure!"

Natsu nearly fell over laughing and steam shot out of Lucy's ears at Cana's comment, but just as she was about to respond to the rather dirty joke, everyone's favorite old man had appeared, his small form standing atop the bar in front of the trio.

"Listen up, everyone!" Master Makarov bellowed, his voice calling forth the attention of all his children. "As you all are well aware, we ran out of booze last night…" His right eye moved to Cana, the girl raising her hands up innocently before he returned his gaze to the crowd. "I'm not naming names here, but because of someone leaving their post yesterday, we are out…and since we're also completely broke…we'll have to do a little fund raising to get the bar back in order."

All attention now focused on the old man, they paused as he looked down for a moment, his eyes closed, then slowly opened back up as a wide grin affixed itself to his face. "And to accomplish that goal…we are going to have…AN AUCTION!"

The response from the gathered guild was instant and unanimous. "Yeah, an auction!" Droy nearly cried at the idea, his mind thinking of all the best foods around, only cheaper, others meanwhile had different ideas. Bisca smiled as she thought of selling some of her old weaponry, others began recalling the weapons and armors they had collected over the years gathering dust, while a certain scarlet haired knight had a new idea all her own.

"Master?" Erza spoke up sternly as she approached the old man, his attention at once on his strongest child. "I have an idea…" she grinned, stars shining in her eyes; she slammed her fist to her chest as she blushed. "Besides the random crap we have lying around; why don't we also auction off…dates?"

"OOOOOHHHHH!" The many heart-eyed stares erupting around her told Erza she had had a great idea, her master's grin telling her he agreed completely.

"Yes! That sounds like a great idea Erza!" Makarov rubbed his hands together eagerly. "The people of Magnolia bidding on dates with Fairy Tail's finest ladies…boy that will bring in a lot of dough!"

With the old master seeing jewel signs, the rest of the guild cheered to the fantastic idea, seeing it as a way for the rest of them to finally have a shot with the girls they drooled over day in and day out rather than watch them slowly be collected by the fire dragon slayer like sexy…trinkets. Some of them though; weren't so enthusiastic.

"Great…" Lucy sighed, her blonde hair falling over her eyes, she groaned at hearing the new idea. "I know EXACLTY where this is going…" Lucy knew full well just how desired she was…and considering how eager most of her friends were to dress her up in revealing outfits…there was no way in hell she wasn't going to be a focal point of their horniness once again. Turning to her boyfriend with eyes full of apprehension, her nerves were immediately calmed as he flashed her that signature look of his, his spirit telling her he would make sure nothing bad happened to her no matter what…even if that look was only half as effective with one working eye… "Thanks, Natsu…" Lucy murmured lightly to herself. While his expression didn't make her think she wouldn't be a part of this auction, it did tell her that he knew there was only one man she would be going home with…the one she loved.

Erza, meanwhile was far more pleased with this new idea of hers than anyone else. If they only knew what she had in store however…they would definitely be much happier. _'If showing off their bodies worked for Lucy and Mira…'_ The scarlet knight's eyes sparkled as she thought about the look on Natsu's face once he saw what she was going to wear. _'There's no way in hell it won't work for me!'_

 **A/N: I have been promising a Mira lemon for months…about damn time, right? There WAS going to be one in my NaLi story, "Lisanna's Boyfriend" but I didn't write it because I thought this one would be written sooner. On the plus side though I have decided to do what no one else has ever done! This fic will have lemons of varying sizes for EVERY girl in the show (That's right, our sexiest knight is coming up!) I don't have chapters set for all of them just yet, but I promise all will have their day! Bearing in mind that girls who are more popular in REVIEWS will get more attention from our fiery friend. So you know what to do ;)**

 **P.S.: All your support has made me so happy! I am glad you guys like the fic so much! Because of this I will soon message the most frequent reviewers out there for votes to decide the girl for an upcoming chapter. So to those of you who have been loyal readers and been feeding the beast that is my review lust, prepare to see just how much I appreciate it! :D Keep an eye on that inbox because pretty soon Natsu will come a knockin'!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Laki is a 32D cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Laki has a band of 28 like Lucy and a bust of 32 which makes her a 32D. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	8. Fairys' Fabulous Fundraiser

**A/N: WOW! Well this one took a lot longer than I expected! I wanted to make sure Mira was posted before papers week started; now that that is over…I hope you all are ready for some exciting updates!**

 **Three Days After Auction Announced:**

"Wow…look at this one!" Mirajane said with wide eyes as she marveled at the delicate piece of fabric hanging from her fingers. Stretching the material by the waistband, she couldn't help wondering where the blonde got such wonderful…unmentionables.

The girls of the Fairy Tail guild were gearing up for tonight's auction, and although various other cool things would be going on sale, by far the biggest ticket items were going to be the dates with some of the guild's most attractive girls. So to fully show off the especially magical gifts nature had blessed them with (and because they would be getting a small cut) the girls had spent the last few days shopping around for the best bikinis they could find to help...encourage a higher bid for themselves. While the others searched through every store and catalog they could think of, Erza and Mirajane just so happened to know exactly where the biggest treasure trove of sexy clothes in Magnolia could be found…

Lucy's apartment.

Turning to face the older model, Lucy blushed when she saw what she was holding up. "Huh? Oh, that one…yeah…I got that one as a reward for a job…"

The bar maiden giving the girl a rather shrewd look, Lucy was quick to raise her hands in her defense. "It wasn't like THAT! Okay?" She looked the other way brushing some hair out of her eyes as she did. "He was just another misguided boy trying to get in my pants was all."

At hearing this, Erza, who was going through another dresser on the far side of the room, smirked. "Misguided boy, huh?" The older girl's remark caught the attention of the others. "Then maybe you could explain this one?" Holding up yet another pair of panties, Erza could already feel her own cheeks dusting pink just from touching them.

"Lucy…how…where did you…get something so…" _*WOOOOOOW*_ The bar maiden too felt her cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson as she cupped her hands over her mouth, the tiny scrap of cloth almost nonexistent between the knight's fingers

Lucy for her part was standing completely still, her back having gone rigid the moment Erza pulled out the item in question. "Well that…uhhhh…that…"

"It's a thong…" Mirajane murmured, her voice still muffled by her hands, even then though her words as well as her gaze made the blonde's body turn beet red in embarrassment.

Turning to face the others, Erza had held the tiny little item up between her hands, the red fabric hanging low, there being hardly enough thread to hold it together, let alone cover any more than a girl's inner lips... "Luuuucyyyy…" the knight smirked as she stepped towards the blonde, her hands stretching and unstretching the thong as she did, the flimsy garment teasing its owner with every stretch. "Where did this one come from, hmm?...Another misguided boy?…" Her dark orbs moving over the younger girl's curves though…Erza already knew the answer from the intensity of her blush.

"No…no way…you…you actually _bought_ this?" Mira gasped, staring wide eyed at the youngest girl of the three.

"EEP!" The sound was so cute as it left Lucy's lips, the celestial wizard instantly wrapping her arms around her body as her eyes squeezed shut, she shook her head back and forth in denial.

"Lucy…" Even Mirajane had to admit it was small. A tiny piece of ornately designed red fabric, it almost seemed like the person who made it had tried to use as little silk as possible. Her blue eyes catching those of the surprisingly naughty blonde as she peeked out from between her lashes, Mira winked. "And people call you the innocent girl!" Her voice just as teasing as the knight's, if not as provocative.

The air above Lucy's head was practically sizzling and her face as red as humanly possible. She tried her best to explain away the purchase that only served to validate the claims of a certain pink haired maid. "No! No! No! It's not like I bought it…I just…happened to see it in the store and tried it on…then…I…" Her words getting slower and slower by the second, the eyes of her friends soon narrowed to mere slivers as they smirked at her.

"So you put it on and then left without paying for it…" Mirajane's gaze caught hers first, the blonde instantly feeling like a criminal.

"Funny…I've never walked out of a store with something on and not noticed…" Erza's smirk though…when Lucy heard her words and saw her face, she just about fainted. "Although…" the older girl stretched the thong one last time, its red silk complimenting her hair beautifully. "With how small this is…I could see how you could put it on and forget you did…looks like it would just…slip right in…"

The air above Lucy's head now an open flame, she tried to fan it away; her face still burning with embarrassment. Her friends though knew better, even as she tried to deny it they continued to look upon her as the not so innocent girl she really was. "I…I just thought it looked cute was all…I'm not the kind of girl who…"

Leaning into the blonde, Mira gave her a one armed hug, her hold helping to balance the blonde's embarrassment, even if her words did the opposite. "Aww…I'm sure you did, sweety!" She held her friend close, her lips grazing the shell of her ear as she spoke. "So has Natsu seen it yet?" the bar maiden asked, her friend squirming at the question.

Erza meanwhile who had had her fill with teasing the celestial wizard already, and seeing that the pair were distracted with what she could only assume was _boyfriend_ talk, went back to looking for something to wear for tonight's auction.

Feeling that pair of lips brushing against her ear made Lucy squirm nervously. It had been three days since the auction had been announced, and while that had been weighing heavily on her mind it wasn't the only thing she had been worried about, oh no, as if the looming date with someone she probably didn't even know wasn't enough, Natsu had to drop a very specific bomb on her, one that had kept her from sleeping the last two nights even after their usual nightly rounds of fun.

It had been late and they had been talking about some of the others when Cana's name had come up. At hearing her name, Natsu recalled a conversation they'd had just a few days prior, or rather an...offer Cana had made, that she wanted to spend a little time with the buxom princess and in her words 'teach her a few things'.

That of course had Lucy thinking back to her threesome with Natsu and Levy, and the more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help but think about Cana's offer, and the more she thought about Cana's offer...to put simply, she had been a bit on edge lately. She knew that she was only attracted to boys; there was no question about that. Levy had been fun but...the experience didn't light her soul on fire like Natsu did every time his lips touched hers…either pair really…but...at the same time she couldn't get the images of what happened that night out of her mind, nor the occasional image of Cana joining in. Fighting the blush trying to overwhelm her face though, Lucy was able to bring her eyes over to Mirajane to answer her question. "No…he…I haven't been able to show him…"

Her grip on the celestial wizard strengthening at hearing her words, Mira smirked one last time before her lips brushed against her ear, the hot air from her whisper making her shudder. "Well then maybe you should…I'm sure he would be VERY happy to peel it out of you…"

"KYYAAAAAHHHHH!" The heat from her face frying her already fragile mind, Lucy fainted, her body falling limp in the bar maiden's arms and leaving the older girl to put a hand to her own cheek with a smile. "Oops! Looks like I overdid it a little…heheheh!"

Looking back at the pair, Erza shook her head. "Really couldn't help yourself, huh?" The knight smirked as she approached; a beautiful red strapless bikini in her hands.

"Ooh! You found something to wear?" Mira smiled at seeing what the redhead was holding, apparently not at all noticing the tiny piece of red silk tucked away in one of the cups.

"You're darn right I did!" Her eyes shining in the sunlight which shone in through the room's window, Erza flipped her hair over her shoulder before offering to take the blonde, her friend eagerly complying.

"There we go," hefting Lucy up onto her shoulders Erza walked her over to her bed where she laid the celestial wizard down to recover. "Now you might want to hurry up and find something yourself," the knight remarked while her eyes remained focused on the glowing pink face of her rather naughty friend. "We don't have long before the auction starts and you still need something to wear…unless…" Tilting her head around just enough to shoot a teasing grin at the demoness, "you're finally going to do that nude performance everyone from Sorcerer's Magazine has been pestering you about…"

Her cheeks lighting up a soft magenta, Mira shook her head before turning away to dig into another of Lucy's dressers, her mind full of questions she needed to ask the blonde about her morality. "Not this time, Erza…" the bar maiden beamed, at last holding up a beautiful black bikini. "But if you really want a show…you could always wear that thong you're hiding…I'm sure Natsu wouldn't be able to look away…" she fired back, her smile turning suggestive just as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mhhhmph!" Her face turning red at having been caught in the act, Erza didn't reply, not wanting to give her rival the satisfaction of getting to her. Instead, she kept her eyes locked on the peaceful (and now no longer red) face of her blonde friend. _'Lucy…'_ The scarlet haired knight thought, her mind wandering off to a place where a certain pink haired young man would pin her to the ground and  make her understand that she belonged to him. _'I hope you'll forgive me for taking this, but…'_ looking over at a pair of crumpled up shorts on the far side of the room, which no doubt belonged to that same man, Erza smiled. _'I need to see those shorts on my floor too…'_

 **Guild Hall That Night:**

"HOORAY!" The guild hall was bustling with life as people both citizens and wizards alike came from the far corners of the town and surrounding countryside for this magnificent event.

"Come on in! We're ready to get started!" shouted Jet and Droy as they handed out listings while Master Makarov summoned the townspeople to the auction. The people filing in in droves, they were soon gathering before the main stage which had been set up just for the occasion.

Standing atop the lectern on the main platform, Makarov looked more excited for the night's events than any of the people present. "Welcome, people of Magnolia!" his voice boomed out across the hall, drawing everyone's attention to his small, yet imposing form. "I know you've all been awaiting this day just as long as I have…but now it's finally here!" Gazing over the crowd as their cheers filled his ears, the old master grinned. _'Let's pray that none of the winners of our later...prizes get too handsy… after what Erza did to Natsu when he grabbed her…I shudder to think what could happen to a normal man…'_ His eyes closing momentarily, his head lowered as he uttered his prayer, that being done he looked up again, eyes shimmering like the sun. "So without further ado, I am proud to declare the Fairy Tail Auction…OPEN!"

The cheers from the crowd were deafening, taking a seat off to the side of the stage, Makarov beamed happily up at his children as they started wheeling various items up on stage. "Yes, I believe this is going to be a most prosperous night for Fairy Tail…" Smiling at how Warren opened bidding on the first item, a young sapling from Tenrou island, Makarov was caught by surprise when a small hand took hold of his cloak.

 _Tug tug_

"Huh?..." looking down to see who it was, the old man soon found a smile spreading across his face as the bright and youthful eyes of Asuka shone up at him. "Why, hello, Asuka!" he grinned from ear to ear at the little girl, the small thing soon gasping as she was hoisted up into her mother's arms.

"Why hello, yourself Master," Bisca winked, her green pony tail swishing to one side as she hefted her daughter into her arms. "Aren't you enough of a bad influence on your own children? Do you really have to go teaching mine bad habits too?" Giggling at the blush spreading across the old man's cheeks, she waved him off as he tried to explain. "Calm down…I was only teasi—" suddenly feeling several yanks on her vest, the woman looked down to see her daughter smiling at her too. "Mommy…" Asuka smiled, "can I go swimming too? All the other girls have their bathing suits on! Can I go swimming with them?"

"Uh…..uh….." For a moment Bisca and Makarov had the exact same look on their faces, a mixture of shock and amusement overtaking them. Finally though, the master spoke.

"Sorry, little one." Makarov smiled at her, her mother hefting her in the man's direction to listen to him better. "This pool is for grown-ups only…" Shifting his gaze up to the greennette, his grin turned more than just a little perverted. "But maybe your mommy would like to put her swimsuit on and join them? I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

The little girl nodded disappointedly before returning her eyes back to her mom, her cheery smile boring into her. "Yeah, mommy! Are you going to go swimming?" she asked, her innocent smile stretching from ear to ear.

Shooting Makarov a short, but intense glare, Bisca sighed, "No, honey, I'm not going swimming…" Her eyes began shooting holes through the old man a second time. "no matter how nice the other girls look…"

Her steely eyed glances not lost on him, the old master gave up. "Oh well…suit yourself! I'm sure the others will more than make up for your absence."

"Thank you, Master." Bisca bowed, the woman smiling as her daughter waved goodbye. "Bye, Master Macky! Maybe we can have a kid's pool day tomorrow?"

A smile overtaking his features, Makarov waved back as Bisca carried the little girl off, her eyes never leaving the cheerful old man. "I'm sure we can!" He called after the pair, the greennette tipping her hat to him as they went out the front door. Sitting back in his chair, the old master took a sip of his rum. "Oh well…it was a good try…" Chuckling at how well the auction was going, he readily awaited the dating portion, as were most of the men in the crowd.

 **Backstage:**

"Awww...swimming…that's so cute!" Her hands clasping together around her face, Wendy couldn't take her eyes off of the little girl as she was carried out of the guild hall, her innocence just too much for her to bear.

Flashing a glance up to her best friend, Carla didn't wholly agree with that statement. "Cute isn't the word I was thinking of…more like perverted…" She shook her head; the female exceed never was one to approve of displaying the feminine form…and that meant bikini auctions were a big no no.

The curtains rustling beside them, both Wendy and Carla looked up to see Erza and Mirajane, the pair holding their hands to their cheeks just as Wendy had been, Asuka's cuteness too much for them as well. "How can you two agree to this?" the exceed asked, her small form suddenly turning to face the pair of bikini clad vixens. "You both are the most powerful female wizards in this entire guild! Why would you agree to flaunt your bodies in those…" her eyes looked disdainfully over the girls' tiny excuses for bikinis. "napkins, like pieces meat for those…men…to stare at? Don't you have any dignity?"

' _Dignity has nothing to do with it…'_ Mirajane had no choice but to give the cat a rather pathetic look at hearing her tirade of a question. _'If only she understood…'_

Thankfully though, Erza was much more outspoken than her rival. Looking down at the rather scornfull expression the cat wore, Erza felt a warm heat roll through her shoulders and down her torso as she spoke. "You know the reason, Carla…" she replied with confidence unbroken by countless contests and trials. "it's for the same reason those very boys will get beaten to a pulp trying to impress us."

The reason hitting the cat like a sexual wrecking ball, she reacted instinctually "Hmmph!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Carla looked away from the scantily clad pair. "Like I would ever want a tom cat to do any of that to me!"

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Wendy finally piped in, the bluenette's eyes shifting between her three comrades. "What is it that makes boys and girls show off for each other?"

If only she knew…the heat radiating off of Erza's and Mira's cheeks was but a fraction of the fires burning within their bodies at that moment. The pair looking back at the girl with beet red faces, then suddenly shot off in different directions, their departure leaving just Carla to answer.

Her gaze now moving to the ivory exceed, she repeated her question, the cat only being able to sigh in response. "Just…" Carla looked up at Wendy, her ears falling. "don't get into boys…just study your spells…"

"Huh?..." her eyes still never leaving the cat, Wendy nodded. "O…okay…"

Having escaped Carla and her ever judgmental gaze, Erza and Mirajane found themselves talking with Cana, the lively brunette hyped for the bidding. "I can't wait to go up there, this is going to be awesome!" her eyes squeezed shut as she brought another pint of rum up to caress her sweet lips. She smirked at the other two girls, their bodies not reacting well to the momentum from stopping in front of her.

"So I see you two went for sexy over safety, huh?" she grinned; her eyes moving over the two sets of pearly globes laid out before her, pink buds struggling free from both girls.

"Uhh…you could say that…" Mira blushed, the model still losing the darker tint to her skin she had gained from the cat as she tucked her soft nip back into its home, her fingers softly dipping into her firm melon. "I honestly didn't think a twist bikini would show so much…"

Standing proudly beside her, Erza wasn't so easily shaken. Reaching down, the knight properly adjusted her top, her firm orb happily bouncing back into place on its own. "Teh! Like you're one to comment on showing too much…" The redhead smirked, her gaze lowering to the brunette's rather…uncontrolled bosom.

"What?" Taking another sip of her rum, Cana didn't at all seem to care that the triangles of her blue bikini top had gone up long ago, leaving her lovely cantaloupes out in the open for any passing girl to see. What?..."

"Errr….the rivals glanced back at each other one more time, then shot off in different directions once more, leaving the drunken girl to figure it out for herself.

"What? Hey! Where are you guys?..." feeling the breeze from their sudden departure across her chest, Cana finally looked down. "OOOOH! Were THESE what you two were staring at?! C'mon, they're just boobs!" Her words echoing out from behind the stage and into the main hall, the auction momentarily grounded to a halt at the uttering of such a holy word to the male ears.

"Yeah…they're just boobs…" Wendy sighed, the young girl may not have been old enough to participate in the auction, for more reasons than Makarov would ever want to list, but she still found use for herself helping the participating girls get ready for their turn.

"Thanks, Wendy! You're not the worst by a light year!" Laki grinned as she rose, her hair properly done up by the sky dragon slayer.

Watching the purplenette go, her breasts giving a soft bounce with each step Wendy paled. "Yeah…you're welcome…" Her head dropped down to her underdeveloped chest once more, she couldn't help wishing she had 'matured' more than she had. "I wish I at least had something…" she murmured under her breath, Carla just barely catching it. "I bet girls like Lucy were at least a C cup at my age…"

"Hush now, child!" The white paw landing on her arm silenced the girl, her gaze instantly moving to where the exceed's other paw was pointing. "Not every girl in Fairy Tail has gigantic boulders hanging off their chests like that floozy," she said. "Look at Lisanna. See? She's Mirajane's sister and SHE isn't massively endowed like her."

Her gaze moving over the white haired girl and then back to her friend, Wendy smiled. "Thanks, Carla…" she breathed a small sigh. "I guess not all of us are as blessed as—"

"Hey, sis," Lisanna called out turning her head over her shoulder to better see her sister, the bar maiden just passing behind her. "Can you help me tie this? I just can't seem to keep it from being too tight."

Nodding, Mira stepped up behind her sister, taking the offered strings from her little sister's hands as she started tying the top for her. "Sure, Lisanna! I'd be happy to…OOPS!"

Her attention not fully on the task at hand, the strings slipped from Mirajane's fingers just as her sister let go, gravity doing something good for a change, Lisanna's top fell off all the way to reveal its precious cargo, her large thirty two D cupcakes bouncing out into the open air with a resounding _BOING!_

"AHHHH! MIRA!" Yelping as her arms crossed over her exposed breasts, Lisanna looked back at her giggling sister with a semi hurt expression.

"Sorry, Lisanna…" the older girl giggled, her blush fully returning as she helped her sister become a little more decent…just a little.

Wendy though had just been calming down when this had happened, and seeing a girl Carla had labeled as 'adequate' turn out as having quite the unnatural blessing as well did little to help her spirits. Paling at the sight of those two fluffy pillows Wendy sighed. "She's well-endowed enough…"

The one female exceed once again trying to cool off her friend, someone else was trying to do a little heating up elsewhere…

"Ah…ugh…hmmm...uhh...I…ummm...I don't think you're trying to tie my top…AH!" Her body squirming underneath the expert hands of the greennette, Kinana felt her face reddening as the pair of skilled fingers sunk into her overly soft breasts, her nipples becoming hard at the sensations shooting throughout her body with every grope and squeeze.

Grinning underneath her cowboy hat, Bisca was never one to miss up an opportunity for some fun, especially now that Alzack approved… "Stop squirming, Kinana…I promise I'll find those strings eventually…" The milf grinned, her digits slowly tying the girl's top together while simultaneously groping her jiggling jugs.

Stepping into the same area backstage, Cana emptied the last of her pitcher before swaying in front of the pair. "Aww, c'mon! The old 'help put on the bra' routine again?" She grinned. "And aren't you supposed to be at home?"

Hearing the arrival of the third girl, both present opened their eyes, Kinana's somewhat obscured by the think blush filling her cheeks. "C…CanAH!" Her plead turning into a scream as Bisca twisted one of her burgeoning nipples. Thankfully though she was soon relieved as she felt the knot slide snuggly against her skin and knew her top was now secure. "There you go…" the hot breath rushed across her ear as she whispered, "and if you ever want more you know where to find us…"

Looking back at the perverted woman as she ran off, Kinana had only one thought in mind as she massaged her abused globes. _'Thanks…I guess…'_ A small smile crept across her lips. _'But my Natsu does it better…'_

The bar maiden departing, it was just Cana and Bisca remaining. Looking up at her old friend from underneath her hat, Bisca smirked walking towards her, crossing her arms under her generous bust. "Oh just had to drop little Asuka off, you know? Couldn't miss this for the world!" She replied to the brunette's question.

Cana only now getting a good look at the woman as she stepped into the light, she realized that the greennette was topless as her eyes wandered over the bounty of flesh presented to her. Cana remembered the good old times…times when SHE used to play with those wonderful bazookas all night long and would wake to find her face between them or using them as a pillow… Shaking her head slowly, both at the memories and at the display, the brunette smiled. "Just as firm and perky as ever...even after nursing…how do you do it?"

Returning her gaze, Bisca was happy to correct her. " _After_ nursing?...Cana…who ever said I stopped?"

WHAT?!' The mere idea of Bisca still having…still being able to produce…it was enough to fry the drunk's mind.

Her smirk growing, especially once Cana's expression turned as lustful as it did, her memories flooding back to her of seven years ago, Bisca continued. "There are perks to having a man in your life…a girl doesn't need a bra when she has a pair of strong hands around for support…you should know that more than anyone…"

"Heh…yeah…I do…" Setting her pitcher down on a nearby barrel, Cana smiled, letting her pearly whites show to the cowgirl. "Natsu really is an amazing guy…he's able to keep me and four other girls satisfied…well…make that eight girls if we're counting Lucy…a day doesn't seem to pass that those two aren't going at it…"

Catching a hint of envy in her friend's voice, Bisca let her edge drop just a bit. "Is that jealousy I hear?" The older woman asked, Cana blushed, but never broke eye contact.

"No…he makes sure I can never walk straight for too long so why should I complain that I'm not the one constantly being put into a wheelchair?...Besides…" she strengthened her gaze on the cowgirl's prominent breasts. "You should be the one jealous…ever thought of giving him a shot?" An eyebrow rising at the greennette, she was curious to find out just what if anything her friend had been thinking since word had gotten out.

Bisca was the one to at last lose their staring match, her eyes looking up at the ceiling before returning to the brunette. "I'm a mom now, Cana…" she shook her head, "I can't go on with the swinging life…even if Alzack loves it…"

Not at all fooled by the woman's rehearsed speech, Cana pressed on. "Heh! Oh yeah, then what do you call that little number I walked in on? Really forgot how to tie a string bikini eh...mom?" she grinned at the last part.

Reaching under her hat, Bisca pulled out an emerald green bikini top, the fabric soon covering over her motherly globes as it was tied onto them, she turned her back to the drunk. "That?...that wasn't swinging…that was just a bit of...fruit testing," The cowgirl started walking away, turning her head around one last time she called back to her. "Seeya later, Cana! Hope you sell for big!"

Bisca's hand waving back at her, Cana rolled her eyes before reaching for her pitcher, bringing it up to her face though she was met by her own reflection. "Uhh…damnit…"

"I've got this auction in the bag! There is no way anyone is going to get a higher bid than me tonight!" Erza boasted, the redhead proudly standing tall to fully display the marvels of her body. The knight was beautiful indeed, while not the same soft bouncy kind of sexy that girls like Lucy or Kinana had, or Mira's round curves, Erza had her own brand, and one that brought the IQs of men down just as low as her peers if not lower! Fit into a small red strapless bikini, Erza's firm melons sat atop a pure athletic and strong body. Her muscles, while visible, were not overly defined and her form was still primarily made up of feminine curves and soft skin. If there was a perfect medium between fit and curvy…Erza was its poster girl…it's sexy…sexy poster girl…

"Oh you're just kidding yourself, honey!" Evergreen spat back, the supposed Fairy Queen not at all ready to listen to her rival claim to be sexier than her. "There is not a single woman within miles of here that could EVER hope to contend with me!"

The women striking similar poses, with a hand behind their head and chests thrust out, their angry gazes soon found new fuel as they left each-other's eyes and moved down to their rather prominent breasts.

"WAIT!" They both shouted at once, their pupils disappearing in their ever increasing fury, both girls had just realized that they'd worn the exact same bikini…and as anyone should know…that wasn't a good thing…

"YOU COPIED ME! HOW DARE YOU COPY YOUR QUEEN!" Evergreen shot an accusing finger the knight's way, her brunette hair shaking as she waved her arm at her.

Not one to be outdone, Erza was just as quick to begin pointing, the scarlet haired girl returning back at her with two fingers instead of one. "Hey! At least mine suits me!" she screamed. "Red goes with my hair AND my last name! What's your reason? Your name's EVERGREEN and you're BRUNETTE! Why the HELL didn't you get a green one?!"

Her anger only being fanned by the knight's flames, Evergreen felt like her head was going to explode. "BECAUSE LUCY ONLY HAD IT IN RED!"

…..

At that, Erza dropped her arms, her fingers curling back up into their usual fists as she sighed. "Is Lucy's closet the only place to get a bikini around here?..." Her thoughts going out to her blonde comrade, she held her hand to her forehead as asked herself if the celestial wizard had a problem. _'I'm gonna have a loooooong talk with that girl…'_

"Huh?" Her look turning just as quizzical as the redhead's, Evergreen blinked. "Wait…you got yours from her too?" she asked.

"Yeah…" crossing her arms under her considerable bust, Erza looked away from her rival. "She said she only had one like this…I guess she was mistaken then…"

"No…I don't think she was wrong…although you could do a better job of hiding it…" Evergreen muttered under her breath, her hushed retort not going unheard by the fair knight. "What was that?" Erza asked, her gaze instantly regaining its icy effect.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Evergreen smirked at the 'false queen'. "Oh nothing…" She let her gaze sink down the other girl's form. "I always knew you were a phony…I take it you got the padded version of that bikini?" The brunette gently pulled at her own top. "I got the regular one so I guess padding is the only way yours would be…different…" She let that last word roll off her tongue, much to the annoyance of the other fairy.

"WHAT!?" Erza gasped, the knight immediately strutting forward to stand breast to breast with her rival. "How dare you! There isn't an ounce of padding in this top! It is all me!" she growled, pushing her bust against the brunette's, their round globes squishing together in a beautiful display of creamy femininity.

That smirk of hers growing by the second, Evergreen decided to check the red head's statement. "Really? So that's all you in there?" she asked, the other girl nodding proudly in return. Not believing her for a moment though, Evergreen decided to find out for herself. "Well then how about we take a look!"

 _BOING! BOING!_ The sound could be heard all throughout the backstage, as she did it. Seeing the perfect target before her, Evergreen struck, grabbing hold of the front of Erza's bikini top she pulled down as hard as she could, the red fabric easily slipping off of the knight's rack leaving it bare to the world , those magnificent melons standing proud after several small bounces.

"AAAHHH! ERZA!" The shouts and gasps of the other girls were easily heard by the Fairy Queen, but even then nothing made the prideful smirk leave Erza's red lips.

If anything, it grew.

"Is that all you got?" The magical knight grinned down at the brunette, her stance not having changed with the loss of her top. "Because if it was then your actions are just as weak as your words."

Evergreen heard her retort though didn't respond, still staring at the knight's chest she was completely dumbfounded by their lack of movement after being exposed. _'Ho…how are they so firm?...They…they barely moved…'_ Her femininity thrown in her face by Erza's display of resilience and beauty, Evergreen was caught completely unaware as a strong hand suddenly grabbed the front of her top. "So I guess since mine wasn't padded…maybe we should check yours eh?"

Erza's words reaching her ears far too late to act, Evergreen let out a loud scream as her top was yanked from her body, her full round breasts bouncing into the open with shaking jiggling bounces, the overly soft pair bobbing in stark contrast to Erza's stoic globes.

Hunkering down on the ground, the brunette stared daggers up at her rival, the true Queen of the Fairies holding her trophy high. "Figures…" Erza chuckled, letting the top fall back down onto Evergreen's snarling head. Turning to leave, she completely ignored the idle threats from the crouching woman. "Like anyone was going to believe I got a padded bra from Lucy of all people…tisk tisk…" She smirked.

Erza's footsteps getting further and further away from her, Evergreen sighed before fitting the top back over her chest, blushing bright red at being exposed as she had been. "Yeah…" she murmured out the last words of their fight. "I should have made fun of your pecs instead…"

"Wow…" Lisanna ooed and awed over the many beautiful girls of Fairy Tail, each looking their best for the bidders. "Looks like you really have some competition this year, sis!" she winked at her older sister, Mirajane snickering in response.

The younger Strauss girl turning to face her elder, she was alarmed to see her on the brink of tears. "Huh?! What's wrong, Mira?!" She gasped, not at all getting what was really the matter.

Giggling now at both what she was looking at and her sister's reaction, Mira pointed in the direction she had been staring. "Yeah, I have some competition alright, but it's not who you think…look!"

Pointing over at the two girls just getting back stage, Mirajane started laughing as her little sister's cheeks turned bright red from what she saw entering from a side curtain.

"See, Lu-chan! I told you that bikini would fit you!" Levy beamed comfortingly at her blonde friend, the girl not at all comfortable in what she was wearing.

Lucy could already feel the eyes of her friends bearing down on her…judging her…envying her…it was all just too much! "Yeah, it fits, but it's really tight…and did you have to get a gold one?" she sighed, the feeling of the fabric digging into her skin and turning it pink with pressure was bad enough as it was, but others seeing it happen?...no way.

Paling beside her friend, Levy felt like shaking her head. "I found it in YOUR closet so I don't know what you're complaining about…" Looking over the bikini she had picked out for her Lu-chan, Levy couldn't help thinking she had gone easy on her. The string bikini the blonde was wearing now was certainly more revealing that anything worn by the other girls, that much was clear, but it was far from the skimpiest thing she'd found, or even the second or THIRD skimpiest. Showing most of her breasts and a lot of her soft cheeks, it wasn't anything for the weak spirited to try on, but… _'At least I didn't make you put on that tiny one from the store…'_ Levy snickered thinking back to the way the tiny top had sprung off of the celestial wizard's almighty melons. _'I think if you wore that one out…Natsu would kill me and everyone else here...'_

Having just retied her own borrowed top, Evergreen couldn't help being in awe. "Wow, now that takes guts to put that on in front of a crowd…" she gasped, her eyes following how the tight strings dug into Lucy's already soft curves only serving to accentuate them further.

Meanwhile, the once stoic knight had finally felt her armor clatter around her feet as she too gazed upon the heavenly display of feminine curves before her, oh so raunchily presented for the eyes to gobble up. _'Why the hell did she have to wear something so small?'_ she mentally threw a tantrum at what she was seeing. _'None of my armors are_ _anywherenear_ _that skimpy!'_

Still giggling at both the blonde's bikini and the dark red blush coating her younger sister's features, Mirajane smiled. "Well at least she knows how to use what she has! I can't fault her for that…if even she would," she muttered the last part to herself.

Looking down at her own bikini, the triangles overfilled with her soft endowments, Lisanna couldn't help sighing at what the blonde was showing. _'I've filled out so much the last few years…and even still…she still keeps coming out with more…how is Natsu supposed to notice me again with a girl like_ _that_ _on his arm already?'_

Standing in the far corner of the backstage area, Juvia couldn't help releasing a deep sigh of her own, although not for the same reasons as the petite fairy.

"Hey, Juvia!" The happy sound of Wendy's voice tore the rain girl from her thoughts. "Why aren't you wearing a bikini like all the others? I know you have the body for it, unless...are you…younger than I thought you were?"

Shrugging off the questions of her friend, Carla stepped forward, curious for herself given the circumstances. "Indeed, it is strange you're not dolled up like the rest of these floozies," she said looking over her shoulder with disgust at the plethora of bikini clad babes all chatting and conversing happily behind her. "Shouldn't you be trying to impress Gray as usual? "

"Huh!" As if hearing a word that burned her ears, Juvia turned around, a sad look filling her eyes as she ran off, disappearing behind the curtain and away from the other girls.

Left staring at where she had disappeared, Wendy and Carla turned to each other, both shrugging when the other had not thing to say.

"But, Levy…it's so tight! It's practically feeling me up when I'm not even moving!" Squirming in the oh so tiny bikini, Lucy was now receiving the full support of her friends, the other girls smiling and patting her on the back for being so brave…even if those pats did cause a lot more unwanted movements for the young blonde.

Still blushing beet red, Lisanna offered her hand to the mortified celestial wizard, catching her by surprise. "Don't worry, Lucy," the petite girl beamed at her happily. "I'm sure everything will work out okay…besides…" she audibly gulped before saying the last part, "if anything bad happens…I know Natsu will be there to save you…like he always has."

"Lisanna…" Mirajane stared, the bar maiden shocked, but not surprised by her sister's heartfelt words. _'Don't give up hope just yet...'_ She smiled at seeing the blonde embrace her, the pair of wizards smiling as Lisanna comforted the girl she had shown to be her friend, not her rival. _'Natsu never forgot about you...and I know he still loves you.'_ She remembered all too well just how torn up he had been after she disappeared, when they had all thought she'd died, how it wasn't until Lucy joined their guild that he started acting like his old self again.

Various other girls came up and gave Lucy equally comforting exchanges, all were suddenly enveloped in a light pink smoke as a loud _POOF!_ Sounded out throughout the room.

"So I take it you have your own key now?" Lucy groaned, annoyed that she hadn't brought her keys to deal with the pesky zodiac this time.

Bright blue eyes appearing out of the pink haze, Virgo blinked several times as she looked around, the girl looking oddly out of place in her maid outfit amongst so many bikinis. "Oh! Sorry, princess! I didn't realize you were throwing a pool party! One second please so I can change!"

 _POOF!_

Another puff of smoke enveloping the group, they watched as Virgo stepped out of it once more, only this time wearing a bikini of her own, her special frilly maid bikini to be exact.

"Oooo!" The other girls soon flocking around the spirit, none having seen one dressed as she was, Lucy was left to breathe another long groan at the day's events. "That's not what I meant, Virgo…"

Lucy shouldn't have said that…

Completely disregarding her new fans, Virgo was suddenly in front of the blonde, leaning over so that her deep blue eyes were fixed on the wizard's pathetic excuse for a bikini.

Seeing the spirit looking at her like she was a new exotic item on the menu, Lucy snapped her fingers a few times to regain her servant's attention. "Hey! Earth to Virgo! Can you stop staring at my chest for two seconds? I get enough of that from Natsu!"

"Eep!" Suddenly backing up a bit as Virgo shot back up to her full height to look at her, Lucy was already wishing she would go back to staring at her chest.

Those eyes…those deep blue sapphires of hers garnered the attention of all those around them, all the girls focused on the events going on between royal and servant. Those orbs of hers closing slightly as she stared at her better, Virgo suddenly grinned knowingly at the blonde. "Such a naughty bikini…has Master Natsu not been fucking you enough, Princess?"

"KYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" Instantly slamming her eyes shut as she crossed her arms over her chest, making her considerable blessings squish out on all sides, Lucy screamed. "VIRGO! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

The other girls already blushing the same color as Erza's hair, they soon found steam shooting out of their ears at what the teasing spirit said next. Her face just as red as the other girls' Virgo smirked, her tongue just slipping out of her mouth. "Because with a bikini like that I know he will tonight…"

A cloud of steam blasting out from behind the backstage curtains, it enveloped everyone in the main hall, but once it cleared no one dared to confront what they perceived as the only possible source for that steam…

Leaning back in his chair, with the look of the devil painted across his features was Natsu Dragneel. The man was already unhappy enough at hearing he would be held responsible for Cana drinking all the liquor, but on top of that now to pay for his blunder he would have to watch as HIS girlfriends were auctioned off for dinners at fancy restaurants. He knew there was no chance of anything happening or the guys being able to get away unmaimed if they so much as went for a feel, but still…they were HIS girls…HIS and the idea of the girls he loved so much being in any kind of romantic situation with another man was enough to make him want to…

Another puff of smoke burst out from the cracks between his teeth as his fellow dragon slayer sat down at his table, her cat plopping down next to her.

"Hey, Natsu!" Wendy greeted him with a smile, the girl always happy to see the fiery wizard. "I'm glad your wound healed up! I guess I didn't need to do anything about it after all, heheh!" Ending her hello with a giggle, she was surprised when she didn't get at least something of a response, not even a twitch at her presence.

Not liking that one bit, Carla got up from her chair and confronted the man about it. "Now see here!" The exceed pointed a paw at him, his seething gaze turning to face her. "Wendy said hello to you. It's only courteous that you do the same!"

His dark orbs stared at the annoying animal for a moment before lowering to the seated form of his fellow dragon slayer, his mouth opening up just a hair, he let a small "Hey" escape before shutting it again, returning to stewing once more.

That kind of answer wasn't the norm for Natsu, even when he was hit with motion sickness he said more than that. Wendy knew something was off with him. "What's wrong, Natsu?" the girl implored, leaning over to get a better look at her friend. "Did something happen? Talk to me…"

Still…he sat there…the girl receding back to her seat with a soft sigh, she soon found Carla calming her once again. "It's okay, girl." She gave the man a pitiful look as she spoke. "He's just miffed because Lucy is getting auctioned off tonight is all.

Following her friend's gaze back over to the burning man, Wendy's expression changed from one of sadness to comforting. "Aww…it'll be alright, Natsu…" She smiled at him. "It'll only be for one meal. I bet the winner won't even touch her."

Not ignoring, but at the same time not fully turning to look at the bluenette, Natsu kept his gaze steely and his teeth clenched as he replied. "It doesn't matter if it's just a meal…she is mine…" His words rang out across the two females, his feelings touching Wendy's heart while his words made Carla roll her eyes in distaste.

Raising a paw at the steaming dragon once more, Carla looked him straight on, her tone making her opinion clear. "There you go again, with that chauvinist stuff. You silly man, when are you going to understand that, that girl isn't your prop—"

 _BANG!_

His fists suddenly slamming down onto the table, Carla was shaken off of it, the exceed falling back into Wendy's open arms; the girl stared up at the male in awe. Hunching over the table now, Natsu was panting, his breaths coming in short bursts; he slowly looked up through pink hair at the pair, his body practically reeking with testosterone.

"Listen…" his tone low and full of emotion, he knew it was high time he made a few things clear with the stuck up exceed. "I don't expect you to understand how I feel about her because I doubt you've ever been in love…" His words striking the cat like a stupid stick, she couldn't look away from his fiery gaze. "But you need to get that it doesn't just go one way…she may belong to me, but I'll be DAMNED if she can't say the same about me!" Breaths hot and ragged, Natsu was leaving scorch marks on the tabletop with each exhale. "Now I don't know what you have against her, Carla…" he addressed the cat personally, "if it's the way that she lost it or because of how many other girls she lets me date…Fuck!…Even if it's because you don't like the way she completely gives herself to me every time we kiss…I don't really care…" Letting his magical power seep out through his heart Natsu let the exceed know. "All that matters is that you understand that the day I made her mine in the forest I made her mine for life! AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Fire shooting out of his maw in his final words, the crowd had to duck for cover to avoid being barbequed by the passions of the dragon slayer. Wendy however was of a different mind, tears streaming down her cheeks, she could feel every ounce of Natsu's love in his speech, both as a girl and as a dragon slayer she could feel it all, and it was all so beautiful. _'Natsu…'_ she gazed up at the panting man in pure admiration, _'when I'm older…I would give anything to have a boyfriend like you…'_

The sheer intensity of feelings alone melting her icy personality, Carla at last gave in. "Fine…" She murmured under her breath, still not proud of admitting defeat to a male. "I guess I can't fault you for love…"

Everything at long last beginning to cool down at the table of dragons, emotions were suddenly relit as the voice of Makarov cried out throughout the hall.

"And now for the main event! The part of the auction you have all been waiting for! The Fairy Auction!" Grinning like the little Cheshire cat that he was, Master Makarov stood proudly on the center stage amongst the cheers raining up from the crowd below.

"Here we go…" Cana breathed, the brunette taking another gulp out of her new pitcher of rum from behind the curtain. "Natsu, I sure hope you'll forgive me for this…"

That grin of his never quitting, Makarov rose his hands up into the air as the applause only increased. "Now!... Allow me to present to you!... The first girl of the night!... LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"HUH!?" Gasps were heard from all around the room as the main curtain rose up, revealing the blonde clad in nothing but a pair of golden high heels with a matching golden hair ribbon and of course…a tiny gold bikini… All the men were staring, all the girls were gasping, but two people however were just plain…pissed…

"What the hell!" Erza clenched her fists to the point they were starting to turn red. "Why is Lucy up first?! It was my idea to auction off dates!" The scarlet knight was furious…and she knew just who to blame this speed bump in her plans…

Looking out into the crowd, her big brown eyes wide and full of emotion, Lucy finally caught sight of her boyfriend, his gaze, while originally just as shocked as all those around him, soon turned to one of pure fury at seeing his soulmate being presented like something to be bought on a whim.

"WOOOO! YEEEAAHHHH! BAABBBYYY!" The cat calls raining up and around her all at once, Lucy never let her eyes leave his, her thoughts flowing into his soul through their open portals. _'Natsu…save me…'_

While she had decided to hold her tongue after hearing the man's impassioned speech, Carla just couldn't help herself when she saw Lucy step up on stage. Getting up on the table again she made her opinion known. "It's just like that business with Gemini again…" The exceed rolled her eyes at the rather flagrant display of feminine vulnerability. "Always showing off her body to men…what a floozy…"

Natsu's mind was suddenly taken back to that day they met Angel, the humiliation his best friend had faced at the hands of that…bitch… Remembering the way Gemini had flashed Lucy's body he had been in awe as had the others at first…that was until he realized that ogling a copy of her wasn't really her… _'They weren't even hers!'_ he screamed in his head, furious that he had to relieve even more of his girl's humiliation at the same time she was being cat called in the auction; Natsu lost control of the flames of anger brewing within him, a stream of fire bursting out the side of his gritted teeth. "WAAAHHHH!" The cat suddenly screamed as it shot right towards her.

"CARLA!" Screaming as she saw her friend suddenly consumed in the flames, Wendy was relieved when she realized the cat was alright…sorta…

Looking down at her body, Carla groaned at how her porcelain coat had been covered in soot. "Well I guess it's nothing a good bath can't fix." she sighed, moments later her coat completely falling off, leaving the cat far more bare than the girl she had been insulting.

"AHHHH! You stupid mongrel! How dare you do that to me! I am a—Mrrrmmmph!" her words suddenly muffled by the hands covering them, Carla looked up to see Wendy holding her close to her chest, covering her friend's nudity with her arms.

Leaning down to softly comfort her friend, Wendy couldn't help smiling at the irony of the situation now that she knew her friend was okay. . "You really shouldn't have pushed the possessive button…"

Shooting the nudist cat a satisfied smirk, Natsu had but one thought before he returned his attentions back to his girl. _'And to think Happy really likes that floozy…'_

The cat calls getting louder and louder by the second, the fire dragon slayer was soon atop his table, his fists held high in the air. "No! Damnit! Shut up! You don't get to talk to her like that!" His shouts of rage garnering the attention of more than a few notable wizards in the room, Makarov knew he had to sit the man down if he had any hopes of not seeing his entire guild hall burnt to the ground.

"Natsu! Would you just sit down already?!" The old master growled approaching the man, his face stern. "Do you really want to make things any harder for her than it is already?" he asked, both Wendy and Carla looking up at Natsu thinking the same question. "She's doing this for you." Makarov stared the fuming man in the eye. "All of this is to repay the damage you did when you left the bar unattended, besides," closing his eyes as his arms suddenly became huge, their sheer size forcing said dragon slayer back into his seat. "She's in the guild now…she's safe with us here…"

His dark orbs burning just as brightly, Natsu looked away from his master, his eyes regaining their lock with his girlfriend, her feelings continuing to flow into him. "Lucy…" He murmured, steam still radiating out from between his clenched teeth, Makarov was about to try calming the lad down another way when suddenly he felt someone tap him rather hard on the shoulder.

"Master!" Erza's deep feminine voice thundering in his ear, the poor old man had no choice, but to turn around and face his most powerful child. "Yes, Erza?…" he asked turning around. "How can I help—"

Her fists clenched and eyes practically on fire, Titania wasn't waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Master, why is Lucy up first?! It was my idea to auction off dates, so why aren't I the first one up there!?"

Sighing at how petty her problem actually was, Makarov was glad it wasn't anything really important. _'Women…'_ he thought before looking up at her. "To be honest I didn't really put much thought into who was going first," he shrugged. "As long as we still need the money you can go up for your turn."

Cheeks bright with envy, Erza glared over at the dragon slayer, his eyes glued to the girl on stage rather than the one standing only feet away from him. Taking a deep breath though she gave in. "O…Okay…fine…thank you, Master," bowing to the old man, Titania turned away, heading backstage. _'If that is how it's going to be…fine then…I'll just have to make sure nothing bad happens to her so Natsu doesn't blow his top before I go on…'_ Clutching a piece of red silk in her right palm, she went backstage.

"Wow…poor Lucy…" Her blue eyes looking over at her friend, Lisanna really felt bad for her, Mirajane however was thinking along slightly different lines… "Well she did agree to wear it…" The older Strauss sighed. "Although I had no idea the auction would be so rowdy…why is Master not keeping them under control better?"

Peeking out through those same curtains, Cana had her eyes honed in on her pink haired lover, and seeing the pained expression on his face made her want to put her fist through a wall… "That's it…I can't take this anymore…" she groaned, picking up her shorts from the ground she pulled them back on, now looking as she would normally on any other day.

"Hey, Mira…Erza…" the drunk strutted over to the pair, the knight only just having gotten back stage once more. Taking one last look outside as she got the other girls' attention, she put on her most stern expression. "I don't think this is going to end well…Natsu's really suffering watching that out there…" She looked between the two gravely. "And I'm afraid that if another man grabs her…he's going to do something really bad…"

Both girls looking back at each other before looking to her, each seemed to have their own thoughts on the matter. "Well it is an auction, right?" Mirajane raised her hands between the group. "So all he has to do is win her."

Shaking her head though, Cana knew it wasn't that easy. "Yeah, but he's not exactly the richest guy around…and some of the men out there _are_ the richest in town…"

"What are you saying?" Mira interjected, the model already having a good idea of what she was proposing.

Setting down her rum Cana arched an eyebrow at the pair. "I'm proposing that we help raise a few funds in our own way…give Natsu an edge over some of the…animals out there…" Her words sinking into the pair, Cana was confident she could persuade them both to her cause when suddenly one of them decided that was a no.

"Hmmph!" Breaking away from the other two without so much as a word, Erza stormed off, the red head disappearing back out behind the curtains leaving Cana and Mira to stare in her wake, Turning back to her fellow wizard, Cana shrugged. "I don't know what's eating her, but at least there's still us…you ready?"

Holding out her hand, Cana smirked as Mirajane took it. "Yeah!" She agreed with the brunette. "Let's go win Natsu a blonde!"

Raising his hands up high, Makarov grinned like a Cheshire cat as he yelled into the microphone. "Our first girl of the night is the lovely, Lucy Heartfilia!" The old man listing the few stats the girl was willing to supply, the crowd started going bonkers, their cheers reaching high into the ceiling. One man even calling up to the blonde in person. "Hey, baby! Mind turning around so we can see those sweet cheeks of yours?" The rude fool's question immediately being answered by the fiery blonde with a resounding "BITE ME!"

Gripping the table to try and keep himself calm, that one comment from that jerk was just too much for him, his fingers sinking into the wood, the piece of furniture suddenly shattered into a million pieces, a few of the loudest cat callers instantly shutting up at the display of a mere fraction of his power. "Lucy…" His eyes still connected with hers, he knew he had to do something to save her…but what?

Meanwhile on the far side of the guild, Cana was already busy raising money for Natsu's 'Save the Blonde Fund'.

"C'mon, place your bets! Beat me and off comes my top!" The saucy brunette teased, the girl playing with the fabric of her bikini top as more and more men eagerly placed their bets to compete with her in a drinking contest, each one though falling flat on his ass before Cana could begin to blush.

Grinning at the huge stack of jewels she was getting from the poor saps, Cana felt sure she would succeed in helping win that date with Lucy. _'Don't worry, Natsu, hun…'_ she gazed over at him, then Lucy up on stage. _'We'll get her for you…and if you're willing to share…'_

While not as open about her motives as the brunette, Mirajane was also helping raise money to help her man. "Hi! Can I get anything else for you today?" The bar maiden asked, leaning over in front of a party of young men, her huge boobs squishing together as they jostled for position inside her bikini top.

Their eyes as big as her breasts, the men all tipped the model handsomely for her services, Mira to grinning as she counted up her earnings.

The bidding meanwhile had already gotten started, just about every man in the room wanted a night with the busty blonde, especially if she would still have that scandalously small bikini on for them to ogle the entire time, but by and large the leader was a rather disgusting old man who seemed to have pockets without a bottom.

"Well would you look at her!" The man Natsu had already labeled in his mind as 'The Old Slob' grinned as he eyed the rather vulnerable looking blonde on stage. "It's been a long time since I last saw a girl as slutty as her! And blonde too! I wonder if she is completely…natural…"

Looking over the celestial wizard's prized assets, he let his fat ugly tongue slip out of his fat ugly mouth, the image closer to a giant slug than a man… "Hey, whore!" he suddenly called up to her, the blonde gritting her teeth at being insulted like that. "Are those things real or did you have to get fa—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Suddenly feeling his shirt collar lighting on fire, the Old Slob turned to face the man currently turning his expensive shirt collar to cinders. "And who the hell are you?..." The Old Slob looked over the young man distastefully, somehow not realizing that he'd be safer in the hands of Zeref than the man currently clutching him tight…

Lucy's big brown orbs shimmering in the lights of the guild hall, she could have sworn she felt her heart leap out of her chest when Natsu had cut that bastard off. _'Natsu…I know you'll protect me…you always do…'_ Keeping Lisanna's words of encouragement at the forefront of her mind, Lucy brought up as much confidence as she could muster, her heart and soul sure that she would be going home with the right guy tonight.

Staring down the Old Slob with all the fires in his soul, Natsu growled. "I'm her boyfriend! So you better stop talking about her like that or I'm gonna beat the tar outta ya!"

 _'Natsu!'_ Clasping her hands in front of her Lucy smiled happily at the way her destined one defended her honor.

His gaze bearing into the rich old fool, Natsu was sure he had silenced the bastard…that was until he spoke again. "Oh…so you're her boyfriend, huh?" The Old Slob smirked evilly at the dragon slayer. "Some boyfriend you are if you have to sell her to a real man…

"Oooh!" Those same, finely manicured hands now cupping over her beautiful pink lips, Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, even worse than that was the weird look forming on the fire wizard's face…

"Heh!...Is that so?..." Natsu looked up so that his gaze was centered on the blonde instead of the disgusting excuse for a man in his grasp. "Well I think you're right about that one part, you dirty Old Slob…" Natsu lowered his dark orbs back to bore into the man once more. "She is going home with a real man tonight…ME and then I'll show her things that a pathetic creep like you couldn't even dream of!"

A confident smirk spreading over the dragon slayer's features, he looked back up at his girl, his right hand holding the signature Fairy Tail sign high. "Oh yeah…Lucy…" He felt her love coming through her shimmering eyes. "You're coming home with me…I promise…" That symbol of this guild still held high, he called out his bid. "TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWELS FOR LUCY!" Natsu beamed up at her, the sum a mere fraction of what she was worth to him.

The crowd gasped at such a high figure being set, the amount almost as much as what the rest of the auction had gotten so far combined. "NATSU I LOVE YOU!" Makarov jumped up and down in his seat, the old master already sure the guild would recoup its losses and then some!

The two lovers sharing a beautiful moment, all the girls in the room couldn't help fawning over their mutual love for one another, even Carla having to give in and admit it. "Well…I guess there is some good to his chauvinism after all…"

Everyone around the room taking in the moment, there was one person who didn't quite agree with their sentiment. "Going home with you, huh?" The Old Slob shook with jealousy and rage. "You call that a bid?…" The dirty old bastard said, raising his hand up into the air, "What a pathetic sum! I'll show you how a real man bids!" Looking straight at the bouncing master, he yelled out. "I bid two hundred and fifty thousand jewels!"

At hearing that number Natsu's confidence sunk. _'But…but…two hundred grand…that…that was my entire life savings…I…I don't have any more money to bid!'_ Looking up at Lucy he could see the fear starting to build in her deep brown eyes, he had revealed how desperate the situation had become, and even though she trusted him…she was scared.

"HAHAHA! Oh, I quite like that look!" Seeing the wonderful change in expression on the dragon slayer's face, the Old Slob was easily able to wiggle free of his hold on him, standing aside from him to mock the seemingly defeated man. "Looks like someone's out of money!" The creep gloated before turning his attention back to the golden pearl of his eye. "Don't you worry, you little slut…" He licked his lips looking her body up and down. "You'll be going home with me tonight!"

That leer burning into her top, Lucy was quick to cover her chest with her arms, she knew things were bad, but she had been through worse and knew she had to hold it together. _'C'mon, Lucy! You can do this! You're a Fairy Tail wizard! Don't fall apart now!'_ Standing up straight, arms at her hips and chest puffed out, Lucy tried to exhibit her boyfriend's lost confidence, her eyes shimmering with strength. "Hey!" She shouted down at the ugly perv. "The auction's only for a date, nothing else!"

Slowly shaking his head, the Old Slob's smirk only grew wider as he looked her creamy curves over. "No…not at the price I'm paying it's not…for two hundred and fifty thousand jewels I'm getting an all I can eat buffet…"

"You…you dirty monster!" Lucy blushed, the girl crossing her arms to cover what she could from his lecherous gaze.

Natsu meanwhile was in a world of his own, one where he had failed his first love. _'I'm going to let her get taken away by him?...But then…if I can't protect Lucy…how can I protect the others?...'_ The images of Cana, Levy, Kinana, and Mirajane all floating away from him, he knew that he wouldn't deserve to love them if he couldn't protect them. His legs becoming wobbly, Natsu was just falling to his knees when a pair of arms hooked under his, the thin limbs holding him to his feet.

"Not giving up so soon, are we, Natsu?" Cana winked, the drunken girl grinning as she stuffed sixty thousand jewels into his vest pocket. Looking over to his right, Natsu felt her name leave his lips in surprise. "Cana…but…how?..."

"We know how much it means to you to keep us safe, but it's not a real relationship if you're doing all the heavy lifting." Mira beamed, the model sticking an additional forty thousand jewels into his other pocket.

His slack jawed look now turning to face the bar maiden, the man could already feel his fire rekindling now that he had enough to beat the bastard. "Thanks you two…" he grinned between them, the girls releasing him from their support as he steadied himself once more. "And you're right…this is a relationship…we're all in this together…just like our guild…"

The two girls raising up the guild sign with a wink, they all beamed confidently at the Old Slob as Natsu turned to face him. "Alright, there, geezer…" the heated young man smirked at his foe. "I hope you came to lose because once this is done I'm going up there and kissing my girl and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me!" Looking over at Makarov, he held up the cash in his pockets. "I bid three hundred thousand jewels!"

If Makarov wanted to hug the boy before, he must have been considering adopting him now; his eyes bearing jewel symbols he could practically see the restoration of the bar at hand, and with a great many improvements to boot!

"Hah! And you still think you're even a match for me?!" The Old Slob laughed, waving his hand in the air. "It's been fun, but I think you're about done!" Ogling the busty blonde once more, he cried, "I BID FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWELS!"

"HUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" The combined gasp from around the guild hall was almost tangible. The mouths of everyone hanging open, no one could ever believe that a date for one girl could be worth so much!

"But…but…but…but…but…" Not at all being able to control their stutter, Mira and Cana were in shock. Feeling Natsu's gaze once more turning back up to the blonde, they now felt that very same despair that he had earlier. _'It's just so much more…we were collecting money this whole time…and then he just doubled it in an instant…'_ The girls looking back between each other, they could already feel the salty tears of defeat welling in their eyes. _'There's gotta be a way…she would do it for us…'_

"Lucy…" Natsu murmured, his gaze deadened by his failure, he could already feel her slipping away from him as her eyes began to take on his desperate gaze.

Standing up on stage, Master Makarov was far too caught up in the moment to get what was going on. "Five hundred thousand Jewels going once!" he called out, the Old Slob beaming up at him confident in his victory…and his delicious prize… "Going twice!" The master's hand rising up with two fingers in the air, he prepared to make the final call. Lucy covering her body as best she could, she was beginning to shake as she saw no chance left to get away.

Feeling that all hope was lost, Natsu had only one option left, his right fist catching fire, he knew he'd get hell for it later, but it would be worth it if it meant saving Lucy.

"This is it everyone!" Makarov called as he raised his hand up in the air one last time. "Going three times!"

Just as Natsu was about to bring his fist up to clobber the Old Slob and destroy the auction, he heard the sound of clattering steel, looking up at the figure that had just appeared in front of him, Natsu stared into the brown orbs of Erza Scarlet, the knight having finally returned to the guild hall after storming off earlier, she leaned in to whisper something into his ear, her right hand shoving a huge sack into his left, the man grasping it instantly.

"Er…Erza…" his face just as shocked as before, Natsu nodded at the beautiful knight, his spirit flaring back up to full strength. _'Thanks, Erza…You've always been there…'_

The old master calling out the very last time, all the girls in the guild seemed ready to faint when Natsu raised his hand high, the sack shaking by his side. "I BID 1 MILLION JEWELS FOR MY GIRL!"

His voice radiating throughout the room, the Old Slob felt like he was going to have a heart attack, the man having to use a table to keep himself upright. "One million jewels?! What kind of girl is worth one million jewels!?"

Locking eyes with Lucy at that very moment, Natsu smiled. "My girl is…"

Raising both of his hands up in joy, Makarov bellowed, "SOLD FOR ONE MILLION JEWELS TO NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" The roar of the crowd was immense, their fellow guild members hugging in sheer jubilation, they were so glad their friend was safe!

Over on the far side of the hall another girl was watching the events unfold, her perspective slightly different than that of her peers. "I wish Gray were as dedicated as Natsu is…" Juvia sighed to herself, the girl gently rubbing her stomach before turning away from the celebrations, she needed to leave.

Tears of joy welling in her eyes, Lucy wiped them away as she stared back at her boyfriend. "Natsu…you did it…you won…" The young man grinning back at her, she wanted nothing less than to wrap her arms around him and show him just how grateful she was!

The Old Slob meanwhile had fallen over at hearing such an immense number, his defeat all but guaranteed at the hands of Titania. Rubbing his head though, it hit him. "Wait a second…YOU'RE a fairy?!" He growled pointing an accusing finger at the dragon slayer. "That's not fair! Why are guild members bidding on their own members?! Trying to raise the price for better sales?" He turned to glare at Makarov. "What kind of scam are you running here!?" He yelled, the old master instantly sweating at the accusation.

"SCAM! SCAM! SCAM!" The ugly old slob yelled at the guild master, anger dripping from his voice. "I WANT A REDO! THAT SLUT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GOING HOME WITH—AAAAGHHHHH!" His insults towards the blonde suddenly cut off, the Old Slob shuddered in pain as a flaming fist sunk into his face, scorching and bruising his features before the impact sent him flying across the room, his body blasting out the front doors and into the sky.

Standing there where the Old Slob used to be was Natsu, his breaths coming in pants. "Don't you ever…talk about my girl…like that…again…"

His fellow guild mates nodding in approval of his actions, they soon found the situation getting much worse as the crowd started getting increasingly rowdy, the Old Slob's words having struck them just as he had hoped. "FRAUD! SCAM! I WONDER HOW MANY OTHER AUCTIONS HAVE BEEN FIXED!?" Their shouts getting increasingly louder, Cana knew she had to get the blonde away from there ASAP, after all without her whip or keys; she was utterly helpless against a mob.

Jumping up to the stage, Cana took the shell shocked girl by the hand, yanking her towards the exit. "Come on, Lucy!" she shouted at her as the crowd started boarding the stage. "We've gotta get out of here!"

"EEEE!" Freezing on the spot, Lucy did her best to try and protect her most vulnerable areas, the tidal wave of hands about to crash over the pair, they gasped as they suddenly found themselves up in the air, strong arms lugging them over an even stronger pair of shoulders.

"Natsu!" Beaming down in relief at their boyfriend, Lucy and Cana could barely contain the smiles on their faces as their man hefted them to safety. With Lucy facing forwards though, it was kinda hard to see where he was going with her huge boobs bouncing around in his face…not that he was complaining…

The trio rushing towards the door, Cana had an idea to get the herd off their tail. "Hey boys!" She called back to the swarm chasing them, the brunette reached behind her back as she grinned, it came in handy that she was facing back as she pulled off her blue bikini top, her arms concealing her bouncy globes the moment their covering left them. Waving the top around in the air like a victory flag she called to them. "You guys wanna see how big they are?! Well then take a look at this!" Tossing the top back into the crowd, it was soon grabbed by over a dozen hands, the flimsy material of the bikini top torn to shreds in seconds.

"Uhhh…" Paling at the ravenous display behind them, Cana chuckled nervously. "Well I'm all outta ideas…"

The drunk's plan falling apart just like her top, Lucy looked back over her shoulder, standing on the far side of the curtain was a petite white haired girl, her blue eyes catching the brown ones of her friend, Lisanna turned away, her expression full of disappointment. _'You were there when I needed a hug most…'_ Lucy watched with a pang of shame as the girl disappeared behind the curtains. _'I will_ _makesure_ _Natsu is there for you…I promise…'_

The crowd getting closer and closer to them, they were soon scattered to the wind as a slash mark appeared in the floor, the impact causing their dispersal. "Huh?..." Stopping for a moment beside the source of the blast. "Erza…" Natsu let his mouth hang open as he looked over his friend, her face contorted into a grimace.

Stepping beside her old comrade, the knight was clad in her Robe of Yuen armor, blade shining by her feet and facing the opposite direction as him she was looking straight ahead as the crowd rose and began advancing on her. "Take Lucy and Cana and go!" Titania commanded him, her blade rising up at the ready.

Still staring at the mighty young woman, Natsu nodded, "Thanks, Erza…" He smiled at her. "I owe you one…" Her eyes not yet shifting from the on-coming horde, Erza repeated her order. "Yeah, you do…now GO!" Her tone obviously not a request, Natsu took off, with his winnings in his arms he ran out the door and into the night, his escape now assured.

As he left, Erza had chanced a glance his way, her dark orbs centering in on his determined gaze, the knight let a small smile grace her lips for a moment. Turning back to look upon the mob once more, she felt her scowl return to her. "Yeah…you owe me one, Natsu…" she felt a small tear roll down her cheek as she thought of how wrong her plans had gone. Clutching the tiny red thong she had planned to wear that night in her palm she charged forward, the voices of several dozen men screaming as they were launched into the air.

The terrified faces flying past her as she cleaved the mob apart, sending it back into a series of fainting men, Erza remembered the look Natsu had had when he'd set out to save Lucy. _'Someday you're going to look at me like that again, Natsu…'_ she felt another tear fall onto her kimono as she let loose another blow, the memory of the Tower of Heaven still clear in her mind. _'Even if I grow old waiting…'_

 **A/N: A lot of plot development in this one! Sorry for the lack of…yeah… But the Mira chapter was too big and if I had written this chapter completely as the outline detailed…it would be probably around 18k… If I could only say what is coming up! I have been asked several times about the timeline of this fic. It takes place directly after the timeskip in the time leading up to the Grand Magic Games. I am working up to that arc where the plot will have some changes, but not too many, mostly concerning certain characters.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: There will be a CHRISTMAS SPECIAL for this story! I am planning on releasing it before the actual day if all goes according to plan so keep your eyes peeled for a girl no one saw coming! And since this chapter was cut in half (I haven't written the second half so I'm not holding anything back don't worry) the chapter that has reviewer input is also being pushed back. Sorry about that!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Lisanna is a 32D cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Lisanna has a band of 28 and a bust of 32 which makes her a 32D which matches given how close her body is to Laki. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	9. Natsu's Naughty Night

**A/N: And to think this was supposed to be a part of chapter 8 HAHA! The feedback you all left was kept at the front of my mind in this chapter much more than chapters past; so sit back and let your smiles come alive. As a side note, I went back and made each girl's bust sizes more realistic based on the show, full details in the bottom author's note. ENJOY!**

"HEEEYAAA!"

 _SWISH!_

The sounds of scattered male screams spread throughout the room, a blade cleaving their unconscious forms away from one another, the stoic form of a titanic beauty flew between them.

 _CLOMP!_ Landing on the ground back where she had started, Erza Scarlet, the girl who should have gone first…lowered her blade. "Huuuuh…" A long, heavy sigh escaping her full lips, she felt a cloud of pink spread across her cheeks.

"Wherever you are, Natsu…" The knight's heart went out to the man she loved, her eyes filling with raw emotion. "stay safe…" Letting the light surround her once more, Erza was left clad only in her ruby red bikini, all eyes in the room immediately upon her as she gazed towards the door. "Lucy's not the only girl who loves you…"

 **Streets of Magnolia:**

 _Clop clop clop clop clop clop clop!_

The sound of heavy footfalls hitting the ground echoed throughout the night air…

 _Clop clop clop clop clop clop clop!_

Natsu Dragneel made his escape from the Fairy Tail guild hall; the stoned-paved streets of Magnolia flew by as he increased his pace.

Dark eyes glowing like the embers of a great fire, he looked back to make sure they weren't being followed, the lack of pursers calming his mood only slightly. _'Lucy…I'm so sorry I put you through all this…'_ Natsu thought as he looked to the scantily clad blonde on his shoulder. _'It's all my fault you were put up there like a piece of meat…'_ still watching her, he couldn't help marveling at the way her ivory skin glowed in the star and moonlit night, how her golden locks swayed over her clenched brown eyes, the eyes that had captivated him the moment they'd met so long ago.

 _'My girl…I'm so sorry that I—' "Huh?"_

 _Boing!_

Feeling a soft globe bounce against the side of his face, his cheek was consumed by the soft flesh before it receded…

 _Boing!_

Only to bounce into him again…

"Heh!..." Releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding Natsu smirked up at his girlfriend. From the way he had her hanging over his shoulder, her large thirty two G boobs were right in his face, the pillowy mounds of sweet female flesh were jiggling before his eyes and bouncing against his cheek every other step. _'Glad to see you girls forgive me…'_ The dragon slayer felt his cheeks tint a light pink at the thought of his favorite playmates. _'Now I just have to make sure your princess does…'_

The cool wind of the night breezing past them as he sprinted towards her apartment, Natsu could sense the weight of Lucy's emotions bearing down on him, her thoughts, her feelings; her pain…her…love for him… It was all there in her scent, mixed and mingled yet and so easy for him to pick out. Sprinting through the darkness, Natsu again found his thoughts for the girl derailed by her body...after all…her girls WERE practically throwing themselves at him…

 _Clop clop clop clop clop clop clop!_

Lucy had been able to sense him throughout the entire ordeal back at the auction…since the moment she had stepped out on stage her heart had beat in sync with his, their pulses racing as she was displayed, not as a girl, the girlfriend of a powerful wizard, or even the powerful wizard in her own right that she was…but as an object of pure sex appeal…a bundle of soft, curvy flesh to be ogled and lusted after. That's what they both knew she was to so many of the people in that room…and yet…she knew…along with so many other girls of their guild that there was one man amongst that lecherous group whose eyes never once parted from the brown opals of her eyes for the white balloons down below.

 _'Natsu…'_

Her eyes opening just a hair, the cool breeze blowing past keeping her from opening them further, Lucy Heartfilia, the million jewel girl…she knew there was one man who saw her as the beautiful gem that she was…and he…he was holding her… _'You're here for me…'_ Moving her gaze just enough to see his pink hair, the unruly mass that was tickling the flesh of her breasts with every other step.

 _'You saved me just like you always have…'_

Screwing her eyes shut, the memories played themselves out before her like a beautiful song.

 _'It was so long ago…'_ her eyes beginning to shimmer with emotion, Lucy recalled the day they had first met with perfect clarity. _'There I was on my own…just striking out in the world…I wanted to join a guild…the best guild around, but…'_ she paused, the memory of their first meeting forcing her to shake her head in disgust, _'When I met you, you were just some weird guy in a scarf, running around and eating a lot with his blue cat…you helped me out…tried to be my friend…and then…I ran off like some bimbo to that scumbag's side…'_

As if it were yesterday the scene flashed before her eyes, the seduction magic the man had used, how he had gotten her and so many other girls aboard his ship…setting sail to sell them into a life of sexual slavery… _'Sure I resisted when I found out, but it was too late,'_ she thought, closing her eyes in pain at the memory. _'They grabbed me and took my keys…and then their boss…he…he was going to…he was going to…in front of his entire crew he was going to strip me…and…and….'_ Her beautiful features scrunching up in agony, Lucy felt like her heart was going to explode at what had happened next. _'…and then, you came for me…'_

Fighting against the chilling night air, Lucy opened her eyes all the way, her blonde hair partially blocking her view she craned her neck down to see him, to see the light pink covering his cheeks, his fiery hair blowing in the breeze, and those eyes…she knew those eyes well…she had vowed to never forget them after that day… _'You had that look when you crashed down through the deck of the ship, when you put your life between their lusts and me…you had that look when you saved me…'_ Brown opals turning to shimmering slivers in the darkness, Lucy smiled, tears of joy and gratitude threatening to spill from her eyes. _'There is such a thing as love at first sight, I know it; how else…how else could your eyes look the same now as they had then?'_ Her gaze never leaving him, the destined couple's thoughts were only of each other, their past for one… their future for the other.

Feeling the love that radiated from of them, Cana was starting to wonder if getting dragged along with the pair really was such a good idea after all. _'You really are something else, ya know that, Natsu?'_ Cana smirked looking down at the dragon slayer's firm backside, his strong muscular thighs powering the legs that propelled the girls and him to safety. _'I've never met a man like you before…caring…compassionate…brave…you do everything you can and more for those you love…'_ her mind moving to what those other so called 'men' back at the guild were thinking…the ones who had tried and failed to win one of 'his' girls…

 _'Poor bastards never even stood a chance…'_ Instinctually raising her hand to her lips to take a drink, her brain having completely forgotten there was nothing there, luckily for her though there were always...other options. "Heh…" Rolling her eyes at how mushy her thoughts were becoming, Cana had to admit that she was right. _'Even if it's not me he's thinking about right now…'_ she sighed, inhaling the hormone thick air around them. _'He never fails to get my blood pumping…'_

Even though the Alberona girl knew she and the dragon slayer were lovers, she was not blind, not by any stretch of the imagination. Every time they kissed she could feel his love for her pouring out, his thoughts, his wants, his feelings, all seeping into her…especially when their bodies became one. Looking back at his most recent exploits, she knew it was the same with all the others as well. Mirajane, Kinana, Levy…and if the rumors were true about the noise complaints…even Laki at some point…all them had fallen for him, and he for them, there was no question Natsu loved them with all his heart, completely and unconditionally.

Her own eyes then drawn to the jiggly pale ass less than a foot away, that mass of sexy blonde curves she knew as her friend, Cana understood that there was something different between Natsu's love for her and the others…and what he had with Lucy.

 _'And to think we always teased you about it when you first joined…'_ Propping her chin on her hand against his back with a wide grin Cana shook her head from side to side. _'From the minute he came through those doors with you in tow, we all said you looked cute together…and we teased you both that one day we'd find you in the pantry...butt naked and covered in sweat…I'm still waiting to catch you too…I know that the two of you must have done that by now…'_ Her gaze never once leaving that moonlit ass beside her, the one she was trying so hard not to slap right now; Cana smirked as a memory struck her from before, _'It looks like we were all right after all…'_ she sighed with a large smile, _'You really are the luckiest girl in the world, Lucy…thank you so much for sharing that big hunky luck of yours with the rest of us…'_

Each of the trio thinking, wanting, and loving the other two touching them, they eventually made it to Lucy's apartment. "Wow…took you long enough to get here…" Cana smirked as Natsu finally came to halt in front of the celestial wizard's home. "I guess you loved taking the scenic route as much as I did…" she eyed the blonde's soft bum evilly.

 _SMACK!_

"OWWW!" Lucy wailed at the sudden sting, her hands shooting back to cup her now pinked behind, the ivory flesh tinting a rosier hue from the brunette's unexpected attack. "Cana, you jerk! What was that for?" Looking back over her shoulder at the drunk, Lucy's eyes were filled with even more tears threatening to spill when another resounding _Smack!_ cracked through the night air.

Brown hair falling over her eyes, Cana's cheeks turned dark red at the feeling spreading through her body…, not at the slight pain, but the heat circling around her hips down between her legs to the opposite side from where it had started… "Oh, Natsu…" the card wizard grinned putting one finger to her lips as she playfully eyed the man who had spanked her. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing too—"

"That's enough Cana…" The dragon slayer all but growled; his expression stern as he looked straight ahead before lowering the brunette from his shoulder, looking at her like a chastising older brother instead of her (slightly) younger lover. "Don't you think she's been through enough already for one night?"

Eyes wide and staring back at the fire wizard, Cana cheery mood evaporated, her feminine form shrinking back from his strong masculine aura. "Sure…Natsu…hun…I promise I'll behave…" she said softly, the teary eyed blonde still atop their boyfriend looking on in shock at what she was seeing.

Reaching forward with his free hand, Natsu softly wrapped it around the brunette's body, pulling her close enough so that their eyes met and breath mingled between them. "Good…now I know this is going to be hard for you, but…once we go inside…I am in charge…understood?" The combination of her guilt over this happening in the first place with his strong aura overpowering her usual rebellious spirit, Cana nodded. Leaning in to close the few inches between them, Natsu pressed his lips to hers just for a moment, but in that moment Cana felt love as she never had before burning not just from the heart, but from the soul…from his very being. It was from that moment on that the card wizard knew she was in for a show…one where she would finally get to see what truly set Natsu's love for the blonde apart from everyone else he loved so dearly…and maybe…just maybe…she would get to sample some of that love with them…

 **Lucy's Apartment:**

 _Bang!_

The door flew open as a sandaled foot slammed into it, kicking it wide open as Natsu stepped inside, his winnings for the night still held securely atop his shoulder. Staring around the room, he sniffed the air, his keen sense of smell picking up nothing out of the ordinary, only the familiar scents which paled in intensity to their source which he held tighter with every sniff.

"Thanks for getting the door for me, big guy…" Cana winked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as her hand touched the man's firm arm muscles in passing. "It's so nice to know there is one gentleman in this town…"

Turning his head to look at the topless brunette, Natsu was about to respond when she suddenly clapped her left arm over her freely bouncing melons, the ripe globes squeezing out against her skin like two massive balloons under pressure. "Na-ah-ah…" the girl held that wink in place, shaking one finger at him. "You can play with my girls later…"

The man's cheeks tinged even darker as his attention was so unceremoniously pulled down to her bare bosom, the lightly tanned jugs of Alberona flesh calling out to him with their every jostle and bounce; Natsu tried to regain his composure, but Cana wasn't done tearing down his castle…not just yet.

With her teasing grin still in place, Cana made her way past the dragon slayer, her arm only uncovering her chest once her back was to him, his eyes just barely able to see the sides of her boobs bouncing with each step. "I'm going to go see what blondie has to drink around here…but you…," she tilted her head over her shoulder seductively, "you need to do what you do best…"

"Uh…uhuh…" his jaw hanging in embarrassment, Natsu could only stand there watching as the card wizard made her way into the kitchen, the sounds of her rummaging through the cabinets soon following. His body rigid, Natsu didn't move for several minutes, at least not until he felt a soft exhale of breath brush over his ear, the scent of his girl bringing him back to reality.

 _'Cana's right…'_ he thought, peering up through both of their hair at her tightly shut eyes, those eyes that he could tell had shimmered with tears the whole way home. _'I love you, Lucy…and it's time you knew just how much…'_

Seeing that the card wizard had indeed left them for the time being, Natsu made his way to Lucy's bedroom; his footfalls muffled on the carpet compared to the heavy claps which had echoed outside as he rushed them back home. _'It is my duty to keep you safe…to keep you from being harmed in any way…I let you down tonight…I—'_

Stopping just short of her bed, he paused, a soft…heart wrenching sound filling his ears and making his heart ache with regret.

"Hu-eh... _*sniff*_ … _*sniff*..._ huh…heh…"

Natsu knew that sound…it was a sound he'd heard many times before, a sound that tugged at the strings of his soul and gave him the strength he never had to do the impossible…to do what he needed to do…

Lucy, his girl…was crying…

It hurt to hear that sound…it really… "Guh!" Clenching his teeth, Natsu could feel everything she had throughout the night within those tiny sobs of hers…what she had been through all because she was born a girl… Being a guy it was hard for him to imagine what someone like her received attention wise on a normal day looking as she did, and wearing what she did for that matter, but if it was bad on a normal day, then what she had been put through having her sex appeal so out in the open had to of been far worse. _'I can't let this go on…'_ Making up his mind, Natsu knew what had to be done, he had to burn away the memories and feelings she was feeling and reliving until only the emotion  he knew she deserved was left.

"Ouuhhh…" Leaning over, Natsu set her down against the wall above her bed, her scantily clad bum sinking into the lacey pillows under her, Lucy let a soft sigh leave her lips at feeling the cool fabric on her tender skin.

His arms leaving her as he rose up to kneel before her, Natsu was appalled to see her wrap her thin arms around her body protectively, even more so when he heard her small, weak voice trickle out from between her lips. "I'm sorry, Natsu…" the celestial wizard said, her head hanging low now and strands of shining golden hair fell down over her eyes to block his view of her face, the face now shrouded in shame. "I never should have agreed to enter that auction…I…I'm supposed to be a…a wizard of Fairy Tail…" she moved her head to the side, feeling his eyes trying to pierce through her hair to reach her own. "But when I put this…" she motioned to her string bikini, the fabric still digging into her skin before covering up again. "this thong on…I stopped being that girl the guild wants me to be…the girl you need me to be…" A tear running down her cheek, Lucy felt her voice breaking, that very fact alone making Natsu's eyes water as well. "I guess he was right after all…" she said to herself as much to him. "That guy in the crowd…that dirty old man was right…" His eyes disappearing under a veil of their own, Natsu could feel his heart getting ready to explode. "He was right…I guess in the end…no matter how hard I try or what I do…in the end…I'll always just be what he said I was…just a big boobed blonde slu—OOOOHHHMPPH!"

His mind, body, heart and soul burning with flames hotter than those which had gifted him his magic; Natsu grabbed Lucy by her shoulders, turning her to face him. He could not take listening to her say such things about herself an instant more! Lucy had always been smart in his eyes, but right now she was truly dumber than anyone he had ever met! His fingers sinking into the skin of her shoulders so that she had no hope of shaking him loose, the man dipped his head down and then brought it back up, reaching under the veil of blonde hair that had cast its dark shadow over the eyes of his love before crashing his lips against hers, his emotions pouring into her through their kiss and waking her heart from its slumber.

 _'Natsu…'_ His name was the one word, the only word to fill her mind…in an instant all her thoughts had been erased, all the things the men back at the guild hall had yelled at her…the cat calls and crude remarks over her body…even hearing her own measurements called out, which alone had permeated every fiber of her being were now lost like leaves in the wind. It didn't matter now what those other people thought of her…or any man, woman, or whatever…because to Natsu she was Lucy Heartfilia, his girlfriend…the girl he would gladly risk everything to save…and  that made her more than she could ever dream to be.

 _'Lucy…'_ Her name was the one word, the only word to fill his mind. Within that moment they were alone, the only two people on earth, or Edolas, or all of existence…he was burning away her self-doubt just as he had their first time in the forest, that first kiss he had forced upon her, that first kiss she welcomed with open arms…

Their lips now overlapping, Natsu's tongue slithered into her mouth, passing between the pink gates which he held open for it with his own. Sliding in, it carried with it a trail of his hot saliva, his own flavors mixing with hers just as his tongue found the pink beauty it craved hiding within. To him, it was as beautiful as she was…soft, warm and delicate…his muscle's girl.

Rushing over to her in an instant, his tongue ran across hers before wrapping its length around her as their kiss deepened. _'So good…'_ he thought to himself, his eyes locking with hers the moment they opened, her brown orbs staring back at his first with shock, but then…with something much more…something he loved… _'Why do you always taste like—'_

"Mhhhhhmmmmm!" The girl forcing her soft lips back against his rough cracked ones, Lucy was not going to sit back and let her boyfriend control the moment without a fight, this kiss was just as important as their first and she knew it, she could feel him pouring out his very soul to her through their connected lips and tongues.

His head temporarily forced back, Natsu's eyes widened at the playful expression she now wore, the self-doubt was gone, but was any man ever a match for the look that took its place? Lucy didn't think so. Her tongue fighting back with the same intensity as her eyes, the dragon slayer soon found his muscle being licked up and down as hers curved and twisted around it, his masculinity being worshiped by the femininity oozing from her mouth and into his…it was sweet…just like she was.

Tongues intertwined like their very souls, Natsu and Lucy were making out as if they had just discovered the act, their pink muscles slipping and sliding against one another, eagerly lapped up as much of each other as they could, the flavors of their lover just too much to ignore. "Guh…Lucy…ergh…" Their tastes weren't the only thing that couldn't be ignored though, they weren't just fountains of emotion, pouring their feelings out into the open with their loving embrace; they were human too…

Yes they were human, and so they had human reactions, she being so close to him, feeling his strong hands holding her in place, his grip both protecting her and controlling her as he had his way with her mouth…it was all so hot…it did things to the cute celestial wizard…things to her body which she would rather have ignored, but she couldn't…not when those same things were happening to her boyfriend… "Eee...ehhh…" Squirming in his grip, Lucy made the man abundantly aware that while she _was_ his soul mate, she was _also_ a very…very attractive girl…a girl who was also very, very...

 _'That smell…'_ Natsu mentally moaned as that familiar scent wafted into his nostrils…the scent of a girl more than just aroused…a girl who wanted…needed…to feel the long, hard mass of a man in her most sacred place. His eyes looking down from hers, he knew that wasn't just it. When he'd pressed his lips to hers the rest of their bodies touched as well, meaning he was now  feeling the very reason so many men stared at her in that bikini top. Lucy's huge boobs were pressing against his hard pecs, her soft feminine flesh squeezing out of the top on all sides, the majority of which popping out up top just below his eyes, a place he was now staring at slack jawed and dumb.

Feeling two of her small fingers cradle his chin in their grasp, Natsu's gaze was soon lifted back to meet his girl's brown opals, just as alluring as her creamy melons could ever hope to be. His male mind entranced by its eternal enemy and friend, Natsu could only gawk at her as she spoke to him. "Natsu…" she breathed, her cheeks flushing even redder as she was finally able to let her emotions out as well. She had felt so much pouring into her from that kiss, it had almost been too much for her to handle, but now…now she wanted to see even more emotion from him; Lucy wanted to feel the emotion sink through her pale skin as he made love to her…the only man to ever be given such an honor… "What are you waiting for, Natsu?…" the blonde girl cocked a playful smile at his dumbstruck gaze. "You won me, remember?... One million jewels…" She spoke softly, her other hand gently caressing his cheek as she did. "You're the man who won the auction…so this is your date," wrapping her arms around his, she grinned as both their cheeks reddened at her words. "It's time to claim your prize, my heroic dragon…I'm all yours…"

Natsu really didn't know what to say to that. "Ah…auuuhhh…" Were the only sounds that escaped his lips as he gazed back at the heaven sent blonde, the girl of is dreams. Seeing her looking at him like that, staring at him…waiting for him, Natsu soon regained his composure. Pulling his mind back to the task at hand, he saw her flinch as that confident grin of his spread across his cheeks, the grin which had pinned her to a tree and made her understand that she was his. "You're right, Luce…" he grinned back at her, his masculine air mixing with her feminine aura just as their saliva had only moments before. "I did win you, didn't I?" His hands slowly running over her skin, he let them trail behind her back, down to the strings holding her bikini top together. "I paid a lot of money for this date…so I hope you're planning on putting out…" he teased, proud to see her not look away despite his implications.

Gazing back at him like only the girl he knew could, Lucy raised an eyebrow to meet his grin. "And what if I don't feel like it tonight?" she goaded him on, the sweet smell coming from between her legs telling both of them she was lying.

Never once backing down from his stand-off with the sexy little blonde, Natsu let his words seep out over her just as his fingers slowly untied the knot at her back, the strings of her top flowing over her skin before the small triangles were yanked away from over her breasts, the cold air and her boyfriend's hot flesh caressing them. "Well if that's the case…I'll just have to make you feel like it…" he growled; the low, deep rumble running under the skin of his chest and making her large globes tremble.

"Hey! I finally found something!" Grinning like the winner that she was, Cana waltzed into Lucy's bedroom, a bottle of champagne shaking back and forth from each hand; the card wizard soon found herself staring in awe at what else she found.

 _'Wow…now that's what I call a look!'_ Her thoughts right on point, Cana did her best to make as little more noise as possible lest she disturb the pair of lovers as she made her way over to a suitable place to observe them, slumped down with her back against a bookcase suiting her just fine. _'This is going to be one hell of a show!'_ The drunken girl smirked as she tipped the already open bottle up against her lips, relishing in the taste of the champagne on her tongue. _'Maybe now I can see if our little Lucy was telling the truth, or embellishing things just a little…'_

Not that she would ever consider Lucy as being anything less than honest, but as much as she had enjoyed her times with Natsu, and as good of a lover as he was, there was still a considerable difference between what she had experienced herself and what the blonde had described.

With the eyes of the Alberona girl upon them, Natsu and Lucy didn't even notice as they continued. This was their night, and they were going to make love until at least one of them was down for the count. His words caressed her ears just as his lips had hers. If she had been wet before the dragon slayer had told her he would have his way with her, she was absolutely soaked now that he had…and that there was nothing her soft feminine body could do to stop his strong masculine hands from enjoying every last inch of her only added to it.

Twin sets of embers glowing in the faint light of Lucy's room, neither shifted, not even a millimeter as the dragon slayer shed all but his boxers, his vest, shorts and faithful scarf falling by the wayside so that he could dig into the wonderful feast of flesh before him.

Lucy for her part knew her man was stripping, his hard, muscled chest exposed for her eyes to see and enjoy, but she couldn't look away; not from the look he was giving her, not from the look dripping with lust and dominance. He could do anything in the world to her and she could do little more than raise a finger to stop him. She felt just as vulnerable now as she had back at the auction…the only difference being that now she wanted to feel this way…because it was Natsu's mercy she was at…not that of a mob…and if their times together had taught her anything, it was that submitting to his desires came with them experiencing the most intense pleasure imaginable.

Lowering his gaze from her dark orbs, he slowly let his lips trace across her flesh, the same rough pair which had long caressed her lips now softly nibbled on the skin of her neck, sucking on small patches to bath in his saliva and wash with his tongue, dousing them and cleansing them of any ill feeling. _'Why do you always taste so damn good!?'_ That tongue of his, ever the devoted worshipper of the female form came out of its lair to enjoy her, no longer content to remain within its lair.

"Ahhh...ah…ahhhhhh…" Her lips parted to let loose a steady stream of gasps and moans at his tender touches, Lucy could already feel the fire which had been kindling between her legs erupt into an open flame as his hands slid lower, his lips planting soft needy kisses along her skin, peppering her neck with his love as he reached her collar bone where his teeth came out to claim her once more.

"AHHH!"

Cana's eyes shot open at that sound; the sound of pleasure laced with pain so familiar, the sound she had heard escape her own lips when Natsu had sunk his fangs into her skin and laid claim to both it and her. It was a sound that was femininity incarnate.

Teeth breaking her skin, Natsu gently lapped up the droplets of blood which sprung from his mark until he'd sealed the wound, smirking at the way her jugular seemed to pulse now that he had started the show. That was the first time Natsu's teeth had come out to play that night…but it would not be the last as the girls would so happily find out.

"Na…Natsu!…" Lucy's pleasure stricken plea was music to his ears, but even then his movements did not falter, his attacks never ceased, his lips still nibbling away at the creamy skin below them, he moved lower still, his chin just grazing the tops of her breasts when she released an unexpected yelp. "Natsu!" Lucy scowled looking down at him, her eyes just as wide as before. "Stop teasing me…"

Looking back up at her from where his head sat just above her chest, Natsu couldn't help smirking at her before lowering his gaze once more, her huge boobs sitting right there; ripe for the picking… "I guess Virgo really was right after all this time…" The man smirked as he reared his head back away from her body, letting the splendor of her full round blessings fill his eyes, "you're such a dirty princess…"

The girl never stood a chance. Eyes burning with needs fueled both by nature and his soul, Natsu struck. "Ahhh!" Lucy felt him instantly, his hands on her body, fingers sinking into her softest flesh…unlike the leers of the men who had bid for her; _this_ was the true feeling of being desired.

Reaching up with both hands, Natsu cupped Lucy's huge boobs in his palms. "So big…" he murmured, his words an echoing of their first time together. He was right though…they were big...more than that, they were enormous! Lucy Heartfilia had quite the pair, her breasts more than filling his hands as he grabbed them, her soft creamy white flesh oozing out over and between his rough tanned fingers as they sunk into them, their texture the perfect mix between soft and firm, jiggly and perky.

"Oooohhhh…Natsuuuu!" Letting out a high pitched moan, Lucy reminded her man of just how sensitive her pale melons were, but this wasn't one of his usual groping sessions, oh, no, this night was all about her…this was his night to show the blonde bombshell just how much he cared for her. He wasn't going to grab and squeeze her plump girls until her cheeks tinted with pain like he wanted to…this time he would massage them until she came on the spot!

For her part, Cana was awestruck by what she saw before her…never in her life had she seen such dedication to a girl's body…such caring precision that every touch lit a nerve on fire. "So this is what passion looks like…" Cana mouthed, the wizard letting her drink spill to her side as the show was getting more and more intense with each passing second.

His hands starting at the base of her breasts where bouncy flesh met rib, Natsu began his ministrations, gliding his hands over her soft flesh as the man gently kneaded her oversized endowments. Like a farmer testing the ripeness of fruit he laid into her, fingers sinking into heavenly bosom, he slowly but surely brought his palms over the silky expanses of white flesh, his rough digits tracing and mapping every ivory inch until it was pink with delight.

"Oooooohhhhhh! Uuuuuhhhhhh! Aaaaahhhh! Oooohhhhhh! Uuuuuhhhhh!" Cheeks alight with blooming roses, Lucy let out moan after moan, her sweet sounds growing louder and louder with each breath, her need to feel his mouth upon her hardened buds driving her to the brink of insanity! "Natsu!" Her voice high and desperate, she grabbed a hold of his head, trying in vain to push him down lower, to bring his mouth to her breast so that she could finally see release!

Natsu however...much as he wanted to lay and wrap his lips upon her and suckle on those amazing melons of hers until she came, wouldn't…not yet…he was the man here, and she…she was his date…it was his mission to make her juices run like a river across the covers, but only when he decided it would happen…not her. "Such a needy girl you are, Lucy…" Natsu smirked as he whispered across her skin, his hot breath bathing her boobs with his heat, all the while his hands continuing to caress and massage her increasingly shuddering rack. His hands kneading and plying her bouncy melons like dough, he felt her tiny pink buds standing out against the vast expanses of white flesh; stopping his ministrations directly over the peaks of her breasts, he let his fingers fall away until but one from each joined his thumbs, and looking up to lock eyes with that erotic bundle of nerves he called his girlfriend…he pinched them…

Hard

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her body shaking against his hold, Lucy slammed herself back against the wall, her eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. _'Natsu! Please! I'm begging you! Please just kiss them already!'_ After several moments her boyfriend released his hold, her eyes looking down at him, pleading for him to stop his teasing and kiss the body that had been created just for him.

That look in her eyes staring down at him, the sounds of her screams filling his ears, Natsu at long last craned his neck down, and then…before the amazed eyes of Cana and the wanting ones of Lucy, he raised one soft, bouncy boob up to his lips…and kissed it. The sound Lucy made was one Cana would not soon forget.

 _'If this is the noise she makes when he kisses her boobs, I can't wait to hear what she makes when he kisses her…'_

"NATSUUUUU!" Lucy squealed; her mouth opened wide as she at last found the strength her muscles had previously been lacking. Wrapping her thin arms around the back of his head, Lucy pulled him into that most wonderful valley, the deepest cleavage in all of Fairy Tail…Lucy squished his head deep into her boobs.

Natsu felt like he was engulfed within a castle of pillows…everywhere he looked there was nothing but Lucy's globes…and honestly…there was not a man or woman out there who would complain being where he was right now.

Looking up with a smirk, Natsu knew there was but one way out of this fluffy marshmallow prison his girlfriend had 'condemned' him to. _'Looks like I'll just have to eat my way out…'_ His lips brushing against the tiny pink pebble he had just kissed, Natsu's lips now opened wide, his tongue shooting out to encircle the girl's defenseless bud and pulling it between his lips.

"Uh-heh…uhh-heh…uuuh-heh…uuuhhhh" Lucy Heartfilia was in quite the state, laid back against the wall now, her back arched up towards the dragon slayer, her body trying to give him as much of the gifts her mother had blessed her with as possible!

Natsu though…he wasn't much better off… "Fuck…Lucy…" He moaned against her bouncy flesh, his tongue licking small circles around her areola. "Your boobs are amazing!" Lips locked around one hard bud, Natsu lapped at her trapped skin, the tip of his beast outlining where her areola met her breast with every rotation, eventually skimming the full perfect circle around the pink disc, his movements grew hungrier by the second.

Lucy however could not wait another second, her body was hot and SHE needed release…now! "Natsu!" she cried out at the top of her lungs. "If you don't suck my boobs already, I am going to kill you!"

With an awestruck brunette as their audience, a resounding "...Wow…" leaving her lips as she watched the couple, Natsu turned the safety off.

"Alright, Lucy…" he nuzzled his nose against the helpless flesh of her bosom, basking in its softness. "just remember, you asked for it…" All at once the teasing caresses of his tongue came to a halt, their touches instead replaced by long hard laps from that same pink muscle. "GAAAAHAHAAHAH!" Lucy let out a loud scream, her chest at last being appreciated for the beauty and splendor that it was. Natsu's struck the tip of her hardened nipple with force, the poor pebble forced back into the rest of her pillowy globe as the girl let out another loud cry of ecstasy, followed by another…and another as he lapped, licked, suckled and nipped at the trapped bud.

 _'So much…'_ Natsu's mind was swimming with all things round, soft and bouncy… Reaching up with his free hand, the dragon slayer grabbed the blonde's boob in his grasp, his fingers once more sinking into her soft flesh as he hefted it in his palm. With one hand, he held her fruit still, propping it up while he drove his face as far into her perky pink skin as he could; it truly was heaven... His devilish tongue wrapping round and round her nipple, Natsu tugged at it before flicking it several times, each time bending it and torturing it just a little more before letting it recover enough to attack again.

Natsu's assault on Lucy's poor breasts continued for quite some time, Cana watching all the while. _'When I teased him about being a boobman…'_ she gasped as yet another squeal escaped the blonde's pained lips. _'I never dreamed of this…'_

White soon turning pink from abuse, Natsu released the girl's huge melon with a resounding _pop!_ the sound echoing across the room.

Brown eyes parting just enough to see, Lucy thought the worst had ended just when she saw him move his head. As if it were happening in slow motion Natsu swung his neck from one soaked wobbling jug to the dry one, his breath scourging her flesh of the cold as he sucked the neglected nipple into his maw.

Lucy's world was suddenly rocked as her man repeated the same actions he had to her first breast now on the other. Her poor abused girl now left alone to soak in his juices, though it wasn't alone for long as that faithful hand that had been propping up her twin turned to in force. Fingers sinking into hyper sensitive skin, Lucy wondered which would be more sore come morning, her throat or her breasts!

Natsu's movements were precise and deadly, his fingers kneading and working the overweight girls he called boobs and his tongue torturing the nipple trapped with it, Natsu at long last brought his lips into the equation, the rough pair of vices locking tight around her areola, he suckled her soft globe, drawing on her perky, bouncy flesh with all his might… until it happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The kiss on her lips, the sucks on her neck, the bite still beating with pain on her collar bone! Now Lucy had to contend with the man she loved, the one she held dearer than anyone else in existence doing his best to pop her most prized assets with affection. It was just like before! He could still do it! Even after all the sex they'd had in between, he was still able play her body perfectly, he could do what every man dreamed to do to her just by playing with her breasts, he made her…

"Cum for me, Lucy…" Natsu smirked, his lips releasing the second overripe fruit from his lips, watching as it bounced and jiggled in front of him with her labored breaths, her noises only widening his smirk. "Show me just how much you like me touching you…"

A strong scent now permeated the room, one which Natsu and Cana both knew all too well. It was the smell of the greatest gift a girl could give to her lover being received; the gift that proved their partner's skill in the carnal arts. "He really can make a girl cum just with her boobs…" Picking up the bottle of champagne once more, Cana guzzled half of it right then and there! "If this is what tonight is going to be like…I'm going to need more than this!" her thoughts her own, the brunette was dying to see some action herself.

"Heh…huh…heh...huh…heh…" Her breaths coming in shallow, gently slowing pants, Lucy felt her man moving lower on her, his hands tenderly rubbing the small of her back as he descended lower, lower, and lower, his lips once more going to work on her pale skin as he trailed down her flesh.

The soft sound of kisses reaching her ears, the blonde knew exactly where her lover was heading next. "Mhmmmm, Lucy…" Natsu groaned, his calloused hands methodically inching their way down to her round ass, he let them slide underneath her, separating her skin from the pillow below her, his fingers dipping into her firm flesh once more just as they had her breasts…

That's not all the pesky dragon slayer was up to though, while his strong hands made quick work of her bum, Natsu planted kiss after sloppy kiss across her abdomen, his lips sliding ever closer to her dripping core, a core which was now molten hot with need, a sweet center reserved only for him to sample. _'Maybe if those guys back at the auction knew how to treat a girl...'_ His eyes drawing shut just as hers popped wide open, he laid a particularly deep kiss on her navel, sucking the skin directly under her cute little button into his mouth, he held the suction until he had left a small darkened circle on her skin, the process repeated over and over as he skated across the sensitive field of flesh. _'They could taste something this good…'_ Dipping his nose into her tender skin, Natsu rethought that last part. _'Well…not_ _as_ _good as this…'_ He smirked continuing his assault on her navel.

 _'Damnit, Natsu…'_ was all Lucy could really think. If it weren't her boobs he was teasing it was something else! The girl was there, pinned against the wall of her own bedroom with her man above her…her man who literally ate fire for that matter! Her core was growing so hot she could practically feel her bed going up in flames! She knew that he loved the taste of her pussy, so how was he able to resist it now that is was combined with his other passion? Not that any of her thoughts mattered though…Lucy wasn't in control tonight…she may have forced his head into her bosom, but he had still been the one to decide when to devour her bouncy flesh. And just as he had enjoyed her breasts he would eventually dine on the bounty between her legs...the only question was could her sanity survive long enough under this horrible torture.

"AHHH!"

Bucking her hips into his chin, Lucy's reaction was instantaneous as she felt him finally leave her abused navel alone and travel further down her body, her pulse set off by nothing more than a quick burst of heated air from his nostrils, her core so sensitive at this point that just a mere brush with the air was enough to make it react. "Heheh…someone's feeling a little hot…" Natsu smirked up at his girl, her expectant eyes gazing back down at his, her look pleading with him to hurry up and do something…anything to relieve her of the heat she was feeling down there.

His grin never faltering, Natsu let their little staring match drag on, the whole time letting out puffs of hot air from his nose, the small gusts rushing over her budding clit and sweeping the girl up in a torrent of pleasure. "Looks to me like you've got a pretty big mess down here…" The dragon slayer slowly licked his lips as he flicked his eyes down from hers and to the growing dark spot on her pillow, her juices oozing out from her slit, her lips growing puffy with arousal. "Want me to do something about that?..." Watching as each puff from his nose caused her eyes to become smaller and smaller, her lashes eventually moving over them until those big brown moons were nothing but crescents surrounded by her blond hair.

Bringing her head down, Lucy felt like she was doing it as fast as humanly possible, but in reality it was just the opposite, her head slowly nodding a silent yes, her expression begging him to delve further, to open her up to the best things physical pleasure had to give. _'Yes, you big idiot…'_ the girl tried so hard to say, and yet her lips never spoke a word, the pink lines of skin merely quivering with need for him, silently begging her heart's desire. _'I want you to eat me…'_

As if her silent plea was finally the one he was waiting for, Natsu decided to let her…and himself…off the hook. Eyes as wide as dinner plates the man settled down between her legs, his hands drawing out from under her bubble bum, he slid them around over her hips until they came to rest between her heavenly thighs.

Pulling gently at the knots on either side of the girl's luscious curves, Natsu smirked as the tiny golden strings seemed to snap away, the soaking wet triangle scrunched up between her legs all too happy to escape its prison. Holding the pathetic excuse for a bikini bottom up in the air, he threw it away with a flick of his wrist. He didn't need to sniff the cork…not with the bottle already leaking…

"Beautiful face…" he sunk his fingers into the flesh of her inner thighs. "Huge boobs…" his hands slowly parted her legs to his gaze, letting the full power of her feminine scent flow into his waiting nose, "perfect pussy…" mouth drooling as if he were about to dig into a free all you can eat buffet, Natsu licked his lips for what was about to come.

Flicking his eyes up one last time to meet with hers, Natsu's dark orbs pervade a fact that made the girl squirm in anticipation.

There was nothing left for him to tease.

"GWUUUH!" Her face turning as red as Erza's hair, Lucy slouched back against the wall as Natsu at long last pushed his face between her legs, into that one special place she had been craving for him to go for so long now under full assault from his masculine desires. _'He's doing it!'_ The sensations shooting throughout her brain, Lucy could at last feel the man she loved so dearly eating his fill of her, his face burrowing into her core, that itch which had bothered her ever since he'd yanked her from the stage back at the guild hall and dragged her back all the way through the streets. The itch that appeared every time he held her close…every time his lips crashed against hers and sent her tumbling into a wonderland of happiness, a place where everything was right in the world and they could spend all of eternity basking in their love for one another… That itch had drenched her lower half to the bone…and now Natsu…her Natsu was going to scratch it until she was as dry as a desert.

Like a battering ram at the castle gates the dragon slayer pushed his head against the soft mound of her pussy, the protective walls of her thighs squeezing shut around him though they did little to halt his advance, their actions only forcing him even deeper into her molten core. Hard chin meeting silky lips, Natsu made quick work of her outer folds, parting the milky white covering he delved further in, and, with his mouth opening as wide as it could, he latched onto the inside of her pussy, spreading her lower lips with those of his mouth her slit was now trapped inside his maw, helpless to resist as his tongue…that ever victorious playboy came out to join in the fun once more.

 _'If going bankrupt is what it takes to do this to her every night then I hope I never get a jewel to my name…'_ Natsu smirked, his eyes blinded by smooth skin as his nose rubbed against her throbbing clit; he could feel her need pressing against his face with every lap of his tongue.

He was tired of holding back at this point anyway.

Cana by this time had seen more than enough to get her motor running, the brunette unbuttoned her shorts, winced as she pulled the fabric of her bikini bottoms out of the way to uncover her glistening sex. "Lucy, you sure know how to pick em'…" The girl drooled as she watched the events unfold before her, the sounds of Natsu pressing his face into Lucy's drenched folds was one thing, but watching it happen was something else entirely!

Long nails burning her skin as they danced across it, Cana brought two digits up to her mouth, licking and sucking on them before quickly driving them down to her slit and parting her folds in one fell swoop as she dug them in up to the knuckle, doing in mere moments what Natsu had so far taken years to do with his tongue upon the blonde. Her wide eyes never straying from the sight of the man's head as it bobbed between the squealing girl's thighs, Cana let out a low moan of her own at the relief her fingers brought…and the frustration the dragon slayer's actions caused.

"AHHHHHH! PLEASE, NATSU! AHHHGHHH!" Her eyes now screwed shut with what seemed like a million pounds of force, Lucy let out a glass shattering squeal as Natsu fully indulged himself with her juicy peach. His strong muscle wiggling deep into her pink folds, her boyfriend ran his beast over each of her pretty pink petals, drinking the delicious nectar of her flower one fold at a time.

Lucy's mind was rolling in ecstasy! Her deprived womanhood at last being given the attention it deserved! Natsu knew what kind of a delicacy he was dining on and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest! Hungrily gulping down everything her body would give him, the man burrowed his way deeper into her burning slit; everywhere his tongue went gleaning her juices from her sweet velvety walls and replacing it with a healthy dose of Natsu brand love.

"Heh! Heh…heh…heh…" her eyes lost in an eternal sea of darkness, her mind a boat riding the waves of pleasure her boyfriend leveled against her like a weapon. Lucy wondered how such a day could ever happen…one of so many twists and turns… _'It seems like only an hour ago I was here getting ready for the auction…'_ she fondly recalled the events of earlier that day. _'So many girls came by looking for bikinis…Evergreen, Kinana, and of course Erza…even Mira came to borrow something for tonight…'_ Smiling to herself that even a world famous bikini model thought she had the best selection of swimsuits in Magnolia, Lucy found herself focusing on one girl in particular who had come by to see her.

 _'Lisanna…'_ It was a name the blonde had heard brought up every now and then since she had first joined the guild, but every time it was Natsu would suddenly grow cold, as if the switch that supplied him with his boisterous fire had suddenly been flipped off. When the girl returned with them at the end of their trip to Edolas, Lucy had been certain that she and Natsu would rekindle whatever relationship they'd had before she disappeared. There was bound to have been something; she knew Natsu and if the man were to act the way he did before she came back then it meant something was seriously wrong with him.

But no, when Lisanna rejoined the rest of the guild, Lucy was quick to notice that the reunion she had thought and feared would come never did; Natsu never rushed to her with his arms open and she never crashed her lips against his, the serious relationship she'd thought they'd had…the connection she had always suspected to have been there, wasn't. That was until Lisanna came to visit her at her apartment…

 _'You wanted something to make him look…to make him see you like he used to…'_ Lucy's lip started to quiver as Natsu wiggled his tongue into her pink tunnel, his long muscle slurping up her juices and temporarily halting her thoughts with his lust for her.

"AHHHHHHH!" The new wave of pleasure washing over her, the blonde composed herself enough to bring her thoughts back into focus. _'You said how much you missed him…how you longed to see him look at you just a fraction of how he looks at me every day…'_ Swallowing another moan, Lucy's thoughts continued. _'But even though I have the one person you want most of all…the one you love…you don't hate me for it…you never once cursed our love…instead you told me to hold him close and_ _never_ _let go…'_ The memory of the smiling Strauss sister fading in her mind, Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu's nose rubbed against her clit.

Looking down at him as he continued devouring her, his every lick and breath lighting her sex on fire, Lucy vowed to do just as the girl had asked her. _'I won't ever take you for granted…my protector…my love…my Natsu…'_

While the blonde was struggling to remain conscious, Natsu meanwhile had picked up the pace. Hearing the particularly loud gasps that escaped from her mouth each time he rubbed his nose against her clit, the man decided it was about time he finished her off. The girl's body wasn't the only one getting hot and heavy…his little dragon was aching for some action, and in order to get his meat all the way in her, he would need a flood of nectar to coat her sweet tunnel inside and out. With the speed only a veteran of many battles could hope to accomplish, Natsu brought his lips up from her glossy folds and onto her throbbing clit, the tiny pink bud standing proudly against the smoothness of her nether lips, he captured it between his own and drew upon it with all his might.

"NWAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mouth agape with pleasures unheard of by her drunken audience, Lucy screamed with all the emotion flooding throughout her body, her heart and soul emptying out upon the dragon slayer just as her slit did the same.

Holding his mouth open over her exploding core, Natsu happily lapped up the prize she had awarded him with for his efforts to please her, the sweet slippery liquid rolling onto his tongue each time her hips bucked against his chin, splattering his cheeks with a clear coating of delicious liquor. "Wow, Luce…" he chuckled as he swirled his tongue over his lips, swallowing the last drops of her prize. "I didn't think you could hold out that long…heh…have you been 'practicing' without me?"

Gazing at her reddened core, Natsu sensed that something was up, raising his eyes to meet hers, her brown opals shone back at him with an entirely different look than he had expected. "Huh?...Lucy…what's wrong?..." He asked, the man getting back up onto his knees to look her straight in the eyes, Natsu picked up her hands from where they lied on either side of her panting form, his larger ones encasing hers within their protective embrace.

Her big, brown eyes shimmering back at his concerned gaze, Lucy knew not of the effect their love was having on their sole audience member. Cana had been watching the entire time; she had seen the love they shared first hand, the soulful connection that made the two of them light up the world around them every time their lips met. Fingers still racing down between her parted thighs, the brunette felt tears of joy running down her cheeks as she watched the man she loved hold the blonde's hands. _'I had always thought love was the strongest word out there…but you two have shown me otherwise…'_ Her head falling back against the wall behind her, Cana let her eyes close to but slivers as she watched the couple consummate their bond. _'This is what I have always wanted…thank you, Lucy…for showing me that Natsu is a man capable of giving it…'_

"Lucy…please…tell me what's wrong!" Natsu begged, the blush covering his cheeks starting to fade as concern dominated his tone, he hoped he hadn't gone too far. Sure she had told him to let loose on her, but at what point did he go too far?

Not answering his questions, Lucy merely closed her eyes, her body leaning forward, she slowly let her lips press against his, the man's own portals remaining open in shock; he was still staring at her when she ended the kiss, her shimmering opals appearing to him once more.

Natsu was about to implore her to respond one more time when suddenly one of her hands escaped his grasp, her right rising up to softly caress his cheek, he caught it against his skin, holding her palm to him as she gazed back at him. A smile appearing upon her pink lips, Lucy at last replied to him. "You big hero you…you just had to come and save me…" She almost seemed to moan as her fingers rubbed against the rough skin under her grasp. "Just when I was about to give up hope; you swooped in and rescued me…"

The concern draining away from his face, Natsu let a playful smirk replace it, the man finally realizing what she was talking about. "You know I had to…" he said in a low whisper as he pulled her hand away from his cheek, bringing it down to his mouth he carefully sucked on each of her digits teasingly. "You belong to me now…I can't let scum like that touch what's mine…"

Blushing at his possessive words, Lucy gasped as she suddenly felt him push her harder up against the wall, the fact that she was so exposed right now; her body naked and open to any move he wanted to make becoming perfectly clear to her. _'He could do anything to me right now…he could even—'_ "Ah!" The sensation rocked both of their bodies as a certain hard part of his brushed against a certain wet part of hers…

The girl obviously taken off balance by his unexpected move, Natsu took that chance to press his body even closer to hers, trapping her between the wall…and his hard place… Their bodies so close now, he spoke at a pitch only she could hear. "You're so much more than the object those jerks back at the guild hall were drooling over…you're kind, smart, funny…and the one person I hope to see every morning and every night," his eyes conveying the truth behind his words even before he spoke them.

Blushing a deep crimson, Lucy smiled up at him, her mouth opening just enough to whisper back, she suddenly found her reply silenced before it had a chance to be given life. She didn't have to look to see what he had done, seeing that she was about to interrupt his speech, Natsu had thought of the best way to shut the girl up since kissing her wasn't an option just yet…the pink head of his manhood spreading her lower lips and partially entering her, he too felt a groan ripple through his throat before continuing. "I'm a man…and as a man I need to respect the amazing girl that you are…Lucy…" Slamming his rough lips back against her soft velvety ones, he let out a hot breath as he released hers. "But you're also my girlfriend…and as your boyfriend I am going to dig through the amazing girl I see before me…and make her feel like the sexy little object she wants to be…"

"Na…Natsu…I…" Lucy was at a complete loss for words. _'For once…'_ Natsu grinned to himself as he watched the girl try to process everything he'd just said. Seeing as though that she would not come up with anything coherent besides his name anytime soon, the dragon slayer decided to claim his celestial princess once and for all.

"Natsu…Natsu…I—AHHHH—Oooohhhh!" Forcing the rest of his hardened length against her core, Natsu parted Lucy's dripping pink inner lips, his manhood pushing deep into her soaked tunnel as he did the one thing above all others that every man back at the auction would gladly have died to do…he made love to her.

Moving his hips slowly against hers, Natsu slid his cock all the way into his girl, the two relishing in the way his manly ridges grated against the insides of her slick tunnel, the tiniest of movements eliciting moan after lustful moan from the pair. "Lucy…I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to win you…" Natsu gasped out, his teeth clenching tightly together as he pumped his length into her soft curvy body, the speed that he moved into her slowly increasing while her hips bucked back against his in sync with his thrusts. "I thought I was going to lose you to that ugly Old Slob…"

Grunting in pain as Lucy squeezed her inner muscles tight around his cock; Natsu almost had to stop completely. "Fuck…you're a bad girl…" he breathed, the man slowly fighting against the new tightness of her tunnel, he eventually managed to build his speed back up. Natsu opened his eyes once more to try and finish what he was saying…what he was trying to confess to the saucy little blonde he loved, "I thought he was going to beat me…but even then I would never let him take you…I would never let anyone take you away from me…even if it meant losing my life…"

At that he finally got her to look at him, it was a struggle, but Lucy somehow found the strength to raise her eyelids, to let in the fires of his soul and return them with the passion of hers. Natsu increased his pace, the sound of his manhood and her core filling the air with loud squelches as his rod coated with her juices as they poured out of the blonde. Seeing her gaze at last meeting his, Natsu felt his body heat up all the more, sweat dripping from his muscles as he slammed into her again and again, the sweet sounds of their love filling the room.

"You've…you've…ah! Always…" Lucy gasped, her words and thoughts interrupted by the pleasure coursing through her body with every stroke of his hot manhood driving into her aching core, "always…been there to protect me…and I…hah…I know you will be for the rest of our lives…"

Their eyes shining in the dull light of her room, Natsu gave her four more hard thrusts, their voices calling out in sync as they both arrived at the gates of eternal bliss together.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

He slid his meat into her pussy, "I!" that long rod slamming deep into her core, their voices again ringing as one, "Love!" Natsu's aching cock thrusting deep into her soaked slit, his lips crashed against hers just as his hard pecs crushed her breasts to him, her huge boobs squishing up and out as they jiggled against his skin; their bodies one in every way, both screamed into the burning air of the room with everything they had, "YOU!"

Their love radiating out like a supernova in the darkness of space, they came, Natsu's hot spunk shooting up into her core as a river of Lucy's nectar rushed down towards his manhood to meet it, the two molten liquids mixing, the couple felt as though their very souls had merged within her.

Watching the entire spectacle unfold before her, Cana had tears ran down her cheeks in streams, the bottle of champagne having been long emptied during the show, the brunette had again plunged her fingers up into her own dripping core, her body shaking with pleasure as the destined couple had, she failed to notice the movement behind her as her eyes fluttered closed, her mind passing into slumber before the couple had parted. _'No…'_ The Alberona girl thought as she felt her vision fading, _'I want my turn with them…'_ Consciousness finally leaving her, Cana had no idea the night that still lay before her…

"Heh…heh…heh…" Panting against each other's throats, Natsu and Lucy grinned at each other, she looking up at him, and he looking down at her, neither wanted the moment of completion they felt then to slip away, but nature had other plans for them. "Uh…eh…" Lucy didn't have the stamina her boyfriend had, her strength leaving her, the only reason she didn't completely collapse was the fact that her balloon like boobs were keeping her squeezed between the wall…and the hunky mass of flesh before her… "Natsu…"

Sighing as her head fell forward; Lucy let a knowing smile spread across her small lips as he caught her…just like she knew he would. "Don't worry, Lucy…" The man craned his neck down to whisper into her ear as he stood up off of the bed, his arms reaching out and picking her up, cradling her in his manly grasp. "I've got you…" Holding her close to him, he pulled back the covers and with just as much care as if he were handling a priceless vase, slid her into bed.

Natsu was about to climb in behind her when he suddenly remembered something… _'Wait a sec…Cana! I was so wrapped up comforting Lucy, I forgot all about Can—'_ spinning around to look for the saucy brunette, he felt a wide smirk spread across his cheeks when he saw her, bottle in hand, shorts down to her knees and soaked bikini bottoms on the floor next to her; she was out cold, the girl having no doubt dispensed with herself as he had Lucy. _'Just couldn't wait your turn, could you?'_ Shaking his head at the downed girl, he picked up his vest from off the floor and brought it over to the card wizard.

"I hope you're not hung over in the morning…" He grinned as he laid his vest over her and pulled her shorts back up. "I haven't forgotten your offer…"

The Alberona girl dealt with, Natsu made his way back to the bed, and nearly tripped on another bottle of champagne he hadn't seen earlier. Too tired to take it back to Lucy's kitchen, he set it on the nightstand next to her bed before slipping his bare feet under the covers beside his girl, nearly jumping as she suddenly rolled over to face him, her arms wrapping around his thick torso and pulling herself up against him, her huge boobs once more ballooning out against his hard flesh. Gazing down at the nude blonde, her eyes closed as a peaceful look passed over her features; she smiled. "I love you, Natsu…" Lucy yawned, snuggling her face into his strong chest, the girl pulled his arm over her body as she did. "I know you'll always…love…huuuehhhh…" The last of her words lost to sleep; Lucy drifted away, her body not strong enough to keep her among the waking any longer.

Her soft breaths the only sound filling his ears, Natsu too felt the need to sleep overtaking him. Letting his head fall on the pillow beside him, he couldn't help his nose twitching and his cock returning to life as he realized why his side of the cushion was so damp… "No…not now…" he chastised his overzealous libido. Lucy was in no shape to take him again for a while…and he doubted Cana was the kind of girl who liked being woken up with a railroad spike up her body; so ignoring the smell continuing to waft into his nostrils, Natsu carefully put his hand atop the blonde's head, gently stroking her silky smooth locks as he followed her into sleep. "I love you too, Lucy…" He smiled down at her peaceful face, her expression doing little to show just how bad of a girl she was when awake. His thoughts filled only with her, he too fell away, his deep breaths joining the girls' in keeping the room alive.

The night had paused, but the events which would rock the blonde's apartment more than ever were far from finished. With the winner of the Fairy Auction fast asleep, his prize in his arms, there was no one up to notice the figure Cana had missed walking over to the bed where he slept. An ornate piece of gold glowing pink on the blonde's bedside table, a pair of glowing blue sapphires appeared over the sleeping couple, her lips parting to comment on what she saw in ways only she could. "Such a dirty princess…" the voice said; the being it came from holding a hand to her lips. "I have to be dirtier…"

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

Back at the guild hall, the auction was at long last drawing to a close. After the absolute chaos that had followed in the aftermath of the dragon slayer's rescue of Lucy, most of the bidders had dispersed; either willingly or from the devastating attacks sent their way from…

"I now present to you the second girl of the evening, ERZA SCARLET!" Calling over to the few people still in attendance, Makarov was hoping for just a bit more cash to come out of all this mayhem. _'Besides, who wouldn't want a date with Titania herself?'_ the old man asked himself as he turned to look upon the bikini clad babe up on stage, but as his eyes focused in on her he saw a sight which elicited emotions far different from the ones her bikini clad body would have.

Just as the word "Erza" left his lips, the stoic knight, her hips cocked to one side, a delicate hand resting upon them, suddenly exquiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, swords floating all around her, she let her intimidating gaze sweep across the room from her position on the stage.

One man, seeing such a thing of beauty tentatively raised his hand to bid. "Ummm…I'll put up five hundred thous—"

 _CHING!_

A blade whizzing past his head, it just barely missed him, the razor sharp edge slicing several strands of hair from his skull before embedding itself in the wall beside him. Looking up, the man saw the murderous face of Titania staring back down at him, fires burning in her eyes she announced at the top of her lungs "ANY MAN WHO BIDS ON ME SHOULD EXPECT TO BE CASTRATED THE MOMENT HE ENTERS HIS BID!"

The proclamation sweeping throughout the room, the effect was immediate. Whoever was left in the guild hall who wasn't normally there, and a few that were, were now racing out the doors as fast as they could, their feet not able to carry them away from the Fairy Queen fast enough.

Watching them go, Erza couldn't help giving a victorious grin. "I guess it's a good thing Natsu left after all…" she smirked, "It would help if his manhood is intact when the time finally comes…"

Across from where the second and final girl of the night stood, the bar maidens were looking over the devastation that had once again torn apart their guild hall. "Well…I guess we should have seen this coming…" Mira held her hand to her cheek with a small giggle. "It seems that every time we do something like this the boys end up destroying the place…"

Her attention drawn from the massive slice marks in the ground, Kinana sweat dropped. "Well…" the Strauss girl turned to the younger maiden when she spoke. "Natsu, a boy, wasn't really the one to do most of the damage this time…" Scratching the side of her head, she turned her green eyes onto the model. "It was Erza…a girl…"

Sapphires meeting emeralds, both girls sighed as they realized it was true. "We're just as bad as they are, aren't we?" Mira turned to Kinana regretfully, the purplenette nodding in sad agreement.

"Wow…he really did all this without even trying?" Looking over the ruined remains of Natsu's table, Lisanna was having a hard time processing just how much raw emotion had been flowing through the young man's body that he was able to snap the table like a twig. She knew he easily had the strength to, but still… "Wow…" Her dainty fingers caressing the splits in the wood, the girl hoped there was even a fraction of that kind of fire left in his heart for her. _'Natsu…I haven't given up on you yet…'_ Her mind in another world, the young wizard was oblivious to the approach of two more of her guild mates.

"Hey, Lisanna!" Wendy's cheery voice broke the girl out of her trance as she walked up to her, Carla still wrapped in her arms. "What are you thinking about?"

Turning to greet the younger girl, Lisanna just smiled, her gaze drifting back to the destroyed table and all the emotion that had burned through it, her mind desperately wishing to return to that place where Natsu's love for her burned brighter than ever.

Seeing the Strauss sister looking away from her, Wendy exchanged a worried glance with Carla before continuing. "Umm…Lisanna?" she asked again, the girl still not losing the glint in her eyes. "Are you feeling…okay?… Lisanna?"

 _'Natsu…you would have torn through hell itself to get Lucy out of here tonight…I can't think of a better man to love…'_ Her blue orbs returning to normal, Lisanna at last turned her attention fully to the duo, her mind her own. "Oh, it's nothing…" she smiled comfortingly at them. "Just thinking about something special, you know?"

At hearing that, Carla started squirming in her friend's arms, Wendy letting her down onto the floor so that she could say her piece. At seeing the state of the little exceed though, Lisanna let out a loud gasp, her hands shooting to cover her mouth. "Carla!" She looked down at her in concern. "What happened to you?! Who did this?!"

Staring up at the Edolas traveler, Carla huffed. "Likely the same person YOU are still daydreaming about!" The exceed turned to face away from the girls in a different direction entirely. "I honestly don't know what it is about that man that turns so many of you respectable young ladies into complete and utter floozies!" She shook her head, putting her paws to her hips. "But I swear he won't ever make me show it all!"

"OOOOO!" The sounds of two loud gasps filling her ears, Carla opened her eyes again. "Exactly!" she said still facing away from the girls. "I have no idea what happens…to…you…" That last word trailing from her mouth like the last drop in a bottle of Cana's rum, Carla stared face to face with her fellow exceeds, their faces slack jawed and dumb.

"Oooo la la…" Happy drooled, his eyes in the shape of a pair of tiny little hearts, he let his portals take in everything the female was showing him, not missing an inch. Beside him though Pantherlily was completely frozen, his mouth letting out incoherent jabbers as he too stared at the nude female. Her eyes shrinking to the size of pin heads, Carla's face turned bright red as she squealed. "YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Cupping her hands over her mouth, Wendy was mortified for her best friend, a soft giggle suddenly pulling her gaze from her distress. "Well…I guess she knows how it feels now…" Lisanna giggled, the girl trying her best to keep her laughter down. "The full Lucy experience isn't a fun one!" Reluctantly dropping her hands from her mouth, Wendy let out a small giggle of agreement at her friend's joke. "No…no it is not…"

Just when things looked like they would at last start calming down in the guild hall, a certain conversation caught the mighty Titania's ear. "So you're saying that we didn't need to do the dating segment of the auction after all?" Makarov asked, his eyes staring back at his child with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Master. That is exactly what I'm saying!" Warren replied, the young telepath nodding at his elder worriedly. "It turns out Macao made a mistake when he was adding up the sales from the item half of the auction," he went on. "We could have stopped before Lucy went on stage and still had twice as much money as we needed to restore the bar."

Putting an unconcerned hand on the wizard's shoulder, Makarov smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry my child," he let his eyes close, his face taking on a nonchalant expression. "It all worked out in the end; remember it was Natsu, Lucy went home with anyway. I doubt there is a safer place for her than with him."

Not feeling it was right to charge a man to date his own girlfriend, Warren pressed the issue. "But, Master! Are you really not going to refund Salamander? As you said, he was buying a date with a girl he's dating!"

Laughing away the young man's concerns, Makarov didn't notice the death glare he was getting from the girl still on the stage, her swords disappearing from where they floated around her. "Come, now, Warren!" He patted the man on the head. "You know as well as I do that a sale's a sale! Besides…" He cupped his hand beside his mouth as he leaned in to whisper in his ear." I don't think Lucy is going to want a refund on whatever she and the boy did when they got home, do you?"

 _CRUNCH!_

The sound of wooden planks breaking behind them, the two men froze; small sweat drops forming on the backs of their necks before slowly turning around in ever increasing terror to face the undoubtedly mighty force looming behind them.

Her foot having gone through the wooden surface of the stage, Erza Scarlet stared down at the men from under her red locks, her one exposed eye burning with the fires of a woman scorned. A flash of light just like the one that had occurred minutes before now enveloped her, a lightning bolt hitting the ground where she stood, the men were now face to face with the Thunder Empress… "Did I hear you say you had enough _before_ Lucy went on stage?" she asked in an accusing tone.

Not waiting for lightning to strike twice, Warren bolted, the poor man praying Erza wasn't one to shoot the messenger as he ran off into the night. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Makarov yelled after the fleeing wizard. "You didn't tell me where the funds—AHHH!"

Erza cut the greedy old man's sentence in half as she leapt off the stage, her clothes flowing around her, she landed right in front of him, her imposing form blocking the master's view (and path) of the exit. "Are you saying you auctioned off one of the most innocent girls in the guild when you didn't have to?" she thundered, her tone doing little to mask her anger with the man.

Having seen Erza exquip into a new set of armor, Mira arrived on the sidelines just in time to hear the knight's accusation, her words not really making sense to her. _'Lucy…innocent?'_ She put a finger to her lips for a moment as images of the buxom blonde clad in various sets of the underwear she had seen at her apartment passed through her mind. _'I think you may be a bit off with that part, Erza…'_ she giggled.

Getting down on his weak old knees, Makarov held his hands up to beg the beautiful knight to see his side. "But it was for the guild!" he pleaded, the death glare she had been giving him never faltering…not even for a moment. "It's all going to eventual repairs and renovations…I promise!"

But his words fell on deaf ears. Erza had had more than enough of her share of the old master's lecherous antics; it was high time he was taught a little humility…and as the mightiest of the girls…Erza was perfect for the job. "Your despicable actions require punishment more severe than anything I can do to you," the knight said sternly. "But I'm sure we can find some way for you to atto—"

"Alright, which one of you was it that scammed my son?" A very old and very craggily voice called out from between the two, the owner of said voice making her presence known to the pair.

The two slowly moving their gazes from each other and over to the new player on the field, neither really knew what to think, let alone say. Standing before them was a woman who didn't look a day under two hundred, her looks closer to that of the master of Lamia Scale than anything else remotely human.

"Scammed?" Makarov looked at her incredulously.

"Son?..." Raising an eyebrow at her, Erza was shocked to see the form of a shaking man huddled behind the old woman, his appearance oddly familiar…

Nodding at the pair, the old woman reached behind her and pulled out 'the Old Slob' from earlier that evening, although he was now sporting a massive amount of bandages wrapped around his head, the knowledge of who had caused the damage beneath them and why making the observing girls in the guild hall blush with pride.

"Yes! My son!" the old crone waved her arms about at the scarlet haired girl, her anger with the night's events more than evident from her aura. "He was supposed to come down here and finally get a girl to give me grandchildren, but one of your guild mates cheated him; and ME out of that!" She turned to gently rub the top of her son's bandaged head. "The little monster even dared to strike him unprovoked!"

Struggling to his feet, the Old Slob shook his fist in the air. "Yeah! If he hadn't of hit me when I wasn't looking; I would have easily clobbered that little runt!"

The sound of soft giggles chittering in the background, Mira smiled when she saw just how funny her little sister found his claim to be.

Gaining the old woman's attention, Makarov opened his hands to try and reason with her. "Hey, no reason to be angry…" He let a warm smile spread across his face. "There's still plenty of girls who haven't gone on yet. I'm sure if you're still willing to bid we can come to some sort of arrangeme—OOOHMMPH!" A fist now where the master used to be, the old man was left weakly rubbing his head on the ground.

Staring at the pathetic heap of a master on the floor, the old woman was about to continue her complaining when Erza sidled up beside her, the knight's scarlet hair buns rubbing against her grey beehive. "While I can't get your son a date at this time…" Titania smiled mischievously. "Instead maybe you'd…"

The old woman shifting her gaze to the thunder empress, she raised an annoyed eyebrow at her. "Maybe I'd what?" she asked.

That mischievous grin never leaving her pretty red lips, Erza prodded her as she went on. "Oh c'mon…you know…wouldn't you like to go on a date? I've got the perfect man for you…" she motioned over to Makarov where he lied helpless on the floor; his white robes making him look regal and rich.

Hearts appearing in the old woman's eyes, she moved them from the man to the girl and back again. "Him? Really? I wouldn't think…" she began, her concerns cut off by a tirade from the fallen master.

"No you don't think, you silly old hag! I'm not going on a date with you!" Makarov yelled up from his place on the hard wooden floor; his harsh words bringing tears to her eyes.

Her potential buyer's confidence faltering, Erza didn't let her sales pitch lose momentum. Leaning in so that only the old woman could hear her, Erza whispered. "Don't pay attention to all that…hey…he doesn't like it when I let people know this, but…Master is a bit of a tsundere…"

Looking up with hope in her eyes, the old woman met Erza's gaze. "Really?...A tsundere…"

"That's right…" Erza nodded happily at her, sparkling orbs encouraging her. "so don't take any of his insults or comments personally," she winked. "It's just his way of saying he likes you. " The knight finished her explanation with a couple taps to her own forehead.

Nodding back at the girl, the old woman seemed to have her confidence returning. "Oh…" A wide smile forming on her lips, she thanked the knight before turning to leave with her date.

 _'Not so fast there…'_ Erza didn't let the cheery smile leave her face as she crouched in front of the woman, smiling innocently. "Just one more thing…" she held out her hand.

The old woman blinked in confusion.

"This is still an auction; you have to pay for him if you want him for that date…"

Old slippered feet coming to a halt, the old woman blushed as she reached into her purse. "Oh, of course. Forgive me, deary… How much do you want for him?" She said digging around in the obviously exotic handbag.

Beaming at the old woman sneakily, Erza grinned. "I think we can figure out something agreeable…"

Nothing much could be heard in the Fairy Tail guild hall, the hearts and minds of its occupants at last having some peace; the silence was only shattered by the desperate screams of a certain old lech…

"Wait! Erza! I'll give Natsu his money back! I swear! Every last jewel!" His nails digging into the floorboards as he was dragged out the door and into the night, Makarov stared pleadingly at the scarlet knight.

Standing with a wide grin on her lips, Erza finished counting the money in her soft hands, her smile growing with each note that passed from one to the other "Nine hundred and ninety nine…one million jewels…" Pulling open the front of her dress, Erza hid the wad of cash in her cleavage; her eyes twinkling with mirth at the old man as he departed. "Well, Master I guess it's like the old saying goes…Easy come…" She waved goodbye as his screams picked up. "easy go…"

Makarov, disappearing out into the cool night air called out one last time. "Damnit, Erza! I said I was sorry!"

The old woman hearing his shouts turned back to smirk at him as she continued on without pause. "Don't you worry, honey… You won't be screaming her name by the end of tonight…"

His cries reaching to the tops of the guild hall, Juvia paid the poor master no mind, her thoughts only on the one star which illuminated her future. "Juvia needs a man she can depend on…" She spoke softly to herself, rain drops soon pouring down around her. "Maybe if Juvia can get Lucy to listen…" She tenderly rubbed her belly, the unreasonably cold air of the night mixing with her rain and transforming it into snow. "She will help Juvia find happiness…"

The snowstorm the rain wizard had created gathering strength, a lone figure trudged through the growing snow bluffs that filled the streets of Magnolia. "Fuck!" Her curse echoing off the surrounding buildings, she snarled as she made her way towards her goal, a singular purpose in mind.

Purple eyes honing in on a pink glow emanating from an apartment complex a mile away, she felt a wide smirk spread across her thin lips. "There…that's got to be her house…" The girl parted her thin lips, her fragile form releasing a loud cackle as she stared at the window off in the distance. "Lucy Heartfilia…your keys are all mine!"

 **A/N: WOW! Now that was a big one! My best lemon yet, personally speaking. It all worked out the previous chapter being cut in half so this one could fully flower. This chapter and the one leading up to it where HEAVY on emotion, but don't expect the whole story to turn into a mushy flic from here on out. I'm really looking forward to seeing how you all enjoyed this chapter! So please, if you did, let me know in a REVIEW!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

 **First off let me assure you all that there will NOT be a Makarov lemon XD I know someone will worry if I don't make that clear. Also, my current poll will be ending and a new one put up on the 21st. I'll explain the purpose of the old one as well as new one then.**

 **I have another harem story on the way! This next one will be NaZa in focus and hopefully will keep your mouths wet until I can get to Erza in this fic. This is still my main fic though so updates on the other one will depend on popularity and my own time.**

 **The next chapter will be the Christmas special, now please bear in mind that in order to post it before the 25th I had to swap it with the original chapter 10, so the events of chapter 11 will mostly be in flashbacks to what happened right before the Christmas special, just so we're all aware. Speaking of the special…that girl?**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements.***


	10. Sorano's Stuffed Stockings

**A/N: Well, it's only 4 days left until CHRISTMAS! Updates 3 weeks straight…don't EVER expect that again! XD I will return to my older 2 week schedule for a bit after this and have some very important announcements in the end note so please read for new poll. ENJOY!**

 _SHOOM! SHOOM! SHOOM!...Shoooooom…_

The pink light…that heartbeat of passion which had been blinking for well over an hour had finally vanished; ending the trail with which one girl had found her way to the blonde celestial wizard's apartment.

"So this is it, huh?" the mysterious girl at last spoke out into the freezing air that now surrounded her as she looked at the blonde's apartment; Angel… After the incident with the Infinity Clock, the lone member of the Neo Oracion Seis had escaped capture with nothing more than the dual pair of Angel wings adorning her scantily clad form as she eluded her pursuers.

Traveling far and wide, she'd had a great deal of time to reflect and ponder over the events that had led up to now, time to think, time to try and figure out when it had all gone so wrong. Losing her life force to angel magic nearly cost her everything, her mind, her body, even her very soul. Taking an inward look at the path she had walked thus far, the girl had at last found that point when it all went sour. _'The novice…'_ The label which she had given her blonde opponent that day stuck out above all others. It had fit her perfectly. Raw, inexperienced…and oh so easy to fluster and torment…she snickered at her spirit's antics with her.

Her memory of that day as clear as looking through a window into the past, Angel recalled the moment she had lost, when it all collapsed. _'That spell…'_ The impact of it knocking her into the air…and back down to the ground… She was not the same Angel she had been when she'd climbed back up again…she was no longer the angel amongst the spirits…she was a washed up failure.

Purple eyes narrowing into angry slivers in the freezing wind, she steeled herself for what lied ahead. "You took everything from me that day…" she snarled, her upper lip curling at the thoughts raging within her. "You took my wings…so now I'm going to take what matters most to you…and send them spiraling into oblivion!"

Her mind focused solely on thoughts of revenge, she was completely oblivious to the immense clump of snow hanging over head, her heavy foot falls causing it to become dislodged; it fell directly onto the fugitive.

 _CLOMP!_

Hands reeling up in the air in surprise; the cannon ball sized clump had hit dead center, her newly acquired cloak and dress being completely soaked through with the icy liquid. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Angel shouted angrily, instantly realizing her mistake though, she cupped her hands over her mouth before looking up once more at the darkened window of the apartment above. Much to her relief, there was still no light shining through it.

"Whew…" A sigh exiting her lips, she was far from out of the woods yet. With her attention on the window, Angel was not brushing the snow off of her clothes like she should have been; and that combined with the fact that the expensive fabrics were far from water proof, the chilling icy slush was quickly seeping into the thin material on the outside before sinking into the inner layers of fabric pressed against her skin. Dark purple orbs peering down at what was quickly happening to her clothes, the fugitive couldn't stop blushing when she realized the results. Her skin assailed by the wet coldness, her breasts reacted instantly, her little pink nipples growing hard and pointed against the wings she wore as a bra. Looking down at the growing points under her silver wings, those pesky little pink buds were slowly pushing the garment away from her ample bosom, letting even more cold air in to attack the platinum's supple curves. Eyes turning into annoyed slivers, she let out a low groan. "Perfect…"

Her body now soaked by the chilling snow, Angel found herself getting increasingly more desperate by the minute to find a way inside, the last thing she wanted was to be found frozen outside by the pesky little blonde or any of her compatriots come morning. "Fuck…even breaking out of prison was easier than this." Muttering under her breath, her eyes soon widened in frustration as she gazed upon the open doorway, the wooden door itself making quite a racket despite the overwhelming noise of the storm raging around her.

A look of complete and utter irritation spreading over her beautiful features, the former celestial wizard made her way toward the steps. "My clothes are completely fucking soaked, I'm freezing my ass off out here, the dumb little bitch left her door wide open and I didn't even see it…" A well-manicured hand grabbing the door frame, she pulled herself inside, at long last closing the open portal behind her with a resounding _BANG!_

"Ohp!" Glancing back at the source of the second loud noise she had made that night, Angel bolted into another room just in case anyone came running. Her purple orbs then sinking down to her soaked clothes, she blushed a light shade of pink knowing that what she would have to do. "Well I guess it's like they say…" she muttered to herself as she peeled the drenched clothes from her curvaceous form. "No risk…" grabbing hold of the ties holding her dress and cloak together, Angel undid them, and with the only things holding her clothes to her person gone, the water laden fabrics fell from her body leaving it bare save for the pair of angelic wings adorning her body…wings that did little more than show off the natural heavenly gifts she was blessed with, the pair up top bouncing as they were released from their prison.

Looking around the small room she was currently in, Angel realized she had found her way to the kitchen in her efforts to get away from the front door. "Why does it have to be so cold?" the girl shivered as she warmed her frigid muscles by rubbing her arms together, the actions only serving to make her overly large breasts bounce and jiggle within their wings.

Eyes at last finding something, the jostling babe honed in on the blonde's refrigerator; her hand grabbing the handle, she pulled it open, her breasts instantly assaulted anew. Cringing as the cool air from the machine washed over her already chilled breasts, the cold seeping down into the openings created by her burgeoning nipples and making them stand out that much more against her winged bra. "Damnit…angels aren't supposed to have such…big…things like these…" She bemoaned her feminine gifts. Feeling her large endowments react all the more, the girl was already sharing the blonde's thoughts regarding breasts, the two having far more in common than either knew; soon though…they would have something else in common…something that appreciated a girl's bust no matter the size…one that relieved girls as blessed as her of having to hold up hers alone… His name was…

 **Lucy's Room:**

"Na…Natsu…" Lucy whimpered tenderly. Over in the blonde's bedroom, she was fast asleep, her body splayed out above the covers, her current position was a far cry from the peaceful one her boyfriend had left her in. _Boing! Boing! Boing!_ Lucy was not alone in bed anymore…

One olive skinned hand reaching up along the blonde's pale skin, its fingers outstretched as they slowly groped around one of her soft globes, digits sinking into the plush skin and making their owner whine in her sleep.

"Oooh…yeah…blondie's got some big yummy ones…" Cana moaned in her sleep. It had been quite the night for the buxom pair, their bodies still steaming from its climatic finale. After the events set in motion by those deep blue eyes in the darkness, the girls had done things they would surely think over in the morning… Their night was over…but that was not the case for Natsu…

 **Living Room:**

Sprawled out like a man who was just now beginning to know what sleep was, was Natsu Dragneel. "Guaaahhh…Lucy-uuuhhhmmm…" Rolling over onto his side, he was content to let images of his earlier escapades that night waft through his horny male mind. "…Cana…" Thick, muscular arms falling out over either side of the piece of comfy furniture, the dragon slayer already felt the heat in his body rising once more, his unleashed passions for those three girls keeping his long manhood thick and aching to do battle once more. "…Virgo…" That last sensual name leaving his parted lips, Natsu dreamt only of the pleasures those three girls had brought him…first two at a time…then one on one…

 _'Master…please…'_ she had begged, her body clad only in her tiny frilly bikini, her lean curves spilling out of the tight fabric at every movement. _'Make me dirty…make my princess_ _shine_ _compared to me…'_

Suddenly rolling over, Natsu felt as if the ghostly hands of his spiritual lover were upon him once more, urging him to get up for some reason, to awaken, to move… _'NATSU!'_

"GAH!" Shooting straight up on the couch, Natsu's eyes were wide open in fright, his head twisting from side to side, he looked around, hoping to see the girl he was SURE had called out to him. Dark orbs scanning over his surroundings, the man finally gave up and had to admit that there was nothing there. "Guuaaahhh…" A loud yawn slowly brought itself up from his chest, spreading out into the air above him as he lied back down, his tiredness overcoming him once more.

 _SLAM!_

Not five minutes after falling back to sleep, Natsu was awoken by a loud bang, as if someone had closed a door too hard or something. "Lucy…" the man groaned, slowly dragging himself up and off of the couch, he rose to his feet, "why are you up already?..." Giving his muscles a good stretch, he looked around for his girl. "Lucy…" his mind still foggy from sleep, Natsu himself wasn't entirely sure if he was awake or not…hell, after what he'd been through so far, chances were it was all just a wonderful dream, one he would WISH had happened when he woke up.

Dragging his tired feet across the apartment's cold floor, he happened to look out the living room window to find a most peculiar sight meeting his eyes. "Snow?..." The dragon slayer drawled weakly, not registering that it was still the middle of summer. The sight soon followed by the images of two of his girlfriends making passionate love before his eyes as he pounded into another his mind jumped straight for the obvious…the only reason why those things would happen when it snowed outside… "It's Christmas!" A smile full of holiday cheer spreading across his girl parched lips, Natsu continued his journey towards the source of the noise he'd heard earlier…the kitchen…

 **Lucy's Kitchen:**

Meanwhile, the Dragneel clan's uninvited visitor having at last gathered her bearings, was set to go about exacting her revenge on the blonde who had ruined her life. "I'm in…" Angel grinned widely as she looked around the room, her hands slowly rubbing together both for warmth and out of Grinch like eagerness for what she was about to do. "…now all I have to do is find out where that little bimbo's room is, steal her keys and then she'll be just as miserable as I was…" Purple eyes closing into shining slivers in the moonlight coming through the window, Angel could already feel things coming together. _'Oh! This is going to be perfe—'_

Glancing down at the sudden sensation on her breasts, Angel squinted with a hint of annoyance as her rubbing hands brushed against her semi-nude bosom, the minor contact causing her already painfully hard nipples to press out against her wings all the more. Scowling at her rather irritatingly large assets, she turned to look at her ruined clothes, the expensive fabrics having formed a sizable puddle of melted snow. "I may as well take some dry clothes from her while I'm at it…" the girl shuddered, "that is if she has anything that covers more than two inches of ski—"

 _Pat pat…pat pat pat pat…_

That noise…a series of heavy footsteps coming from the other room, Angel froze, her eager expression turning into one of worry. _'Shit! She's awake! Why is she awake at this time of night?'_ The angelic thief asked herself. _Pat pat pat pat…_ The sounds were getting louder now…as if they were coming in her direction! Frantically looking around the room, Angel knew she had to hide! If the blonde caught her and she had ANY of her keys on her then she'd be toast!

 _Pat pat pat pat_

The sounds were so loud now! She must have been right outside the kitchen! Irises of violet shooting from one cupboard to another, one crevice to the next, she couldn't see ANY suitable places to hide, at least none that wouldn't make it PAINFULLY obvious to anyone who found her just how nude she now was. The sounds getting louder, Angel's heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a second! Her eyes still looking for somewhere, ANYWHERE to hide, she at last had to settle for the space between the blonde's refrigerator and freezer. _'Damn you mother! This is all your fault, why did I have to be the one stuck with your figure!'_ the young woman cursed to herself as she squeezed her voluptuous form between the two appliances. _'And WHY do they have to be metal?!'_ she asked herself as her bare, still soaked flesh pressed against the cold steel of the machines, the frigid temperatures only serving to make those wonderfully pink parts of her body to grow even harder. Looking down at her girls once more, Angel was surprised she wasn't carving her initials into the fridge at this point!

 _Pat pat pat…_

 _'They stopped!'_ Freezing, both literally and figuratively where she hid, Angel had just barely gotten into her hiding spot in time, her curvaceous form sliding behind the fridge, she'd escaped from Natsu's view just in the nick of time, the dragon slayer being none the wiser to her presence as he stepped foot into the quiet kitchen, the room still chilled from the outside air.

"Christmas too huh?..." Natsu said to himself as he wandered into the room where the evil beauty was hidden, his senses too dulled by his night of sex to detect her presence. "…first a celestial wizard…then a spirit…I guess it really DID come early…" He slowly shuffled towards the fridge, intent on getting himself a midnight snack since he was up.

Angel heard his tired mutterings, his memories of the night calling him back to the fun he'd had with three sinful ladies, his hands playing their hearts just as skillfully as he had their bodies… _'What is he going on about?'_ The girl couldn't completely make out what he was saying; just that he'd had one hell of a night. _'Wait...did he say he fucked a spirit?'_ Angel's eyes bugged out at that shocking revelation. _'Is that even possible?'_ Her mind suddenly swimming with images of Scorpio, the spirit who just happened to embody the most sexually charged month of the year, the one which all who heralded from it were Gods of sex…

 _'I wonder…'_ Scandalous images of the stolen spirit flooded her mind, his thick, toned muscles, his shocks of white and black hair, his sexy accent… She'd have been lying if she said she hadn't ever thought of the zodiac like that before. Scorpio was always one of her best weapons back when she still used celestial magic, but back then, as was most likely still the case now, he'd already been taken by another and so she'd never been able to chance her exotic fantasies of being fucked by a spirit…by a real man.

 _'If only…'_ Angel let a soft, quiet moan escape her lips at the thought of him, of his hard, muscular body pressing up against her curvy form, of his hands groping her breasts and cupping her sex…of his meat sliding into her soaked womanhood and making her cry out in painful ecstasy… "Uuuuhhhhh…" Her mind in another world, Angel was completely unaware as she subconsciously began humping the heavy appliance, her soft mound, covered only by a pair of thin angel wings sliding against the metal covering, the sensations shooting up her body and causing her to let out tender mewls of need.

"Huh?" Natsu's ears suddenly pricked at the new…familiar sound emanating from deeper in the kitchen. _'What the hell was that?'_ he asked himself, mind still groggy from the lack of sleep, he slowly pulled himself forward, his footfalls unnoticed by the fallen angel as he got closer and closer to where she hid, unconsciously pleasuring herself to images of otherworldly men…but unknown to her…it was not men from other realms she should have been thinking of…it was THE man right next to her.

Meandering over to the fridge, Natsu heard that sound once more. "Uuuhhhhh…" It was so quiet and soft…cute even…his mind may have been half asleep, but his body wasn't. Over the course of the past few weeks, as he had claimed one by one the girls of his guild, his body had become quite the connoisseur of feminine juices… Each girl looked different, smelt different…felt different, and above all TASTED different. It was part of what made them all unique. But it wasn't just those things that set girls apart though…no…the night he had driven his tongue deep into Kinana's clenched slit, Natsu had realized that female wizards tasted different too…must have been something to do with their magic, but he wasn't entirely sure of that either…what he did know however was that out of all of them Lucy, a celestial wizard tasted sweetest… _'Sweet…'_ Yeah…sweet was what he was smelling right now, and as the dragon slayer only had one example to go off of, he thought for sure he knew who was hiding behind the fridge. _'Just didn't have enough earlier, eh, Luce?'_ He grinned as he stopped in front of the cold machine, one muscular arm reaching behind it to seize his bad girl and drag her out for some punishment.

"Uuhhhhh….Oooohh…Yessss…Please…" Her mind completely elsewhere now, Angel was sliding her burning sex up and down along the corner of the fridge, the coolness of the metal contrasting beautifully with her heated flesh, she was completely unaware to the large hand reaching into her hiding place, those long rough fingers slowly wrapping around her forearm, she had no idea the man had found her until it was too late.

"AAAHHH!"

Grabbing hold of the arm of the girl he believed to be his girlfriend, Natsu pulled her frail form out from behind the fridge as fast as he could. _'C'mon out my naughty little girl…'_ the man thought to himself, a grin spreading across his cheeks as he yanked her out from where she had been hiding…from where he KNEW she had been pleasuring herself without him, wasting her sweet juices by rubbing herself on the icy machine instead of his fiery tongue. Oh she had been real naughty…and he was going to teach her a lesson.

 _FMPH!_

Slamming his prey up against the front of the fridge the man pinned her, his hands holding her there by her forearms insuring there was no escape for her. "Did you really think you could hide from me?" Natsu grinned as he eyed the apple of his eye, his dark orbs full of lust as Lucy stared back at him, her irises full of surprise at being caught committing such a lewd act alone…without him there to clean her up when she got dirty…oh so dirty…

Staring back at the man who was quite obviously horny out of his mind, Angel could only stand there, shaking from head to toe as she waited for him to decide what to do with her. _'No…he's not the novice!'_ she thought to herself, her fear building as she remembered exactly who this man holding her was. _'He's that idiot friend of hers! The one who couldn't stand motion…but…but what is he doing here?!'_

Her purple orbs locking with his dark ones, Angel tried her best to steady her resolve; she may have been caught, but if there was any consolation the blonde and her friends considered themselves too good to do anything REALLY bad to someone…even someone up to no good like she was. Pulling herself together, the girl stopped her shaking just long enough to speak. "Let…let go of me, you big moron!" she spat, some of the spit from her angry demand splattering on the dragon slayer's bare chest, it only seemed to urge him on all the more.

His male gaze shrouded by feelings of lust and sleep, Natsu didn't see the snarling foe standing before him, her platinum hair held back by a blue ribbon, instead…he saw the challenging smile of his girlfriend, her blonde hair partially obscuring her half lidded eyes, he could tell she knew she was caught…now it was time for him to teach her why she never wanted to play around without him… "Isn't Cana supposed to be keeping you warm for me?" Natsu smirked looking the trapped female over, goose bumps spreading across her skin under his lecherous inspection. "And here I thought she'd never let you go…never mind put on a bra…"

Raising one eyebrow at the funny man, Angel wondered why on earth he was talking to her in such a way; wasn't she an enemy? And yet he was talking to her like he had already fucked—"Oooh…" That was when it hit her! Her own eyes opening wide, Angel realized EXACTLY why the dragon slayer was acting the way he was around her, the revelation making her blush in shame. _'So even the novice can keep a man better than I can…'_ she thought with a small sob, her attention suddenly being brought back to the horny beast before her as his grip tightened. "Hey! Let go of me!" the girl growled at him, her teeth clenching as she bared them. "You have no IDEA who you're messing with!"

Simply smirking back at the rather uppity girl, Natsu was still seeing the bikini clad form of Lucy Heartfilia before him, not the equally nude body of Angel… "Oh, I think I do…" The man chuckled to himself, still unable to take his gaze off of the knockout of a body before him. "I'm dealing with a VERY naughty little princess…who knows she needs to be punished…"

It didn't take a script wizard to figure out what the dragon slayer was implying, her eyes flicking down to the massive bulge struggling against the confines of the man's boxers, Angel knew EXACTLY what he wanted to do to her… And as her arms pointlessly shook against his hold, her eyes went wide as she realized that she…Angel…was completely helpless to stop this man from doing ANYTHING he wanted with her ripe young body… _'I have no keys…no coins…no nothing…'_ Feeling a blast of searing hot air soak into the thin skin of her throat, the girl looked down to see the dragon slayer's eyes slowly raking over her body, over her vast expanses of exposed flesh…her skin still moist and cold from the snow outside.

His gaze slowly coming back up over her flat belly and large breasts, Natsu almost seemed to pale at her expression, still some remains of her earlier anger in her scared features. "Lucy's angry…why are you angry on Christmas?" he asked out of nowhere, his sudden change in tone catching the wizard completely off guard, while also releasing some of the built up tension currently burning between them.

Fearful eyes now filling with annoyance, Angel scowled back at him, her head craning forward to bark at him. "It's not Christmas; you stupid buffoon!" She told him off, but the man was not listening; after all...of all the things that needed to be done with a nearly naked Lucy…LISTENING to her was far from the top of the list.

Grinning back at the scandalous vixen, Natsu shook his head at her. "Of course it is…" he let his eyes tease her all the more. "…it's snowing out there…my fire's blazing in here…and you're dressed like a sexy little angel to top my tree…" The first parts may have been alright all things considered, but those last words that left the dragon slayer's mouth…they were what made the girl's cheeks turn red, their hue only intensifying as he drew closer to her, his hands slowly descending from her trapped arms to the favorite objects of man as his targets…

"Ah!" A soft, delicate squeak escaped Angel's parted lips as Natsu slid his hands down her arms, his rough, calloused fingers taking hold of her huge boobs in their grasp, groping and kneading those pliant marshmallows of hers to his heart's desire. "There there…Lucy…" he smirked at the feeling of her bra clad melons overflowing from his palms. "I'll keep your girls nice and warm for ya…don't you worry…"

For her part, Angel was absolutely mortified! _'He's groping me!'_ she yelled indignantly in her mind as he had his way with her bountiful endowments. _'This little shit is playing with my breasts like they're his girlfriend's!'_ Quickly reaching down to stop the man's undue fun, she was horrified to discover he was MUCH stronger than she had thought. Her feeble hands grabbing hold of his wrists, she could do little more than help him jiggle her bust around instead of prying him from her bouncing girls. She was defenseless…completely helpless to stop him from having his way with her anyway he wanted…and worst of all…he wouldn't even know it was her…

"Yeah…you love it when I play with these, don't you, Lucy?..." Natsu teased his supposed girlfriend as he groped and squeezed her bouncy fairies. "You always start to drool when I make them jiggle…" On cue with his words, Natsu leant in that much more, Angel too leaning though back to get away from him, she held herself against the door of the fridge as his lips ran across the skin of her cheek, his tongue slowly sliding out to taste her wanting skin… "That's right, Lucy…" Natsu smirked against her cheek, his pink muscle slowly tracing over the pert flesh. "you always love it when I…I…huh?..."

It was as if he were taking off a pair of Fairy Goggles, drawing back from the girl whose breasts he still held tightly in his hands, her boobflesh squishing out between his fingers, Natsu at last saw the girl he had been feeling up and teasing with his dirty remarks. Before him was not the smiling blonde face of his beloved, but the terrified platinum one of an enemy. Eyes shooting open, Natsu was awake now! His hands instantly leaving her plump globes, they were soon back on her forearms, keeping her pinned to the fridge in front of him, the gaze on her now one of suspicion rather than lust.

He spoke with a gruff voice, nothing remaining of the playful seductive tone he had been entreating her with. "You…" he said as his mind woke up, his memories of the beautiful girl standing in front of him rushing back to him. "…you're the girl from the Neo Oracion Seis…"

Her eyes just as weary of his intentions now that he knew who she was, not that she really felt all too comfortable with his earlier plans of fucking her thinking she was his girlfriend was any better, Angel was going to see what the man had in store for her now. "So what are you going to do with me?" she asked him accusingly, her lovely features contorted with a scowl, her thin eyebrows dipping down over her purple orbs. "I assume the reward money is probably pretty nice." But despite her suggestion, the dragon slayer simply shook his head slowly, precisely back and forth before turning to look back down at her again, his grip on her wrists never relaxing. "Why are you here?" he asked, his tone gruff and stern, as if he were talking to a bad child rather than someone several years his senior…even if her body didn't show it. "I hope it's not to hurt Lucy…" His gaze seemed to only grow in intensity as he said the hated girl's name, the raw energy making his captive feel a warmth pass through a certain area beneath her wings, but only for a moment, he was not done yet. "Because if it is…I am not going to let you do it…"

 _'He's serious, but he wouldn't do anything to me…not when I can't defend myself…'_ Angel thought as she studied the man before her. He was a formidable foe even without his magic; his advantage topped by the fact that she was in no position to fight him, that much was clear to both of them, just as clear as the fact that she wouldn't stand a chance against him in a physical contest even if she was; all that aside…he was too good to harm her as she was. In light of this knowledge, Angel composed herself, the girl looking him straight in the eye, she smirked at his hostile expression. "Like I would ever tell a little boy like you what it is I do. I'm not afraid of you, little lizard… Her words instantly garnering a reaction from the dragon slayer.

 _BANG!_

Gripping her even harder, the man forced her back against the fridge door once more, a cocky smirk of his own growing just as hers started to shrink. _'If that's the way you want to play it…'_ He looked her over menacingly, _'Let's see how long that haughty attitude holds up when you're not kicking a girl around in the water…'_

"I'm not a boy…Angel…" Natsu smirked as he eyed her body, being as painfully obvious in his ogling of her scantily clad form as humanly possible to make the full effect clear to her. "…I'm a man…and a man could do a lot of bad things to a girl like you…things a boy would faint just thinking about…" He met her gaze threateningly, his intentions seemingly clear to her now…he was going to do it…

Seeing that look in his eye, the look of pure lust she had seen in those of her lovers over the years, if they could be called lovers that is…all they ever did was fuck her until they came and then just leave her to deal with the mess, never once had she ever been brought to orgasm without the use of her own hand…all that aside though…this was that very same look…and seeing it on the face of a man as he stood over her, over her pinned helpless body…it made her start to lose it… "Wait! You're not going to…you wouldn't dare…" Angel stuttered, her composure completely shattered at the feet of the mighty dragon slayer of fire. "You can't do that to me!..."

 _'Good…it worked…'_ A smile at the forefront of his mind, Natsu kept his outward expression somber as he saw her reacting just like he'd hoped. Closing those dark orbs of his, he slowly shook his head from side to side before looking back at her, his eyes grim. "No…but it didn't feel nice, did it?" he asked her, peering into the terrified portals of her soul as he spoke. "Helpless and afraid…is that what you came here to put Lucy through?...MY Lucy through?"

The sheer amounts of passion that the man said those words with; from start to finish they seemed to glow as if they were embers leaving his furnace of a mouth. It was so intense that Angel had to look away, but even then he never wavered, never stopped waiting for her to crack. At last giving in, she turned her head back to face him, purple eyes looking straight down as she spoke. "Not really…" The platinum almost seemed to whimper like a small child. "…I just mainly wanted her keys was all…"

Hearing her admit her planned wrongdoings to him would have been quite the first step in getting her to apologize for past infractions, but something about the way she had said it… _'Am I really thinking this way about ANGEL?!'_ Natsu screamed in his head as he looked her over. She looked so weak as she was…so delicate…dare he say innocent? _'Fuck…yeah…I am…'_ he admitted to himself as his eyes wandered over her defenseless form, the one he held still…the one clad in only a pair of angel wings…angel wings that were slowly being pushed away from her body with her every breath. _'Lucy DID say I could make other girls happy…'_ His thoughts lingered on the evil female, her soft orbs still peering down, away from his gaze. Angel may have been bad before…but what about now? He wasn't sure…not just yet.

Deciding to put the girl through a little more trouble though, Natsu smirked "Really? Dressed like that? Are you sure a few keys were all you wanted?" He continued to look her nearly nude body over, making her cheeks darken all the more.

His perverted words hitting her like a freight train, Angel instantly shot her angry gaze back up to him, blushing scarlet red as she rebuked his saucy claim. "Yes, that is all! I told you I don't deal with boys," she scolded him, the dragon slayer shaking his head at her once more.

"What did I just say?" He smirked back at her knowingly, by now Natsu had a pretty good idea of how women worked, what made them tick, and right now he could tell that Angel, despite her venomous exterior…really wanted what made him different from her…and he didn't mean his clothes…" I'm a man, remember?" he teased her, "…you can ask any number of girls around here…they'll all tell you the same thing."

Still scowling at him, Angel never faltered as she stopped to listen to him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, his expression only brightening at the opportunity to gloat to the obviously prideful girl. "Oh, you know exactly what I mean…" He chuckled again, eyes closing just for a moment as he went on. "When I say ask ANY girl," he smirked. "…I mean ANY girl…not just around here though…" His tongue came out to lick his lips as he said the next name, "…even the eternal virgin couldn't deny my…skills…ever since a few weeks ago, I've really gotten to know my fellow guild mates quite well…inside…and out…"

Angel was speechless for a moment, her entire face turning ruby red, but that was only for a moment though. Soon she was scoffing at him, rolling her eyes at the meager skills he claimed to have built up over such a short period of time. "And you think you know all there is to know about a woman's body after just a few weeks of touching one?" she asked him challengingly, her head shaking back and forth haughtily. "No way in hell you know enough to impress me."

Grinning back at her, Natsu could only think of one thing to say back to the conceited girl…and it was good… "Why?" He raised a curious eyebrow at her, "Are you offering to give me the S rank course in fucking a girl's body?"

"Heh!" Rolling her eyes at the brash young man, Angel blushed as she felt her ability to resist his charms slowly leaving her. _'What is wrong with me?...am I REALLY falling for this...this boy!?'_ Angel asked herself as she stared back into his cocky gaze. Feeling her cheeks grow ever warmer, she gave up their little staring match to look down at the cool breeze beginning to seep under her upper set of wings. Eyes widening at what was happening, Angel knew there was nothing she could do about it, so she just watched as her hard little buds slowly pushed the stiff fabric away from her boobs, peeling the wings off of her ever so slowly. At last responding to the dragon slayer though, her words were soft and feminine…lacking the earlier haughtiness she'd had. "No…I'm an angel…I would never offer such a thing." she said with a blush.

His right hand releasing its grip on her arm, Natsu brought it up to gently cup her chin, pulling her eyes up to meet his. _'You really are the same, aren't you?'_ Natsu smirked as he saw all of the pent up emotions swirling around within her shimmering purple orbs. Thinking back to all the girls he'd already taken; it wasn't just Angel's eyes he saw staring back at him…it was all of theirs. _'Angel…'_ he said her name in his head as it came through his lips. _'…you may have done bad things…inexcusable things…but in the end…you're just like any other girl in the world…a heart that needs love…'_

Angel kept staring at him, at that look in his eye. This was getting intense, much more so than she would have ever thought. His onyx orbs seemed to swallow up everything around them, the light around him disappearing as all she could focus on were the twin windows to his soul staring back at her. Feeling his hand on her chin, she wanted to shake it away, but couldn't, opening her mouth to tell him to get off of her…he did it. "Hey…" she tried her best to fight his gaze. "Would you hurry up and let me goo-OOOHHHMM!"

He kissed her.

Taken completely by surprise, Angel was thrown off her game as he laid into her, his tongue forcing its way into the soft cavity of her mouth, he already seemed to know just how she liked her dealings with men…hard and rough… _'OH! NOW_ _THAT'S_ _MORE LIKE IT!'_ She felt the words shoot through her mind.

Her eyes popping wide open at the kiss, her mind swimming with old emotions. The girl soon responding to his advances, Natsu found himself in the fight of his life inside the angel's moist cavern. _'Whoa! She is amazing! How did she learn to kiss like this?'_ he wondered, the girl's greater experience already showing him up on the carnal battlefield. The fact that she was several years older than him, and had  not spent seven years trapped inside the Fairy Sphere never even occurred to him, nor did the fact that despite their considerable charms, the girls of Fairy Tail, like their male counterparts all seemed to have been cursed with unbelievably bad love lives. And while Angel's experiences with men were far from perfect…they were still experiences.

Wrapping his strong arms around her thin waist, Natsu was pleased to see that her newly freed hands didn't attempt to strangle him when they wrapped around his neck…after all…he was just realizing the things he had done to her while still half asleep. The feeling of her huge boobs squished between his fingers standing out rather proudly.

The kiss deepening, Angel was quick to show him that he was FAR from her equal in that arena. Long pink tongue wrapping around his own muscle, the angel forced him back out of her maw, catching his playfully between her teeth before letting him go and giving chase. Natsu really didn't know what to think of all this, the outclassed male still being the one under fire, he soon found his tongue being battered and tossed around within its own home! This had to stop if he was to convince the vixen he could handle her body. He had to retake control of this kiss…and soon! _'Okay, time to show her what a real man can do!'_ He mentally pumped his muscles before giving it all he had. His tongue pressing hard against hers, he was able to force the not so fair maiden back into her home where he slammed the door behind them, his pink muscle doing now just like his hands would be, he stripped that sexy little bundle of curves until she was good and bare…then he lathered her up with a healthy dose of his saliva…sliding himself all over her until she was nothing more than a writhing mass in a pool of their collective essence.

"Oohhm!" The kiss finally breaking after several blood pumping minutes, Angel found herself blushing as she looked upon the man holding her with a look of awe. "I'm...mildly impressed…" she smirked looking his toned body up and down "…it's been a long time since I had a decent one of those…"

Angel wasn't the only one impressed with the dragon slayer's skills, Natsu too was grinning at his new partner, his cheeks the same dark red color as hers. "Do you understand now?" he asked her with a growing sense of confidence. "There is a lot more I can do to you than just that…" The man could already tell that she was a lot more open to his advances after that kiss than she'd been after his sleepy fondling of her breasts…the door was opening to the conquest of her body…now all he needed to do was stick his hands in and pull.

This wasn't the way this was going to happen…no it was not…Angel had never been one to willingly submit and give control to her lovers…no, she would fight him for the right to do as he pleased with her…and the first test of that was how well he would hold up to seeing the body of heaven…unfettered.

Purple orbs gazing up at him mischievously, Angel smirked as she slowly reached behind her back. "We'll just have to see, now won't we?" She slowly undid the clasp holding her wings to her chest, peeling them off from her bouncy globes before sliding her hands down, and ever so slowly catching the other set of wings in her grasp, lowered them as well before tossing them both aside; leaving her body nude before him.

Eyes and lips peering back at his own just as teasingly as his had earlier been to her, Angel looked him in the eye, her plump breasts wobbling with her every breath. "So how does it feel?" she asked him with almost religious fervor. "…to look upon the body of an Angel…as only the creator deserves?"

Her righteous words fell on deaf ears however. Natsu was FAR too concerned with memorizing every last inch of the angel's sinful body in case anything was to interrupt their coming fun to bother listening to her. Angel's platinum hair hung just down to her chin in the front, while a bit longer in the back, the slight blue tint to her silver strands intriguing him as much as making him want to skip her round melons and see if there was a matching patch of fur down below. _'Like I could ever do that!'_ Grinning to himself, Natsu's eyes dipped ever lower, his round orbs becoming the size of planets as he gazed upon what could only be described as the most 'plump' pair of boobs he had ever laid eyes on… "Fuck…yeah…" The man gawked at them, her skin tone identical to a very pale butterscotch, he wanted nothing less than to lean down, and squish his head into one of those overweight twins until his lungs were full of nothing but soft…bouncy…plump boobflesh… Even her nipples seemed to personify her body type, plump curves with round areola, the darker light pink buds sticking out from their globes like little domes, he was just dying to suck them in and see what sounds he could make her scream.

Those round curves of hers forcing his eyes to swish and sway across her body, he followed them down her mostly flat belly, a small layer of fat there just barely big enough for his manly hands to feel. _'Man…I bet she has a killer ass too!'_ Natsu thought with a widening grin, he would have to turn her around when he fucked her later to check it out in full! Her navel just as plump and juicy as her belly without being overweight, the man failed to notice a stream of drool start to pour from his crooked lips at the sight. He had been right in his hopes…Angel DID have a matching patch down there…centered right between her thighs and directly above her slit sat a tiny heart…made entirely of silky platinum fur…

One hand reaching up, Angel closed off the man's newly founded river of drool by shutting his mouth for him. "I believe I asked you a question…" she said somehow managing to bring his gaze back up to meet hers, his dark orbs amazingly getting passed the two massive speed bumps in his way. "…what do you think?...am I too much for you?..."

Gawking at the jackpot he had hit standing in front of him, Natsu had but one thought to describe Angel. _'Bad girl…good body…'_ He blinked before opening his mouth to give her his actual reply. That cocky grin never wavering, Natsu was sure he could handle her. "Damn…you really are something, Angel…" He eyed her nude body one more time as he spoke. "…but there isn't a girl alive a man like me can't handle…"

 _'Oh, really?'_ Angel wondered as she glanced down at his growing bulge. If there was one thing that the wizard had learned over the years, it was that with men…there was only one head she had to control to keep the rest of him in line…and she did not mean the one with a mouth…

It all happened so fast! Before the dragon slayer could so much as move a muscle to grab her, the girl sunk to her knees, her platinum hair swaying right in front of the bulge in his boxers. "We'll see how much of a man you are in just a few moments." Angel grinned up at his flabbergasted expression, his eyes already growing wide with anticipation for what she was obviously planning on doing…what he HOPED was obviously what she was going to do… "No man has been able to stand my skills for more than a minute." She continued grinning as she slowly peeled down his boxers, her fingers at long last releasing his monster from its prison. What she found inside though made even her eyes grow wide, and the steady drip that had been emanating from her slit turn into a full on downpour. "Oh…my…spirits…" she gasped, one small hand rising to cover her pert lips at the sheer size of the dragon slayers 'sword', nine inches of pure man, all there and already hard just for her.

"Fuck, you're fast…" A long groan of his own dragging itself from out of his smirk, Natsu gazed down at the mystified young woman waiting to see what she would do next.

Those purple orbs of hers never once left the sight of his cock; her sparkling irises drawn to it like a pair of moths to a flame, Angel at long last shook herself free of her sudden reverie, her mind focused on having her own fun with the man. _'Ugh…what came over me just then?'_ she asked herself, her gaze refocusing on the long rod of meat before her as she reached out, cautiously grasping it in her small hand. "Nine inches…huh?" Angel asked looking up at him, her palm already roughly sliding up and down his hardened rod, her fingers using the precum dribbling down his cock to lube him up for the fun to come. Giving him a sudden and rather harsh squeeze as his eyes met hers, Angel smirked, glad she had assured control over the male for the time being. "…you're just full of surprises…"

Taking her words to heart, Natsu felt a low growl leak from his lips just as the precum from his dragon as he responded. "Yeah…well I've never heard of an angel being so filthy before…" He cocked that confident smirk at her. "…I guess you're full of surprises tooooo—AAGGHHH!"

 _'Why don't you make a different sound for me?'_ Angel's pink lips formed into a smile around the lavender head of his manhood, that bulbous mushroom cap slowly being sucked between her lips, she was in no mood to be contested by the fiery man; thus far he had shown himself to be a caring lover willing to be rough with her knowing that she wanted it…question was would he still be as rough when he DIDN'T know if she wanted it…she would need to that find out…

Taking the entire head of his cock between her spit soaked lips, Angel roughly suckled on his smooth skin, drawing in air until there was a steady flow over his aching manhood; she would then cut it off before exhaling out again, the constant changing of the pressure in her mouth like a continuously changing wind tunnel of hell. "FUCK!" Throwing his body forward, Natsu had to thrust his arms ahead of him to catch himself, his strong hands holding him up against the fridge as the beauty below him began eating her fill of him.

Her tongue slid all over his heated flesh; from top to bottom she licked and teased him, always looking for the most sensitive points to attack. Angel had been with a few guys before, and had developed quite the technique, one that easily put to shame the raw natural talent of Lucy or the abused throat of Cana. Finding that point on the underside of his cock, that point where head met body, she concentrated her assault; like a wiggling eel her tongue almost seemed to drill itself against that highly sensitive spot, flicking from side to side before unleashing a torrent of vibrations upon it, Angel kept at it until she at long last felt him thrust into her mouth. _'There…I knew you'd finally show your true colors eventually…'_ The girl eagerly awaited him to grab the sides of her head, to pull on her sleek platinum hair and mouth fuck her like the others had, just as every man always would.

After several short thrusts into her velvety mouth however…his hands never moved an inch.

 _'Huh? What the hell is going on here?'_ Angel asked herself looking up at him, instead of his hands coming down to grasp her head, she saw them practically digging into the refrigerator, his fingers bending the metal as he endured her wonderful torment. _'He…he's holding back…but why?...'_ Her thoughts temporarily halting her blowjob, her purple orbs were soon met by his darker ones, that cocky smirk he wore making her wish she hadn't given him any reprieve. "Why'd ya stop, Angel?..." He let his taunts sink in, egging her on. "…what? Too much meat for ya-AAAHHH!"

Not about to let him have the last laugh, Angel dived back into her meal, lips suctioning hard around his manhood, she swirled her tongue around and around his bulbous head, swiping away each and every escaping drop of precum before beating his slit with several strong flicks. Looking up at him with a grin, Angel delivered a particularly nasty lick to that tiny opening, the tip of her slippery tongue slowly sliding all the way up the tip of his cock, she let it drag across his opening as slowly as humanly possible, the sensations both pleasing and killing the man she sucked. "AHHHHHHHHGHHHHHH!" Another tortured moan leaving his panting lips, Natsu Dragneel was a throbbing mess above the skilled wizard, her head only now beginning to bob along his massive length. _'Not so mighty now, are we?'_ She kept her eyes locked on his own, the man's dark portals becoming tiny slivers in the night as she engulfed more and more of his cock with each dip of her head.

"Mhhhhhhmmmmm…" The girl smirked as she let out a long, low moan against his cock, her throat trembling with vibrations as she continued sucking him off, every last inch of hardened skin lighting up with her voice. "…I like the taste of dragon…so rough and hard…" she kept on talking, and the more she talked the more he gasped, panted, and groaned. Natsu wouldn't be able to take much more of this torture and he knew it! _'FUCK! What is up with this girl?'_ he asked himself painfully, his gaze never leaving the seductively teasing face of the girl currently trying and  succeeding in swallowing his most prized asset. _'Lucy...I'm sorry, babe, but I think you've got some competition for best blow job…'_ The chuckle he was about to make was suddenly cut off though as Angel devoured the last few inches of his cock in one breath, that last, final inch of what made him a man disappearing between her soft lips and slipping down her hungry throat with ease. Had there been any doubt in his mind before, that single act settled them.

Angel knew what she was doing.

Now that he was inside her completely, Angel had the man right where she wanted him. "Let's see how tough you are now…" she moaned over his meat, her words once again rumbling over his heated flesh and making him moan out in wonderful agony. Her hands rising up from where they had sat on her knees, they now reached up to cup his balls, the soft pieces of manly flesh sitting perfectly in her hands, she started to gently massage them, giving him rough squeezes only when she gave his manhood a particularly hard suck.

"GAH! UGH…ANGEL…" Natsu groaned out her name as she picked up the pace on him. With his entire length securely sucked down her throat, the girl got to work exercising the muscles of that throat around him. _'What the hell did I get myself into?!'_ Struggling with all his might to hold on, Natsu found himself pulling everything he had up to bear just to keep up with her and her incredibly gifted mouth. Like a viper lashing out at its prey, her tongue slid along the underside of his manhood, teasing specific points she knew would get a rise out of the dragon slayer, and when he did react she would see it, and when she saw it she would chuckle all the more, her throat expanding and contracting along his length until he was fitting to burst!

"AGH…ANGEL…" Natsu grunted, his eyes popping open as everything she was doing seemed to happen all at once. "I…I…FUUUUCCCKKK!" That was it, he couldn't take it anymore! She was too much for him to handle! Angel and her impure abilities had done him in like no other girl's mouth had before; the poor abused slit at the head of his mushroom cap at last opening up, his eyes were screwed shut as she pulled him out all the way so that only the head remained inside her moist cavern, suctioned between her devilish lips.

The girl giving him one last, hard suck…he came.

Like a fire hose suddenly being turned up to full, Natsu exploded into Angel's pretty pink cavern; a torrent of searing hot spunk pouring into her mouth, the angelic girl only smirked as she eagerly swallowed every last drop that he gave her, sucking and sucking, she relished the pained expression covering his manly features as she drank him all the way down to the bottom of this balls.

Opening his eyes, Natsu wasn't sure what to say, his breathes heavier than they had been all night. "Gah…ah…ah….ah…" Peering down at the vixen kneeling before him, that lucky…lucky man could only gawk at just how dirty this angel really was…

"Enjoying yourself?..." Angel pursed her lips as she held his cock up to her lips, her silky pink tongue drawing out of its lair one last time, she gently prodded at the very last drop of cum leaving his slit. Before his ever widening gaze, she coaxed it out of its hiding place before flipping it onto her tongue. Gazing up at him with eyes DARING him to take her, Angel slowly drew that final bullet of manly juice into her mouth, the girl audibly swallowing the lone survivor, her expression never changing as her throat gave one final bob.

Already feeling his jaw dropping at the desecrated mind of this fallen angel, Natsu had only one thought crossing his mind as he watched her demonstration of female depravity. _'Fuck…me…'_ Emitting a low, horny growl that just dripped with lust, the dragon slayer knew of a much better way to answer the girl's question than through words alone.

"EEP!" Moving with the swiftness of a man in need of a meal of his own, Natsu wasted no time in pouncing on the sultry seductress. Kneeling down from his standing position, he took hold of her wrists once more before pulling her around and forcing her onto her back, the targets of his desires bouncing enticingly on her chest, and with her hands out of the way there was nothing she could do to stop him from picking her overly ripe fruits, especially now that he knew that he was yet to sample their bountiful flesh.

Natsu's rough, calloused palms were soon overflowing with the soft flesh of Angel's huge boobs, spreading his fingers out as wide as they could, he splayed them out across her mammoth melons before squeezing them, squishing as much of her bouncy jugs together as he could. "What is it with you celestial wizards having the best boobs and giving awesome blowjobs?" Natsu smirked down at the pinned babe. "Because, man…between you and my girlfriend, I think I'm set for life!" He may have been forced to release his grip on her wrists when he attacked her globes, but that didn't mean she had any more chance of stop him than she had before.

Not that she at all wanted to at this point.

A cloud of rouge spreading across her cheeks as he had his way with her defenseless rack, Angel only smirked all the more at his pathetic attempts to tease her. Even though she was indeed an angel, the wizard was still a bad girl at her core…and there was no way she was going to let him play with HER holy endowments without making him squirm. "Is that all you got?" Angel looked up at him teasingly, for a girl in such a helpless position, she still somehow managed to hold all the cards, something that only made the dragon slayer's male instincts want to make her submit in a pool of her own juices and screams all the more.

An eyebrow rising as his tanned digits sunk into her glowing flesh, Natsu grunted at the sound of her taunts. "What was that?" He wanted to scoff at just how funny it was having a girl he was feeling him up goad him on…even though the mere thought of such a thing turned him on like nothing else.

Bringing up a couple well-manicured lines of her own, Angel just kept staring at him, keeping the pressure high on the man currently turning her prized mounds into his personal squeeze toys. "You heard me…" The girl let her gaze fall down to where his hands were lightly pawing at her chest. "I remember how you stared at them when we first met seven years ago…" she paused, letting the memory of what she had worn back then fully return to his mind, the fact that she'd grown since then only making his grip on her rack increase. "Yeah…" she grinned at the growing blush spreading over his cheeks. "…I remember how you stared at them…you must have been positively DYING to pull off the straps of my dress and grab my big…soft breasts like you are now…"

Somehow finding the strength to close his eyes at her words, Natsu let out a soft "heh!" before opening them again, locking himself into a staring match with the curvaceous girl. "Yeah…you're right…" he said keeping his gaze on her as he spoke, his hands though ever so slowly began getting rougher on her bare breasts. Strong, masculine hands sinking deep into the plump pillows of feminine flesh, Natsu began kneading her precious globes with the thought she had planted in his mind right at the forefront. "Man…these are big…" the dragon slayer teased her, the girl rolling her eyes at him as he squeezed more and more of her pinkening flesh out between his fingers with every rough grope. "…wanna tell me just how big your girls are?..." His smirk broadened. "…Or do I have to try popping them first?" Her face somehow getting even darker at his threat, Angel simply raised a certain finger to answer his question, her attitude still blocking her from fully indulging in what the man could offer her.

Slowly shaking his head, Natsu could not allow such a naughty act to go unpunished, not by an Angel and certainly NOT on Christmas… His strong hands taking hold of as much soft boobflesh as he could, he gave the round globe a very hard squeeze, the harsh grab eliciting quite a reaction from the platinum haired girl. "AHAHAHAH!" Pink lips opening wide, Angel blushed at the feeling of a small surge of wetness pooling between her thighs, the event not going unnoticed by the man above her.

"Thanks!" Natsu smirked reaching down one with hand, giving her round globe a goodbye bounce as it left; he ran his pointer finger all the way up the length of her parted slit, collecting a heavy dose of her juices as he did. "Now…" popping that heaven drenched finger into his mouth, Natsu let out a low groan at the wonderfully sweet flavor he tasted, his need for the girl it belonged to growing by the second. "…are you going to tell me how big these plump melons of yours are, or do I have to do that again?" he asked, and much to his surprise and delight, Angel had more than just an answer for him when she opened her mouth.

Gritting her teeth, Angel had let out a high pitched gasp when he squeezed her, the heat between her thighs growing ever hotter the harsher he was with her body, she nodded, the raunchy vixen nearly making him faint with what she had to say. "Thirty four F…" Angel slowly hefted up her huge breasts with her small hands, gently bouncing the plump pair before meeting his gaze once more, her own hardening at the contact. "But don't think that just because I told you, it means you can stop…" The man's smirk broadened at her demand. "…I love it when a man plays rough with my breasts."

Sitting there on his knees, Natsu was at a loss for words, but he didn't need words to do what the naughty girl had just asked of him. His mind overflowing with possibilities, he leaned down once more, and capturing her round jugs in his rough hands, planning on seeing just how pink he could make them before their owner finally gave in.

 _'Alright, Angel…'_ he grinned, _'You asked for it!'_ Letting loose the lust that had been building up within him, Natsu set himself loose on the waiting girl. With absolutely no concern given to their owner, he quickly grabbed her huge melons and mashed them together, soft, bright pink flesh rising up as two became one, he slid them around her chest before pushing his thumbs as deep into her hardened peaks as he could, watching as her breasts became a pair of quivering overinflated balloons just struggling to keep from popping. Squeezing them, he pulled them in opposite directions before mashing them back together, his thumb nails scratching at her sensitive nipples. Again, and again, and again he repeated the pattern over and over, squeeze, pull, mash. Squeeze, pull, mash.

"YEEEEEHHHHHSSSS! YES! YES! YES!" Angel screamed as his ministrations stopped on the border of turning violent, the feeling of his hands…his rough, harsh hands groping and squeezing her innocent boobs until they were ready to burst. It was…orgasmic! Her voice reaching high into the room, the platinum girl writhed and squirmed under his skilled paws, but he was not done with her yet…no…he knew how big they were…and how they felt…now he needed to know how they tasted. _'I've wanted to do this for seven years!'_ Natsu groaned in his dirty, dirty mind as he craned his neck down, and taking hold of one quivering melon with both hands, he squeezed her poor abused globe, her stiff peak rising to a point before crashing his mouth onto her breast, forcing soft flesh out in every direction, he was soon nibbling on her soft marshmallow, his lips and tongue soaking her pinkened skin while his teeth sunk into her tortured nipple, eliciting a loud scream from the fallen angel.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Like lightning bolts shooting throughout her small form, Angel could only let out pained gasps and pants as he roughly devoured her bosom. Looking down, she watched with wide eyes as he held a globe in each hand, her huge melons squeezed as he swapped back and forth between each of the tortured breasts. "Fuck! They are fantastic!" Natsu screamed into pink and white flesh, his efforts never once slowing down as he went from one boob to the other. First he would lather her pained skin in a thick layer of saliva, then he would suck it all off again, leaving welts all across her bouncy globes; working his way down her huge balloons, it was then that he caught that round little pink bud between his lips, and sucking it in past a quick battering of his tongue he grazed it and rolled it between his teeth, the rough prodding of her overactive nerves by his sharp fangs making the fallen angel scream out in absolute bliss!

His every lust and desire unleashed upon her helpless body, Natsu continued his vicious pace until Angel was begging him for more. "Ugh….Agh…" Breaths coming in quick, pained gasps, the girl kept her purple orbs locked on his as he rose his head to look at her, to look at what he'd done. "Yeah?..." He smirked at the pained expression painted across her flushed features, her abused breasts rising and falling in violent fits of shaking as she tried to regain her breath, her eyes taking on that crazed look she'd had the last time they'd met. "Please…" Angel felt her sanity slowly leaving her as she begged the dragon slayer to have his way with her ENTIRE body. Voice slowly etching its was up to a fever pitch, she screamed. "…please…finger me!…Eat me!…Defile my sacred clouds with your filthy tongue! Anything!" Her beautiful voice no longer one of a refined villain, was now that of a girl who NEEDED to have her body taken advantage of like only a red blooded male could. "PLEASE!" She reached up to grab him as he continued to squish and mold her huge breasts together, seemingly ignoring her demands as he enjoyed playing with his new toys.

Taking in one last, violent suck of her reddening nipple, Natsu let his eyes at long last meet those of the girl whose pussy was now burning up in the flames of desire, dark portals meeting purple, he smirked. "…Okay…"

Not even waiting for the smile of assured relief to make its way onto her lips, Natsu had already grabbed the girl by her hips, his large muscles working their magic, he picked up the dripping wet angel and tossed her onto the kitchen table, salt and pepper shakers rolling across it to the floor as napkins flew into the air. He would not need any seasonings for this meal, nor would he need to be cleaned up after…he had a tongue…and he FULLY planned on cleaning his plate spotless.

"Ugh…yeah…you're really dirty down there, aren't you?" Natsu teased as he took in a full dose of her scent, the smell of a fully ripe pussy lingering in his nostrils like that of a fine wine, he knew she was ready for action…not that she hadn't screamed that at him already.

Her teeth clenching as she was slammed down onto the hard wooden table, Angel peered down at the man standing in front of her, her pretty purple orbs looking all the more sexy as they were forced to stare between her jiggling breasts to see him standing there, grinning like the lucky man he was "C'mon…you're going to try some of my angel dust…right?" the girl smirked widely, her hands moving down to roughly massage her abused globes, spreading and kneading them to get a better look at him as he leant down to get an up close and personal look at what he could only guess was far from a 'pure' pussy.

Sinking his hard fingers into each of her soft, juicy thighs, Natsu just kept grinning down as he slowly pulled her legs apart. "Damn right I am…"He licked his lips as her soaked slit was revealed before his very horny eyes. Raking his gaze like a searchlight over the soft curves of her belly, and across her smooth navel, Natsu smirked at seeing the neatly trimmed patch of platinum fur between them. "And here I was expecting a star for my tree…" the dragon slayer felt a trail of drool leave his lips just looking at her already parted slit, a small platinum heart of fur sitting directly above her pink chasm.

"Would you stop teasing me and fuck me already!?" Cheeks blushing even redder, Angel bucked her hips at the man just as he reached down to gently pet her silken patch, the short platinum strands slipping through his fingers, he suddenly found both digits enveloped in her pink folds up to the knuckle; the attacking girl letting out a moan of sweet, sweet relief. _'There…do I have to do EVERYTHING for you?!'_ Her mind joining her body in taking the lead once more.

Natsu didn't like the girl jumping the gun on him like that. He had planned on giving that soft little mound of hers a good rub down before he finger fucked the naughty little tart, now she had spoiled his fun…she would have to pay for that. "Just when I thought I knew how dirty you were, you got ten times worse…" the dragon slayer drawled; his voice hanging rough and low just like his manhood between his legs. Curling back both of the fingers already inside the girl, he grinned as the filthy babe let out another high pitched squeal, her hips bucking onto his palm as the tips of his fingers scrapped against her G spot. "Yeah…you are so fucking filthy…" Natsu beamed, his palm rubbing roughly against the smooth contours of her outer lips, he watched in growing amusement as her eyes became lidded and her panting started picking up again, the latter causing her huge boobs to begin bouncing once more with her every breath.

"Ugh…agh…ah…ah…ah…" Those, soft, soft pants and gasps soon filled the kitchen as Natsu kept pumping his fingers into her drenched passage, those two digits already dripping in her sweet nectar, he pulled them out just to replace them with three from his other hand, the already coated fingers going straight into his mouth where he dined on a tasty treat of her female juices. _'And Lucy said she was bad to the bone…'_ The man shook his head as he sucked on those Angel soaked digits. _'…she tastes pretty sweet on the inside to me!'_ His three fingers already pushing the girl further and further down the table as they were jammed into her tight, pink opening, Natsu had to hold her down by her soft belly to keep her in place, relishing in the blush he got when his hands found that thin layer of fat she tried so hard to hide.

Seeing the worried look in her eyes, Natsu wanted to see it gone immediately as by this point he knew what happened when a girl would get insecure over her body while in the middle of having sex. Gently rubbing her stomach with one hand, he thrust his fingers back up into her soaked pussy as hard as he could and increased his pace, his words reaching her ears between his assaults on her sensitive form. "Don't worry about that…" He gave her thin layer a soft pat, smirking at her heightened blush. "…I'm sure I can work it out of you by morning…"

 _'Uh…he…he's…'_ Mind blinded by lust, Angel could only go back to kneading her soft F cups as the dragon slayer at long last withdrew from her savory hole, drawing back, the man picked up her legs, and in one quick motion, he had swung her meaty thighs over his shoulders, her head now hanging upside down on the tabletop as he came face to face with her leaking heart.

 _SNIIIIIIFF!_

Taking in a long, satisfying whiff of the former celestial wizard's heavenly scent, Natsu teasingly rubbed his cheeks against her soft thighs, grinning as they instinctively clenched shut around his head, holding him perfectly in line with her burning maidenhood. Feeling her eyes burrowing into the tops of his spikey hair as he stared wantonly at her slit, Natsu opened his mouth to tease her once more, just to be cut off by a blood curdling plea from the exposed girl. "EAT ME ALREADY!" Her cute voice turning into one of a raging harpy, he didn't need to be told twice to enjoy that most delicious of feasts.

Smiling like a man possessed, the dragon slayer, sunk his fingers deep into her round thighs as he burrowed his face into her soaked slit; her juices going all over his face the moment he touched her, the man was quick to clean himself up with his long, rough tongue. "Oooh!...AHHHH!..." Angel's eyes were bugging open at the sheer amounts of pleasure she was feeling now, like a window cleaner Natsu licked all the juices from each of her thick outer lips before nuzzling his face in between the thinner, pink pair. Lapping up as much of her sweet nectar as he could, his mind was focused solely on enjoying the feast before him. This wasn't the careful gentle massaging he had done for Lucy…no, this was a man at an all you can eat buffet of girl and he was going to enjoy every minute of it!

"Fuck! Ooohmmmm….so good!" he groaned into her swollen peach, juice trickling down his cheeks as he slipped his tongue into her tight tunnel, the man soon found his nose buried in her heart, and much to his joy…it was completely drenched in her heavenly nectar. Eyes locked on that one patch of hair not on the girl's head, Natsu sucked on her tunnel until his cheeks were filled with her juices, and gently rising his head so that his nose raked across her aching clit, he let her nectar pour out of his mouth all over that heart of platinum, the sight making him want to cum on the spot!

Angel was one with her comrades right now…flying high in the sky; cloud nine was well below her now as the dragon slayer devoured her sopping wet snatch, defiling the angel's heaven sent body like only a filthy man could... Peering down between her breasts, the soft globes bouncing every few seconds whenever he gave a particularly hard lick, Angel could already feel the intense burning between her thighs being replaced by a massive buildup of pleasure, the growing mountain threatening to implode at any second!

 _'I never thought I'd like hair down here this much…'_ Natsu marveled at his glistening handiwork, the girl's well-manicured heart dripping with round droplets of her nectar as his breath cascaded across it, searing and baking it while making her natural juices sink into her pert skin. Pushing his fingers into her pussy then pulling apart, the dragon slayer held them wide open as he licked her core from bottom to top, collecting liquid silver the entire way up he twirled that tongue of his around her throbbing clit, paying the screaming girl back for her earlier torments of his cock.

"AGH! AH! AH!..." Scowling at his grinning face, Angel had no idea what was coming for her when he got to her heart. Two fingers from each hand securing her reddened pussy lips, two invaded her tunnel, stretching and prodding it while the others assaulted her clit, pressing and flicking it at the same time; and all the while he gently lapped away at her little platinum heart, his knowing stare boring into her very being as a girl and making the other sensations that much more explosive! "Agh…ah…you…ass…" Angel panted as she stared at him, the man only adding a THIRD finger to her already abused tunnel at her words, her head slamming back against the table, the angel at last felt her body begin to heat up.

 _'This is it! The first time a man has made me orgasm!'_ The happy thoughts flooding her mind, the girl was suddenly and unceremoniously robbed of her release as the dragon slayer withdrew from her. Looking up with flaming vanguards of the end days shining in her purple eyes, Angel soon found herself sailing through the air once more.

Having felt her body about to blow, Natsu decided he wanted to see just how much she wanted it… The caring part of him wanted to see her have sweet release, but that part wasn't in charge right now…right now carnal lust ruled his mind…and it wanted to see a sexy girl squirm with need. Drawing away from the needy female, he scooped her up off of the table before throwing her back against the door of the fridge, smirking as she glared back at him; she was right back where she started, still dripping wet and unsatisfied, only difference now was that she was seriously considering knocking out the teasing man and finishing herself off with him out cold.

"You…you fucking ass hole…" Angel growled at him, Natsu only shrugged his shoulders innocently at her hostile reaction at not being allowed to finish. "…why didn't you make me cum?..."

Dark orbs raking up and down her flushed, panting form, huge boobs bouncing enticingly with each of her angered breaths, he was debating on keeping her this way…just to watch them move…but he couldn't do that…not if he wanted to fuck the girl without her killing him. Still leering down at her nude body as he stood over her, Natsu couldn't help teasing her that much more about her situation. "Wow…for an angel, you really _are_ **dirty** …" He squinted at her adorable scowl. "…and I was always told angels were pure girls…"

Bearing her teeth at the insolent man, Angel looked down at his hardened shaft, his long manhood directly below her dripping core; she slammed her hips down, desperately trying to impale herself, to end her torture right then and there. "I don't think so…" Natsu taunted her as he moved his hips back just in the nick of time, her sopping wet slit parting itself as it slid along his length; she let out a long, pained moan at the wonderful friction.

Leaning in close, the man softly nibbled on the shell of her right ear as his cock once more neared her begging core, the head of his meat now scraping against her entrance as he asked her a very important question. "So, Angel?..." he asked looking into her pleading purple eyes, snow still falling down outside. "…what is it you want for Christmas?"

Looking back at him more annoyed than anything else, her response was quick and venomous. "Why?" The fallen angel asked angrily. "…it's summer."

Now even though it was painfully clear to the man that he was awake and that the girl was indeed right, that didn't matter…it wasn't his body that was pinned to the fridge…literally begging to be impaled by a searing hot railroad spike…it was hers, and she would listen to him if she wanted what he had. Not at all relenting, his voice growing firmer, Natsu asked again. "It's snowing…so it must be…" He watched as she began to understand what he was pining for, what he wanted, NEEDED to hear the proud girl say. "Now…what do you want for Christmas?"

It was at that, that Angel let out a long, hard sigh, her large breasts jiggling enticingly at her sudden movement; she rolled her eyes as his own moved to them instinctively. Her purple orbs returning to lock with his, she gave him what he wanted. "Okay…you win…" The angel huffed as she looked him in the eye a smirk forming on her beautiful face as she let the old Angel shine. "…I want…to be…fucked…"

Returning her smirk at hearing her erotic request, Natsu looked all the way down her bruised and abused body, her flesh marked with welts and light bruises, her skin molded until it was a dark pink on her most sensitive areas…he had well and truly fucked her in every sense of the word, but one…it was time he changed that. Fixing his eyes on her swollen nether lips, he grinned. "Let's see what else can fit up your chimney…"

Strong hips moving fast he had already made his ascent before she could respond. Driving his cock deep into her heated core, Natsu fucked Angel in the way she had been begging him to for so long. That long, hard mast she had sucked and abused was now abusing her as its veins and ridges mapped out the soft tunnel inside her, the fact that no barrier was being torn not surprising the man in the least considering her skill, not that the pained expression on her face would have given him any thoughts that she wasn't a virgin.

"Agh…ugh…" So much…meat "AGH!" So many hard inches of masculine flesh thrusting up into her tiny little tunnel, Angel could already feel the explosives which had started to cool the moment he stopped eating her now heating up again, her slit dripping with searing hot nectar, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to get what she had dreamed of getting from mankind.

His face leaning down to capture her lips with his once more, Natsu furiously made out with the fallen angel as he fucked her, the two tasting each other on their lips. Reaching down with both hands, he grabbed hold of her thighs once more, and holding them out to either side so that her knees bent outward, he held her up against the fridge door, slamming his aching manhood into her sopping wet little pussy again and again. "Grrr….FUCK! Angel…" Natsu groaned as he felt her suddenly squeeze around him, her body almost there. Her hands shooting around to grip his back, her long nails sunk into his skin as he drove into her, leaving long red marks on either side of his muscular body, the pain eliciting even more dirty comments from her lover. "Fuck!...and you call yourself an angel?" He clenched his eyes shut as he felt her juices pouring out onto the floor below their fun. "…You seem more like a devil to me!" Small trails of blood now dripping down his back, Natsu picked up the pace, feeling his every ridge rub against the slick walls of her pink core.

Angel felt it, her eyes shooting as wide open as they possibly could, she at long last felt the sensation she had been pining for, for so long! For the first time…the first time in her life, a man was bringing her to an orgasm! Despite having been with three men before the dragon slayer, not one of them had been anywhere near as considerate as he was; they had gotten off as fast as possible, not even bothering to finish her off before falling to sleep, or leaving her. Feeling the hot as lava stream of juices pouring out of her, Angel at long last had been given what she wanted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a moan that still for some reason had failed to awaken the apartment's other two occupants, Angel slowly slid down to the floor, the man who had brought her such wonderful pleasure pulling out of her just as he released his load.

Letting the platinum haired girl go down, Natsu held his cock out just in time, aiming at the panting angel, he came all over her, his hardened cock releasing ribbon after long white ribbon. Grinning in heated lust he shot his hot spunk all over the buxom angel, painting her as his and his alone; large globs of white sticky liquid getting stuck in her hair or coating her huge boobs, Angel soon had at least some of the man's affection on every part of her body…

Her gaze rising up to take in the sight of the cum raining down on her, Angel could feel a small smile tugging at her lips, even as she was defiled in the most degrading manner, she knew the man didn't mean it in a bad way…what he was doing was so much more than simply dirtying her body…he was calling out to the world in the most primal of ways that she, Angel, belonged to him…and as consequence…he to her…

An honest to God smile spread across his face, Natsu felt his eyes slowly sliding shut again as sleep brought itself upon him again. Normally the man would have scooped up his new prize, but at the moment he was almost back to thinking he was dreaming. Carrying himself out of the kitchen with those same, slow plodding steps he had entered with, the dragon slayer had only his couch in mind.

 _Pat pat pat pat…_

His feet returning him to the blonde's already defiled furniture, Natsu lied down just like he had before he'd woken up. "What a night…" he said to himself groggily, feeling his eyes fluttering shut with sleep. "Who would have thought that I would get to fuck…fuck…" Pausing as he felt a sudden rustling on the couch, Natsu reopened his eyes to see Angel silently climbing up with him, her smaller, curvy body sliding down in the small gap between his muscular form and the couch as she turned to him, a smile of pure happiness on her face.

Both lay there quietly for a couple minutes, each still panting from the wonderful time they'd had together, their bodies slick with sweat in the cold room. Feeling his own starting to heat up at feeling a naked girl so close to him, Natsu looked up just in time to see her open her mouth, her words sincere and kind, not anything like the Angel he knew. "Thank you…" She smiled at him, her eyes shimmering in the darkness, her beauty more than apparent now that he didn't see her as the evil girl she had always been. "…for giving me the gift I've always wanted…"

Awarding the wizard a funny look, Natsu knew it was impossible she was saying what he thought she was; he had claimed too many hymens to have not noticed hers. "There is no way you haven't been fucked before…" He raised an eyebrow at her, "so what did I give you?…"

Angel was too happy right now to take offense to the man's rather crude remark, slowly shaking her head; she kept that smile perfectly in place as she looked him right in the eye. "No…you gave me happiness…" She nuzzled her head into his chest as she confessed the gift he had given her, her heart beating with love.

Natsu was at a complete loss for words at first, but slowly he felt his mind soften, gazing down at that halo of platinum hair sticking up from his chest, he was about to say something when a faint whisper emanated from her.

"My real name's not Angel…" the girl said, Natsu only pausing even longer as the information processed in his brain. Letting the cool air of the room clash against his heated skin, the man could feel the girl nestle in even deeper between him and the couch, trying her best to protect herself from the cold with his body as she made her second confession that night. But as he waited for her, sleep would not, and as the dragon slayer's eyelids were slowly closing themselves from the sheer physical strain of pleasuring as many girls in one night as he had, kicked in, he barely heard her finish. "My real name…it's…Sorano…"

Passing off into the winter wonderland around him, Natsu Dragneel's naughty night was at last drawing to a close, and while he had started the night pressed against the love of his life, he was now ending it with her worst rival. The man could only pray his girlfriend would be as forgiving with him as she was to anyone who wronged her normally. Sleep at long last overtaking him, he dozed off, the only thought left in his mind as he went was that one word…

 _'Sorano…'_

 **That Morning:**

Several hours passed after the last of the merry makers had surrendered to sleep, and as the sun brought itself up over the many bustling shops and streets of Magnolia, a certain celestial wizard at long last woke up from one hell of a slumber. "HUUUUAAAAHHHH!" Lucy yawned, the blonde stretching her arms out as she got out of bed. "ahhh…what a night…" She continued stretching, reaching down to massage her normally sore globes though; she was shocked to find that they felt as good as new! "Wow! Now that's a new one…" Lucy giggled as she turned around to face her sleeping companion; her cheeks turned bright red at what she saw…and heard.

 _SCHLOOOP SCHLOOOP SCHLOOOP!_

Lucy quite honestly could not have blushed harder had she tried. "Oh yeah…blondie…" Cana mumbled in her sleep, her lips wrapped erotically around the corner of a soaking wet pillow, it was clear just what she thought she was suckling. "…you bring her sister over here…me and Bisca will suck her…dry…uuuuuhhhhhhhh…"

The brunette's words devolving into snores, the blushing blonde was left to wonder why she said what she had. "Bisca?..." The girl put her finger to her lips as she thought it over. "What's Bisca got to do with anything?" Thinking it over for several minutes, the blonde just could not put that very same finger on it. _'Oh, well...I guess it doesn't matter.'_ The girl thought to herself, her mind going in a different direction entirely. _'What DOES matter is getting a good morning kiss from my boyfriend!'_ She smiled, happily shutting her eyes and doing a little jig as she thought about tackling her protector and smothering him with affection. Grabbing her robe off of the hook next to her bed, Lucy bolted out the door into the living room, sunshine radiating off of her smile. "Oh, Natsuuuu!" The blonde called out to him, her pink lips already primed for the 'good morning' make out session of a lifetime. "Where are y—" The girl at last finding her mate; all that happiness soon disappeared as she took in the sight presented to her on the couch. "What…the…fu—"

Before the blonde's big brown eyes, splayed out across the couch was Natsu, naked of course, but sprawled out on top of him was an equally naked… "Angel?" The girl gasped, covering her pretty little mouth with her small hands, she was about to wake her boyfriend when she noticed that the platinum girl wasn't quite as nude as her man was, because while he was without anything covering his body, Angel…Angel wasn't. "Is she seriously caked in…" Lucy's face suddenly became very sneaky and very naughty as she realized what her man had done. "Natsu…you bad, bad boy you…" The girl shook her head slowly from side to side, grinning at her boyfriend's antics. "Who won't you do?" A blush covering her ivory cheeks though…Lucy knew already the answer was 'no one…'

Leaning down over the sleeping couple, Lucy was about to awaken them with a characteristically loud yell when suddenly she noticed something odd about her arch rival. "Angel…she's…smiling?" The blonde asked herself as she ran her eyes over the fallen angel. Sure enough though she was right…Angel was indeed smiling. Big brown opals scanning over the sleeping girl and then her boyfriend, it all became clear to her just why she seemed so calm…so peaceful… _'You really can't help yourself, can you, you big lug?'_ Lucy beamed through half lidded eyes at her mate, it now being wholly obvious to her why he had done what he had.

Her anger with the pair dispensed with, the celestial wizard gently prodded the sleeping girl with her pointer finger. "Wakey, wakey…" The girl smiled, delivering several of the light jabs to the girl's exposed side she finally woke up, those angry purple eyes instantly hardening at the sight of Lucy's brown ones. _'Of course YOU would find me like this…'_ Angel glared at her, but even then neither said anything, the girls staring at each other in a hostile silence.

At last being the one to shatter that debilitating aura which had surrounded them, Lucy put on a small, knowing smile as she leant down towards the girl. "You see now why it's a good thing to treat others right?" she asked, Angel instantly looking away from the girl, the evil wizard doing her best to pretend to be her old self. "I don't know what you mean…" she drawled back at her, avoiding meeting the blonde's gaze now. "…everyone's just a pawn to me…"

Checking out that obvious blush forming on the platinum girl's cheeks at her words, Lucy smirked. "Sure…" the sudden sounds of fabric rustling got the fugitive's attention, looking up at the thick, warm robe hanging in front of her, it's owner completely bare before her; Angel was at a loss for words as Lucy finished her strip show with a recommendation. "And you might want to clean up a bit…" she giggled a little looking over the older girl. "…you've got quite a lot of "pawn" all over you…"

If the feeling of the redness spreading across her cheeks wasn't bad enough, the knowledge that she could TOO feel that dragon slayer's thick cum caked all over her body and in her hair was. With a blush befitting of a girl in as scandalous a position as she was in, Angel shot up from the couch at a speed the blonde could only think of as 'amazing'.

Shooting a glare at the now nude Heartfilia, Angel climbed off of the big lug, before snatching the robe out of the smirking hand of the obviously amused blonde; the celestial wizard collapsing into a full series of giggles as her rival bolted across the apartment. Pulling the robe over her desecrated temple of a body, she picked up her pairs of wings and scooped up her other clothes. But before she stormed out of the apartment, Angel turned around to look at the blonde one last time. "Don't think this is over just because you gave me your ugly robe!" Angel shouted at her as she yanked open the kitchen door to make her escape. "Your man didn't do THAT much to me!"

Running out the door, the blonde celestial wizard's words followed her as a final reminder for what had happened. "SURE! HE DIDNT!" Lucy called after her, the girl laughing hysterically now. "HE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T GET YOUR ASS IF YOU CAN STILL RUN LIKE THAT!..." The nude Heartfilia girl smirked as the fugitive paused. "BUT DON'T WORRY! I BET YOU'LL BE BACK SO HE CAN!"

A look of pure indignation covering her features, Angel slammed the door after her, the sound leaving the blonde to finish off her laughter while also awakening the dragon slayer to a shocking revelation.

 _'FUCK! I forgot to grab her ass!'_

"HEEHEHEHEHAAHHHHAHAAHH!" Lucy hadn't had a laugh like that in a long while! But as her fit of giggles subsided she remembered why she'd come out to the living room in the first place. _'Now…about that good morning kiss…'_ At last turning to her man, she went to prod him awake just to find the dragon slayer already wide awake, his eyes staring right up between the blonde's parted thighs; and since she had just given her only clothes to Angel… "See? I told her it was Christmas…" The man grinned up at his blushing girlfriend's shocked expression, a big, cheesy grin spread across his mouth as he gazed up over her nude body, her flesh perfectly healed after the long night before. "I got everything I asked for…"

Giving her man a weird look before a smile found itself tugging at her cheeks once more, Lucy blushed under his admiring gaze. "Sure it is, Natsu…" The girl said, turning on her heel, her man perfectly content to stare at her jiggly bum instead of her bouncy boobs as she made for the kitchen to start on breakfast. "…now tell me me…what does a bad man like you want for Christmas?" She finished, her hands already making for the refrigerator, her own huge breasts being assaulted by the very same cold as her enemy's had as she opened the door.

With his eyes already brimming anew with hungry fire, Natsu grinned widely as he watched his buxom blonde girlfriend begin preparing him a steamy hot breakfast…in the nude. "Actually, Lucy…" The dragon slayer paused as he caught her attention, the results of the cold sticking out at him as her curious face looked at him. "…I think I already got everything I wanted this year…"

 **A/N: So there's Angel! WOO! I kinda like her so expect to see plenty more of her plot wise later on! This chapter was REALLY difficult to write and to address concerns over length, I am looking for a happy medium. The next girl I think is pretty obvious...a certain little maid spirit? I thank those of you who voted in my poll. I am glad my efforts are appreciated. The aim is around 13k a chapter rather than 16k, but what happens; happens. So if you enjoyed this chapter or guessed the mystery girl then please show your support with a** _ **REVIEW!**_

 ***ANNOUNCEMENTS***

 **As a Christmas present to my readers, and a couple specific friends in particular I have written a NaZa lemon fic. It is only one chapter so far, but depending on popularity I might write more chapters in my spare time alongside this story. So be on the lookout on Christmas morning for it around my usual time!**

 **A new friend of mine, an author called "Kript" was nice enough to mention me in a recent chapter for his story "Legend of the Pink Haired Demon". I want to thank him here and personally recommend reading that fic on the off chance you haven't already XD**

 ***POLL***

 **Now to address the biggest announcement. For a long time I have had a poll up asking who people were looking forward to most in this story. It's purpose was not to set up voting so people could choose the next girl like others have. The reason for it was for me to gauge each girl's popularity so that I would know how much emphasis to place on their chapters. Top runners like Bisca and Virgo for instance WILL have better chapters as a result; so thank you to all who voted.**

 **Now for the new poll. When I enter the GMG arc in this fic, the plot will become a focus much more so than it currently is. I will be rewriting a number of events in story oriented ways as well as of course ways for Natsu to get more girls. Now, a number of girls are set in stone in how they will happen such as Yukino, a personal fav of mine, while others such as Kagura are up to you, this poll will run until the start of the GMG arc, after that it will be closed, and the number of votes they get will determine the order in which they get their turn with our favorite pink haired dragon slayer. So please check out my profile! Up to 3 votes per person!**

 **Additionally, starting now and up to the first chapter of the GMG arc, you can also vote for your favorite girl in your reviews for each chapter. People who give GOOD reasons for why they voted for the girl of their choice will count as more than one vote. So, if you want your favorite girl to be as close to the front of the line as possible, tell me why, and make it good! I want details, explanations, reasons! You want her to win; I need a reason for her to win. Of course they'll all happen eventually, but if you don't want to be waiting too long, vote every chapter and give a good reason! Thank you!**

 **I pray to see you all again in two or three weeks when I next update. Until then, please leave any concerns or questions etc. in your** _ **REVIEW!**_

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements.* Angel has aged in the 7 years that passed so she is at the size she will be for pretty much here on, that meaning current arc too. Angel had the same band as Lucy originally, but is now grown and a 30 band with a bust of 37, her breasts are wide rather than sticking out. This makes Angel a 34F. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	11. Virgo's Violent Violets

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! So apparently when it comes to promising to lessen word count I am just as dirty of a liar as a certain little spirit is filthy… This one has been a long time in the making so please ENJOY!**

 **'Christmas' Afternoon:**

"Heeeeeaaaaaahhh…" Standing out on the balcony of his girlfriend's apartment a truly satisfied man let out a long yawn as he stretched. Natsu's thoughts weren't on the day he'd had so far…no, his thoughts were far away from the delicious breakfast of freshly baked pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast that his loving girlfriend had prepared for him wearing naught but a smile and an apron on her body. Neither were his thoughts on the delectable dessert of curvy blonde flesh he'd been presented with afterward.

Fiery pink hair blowing in the afternoon breeze, the dragon slayer was relieved to see that the weather had cleared up after last night. As much as he'd enjoyed his early Christmas morning with Angel; he was glad the night was finally over!

His thick muscular arms crossed as he leant down over the balcony railing, Natsu was well and truly exhausted. "What a night…" he sighed, releasing a heavy breath into the still cool air, he'd truly had the night of his life…a naughty night if there ever was such a thing. With the images of so many girls floating through his mind, it was a wonder he didn't pass out on the spot given just what many of those memories entailed. Looking down at the melting snow below him, Natsu's eye's narrowed as he remembered EVERYTHING from the previous night with perfect clarity. "And it all happened because of that stupid auction…" He groaned, the man was still VERY much annoyed with what he had gone through trying to save Lucy from the clutches of the Old Slob, but at least he'd done it… Dark orbs closing as the night's events flooded his mind, each girl came to him one at a time.

 _'Lucy…'_ A frown covered his curled lips as he recalled what HIS girl had been put through…how she had been so afraid…so scared…but he'd done it. Racing through the dark streets of Magnolia, Natsu had rescued his girl from a possibly grim fate, just as he always _had_ , just as he always _would_. Arriving home at her apartment he soon found himself on a mission dedicated to her pleasure and her pleasure alone! His every touch and caress meant solely for her. He remembered the sight well…her blonde hair thrashing about as he sucked on her huge round boobs, weak lips parting as she screamed his name while he made passionate love to her…he had done what he had to do…what he needed to do…what he LOVED to do… And he would do it again and again until it finally killed him…

 _'Sorano…'_ Another breeze passing over him, Natsu recalled waking up with the sun not yet having risen, he had wandered into the blonde's kitchen, but what he found there was FAR from his usual meal… Angel…a dark wizard hell bent on hurting his love, he had pinned her and made her admit defeat; realize what it felt like to be helpless, and most importantly…how wonderful it felt like to be cared for. Their morning had been loud and somewhat violent at times, but in the end Natsu had felt a change in the dark girl's being…something had clicked when she snuggled up against him on the couch, nuzzling against his hard flesh to protect herself from the cold night air. Angel was a different person after their time together…but she had left before he could talk to her…before he could FULLY figure out where they stood…and if she would be a friend to his lovers…or not… Smiling though, he knew one thing at least…they WOULD play again…after all…he still hadn't sampled that round ass of hers…

"Heeeeeehhh…" letting a sigh escape from his mouth once more, Natsu found that it was not how he started his night that stuck out in his mind the most…nor was it how it had ended…

 _'Virgo…'_ The last girl to re-enter his mind was something else… he could almost feel her beside him even now…her soft pink hair brushing against his cheeks as they kissed, her large breasts pushing up against his chest as he held her close…her wild screams echoing out across the land as the punishment she had so long desired came down on her in full, her body powerless to resist the storm of male lust she had brought upon herself.

Through everything that had happened the previous night…his naughty night…there had always been one constant to his escapades…one that had held true even with Angel…Virgo however… "She wasn't there when I woke up…" His mind was puzzled by that one fact, just why she wouldn't have been there after everything they'd done. When he fucked Lucy, she was there when round two came and when he fucked Angel she was still there when his blonde mate had come to say good morning. Every girl he'd actually bedded had stayed with and slept with him afterwards…all but one… "I hope whatever your reason was for leaving…" he stared out across the busy street, people walking and running as they went about their daily lives. "…that everything's alright…" Hearing movement from behind him, the dragon slayer let his final words dissolve into thoughts as the smiling faces of his girlfriends greeted him at the glass door. _'…because you're my girl now too, Virgo…and I'll be damned if I let anything bad happen to you…'_

Natsu's thoughts followed him as he went inside and into the waiting arms of Lucy and Cana…the cheerful duo both dressed and ready to go meet up with their friends at the guild.

The threesome departing, Lucy locked the door behind them as Natsu gave Cana a passionate kiss, the first of many he would give to them. As they left, Natsu in the center, Lucy to his right and Cana to his left; an arm around each of their waists and two around his, they were completely oblivious to what had transpired earlier that day…in another place…another realm…in the Spirit World

 **Spirit World Earlier That Day:**

 **"SPIRITS OF THE ZODIAC! I WILL HAVE ORDER!"** Like an immense storm, the King of Celestial Spirits' voice thundered out across the stars, his command bringing forth his children to stand at attention by his side.

With their King standing before them, the spirits of the zodiac were gathered. Normally, such an event would be a happy occasion for the powerful spirits. Whether it was the announcing of the birth of a new celestial wizard or a celebration for one of their own, it was ALWAYS a time to smile, sing, dance, and be joyous!

…sadly however…this was no normal occasion.

The twelve mighty zodiacs stood in a haphazard arrangement to the right of their king; all having a good view of the lone figure that stood before him. **"VIRGO!"** His voice thundered out once more, all eyes immediately zeroing in on the pink haired maiden, they were truly shocked by what they saw.

"Oh, my spirit!" "What happened to her?" _"Looks like someone had a fun night!"_ Aries was shocked, Capricorn was intrigued, and Loke…well…Loke knew the look of a satisfied young woman when he saw one, after all…he made a number of them almost daily and had for some time. None of her fellow spirits being able to look away from the sorry sight in front of them, they waited to hear more from their King.

 **"VIRGO!"** The Spirit King called out her name a second time and the deep blue sapphires of the maiden rose to meet his cold steely gaze, her short pink hair waving ever so slightly about her delicate…dirtied features. **"YOU STAND HERE TODAY CHARGED WITH A TRUE PLETHORA OF CRIMES!"** Pulling out a large scroll from his robes, the King opened it to read out the crimes she had supposedly committed. **"GATING WITHOUT HAVING BEEN SUMMONED OUTSIDE THE EVENT OF AN EMERGENCY! THEFT!..."** Rattling off the surprisingly long list charges, very few paid much attention to them, their collective gazes all still focused on the sorry remains of a spirit of the zodiac which stood before them.

 _'Go ahead…look…'_ Virgo thought to herself and her brethren as her azure orbs met each of theirs in turn, all of them one after another shying away from her stare when they met. Only the green haired nurse didn't flinch however, she obviously being just as much of a deviant as the one on trial… _'Deviant…'_ The maiden knew the word fit her like a glove now. Standing in front of her family and her King she truly was a sight to behold. Clad only in her frilly maid style bikini, her tiara was marked with some sort of white substance…the very same substance which coated a good deal of her upper body, the knowledge of just what it was causing some of the male spirits to turn red in the cheeks. Her bikini itself now barely clung to her lean curves; the top being a mere shadow of its former self, rips and tears across it and one cup having been torn clean off, her small hands pressed against the exposed breast to conceal it from view, her soft porcelain flesh ballooning out from the contact. Lower still her dainty little bikini bottoms looked like they had been mauled by a lion…or more accurately, a dragon! The tiny scrap of fabric just as heavily damaged and…wet…as the rest of her.

 _'…I am such a dirty girl…'_ Her own thoughts in perfect agreement with those of the other twelve, Virgo knew that it wasn't so much her bikini that was garnering attention from the others…as much as it was her body itself.

Leering at the female with unabashed lust, Scorpio could already feel his body heating up just from looking at her! "Damn! And I thought **I** knew how to rough a girl up!" His eyes roaming over the pinkette's battered and marked form, he, like the others was both appalled and entranced by what he saw. Virgo's body wasn't just scantily clad…or covered in…liquids of questionable origin…but bruises, from head to toe, thick red lines, and most importantly…the large angry red bite mark on the side of her throat stood out against her normally pristine white skin like bonfires. The bite mark area an unnatural shade of bright pink from some unknown force clutching it tight.

Virgo was a sight alright…a living monument to what had to of been some of the roughest sex in human…or spirit…history. But even as the men's eyes devoured her, and the women's condemned her…the maiden didn't care…she had finally gotten what she had always wanted.

 **"CONSPIRING AGAINST YOUR CURRENT CONTRACT HOLDER! AND LASTLY, THE MOST DAMNING OF YOUR OFFENSES, DECLARING YOURSELF THE PROPERTY OF ONE OTHER THAN YOUR MASTER!"** The Spirit King had finally finished the laundry list of charges which the delicate female was accused of committing, his massive mustache wrinkling at the mere sight of one of his own in such a state. Raising his right hand, the mighty ruler pointed one finger directly at the spirit girl, his focus on her and her alone. **"THE ETERNAL MAIDEN…VIRGO! YOU STAND ACCUSED OF THESE ACTS AGAINST THE SPIRIT WORLD! HOW DO YOU PLEAD!?"**

Gazing down at the filthy spirit, he was expecting a full confession of guilt, a confession which would of course be followed by an even swifter bout of justice for the wayward girl. But it was not an apologetic look which rose to meet his steely gaze, no… staring up at the Spirit King; Virgo was not going to back down until she had said her piece. Looking the mighty King directly in the eye, she spoke urgently, but with her usual monotone voice. "My King, I must plead innocent because I do not understand what you are charging me with!" she called up to him, the monarch raising an eyebrow at her along with her fellow spirits, but theirs were directed at him…not her…

A large hand rising up in question, the King turned to see Taurus, the Bull trying to get his attention, looking over at him, he signaled the zodiac to speak. "Ummm…I don't Knooooooow about the rest of you, but I doooooooon't understand what she did wrong either." He rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed, but before the Spirit King could dismiss him the others followed suit, their hands all rising up just as his had, the sight angering the King.

 **"ARE YOU** **ALL** **SAYING THAT NOT ONE OF YOU UNDERSTANDS WHY WE ARE HERE!?"** The gigantic spirit yelled down to his subjects, the group all nodding as one in reply. Slowly shaking his head, the King was about to restate the charges against the maiden when suddenly she spoke up for herself.

One small hand still clutching at her exposed breast, Virgo stood up straight, her free hand reaching out in an expression of openness towards her ruler. "Your Highness!" her delicate voice commanded the room as she spoke. "Could it be that you believe I committed a crime by sleeping with Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild?"

It was then, like a pack of kittens watching a ball of yarn moving across a room that all eyes turned back to the maiden, her intense stare still meeting the King's in a contest of wills. **"YES…"** His response was slow, still mighty, but he did not seem to have as much control over the room as he had previously…no one could when Virgo was ON.

Snapping her head to the left, Virgo was locking eyes with Loke now, her expression still adamantly strong. "But, your Highness!" she still called to the monarch despite never once looking away from the lion. "How is it possible for me to commit a crime by sleeping with a mortal?" the girl asked. "Leo does so at least five times a week, with different girls each time and it is never a problem. How come when I do it I am put on tri—"

The pinkette's questions were not something the Spirit King liked in HIS courtroom; HE wasn't the one on trial after all…so HE wouldn't be the one getting interrogated. Opening his mouth wide, he put a stop to Virgo's concerns with plain, blunt, facts. **"MAIDEN! YOU ARE NOT ON TRIAL FOR HAVING SEX WITH A MORTAL!"** he bellowed, the female spirits in the audience cringing as he spoke of something so personal, something they all had enjoyed…save for Gemi and Mini...and Virgo…up until now at least… **"HAVING SEX WITH THE WIZARD, NATSU DRAGNEEL ISN'T A CRIME IN OF ITSELF, BUT THE FACT THAT HE IS THE LOVER OF THE CELESTIAL WIZARD, LUCY HEARTFILIA MAKES IT AN IMMENSE CRI—"**

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"An angry twitch beginning to manifest on his cheek, the Spirit King now found himself the one being interrupted as he turned his attention to the group of zodiac spirits to his right…or more specifically, the completely heartbroken faces of Loke and Taurus staring back at him. The King raising an eyebrow at them, he didn't know what was worse, the eternal virgin being so lewd or two of his most esteemed spirits acting like a couple of teenage boys who had just found out their lifelong crush was already happily taken…which in fact happened to be the case…

With a nod of confirmation from their King that what he had said was indeed true, both men fell to their knees, the lion and the bull both crying their eyes out at the news that their dearest Lucy had been claimed by another man before they'd been able to. "Whyyy!" Loke cried out as he sobbed away, his fists pounding into the ground with his every word. "Why? Didn't! I! Try! Harder?!" The fallen leader of the zodiacs now a crumbled wreck on the glowing floor, Taurus wasn't doing much better, the muscular bovine weeping massive fountains of comical tears at what he'd heard. "And to think those beaUUUUUUtiful udders won't go to a man who appreciates them! It's not fair!"

With two of the strongest celestial spirits in existence now nothing more than a pair of heartbroken lover boys, the others made a point to step away from the sad display, a certain mermaid scoffing at just how pathetic the duo of males were. "Really? Did you REALLY think he was THAT stupid? He's dense, not dumb!" Aquarius rolled her eyes at them, the woman in complete and utter disbelief at how they could have believed what had happened with their contract holder was anything BUT inevitable. "Natsu is a male!...With eyes!... And a pulse! OF COURSE he was going to notice her eventually!" Not at all hearing the female's truthful remarks, the pair just continued crying causing the goddess of water to turn away in disgust. "She may be an annoying little brat…" Aquarius found herself blushing as she remembered that innocent little girl she had first met what seemed like only yesterday…watching and secretly smiling as she grew older…waiting for the day she would summon her to meet her first boyfriend instead of ANOTHER stuffed animal! Realizing that what she had been hoping for for the blonde had finally come true, the mermaid somehow let a smile crack her icy façade."…but I'm glad she's finally found herself a man…"

The other spirits, save for the two mentally scarred ones gave the bluenette a long curious look as they saw that small smile spread across her lips, turning back to the proceedings though, they found Virgo to be the one speaking once more.

Wiping beads of sweat from her brow, the maiden pleaded once more for clemency. "You're Highness!" she summoned all the strength she had to continue to oppose his intimidating stare. "I am innocent of betraying my contract holder because I had Princess's permission to have sex with her lover!"

"Ooooohhhh!" Another series of gasps and deep blushes rose up from the gathered group of zodiacs not on trial; the Spirit King found himself more curious now then anything as to what had happened earlier that night in the human world.

The intensity of his gaze only strengthening as he made his decision, the monarch crossed his arms over his wide chest, his thick eyebrows furrowed into a frown. **"VIRGO!"** He commanded all to listen as he spoke. **"YOU ARE ACCUSSED OF THESE CRIMES I HAVE LISTED AND CONTESTED THEM!"** The maiden's expression never faltered from the determined stare she wore so he continued. **"EXPLAIN YOUR REASONING TO THE COURT THEN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF AND WHAT HAPPENED SO THAT I MAY HAND DOWN A JUST…AND DESERVING VERDICT!"**

The eyes of the various spirits now back on Virgo; they paused as the pinkette closed her eyes, an audible gulp being heard before she reopened them, her blue orbs shining in the light of the brilliant stars above. "Very well, your Highness…" she brought her gaze back up to meet his, "…I will tell you everything…"

 **FLASHBACK LUCY'S APARTMENT:**

"I love you…Natsu…" That was it…that was all the celestial wizard had left in her… her long strands of blonde hair strewn across her exhausted features, Lucy Heartfilia fell asleep, her sweat laden form safe in the protective arms of her destined one. Feeling the weight of his exertions that night, from running all the way home carrying two people, to the mind blowing sex he'd had with his girlfriend, Natsu too gave in to sleep. The couple which fate itself had created collapsing before the ever present need to recuperate and recover, the room fell silent for some time with the only sounds filling it the soft breaths of two exhausted lovers…and one drunken onlooker.

As time passed the figure which Cana Alberona had failed to notice dashed across the blonde's room, her lithe bikini clad form looming over the snoozing couple before placing her golden key down on the table beside a strange bottle of liquid. "Princess…" The figure spoke calmly at first, but as the words which dripped with need passed from between her tiny pink lips, they became hotter and heavier… "…I can't let you be so filthy compared to me…" Reaching out with one hand she gently stroked her princess's golden locks, the girl only snuggling even closer against the hot mass of man flesh by her side, a rather telling response coming from her. "Neh…not nooooow, Naaahhhtssssuuuu…" she whined, Virgo's blue eyes only shining even brighter in the darkness of the room at her words."…I'll suck you off in the morning…I promise…"

 _'Looks like I will have to get a lot dirtier than I had previously anticipated…'_ The maiden thought to herself as she turned on her heel, the pinkette quickly spying the downed third member of the previous party on the ground, she had a good idea of just how to keep her princess distracted while she dirtied herself with her mate. "Ohhh…Lucy…they're sooo soft…" The card wizard's voice could be heard from across the room now, her dream apparently quite vivid considering how loud her remarks were about her blonde friend as she clutched and massaged her own breasts with one hand.

Sapphires glimmering as she approached the drunken wizard, that saucy spirit moved nearer to the girl as she slid down the wall to sit beside her, her mouth opening up to wake her with a loud whisper, "Cana!"

When her only response was a lewd smile and a sigh, the pinkette knew it was time for plan B.

"Huh?-Uh!? What?" The Alberona girl suddenly found herself being shaken awake, looking from side to side, her long brown hair waved across her vision before she was at last able to hone in on who had ripped her from the truly wonderful dream she had been having. "Huh?...Virgo…but…what are you doing here?" Her brown orbs narrowing into annoyed slivers she stared down the rather mischievous looking zodiac, her expression brimming with irritation. "You KNOW you woke me up from a VERY good dream…right?" she asked the spirit, receiving a simple nod in response.

Nodding back at the card wizard, Virgo wasn't at all too concerned with depriving Cana of what was OBVIOUSLY a wonderful dream…if the massive wet patch on her short shorts was anything to go by, but she had something much better it mind for her… "I know I did…Miss Cana…" The pink haired vixen beamed back at her through the darkness, their eyes locking in pure nothingness, the only illumination in the room coming from the faint pink glow of the maiden's key on Lucy's nightstand. "…but wouldn't you prefer to play with the princess's body for real?...Not just in your dreams?" Letting that mischievous smile of hers grow three times larger across her petite face, Virgo watched as Cana's eyes first widened before slowly her head turned to gaze over at the sleeping figures on the bed…one strong and muscular…the other soft and weak… Brunette locks turning to meet her once more; the maiden was delighted to see the card wizard nod back at her, her mouth already beginning to leak a small river of drool at the mere prospect of a night playing with the blonde's ample assets.

That grin never leaving her, the pinkette offered her hand to help her up, the other girl taking it; they rose together, the two soon finding themselves in a hushed conversation once more as they began the slow trek over to the blonde's bed. "Just think about it, Miss Cana…" Virgo smirked at her, her blue orbs shimmering with impish lust. "…there are so many things you can do to a body like the Princess's…and after what Master Natsu put her through…" her eyes suddenly glinted in the darkness. "…she won't be able to do anything to stop you even if she wanted to…"

Ideas…"Oh…yeah…" Cana drooled… so many ideas floating through her perverted, drunken mind, the brunette was certain she could figure out many…MANY good uses for the celestial wizard's bountiful body. But as they neared the sleeping couple a thought crossed her mind, the card wizard stopping just short of leaping onto the bed to indulge in Lucy's pearly white cupcakes. "What about Natsu?" she asked the naughty spirit, the maiden's gaze unfazed by her concerns.

Still smirking at the brunette, Virgo addressed her worries with a few lines of pure logic. "Don't worry so much, Miss Cana…" The zodiac got them moving again, their forms now looming over the bed, the snoozing couple's pinkened forms now within reach. "…Master Natsu may love my Princess, but he is STILL a man…do you really think he is going to turn down watching another one of his girlfriends play with and pleasure her body?"

Cana didn't know if she had literally been hit in the head or if the spirit's painfully obvious logic had; either way she was sober now…something that could easily be fixed. "Yeah…what was I worried about?" Cana grinned, the girl picking up the bottle of Champagne off of the bedside table and popping the cork, the wizard eagerly drank several pulls from the bottle before continuing. "Of course he would want to see me play with her boobs!"

The pink haired maiden nodding beside her, Virgo gently leaned down, and being careful not to awaken the blonde to what was going on just yet, she softly rocked the dragon slayer's shoulder back and forth, her movements growing harder and harder until the man's dark eyes shone up at her sapphires like embers. "Hey…what are you doing in Lucy's…Virgo?" His tone changing the instant he saw the bikini clad spirit; his cheeks were soon darkening at her rather sexy choice of apparel for the night.

Turning to each other with equally knowing looks, the girls took their positions on either side of the bed, Virgo hovering near the fire wizard and Cana kneeling beside the still sleeping blonde, that poor innocent girl still completely unaware to the pleasures which would soon envelop her.

One olive skinned hand reaching out; Cana softly took hold of the sleeping girl's shoulder, her fingers gently rocking her until she started to stir. "Virgo?..." Natsu looked up at the girl hovering near him, her blue stare never once leaving him before or after he spoke. "…what are you two doing?...we were sleeping and…" Feeling a thin finger press against his lips, the man found himself silenced as his head was slowly turned to where his girlfriend was being woken up.

"Ughhh…Natsuuuu…"Lucy moaned as she slowly found herself in the waking world once again, her brown orbs scanning the room around her before locking onto the brunette face before her. "…I said they're too sore for you to su—CANA!?" The blonde girl's eyes popping wide open, she barely had a moment to react before the card wizard pounced!

If Virgo thought Lucy's eyes were big when Cana made her move, then Natsu's had to be ENORMOUS! With twin spheres the size of dinner plates, the dragon slayer looked on in ever growing lust as the insatiable drink lover leapt upon his girlfriend. A resounding "KIIIYAAAAHHHH!" echoed out across the room as Cana sank her tanned fingers into Lucy's soft succulent globes, her bouncy skin giving off several loud _Boings_ as her fingers found their places amongst the ever jiggling masses of perky flesh. "Now these are what I call REAL!" Cana screamed in pure joy as she took a large swig from her champagne bottle before shoving her face into one of the frightened blonde's wobbling melons, her body FAR too weak and overly sensitive from her earlier treatments to have any chance at all at of resisting her friend's advances.

"Natsu! Cana…she's grabbing my—eek!" Turning to her lover, her protector, the Heartfilia girl only felt her cheeks darken all the more at that look painted across his face. He wouldn't be saving her anytime soon and she knew it…if anything…he would be making her squirm all the more with Cana by his side. "Lucy…" he let out a low animalistic groan at the sight of them. Two beauties with bodies sent from heaven itself down to perform for him. One pale and bouncy on her back, her soft flesh and her huge globes already being happily enjoyed by the other, a tanned vixen with a perky pair of her own and a look that seemed to crave suppleness just as much as his did. His mind blinded by thoughts of ravaging one while she enjoyed the other…or just feasting upon their four plump boobs, Natsu dived in between the twosome, his fingers diving deep between a pair of squirming thick thigh—

 **Spirit World Present:**

 **"STOP THE TESTIMONY!"** The Celestial Spirit King suddenly called out, his words halting Virgo's story for the time being, his expression one of sternness, quite the opposite of the drooling heart filled ones of his male subjects. **"HOW IS THIS RELEVANT TO YOUR CHARGES!?"**

The pink haired maiden was sporting just as red a blush as the men were, save for the Spirit King of course…his was only pink. Her eyes disappearing underneath her short silky strands, she slowly put a deft finger to her lips as she excitedly wiggled her hips at her own words. "It sets the scene…AND I just _love_ talking about my Princess's body being played with…but I can skip that part if you wi—"

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ The outburst surprisingly _not_ his own, a firm scowl spread under his mustache as the Spirit King turned to see the horrified faces of Loke and Taurus once more, their expressions having previously been full of pure bliss as they imagined what their contract holder's body looked like completely naked and at the mercy of another girl; now though the mere idea of that part of the story being taken away from them made the two scream out in protest. "Please, your Highness!" They both wailed, tear streaming out of their eyes in huge fountains "…it's bad enough losing Lucy to that man; please don't take this away from us too!"

Looking down at his pathetic subjects, the King motioned his hand for them to sit. **"YOU TWO WILL REMAIN SILENT IN MY COURT ROOM UNLESS YOU ARE GIVEN PERMISSION TO SPEAK!"** His gaze now moving back to the pinkette, he nodded at her. **"I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE BEST FOR** **ALL** **OF US IF YOU JUST SKIP THIS PART!"**

At hearing that decree the two blonde obsessed spirits practically shattered into a million pieces, the two collapsing to the ground in a pair of spiritual heaps, their faces fully drained of all joy. Rolling her eyes at the males once more, Aquarius turned away from them to float next to a more respectable zodiac. _'At least my Scorpio knows how to hold himself toget—'_ Her thoughts stopping mid-sentence, the water bearer crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at the fallen bodies of the other male zodiacs, including the male halves of Gemini and Pisces lying beside her own Scorpio. "Tisk…" She somehow resisted the urge to summon herself and wash the blonde brat into a sewage drain. "…pathetic…"

Her deep blue eyes finishing their subtle inspection of events on the sidelines with a small giggle, Virgo gave a long and respectful bow to her monarch before proceeding. "As you wish…your Highness…"

 **Flashback Lucy's Apartment:**

"UGH…AGH…FUCK…THAT'S HOT!" Staring at the two bodacious babes going at it like the world was ending, Natsu almost recoiled his arm in anger when he felt a gentle but firm tug pulling him away. Spinning his head around, he saw Virgo still leaning over him, her large boobs wobbling slightly within the confines of her frilly bikini as she took his hand, leading him away from the triple X show he'd been enjoying.

Looking ahead at her as she led him back into the living room, Natsu tried to stop the spirit, to make her release him so he could return to the wonderland of nude female flesh…but she was persistent…and surprisingly strong. "Virgo? Where are we?..." The girl glancing back just enough to give him a reassuring look that she wasn't wasting his time, his expression tightened, the man ceasing his protests until they reached her chosen destination.

His cheeks painted a deep crimson as the maiden brought him into the living room; he could still hear Lucy's gasps even as they stood by the couch. "GUUAHH!...AHH!...AHHH! CANA! PLEASE! NOT—THEEEERE!" Dark orbs shooting back as he twisted his head to look longingly at the hallway they came from, Natsu knew EXACTLY where Cana had buried her face.

 _'Fuck! I'm missing the best par—'_

 _Ching…_

The dragon slayer had been about to follow his eyes, heart and libido, rushing after the sounds filling his ears and imagination as the brunette dominated blonde flesh, dining on the gifts her mother had given her in the form of her two oversized marshmallows, but then he stopped…a hand cupping his turned cheek, the man soon found his face brought back to the girl who had dragged him away from all that fun…from the girls he loved…

It was then that Natsu saw those deep blue sapphires in the darkness, glimmering like full moons in the night, giving into the movements of her hand he let her direct his vision to her and her alone, his mouth opening to ask the question she KNEW he would ask. The one any man dragged away from that kind of heaven would ask his kidnapper. "Virgo!" He scowled at her. "Why the hell did we leave? I thought you LIKED watching dirty things happen to Lucy!"

Eyes locked on the naughty vixen, all he could tell was that the girl was blushing, a light pink dusting covering her cheeks, her own glass portals stared at the ground, a dark shadow covering them like a mask under her hair.

Natsu wasn't about to take silence for an answer though; not when he was missing out on so much! "Virgo…" The fire wizard lowered his voice and the girl's blush only deepened in hue as he spoke, "just because I fuck Lucy five times a week doesn't mean I'm tired of watching her get played with…especially by another girl…" His gaze narrowing at her, he reached forward to grab her shoulders, to get her to look at him, "so whatever it is, ya better have a good reason for making me miss Cana kissing her p—"

With the grace of a fairy and the speed of a nymph, Virgo's hands were on the dragon slayer long before his were on her, her thin digits gripping the hard flesh of his shoulders; she pushed him back towards the couch. "Hey, Virgo!" he screamed when he felt the backs of his thighs hit the armrest, his body falling back over onto the couch with a resounding "Oomph!"

Rubbing the back of his head from hitting the opposing cushion, Natsu looked up at the feeling of something landing on top of him. Peering through his fiery spikes of hair, he watched as Virgo climbed up and over the side from which he'd been pushed, her body moving just as stealthily as a cat's, even if her chains jingled as much as her boobs jiggled in her bikini top.

"What the hell? Ya crazy pink lollipop?!" The words left Natsu's mouth the moment they came to him, his expression furious now that the spirit was straddling him. _'First she makes me miss out on the first REAL girl on girl action I've ever had the chance to see and NOW she's teasing me?!'_ Oh yeah, he was mad alright, gazing up at the maiden, he could still see that blush painted across her cheeks, her lips forming into a mischievous smile. "Listen! I don't know what your problem is or why you're suddenly showing up all the time. But if you don't start thinking before you get in the way of things, I'm gonna take you back to the Spirit World and kick your King's sorry—"

With the man's tirade growing louder by the second, Virgo decided she'd let him get riled up enough. _'I hope that's enough…after all…a happy Master doesn't punish as harshly as an angry one…'_ Her sneaky little smile only growing wider beneath her short pink bangs as her lips at last parted. "Please…Master…" the girl let her hands slowly drop down to his hard flesh as she spoke. "I've always wanted to feel what it was like…" The maiden looked up at him now, her blue sapphires gleaming down at him. "…all the other spirits took on lovers centuries ago…but me…I couldn't…" Feeling the ridges of his strong muscles beneath her as she let her fingers wander over them, Virgo continued. "I'm the eternal maiden…the eternal virgin…" The energy in the room seemed to build in intensity with her every word, that very fact keeping the man's attention locked solely on her eyes and not the rest of her amazing body his own was trying to get him to notice. _'Wait?...is she trying to tell me she's a…but how am I supposed to…with a?...'_

The dragon slayer's thoughts practically written all over his face, the pinkette softly shook her head at him, her speech continuing. "You are not mistaken…" her hair wavered for just a moment in the air, "…I've existed for centuries…but my body is still just as chaste now as it was at my birth just as the Celestial Spirit King commanded, but…I cannot…I do not wish to go on like this…"

"OOOOHHHH CANAAAA!" Yet another feminine scream of pure ecstasy escaping from the blonde's room, the sheer amount of female pheromones in the air told the duo that Cana was enjoying every…last…supple inch of their blonde celestial wizard, her body the perfect feast for a deprived lover to enjoy.

Turning back to lock eyes with the obviously edgy dragon slayer once more, Virgo knew she had to get to the point quickly! The fact that the man hadn't already thrown her off and ran to rejoin Cana in her meal spoke volumes of his respect for her, but she knew his respect wouldn't hold him in place forever…not with so much sex to contend with… "Natsu…" His name pulling his gaze back to her, the maiden took a deep breath, her bountiful bosom swelling and her cleavage deepening, it was then that she let out her pent up feelings for him. "…ever since that day…in the woods…seeing what you did to my Princess…the horribly…filthy things…" Her cheeks scarlet red now, Virgo was almost shaking thinking of what she'd witnessed, "…groping her huge breasts…and kissing her…slit…it was all so…dirty…" Those eyes of her growing in intensity even more than ever, Natsu looked down from them for a moment when he felt a wet warmth beginning to leak across his abs. _'Fuck! So Lucy was right! This kind of thing DOES turn her on!'_

"I have always been able to hold it in…hold it back…the need to be…the need to feel the touch of another…it has always been…tolerable…" The spirit girl's hands balling up into fists, Natsu winced as her nails dug into his chest, her chains jingling as the cold metal slid across his heated skin. "…Master Natsu…I…I can accept still being pure after all this time…" she scowled at him as her voice began to rise, "but one thing I CAN'T accept is knowing that I, a mere servant, am in any way more pure than my Princess…so…" Bringing her fists up to her chest, the maiden looked so innocent now…her anger seemingly having left her, she looked down at the man as if she were looking up at him, helpless and vulnerable. "…please take me…you can do anything you want with my body…" She looked away from him now, her normally zany and quirky attitude giving way to show just what she meant by being the eternal virgin. "I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world like Miss Mirajane…my breasts are not large like Princess, and I lack the experience of Miss Cana, but…" she locked eyes with him once more, "I do enjoy being punished…" her voice was soft, almost a whisper, its tone equal parts pleading and hopeful, as though she was desperate to prove she had SOMETHING she could offer him, something he would _want_ , a reason to give her this.

Natsu, for his part, was looking over the curious little spirit in wonder, the man obviously tempted by her offer if the color of his cheeks and the hardness of his cock were evidence enough on their own, but there was one thing he had to ask before he sullied her body forever, one thing he needed to be absolutely sure of. "But you're supposed to be the eternal virgin, right?" he asked curiously. "Wouldn't I get in trouble if I fucked ya?"

Not at all deterred by his surprisingly intelligent question, the maiden merely lowered the rest of her body down onto his chest, her large breasts squishing out inside her bra, her lips gently nuzzling his collarbone with tender affection as she spoke. "Maybe…" the girl said between tiny delicate licks of his heated flesh, "…but the Spirit King would NEVER lay a hand on the lover of our Princess…" She looked up at him from her place below his chin, her soft hair just barely caressing his skin. "…you DO love our Princess…don't you?" An unexpected seriousness appearing in her tone, Natsu nodded against the top of her head, his gaze just as firm. "Hrm! I love her with all my heart…" He furrowed his eyebrows as she rose slightly, her face now inches from his own.

"So then what are you waiting for?" Virgo asked him then with a cheerful grin, her attitude back to its usual playful self, "…punish me…Master…I've been bad…" As tense as the previous few seconds had been, Natsu was now looking up at the girl with a smile, a crazy grin having spread across his face. "Sure, I'll do it!" The man chuckled at how funny it sounded to ACTUALLY follow through with one of the spirit's constant requests for abuse. "…but why am I punishing ya?

Closing her eyes for a moment to brush the pink strands of hair out of the way, the eternal maiden caught the mighty dragon slayer completely off guard as she leant down, her soft lips just barely brushing up against his rougher ones, she laid a gentle kiss on them, the action making the man's eyes pop open in surprise. "Why are you punishing me?..." Virgo repeated his question as she straightened herself up on his stomach, her hands resting on his chest as her arms pushed her boobs to the point of straining her frilly bra. "For kissing my princess's lover…" Putting a slim finger to those sexy little lips of her, she wiggled her hips, letting her juices drip into the chasms of his six pack as she spoke, their eyes locked in a trance with filled lust. "I've been a bad…bad maid…are you going to punish me?...Master Natsu?..."

Natsu just laid there…his horny male mind processing everything the little nymph had just said to him. _'So Virgo wants to feel like a dirty girl?...'_ He chuckled silently at the thought of defiling a spirit…but a girl was a girl…and something told him that the eternal virgin was just as tight and hot inside as a normal girl was… _'I'll make her so dirty the Spirit King will blow a fuse when he sees what I've done!'_ his eyes raking over her dainty moonlit curves, Natsu let his hands be guided only by the shimmering pair of sapphires that continued to stare down at him in ever growing need. The girl sat there, watching…waiting to at long last experience firsthand what this devourer of feminine flesh would decide to do to her. _'Please, Master Natsu…'_ she mentally begged him to ravish her as his hands drew closer, those rough palms slowly wrapping around her thin neck. _'make me scream out in pai—'_ "Agh-ah!"

Her masochistic thoughts being brought to an abrupt and violent end, Virgo felt his strong palms cupping the sides of her neck, his coarse, masculine fingers digging into her thin porcelain skin, the girl could feel his grip tightening the moment he made contact with her. "Ma…master?…" The maiden tried her best to look down at him, to catch his eye and see what he was doing, but the pressure on her neck stopped her. It was slow at first, but quickly increasing in speed as he continued. Moving his thumbs over her throat, Natsu's rough digits were soon sinking even deeper into her skin in some places while dipping out in others, the constantly changing assault on her throat taking away the spirit's breath as it quickened her pulse, her body releasing moan after troubled moan at the sheer harshness of his neck massage. "Oooohhh-AH! Ehh…eh…hhrrrmmm…."

Sweet…sweet whimpers of need dripped out of the cute little pinkette just as her juices had earlier; her essence running across the dragon slayers abs only adding fuel to the fires burning within him.

"Yeah…you're a bad little maid…" Natsu smirked, the cocky grin of a man who KNEW he had a girl completely at his whim looming under her, the strong hands nearly strangling her soon pulled her down…down to meet his hungry lips, the roughened pair crashing against her parted pink ones, his tongue forced its way down her abused throat without invitation.

Bright blue eyes popping open at his intrusion, there was nothing more in the world that Virgo wanted to do than moan right now! To open her mouth wide and let out even more feeble whimpers at the way this man of men was handling her! _'Yes!...Please!...Have your way with me!...'_ This was not one of the many passion filled kisses she had seen Natsu share with her Princess…no this kiss did not reek of love, his pink muscle lightly caressing her own and making her mewl in joy…NO! This kiss was one of COMPLETE and TOTAL domination! Her Master was not asking her to let him play with her…he was TELLING her he was going to! Virgo could feel the immense power that this man possessed as he grabbed hold of her neck, the sensation bordering pain and surely leaving large pinkened marks on her clear skin. Oh, how much she loved it!

Not holding back one bit, the fire wizard kept at it, bringing her face as close to his as he could, he was practically consuming her! His lips completely sucking hers in, he was both kissing and devouring her teasing tongue, the battle going on down her throat much more akin to something in one of Erza's erotica novels than a virgin's first kiss! _'She's giving in so easily…'_ Natsu noted as he plunged into her mouth, his menacing muscle instantly pushing hers to the delicious floor, ravaging against her gums and squishing it against her teeth, the man never once giving the spirit respite during his assault. _'I mean…even LUCY struggled when I first kissed her…but Virgo…_ Opening his eyes to stare into her tightly clenched portals, he could tell she was enjoying this, the minuet whimpers running along his tongue telling him to keep going. Closing his own eyes, the dragon slayer concentrated solely on abusing the maid's tongue, her little pink girl being tossed around like a ragdoll, he was soon leaving her to lick her wounds while he levied lick after vicious lick to the sides of her throat, his fingers desperately kneading her neck while his tongue reached out to them.

The completely one sided kiss went on for several minutes, but much to Natsu's surprise, the girl never once tried to push him away, or to try and escape before he strangled her to death, quite the opposite, the trickle between her legs soon turning into a flood, he couldn't help grinning against her lips as he heard the audible squelching noises of her soaked bikini bottoms as she grinded herself against him.

At long last ending the roughest kiss of his life, Natsu reared his head back to look at her, her eyes just now opening up into little blue slivers; he could see just how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her through the shimmering in her orbs. "Yeah…such a bad maid…" the fiery male smirked as he slowly lowered his lips over her chin, his nose purposefully releasing scalding hot breaths of air onto her skin, the heat just barely short of scalding, it was enough to make her moan all the more. "Oooohhhh!"

Natsu eased his grip on her throat just enough to let that sound escape, the man knowing full well it was a mere whisper compared to the sounds he was sure she was about to make. "…I'm going to have to claim you early…" he finished his intoxicating threat just as he reached a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, his hand moving around to hold her still, he bit into that delicate flesh of hers, his sharp fangs sinking deep into her pearly skin and forcing the spirit's eyes to open wide as she screamed out in wonderful pain!

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Virgo's ear shattering scream pierced the heated air and sent shockwaves throughout the apartment, momentarily causing the curious pair of lovers in Lucy's room to pause, but only for an instant as a long, loud sensual moan followed it.

"Huh…huh…huh…!" Breaths coming fast and hard, the maid's blue eyes were stretched to their limits as she tried her best to hold herself together, to keep from passing out due to just how painful that bite had been. Blood slowly seeping from her wound, she knew that Natsu had done something horrible to her…something that would tell EVERYONE who saw her that the eternal virgin was no longer pure…but that wasn't enough…she wanted every last trace of purity wiped from her, mind, body, and soul. _'More…'_ That one singular thought keeping her going through that blissful pain, the maiden, bringing forth all her strength, pushed the evil man down onto his back, her hips grinding against his abs all the more as he stared up at her.

Small, dainty hands reaching down, Virgo was soon grabbing and tugging on as much of the man's firm flesh as she could get a hold of, her delicate fingers almost tearing at his skin considering its tightness as she moaned out, the pain in her neck pulsing with burning need. "C'mon, Master!" she yelled down at him as her fingers caught his nipples in a vice grip, twisting and pulling at them in her efforts to further enrage her first lover, "PUNISH ME!"

By now, with so much abuse being directed his way for a change, Natsu was certainly far from content with what he'd done to her so far. _'I thought she said, punish her? Not punish me!'_ His frustration with the insane giddy look in her glowing blue eyes, soon turned into lustful anticipation as the dragon slayer saw the next punishment for the naughty maid…all four of them…each jingling from her limbs… ' _You want_ _more punishment, you little pink maniac?...'_ Natsu smirked at her shaking chains as she continued grabbing at him. _'I'll punish ya…'_

It all happened so fast…first she was upright, her bikini clad mound squeezing out her juices onto the dragon slayer's hardened stomach, but now the maid found herself picked up by a pair of beefy arms and her body thrust into the air. "Master? What are you doing? Aren't you going to punish your bad maid some more?!" Virgo's words raining down around him, the man wasn't paying attention to her momentary reprieve… taking hold of each of her chains, he clamped them each to a different blade on the fan above until all of her limbs were held securely in place. "Ahgh! Masterrrrrr!" The maid now hanging from the ceiling, it was all she could do to raise herself up to look over her full breasts, the sight she was seeing enough to make her frilly bikini ooze with female nectar. Natsu was in front of her, right between her legs now…and he looked hungry…

His deep, dark eyes dripped with desire just as her drenched bottoms did with her sugary honey… climbing on top of Lucy's new wooden table, the dragon slayer found himself right between the zodiac's thighs, her lean body obviously strong, her muscles showing with each of her hard breaths. "How's this for a punishment, Virgo… _my_ dirty little maid?" She could feel his voice and breath washing over her most private of places, her most sacred of skin…the masculine shockwaves rippling through her juice drenched folds, the girl could do little more than whimper as her need was made helpless to a dragon.

Those rough, calloused hands of his, strong from years of fighting and training dug into her inner thighs, blunt nails sinking deep into her soft flesh and causing her head to whip back in a sensuous moan. "Uhhh…yes! Master Natsu…" she squirmed against her bindings, "…yes I am!" her efforts to make him want her more succeeded in full as she started swinging towards him, the mouth-watering scent of her overripe peach blowing in the air before being drawn into the male's nostrils, his brain going into overdrive as he felt his hardened length begin to ache for its female counterpart.

Running his palms up over her hips, Natsu began slowly teasing the spirit's thin navel. He had no idea when it happened, but the fire wizard had found himself infatuated with that smooth patch of skin above a girl's slit. Those cruel digits of his keeping their pressure along her fields of tender white skin, he planted kiss after rough kiss along her body, his lips opening just as they came into contact with her flesh and revealing his teeth to nip at her. "Ugh!" Hips bucking up against him, Virgo found that that only served to turn the dragon slayer on even more! "Damn! You want it bad!" he chuckled against her indented navel, his hot breath scorching her bare skin as he laughed. He knew Virgo was horny…but her lean curves were just too much fun to tease!

His taunts being more than she could take, the maid bucked her hips once more into him, her bikini clad mound still managing to leave his face wet and smelling of a perfume strong enough to make a god of sex go made with lust! That being said…it was FAR too much for Natsu to handle… "Alright…" Letting his hands sink back down to their previous resting places along the inside of her thighs, the dragon slayer held her legs open wide, his sights set on her dripping wet slit, which was by now wrapped in candied cloth. "…you asked for it!"

"Ugh…" The feeling came in two bursts…the first causing her eyes to shoot open, blue irises exploding like supernovas, "…AGH!" followed by the second which made her entire body convulse in unheard of pleasure at the feeling stirring within her loins. Her head went back as far as it could and Virgo let out another long and desperate moan as her wonderful master at long last dined on what had to of been the most prestigious peach in existence. _'Fuck!...'_ If Natsu had thought Lucy was sweet being a celestial wizard…then the fact that the maiden he was now devouring was a celestial SPIRIT explained why her flavor was so overwhelmingly so! _'How can she be this…agh…'_ Eyes opening in alarm, the dragon slayer was amazed to see that even though he was holding her legs open, the spirit was still somehow closing them around him, his thick muscles losing to her lean curves despite the obvious difference in their sizes.

"Gah…no way, Virgo!" Natsu cringed, his biceps flexing as he slowly but surely spread her thighs open again, the girl's attempts to shut him in with her womanhood failing, he was back in control again… _'Well well well, looks like she just gave me something to work with…'_ A wide grin spreading across his wet cheeks, Natsu decided it was high time he put the maid through the blissful hell she had begged for! With both hands digging into her upper thighs, he brought his head up along her bikini clad mound, and pressing as hard as he could against the soaked indention in the middle, the fire wizard slowly dragged his nose up along the small chasm, grinning from ear to ear as her juices seeped over his cheeks and chin while her screams of ecstasy rained down upon him.

It was like a sexual torture chamber…her body hanging from the ceiling fan by the very chains which she would dance and sing with, Virgo had found herself in a position the maid had only DREAMED of before tonight! "Ahhhhhhagh! YES! Master! Eat me! Please! My pussy is so dirty! PLEASE PUNISH HER!" The swing she had worked up before only increasing now as the man between her legs picked up his pace, the eternal virgin found herself getting dragged farther and farther away from purity and closer and closer to what she so badly desired. _'Now this is more like it!'_ Burying his face deep into her clothed mound, Natsu could feel his nose pushing deep into her soaked core, her outer lips already parting for him, inviting him, begging him deeper, he shook his nose from side to side, that mean point pushing her juices all along the insides of her drenched bikini bottoms and making her cry out all the more.

The dragon slayer sucked up as much of her slick nectar as he could through her thin cloth covering, catching them drip by drip, he sucked a mouthful in before swirling it with his tongue, savoring every last morsel before moving onto the next, it wasn't long till her bottoms were soaked not in her essence…but in his saliva… "Let's see how sweet you are without your wrapping…" He smirked, gripping her thighs with renewed vigor, the maid soon felt the cool air of the night rush against her exposed lower lips as for the first time she was bared to the world, her Master ripping and tearing at her soaked covering with the very fangs he had used to mark her. The maid's thin covering didn't stand a chance as he tore scraps from it to pull it aside, but the sensation only lasted momentarily as Natsu bathed her tortured slit in pure heat, the intensity sending her rocking back and forth, her perky thirty two D cups bouncing and wobbling as she tried to get a better look at what he was doing to her.

Natsu meanwhile was grinning like a man possessed, staring at her soft mound, he was surprised to see there was a tiny tuft of pink fur sitting atop her clit, his eyes locked on it, he wondered just how those candied strands would taste if he mixed them with Levy's sugary blue ones. "And here I thought you'd have been smooth like Princess," he grinned as his dark eyes lit up at the rest of her swollen need. He was literally a man in a candy store, the eternal virgin the waterfall of sweet juices he needed right now. Natsu ran his tongue just as roughly over her nude nether lips as it had her upper pair, dousing her deprived slit in his fiery heat, the fire wizard drank to his heart's content, long, rude and just as mean as his cock would be with her molten core, his pink muscle forced its way into her tight tunnel, the monster prodding and poking around inside and stretching her in ways she had never before hoped would happen…but now wished would never stop! "AHHHHHGHH! Master! I think…I am going to…AAAHHHHHH!" That smirk never leaving him, Natsu kept her bottoms pulled to the side as the flood gates opened, like a sea of liquid candy, her juices poured out over him, making his face drip with her clear honey before it was happily lapped up by his eager tongue, the dragon slayer refusing to waste even one drop of the wonderful sweetness.

For Virgo, her orgasm seemed to go on forever! Her body just wasn't used to such a strain! Existing for so long …so many centuries and yet NEVER having the pent up frustrations within her released, it was no wonder she acted so lewd all the time! As the nearly painful pangs of pleasure shot through her every nerve, the maid didn't know how to handle it! Her legs violently kicked and flailed just as Natsu drew back to get her down, one hit him square in the face and his head flew back as raw pain replaced the previous euphoria he had felt from dining on her.

"Gaaahh…fuck!"

Her mind clearing the moment she kicked him, the spirit KNEW she had accidentally gone too far, but craning her head up through the sweat which now was beginning to coat her pale form, she could see the fury in his eyes, the power which demanded punishment for what she did… "Master?..." The maid was apprehensive in her speech, the angry growl emanating from his clenched teeth enough to set her soul on fire with the sheer amounts of punishment it promised. "are…are you alright?" Even though her tone was concerned, Virgo was hoping so badly that she had hurt him…after all…an angry Master…was a rough Master…

His eyes connecting with hers, Natsu slowly shook his head, chills shooting up her still hanging spine at his anger. "Are…are you going to punish me again?..." she asked once more, his head now nodding just as slowly, that scowl never leaving his rugged features as he gently took her down from the fan, her chains jingling and jangling as he carried her over to the couch where he sat down, the girl looking up at him with curious blue eyes as he put her over his legs, her belly pressing into them just as her boobs wobbled within her bikini top.

"You've been a VERY bad maid, Virgo…" Natsu growled, the man slowly taking hold of her drenched bikini bottoms and sliding them down her legs, he tossed the nearly shredded cloth across the room to reveal her tight little ass. "…I need to teach you NOT!" he grabbed a rough handful of her small cheeks, watching the way her face contorted in pleasure at the feeling of him abusing yet another still pure part of her body. "…to hit your Master!" he continued looking at her, his hand now softly caressing and feeling her bum, letting her perky skin fill his hand before smoothing it out again with his rough fingers and palms, the maid undoubtedly possessing as ass that he was personally dying to see in a pair of short shorts…

Blue now blocking out almost all the white in her eyes, Virgo's face slowly turned as dark red as humanly possible at what she saw. His right hand spreading wide open as his left held her down by the small of her back, Natsu was making the maiden shake with anticipation for what he was about to do to her! _'He's going…SPIRIT KING! MASTER IS GOING TO…GOING TO…,'_ the spirit's thoughts going out of control, it took everything she had to control her trembling lips to speak. "M…Master…what…what are you going to do?" The maid's voice dripped with unrestrained lust, hoping…praying…that he was going to perform the ULTIMATE act of dominance on her now…

Leaning down so that his scowl could fully exude the authority he had over the pinkette, Natsu watched as she became a shaking mess, the spirit's big boobs bouncing in her bikini top while she began drooling from both pairs of lips like the little hentai she was…that scarlet blush still dominating her face, Virgo could only moan in unrestrained need as her Master spoke slowly…and with only control in his voice. "You need to learn NOT to strike your Master…" he flexed his fingers over her pert bottom. "…so I'm going to spank you until you do…"

 **Lucy's Room:**

"Ooooh…YES! YES! YES!" Meanwhile, the show back in the other room was still in full swing! Despite starting much earlier than the dragon slayer and spirit, the female duo was still going at it! "YES! PLEASE!" The blonde's moans reaching high into the ceiling, Cana was all too happy to oblige, her long thin fingers sinking into the celestial wizard's bouncy thirty two Gs, she too was in heaven, although instead of a candy river drink…hers had two creamy marshmallows to devour, those soft orbs now coated in her favorite alcohol…

Taking in as much of the blonde's breasts as her hands could, the brunette groped and squeezed Lucy Heartfilia until she was certain her girls were going to pop under the lustful passions of her lover. "And Natsu stays here every night?" Teasing the panting girl with a small giggle, Cana continued kneading the formerly rich girl's massive melons as she slowly ran her tongue around one of her tiny pink areola, Lucy's gasps only heightening as the muscle lapped at her sensitive globes. "…I bet he doesn't need to bring a pillow; does he, blondie?" Hefting the younger girl's _natural_ pillows up before letting them fall back down with a series of soft bounces, she smirked. "…yeah…because he's got the best pair to sleep on right here…" catching one of the celestial wizard's nipples between her thumb and forefinger, the card wizard was just about to twist the pink nub when suddenly another pink object caught her eye. "What the hell?..." Leaning over the blonde to look at the pulsing item, Cana was soon joined by her panting roommate, Lucy gasping at what she saw.

"Oh, my God!" Cupping her hands over her mouth, Lucy didn't know for sure what was going on, but whatever it was…it was bad… "Virgo's key…" The words leaving her mouth as she and the brunette looked on in growing concern. "…it…it only blinks like that when she…she's…AH!" The girls looking on in growing horror, the Key of the Maiden started glowing even brighter! The shimmering gold key now starting to burn through the wooden table, the pair's concentration was only broken by a sudden loud _CLAP!_ followed by the loudest…and hottest lust filled screams either had ever heard in their lives…

Turning her head to look out the doorway, Cana was asking herself if she should go to see if the maid was alright or not; the dominant girl leaving herself completely open as she leaned over her blonde victim…her large thirty four double D cups dangling right over the evil grin spreading over Lucy's lips… _'Maybe I should go see what's going on…'_ She wondered as her buxom friend slowly reached up towards her… _'I know Natsu's a good guy and all…but maybe he's taking it a little too fa—'_ "AAAAAHHHH!" The key finally burning its way to the floor, the fate of the spirit who clung to it was completely forgotten as Cana was now discovering that the blonde celestial wizard wasn't as submissive as she thought…Lucy had controlled a dragon when she drained him with her lips in the forest…and now she'd do the same to the drunk. Small pale hands digging deep into her olive skinned globes, Cana found herself on the receiving end of feminine lusts for the first time in years, and as another scream let loose from her lips, her cries merging with the spirit's down the hall, it was then that she remembered what Natsu had told her once about celestial girls…and sucking.

 **Living Room:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Like a hurricane battering against the inner walls of the apartment, Virgo's screams could be heard far and wide as the celestial spirit was at long last given the punishment she had always desired and deserved. "YES! YES! YES! OOOOH KING, YES!" It was like a scene straight out of Virgo's fantasies, her body held down over the dragon slayer's bare knees, the lean curves of her body were subjected to lustful torment as Natsu's open palm came down time and time again! Each strike catching the naughty pink maid on her bare ass, her poor wretched flesh quickly growing hotter and hotter every time their skin made contact.

The naughty little maid wasn't the only one enjoying their increasingly ferocious carnal session however. _'She's screaming so loud! I can't believe Virgo's such a bad girl!'_ It was all Natsu could do to keep going, a widening grin plastered across his face, his eyes ran over her increasingly tanned bum, those cute little porcelain cheeks turning a brighter shade of red with each hard slap he reigned down upon them, alternating between cheeks and beating them until they glowed! The dragon slayer was going in full force now! His right hand slapping her increasingly hot cheeks until they stung; "You brought this on yourself, you know that, right?" the man asked as he looked down at her, her face just as dark red as her ass was, he could tell she had dreamed of this right from the start. "Yeah…you're enjoying yourself WAY too much to not…" his taunting words only served to turn the little spirit on even more, he finished with an insult that added even more fire to her flames of desperation. "…and to think a filthy maid like you touches my Princess…" the man shook his head as Virgo's eyes slammed shut in blissful pain.

Her voice rising higher and higher in volume and pitch with each of his harsh strikes, the maiden's previously dried core was already leaking a fresh river of nectar, and with each of her Master's slaps causing more and more of her sweet juices to escape from her parted lips it didn't take long until that flood made itself known to the dragon slayer in more ways than one…

 _Splat!_

It was hot like soup, but smelled so wonderful Natsu knew it could never come from any mere mortal kitchen. His attacks on her exposed cheeks pausing for a moment, he reached up with that evil hand of his, and wiping the clear juice off of his leg, the fire wizard stuck it into his open mouth, his tongue swirling it around…tasting its flavor before swallowing. "You maid my face dirty…what am I ever going to do with a maid like you?..." He asked, her body quivering in pure bliss.

His voice was calm, but stern, the pinkette slowly raising her head to gaze up at her master; she found her huge orbs met by a pair of dark spheres, each of them promising only even MORE punishment for her misdeeds. "Please…Master…I know I'm a bad maid, but…but…please…" her shimmering eyes gazing up at him, she pleaded for him to have mercy and give her what she needed most right now… "…Master…agh…my…my body needs…"

"To be punished," Natsu finished for her, grinning at how her throat bobbed nervously. She was on the line, he could see it in her eyes and feel it from her breaths, it wouldn't take much to set her off as she was now. The hand not holding her down moved to her lower lips, but then paused as a wicked idea came to him. _"She likes punishment...she wants to be punished...I wonder..."_ With deliberate slowness, he lowered his hand to one of her scarlet hued cheeks with tender care and watched carefully at how her breath hitched from the contact.

 _"Yeah, she's just about ready..."_ smirking evilly, he slowly began to move his hand around her aching cheek, over and around the cherry red flesh with a tenderness only Lucy had ever experienced from him before. Her eyes still locked with his, he could see at first anticipation, but then, confusion.

Moving from one cheek to the other, he continued, his hand carefully opening and closing around the tender skin, massaging it, caressing it with tender touches that cooled her heated flesh. Giving a light squeeze, her breath hitched and her eyes again had a hopeful shine to them, but it wavered back into confusion as his hand continued to roam the expanse of her abused bum.

"Master? I...I thought you were going to...why are you..."

His hand moving back to her other cheek, he began giving it the same tender treatment he had its twin, soft, gentle and loving. He could feel the strong muscles in her backside contracting under his touch.

"If something is enjoyable, then it's not punishment is it?"

Her eyes widened as understanding struck her, and upon seeing it, his own grin widened.

Closing his hand so that only his middle and index fingers were extended, he moved them to the crack of her ass, between her two lovely cheeks and slowly moved downwards, parting the formerly marble white globes until his fingers reached her clenched hole where he began moving them in a small tight circle.

"Tell me, is this what you want?" he asked, his nails grazing the tender flesh as they moved around the tight ring, only to move lower, to her leaking lower lips, 'or is this what you want?"

Shuddering, the maid couldn't respond, her mind racing to figure out how to reply with his previous statement ringing around in her mind.

Teasing her further, he split his fingers to part her trembling lips so more of her delicious nectar dribbled onto his thighs, his fingers continued on their journey, nails grazing her lips as they did until they reached her apex.

Her thighs shaking and mind frozen, she was about to respond when he did for her.

"Such a bad maid, not answering your Master when he asks you a question…"

Blinking, it was all she could do before another sharp strike landed, catching her off guard.

"GUWAHH!"

This was followed by another on the other cheek, then another, and another, each with more force behind it than the last, her eyes widened with a gasp! The supple muscles of her derriere bounced and rippled under his rough hand, strong and firm that took their punishment without wavering or giving, if anything they beckoned him, begged him for more!

Arching her back and raising her hips to meet his hand, she moaned pitifully when she was met with not a strike, but yet another tender caress.

Feeling his soft touches and loving ministrations, it was all the little spirit could do to hold back her sobs of frustration! This wasn't what she wanted!

"Please...please, Master, I-ah!"

Once again his fingers parted her lower lips, this time they actually ran along the inside however, dipping into her core and coating themselves with her sugary sweetness. The maiden tried to move, tried to buck her hips but to no avail! The hand on her back held her fast so that the most she could do was move her upper half.

The half she didn't give a damn about at this point.

Looking up at him with fresh tears, her mouth dropped as she saw him lick his fingers clean with a smirk, though he wasn't even looking at her as he did.

Her face now as scarlet as her ass, Virgo was beyond her breaking point.

"PLEASE MASTER I BEG YOU! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

At hearing her pleas, Natsu turned his gaze down to where the wonderful substance had sprung from, his left hand now leaving her back, he kept his eyes on hers as she followed it over to her nicely tanned ass. "Yeah, I bet you're aching pretty bad right now…" the dragon slayer slowly took hold of her redden cheeks with one hand, and spreading them with his fingers, the male soon found the equally abused slit that had been attacked, the poor thing already weeping even more juices and trembling as its owner saw him move. The man took in a deep breath before he ever so carefully brought his right back down to her ass, two fingers sticking out from the rest, Virgo immediately found herself screaming out once more as he violated her juicy peach with those same devilish fingers.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Such a petite body…Natsu's fingers harshly thrust into her sopping wet core, his hand like a spear it penetrated deep within her before roughly rolling, flexing and hooking his digits within, the pair abusing her from the inside just as his free hand took up the painstaking task of punishing her on the outside! "You only brought this on yourself, you filthy little spirit!" Natsu had to hold back a chuckle as he said it; the man was quickly finding that he quite enjoyed saying these kinds of things to the girl. _'I wonder if Kinana or Mira like this sort of thing too…'_ Slapping her beaten ass one more time, he could feel her body beginning to squirm, her orgasm quickly building.

And then, just as before, he stopped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Feeling his sticky fingers no longer in her core, but once again on her freshly punished cheeks, Virgo wept, just as she had felt her second orgasm about to trigger, she could feel it ebbing away, falling, falling, falling, just as the drops from her soaked core did.

Squirming, she tried to get up, to get herself free, but before she could that other hand of his came down on her like a mighty vice and held her in place.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

Seeing that she now understood just what punishment really was, he decided to show her some mercy. He was still annoyed at missing out on seeing Lucy and Cana together, but he didn't want to actually hurt Virgo or make her suffer, so he quickly resumed his previous treatment of driving his fingers as deep into her as he could, relishing in the sounds from both her lips, the sighs of joy and contentment from the upper pair, and the squishing squelches from the lower pair as she rocked her hips and drove herself against him in time with his thrusts.

Remembering back to something he had done to make Mirajane squeal in bliss, the dragon slayer smirked and curled his fingers back towards his palm, the tips of his rough digits scraping and churning against the slick tunnel they were currently in, the finale of the maid's spanking impacting her sore little bottom just at the right moment, the sensation of her body being abused from both inside and out at the same instant enough to send her sprawling over the edge!

"AGH! MASTER! MY! AAHHHHH! NOOOO!" that overwhelmingly feminine scent rushing over his nostrils once more, Natsu yanked his fingers out of her abused tunnel, his brash movement making her cry out at the loss of contact with her owner. But the dragon slayer wasn't just going to let such a prize escape him, no…a strong hand digging into each of her thin hips, the man pulled her up just as the maid's second climax hit her, his parched lips meeting hers for a drink. His mouth was so hot…breath so scalding hot… gasping right before it hit her, Virgo wrapped her legs around that fiery head of her master just in the nick of time! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another torrent of the sweetest nectar in the cosmos pouring down his throat, Natsu Dragneel was quickly becoming a connoisseur of feminine juices. "Aghh…ahhh….ahh…ahhhhhhhhh…" The grip her legs had on the back of the dragon slayer's head flexed with her every spasm, but slowly weakening, it soon became nothing as the last of her juices and her strength left her, the powerful zodiac falling limp in the fire wizard's arms.

His long tongue cleaning up the second mess the maid had spilled that night; Natsu slowly lowered her down until the cute little spirit was nestled in his arms, the man cradling her in his dominating grip. "Hmmmm…now what to do with you next…" He ran his eyes up and down her semi-nude body, her navel on down slick with his saliva, the man soon found his eyes rising up to a neglected pair of orbs…not the sparkling sapphires on her face though…no…he had stared at them enough tonight…his dark portals locking onto her chest, he had his next targets…

"Well you're not wrong…" A grin forming on his lips as he visually ravaged her bikini clad rack, Natsu glanced up at her blue gems, her face still bright red, her mouth hanging open as a series of hard pants continued to rock her small form…his line of sight returning to those two lovely globes on her chest. "…they're not NEARLY as big as Princesses' are…but…" the dragon slayer smirked as he took hold of one of the straps keeping her girls from bouncing free. "…they're FAR from small…"

 _SNAP!_

Virgo felt the rush of cold air wafting over her breast now, one soft, pale boob exposed to the night air, she let out a small mewl of need as the heat from her master's breathing soaked into her perky flesh. _'Master…'_ Looking on wide eyed and with her pussy only growing wetter in loneliness, Virgo watched as Natsu grabbed onto the top of one of her cups, and yanking down with a fraction of his strength, he tore half of her bra right off her body! The treat hidden beneath it showing them both that he had hit the jackpot!

Like a creamy scoop of vanilla ice cream, Virgo's thirty two D cup sat high and proud now that it was free; and while the rest of the spirit's curves were lean…her breasts, as the fire wizard now knew for certain, had PLENTY of fat to them… "Do…do you like my breasts…Master?" Her voice just as soft and innocent as it had been when he had kissed her, Natsu didn't reply, but moving his right hand back up so that it hovered above her defenseless melon, he let it drop like a claw machine down onto the open girl…rough…inevitable…wonderful… Virgo knew all that was true about what was about to happen to her… his eyes on her ever widening orbs the entire time, the man smirked as she let out a soft gasp when rough tanned fingers squeezed her ripe pale globe like a piece of fruit!

"Ahhh….ahhhhahahaha…" Her hands retracting back so that they were scrunched up under her chin, Virgo's cute little eyes looked on in wonder as that calloused hand belonging to her one true master pawed at her untouched breast. With soft whimpers of need Natsu groped and kneaded her pliant pillow right in front of her, the babe helpless to resist his actions as he brought that smirk of his down to nibble on the delectable red cherry that sat atop the jiggling mass of hapless flesh. "Mhhhmmmm…letting a man take your bra off so easily…" the fire wizard murmured as he wrapped his tongue around that pert pebble, that evil muscle of his slowly dragging the girl into his maw where even worse dangers awaited it. "…what do you think Princess would have me do if she found out?..." Sharp teeth grating against the side of her hardened nipple, Virgo let out a high pitched squeal as her roughened up skin was slow roasted in the hot cavern of his mouth.

Looking through half lidded eyes, her long lashes covering her view, the maid started shivering when she tried to speak, her short, pink hair shielding her eyes from his. "She…she would…" the eternal maiden looked up at him now, her light flesh breaking out in goose bumps more and more as those sharp fangs of his carved away at her sensitive pink peak, driving her insane with blissful pain. "…Princess…she would…she should…-"

With his free hand, Natsu placed a finger to her lips, his gaze glowing in the night, he pulled back his lips so that she could see his teeth close around her bud…her face turning just as red as a certain knight's hair. "You don't get to say what your Princess SHOULD do…" The dragon slayer smirked at her, his fangs now gripping her nipple; he pulled it back away from the rest of her white globe, making the spirit cry out. "…you're just a dirty little maid who's WAY out of line…and do you know what happens to dirty little maids that get out of line?" he asked her, her lips shaking with anticipation.

Barely being able to compose herself, Virgo opened her shivering lips to speak, "...They…they get punish—AAHHH!" the words just barely leaving her mouth, the sultry girl was driven to screams when the dragon slayer bit down on her tiny cherry, his teeth lightly chewing on her nipple he sucked as much of her perky D cup into his mouth as he could, his tongue ravenously slurping up her texture, her scent, her flavor… Natsu sucked away at the spirit's pinkening breast for longer than he would ever know, her screams of ecstasy pouring out of her mouth, the man opened his eyes at the feeling of her tight ass sandwiching his hard cock head between them, the sensation reminding him that HE hadn't had any fun yet that night… _'How about we fix that…'_ He opened his eyes with a chuckle.

Bringing the maid's soft boob up with him as he withdrew, the man pulled her tortured breast up and up as her skin slowly slipped out of his mouth, her nipple leaving him with a loud _POP!_ before wobbling around atop her equally pink globe, the contrast between her one exposed and one covered apple only further wetting the dragon slayer's legs with her nectar. His eyes following the violent movements of her bosom, Natsu soon spotted the tool which he KNEW would be PERFECT to finish the maiden off with. _'Lucy's whip!'_ Reaching out and grasping the long leather whip, the horny male was soon staring down at his helpless servant, her lithe body panting and shaking with pain and arousal.

With one hand sliding under her, Natsu picked the zodiac up just enough to wrap the long whip around and around her thin curves, he wrapped it around her waist twice, then up between her mounds and around her thin neck before tearing off the remainder of her bra the fabric falling by the wayside as he wrapped the whip under her large boobs, then once over them to squeeze the perky melons outward making them look even bigger! With the remaining length of whip he tied her arms together behind her back, leaving the handle itself in her grasp. Her eyes bolting open at what he was planning on doing with her she gasped, "Master!" Virgo called down to him now from her elevated position as she was lifted up and over the back of the couch "…are you planning on…are you really going to?..." her little hips wiggling with excitement, the petite pinkette almost choked on the drool in her mouth when her body was suddenly dropped down, her back slamming into the outward facing back of the couch as her master caught her legs. _'Wait…yes…oh King, YES!'_ Craning her head up, Virgo could at last see the sight she had been DREAMING of for what seemed like eons! Ever since that first time she had seen the dragon slayer put her clean, pure Princess onto a pile of leaves only to take her out of that very same pile as filthy and dirty as one of Scorpio's girlfriends; she had KNOWN that she wanted to be put down clean and pulled out dirty…so now…as she gazed up at that very same man who had defiled her Princess's sacred place now at her holy gates…the pinkette KNEW her title as the eternal virgin was about to be torn apart with her barrier…

For Natsu's part, he was enjoying the sight quite a bit himself, those massive blue eyes like shimmering pools of need in the darkness, it was obvious to any man with a cell of ANY kind that there was only one thing in the universe that this girl craved…and he was more than happy to give it to her… "You've been the eternal virgin ever since you were created…" Natsu locked eyes with her as he slowly pulled her hips up with ease towards his cock, lining up with her dripping red slit in preparation for the final deed. "…are you SURE you want me to take that from you?" Gazing up at him, although her body was battered, bleeding, beaten and bruised, Virgo could feel only happiness for what he had done to her so far that night. "Yes…" giving the man a gentle nod, the maid was thankful for his concern for her well-being…the man only abused her because she asked for it, cried for it, screamed at him to do it to her…but in the end, Natsu cared for all the girls he was with…that was just how he was… Sapphires shimmering in the night air, Virgo nodded; her decision clear, "…please Master…claim me…for I am yours."

That was ALL Natsu needed to hear! The dragon slayer gripping her pale hips with his rough hands, he reared back his pelvis before thrusting into her! Nine, long, hard inches of manly meat sliding right into her virgin hole, Virgo suddenly let loose with a piercing scream as her barrier…the longest lasting barrier in creation was sundered by her master's cock, her hands nearly snapping the handle of Lucy's whip in two! "UUUGGGHHH!" As if he didn't expect her to be tight at all, the pressure of the zodiac spirit's virgin walls coiling around his thick manhood made the dragon slayer let out a long, low groan just as she let out a long high one. Two sets of eyes slamming shut as the moment overtook them, this one act robbed both lovers of a virginity; Virgo's untouched title being ripped apart by the man's rigid member, she took with it his first time with a spirit girl, a virginity the man had NEVER knew he had, let alone would one day lose. "Agh…aaaahhhhh!" The moment may have been an emotional one for the naughty maid, but she was still that…a naughty maid who CRAVED punishment. Knowing that he had to take the initiative in fully deflowering the little pinkette, Natsu pulled her slim body up as far as it would go, sheathing his manhood in her tight slit the farther up she went before dropping her down again, before repeating the process over and over; at this point, it was Natsu fucking Virgo on the way up…and gravity fucking her with the dragon slayer's cock on the way down.

Everything felt like it was upside down to the poor spirit, her hair hung back over her forehead, the sweat dripped down her body in the wrong way…even her juices…those sweet juices her master craved were now running up…or down over her exposed breasts, those perky globes becoming slick and shiny in the moonlight as they bounced with his every thrust.

Slamming his thick rod into her sopping slit, Natsu grinned from ear to ear at the words his maiden was chanting to herself, the four words coming in quick bursts with a small inhale in between sets, her breathing obviously affected by the intense pounding she was taking. "I'M A BAD MAID! I'M A BAD MAID! I'M A BAD MAID!" Natsu's eyes watching with growing lust as her juices fell down her body, the fruits of her core drawing lines all across her perfect little face; it was more than he could handle…

' _Fuck! I should have made her suck me off when I had the chance!'_ The dragon slayer thought to himself with growing alarm, turns out teasing and eating out a girl for hours without ANY release of his own wasn't good for his resilience. Realizing that he didn't have long before EVERYTHING he had blew, Natsu knew there was one last way he could make sure the maid was dirtier than her Princess…oh yeah…he knew a way. "Agh!" Letting out a loud grunt of frustration as he pulled her squirming body back up the back of the couch and almost throwing her down onto the cushions, her position and his having finally come full circle since she had pushed him down in a fit of need. "Ehhhggg! Master…whhhyyyyy?...why did you stop punishing my pussy?..." Virgo looked up at him with hurt in her eyes, the girl unable to think of a single GOOD reason why a man who enjoyed female flesh as much as he did would stop before the job was done, a spike of fear shot through her when she remembered just what he had done to her earlier when spanking her.

Gazing down at her with a stern, reassuring look, Natsu let his rough hands slide down her soft hips until they reached her thighs, his fingers digging into her tinted skin, he pulled them up so that she was exposed to him. "You want to be dirtier than your Princess, don't you?" the dragon slayer smirked at her as he reached up to where the end of Lucy's whip was curled around and untied the bound babe before sitting back on his knees to watch as the maiden nodded slowly, eagerly. Grinning at the burning desire in her eyes, the man gestured down to her concealed lower hole with a wink. "…then hold your cheeks open for me and I'll make you so filthy she'll look like a diamond next to you…"

The Master had played the right cards, and before his very eyes, Virgo reached down, her eyes hidden once more beneath juice and sweat laden pink hair as she slowly pulled the tight little cheeks of her ass apart for him, her last bastion of purity exposed to her punisher. ' _I love kinky girls!'_ was the only thought that went through his mind as that lover of everything female at last saw her puckered hole exposed to him, dragging his cock down across her soaked pink lips, Natsu bathed the head of his cock in her honey one last time before he went for her tightest opening. He had only done this once before, but he remembered just how tight it had been.

Pushing himself into her pussy half way, he used his hand to stir his throbbing member around within her, making sure it had a good coating before withdrawing from her and moving to her lower hole, and rubbing his swollen purple cap against her entrance, he finally...

"UGH! Sooo….TIGHT!" Gritting his teeth like it was his first time entering such a place, Natsu grunted and Virgo gasped as the eternal maiden's forbidden gate was breached by mankind, a smooth mushroom cap being all that was able to enter under such intense pressure, he was barely able to get the head in all the way. _'No…Master…let me…'_ clenching her eyes shut as hard as he was his teeth, Virgo slowly extended her legs out and dug her heels into the couch on either side of her Master to pull herself towards him, surely bringing more and more of his massive length into her virgin garden, the sheer amount of wonderful pain was enough to make her feel like she was about to explode as she rocked herself forward and back, forward and back, taking more and more of him into her with each stroke.

His manhood at long last starting to slide into her tiny opening, Natsu knew he had to act fast if he was going to get the girl off before he came! _'Fuck! She's so tight…but…I've got to get moving before I come!'_ Bringing her to one last completion his only goal, Natsu leaned down to his maid's ear, her closed eyelids keeping her from seeing him approaching as the feeling of his cock driving into her ass grew harder and harder to bear. Hot…hot breath scorching the shell of her ear, Virgo let out a sharp gasp as the dragon slayer spoke to her in ways that her innocent female master would never dare to. "Figures a disgusting little girl like you would want a man up her ass…" his tone burned her skin and cooked her core, the bubbling inferno within her body growing hotter with every word. "…the last girl I did this to at least thought about it first…but you…" the man chuckled as another wanting gasp left her pink lips, the tight muscles of her ass clenching around his meat, trying in vain to make him leave her alone. "…I asked you to spread your tight little ass for me and you did it like it was nothing…" The feeling…the pressure…her body and mind being used and abused by the man above her as he thrusted his hips in time with her own movements, his speeding up and increasing in pace, Virgo could feel her whole body vibrating as he pumped that hardened length of his in and out of her forbidden gate, pillaging her of ANY scraps of virginity she had left… His final words ringing in her ear, the maiden at last felt it all explode. "…you're nothing, but a filthy…" he reared his hips back one last time, everything but his cock head withdrawn from the maiden. "…little…" the girl held her ass open as wide as she could, her nails digging into the still red and abused skin desperate to feel him finish them both off at once. The last words hitting her, it was all over, "…maid!"

Thrusting with everything he had, Natsu slammed his manhood as far into the pinkette's ass as hard he could, driving that monster all the way in, it at long last drove them over the edge. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" her mouth opening wide just as the first couple spurts of cum shot into her sullied garden, the maid truly became dirty with the third orgasm of her life, another sweet river of nectar flooding out of her slit. "UUUUGGGHHHH!" The juices of a naughty spirit flowing out over his entrenched manhood, Natsu pulled out after the first few shots of his seed entered her, his rod flopping out to take aim at her helpless and exhausted form, the Master coated his servant in his scalding hot spunk.

"Ahhhahhahhh…yes…Mast…er…" Virgo's soft whimpers were music to his ears as her new owner marked her in more ways than one. Large globs of his white essence running down her face and dripping out of her hair, Virgo could feel him on every part of her…oozing over her…her body just as filthy now as her soul.

The sounds that WOULD have stopped the pair of curious lovers in Lucy's room from continuing their fun went unheard…the blonde herself out cold from the immense amount of pleasure she had experienced that day…and Cana…well the victorious brunette knew it wouldn't be often that she got a night alone with the buxom celestial wizard…so having finally subdued the blonde for good, she had her head nestled between the two biggest…and bounciest…ear muffs in all of Fiore…

"Uuuugh…" The last of his energy now part of the zodiac's new coating, Natsu let her legs slip from his grasp, the man being as careful as possible as he lied down beside her on the couch, his strong arms pulling her eternally desecrated form up onto his chest. Feeling her silky pink hair brushing against his neck as he held her, Natsu was silent for a while, the man content with feeling the spirit's ragged heartbeat slowly tick down to a healthier rate, the vibrations rippling through his chest with each soft thump… "You know…" the man finally broke the sweet silence that had fallen around them, his husky voice reminding the dirty girl he held that she was at last in the arms of the opposite sex…alone…and best of all…naked… "…back when Lucy said I could see other girls who were in our guild…" his arm rose up to pull her body closer to his, her cheeks darkening not long after they had started to pinken from the feeling of his manhood pressing against its new best friend. "…I never thought I would end up being with a spirit girl…"

Virgo laid there for a moment, letting her master's aloud thoughts fade back into nothingness, their meaning slowly registering in her weakened mind. "Master?" She squirmed around in his grip until she was facing him, her bright blue eyes answering his thoughts with her own. "…are you saying that when Princess gave you permission to…" she paused as her cheeks returned to the red shade that had become the norm for her that night, the memories of the many things she had seen and experienced with the muscular man flooding back to her. "…see other girls…" her gaze became sad all of a sudden. "…that applies to celestial spirit girls too?..."

Nodding back in reply, the fire wizard watched as the celestial spirit slowly lowered her head, tucking her face into the filthy cushions of the couch instead of his inviting chest. Looking down at that mop of silky pink hair, Natsu didn't know why the girl was suddenly so down…but after what had they had just done together…the emotions that had spilled out as they made passionate love in their Princess's living room…things had changed between them…and he would be damned if he let that change go unrecognized!

"Is this about you thinking my other girls are prettier again?..." Natsu raised an eyebrow at the sullen spirit, her head instantly rising to look up at him. _'She's so beautiful…'_ the man couldn't help thinking as he gazed into those shimmering sapphires that looked upon him now, his shot right on the money. "…because it's not true you know…" avoiding the girl's suddenly intrigued stare with a pinkened blush, Natsu went on. "…I may not have told anyone, but…" his eyes meeting hers again, they slowly drifted up to her silky pink strands, the soft hairs sliding against the skin of his arm as he held her. "…I've always had a thing for girls with short hair…"

The dragon slayer wasn't sure if his truthful confession had done it or not for a few moments, but as that mischievous finger of hers slowly rose to her parted lips, he knew it had. "No wonder Master wanted to make me so dirty…" she said slyly, her bare breasts squishing up against his sweaty muscles as she leaned into him, her eyes now portals to her bared soul. "Thank you, Master…" the spirit cracked a smile at him, not a mischievous one or a dirty one…but one that shone of happiness. "…for making me finally dirtier than Princess…"

Hefting the impure maiden as close to him as possible, Natsu nuzzled his face into her short pink hair, reveling in her sweet perfume despite the presence of his own musk. Feeling her body accepting his invitation, he let his eyes close for what he hoped to be the last time that night… "You're one of MY girls now, Virgo…" he said as sleep took him. "…don't ever forget that…"

A few seconds after those words of love left his lips the dragon slayer was out, his thick chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. Snuggling up against the dragon slayer's warmth in the chilly night air, Virgo smiled. _'Thanks again…Master Natsu…'_ Her smile morphed into a smirk as a naughty feeling spread throughout her body, the full effect of what had happened now sinking in. _'thank you…for finally making my filthy Princess look clean…'_ Making a pair of light blue boxers covered in various celestial keys appear in her small hands, Virgo slowly pulled them onto her Master before a cloud of pink smoke surrounded her. "Maybe next time you can make my mouth as dirty as Princess's too…" The pink cloud surrounding her, the celestial spirit vanished into thin air, leaving the dragon slayer to unknowingly await the fourth girl he would enjoy on that naughty night of his…

 **Outside on the Streets Below:**

"It stopped…" her purple eyes looking up at the apartment she had been trudging through thick snow towards for so long, the girl watched as that pink light which had long guided her journey finally ceased, leaving the evil wizard on her own the rest of the way. "Whatever, I don't need any light…" Angel smirked as she looked down a dark alleyway that followed the apartment near the window, the platinum haired girl not at all noticing the snow wavering above her as she walked down the street. "…pink has always been bad luck for me anyway…"

 **Celestial Spirit World:**

…

The entire court room was so quite that even the simple act of the pinkette on trial swishing her hair from side to side as she looked over the horrified faces of her comrades sounded like a bomb going off. "Is everyone okay?..." Virgo looked around the room curiously. "…did something happen I didn't know about?" The female spirit wondered why her fellow spirits were so silent all of a sudden.

Listening to Virgo's story had done various things to the other zodiacs. Loke and Taurus had never recovered from the maid's earlier cock blocking of precious details about their Lucy's first time being dominated by another girl, the sheer unfairness of that succulent information still weighing upon them, their bodies were still where they had collapsed. The others however…

Jaws dropping down to their feet, the rest of the male spirits from Scorpio to Gemi were completely frozen at the extremely kinky…sordid details they had just been told in ball busting detail. As for the girls…they were either a steaming pile of wool like Aries…or slowly shaking their heads like Aquarius, the water bearer now bearing a deep red blush instead of her usual water vase. Ophiuchus though…a green finger nail running back and forth across her parted lips, she was much more intrigued than appalled by what her fellow zodiac had gone through. "So it's free reign on the dragon slayer, huh?..." she hefted her giant needle in her arms as a smirk spread across her lips. "…it's about time I had a THOROUGH examination from a real man…" her eyes staying locked on the maiden alongside the others, the final member of the court made his thoughts known.

A deep…sad whimper of a cough coming from directly in front of her, Virgo looked up at the Celestial Spirit King, his huge mustache shaking with his every word. An absolutely horrified expression of his face, the King gazed upon his supposedly purest daughter, her pink hair matted with the filth of a mortal man, her frilly bikini ripped and torn; he spoke with a trembling tone. **"THE…THE ETERNAL VIRGIN IS…IS…"** The voices of all the conscious zodiacs joining him, their blushes only turned brighter as they stared at their fellow spirit. "…dirty…"

It was all so much…too much to bear…Virgo…the purest spirit of them all…at last taken by a lover… His intense gaze wavering as his body shook with that ultimate realization, the Celestial Spirit King knew what had to be done… _**'NATSU MUST BE BROUGHT HERE!'**_

It was all laid out on the table now, the truth about the last pure spirit… Her comrades' judgment just the thing the maiden had longed to hear for so long, the naughty girl closed her eyes, her pink hair fluttering over them soon afterward. _'That's right…'_ an innocent smile spread across Virgo's small lips as she stood in front of the crowd. _'I'm a dirty little girl…'_

 **A/N: So…who wants to see the FULL version of what happened With Cana and Lucy? XD This chapter was VERY hard to make, almost to the point that I didn't think it would happen this week despite finishing long before my deadline. I've dubbed the series of chapters from 8-12 as my 'Auction Arc' and as stated everything that happened during Natsu's naughty night will be fully explained by the end of chapter 12. I know the plot hasn't been moving forward too much BECAUSE of how much happened in this one night, but 12 will get things moving again!**

 **The next two chapters are set in stone, and one of which being a VERY special treat for red head fans. The chapter following them will likely be the 'reviewer appreciation' chapter. Anyone who has consistently given detailed reviews to the majority of chapters thus far I will ask to vote, whether it will be just on the girl or 'other' things you lucky people will just have to see! I REALLY appreciate the time and effort that goes into pressing that button at the bottom of the page and want to show my appreciation to those of you who take that extra step. It means the world to me you like my story enough to review.**

 **Speaking of which! If you enjoyed one of my most hyped girls so far; please let me know in a** _ **REVIEW!**_

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Virgo is a 32D cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Virgoi has a band of 28 like Lucy and a bust of 32 which makes her a 32D. Yes, I noticed this is a common size, but the characters seem to be mostly grouped close together in size with certain ones as outliers, Lucy and Sayla for obvious reasons. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	12. Boyfriend's Beautiful Babes

**A/N: Hello again! I almost didn't think this chapter was going to be done in time since most of it was done Saturday night, by most, I mean a good 80% This signal the closing of my latest story arc of sorts and the start of the next! ENJOY!**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

"AHHHHHH! I can't believe this!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Natsu Dragneel found himself REALLY caring about the immense hole he had once again unwittingly dug himself into. "I mean SERIOUSLY!?..." He directed his fiery gaze at the knight who was currently holding his next job in hand, her expression nonchalant even with the dragon slayer complaining as loudly as he was. "Yeah, I know I kiiiiinda tore the guild hall apart, but…" The man looked around him, watching with a small scowl as various wizards went about repairing the damage done during the previous night's auction.

By Natsu...

...and also Erza...not that anyone would ever say it out loud.

"I was trying to save MY girlfriend, who I won fair and square!" Natsu leaned forward now, the man obviously annoyed he was being blamed for ANY damage he'd done considering what he had been doing; unfortunately though…the knight still didn't acknowledge him and because of that…his temper only worsened. "…doesn't that count for anything?!" he roared.

Her patience having run out and at last lowering the job listing so it no longer hid her gorgeous face, Erza focused her attention to the smoldering male, her expression just as bored of his complaining as it had been when he started fifteen minutes earlier. "Look…" she held the paper up for him to read, "…I get that you're mad, but you do understand that YOU were the one who ended the guild's auction AND caused most of the damage here." She explained, and seeing the dragon slayer about to open his mouth to refute her claim the scarlet beauty was already well ahead of him. "…yes...yes…yes, you HAD to save Lucy…" her voice lowered for a moment to murmur to herself, "what else is new…"

Raising it up again she continued, "…but just because you get yourself all worked up over a girl, doesn't mean you can go around destroying everything around you." The pair locking eye to eye as she finished reprimanding the young man, they remained like that for a while, one still fuming at remembering how scared one of his girlfriends had looked almost naked on stage and the other annoyed that it wasn't HER he had slung over his shoulder and carried off to a night of intense and passionate love making, the energy between them starting to slowly lessen, it seemed like the tension they had built up was about to dissipate completely were it not for the intrusion of a certain cheerful bar maiden.

"Awww…now is that any way for a brother and sister to treat each other?" Mirajane smiled as she stepped between the pair in an attempt to defuse what she saw building up, knowing that it could go either way. She had been watching the situation unfold from the sidelines for some time as it was always entertaining to see Natsu and Erza go at it like they did, but the group did have a mission to do and she was raring to go!

Her attention immediately being drawn to her rival, Erza almost seemed to forget about the troublesome dragon slayer completely, her brown orbs now focused on the white haired maiden. "Stay out of this, Mira…" the knight's words dripped with a great deal of annoyance. It was clear she was NOT in a mood to be trifled with, though why she was in such a mood in the first place was another thing entirely…

"And what if I don't want to?" Approaching the feminine warrior so that they were standing toe to toe, Mirajane had a pretty good idea as to why Erza was in such a foul mood… "…Maybe I WANT to get right…" her body moved up against the scarlet woman's, "…in…" their curvy forms were nearly pressing together, "…the…" his formerly angry eyes now filling with lust, Natsu stared slack jawed as Mira's bouncy boobs squished up against Erza's firmer blouse clad globes, the two pairs of melons contesting each other in a battle of wills just at their owners eyes were, "…middle…"

Bolts of pure feminine rivalry shot between their eyes like lightning, clashing and exploding as they met in the center. Natsu wondered who he'd really want to win as he continued to watch the pair stare each other down, first the redhead leaning in, her glare overcoming Mira's just as her breasts pushed hers up and out allowing hers to rise up, only for just as she had her beat, Erza's were pushed back, a smirk forming on the bar maiden's thin pink lips as her girls smooshed over the firm pair of her rival and pushed them back down.

The man had sat down at the start of the females' battle of wills, but now he could feel a certain part of him standing up as the contest slowly began to escalate. _'Great…now how am I supposed to cool off?...'_ Natsu asked himself; the swelling in his baggy pants growing tighter with each passing second, the fiery wizard was just about to get up to go relieve himself of the discomfort when he found himself pushed back into his seat. "Hey! What the hell do ya think you're doi—Oommph!" His outburst of anger went unheard by the others at his table as both Erza and Mira were distracted by their contest and neither was willing to back down while everyone else was enjoying the display. That being said, no one had seen that blue skirt coming…at least…not until it was snuggled on the dragon slayer's lap.

"Mhhhmmmm….Mhhhm…Mmmmmmm!" Natsu didn't need to see to know who had plopped herself down in his lap, who the wonderfully soft curves which now filled the spaces between his muscles belonged to. "Oh…yeah…" Letting a growl echo down the girl's throat, Natsu hefted the blonde into his arms, one hand holding her lips to his, while the other calloused creature gobbled up as much of her soft marshmallows as it could, his fingers groping and kneading her pale flesh through the fabric of her vest…the blonde's bra doing nothing to keep her from him.

Lucy was so happy with herself that she could practically squeal with joy! She loved this! It was so sudden, so fresh, so…naughty! The girl may have been raised and spent most of her life in a pure environment in the lap of luxury, but even so, the Heartfilia girl enjoyed being bad as though she had been her entire life. _'Enjoying yourself…my hero?'_ the girl mentally asked her boyfriend as she reached down herself, just as one of his hands massaged her soft breasts, one of hers now stroked his hardened bulge. Feeling a small thrust into her hand, she had her answer. _'I don't know what you did last night to Virgo that made her scream like that…but maybe someday you can do it to me too…'_ she thought with a slight blush.

The kiss between the couple deepening, Natsu hungrily caressed his girl's tongue with his own, relishing in the feel of her silky pink muscle sliding over his, her heat seeping into him just as both of their bodies began to glow with arousal and love. The blonde's cheeks had to of been as red as the knight's hair, her round melons bouncing and abused by her lovers firm hand, she tightened her grip on both him and his little dragon, her actions only making her man want her even more. Pulling her even closer to roughly suck on her lower lip, Natsu's teeth nipped at her flesh as a gentle moan escaped across their gums, neither one caring about the glowing ball of rival fueled electricity beside them…they had their own electrical needs to think about…

"Mighty big words coming from a girl who spends her days serving drinks and showing off her cleavage…" The retort left Erza's mouth with all the venom it could carry as it was both challenging and insulting her rival. While Lucy had taken the opportunity to enjoy a taste of dragon while she had the chance, the intense stare off between Fairy Tail's two most powerful ladies was getting hotter by the second.

The glare emanating from Mira's twin sapphires only intensified when the knight's biting words reached her ears. Her smirk growing as she rose to meet the challenge, she struck. "And I bet I could STILL kick your butt with one of those drinks any day," she then continued with, "…besides, I FIGHT my battles…" Those blue orbs swiftly darting away from the redhead, the knight was annoyed when she didn't finish her statement.

Another metal boot hitting the floor, Erza took a step towards her opponent, her firm melons now completely dominating Mira's softer pair. "You fight yours…as opposed to me?" The scarlet warrior opening the way for the bar maiden to finish her sentence, she did, and with a smirk wide enough to make a poker ace fold.

"It's okay…" Mira smiled as she placed one caring hand on the knight's shoulder, her gaze bolder than ever, "I understand not all of us can fight our battles ALL the time…" she glanced down at their dueling pair of globes, "…but maybe you could rely on a set of armor BESIDES your Seduction Armor?" The women's eyes narrowed into furious slivers. "…it really makes us girls who can hold our own look bad when you're running around almost naked."

Raising a hand of her own, Erza grabbed Mira by the shoulder just as she had her, her grip already turning the model's skin purple from the sheer force of her hold. "Aww…well that's too bad…" the knight smirked back at the bar maiden, her previously victorious expression beginning to falter. "…because last I checked my seduction armor was too strong for you…" That did it…flames engulfing them, their eyes turning pure white and their fists shaking in rage, it looked like an explosion of epic proportions was about to go off in the hall.

Again…

But NOT because of Natsu…

This time.

Thankfully not everyone in the guild today was getting into a fight, even if one was a battle of wills and the other a battle of tongues, they were both still fights none the less. While the contest between Erza and Mira was certainly the more deadly of the two, the interest of Fairy Tail's youngest dragon slayer was focused solely on the 'hotter' of the two duels.

"Soooo what exactly is Natsu trying to do?..." Wendy asked the exceed by her side as the two gawked at the couple making out like the rest of the world didn't exist anymore.

The bluenette may not have had a full understanding of how things worked between the sexes, but Carla did. The cat was wise beyond her years, and considering the pink blush which now spread across her whiskered cheeks, she knew EXACTLY what was going on between these particular sexes. Standing just as still as her taller friend, Carla answered the girl's question as plainly as she could. "Well to be honest, child, I don't think I should tell you…but if you must know…"

Both females' cheeks tinted pink as Natsu's hand rose up from Lucy's waist to take hold of one plush globe, his fingers sinking into her ripe melon as the exceed replied, her eyes rolling as she spoke. "…he's forgetting the milk and going right for the buckets…"

The pair's faces paling as the scene before them started getting even steamier, Wendy turned to her friend, her eyes full of even more curious wonder than they had been before. "Wait…what do buckets and milk have to do with Natsu grabbing Lucy's…" Her words fading away, both Wendy and Carla were shocked by what they saw next.

Their already hot pink cheeks now shaded in even more, their pale skins a dark red shade, neither could muster the courage to look up at the sounds they heard coming from the buxom blonde.

"OOOHHMMM!"

That one raunchy hand of his still playing with her soft breast, Lucy let out a long and heavy moan, the vibrations carrying it down her lovers throat just as the only eyes in the hall that had seen them stared down at the ground as though their lives depended on it. _'Oh…Natsu…'_ A scalding hot sensation tearing through her loins, the Heartfilia girl could feel the full effects of her love's attacks on her body as her juices now completely soaked through the white panties she wore.

The pair still staring at the hard wood floor, they overheard the couple's conversation even as the angry shouts and insults fired back and forth from the dueling vixens nearby. "Mhhhmmm…that was one hell of a kiss, babe…" The words were rough and masculine, obviously Natsu's, they held a certain air of achievement as they left his mouth, both Wendy and Carla now beet red from head to toe as they eavesdropped. "Huh…yeah…you're not too bad yourself…my hungry hero…" Those words HAD to of belonged to Lucy…they were soft, but were much breathier than her usual voice, the girl's soft pants giving the pair the idea she was satisfied in more ways than one with her boyfriend's 'handling' of her body.

The blonde's hand now leaving its place on her man's rock hard bulge, she slowly raised it up to take hold of Natsu's. "That's enough of that for now…" She smiled warmly as his hand was slowly pried from her breast, her soft flesh jiggling as his fingers left their usual indents, her man protesting as he always did when the time came to stop feeling up her supple curves.

"Going already?" he asked, looking up, groaning in annoyance as her softer form left his hard one. "We only just started…" The dragon slayer didn't want to stop his fun…not just yet, but the sensation of Lucy's soft booby squishing into his face as she got up was enough to silence him for the time being.

Standing up straight once she had gotten off of her boyfriend, as opposed to _getting_ him off as he had wanted; the celestial wizard smirked at her man's seemingly endless lust for the female form. "Hey, it's your fault I have to go change…" she replied, her hand gently caressing her boyfriend's rough cheek as her legs slowly began carrying her away from him.

The fire wizard turned to watch his girl saunter away, her hips sashaying provocatively from side to side in a way that told any man watching that her body already had a mate. He was entranced by her, and his expression was one of undisguised desire for her, the sight of which made the little white exceed shake her head in revulsion.

With Lucy gone and Natsu's attention clearly elsewhere, the show was finally over now, or at least enough for the younger pair to raise their faces again, even still though their blushes remained just as dark as they had been at the height of it all. Turning to look down at her best friend, Wendy locked eyes with the cat, the girl opening her mouth to ask what Carla had been dreading. "Carla…" the bluenette's cheeks still burned with heat as she spoke, "…why did Lucy say she had to get changed?"

The exceed's face now nothing but a ball of redness, Wendy cocked an eyebrow at her, _'Hmm, maybe she didn't understand me?'_ she thought before asking again. "You know…" she tilted her head as she peered down at her friend, her blue hair hanging to one side over the cat, "…she started squirming and making all those funny sounds…then she said she needed to get changed…" The cat still not responding to her question, the girl leant in even closer to her, "Carla…why would a girl need to get changed after kissing a bo—"

Ears pulling back as her eyes popped wide open, Carla suddenly turned to meet her younger friend's curious gaze, her face redder than ever as she screamed back at her "Why are you asking me these sorts of questions!?" The cat was absolutely horrified by what she was hearing, never in her life had such lewd things been asked to her, never mind WHO those questions were coming from! Looking right back into Wendy's pure and innocent eyes she tried to calm herself enough to respond to the girl as she deserved, not as the cat wanted to. "Wendy…" Carla slowly looked away from the girl as the words left her mouth, "…I would tell you, but…" suddenly straightening up, the exceed felt her confidence shoot back to her as she finished her answer. "…I just don't think I'M the one who should be telling you about these kinds of things…"

Silence…

Not hearing anything back from the wind wizard, Carla looked up to see that the bluenette had put a finger to her lips, the girl looking up as though she was in a bout of intense thought. _'Good,'_ the little white cat smiled to herself, her paws crossing over her chest as she seemed to have resolved the situation quite well. _'Looks like I nipped that little weed in the bud!'_ The exceed nodding to herself, she was oblivious to the sudden realization spreading across her friend's face.

Thinking long and hard over what Carla had said, Wendy realized that as hard as it was to admit, the cat was right, so there in fact WAS something that she couldn't teach her about. Her blue orbs turning to lock onto the door of the ladies room as it slowly swung shut behind the departing blonde, it hit her. "Of course you can't tell me what was going on!" The dragon slayer suddenly blurted out, her words only making her friend nod along with her. "You can't tell me what was going on with Lucy because you're not human!"

At that Carla realized the girl wasn't thinking the way she had thought she was, her eyes widening in alarm. "Wait, child, I don't think you—" she tried to intercede, but the bluenette was already sure of herself. "No, you're right! You can't tell me…" She smiled brightly at the last evidence of the blonde's entrance to the other room. "…but I know someone who can! Thanks, Carla!" Turning to run off, the little dragon slayer waved goodbye to her friend.

"HEY, WAIT! WENDY!" Her face steaming red, Carla went to chase after her young companion when she suddenly felt a presence from behind, a long sigh leaving her, she slowly spoke to the blue exceed currently drooling over her still hairless form. "Happy…if you're still behind me when I turn around, YOU'LL be the one answering her questions from now on…"

"HUGH!" A loud gasp emanating from where that presence used to be, Carla breathed a sigh of relief. "Well…I guess she had to find out how things worked sooner or later…" The exceed gazed at the ladies room door, twin pig tails of blue hair disappearing behind it. "On the upside…at least she didn't decide to ask Cana…" the cat shook her head at the thought.

"Why that ungrateful little…" Meanwhile across the hall from where the main chaos had been unfolding, said brunette was currently stewing at the bar. Cana had been having a pretty good morning up until now, but overhearing the less than complimentary remark from the female exceed had put a bit of a damper on that feeling.

Raising up her mug to take a long swig of her favorite rum, she let out a low "Hmmph!" as a purple haired bar maiden passed by. "Huh?..." The girl had been walking by the drunk, but hearing her less than pleased expression made her come to a halt. Turning to face her, Kinana couldn't help asking the question that would later prove to be what opened Pandora's Box. "…Is something the matter, Cana?" the girl asked politely, "You seem...uncomfortable for some reason."

Looking up at the purplenette, Cana sighed, her purple orbs lowering back down to her mug before rising up again to meet the bar maiden's green ones. "Is something the matter with me?..." the card wizard closed her eyes now, slowly shaking her head before opening them again. "…nah…nothing's the matter with me…hell…" she let a smirk creep across her face now as Kinana backed up a bit. "…I should be asking YOU that!" Cana waved her mug at the girl. "After what you went through last night, I would've thought you'd be a bit weirded out or something…" Scanning the younger girl for any signs of distress, her gaze widened. "…but you're not…"

Shifting slightly from side to side, Kinana blushed as she recalled the events of the previous night her guild mate was talking about. "Well…I wouldn't say not completely…" she replied as her eyes betrayed her to the brunette, the older girl surprised by what she saw in them. "Wait…" the card wizard's violet orbs bugged out at what the eyes of the young maiden were telling her. "…you…you LIKED what Bisca was doing to your—"

"SHSSSSSH!" Finding herself cut off by a small finger pressed against her open lips, Cana remained silenced for once while the purplenette slowly leaned over the counter to speak. "Shhhsh…don't say it so loud…" The girl looked around hesitantly, but seeing that no one had heard them, she continued. "Yes…I…I liked what Bisca was doing to my breasts…" Kinana whispered as she moved her hands down to her massive pair of thirty six E cups, her small hands gently massaging the huge pair as she looked back on what happened. "I liked it…but…"

Moving a hand of her own to slide down the purplenette's green halter top, Cana smirked widely as she softly began poking around inside her top…feeling the extremely soft boobflesh for herself. "But…you wished it went on for longer?..." the brunette kept at her fun until a pale hand took hold of her own, pulling that sneaky set of fingers from her soft bosom. "But not for the reasons you're thinking of, Cana…" Kinana looked at her seriously, the expression one the drunk had NEVER seen on the bar maiden's delicate features before…she was perplexed…and intrigued.

Said hand now deprived of its pillowy heaven took hold of the mug yet again, lifting it to the card wizard's lips once more before its owner continued. "So?...Spill!" Now grinning from ear to ear, Cana HAD to find out just why such an innocent girl like Kinana would enjoy such an experience as being felt up by another woman as she had. _'After all…'_ the card wizard almost drooled remembering the sight of Bisca's hands underneath the purplenette's bikini top, her long fingers digging into and massaging billows of creamy jiggly flesh as the owner of that flesh moaned and squirmed in embarrassment. _'…it's not every day you meet a girl with THAT big a rack…'_ Looking straight at the now thoroughly blushing bar maiden, the card wizard wasn't backing off until she knew just what was going on in her apparently not so innocent little mind.

Her hands fidgeting in front of her, Kinana now had a cloud of pink spread across her cheeks, and though not meeting the older wizard's gaze, she spoke slowly, but spoke nonetheless. "Well…if…if you must know…" she looked up now, Cana taking another sip as she did. "…it wasn't so much that Bisca was feeling me up as much as…well…" Hesitating, the girl looked to the drunk for some encouragement, said female giving her a reassuring smile in reply, the purplenette felt safe moving forward. "…well…while Bisca was…" Kinana let out a loud gulp. "…playing with them…I couldn't help comparing her to how Natsu had touched my breasts when we were on our date…"

The brunette's mind was now running so fast that steam was nearly flowing out of her ears, she couldn't help grinning proudly at what she heard next. "and…" Cana beamed, the bustier girl gently playing with her breasts as she finished her story. "…well…comparing the two made me realize just…" blushing from ear to ear now, Kinana looked up at her best customer, said woman grinning as widely as her. "…just how good Natsu is at massaging them…"

Both females let a small breeze of silence fall over them at the conclusion of the still very much innocent girl's story, neither really wanting to add to it as they were both in FULL agreement about the skill of Natsu and his…hands… Taking another long swig of her rum, Cana set it down with a _thump!_ before going back to being her usual teasing self. "So I take it that means you're not into sampling the _softer_ side of the menu?" the brunette gently poked the purple haired girl's shoulder, the bar maiden recoiling with a typically virginal response. "No no no! I'm good with Natsu, thanks!" she waved her arms back and forth, the blush on her cheeks only growing darker at Cana's question. "Besides, I could NEVER see myself doing things with…you know…" The bar maiden's eyes narrowed as she gingerly pointed down towards the center of her white skirt.

"HAHAHA!" Letting a hearty laugh leave her full lips, Cana couldn't help herself. _'Well maybe you're not into that sort of thing, Kinana…'_ the drunk grinned wily, _'…but something tells me you wouldn't mind HEARING about it…'_ Slowly recovering from her fit of laughter, the card wizard let her eyes wander to the other side of the room, where a certain pair of young wizards were currently making out like their exceed was going down, her smirk widening. "Yeah, I figured you were the old fashioned kind of gal!" Cana laughed, taking another long draught before continuing. "…but me…I could always go another round with blondie if given the chance…" She casually gestured to where the Heartfilia girl had just been getting one of her huge breasts roughly molded by her boyfriend while she sat in his lap trying to suck out his tonsils.

 _CRASH!_ Her eyes the size of said blonde's melons, Kinana gasped as she dropped the glass she had started cleaning after telling her story, her hands shooting up to cover her open mouth in pure shock "WAIT! You…" her eyes shot over to Natsu, having remembered just seeing the very well cared for blonde departing for the ladies room, pupils shrinking as she spoke. "…and Lucy…?"

Smirking like the cat that ate the canary, Cana leaned over the bar top, a broad smirk spreading across her cheeks as she regained the purplenette's amazed gaze. "Yeah…Natsu was a busy man when he dragged us back to her apartment after the auction last night…" The card wizard flicked her hair back as Kinana wiggled closer to her to hear her story, her eyes wide with wonder, the sight would have been adorable given any other reason for its presence.

Lifting her mug up for another drink, Cana wrinkled her nose at the bare bottom she found staring back at her. Moving her gaze over to the whisky across the counter she grinned. "…actually, sorry…I can't talk about things as private as that…" The woman paused seeing she had the bar maiden's full attention. "…unless of course…you have something to help loosen my conscious…" Eyeing the bottle as conspicuously as possible, it didn't take long before Kinana brought it over to pour into her mug, the brunette nodding in appreciation. "So?…" Kinana asked curiously. "…what…what happened?..."

Feeling the warm heat of whisky running down her throat, Cana let her lips smack before looking back at the girl. "…you know what?" she grinned, "…I don't think I mind talking about it all of a sudden…" Even more of the burning filling her mouth, the drunk leaned as close to the bar maiden as she could. "Okay then…" she grinned, "…I'll tell you what happened after Natsu finished with her…" Kinana now as close as humanly possible, her eyes opened wide at what she was hearing from the saucy brunette. "So it all started after Natsu had calmed Lucy down..." Cana took another quick drink, "…I fell asleep before they'd finished, but when I woke up again…both of them were out cold…and someone else…was up…"

 **Night of the Auction:**

"Huh?-Uh!? What?" The Alberona girl suddenly found herself being shaken awake, looking from side to side, her long brown hair waved across her vision before she was at last able to hone in on who had ripped her from the truly wonderful dream she had been enjoying. "Huh?...Virgo…but…what are you doing here?" Her brown orbs narrowing into annoyed slivers she stared down the rather mischievous looking zodiac, her expression brimming with irritation. "You KNOW you woke me up from a VERY good dream…right?" she asked the spirit, receiving a simple nod in response.

Nodding back at the card wizard, Virgo wasn't at all too concerned with depriving Cana of what was OBVIOUSLY a wonderful dream…if the massive wet patch on her short shorts was anything to go by, but she had something much better it mind for her… "I know I did…Miss Cana…" The pink haired vixen beamed back at her through the darkness, their eyes locking in pure nothingness, the only illumination in the room coming from the faint pink glow of the maiden's key on Lucy's nightstand. "…but wouldn't you prefer to play with the princess's body for real?...Not just in your dreams?" Letting that mischievous smile of hers grow three times larger across her petite face, Virgo watched as Cana's eyes first widened before slowly her head turned to gaze over at the sleeping figures on the bed…one strong and muscular…the other soft and weak… Brunette locks turning to meet her once more; the maiden was delighted to see the card wizard nod back at her, her mouth already beginning to leak a small river of drool at the mere prospect of a night playing with the blonde's ample assets.

That grin never leaving her, the pinkette offered her hand to help her up, the other girl taking it; they rose together, the two soon finding themselves in a hushed conversation once more as they began the slow trek over to the blonde's bed. "Just think about it, Miss Cana…" Virgo smirked at her, her blue orbs shimmering with impish lust. "…there are so many things you can do to a body like the Princess's…and after what Master Natsu put her through…" her eyes suddenly glinted in the darkness. "…she won't be able to do anything to stop you even if she wanted to…"

Ideas…"Oh…yeah…" Cana drooled… so many ideas floating through her perverted, drunken mind, the brunette was certain she could figure out many…MANY good uses for the celestial wizard's bountiful body. But as they neared the sleeping couple a thought crossed her mind, the card wizard stopping just short of leaping onto the bed to indulge in Lucy's pearly white cupcakes. "What about Natsu?" she asked the naughty spirit, the maiden's gaze unfazed by her concerns.

Still smirking at the brunette, Virgo addressed her worries with a few lines of pure logic. "Don't worry so much, Miss Cana…" The zodiac got them moving again, their forms now looming over the bed, the snoozing couple's pinkened forms now within reach. "…Master Natsu may love my Princess, but he is STILL a man…do you really think he is going to turn down watching another one of his girlfriends play with and pleasure her body?"

Cana didn't know if she had literally been hit in the head or if the spirit's painfully obvious logic had; either way she was sober now…something that could easily be fixed. "Yeah…what was I worried about?" Cana grinned, the girl picking up the bottle of Champagne off of the bedside table and popping the cork, the wizard eagerly drank several pulls from the bottle before continuing. "Of course he would want to see me play with her boobs!"

The pink haired maiden nodding beside her, Virgo gently leaned down, and being careful not to awaken the blonde to what was going on just yet, she softly rocked the dragon slayer's shoulder back and forth, her movements growing harder and harder until the man's dark eyes shone up at her sapphires like embers. "Hey…what are you doing in Lucy's…Virgo?" His tone changing the instant he saw the bikini clad spirit; his cheeks were soon darkening at her rather sexy choice of apparel for the night.

Turning to each other with equally knowing looks, the girls took their positions on either side of the bed, Virgo hovering near the fire wizard and Cana kneeling beside the still sleeping blonde, that poor innocent girl still completely unaware to the pleasures which would soon envelop her.

One olive skinned hand reaching out; Cana softly took hold of the sleeping girl's shoulder, her fingers gently rocking her until she started to stir. "Virgo?..." Natsu looked up at the girl hovering near him, her blue stare never once leaving him before or after he spoke. "…what are you two doing?...we were sleeping and…" Feeling a thin finger press against his lips, the man found himself silenced as his head was slowly turned to where his girlfriend was being woken up.

"Natsu…my Natsu…you'll…always…hmmmm!" Lucy's soft whimpers were just as lewd in her sleep as they were when she was awake, the over endowed blonde rolling onto her back in the midst of what had to of been just as wonderful a dream as the card wizard had been pulled out of, she unknowingly exposed her most prized assets to the drooling woman looming right above her.

That one olive skinned hand of hers reaching down, Cana knew EXACTLY what she was going to do once she got her hands on the bounciest pair in Fairy Tail. "I hope you're wide awake, Natsu…" The brunette smirked at the man gawking at her, "…because you're about to see how a REAL woman plays with boobs…"

Natsu was stunned…he had just spent the better part of the evening defending the blonde beside him from an army of perverts. He'd rescued her, gone bankrupt for her…and 'calmed' her to the best of his abilities. The dragon slayer knew he was the only one who had rights to Lucy's body tonight…but then…why?... "Why do I want Cana to play with my girlfriend?..." He faintly murmured to himself, his wide open jaw being slowly closed by the maid currently pressing her bikini clad body against his back. "Because…" Virgo's eyes got that sneaky look of hers as she rubbed his hard muscles. "…Master is a man…" she grinned, looking over at the card wizard who finished her statement of truth while slowly looking away from the pinkettes. "And men LOVE to watch girls make other girls moan…"

Now moving her hungry gaze back down to the defenseless mass of pale white flesh below her, Cana let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she pounced, a scream of fright rocketing out of the blonde. "KIIIIIYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Lucy had been having quite the nice night up until now…she'd been rescued by the man she loved, her body had been played like the perfect instrument of sexuality that it was…and she had fallen asleep in her protector's arms…but now…it wasn't the arms of her protector the blonde girl found herself wrapped in…but the arms of a girl dying to sample her wondrous bosom.

Like a lightning strike, Cana was on her, no sooner had she finished her speech with Virgo, the card wizard was on top of the celestial! Her olive hands each taking hold of a plump thirty two G, the drunk sank her fingers deep into the blonde's bouncy boobflesh "CANA!" Lucy's eyes shot open in surprise as she felt the older girl upon her, those big brown orbs of hers, each the size of her girls, looked straight up at her grinning assailant, the card wizard merely smiling in greeting as she continued attacking her pliant pair, squeezing them together as they were each attacked by the hands that now claimed them.

"CANA!" The Heartfilia girl shouted again, this time even louder now that she was fully aware of what was going on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Her voice resounding across the small room, the Alberona girl just kept at her task, the brunette reveling in the perfect texture of the blonde's soft pillows. "CANA! I SAID! WHAT ARE YOU—AHHHHHH!"

A particularly hard squeeze bringing the girl's undignified shrieks to a screeching halt, Lucy looked up at the girl looming over her, long strands of brown hair falling over her body as a toothy smile grinned down at her. "Wow…looks like that little _massage_ Natsu gave you really made these honey dews of yours pretty sensitive, huh, blondie?" Cana giggled as the girl scowled up at her, the frown immediately removed by yet another harsh squeeze, a soft "Heeeh!" erupting from the younger girl's parted lips in its place.

Shifting her gaze up to Natsu, Cana grinned all the more at seeing his face. "Yeah…he really made these…nice…" _Boing!_ the card wizard squished both of Lucy's pliant peaks together, letting her soft masses balloon up together, her hardening pink buds slowly growing closer together as they darkened under the lustful eyes surrounding them. "…and sensitive…" Keeping her violet orbs locked on the dragon slayer, Cana slowly began playing with the blonde's overripe melons, watching in amusement at the way he would first suck in as much air as possible before he was forced to exhale and inhale again, his face turning blue as he forgot to breath at what he was seeing.

This wasn't the first time Cana had played with a huge pair before…or even Lucy's for that matter, the brunette had accosted her fellow busty guild mate many times since her joining, sneaking in gropes and grabs every now and then, even a couple times reaching up into her vest just to tease her…now though…now she had the real deal out in front of her…and with nothing to stop her from eagerly mapping out every last inch of the defenseless blonde.

"Heh…so I guess this is where all those sweets you eat go…" Cana smirked as she moved one snowy globe around the girl's chest, relishing in the soft whimpers coming from Lucy's open mouth. "…well I can't say they're being wasted…that's for damn sure…" Dropping her eyes down to the body below her, Cana drank in the sight as she slowly played with the celestial wizard's magic globes.

One tanned hand moving up while the other went down, she marveled at how both the tops and bottoms of the girl's breasts were just as flawless as they appeared, no marks to be seen, just pure perfection… "You really are something else, Lucy…" Cana smirked as she locked eyes with the now panting girl. "…I sneak over here and start playing with your breasts and you don't do anything to stop me…that's so unlike you…usually you…ohh…" the feeling of Cana's long fingers digging into her pale flesh and gently rubbing all over her smooth bosom was driving the blonde insane. "…or is it you CAN'T stop me?..." Smirking just as Lucy's cheeks tinted a dark red, the card wizard went on. "Yeah…you can't; can you?..." Her smooth palms and fingers gently kneading the pale melons in each hand, Cana licked her lips as Lucy's breasts slipped out of her grip when she pressed them down too hard before recapturing them, the brunette then hefting them in her palms to bounce the pair like the jiggly marshmallows they were. "…you can't do ANYTHING to stop me from doing…whatever…I…want…" Those last few words drifting over the blonde's flushed ears; it was then that she realized just how helpless she really was.

 _'Natsu! Where is that big idiot of mine when I need him?'_ Lucy, not one to give up so easily scanned around the room now for her lover, the girl's jaw dropping as she saw the form of her mischievous celestial spirit gently massaging his pecs, her hands weaving over and around his hard flesh as he gawked at her wonderful torment. "Na…Natsu…" The Heartfilia girl slowly found her voice once more before letting loose on her so called 'protector'. "NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING THERE?! HELP ME! CANA! SHE'S GRABBING MY BOO—Uuuahhhh!"

Those skilled olive fingers digging into her breasts once more, Lucy found herself sent back into a fit of short gasps of pure pleasure at what she was feeling, her cheeks tinted a dark red, she could see her man out of the corner of her eye, a waterfall of drool leaking from his lips as he watched Cana enjoy her. "Wow!" Cana breathed in awe, her hands still playfully grabbing handfuls of the blonde's huge rack to press between her fingers. "…no wonder you were the 'busty blonde' of the calendar!" The Alberona girl slowly ran her fingers up all sides of the girl's breasts until they met at her peaks, taking both of her little pink pebbles in her grasp. "…these things are really something else!"

Opening her mouth to tell the brunette to get the hell off of her, Lucy was lucky not to bite her tongue as the older wizard pulled up on those dainty buds of hers, making them a good half inch long as they held the rest of her massive melons up before letting go, her girls bouncing and jiggling with delight as they fell back onto her chest, her soft breasts now a light pink from the drunk's abuse. "There…" Cana smirked at seeing how Lucy's mountains stood at attention below her. "…just what I was hoping they'd do…you really DO love having them manhandled, don't you, blondie?" Cana giggled at the steamy pout she got from the helpless celestial wizard, her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow below her as she awaited what the drunk would do with her next.

"So…" Cana looked up to see Virgo grinning at the effects of the card wizard's fun on her horny dragon slayer…he would be ready for her soon. "…now that I know what the boobs of Heartfilia feel like…" she slowly took the blonde's left breast in both of her hands, squeezing her plump globe up so that the pebble at the top stuck fully out for her. "…how about I see what they taste like?…"

Her brown locks flipped over her shoulder in a display of readiness, Cana slowly lowered her lips down to Lucy's soft melon, the younger girl's own orbs growing just as big in fright as Natsu's and Virgo's were in lust, they all watched as Cana Alberona sucked that cute little nub between her lips…

"UUUUUHHHHH!" It was like a dream come true for the horny young man, first he had the hottest, most passionate sex of his life…and now this?... This had to be a dream! The eyes of his love sliding shut as a long moan escaped her wide open lips, Lucy's head slammed back into her pillow as Cana squished her face into her soft breast, the older girl sucking in as much of the surrounding skin into her mouth as she could while her tongue, ever the expert at kissing, descended on that poor peak, the pink muscle soon lathering her in lustful affection even while the others looked on in want.

Swirling her tongue around Lucy's little pink areola, Cana looked up at the dragon slayer, their gazes never wavering as she kept playing with the pebble in her mouth. First she'd bring her head down, smiling as the blonde's globe squished out on all sides, then rear back up again to pull on her super sensitive nub until the celestial wizard screamed out in pure bliss! "AHHHH CANA!"

The Heartfilia girl wailed, her eyes clenched shut as her body wiggled helplessly under the older girl. Cana had her pinned and they both knew it, but the more the brunette played with her body, the more the blonde felt… _'Natsu…'_ Her brown orbs scanning over her boyfriend's horny form, Lucy couldn't help getting a certain thrill out of him seeing her in such a way…it was a lot like what had happened with Levy…the way the bluenette had devoured her soft pair…how much that had turned him on… _'Yeah…you love seeing other girls touch me…don't you…my heroic dragon?…'_

Feeling Lucy's resistance suddenly lessen, Cana dived in all the more, her long tongue quickly swirling up and down the pert nipple between her lips before sucking as hard as she could, her head pulling up just as the blonde screamed in ecstasy. This was a time and a half for the alcoholic turned booboholic, but as she well knew from her own amazing rack of thirty four double D's…girls had TWO breasts…not just one. Turning her head up to lock eyes with the dragon slayer…she had a thought…

"Hey…Natsu…" Cana smirked, the brunette speaking with the younger girl's poor nipple still trapped between her lips as she got the man's attention, which really wasn't hard considering what he was staring at… "…Blondie's got more than one coconut, you know?..." The card wizard winked at him playfully. "How about you keep this chubby girl's sister warm for me?..." She playfully patted the soft globe in her grasp.

His eyes first moving over to his girlfriend, her face a bright red as a series of fast pants left her parted lips, Natsu could tell she was just as turned on over this as he was. _'Fuck…I love my life…'_ Was all the dragon slayer thought as he leapt forward, the man easily escaping the grip of the celestial spirit hugging him as he dove towards the defenseless blonde he called his love.

"Aghh! Natsu…" Her moan just as weak as her body was at this point, Lucy was completely helpless to resist as now her right breast found herself in the clutches of a hungry beast. With even more passion that the Alberona girl, Natsu thrust his face deep into his girlfriend's boob, her soft flesh billowing out all around him as he gobbled up as much of her as he could, his mouth chomping away at her delicious melon until he had already made her just as flush as her sister.

Cana, who was still quite happy feasting on an overripe Heartfilia fruit herself, still found herself in awe at just how hungrily the man attacked the blonde. _'It's more like he's trying to EAT her then pleasure her!'_ Finding that abused nipple she once held fall from her mouth, the drunken girl stared as Natsu repeatedly sucked in as much pale boobflesh as he could before letting it all go, just to gobble it up again, the male easily soaking her massive melon in no time flat as he sampled every part of her globe, the owner of said globe letting out mewl after loud mewl of need, her body hardwired to appreciate male lust more than anything else. _'Well I can tell he has these under control…'_ Cana grinned, the card wizard deftly taking hold of the dragon slayer's right hand, she quickly squished it into the blonde's left breast, the man taking to it just as naturally as one would think, his head now bouncing back and forth between hardened nubs as he bounced off of her lovely jello molds.

Now relieved of her duties on the blonde's chest, Cana found herself wanting to sample something…a little wetter than the girl's jiggly globes, and as luck would have it, just as the brunette began to slink down towards the girl's clenched legs a sudden scream shot across the room. "NAAAATSSSUUUUU!"

 _'Damn…I need to take lessons from HIM sometime!'_ Cana thought to herself as the smell of feminine arousal permeated the room in its entirety, the blonde's legs slowly opening up a little as her gift poured out between her pink folds. Seeing this opening…Cana knew what she was going to do next…

Lucy was on cloud nine right now…her breaths coming in short, quick pants, she could feel her boyfriend slowly massaging her large breasts, pushing them down and then up before he would mold them in his hands, enjoying all the shapes human plushness could make, but something felt wrong…yes…something felt VERY wrong…

 _'Cana!'_

Peering down between her heaving globes, Lucy saw a sight that made her cheeks so red it was amazing she had any blood left in the rest of her body. Cana was hovering above her knees now…and based off the look in her eye…the blonde KNEW what she wanted…

"CANA! NO!" Her words leaving her mouth before she even knew she had decided on them, the celestial wizard clamped her legs shut before the brunette, the older girl only grinning at her futile attempts to keep her gates closed to her. "Aww…now is that any way to treat a fellow girlfriend?" The drunken wizard grinned wider now as she slowly took hold of the blonde's thick thighs, her fingers sinking into them just as they had her boobs. "…c'mon…you let Natsu have a drink; and he's a boy…" the older girl pouted at her. "…what's a little drink between girls, huh?"

Looking up at the celestial wizard, their boyfriend doing just the same, Cana was pleased to see her shortish blonde hair slowly move from side to side as she shook her head at her request. "So I take it I'm going to have to pry you open, myself?..." the card wizard smirked lustfully, Lucy, having only one chance left, looked over at her boyfriend for a sign of help, but as she should have expected, she saw only a look that BEGGED her to let the brunette in…well she wasn't going to…at least not without a struggle that is.

"Oh?..." Cana let her full intentions be known now. "…so you're NOT going to let me have a taste...Lucy?..." the brunette grinned at the pouty scowl of defiance she got in return. "Well…I guess I'll just have to find a way in…myself…" Her olive fingers now pressing into the pale flesh of the blonde's thighs, Cana slowly worked her hands deeper and deeper in between her legs, her palms soon resting on the insides of her thighs in the perfect position to take the celestial wizard's fort by storm.

"Wait! Cana! You…you don't want to touch me down there!" Brown orbs huge in strangely aroused fear her pleas went ignored as Lucy was completely helpless to resist what was about to happen. As she watched Cana slowly pry her soft thighs apart, the older girl's muscles working like magic, the card wizard pulled the blonde's legs wide open, her eyes sparkling in victory as she gazed down at the perfectly smooth Heartfilia peach at the apex of those soft thighs.

Her violet orbs now glowing in the night air just as Virgo's soon would, Cana could see why Natsu loved eating pussy as much as he did. "You're such a naughty girl getting turned on like this…" Cana smirked as she looked up at the blonde from between her legs, her view of Lucy's horny and terrified features half blocked by the pinkened wobbling mountains which stood in between them. "…do you always get this…wet…" the Alberona girl grinned widely as she watched a small stream of clear nectar seep from the blonde's tiny pink slit, her tongue slowly licking her lips at the sight. "…or is it that you love being taken just as forcefully down here as you do up there?..." The celestial wizard just as red as ever, Cana glanced over at their boyfriend, the younger girl's boobs having left his grip at seeing Cana force Lucy's thighs open, he looked about as hard as a diamond! _'Again, remember that!'_ The card wizard smirked as she shifted her gaze to the celestial sprit, the little pink maid staring in wonder at seeing her Princess's most sacred place about to be violated by another girl…it was all so… _'Dirty…'_ The maid drooled as Cana looked back over to Lucy.

"Well, blondie…" she gave the girls legs one last pull apart as her head lowered down between the Heartfilia girl's thighs, long brown strands tickling her soft navel and teasing her hairless mound. "…bottoms up…" With just as much speed as she had displayed earlier, Cana scooped up the celestial wizard into her hands, Lucy's soft ass cheeks wiggling in her grip, she hefted her up before quickly working her knees over her shoulders. It was then that time paused. For Virgo it was wonder, for Natsu it was lust, for Lucy, it was beautiful helplessness…and for Cana…it was delicious… No sooner had the blonde's wonderful bottom risen up did the brunette thrust her face between those heavenly thighs, her parched lips meeting the girl's lower pink pair, her tongue delved between them as the first gulp of sweet nectar slid down her throat, the honey of Heartfilia only wetting her appetite for more.

Once again, Lucy found her head being thrown back, her hair flying all over the place as a hot, foreign…female mouth latched onto her defenseless pink pussy, the girl shook her head from side to side, her thighs clamping shut, securing the intruder in place, keeping her right where she wanted to be…and trapping her delicate slit in with the unquenchable thirst of Fairy Tail…

For Natsu and Virgo, it was all they could do to stare at what was happening, Lucy…their princess…on her back as another girl held her thighs open and feasted on the most sacred part of her body…taking it as hers…ravishing her and drinking her fill as if she were a dirty little girl… the pair turning to look at each other, they both nodded in unison. "Such a naughty princess…"

 **Present:**

"Ooooohhhh…myyyyyy…" Holding one rag to her nose and another to the bar top, poor Kinana had quite the mess to clean up after hearing the first part of Cana's saucy tale. A thick red blush coating her porcelain cheeks, the purplenette busied herself with mopping up the massive pool of blood that had mysteriously appeared on the bar counter right at the very moment her nose started bleeding...

Cana, who was by this point nearly falling out of her stool, was currently laughing her ass off watching the purplenette try to cope with the sordid idea of either two girls doing something together, OR two people pleasuring a girl at once…the image of Lucy's huge breasts simultaneously getting attacked by Natsu and Cana not at all helped by the fact that SHE also had a massive pair herself. Her not so innocent mind placing herself in the blonde's position, it made her glad she was so well endowed, even amongst the crowd of busty Fairies which she knew and loved.

"Ah, c'mon, Kinana! HAHAHA!" The card wizard had to throw her large breasts forward to keep herself from falling backwards off the stool from her laughter. "…you've GOT to hold it together better than that!" Cocking a thumb over at the greennette from the night before sitting at another table with a smile, Cana went on. "…otherwise how are you supposed to hold your own when it's YOUR thighs getting pulled open by a thirsty girl looking for a good drink?" Her words silencing the bar maiden as her blush deepened, the drunk took another long swig before laughing once more.

 _CRASH!_

Meanwhile, the situation over with the two feme badasses of the guild wasn't going over so well.

"So a contest to see who can take down the monster first, eh?" Erza grinned with her usual competitive spirit, her blouse vanishing in a flash of light that faded to reveal her sarashi and flame patterned hakama apparel, lightning seemingly shooting between her eyes and her rival's.

"That's right…" Mira's voice was just as calm as Erza's was confident, the bar maiden having morphed into her demon soul form, she couldn't help smirking as their chests got so close, her massive cleavage easily dominating the redhead's heavily bound bosom. "…whoever takes down the target of our mission is the strongest…" the snow haired girl grinned as she gazed down at Erza's wrapped breasts. "…but maybe while you're watching me win…" the demoness hooked one finger into the knight's bindings, her sharp claw slowly tearing down the middle exposing more and more of her soft flesh for all the world to see, proving that they were in fact MUCH bigger than they appeared. "…you can dress a little more like a girl?..."

Her finger finally reaching the bottom of the bindings, Erza's face turned as red as a cherry and Mira's smug as a rose as Titania's huge thirty six F's bounced out from their cover. Before they could be exposed to ANY prying eyes however, they were incased in a shining light as Erza's Heaven's Wheel armor surrounded her, dozens of silver swords bearing down on her opponent as she growled in anger. "Why you…how DARE you try to strip me!" she snarled, her swords beginning to glow as Mira responded. "Try?...I could have sworn you just now had to change armors to keep those melons you're smuggling from getting out…how was that…trying?"

The demoness' words goading her on, the scarlet knight gritted her teeth as the air around her began to glow, her swords shaking with energy, things looked like they were about to get heated.

"STOP!" Running between the two S Class wizards who had clearly forgotten where they were and just WHAT they were about to do there, Lisanna was pressing a hand on each of the mighty girls' chests, the pair looking down at her in anger for interfering in them settling their rivalry.

"Stop! What do you two think you're doing?!" her light voice carrying over to both their ears, she looked from one to the other as she spoke. "You two are guild mates…" The take-over wizard furrowed her eyebrows at them. "You're supposed to be on the same side and fighting together; not each other, especially since you're going to be going on a mission soon!"

The young girl had been thinking a lot lately about…things…with…a certain someone…and seeing that he was about to go on a mission she had decided to take it upon herself to prepare bento's for the trip. Lisanna had been just about to put the finishing touches on the most special one of the lot when this mess broke out. _'Damn it! Of all the times for them to…'_ Looking around the room for someone to take over trying to defuse the situation so that she could finish her labor of… The girl blushed at the thought…love… her blue eyes soon landed on just the man for the job.

A smile instinctively spreading across her features as she spotted the fire dragon slayer sitting on the sidelines, Lisanna was just about to call him over to help when she realized that much to her dismay he was beyond capable of ANY higher thinking at the moment. The man's eyes obviously locked on the burgeoning cleavage of the two battle ready ladies as they jostled and jiggled trying to get closer to one another, Mira's wobbling from side to side and Erza's overflowing out of her armor. The younger Strauss girl could only sigh in frustration at what was happening around her. _'Why do I even bother?...'_

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall Ladies Room:**

"Hmmm Hmmmm Hmmm Hmm Hmmmmmm!" Gently opening the bathroom stall she had been using to change in, Lucy was practically shining with joy as she double checked to make sure her fresh pair of panties were on right before stepping out. The girl had had quite the time with her boyfriend a few minutes ago…such a great time that she had FULLY validated herself in bringing a spare pair of panties along with her…just in case he managed to make her…well…

A blush coating the blonde's cheeks as she thought about it. _'What am I doing?'_ the girl grinned like a certain dirty maid, _'I can't go around letting him make me…'_ Swallowing that wonderful feeling, Lucy had never felt so naughty. "Well I guess I'll just have to be more careful from now on!" The celestial wizard beamed as she left the open stall. "…at least I brought a spare pair this time, but what will happen if I don't have another pair on hand when he makes me—"

"When he makes you what?..."

If there was such a thing as a brain having a complete mental shut down, then that's what happened to Lucy's as she slowed to a halt. "Uhhhh…" The blonde slowly turning her head to her left, her joyful expression instantly paled at who she saw standing over by the sinks…and who HAD overheard her…

"Hiya, Lucy…" Wendy meekly greeted the celestial wizard as she rocked nervously back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back, the girl obviously more than a little curious about something.

Her eyes just as blank as her brain, there was only one thought that ran through the older girl's empty wasteland of a mind. _'I'm so dead…'_

…

The two just stood there like that for a minute or so…each too afraid to ask the other what they were thinking. Lucy praying to the Celestial Spirit King that Wendy hadn't heard her talking about carrying around extra panties because she couldn't trust her stupid boyfriend…or herself…to keep her from having an orgasm in public; Wendy meanwhile trying to figure out a way to ask her friend about the one subject that had plagued her mind for some time now…one that had recently taken most of the girls of Fairy Tail by storm with Natsu's…blossoming into manhood…

Her brown orbs at last returning to her, Lucy took in a long deep breath to steady her nerves, her large breasts wobbling slightly from the movement, she calmed herself enough to speak. _'It'll be okay, girl!'_ she reassured herself as she locked onto the rocking little dragon slayer. _'It's just Wendy…she doesn't know what you were talking about…right?'_ Her mind and body back in order, the blonde opened her mouth to speak. "Wendy, I hope you didn't get the wrong—"

"WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL WITH BOYS!?"

 _Blink_ … _blink_ _blink_ …

The celestial wizard's calm question of reassurance having been interrupted by a rather…startling question from the bluenette, Lucy now found herself staring in utter shock at the young girl, her heart already thumping in her chest. "Ummm…say again?..." she asked, hoping to get a different question in return.

"I said…" a small pink blush highlighting her thin cheeks, Wendy stared first at the ground as she hesitantly spoke, before suddenly shooting her gaze up to meet the blonde's, her eyes full of the raw determination that made a dragon slayer a dragon slayer, the young wizard spoke up just as strongly. "…what is the big deal about boys?"

Lucy, for her part, after hearing such a question, not just once, but twice from the girl had answering her question as the LAST thing on her mental to do list. _'You have GOT to be kidding me!'_ the older wizard screamed in her head. _'Am I SERIOUSLY going to have THE TALK with Wendy…here…with Natsu as an example?!...'_

Wendy, now seeing that her elder, as much as the blonde would probably hate the term, was still frozen solid, had thoughts of her own. _'C'mon, Wendy…'_ she cheered herself on. _'Just be more specific! This is LUCY you're talking to! She's the nicest person you know! She won't laugh at you, no matter what you ask her! Just…'_ The girl paused taking a deep breath of her own before taking a step towards the celestial wizard, her mind made up. "Lucy…I…I've been thinking lately…and…" their eyes met, the blonde's brown ones now reassuring her she was alright, Wendy continued. "…well…I was just curious what's the big deal with boys?" the girl asked hopefully. "…I mean…ever since a few weeks ago, whenever I see you with Natsu, you're ALWAYS holding onto him…like he's going to fall through the floor and disappear or something…"

The Heartfilia girl still listening intently to the bluenette's long question, she nodded slowly to show she was still comfortable. "…it's not that I think it's bad or anything, but…" the dragon slayer's eyes shifted over to their reflections in the huge bathroom mirror. "…what makes you WANT to hold onto a boy like that? I know he's your friend, but he's mine too and I don't feel the need to always—"

"Shsssh!" The girl suddenly quieted by a finger to her lips, Wendy let the rest of her ramblings float away into oblivion as the blonde stepped closer to her, a pink blush beginning to spread along her cheeks too.

Looking at the girl with a small smile spreading across her face, Lucy brushed some blonde hair out of her eyes as the younger girl looked up at her expectantly. "Well…" Lucy blushed even harder. "…Natsu…he's…well…he's my boyfriend…" the celestial wizard closed her eyes as she smiled brightly at the bluenette. "…and I love being around him!"

Wendy was silent for a moment, her silence making the older girl think she had answered her question…boy was she wrong. "But he's my boy friend too." The dragon slayer looked up at the blonde quizzically, her expression making it obvious she thought the blonde was messing with her now. "…he's a boy and my friend, just like you're a girl and my friend." Wendy continued to raise her eyebrow at her. "…We're all friends and hang out all the time!" The girl pouted at the lack of answers she was getting from someone she trusted so deeply. "I mean…" the girl turned just as red as the blonde, "…I mean why are you always…kissing him…" She asked.

Lucy was silent for a very long time after that…the older girl looking up at the ceiling for what seemed like eons before she slowly began walking forward; the dragon slayer having to back up to allow the blonde to step up to the mirror where she stared back at her own reflection, her brown orbs on brown. "Wendy…" her voice was soft and gentle as she addressed her younger friend. "…a boyfriend…isn't just a boy who's a friend…he's…" stopping for a moment, Lucy seemed lost in thought then, having found the right words went on. "…a boyfriend is that ONE special guy…the one you know who will always be there for you…to love you…and protect you when you can't protect yourself…" Her big brown orbs moving to lock eyes with the bluenette's she continued. "I've wanted a boyfriend my whole life…ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of my knight in shining armor…the man who would do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING to keep me safe…"

The blonde's mind going back to that first eventful day of her adventure she recalled how her life had nearly become an eternal nightmare. "I wanted one REALLY badly, Wendy…" the intensity of the girl's gaze increased tenfold. "…and then one day I met a man who called himself the Salamander…"

The bluenette's eyes lighting up all of a sudden she nearly leapt at the name. "OH! That was the day you met Natsu, wasn't it?" The girl asked excitedly, only to have her enthusiasm shut down as the blonde slowly shook her head, a grave look of horror passing over her features.

"No…" Lucy let out a low sigh. "...that was NOT Natsu…I met him that day, but I never gave him a second thought…instead…" Lucy shook her head in shame. "….instead I ran off with the man CLAIMING to be him…he took me onto his ship and we set sail…he promised to make me a member of Fairy Tail if I went with him…I was head over heels for him…but then it all fell apart…"

The young dragon slayer listening intently, she felt her jaw drop at what she heard next. "He was actually a slaver…a monster selling girls as…as…as sex slaves…" At that the blonde started to tear up, seeing this Wendy went to console her, but Lucy thrust a spread palm behind her to keep her back…so that they could keep talking in the mirror. "…that animal was going to make me nothing, but property to be used the rest of my life…" Turning around now Lucy's tear filled eyes locked with Wendy's, her soul's experiences open to her. "…I wanted a boyfriend so badly I almost became a sex slave to those…animals…" Small droplets of salty emotion falling down the celestial wizard's cheeks, Wendy spoke up again, her mind desperate to find out what happened. "WAIT! You were going to become a slave? How did you get away from them?" the bluenette's round orbs now beginning to tear up themselves, she was pleading the older girl to reveal how things had ended…how things came together.

The heiress of the Heartfilia family stepped towards her friend now, her eyes still overflowing with emotion she dropped to one knee as they each felt the feelings of the other. The blonde looking straight into her big tear filled eyes, she smiled. "I wouldn't be here in front of you today if it wasn't for my knight in shining armor…"

The older wizard's words traveling through Wendy's ears, the girl suddenly found her eyes opening wide in unrivaled awe. "Huh?! Then…you're knight…you're say he's your…" Everything clicked in the young dragon slayer's mind at that point, why they were always talking, why she would never leave his side…why she was always kissing him now… Her eyes shimmering, Wendy looked up at her friend in joy. "It was Natsu, wasn't it?...He was the one who rescued you that day…right?" The blonde slowly nodding in reply, Wendy found herself suddenly crying her eyes out at the thought of it…how beautiful it was…

"Yeah…it was Natsu…" Lucy's eyes now shimmered just as Wendy's were. "…just when I thought my freedom was over; the one I had been trying to find my whole life burst in and saved me…" The bluenette struggling to wipe away her tears as the blonde went on. "…ever since that day I wondered…I had a feeling he was the one…my knight…then…" The celestial wizard suddenly felt her cheeks tint a dark scarlet. "…a few weeks ago, he told me he loved me…he showed me in the strongest way possible that he is the one…" The girls wiping away most of their tears they met gazes again, neither looking away for an instant. "…Do you understand now why I can't ever let him go?...He's my everything…my boyfriend…the one I always dreamed I would find…"

It was all so much…all so beautiful…nodding her head at the blonde, Wendy didn't have any more questions to ask…she had all the answers she needed…she knew why Lucy and Natsu were always together…and more importantly she now knew what it was that made boys a big deal…they were all special until a girl knew which one was her knight…the one who to him she was his princess… _'I know why you never let him go now…'_ Wendy smiled as the blonde got to her feet, the girls linking hands as they walked out of the bathroom together. _'Thank you, Lucy…for teaching me what only you could…'_

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall Bar:**

"OKAY! So do you think your nose is dry enough for me to finish my story?" Cana smirked at the blushing bar maiden, shaking her mug full of whiskey around as the younger girl steadied herself over the bar top once more.

Kinana finally getting at least some of her blood flowing somewhere other than out her nose again, the girl nodded excitedly for Cana to continue. "Alright!" The drunken wizard smiled happily. "So I had blondie on her back and my tongue deep in her…"

 **The Night of the Auction:**

"OOOOHHH! AHHHHHH! UUUUHHHHH!" Lucy was in the throes of complete carnal ecstasy! Her boyfriend's rough lips and strong calloused hands groping and kneading her bouncy globes for all they were worth on one end and on the other…

Tongue sliding deep between those puffy silken folds, Cana was wasting NO time in getting straight to the center of her Lucy! Those long olive fingers of hers keeping the girl's thighs from pushing her out, the brunette slid her tongue along Lucy's pink petals. _'Natsu may have me beat with her melons being a boobman, but…'_ the card wizard gave the blonde's spread lips a deep, sensual kiss, sucking in part of her flower before letting it go, _'…no guy can hold a candle to a girl when it comes to eating pussy!…'_ Her kiss coming right at the perfect moment, the resulting sound made by the Heartfilia girl being somewhere between a gasp and a scream. Hell, for all Cana knew it was a roar…she couldn't hear much where she was…and she didn't care either…the juiciest peach she had ever seen was right between her lips and she was going to enjoy it until she was forced away.

The card wizard never was one to waste a drop of a good drink, whether it be from a bottle OR a girl, her skilled muscle slithering down between the blonde's parted lips, hungrily cleaning her of any juices it could find, forcing her tongue up against various points along her core, her ultimate goal one that would make the celestial wizard KNOW now and forever that she had been eaten by Cana Alberona!

"Ach! Please….CaNAAAAA!" Lucy's body was being attacked from all sides as she wiggled in vain against her captors. She knew that she wasn't in any danger, but for some reason all the wiggling made the experience THAT much more thrilling! "Please…Cana…don't do it…" the blonde gasped as she felt the woman's hot breath on the most vulnerable point on her entire body.

Those long tanned fingers slipping around the apex of the girl's tight slit, a small pink bulb was starting to show itself, the nub just as tiny and delicate as Cana imagined it would be… "Oh…you don't want me to do what now, Lucy?..." The card wizard chuckled as her fingertip outlined her clit, teasing the sensitive surrounding skin in preparation for the best part. "Please don't push my…ah…my…ah…" Lucy's words were repeatedly interrupted by the brunette laying gentle kisses around her twitching pussy, gingerly nuzzling her skin before nibbling on two of the juice moist petals… "…please…don't…don't pinch my clit…it's sensitive…" the girl's voice dropping to a faint whimper as she ended her plea, Cana felt all the more determined now to finish what she'd started.

"So you don't want me to pinch your clit…is that it, Lucy?..." The Alberona girl grinned evilly, her fingers slowly slinking into the blonde's dripping tunnel, her fingertips carving away at her resilience and ability to speak. "Well don't you worry; I'm not going to pinch her…" the brunette let that evil smirk of hers spread across her features at the adorable little "Mhhhmmmhhhhmmm…" she got in response. Moving her lips as close to the tiny twitching bundle of nerves as she could, Cana smiled. "…I'm going to suck her!"

A loud squeal of surprise rang out from the helpless blonde's lips as Cana planted her lips firmly on Lucy's clit, her mouth forming in a small 'O', she captured that tiny nub and sucked it with all her might, her ever hungry tongue soon joining the fray to lick and lap at the sensitive nub, the celestial wizard would have leapt off the bed had the card wizard not been pinning her down as she was…Natsu could have helped with this…if the man hadn't decided that the salacious brunette deserved a taste of her own medicine…

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" The suction she had previously held on Lucy's clit suddenly broken, Cana struggled against the blonde's strong thighs to look behind her, not that the feeling she was currently experiencing wasn't unique unto itself! Her violet orbs looking behind her, the brunette's shocked gaze was met by that of a hungry dragon slayer. "Hey there, Cana…" the man let out a low growl as he moved his hands along her curvy hips, his rough calloused palms sliding along her smooth flesh until he had taken hold of her thirty four double Ds in the harshest hold the girl had ever experienced. "…you seemed like you were shaking your ass around too much…don't worry though…I'll keep her still for ya…" the man gave her round rump several firm slaps as he finished, but the slaps weren't what had Cana in such a state…it was the massive rod of manly flesh currently forcing its way into her tight slit like it owned her…which in fact…it did…

The Alberona girl wasn't stupid…she knew what the male was doing. There could only be ONE alpha in the bed room…and so far with the way she had been dominating Lucy Heartfilia she had made herself out to be it…Cana WAS stronger than Lucy that was without a doubt…as the panting blonde was evidence of…but Natsu was WAY stronger than Cana…he made that clear as that one special part of his body reminded her that when they had sex…she would be where HE wanted her… _'Damn it, Natsu!'_ she squinted back at him, Lucy's clit completely free of her open maw. _'Why did you have to fuck me now—'_ "AAHhhhaaaahhhhhaaaahhhh….." It had been a while since the last time that nine inch dragon had been inside of her…and the brunette felt it with every hard thrust that he made into her.

"Agh…aaagh…aaaaagh…" In the blink of an eye, Cana had gone from the one in control to the one being controlled, her lean muscles and strong curves now the helpless ones as Natsu's thick masculine muscles held her down, she could feel him as he slid into her soaked pink tunnel…again…and again…and again… "Agh…Natsu..ahhhh…please…" The brunette's moans were music to the exhausted blonde's ears at this point, her body so tired and sensitive from all that had been done to it that night, the girl was more than happy to lie back and watch her boyfriend dominate the girl who had been enjoying her so completely and utterly.

It was all so much…inch after long hard inch pushing deep into her soaking wet core, Cana could feel her body trying in vain to squeeze him…to make him pull out, but he was in…oh he was in… Feeling her face become flushed with blood, the card wizard let out a sudden gasp of surprise as those rude fingers of his began playing with her firm melons as they had Lucy's soft ones. His long hard digits sinking deep into her pliant flesh, the daughter of Gildarts felt so good where she was…under the man who loved her… "Please…please…please…fuck…fuck…me…Natsu…" Both the dragon slayer and celestial wizard grinning at the drunk's begging for release, they were enjoying every last moment of what was happening to Cana's defenseless form, from his hard cock plundering her slit for all it was worth…to his thick digits pressing her olive globes until they turned pink as they attempted to bounce free of his mighty grip.

 _'There…he's ready…'_ Long forgotten by the threesome though, the fourth member of their menagerie had decided it was time to play her hand…a hand that would have dire consequences for both her…and a certain buxom blonde…

His manhood completely filling and dominating the curvaceous Cana, Natsu could feel his climax nearing, his hot precum already dripping into her tunnel and making the brunette under him mewl with need. "Please, Natsu…fuck me…fill me all the way to the brim!..." The dragon slayer heeding her wishes, he picked up the pace, his large balls spanking her round ass with each thrust, he was finally about to drown the girl in his spunk when suddenly-

"It's time to go, Master!" Without a word of warning, Virgo hooked her arms around the otherwise preoccupied man, his cock still deep within the brunette, both he and Cana let out a long, low groan as he was suddenly pulled out of her, the sensations of the tip of his cock pressing against her slit being just enough to send the girl over the edge.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Normally, Cana's moans of ecstasy would have been enough to make the dragon slayer's day…but hearing them fading away as he found himself dragged down a corridor and away from the two very naked and VERY wet girls he'd had complete control over?...that was enough to make him growl in anger rather than need.

"Hey! Virgo! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Screaming at the tops of her lungs after the receding pair, Lucy crawled to the far edge of the bed to keep them in sight as long as possible. "You can't take him!" Her voice dropping to a whimper as she realized he was gone for the time being. "Not just yet…" her blonde hair hanging down over her adorable features, the Heartfilia girl was far too absorbed in the temporary loss of her boyfriend to realize that she had ALSO just lost her protector…and as Cana's labored breaths slowed to a halt…Lucy's slowly picked up. "Wait…Natsu…he's…then…wait…I…Ca...Cana?..."

The girl slowly turning around she had but a moment to react before she was on her back for what seemed like the tenth time that day, that same evil perverted smile looming over her…this time though there was something else to the brunette…this time…she had something else to drink… "Hey, Lucy…" The perverted girl grinned down at her prey, one hand making a series of grabby movements that made the over endowed blonde blush, the girl already knowing what was going to get grabbed, but it was the other hand that really caught her eye, because in it was the second bottle of champagne from earlier. "…I'm thirsty…are you?..."

"Cana?..." The Heartfilia girl whimpered as she slowly crawled back on her bed, the kneeling girl following her movements with ease, that grin never leaving her lips. "Cana, what are you going to do with that bottle?..." Still no response. "…Cana…" Lucy warned the older girl. "…I know Natsu is okay with everything else you've done tonight, but…" she audibly gulped. "…even you must know he'd never want anyone to fuck me, but him…"

Still no response…

The blonde kept backing up as far as she could, but before long she had her back against the wall…and with brown locks and a champagne bottle looming over her, she could only hope the card wizard intended to get drunk instead of… "It's okay, blondie…" Cana finally spoke up, the drunk taking a long swig of her alcohol she swayed a little before moving the bottle so that the bottom pressed into one huge breast, the pale flesh pinkening from the pressure. "…I'm not going to fuck you…I just need a glass to pour my drink in…" the card wizard eyed Lucy's wobbling melons appreciatively. "…and I know just the one for me…"

The ravenous brunette was in complete control…Lucy…the girl having just had a slight reprieve still hadn't had enough time to fully regain her strength OR her breath, her body still weak from a night of intense romance, it was all she could do to shiver in anticipation as that bottle neared her perky bosom.

"You know the one thing I love more than a wet peach?..." Cana leered at the buxom girl now, her free hand taking hold of each of Lucy's, she positioned the blonde's helpless arms underneath her heavy breasts, propping them up and making a beautiful valley of mouth-watering pillowy cleavage. "Wh…what?..." the celestial wizard whimpered up at her lover for the night, her big brown orbs taking in the lustful stare of their violet counterparts, she didn't know what was coming next…but she was sure it involved a pair of olive hands molding pale globes…

Leaning down so that her own pair of bouncy girls were dangling before the younger girl, Cana smirked as she slowly tipped the bottle on its end, the lip centered right at the top of that wonderful valley, the eyes of both girls widened as a trickle of champagne was poured between Lucy's succulent marshmallows, the card wizard sinking down so that her chin was positioned directly in front of the blonde's spherical swells. "…I love…a nice…big pair…" the drunk slowly bent forward, her lips softly pressing into the Heartfilia girl's bosom, the pressure allowing a small flow of alcohol to slide out of her valley and into the brunette's lips. "…of soaked…melons…"

At that the older girl took a small sip from that delicious stream, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head at the wonderful taste of drink on blonde flesh, she slid her face up between the pair of overweight girls, her chin parting them even more…just enough for the escaping flow to widen, Cana ever so carefully sipping away from that vast reservoir of Lucy brand champagne…

"Yeah…this is the stuff…" Grinning from ear to ear, the Alberona girl pressed her face even deeper between the celestial wizard's pliant pillows, the snowy white flesh billowing out against her cheeks as she happily slurped away at the drink before her, the brunette's tongue coming out to strip the girl's flesh bare of every…last…drop…

"Ahhh….uuuuaahhhh….Cana…" Lucy's soft mewls of need reaching her currently flesh encapsulated ears, the drunken girl just continued lapping away at her beverage, her left hand coming up to assist her mouth, she cupped one of the blonde's huge melons in her hand, her fingers running all over the soaked flesh as she nestled against it, smirking as the blonde arched her back into her even more, begging to have her most prized possessions enjoyed all the more by her wonderful friend.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Cana tipped even more of the bottle down onto the willing girl, her open maw widening as even more soft pants and gasps went out…while even more sweetened drink passed into her friend's cleavage. "Yeah…Lucy…your melons are so…tasty…" the brunette moaned as she pressed her face into her overripe fruit all the more, flicking a certain pink bud she found before giving it a passionate kiss, Lucy's screams of pure bliss only growing louder as she battered the poor little pebble around in her hot mouth, beating and adoring her in a sea of her own alcohol. "…but…" Cana suddenly had a thought. _'If her boobs taste this good, then I wonder…'_ The older girl's eyes slowly dropping down to the clenched pair of thick thighs below her, she smirked, knowing _exactly_ what she was going to do next. _'I think I know what my next cup is going to be…'_

Poor Lucy…the girl was being battered with moan after gentle moan, her huge breasts…the most sensitive in the guild, had been groped, grabbed, squeezed, sucked, kissed…and now drunk from…there was ONE upside though. _'At least…at…at least she finally decided to leave my pussy alone…'_ the celestial wizard thought to herself, but as the warmth of Cana's mouth began to leave her heaving melons, those olive hands departing soon afterward…the girl realized she had thought too soon… "Oh, no…"

"That's right…" Cana smirked up from above the blonde's slit, her violet orbs meeting her brown ones will a knowing stare. "…I know it's not as good as Natsu's hot cum dripping off of you…" the older girl chuckled, that devilish bottle tipping up, the cool lip pressing against the blonde's soft navel. "…but I have my OWN recipe for peaches…and cream…"

Before Lucy's widened eyes, another river of liquid poured from the open bottle, her thighs clenched as tightly shut over her pink slit as possible, the bubbly liquid flowed down over her soft skin, soaking her navel in alcohol before pooling in the small triangle between her legs, the girl's attempts to protect herself making for the PERFECT cup from which a girl hungry drunk could drink. "Heheh…thanks for the offer, Lucy…" Cana's teasing tone set the buxom girl on edge, her thighs being gingerly tickled by the long brown locks sliding over them as the brunette made her descent. "…I don't mind if I do…"

Her olive fingers digging into the outsides of the younger girl's thighs, Cana kept that small pool of drink nice and tight, her tongue running along her lips as it was clear that the Heartfilia girl's OWN brand of juices were slowly mixing with her drink…the cocktail one she just had to have all to herself.

Her breathing picking up immensely, Lucy could do nothing but watch as Cana Alberona gently broke the surface of that delicious pool of nectar and drink, her lips taking in first one small sip then another, it wasn't long until the blonde's thighs began to loosen, the lovely concoction bubbling as it flooded around her burgeoning clit… "Mhhhmmmm…and just when I thought you couldn't get any naughtier…" the brunette smirked as she lapped away at the pool, her hand bringing the bottle back up to her heavy breasts before tipping it all the way up, dousing the blonde's chest from top to bottom in the warm liquid. "Ca…Cana…" the celestial wizard's pants nothing more than an additional aphrodisiac at this point, the card wizard just kept on drinking away, reveling in her deep moans and light pants, the pool of pure heaven getting lower and lower as her tongue scraped the bottom, there was but one last…long sip to be had, and Cana knew she wanted to eat the little cherry floating in the middle of her cocktail as well…

Violet orbs locking with shining brown slivers, the brunette smiled as she dipped her lips between Lucy's pale thighs, her tongue coiling around the sensitive cherry at the bottom of her glass, she captured it between her lips as she sucked the last of her nightcap down her parched throat.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The resulting scream of ecstasy from the girl below her erupting through the night, Cana kept up the pressure as a fresh dose of one hundred percent pure Lucy flooded her mouth, the warm honey of a happy blonde sliding down just as easily as the champagne had… _'Yeah…now THAT hits the spot…'_ the brunette smirked to herself for her accomplishment, the older female had no doubt been the FIRST to sample such an amazing drink…but as she dined on the last of the celestial wizard's juices…a small light caught her eye. "What the hell?..." the card wizard asked no one as a bright pink pulse flashed to her left.

Crawling up so that she was looming over her blonde prey once more, Cana looked over to see where that light was coming from. "Wait a sec…Virgo?...Her key…" Lucy's voice coming from below her, the drunk just continued staring, not paying her captive lover any mind as the hypnotizing pulse beat before her, the flashing growing more and more intense by the minute. Then, before the widened eyes of both the sensitive blonde and satisfied brunette, the key slowly began burning through the wooden bedside table it was sitting on, a small hole surrounding it as it sank through the wood.

"What in Fiore is going on in there?..." Cana turned her head to look out the blonde's doorway, hoping Natsu was going to be bringing the dirty pinkette back to them, he may have left a captive, but knowing Natsu…there was no doubt he had that spirit girl where she belonged right now…

Unbeknownst to Cana though, it wasn't the status of a pink haired girl she should have been worried about however…but rather…the recovery of a certain…vengeful...blonde. _'You think you can just have your way with Lucy Heartfilia, huh, Cana?'_ The younger girl smirked up at the defenseless pair of Alberona cantaloupes swaying above her head. _'Well I think now's the time you felt what it is like to be the toy…'_

Violet orbs still staring off into space, the sudden ear shattering sound of a virgin's scream echoing through the apartment was all the cover Lucy needed to commence her revenge, a pair of pale hands reaching up to pick those bountiful fruits, Cana never saw her coming until it was too late… "Natsu's really having a lot of fun in there…" the brunette mused, those thin fingers under her slowly surrounding the space around her breasts. "…maybe when he's done with her…he'll let me see what makes that maid so dir—TTTYYYY!"

Cana never stood a chance, that pair of pale skinned hands reaching up, they suddenly and violently grabbed hold of the Alberona girl's firm cantaloupes, the drunk was caught completely by surprise by the sneaky celestial wizard, the tides had soon turned as she found herself on her back, the maniacal form of Lucy Heartfilia hovering over her. "Lucy, wait! What are you?—OOOOHHHH!..." Those same lips which had long teased blonde flesh now opened wide as the hands of that blonde flesh were finally set upon her, Cana may have had one hell of a time enjoying all the bouncy curves that Lucy had to offer, but now the younger girl was going to FULLY indulge in some olive flesh herself…

"YEAH! NOT SO NICE WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE ON YOUR BACK BEING GROPED? IS IT?!" Lucy asked the panting drunk with a victorious smile, her bared teeth evil and jagged as she pressed her long digits as deeply into the older girl's ripe globes as she could, smirking as her flesh quickly turned nice and pink under her ministrations.

It was now Cana's turn to moan out in painful pleasure as the blonde girl had her way with her, thin pale fingers squishing and kneading her bouncy girls however she wanted, the brunette could only gasp as they were squished up against her chest before being let go again, the celestial wizard catching them within her grasp once more to mold them into the oddest shapes imaginable. "So?!" Lucy commanded an answer from her captive, one that would satisfy her lust of feminine squeals. "…how does it feel to know that Lucy!..." the girl grinned smugly at her delicate reputation now…oh how it must have stung to know that in light of what was happening to the brunette. "…Lucy! Has got you on your back moaning and panting as she does whatever she wants with your boobs?!"

Gazing down with a sense of victory at the card wizard, the Heartfilia girl was shocked at what she heard from her 'prey'.

"It…it's just like…" Cana gasped in pleasure, the sensation of the weaker girl having her way with her fun bags enough to bring back sordid memories of her time with a certain milky greennette. "..it's just like when Bisca used to fuck me…"

"HUH!?" Lucy's jaw just about bouncing off of her own ripened melons, the girl was at a complete loss for words. _'Did…did Cana just say that she…and BISCA?!'_ The blonde was completely incapacitated by the naughty news she'd just heard, all it took was one small kick from the brunette's powerful thighs to knock the girl off balance.

Smirking up at the falling girl, Cana's grin only widened as the alcohol which still coated the bustier girl's body worked against her, the beleaguered vixen slipping and sliding as she tried in vain to retain her control over her lover. "Ugh, NO! NOOOO!" Lucy's screams were just as musical to the card wizard then as they had been earlier, the slippery bundle of soft curves slipping and sliding over her, it wasn't long before the blonde had fallen over beside the brunette, her huge globes exposed and thighs parted, she was helpless to stop the older girl from rising to take her rightful place over her, grinning like the winner that she was.

"Oops…I guess you should have been more careful…" Cana teased as she slowly crawled over the downed blonde, one hand planted firmly on Lucy's shoulder to support her and hold her in place. Pinning her thighs open with her body, she lowered herself so that she was looking directly down at her, her eyes locking with hers, her breasts dangling above her soft ones…and best of all, a sneaky olive toned hand running down towards the Heartfilia girl's parted slit. "…well you know what they say…" the card wizard cocked a smirk that just reeked of final victory, "…better luck next time…"

"KKKIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" As Natsu continued to have his way with a certain naughty pinkette in the living room, Lucy was once more under the lustful thumb of Cana Alberona…the blonde moaning out as her body was groped and grabbed at its most sensitive of spots, she was helpless as a pair of pouty lips mashed against hers, a skilled tongue invading her silky cavern, Cana started making out with Lucy with as much passion as a pair of reunited lovers.

Like a blanket of olive skin, the brunette gently lied down onto her smaller lover, feeling her own firmer pair of melons press into the blonde's softer, larger pair, her nipples soon assaulting those beautiful pink peaks just as their owner had. "Please…mhhhmmm….Canaaa!" And just as had happened earlier, that one…tanned hand slowly made its way back down between the celestial wizard's open thighs, her smooth palm cupping her dripping sex, Lucy could only hitch her breath in pleasure as a pair of long fingers invaded her helpless slit, the girl's most sacred place being happily plundered by Cana's thin digits, pushing in, splitting open, closing, pulling out, then repeating the pattern over and over.

"Mhhhhhmmm…aaaaahhhmmmmm…aaahhhhhh…" Moans and whimpers slipping from the upper lips of Lucy Heartfilia between drool laden kisses, she felt her body growing hot as Cana had her way with her bouncy inheritance. The plush skin of her massive breasts glowing pink from abuse, her sopping wet slit suddenly caught the older girl's fingers in a vice grip as her orgasm hit her, the smaller girl's entire body shaking ad wriggling in untamable bliss, Cana at long last felt her relax under her…the blonde she had been trying to tame for so long finally giving in to her…

Letting the girl's lips go so that she could catch her breath, Cana smiled warmly down at those rosy red cheeks of hers, the blonde either too embarrassed or too exhausted to retain her true skin tone any longer, and thus allowing the Alberona girl to drink in the arousing sight before her. Cana felt a rush of power filling her veins as she took in the sight that until now, only Natsu had been able to lay claim to. Panting for breath with her huge breasts heaving, face flush and chest pink from exhaustion and passion, Lucy Heartfilia looked up at Cana with an expression she hadn't seen in what felt like a long time, that being the face of a thoroughly satisfied lover.

There were differences, true, her hair was blonde, not green, and her hands were smooth and soft rather than rough and calloused. Her breasts were larger and softer than Bisca's though her nipples and areola were smaller. Still, the sight was no less welcome, no less desirable, no less entrancing.

Lowering her head to rest in the valley of Lucy's cleavage, Cana snuggled her head between the two large globes. "Ahhh…so this is what Natsu feels like when he falls asleep every night…" Cana smirked as she felt the younger girl pass out, her body just far too weak to sustain a waking mind or body any longer. "…I really need to find a pair of my own to cuddle every night…" Rubbing her face into the eternally soft flesh of Lucy Heartfilia's globes once more, Cana Alberona too lost the will to stay among the waking, her hands gently massaging the abused melons in her grasp, she drifted off into sleep, the naughtiest of nights FINALLY coming to its ultimate conclusion…

 **Present:**

"Ehhhhhhhh…" Drool leaking from her mouth as a river of blood flowed from her nose, Kinana was out just as cold as the girls in Cana's story had been, her eyes spinning as the sordid details she'd been told had been just too much for her to handle.

Taking the almost empty bottle of whiskey in her hand, the story teller tipped it back, draining the last of the precious liquid before setting it back down on the table again. "Well too bad you didn't get to hear what happened the next morning…" the card wizard smirked remembering how Lucy's nude body had bounced and jiggled as she recanted to her how she'd had the last laugh on her celestial rival, her robe gone as evidence of its truth. "…but hey…" digging into her purse, Cana pulled out a twenty jewel note before slipping the hand clutching it deep down the unconscious purplenette's halter top, her fingers being sure to grope and squeeze as much soft thirty six E boobflesh as they could as she planted the note within that pillowy carven. "…at least now you have something to think about the next time Bisca cops a feel…"

The Alberona girl hopping up off of her stool, her double Ds bouncing and wobbling as they strained against her red bikini top, she waved the downed girl goodbye before heading over to where Natsu, Erza, and Mira were currently chatting, the rest of her team seemingly ready to get going on their rather unorthodox mission, at least Lisanna had been able to calm them down enough to stand together. "Hey, guys!" she smiled cheerily as the rest of the team turned to meet her. "You all ready to kick some monster ass or what?"

Pounding his right fist into his left, Natsu was just as fired up as the brunette was. "Yeah! It's about time we got started! I can't wait to find that giant bastard and roast him!" The card wizard nodding happily at his enthusiasm, she did her best to ignore the residual tension sparking between her other two team mates, Lisanna may have been able to break up the fight between the mighty ladies, but that didn't mean their little spat was over…not by a long shot!

Seeing both girls nodding in agreement as well, the group was about to set off when they were stopped by the sudden arrival of the ladies room club, the blonde and bluenette only now breaking their hold on each other's hand as the celestial wizard approached her man, the younger girl behind her smiling brightly as they embraced one another, the truth to just how important they were to each other known to her now. _'I know my knight's out there somewhere too, Lucy…'_ the female dragon slayer smiled, _'…I just need to find him…'_

"You're going to be careful out there, okay?..." Lucy put a stern finger to her boyfriend's wide eyed face as he held her other hand in his. "…I don't want you going off and wiping out half a city again like last time…"

The rest of the team around them blushed as they remembered how the fire dragon slayer had leveled a good portion of a city district chasing a lowly criminal, they soon found their cheeks a bright red shade as the destined pair were soon in each-other's arms, their lips crashing together in a passionate make out session for the ages. "Ummm, Lucy…" Cana interrupted the blonde, her lips popping off of those of her Natsu. "…maybe we should get going soon?...I heard the weather isn't going to be very good on our trip."

Standing in front of the feminine knight as she broke up the celestial wizard's kissing session, Cana didn't want the older girl's shaking to attract too much attention. _'Natsu…'_ One armored glove clenching shut as she looked through long strands of scarlet hair at the man she was dying to have for herself be kissed by another, Erza knew that she HAD to change how things stood between them.

 _'I know you see me more as a sister than a girl, but…'_ her deep brown eyes locking onto his cheerful smiling face, she made up her mind. _'Whatever it takes…I'm going to make you see me as a girl you want to have…a girl you need to love...'_

The scarlet haired knight's gaze still on the chatting pair, Lucy at long last let her boyfriend go, giving him a gentle pat on the head as she said her goodbyes. "Okay…okay, Cana…" the blonde waved the older girl off as she leant towards the fire dragon slayer once more, her lips saying something that left the man wide eyed in surprise. "…just…try to save some energy for when you get back…" Lucy smirked as her brown orbs locked onto the rain coat wearing bluenette currently drifting across the hall. "…because I've got a surprise for you…"

With the team consisting of several of Fairy Tail's most powerful wizards leaving on their mission, Wendy left the blonde to rejoin her exceed friend just as Lisanna did Happy. The glowing eyed Heartfilia turning to meet the rainy girl, she had a good idea what was wrong with the bluenette…and just how to solve her little problem…

"Hey, Juvia!" Lucy called over to the water wizard, the girl's eyes lighting up like stars as someone at long last acknowledged her, she soon found her breath hitching in her throat as the blonde beckoned her over. "Why don't you have a seat…I had something I wanted to talk to you about…something important." The blonde offered a warm comforting smile as she patted the stool next to where she was now sitting. The eyes of the water wizard shimmering with hope, she walked slowly over to the other girl.

 **A/N: So ends my "Auction arc"! It was a nice storyline and I hope you all enjoyed it! It already planted the seeds for the next two which kind of run at the same time. Looks like things with Erza are heating up once more and then there is of course what will happen with Natsu and the Spirit King so stay tuned for that! This was the first FULL yuri lemon of this story, LucyxLevy being tame by comparison. I feel like it came out well, but to be honest girl-girl scenes are hellish to write as the best will agree with me, but if you enjoyed it please let me know so I can feel it's worth it in future.**

 **I finished getting my "opinions" about who would be a good choice for the chapter 14 girl. Not at all who I had thought would get the support, but the girl who won did so by a landslide, and no it's not Erza XD Her time is FAR too important to put in just anywhere, it is coming though…and it will put ALL other Erza ones to shame I can assure you.**

 **That all being said, I HIGHLY recommend you go check out my artist friend, Marmewa, on deviant art! She is amazing and does fantastic work including the current pic as of 1/18 for me of Lucy experiencing a small…wardrobe malfunction alongside my second favorite girl of the show!**

 **So if there was anything in this chapter you enjoyed or you feel the need to give me any recommendations or words of encouragement, please take the time to leave a** _ **REVIEW!**_ **It really makes my day and makes this all seem worthwhile. See you all in two weeks for CHAPTER 13!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Erza is one I have been needing to figure out for a while now and finaly I have her. Erza is a 36F cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Erza has a band of 31 because of her athletic build and age, but not as thick as Kinana's wider build. Her bust meanwhile is the biggest at 38 because of how far they stick out due to firmness. All this making her a 36F. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	13. Erza & Mira's Muddy Melee

**A/N: MY BIGGEST CHAPTER EVER! Thought about splitting this bad girl up, but then again…how can I rain on the mighty Titania's parade? XD Things are about to REALLY heat up as we approach the Grand Magic Games so get ready!**

"So you think you're ready now?..." The blonde smiled as she held the crying bluenette close, her soft smooth hand which was marked only by her bright pink guild emblem gently stroking her long hair. So much had been said as they sat together chatting while Kinana was slowly shaken back to life, the girls each enjoying the warm embrace of the other as their emotions were brought out into the open.

Bringing her tear filled orbs up to meet the eternally welcoming pair of brown ones which now looked down upon her with a look of pure kindness, Juvia was ready to take the next step in her life, the one which would ultimately decide not just her fate, but maybe another's. "Yes, Lucy…" She choked out the words as her composure was slowly brought back to her by the blonde's care. "…Juvia is ready…"

The two female wizards of Fairy Tail rising from their seats, the pair smiled happily to one another as they departed the guild hall. Much had happened back in Magnolia since Natsu and his team's departure on their mission…but that would have to wait however…because while both Lucy and Juvia were enjoying the glowing warmth of each-other's friendship, the team out in the middle of nowhere were having much different feelings…

 **Wilderness of Fiore:**

 _Drop…drop…drip…drop…drip…_

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Cana shouted angrily, the usually cheerful brunette throwing her hands up in annoyance as her body was slowly being soaked by the falling rain, already having developed a glistening sheen she knew it wouldn't be long before she was soaked to the bone. "It just HAD to rain on top of ERERYTHING else!"

After defeating the monster which had been rampaging through a neighboring township, the team from Fairy Tail was making its way back to civilization, albeit at a snail's pace. The mission had for the most part gone well and they hadn't suffered any injuries to speak of, they were however exhausted both from the journey as well as the surprisingly difficult fight itself.

"Yeah…no kidding…" Mira replied sadly, holding up some of her white locks which were slowly becoming drenched, the bar maiden was just as distraught as her best customer was at the recent development in their journey. "…and it's already pretty cold…rain is the last thing we need stuck out here, we're still hours from Magnolia," she complained.

Not really paying attention to the others at the moment, Natsu was marching at the front of the group, his hands crossed behind his head, he had much bigger things on his mind than a wet chill, _'Unless it's one of the girls getting wet and chilly…'_ the image of Kinana's nude form popping into his perverted brain, the man couldn't help but remember her as she had been that stormy night when he pocketed her V-card…how it was raining now just like it had then…

"Ugh…"Opening his eyes to the rather uncomfortable tightness growing against the inside of his pants, the dragon slayer cringed as he realized that getting his fire going may not be the best thing to do at the moment. Sure, Mira or Cana would be fine with things getting heated up, but as far as Erza went…

Dark orbs moving back to look at the scarlet knight out of the corner of his eye, Natsu wasn't so sure she would be okay with him wantonly fucking half their team out in the middle of the woods with it was starting to rain. "Yeah…she's not THAT great of a big sister…"the man muttered under his breath, his voice catching the attention of the LAST person he would have wanted to hear him.

"Hmm? What was that, Natsu?" her strong, yet still feminine voice calling out from behind him, the fire wizard found himself mentally slamming himself into one of the passing trees at his slip up. _'Shit! She heard me! Ummm…crap, gotta think of something fast!'_

Turning around to half face Titania as they continued on their way, he stumbled over his cover up. "Oh! Uhhh…I was just complain'in about how cold it is, heheh! It's gotta be freezin' out here!" His goofy smile meeting the girl's stony expression, Natsu breathed a lucky sigh of relief as Erza took the bait, her lips curling into a much more playful expression than the one she'd be wearing since the monster had been slain.

A thought crossing her mind, the scarlet knight looked over at the brunette walking at her side, the drunk's arms crossed behind her head like Natsu's, her large thirty four double D's were jiggling with each step, her red bikini top doing very little to restrain their contents bouncy movements as they walked along the wooded path. "No, I don't think it's freezing quite yet…" Erza smirked as she gazed upon the card wizard's slippery jugs, two points sticking out against the thin material drawing both her attention and a teasing smirk. "…Cana's nips haven't cut through her top yet."

Violet orbs doubling in size, the owner of said nips brought her hands down to cup over her breasts. "Hey…" Cana called in a half hurt tone, shooting the knight a soft glare while she covered her melons. His attention now focused to them, Natsu couldn't help thinking, _'She's right…'_ as he stared at those voluptuous peaks, each one vying against the other to be the first to taste fresh air…to taste freedom…

A series of soft giggles coming from the rear of the group, they all looked back to see Mirajane with a hand up to her mouth, trying to hold it in. "Well, at least hers are trying, Erza…" the bar maiden let out another series of giggles at her rival, their jousting not having ended with the felling of their target. Gesturing over to the pair of tiny bumps poking against the knight's blouse, it was clear just from how much her firm globes were bouncing as she walked that she wasn't wearing a bra…and yet…

Coming to a stop, Erza turned around to confront the girl behind her, her trademark stern expression once again adorning her features. "What are you trying to say…waitress?" she asked, clearly not at all joking around by this point.

Noticing the sudden change in tone of their conversation, it didn't take long for Mira to shift gears, the demoness lowering her gaze to the scarlet haired wizard's globes as she spoke. "Nothing…" she said was with growing smirk, "…it just seems like your girls are the same as your swords…small and blunt…" Blue eyes running over the miniscule bumps in Erza's blouse, it was clear what she was making fun of.

Dark and violet eyes growing in concern as the conversation picked up a mocking tone, Natsu and Cana gave each other quick glances, the two's worries confirmed the moment they made eye contact…this was going to get bad…

Titania already beginning to grit her teeth at the other S class's insults, she could feel her anger heating up as Mira went on. "Of course I may be wrong…even if how little damage you did to that monster backs me up on this…"

Eyes beginning to glow with embers, Erza took one threatening step towards her rival, the other mighty female standing her ground at her immense display of fury. "HEY! I did a hell of a lot more than you did!" the knight's voice held firm even in the face of such scathing insults directed at her femininity and pride.

Letting her lips do most of the talking for her, the bar maiden smirked back at her now seething rival, her lips curled upward with nothing but confidence. "True…but Natsu still had to come in and save _you_ in the end, not _Cana_ , and certainly not _me_ …" Blue orbs locking with brown, Natsu and Cana's fears were coming to life. "…so yeah…with swords or breasts it seems you come up short every time…"

 _'Why that little…'_ Erza's fists shook angrily, and her fingers clenched up into violent balls at her sides, shaking in the cold rain that still poured around them, soaking their clothes and hair. _'She thinks she can just mock my body…and in front of Natsu?...'_ Shooting the dragon slayer a quick glance, she was further annoyed to see the conflicted look on his face, it was clear he hadn't chosen a side in this…but then again, how could he? _'Well, I guess I'll just have to MAKE him cheer for me…'_ A confident grin spreading across her red lips, Erza was ready for war. _'Get ready, Natsu…this one's for you…'_

The pair of S class ladies flexed their thin yet toned muscles in preparation for combat, just when they were about to start however, Cana jumped in between them. "STOP! What the hell do you two think you are doing?!" she yelled looking back and forth between them, her hands sinking between the girls' soft wet shirts and into their already heaving chests, it was a testament to her concern that she didn't even notice this or even comment on it. "We don't fight each other! We're supposed to be a te—"

A pair of hands, one Scarlet, the other Strauss pushed her away, the card wizard finding herself sent flying backward and would have hit a tree if not for the sudden intervention of her boyfriend, the pink haired dragon slayer catching her not a moment too soon! "Heh…hey, thanks, Natsu…" Cana sighed as she relaxed in his strong arms, glad he'd saved her from what would have been a painful impact.

"Heheheh…no problem, Cana!" Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he couldn't help blushing as his fingers sank into a particularly soft pair of mounds on the brunette's chest.

"Eh?..." Her violet orbs slowly moving down, she could feel the relief leaving her body just as a heat began to build in her cheeks, her olive skin turning a rosy pink as she saw what was going on. _'Figures…'_ the confident wizard shook her brown locks knowingly, _'You WOULD catch me like this…'_ The man having caught her in midair, Natsu's hands had managed to slide up and into Cana's red bikini top so that the dragon slayer was now holding her tight against his chest, his calloused fingers making themselves at home underneath her soaked top, dipping into and kneading her bouncy globes as if she were topless as they warmed her chilled flesh.

Meanwhile, the remaining pair of ladies NOT currently being fondled by male hands were about to go at it, lightning flashed between Erza and Mira as a single uncovered brown orb met a pair of blue in a contest of narrowed glares, it appeared all hell was about to break loose! "Erza! Mira! Stop already!" Natsu yelled in desperation, the man calling to them from the tree he was currently pressed against by the drunken girl.

Flicking her brown eyes over to him for just a moment, Erza was in no mood to stop now…not when she had so much to gain by settling this score in front of the one man in the world who had always been there for her. "Stay out of this, Natsu!" the scarlet haired warrior called back to him, her orb locking onto the girl she was about to take down a peg or two.

Mira doing just the same as the knight, she too wanted to settle this before her lover. "Don't worry, hun!" she cheerily called over to her boyfriend in her usual flirty tone, "This will be over fast!"

Seeing that there was nothing he could do to stop the impending fight, Natsu settled down against the tree, his hands still groping at Cana's bountiful bosom. Both girls now having made sure they wouldn't be interrupted again, they each spread their arms out to their sides, their magic gathering around them, Erza began to exquip her armor as Mira took over her demon soul…

Or at least they tried to…

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

With the dragon slayer and alcoholic still looking on, they were not witnessing the battle of the century between the two strongest female wizards of their guild, but rather a pair of incredibly attractive and completely soaked girls growling angrily at one another, neither willing to admit that they were too exhausted to use their magic.

Having previously tensed up in waiting for the fight to begin, Cana breathed a sigh of relief as it became apparent the girls WOULDN'T be terraforming the continent today. "Well, I know they're still going to argue, but at least they can't fight…" The brunette taking in a deep breath Cana was once again reminded that she was STILL being felt up by her boob obsessed mate, her head craning back to look him in the eye, she could see he was hard at work testing the ripeness of her fruits.

"You enjoying yourself back there?" the brunette asked teasingly, her tone only encouraging the man to squeeze her even more. Looking back up at her all-knowing violet orbs, Natsu cocked a cheeky grin as his hands lifted up her bosom and squeezed; flicking his thumbs over her stiff nipples she could feel his hardness against her backside. "I might be cutting my hands on these puppies…" he smirked as he continued molding and kneading her soft melons, his fingers scraping against her glass cutting peaks. "…but I'm lovin' it!"

Rolling her eyes at her man's perviness, the card wizard was about to give her own cheeky reply when a pair of screaming war cries pulled their attention away from each other and towards the two angry vixens who were making it clear they didn't need magic to change the local landscape at least.

With the cold rain now a downpour falling down upon them, they were truly a sight to behold. Scarlet and snow, brown and blue, the two most powerful beauties of Fairy Tail were in the midst of mortal combat…or at least as close to actual fighting as they could get given their current condition… "Wow…now that's what I call a fight…" the words seemed to just drip from Natsu's mouth like the ever flowing river of drool that accompanied them, his eyes locked on the busty babes dueling before them, not even the allure of Cana's body resting against him, nor her breasts in his palms were enough to distract him from the epic sight.

The two ladies of war, while undoubtedly a pair of the most powerful beings in all of Fiore were still girls nonetheless; and if there was one thing that REALLY stood out on a girl, it was a white top when it was soaking wet… "You'd think one of them would have noticed that now…" Cana's smirk was nearly as wide and almost twice as perverted as Natsu's when she too saw what the man was staring at. The women's hands were deadlocked and neither realized that as the rain continued pouring down onto them, soaking their pearly skin in cold water that the white blouse Erza wore, and the white dress that adorned Mira were now completely see through for their private audience of two…

"I'm surprised…ugh!" Erza grunted between words, her muscles shifting and large breasts giving a slight bounce as she pushed more of her weight down upon the demoness. "…I would have thought that you'd gone soft after all this time…agh…but you're actually putting up a fight!"

Strands of silky white hair matted against her forehead, Mirajane grinned back at her opponent as she too put an increased amount of strength into their deadlock, evening out against the scarlet knight. "Thanks…you're not too bad yourself…" The bar maiden felt a slight tug to her dress from the volume of water pulling at her fabric, the sensation causing her blue orbs to drop for a moment, then widen as she realized that the rain water was causing both her dress and Erza's blouse to become completely transparent. Shifting those same mischievous portals across the field and over to the drooling dragon slayer, the demoness had an idea.

"Yeah…you're not too bad either…" A small foot sneaking behind the knight's, a smirk spread across Mira's flawless features as her eyes locked with Erza's exposed orb once more. "…but not as good as me!" Moving with the swiftness of a trained S class wizard, the demoness brought her foot back and caught the back of the scarlet girl's heel…she never stood a chance.

Suddenly taken off balance, Erza found herself falling to the muddy earth, her backside and long crimson hair coated in the slimy muck with an undignified _SPLAT_!, she quickly discovered that her problems didn't just end there however when Mira leapt on top of her, the bar maiden grinning from ear to ear as she tried to pin her in the muck!

Time seemed to run on endlessly for Natsu, the man still digging his paws into Cana's succulent cantaloupes, he just sat and watched as Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss began rolling around in the mud, their clothes starting to rip and tear, their flawless white skin covered in mud as they exchanged punches, kicks, insults and swears, just when one would seem to have the upper hand, the other would slip out and turn the tables…it was a sight that would make any man back at the guild hall, or on the planet, jump for joy to witness. The both of them seemed to be TRYING to fully coat the other in the muck, to the point that their clean porcelain skin was nearly coated from head to toe in the mud. It didn't matter that their clothes weren't see through anymore…no, because now they looked as if though they didn't have anything on at all…

"E…Erza…M…Mira…" His mind seemingly shutting down from the immense amount of blood rushing down to his cock, Natsu's hands slowly released and fell from Cana's girls, the drunk raising a curious eyebrow at the man as she felt them leave her. _'Wow, he must REALLY be getting into this if he stopped feeling me up…'_ she thought to herself, a sneaky grin spreading across her cheeks, _'not that I can blame him, but…how about we fix that?...'_

Her eyes moving up to look at the overwhelmed expression on his face, Cana slowly took his larger hands into hers before bringing them back to her rack, his fingers instinctively sinking into them, molding them as he wished he could the S class wizards' alongside hers. "You dropped them for a second there…" the card wizard smirked as she teased the awestruck man, her words barely reaching him as he continued watching the mud clad babes rolling around in the wet earth, their large breasts bouncing and wobbling, straining against the confines of their mud painted clothes, struggling to get free whilst the rain fought against the mud to keep them visible for his viewing pleasure. "Hmm?..." Not seeing a direct reaction to her giving him her breasts to fondle, Cana decided to take things up a notch. "Such a bad boy…feeling me up without so much as a thank you…" the brunette let her eyes close as a dainty hand slowly made its way down her possessor's body, those thin fingers of hers soon finding themselves slipping under the man's waistband before curling around the most valuable prize he had to give…

"HGUH!" His dark orbs widening at the sensation between his legs, Natsu's eyes lowered to meet Cana's smirk, the Alberona girl grinning up at him. "There, that got your attention, didn't it?..." she gently shook her head at him. "…if only men could learn to respond to something OTHER than a girl grabbing your little dragon…" Seeing him slowly returning his gaze to the bouncy fighters, she brought it back to her with a small squeeze, "Nuh-uh-uhhh…" she deftly wagged a finger at him, basking in the glow of his appreciation, "…you don't want to look over there…" the girl grinned, her hand now sliding up and down his manhood, the skin of her palm and fingers as well as his member becoming more and more slick as she stroked him, her palm continuing to spread his essence over his girth. "…not while there is a girl ready and VERY willing sitting…right…he—" just when Cana was about to pull her man in for a deep and passionate kiss, a scream dragged both of their attention back to where it should have been all along yet again.

Her body caked from head to toe in a layer of wet mud, Erza was now the one on top, her powerful thighs keeping her rival pinned down at the waist while her hands held down those of her rival, she beamed at her with one brown eye, an eye that glowed with victory. "And after all that bluster…" her words sunk deep into the demoness' dirty skin, "…is that REALLY all you've got? Because if it is…" she smirked, "…I think I know why you decided to be a bar maid…"

Mira's blue orbs held a look of panic at first, the fight was not going in her favor at all, Erza had her trapped and she KNEW it! Hearing the knight taunt her now only made the defeat at her hands seem all the more real. Looking first to her rival, then Cana, and finally Natsu, Mira saw the look of pure lust in his eyes as he stared at them, he had been watching them fight, he could SEE how dirty they were…Those same blue orbs which had once held panic now grew wide in realization as they followed his gaze, his stare bringing her to of all places the rack of Erza Scarlet. The knight was already VERY tired from their journey as well as the battle with the monster, their duel had her running on fumes and as she held the struggling demoness down her breathing was now coming in slow, heavy pants, causing her huge melons to bounce and jiggle against their slick coverings with each breath. The obvious fact that her opponent wasn't wearing a bra exploded in her mind, and with it, the knowledge of exactly how she could win!

Staring in complete awe and the bodacious beauties wrestling for what seemed to be purely for his enjoyment, there was only one thought running through the man's mind as he looked on, his gaze locked on the wobbling masses of feminine flesh adorning each of the combatants. _'No way they're wearing bras…'_

Now things were getting interesting. "All I've got?..." a smirk spread across Mira's pink lips as she looked up at the knight, sheer confidence exuding from her every pore. "…No…I've got one trick left…" Her scarlet haired rival giving her a curious look, the bar maiden craned her head back to look at Natsu, her hair getting covered in even more mud as he was behind her, "Hey, Natsu!" she shouted, the sound of her voice causing him to look at her now, his gaze torn from Erza's bosom however briefly. With the man giving her his full attention, Mira shouted at the top of her lungs, "I GIVE UP!"

Erza's intrigued expression now returning to her previous victorious one, the scarlet girl grinned widely as her rival declared defeat. The knight released her hold on the demoness's hands rising up on her mud coated knees to flash a smirk of victory at the man she hoped was impressed with the outcome, she was pleased to see that he was, but not _WHY_ he was…

 _RIIIIIIIP!_

The sound piercing through the air, it happened before anyone could react. Just as Erza's exposed brown orbs locked with the dragon slayers darker pair, shining with pride and confidence, Mira's hand shot up, her dainty fingers grabbing onto the front of the S class' muddied blouse and pulled down as hard as she could, her hands tearing the front of the knight's clothing as her other hand then shot up as well to finish the task!

 _Boing! Boing!_

Time froze.

"Whoa…Er-Erza…" If his eyes had been big before, they were massive now! Mira ripping the scarlet girl's blouse clean off of her body, the ruined garment fell in pieces around her as her huge thirty six F cup breasts bounced out into the open, her ivory skin shiny and slippery from the rain as her top had shielded them from the mud. The sight of Erza's bare quivering flesh filling his gaze, Natsu's jaw dropped as his earlier thought was indeed proved correct…at the very least…Erza…was NOT wearing a bra… _'So that's why she didn't look cold earlier…'_ Natsu's pupils roamed over the mighty globes of Erza Scarlet, memorizing them in their entirety, one detail of their peaks in particular standing out from others he had seen as of late, _'…they're so small…'_ He may have seen them in the past, when they bathed together as kids, but that was BEFORE his eyes had been opened to the wonders of the female form. Up until his first time with Lucy in the forest, they were just big soft pecs as far as he was concerned, but now…as his dark orbs honed in on the short pink nubs atop her lighter pink discs, the dragon slayer saw them for the feminine charms that they were.

"Ahh…ah…uuuhhahahhhh…" For Erza however, things weren't nearly as beautiful for her as they were for Natsu… Time slowed to a halt when it happened, when the demoness had stripped her of her blouse, torn from her the only thing between her womanly gifts and the man she desired to share them with one day. "Na…Natsu…" his name left her lips in a panicked whisper, he was looking…no…he was STARING at her topless chest! Her eyes slowly moving down to see that she was INDEED as bare as she thought she was, the knight could almost feel her thoughts racing through her mind, screaming things at her, things she never wished to hear…the fact of what had just happened dawning on her.

 _'Natsu…he's…he's seen…seen...my...'_ Erza felt a ball of emotion aching in her chest, _'…it's finally happened…the moment he…'_ Eyes widening with the realization that the great unveiling of her body to him, the presentation she had been planning for weeks now was happening _WITHOUT_ her consent, not by her hand, not by her will, but by that of another, that someone else had _TAKEN_ that special moment from her, _STOLEN_ that beautiful right…it…it was almost too much to bear. _'All those times he saw me before…those times in the bathes…or during fights…they didn't matter because he didn't care…but now…'_ her brown orbs seeing the pure lust that circled within his as he stared at her huge breasts as they wobbled around on her chest, she _KNEW_ that that was no longer the case anymore, _'…now they matter to you…it matters that you've seen them…'_ Closing her eyes, the knight took in a deep breath as it all came together before her. _'I've waited all these years for your eyes to be opened Natsu...I've wanted you to look at me like that for so long, I wanted to show you my body as a girl, not as a friend, not as your...now…but she…Mira…'_

Her one exposed orb full of fire as it opened, Erza brought her attention down to her newly re-pinned rival, the other girl smirking broadly at what she'd done. _'…she robbed me of my moment, she stole it...she stole that from me...that was…it was MINE to give him, not HERS to take!'_ Her furious gaze locking with Mira's victorious one now, the bar maiden felt a cold chill run up her mud laden spine at the fire burning in the eye of the vengeful woman above her. _'…she is going to pay…for taking that from me...she will...'_

As the redheads internal turmoil had been building up, Mira had been laughing happily at her little stunt, she was proud, PROUD of what she had accomplished, the bar maiden opened her eyes expecting to see the broken and defeated form of her rival swaying helplessly above her, her arms clasped over her naked chest in shame, she nearly felt her soul leaving her body right then and there as instead the earth shattering roar of a mad woman filled her ears.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Those four simple words wiping the smirk completely off of her face, it was once again Mira who felt like the helpless one, the furious one eyed stare piercing down on her from the knight making her realize just how big a miscalculation she had made… "WAIT! ERZA! I DON'T THINK YOU SHOU—"

Her words were suddenly cut off as a pair of mighty hands gripped the thin fabric of her dirtied dress, Mira felt herself being pulled to her feet as Erza got to her own, her toes sinking into the mud before having her gaze yanked back to her opponent. "You think it's fun to strip in front of Natsu, do you?" Titania's angry words rung in the bar maiden's ears now that they stood together, strands of scarlet hair covering one of the other woman's brown eyes as she glared at her, her energy flowing through it like a ray of pure death. "…then how about you do a little stripping too?!"

Strong hands increasing their grip on the brown and white dress, Erza pulled away from both sides, the silky fabric splitting and tearing clean off of the demoness in one swift movement! "YEEEEAAAHHHH!" Mira's shocked squeal echoed throughout the forest, she may have already slept with the man seeing her, but that didn't mean she ENJOYED suddenly having her body exposed against her will.

The white haired girl's large four double Es bouncing and jiggling as they were forced out into the cold wet air, Natsu felt his jaw somehow drop even lower as he was now able to compare the S class bombshell's...well, bombshells. First he took in the sight of Erza's firm pair, her jugs wobbling and bobbing with her every movement, then his eyes moved to Mira's softer pair, hers bouncing and shaking as she was manhandled by the other girl; the connoisseur of fine melons was truly in his element today!

"Please, Erza…calm down…" The contained girl pleaded with her captor as at this point between the mission and their little catfight, Mirajane was utterly exhausted! Her body aching all over, she was in NO shape to resist the knight's wrath…no matter how much she deserved it. "…I was only trying to distract you…we were having a FIGHT, remember? It's nothing personal, I just—"

"Bend over." The words growled out from under a veil of shining scarlet hair, the bar maiden wasn't entirely sure what was meant, her gaze softening as she thought her rival was calming down. "Erza…if you would please just listen for a second—"

"I SAID, BEND OVER!"

Suddenly grabbing the paler girl by her shoulders, Titania pulled her over to a nearby stump, the furious woman taking a seat upon it, it was not a moment later that Mira found herself bent over Erza's lap, her breasts dangling from her chest as gravity pulled them so that they were resting against Erza's thigh while her round panty clad pale bum was sticking up in the air for all to see. Her cerulean eyes catching movement behind her, Mira was shocked to see one of the knight's hands grabbing at the fabric of her lacy blue thong and take a firm grip. _'What is she going to-'_ "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Strauss girl let out a shrill squeal as Erza pulled on her thong, tugging the material up and into her pussy and ass crack!

The bar maiden's eyes then bugged out even more when with one fluid motion, the redhead pulled those very same panties even HARDER, the lacy fabric easily giving under the second mighty pull with an audible _snap!_ leaving her now damp womanhood exposed. "Wait, please, Erza," the white haired wizard's mouth wavered as Erza tossed the ruined scrap of cloth aside before rising her hand back up over her now defenseless ass while her other arm pressed down on the center of her back to pin her in place, the long fingers of the raised hand closing up to form a distinctive paddle shape, the girl was petrified knowing what was about to happen to her.

"Oh my Spirits…" a hand cupping over her mouth, Cana continued to jerk off her boyfriend as they watched the erotic scene play out before them. That one, strong hand of Erza Scarlet rising up behind the one…the person who had robbed her of the moment she'd been saving so that her longtime friend would see her as a girl rather than a sister…Titania prepared to give that round ass the spanking of a lifetime! "You've been a very bad girl, Mira…" Erza smirked down at her shimmering blue eyes, her orbs filled with the fear of being humiliated at the hands of her longtime rival. "…you've been VERY bad…and now you need to be punished…"

 **Celestial Spirit World:**

Whilst the naughty events in the forest were going on over in earth land, the eternal _EX_ -virgin was busy at work cleaning up the mess that Loki and Taurus had made after they'd collapsed during her story, the monstrous puddle of drool nearly enough to form a small pond.

A strange feeling suddenly shooting through her mind however, the naughty maiden felt a rush of red flood across her cheeks as that dainty hand of hers rose to her pursed lips, a sneaky look adorning her eyes at what she felt.

Feeling the events unfolding in the world of her master, Virgo's hips slowly began to wiggle from side to side as she saw it all through his eyes, her lips instinctively opening with jealousy… "Why can't I be the one getting punished?"

 **Back in the Forest:**

With both Natsu and Cana looking on in wonder, the hand came crashing down, Erza's open palm slapping hard against Mirajane's soft bouncy backside causing it to jiggle and ripple…Erza did the one thing so many men and a number of woman had wanted to do to Mira's fantastic rear since she first posed in Sorcerer Magazine…

She spanked it!

"Ah! Ahh! AHHH!" The knight was far from merciful in her doling out of punishment to her rival, wet scarlet locks flying around her face, Erza just kept at it, raining down smack after hard smack upon the Strauss girl, her hand imbedding itself into the super soft skin of her supple behind before rising back up again, her open palm strikes leaving a red handprint in its wake with each strike, temporarily marking the equally powerful wizard as having tried and failed to defeat Erza Scarlet at a test of wills.

 _SMACK!_ "AYHAAA!"

 _SMACK!_ "AHHHHYAA!"

 _SMACK!_ "HAAAA!"

With one hand holding the squealing and shaking girl down over her knee, Titania was going to town on her supple ass! Like a beautiful pair of pearly white bongo drums, she played Mira's soft rump as if it were an instrument! Smack after hard smack shook and jiggled her flesh down and out as the beads and droplets of water on her skin were shaken and bounced off while at the same time forming a suction between Mira's backside and Erza's palm, the slipperiness of the bar maiden's cheeks only making her spanking sting all the more as her wobbly cheeks began to turn bright red with abuse.

As her ass cheeks bounced and rippled, her large breasts too shook and jiggled from the impact of Erza's strikes, the pair of large pale globes bouncing each and every time firm hand met soft cheek, water trickling down as it continued to rain, droplets ran down the soft flesh, chilling them and causing her nipples to press into her assailant's thighs.

 _SMACK!_ "GAAHHHH!"

Droplets turning into small streams, to the white haired wizard it flet like tiny frozen fingers were caressing her increasingly hot skin, the cold from the water running across their tops combined with the warmth as their bottom sides would briefly graze against Erza's outer thighs.

 _SMACK!_ "AHHYAA!"

Cold water ran down her back, across her searing hot ass, cooling it as Erza's hand continued to carry out her punishment, she could feel water beginning to run down her ass crack and across her slit, the sensation nearly arousing were it not for the pain that came with it.

Watching a spanking unparalleled in Fairy history, Cana knew Mira had it coming for what she'd done, but at the same time it was clear as day that Erza wasn't holding back in her retribution. Normally there was no one on Earth who rivaled the mighty Titania in raw strength, but after all that she had been through today she was much weaker than usual…and that meant that there was now _ONE_ person amongst them who had the power to stop the paddling of doom before Mira's ass was permanently tanned red. "Natsu!" Cana yelled as she looked up at her man, his face coated with just as much blush as the rest of him, it was now or never that he intervened, but as would be expected…he was enjoying this MUCH more than the brunette would have hoped.

"…"

"Natsu! Would you quit acting like a man and stop her like a…" The girl realizing just how stupid her remark actually was before she finished it, the drunk turned her head to the side, away from the drooling male in defeat. "…just forget it…"

"Eee! Ahhh! Ahh! Ahhhh!" By now the spanking had been going on for several minutes and to say that Mira's ass was tanned was an understatement! The poor model had NEVER been put through such a beating in all her life! While many men had taken a slap to her round cheeks over the years, all subsequently having their hands broken as a direct result, she had NEVER been SPANKED before…and to be perfectly honest she wasn't taking to it as joyfully as a certain celestial spirit had… "Erza, please! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The demoness wailed, but to no avail.

Her exposed brown orb still burning with the fires of vengeance for yet another moment forever lost to her, Erza just kept at it, her hand slapping and spanking Mira's previously white buns until they were red and hot, her skin bouncing and jiggling with every strike. "You want me to stop, huh?" The knight grinned down at her prey maniacally, enjoying the slowly sprouting look of relief in the white haired girl's eyes, "...okay…I'll stop spanking you…" She smirked as she felt a soft sigh escape through her captive's mouth before continuing, "…I'll just punish you a different way…"

Ignoring the renewed struggling and squirming of the girl in her lap; Erza felt her eyes glow brighter than ever as she spied a long slug crawling through the mud in front of them. Noticing that the knight was no longer grinning down at her, Mira followed her gaze to the slippery creature, her own eyes bugging wide open as she figured out what exactly the other female had planned for her. _'She wouldn't…'_ Mira gasped as the scarlet girl leaned forward, _'…she shouldn't…'_ Her hand opening up, she picked up the squirming slug in her grasp; slowly bringing it over the nude model's exposed rear. The mere thought of that disgusting creature moving up into her pink tunnel…squirming around inside of her as it violated the most sacred place of her body with nothing in the world she could do about it was just too much for the bar maiden to take! Her eyes slamming shut just as the mud from the creature started to drip onto her well-tanned ass, Mira brought both of her hands down to her sex, cupping it in fear. _'Not inside me…not in there…anything but that…no…no…no…'_

Pink lips opening wide, they were not the ones the furious knight was hoping would open as Mira screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at the top of her lungs, the model kicking and flailing with all the energy she had left, the girl's feet finally landed a blow on Titania, her foot slamming into Erza's stomach sending the girl flying off the stump as Mira did into the mud.

"ERZA!" The girl's name left Natsu's mouth before he even knew what had happened, the man releasing the brunette from his hold before racing over to the downed redhead, there was nothing else on the dragon slayer's mind except making sure that his friend was okay because of what he had seen. When Mira kicked her in sheer panic, the bar maiden had knocked the knight clean off of the stump, her arms flailing just as the model's legs had been, she only had a split second before impact but she had seen the same thing Natsu had, though Erza didn't have time to react before she slammed head first into a fist sized rock that had been jutting out of the ground.

Rushing to his self-appointed big sister's side, Natsu picked her limp body up in his arms, cradling the warrior as her scarlet hair splayed out in his grasp, a small trickle of blood dripping onto his skin. "Erza! Erza!" Not yet seeing her wound, the man continued shaking her, trying to get her to open her eyes, to look up at him and say she was fine…but the more he shook her, the more it seemed like she was out cold. "Erza! Please! Tell me you're alright!"

Behind him Cana had gotten herself up off the ground, the brunette now lending a hand to the still very naked and very battered Mirajane as the dragon slayer turned to face them, his eyes having grown large with fear at what could possibly be the worst. "Erza…" his lips almost quivered as he said her name, the words following not at all easier to utter than the first, "…she…she's hurt…"

Concern dripping from his voice, the man suddenly found his head wrenched around as he felt a soft hand grab a hold it, peering down into the brown slivers staring up at him, Natsu could only take in a deep breath as the girl in his arms spoke. "Natsu…I…" she paused for a moment as the breath seemed to leave her, the knight's hand dropping from his, her eyes slowly closing as she went limp in his arms. "…I'm sorry…"

Erza's expression turning blank, Natsu felt like his entire world was falling apart, the other two girls rushing to help the fallen wizard; he looked up at the rainy sky as he screamed her name.

"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Several Hours Later:**

The rain was finally starting to let up now, though the cold chill it brought continued to permeate the air. The group had set off not long after the rivals' fight in the mud had ended…but from the tense and uneasy atmosphere between them one could hardly imagine that the most spectacular catfight of all time had only just concluded…and that the sorry group trekking through the dense forest had been right in the middle of it…

"Ughh…it's so…c…c…c…cold…" Folding her arms underneath her ample bosom, Cana couldn't believe how cold it had gotten in the last few hours. Her violet orbs shooting over to the downed knight, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs securely around his waist, she was strewn over the dragon slayers back as though she were hitching a piggy back ride. With the dragon slayers vest doing what little it could to cover her massive breasts and provide some additional warmth, the drunk gave her a worried look before shaking her head. _'Wow…she's still in pretty bad shape…'_ her orbs moving over the girl, Cana felt a small smile beginning to tug at her cheeks however as she spotted a similar expression adorning the redhead's red lips. _'Well, it may not have been how she wanted it, but at least she's finally close to him like that…'_

Grinning at the way Titania's titanic melons were squishing up against the dragon slayer's back, the card wizard was certain the man was feeling the full effects of the cold rain on his passenger's hot body. ' _It may not be often…but sometimes it pays to be the good guy…'_ Letting her gaze drop from the fiery pair, Cana was suddenly reminded of at least ONE upside to the scarlet knight being how she was.

"Damn…I bet Erza would have a field day if she saw me now…" Her words heard only by herself, Cana let out a small giggle as she opened up her arms to inspect her own ample bust. After the fight, the brunette had stripped off her red bikini top, the material having started to chafe her sensitive buds due to the cold rain making them stand erect. Now with her bouncy globes wobbling with every step she took, the girl was glad the knight was out. "…although I don't know how she'd top that first joke…" Grinning at just how hard her caramel nipples had become thanks to the rain and chilly air, Cana was well aware of the jabs that would have been sent her way had the knight had been up and at em'. "…I know she would somehow…"

The saucy brunette busy giggling and jiggling at her own boobs, Mirajane was having entirely different thoughts about the group's current situation. _'I can't believe this happened…'_ the bar maiden thought to herself as she walked alongside the rest of the team. The elder Strauss sister was still more or less completely nude, her bare porcelain skin…the skin of a world class bikini model exposed to the cold outdoor air as she marched alongside the others with only Natsu's prized scarf to cover her. Wrapped around her own huge breasts like a large sash, the material ran down her torso and over her belly to dangle over her mound. It provided the absolute barest minimum of modesty, doing little more than covering her nips and slit, but her mind was not on the fact that she was so far from home and so open to being seen…no…her mind was not on _her_ troubles…but the troubles of her _rival_ …

Pushing her soaked strands of white hair out of her eyes, Mira focused on the injured form of Titania, her opponent in that great battle of the mud. _'I just don't know why it had to end the way it did…why did I do that to her?'_ Up until the moment where she had ripped the knight's blouse from her body and exposed her precious girls to Natsu's horny eyes, the demoness had felt like she could, and more importantly _should_ do whatever it took to defeat her foe…but the moment Erza had looked down to see her own breasts, then met her eyes…those brown orbs that had always carried so much fire and confidence had been filled with nothing but shame and humiliation, it was almost a welcome sight to see them become consumed with a thirst for revenge…that was when it hit her, just what she had done.

 _'Erza, I'm so sorry that I did that to you…'_

Those blue eyes of hers still locked on the felled knight, Mira slowly opened her mouth to speak, her words reaching out to the ears of the dragon slayer walking ahead of her. "Natsu…" she spoke tentatively, as if she were walking on eggshells with the man she knew loved her, "…I am…so sorry…the fight…this whole rivalry…it just…" Stopping to take in a deep breath, Mira calmed her nerves before continuing; at least she could tell from the way Natsu's head was tilted back at her that he was listening, "…it just got out of hand…" her voice slowly weakened as did her spirit, the sheer amount of guilt she was feeling for hurting her friend digging deep at her soul. "…I didn't mean for this to hap—"

A hard sigh coming from Natsu stopping her apology mid-sentence, Mira let a soft gasp escape her lips as her love interrupted her, his words cutting her to the core. "I don't want to hear it, Mira…" That voice the model heard directed at her wasn't the one of her boyfriend, her love…the man who had run all over Magnolia just to find her…she could hear the love he held for her as he said her name in that voice…this though…this one held only malice. "...I don't give a damn how sorry you are, alright?" The man seemed to spit fire with each punctuation; the heat making even Cana give him a wider birth as she walked beside him. "…all that matters now is making sure Erza is safe…that's all."

Mirajane's gaze lowering from her obviously displeased mate, her eyes dropped down to stare at the muddy forest floor as they continued on their way, her body shrinking in on itself slightly as a small tremor passed through her.

"It's okay…" Looking up as she found herself in a one arm embrace, the bar maiden could only offer a weak smile as Cana wrapped a caring arm around her shoulders, her large barely covered breasts slightly squished against Cana's firmer exposed pair as the card wizard rubbed her bare shoulder to help warm her up. It may have been entirely Mira's fault that Erza was hurt, and she knew that she deserved her man's current anger…but even still she didn't deserve to be left alone in her guilt.

Sapphires meeting violets, Mira felt tears forming in her eyes when she heard the card wizard speak, her soul enveloping hers with each loving syllable. "…I know it sucks what happened…" Cana kept her grip on the Strauss girl nice and tight, ensuring both were warmed by the embrace, "…Erza may be hurt and Natsu might be pissed, but they won't stay that way forever…" Feeling her spirits beginning to rise, Mira's weak smile grew to a genuine, but small smile as she looked up at the brunette, "…because no matter what…at the end of the day…we're all family…" The two girls exchanging comforting looks, they were all but forgotten by the man stomping ahead of them. His mind may have been on a girl…but not on any of his girlfriends…not this time at least…

 _'Damnit, Erza…'_ The thought remained stuck in the man's mind as if glued their by a celestial force. Tried as he might, Natsu Dragneel couldn't' think of anything else right now, the sheer amount of concern he held for the knight on his back was FAR too much to ignore! _'Damnit! If only I hadn't been staring at her like that!'_ he yelled in his mind, wishing he had done more than he had during the fight, _'…maybe if I hadn't stared at her rack like she was a piece of meat she wouldn't have gone after Mira like she did…'_

Swallowing for a moment, his dark orbs widened at the thought. _'…and then she wouldn't have…'_ The image of Erza being kicked off of the stump, her head slamming into the large rock behind her running over and over in his mind like an endless loop, the dragon slayer was ashamed of what he had allowed to happen. _'You've always been like a big sister to me…but now…why did I stare at you whenever you're…'_

The horrid memory at last fading in his mind, Natsu was now tortured by recalling the times he had seen Erza recently, the day he'd groped her braless breast while fighting Gray, the time Mira spilled drinks all over her white blouse…and then today…when that same white blouse…the one she had worn without a bra both previous times he had seen it, just as it had been today, when like slow motion he saw the soaked cloth ripped down the front by Mira's hand, when her large, firm, silky smooth boobs had been exposed, all but jumping out for him to see, bouncing and bobbing, her small yet hard nipples standing as tall and proud as they could- _'NO! Not like that! Not her! She doesn't see me as anything more than…'_

Shaking his head from side to side, the man rid himself of his lewd thoughts and memoires concerning the scarlet knight. There was no need to wonder why she was always wearing a white blouse instead of her Heartkruez armor whenever she was around him...nor was there any reason to think about the fact that she never seemed to be wearing a bra… No…there was no way in hell Erza would ever see her little brother, Natsu as a man or anything else, not after all these years. _'There's no point, Natsu…'_ the man said to himself as he walked along the muddy path, doing his absolute best to ignore the feeling of Erza's firm breasts pressing against his back while her diamond hard nipples dug into his skin. _'...you're her brother…'_ he clenched his teeth as the final words crept through his soul, _'…and she's your sister…that can never change…no matter how much you want it to…it will never happen…'_

Doing his best to banish the image his traitorous imagination painted of them holding each other in an intimate embrace, as a man and woman, not brother and sister, he soldiered on and focused only on her wellbeing.

Each conscious member of the group beside themselves over what had happened, it wasn't much longer before they at last came across a suitable shelter from the freezing rain, a place to lie down and recoup their magic while waiting out the weather.

"Ah! Fi-Na-Lly!" Cana spread her arms up in the air as they neared the small cave, each of them having to bow their heads slightly as they entered so as not to hit the ceiling. It was small, really more of a deep crevice than a true cave, but there was enough room for all four of them and they were more or less able to stand as long as they watched their heads. "…it's about time we found a place to get out of that rain!" The Alberona girl lowering her open arms to follow the others inside, she soon found herself silenced once more as Natsu set down his passenger, the mood dropping instantly.

Trying to distract herself, Cana took in their surroundings, though it wasn't much and didn't take very long. If she had to guess it ran maybe twenty feet in at most, was about ten feet across and a little over five feet from the ground up. Still nonetheless, it got them out of the rain, and more importantly the wind.

Natsu slowly lowered the injured girl to the cold stone floor at the back of their little cave, as far away from the entrance as possible before turning around, his fiery pink spikes of hair moving as he looked over at his girlfriends, those dark eyes of his holding only one emotion…distress… "I…" the dragon slayer stuttered his words at first, the fear of the current situation temporarily getting the better of him,"…I…I don't know what to do, you guys…" Looking up at his older girlfriends, they may have always been under him when it came to sex, but at the same time they were still a couple of years older than him…a couple of years wiser…if there was anyone he could ask for help it was them…and right now he needed it!

Glancing over at Mirajane before taking a step forward, Cana's expression grew serious, possibly for the first time in her life; Natsu saw this…and took note of the sudden change. "Don't worry…" the brunette moved her hands about calmingly, closing the gap between her and the dragon slayer in a few short steps to rest her hands on his bare shoulders. "…Erza's a tough gal…she's been through a lot worse than this and she'll recover fine, but ONLY…" pausing as she lowered her hands from his shoulders, she stood in front of the man and let out a low sigh as she undid her belt buckle, her thoroughly soaked pants falling at her feet as she did, both Natsu and Mira stared at her warily.

Her violet orbs moving back and forth between the pair, the card wizard felt a bolt of frustration pass through her. _'Of course…they see me take off my pants, and immediately they think I'm looking for sex…'_ Rubbing the bridge of her nose for a moment, neither moved a muscle as she hooked her fingers around the waistband of her panties. "…only if we get her out of those clothes…" She quickly slid her panties down her long tanned legs, the logo of the Magnolia Rum Company becoming a crumpled heap on the floor as she kicked off the offending garment. "…they're soaking wet and if we don't get her out of them soon then she's going to go into hypothermia."

"And that means the rest of us too!" she said turning to Mira, the drunk about to tell her to strip since her dress would turn into an ice box if she didn't, only to blush when she remembered that the bikini model was ALREADY naked save for Natsu's scarf…the memory of just how that had happened still fresh in her mind, she felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach. _'First Lucy and now Mira…'_ she shook her head at her own perviness, _'…if Erza wasn't in danger right now, the things I'd do to that body…'_ Realizing that she had been standing there staring at Mira's hips for a full thirty seconds, Cana blushed bright red before giving the girl a thumbs up as she untied Natsu's scarf from around her large breasts, once again exposing the pair of wet globes to the chilly evening air, their light pink peaks noticeably darker and stiff.

With the nude brunette turning away from her, Mira couldn't shake the feeling that she had just dodged some sort of massive danger, she too shaking her thoughts aside; she stepped closer to the downed knight as Cana started moving back towards the lone male. Looking down at Natsu, the man amazingly enough NOT staring up between either her's or Mira's legs as she knew he normally would without shame, the brunette wore that same stern expression from before when she spoke to him. "And that means you too, Natsu…" The dragon slayer at last tilting his head up to meet her gaze, she had to drive it home. "…you've got to get out of those clothes if you're going to help us with Erza…" she crossed her arms under her bust with a scowl, "…because if you don't you're only going to make things worse for her."

Standing up now, Natsu nodded at his older girlfriend before beginning to undress, his mind not at all focused on the fact that he would soon be alone with not one, not two, but THREE naked and fertile girls, two of which he knew without a doubt would let him do whatever he wanted with their supple bodies…rather his mind was still focused on only one thing…or rather, one girl. "Okay, Cana…" The man furrowed his eyebrows at the female wizard as he slipped off his shorts, then his boxers, dropping them to the dank floor of the cave. "…I'll do whatever it takes…" Feeling the coolness of the air impact his heated manhood as he slid down his boxers, Natsu ignored the subtle look of appreciation the supposedly serious brunette gave his lengthy dragon as it slithered out into the open. "…as long as Erza's okay…" the male's nude body almost glowed amongst his female companions, "…I'll do whatever you say…"

While Cana was explaining to the sole male of their team exactly why wet clothes were dangerous and assuring him that she wasn't up to anything else, Mirajane had gone over to her fallen rival, gazing down at the knight, her scarlet hair splayed out around her like a scarlet halo as her chest rose and fell gently, breathing in the damp air as she lay prone, the bar maiden kneeled down beside her, her big blue eyes filled with guilt. "I…I'm so sorry about all of this…" she spoke to Titania not with her earlier haughty tone, but with pure regret and concern, "…I knew how you felt about him, how you've felt about him all this time…I…I shouldn't have…"

Pausing as she collected her thoughts, a soft groan escaped out from the knight's parted lips, her body beginning to shiver now that there was no longer pressed up against their walking furnace of a teammate. "Mhhmm…" Furrowing her eyebrows at this new development, Mira glanced over at Cana before continuing, the brunette giving her a small sign of acknowledgement as she explained what they needed to do for the night. Now turning back to the knight, the model couldn't help sighing at just how cruel irony could be. _'This all started because I ripped off your top…'_ She gazed down at her debilitated rival with regret, _'…now here I am finishing the job…'_ A feeling of melancholy spreading over her, the bar maiden got to work on freeing Titania of her wet trappings. Lowering her hands down past the scarlet girl's vest covered chest and skirt; the model took hold of her boots when the last voice she had ever expected to hear stopped her.

"NO!"

Freezing where she was, Mira slowly looked up to see that it was indeed Erza who had stopped her before she could even start to undress her. "Huh-uh?" The redhead's eyes may still have been closed, but her mouth wasn't, those scarlet lips quivered as her teeth chattered from the cold, but her voice still carried just enough strength to speak. "No…" Erza said through pained gasps as she tried to lean up slightly, Mira luckily being able to keep her down in her weakened state. "…only…only Natsu has the…no…one…else…the right to…to…me…" Her strength failing her, Titania fell back, her mouth now only sucking in hard breaths as she tried to recover her strength.

Walking over to kneel down on the other side of the panting knight, Cana knew just as well as Mira what had just happened…and exactly what their fellow love lost Fairy had been trying to say. The model raising her head to nod at her most frequent customer, Mira nodded back at the brunette, in turn the girl moving her brown locks up and down in unison with her, the two smiling in recognition of just what they were doing, and what was about to happen, they each turned to Natsu now, their hearts full of nervous apprehension. "Hey, Natsu..." Cana called out to the man, his eyes meeting hers at once. "C'mere…" Bringing up one lightly tanned finger, the card wizard motioned for him to join them.

Doing just as he had promised he would, the dragon slayer of fire did as he was told, walking over to kneel beside the brunette, the man looked to see how Erza was doing, but the moment his male eyes met her unguarded female flesh he couldn't help but to look away, his left hand moving up to shield his dark orbs from her flawless skin. "Natsu…" Cana leaned over rather annoyed at his sudden reaction, "…why are you covering your eyes like that? It's nothing you haven't seen before, and besides, how are you supposed to help her if you can't even see her?"

While he may have turned back in the knight's direction to speak to his drunk of a girlfriend, the man had still not uncovered his eyes as he spoke slowly and sternly in response. "I can't just look at her like this, Cana…" the man's voice dripped with emotion with every single word, "…you know we grew up together, her and Grey are the closest thing to family I've had for most of my life, and even if she wasn't like a sister to me…I respect Erza too much to EVER take advantage of her being naked if she can't even cover herself…"His breaths hot with both testosterone and stress, the girls exchanged proud looks at each other. _'No matter how many girls you manage to bang…'_ Cana grinned, _'No matter how many dirty things you do to us…'_ Mira smiled, the two girls now thinking the same thing as they both gazed with pride upon the man they now shared, _'…you will_ _always_ _treat us the way we deserve…'_

The bare nude girls in emotional harmony with one another, they knew now was the time to act. Smiling alongside her snowy haired friend, Cana reached out, grabbing hold of Natsu's right hand before bringing it closer to the scarlet patient, the sheer difference between the thickness of his hand and the knight's plain to see now that they were side by side. "Don't worry, Natsu…" the card wizard tried to keep the man calm as she led him down to Erza's boots, pulling them each down in turn before rising back up to her skirt. "…you can keep your eyes closed, but you HAVE to be the one to do this…I know how sharp those ears of yours are, and I know you heard what she said…"

The scarlet knight's word's echoed through their minds once more, _"…only…only Natsu has the…no…one…else…the right to…to…me…"_

For the lone male of the group, he could only reason that it was due to their closeness, their familiar bond and years of trust shared between them. The two females however, they knew the truth, and just what the unspoken words had been of her declaration.

Only Natsu has the right to me, no other, no one else has that right, to have me…

Gritting his teeth at what he knew he was doing, Natsu tried his best to keep the raging hormones inside his body under control. "…here…I'll help you…" Cana's words ringing in his ears like dinner bells, the dragon slayer of fire fought against the sheer power of nature itself as it happened. First, Mira helped sit her up just enough so that Cana was able to guide his hands to the knights smooth shoulders, one hand on each, they slipped the vest he had lent her to provide some measure of modesty before he'd hefted her to his back to carry her. Once the rain soaked garment had been removed, the cool silky feeling of her perfectly toned arms still fresh in his mind, his fingers were then hooking into the waist band of her clothing. Swallowing, Natsu slowly pulled down Erza's skirt, carefully and cautiously, with the upmost care, though it did little to nothing for settling his fraying nerves.

 _'FUCK!'_ The thought! There mere THOUGHT of what he was doing right now! Here he was, little brother Natsu pulling down big sister Erza's skirt…the emotions running through his mind were so numerous and all so different he didn't know what they meant! Years worth of images flew past his eyes, memories from the day they first met, her shy smile, the first time they fought side by side, her first dress, the first time he challenged her to a fight, when she first wore perfume, the first time she saved him, feeling her arms around him as they hugged, the first time he saved her, thinking he had lost her, seeing her ready to sacrifice herself for him and their friends, the pain, the loss, the need to save her, carrying her out from the Tower of Heaven in his arms, her smile, her promise to him! How does _HE_ see _HER_? How does _SHE_ see _HIM_?

 _'She is my sister!' 'You are a man.'_

 _'She is a woman.' 'I am her brother!'_

Are they brother and sister or man and woman?! So many things each trying to take center stage in his mind at once, Natsu shook them all away to concentrate at the task at hand. "UGH!..." But the question was…did he really want to think about THAT either?...

With the guidance of Cana's experienced hands, the dragon slayer had removed ALL but _one_ piece of clothing… With her skirt at long last peeled from her legs and boots on the floor, only Erza's panties remained between her and freedom from the cold wet clothes, but as her panties came into view, the looks on Cana's and Mira's faces only grew that much more in that their resolve; proving just how important their goal of making things right by their fellow girl truly were. For wedged in between the hairless marble white outer lips of Erza Scarlet was an all too familiar red satin thong…a thong both girls had recalled seeing in the large closet of a certain blonde the day of the auction.

 _Sniff_ … _sniff_ _sniff_ …

His nose pulling in the air below him just as the girls took in the sights, Natsu couldn't help feeling VERY confused all of a sudden. _'What the hell?...'_ he thought to himself before sniffing the air several more times, taking in a faint scent that while usually the one he smelt the most often, also happened to be one he knew didn't belong here. _'…no way…is that?...'_ The scent from Erza's stolen red thong reeked with the perfume of another just as much as it did of her own feminine juices; Natsu couldn't wrap his head around what he was smelling. _'…but…but when the hell did Lucy get here?...'_

 _'I_ _knew_ _you wouldn't be able to resist taking that one…'_ Mira smiled fondly as she too took hold of Natsu's right hand, both girls now slowly closing his fingers around the red satin thong…the thong that struck both girls as the full weight of just what their presence had done, what they had inadvertently prevented, the thong that Natsu still didn't know existed, or just what it meant to the redhead. Gently sliding the material down the wizard's thighs, both girls felt another pang in their hearts. _'…I'm sorry I ruined whatever it was you were planning by going on this mission…'_ the model steeled herself, _'…but mark my words I will make it up to you someday…Erza…'_

While Mira may have been confident in her movements, Natsu was ANYTHING but! _'I…I'm pulling down…Er…Erza's…panties…'_ His hands shaking the entire time, half from the act itself, half due to his actually being able to tell just what KIND of panties they were thanks to his experience as of late, Natsu, with the help of Cana and Mira slowly pulled down Erza's tiny red thong. As the thin material slid down to reveal her most sacred of places, the center string was caught between those two puckered lower red lips. Exchanging another pair of heavily blushing glances, the girls helped Natsu pull that daring string free with a quick tug, Titania gasping as her maidenhood was at last exposed to the cool air of the rapidly approaching night; the girls' faces picking up suggestive smirks from the reaction, they couldn't help noticing that it wasn't just rain water that now kept the knight's nether lips nice and wet…

Helping to rid the redhead of the underwear of a truly deviant blonde, all movement ceased as Natsu paused, the man not knowing what to do next as he was still refusing to sneak a peek at his disabled comrade. First looking at the amazingly timid male before shifting her gaze down to Erza, the knight starting to shiver all the more now that she was completely exposed to the cold damp air, she then turned to Cana, the brunette nodding as she helped prop up the redhead with one hand on her back and the other on her chest. "Sorry, hun, but we've got to start warming her up…" Mira paused before continuing, her hands slowly moving down to surround Erza's huge left breast while Cana groped her right, the two girls slowly beginning to move their hands over the firm yet yielding globes of pale flesh. "…leave this to us…we know what to do…"

The two girls wasted no time in getting to work; sitting themselves down one on each side as close to their fallen friend as possible so that their own ample bosoms were squished against her back, they each gently cupped one of Erza Scarlet's firm thirty six F cup melons with their dainty hands, both of them going about warming up the freezing knight in the best way they knew how. Taking the softer route, Mirajane was cautious with Titania's weighty girl. One smooth, creamy hand encircling the pale flesh of her rival, she carefully began molding the firm globe, massaging it and rubbing it around and around her chest, never allowing the milky sphere to escape from her grasp and bounce around on its own. With her other hand she rubbed small circles around her belly while pushing herself closer to the redhead. Cana on the other hand was taking a much different approach from her counterpart.

While Mira's ivory fingers gently caressed equally light skin, the brunette's olive digits dug deep into Erza's lily white girl, her fingers groping and kneading that firm, yet pliable orb from both sides until she was able to get a good grip on the supremely ripe fruit. Resituating herself so that her breasts were against Erza's back, she twisted her hips to maintain her grip with one hand before trailing the other down to the knights smooth thighs, running up and down the toned leg. Her palms, while not nearly as calloused as Natsu's didn't quite have the smoothness of most girls either, those rougher palms trapping Erza's bouncy melon and upper thigh in their strong hold, she would give her flesh several firm squeezes, squishing her globe before rolling her tanned fingers up and over the peak of the ripened breast and giving the sensitive red nub at the top a playful groping as her other hand would near the juncture of her thigh.

Mira caressing soft flesh on one side while Cana abused a sensitive pebble on the other, the sensations of having her body being massaged by two sets of hands was enough to draw out moan after breathy moan from the incapacitated knight, her scarlet hair moving about with every delicious tweak of her jugs and graze of her thighs. Throughout it all though, something was off… "Natsu…" Erza could feel a pair of rougher hands on her right breast, but they were OBVIOUSLY not a man's…Titania may have still been pure, but she was well aware of the electric feeling that came with touching one of the opposite sex, and she was _more_ than familiar with the feeling of Natsu's hands on her body from years of them fighting together or whenever he would challenge her. Regardless of where the touching took place, she knew his hands, and neither pair on her right now was his. "Natsu…" she repeated again, the girls not at all pausing as they continued to massage and rub her body while still trying to get as close to her as possible to warm her with their own heat, they both looked to the man, his ears pricking up at his name being called. "…why is Natsu…why isn't he here?...where did he go?"

Lowering his hand from his face just enough to look into the violet and blue orbs he KNEW were staring straight at him, the dragon slayer nodded at them before recovering his eyes. _'Even if she's out of it…'_ he thought to himself seriously, _'…it's better to listen to her and get beaten up later…then not and get it twice as bad now…'_

Taking a deep breath, Natsu got as close to the naked knight as he could, kneeling down beside her leg, the man practically _FELT_ how close she was from the tension alone. Moving his right hand down to where he _HOPED_ her ribs were, the man was relieved to land on them and feel a soft hand cover his to hold it in place before moving back to continue its task, the fact that he had somehow been able to put his hand somewhere on a Fairy Tail wizard's chest WITHOUT groping her being something to laugh about later. Letting that breath out again, he spoke to her, to the girl he was beginning to ask himself more and more if she was indeed his sister…or in fact…a girl… "Erza…" his voice was tentative, but firm, "…I'm here…don't worry, I've got you…I'm going to keep you safe…"

"Natsu…" her right hand reaching up to take hold of his, Erza spoke between the man's frantic responses, her mind obviously delirious from the head injury and being so cold for so long, "…you'll…keep me…safe…" She almost seemed to laugh a bit at that, a reminder of her confident personality shining through even in her weakened state.

Letting her guide his hand around her belly, it was clear that Erza didn't consider herself in need of a male protector…after all, she was Titania…there wasn't a man alive who could best her in a physical battle…but as out of it as she was, even she had to take pause as Natsu spoke again, his words hitting her right in her heart. "…I'm going to keep you safe, Erza…" Natsu let the energy flow through him and into her with every word, the heat passing through his hand to her now warming belly. "…I'm going to keep you safe…just like at the tower…"

As that last word impacted her very soul, a new series of shivers began ravaging the redhead's body, her hand guiding Natsu's right hand even lower, the delirious girl corrected him. "…I don't need someone to keep me safe, Natsu…" her words made him blush just as much as the feeling of her perfectly smooth navel did, such soft flesh, so smooth…it was so feminine it almost seemed out of place on a girl who was so full of manly strength that actual men had stopped being a threat to her because they knew it was pointless. This was the same smooth flesh Natsu had felt when he had eaten out Lucy and Kinana, the same skin he touched when he fingered Mira and Virgo…the same softness he had abused when he fucked Cana, Levy, and Angel... It was the last thing he would ever have expected to feel on a person such as Erza because of the sheer masculinity of her being…this flesh though…this smooth field of pale softness flew directly in the face of that though…Erza may have been able to beat up any man she pleased…but he now realized that she was just as girly under her armor as the others were.

"…Natsu…I…"Erza's words bringing him back to reality, Natsu let her continue leading him south; the coolness of her skin soon receding as his fingers neared something searing hot. "…I need someone to warm me up…" Suddenly cutting her off, Natsu was beginning to panic, the heat of something he knew was too much to bear was nearing him quickly, and the strength of Titania was too much even now for him to resist. "But, Erza you already have Mira and Cana warming you u—"

That head of scarlet red hair flying up a couple inches closer to his face, Erza seemed to shout at him as loud as she could, her soul screaming at him even louder! "…I need a MAN to warm me up!" The delirious knight proclaimed, the eyes of the two girls growing large as they continued to rebuild her strength through massaging her huge globes of pale white bouncy goodness while trying to restrain her from moving too much at the same time.

His own head lowering as he thought about it, Natsu made the best mistake of his life… "So, Erza…" he asked cautiously, "…what do you want me to—"

The answer was as sudden as it was powerful.

"I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME WARM!"

The grip on his wrist increasing tenfold, Erza brought Natsu's hand up slightly before forcing it down onto her pussy, his open palm cupping that soft pair of white outer lips that was her searing hot sex, two of his fingers were immediately pushed deep into her tight virgin tunnel! "UUUUUHHHHHHGGAAAAHHHHH..." A long, sensual groan of absolute need following the penetration of Natsu's digits into her body, the scarlet haired knight left the two girls who had been busy warming her upper body speechless, their hands frozen in mid movement, her breasts stuck in odd shapes between the girls' fingers.

Neither knowing exactly what to think of what just happened, Cana and Mira WERE however able to think of what now NEEDED to happen, a pair of hands, one olive and one pale clasping around the dragon slayer's right wrist firmly, they then slowly withdrew his now thoroughly soaked digits, Erza's hot essence dripping from his calloused finger; and giving each other a nod of confidence, they drove those fingers back in again forcing out another loud grunt of pleasure from the knight in their arms! Shifting their own positions, Erza's shoulders were engulfed by their bare breasts as they each helped prop her up while also guiding Natsu in fingering the now panting and moaning redhead.

For Natsu what was happening was beyond surprising…but he couldn't think about that right now… _'Fuck…Erza…'_ He wanted to look down at her so badly right now, the feeling of her tight passage squeezing and enveloping his fingers in their heat was maddening…but he couldn't…not while she was like this…not while she was delirious and bare. Feeling the knight's grip on his wrist increase even more as her velvety soft red lips rose up on his knuckles once more, the dragon slayer swallowed at what he now knew he had to do. _'…I don't know if that's you in there or not right now…'_ he mentally spoke to the redheaded girl he'd known more than half of his life, the burning heat from her maidenhood unlike anything he had ever experienced before, _'…but whoever it is in there…I just want you to know…I won't let you down…'_

Driving his two fingers as deep as they could go before touching the knight's virgin barrier, Natsu got to work. Like a piston, he thrust his paired digits into Titania's tight little passage, his calloused fingers rubbing up against the silky smooth pink lining of Erza's delicate temple, his manly hands doing things to her most sacred place the likes of which would never be done by another man for all eternity. Each time the tips of his fingers would dive in, but stop as soon as they felt that thin wall whose purpose Natsu knew all too well, just what it was, what it meant, and what it represented. No matter how slick his fingers became from her juices, no matter how hard her tight inner muscles pulled, and no matter how hard she tried to push him further with her own hand, through sheer force of will he insured it was never in danger of tearing and that it would remain intact.

In and out, in and out, over and over, in and out, in and out, his fingers pumped into her again and again, spreading her inner lips while the back of his hand would graze and brush against her swollen and puffy outer lips. The scent of her sweet nectar was maddening, and with every breath he inhaled he could feel his manhood grow stiffer and stiffer. Now leaking and running over his fingers with every movement, no longer just his inward thrusts, the slick juices coated his hand in their silky sweetness.

The girls getting back to their own business of warming up the fallen knight, they pressed and squeezed their fingers into Erza's firm melons even as her hips began to pump against Natsu's hand, testing their ripeness before catching the hard red pebbles at the tops of her mountains, tweaking those sensitive girls as if they owned them. While all the while Natsu kept on fingering her, never in his life did he ever imagine he would be doing this to _Erza_ …the girl he had always thought of as a sister. It was almost as if she didn't think— "Why?..." Sounds other than moans leaving the scarlet girl's lips, Natsu's ears perked up, his pace never slowing as he finger fucked the buxom redhead. "…why don't you ever look at me?..." While obviously still quite delirious, Erza's words hit home all the same, realizing how rude he was being…fingering a girl and yet holding his hand up between them, Natsu lowered his left hand, but kept his eyes closed, his right hand, now dripping wet with feminine juices and meeting the knight's soft mound with every thrust, her lower lips humping him as he finger fucked her.

The molding and kneading of her breasts, the soft squelches dripping from her wet slit, Erza's moans were getting louder and louder with every thrust, even as Natsu refused to look…refused to truly indulge in the wonders of Erza Scarlet's body…she was still nearing her first climax from a hand other than her own. While her mind may still have been delirious from the beginnings of her earlier hypothermia, her body was a fireball of sweat and sex now. Thrusting his fingers once more into that softest most wonderful place on the knight's otherwise hard body, Natsu suddenly found himself unable to move as Titania's inner walls proved to be just as strong as her hands' grip when they held him fast, her body shaking as one last load moan rocketed from her form, Erza came.

"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Her chest thrusting out and her head tilting back, her entire body went rigid from the intensity of her orgasm, each contraction of her pussy coating the dragon slayer's hand with her juices until finally, with all of her remaining strength leaving her Erza collapsed into the other two girls, her last conscious words for the day haunting dragon slayer to his very core… "Natsu…why?...why wouldn't you look at me?...Am I really just…a…sister?..."

Feeling the heat at last beginning to radiate from the knight's pale form, the girls stopped their intense ministrations on her body as they once again guided her onto her back, their hands leaving a pair of very big and very pink boobs in their wake. Looking on as Natsu withdrew his fingers from her slit, his entire right hand soaked and dripping with her clear honey up to the wrist they could tell he was feeling more than just a little conflicted. The redhead's words running through his mind over and over, the dragon slayer could only scowl as he noticed that he had raised his juice coated hand to his mouth and his tongue had instinctively came out to taste the sweet nectar dripping from his digits, drawing it back in without so much as sampling a drop, he surprised the two girls who were now staring at him, Mira and Cana both in shock that the man had turned down being the first one to ever sample Erza Scarlet's essence.

Getting up and walking across the small cave, Natsu sat down right by the entrance, the rain still pouring outside just as the sun was beginning to set. The man tilting his head down to look at his still dripping hand, he knew while he had done what was needed to acquire such a precious substance…he didn't feel like he had earned it…he could NEVER earn Erza's like this… Turning to look out into the steady cascade of water outside, he suddenly thrust his open hand out into the pouring rain quick as lightning, not giving a single drop the chance to remain. _'Fuck…I wanted to…'_ he gulped peering down at his aching manhood, the chilling cold piercing through the warmth of his hand…slowly but surely removing every last trace of Erza's warmth, her essence. He had been through so much today…seen so much sexiness, from making out and groping Lucy, to fondling Cana while watching Erza and Mira play strip wrestling…now this…fingering Erza Scarlet THE Titania! Until she came! And through all of that…he never had an ounce of release… _'…but I didn't deserve it…'_ he thought with a tinge of annoyance as the image of her smiling face filled his mind. _'…I don't deserve_ _her_ _...'_

Meanwhile, Mira and Cana had seen it all, the two female wizards softly massaging the pinkened globes and sweaty form of their panting friend, trying to sooth the abuse they'd done to the poor girls as they tried to warm up their owner, they had seen how Natsu had given up something they KNEW he craved and savored at every opportunity. "Wow…" Cana's eyes grew huge as she stared at the long rod of meat sticking up from between the dragon slayer's strong legs, her companion gasping at the sheer size of it. "…I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I don't think I'd want to be as horny as he is right now…" the card wizard continued, Mira nodding in turn. It was clear as day to the two females that while Natsu was obviously distraught, he was also horny out of his mind! His cock looked absolutely painfully hard, his length almost turning red at the sheer amount of pressure building, NEEDING to be released.

Turning to the model on the other side of the panting knight, Cana looked at her with a hint of worry. "…I can tell he really needs relief over there…" she sighed, "…but something tells me he's feeling too guilty right now to ask for it…"

Nodding at the brunette, Mirajane stood up, releasing Erza's firm breast just as her own pale globes bounced and jiggled with her sudden movements. "I know…" the model gulped as she rose to her feet, "…I'll help him…" she started off towards the panting man, his breaths coming fast as he tried to calm his raging hard on, "…I know what to do…"

Now alone with the unconscious red head, Cana reached into her deck of cards, her fingers honing in on one of a comforter, she produced the huge blanket and went about setting it out for them. Like Natsu, she was struggling with her own lust, but there was a reason she had nudged Mira into helping him with his, she knew things were still raw, but the sooner things were set right the better. Once the large comforter was spread out, she carefully lifted the redhead and laid her down in the middle, pulling half of it over her before laying down next to her and pulling the other half over herself, its softness surrounding both her and the sleeping vixen. Maneuvering herself, her hands wrapped around Erza, she could feel her hands moving, one up to capture her large firm breasts while the other was traveling down to her still leaking core.

 _'I just need…a little…'_ recalling her own day thus far. From watching Lucy make out with Natsu while sitting on his lap as he pawed and squeezed her bountiful bosom to recounting her night with the bombshell blonde to the timid bar maiden that morning, watching Erza and Mira's mud wrestling to both girls getting stripped, watching Erza bend the busty white haired model over her lap and spank her luscious ass in full view to helping her man finger another woman, and now, to top that off, she had just sent that very same white haired model she had watched get spanked out in the rain to have sex with their boyfriend! She was hot and bothered in the worst kind of way and had a beautiful naked girl in her arms for crying out loud!

Just as the hand traveling north was about to brush against the undersides of the other young woman's breasts, they froze!

 _"…only…only Natsu has the…no…one…else…right to…to…me…"_

Her breath hitching, Cana's other hand was moving over the redheads smooth navel when she was again struck by the Queen of Fairies earlier words.

 _"I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME WARM!"_

Hands shaking, Cana could feel a part of her trying to coax her into ignoring the unconscious girls words, like poison it tried to seep into her and weaken her will. She could almost FEEL the large breasts wobbling below her hands, she could see in her mind how they were almost touching her hand as they slowly bobbed from the redheads breathing, just as she could smell her arousal from under the thick fluffy comforter. Again, her hands twitched.

 _"…why is Natsu…why isn't he here?...where did he go?"_

With a pained sigh, Cana turned the redhead over to face her, and took her hands as she guided them into crossing her over her chest before pulling her into a warm embrace, the redhead's arms shielding her breasts from any contact with the drunk. Hugging the knight close, Cana snuggled in with the mighty Titania, watching over her as she slept in the absolute comfort of an item which would have been so much more helpful earlier…but one that the card wizard KNEW wouldn't have been as fun…

 _'…damnit, I'm still horny'_ she thought to herself in defeat.

Swinging her curvaceous hips from side to side as she walked, Mira made her way over to the panting dragon, her big blue orbs centered on his long mass of masculine flesh. The man looking up just as she kneeled down in front of him alongside the cave entrance, the model was immediately aware of his hungry eyes on her. She had no idea how one man could have so much self-control…but there again, that was just one more reason why she loved him…he would never dare do anything to her without her permission…and in turn…she WANTED to give him that permission…for anything he wanted… "Natsu…I'm sorry about all of this…" she apologized for the second time, but again no response from the man, his breathing only picking up as her large thirty four double E breasts bounced around before him, her soft flesh moving around much more than Erza's or Cana's did.

Moving her gaze back down to his cock, she could tell it hurt…aching was probably an understatement for how hard he was, not that she felt obliged to do sexual favors very often, but in all honesty NO MAN deserved to be as pent up as he was right now…especially not for the reasons he was. "Wow…you're really suffering aren't you?..." Mira asked as she stared down at his cock, the beast being much harder than she had ever seen it before, so hard in fact that it was pulsing with the steady thump of his heart beat, "…between the mud wrestling we did…and then…" she looked back at the huge puddle where she and Cana had helped him finger Erza earlier, "…this…" the Strauss sister straightened up, a confident look adorning her features, "…I can't turn back time…but I CAN show you how sorry I am…"

Slowly falling back on her elbows, Mirajane gently lowered herself down until she was almost flat on her back in front of the lustful man, her beautiful face looking over the holy banquet of feminine flesh which sat between them. The snowy haired model parted her legs so that her man could gaze upon her dripping peach. She blushed deep crimson as she literally offered herself up for consumption, she didn't care how long it took, or how much it hurt…but she was GOING to take the raging lust out from inside him…even if it meant giving up ownership of her body she would do that…until this was over she was his property…and that was how she wanted it…

"…show you how sorry I and…and tell you how amazing a man you've become…" The girl scooting even closer to the increasingly hotter male, his muscles clenching and unclenching as he looked over the feast before him, ripe double E cup melons, round bubbly ass, a dripping wet slit…and an infernally tight secret hole…all was his now… Mirajane was right up against him, her legs on either side of his; she slowly took hold of his aching manhood, that long rod so sensitive that a small spurt of hot spunk shot out the moment she touched it, the white sticky substance getting caught in her hair, she didn't care, not now…she started this back at the guild hall with her mouth…and she would finish it… Lining up the man's precum coated tip with her slit, she slowly lowered it down to her tightly clenched ass, her hands rubbing her own clear nectar all over the long rod that lay between them, lubing him up for the job to come. "Please…take out all your frustration on me…" Mirajane looked into his eyes, her need to give him the climax he deserved her only want in life at the moment. "…Fuck me until you can't do it any more…" seeing the man's eyes finally pop open, she smirked, the fire that she was known for shining through even as she offered herself up for sex of the most painful kind, "…and whatever you do…" she challenged the man, goading him on to fuck her until he had worn his cock out entirely, "…don't hold back…"

His dark orbs now burning with masculine fires of the same intensity as her feminine ones, Natsu was surprised at first by what he heard, but then, as that reckless smile spread across his face, the one that promised girls everywhere the time of their lives, he leaned forward, taking hold of her thighs with his strong hands. "Thanks, Mira…" he smirked holding her curvy thighs open and pulling her closer, the man slowly pressing the thick mushroom head of his cock into her tight ring of muscle, "…you always know what to say…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" With all the pent up lust that had been building throughout the day, Natsu thrust into Mirajane Strauss! One…two…three…four…inches of manly meat forced its way into her tight little ass, the model's body going rigid as pulses of pleasure and pain shot through her every nerve! Pulling her close to him, the dragon slayer pulled almost all the way out, everything, but that bulbous cap leaving her freshly abused hole just to slam right back in again! "AAAAGGGHHHH!" Letting out another scream of pained pleasure, Mira used everything she had to keep her eyes open, to maintain eye contact with her boyfriend, knowing just how important it was to him…

For Natsu this was the relief he had needed for so long! Hour after hour of being stuck around sexy girls, all of them perfectly willing to do whatever dirty things he wanted to, but with nowhere to do them! He may have fingered Erza Scarlet to completion, but that had done nothing to release HIS stress, if anything it had built it up even more! "Yeah! FUCK! Mira, I love you!" he shouted as he continued to pump into her, watching as her huge boobs shook with his every thrust! Gasping and grunting as inch by inch his hard rod sank deeper and deeper with every hard thrust into her ass, Natsu reached down underneath the girl, and pulling up her curvy thighs so that her legs sat on either side of his head, with this new angle he picked up the pace, slamming his cock into her tiny opening, the thick ridges and veins of his mighty dragon reaping the girl's delicate inside for his pleasure and hers!

"Ooooh, yeeeeaaahh…" The horny dragon slayer almost seemed to cum just from groaning in pure joy as his rough hands each took hold of one of Mirajane's oh so bouncy boobs… "…I have missed these so much! YEAH!" Tanned calloused fingers sinking deep into her smooth pale globes, the man was obviously in heaven, while Lucy and Kinana were on the soft side of the boob scale, and Erza and Cana were on the opposite firm side, Mirajane was right in the middle…her huge globes being just soft enough to squeeze and mold into any shape imaginable while firm enough to resist and balloon out in his hands, their shape never too far gone when being played with.

Groping and kneading those pliant white melons like bread dough the man brought them both up to his mouth at the same time! His roughened lips sucking in as much pink and pale boobflesh as it they could hold into his hungry mouth, her dainty pink nipples being sucked on like lollipops by his lips before they were licked and nipped by the roaming tongue and teeth further in. Mira was helpless to do anything more than moan and whimper as her precious girls were manhandled until they were bright pink and nearly flattened, just to scream out as they bounced back into their original shapes, that pesky set of lips descending upon them once more to slurp up and kiss her delicate pink pebbles until his face was all but surrounded by creamy white skin.

Natsu wasn't in a very strong state when Mira had come to him, his cock being on the very edge of emptying everything he had in the chamber, but still the dragon slayer fought hard against the muscles of the snowy haired model's bouncy ass, her tunnel trying its best to force out the tree trunk of a cock that was up there. "Ugh…fuck! Mira…" grunting in between desperate pants, Natsu could barely keep his eyes on hers, the girl seeing the sheer amount of pleasure in his eyes when he opened them, she too fought against the pain as she clenched her ass as hard as she could!

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Feeling as if his cock was about to explode, Natsu couldn't hold it anymore! All movement in the bar maiden's ass coming to a complete halt as he hilted himself deep inside he squeezed those two marshmallows in his hands until they looked ready to pop! Her body screaming at her to give in, Mirajane felt her peach, which had been steadily lubing up her boyfriend's manhood with its leaking nectar as he fucked her round bum finally explode, her feminine honey pouring out over the dragon slayer's cock just as he came! "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The feeling was incredible! Like having literally every ounce of stress to have ever existed in his body leave at the same time, Natsu felt true bliss as he shot his load into the Strauss girl's bouncy ass, the girl's eyes rolling up into the back of her head as her forbidden city was overfilled with searing hot manly spunk, she smiled as he pulled out of her, the sight of his shrinking cock proof that she had succeeded in her bid for atonement.

Mirajane now lying just as limp in his arms as Erza was hours earlier, Natsu somehow gathered the energy to scoop her up in those same arms, the man dragging his exhausted feet over to a comforter which he had NO intention of questioning where it came from or WHY it wasn't used earlier, he slid the bar maiden in under it before getting in himself, the man holding his model close, her ass still dripping with his essence as he pulled her so that her boobs were squished against his chest, he began to think to himself.

Looking back over his shoulder for a moment, he saw that he was sleeping right next to Erza, the beauty out completely with Cana by her side. Chuckling as he noticed the red head holding back the brunette's grope happy hands in her sleep, he turned back to face in the other direction, his mind alight with questions, the answers to none of them simple. _'Have you really seen me as a little brother all this time?...'_ he asked himself as sleep started to overtake him, his mind concentrated solely on the scarlet knight as he faded away from the waking world, _'…or did you see me as…as a man from the very beginning?...'_

The last member of the hodgepodge team from Fairy Tail falling into the land of dreams, it was then that Erza turned over; the knight rolling over away from her handy roommate, the girl slowly wrapped her strong arms around HER knight's wide frame. Her firm breasts pressing into his back until they were turning pink all over again as she snuggled up to him.

For several moments the only sounds breaking the silence were those of four breathing souls, the day's events having sapped them of their strength, they were well and truly exhausted. One among them however, was not quite ready to embrace the world of dreams just yet.

One violet eye cracked open to observe its owners sleeping companions. For what seemed like the first time since leaving that morning there was no cold, only warmth, and yet, even then it wasn't enough.

Having done her best not to draw any attention to herself, Cana had been given a front row seat as Natsu once again plowed the white haired model's soft ass. While this in of itself wasn't a bad thing, it only compounded her problem from before.

Like Natsu, she had a healthy appreciation and appetite for female flesh, but unlike him, or either of their other companions, she had not yet been given relief from her own sexual frustration!

Biting her lip, the brunette's hands slid down her body, one cupping her breast while the other ventured lower, down her olive skin until it reached the juncture of her thighs.

 _'Maybe…maybe if I'm quiet?'_ slowly pushing one finger into herself, Cana trembled with need. _'After all this…after everything else, even with the others here, I still end up having to take care of this myself,'_ she thought in annoyance, her finger slowly joined by another as it continued to work its way into her dripping slit.

She had done enough of this over the years, tended to herself, pleasured herself, and after what she had sampled the other day from a certain Celestial Summoner, she found her thoughts leaning more towards the softer and more supple of the sexes as she tried to imagine Natsu's fingers pumping into her as they had Erza earlier. But as she continued to drive her thin calloused fingers into her dripping peach, the image in her mind slowly began to change. Spiky pink hair became long and white, hard well defined pecs turned into soft pillowy breasts, and dark eyes became crystal blue.

Eyes snapping open, Cana froze, and swallowed. After waiting for a moment, she slowly sat herself up, and looked over her companions, more specifically, a certain fair skinned demoness.

Deep in thought, she slowly withdrew her juice slicked fingers from her core as she reached her decision. Cautious as a serpent, the brunette slithered her way into the comforter, taking special care to make sure she didn't accidently wake her companions.

 _'Just…just a little…to help take the edge off…'_ she thought to herself as she reached the other side and moved up behind the white haired model, squeezing her breasts against the elder Strauss sister's back.

Carefully she reached her arms around her waist, and moved them up her flawless skin, sliding them between her and the man she was clinging to until each hand was filled with sweet succulent boobflesh.

Squeezing the two soft, though still fairly firm melons, Cana had to suppress a moan as her fingers sunk into the S class's flesh, immediately her mind comparing them to Lucy's much softer globes as well as Bisca's firmer pair. Far from an expert, she couldn't help but think they were a perfect balance between soft and firm. Just enough to maintain their shape, but not enough so that they stood out, it was no wonder she was always getting requests for photo shoots!

Massaging and squeezing the heavenly bust in her hands, Cana grinned as her own breasts were smooshed against the pale expanse of her back, the warm flesh sending shivers down the drunk's body as her stiff nipples traced patterns into the canvas of white before them.

 _'And now…'_ with the hand under her fellow Fairy still massaging and squeezing its captive breast, her thumb and index finger circling around the stiff pink peak, its twin snaked its way down the other girl's body, down her side until reaching her hip, then moving forward in search for hidden treasure.

"Ahh!"

Cana froze at Mira's soft gasp, but when no further sound came she continued, working her fingers between the clinched thighs as best she could.

 _'Come on, just a little,'_ the brunette though in annoyance as she tried and failed to work her slender digits between her tightly closed thighs. Without noticing, her grip on the demoness's breast shifted and she accidently squeezed on the nipple she had been grazing and teasing, not much, but just enough to illicit another moan from her.

About to let go and feign sleep, Cana instead froze when she felt the young woman in her arms shift, her thighs parting just slightly as they rubbed together.

Grinning at this turn of events, she carefully began to squeeze and work the hardened nub trapped in her fingers.

"Hmmmmm," Mira moaned, her thighs rubbing together as her light breaths slowly became more and more breathy.

"Aaaaaaahhhh, Naaaaatsuuuuuu…hmmmmm."

Tweaking and rolling the nipple now as her other fingers squeezed and massaged the rest of the large bouncy globe, Cana's grin grew even larger as she was finally able to work her hand between the tightly squeezed thighs and to her target.

A sharp breath was the only sign Mira gave to the sudden intrusion, along with more squirming, her chest pushing into the hand working one of her breasts while her legs rubbed together.

Slowly and carefully, Cana pushed a second finger into the model's pink slit, both of their bodies shuddering in pleasure though for different reasons, Mira from the additional stretching, Cana from the juices that were slowly dribbling over her digits and onto her hand.

Cautiously pumping the two digits into the younger woman, Cana felt her heart flutter as Mira's soft moans and sighs began to emanate from her parted lips, weak whimpers followed by her hips slowly beginning to hump against Cana's hand.

Swallowing thickly, Cana couldn't believe this was happening, that she was actually fingering Mirajane Strauss; that the white haired S class wizard was _responding_! Whimper after whimper, sigh after sigh, Cana could feel her fingers growing more and more slick as they continued to pump in and out of the sleeping beauty in her arms all the while she continued to enjoy 'handling' one of her overly ripe fruits.

So lost in the moment, it wasn't until Mira's panting began to grow louder and her whimpers turned into moans that something…important popped into Cana's mind.

As heavy of a sleeper as Natsu was, she had no doubt that a cumming Mira screaming in his ear would wake him up, especially if she was as loud as she had been earlier.

Withdrawing the slick nectar covered fingers from the other girl's pussy, Cana allowed herself a small smile of pride as Mira gave a needy whimper of disappointment at the sudden loss.

 _'Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you completely,'_ the brunette thought to herself as she continued to squeeze and work the white haired girl's breast, tugging and tweaking the hard peak in thanks for her little gift. Taking a deep whiff, the drunk's eyes widened as the model's scent filled her nostrils, familiar, similar to Lucy, Bisca and her own, yet oddly…different, there was something about it that stood out, an almost sweet scent…

 _'She smells like…vanilla?'_ Puzzled, the tired woman was at a loss, then again she wasn't exactly an expert either. _'Maybe that's just natural for her?'_ she pondered, recalling how Natsu had mentioned the scent and taste differing from girl to girl.

About to take a taste for herself, Cana stopped as a rather naughty and salacious idea filtered across her mind.

Smirking, she carefully maneuvered her hand back between the clenched legs of 'sleeping beauty' and pushed them back into her still leaking core.

"Ahhhh…mmmmmmm," Mira moaned again before whimpering at the intrusion, though her whimpers returned when Cana began moving her fingers around inside the white haired girl's passage, carefully gathering as much of her nectar as possible before withdrawing her digits once more, and again smirking at the needy little whimper she was rewarded with.

Scooching back just a little, just enough so that there was a little space between them, Cana slipped her juice coated hand between them, and sunk it deep into her own pussy.

Once again biting down on her lip, she nonetheless moaned at the sensation, her mind overloaded with the mere thought of what she was doing.

 _'Mirajane…'_ Cana thought; her mind fixated on the sensation of her fingers pumping in and out of her core, slick with the juices of another girl, a very attractive girl at that! Scooching back closer to the other girl so that her hips were flush with Mira's soft ass, Cana began humping against her while pumping her fingers in and out of her dripping peach, her own juices mixing and mingling with those of her friend, her breasts pushing into her back as her other hand massaged the others, rolling and pinching the nipple as the pair's breathy moans and whimpers filled the otherwise silent cave.

Her thumb moving up to her clit, Cana knew she was on the edge and about to release, she just needed a little more, just-

 _Whimper_

Feeling one of Mira's hands clasp down onto her own, forcing it between the valley of her breasts and into her cleavage, Cana pushed her thumb down onto her clit!

Biting down HARD on her lips, the brunette buried her face into the white locks of her friend as at long last she finally came, her release after everything she had been through and seen this day almost too much for her exhausted mind and body to take.

Her hand slowly withdrawing from her still quivering pussy, Cana raised it once more to her face, inhaling the rich scent, recognizing hers apart from Mira, but still able to smell the models sweetness as well, that scent of vanilla calling out to her like ambrosia.

 _'…Mira…and me…I wonder what…'_ her fingers just barely brushed against her lips before sleep claimed her exhausted mind, denying her that taste she now longed to know.

 **The Next Day:**

The following day was the exact opposite of the previous one which the team from Fairy Tail had fought their mission in…the one they had slept together and then…slept together in…this day was a good day, the sun was out, the wind was blowing, even Erza's injury had been properly attended to. The scarlet haired warrior's shining hair blowing in the breeze as the group sat down to rest at a local town, things couldn't have been better…well maybe aside from their clothes...

 _BOING!_

 _BOING!_

 _BOING!_

"HAHAHA! Well at least she brought us something, right?" Cana couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Sitting at a parasol table at an outside café the girls really were a sight to behold. "…I mean…what? You two _were_ _COMPLETELY_ naked!" Cana continued laughing, her outfit doing just as much talking as she was, her plump melons constantly trying to escape at every opportunity. "…Well I guess  I didn't need to wear one of these, but how could I say no? Am I right?" The other girls letting out a defeated sigh, they really couldn't complain when she put it that way.

Waking up that morning the group had been met by probably the most helpful person in the universe given their current…situation…

 **Earlier that morning:**

"Here! I am sure the Master and the rest of you ladies will enjoy them! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going! Bye!"

 **Now:**

"That little pink puffball…" Natsu growled as he threw his scarf over his shoulder, his current attire not at all matching its inherent coolness. "…I get why YOU all needed clothes, but…" he paused holding up the little white apron that hung down the front of his dress. "WHY DID I HAVE TO DRESS LIKE A MAID TOOOOOO!?"

Staring at the unhappily cross dressed man, Cana had no chance, falling back over in her chair, her stocking covered legs were kicking around in the air as she kept pointing and laughing at their 'boyfriend'. The man pulling at the open front to his maid outfit, he grizzled at how stupid the design was. "And why is it open here?" Natsu yanked and pulled at the front of his dress, the frills resisting being ripped off despite his strength, "…it's show's half my freakin' body!"

"You're telling me…" Mirajane sweat dropped; as much as she appreciated Virgo clothing them…she preferred NOT walking around with most of her breasts bouncing around in the open! THAT was for Kinana at the bar! Closing her eyes as another sigh escaped her parted lips, the world class model gently scooped one escaping boob back into its cage, her nipples ALWAYS being on the edge of freedom in the tiny outfit. She focused on her annoyance at the clothes she had been brought to push away the other thoughts that had been plaguing her, "…you'd think with how she dresses, she would have just a little modesty…"

Despite her attempt however, she couldn't shake the thoughts from her mind, the dream that she had found herself trapped within.

Strong yet feminine arms holding her, large breasts against her back, whimpering in need as their owner made passionate love to her. Again and again she kept telling herself that it was just a dream, that it didn't mean anything! But between that dream and waking in the arms of Cana Alberona…

Mira swallowed. Never, not once in her life had she ever looked at another girl, not like _that_ , but her dream… Pushing the thoughts away for now, she decided it must have been a one off. After everything that had happened the previous day, from her and Erza's wrestling to getting spanked, then helping her boyfriend finger another girl, her libido was just messing with her.

A smirk spreading across his lips at Mira's words, Natsu's mind sent him reeling back to two nights ago…the night he had fucked four girls in a six hour period. The mere _thought_ of Virgo and the word _'modesty'_ EVER getting within five hundred words of one another too funny to think about. The dragon slayer was relieved when Erza suddenly stood up, one of her huge boobs popping completely out of her top as she did. Staring at that perky globe, Natsu had but one thought. _'Boy, am I glad Lucy ain't here…'_ He watched as Erza covertly tucked that white whale back into the sea, a red blush covering her cheeks even though no one had said anything, _'…if she was I'd be living in a crypt by the end of this…'_

Erza looking down, she noticed the pink haired man staring, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of red; she slightly looked away from him as she spoke to him. "Hey, Natsu…about last night…" She felt her cheeks getting hotter the longer she talked to him. "…I just wanted to say thanks…I don't know what happened after the fight…but Cana told me about how you took care of me and…I won't forget it…" The mighty Titania finishing her expression of gratitude, she kept her gaze locked on the dragon slayer, waiting for his reply, unfortunately for her though, he was a bit indisposed at the moment.

 _'Cana…you've…murdered…me…'_ Staring directly at the brunette to his left at the table, Natsu could not figure out _why_ she had told Erza what he had done to her! The fact that she IS Cana not being a very good explanation no matter how much it made sense. Luckily, before the man could dig his own grave by begging forgiveness from the mighty knight, he was able to breathe a sigh of relief as blushing like crazy, Cana simply shook her head and her hands, the saucy girl mouthing that she didn't say just _'how'_ he had taken care of her.

The possibility of being executed for touching the red head so intimately despite that fact she forced him to now gone, the man rose to stand next to his long time comrade, his signature grin spread wide across his face. "Hey…you mean a lot to me," the man nodded in affirmation of their bond, "…whenever you need me, Erza…I'll be there…"

The knight smiling back at him, the others blushed warmly at their current friendship just as a small breeze picked up, the air making the girls' hair blow in the wind, the sight of Erza's red locks breezing past him enough to make the man stand in awe as he noticed the small warm smile she was wearing. Shaking off the trance he was nearly sucked into, Natsu slammed his hands together as the others rose beside them. "So! We getting home today or what?" the dragon slayer looked around the group, all three of the girls smiling just as brilliantly in the sunshine, "…I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to a real meal!" The others nodding in agreement; they set off on their return trip to Magnolia.

The team walking back down the dirt road that they had originally come down on, Mira seemed to keep to herself while Cana teased Natsu until he was red in the face, apparently to her, the outfit suited him…For Erza however, things hadn't gone as she had hoped, but there again her plan seemed pretty much shot the moment Mirajane and Cana invited themselves along… _'I may not have gotten you this time…'_ Erza's smile brightened, her face brimming with untamed confidence,' _…But I'm not giving up!'_

As the team from Fairy Tail marched on back into the wilderness, Erza remembered how she had woken up that morning… Natsu flat on his back snoring away while she snuggled as close to his strong frame as she could, her firm breasts squishing up against his hard muscles, she had smiled as he woke up, the man thinking that she was asleep he never bothered to move her…and as he fell back into rest's embrace those brown orbs of hers opened once more…a red silken thong held tightly in her hand…

 **A/N: ERZA! Never before have I built a girl up as much as I have Erza Scarlet! She is one of my top 3 girls of this show and was my original favorite when I started watching. This chapter was born last year based solely on the first 'nipple joke' Erza made in the beginning. And now that it has bloomed this chapter has become the single biggest post I have ever made, but while as the longest I still feel my usual quality was kept up if not surpassed! I promised you all in the last chapter that Erza's first time would be the BEST Erza lemon on the site…I hope this chapter adds an extra bit of assurance that I will not fail you all.**

 **I am still experimenting with new things such as fighting, which will of course be a big thing in the GMG arc coming up VERY soon. The next chapter's outline with a certain water wizard is already laid out so she should be ready on time as usual. While I used to generally not care for Mirajane I have recently taken a liking to her so expect to see more of her along with other harem members that have been neglected soon.**

 **If you at all enjoyed this chapter and would like to see more, please don't hesitate to let me know in a** _ **REVIEW!**_ **Any and all feedback that you all give me helps greatly in letting me know what is liked, what needs improvement, and if the story is as good as I am starting to think it is. I wish you all a great one!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements.***

 **Bra Sizes:**

 **Lucy: 32G Cup**

 **Erza: 36F Cup**

 **Sorano 34F Cup**

 **Mirajane: 34EE**

 **Kinana: 36E Cup**

 **Cana: 34DD Cup**

 **Lisanna: 32D Cup**

 **Virgo: 32D Cup**

 **Laki: 32D Cup**

 **Levy: 30B Cup**


	14. Juvia's Jiggling Jugs

**A/N: I nearly didn't think this one was going to make it with all that went on for me this past week, but I did it…and I think this one is spectacular! Enjoy!**

 **Guild Hall (The day the team left):**

One step… _Clop_ …

And then another… _Clop_ …

Juvia's fluffy grey boots made a soft tapping sound as one after the other they impacted on the hard wood floor of the guild hall. Looking up the bluenette could still see the team of oddballs departing from the guild, the doors swinging after them as their shadows receded into the afternoon sunlight, those worried blue eyes of hers shifting to directly in front of her, Juvia felt them widen as they once again caught sight of the guild's bubbly blonde celestial wizard.

"Hey, Juvia! C'mon and take a seat! I promise you won't regret it!" Hearing the celestial wizard calling to her like that…Juvia knew it was in Lucy's nature to be cheerful and friendly…but still… _'She's calling Juvia…why?...No one ever calls Juvia to sit with them…no one ever talks to Juvia…'_ Even though the water mage had long since become a fully bonded member of Fairy Tail, she still didn't feel that her connection with the others was as strong as it should have been. Maybe it was because she spent all her time stalking and fawning over Gray…maybe it was because most of the other members of her guild still saw her as an enemy… "Juuuviaaaa!" Her eyes suddenly widened, there was that voice again… "Hey, Juvia! Do I REALLY have to drag you over here myself?" That voice was unmistakable in the feelings it carried…in how its owner felt about the bluenette…

Her attention now fully focused on the busty blonde wizard, Juvia swore she could feel her heart beat that much faster as she realized that Lucy legitimately _WANTED_ to talk to her…to be near her and share her company, she didn't just need her for something or want her to do something… _'Juvia doesn't know why Lucy wants to talk to her…'_ the girl thought to herself, her eyebrows furrowing while her gaze on the girl before her grew more intense, _'…but wait! Could she…could she have…'_ One hand absentmindedly lowering to her flat belly, the girl of water couldn't help wondering if the blonde had guessed what was wrong and wanted to help her…the idea of Lucy wanting to help someone out was certainly not far-fetched, not by any means, but at the same time how could she know? _'It doesn't matter…Juvia trusts Lucy…Juvia KNOWS she would never try to hurt Juvia…'_ The Fullbuster fangirl at long last making her way to the celestial wizard, her face lit up all the more at seeing her blue haired guildmate responding to her invitation.

With the girl of water slowly making her way to her, Lucy could already feel her emotions kicking into overdrive! _'Yes! She's_ _finally_ _coming over! This is your chance to help her, Lucy! Don't mess it up!'_ the blonde thought to herself, her brown opals shimmering with confidence. While many people saw the Heartfilia girl as merely another ditzy blonde, the truth was that Lucy happened to be one of the smartest members of the guild. Maybe not when it came to book smarts like Levy, but certainly when it came to reading peoples body language and emotions and even battlefield tactics, skills that were going to serve her well in the coming conversation. _'Don't you worry about a thing, Juvia…'_ she thought as the girl took a seat next to her, the pair sitting at one of the newer tall two seat tables that had been put in following the celestial's own…'dramatic rescue.' _'…just listen to me and I promise you'll have a guy who WILL take care of you…you and your…'_

 _Brrrmmph!_

The sound of Juvia pulling out the stool to take her seat next to the blonde snapping her out of her thoughts; she smiled warmly seeing the other girl look up at her, and picking up her cup filled with fresh water Lucy offered it to her friend, which the girl happily accepted with a small 'thank you'. Not long afterward silence befell them.

The pair sat there like that for a while, each only about a foot from the other. Juvia silently taking small sips from her cool cup of water…and Lucy just watching her drink; neither one saying or doing anything to catch the other's attention…well…not until Lucy decided it was about time she got things started.

"So how are things going with Gray?"

Juvia, who had been enjoying her cup of water in peace and quiet suddenly flinched and dropped it onto the table, the water spilling out when it hit with a loud _clatter_ , her face contorting into an expression of surprise and shock. "WHAT!? Gray?! What about Gray?!" Her blue eyes, now as large as her well covered sweater puppies, stared over at the obviously intrigued blonde whose chin was now resting on her finely manicured fingers, her pale digits folded into a bridge to support her beautiful face.

Feigning surprise, Lucy had to hold back a grin as the word _'Bingo!'_ ran through her mischievous mind. Leaning forward a little more, she pressed the flustered bluenette further. "Yeah, Gray…I haven't seen him around lately…" Lucy seeing a hint of anticipation in her friend's eyes, she knew the water mage had been hoping she would talk to her about her magician of a man…his disappearing act on her one she NEVER would have expected when they finally got together. "…Wasn't he excited when you told him?"

Freezing just like she remembered Gray had the night she had finally been able to tell him, Juvia could already feel herself shaking in her wintery boots. _'She…she does know…but…but how?'_ The bluenette quivering on her stool, she wearily leaned down onto the table as she spoke, her words coming out hesitantly, something the blonde more than expected considering the matter which they were discussing. Looking up from her reclaimed cup, but not quite high enough to meet the blonde's brown orbs with her own blue pair, Juvia spoke, "How…how did you find…who told you that I was…"

So many thoughts…so many feelings ran through Juvia's mind the moment Lucy asked that question. _'How did she know?' 'Has she told anyone?' 'What does she think of me?'_ It was all so much…TOO much…the emotions flooding through the bluenette's mind right then…it was enough to make her shaking increase even further to the point of her lips quivering, the pale skin of her cheeks beginning to turn just as blue as her hair…the fear overtaking her...

 _'Warmth?'_

That feeling…it was unmistakable…but could it really be? Looking down at her hands, both curled up into tight little balls on the table, Juvia saw that her left was now covered from view as a peachier skinned set of fingers wrapped around her own softly yet firmly. "It's okay…calm down…no one told me…s…sorry if I was mistaken if…" Lucy didn't know it, but her hand was FAR more calming than her words ever could be. As the water mage gazed down at the blonde's hand she didn't just see the friendly offering of Lucy Heartfilia trying her best to help in her time of need…but all of Fairy Tail itself… That sigil…the mark of their guild…the mark which now shone up at her from her friend's hand like a pink beacon of hope… _'Fairy Tail…'_ Juvia could feel it…all her friends…the ones she wasn't sure she had…they were with her…their spirits were all there…shining up at her from the back of the celestial wizard's hand… _'…Fairy Tail is with Juvia…'_ The bluenette now brought her eyes up to meet the blonde's, her blue sapphires connecting with Lucy's brown opals, she knew she could be open with her… _'…Lucy is with Juvia…'_

Enjoying the feeling of contact from the other girl, Juvia now wanted to talk more than ever…the clouds of uncertainty swept away by their glow of camaraderie. "No…no Lucy's right…Juvia…Juvia's missed her…her period…" Letting her feelings flow through her shimmering blue eyes and into the blonde's equally emotional brown ones, the girl let it all out. "Ju…Juvia tried to tell Gray, but…but he…"

The bluenette's words filtering into the blonde's ears like the script of a sad play; she couldn't help it as an even more crestfallen expression spread across her flawless features. _'Juvia…'_ Lucy sighed mentally whilst listening to her friend starting to fall apart, the mere beginnings of her tale bringing tears to her eyes, _'…so I was right…you ARE…oh, Juvia…'_ her face growing sadder and sadder by the moment the celestial wizard's mind was brought to a sudden halt as droplets of salty tears began to fall from the bluenette's soft eyes, her face scrunching up even more than her own.

Sliding her stool as close to Juvia's as she could, Lucy brought that hand of hers…the one marked with the loving crest of their guild up to the girl's shoulder, her grip trying to bring the depressed mage in for a hug. "What happened, Juvia?" Lucy now asked solemnly, the blonde felt terrible for being the one to cause her friend to cry, even while she KNEW it was not her actions that caused the pain in the first place; she WAS the one dragging them to the surface now, and even though she knew it was for the best…the Heartfilia girl's caring nature made her hurt all the same.

Scooting her stool over to close the space between them, Juvia now leaning into the blonde's thin arm for support, her breathing speeding up as she told her tale in full. "It first started a few weeks ago…" the girl began "…Gray and Juvia were having such a wonderful night together…Gray's hands were all over Juvia…" blushing at what obviously had come of all those touches, the water mage slowed down before the blonde softly pulled some hair out of her eyes, the silky blue strands taking with them her apprehension, she gave her friend a weak smile before continuing, "…Juvia had never been happier in her entire life…so full…so tired…Gray's body fit Juvia's perfectly…it was like we were meant to be…then…" Stopping to take in a deep breath the bluenette couldn't help glancing up at the sole member of her audience and saw Lucy was listening, with more than just her ears as evidenced by the blush spreading across her own rosy cheeks. No doubt Juvia's recollection of the night of romance with her beloved had struck a chord with the bouncy wizard, her mind not able to resist wandering back to one of the many nights she had received the same savagely wonderful treatment from her destined one.

She wasn't sure why, but Juvia found a small semblance of comfort in the blonde's blush, at the very least it showed she was paying attention, while on a higher level it showed a connection between them neither knew they had, a side that yearned for passionate romance from the one they loved most of all…and the one that would put them before anything or anyone else in the world. Regaining her composure, the winter ready girl continued. "…it was so wonderful…but then Juvia missed her period…Juvia was so scared…" Her shaking beginning anew, she soon stopped once again as her blue hair was pressed against her cheek by a very soft and very warm white covered globe, shifting her eyes to the left, the water mage was correct in her assumption of just what her face was now pressed against.

Cheeks glowing with embarrassment from such intimate, if entirely platonic contact, she felt much safer in speaking now that she was at the most sensitive part of her story… "Juvia tried to tell Gray the day Natsu was working at the bar…oh how Juvia tried to tell Gray, but…but then…Gray…" her heart starting to break apart, the bluenette was barely able to get out the last of her story to her friend while she was still coherent, "…Gray finally listened to Juvia the day before the auction…but then he…he…Gray left on a mission without telling Juvia…"

Her sad tale finally having reached its end, the girl of water let the water works truly begin, her very being coming into question at just how many tears she shed. "Juvia's true love has abandoned her!" she said between sobs, her body lurching and shaking in the increasingly strong grip of the blonde as she let it all out. "How is Juvia supposed to raise a child on her own like this?...How…how will the others think of Juvia after all of this?..." Shaking and whimpering, her heart wrenching questions and dismal words were soon silenced as Lucy pulled her into her embrace, her bare light arms wrapping around the heavier dressed girl and drawing her against her soft frame, her head burying in her shoulder as azure locks cascaded across her vest. _'It'll be okay, Juvia…'_ Lucy smiled sadly against the side of her friend's silky hair, her nose picking up the smell of her perfume as it did her salty tears. _'It'll all be okay, I promise…'_

Lucy let the girl cry into her shoulder for as long as she needed to, her vest absorbing Juvia's tears while her soul did the same for her grief, the blonde being able to do this not only because of her caring nature…but also because she had a source of infinite joy to counteract the pain…a source the celestial wizard was more than willing to share with her heartbroken friend.

Pulling the bluenette back so that they were eye to eye, one puffy and red, the other glowing and white, they remained like that as the Heartfilia girl slowly pulled their heads together, blonde hair mixing with blue trapped between their foreheads. Watching the other girl's mouth opening and closing as she gasped for breath, Lucy spoke slowly, but with more feeling than Juvia had heard from Gray since they'd become a couple. "Juvia…while I have no idea EXACTLY what you're feeling right now…" the blonde spoke in as calm and caring a manner as she could, "…I _DO_ know what it's like to be alone…"

Shimmering sapphires still locked onto those brown opals of hers, their intensity matched only by her spirit, Juvia had to ask what she meant, after all as far as the bluenette could tell Lucy was the kind of girl who could easily attract men. She seemed to have confidence in her appearance; at least enough to show a fair amount of cleavage and leg, and her personality was strong enough to draw in curious guys if all else failed. _'What could Lucy know about being alone?'_ Juvia had to ask herself listening to her guildmate.

Leaning back a few inches, enough to separate their foreheads and give them some breathing room, Lucy soon found her cheeks tinting an even darker shade of red as she recalled her various memories and stuck them together in a way that would help her friend with her situation. Taking a deep breath of her own, one that made her well massaged melons bounce slightly within the confines of their always too tight bra, Lucy smiled recalling a sad point in her life. "I know the way things are with Natsu and I, it's hard to imagine me being lonely…" she gulped a little as she pushed back the sad times she had only just explained to Wendy earlier. She may have loved retelling the story of how her knight first rescued her, but that didn't mean she liked to preach about it. Instead, going with a condensed version the blonde described how alone she had been and how boring life was for her until it all changed, "…and then I met Natsu…" She almost felt like her joy was radiating out from her being like the sun's rays, her pure happiness over meeting her true love hopefully being enough to restore Juvia's spirits, "…and when he first took my hand in his…dragging me through the front gates of Fairy Tail…I wasn't alone anymore…now I'm happy…" she wiped a stray tear from her eye, "…I'm happier than I've ever bee—"

"JUVIA KNOWS NATSU IS A GREAT GUY!" The outburst seemed to come out of no-where, the blonde suddenly stopping her romantic recollection in its tracks; she was forced to gaze down at the once more quivering bluenette, her furry hat wobbling on her head with her every word. "Why…why does Lucy have to rub it in like that?..." the girl moaned, salty rivers already flowing down her reddened cheeks again, "…Juvia already knows her man abandoned her and Lucy's didn't…" Turning her head upward, her eyes brimming with just as much anger as despair now, she opened her mouth wide to yell at the mean blonde when she found herself stopped by a pair of hands catching her thin shoulders in a vice grip.

With her anger leaving her all at once, Juvia found herself shaken back and forth, her head rocking about atop her captured shoulders before being brought to a screeching halt; several pairs of floating brown orbs eventually merging into one pair as the lips below them spoke. "I'm not making fun of you, Juvia…" Lucy smiled, her own face blushing even darker at what she was about to propose. The girl had BASICALLY done this sort of thing at least with Cana and Levy so far, and possibly even Kinana if memory stood for anything, but even then it was embarrassing to ask a girl if she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend as more than just a 'friend'. Giving her own pretty blonde head a quick shake, Lucy found the courage to continue. "…I'm wondering if you'd like a guy who will never stop caring about you…one who will never let you down or run away when the going gets tough…"

Reaching up to wipe the remaining tears from her shiny blue eyes, Juvia couldn't believe her ears. _'Is Lucy?...is Lucy asking Juvia too?...'_ Ceasing her soft sniffles, the water mage was still apprehensive in her speech, but even then she was able to speak much faster than she had been before. "But…Juvia…is Lucy asking if Juvia will…date Natsu too?...J…Juvia isn't sure if she wants to…to…"

Feeling that at last she was getting somewhere with the third person oriented young woman, Lucy instinctively smiled warmly at her, her words flowing naturally as if she had planned them out for weeks rather than on the spot. "Only if you want to, Juvia...it doesn't have to be physical or even romantic if you don't want it to," the blonde beamed warmly "…it could be a night of passion or a pillar of strength to rest your head…but no matter what you decide…I KNOW Natsu won't leave you to go through this all by yourself…not if you let him in…just a little…"

While the love struck Heartfilia heiress made her offer to Juvia, a certain bespectacled purplenette had been walking up behind them, the young woman fidgeting with her thumbs more and more the closer she got, it wasn't long however before Laki could overhear the pair's conversation. _'Damnit! I was too far forward in time! She is already conversing with Juvia about him…'_ A look almost as glum as the water wielder's forming on her pert lips, Laki slowly backed away from the thoroughly engaged females. She had missed her chance today…but by the sounds of things Laki was pretty sure her wants weren't nearly as dire as the bluenette's needs. Turning on her finely shoed heel, she made her way back over to her table across the guild hall, her long purple pony tail swishing and swaying behind her as she did.

Meanwhile, back with the blonde and bluenette pair, Juvia had just heard out Lucy's offer, but turning her head away, she didn't think she could accept it right now… "Thank you…Lucy…" she spoke as she was turned away from the celestial wizard, "…but Juvia isn't sure if she should say yes…Juvia doesn't know if Natsu is what she needs right now…" The girl's mind recalling her nights of somehow steamy cold sex with her first lover, the water mage just couldn't be certain that letting another male, especially one as obviously ravenous as Natsu (as detailed by the many lustful marks and bruises that adorned his girlfriends) have his way with her body right now was the best thing for her, nor was she sure about letting someone close to her emotionally at this point; not with how things ended with her first lover setting a precedent.

Most other girls trying to share what was by every right THEIR man with another would have stopped by now…but not Lucy…she knew more than anyone the joy Natsu brought to a lonely girl's aching heart, and even though what he did to their bodies was beyond magnificent…what his soul did with theirs was far more beautiful. Juvia needed his soul on hers right now…and on her honor, Lucy was going to make sure she got it!

The blonde not at all dissuaded by Juvia's apprehension, she quickly began detailing various wonderful things that made her man far more special than a mere love making machine. "I'm not going to try guessing at what kind of man Gray is…" Lucy beamed down at her blue haired guildmate, her eyes beginning to shine, "…but I know for certain what kind of man Natsu is…" The well concealed girl listened in earnest as the celestial wizard continued.

"Natsu is the kind of guy who could never leave a girl to fend for herself…" the blonde explained as she retold the story of how he escorted Kinana to the store in the dead of night, staying by her side even when the lightning and thunder began crashing down around them and their clothes became soaked in the cold night rain, "…he is loyal before anything else…" Lucy smiled tenderly, "Did you know that even after I told him he could be with other girls besides me if they needed him or wanted him, he didn't just jump on my offer and go running off with it? Instead of shouting for joy and running to the nearest girl he could find, he put his hands on me and asked if I was sure…if I was absolutely certain I was okay with it…" wiping a small tear from one of her brown eyes, the blonde smiled, "…he was willing to choose me over a harem…how many guys can you say THAT about for sure?" she asked.

The bluenette still looking up at her friend in pure awe, she kept up the attack. "The day you talked about…the day you first tried to tell Gray?" Lucy continued, her lips moving uneasily for just a moment, "…Mira was trying to get him to notice her…but he…" knowing how things eventually ended that day Lucy didn't feel bad about letting out a small giggle at how slow her mate was in picking up on the model's advances, after all, nearly sticking his face down the front of her dress when she had gone braless hadn't been obvious enough?... "He just didn't believe it," the blonde grinned, "…but when he found out what she had been trying to do all day; he ran after her and was willing to cut one of my rants off to find her…"

Seeing that Juvia was about on the tipping point, Lucy went for the killing blow, the one thing that proved Natsu was a man a girl could trust in her darkest hour…the one who would never stop until she was safely within his arms once more. "Juvia, last night I was so scared…" the heiress began, HER lips now trembling as she recalled how she had been up on the stage and presented like a piece of sexy meat. "…I was up there on the stage with most of my body on display…so many people were leering at me…men…women…but Natsu…" Pausing as she tried to hold back a small joyful sob, she continued, "…when our eyes met last night they NEVER parted…even though I was showing as much skin as Mira in one of her photo shoots, Natsu kept his eyes on mine the entire time…they never strayed…never took a peek at my body…" Pausing to catch her breath, the blonde's story was clearly taking its toll on her, but she was a fighter…and she would get through it. "I KNEW he would save me no matter what it took…and he did…he went bankrupt buying that date with me and then he defended my honor against that creep who insulted me…Natsu was there when I needed him most…" Smiling down at the shimmering orbs of the bluenette, Lucy smiled, tears now running down her face just as they were Juvia's. "When all else fails…he succeeds, against anything or anyone for us…"

The girls both leaning forward, a caring arm wrapped around each other's sides, they let their tears run free with the end of Lucy's passionate speech. After several minutes slowly, but surely the water works lessened, and as Juvia was finally able to pull herself upright again, she smiled at her blonde friend, the one who was unknowingly rescuing her just as her boyfriend had her. "N…Natsu just left on his mission, but…but when he gets back…" the bluenette looked into the celestial wizard's brown, happy eyes to see a pure soul gazing back at her, "…can Lucy bring him over to…"

A pink emblazoned hand rising to quite her, Juvia's eyes grew wide as she returned the blonde's cheerful expression. Lucy smiling back at her with all the compassion in the world, she nodded. "Don't worry, Juvia…I'll handle everything…"

 **Several Days Later:**

A few days had passed since the offer of comfort had been made between the blonde and bluenette, the girls each preparing themselves for what would happen the day Natsu returned; with Lucy deciding on how to break the startling news to him, and Juvia...calming down and asking herself just how MUCH she wanted Natsu to help her…if what Cana had been saying was true then he would be able to put even her Gray to shame…but still…

The girls each in their own little worlds in their own little apartments, neither had ANY idea just how many risqué and sultry things had happened during the man in question's mission. Between playing with Cana Alberona's breasts while watching a mud wrestling catfight, to taking Mirajane Strauss in a way that SURELY would have made her brother's head explode, their minds would have shut down if they'd known just some of what transpired…and that was WITHOUT mentioning the fact he'd fingered Erza Scarlet to orgasm! Yes, Natsu was a manly man alright…his sexual prowess able to conquer any girl he desired! So when he opened the door to Lucy's apartment after finally arriving home, it was quite a shock for the two tea sipping girls to see him clad in a sexy maid's uniform.

"Uhhh…"

"Mmmmmmm…"

The man's dark eyes moving back and forth between Lucy's shocked brown portals, and Kinana's surprised green orbs, the poor bastard was just about to open his mouth to say 'hello' when it happened.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Their previously wide eyed expressions quickly replaced with contorted grins, Lucy and Kinana were laughing their plump little asses off at the cross dressed dragon slayer. He may have been far stronger than them both magically and physically, but that only made the sight of him dressed as their own little male version of Virgo that much funnier!

Lucy, falling over onto the tiny table they had set out, her whole body shook as she pointed over at her oddball boyfriend, her words barely coherent through her laughter. "Natsu!...heheheheh…what…what are you…hahahahah wear…wearing? HAHAHAA!" The blonde obviously not in ANY state to help him, he then turned to the bar maiden, hoping for a little sympathy…only for none to be found…but there was something about laughing Natsu hadn't realized before…something he would NEVER forget as long as he lived…

Falling back on her hands, Kinana was laughing and giggling just as much if not MORE than Lucy! Her short purple hair falling around her face as she did her best to steady herself between fits of laughter, all she managed to do however was concentrate her shaking on ONE area of her body…not something a girl with HUGE breasts wearing such a LOW halter top should do…or should depending who one was asking. A dumb look spreading across his battered and dirty face, Natsu watched with growing joy as Kinana's massive thirty six E cup boobs bounced and jiggled around in the overly snug confines of her green halter top, his eyes watching proudly as the soft flesh of her breasts jiggled higher…and higher…and higher while the knot holding her top up became more and more loose …until finally…

 _BOING! BOING!_

The knot holding her halter top together completely unraveling, the poor cloth was no longer able to conceal its contained treasures from the world as they bounded outwards for freedom! Those immense knockers of hers jiggling completely out of control, it hadn't taken them long to break free from purplenette's halter top with a little help from their (and Natsu's) best friend gravity. "KIIIIYAAAHHHH!" The cute little bar maiden shrieked as her girls were at long last free, and even though it was just Lucy and her boyfriend who saw them, she wasn't used to baring her breasts like that to others!

The blonde now laughing even harder, both at Natsu the Maid and Kinana's impressive juggling act as she tried to pull her top back up to retie it, Lucy's body wasn't far behind in copying her friend's wonderful spill. _'Well on the up side…'_ that wide perverted smile spreading across his features, Natsu moved his eyes back and forth between his girls, from Kinana trying in vain to grab hold of her quivering jugs, her soft girls jiggling around more and more as she tried to hold them still and stuff them back into place…to Lucy as she laughed, the vast amount of cleavage she was showing now that the zipper on her vest had opened up about halfway, her boobs bouncing and wobbling around with every breathy giggle, _'…at least my girls know how to tell welcome a guy home…'_

Natsu had never been one to pass up a good opportunity, whether it be for food, or more recently…for girls; that in mind, the man swiftly 'maid' his way across the room, his masculine glow only increasing as he pulled that annoying black and white getup from his toned manly frame and tossed it aside. The dragon slayer coming to a stop in front of the topless purplenette, the girl barely had time to look up once she noticed his looming shadow before he grabbed her. "Nat…su?...Oohmmph!"

While the blonde was still busy laughing, her eyes filled with far happier tears than they had been a few days prior, Natsu scooped the busty bar maiden up into his strong arms. Pulling her to him like a man dying of thirst to a lake, he crashed his roughened lips into hers, his long tongue forcing its way down her delicate throat while his hands took ample advantage of her wardrobe malfunction. "Oooomhmmmph! Nats…Ooomhmmmm…" Removing as much space as she could between their wanting bodies, Kinana's moan spread across his gums as his hands, now harder and even more calloused than usual from the elements, cupped her quivering breasts, tanned fingers digging into pale flesh to grope and knead them with a hunger she knew all too well…

Lucy, having at long last calmed herself down, looked up to see that her man, her man who she NEEDED to get to Juvia soon if he was to have enough time to help her, was currently finding out if Kinana's melon patch was ripe enough to eat yet! _'And if I know my Natsu…'_ the blonde smirked as she rose up from her seat, _'…a girl's fruits are ALWAYS ripe enough…'_ the blonde hadn't invited Kinana over hoping for her to be the next person to desecrate her couch after all!

Marching over to the love struck pair, Kinana now the one trying to lean into the kiss while Natsu looked like he was plucking at a pair of cherries on the girl's pale melons, Lucy knew she was going to have to put a stop to it…now! "HEY! I've had more than enough yuri in this apartment for one week!" the blonde shouted, both members of the sudden make out session blushing as they realized Natsu was still wearing the bonnet, his likeliness to his girlfriend's celestial maid not yet completely removed.

Her surprisingly strong arms pushing between them, Lucy was quick to separate them, each letting out a disappointed groan at their fun ending so soon…not that Kinana's breasts weren't already showing the signs of Natsu brand love…the long pink marks along her pale bosom was proof of that… With Kinana now pulled to the other side of the small living room, Lucy turned to her boyfriend, the man too revved up for his own good at this point. The blonde stepping in front of him to give him a good 'welcome back' Lucy lecturing, the girl's brown orbs were soon as wide as dinner plates as her scoundrel of a man slowly stuck his right hand down the front of her open vest, his masculine fingers reaching down the blonde's top and inside her lacey white bra.

Watching from the sidelines Kinana let out a loud gasp as she clapped her hands to her mouth, a wide, barely contained, smirk of amusement accompanying the bright red blush on her cheeks. _'Wow! He…oh my gosh!...Even Lucy…'_ Memories from Cana's story the other day at the bar filtered through her mind causing her blush to become even more pronounced, she could almost hear Cana's voice whispering in her ear to tell in detail just what that devilish hand of his was doing squishing around in between Lucy's incredibly marshmallowy breasts. Both girls were too shocked to move, one from arousal at what she was seeing, the other from surprise at…what she was seeing…at least long enough for Natsu to get a good enough idea just how hard his girlfriend's nipples got when an intruder felt them up in their home that is…

 _SLAP!_

"YOU JERK!" Lucy suddenly yelled at her daring boyfriend, the man pathetically rubbing his reddened cheek after her attack. "WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SAYING 'HELLO' WHEN YOU GOT HOME!?" Her rant kept on going even while Natsu's attention had clearly returned to her overflowing cleavage. Since the girl had pulled his hand out of her top so quickly so she could slap him, Lucy had unwittingly forced the zipper down WELL PAST her bra, the plush, pinkened tops of her white breasts bouncing and jiggling around in a bra that was obviously just a tad too small for a girl of her ample…endowments… "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the blonde yelled again, her erratic arm movements only making her mammoth melons shake all the more within their lacey prison. The celestial wizard's unintentional bounce fest unknown to her, it was soon brought to her attention by none other than the LAST person she would have expected to find a boob spill as funny.

Hearing soft giggles coming from across the room, Lucy turned to see Kinana almost red in the face with how much laughter she was holding back, the girl slowly raising a hand to point at the blonde's wide open vest, the zipper now past her belly button, that supple expanse of flesh fighting with the Gs upstairs for their man's horny gaze. Her brown orbs following the direction of Kinana's finger, Lucy slowly looked down to see that for a girl trying to lecture her man on respectable behavior…she was putting on a GREAT strip show… Those opals of hers popping open, the blonde's golden hair flew up as she reached down to grab the zipper of her vest, and forcing it back up as fast as she could the girl concealed her bosom completely from view, even though the sight of her arms squishing into her clothed sweater puppies was still enough to make a gay man straight.

Her huge melons back within the safety of her vest; it was then that another sound reached her ear, a sound of sad disappointment rather than amusement. With control of her voluptuous body back under her's again, the celestial wizard realized that while having her top fully zipped up and her girls away she was as respectable as ever…but then…that wasn't how to control her man…no…she wouldn't get anywhere covering up…if anything…she needed to show a little more…a LOT more…to get what she wanted…it had been a while after all… A wonderfully naughty idea on how to regain control over a boyfriend who was obviously not thinking outside the gutter blossoming in her equally dirty mind, the girl mentally kicked herself for overlooking mankind's greatest weakness…girls… _'Well if you can't beat em'_ …' Lucy smirked mischievously to herself, hormones beginning to bubble just as heatedly as her mate's, _'…join em'…'_

Swiveling back around to face her horny mate, the blonde suddenly wasn't mad anymore at his instantly perverted, rather than polite, moves on her…instead…she seemed a little… "Hey, Natsu…" Lucy started sweetly while looking up at her boyfriend, the girl immediately getting his attention with her sudden change in tone, transitioning from angry girlfriend to... "…is it hot in here…or is it just me?..." she asked, slowly, her right hand rising up to gently tug at her collar, small peeks at her skin being revealed to him again and again. As if the buxom blonde wasn't hard enough to resist on a regular day, her man was still not thinking straight, as a long mission in the wilderness with three bickering females would do to a guy, he could barely offer up a meager "Yeah…" before falling silent again, the intense feminine aura surrounding his girlfriend something his male mind was not able to handle right now…he was so used to taking Lucy as his submissive little princess…but now she was taking the lead… it wasn't something the dragon slayer could handle…not when it was this…erotic…

"Oh…really?..." Lucy asked, her big brown eyes beginning to close slightly as she gazed up at him, her body giving off enough pheromones to make even the most exhausted of men stand at attention to fulfill her needs! "…then maybe I should…take off my top…" With steam beginning to shoot out of the 'innocent' little Kinana's ears the more she pressed her hands up to her mouth, her whole face now as red as a raspberry as she and Natsu watched in different parts awe and lust as Lucy Heartfilia slowly reached up, her small, Fairy Tail emblazoned hand taking hold of the silver zipper keeping her blue and white vest sealed. The two sets of eyes, one green, the other dark staring in disbelief at what they were witnessing, that tiny little piece of metal held tight between her delicate fingers, Lucy slowly pulled it down…and down…and down…more and more of her soft, creamy flesh becoming exposed by the second, her huge breasts bouncing up to tease their victims with a gleeful _Boing!_ as those wonderful symbols of feminine power were restrained only her beautiful bra in their bid for freedom.

With Kinana looking on, Natsu's FULL attention was now on Lucy and Lucy alone…whatever she wanted him to do, he'd do with NO second thoughts…the dazzling blonde bombshell had cast a spell on the mighty dragon slayer… Those big brown eyes of hers seeing that she had him wrapped around her delicate little finger, Lucy let one word fly like a banner across her devilish mind, _'Gotcha!'_ She had him where she wanted him now…and by Gods she knew it!

Keeping up her seductive little show, the girl let out a soft sigh as she slowly shrugged off her signature blue and white vest, the material pooling at her feet while her man just continued to collapse before her…before the might of Heartfilia. The blonde then bringing that same small hand which had just unzipped her top up to cup her man's chin, she mentally smirked as his eyes were locked on her other one…her fingers reaching around her rigid back to take hold of the clasp…the final lock keeping her most prized assets from his starving gaze..

"Natsu…" she asked him, her voice now so breathy and full of need that her man had no chance against her, his head nodding in acknowledgment of her power over him, "…you're going to go take a shower now…" she let the shimmering of her eyes and the playful wobbling of her breast speak alongside her words, "…and then we are going to go visit a friend…okay?..." Gazing up at him, the man's eyes just about as big as her cup size, he nodded again, this time in total agreement to her wishes. "Good…" Lucy smiled, the celestial wizard blushing as she turned her head to face Kinana, looking at her friend through her strands of blonde hair, the purplenette still in awe of her friend's mastery of feminine charms over masculine resilience. "…Now Kinana, I'm sorry but you need to leave…" her hand kept caressing her soul mate's rough chin, "…me and Natsu have a lot to talk about…"

The purplenette slowly backing away to the door, the girl couldn't help being caught in a state of pure shock at what she was witnessing. _'So THIS is what Mirajane was telling me about…how to control a man like only_ _we_ _can…'_ The girl's big green eyes shifting over to Natsu, a man who normally was a monument to male strength and stubbornness, he looked like he had gone ten rounds with Gildarts already, the lust he held for the blonde's body destroying him as it waged war with his respect for her…that respect being about the  ONLY thing keeping so much as her hair ribbon on her body or her thighs from being forced open to accommodate a certain beloved visitor… The ogling bar maiden getting further and further away as things in the room grew hotter and hotter, she was hovering in the doorway, her hands hesitant to close the door when she heard the sound…

 _CLICK!_

Her purple mess of hair disappearing behind the slamming front door, a short and hurried 'good bye' rang out behind her as she sprinted to the exit. Kinana may have already had a passionate rainy night with the horny dragon slayer…but Lucy was operating on a whole different level now…she had to give the couple space before she risked witnessing lewd acts that would haunt her wet dreams for years to come.

As if the vivid descriptions from Cana hadn't made sleeping difficult enough for her, the images and sounds, even the scents from her heated tale had given the poor bar maiden a few naughty dreams already.

Feeling just a little bit chilly, she looked down and her eyes widened in alarm!

 _'Gah!'_ So quick in her haste to give the lovers privacy, she had forgotten about her little wardrobe malfunction from before!

Quickly pulling her halter top back up, she retied the knot behind her neck before stuffing her large breasts back into their prison with a slightly disappointed sigh. She had been hoping for a little time with Natsu herself as it had been awhile since their night together, it was the reason she hadn't worn a bra today. But from the looks of things, she was going to have to wait a little longer.

Doing her best to ignore the ghostly touches of his hands on her bosom and how they still ached, she couldn't help but wonder just what Lucy had meant by them visiting a friend…

Glancing up, she was thankful that it was early enough in the morning that the streets were still empty and no one had seen her little accident, of course just thinking about it, and what it had almost led to made her frown as the moisture between her thighs made itself known to her once more.

 _'I need a shower…a very col-'_ another thought crossing her mind, the girl smiled and had to suppress a giggle. _'Nope, not making that mistake again!'_ she thought as she recalled what had happened last time she got soaked in cold water. _'Oh well, I guess that means a hot shower…oh! Or maybe a bath! I haven't had a bubble bath in awhile!'_ Smiling as she made her way back to her apartment, she was already making her plans for the day!

 **Back inside Lucy's apartment:**

The pair now alone at last, the celestial wizard was aching to put the exclamation point on her seduction of her man. "So, Natsu…" Lucy smirked up at him, her shoulders shifting as she shrugged off the offending garment that _DARED_ to try to contain her supple girls; the lacey white material splaying out forgotten on the ground, the cups like a pair of mountains on her hard wood floor. Her left hand hooking into the waistband of her skirt as her right took her man's hand in her grasp, Natsu's eyes were too glued to the gentle sway of the Heartfilia girl's bare boobs to bother caring what else she was going to do with him. "…while you were gone…I had an interesting conversation with Juvia…" the blonde said in that same sultry voice as she gingerly led him towards her bathroom, the cold floor of her bathtub meeting their feet as they left a trail of clothing in their wake… "…there's a problem, but…" she paused as the shower suddenly turned on, its heated spray dousing them in cleansing heat, "…I think it's something you can MORE than help her with…"

Lucy's blue skirt and white lacey panties growing cold now that they had left their owner, they were soon joined by the gentle flutter of a blue hair ribbon, that smallest and final article of clothing, PROOF that Lucy was bearing more than her soul to her mate… Then…with another flutter of feminine fingers, the last visage of Natsu's time as a maid fell from his head, the lacey cloth making the perfect padding for his girlfriend's knees on the hard floor of the bathtub, her mind just as depraved as his. _'Oh yeah…'_ Lucy licked her parched pink lips as she gazed wantingly at the pulsing rod of masculinity before her big brown eyes, the one thing her body had craved every moment since her other half had left on his mission finally hers to enjoy. _'…I think my Natsu can help her find happiness just fine…'_ she smirked as she leaned in, her lips parting to take him in, to sample him, to taste him and swallow his seed...

While it was true that time was of the essence to get Natsu over to do whatever he could to help Juvia, just in case the water mage began thinking he wasn't coming, it had also been several days…several LONG…AGONIZING days since the last time Lucy had felt the touch of her soul mate on her tender skin…the sensation of him forcing her body to accept him again and again until she was a puddle of female juices in his strong, manly arms. And as her lips slowly spread themselves to take his dripping…heated cock in between them…she felt a tear roll down her cheek…the memory of the days before she had this much love in her life still freshly dug up in her mind…

 **Three Mind Blowing Hours Later:**

"Wait! Juvia's what!?" the dragon slayer's surprised shout echoed around the surrounding buildings, his mouth agape even while he was kept running at full speed…it wasn't his choice…he had a girlfriend now after all… "Yes!" Turning her head back to glare at her man, Lucy was quick to remind him of where they were. "She's pregnant, or at least we're pretty sure she is!" the blonde called back, her dainty frame somehow dragging his much larger one through the streets of Magnolia as they made their way to the Fairy Hills apartments. While they both knew the rules about men in the Fairy Hills apartments, she also knew that even Erza would make an allowance for this one case, "…and would you quite down?! She told me in confidence so it's SUPPOSED to be a secret!"

Giving his girlfriend a rather unamused looked; Natsu wasn't one to just take a contradiction like that. "Well, for a girl with a secret, you sure do yell about it a lot," he quipped back, Lucy all of a sudden realizing her mistake gasped, "Ah! Crap! Sorry!" the girl freaking out for a moment, she was back to normal before long, the two discussing in full what had happened between her and the bluenette a few days prior.

Finally coming to a stop at the front door of Fairy Hills, Natsu turned to his girlfriend, his face full of the obvious apprehension that came with the possibility of banging the presumably pregnant ex-girlfriend of his rival. "Are you sure I can help her, Luce?..." he looked at her wearily, the girl gazing back at him sweetly. "It'll be fine…you don't HAVE to do anything _physical_ you know," she gave him a teasing jab, "…you're my caring boyfriend; not an escort."

Chuckling for a moment with her, his grin wide and cheesy, Natsu stopped, looking at her more seriously now. "But, Juvia…this is serious…are you sure it wouldn't be better if she talked to another girl? You know, an older one? Like Erza or Mira about this?" he asked, but Lucy stood firm, she knew what she was doing.

Crossing her arms under now quite sensitive (and braless) bust, she closed her eyes before slowly shaking her head, and when she opened them again, she spoke, just as calmly as she had to Juvia before back at the guildhall. "You can do it…I know you can…" Walking over to her boyfriend, Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly. "…if you ever met a job you couldn't handle, you wouldn't be my Natsu; now would you?" Knowing that he wasn't going to say 'no' to that kind of motivation, Lucy leaned up on her tippy toes, and planting a soft kiss on his cheek, she gave him a quick shove forward, the man stumbling the first few steps, he turned back to see his girl waving at him, one of the happiest looks he had ever seen on her face. _'I wonder why she is so sure?'_ he asked himself as he stepped into the building and out of sight, but as he began climbing the stairs towards where she had told him Juvia's apartment was, he knew… _'Heh…Lucy if I can manage to keep you from killing me when I grabbed ya back then…I can do anything!'_ His footsteps growing faster and faster, the man raced forward! He would help Juvia in any way she needed him! After all…he had dealt with a lot worse.

 **Juvia's Apartment:**

"Awww…man…what the hell, Luce…" Having finally arrived on the correct floor, Natsu's pace had slowed considerably. Pink hair waving around atop his head as he scanned the various room numbers that he was passing, the dragon slayer of fire couldn't help wincing at the incessant pain radiating from his upper back. "…seriously…what is up with that girl?..." still not quite sure if he should take his girlfriend's rather…rough homecoming present as purely an expression of her joy after missing him for the few days he was gone…or punishment for making for the same…

His hands slowly rubbing his strong shoulder blades, the man could still feel the long scratch marks the buxom blonde had made in his thick hide, her long nails, painted pink with love and dripping with need had made. It hurt…fuck it REALLY hurt…but at the same time… "Heh…" That characteristic smirk of his spreading across his features, Natsu could only be sure of one thing after the amazing shower sex he had just enjoyed. "…I really need to make her wait more often…"

 _Clop…clop…clop…clop…_

Firm feet landing one after another, the fire wizard counted off the various room numbers in his head, his dark eyes scanning over the one belonging to a certain white haired bikini model; he had to shake his head to keep it on course. It was funny; the day he was after Mirajane he had to turn down a VERY possible sexy romp with Laki…now…he had to keep himself from knocking on the bar maiden's door so that he could get to Juvia…

 _'Juvia…'_

The bluenette had long been a fixture at Fairy Tail, her heavily clothed figure (even more so by Fairy Tail standards) was always present…looming in the background waiting to make another pass at her favorite ice wizard. She had succeeded…THAT much was sure…at least if what Lucy had told him was the truth after all… The thought of Lucy's scary reaction to him doubting the legitimacy of her word terrifying him though Natsu shook his head once more, his mind sure of the facts of the matter. Juvia got her Gray…and then she milked him thoroughly…the results of their night of passion presumably something to celebrate…if not for one small detail…

 _'So you found out she might be pregnant and then you bolted…'_ The whole idea of it all disgusted the dragon slayer to his core. _'…he was supposed to be her one…the guy who would always stay by her side and hold her when things got tough…but…'_ Putting himself in Gray's situation, Natsu thought of what would happen if Lucy…HIS Lucy came to him the way Juvia had the ice mage, her face sullen and head down, her hair covering her tortured and desperate eyes…eyes which shimmered with despair… Almost feeling the warmth of his first love in his arms as he cradled her imaginary form, Natsu could only think of one word to describe Gray for what he had done…

 _'Coward…'_

At long last arriving at the door of the water mage, of Juvia Lockser…Natsu could FEEL the anger pooling within him…the rage for leaving a girl like that…to deal with such an ordeal on her own…to face the perceived scorn of her fellow girls for being a single mother… _'Whatever your reason was for leaving…I don't wanna hear it…'_ The dragon slayer mentally confronted his rival, the man giving him the usual cold shoulder in response to his threats, _'…just understand now that you've gone…a REAL man is going to do whatever it takes…'_ His right hand rising up at that very moment, Natsu knocked on the door, _'…_ _I_ _am going to do whatever it takes to make her feel the love she deserves…'_ The door slowly opening up, the dragon slayer was now face to face with the girl he'd come to see, _'…and to make her know someone will ALWAYS be there…'_

The mental showdown in his mind fading back into oblivion, Natsu looked into the deep blue eyes of his friend…her own pair staring right back at him. The girl was clad in her signature black winter coat and matching wooly hat, the orange butterfly which adorned it gazing upon him just as the girl who wore it did. Her hair, a rare blue color spread wildly across her shoulders, random odds and ends flicking up at different angles as it went. Natsu never had noticed it before, but as he examined the girl in full, he couldn't help realizing how…big...her bust looked in her coat… _'Damnit, Lucy!'_ Mentally cursing his girlfriend for what she had done to him, tainting his male mind with images of bouncy feminine parts right before sending him off to have an emotional moment with a girl who possessed _QUITE_ a pair of those parts was _NOT_ going to help him accomplish that goal…if anything…it was going to make things a hell of a lot…harder…

A small pink blush spreading across his tanned cheeks, Natsu's gaze returned to the bluenette's eyes, eyes which were now looking away from his with a very similar, if not deeper, pink blush under them. Her pale pink lips opening for a moment, the girl let out a quick, "Come in." before turning around and walking inside, leaving the man knocking at her door to come in and lock up himself. Steeling himself for the emotional rollercoaster ahead, Natsu followed her inside, the lock turning shut behind him.

 _Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

If the wait at the front door seemed to last for days, then the time the pair sat across from each other must have felt like an eternity! Having followed the beautiful water mage inside her apartment, Natsu had quickly found himself in yet another awkward waiting game inside the girl's room! _'Man…what the hell am I gonna say?...'_ the dragon slayer couldn't help asking himself as he looked across the room at her…at the girl he was there to help. Dark orbs scanning over her, the man knew who she was, hell he had known her for quite some time now…but still… _'Juvia…'_ From his place on the comfy chair across from her bed, the pink haired man really was out of his element. He had never handled anything like this before, sure he had calmed Lucy when she was feeling like a slut for the auction night, made Virgo feel like a girl, and even made ANGEL of all people act human instead of a megalomaniac guardian from the heavens…but this…this was something else.

Watching her every move, the small, but obvious, twitches of her curvy form as she fidgeted on her bed, Natsu could already tell she was even more nervous than he was…if that was possible . _'Why is she so scared of me?...'_ he asked himself, all the while giving the girl an odd look, the answer coming to him soon afterward. _'…wait…oh yeah…'_ Adjusting himself in his seat, the dragon slayer soon had the girl's attention, his thoughts completing themselves as they left his mouth. "…Juvia…is this…is this the first time you've been near a man since…"

Before his very eyes, he saw the once curious blue orbs which had risen to meet his when he spoke suddenly drop back down again, their owner just about shielding them completely from his gaze with her small hands. Seeing hers leave his for what he bet was for good at the moment, the man rose to his feet…he was not going to do any good where he was…if he was to have any hope at all of helping the devastated girl…he would have to get much…closer… A deep sigh escaping his mouth, the man got up from his seat, his long, firm legs crossing the distance between the chair and the bluenette's bed, he was sitting beside her before she even realized he had moved.

For Juvia her thoughts had been filled with apprehension up until now…her feelings swimming with worry over being rejected a second time, wondering if Lucy was right in this hair brained scheme of hers…and regret at what had happened to her. The girl refusing to risk looking up at the man who had been sent to see her after she'd cried at his first words, Juvia was certain she'd already messed up this meeting as well. _'Why does Juvia always do this?...'_ she asked herself, her self-doubt building steadily every second she thought about it. _'…why does Juvia ALWAYS mess things up?...first Juvia gets herself pregnant…then Gray leaves Juvia…'_ her eyes began to water anew, _'…now Juvia is going to ignore Natsu when he is trying to help?!'_

It was all just so frustrating for her, if she was not bungling one thing it was the _next_ and if not that then it was _another_ thing. Time after time the bluenette realized she had failed to get her Gray to look at her the way she had always seen him right from the start…and then…when he finally did…it didn't take her more than a few weeks to lose him for good… _'Juvia…Juvia is a fail…failure—'_ The girl about to cast herself off in her own mind, her thoughts were suddenly brought to a screeching halt as a heavy weight landed beside her, the arrival of the masculine figure so unexpected she nearly jumped in the air, her facing taking on a rather freaked out expression before scooching away from him about a foot, her eyes wide with surprise.

 _'Well at least you're still alive…'_ Natsu couldn't help scratching his head at the water mage's reaction to him sitting beside her, _'…although maybe things are worse than Lucy said…'_ Turning to see her still staring at him, waiting for him to make a move of some sort, presumably to have his way with her…like that would help her with how used she felt already, Natsu could only fold his hands together and ask the obvious. "So, Juvia…how're ya feeling?..."

Big blue eyes widening for a moment at his question, Juvia wasn't quite sure how to respond. _'Did Natsu…did Natsu just ask Juvia how she is feeling?...'_ It was odd, it seemed so…out of character for the man. For a few weeks now she had seen him chasing girls and grabbing boobs and making out, even if half of that was with a certain blonde…so with that in mind she had FULLY expected him to try to just add her to his bountiful collection just like that, but here…he wasn't…he was asking her how she was…the memories of her time with the ice wizard returning to her, she recalled that Gray had NEVER asked her such a thing. It was…nice…

Looking into his eyes for a few long seconds, Juvia slowly turned her head back down again, deep blue orbs boring a pair of holes into the wooden floor, she at last began to speak openly…about herself in ways that had only just breeched the surface a few days prior with the celestial wizard. "Na…Natsu?..." she opened her lips slowly, her words trickling out one by one. "…does…does Natsu think there is…" Glancing up out of the corner of her eye to see that she had the man's undivided attention, Juvia continued, "…some…something wrong with Juvia?..." Gazing down at her, at the defeated look in her eyes, Natsu could already feel his heart aching for the water girl…but she was not done yet… "…J…Juvia means…" she audibly gulped before continuing, "…how could Juvia finally win her love's affections just for him…for Gray to…to…" Not being able to get much farther after saying the name of her lost mate, the girl broke down, her eyes slamming shut as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, her skin tinting pink in a blush no man ever wished to see.

 _'Juvia…'_ The girl really had been through a lot already… Natsu could tell that clear as day even IF Lucy hadn't informed him of the situation before arriving, he would be able to tell now…this wasn't a simple case of heart break…this was that and much, much more… Juvia had lost her love, her security, and for the moment even her future if she was indeed what both girls seemed sure she was… _'Damnit…you don't_ _deserve_ _this…Juvia…you DON'T!...'_ The temperature of his body rising once more as he confronted the mental specter of his rival a second time that day, the dragon slayer found within himself a new caring for the quirky little water mage…a new understanding of her personality, her wants and her fears…in many ways she was a lot like Lucy…all she wanted in life was safety, fun…and love…Gray may have taken all those things from her the day he left her…but as long as he was a man Natsu **SWORE** he would restore those three things to her…and considering the water works going on beside him…it was about time he did!

Pausing in his thoughts for a moment, a moment where Natsu felt all those things flowing through his mind, he turned to the sobbing puddle of bluenette beside him, her tears making the bedspread damp from their rainfall. His expression one of serious determination, the dragon slayer leaned over, and before she could even stop crying he had wrapped his strong arms around her frail body, encircling Juvia in his heated embrace.

"Uhg-Ahh!" The gasp left her lips just as he pulled her into him, Juvia really didn't know what to think when it happened, her mind a flurry of self-pity and depression the LAST thing the girl had expected her friend's mate to do after not tackling her earlier was to pull her into what she could only call a…romantic…embrace?...

The man feeling her in his grasp he could tell she looked like a deer caught in the glare of a lantern at night with the way she went rigid in his arms, her eyes huge and almost completely blue, the girl almost started to struggle when the man started speaking, his words low and measured, their pace nowhere near that of either of their heart rates. "It's okay, Juvia…" he made sure to hold her even tighter now that he was getting to the meat of their conversation, "…Lucy told me everything…" The sensation of her breath suddenly hitching at his words making the man that much more determined to succeed in his task; he kept on going, being sure to slowly heat his body a little more to further comfort the crying female.

"Listen…" he said with a low, caring tone, "…I want you to know how sorry I am for what Gray did to you…" At that though the bluenette started squirming yet again, Natsu's grip only tightening around her at such an attempt to escape him when he knew he could help her if she heard him out. Holding her as close as possible he continued, "…but you can't blame yourself for what happened with him…he…" the man paused for a moment, "…the guy's an ass…" Natsu finally spat it out. "…I know you probably don't want to hear me say that, but it's true…any man who would abandon his girl like he did is an ass…"

Struggling to get herself free, Juvia may not have been happy with her lost lover, but she still had feelings for him damnit! And she was NOT going to just sit there and be held by a man disrespecting her lover…even if that lover had done the unforgivable... _'NOOOO!...'_ she screamed frantically in her head, it wasn't Gray's fault for leaving her…it was hers…it had to of been hers…after how long it had taken her to finally grab his attention, was it not easy to believe she could lose it with the same ease she had failed to acquire it for so long?

Her coat covered arms flailing angrily, the tumultuous female wizard was shocked at what she heard next from the fiery man. "…Juvia…I know it's hard, but Gray is not coming back to you…" he said into her thickly covered shoulder, his nose basking in the scent of her perfume and softness of her hair, "…but you don't have to worry neither…because you're not alone…you've never been alone…" The man's strong words and warm embrace keeping the bluenette from struggling any longer, she slowly started to give in to his offer of support. "…Fairy Tail is like a family…we may be a big one full of a bunch of weirdos, but we're still a family…" he smiled into her, "…but just because we're a family doesn't mean we can't see each other in other ways…"

Holding the girl as close to his being as he could, Natsu somehow managed to ignore the sensation of her large breasts squishing up against his chest even as she now began to return his embrace, her thinner arms wrapping around his strong neck just as the last of his speech rolled across her delicate ears. "Juvia…I may not be the father…but…" he gulped at what he was about to say…what he was about to offer…it was a hell of a thing he was getting himself into…but he cared deeply about the little water mage…and he was going to help her no matter how hard it was…because that was what a man was supposed to do for those he loved, "…but I am here for you…now and forever…so if you ever need anything…" the embattled bastard struggled with the words, finding such a heavy commitment one that didn't flow as easily from his maw as asking Levy to bend over, he finally said it, "…anything at all…whether it's money…a hand around the house or even…"

The previously sobbing bluenette, her eyes now looking up at his as she pulled away to meet his dark orbs, she asked him through shimmering sapphires and flowing streams of distress if he would give her the one thing she wanted most right now…the one thing she needed most right now… Her hopeful gaze meeting his, she finished his speech with one final word, "…L…Love?..."

The man's face freezing up at her question, those masculine features of his soon melted into a wide smile, one that spoke only of a happily ever after ending for her recent troubles; his head nodding slowly, Natsu made it clear to her he would love her as much as she wanted him to… "Uhh!" her breath catching in her throat, in one moment Juvia blinked away her tear filled eyes of sorrow, exchanging them instead for a pair of shimmering orbs filled only with joy. The feelings of self-pity and unattractiveness leaving her forever, Juvia leapt into Natsu's arms, her own limbs nearly strangling the man as she held him tighter than he had been held in a long time she now felt a smile spread across her lips as his met hers half way, their pinkened skin meshing together, it was a kiss far more romantic than even the most passionate ones she had received from her ex during their bouts of love making.

The moment enveloping both of the young wizards in its sordid hold, they failed to contain their romantic lusts as each unleashed their tongue upon the other. Pink muscles, one of heated masculinity, the other of cool femininity met in the soft battlefield of the bluenette's mouth, her sweet cavern the perfect place to have a little wet fun on the floor.

"Mhhhmmm…Juvia…" moaning into the girl's mouth now that he could at last feel the emotions streaming through her body and into his, Natsu wasted no time in wrapping his tongue around hers, his practice with girls such as Cana and Angel having done much to improve his make out skills and thus allowing him to dominate more…submissive wizards such as Lucy and Kinana…but as his eyes slowly opened to gaze into the increasingly larger pair of blue ones staring back at him, Natsu came to realize that Juvia didn't exactly fit into either category…

 _'What the?...'_

One finally sculpted eyebrow furrowing before him, Natsu was caught completely off guard as suddenly the girl's tongue completely disintegrated when his squeezed it, but as he would soon find out…the girl's little muscle was FAR from done with him… _'Natsu's never kissed a water mage before…'_ Juvia smirked inwardly, the girl feeling another boost to her self-esteem that she was able to surprise such an experienced man with their first kiss, her tongue slowly reforming into three around the dragon slayer's, she warped her lips into a grin at his shocked reaction to what he felt around him, _'…Juvia thinks it's about time he found out what he's been missing…'_

Natsu may not have been able to see it, but he sure could feel it alright! Hovering around his lone muscle was a set of not one, not two, but THREE tongues made of water, each one as feminine as the pink one which had spawned them, and each as hungry as the original for the flesh of a man. The dragon slayer figured he was either the luckiest guy in Fairy Tail right now…or the luckiest guy in all of Earthland. With speed not expected of the water wielder, Juvia struck, her tongues, like the many heads of a hydra lashed out around the fire wizard's defenseless cavern, her cool tips poking and prodding at his gums to draw his beast back into its lair…back to where it could be cornered and enjoyed by the group. _'Yes…'_ And just as Juvia had hoped, as she plundered the dragon slayer's mouth, his tongue returned back home again, the marauder of feminine mouths caught in an ambush, it was soon set upon by her pack of watery girls, each one sliding up and over the larger tongue, massaging it with their bodies before wrapping around it and sliding off…again…and again…mentally he could almost visualize it as his tongue being given a hand job by her watery tongues.

"Mhhhmmm….MHHHHMMMMM!" The new couple letting out moan after increasingly loud moan after every swipe and lick they were soon forced to part, their breaths ragged from the sheer intensity of the kiss. Trying desperately to catch his breath, Natsu sat up on the bed to look up at the girl who'd just given him the hands down most creative kiss of his life, but as his dark orbs rose to meet her blue ones it was a different set of spheres that the man found himself locked onto. "Fuck…Juvia..." The man slowly rose to meet her gaze, his lips panting for more, "…that was amazing…are you sure to don't want to keep…go…ing…" his speech completely falling apart at what he saw, the man knew now that the bluenette's assets didn't end with her magic…the proof was bouncing out before his very eyes…

Juvia, having just gotten the biggest confidence boost of her life at overwhelming a man who had previously conquered so many girls in the oral fashion as Natsu had, felt sure of herself in her next move; reaching down as fast as she could, the young water mage quickly began unbuttoning her thick black winter coat, the her hands moving like waves on the shore, she undid each golden circle one after another, more and more of her snow white cleavage being unveiled with every pinch and pull.

 _'Now_ _ **those**_ _are what I call sweater puppies…'_ Natsu drooled, the waterfall of saliva easily greater than the volume of the tears shed by the happy girl he was now ogling so openly. The buttons each popping open in turn it wasn't long before a dark blue bra, complete with fluffy blue fur along its edges, was revealed to him…only that wasn't all that he saw. As the girl struggled to wrench off her coat as fast as humanly possible, Juvia began shaking her chest from side to side, her huge thirty four E cup breasts bouncing and jiggling within the tight confines of her deep blue bra with each and every desperate shake of her body, the movements of her soft snowballs keeping the man permanently entranced and unable to help her free herself from her clothes…as much as he would have jumped at the chance…

Finally triumphing over the overprotective efforts of her coat to keep her from showing the man who had freed her from her sorrow the 'all natural' wonders of her body, Juvia stopped…a sight she had never before seen catching her eye and lighting her soul on fire. _'Natsu…Natsu he's…'_ The girl following the man's eyes like a laser all the way to her bountiful bosom, Juvia slowly cocked a confident smile at realizing just what he was staring at…

Her smile spreading like wildfire the longer the male ogled her overstuffed bra, Juvia slowly broke him from his trance, her powder white girls bouncing merrily as she leaned back, a teasing finger touching to her lips as she spoke. "Natsu LIKES Juvia's breasts…doesn't he?..." she asked with a short giggle, her pride in her body more than evident at being looked at like that without even requesting it of him.

The man was up on the bed just as much as she was now, his legs crossed in front of him; he now slowly looked over the semi-nude wizard kneeling before him. Juvia was quite the sight alright…hair as blue as the sea spread down over the delicate features of her beautiful face, a face that while usually shy and bashful, now showed an inner strength the dragon slayer hadn't seen since the night Cana seduced him, the look in her deep blue eyes knowing full well he was looking her over, gawking at her body like a piece of delicious feminine flesh… He could tell she knew…but at the same time it was just as clear how much she _LIKED_ it.

Wearing what she did, the girl never did get the same appreciative looks from men that the other girls of Fairy Tail got. Lucy, Mira, Kinana, not to mention Cana with her signature bikini top were always the centers of attention in public; either due to the immense amount of leg they showed off…or the perilous movements of their overly endowed busts. No, Juvia never got any of that wearing her thick winter jacket and long stockings, but even though she still wore those same stockings before him now, the dragon slayer knew that if other men had seen what he was of the bashful bluenette…they'd never look away when she pranced about in her thick winter coat…

Below the final tresses of her blue hair was a smooth plain of snow white skin. Natsu wasn't sure why he never thought about it, but Juvia's body was just as pale as her face was…her skin like the smoothest silk from its lack of exposure to the harsh sun like most girl's, it was completely and truly flawless. The expanses of thin flesh leading his eyes down over her collarbone, the son of Igneel soon found himself once more in awe over her huge snow globes. Her soft flesh jiggling with every breath, it was soon made very clear to him that the girl's boobs were on the softer side of the scale…not that he minded at all…so far his favorites had been…soft…

His eyes at long last completing their journey South, they came to rest on the dark blue panties which clung taut against the young mage's most special of places…and along the edges of that piece of fabric guarding her gates was the same fluffy blue fur… Sitting back on his side of the bed now, it was all Natsu could do to slowly nod at the girl kneeling before him, his eyes never letting up their staring match with her clothed melons. The actions of the girl to rid herself of her signature hat and stockings going mostly unnoticed because her movements in removing said signature hat and stockings had her snow globes shaking quite merrily before his eyes.

Smiling with the same look of power and victory which had adorned the faces of every girl thus far to expose their bouncy fairies to the naughty wizard, Juvia slowly reached behind her back, her fingers grasping the clasp…and then…with a quick flick of her thin digits…she released her bra… The sound of air being sucked into Natsu's mouth was easily discernible in the otherwise silent room, but Juvia was not done…not just yet. The bra popping open, the girl's breasts jumped within their tight cups as she spoke, "...Juvia's glad Natsu likes them…" she said as her smile grew even wider with every word. "…Gray never wanted to play with them…" moving in turn with her seductive words, the water mage slowly slid the fluffy blue fabric down her arms and off of her body, letting her snow white breasts and their little cherry red caps jiggle free into the open air, their pearly flesh now able to be visually devoured by the female parched man. "…but…" her cheeks just as red as a certain knight's hair, the bluenette wiggled closer to the dragon slayer, ensuring that her feminine treasures were within perfect reach of the man's masculine paws, "…Juvia's thinks Natsu does…"

Natsu, his eyes the size of the very melons wobbling freely before them, their little red buds growing as hard as pebbles in the cool air of the bedroom, now had his hands, the same ones which had been the first to sample so many fruits over the past few weeks without hesitation now paused, their owner needing to be sure of one thing first before he ravished her helpless white globes. "Juvia…I know what happened with…" he looked down to avoid saying the man's name, the one he knew would make the girl cry again, "…him…is still fresh…are you sure you want to-"

Speaking slowly and methodically, the dragon slayer suddenly found his moment of deep respect and empathy for the water mage responded to in full as a small pair of hands took hold of his strong wrists. Looking down, he could only watch in amazement as those feminine hands gently placed his own on Juvia's bare rack. His gaze rising now, he was relieved to see a smile still spread across the bluenette's beautiful face, her big sapphire eyes shimmering in joy, their glistening movements perfectly reflecting her words to him, "…Juvia may not be sure about many things right now…" she slowly pressed his hands deep into her soft breasts, squishing the pale melons up against her chest until they looked ready to pop, "…but she is sure about this…"

Natsu understood the immense amount of trust the water mage was placing in him right now…not only with the safety of her body, but with her dignity…this may not have been a long and carefully spaced out breast massage as Lucy had experienced that fateful night…but if one thing was certain…he was going to show her just how amazing her body was! Nodding with just as much care and grace as Juvia had when she'd placed his hands on her boobs; the man was solemn in his promise despite the early movements of his fingers into her soft skin, "…then I promise I'll never let you down…"

Letting his instincts run wild, Natsu did what seemed to have become second nature to him. Sinking his fingers now even deeper into the soft pillows under his hands the dragon slayer relished in the soft moans and light, flighty gasps which escaped the girl's parted pink lips with every grope and squeeze. So far today he had juggled Kinana's squishy pair and bounced around Lucy's jiggly ones; the bluenette's were somewhere in the middle between them…her thirty four E cups, while firmer than Kinana's were yet softer than Lucy's…what really made them stand out to him though was their skin tone. As he had noticed earlier, Juvia had MUCH paler skin than any of his other girlfriends, the snow white complexion of her skin making a girl like Levy seem tanned by comparison. That being said, as his own deeply tanned digits sank into those soft snow globes of feminine flesh, the contrast between them seemed to become greater and greater, the sight of his hands so clearly kneading and molding the girl's huge boobs making his mouth water in hunger.

Those hands of his busy at work, the dragon slayer hefted them both up in his palms, feeling her soft boobflesh wobble around in his hands before he carefully ran his thumbs teasingly over the hard little nubs at the peaks, the weight of her natural blessings more than evident in how his fingers dipped and prodded her boobies from underneath. "Man…Juvia…" Natsu grinned between her pants, his hands now slowly kneading her breasts in circles around her chest. "…they're so big…yeah…and soft…" a small chuckle of perversion leaking out between compliments, Juvia couldn't help blushing a dark shade of red at her feminine assets at long last being admired by the opposite sex, "…I've always loved a girl who could fill out a bra…"

As wonderful as it was to have her E cups complimented like that, the young water mage couldn't help wondering what the dragon slayer's comments would be if she was a…different letter of the alphabet… Her cheeks now turning a deep shade of crimson red, Juvia blushed as she slowly dipped her hand into the jug of water she kept beside her bed, a girl who relied on water magic HAD to always have plenty around in case she needed it after all. With half of the contents of the container slowly being absorbed into her body, the girl smirked at what came next. "Well how about overfill one?..." she asked mischievously, the true nature of her question not clear to the man until it was too late for his dreams to contain themselves.

His hands still groping and molding the water mage's soft breasts, the feminine endowments of the girl slowly started to grow…the two huge globes of perky, jiggly flesh first growing to an F cup…and then a G…their shape and consistency staying true to them even with the massive increase in volume. Those same hands which had just moments before been cupping a pair of Es now struggled to hold a full set of bouncy Gs, the mere notion that a girl of his could change the size of her breasts was one thing, but actually seeing it? Feeling and sensing them as they bulged out in his grasp? It was unlike anything Natsu had ever felt before… Holding up the massive pair, the man blushed as he looked up at the proud owner of these new blessings of the water, his face even more slack jawed at the huge water balloons he now held than ever! "J…Juvia…how?..." He was the one asking questions now, and luckily for him…the bluenette had the perfect answer for him.

Smirking like the naughty little wizard that she was, Juvia kept the process going, her girls filling out all the more with every word. "Natsu should know there are some VERY fun things to do with water magic…" The girl bragged in a breathy voice, her captive audience's gaze feeding her self-esteem more than any number of caring hugs ever could; her already huge boobs suddenly growing even more, it wasn't long before they were a full, bouncy pair of double H cups, their size and weight making even the veteran boob handler Natsu gasp in awe. "...Juvia may be very thankful of Lucy…" the bluenette smiled as her new man kept molding her soft creamy melons, his hands bringing one huge globe up to his lips, "…but that doesn't mean she can't beat her at her own game…"

Flicking his gaze up to meet her proud blue orbs one last time before locking in on the pair of torpedoes before him, Natsu muttered something under his breath; it wasn't loud really, but just loud enough for the recipient of the compliment to hear it. As the man rose one jiggling mass of snow white boobflesh to his open maw, he let the truth slip, "Fuck, I love water girls…" And with that he was off to the feast of a lifetime! If the fire wizard had thought that the meal he'd had back at Lucy's apartment would be his greatest of all time he was happily mistaken! Rough, dry lips suctioning around the super soft and slick red areolas of Juvia Lockser, Natsu sucked that hardened little pencil eraser in before making out with it just as viciously as he wished he had been able to with her tongue.

Juvia's girls were quite the sight by now, literally like a pair of water melons they stuck out from her chest ready and willing to submit themselves to the wondrous tortures of Natsu Dragneel's boob lust! Holding first her right, it took both hands to manage just one of the girl's amazing pair, his tanned hands sinking into the bouncy form in his grasp, the dragon slayer was in disbelief at how despite the massive increase in size her water balloons were just as perky and firm as they had been before; their consistency the same at thirty four double H as they had been at thirty four E!

"Ahhhh! Mhhmmhhhhhmmmmm….AHHHHH!" Poor Juvia had never before experienced what it was like to have her breasts played with, never mind sucked in the way that Natsu currently was. The man was a pro, sucking one nipple between his lips before swirling his tongue around the tip, poking and prodding it around in his mouth just to suck in as much of its white surroundings as possible, the result being absolute bliss for the lucky girl on the receiving end of his worship. _'Gray…just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber!'_ The fire wizard grinned happily around one soaked boob before letting it bounce down again, the girl above him whimpering from its weight as he took her other mighty double H into his grasp, his rough, calloused hands molding the huge water balloon into whatever shape he wished as his face pressed deep into her soft skin, forcing her nipple up to its delicious demise at the hands of his tongue.

Juvia had no idea how long the wonderful experience lasted, and to be honest she didn't care! Her hands gripping her dragon's fiery spikes even harder than he was her jugs, she at long last felt an extraordinary sensation rocket through her thighs, her dark blue panties suddenly becoming soaked through by the liquid. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her body finally releasing its gift, Natsu might not have noticed if not for the strong scent of arousal coming from the panting girl, but sadly her sweet nectar wasn't the ONLY evidence of her having finally came.

"Wha?...Ugh! No!" Large amounts of liquid leaving the water mage's body with her orgasm, it wasn't long before she had to shrink her humongous boobs back down to their original size, her jiggling snow globes bouncing up and down with every pant that left her frail form. His face drooping slightly as he watched those sucker marked snow whites shrink back down to normal, it wasn't long before Natsu could tell the water mage had another trick up her sleeve with which to thank her new boyfriend.

Her breathing slowly returning to about as normal as it was when she first flashed the man her bare breasts, Juvia watched with drool soaked lips as the dragon slayer stripped off his clothes, his signature scarf flying off to the side as his vest and pants went by the other. The final piece of clothing leaving him, the dragon slayer showed her the one dragon he knew for sure where it was… "Heh…and I don't even need water magic to make it this big…" Natsu grinned up at the obviously awe struck female. To be honest awe struck weren't the right words…hungry was a better one to describe Juvia then…with hearts pumping in her eyes and a long trail of drool running out of the side of her mouth, it was clear she enjoyed ogling the male as much as he did females…a fact that only served to make the dragon slayer even harder under her gaze.

That confident smile still plastered across her pale face, Juvia slowly crawled her way over to where the downed dragon slayer lay, his muscular visage something she now wished to enjoy as he had her supple curves. "Natsu didn't know Juvia could make her bust bigger…" the slippery little water mage grinned as she arrived between his legs, the girl getting down on all fours as she lowered herself down to meet his aching cock, her eyes already sucking it dry even if her mouth did little more than lather it with her now beloved drool falls…

Looking up at him from between his legs, the girl wiggled her firm ass in the air behind her, that panty clad bum moving around like a target waiting to be spanked, she was ready to show him what else she could do… "…but did Natsu know there are many OTHER things Juvia can use her water magic on aside from just kissing and breasts?..." The man below her letting out a low grunt as she slid over him, Juvia slowly hovered her open hand over his erect cock, and then, with his dark orbs growing larger with each passing moment, her hand slowly turned to water.

"Oh…yeah…"

Like a pack of tentacles her water fingers slowly enveloped her new man's massive length, his stiff manhood being quickly surrounded by her watery digits across its entire length. Deciding her mate was already settling for too little, the water mage was sure to make it clear to him that the fun was only just beginning with this little hand job… "Oh, no…Juvia's not done with Natsu's naughty dragon just yet…" As if things couldn't get even hotter for the man, it was all he could do to watch as while four of the girl's digits surrounded his long cock, her fingers slowly beginning to rub along its underbelly, the fifth seemed to decide on a different course of action. The long tentacle of cool water becoming as soft and thin as possible gently swirled around the very tip of his manhood, teasing the sensitive slit at the top before sliding that very same slit open and burrowing in, the sensation enough to make the beast of a man cry out in pleasure! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG! JUVIA!" His roar easily reaching several apartments down, it was a wonder none of his many mates hadn't come running at the sound he made, but then again…as those remaining four tentacles wrapped tightly around his cock reminded him...Juvia was not done yet…

Another low grunt escaping his quickly moving lips, Natsu was helpless to resist as the now fully confident girl leaned in on him, the tips of her hardened nipples sliding along his harder skin as she teased him, "Juvia has never tried this before so please don't be mad…Juvia just wants to show Natsu how much Juvia appreciates what he's done for her!" The girl almost seemed to bubble up and float away as the words left her mouth, Natsu didn't hear her though, he didn't need to and for that matter he didn't WANT to…because at the moment he was getting probably the most unique blowjob of his life!

That fifth tentacle, ever the devious one, having now slipped the full way down his nine inch long behemoth had at last found itself in the greatest reservoirs of manly juices imaginable! The tentacle suddenly splitting into several strands, the miniature Juvias which seemed to spawn from it began sucking up the man's cum straight from the source!

"AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu released yet another monstrous roar at the sensations going on inside his manhood, the feeling of the HQ of his manly pride under direct assault from a girl something too erotic for him to think about it right now.

With a smile as sweet as sugar and a hand as devilish as a certain drunk, Juvia drooled over the man below her, the wizard writhing in pleasure from her every twist and pull of his cock. The four tentacles which had initially surrounded his manhood in the beginning had now combined into one large fist, the water pressure inside that small bubble stroking up and down his length like a sheet of silk, her fingers touching him in all the right places to keep his body lurching forward begging to be milked dry… "It makes Juvia so happy that Natsu is enjoying himself…" The girl just kept on smiling, the temperature in that bubble getting hot before growing cold again, her individual fingers stroking him as they captured the head of his meat in a tight ring, slowly jerking him of harder and harder, trying as hard as she could to make him cum for her.

All the while her new mate just continued screaming in pleasure, the feeling of his cum slowly flowing up his cock and into her hand with every jerk of her tentacles, the steady stream of fresh dragon juice flowing up her arm and into her mouth, Juvia licked her lips at finally tasting what the other girls at the guild had been raving about for so long.

The sight of his cum being taken from him like that, the sensations of the girl jerking him off while somehow fucking his cock like they both KNEW it would fuck her…the sounds her lips made as his cum slapped between them and her tongue…it was all too much! "JUUUUUVVVVIIIIIAAAA!" Screaming at the tops of his lungs, Natsu came, whatever the bluenette hadn't stolen from him already blasted out over her now, her fingers blown back to her as they returned to normal, the water mage fell back on her side of her bed panting, her body covered from head to toe in hot, sticky spunk…

"Uggg….uhhhhh…" Groaning after such a monstrous attack on the very symbol of his masculinity, Natsu raised his head up off the bed to meet the gaze of the girl opposite him. Juvia, having collapsed right when he did, had used up a great deal of her strength in that last experimental move of hers, the girl now a helpless mass of supple flesh, he decided it was about time he sealed the deal on what had transpired in the bluenette's room that day. He may have come as a force to stabilize her…but now…now he was here to conquer her.

Dragging himself up from his fallen position, the dragon slayer got onto his hands and knees before beginning the slow…threatening crawl over to the downed girl, his dark orbs locked on her blue ones the entire time, his gaze telling her EXACTLY what was about to befall her delicate little pussy once he arrived. "Let me tell you something…" Natsu smirked as he arrived between her legs, her big blue sapphires growing massive in anticipation for the moment he would claim her as his…. "…I never thought Gray was anything but stupid before today…" he moved his eyes down as he gently slid his fingers into the waist band of her fluffy blue panties, those tanned hands of his slowly pulling them down her thighs so that his smirk could shine down on her soaked hairless peach, "…but now there's no doubt in my mind…" one hand moving down to cup her heated sex, he ever so carefully slid one rough finger up along her juice drenched lips, collecting her essence before bringing it back up to his maw, the smack of his lips as the man sampled her making the exact same sound she had made when she sampled him. Their eyes locking onto one another, hard dark meeting shimmering blue, Natsu smirked as he readied himself, rubbing his tip along her soaked lips before thrusting forward into the girl, "…he's the dumbest man alive!"

Fiery masculinity impaling itself deep within watery femininity Natsu was sure of himself one hundred percent in what he was doing. Juvia had been a friend of his for a long time now, and even though they had not been the closest of comrades before…this day had made them lovers…at least in the early sense of the word. Feeling the girl wrapping her strong legs around his waist the dragon slayer was happy to leave the mushy stuff behind for now as he fucked the girl who had long pined for his rival, but now yearned for him. He had no idea why Gray did what he did, but in the end the man couldn't complain about the results. Juvia was happy…he was happy…and best of all he had won one HELL of a victory over his rival!

Looking down at the snowy wizard below him, Natsu smirked at just HOW much she was enjoying herself! Her strong thighs squeezing the life out of him, he could feel her feet trying their best to feel up his own tight ass all the while. His hands, while initially were holding firm on her hips, bringing them into his in just as the ridges of his manhood assaulted her pink sex, he now saw a much better place to put them. _'I don't think I'll ever know why busty girls always leave them so open…'_ He smirked widely at the intense jiggling of Juvia's boobs, her snow white water balloons jiggling and bouncing with his every thrust now that the girl had anchored her hands on the bed posts on either side of her head, the fact that her arms were stretched so far above her bosom now left those two overly bouncy jugs to jiggle and wobble around however they pleased…thankfully for the bluenette though…she had a professional around to keep them steady.

"Ughhhh! Yeeaahhh! Juvia!" Letting his true feelings for fucking the usually shy water mage come out, Natsu could feel her body trying to force him out, to squeeze him, to hold him steady, but he would not give in to her, instead…he would make her give in to him. Large, calloused hands squishing her huge boobs around on her chest, he kept her snow white flesh jumping and jiggling as he pounded into her, the girl's delicate red pebbles being trapped between his closed fingers while he leaned down, the male putting as little extra pressure on her bouncy melons as possible while still trying his best to remold them into whatever shape he desired.

His eyes directly above hers now, Juvia opened those big blue portals of hers to gaze back up at him, his promise coming between pants of lust filled passion. "Don't worry, Juvia…" he groaned at the feeling of her pussy squeezing his cock in a vice, "…there is a real man inside of you now..." the dragon slayer let loose a heavy pant, his hair becoming thick with sweat from their love making, "…and no matter what happens…" his head lowering to her neck, the bluenette's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do to her, "…that will NEVER change…" His teeth sinking into the thin skin of her throat, the girl let out a long and pained scream of ecstasy, her orgasm at long last rushing over her! "OOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Her eyes becoming mere slivers in the light of her room, Juvia could barely hear it as Natsu came as well, the man screaming as his climax hit him a few seconds later, the two suddenly stopped moving as neither felt anything coming out of the alpha male. A wide smirk spreading over her lips, Juvia couldn't help but to catch the man's eye, her lips slowly parting, it wasn't long until she was giggling, her entire body shaking at just how funny the situation was.

For Natsu's part, the fire wizard blushed at just how embarrassing such a thing was for him, he had ALWAYS had at least something to give a girl at the end of their fun, but as he gazed down at the pale form of Juvia Lockser…the girl who he had fucked…the girl he had claimed as his…the girl who still wore the proof of just where all his cum had gone all across her supple form…from long white strands in her blue hair to gobs on her globes, Juvia didn't need her old coat to stay warm now…because now she had a new one to wear, courtesy of Natsu Dragneel…

The man slowly cracking up in laughter as well, it wasn't long before the new couple was a giggling mess of sweat and juices sprawled atop each other; the pair having too much fun to care who might hear them now. Her new man lying down beside her, Juvia couldn't help feeling bad for laughing at his 'lack of ammo'. "Sorry, about that, Natsu…" she apologized for emptying him out before the grand finale, "…Juvia just didn't know it would taste so good!" Still struggling to control his laugher himself, the dragon slayer nearly broke down completely with what he said next. "Don't worry about it, Juvia…" he smirked staring into her happy blue orbs, "…I'm not complaining…but then again, Lucy might regret helping you out when she finds out about this!"

The pair once more falling into a fit of giggles, Juvia snuggled up against her man as close as she could, the bluenette making sure he was FULLY aware of every…single…curve of her body in all their soft, bouncy goodness; her delicate frame exhausted from the sheer intensity of what it had just been put through, the girl laid her head down on her pillow to fall asleep in a REAL man's arms… that was until a rough finger started tapping her shoulder…

 _Tap tap…tap tap…_

Looking down to see her boyfriend with his head nestled between her breasts, Juvia smirked at what she heard, "Uhh…Juvia?..." he grinned hintingly up at her, "…there's only one pillow…". After all she'd heard about the dragon slayer…and what he'd put her body through, Juvia had NO question what he wanted to rest his head on after their fun. Reaching over, the girl stuck her hand back into the water jug, her body absorbing the other half of the clear blue liquid; it wasn't long until her breasts had bounced back into the pair of jiggly double H water balloons they'd been earlier.

Her man smirking up at her before nestling his head between her huge melons for a long nap, Juvia felt her pale cheeks tint another shade of red as her new boyfriend's voice rumbled against the soft flesh of her overweight girls. "Oh yeah…Lucy's REALLY going to regret helping you…" The water mage's giggling picking up again knowing just HOW much Natsu admired her abilities and enjoyed her…figure, Juvia at long last felt sleep overtake her, the warmth between her boobs and the arms wrapped tightly around her waist telling her she…and whoever else was with her…were going to be safe from now on…

 _'Thank you, Lucy…'_ Juvia felt a tear drop caress her delicate face as it rolled down her cheek before slipping down into the deep valley of her cleavage, _'…you didn't have to help Juvia…but you did…Juvia promises that if something ever happens…she will be there to help you…'_ The bluenette falling away into sleep's embrace alongside her boyfriend, two last words managed to slip out before she was out. "…Love rival…"

 **Somewhere in Magnolia:**

It had been a pretty good day for Lucy Heartfilia…between having the first and best 'welcome home' sex of her young life, complete with her first time getting fucked in the shower, a place she quite liked considering how much Natsu seemed to enjoy pressing her slippery soapy boobs against the glass door, and then of course being able to help out one of her friends in finding love, she was set for the day!

The buxom blonde enjoying the sights of Magnolia as the sun set on the town, the girl suddenly stopped as she felt a strange sensation from her girls. Looking down with an alert expression, a single thought passed through her mind.

 _'There's someone bustier than me?!'_

The idea of it messing with her head, she was luckily shaken from her thoughts as a puff of pink smoke appeared before her, the form of a petite maid stepping out in front of her. "Virgo?! What the hell are you doing here?!" The celestial wizard immediately demanded of her spirit, her hand reaching for the key to send her back to her own realm, she stopped when the pinkette closed the distance between them, her hands landing on her shoulders, her face pensive as she spoke.

"Princess!...We have a problem…"

 **A/N: WOOO! Banged out the second half of this in one night while sick as hell! I hope the quality of the lemon didn't suffer since this has been one I have wanted to try out for ages! Juvia I am taking in a different direction that most authors both in obviously my reason for getting her in the harem as well as her attitude in the lemon itself. The first being something you all will see more on later and the second… I saw Juvia in this as having her confidence restored with Natsu's intense desire for her in ways that were previously ignored, now bear in mind this doesn't necessarily make her a dominant kind of girl during sex like Angel, but rather emboldened, like Lucy was earlier on in the chapter. Speaking of which that Lucy scene was entirely spur of the moment so please if you enjoyed this chapter I would greatly appreciate your feedback on the chapter as a whole or specific scenes you liked or have different opinions on. Just in case, the Juvia pic for this chapter was done by my good friend "Gosha420" so give him a look! And as always, let me know what you thought with a** **REVIEW!**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Laki is a 34E cup based on scientifically measuring Lucy's cup size and comparing her to that. Juvia has a band of 29 one more than Lucy due to her larger rib cage and a bust of 35 from her rounder boobs which makes her a 34E. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	15. Laki's Lewd Lemondrops

**A/N: WOW! This one was tough! I am very happy to get back down to a more reasonable word count though. Laki here is the shortest chapter I've written since chapter 9! Nine being a personal favorite of mine even if it's one of the most unpopular. This chapter is much more than I doubt any of you will expect though so don't you skip a beat! The end is one you will likely have never seen coming! Just so you all know the GMG arc is fast approaching and my current poll will soon be closed to be replaced by a new one so if you haven't placed your votes yet I HIGHLY recommend you do so ASAP! ENJOY!**

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!_

 _Boing!_

A tanned paw roving across snowy white skin, things were going just as a certain dragon slayer had hoped they would since he'd woken up. "Ahhh…yeah…I love water girls alright…" Natsu groaned huskily, the man letting one lazy orb run over Juvia's pale water balloons, her girls once again inflated to their thirty four double H cup size. Enjoying the feel of her oh so sensitive flesh under his rough fingertips, his grin only grew as she giggled at his words, her boobs shaking from her laughter.

"Heheh…is Juvia's boyfriend enjoying himself playing with her boobies?" The bluenette continued to giggle, her soft flesh jiggling whilst Natsu did his best to constrain it. His body giving a sudden heave, her dragon slayer rolled himself onto his stomach, a pair of strong arms pushing up underneath him to keep his muscular torso propped up alongside hers, his eyes even with the blue haired beauty as she reclined against the one fluffy pillow of her bed. "I don't know…what do you think, babe?..." Chuckling as yet another girlish squeal escaped his newest love, Natsu gave one of her oversized boobs a firm squeeze, her pale white flesh turning bright pink under the renewed pressure of his grip, her big blue eyes widening at his actions. "…do you think I like playing with them…or do I need to show you that I do some more?"

His dark orbs centering on her own sparkling sapphires, the man couldn't help but stop his 'attacks' on her body for the time being, the sudden change in her demeanor grabbing his attention much more than her body ever could. "Juvia?..." he asked concernedly, "…what's wrong?..."

With her body presented as it was, the water mage didn't exactly draw attention to her eyes, those large portals leaking water were no match for her newly expanded melons…and yet…they were…Natsu was certainly paying more attention to those blue stars than her water filled white moons …and to Juvia…that only further served to prove to her that she had made the right choice when she took off her coat for him and bore every last drop of her being before his hungry eyes. "Juvia?..." the man asked again, his body now pulling itself up to sit right beside hers, their beings equal in position even if not size, he waited…waited to hear what she had to say.

Taking in a deep breath, her mate's eyes were fleetingly drawn back down to her jiggling girls before returning to meet her gaze, the bluenette gently wiped a tear from her eye just as her lips parted. "It's okay…really…" she smiled at him, "…Juvia is fine…she just…" sucking back the tears that were already beginning to well within her eyes, the water mage knew everything that mattered had already been said, but that certainly didn't mean she couldn't repeat some of it all over again…after all…she DID just land the biggest fish in Fairy Tail… "Juvia is so happy that she will be okay now!" Her smile radiating out like the sun, she truly couldn't contain her joy! The fact that her first true love had abandoned her not at all mattering anymore; the girl could now only concentrate on what mattered most to her right now.

"…Juvia has Natsu…" she locked eyes with the fiery dragon slayer, their emotions easily felt in the heated atmosphere of her room, the air becoming misty as the dampness she exuded mixed with his naturally high body temperature, "…we have Natsu…" Taking his left hand in her own smaller pair, she carefully placed the rough calloused palm down onto her flat belly, just between her hips and navel, the magic welling within her making them both smile.

Truth be told, Natsu hadn't thought this deal with Juvia the whole way through, how could he? Rushed there by arguably the most persuasive girl in Fiore at a moment's notice, the man had soon found himself faced with a close friend who may very well be pregnant…the repercussions on her life and those around her enormous, never mind the fact the so called _father_ had run off on her… _'Juvia…'_ Natsu thought as he stared at her bare belly; feeling the sheer amount of magic opening up within her was a sensation unlike ANY he had ever felt before…and one he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life. _'…I don't know how things will turn out…'_ his mind came to a final decision as his eyes rose to meet hers, their souls meeting between them to embrace, insuring their pact for life, _'…but whatever happens…I will be the man you need…'_

Silence fell upon the pair just as it always seemed to recently for Natsu and whoever he was spending the day with. Over the past few weeks, the man had become quite skilled at nonverbal communication…a form of speaking only the fairer sex had been known to master. But with his heart, eyes, and soul opened by his fated girl, the dragon slayer had discovered this new form of getting his point across to be ones he couldn't spare.

His pair of dark orbs gazing into her shimmering blues, the man let that signature grin of his spread across his face, Juvia's own features turning up in surprise as he once more changed the mood of the room. "Don't you worry, Juvia…" Natsu smirked, his eyes slowly slinking back down to her overflowing boobs as they wobbled and bobbed on her flawless chest with her every breath, her orbs on his the entire time, "…I'll be all the support you'll ever need…"

Relishing in the flourishing red tint across her cheeks, Natsu took hold of one double H girl and hefted her with his open palms, rough, tanned skin scrapping against pearly softness, he slowly began to mold his fingers into her huge melon, the plying digits causing the bluenette's eyes to roll back…and back…and back into her head, her breathing slowly increasing in pace as a pair of hardened lips enveloped one cherry red nipple…

 **30 Minutes Later:**

"Do…do you really have to go, my love?" Juvia asked, her hands clasping together over her black winter coat, blue orbs already shimmering at his departure. Their romantic relationship may have only just begun hours earlier, but the girl was already feeling the pull of the dragon slayer and the pain of the strings which bound them when together snapping apart from his absence.

Looking up at his already worried girlfriend as he fitted his boots back on Natsu smirked at how strong their bond had already grown. _'Heh…when I got here we barely knew each other outside of the guild…'_ he thought as his eyes ran over her love struck form, _'…but now…now I don't think I can know her enough…'_

With his clothes finally affixed, the fire wizard stood up, his several inches in height over her making the bluenette blush as his signature scarf fluttered around his neck, seemingly tying itself into the loose knot he always had it in. "Hey-eh…it'll be alright, Juves…'" Natsu tilted his head to the side teasingly as he bestowed upon her her new pet name, "…I'm sure you'll find SOME way to keep yourself company while I'm gone."

The man's eyes locking with hers, Juvia knew EXACTLY what Natsu was talking about. "Yes…of course…my love…" the hidden meaning in his words not lost on the water mage, her own twin orbs twinkling like a pair of little stars as her heart fluttered, she shot across the room only to return moments later with a massive pillow case and her sewing supplies, her needlework like lightning before his very eyes.

Watching her hands flying into and out of the case at an alarming rate, Natsu wasn't quite sure if it was safe to be handling so many sharp objects at such a speed... "Uhhh, Juvia?..." he stepped back a little, the fanatical look in her eyes combined with a slightly drooling smirk across her lips was giving him the chills, but with no answer forthcoming he was stuck being a mere spectator until his girlfriend had at long last completed her…project…

"TAADAA!"

Holding it up high, Juvia made sure she was careful and was supporting the weight of her new creation with both hands as she displayed it to her man, his face sweat dropping at her work of art. "So what do you think, my love?!" the bluenette proclaimed happily, her face one of pure joy as she proudly displayed her mate as _she_ saw him.

Raising one finger up to his lips, Natsu really didn't know what to say. "Uhhhhhhhh…" was about all he could really get out before REALLY asking himself what he'd gotten himself into. "…I don't think I've ever worn a Speedo before…" His face about as ripe with color as those of Lucy's girls every morning, the dragon slayer could all but gasp in horror at what she had made. Juvia wouldn't be lonely without him there all day and every night…that was for DARN sure…but last time Natsu checked he DIDN'T pose like that and he most certainly DIDN'T have a tattoo that read 'Rodimus' down his navel, the 'S' doing a most…unnerving thing as it curved across his erect purple head, the memory of when the perverted girl before him had quite literally _fucked his cock_ still fresh in his mind.

That happy smiling face of hers popping around the side of the pillow case, Juvia didn't leave the man with much of a choice when it came to a reaction. "Soooo? What does Natsu think?" she asked, her mood far too cheerful for her to realize his new skin tone actually made her snowy complexion look sunburned in comparison. Mustering all that he had within him, Natsu slowly gulped down his discomfort before answering so as not to offend his new girlfriend. "…it's uh…it looks great…Juvia…" he smiled, slowly rubbing the back of his head as the hentai image of himself seemed to wink wantingly at him as it let his 'Rodimus' spring loose from his fiery orange Speedo. "…you think maybe you could make one for me sometime?..."

The words he spoke not entirely thought through before they left his lips, the dragon slayer soon found himself with a girl blushing MUCH darker than he currently was, with eyes the size of saucers and a delicate hand pressing tightly against her pink lips, her perverted bedroom substitute was already falling by the wayside as she thought over what her lover had just requested of her. "Oh…Natsu…" she almost seemed to moan the words as the many…MANY naughty images that she could create of her body for her beloved splayed out in her dirty mind. _'Does Natsu want Juvia in a nightgown?...no…how about Juvia's body tightly bound in ropes until her breasts are about to pop…no…a bikini clinging to Juvia's curves until it just springs off of her?...'_ So many options…so many options…

Keeping that happy go lucky smile spread across his cheeks, Natsu slowly backed away towards the door as the girl was suddenly shooting around the apartment pulling out clothes and tossing them across her bedroom, coats and shirts littering the floor followed by panties, nighties, teddy's, and all manner of lingerie, her pert lips mumbling something about what she would do and how she would look when she made her boyfriend a 'love rival shield' to sleep with between them. "Heheh…okay, Juvia…" Natsu smiled wearily, "…I gotta run!..." his left hand gently grasping the doorknob as she continued to sprint around the apartment; her man didn't matter right now, right now all that mattered was making him as happy as possible with the gift he had requested…regardless of how much HAPPIER she could have made him by not ignoring him…

The doorknob slowly turning in his palm, the bluenette had her love's presence as the LAST thing on her mind right now, so she didn't at all notice as he slipped out the door. "Phew…" he breathed a heavy sigh of relief now that he was out of the crazy house. As much as he loved his girls they were STILL _Fairy Tail_ girls…and that meant they were as bat shit crazy as the guys were…maybe now he'd start to understand just why everyone took shelter when he came into the guildhall with fire blowing out of his nostrils. "…I'm glad THAT'S over with…" the man let go of the doorknob, his head slowly rising to look ahead of him, a new scent suddenly filling his nose, one he was ALL too happy to smell right now.

"Natsu?..." Kinana looked up at him, the girl holding an empty container of skin cream in her hand as she stood before him, her fully filled out figure something to marvel over on any day, "…what were you doing in Juvia's apartment?..." she asked, her green eyes already moving over his body, her nose easily detecting the smell of sex on his person… "Wait…you…" the purplenette gasped as she put one hand to her mouth, cupping it just as she had hours before when Lucy had begun her little 'seduction of the dragon' dance, "…and Juvia?..."

His face one of surprise at the onset of their sudden meeting, Natsu was soon picking up on the bar maiden's growing vulnerability with each passing second. He might have only just been milked by the skilled tentacles of Juvia hours earlier, but that didn't mean he was out of juice now…he WAS a fast healer after all… "Heheheh…" the dragon slayer chuckled darkly, his persona being purposefully menacing as the strength of his masculine aura grew while he slowly approached the young woman, his hot breath caressing her dainty frame even as she found herself suddenly pressed against the opposite wall of the hallway, her apartment door so close and yet so far away. "…I don't think you need to think any more about that to figure it out…" he growled hungrily, letting the rumble of his chest be visible to her horny eyes, "…besides…I'm sure there must be some other reason besides skin cream for to you risk leaving your apartment in just…" looking down at Kinana's fluffy green robe, the dragon slayer licked his lips at just how short it was, exposing her delectable legs all the way up to the bottoms of her cheeks, "…this…"

As if the show down below wasn't good enough! Kinana truly was putting up the feast for the ages with her shower robe open the way it was, her vast amounts of double F boobflesh prominently on display for the man to gaze upon, his clear height advantage over her working that much more in his favor as he was able to stare directly down the front of her robe, her soft boobies squishing together and wobbling within the fluffy fabric as she squirmed in welcomed discomfort.

"No…I…I just…" the girl struggled to get it out, to get the words to leave her lips even as she could FEEL her man's need pressing into her meaty thigh, TELLING her that her body was already marked for desecration so soon after she had finished her relaxing bubble bath, the bath which had cleansed her of the fantasies she'd had of watching Lucy offer up her body to this very mass of male flesh to devour…it was… "…I just wanted to ask Juvia…" she gulped quite audibly, the feel of his hands playing with the trimming of her robe tripping her up, "…if I could borrow some skin cream…that's all…"

That smirk…the smirk that sealed the fate of the girlfriend he currently had in his sights appearing as it spread across his tanned visage, Natsu kept it on his face as he spoke. "Heh…don't worry about, Juvia…" he leered greedily down at her displayed body, "…I've got some cream for you right…here…" Kinana's lips barely able to open to speak, the girl could already feel those naughty hands, the ones which had been playing with her robe already sliding in, his rough palms slipping inside to assault the defenseless globes of flesh inside as his manhood pushed even harder against her thigh.

With a small gasp all she could muster in self-defense, Kinana soon found herself helpless to resist as Natsu reached into her open robe, his rough, calloused hands taking palmfuls of her massive, squishy breasts, he was kneading them like the soft fluffy bread dough they were before she could even begin to think of opposing him, the fact that he was so damn good at manipulating that particular part of her body holding back most of her efforts. Despite that, she did manage one plea though it was halfhearted at best.

"Nooo…Natsuuuu…" Kinana's cute little voice was about as soft as a mouse's squeak, only just barely audible to her ravenous conqueror, his fingers digging deep into her overweight breasts as he hefted them in his hands, enjoying the feeling of playing with a girl's most private endowments INSIDE her clothes rather than her being naked…it truly was a wonderful experience. For Kinana, she could feel herself starting to fall, her resistance already spent, it wasn't a matter of if, but when! Her soft breasts were being worshiped and abused, tortured yet shown tender affection, her pink nipples hardening from both his calloused skin and their scraping against the cotton of her robe.

"…Natsu…no…I…can't…we're…we're in, anyone could see us…" she finished with another faint gasp, her body beginning to quake as he brought his hands around to her shoulders causing her robe to further open, revealing even more of her flesh to his needy gaze, allowing him to drink in the sight of her glorious bare bosom as it heaved from her quickening breathes.

"Why?...what's wrong?..." he asked, his eyes hidden beneath his hair, the man's jagged teeth were all she could see as he slowly pushed her robe from her shoulders before dragging it down…down off of her body…the cool breeze from an open window instantly turning her pink nipples as hard as pebbles as the girl was once more left completely naked outside the privacy of her home…as Natsu was all too kind to remind her, "…you were naked in public the LAST time remember?…" he asked as her body was once again bare for his eyes alone.

The memory flashed across her eyes! Cold rain soaking her clothes, the rough wall scraping against her skin, Natsu's heated mouth greedily devouring her soft flesh, his massive manhood pounding into her tight virgin core as her airy breathy moans mingled with his ragged grunts.

Her thighs squeezed together as she felt herself growing damp, a shudder passed through her; and as her large breasts jiggled and trembled, Natsu felt himself grow even harder…if that was possible.

Those mean, rude hands of his moving down to recapture her soft melons in their hold, he was soon molding the malleable a pair, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin as her boobs almost _flowed_ with the motions of his hands. Her hardened nips captured between his splayed fingers as they squeezed her girls hard while also pinching their hardened nubs between them, she could feel herself falling, falling, falling within her mind. The rough ministrations of his hands, those strong masculine hands as they reasserted just WHO owned those magnificent marshmallows of hers, insuring that neither they nor the body they grew from could ever forget. With her shining emeralds slowly beginning to close from his ministrations, the dragon slayer had JUST the trick to get them open again. His right hand now leaving a pinkened jug, it skirted down her flat belly, her skin still warm and damp from her bath, that hard palm of his suddenly cupping her drenched sex in its hold, the sheer contrast of how cruel his fingers were as they caressed her most sensitive place was enough to make both her eyes AND mouth pop open in surprised delight!

' _Gotcha!'_

The same thought which had driven his blonde lover to dominate him earlier that day now running rampant through his mind, Natsu crashed his lips into the helpless pair of his purple haired lover, her short strands of silk clinging to both her face and his as they met, their tongues meeting between them to rub their lustful bodies up and down each other until one collapsed and came, allowing the other to take FULL advantage of it…and as was always the case when they kissed…it was Kinana's tongue who found herself on her back…much like the girl herself soon would now that she had walked right into the path of her apex predator.

"Oooohhh….aaaahhhh….ooohoohhhhh…" Soft, gentle, and always…ALWAYS…sexy…the bar maiden's moans filled the empty air of the hallway, the girls only building validating itself in its reasoning with just how much damage was being done to its female occupants' flesh now that a lone male had found its way inside…in a way, Fairy Hills was a lot like those who lived their…Natsu was in her…moving around and doing as he pleased…and like the girls too…she enjoyed every moment of it…

The kissing coming to an abrupt end, Kinana's lips opened wide in a silent scream as her lower pair were attacked, a deft finger having wiggled its way deep within her folds while its brother upstairs had been having its way with her tongue. "Ooohh…ohhh….ooooo…" The poor little purplenette just couldn't help herself…she was enjoying this…she was naked outside with a man having his way with her body and she was ENJOYING it…what was a girl to do?

"Ah…so tight…" letting out a low grunt as he slipped a second finger into her already dripping tunnel, Natsu smirked as he rubbed his cheek along hers, soft purple strands of hair sandwiched between them, he relishing in the feel of her helpless body so close to his, the fact that she had basically given herself to him after so little effort making his manhood harder than ever.

"Ugh…it's really been a while…hasn't it…Kinana?..." he asked, a second digit now beginning to pump in and out of her delicate form…in…and out…in…and out…her tunnel already beginning to leak its prized ambrosia to coat his wicked fingers as they continued their torture, in…and out…spreading, closing, in…and out…spreading, closing, in and out, over and over again.

The soft sounds of his fingers violating her holy, yet utterly filthy with juices feminine temple filtering down the hallway, all he got in response to his question was a small whimper of need from his girl followed by a quiver and squeeze from her slit, her body aching for him now more than ever after the show she had witnessed earlier…and the things she was experiencing now…

Craning his head down, the dragon slayer was soon leaving a trail of burning kisses down her neck, her delicate skin being gently plucked between his lips and nipped by his sharp teeth as they made their way south. "…So…are you ready for that cream now?..." his words sank into her burning flesh like water into the desert sands, her answer all but clear as she nodded against him.

Pulling his now nectar coated digits from her boiling core, he popped them into his maw to savor her taste, the flavor he had sampled only once before filling his senses as the memory of that night washed over his eyes.

His smirk now the only thing she could claim to wear as it pressed into her pulsing throat, Natsu lifted her up, the girl's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist with her ankles locking together behind him while her heaving breasts were smooshed against his chest. Wasting little time, he made his way to her still open apartment door with the sole intention of once again defiling her freshly cleansed form, but as the door shut behind them, neither had noticed the pair of red glasses peaking around the corner watching them, nor the eyes shining at what their owner had seen…

"Natsu…" A streak of purple hair flailing behind her as she rushed around the corner, stocking clad legs carried the pony tailed girl over to the discarded robe and it wasn't long before Laki could feel an even darker red tint filling her pale cheeks, the scene she had just watched unfold quite obviously only the prelude to what was going on INSIDE her fellow purplenette's apartment right now… "I continuously had a gut of a feeling that he was a pervert no different to Gildarts…" She panted lightly, her body already heating up at the prospect of the dragon so close to her now…so close to her flushed skin, her heavy breasts…her swollen lips…she could not let him slip through her fingers toda—

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

An ear splitting squeal suddenly erupting from the bar maiden's apartment, Laki didn't have any time to waste sitting around holding a happier girl's forgotten dignity…no…she had to watch as her honor was pounded out of her as well…

Moving with all the speed she could muster while remaining as silent as humanly possible, the long haired young woman darted over to her fellow purplenette's door, her ear pressed against it as yet another breathy moan echoed. "Darn! I need to get my vision elsewhere!" Laki grizzled, looking first to the keyhole, she gritted her teeth as she realized that was blocked, at the same time though she noticed the door of Kinana's apartment was made of wood…just the right material for a wizard with her particular set of skills.

"There, that should go about it!" Using her magic to reform the door as she wished, the bespectacled would-be voyeur had made for herself a nice little peephole with which she could look in on the happy couple as they once more consummated their desires, but what she saw when she looked through was FAR more than she ever could have hoped for…

"Oh…my…"

There they were as clear as day! With a perfect side view of the action, Laki had a front row seat to watch as the dragon slayer, his body now absolutely dripping with sweat as he leant over the curvaceous bar maiden below him, her own sleek form marred with both his perspiration as well as her own, her pale skin gleaming in the light of the room while her eyes glittered with need for his to take them by storm. Her huge thirty six E cup knockers bouncing and jiggling with his every thrust into her tight passage, Kinana was letting out moan after moan while her poor pussy begged for sweet mercy.

Not one to pass up an opportunity, it took the purplenette mere seconds to wrench one hand down under her red skirt and with her fingers pulling aside her soaked purple panties, Laki was soon plunging not one, not two, but THREE quickly thrusting digits into her quivering core as she watched the show, Kinana's bouncy body unable to do anything but let out moan after grateful moan for the terrors Natsu was inflicting upon it.

"AH! AAH! AHHH! AAHHHH! OOHHHHHH!" Like a jackhammer, the fire wizard pounded away at her, his arms pressing into the top of her bed with the sheer force of his impacts. He drove every last inch he had into the sexy little sauce barer…again and again his long cock, nine inches of aching hot flesh drove into her pale form, the slapping sounds of their sexes meeting and becoming one only matched by the intense amounts of slurping going on up above, their tongues entangled in a one way battle of dominance while her clear juices continued to leak and run down the crack of her ass, more and more pulled out from her depths by Natsu's plunging rod as it sought out her deepest point.

Her eyes only growing wider at what she was watching, Laki didn't know if she had enough fingers for the job! Now up to four slender digits curling back as they plunged into her sweet core, the pony tailed babe just couldn't look away! "Natsu…he's such a…pervert…" letting her tongue hang out just as Kinana's now was, Laki could feel her climax building as her pants increased by the second, her free hand groping at her covered C cups while the floor became slippery in her juices.

"Please! Agh! NATSU! Ahh!" Kinana cried, her body taking even more of a beating today than it had their first time. At least then she had the benefit of him TRYING not to tear her apart, but right now things seemed to be heading in the exact OPPOSITE direction! On her back as she was Natsu had both the leverage and angle he needed to insure she felt every INCH as he hilted within her at every thrust! Her legs were still wrapped around him and her tight tunnel coiled around his pulsating member just as fiercely! Leaning her head up a bit from her bed, the short haired girl could see only fiery bolts of hair sticking up from one of her massive breasts while the other continued to bounce from his thrusts, her boyfriend's face was submerged in her soft flesh to the point she only knew where he was from the intense pleasure coming from the nipple caught between his suckling lips and grazing teeth!

"YES! PLEASE! MORE! HARDERRRRR!" Kinana screamed!

"Natsu…pervert…" Laki panted…

"Ohhhmmmpphhhh!" Natsu…groaned?

The sensations of final completion rocketing through all their bodies at once, the two going at it on the bed and their secretive onlooker came, the fires of orgasm shaking them to their cores as their mouths opened in blissful agony!

With a sharp _smack_ his lips released the hardened nub they had been torturing in favor of latching onto her neck, his sharp fangs sinking into the tender flesh as once again he was driven in to the hilt with one hand clamped onto her hips holding her in place while her quivering thighs shut as tightly as possible, both insuring there was no escape for the other as her pussy squeezed him like a vice, rope after rope of his spunk filling her as it erupted from his twitching member.

The feeling of juices mixing inside the purplenette usually something she wouldn't ignore for the world, it was right then, at the moment he came inside of her that she heard it…the sound…of another girl screaming out in bliss…but not as if she had been far away…rather…like she had been just outside… _'Laki…could she…could she really have?...'_ Peering around her grinning mate as he went back to work on her plump fruits, Kinana saw a pinhole of light coming from her door and knew...she knew Laki had been watching them…

"Hey, that was a pretty good deal for skin cream, huh?..." Natsu grinned, the man now looming over his trophy, or rather third of the day, hell one more and he'd match his record for number of girls bedded in a single day. At hearing nothing but her soft pants he continued, "Yeah…I'm all fired up now…how about we go again...Well?...Are you up for i—"

"Natsu, have you ever thought of visiting Laki?"

The question gave the man pause, but it didn't trip him up, not entirely. Stopping midsentence, the dragon slayer had to be honest with her, yes he HAD thought about Laki, but then of course he couldn't stop for a fling…he had to make things right with Mirajane…a cause that had borne him more fruit than he had ever eaten…, and then there had been the auction, which resulted in him being flat ass broke and needing money to pay for food as well as the damages he'd caused saving Lucy and Cana that night; he'd taken that mission with Erza, Cana…and Mirajane…but still… "Yeah…I've thought about it…" the man replied slowly, his dark orbs moving down to meet the obscured ones of the bar maiden.

Sweeping her purple bangs out of her eyes, he looked into them as he retold his earlier tale, the story of when he had _accidentally_ broken into the young wizard's apartment…and the things he had seen her doing to herself when he had stayed for too long…

 _'Yes…yes…yes…yes…yes…'_ With each passing sentence, every word leaving her boyfriend's mouth, Kinana's cheeks seemed to get redder and redder until suddenly Erza's hair seemed to be far too light for a comparison. After hearing Cana's tale, as well as overhearing Mirajane, Levi, and of course Lucy, not to mention what she had seen earlier at her friend's home Kinana knew she was developing a thing for watching other people…but then Laki watching her…and now finding out that Natsu, _her_ Natsu had watched her friend pump herself to completion? Her eyes were certainly doing a good job at making her breasts look small at this point was all the man above her could tell.

Her hands slowly rising to cup her cheeks, Kinana could only blush as Natsu asked her if she thought he should go over to see her now? The gentle nodding of her head giving him the go ahead, the dragon slayer decided he would…but first… Grinning as her pussy, still dark red from his lustful abuse sat leaking before him, the man slid down onto his knees, his rough hands taking hold of her soft thighs as he calmed her down. "Okay…I'll go check up on Laki in a minute…" that naughty dragon licked his lips at the feast before him "…just let me finish drying you off first…"

 **Hallway:**

Fully dressed once more, and with a very happy, and very dirty, Kinana at his side, Natsu crept over to the other purplenette's door, but after knocking on it several times and then pulling on the handle, it was clear she wasn't answering for some reason. "Are you SURE you heard her scream when I was banging you?" The fire wizard turned to ask, her head nodding in stiff reply. "Yes! I KNOW it was her! You HAVE to find a way inside! I know she needs you right now!" Kinana clasped her hands together in front of him.

Turning away from his girlfriend as he spotted a window, the dragon slayer couldn't help paling at how persistent Kinana was being about getting Laki laid. ' _C'mon, girls…'_ he moaned inwardly, _'…it's fun and all, but you're making me feel like a plumber today!'_

"Hey, let's try going around outside," Natsu said gesturing towards the hallway window, looking to the bar maiden for her response he didn't know if he was sad or happy to see her nod in agreement to his idea, _'…yeah…they're persistent alright!'_ It looked like he was going outside…

Shimmying around on the outer ledge, it was then that poor Kinana realized just WHY her mate had asked her if she wanted to go outside or not, the gusts of wind blowing her dress up and around as she tried to move around the bend, her cheeks lighting up all the more. "KIIYAAAHHH! WHY IS IT SO WINDY UP HERE!?" She screamed; her boyfriend only chuckling at just how cute her polka doted panties looked from HIS angle. "HAHAHA! Hey! Quite down back there!" he called back to the squealing purplenette, "…Do you want to let her know we're out here?!" Suddenly clapping her hands over her mouth to silence herself, the bar maiden followed on at his side, the two at last arriving at the glasses wearing girl's window. "Finally! Okay, now let's go in!" Natsu grinned, the man slapping his hands together as he pried open the window, he was soon wiggling in, but much to his surprise it was a bit more of a snug fit than he had thought it would be! His tight, muscular backside shaking back and forth as he tried in vain to worm his way inside, the poor dragon slayer had no idea what kind of look the girl behind him was wearing.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kinana was now the one wringing her little hands together at the sight of her mate in danger…but he wasn't in danger of being seen however…oh no…she had a much…much worse idea in store for him… _'Heheheh…laugh at me when my dress is flying up?...okay…two can play at that game…'_

Her eyes glowing like a pair of evil little stars in the night sky, Kinana slowly inched her way over until she was right beside her now thoroughly stuck man, his feet kicking aimlessly as he tried to get inside. "Hey! Kinana!..." he called back to her, not at all knowing what he was bringing on himself, "…are you going to give me a push inside or wha—AAHHHH!" Her hands forming into the shapes of cute little paddles, the purplenette was suddenly spanking her man's defenseless ass, her smacks driving him inside as he had hoped, but also giving the girl some delicious fun of her own.

' _Wow!...first Lucy shows me what it means to control a man…and now I know what Virgo was talking about when she was serving tea to Lucy and I…'_ her thoughts a thousand times more tame than her actions, Kinana kept at it! _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ One after another her little hands hit his firm cheeks until finally… _POP!_ "Awww…" the bar maiden sighed as he at long last 'maid' it in through Laki's window.

The man landing right on his face inside the apartment, he slowly stood up, his hands moving to rub his poor ass after the _completely uncalled for_ beating it had gotten from his girlfriend, who had no idea what it was like being pounded for hours of course. "Damnit, Kinana…" he groaned as he felt his bum beating with soreness from her assault. "…when I'm done here…I'm gonna have Virgo stuff you into one of her maid outfits…"

At the mental image of Kinana's bouncy curves exploding out of every seam of the maid outfit he had been forced to wear, the man could feel a trail of drool leaking out of his mouth. His fantasy session was soon interrupted however as a familiar moan rocketed down the hallway, his eyes lighting up at what was happening again, he followed the sound to its source.

"Oooh…Natsu…OOOOHHH NAAAATSSUUU!"

There it was again! Dark orbs snapping open at that, that same voice making the same sounds, CALLING the SAME NAME as last time! As he slowly stuck his spikey haired head around the corner from the kitchen the dragon slayer had to do a double take back at the window to make sure it wasn't broken and that he had indeed gotten through it the normal way this time. _'Fuck…it…it's just like the last time I was here…Laki…'_

With pink hair and a hard cock standing tall, Natsu turned the corner to see what he knew was waiting for his hungry eyes to devour for the second time in this lifetime. "…I knew it…" Natsu had called it alright, because just as before, just as on the day he had searched for the runaway model, here she was, the girl who could spin a phrase like no one else could.

"NAAAATSSUUUU!..."

There went that moan again, his lips forming into a smirk; the fire wizard had to shake his head at the thought of her overly complex speech pattern. "Heh…at least there are some things you say that I can understand…"

It didn't at all matter that Natsu wasn't exactly 'hushed' when he talked to himself about the lustful purplenette, because in all respects it didn't…Laki was being just too damn loud for anything he said at a normal level to be heard anyway. "NAAAATSSUUUUUUU!" Pressed deep…deep into her big comfy recliner, the wood mage looked more like she was torturing herself than pleasuring herself. Her petite body was completely bare, her small pale figure exposed to the orbs that now honed in on her nakedness, that watched her every move as she played her body like an exotic instrument.

"Heh…heh…hah…Nat…Natsu…" Her frame heaving upward as she drove the large dildo she held in her left hand deep into her body once more, the girl's head dipped back into her seat to fully fit it in, her breasts, while not a massive set like many of her female companions, suited her perfectly, the girl was of a smaller build than most and the perky pair of thirty two D cups that gently shook and wobbled with her every pained breath made it abundantly clear to her observer, with his season viewing pass, that they would make just the right kind of handles as he showed her what TRUE size was.

Running his dark portals down her body, Natsu didn't notice as his tongue slowly slid from his open jaw, the sweat that adorned the girl's naked body clung to her like a sheen, the smell completely masked by the overwhelming scent of female pheromones in the air; Laki wasn't just turned on, she was just about it heat! "Look at her go…" the dragon slayer gently murmured to himself between bouts of drooling, his mind lowering his eyes down from her round peaks to her sopping wet slit. It seemed like the lower the man gazed on the girl the wetter she was…one hand gripping an armrest like she was going to be suddenly flung out of the chair, the other busied itself with the important task at hand of satisfying her raw pinkened core.

It was about all the man could take to stand there like that, looking around the corner as yet again a girl who he had come to know in the guild as one who disliked perverts pleasured herself with the biggest sex toy he had EVER seen! Sure, there were a few vibrators and little gadgets that he saw in Lucy's trash bin when he more or less started living with her, but then again she was a very shy girl, and one who, at this point at least, had her lusts constantly sated enough so that she didn't have to bother with toys, let alone huge ones. Laki though…"

"How long have you been like this?..." His voice came out again, only to be drowned out by the wonderful sounds of the bespectacled girl impaling herself on seven inches of orange rubber, her body shaking as it dipped into her widening slit and made her insides tingle on the edge. "…Have you always been fighting it…like whenever Gildarts is doing somethin' pervy…or is it…" Realization passing over him, Natsu grinned as he gently shrugged his vest off from his shoulders, letting the material pool on the floor, his scarf soon joining it… "…or did watching me make all your friends happy make you want more?..."

While far from a prideful man, the dragon slayer HAD been building up quite a bit of self-esteem as of late. He was rather modest at heart, his pride in his abilities with magic non-withstanding, he knew he wasn't the strongest in Fairy Tail. Sure, challenging Gildarts to a fight every time he came to town was fun and all, but he was well aware victory was about as likely as Angel coming back to make out with Lucy…

"Uuhhhh…"

The random erotic thought of the platinum haired dark wizard kissing his soul mate taking over his mind, the images of their tongues, each skilled in the art of kissing as well as licking, going at it while bit by bit they shed their clothes…their big…soft…boobs bouncing free from their tight confines only to press and squish up against each other, their nipples dueling like hardening little pink swords until finally one managed to dig deep into the other's jiggly mass of pale white… "GAH!"

"Ahhh…" Laki sighed as she felt her orgasm slip away again, this dildo of hers really wasn't doing it for her at this point, looking down at it through half lidded eyes she knew it was about time to get a new one…but not now…no…first she had to cum…then she could go shopping at the 'Blooming Flower' down the street for a larger model…yeah…then…

Peeking back around the corner from the kitchen again, Natsu breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught. "Damn, that was close…" he said to himself looking back at her. "…fuck, Lucy…you gotta stay outta my head like that…" Shaking that big coconut of his again to rid himself of his girlfriend's large…coconuts, he got his mind back to where it had been before. Yes, Natsu HAD acquired an ego as of late, who wouldn't? As humble a guy as he was when he had first set the busty blonde down in a bed of leaves to pocket her V card, times had changed, but for the good! When that first time with Lucy happened, and then Cana, and Levy, things had moved slowly…VERY slowly, and he only ever acted when he had the girl basically telling him to take her. It was a good way to act given that the last thing he wanted to do was ruin a friendship by going too far too fast with a fellow guildmate, but then all that changed the day Mirajane finally made a pass at him…or rather several… The man was so programmed to only go for direct requests that the model's many attempts to provoke him to make a move failed, ultimately causing him to nearly lose her forever.

"Yeah, it's just like that day with Mira…" undoing his belt buckle, Natsu let his pants fall down his strong legs, his boxers following suit soon afterward, the last of his clothes leaving him when he stepped out of his boots. The dragon slayer had learned that sometimes, or many times, a girl WOULDN'T just come out and say it like Cana did, or doubt her looks so persistently that he would risk it all and act on his feelings just to shut her up as Lucy had…no, most girls weren't like that. They were like Mira giving signs, Kinana blushing and looking the other way, and Laki…pretending that she didn't like perverts while at home she pumped away at her petite frame with a dildo bigger than most men!

Looking up at her, he could feel his new found confidence coursing through him, he KNEW when he approached her she would be shocked, surprised to see him standing over her, in the nude, whilst she was the same…totally unbound and defenseless to whatever he had in store for her. Natsu was not asking permission for this romp, because he knew that she wanted it. Laki gave no signals, but hoped to whatever sat above that _HE_ would notice her and end her suffering, well _he_ had noticed…and now _he_ was here…it was just him…and her now… His head cool, or as cool as a man's could be watching a sexy girl play with herself while moaning his name, Natsu took a step towards her, and then another. This would be the big test of his confidence. Either Kinana was right and Laki wanted this, but never showed it or he was wrong in thinking that she would appreciate him making her sexual fantasy come to life without so much as coming in her door. He had a good feeling though that if he was right, and Laki accepted his brash moves on her…that he would have all the assurance he needed for when it came to a much more intimidating Fairy…

 _'Erza…'_

"OH! OOH! OHHH! AHHH! AAAAAAAAHHH!" It looked more like she was drilling a mine than having fun by this point, the thick orange rod, its every inch dotted with a round bump slid as far into her little pussy as it could go, her hand shoving it in while her slit attempted to devour it, to keep the pleasure going for as long as humanly possible, but her strength was failing her and after her earlier orgasm, this one was being MUCH harder to drag into the light. _'Oh! Why! Why so tough!'_ Her mind too strained to be as complex as she normally was, the young wood wizard was putting everything she had into driving that toy of hers into her dripping core, the juices leaking from her tight opening spilling out onto the recliner and causing the material to grow dark with dampness. Pulling her instrument of bliss out once last time, she prepared to thrust it back in again when suddenly it was yanked from her hand, short strings of clear nectar connecting her thin digits with the toy as it left her, the presence of a dark shadow looming over her now drawing her attention.

Her glasses may have been on crooked by this point, but she was still able to straighten them, gazing up at what had cast a shadow over her, the young woman's eyes went wide as she saw the visage of the very man whose name she had been calling, of whose cock she had dreamed was pumping into her while she skewered herself with a toy…Natsu was above her…and he looked like he had something…or someone he wanted to do. "Nah…Nah…Natsu?..." she gasped, the shock of seeing him here, over her, without warning was certainly enough to give any girl a heart attack, given her current state of undress and all, "…what…exactly why…" The purplenette gazing up at him, her juices still dripping from her fingers, she paused, those orbs of hers now drawn to the orange pole in his hand.

"I don't know, Laki…" The horny man grinned, his eyes starting to light up in a way that made her abused pussy quiver with anticipation, "…what do _YOU_ think I'm doing here?..." he asked, one hand digging into the armrest of her chair, trapping her hand under it, the other gently held her sex toy over her, the rubber cock slowly dripping her own juices down onto her sweat coated breasts.

At feeling the dripping nectar striking her skin, Laki looked down, her cheeks instantly blushing bright red as she fully realized that she was _naked_ in front of a man, the fact that she had wanted this for so long not mattering as impulse ordered her to cover her shame. Thin arms rushing to cross over pert breasts, her girls were squished up against her arms as her thighs clamped tightly shut over that oh so dirty place at the apex of her thighs. Laki may have been a dirty girl, but she still had modesty drilled in as did everyone else.

Well, everyone but a certain pink haired Celestial spirit maid.

The smirk he wore when first coming into the room widening at her delayed attempts to conceal her body from his gaze, Natsu continued, his tone developing a deep, masculine quality, a quality that sent shivers down the little wood mage's spine, shivers that shook the honey from her flower and the sweat from her pink pebbles. "There's no point covering up anymore, Laki…" he grinned, "…I know how you feel about me…I've seen you moaning my name…I've heard how you call it out as you get dirty…"

Her blush only getting darker at his words, Laki was sure to hide her eyes from his hungry gaze as well, her body mostly concealed, she hid her telling portals by lowering them, her own view becoming that much more interesting in the process. Purple hair bobbing as it lowered down to avoid him, it soon became evident to the pervert hating girl that she wasn't the only one in the room with a significant amount of shame to hide, the thing was though…Natsu clearly didn't feel the same way as she did. _'Fire lunatic!'_ the new nickname for the man who would surely be carving her out a bigger tunnel popping into her mind, the girl knew right then and there that this wasn't just her getting caught acting like the depraved girl she was inside…glasses shining over as the image of his hardened manhood appeared in them, Laki could tell she was in for FAR more than a simple mocking session.

"Oh…heheh…you like what you see, eh, Laki?..." Natsu could only smirk all the more at the girl's sudden fascination with his cock, sure she had been embarrassed about being caught with a pole stretching apart her lithe body and looked away from him to avoid his grinning face, but now she had seen what a real cock looked like…and as he was the day he saw his first pussy…she was in awe… Her eyes gleaming in amazement at what she was beholding, the pony tailed girl let her small tongue drop from her mouth as she examined his every inch, each section covered in slight veins and taut skin, the long rod of thick flesh leading all the way up to a light purple head that just BEGGED to be satisfied. That beast was a predator…and her adorable little slit was the prey…

"OH!"

With a sudden gasp, Laki blushed all the more as the man looming over her slowly lowered down his souvenir of the day, her orange toy, still shiny with her juices down to sway beside his cock. And much to the girl's growing awe, the pulsing mass of REAL flesh was at least a whole two inches longer and a half inch thicker than what she had been abusing herself with. Feeling her attraction to him growing now that she could see him as she had always dreamed, Natsu let the toy slowly slide up against his manhood, wiping her sweet smelling nectar off on him. "Yeah…I always thought the real thing was better too…" He smirked as she shot her gaze up to meet his, her eyes becoming instantly spellbound with lust as they locked. "...But…if ya still don't think so…I think I can convince ya…"

Natsu really was something else in that moment, the man was now in his conquest of the fairer sex as he was in battle, confident in his eventual triumph, the only difference being that when he made his opponent submit, she would be screaming for hours, not seconds before falling unconscious at his feet. Lowering himself down closer to her, Natsu effortlessly peeled her arms away from her chest to reveal her body to him, her resistance not entirely there as he rid her of protection, the proof of her wanting this evident in how she eagerly seemed to bow to his desires.

"Now…how come you always wear such revealing clothes if you hate perverts so much?" The man's all-knowing grin could practically be felt by the girl now, her body openly on display for his eyes to behold once more, "…c'mon…we both know you like pervs like me and Gildarts…" he grinned whilst gently lowering the soaked toy down towards her bare breasts, "besides…it's not like I haven't heard enough already to know you do…"

Shivers taking hold of her delicate skin, Laki could only watch, knowing that any attempt to cover her body would be easily ended by the dragon slayer's overwhelming dominance over her. Her body no longer hers to control, the purplenette simply watched as her big orange toy descended upon her, the feeling of the cooling liquids that coated its rough edges chilling her flesh as it was gently pressed into one firm lemon, her breast denting inwards by the foreign object before just as slowly it slid down the side of her peak, desecrating her untouched flesh with her own juices to make them nice and shiny.

"Mhhhmmm…" Natsu let out a deep growl at the sight of her, he had never used anything other than his hands to play with a girl's boobs before, but he had to say, while not as satisfying, watching Laki's perky D cups bounce back into shape after each experimental press and poke was certainly a feast for the eyes, AND a lot of fun at that. He couldn't help but mentally joke about playing with toys still being just as much fun as an adult even if they were a different kind of toy. Tracing loops over her heated skin once he had fully coated one peachy globe in its owner's nectar, the dragon slayer then moved onto the next mound of flesh, his 'paintbrush' making her other girl just as wet and cold… "Heh…is it just me, Laki or do you like having your rack played with?..."

The girl's response was that of a blush accompanied by a feint mumble of a series of nonsensical words, so the man went on, "…don't worry about it…trust me…all the other girls who let this perv touch them felt the same…" Leaning down so that his mouth was right above her own, Natsu spoke just loudly enough for his breath to coat her face in heat, his dominance forced down her throat like so many other things he knew she wanted down there, "…after all…I am a perv…just like you've wante—Oohmph!"

Laki may not have been speaking when she moved, but she was certainly thinking! The feelings of lust coursing through her petite form, as much as she hated to admit it, she did! She WANTED to feel a pervert's affections, to feel his tongue on her body and his cock inside her, his hands on her breasts and his hair on her face! Her actions were nothing but pure instinct, but now that they were done she was glad she did them. This meeting of hard male hide and soft female flesh had been in the making ever since she had first heard ONE of her male guild mates, besides the horny old men, had woken up and smelt the MANY flowers around him, each ready to be picked. Since that day she had been growing hot with need, knowing that the chance of getting a pervert she could enjoy was near, well today was that day…and she was not going to let it slip away!

The delicate lips of a girl meeting his chapped pair, Natsu was quick to thrust his tongue down her throat just as he had hoped to, the gates were open, and the pony tailed girl was up for grabs!

What happened next was like a blur, his hands moving from where they had been keeping her still, Natsu now brought his ever grab happy palms up to her bare breasts, those marshmallows, while not as big as their friends across the hall, were more than enough for him to enjoy. "Mhhhhmmm…..Oooohhhh…" The soft sound of her mewls shaking his throat; the man could tell she was more than enjoying what he was doing to her. His tongue, as it had to her fellow purplenette, batted away at her own lady in velvet, the tip stabbing at hers like a spear again and again, urging her to bow to him so that he could have his way unimpeded. The strikes going on for several quick moments it wasn't long until the wood wizard's overactive tongue found herself being dressed in a new dress of saliva, Natsu's not wasting a moment in making her his now that she let him wrap himself around her, tugging at her very being to get yet another moan to flow into him.

Meanwhile, his hands were busy at work with her twins, Laki's firm pair of D cups fit into his hands quite nicely, filling up his palms while not trying to escape. They were like a pair of cupcakes really, just enough to give a good squeeze to, but not too much so that he let precious boobflesh escape when he groped them. Their complexion a peachy hue, they were soon turning pink just as much as their overweight friends did when Natsu was on the loose. Gently sliding his fingers across her slippery flesh, the man grinned into their kiss, his eyes staring directly into her clenched ones for when they would open. Feeling the little pebbles of pink flesh caught between his thumbs and forefingers…he pinched.

"EEEEEE!"

Her eyelids shooting up, the purplenette found her gaze caught in the snare of Natsu Dragneel, his gaze of lust telling her EXACTLY where she was about to go, and what was about to happen to her. With a small nod of her head she agreed, her tongue literally too tied up to help her right now. The man taking hold of her shoulders, Laki's glasses flew up into the air as her body was taken to be defiled by the pervert she had been wanting so badly.

The moments following that nod were truly a sight to see, and yet all of it happened before her glasses could even touch the ground. With lightning speed the dragon slayer picked her up, her petite and slippery frame like a feather in his mighty grip. The ceiling of her apartment was all she saw…for a moment…but then it all came crashing down…

"Oohmph!"

Like a dirty angel fallen from the heavens Laki suddenly found her face pressed into the carpet of her floor just as her back had been into her recliner. It wasn't over yet though, because as her glasses clattered to the ground beside her, she felt her legs slowly rise up and into the air! Turning her head around to see what the pervert was up to next, the wood mage now wanted to drool more than tell him off. "Flamer…" She blushed up at him, his own intense stare pointing down at her from up between her parted legs, her feet wide apart as he stepped up to stand between them, the fact that her pussy was exposed with nothing to protect her from the perv or his desires turning the girl on like nothing she had ever felt before.

"I have always felt a lack of a perverted man in my life!" Laki suddenly shouted up at him, the 'pervert' pausing right before he took her. "…I…neglected to feel a rod down below…" Looking up to meet his gaze, the purplenette let it out, "…PUT IT IN, YOU PERVERT!" she suddenly screamed, the sounds of her yells attracting more than just her attacker's attention, they also had that of a certain girl outside…

"Oh!" Stopping in her tracks, Kinana had just been about to go back into her apartment when she had heard the yell. "That sounded like Laki!" she said to herself, the girl getting down on her knees as she pressed one ear to the wooden door. "…I guess things are going alright in there…" her cheeks growing darker at the words she was hearing from the man inside, the short haired purplenette suddenly noticed that the keyhole into the glasses wearing girl's apartment was just big enough to see through…

…

Lowering her head so that she was at eyelevel with the keyhole, the bar maiden soon found herself dumbstruck by what she saw. "Natsu…" his name may have left her mouth, but HE certainly didn't leave her eyes as she continued to peep in at what was going on inside the cozy little apartment. Kinana may have always been considered the 'innocent' one of the guild, but everyone has their kinks. For Lucy it was being ravished, Cana being doused in various liquids, and for Mira it was having the ass all readers of Sorcerer's Magazine dreamt about being split open by a marauding cock… Kinana…she was different though…watching Lucy…tame her dragon had turned her on to a degree she had thought only sex could! So now with the chance at actually watching her man violate another girl before her…the busty bar maiden was NOT going to pass it up…not for the world.

That green eye of hers watching their every move, the new couple continued unaware of their silent observer. "…and then blondie would be inquired if I would have a chance with you…but…" Laki spoke sadly, her words at least understandable for the time being, but Natsu wasn't having any of her sad stories, not today. He broke in with the knowledge that the girl inside was lusting after him, and had been for some time…so he had NO plans to wait around and let her fires of need extinguish only to relight when he wouldn't be there to sooth them. No, he was going to give her what she wanted right now…there were no two ways about it.

As the girl tried to tell him how much she had wanted to do this, he stopped her, the depth of his voice halting her words even as she spoke them. "Hey…it's okay…" He grinned, lifting her legs up so that her forcibly parted slit was directly below his pulsing cock head, his pre cum already dripping into her hole like a loose faucet, "…just remember that if there is ever anything wrong, just cum to me…" his smirk widened as he prepared to enter the perverted girl, "…after all…I AM an expert at it…"

His words confusing her at first, Laki was just about to ask what he meant when it hit her, her face a deep red at hearing the most perverted joke of her life, the wood mage had no time to spout off about it as her well-worked pussy became landlord to a new occupant. His fingers digging deep into her calves, Natsu pulled the girl up just as he thrust in, his long, hard cock forcing its way into a pussy that had long thought it wouldn't be stretched any more than it had already been, his thick rod of masculinity spreading the purplenette's pink lips wide, her juices flowed out of her like an overfilled cup as he entered, the force making her scream out in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Quickly covering her lips after letting loose such a scream, Kinana shot her head around to make sure no one was coming. That was quite the scream she had let out; luckily for her Laki's had come at just the same time. Lifting up her now juice laden hand, the purplenette quickly slid it back under her long skirt to wedge her fingers back into her own dripping core, the sight of Natsu pounding her best friend into the carpet just too much for her to take!

"Ugh! Ugh! Agh!" Letting out one grunt after the next, the dragon slayer's sounds overshadowed the soft pants coming from the female under him. Nine inches of rock solid flesh slid into her body again and again, the grating of her tunnel against his veined pole causing both of them to grit their teeth in delicious agony. Gazing down at the perverted girl, Natsu smiled, today was one hell of a day so far! _'First Lucy, then Juvia…then Kinana…and now Laki…can today get any better?'_ The fire wizard snickered inwardly, his grip on her legs stronger than ever, he pumped into her with renewed vigor, an idea popping into his head as he noticed a wooden table across the room…a table with a very odd rod sticking out the top of it… _'Fuck yeah…it just got a lot better!'_

 **Meanwhile in the Streets of Magnolia:**

While Natsu and his purple haired babes seemed to be having the time of their lives, over across town a different pair of girls were having a very different experience because of the horny dragon slayer. "C'mon, Virgo! We've got to go faster!" Lucy called back to her celestial spirit, the pinkette running behind her without any real sense of urgency, the exact opposite of her Princess's pace of course.

Looking straight ahead at the buxom blonde, her huge breasts bouncing around uncontrollably within the confines of her vest as she ran, the fact that she had elected NOT to wear a bra when she had taken Natsu to Juvia's earlier that day now coming back to bite her jiggly little ass, Virgo spoke in her usual calm demeanor, her words leaving her lips as if she were offering directions to a traveler without a deadline. "I am going as fast as I can Princess. Remember, I operate on your magical reserves and after those dirty things you did with Natsu earlier I can only do so muc—"

Stopping the spirit's PUBLIC recanting of the things a 'good girl' does when in private, Lucy decided to change up the way she phrased her request, lest all of Magnolia learn she loved the way cold glass felt pressed against her soft breasts while her boyfriend took her from behind. "NEVER MIND THAT!" the blonde shouted, trying to get things back on course, "I JUST NEED TO KNOW IF THERE IS ANY WAY YOU CAN GET ME TO FAIRY HILLS FASTER!?"

The girls still running through all of this, Lucy's glare at her servant didn't seem to affect the maid much as she replied just as nonchalantly as before. "Well if the Princess would like to get to Master Natsu faster, I would be obliged to throw her if she so wishes" Her blue eyes still locked on her bouncing master, Virgo looked serious to carry out her offer to obey if called upon it to do so.

Lucy however…was far less…enthused…by the pinkette's brilliant idea. "AH! That's fine!…Don't worry about it…We can run!" the blonde shouted back to her spirit in a panic, her eyes huge at the prospect of being chucked across the town like a lawn dart, not least of which because she wasn't exactly balanced in where her weight was distributed… _'Lucy got back!'_ The image of an annoying little blue exceed popping up in her head, the celestial wizard gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at the thought of him. "THAT DAMN CAT!" her angry shriek pierced through the quite streets of the town, the sound causing the person just around the corner in their path of destruction to pause.

"Why that little cretin! Always making jokes about my body!" Lucy went on, her eyes looking down at her balled up fists and not at all paying attention to what or WHO was directly ahead of her.

Virgo however, who was running several feet behind the blonde saw though…she did her best to help the young wizard, but…well…Lucy had a temper. "Princess! I advise that you watch where you're going!" she called up to her, but to no avail.

"…That flying rat with a sack of fish better learn to keep his mouth shut about me from now on!" Lucy could feel her jagged teeth ready to gnash the little furball to pieces once she got a hold of him. "…He'll rue the day he messed with Lucy Heartfilia!" She grinned pointing her pointer finger up into the air as if to call down the thunder, which her running kinda was with the action upstairs, "…last time I checked fish don't make Natsu do anything near what I ca—"

Using what speed she could to catch up to her master, Virgo stretched out her hand to keep her from colliding with their new obstacle. "Princess! I really think you should—"

"OOOOOHHHHMMMMPPPHHH!"

Running at full speed, Lucy didn't look up until it was too late, the sight of a somewhat startled redhead filling her view at the last second, the blonde plowed directly into her metal breastplate, her delicate body bouncing off to land in a crumpled heap on the stone pavement. "Oh, hey Lucy…" Looking down at her with a rather peculiar look on her face was none other than Erza Scarlet, her visible raised eyebrow showing that the blonde's catastrophic collision had at least gotten her attention, "…where are you off to in such a hurry?"

While the girl HAD been rubbing her head in the aftermath of what felt like nothing less than a train crash with the knight, Lucy shot to her feet when she heard her friend speak, her cause rushing back to her at once. "AHHHH! Natsu! Natsu's in trouble! We've got to get to him NOW!" she screamed, her eyes huge as Titania still looked upon her like she had just fallen out of the sky.

"What do you mean, Natsu's in trouble?..." Erza asked, the redhead curious of her friend's rant, but not overly concerned, Natsu WAS Natsu after all…he was bound to get into trouble at some point during the day. "…What's going on?"

Standing there in a full-on panic, Lucy screamed at the tops of her lungs the news that Virgo had come to warn her of earlier, the news that presented the greatest threat to her boyfriend in existence. "Natsu! He…he's…he's going to be abducted to the Spirit World!" Her open hands waved about frantically over her head, "We've got to get to him before the Celestial Spirit King takes him!"

Now raising that already arched eyebrow just a bit higher now, Erza was more confused than anything at what the blonde was raving about. "And why is our little Natsu being taken to the Celestial Spirit World?" Erza asked the braless wonder, expecting just as much of a crazy reply as before, surprisingly though…she got quite the opposite.

"Well…the thing is…" Lucy paled, the girl slowly rubbing the back of her head as she spoke to the older girl, "…it's kinda my fault he is going to be taken…"

Now standing at her master's side, Virgo held a clenched fist to her heart, the fist sinking into her apron covered breast as she gave the knight her most stern reporting face. "Yes, it is true," the spirit nodded, "…the Princess might have fucked up."

"HEY! YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Lucy spouted at her servant, the pinkette bowing apologetically to quell her rage. "I am so sorry, Princess," she continued bowing before turning and bending over for her, "…I have been very bad in how I have spoken to you. Would you like to punish me? I know I deserve nothing less than the whip for this!"

Erza, now being forced to listen to an argument over spankings between an overenthusiastic masochist and a girl who REALLY needed to wear a bra if she didn't want to cause time itself to stop and stare, really couldn't take it anymore! One armored gauntlet grabbing hold of the pinkette's shoulder, and the other the blonde's, she spun them both to face her. "LISTEN!" she shouted, the power of Titania's voice silencing the duo, "…Now please…before I knock you both out and go find Natsu myself…why…" she growled, "…why is Natsu being taken by the Celestial Spirit King?"

Virgo turning to look at her Princess, Lucy looked back at her for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, her huge breasts wobbling in her vest as she did. "Okay…" she looked the knight dead in the eye now, "…It's kinda like…well…" she paused for a moment, trying to find her bearings and then continued. "…You know how I lost my father, right?" the blonde asked, receiving a redheaded nod in response, "…Well after dad passed away the Spirit King sorta started to think of me as his daughter and…" Seeing that the knight was not stopping her, she continued, "…the thing is he ALSO is technically Virgo's father," she motioned to the maid, the pinkette giving a friendly wave beside her to their listener, "…and uhh…you know how dads get…" Lucy paled, "…when a guy dates their daughter…" Still no clear response from the knight, "…when a guy is doing _things_ with their daughter…" STILL no reaction from the knight, nothing but that same inquisitive stare. With that being said Lucy just said 'blow it' and finished her explanation in full. "…Since _I_ am dating Natsu and _Virgo_ is ALSO dating Natsu…" the blonde finished up, "…the Spirit King kinda wants to take Natsu aside so he can…"

Brown orbs of light suddenly popping wide open, Erza's expression went blank; it was all so absurd she didn't bother considering it until the blonde had actually said it. Her eyes now those of a girl annoyed at just how shocked she was staring at the Heartfilia girl, Erza spoke as bluntly as she could, "Are you saying the _Celestial Spirit King_ is going to give Natsu the _shovel talk_?" she asked, the looks on her companions' faces confirming her question.

Lucy merely looked away with a blush adorning her cheeks, evidently she didn't look forward to the prospect that even while living her life on her own in a magic guild she was STILL going to face every girl's worst fear…their boyfriend meeting their father. Virgo on the other hand was MUCH more enthusiastic, the celestial spirit nodding her head just as vigorously as she spoke, "Yes! As it turns out, fooling around with a Princess AND her servant doesn't turn out well," the pinkette smiled, her summoner wanting to kick her cute little ass more than ever now.

The pair of wizards now both giving the spirit an annoyed look, the maid was soon bowing to each of them again in turn, her apologies coming at the same time. The moment passing, Erza was soon taking the lead in this important operation to save their friend. "Okay, well if that's the case then we need to find him…NOW!" the knight shouted at her two comrades, the girls snapping to attention in fear of the mighty Titania. Time was of the essence if they were to get to Natsu in time, after all, she somewhat doubted the Spirit King, if he did see Lucy as a daughter, wanted to hear how Natsu had 'claimed her fair and square' because he had forced her to take her clothes off in the middle of nowhere and then jumped her when she was feeling self-conscious; yeah…not the best story when spoken by a dimwitted dragon slayer. Turning round as she spoke, the knight demanded answers, "Where is he?!"

Raising her hand to speak, Lucy was quick to point out where he was, "He should be at Juvia's right now!" the blonde answered, not at all realizing the older girl's feelings for the man in question.

Her head lowering a little upon finding out yet ANOTHER girl had beaten her to him, Erza could feel a tear struggling to form in her exposed eye. Lucy she could understand given she and Natsu were like bread and butter, but Cana? Levy? Kinana? Mirajane? Juvia? Who else was going to have their day before her?! The girl's thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt however as a certain pinkette laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, the maid speaking with as much care as she bore, she reassured the knight of chances. "Don't worry, Dame Erza…" Virgo smiled, "…Master Natsu is likely just doing to Miss Juvia as he has to myself and Angel, and what he does to the other ladies of Fairy—"

 _BONK!_

An armored fist coming down to land on the top of the maid's head, Virgo collapsed to the ground, out cold, with a single punch from the mighty Titania. The pinkette meant well, but still she should have realized from living with her temper tantrum throwing Princess…DON'T take light of a girl's feelings…it does not end well for anyone.

Both of her hands now cupped over her mouth, Lucy was in total shock over what had just happened. "B...b…b…but she…she is one of my strongest spirits…" the blonde stammered, her whole body, two parts in particular shaking in disbelief at Virgo's one shot defeat.

The blonde in utter awe as one of her zodiac spirits was hefted onto the knight's shoulder, she suddenly found herself tossed into the air, her bouncy figure landing over Titania's other shoulder as the redhead turned to take off. "Hey! I can run just fine!" Lucy squealed down at her captor, the older wizard simply giving her as straightforward an answer as one would have expected. "Yes, but you run too slow; so in order to get to Natsu faster, I'm going to carry you."

The blonde's earlier complaints to her spirit now coming back to spank her own bouncy behind, she was helpless to resist as the knight took off at top speed, her legs carrying her and her companions towards Fairy Hills MUCH faster than they would have been on their own. _'Don't worry, Natsu…'_ Erza thought to herself as she sped toward the apartment building, _'…I won't let him take you away from me…'_

 **Laki's Apartment:**

Under the ever leering eye of Kinana, Natsu had pumped the petite purplenette full of heat all across the floor, her tongue lolling out as he picked her up now, the man could feel the end closing in on him FAST! "Hey, Laki!" the man called down to her, the girl barely being able to drag her tongue back into her mouth enough to respond without drooling, well, not that much.

"It is what?" she answered back, her odd pattern of speech still somehow better than normal for the time being. Natsu had a theory it had something to do with her being so exhausted, but there again it didn't matter. What DID matter though was finding out just to what extent she could use her maker magic on wood…and then of course how that rather interesting rod on the table top managed to get where it was.

Picking the girl up, the dragon slayer toted her over to the large wooden surface, her small body soon landing on it with an "Oomph!" the impact not at all mattering with just how turned on she was now. "About this little stick here…" the man gestured with his eyebrows down to the thin, perfectly smooth rod that was now pointing directly at her puckered lower hole, the 'stick' looking an awful lot like a miniature version of her toy. "…I'm guessing you made it?..." His smirk broadened at the growing blush coating her sweat laced cheeks, "…then you think you can make something else?" he asked, the expression on her face turning into one he thought he'd _never_ see again. He was well aware that he was the only person who KNEW just how big a slut Lucy was when it was just him and her, when they were alone, she was the dirtiest thing a guy could imagine, so much so that he never thought in his life he would see a similar look, well now…as he gazed down at the grinning face of Laki…he knew he had a dirty girl on his hands today…a SERIOUSLY dirty girl…

"If you so wanted it…" the purplenette slowly raised her hands, her palms then slamming down onto the table on either side of her, "…I got it…WOOD MAKE HANDS!"

Right on her command, before Natsu's very eyes, a pair of hands, made entirely of wood suddenly sprouted from the table on either side of Laki's slight chest, each one now making perverted grabbing motions towards her firm globes, each one still pink from being ground into the carpet as well as the slayer's handling of them. _'Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!'_ Natsu grinned, his front row seat to the show SO much better than the one Kinana had, but she didn't mind, and as her fingers swirled around the insides of her slit, the bar maiden slowly shrugged off layer after layer of clothing, not at all caring where she was.

"Oh…yes...oh…oh…" Panting with each and every thrust she made into herself, Kinana kept her eye focused on Laki…her massive bare breasts squished up against the door frame as she leaned forward, her palm cupping her slit as her juices dripped onto the floor, she couldn't stop herself from watching the pair fuck in ways she had never before imagined…

As Natsu watched, the two hands, each about the size of his own, if not a little smaller, descended on Laki's helpless body, the wooden constructs each taking hold of one firm breast, they were soon rolling and pressing her nipples around like a real man's hands would, her body helpless to stop them from having their way with her! "Heh, well if you like that much, you pervy girl…" the dragon slayer grinned as she slowly lowered her back onto his cock, the cock he had aligned perfectly with a certain wooden cock on the table. His manhood easing its ways back into her soaked pink slit, Laki's eyes bulged open in pleasure as her ass too was plundered, the tight little ring of muscle being forced to accommodate the wooden cock, the very same wooden cock which now seemed to be feeding off the magic of the hands she created! "…You'll love this!" The animated inanimate rod moved in perfect tandem with its flesh and blood duplicate, plunging deep into her ass when Natsu withdrew, then receding as her drove back into her soaked pussy!

"Gaah!" Hard flesh stretched her walls.

"Hugff!" Stiff wood speared her ass.

"AhhH!" Again Natsu shoved into her.

"GaaHHfF!" And again the wooden cock split open her back door.

It was maddening, it was obscene, it was perverse, it was-

"AH! AHHH! AHHHHH!" Laki's body was being attacked from all sides, her tiny lips parted and her tongue hung out in exhaustion, the wood maker wizard had a massive cock, its thick meat stretching her pussy to its limit, a wooden cock now fucking her tight little ass as if it owned her, and to top it all off the table was STILL abusing her poor breasts until they looked ready to pop! Her skin a bright pink throughout it all.

Thrusting into the girl with everything he had, Natsu realized that there was still ONE more thing he could do to the freaky purplenette, and make the whole situation that much more perverted for her in the process! Reaching up, the dragon slayer forced one of the wooden hands way from Laki's boobs, exposing one perky globe to the open air and causing the girl to breathe a sigh of relief…unfortunately for her though…she wouldn't be sighing in relief for long. "I can thank you, Natsu…" the maker girl panted, one breast free from the evil attack, "…I was—OOUUHHHMMMMPP!"

Just as she started to thank him, the fire wizard proved he FAR from deserved her thanks, taking the hand and bending all but two fingers in, he shoved it into her open mouth, the girl now being forced to suck on the intruding fingers as they fucked her mouth.

"Yes…grab her breast…grab her breast…grab her breast…" Kinana chanted to herself, hoping, knowing, Natsu was thinking the same thing. The purplenette groping and squeezing her own super soft pair of double Fs the entire the time, she kneaded her girls with one hand as she watched Natsu take hold of Laki's free boob, "yes…"

The man seizing on the one thing he had yet to do to the girl, with her being fucked in almost every way possible, he craned his neck down, and, as Laki was caught in the strangest threesome she had ever heard of, she felt him suck one pert pebble into his maw, the small bud soon being rolled around as he nuzzled the surrounding pillow, massaging and molding her perky girl while enjoying himself in her softness, much to a certain voyeur's lust.

A man in her pussy, a table in her ass, and everything else somewhere else, Laki just about couldn't take it anymore! Her body convulsing as Natsu reached up to sink his teeth into her neck, the man had an odd feeling that he better mark her while he had the chance, and just as his sharpened teeth pierced her flesh she came! A flood of feminine juices pouring out of her, the dragon slayer pulled out just in time, his cock shooting spurts of cum out onto her navel, the hands obviously repulsed about being covered in another man's spunk withdrew from her, though the wooden cock in her ass continued to pound away until her orgasm faded.

Laki, at long last exhausted, fell back onto the table, her breasts heaving with her breaths, the hands which had groped her and the cock which had fucked her ass receding back into the wooden table, the pair turned to each other, the fact that they had out perved a perverted table doing them in at last.

"So…" the dragon slayer asked as he ran a finger along the purplenette's reddened slit, collecting her juices before tasting them for the first time, "…do you think you'll still be moaning 'Natsu' every day?...or did Mr. Table do a better job than me?" Looking down at the piece of furniture they were lying on, and then back over to the man who now laid beside her, Laki simply shook her head, "No…" she smiled at him, "…I'm thinking I'll—"

 _CRASH!_

The sudden sound of the main entrance downstairs being kicked in echoing up to her apartment, Natsu and Laki turned to each other, their eyes meeting as they each said the same word, the only word they knew could be responsible for that crash.

"Erza!"

Kinana, who had up until now been enjoying the peep show of the century, was scrambling to get back into her room as fast as she could, the girl bolting away from Laki's door as the heavy thud of armored bootsteps thundered up the stairs, the overendowed purplenette barely escaped into her apartment in the nick of time, her clothes and robe abandoned in the hallway for the rescue team to find.

"Ah! Finally!" Lucy shouted as the knight at long last set her down from her towering prison atop her shoulder, her maid now conscious, too was released to her own feet. Erza was NOT wasting any time with them however because SHE had a man to save! After all! Those things didn't get themselves out of trouble! Slamming her fist on the wooden door, Erza hammered away at it, having no concern at all for the structural integrity of the building she too lived in.

Virgo, was meanwhile squatting down to pick up the clothes she was finding all over the floor of the hallway. "Strange…" the maid said to herself and her Princess as she went on her demented egg hunt, "…these seem familiar, but I don't recall ever seeing a person wearing a green halter top, white dress skirt, and a bath robe all at once…hmm…"

The maid obviously puzzled out of her mind, Lucy didn't know what to do, face palm for relying so much so often on such a dumb spirit, or go over to assist Erza and risk getting knocked into the apartment across the hall… "…What am I doing with my life?..." the blonde moaned, her concerns all but evaporating as the doorway across the hall opened up, a sight NONE of the girls expected…well maybe Lucy...she was the only one paying close attention to the littered clothes after all…

"Uhhh…Kinana…" the celestial wizard gawked at her mostly nude friend, "…Why are you only wearing a towel?..." She wasn't wrong, rushing out of her apartment to join the other girls, Kinana was clad in only a small bath towel, the cotton cloth deftly tied around her chest, the top exposing bountiful amounts of soft cleavage over it while the bottom only just covered her now heavily abused mound.

The girl looking around the group as she now stood amongst them, she now had something to say of her own. The busty purplenette staring over at the overly aggressive knight, who was still currently banging down a certain water mage's door, pointed to a door down to the girl's right, her eyes in an almost deadpan expression. "If you're looking for Natsu, he isn't at Juvia's anymore, the ENF bound babe said pointing to Laki's door, "…he's in there with Laki now."

Erza, who by this point was badly bopping Juvia's black winter hat around her head as she had opened the door some time ago to see who was there, now spun around, her eyes angrier than before! "WHAT! HE'S AT LAKI'S NOW!?" The redhead taking her entourage, which was by this point made up of a braless blonde, a machoschitic maid, a towel bound bar maiden, and a Natsu otaku, as clearly demonstrated by the body pillow of him she was cuddling as she followed them, on a nice little trip a whole whopping ten feet over to Laki's door, where once arriving, the knight, with a look of a girl who is just plain tired of it today, reared her foot back, the others all ducking for cover as she swung it forward, knocking the door down in one harsh kick!

Watching as the dust settled, Virgo couldn't help sprouting up with, "Wow…so I can take as much as the door can." The others all gritting their teeth at her, Erza didn't wait in stepping through, her hand held out for the dragon slayer to take as soon as possible. "Natsu!" she yelled at seeing him standing there, the man fully clothed and sweating buckets, meanwhile the other purplenette was busy cleaning her table for some odd reason, her too wearing leagues more than her purple haired friend from across the hall, "…We have got to get you out of here! It's not safe! The Celestial Spirit King is going to get his shovel and—"

Natsu, who had been listening to the whole ordeal, including the shenanigans leading up to Laki's door be executed, did not seem one bit impressed by what was going on, if anything his mind was a bit out of it after sharing a girl with a table, all that aside, he wasn't interested in more. He needed to sleep! "Yeah, thanks, Erza…" he said as he went to walk towards the girls, but I think I'll pass—ah!" As he approached them, the floor underneath the dragon slayer suddenly lit up, a spirit gate opening beneath him, Natsu was suddenly sucked into the gate!

Kinana, who had of course decided to wear a towel to such an event suddenly flung her arms up into the air in embarrassment, her cheeks glossing over a cherry red as her towel was stripped from her body by the suction, her huge knockers and pale white skin marked by Natsu's own hands revealed to everyone around her.

"NATSU! NOOO!" Diving towards him as fast as her reflexes could react, Erza leapt right at him, her hand held out for his, their fingers just barely touching as he fell through, the man they all loved disappearing from sight as the gate sealed itself behind him.

They all stood there for a moment…in shock at what they had just seen. Spinning around with frantic tears in her eye, Erza yelled at Virgo at the top of her voice, her orders for the spirit NOT to be countermanded. "VIRGO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? OPEN A GATE SO WE CAN FOLLOW HIM, NOW!"

But as much as the knight wished to follow the destructive fire wizard it was of no use, the celestial spirit shaking her hands just as fast, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Dame Erza!" Even SHE looked panicked in all of this, "…I left to come here right before all the gates, but that one were sealed for this very reason!"

"No…" Turning her head to look at where he was, where their friend, crush, and lover had disappeared, Erza hoped alongside the others that he was alright. At her our risk, Lucy walked over to the knight, and placing a hand on her shoulder she comforted her friend as best she could. "Don't worry…I'm sure he's fine…I know he is…Natsu has never let us down yet…right?" The girls all looking at each other, they let out a collective sigh before leaving to return to the guild hall to discuss what happened with the Master.

 **Celestial Spirit World:**

With the stars of the glorious celestial heavens floating around him, the King of that celestial realm stood stalwart in his wait for the arrival of the dragon slayer known as Natsu Dragneel…the man who had started a romantic relationship with one of the last celestial wizards in existence. **"LUCY…"** he sighed, the King cared for the girl, he really did, ever since her parents went…he had seen her as a daughter of sorts…and that meant he had to BE the parent she needed at times like this. She was just too precious…not just her magic, but in who she was to let her go to the wrong sort.

" **I GUESS I WAITED LONG ENOUGH AS IT IS…"** The King knew he should have had this talk with the boy the day Virgo first came back giggling and blushing to him of her 'Princess's' entrance into womanhood…but he had waited…and waited and waited…but with the revelation of that same lad now having taken up with another daughter of his, the zodiac, Virgo…now the almighty King knew he had to act.

Standing as he was waiting for the man who he would either come to an understanding with over his daughters, or literally beat to death with his giant sword to arrive, he started to wonder if maybe…could he?... His eyes opening wide, it hit him, the reason Natsu hadn't arrived yet. **"…I OPENED THE WRONG GATE!"**

 **Apartment:**

"OOOHHH-AAAHHHHH!" Meanwhile back where he probably should have been all along, a gate suddenly opened up in the ceiling of a dark apartment, that one man everyone was looking for falling through it, Natsu landed head first onto the tiled flooring, his head smashing into it and knocking him out cold.

Slowly coming to after a few minutes, Natsu's vision was still very weird, the scenes of the room around him seeming oddly familiar, while not a place he recalled being before. Raising one hand up to gently rub his bruised skull, the man suddenly noticed a figure appearing over him, the dark silhouette was clearly the outline of a girl, but who?

The figure walking around him a few times, Natsu's vision was still far too blurry in the darkness to see who it could be, his pupils finally being able to center as the person stopped moving around, the sound of boots hitting the floor when it stopped, followed by that dark silhouette slowly squatting down so that it's face was peering down directly over his. "Well look who came crawling back…" The outline of a girl at last said, a small chuckle immediately following her words.

Still staring up with everything he had to figure out who was with him right now, Natsu slowly painted the picture of the figure in the darkness of the room, the completed work of someone he was really happy to see right now actually. "L…Lucy?..." He murmured; the wind still knocked out of him from the fall.

Not moving at all from where it had stopped earlier, the figure at last began to reply, "Yes…" the girl seemed to say, the lines of a small smirk slowly beginning to spread across her face, the rest of what she said making the dragon slayer's eyes grow wide. "…but not the one you're thinking of…" Natsu's vision returning to him in full, the man stared up now at the girl squatting over him, the one who he had been at the mercy of since his arrival. The face of his destined one appearing from out of the darkness, he couldn't help his eyes being drawn to the small skull holding her short side pony tail together. Her pink lips opening up once more, it all made sense now.

"Welcome back to Edolas…tough guy…"

 **A/N: So I was mulling over naming this chapter something to do with purple as both purplenettes had fun in it, but then I also hadn't named a Laki chapter yet, so she took priority. I have been looking forward to this chapter's end for a long…LONG time now… I know my reasoning for Natsu arriving in Edolas isn't the best, but hey, it's fan fiction so it seemed decent enough. As you all, and Natsu, will find out, things are A LOT different in Edolas than one would expect, the things that happened over their time skip about as good as one can expect. Natsu has awoken…and to think…the girls of Edolas thought things were rough the LAST time he was there! I can't wait to write the next few chapters, the girls you all love will be coming fast and hard now that some of the less popular ones are sated for the time being. So if you want to see more or if there was anything you REALLY enjoyed from this chapter then please,** _ **REVIEW!**_

 **WARNING: Within a few chapters this story will be entering the GMG arc, it is personally the worst arc I have ever seen since it concentrated almost exclusively on pointless character torture and humiliation. I FULLY intend on making the arc better in every way in this story with the bad guys actually getting some form of punishment. If you LOVED the character torture in the GMG arc, particularly what was done to my favorite character then my changes will NOT be what you'll enjoy, however if you DID think that the writer went overboard with the bashing and abuse then you will LOVE what I have planned! Bear in mind I am not going to just turn it into a straight "good guys win everything" sort of thing and only address the segments that killed the arc for me and many fans of the show.**


	16. Edolas' Enormous Eddos

**A/N: I'm BACK! Things have been rough lately, things which will be explained fully in the end note by the way, but for now just let me say that this came out a lot more smoothly than I had thought it would. This was the first chapter in a long time that I was able to blast through in one night, but I don't feel the quality has suffered at all. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lucy Ashley's Apartment:**

"Lu…Lucy…uhhhh…" His eyes still wide with shock from seeing the girl his soul had been destined to join with in a different form, Natsu at long last felt the blow to his head taking full effect. With the image of the blond babe from Edolas etched into his dark portals, the dragon slayer found himself drifting off into the pits of eternity, his brain not able to handle so much right now.

Her own brown orbs looking over him, watching with a small smirk spread across her pink lips, Lucy Ashley squatted down next the fallen wizard as he seemed to fade away. "Wow…and Levy said there wasn't a man alive with the balls to sneak into my room…" Her smirk grew wider at her words, the very fact that a man HAD broken into the room of a girl with such a deadly reputation as she something to smile about all on its own, never mind the victory over her rival!

"…So…Natsu…" The latex bound beauty leant down, her face mere inches from his, her lips only a small lunge out of reach, the scent…my spirits…the scent of her…Natsu could still SMELL her as he fell into oblivion…the last scent he breathed in as he fell asleep every night…and yet…this wasn't the girl whose hair he buried his nose in, whose soft opening his manhood fit so perfectly… Her opals staring into the faint slivers of his eyes she let that smirk of hers grow larger still as she spoke… "…you still don't know what's special about girls?..."

All of it…her scent, her looks, the sheer aura of her presence…it was too much for him to take as he was…between the day he'd had with his girlfriends and smashing his skull on the tiled floor, he was out. The last of his consciousness slipping away before her very eyes, Lucy couldn't help it as the sneer of disdain overtook the seductive look of confidence she had been wearing. Her eyes narrowing as a small scowl replaced her smirk, it was clear she was done for now too.

Knees straightening, the blonde was soon standing back to her full height, although she wished the man had at least TRIED to put a move on her after so brazenly breaking into her home, she knew she shouldn't have hoped for so much. "Ugh…so I guess that's a 'no'…huh?..." Her hands coming to rest on either side of her curvaceous hips, Lucy rolled her eyes at the fallen male. "…so you _ARE_ just like the Natsu here…" her dislike for the man rolled off her tongue like a bad aftertaste, "…what…a…waste…"

Rearing back her foot in a show of anger, the badass blonde was about to land a rather harsh kick into the side of the man who had DARED to break into her apartment when suddenly a small cloth caught her eye. "Huh?...What's this?..." Her boots carrying her over to the square of damp white fabric, she immediately realized what it was. "A…towel?..." Her gaze returned to the unconscious man, the fact that he was fully clothed telling her that it couldn't have been his, and she knew just from looking at it that it wasn't hers…

Her gaze focused on the towel, its soft, slightly damp texture making her think, it was then that she found herself looking back down at the man in her apartment yet again…Natsu…not the Natsu of her world, but a Natsu none the less… An idea forming in the back of her mind making her brown eyes grow wide, she knew just the way to get back at him for breaking into her apartment like this…and for…

"Thought you were pretty smart, huh?" Lucy grinned, her smirk returning full force as she stared down at him, his breathing the only sign of life from his motionless form. "…yeah…you had it all planned out…didn't you?" the blonde continued as she turned back to look at him again, one eyebrow cocking upwards as she spoke. "…But you didn't expect to be caught, right?" Still no response came from her sole company of the night, but she didn't care…

Eyes on him like the pervert he was, Lucy Ashley slowly reached up to grasp the zipper of her outfit, her fingernails catching it just as the next words left her pretty pink lips. "Yeah…you wanted to sneak in and see all of…this…didn't you?" her fingertips giving a gentle tug, the zipper that held her clothes shut over her body slowly slid downward, the sound of the zipper heralding the unveiling of miles of silky white skin…inch after inch of bouncy flesh…and the body which was forbidden to man because its owner was one who would not…could not be tamed…was unveiled.

The zipper passing under her bust, Lucy Ashley's huge thirty two Gs bounced out and into the open, their creamy masses just as soft and jiggly as those of her Heartfilia counterpart, everything from their consistency to the way her nipples hardened in the presence of the dragon slayer…all of it the same… "Pretty nice…huh?" Letting go of the zipper for a moment, the blonde reached down and cupped her heavy breasts in her hands, billows of supple feminine skin wobbling in her tiny palms and seeping between the spaces of her fingers as she held them up for him, presenting her naked girls like a pair of cannons… If Natsu had been awake right now he surely would have tackled her to the ground and devoured her bouncy treasures right then and there! But he wasn't…and so the show went on…

"Oh? These aren't enough for you huh? You want to see more?" Lucy Ashley's smirk was almost a wide grin as she released her huge boobs, the pair of soft globes jiggling alone on her chest, for there were no masculine hands to coddle them until they turned pink with delight on this night; her fingers taking hold of her zipper once again … That shiny silver zipper sinking ever lower on her body, the sight of the bombshell's bare navel would have reached Natsu's eyes had he been awake, instead the sight of her bare midriff went unseen and unappreciated. "Yeah…I bet you want to fuck this…" she paused as she reached down into her skintight outfit, her hands taking palmfuls of her soft hips, her curves only compounded by the succulent bit of fat she carried in ALL the right places, "…tight…little body…huh, big guy?" she asked as her voice took on a slight moaning tenor.

Her eyes closing for a moment as a series of shivers shot through her spine, Lucy at last peeled the outfit from her hips to let it drop over her thighs, the material pooling at her small feet. "I mean…just look at me…" knowing full well that her audience was completely blind to her self-exhibition, Lucy was sure to make it the best show never seen, "…such big breasts…" her hands reaching back up, thin digits pressed into the soft flesh of her girls, sinking into her white skin and making the small indents from her fingers just as pink as the stiff pebbles capping them, said pebbles standing proudly just aching to be sucked… "a round full ass…" her gloves falling to the floor, Ashley roughly cupped her soft bum, the meat of her backside just as soft and jiggly as her melons, so large and wobbly…and yet…just begging to be spanked…

A soft moan escaping her parted lips, Lucy stepped out of her boots as she took a couple steps forward…her hands moving back around her sleek, supple form, squeezing her breasts together so that they spilled out over her hands before trailing down her sides to her hips, all the while remaining even…that was until they dipped down further… "Oooahhhhh!" _Hiss!_ Had Natsu been awake, he would have seen a sight which all men both in the Fairy Tail of Earthland and its Edolas counterpart would gladly have killed or died to see…

"Yesss…yyeehhhhssss…" With her index and ring finger holding open her outer lips, the blonde's middle finger slipped into her tiny pink slit, its underside teasing her still hidden clit with pressure. "Yeeeehhhhhssss…" Like a siren in heat, Ashley's body was slowly growing hotter and hotter from what was happening. Not only was she naked, and fingering herself so openly, but with NATSU in the room as she was doing it! He may have been out cold, but that still didn't change the fact of just what she was doing.

With one hand busy from the task of pleasuring her pussy, its sister dealt with a much…larger, and far weightier task.

Cupping and squeezing one large breast, her small hand was woefully overwhelmed from the task at, well, hand. The massive jiggling and wobbling globe of flesh yielded to her palm and fingers as much as they could contain before overflowing and enveloping it! Hissing as she squeezed harshly, her mouth parted in a deep sensual moan before a sharp gasp followed. Her head lolling from side to side as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she felt, then heard another long deep moan escape from her throat, low and airy, it carried such a degree of femininity that it would have shocked anyone who knew her to hear it!

"Ohhhhh…yeeeeesssssssss, you like that, don't you?" she asked, envisioning in her mind the man unconscious on the ground, she quickly snapped her eyes open to look upon his prone form. "Yeah, this is what you want isn't it? AHHHHHH!" A second finger slipping into her tight passage, she withdrew both of the slick nectar coated digits and after making a small show of sticking them into her mouth and licking them clean she then allowed that hand to join its sister in squeezing her melons.

"You like what you see? You want these?" she asked him, knowing she wouldn't get a reply but not caring either as she continued to squeeze and cup her girls, pushing them together as hard as possible so that they created a valley of cleavage deeper than any chasm could hope to reach.

Stepping closer to the unconscious dragon slayer, she used her thumbs and index fingers to pinch her nipples, the tiny pink nubs already hard enough to cut glass, she moaned as she pinched and squeezed them. "Uhh, yeah, you like that don't you? It makes you hard just to think about them doesn't it?" With one hand still slick with her juices and the other still dry, the contrast made the act even MORE arousing! Releasing her breasts so that they bounced around on her chest, Ashley once against slid her hands down her sides to her thighs.

"Aww, that's not good enough for you either?" A mischievous and menacing glint in her eyes, the blonde closed the remaining distance between them. "Heh, I get it, how STUPID of me, no wonder it's not enough for you," one dainty foot stepped over him so that she was now standing with one foot on each side of his chest, her parted slit directly over him, "how could you possibly enjoy all this when it's so far away?" Slowly she lowered herself, her legs spreading wide and bending at the knees so that her body was on shameless display, not one inch of her hidden from view.

Wiggling her soft succulent ass before resting it dead center on his chest, she then spread her legs even further apart in an exaggerated motion so that her molten core was fully revealed, the thick puffy outer lips swollen with need and parted so that her pink inner cavern was visible, her hairless peach dripping with need for the only man in Edolas who could put out her fire…all the while her clear juices oozed out onto his hard chest, soaking it with her fragrance.

"You're just as hard up here as you are down there aren't ya?" she asked, leaning forward so that her massive breasts dangled over his face, she rubbed herself on his exposed chest, leaving a thin trail of her clear juices as she moved across his hard chiseled abs and pecs.

"So which do you like more tough guy? My soaking pussy, or my huge boobs?" she asked as she paused in her movements to lean back, once again spreading herself before his unseeing eyes. "All this, it's what you want isn't it? What you hoped for, what you dream about? What you think about when you're trying to get off!" With a haughty laugh and a sneer, she settled herself on his chest and once again started to finger herself. This time using the opposite hand to spread open and pilfer her slick passage while the juice coated hand she had used before continued to kneed, squeeze and abuse her jiggly globes.

"Is it all you ever hoped for? Huh?" She panted."Is it what you always dreamed to be?" A sigh escaped her lips. Continuing to finger herself, her thin digit driving in and out while her palm pressed down on her now exposed clit, the blonde gasped and shuddered as she gave exaggerated moans and faux desperate cries of pleasure to her audience of one.

"Bet…ya, that-Ahh!... That you never thought you'd get to see-Hmmmmhaaaaa!... This, huh?"

Pleasure shooting through both of her heavy melons and up through her burning core, anyone would think the blonde would be smiling by now; If anything though, her scowl only seemed to deepen.

"What's the matter? Still not easy enough for you? Still too much work? Fine! How about I get on my hands and knees for you!" She yelled down at him, thin strands of golden hair flying over her blushing face as she did.

Twisting her body around, the girl turned to face away from him, once again making a show as she swung her thick thighs over his form, she repositioned herself so that her pussy was hovering just inches from his face as she settled herself down, pressing her pelvis against his chest with her legs pulled up and bent at the knees. Her body flush with his chest as her huge breasts cushioned her above his crotch, those two huge heavenly marshmallows squeezing and smooshing between their bodies. Had the man been awake he would have died and gone to the next life from either the feeling of her boobs on his member or the sight of her heavenly peach bare before him.

"That easy enough for you yet?" she asked as she wiggled her backside and ground into his chest before adding, "oh that's right, I forgot, I can't make you do ANY work, it has to just be GIVEN to you, doesn't it?" Reaching back with one hand as she twisted her body on an angle she slipped one of her hands down the crack of her ass to her tiny pink slit , those fingers of her spreading her core wide open for his uses. "Well? Is THAT easy enough for you? Have I done enough yet or are you expecting me to BEG?!"

Shifting her ass from side to side, waving it before Natsu's unconscious form like a piece of steak in front of a starved dog, Lucy began to finger herself once more, sliding the thin digit in and out of her parted lower lips, her sex completely bare and on display for him, that little pink opening of hers…the center of her flower blossoming as she again and again slid that soft digit of hers back in and out, in and out, pumping it while grinding her hips against his chest, she could FEEL the release she had wanted so badly from him…him…the man who had broken her heart…

Sliding her finger back out again, a few small droplets of ambrosia nectar fell his chest, their sweet taste forever lost without a conscious male to enjoy them. Lucy was on the brink of the climax she so SORELY needed, but just when she could feel it coming, the rush of being so naked and so vulnerable mere inches from the man who mattered most to her…it…it…

"AGH!" The slivers which her eyes had become in the blissful moments leading up to this moment, it was now that they became full again, but it was not with the shocks of orgasm sweeping over her form which they held in their deep circles…but the bitter resentment of what had been lost…and what was now lying under her naked form…

Eyebrows furrowing in anger, Lucy pushed herself up from him and glared down at the man she had just been fingering herself to…who she had been fingering herself FOR… "Why am I even doing this?!" her voice was loud and filled with the shrill pains of a girl for whom things had not gone her way. "…You don't care! You've NEVER cared!" His unconscious form seemingly mocking her, the blonde suddenly felt her rage heighten even further as a cool breeze trickled over her hardened nipples while her juices ran down her legs from her aching slit. The image of how stupid she must have looked to him after what she had done...standing there…naked and horny, throwing herself at him like some kind of slut…for a man who didn't love her…it was enough to make a girl look him in the eye and yell…

"FUCK YOU!" Her middle finger outstretched, it dribbled with her own juices, her final insult to him still mocking her desperate need…feeling her want on her fingers, Lucy Ashley turned on her heel. The girl had had enough for one night…even if it was only her for most of it. Reaching down as she left, the blonde scooped up the towel which the man had arrived with, she needed it FAR more than him after all.

With heavy footfalls, Lucy stormed over to her bathroom door, the door being flung open in front of her, she turned back over her shoulder to look at the man who had passed up his favorite feast in the world without even realizing it. The brown opals which saw passage of the outside world to her soul alight with the flames of anger and lust, the blonde stomped through the open doorway, the marvelous sight of her nude bum the last thing Natsu would have seen had he been awake.

The sounds of the bathtub running followed soon after her disappearance from the room. Her round curves meeting the liquids in her tub, Lucy allowed a small sigh to leave her as the hot water devoured the stress which now inhabited her supple flesh. Sinking down to her shoulders, the most feared girl in Fairy Tail looked down, the fact that her large breasts were floating in the water only making her that much angrier. "Stupid, dumbass…" she grunted, the relaxing feel of the waters taking their toll on her rage, draining it, ebbing it away to leave her with an empty aching feeling within her soul. Her face now blank, almost completely devoid of emotion, she reached up to cup her breasts, the two large and pale orbs that were her shining beacon of femininity, proof that she was in fact a girl, a young woman in the full bloom of her youth before sighing, "…every last part of me is real…" The blonde scowled at her breasts, the fully natural globes bobbing in the water with her slightest of movements as she released them almost as though they were mocking her with reminders of the harsh whispers and biting slights she had heard from other women wherever she went, "…and still…" she let her eyes slide shut as the last of her anger left her, "…you still look the other way…just like everyone else…"

 **The Next Day:**

 _Clop Clop Clop Clop…_

Round eyes full of fascination taking in everything around him, Natsu was awake now…not that he would have been allowed to sleep in that is…not where he had stayed the night. "Aghh…I can't believe you woke me up so early!" The dragon slayer rubbed his still somewhat bruised skull, the time out he'd had the night before not being quite enough to heal the damage from his fall.

Not even bothering with looking over at her new companion, Lucy certainly wasn't in the best of moods this morning…not that she ever was. Edolas was a place of opposites, as Natsu and his friends had found out the last time they'd been here, but at the same time there were just as many similarities too. For instance, as he stole a glance at the blonde girl walking by his side, the dragon slayer realized something. _'It doesn't matter if I'm in Earthland or Edolas…'_ Natsu couldn't help smirking as he took in the sight of the buxom girl, her large boobs bouncing with each step she took in her skin tight outfit, _'Lucy ALWAYS has a temper…'_

The Lucy he knew, the girl he had pinned down in the forest during a mission and claimed as his own was without a doubt, the sweetest…kindest soul he had ever met…with rare exceptions she was never selfish and ALWAYS put others before herself. The Lucy from Edolas on the other hand… "Hey! What are you staring at tough guy?" Her words suddenly breaking his concentration, Natsu had to quickly look away from the bouncing badass, his crumpled lips letting out a short "Nothing" before going back to his thoughts. At least she was satisfied with just proving she held dominance over him…

' _Lucy Ashley...'_ Her last name was about as different from his Lucy's as their personalities… Lucy Ashley was probably the meanest, most aggressive girl he had ever met. Letting his eyes slink back to her once more, the dragon slayer couldn't help appreciating just how similar she looked to Erza when she was pissed. The way her brows furrowed and her brown eyes looked straight forward, ready to castrate death itself if it were to so much as annoy her… _'She's like a super angry mini Erza!'_ The image of a tiny blonde Erza getting REALLY pissed off and hopping around with a sword popping into his mind, Natsu couldn't hold in the laughter that followed it, the man having to stop in his tracks to keep from falling over!

Bending over to rest his hands on his knees for support, Natsu just kept on laughing at the mental image, "HAHAHAHHAHAAAAAHHHAAAA!" A smile spread across his cheeks, he almost wished he could think about that image all day…but then 'angry mini Erza' spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!?" The sudden roar of her rough, yet still feminine voice blasting in his ear drums, Natsu looked up to see the intimidating sight of the blonde bombshell of death looming over him, her eyes narrowed into slivers as she stared him down. _'Wow…and I thought I was just seeing things!'_ The image passing through Natsu's mind, he could almost superimpose the image of Erza Scarlet from his childhood onto that of the rough blonde. Standing over him with a scowl on her lips and her arms at her hips, he could just see the girl who had been a big sister to him for so long…but now… "WELL!? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?"

Those stray thoughts exiting his brain just as quickly as they had entered it, the dragon slayer at last got his breathing under control enough to stand up fully straight again. Regaining his full height, he could now look at the blonde from a more…gratifying perspective. "Oh…uhhh…nothing, Luce!" he smiled at her, the girl still giving him a look as he fixed his clothes.

"Fine…but don't think for a minute I'm going to let you laugh at me like that!" she threatened with one small, albeit balled up, fist, "…Because if ya do, then I'm gonna have to kick your ass until you get it through your thick skull NOT to fuck with me!" The girl still holding her fist to his throat, Natsu waved his hands in submission, the show enough for her to lower her lethal weapon and continue on her way, the girl once again leading the way to the guild hall.

Hanging back for a few moments, Natsu smiled as he was able to enjoy this perspective of the girl. Watching as she started up again, her wide, sensual hips straining against the tight fabric of her skintight outfit, it was easy to see from where he now stood that Lucy Ashley, as much as she probably would have liked the comparison, was NOT as Erza had been in his childhood. Bigger than him, stronger than him…a mighty figure towering over his very being and leaving him helpless to resist her wishes to train more.

' _No matter how tough you make yourself out to be…'_ his smile widened as she stopped once again, her head turning to look over her shoulder in annoyance at having to tell him off again, the fact that he was so much bigger than her coming completely into focus as she stormed back to bark at him, the way her slight frame seemed to be overshadowed by his wider one, how her arms and legs were soft with silky skin while his was with hard muscle. And above all…no matter how tough she really was…she still REAKED of that feminine aura that set his innate predatory urges on fire.

"Hey, would you hurry up!?" She yelled at him in his face all of a sudden, her brown orbs obviously not waiting around any longer for him to get going on his own. His face contorting into one of fright, Natsu was soon on the move again, the battle loving babe of Edolas walking alongside him. Watching her movements out of the corner of his eye, Natsu knew…oh how he knew… _'No matter how loud you yell or how many guys you beat up to show that you're tough…'_ he smiled at the essence of her being, that one big difference between him and her that made everything she did have such a sensual aspect to it, that one thing that mattered more to him than ANY show of bravado, _'…you're still a girl…'_

The two walked for some time in silence after that, Lucy doing her best to forget what she had done the night before. How she had stripped down right in front of him like that, teasing his unconscious form with her body before almost fingering herself to orgasm right onto his face!... It was the sort of thing only desperate failures of women did…and she was NOT a failure!

Natsu meanwhile was still thinking over what he had realized earlier about her, his eyes taking pot shots at her body every chance he got. Dark orbs hitting every mark on her he could see, from her pale white boobs squishing up and over the zipper of her outfit, her jiggling flesh spilling out just like any man would dream of…to the way her tight outfit clung to her every round curve. It was the closest thing a man could get to seeing her naked without seeing her; not enough to tell what it all looked like under there, but still enough to KNOW that he was doomed to dine in second class for the rest of his life, the girl's body putting all others to shame without even exposing an inch of leg.

But her dynamo of a body aside, it was her face that really held his attention, it was the face of the girl he loved most of all, the one whose soul and his were bound to lock forms even when their bodies turned to dust…and yet… _'She's so angry…'_ Whereas his Lucy always exuded joy and happiness wherever she went, Lucy Ashley seemed to do the same with aggression. Erza always intimidated people regardless of where she was, but that was not on purpose, she WAS Titania after all! Common folk couldn't help but to be felled in awe at the mere sight of her when they knew of her accomplishments. Lucy Ashly on the other hand…was just aggressive. She walked around in a skin tight outfit and would beat the pulp out of any man who dared to so much as whistle at her. She scared people on purpose and enjoyed the way everything stopped when she entered the room. It may not have been the nicest way to act, but it was what worked for her; and she was just fine with it.

Seeing as how the girl looked to be on the verge of catching him looking her over again, Natsu at long last spoke up, his hands rising up to fold behind his head as he spoke. "So, Luce, how've things been? You know…without any magic here and all now?" he asked, his companion seemingly unloading the round she had prepared to fire at him when he opened his mouth.

Flicking her eyes up and away from the dragon slayer, Lucy looked as if she were about to just blow him off, but then…she answered. "Better than you'd expect, I guess." The girl turned her stony gaze back over to him now, her eyes locking with his, "…the guild is still up and running, it turns out the way we used magic had more to do with our physical skills than how you and the others over in Earthland use magic." Seeing as how the man beside her looked rather surprised, she went on. "What? Don't tell me any of this shocks you?" The blonde let out a short laugh, "…I mean, even while you guys were here you were throwing fire and swords around while we were using magic to hone our personal skillsets." Her hands rose up to catch her fist in her other palm. "You can't breathe fire without magic, but I can still kick a man's ass just the same…"

Grinning at the way her fist met her glove, Lucy looked back up at the dragon slayer to find not the impressed face she had expected, or the surprised one she had left…but rather one which held a scowl…a scowl directed right at her. "Something the matter, tough guy?" She raised an eyebrow at his hostile expression, his face not changing in the slightest at her words.

Abruptly halting in his tracks, Natsu brought a sudden stop to their trek, his blonde companion, annoyed as she was, digging her boots into the dirt to stop with him. Their eyes meeting, brown on black, she was just about to press her earlier question, with the added threat level of course, when he beat her to it.

"What's wrong, Lucy?..."

The wind blew between them in the seconds which passed following his question, the seconds that were filled with nothing but silence for he had asked the question none dared ask the blonde…the one which concerned a girl's most tender place…her heart.

"Huh?...Wh…What did you just ask—" Ashley went to retort, only to have the question repeated back at her again, this time with the added lacing of that strong, masculine aura Natsu wielded so masterfully, the biggest weakness to a girl's basic instincts. This wasn't something Natsu had learned on his own though…he had HIS Lucy and her using her feminine aura to utterly destroy his male mind to thank for this discovery…after all…what worked for the fairy…

"I said…" he reiterated the question, "…what is wrong, Lucy?"

Her eyes, big brown orbs which usually held a domineering look over her unfortunate victim, now almost seemed to tremble a little at what was happening. She could FEEL that aura which made her body weak in the knees, she could SEE the look of determination on his face, the one that promised to find out what she hid from him…she could SENSE the overwhelming attraction which the male body exuded when it wanted to become one with a girl…she knew what he was asking alright…but she wasn't about to tell him…not the ass hole that…that…

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Brushing it all off, the girl was suddenly turning on her heel, the sleek form of her luscious curves now passing the dragon slayer by as she continued on their path to the guild hall. "…But if you don't want to get left out here to die, you better pick up your purse and get the fuck over here."

Standing there in shock, the man couldn't believe what had just happened. She…she had just…the look, the aura, the feelings…normally pressing one of his girls with these things ALWAYS yielded results…not necessarily sex, but whatever was wrong with them, bringing out the inner feelings that were pulling them down…feelings which it was HIS JOB to dispense with…because it was he more than anyone else who knew just how amazing girls were on the inside…

But for some reason or another his tactics hadn't worked with Lucy Ashley…Natsu had no idea what was wrong with her, but something was definitely up with the tough blonde that hadn't been there last time he had seen her. Watching as she stalked away from him, her image growing fainter and fainter in the misty jungle…the dragon slayer only had one thing to say before sprinting to catch up with her.

"What…the…fuck?..."

 **Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

The girl seemed to get farther and farther away with each step he took in her direction, his calls towards her disappearing figure, something that still left him in awe no matter how many times he would ogle Lucy's at night by holding up the covers to expose her nude form to his hungry gaze. The girl at last gone, Natsu soon found himself wandering forward through an endless sea of trees and brush…the only thing on his mind being the constant wish for water…and regretting just how much sweetness he had wasted each night he'd watched as the last of his celestial girlfriend's juices slipped from her abused pussy as she peacefully slept.

"Agh…great…thanks a lot, Luce!" The now rather perturbed dragon slayer yelled out into the empty expanse around him. "Last time I was here I don't remember having to walk through so much jungle to get to the guild!" Crossing his arms angrily over his chest, the man kept on trekking, keeping an eye out for when next the girl might appear before him.

It was then though something else came to mind. "Heh…maybe she got picked up by a plant that ripped all her clothes off…" The naughty thought suddenly slipped its way into the young man's brain like a finger into a certain temperamental blonde. "Heheheh…yeah…I bet she's running around here just as lost as I am…" The dragon slayer drooled, the image of the tough girl version of his other half running around through the dark jungle, her body exposed to the hot sun as her bouncy curves wobbled and jiggled against her thin arms, her limbs practically useless in covering so much feminine sexuality.

A wide, shark toothed grin spread over his features, Natsu kept that image in the forefront of his mind as he made his way through the grass, the shape of the guild hall appearing before him, alongside the silhouette of a certain, fully clothed, blonde. "Yeah…just keep jumping off the bumpy ground, Luce…" he grinned evilly to himself, smirking at how she was forced to dance from one foot to the other to avoid scorching her hurting toes, all the jumping causing her huge boobs to jiggle and bounce around erratically in her arms, her hands barely able to keep her soft pink tips from slipping free as the rest of her flesh jumped for freedom!

That was the one upside in being pissed off with a girl… With a guy all one man could do was think up various ways to beat the crap out of him. Tripping him over, punching him in the face…pushing him off a cliff… but with a GIRL… "Heheheh…" A blush now accompanied his shark teeth in their appreciation of dream Lucy's embarrassed nude form. He didn't know if it was something innate or just his own perverted mind at work, but something about imagining a girl who he was angry with naked just seemed to make her that much less of a problem… Not that he didn't normally imagine most girls he met naked anyhow…but for one reason or another…declawing her with her own supple sexuality was just that much more gratifying…

Lucy Ashley, the girl who had threatened him since he's awoken that day, the girl with all the latex, and zippers, and tough girl attitude, reduced to a blushing, squirming toy for his urges in his mind, the man paid NO attention to where he was going, his back hunched over as the lewd thoughts spun through his mind…until suddenly they seemed to be reality…

 _Boing!_

Stopped…he had stopped all of a sudden… Refocusing his vision and reclaiming his body from the autopilot back when he told his cock to "take the wheel" Natsu looked forward into what seemed to be just what he had seen BEFORE being brought to a sudden halt. Only…instead of a view full of only grey mist, his vision was completely filled in with… "White?..." Natsu asked himself, his mouth seemingly moving up and down against something that felt like latex while his nose was wedged between what felt like a pair of marsh… His eyes growing as wide as the heavenly mounds of flesh they were now undoubtedly pressed DEEP into, Natsu knew EXACTLY why he had stopped.

' _Soft…two of them…eyes full of…white…'_ While that description normally meant he was in his happy place snuggled between Lucy Heartfilia's huge fun bags, THAT Lucy wasn't here…instead, that meant those soft pillows belonged to the OTHER Lucy…a Lucy that wasn't so into the idea of him driving his face into her cleavage and describing the scenery.

The realization hitting him, Natsu soon felt a pair of hands, their size small, but their grip firm reaching down towards him, their thin fingers digging into his pink hair and bruised skull, they were soon pulling him up from the soft valley of her breasts and up to a different pair of spheres…only these weren't a pale white with pink centers…no…these orbs were a dark brown…and their centers…pure hellfire… "You like shoving your face in my boobs, eh, tough guy?" The sweet, yet inherently hostile voice of Lucy Ashley filtered into his ears, the man still too dazed from the images of the badass girl stripped bare and naked in his eyes, the feeling of her soft breasts on his face not helping much to keep him aware of the danger either. Nodding slowly, he had just signed his death warrant.

"Oh, really?" Her portals shrinking to mere slivers before him, Lucy seemed to be about to push him back into her pillow chest, a place none had been allowed before… "So you like the feel of my breasts on your face?" She asked him now, the man's eyes slowly opening as he failed to stop a second nod…not that even a gay man would be able to lie about how amazing her cleavage was. "Well then…" the blonde seemed to lower his head down a little, just a bit closer to her huge melons again…but that's when he felt her turn… "THEN I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FEEL OF MY BOOT TOO!"

"I'm so dea—AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before the words could even leave his mouth, Natsu was suddenly being pulled up and into the air, his body weightless for a split second, he watched as Luce's huge boobs jiggled in slow motion, the sight one he would have remembered most…if not for the force of an almighty kick which soon slammed into the side of his face. The man rocketing past the rather proud blonde, he shot through the front doors of the guild, his poor frame smashing into a random table and being covered in the ensuring rubble.

"AHHHHH! What on Edolas was that!?" Various screams shrieked and calling out all around him, Natsu felt like he had just landed in Edolas all over again…his vision spinning with the sight of several bikini clad Virgo's doing their hip wiggle and thigh shimmy dance around his head, the man just felt like he was going to pass out when a different figure loomed over him…one A LOT friendlier than the one he'd seen after hitting his head the first time!

White tresses cascading over her thin shoulders, it was obvious who this angel was flying over-head to save him from the terrible blonde. Really, as sexy as Fairy Girls were, they were the sharpest double edged sword a guy could find! Each was as beautiful as a bikini model on the outside and as brilliant as a star on the inside, but they were a major limiter to a guy's life expectancy even if he KNEW how to handle them! Then again that's what made them so damn fantastic… "Yeah…Virgo…dance a little more…" Natsu drooled as he was hefted up onto his ass, the white haired young woman still looking down at him with alarm. "…just keep wiggling until something pops out…"

The cheeks of that white haired beauty growing red at the man's erotic ramblings, she decided she'd better wake him up the old fashioned way. "Okay, Natsu!" She smiled holding a nozzle from the bar over his head, the dragon slayer's words now getting more and more perverted as the spirit in his head had suddenly fallen over, her panties on the ground beside her as he gazed in between her parted thighs… Holding the nozzle right over his drooling maw, she turned it on, "TIME TO WAKE UP!"

BWWWAAAAHHHH! PHHHHIIIIIHHHHHHHZZZZZZZ!" Just as if the lights were suddenly turned on again, Natsu was wide awake! The images of Virgo's parted slit, her inner lips slowly swelling as they ached for his touch disappearing from view, it was clear it wasn't just 'big' Natsu that was awake…

The blush on her cheeks spreading at the sight of his growing erection, Mirajane put a hand to her mouth to stop her giggling, "Oh, my!...Heheheheheh!" Gazing down at the shell shocked man, she smiled warmly at his supposed reaction to being near her, "Looks like someone's happy to see me this morning!" the girl said enjoying the reaction she was getting from him.

His eyes slowly looking down, Natsu suddenly shot to his feet, the dragon slayer somewhat hiding his erection with his vest and scarf more because of how flustered he was than anything else. "Awww! That's okay! You don't need to hide him from me, hun!" Mirajane smiled, the bar maiden standing up beside the dragon slayer, she happily pressed an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "…It's not like I haven't seen him before, after all!"

' _Wait…what the hell?! Did…did Mirajane just…KISS ME!?'_ Standing absolutely still, Natsu was stunned by what had just happened. _'I…I mean…I've kissed Mirajane before…I've done a lot MORE to Mirajane before!'_ he thought to himself, but then that had been with HIS Mirajane! The Mirajane of Earthland; this was the EDOLAS Mirajane! _'Then…so why…why did she?...'_ The man stammered, it was all so weird…so wrong…things seemed certain between Lucy Ashley and the Natsu from Edolas when they'd all returned home before…so why then was THIS Mirajane kissing him?

Feeling his body being turned around, Natsu was soon face to face with the very girl he was puzzling over. "Mira…" he gasped, the saddened look in her eyes telling him he had just messed something up…but what? "What's the matter, Natsu? Why are you back so early?" her voice sounded vulnerable and emotional, one that hinted at loneliness for some reason. It reminded him of how Lucy sounded in the mornings when he had sleepily pushed her head down under the sheets for a morning blowjob instead of a kiss. It was a sound that instantly made the idea of a blowjob meaningless as it pulled his love for the girl making it into the forefront of his being. So why then was the Mira from Edolas using that same voice at him?...

"Natsu…please…tell me what's wrong…" she reached up to clasp her hands on his cheeks now, the bar maiden becoming desperate to find out just WHY the man was acting so coldly towards her "Did…something happen?" the white haired barmaid asked searching in his eyes for an answer, the sudden arrival of a certain bad girl blonde answered MOST of the questions she and the other girls who were now gathering around the pair had. Opening her mouth wide as she stopped next to the bar maiden, Lucy spoke as nonchalantly as possible.

"He's not OUR Natsu, Mira…"

"Hu—huh?..." First looking over at the blonde, the skull loving girl having one hand resting on her round hips and the other stretched outward with one finger pointing at the man, Mirajane then shifted her gaze to the man whose head she held in her hands, his cheeks becoming more and more squished with each press of her hands on them, it wasn't long until her face started to contort, realization that she had just kissed someone OTHER than who she thought she was kissing hitting her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly dropping the head held in her hands, Mirajane let out a bloodcurdling cry, she may not have been especially afraid of the Natsu from Earthland, but most girls didn't like mistakenly showing affection meant for someone special to someone other than them. "Ah—uhhh, Mira…" Natsu asked the girl now, his composure returning to him a bit faster than the girl's was to her, "…Why…why did you kiss me?..." He looked down at her now, her big blue eyes becoming quite a bit more active now that he had called her action into the open.

The bar maiden waited for a few moments, trying to think of the best way to put it now that the pressure was on her. Luckily for her however, the sound of a feminine grunt seemed to take care of the spotlight problem as all eyes then moved to the form of Lucy Ashley, the blonde looking away from the pair as her crossed arms pressed deep into her ample bosom, forcing the large globes to balloon out even more against the top of her zipper. It was quite clear to Natsu, looking at the blonde now that she was definitely annoyed about something… _'What's wrong, Luce?...'_ He repeated his question to her in his mind again, the answer closer, but still just out of reach.

Hearing a much softer, and happier sound below him, the dragon slayer redirected his attention back to the bar maiden standing before him, her hands only just now leaving his cheeks to allow them to return back to normal. Mirajane, her cheeks a rosy red, was…giggling in embarrassment… "Natsu, heheheh…" She beamed up at him, her crescent shaped expression a much nicer one to look at than the mortified one she had only just had. "…I kissed you because…I thought you were the Natsu from this world and…" her smile only seemed to grow even larger as she spoke, "…we're a couple!"

"WHAT!?"

Just about falling back over again, Natsu floundered backwards until he was a few feet away from the bar maiden and her very agitated blonde guild mate. Looking around at the various faces all staring at him, faces he never thought he'd see again, the man eventually started to calm down, the shock of finding out the Natsu of Edolas was dating Mirajane instead of Lucy Ashley slowly sinking into his mind. "Wait…" he kept shifting his gaze, moving from Lucy to Mira and back again, "…if you're dating Edo me…" he started, watching carefully the body language of each girl, trying to decipher it for any insight into their ever fluxing emotions, a truly invaluable skill if there ever was one! "…then who are you da—"

"Oh my goodness! Natsu Dragneel! You've finally come back to us!" The dragon slayer suddenly found himself, and his deductions, cut off as a finely dressed brunette had appeared before him. "Uhhh…Ca…Cana?" the fire wizard stuttered at her surprising appearance, the girl being the last one he would have expected to just pop up in front of him given her shyness (in this world). "Why, yes!" she smiled back cheerily at him, his apprehensive expression soon collapsing into a reciprocal smile as the girl directed all attention back towards their new guest rather than the usual two centers of attention. "It's so amazing to see you back here!" Her eyes widened at the sight of him as she looked him over, "…and you're still so young! How haven't you aged in seven years?"

Silence…

That was a very good question…it seemed that as soon as the young bell had asked the Earthland Natsu that question all other concerns ceased for the time being. The girls all leaning forward, it was quite clear to them that this Natsu indeed hadn't aged any more than they had in the time that he'd been away from them, despite the passing of seven years.

"Yeah…why HAVEN'T you aged a ton?" Levy stepped forward, her hazel eyes honing in on the youthful face of their male visitor, his dark orbs peering back at hers with the same suspicion.

Meeting the gaze of the petite bluenette head on, Natsu was soon explaining the events that had occurred on Tenrou Island to the Edolas Faires, their eyes growing huge with wonder and awe at the story of their battle with the mighty black dragon. "…and then after seven years went by we unfroze and returned to the guild," Natsu finished, the man deciding to skip over the events surrounding the activation of the Infinity Clock, _'They look freaked out enough with just the dragon!'_ he snickered to himself.

His story over, the man looked around the room now, taking in the several sets of eyes all on him the man couldn't help wondering why his friends in Edolas looked the same as well… "Hey," getting all of their attention with a quick _Snap!_ of his fingers, their trance like state after hearing his riveting story came to an end.

"Yeah?..." Her arms still crossed over her ample bosom, Lucy was the only one to answer him, the rest not fully back yet, "…What do you want now?..." she asked, her body language just as aggressive as it had been earlier despite the fact she was the most receptive in the room to his words. It was a paradox that puzzled Natsu to no end. Pushing that aside for now though, he pressed on. "Me and the most of the Earthland Fairy Tail were frozen for seven years…" the dragon slayer stated, looking around the room of youthful girls.

Before he could finish though, that same, responsive, yet highly agitated voice replied, "You already said that." The girl took a couple steps towards him now, her form now just as close to him as Mirajane's, "…what's your point?"

As much as Natsu wanted to call out the girl on her attitude, his instincts told him that was a HORRIBLE idea for more reasons than he could possibly imagine, the fact that it would be being rude to a girl the least of his worries. So, swallowing his annoyance with the confrontational version of his soulmate, Natsu went on. "I didn't age because I was frozen…" he looked around the group, "but…why haven't any of you aged either?"

Like a rainbow of different shades of red, the various girls standing before him suddenly started blushing. Some turned pink, while others red, and then interestingly enough, Lucy Ashley turned a deep scarlet. Silence once more passing over the room as the girls all sucked in their lips, their cheeks burning with embarrassment, it wasn't until a collective sigh was released that he got his answer.

The girls all looking straight at him with bright red faces, they closed their eyes as they explained in the simplest terms just WHY they hadn't aged either.

"…We don't want to talk about it!"

Staring dumbfounded at the collection of blushing ladies, the poor man looked like they had just dropped an etherion bomb on him. Gawking wide eyed at the Edo girls for several brain dead seconds, Natsu was finally able to pull himself together. One hand reaching behind to rub anxiously at the back of his head, a grin spread across his lips as he started laughing, "Heheheh…it's fine," he closed his eyes to let the moment pass faster, and when he reopened them things seemed to have returned to how they were before, at least the girls weren't blushing anymore!

"Hey, wait a sec!..." looking around, the dragon slayer was surprised he hadn't noticed it before! "You're…you're all girls here…" he stuttered, dark orbs moving from female to female, each one more feminine than the last. By far the most masculine of them was Lucy and he KNEW better than anyone just how feminine she was under that wrapping of hers.

The man still looking around amongst the group, he was about to go on when a new voice piped up, one he had somehow completely forgotten about. "Really? We're all girls, how'd ya figure that one out?" Turning his attention over to the one girl not to leave the bar and come over to inspect him, he couldn't help his eyes being drawn down to the unusually _LARGE_ … _BOOBS_ on the chest of… **WENDY!** _'Ooohhh yeah…'_ His recollection of that especially _AMAZING_ fact returning to him the moment he laid eyes on the smart aleck bluenette, _'…the Wendy of this world is…'_ his eyes traveled up and down her developed figure, from the large swell of her breasts to the flaring hips and the curve of her ass, all with an extra dose of 'Fairy Tail development' where he loved it most, _'…big…'_

The rather aloof girl brushed several strands of blue hair back over her shoulder as she returned the dragon slayer's slightly aroused gaze with one that just seemed to scream, 'I know I'm hot so would you stop staring?' Dragging his eyes up from the bountiful fruits of his fellow dragon slayer's other self, Natsu got back to what he had been saying. "You're all girls…" He snuck in another good glance at Wendy's tube top clad cleavage before continuing, "…so where are all the guys?..."

Fully expecting another full on blush session from the Edolas fairies, the dragon slayer was happily surprised when they did just the opposite of their uncomfortable silence before and told him quite readily what was going on. "They're all out with Knightwalker on some sort of training mission," Levy said walking up to him, her hands open as if she were challenging him if he so wished to accept it, "…something about toughening up the 'men' of the guild." She smirked, her eyes moving over to the scowling blonde standing just feet away, her eyes squeezed shut as she unconsciously bared her teeth.

Hearing giggles, the dragon slayer was once again brought back to the bell of the ball, Cana giggling while the others couldn't help exchanging knowing looks. "Why, yes! Ever since our good friend, Lucy over there," she waved politely at the scowling blonde bombshell, "…beat up all the guys in an all vs. one bar brawl, Knightwalker has been insistent that they get into better shape should the Kingdom need our help for anything."

"Yeah!" Levy smirked looking over at her increasingly annoyed rival as she spoke, "…we wouldn't want people assuming we're a weak guild because they keep hearing about most of our members being beaten up by a top heavy blonde…" With that, they were at it. A gloved hand reaching over, Levy was airborne before she could even comment on Lucy's breasts moving before she did!

The girls going at it in the background, albeit one-sidedly, Natsu could now return his focus to what had been in the back of his mind since he had first been torn from the holy land of Lucy's boobs and cast into the table of perverseness. "Hey, Mira…" the bar maiden turned around, away from the melee to answer the man, "…you said that you and the me from here are a couple…" he said looking at her nodding smile. "…so what…what happened with other me and Lucy Ashley?"

Meanwhile the melee seemed to have ground to a halt, Lucy now holding an annoyed Levy by her collar, the smaller girl still swinging pathetically as the blonde claimed victory. "Well…" Mirajane looked up at Natsu, her big blue eyes welling with sadness, "…you see…what happened was—"

But before the bar maiden could explain what had happened between the couple that had seemed destined to be when Natsu had left, the voice of an apparently not so defeated bluenette piped up from her swinging. Despite hanging by her collar, Levy was still able to drape one arm around her blonde opponent, the bigger girl starting to shake even before she spoke. "Ahh, don't lose any sleep over it, Natsu!" the bluenette smirked at the increasingly agitated blonde, not at all caring for the emotions building up in her rival with every word spoken on this particularly sensitive topic. "…Blondie here decided she was too good for him and dumped him!" The petite girl eyed her bustier guild mate with a wide grin, "…Now she's regretting it, but it' too late to get him back…"

' _What?...Lucy…how?...'_ Even though this wasn't HIS Lucy…it still…it still hit the young dragon slayer like a stack of bricks to the head to hear she had done something like that. Looking over at the Edo blonde, the girl whose other half he was tied to for eternity, all he could manage to get out through the sheer magnitude of the shock he was in was, "Really?"

Looking up from where she had been scowling at the floor, or to be more precise her breasts than the floor since they kinda blocked her view of it, Lucy chucked the bluenette across the room before meeting his hurt dark eyes with her angry brown ones, her pink lips snapping at him the moment their souls seemed to make contact. "Stop looking at me like that!" the buxom blonde yelled at him while raising a fist in anger towards him, threatening him with another ass kicking like he had experienced earlier, "I don't want a weakling like you!"

Feeling a tug on his vest, Natsu moved his eyes back to the white haired bar maiden by his side, her blue orbs locked on his as they had been before, the only difference now being just how much more intense their shimmering was after Lucy's outburst. "Natsu…" Mirajane pulled him closer to her so that the conversation wouldn't be as much of a public spectacle as Levy had previously made it. "…Listen…I'll tell you everything that happened…" the girl looked up at him, "…I'll tell you…but I don't think you'll like it…"

With his head slowly nodding up and down, the dragon slayer kept his gaze centered on her, his eyes speaking the words he didn't have the breath for right now. _'Okay, Mira…tell me…'_

Seeing that she had the go ahead from both his nonverbal response and that she had his attention, the young woman began the sad tale that had unfolded between the Natsu and Lucy of Edolas…

"It all started right after you and the rest of the Fairy Tail members from Earthland returned home," she began, "…during the course of their time in the guild together, our Lucy and Natsu had grown very close…we had always known they would admit their feelings to one another eventually, it was just a matter of time before one of them did…and then the other would follow suit…but…"

Her eyes closing as she took in a deep breath, Mira held it in before letting it out, the stress weighing down on her lessening for the time being, she continued, "…but the timing was just…all wrong…" Taking out a handkerchief from her dress, the girl went on, her eyes starting to well up with tears, "…they opened up to each other right before you left…their relationship had just started when you all went back…" she then started to cry at this point, her tears spilling and her shoulders trembling as she forced herself to keep going, "…and when you all went back home…you…you took your Lisanna back with youuu!"

Not thinking about the blonde still smoldering nearby, Natsu let his instincts take control. She might not have been his Mira, but she was still Mira, and the sight of ANY Mira crying was more than enough to make his heart ache. Moving even closer to the bar maiden, he quickly wrapped his strong arms around her, comforting her in his warm, familiar embrace. He was not her Natsu, and she was not his Mira, but the offer and the need was offered and accepted all the same. Listening to her soft sobs for several minutes, she eventually gave him a signaling nudge to let her go, that she had pulled herself together and could continue. The white haired beauty took only a moment to gather her bearings. "Losing Lisanna the first time had been a heavy burden on us all, no one more so that Natsu, Elfman, and I…" Mirajane explained, "…but when we lost her a second time…when you took your Lisanna back home with you…it was just too much…"

Looking past Natsu now, she tried to lock her blue orbs with the brown ones of the Ashley girl, but to no avail, hers were safely hidden away under the shadow of her silky golden bangs, the beginnings of tears running from under that that gleaming cover. "Natsu was so torn up over loosing Lisanna again that…he just…he couldn't be…strong…" Mirajane shook her head as she suppressed a hiccup, "…he was so afraid of her seeing him as weak, of not being the man she wanted, that she needed, that he…he started to avoid her. He had only just confessed his love to her, promised to be there for her…but before he could…before he had the chance…"

Those blue portals of hers slammed shut as the tears really began to flow, her sorrow for the tough blonde shining through with every last tear drop. "You aren't supposed to run and hide from the person you love when you are hurting, when you are in mourning! You're supposed to hold them tight and go through that horrible time with your love lighting the way through the darkness!" As the white haired girl's tears came faster and faster, Natsu could feel his own ebbing out, his feelings for his Lucy back home drawn out in the tragedy that had befallen the Lucy of this world.

"Natsu…" Mirajane looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red with pain, "…he knew that Lucy wanted, and needed a strong man, one who was loyal and committed to her and her alone…that's why…that's why he started avoiding her," Mira's eyes squeezed shut, her eyes flashing with something unexpected before it could be hidden from him. Pain, sadness, grief, all these he had expected, but what he had just seen…was something else, something else entirely.

Shame

"He thought she would be furious with him for mourning over an old flame so soon after they had become a couple, and feared she would leave him if she saw him as weak, if he wasn't strong in her eyes…so…he neglected her…" Pausing, she swallowed thickly. "He was so concerned with being the strong man he knew she wanted that when he should have gone to her so that they BOTH could get through their loss…"

She shook her head once more, "…he didn't…he left her alone to mourn the loss of her friend and came t-to me and Elfman…" Mira suddenly gripped his arms, her small hands surprisingly strong grip catching him off guard; he was even more shocked by the sudden strength of her words. With her head hanging down in shame, her long white tresses hiding her face from his gaze she continued "I-I don't blame Lucy for leaving him…because even though she was the one who left him, she wasn't the one who ended their relationship…" The bar maiden sniffled and shuddered a bit more, Natsu hinging on her every word, his mind, body, and soul torn between staying and listening to Mirajane…or risking his life going to comfort Lucy Ashley, the blonde's hidden eyes now running with pain soaked droplets soaking into her black outfit, the drops of salty water sliding down her body in a way no man could ever view as erotic.

"I k-know that I should have pushed him away…I know that I should have made him go back to her, but I-I was just…I was hurting so much, I-" her gaze finally raising to meet his, the puffy red and tearful eyes of Mira bore into his soul with a pain that made his heart seize. "I lost my baby sister again," the soul crushing sob that tore through her throat was almost more than the dragon slayer could take. "She was everyone's friend, but she was MY baby sister, she was…I know I should have sent him away, I should have told him to go back to Lucy…but I was just hurting so much that I couldn't…"

"…af…after Lucy told him it was over, Natsu fell into an even deeper depression…" Mira continued, "…we…we found ourselves grieving together…I knew that it was my fault, that I should have sent him back to her…" she paused to swallow, "…Natsu was…he was devastated, and I blamed myself for what happened between them, we were both hurting so much that one night…we found solace in each other's arms…and eventually we went all the way…"

Drying her tears on her now thoroughly soaked handkerchief, Mirajane looked down at the folded up piece of cloth as she concluded her tale. "Ever since that night we have been together…" she finished, her entire story was…was…it was worse than Natsu ever could have imagined it could be.

Within his mind, the dragon slayer could see just how the fledgling relationship between the Natsu and Lucy of this world had been strangled before it even had a chance. It was no one person's fault, but rather a series of events, each caused by the next that lead to the line of dominos falling one after another.

Natsu had feared Lucy would leave him if she thought he was weak, and if that wasn't enough, the 'weakness' that he feared her leaving him over was his mourning over another girl. With their relationship having just started it was easy to see how and why he would have been so worried about either of those possibilities. In his mind, the only way for her to not see him as weak or be angry over _why_ he was weak had been to avoid her and seek comfort from someone else, Mira.

Mira, in her grief over losing her little sister a second time had been so distraught that she welcomed him with open arms, taking any and every offering of comfort and consolation that she could find to help deal with the devastation she and her brother were experiencing. She knew that he should have gone to Lucy, and she knew that she should have pushed him to go to her, that the blonde wouldn't have been angry at him or seen him as weak given the circumstances, but hadn't had the strength to do so.

And finally there was Lucy. Of the trio at the heart of what happened she was the least guilty, but he had already figured out her part in the puzzle just from what he knew of her. The bad ass blonde wouldn't have been one to go after Natsu and offer him comfort or consolation; that's not to say she wouldn't have given it, just that she would have expected Natsu to come to her.

The cruel irony of it all was that in his effort to not anger Lucy or her to see him as weak; he had done both at the same time.

"Wow…" Was all Natsu could really say at hearing such a tale…it was certainly far from his own Fairy Tale with Lucy back in Earthland, THAT was for sure! But this…this was beyond terrible… Moving to look at Lucy, Natsu was suddenly stopped, his attention being drawn back to Mira as she touched his shoulder.

A smile beginning to form on her lips, the sapphire eyed beauty asked the question she had been hoping to hear answered ever since she realized that this was the Natsu from Earthland. "Have…have you gotten together with your Lucy yet?" Her voice was full of hope at hearing his answer, more than hope, but almost a need.

There weren't many things in this world or the next that could get the dragon slayer smiling again after hearing what he'd just heard his girl's other self had gone through…but being asked if he had claimed the heart of Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. A smile slowly spreading across his own chapped lips, Natsu nodded in affirmation, "Yes…" he smiled, "…Lucy Heartfilia is my first girlfriend…"

The reactions of the other girls to such news was probably the same as what would have come with the news of their own set getting together…if it hadn't fallen apart so badly. There was the roll of the eyes from Wendy, a jump of joy from Cana, and of course a mischievous look from Levy. But by far though, the biggest reaction came from none other than Lucy Ashley herself…a low hiss slipping out from between the blonde's clenched lips, the tears were now rolling down her cheeks from under that golden sheet of silk which covered her shimmering opals as they grew wide with pain.

Now that it was her turn to comfort, Mira threw herself at the dragon slayer, her thin pale arms wrapping around his thick torso as she smiled into his chest. "I am so happy for you both…" she looked up at him, "…when the two of you were here together, it seemed that you were meant to be…I'm so glad to hear that it was true…" Squeezing the dragon slayer with all her strength, the bar maiden then let him go, taking a couple steps back as she straightened out her dress. "…She's a very lucky girl...you better take good care of her…" She smiled, happy their love had at least worked out somewhere.

While the collective 'awes' in the room all centered on the love the dragon slayer had professed for his other half back in Earthland, the Lucy of Edolas could only feel her emotional stability breaking down more and more with each and every word of happiness concerning her other self. _'Why her…we're the same person…just…just different worlds…different…different Natsu's…so WHY did I get stuck with the one who…who…'_ Her scowl growing deeper and deeper, it was only a matter of time before she blew.

The smiles and congratulations going on for a little longer, they were suddenly brought to a screeching halt as Cana spoke up, the fancily dressed bell picking out seemingly the most random word out of everything that had just been said. "Umm, Natsu…" she raised her hand from amongst the gaggle of girls, her comments listened to more often in this world since she wasn't as perverted or drunk as her Earthland self, "You said Lucy is your _FIRST_ girlfriend…what did you mean by that?" she asked.

All eyes in the room once again returning to the lone male among them, the word, "Well?" came up quite a few times from several different parties as the seconds ticked by, the only one dreading what possible answers could come from such a juicy question being the blonde who had only just barely regained her composure. Reaching back to rub the back of his head rather proudly, Natsu soon dropped the biggest bomb they could have ever hoped for… "Well….ya see…heheh…I'm kinda dating more girls than JUST Lucy…heheh…"

The mixed reactions of shocked, embarrassed, and aroused looks being thrown at him all at once, the man who was, without a doubt, a lady killer at that point, decided he may as well come completely clean with them, after all…there's no better gossip than finding out half a dozen friends of yours are all dating the same guy and know about it! "…Ummm…well…so far…" the dragon slayer played it up by counting on his fingers as he spoke, "First there is Lucy…then Cana…" the brunette turning bright red at the inappropriateness of her other self, "…after her was Levy…" hearing her name caused the bluenette to pop up from where she had been thrown through a wall by the blonde, her face just as red as the others.

"Then after her things just kinda went off on their own…" Natsu smirked to himself thinking back on how he had managed to claim so many amazing girls. "…Kinana came after her…with your other self the day after her…" Natsu winked at the bar maiden, her cheeks blushing bright red. "…Oh! And then I got a night with Lucy's celestial spirit, Virgo!" His grin widened at the shocked faces he was seeing, his mind only bragging further, _'Yeah, that's right, I banged a spirit…'_ His mouth just running on its own, he told them how he had claimed Juvia following a falling out with Gray, then Laki after her… "And did I tell you guys I fucked a dark wizard too?!"

Looks of all sorts being thrown his way, Natsu seemed to be enjoying the attention over his success, especially since the other guys back in Earthland didn't seem too interested in the fact he'd landed almost all the hottest girls in Magnolia…their jealousy of him only heightening when he refused to kiss and tell. As far as the public was concerned the girls of Fairy Tail were clean and proper…but when it came to alone time with him…they were dirty…so very dirty…and he loved them all the more for showing him that side of them which no others would ever know about.

"Wait, you never explained how you ended up being able to date so many girls!" Mira chirped, the lady slayer turning his sly grin into a romantic smile as he remembered just WHY he was able to run loose like he was…and not remain on a Heartfilia leash…not that any man would complain about being limited to just the bubbly blonde though… "Well, that was actually Lucy's idea!" The man felt his smirk returning as their faces were suddenly filled with shock. But how? Why? It didn't make any sense? Why would a girl let her boyfriend have, for all intents and purposes, a harem? These were all things being thrown around by the girls, luckily for them though, Natsu wasn't finished just yet. "…Hey, calm down…" he waved his hands at them, the girls mostly silencing soon afterward. Elbowing Cana, who was sitting beside her, Levy couldn't help muttering, "This is gonna be good…"

A ray of warmth exuding from the muscular wizard of fire, Natsu smiled, "…Lucy didn't let me get a bunch of girlfriends just for fun!" he looked each one in the eye in turn, "…she told me that she wanted me to make as many of our friends as happy as she is, she wanted them to have someone to love them and be there for them like I am for her…a man to hold them…even when they don't ask for it…"

With Mirajane and most of the other fairies now a mess of sniffles and tears, Natsu could now turn his attention back to the one who had REALLY been at stake all day. "Luce…" letting the end of his speech carry over into his beckoning to the blonde, the dragon slayer was ready to do his best to make the Lucy of Edolas as happy as she deserved to be…unfortunately for both of them though…Ashley wasn't anywhere near as soft as Heartfilia…

At hearing her name being spoken in such a manner, Lucy was FAR from what anyone would dare call receptive! She'd gone through enough crap in her life because of one Natsu and she DIDN'T need another putting her through it all over again! Spinning on her heel to face the outstretched dragon slayer, she let her words ring out just as her dark brown opals appeared from under her golden silk. "BACK OFF!" she shouted at him, her pain reigniting as yet another Natsu pined for her heart, "…YOU HAD YOUR SHOT WITH ME THE LAST TIME YOU WERE HERE AND YOU MISSED IT! SO DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER!" The buxom blonde's roars echoing off the walls of the guild hall, she stormed outside, the dragon slayer immediately moving to follow her.

But just as the man was about to take that first step in his pursuit of this most dangerous of game, a voice from behind held him back…one he hadn't been expecting to hear very much from, all things considered. "You're better off waiting for her to cool off before you try your luck with her." Natsu turned around to see the figure standing behind him at the bar, the figure of a girl whose other self was more like him at his core than any other.

Her sapphire blue hair reaching down her body, the long locks stopping just above top of her firm ass, Wendy leaned back against the bar counter so that her already tight tube top was strained with the wonderful task of holding back her sizeable endowments. With his eyes slowly drawn up from the healthy bounce of her bosom, Natsu quickly noticed that the normally aloof expression she wore was replaced with one of immense intrigue. The Edolas form of his dragon slayer companion had heard everything that had been said thus far; the emotions and histories of their two timelines coming together as they had once before. But there was one thing in particular that had caught the attention of the over developed Marvell girl.

Her huge thirty E cup breasts jiggling in her turquoise tube top as she shifted her posture to better face the man who, without a doubt, was successful in ways no other male she had ever met was. Presenting herself to him, the bluenette made sure her tone was _exactly_ what all the men of her guild had wanted to hear from her for so long. "So, Natsu…" Wendy flicked some of her long hair over her shoulder; she could tell already he was something else… Looking over at him from under her long eyelashes the busty Wendy of Edolas gave a sultry grin, "…that whole bit about having a harem…were you serious?"

 **A/N: OKAY! So things were pretty bad for a bit, I'll just explain now what happened so you all don't think I will be just randomly stopping for stupid reasons. What happened was I was at a particularly down point, a point brought on by some very bad happens lately. While in that down state I focused too hard on how bad a reception chapter 15 had gotten. Which I must say disappointed me because, Laki being the focus aside, it was one of the best in series humor, and plot/character development all around. Most people I have spoken to liked it, but that doesn't change the fact I considered it the most hated of my chapters so far because of the almost zero response I got from regular readers. One person even told me it was 'good' but not worth reviewing so that sucked.**

 **I was just getting out of the funk brought on by all this when, despite my policy on my bio, one very nice reader, whom I had never spoken to before, sent me a message spoiling a MAJOR plot point in the manga and to make matters worse, was making a chapter request out of it! This is not only my story, but it also follows a very fine route. I can't just add whole chapters in for random people on a whim. I do try to involve others with scene requests for good friends and then of course poll results etc, but that's about all I can manage without turning this into a 'request fic' which I think would utterly gut it.**

 **So just as I was building my self-esteem back up, this WONDERFUL person blew it back up again. Because of that I lost all spirit to continue this story and was on the brink of abandoning it because I could barely write a word in my outlines, let alone a chapter. It is here though that I have to thank those of you who, like the spoiler guy, ignored my no message policy and PMed me with your wishes and hopes. One in particular I got out of the half dozen really warmed my heart. You all know who you are and you have my thanks. It really surprised me that almost all of the messages came from people I had never talked to or gotten a review from instead of loyal reviewers, but I will not complain about help…only thank those who offered it when in need.**

 **On Wednesday I wrote the outline and then this chapter. It was going to be longer with a sultry scene, but I hope you all can judge that just WHO that scene would have been with, based on where this chapter ended, that it would have massively overshadowed the emotions I worked so hard on in this chapter. I hope to get back onto my old schedule soon because I truly love writing this fic. The new poll should be up so please check on my bio and vote!**

 **And as always, I can't tell you how much it makes me smile to read your thoughts or opinions of my work in a long…or I guess short,** _ **REVIEW!**_

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Lucy Ashley, being that she is an exact copy of Lucy Heartfilia of course has the same bra size. Lucy Ashley has a bust of 36 and a band of 28 so she is also a 32G. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***


	17. E Wendy's Wobbling Wonders

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had really wanted to get back onto my previous bi weekly schedule, but things just haven't worked out that way, and sadly it looks like the next few weeks will be even worse, but at the very least I now have my longest chapter yet right here for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!**

 **Earthland Fairy Hills (Right After Natsu Disappeared):**

Silence…that was all that followed the news that Virgo couldn't open a personal gate to follow the man…the one wizard whom all in the room loved more dearly than any other. "No…" Erza growled, slamming her fist through the floor, its impact was almost enough to bring the entire building down around them! The knight's sorrow at just missing his hand…she was there…she had him…she had been SO close…but like all things in life…close was never good enough…

"Darn!" Lucy sighed, the blonde celestial wizard shook her head in dismay, the girl having just waved around ALL of her celestial spirit keys without any results, "…none of them are working." Returning the last of her magical items back to their key rings, the buxom girl's side ponytail bobbed with a certain air of sadness now that she too had failed in bringing him back… _'My one chance to save HIM for a change…'_ Shaking her head, the girl turned to ask her one present celestial spirit if there was anything else they could try, but unfortunately…

"Wow…"

Her blue eyes the size of milk saucers, Virgo was a little too busy to answer her Princess right now… Standing beside the presently _naked_ Kinana, the quirky little spirit maid just couldn't seem to take her eyes off the mind bogglingly jiggly display being put on by the girl with the softest breasts in all of Fairy Tail. "How can they bounce so much?..." she asked aloud, her eyes remaining fixed on the ever moving rack of the bar maiden as she stomped the ground in frustration, the girl just as annoyed as her more powerful friends that she too was powerless to save Natsu.

"AAHHH! A towel! Can someone PLEASE get me a towel!" Kinana squealed bouncing from one small foot to the other, her massive melons quaking along with her every movement. With a dark red blush still coating the young bar maiden's pale features, she just couldn't _believe_ that her body had been exposed for a third time that day! Between forgetting to tuck her girls back in after leaving Lucy's, the wind picking up her skirt, and now having the entirety of her flawless flesh shown in full, she was NOT having the most dignified of days!

A pair of olive skinned hands wrapping around either side of the purplenette, the cheesy grin of none other than everyone's favorite drunk appeared on the scene! "Why are they so bouncy?…" Cana grinned at the eagerly nodding pinkette, the maid wigging her little hips with excitement as she watched a master at work, "…because Natsu massages them all the time to keep them nice and soft…" the brunette's hands suddenly taking palmfuls of the younger girl's large soft marshmallows, her fingers skillfully sinking deep into her flesh intent on plying them until they turned as pink as her cheeks.

A cloud of red seemingly engulfing the faces of everyone present, the only sounds being made were the soft gasps of the purplenette, her ever increasing voice all they had until two new arrivals entered the apartment; the Strauss sisters wandering in one by one to see what all the hubbub was about. "Hey, everyone! What's going on?" Lisanna was the first to greet them; the eternally sunny girl being met with mixed replies of, 'hey', 'hi', and 'eeee!' …Kinana was still being felt up after all.

Seeing that everyone else was still VERY distracted with either the loss of their beloved or… their dignity…Lucy took it upon herself to explain the situation to Mirajane and Lisanna…

"And that's what happened…" the blonde hung her pretty little head in shame as she finished the retelling of the day's events, her failure to reach Natsu early on being emphasized above others, not because she felt there was much more that she could have done, but because of how much she knew she owed him in that regard. "…because he is dating…Virgo…" the blonde flicked her eyes tiredly over to her zodiac spirit, the girl STILL enthralled with Cana's 'massage' of Kinana's breasts, the large mounds of flesh spilling out from between her fingers and over her palms with every squeeze, before continuing, "…the Celestial Spirit King took him to have a talk…" she blushed even darker, "…I just hope it stays that way Natsu and doesn't say anything stupid…"

The other girls around her all nodding in unison, it was clear that they all held the hope that their friend, comrade, lover and mate would get through this okay, he was a bit…dimwitted at times, but he had a good heart and he was true to his promises…if he told Virgo he would be there for her he meant it!

Each girl thinking about him in turn, they all knew he'd be back…just like he always would be…no matter how long it took… Mirajane and Lisanna each looking at the other, it was clear to the big sister that it hurt her younger to again be separated from the man she loved… Placing a caring hand of support on the short haired girl's shoulder, the two Strauss girls shared a comforting smile between them, their blue eyes closing in unison, the simple contact from the elder sibling all the younger needed to know that everything would be okay, she could feel it in her sisters touch, that it was one of reassurance, not one of condolence.

Poor Juvia…the girl had only just TODAY found a suitable mate to help her in her time of need…one who wouldn't just run off when the going got tough…but no sooner had he made his commitment to her had he been forcibly taken from her. It almost seemed like fate itself wanted the zany little water mage to remain alone for all time.

Pulling her Natsu pillow as close to her plush form as she could, Juvia snuggled it for comfort, the feeling of her acceptor so close she could almost feel him…until she felt something else… Opening her bright sapphires to see the intruder, the bluenette was treated to the sight of a certain bespectacled purplenette sharing in her home made Natsu pillow. "No!" A sharp shout erupting from her tiny mouth, Juvia knocked Laki away from her personal Natsu, the girl not at all willing to share. "I'm surrounded by love rivals…" she couldn't help muttering under her breath, the girl suspiciously eyeing all those around her now in case they were to make a similar move.

Though most of the girls were talking either amongst themselves or with themselves, there was one who hadn't spoken a word, the scarlet knight who'd JUST missed what could have been the perfect excuse to get the dragon slayer alone with her…the perfect chance to go off somewhere and train…or eat…or anywhere where it was just HIM and HER…no one else… _'So close…'_ She shook her head once more, those scarlet locks gleaming with the evening sun, ' _…you can't let this setback stop you, Erza…you've come way too far for that…'_ hearing the voice of Titania within her mind, the Queen of the Fairies slowly began to stand, her mind clearing up…but first she would need silence…

' _Damn it, Natsu…'_ Cana furrowed her eyebrows as she continued to mash and massage the heavenly pillows of Kinana, the younger girl moaning all the while from her rough ministrations, _'…I can't live off coconuts and tacos forever…'_ She gave the purplenette another harsh squeeze, sending her melons bouncing with glee, _'…a girl needs her helping of sausage once in a while…'_ While Cana may have enjoyed ravishing the unsuspecting ladies around her, there was nothing that compared to how she felt being held in the arms of the one that didn't let her fall behind like with the S class exams…the one who loved her and was willing to put up with her antics when most men would run or give up…she needed her Natsu back…

Swallowing her need for masculine love, the saucy brunette let that signature drunken grin of hers spread over her features once more; her mask slipping perfectly into place as she really went to town on the squirming little bar maiden, pressing her own large breasts into her bare back as her olive digits squished the enormous pair of pale melons up until they were jiggly masses in her hands, leaning over her shoulder she whispered in her ear, "…Hey, Kinana…" she grinned as the girl's back went stiff as a board, "…why _are_ they all wet, huh?..." the purplenette blushing darker and darker as one overzealous hand slowly started to snake downward towards the girl's soft belly…

Luckily for Kinana though, it was HER winggirl who was present in the apartment rather than Cana's. "Okay, now…that's enough of that…" Mirajane sighed, the older girl taking hold of the brunette's paws and prying them loose from the quivering melons they were currently enjoying, "…you really shouldn't act so dirty out in public you know?" she directed a hand towards the Heartfilia girl, "…try to be more like Lucy."

"Awww…thanks, Mira…" Lucy beamed at her friend, the Strauss sister smiling back at her, "…really, that means a lot coming from you; and I'm so glad you're here to—"

A pink mop of hair popping up like a weed directly in front of the blonde, thankfully wherever there was bending of the truth, there was VIRGO to set it straight! "Actually, you may not be fully correct with that statement, Lady Mirajane!" The funny little maid stood between Lucy and the three currently involved in the epic battle for the fate of Kinana's bare chest, "…there have been _numerous_ times in which I've witnessed the Princess observing and or performing unclean, improper, and sometimes outright lewd practices."

Letting go of Kinana's girls at long last, much to the purplenette's relief, Cana just HAD to hear this! "Is that so? …" the perverted brunette asked, the pinkette nodding assuredly, "…please do tell, and don't skimp on the details…" the drunk folded her hands eagerly as the shorter female smiled at being able to speak for once without being sent back home.

"Of course!" the maid continued, her expression neutral, "…for example, earlier this morning when Master Natsu returned…" The other girls all stared at the maid as she recounted her story, their eyes growing wider and wider, their cheeks redder and redder with each additional detail, their focus slowly shifting from the pinkette to her blonde Princess… "…it was hard to hear but she was saying repeatedly how much she loved the taste and feel of Master Natsu's huge cock in her mouth." Their attention now solely on the currently red faced Heartfilia, Virgo just kept on going, "…what I DID hear clearly though was when Princess pulled him out of her mouth and begged him to cover her in his boiling hot cu—OOHMMPHH!"

A pair of hands, one adorned with a pink guild stamp wrapping around her to cover the mouth that doth speaketh too much! Lucy held her grip tight on the inappropriate spirit, but it was too late to save her 'purity' in her friends' eyes by this point. "Hey!" The celestial wizard yelled defensively at the group, all of whom were currently looking at her like she was some sort of perv! "…don't give me that look!" the girl motioned towards each other them in turn, "…you all know DAMN WELL that you aren't so clean when you're alone with Natsu-"

"SHUT UP!"

The voice of the ONE person in all of Magnolia who could silence the rambunctious lot sounding off, all others quieted down, the ones involved in the 'War for Kinana's Breasts' and then the sequel of 'Inquisition into Heartfilia's Purity' as well as the two struggling over a VERY anatomically correct Natsu pillow silenced just as they were told, their huge, fearful eyes waiting for the knight to speak once more…

"Okay…" turning and crossing the room, Erza first stepped between the brunette and nude purplenette, her arms separating them for good, or at least for the time being, "…Virgo? …" she turned to see the maid resting on one knee behind her, ready to follow her dame's orders to the letter, "…I need you to give Kinana her clothes back, now!" Titania commanded, her loyal servant stepping over to stare curiously at the still VERY naked purplenette, the girl blushing like mad as she tried in vain to cover her bodacious curves.

"Now, Cana…" Erza looked the drunk over, not at all in the mood for any more of her bullshit at this point in her long day, "…time for you to go home, I don't want to hear about any more of your perverse or predatory ideas for the rest of the night…" she pointed towards the door before directing her gaze around to the others, "…that goes for the rest of you too, we have a long day tomorrow explaining this to the Master!"

Seeing the others nodding in compliance, the knight then took her leave, but not before stopping by the blonde wizard, their brown orbs meeting for just a moment, "And Lucy…" Erza looked at her with a certain stern understanding, the Heartfilia girl immediately recognizing it as a special bond of trust between them, "…meet me at the guild first thing tomorrow morning…" the redhead gave a weak smile as she left, "…we need to talk…" With Lucy nodding after her, the pair parted with a solemn wave. _'Don't worry, Erza…'_ the girl with a heart of gold thought to herself, _'…I'll be there…'_

The others all having left, save for Cana who was still lingering in the doorway for some reason, Lucy went to gather her one present spirit and be on her way. "Okay, Virgo…" she turned to look at her, "…it's time to go—AHHHH! VIRGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The cute little maid still following her orders from her dame to the letter, she 'gave Kinana her clothes back'. The pinkette having been giving the curvier girl a curious look for some time, she finally jumped her! "EEEEEEEP!" Arms flailing in the air, Kinana let out a loud squeal as suddenly it felt like dozens of perverted hands were upon her! The spirit maid doing her best to grab hold of and cram as much of the purplenette's plentiful melons and supple bum into her clothes as possible…no matter the cost to their…complexion…

A look of horror passing over Lucy's previously determined face, she could only watch as the zodiac known as Virgo the (not so virginal) Maiden continued to cram, squish, squeeze, and grope at every last inch of the poor bar maiden, trying her very best to dress her despite the girl's odd objections… All this happening with no one at all paying any mind to the unconscious brunette now lying twitching in the doorway…

 **Erza's Apartment:**

"You were so close to me…" the light, feminine voice of the usually stoic knight whispered to herself in the loneliness of her apartment, the only thing illuminating her as she slowly dried her wet tresses of scarlet red hair being the moon itself… "…time after time just as I'm about to have my chance…" the girl shook her head slowly, willing the tears to go away from her one more night, "…maybe…if only I had been awake…that night…"

Her eyes shooting open, it was all starting to come back to her; flashes of light and worried shouts, whispered comfort and the warmth of another, one by one she could see them, stills, frozen images of lost moments revealed to her eyes! The fight, the rain, how he carried her on his back, his vest covering her to keep her warm and protect her modesty! The blue towel she held falling by the wayside, the memories of what had happened in the cave started coming back to her, the memories…her words…her demands for him to…to… The memoires cutting out just as she had asked him to take off her boots, the knight collapsed against her bed, her mind and body far too stressed to go any further this night. "Natsu…" she moaned hugging her towel close as she wrapped her arms around herself, "…I need you back…"

 **Edolas Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

Meanwhile, back in the present, the Natsu of Earthland was once again being reminded of just how _fiery_ the Edolas version of his destined one truly was…

"You had your shot with me the last time you were here and you missed it!" the blonde screamed at the top of her lungs, her silky strands of golden hair blowing past her raging brown eyes as she glared daggers at the man who had DARED to be what her Natsu hadn't been to her…a real man. When the dragon slayer of Fairy Tail moved to calm her rage, he was met with the temper that both Earthland _and_ Edolas knew oh too well from the one known as Lucy… "So don't you even THINK about coming after me or I'll kick YOUR ASS!"

Storming through the saloon doors with enough force that the poor slats of wood were nearly ripped from their hinges, Ashley left both her fellow girls and their male visitor in complete and total shock. "Oh…Lucy…" the words spilled from Mirajane's heart just as they did her lips; the bar maiden may have loved Dragion with all her heart, but she still felt terrible for how fate had seemed to work the anger-prone blonde over. Her blue orbs turning towards the foreign wizard, she was on the verge of suggesting he go after the heartbroken girl…even if it did mean a strong possibility of him meeting his demise, but thankfully for her…he was already on it.

"Gah…damnit…Lucy…" A low growl of annoyance rumbled within the fire wizard's chest just as the blonde left the guildhall, Natsu knew he had to go after her, that he needed to track her down and hold her tight…hold her close…hold her just as he had _HIS_ Lucy that fateful day in the forest…he had to hold her so close and so tight that she would have _NO_ choice but to listen to him, "…why are you ALWAYS so difficult?…" Shaking his head as he took his first step in pursuit of the most aggressive girl he had ever met, the man could already feel himself getting fired up at the prospect of what would happen if he was TOO successful in calming her… _'Heheheh…two Lucy's…I wonder if they'd ever agree to take a bath together again…'_

The male's mind in his own little dreamland world of joy, full of twin blondes washing each other in Heartfilia's small bathtub, their big…soft boobs squishing and sliding up against each other as they pressed against one another to fit in the cramped space…, he could just see it now as their overly endowed chests dripped with soapy suds and hot water…their nipples only making their predicament ten times worse as they poked into the other's helpless globes…how their slick wet bodies squeezed and squished together, their thin pink lips parting to moan as they accidently brushed against each other's most sensitive spots…he was caught completely by surprise when a voice he really hadn't expected to hear again piped up, the lightness of her Earthland self light years away from what he was hearing now.

Her sapphire blue hair cascading down her lithe body, the long locks stopping just above her firm tight little ass, Wendy leaned back against the bar counter so that her already constrictive tube top was strained from its wonderful task of holding back her sizeable endowments. With his eyes slowly drawn up from the healthy bounce of her bosom, Natsu quickly noticed that the typically aloof expression she wore was replaced with one of intrigue.

The Edolas counterpart of his dragon slayer companion had heard everything that had been said thus far; the emotions and histories of their two timelines coming together as they had once before. But there was one thing in particular that had caught the attention of the overdeveloped Marvell girl, one key detail that had piqued her interest.

Her huge thirty E cup breasts jiggled within her turquoise tube top as she shifted her posture to better face the man who, without a doubt, was successful in ways no other male she had ever met was. Presenting herself to him and insuring her _charms_ were _completely_ on display for his eyes, the bluenette made sure her tone was _exactly_ what all the men of her guild had wanted to hear from her for so long. "So, Natsu…" Wendy flicked some of her long hair over her shoulder; she could already tell he was something else from the norm, he had an air about him, a presence, it was in the way he stood, the way he held himself, it was almost like… Looking him over from under her long eyelashes the busty Wendy of Edolas flashed him a sultry grin, "…that whole bit about having a harem…were you serious?"

Natsu was speechless, "…Wh…what?…" The man stammered; he really didn't know what to say now…hell, he didn't even know what to _THINK!_ Ever since first meeting Wendy Marvell she had been a kid, a little girl, a little girl that was almost like a younger sister to him…and then there was this… _this_ …his eyes ran up and down the gorgeous figure before him… His gaze moving up her full and curvy figure, taking note of how her body had filled and rounded out in all the right places while remaining flat and toned everywhere else, he eventually found his way to the ripe twin honeydew melons that sat atop her chest, the two fleshy globes looking like they were just about ready to spill over and bounce free of her tiny tube top. _'…This Wendy isn't a little girl…'_ was all Natsu's mind could offer up after taking in her busty curvy form, the man didn't even attempt to hide the fact he was shamelessly ogling her in front of the other females in the guildhall, each rolling their eyes in varying displays of shame or disgust at his perversion.

Maybe it was the fact that he was just visiting and wouldn't really have to face a lot of heat for his actions in Edolas later…or maybe it was the reality that he wasn't just the master of a harem, but also the LONE MALE in all of Fairy Tail for the time being…everyone else…every single male from the Edolas guild was gone…and he, Natsu Dragneel was alone with their female half…what a dreadful situation…luckily though it didn't matter because thankfully there was always someone to knock a wandering eye back into place. "Hey!" the young woman's voice sounded off again…but something told the dragon slayer she hadn't minded his eye wandering over her at all…

With that one word reaching his open ears Natsu's dopey grin only widened as he saw those two grapefruits give a sudden bounce within their confines as she shifted her stance to lean slightly, not much, but just enough to purposely ensure her assets would give a healthy show. The fact that the bluenette's tube top was several sizes too small only becoming even MORE apparent as a pair of tiny nubs could now be seen poking out from the peaks of the rounded globes. "My eyes are up here; you know…" A swish of blue hair thrown over her shoulder sent a series of bounces and jiggles across her ample chest, Wendy narrowed her gaze at the man who was undressing her with his eyes plain as day, his vision only rising to meet hers once she crossed her thin arms over the valley of heaven she loved to show off.

His dark orbs at long last meeting her brown ones, the tonfa wielder smirked and squeezed her arms ever so slightly to push her breasts up and deepen her cleavage further. "If you're done trying to see through my top for now…" Wendy further tightened her crossed arms over her chest as she spoke; those melons of hers further squishing up against one another all the while, "…I asked if you were serious…because I don't see how a man like…" she made a point of running her eyes over his lean muscular form, seemingly deciding he didn't quite measure up to the accomplishments he boasted of, "…you…could actually woo so many girls."

' _Is she…'_ watching the over endowed bluenette as she talked down to him, Natsu could tell that while she was saying one thing with her mouth, like all girls she was also saying other things with her body. Now they weren't _always_ polar opposites but…in Wendy's case… they quite literally _were_. _'…Yes…'_ looking first at her eyes and focusing on the way they were looking at him, her dark brown orbs staring deep into his soul to see what he was truly made of just as Mirajane did when he apologized to her, then her lips…how they were pursed, puckered just enough to show she was interested more than she was repulsed by his hungry stares like Laki had been as he loomed over her…and finally her posture itself…while her arms were crossed over her chest and thus hiding her most obvious reaction to him, the way she poised herself, cocking one hip to the side and holding her shoulders back to further accentuate her bust just like Cana always did told the dragon slayer ALL he needed to know, _'…she is…'_ the dragon slayer licked his lips unconsciously at the thought, _'…Wendy is flirting with me…'_

Wendy stood there, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and lips pursed, all the surface indicators telling him that he had anything but a receptive female in front of him. Had this been a couple of weeks ago that is exactly what Natsu WOULD have believed too…but a lot had happened since he'd mistaken the advances of the Mirajane of his world as being nothing but teasing. No, if he had learned anything since his grand introduction to the farer sex it was how to read them, not just their words, not just their actions, but all the subtle little details. Wendy's tone carried a challenging air of aggression, but her body language said otherwise. Her stance was anything but off putting, leaning back against the bar top she was leaving herself completely open and putting herself in a much more vulnerable position, making herself…smaller…and since it was already obvious that she was shorter than the male before her it made the bluenette seem that much more feminine, something dragons like Dragneel ate up…

His grin nice and wide now that he had a good feeling Wendy Marvell, of all girls, seemed to be interested in his…wilder exploits, Natsu joined her at the bar, his strong left arm resting on the countertop as he stood next to her. "Yeah…well it's true…" A small puff of smoke exited his nostrils at saying that, "…I'm dating almost every girl in the guild back in Earthland now…" the dragon slayer made sure to eye the girl just as she had looked him over in turn, each trying to unnerve the other with their brief glances and less than subtle looks. One trying to make the other show his true inadequacy with girls…the other…to let her know what it felt like to be looked upon as prey…to be desired by a man who was actually capable of satisfying her…

' _Wow…he's…I can't believe he's actually looking at me like that…and he's…he's so close…'_ Wendy's garnets narrowed that much more in retaliation to the dragon slayer's hungry predatory gaze running up and down her delicate form, lingering on her breasts and hips each pass, _'…we'll see how long this goes on…he's going to crack just like_ _all_ _the other boys that hit on me did.'_

Turning slightly to face him and rest against the side of the bar's countertop, Wendy kept her arms crossed as she leaned towards him just slightly, that stare of hers not letting up and keeping pace with his own. "Oh, really?…" The bluenette looked up at him, the sheer difference in height and mass between them doing absolutely _nothing_ to affect the young woman's resolve to stare him down until he was revealed as just another little boy unworthy of the splendors of her body, "…and you're able to keep _all_ of them…" she paused to raise a thin eyebrow and give his package a demeaning glance before finishing, "…satisfied?…"

His grin still not faltering in the least, Natsu returned the haughty bluenette's pointed glace with a quick onceover of her body himself, figuring he may as well take every opportunity to ogle her that she gave him, after all, he didn't know when he'd be yanked out of this world as violently as he'd been thrown into it. "More than satisfied…" The dragon slayer winced as he readjusted his position against the counter, the long claw marks from the supposedly 'sweet' version of Lucy still aching with pain whenever they grazed the material of his vest, "…in fact…" he rotated his arms to try and get used to the sharp stinging sensation, "…sometimes I barely have time to take on jobs they keep me so busy!"

One finely manicured blue eyebrow raising in interest, the girl wasn't so easily convinced. "Sure…and you expect me to believe you get _it_ that much?" Wendy shook her little blue-haired head back and forth and let out a haughty "ha!" at the idea of a Natsu being so adept at conquering the fairer sex, "…if that's true then there must be some girls in your Earthland Fairy Tail we don't have here, or you spend more time among the…common folk than in the company of real women," she added dismissively as her crossed arms lowered to squeeze more of her firm perky flesh up for his viewing pleasure.

Between her pointed and stinging words and the mouthwatering display she was putting on, she knew it wouldn't take long for him to crack now, she had his measure, and he had been found wanting.

As he ogled the burgeoning nubs at the peaks of her boobs once more, Natsu could tell from his ever-pricking ears that their gossip hungry audience would give one HELL of a reaction from his next revelation! "Heh!" the dragon slayer rubbed the back of his head, a large smile spreading across his lips as he spoke, "What can I say? Lucy isn't afraid to ask for what she wants!"

"HUUUUH!?"

There was the reaction Natsu had expected from the others in the room, none of them having done a very good job at pretending to not be listening to his and the bluenette's conversation.

His smirk only widened as he saw Wendy's eyes grow larger at this sultry revelation about his blonde companion. "Yeah…" the man closed his eyes as he hugged the back of his head, "…my Lucy just can't get enough of me…" his dark orbs reopened now, passing over all the beauties around them before finally they locked onto the brown counterparts belonging to the babe in front of him, "…I'm inside her…" he looked down to count on his fingers, the man's actions only making the other girls, Cana especially, blush a deep scarlet. Finally finding the right number though, he held up an open hand to Wendy's face, her expression faltering, but not completely collapsing like the others, Levy's reaction being the loudest of the bunch as she all but keeled over, "…at least five times a week, heheh! And that's ON TOP of the others I can squeeze in when I've got time!"

The various females around them blowing steam out of their ears and nostrils at the hunky dragon slayer's every word as each of them came to the realization that he had more than likely taken _their_ Earthland counterparts on as lovers, and thus knew every intimate detail there was to know about _them_ , added to that was his claim of satisfying his lovers…It looked like he had each and every one of them completely enthralled by this point, their attention so drawn to his magnetism that he could have his pick of the litter had he made a move on them, but he didn't…because his prize had already picked herself out…and as the seconds ticked by and their conversation became more and more sexually charged…he could picture her under him already…see her massive boobs bouncing with his every thrust, feel their softness against his chest, their tiny pink tips digging into him, how her thin yet strong legs wrapped around his back, her thighs squeezing him as her sharp gasps and airy sighs turned into sobbing pleasure filled moans, begging, mewling, and whispering pleadings of release.

While not utterly falling apart like her comrades, Wendy most certainly seemed flustered by what she'd learned about the friends she had made when Earthland had visited last time. "More than one girl every night, huh?…" The bluenette seemed to have a mocking tone to her voice as she replied, the fact that she was quite clearly impressed with his ability to handle so many girls so often something that Natsu easily caught onto. While she was still dubious in believing him to a degree, there had been no deceit or half-truths in his eyes as he spoke."…I bet you must get tired from all that though…" Her eyes, like two magnifying glasses ran over him, looking for any hint of retreat from his aura of dominant masculinity, his fanged maw opening up to reply…Wendy was happy to see only the opposite of what she expected.

Closing his dark orbs briefly, the dragon slayer of fire merely put his hands up by his head as he shrugged his muscular shoulders, a certain cockiness about him as those eyes of his reopened before setting down once more on the busty bluenette. "Heh! Well it's true that Fairy girls sure are a handful…" the man chuckled with satisfaction at remembering his time with his lovers, each of the curvy and beautiful wizards he'd claimed possessing the fire of spirit and personality that only those of Fairy Tail had. His eyes shifting back down to the ample bust of Wendy Marvell, her soft melons straining against the tight fabric of her tube top, her perky nipples pressing taut through the tented material, he grinned "…in more ways than one…"

As the already pinkened faces which surrounded him suddenly became that much darker in hue, Natsu let out a loud laugh, one hand clasping the back of his head and rubbing furiously to keep his enthusiasm under control, the last thing he needed was getting too loud and intruding on Lucy Ashley's cooling off outside. "Hahaha!" The man smirked at seeing the increasingly flustered look Wendy had on her cute little face. It was clear his words were getting through to her in, _'more ways than one…'_ He mentally snickered as he was forced to move his gaze from her chest the moment she crossed her arms, not that the incredible squishing that occurred wasn't nice and all, "…but then again…" his eyes slid over her twin handfuls, "…being a dragon slayer _really_ helps with _those_ too!"

Another wave of blushing passing through the room, Natsu was pretty sure at this point that Cana was on the verge of passing out! The poor little Bell slumped back in her seat in a most unladylike way, it was clear she was nearing the limits of what her poor mind could handle. "Oh, my…" he heard her say from across the room, "…that man's giving me the vapors without even using his fire!" Dark orbs focusing on her for a moment, the dragon slayer smirked at that, _'Heh, you don't even know what my fires_ _are_ _, Cana…'_

The voice of the busty bluenette returning the foreign male's attention to her, he was just in time to see as she leaned back against the bar top, her girls jiggling quite ripely over her crossed arms as she did. "Quite the handful, huh?…" The girl slowly repositioned herself once more, her stance changing from the previously challenging one to a pose that mirrored how Cana…the perverted one he watched ravish his Lucy, not the one a step away from passing out from their innuendo laced conversation across the hall, he had to remind himself… had stood before him.

Her hands slowly rising up to cross behind her blue river of hair, she softly fluttered her eyelashes at him, those brown slivers which now spoke to him in ways only a girl could to a man drawing him in. "…And just how much do you think…" the bluenette subtly pushed out her chest, letting the tube top which clung to her overweight girls slip down just a little more…exposing even more of the hidden field of bouncy white flesh to his hungry gaze, "…is a handful?"

A lesser man would have instantly balked at such an attractive girl making the moves she was towards him right at that moment…but Natsu was no lesser man…not by any means. That wide smirk of his, that predatory grin which had conquered Lucy and seduced Mira, pinned Kinana and comforted Juvia…it appeared on the dragon slayer's roughened face the moment he saw her present herself to him, her stance and posture maximizing her sex appeal as she proudly put herself on display for him. _'Man…and this is Wendy of all girls…'_

His eyes flicking down once more to her still jiggling bosom, the rack of perky flesh which the bluenette was offering up to him… _daring_ him to go for…before bringing his gaze back up to her eyes, his body once more exuding a sexual aura none in the room could ignore. "How much do I think is a handful?" he repeated the question as his dark orbs honed in on her seductive slivers, each daring the other to blink first, each trying to goad the other into submission before they had to resort to physical means to have their way. "…heheh…well **a lot** less than you've developed…"

 _Blink_

That was it! The day was his! It belonged to the dragon slayer from Earthland, not the tonfa wielding beauty from Edolas! Those thin slivers of earthen brown which shone back at him suddenly closed at his words, the girl's pale cheeks, already a light pink now shone a dark shade of crimson at having her much touted assets called on their _impressive_ size.

The many former wizards around them somehow growing a darker shade of red than the busty girl in blue, they all looked right at her, each wondering why she had gone silent all of a sudden. Mira, Cana, Bisca, they **ALL** knew Wendy very…very well; and thus they _knew_ she was certainly not one to be bested by a boy in such a way. Whereas Lucy would scare them off with her attitude and brute force, Wendy would simply overwhelm them with her sexuality…the bluenette already convinced within moments of seeing him whether or not he was worthy of the body she was so damn proud of…

But this was different…Natsu…the Natsu of Earthland, they noted as their friend slowly looked up again, her head having lowered to avoid his gaze the moment she realized she'd blinked first…he was different…he was the first… The girl's blue silken strands parted around her porcelain face as she rose to look at him, he was the first to prove her wrong… Her eyes opening up once more, returning to their full size, they knew…they knew from the new shimmering glint in those beautiful portals of hers…that Natsu Dragneel was the man she had been waiting so long for…the one she had sifted through so many disappointments to find…

"Natsu…" she looked at him now, peering into his soul just as her feminine aura came to life. It wasn't a visible glow, but anyone with hormones could feel it…so not Cana. It splayed out from her like a pulse of sexual tension, hers lashing out and flowing outward until it crashed against Natsu's own masculine one. "So you _like_ how much I've… _developed_?…" Wendy continued to sing her seductive siren calls into his mind as though she were speaking right into the shell of his ear…even though she had barely moved a muscle since her eyes had reopened.

Their stares clashing just as their sexual energy did, the two seemed to go at it without even moving, Natsu's stance one of steel hard resilience, his posture showing off his rippling muscles and chiseled exterior…and Wendy's displaying her supple curves and soft form. They were carrying out a duel now that had long since had its outcome decided for them. The moment Wendy had closed her eyes, the moment she backed down…she had submitted to the best hour of her life…Natsu was going to fuck Wendy…it was fated now…the only question was…

Who would make the first move?

"Yeah…" The man kept his face stern, yet showed hints of playfulness as he stepped forward, his strong legs carrying him to his goal as if he were Gildarts himself…he could walk through a building now and not notice it…because all he cared about was there was a very special prize on the other side…just waiting for him…all he had to do was claim her, "…I _really_ … _like_...how big they've grown…" he growled, closing the space that seemed like miles between them in mere seconds, "…and now you've got me wondering…"

He was so big…so strong standing before her…it had never hit Wendy before, but… _'Natsu…he's…he's just…so…'_ She slowly looked up at him now, her forehead only just reaching the height of his chin, she seemed so tiny next to him…so small, so _weak_ …it was a far cry from the power she had felt as the many boys she had turned down left with their tails between their legs in defeat…this was different…but in a good way…a way that seemed to be exactly what she had been looking for each and every time she shot someone down…

"…just how many handfuls…"

The dragon slayer from Earthland's hot breath raking against her thin collarbone as he gazed down at her, his eyes tearing into hers the same way she hoped and prayed his manhood would with her nubile body, Natsu made sure the girl knew just what he was talking about as he finished his long and…intoxicating breath. "…are yours?" His smile growing wide as perverted, need seemed to flow between them, the man slowly brought one of his strong hands up from his side, that right pal, which had wielded so much in its day forming a nice little scoop as it rose, gently pressed itself into the underside of the bluenette's chest, Natsu Dragneel was at long last, cupping one of Wendy Marvell's bouncy melons in his grasp.

"OOOHHHH MYYY SPIRITS!" The whole room seemed to erupt with sudden shouts and hushed gasps, each of the others, none by this point wanting to do ANYTHING else once it was clear the courting of their haughty little bluenette was at hand; holding their hands to their mouths or in the case of poor Cana, her hands over her eyes, they were in a state of pure shock at what the man had just DARED to do!

Mirajane being so intimate with Dragion, was the most surprised by the brash moves her mate's counterpart had made towards such a close friend of hers. Her eyes were wide with shock and a hint of guilt for not stepping in when it became abundantly clear where the pair's conversation was heading, she just couldn't get the thoughts out of her head, the words like a train that never ran late! _'Natsu just groped Wendy! Natsu is_ _still_ _feeling her up! Natsu is…Uh…uh…UUHHHHHH!'_

The other girls all seemed to have similar thoughts on their minds, each more lewd than the last, none of them thought for even a moment that what was about to happen wouldn't be a textbook slap to the face…but then again, Wendy WASN'T a textbook girl…she was a Fairy girl… and like Fairy guys, Fairy girls were anything BUT average in most things…never mind when it came to matters of intimacy…

Her face instantly turning as dark red as it could before her fellow guildmates, Wendy shot her suddenly pinpoint sized irises up to the dragon slayer looming over her, his rough fingers already digging into the soft underside of her helpless breast, feeling her globe out through the thin material of her top like it wasn't even there! The gems of Wendy meeting the orbs of Natsu as he continued to squeeze second base around in his open palm as if he owned it…the man soon found himself being dragged back to first on a one way trip to home…

' _I…Natsu…he…he's grabbing…this_ _man_ _is groping my…'_ her previous thoughts of seduction, shock, awe, and embarrassment all leaving her at once, only one thing was left for the Marvell girl to do as she felt her most precious symbols of femininity being sampled so brazenly without her permission…

"OOOHHH! MMMYYY!" The girls all gasped in unison as she leapt into his arms, those strong tree branches of muscle instantly wrapping around her to hold her close to his manly warmth, unwilling to let go until he was sure she knew he was the one for her… Wendy thrusting her lips towards his, she did it.

She _kissed_ him.

All eyes on the burgeoning new couple standing by the bar, their bodies becoming more and more intertwined with each and every passing moment, it didn't surprise a soul what they did following their parting.

Two sets of lips, one rough and masculine from Earthland, the other soft, feminine and of Edolas, they set upon each other like a pair of magnets that had been held apart for far too long. Locking together, their tongues lunged forth to meet between their maws, the slippery muscles going at one another until they were both dripping wet with the saliva of the other, the passion and fire between them unlike anything their audience had ever witnessed before! There was want and need, but not as they had ever seen, it was primal, ancient, and draconic, like two powerful forces of nature coming together with all their might.

"Mhhhmmm…you're a pretty good kisser for a first timer…" Natsu breathed huskily into the girl's blue covered ear as they parted lips, their tongues dragging along the last traces of the other party as they went.

Her eyes, now slivers of brown once more, gazed up at the dragon slayer with a look dripping in both longing and admiration, her body already set aflame with a need to feel him on and _in_ her most intimate of places…places no man had gone, but  every man would have loved to go.

Realizing only now that that pesky hand of his was still cupping her fleshy globe, still gently molding and massaging the melon which Natsu and Natsu alone had picked when it was at its ripest, Wendy slowly took that hand of his in both of hers, the girl not at all caring about his agitated growl from the loss of bouncy contact for the time being. Meeting his eyes just as she had his lips now, she spoke, "If you wanted to feel my breasts, Natsu…" the bluenette which reminded the dragon slayer so much of his Cana back home let slip from her sultry throat as she ever so gently began leading him away from the bar, his manly aura simmering down as her feminine one flared, her sexuality being that which slowly lead him towards one of the back rooms rather than her delicate steps, "…then why didn't you just ask?..."

The bluenette, the girl who was the blossomed product of his young friend back home, let the door slide shut behind them as they were finally away from the prying eyes of the others, after all none of them truly deserved to see what was about to unfold…not all of them had held out against all advances like Mira and Bisca had fallen to, others spurned those advances like Lucy and Juvia… They never stood before the dragon that was Natsu Dragneel and cast their purity aside in the hopes of finding completion, be it emotional, mental, spiritual or physical. Wendy had though…and now as she turned back around after locking the door with an audible _click_ she faced the man with a renewed lust to see just what it was that had made her blink…

"You know…" The bluenette wafted softly as she walked back across the room towards the fire wizard, her steps echoing only in her most supple of curves, in her swelling hips and in the wobble of her sizeable bust, "…even though we don't have magic here anymore…" she stood toe to toe with him, her gaze just as fiercely territorial about the man she was about to conquer as Lucy Heartfilia was when she had told Kinana to leave them be after he returned from his long mission, "…but I promise you…" she slowly reached up to take hold of his scarf, her delicate fingers gently tugging at the tough material until it fluttered off of him, spiraling out and around his neck before tossing it aside, "…I have the same fire that my dragon slayer other has…"

The bluenette now turning to wrap both arms around his thick muscular neck to replace his lost scarf with her own endearing warmth, Wendy left the male utterly speechless at her brazen forwardness. "Wow…what a girl…" he seemed to drool, his lip letting a small trail leak out as he locked eyes with her, even if it was only for a moment or two they inevitably made their way back down south to his favorite of a girl's MANY weapons of seduction.

That characteristic smirk of his reappearing in full as he regained his composure, Natsu eyed the buxom bluenette's ample bust as she got up close and personal with him, her chest squishing up against him even as his hands slunk back up to her pale globes, each one slowly pinkening starting at their wobbly tops from the pressure of being pressed against him. _'Fuck…look at the size of them!_ … _'_ he thought to himself and to his very psyche. There was something about _this_ Edolas counterpart to one of his dearest friends that really made her stand out. All the others were, physically at least, mirror duplicates of their Earthland selves, their bodies from their eyes down to their breasts and then to their feet were the same, sure they dressed differently, but Natsu was certain that if he were to go out into the guildhall and strip the clothes from every girl present, the only thing that would surprise him more than surviving the ordeal would be finding a difference between them and the bodies he had come to know so well.

The Wendy he now had pressed against him though was different, FAR different, she was for some reason much older than the Wendy he knew, and not only that she was a HELL of a lot more developed, as both of them had already pointed out several times, much to their mutual enjoyment he was sure. Yeah…for whatever the reason Wendy was unlike her Earthland counterpart in ways the man could never hope to understand…unless of course the nagging thought in the back of his mind was true… "Heeehhhh…" he exhaled as he slid his hands up her soft chest before grasping each of her round marshmallows in his open palms, letting his fingers sink through the thin material and grope away at her flesh, "…yeah…you seem like a dragon slayer to me…" the man agreed, the thought which earlier had sat in the back seat of his mind now up in the front by the horny driver known as his little dragon… Wendy was different…because _he was MEANT to come for her_ …

Not wasting a second more, Natsu was eager to get this show on the road! The dragon slayer may have been caught up in the process of bedding his first Edo girl, but that didn't mean he had completely forgotten about the blonde outside either. _'Luce…'_ the fire wizard could almost taste the girl's sorrow as she had stormed out earlier, her heart in tatters and her anger overflowing, he wanted to go after her…but… _'Maybe Wendy was right about letting her cool off…'_ the thought crossed his mind as he shrugged off his black vest, tossing it across the room just as the girl had his scarf earlier. _'…I just hope that once you calm down…'_ he stood bare from the waist up before the bluenette, _'…I can still warm your heart back up again…'_

His upper torso, that huge _wall of solid muscle_ and lean chasms of skin open for the ogling gaze of the Marvell girl to enjoy, Wendy couldn't help noticing the matching sets of dark red lines running down her soon to be lover's back. "Natsu?…" she asked as she stepped around him to get a better look, her eyes following them as they ran straight down to his backside, "…what happened to your back? You're covered in…scratches?…"

"Huh? Scratches?…I don't have any scratch—" A wide smile of pure satisfaction and pride filling his strong features, the dragon slayer recalled quite fondly how he had acquired those temporary 'battle scars'. Reaching back over his shoulders, the man slowly slid his outstretched finger down one of the five red lines on his right side, "…So, these…" his digit followed the line as far one way as it could before drawing back and then following it around the other side, "…these I got from the Lucy back in Earthland." The man smirked at seeing her shocked expression, the younger girl just as shocked as anyone that someone as inherently sweet and apparently innocent as Lucy Heartfilia could be such a…violent lover… His finger reaching the very end of one heated line of love, he watched as the bluenette's face only darkened at his words. "It's only fair though…" his grin widened as her eyes narrowed in confusion, "…I really did wreck her shower door squishing her against it and all…"

The girl's cheeks now a deep scarlet once more, it was all she could do to press her pointer finger to her lips as she thought over what he had just told her…he was like a whale that had just conquered a Kraken…he had won, but… Her eyes moved up and down the marks Lucy had made as she screamed out his name, the marks each of which told the tale of a girl, who having at long last seen her beloved again rushed headlong into the roughest sex of her life…the man still bore the scars of victory…not that it was a tradeoff to pity him for by any stretch of the imagination!

That blush of hers threatening to envelop the entirety of her beautiful face, Wendy soon wielded a smirk of her own as she realized just what those scars meant for her…and more importantly…her body… "Go figure…" her big brown eyes teased him as her finger oh so gently pressed into her bottom lip, her pout making him want to kiss her until those tiny pink lips were swollen red, "…you always looked like more of a lady slayer than a dragon slayer…" she taunted him, the man rising to meet her challenge in the only way he knew how.

Natsu had realized a ways back that the only way to fight fire…was with _his_ fire…so when a girl stood up and tried to take the upper hand from him in such a way…he knew all he had to do was make them so hot that they stopped throwing fire at him and were too focused on not letting him ignite their increasingly soaked cores to fight back. "You're damn right I am…" Spirits, he could feel himself getting fired up just TALKING to Wendy like this! If he was going to properly enjoy his time with the heavily endowed bluenette then he would have to get things moving along before his body acted on its own! "…so how about you show this lady slayer what a REAL dragon slayer's body looks like…" Natsu let those last few words just drip from his tongue, his thirst for her flesh growing by the second, his need for a large breast in his hand and a tiny pink nipple in his mouth increasing the longer he looked down at her as she was, "…and _I'll_ make it just as pink…and tender as Lucy's was when I was done with her…"

Exchanging predatory smirks with the alpha male, Wendy was at long last feeling the thrill she had craved for SO long! Here she was, the beautiful and curvaceous Wendy Marvell, being stalked, teased, and hunted by a man who she felt was worthy of the rewards he would reap if he succeeded in his hunt. His attention was entirely on her now; she noticed with glee as she locked eyes with him…and she would fully enjoy teasing his senses until he finally broke down and showed her that when the chips were down what kind of man he was…was he the one she had been waiting for? Or was he just another failure that happened to get further than the rest?

Her eyes once more returning to glimmering slivers of garnet, Wendy was now _very_ interested in how well he would do… "Sure…I can show you my body…" she continued with a hint of lust in her voice, her movements as she stepped back from him drawing the man's eyes back to her jiggling…wobbling pair of melons for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. But there again…that tube top was so tight…so painfully strict…how the hell the girl managed to squeeze her twin water balloons in there every day he'd NEVER know, but it wasn't his job as the man to know how to cover up his girl's body…but rather…how to uncover it… Knowing just what he was thinking with that dopey look on his face as the small river of cleavage she displayed enticed him deeper and deeper into her hand, Wendy knew the moment she at long last was able to reveal her greatest treasures was finally here, the final test of his mettle! "…I can show you…but then you'd probably just faint like all the others…" she closed her eyes, hair shaking back and forth following her cute little head.

His face instantly contorting at how funny what the bluenette had just said was, Natsu let out a short burst of laughter before replying, the mere thought of him fainting at the sight of a girl's breasts something to laugh about in itself, never mind fainting right before the main event! "Hah! You're joking, right?" he asked the seductive minx, she in return shaking her head amused to say the least from his reaction, and quite pleased with his confidence. "…I've seen Lucy, Mira, Juvia, even Erza topless…" the man blushed especially hard at the mention of that last name, the only girl so far he'd seen the newly freed melons of without claiming her heart, "…why would I faint just because you're going to take your shirt off?"

That pretty blue head of hers still shaking to and fro whilst the dragon slayer of fire proceeded to mock the few who had managed to get this far with the youthful fairy just to fall flat upon seeing arguably one of the sexiest girls he'd ever met topless, said girl finally stopped her movements when he did his mouth, her words almost sad if they didn't drip with so much teasing feminine sexuality.

"Yeah…laugh it up, Earthland boy…" The Edolas girl rolled her eyes at him, the memories of all those close calls annoying her if she wasn't so hopeful of the man before her now, locking eyes with him she went on, "…three in a row and I still had my bra on…" She let her pink lips widen in growing anticipation for his coming reaction…at the way his ears pricked up once he found out she liked to let her girls live 'free range' as a result. "…I don't wear one anymore though…so now we'll see how a man reacts…"

Her hands opening up, they slowly trailed down over her pert melons to reach over the flat plains of her belly, those fingers of hers hooking into the bottom of her tube top like a party gal about to show it all, "…when he sees just what my _big…soft_ breasts look like…" And then it happened, time slowed to a crawl, her little fingers clenching the material of her super tight tube top, the little bow which sat on the front bobbed as the turquoise fabric was slowly pulled up and up…higher and higher, each inch giving way to more and more of the bluenette's supple skin with each passing second! Natsu's eyes were wide with a mixture of need and awe at what he was seeing, the first because of WHAT he was staring at and the second just WHO he was staring at! "We...Wendy…so…big…"

The man's drooling was the perfect soundtrack to Wendy's first unveiling of her bosom; she did it just the way any man would want to see a beautiful busty girl strip. The tube top sliding up and over her shining blue hair, the Edolas girl's face was obscured by the dark material the moment her huge, fully developed breasts bounced out of her top, like a pair of rain drops they were each pulled up by the ascending fabric, their masses displaying an impressive amount of underboob cleavage before gravity released them, the fleshy globes bouncing and jiggling into each other as they settled onto the girl's chest.

Whipping the tube top up and over her shoulders, Wendy made sure to give her head a good couple tosses, just to make sure she had nothing caught in her shirt, not that making her heavy breasts bounce all the more could have been the reason, before returning her gaze to the gob smacked lady slayer, the half-naked girl smiled with satisfaction at his obvious lust for her. "I bet you never thought you'd see a pair THIS big on me, huh?" she asked him, her hands stretching back behind her head to give him a FULL _unobstructed_ view of her chest no man had ever even come close to seeing before.

The topless girl's words only adding to the beautiful sight before him, his eyes were immediately on them like…well, Natsu on a naked Fairy! The man quickly noticed that the bluenette's girls were quite different from others he had seen before. _'Damn…Wendy…'_ he unconsciously let out a low groan at the sight of them. Wendy's 'marvels' were unique in how they seemed to mix traits from several of the other girls' he'd 'experienced' so far. For starters much like Lucy's they looked to be quite soft from the way they sat on her chest, very round, but still kind of ovular like Juvia's but no-where near as pale. The real difference however came in their perkiness… Despite being just as big and soft as Juvia's, each bouncy globe of succulent flesh managed to perk up like a B cup, causing her nipples to point more upwards than outwards as they stood at attention.

It had admittedly been a good while since the dragon slayer had satiated his thirst for feminine flesh, a thirst which he really couldn't be blamed for having… or at least not entirely. The man had gotten used to the benefits of having so many girlfriends, not to mention the fact he was now _living_ with one of them. Each and every night he was able to go all out on a different girl without ever really being at risk of overdoing it, after all they'd have plenty of time to recuperate while he was satisfying another of his girlfriends the next night. The only downside, if it could be called that by a man, was that he was now used to a steady diet of daily sex…a diet which, since his arrival in Edolas had so far gone unnourished. Now…with the wobbling pair of perky marshmallows presented right before his very eyes, Natsu couldn't control the dragon-like lusts boiling inside him any longer!

Like the soul of burning hot fire which now raged within his very loins, Natsu Dragneel burst forward with such suddenness that he caught the newly topless babe completely by surprise! "Ah!" the small feminine gasp was all that could escape the soft velvety lips of the startled bluenette as he caught her…his hands grasping her tiny wrists nice and tight, he held her fast as his predatory gaze cast itself down the ever pinkening fields of flesh of her chest.

"No…I didn't…" he breathed, the strong scent of his hungry breath casting over her ripe melons, Wendy's coral pink nipples rose to meet the hot air washing over them, their tiny tips hardening in his embrace even before they could feel the searing lust of his tongue. "…I never expected to see…" his eyes continued to roam her well-developed chest, her two soft globes slowly rising and falling with her every wanting breath, their soft masses giving gentle motions as they settled down again and again! It was like even THEY wanted him to hurry up and assault them! "…a pair like these…"

Without even waiting for a reply from the haughty girl, the man from Earthland took hold of his first girl from Edolas… Wendy's perky girls were just as soft as they looked! Somewhere between Mira's and Cana's in terms of their bouncy to jiggly consistency; his hands like two callused claws of fire rose up into the burgeoning melons of the Marvell girl, a soft gasp the only thing to escape her tightly clenched lips as the first man to ever see her topless went straight for the goal. Each finger, like a roughened piece of stone, sank into her bouncy globes, her soft flesh billowing out to fill the gaps between his hands; the dragon slayer was treated to a sudden 'Eep!' When his thumbs flicked over the hardened nubs at the tops of her fleshy mountains, the bluenette's succulent breasts as sensitive as a certain blonde's were the first time he felt them…

As the man busied himself with her chest, Wendy was having a hard time just opening her eyes! Never in her life had a man or ANYONE for that matter grabbed her breasts! It wasn't like the Cana or Bisca of her world would even think of doing anything of the sort, and with Ashley not exactly 'one of the girls' as it were, there was ZERO chance of communal bathing like there was between the Fairies back in Earthland…no…this was a new experience for her…a _naughty_ experience at that! The fact that it was a man from another realm entirely who was currently feeling her most prized assets of femininity being just another reason for her already soaked core to tighten itself with renewed slipperiness!

"WOW…" A single coherent word at long last escaped her pink lips, a word of awe which was soon followed by ones much more expected of her… "…and I thought you'd just have a nosebleed and fall over like all the others…" Wendy smirked as she gazed through half lidded eyes at the man currently turning her overweight girls into his own personal pieces of sexual putty, "…but now you're…you're…WUaahh!" A sudden, loud gasp rocking her thin frame, the girl's words of mixed congratulations and teasing were interrupted as her new partner decided to test her fruits for ripeness…and see just how sensitive they really were…

That grin of his growing ever wider as he sank his strong fingers into her delicate bust, Natsu watched as her eyes slowly closed shut, her lips parting until they were just as wide open as his twin orbs were. At hearing another needy moan leave her lips he let his gaze wander back down to the girls next door. Wendy's twin globes of pearly white flesh, their masses soft while still jutting out with all the perkiness breasts their size shouldn't have had, he slid his hands up until they were resting on the centers of each ivory globe. "Heh! You okay there?…" He flashed his signature Natsu grin as his tanned hands pressed her soft jugs up against her small chest, the masses of pillowy flesh ballooning up and out so that they looked like she was wearing a VERY tight bustier.

"…You look like you're about to faint…am I handling them too rough?…" The dragon slayer chuckled as she slowly opened her eyes to look down at his hands, her brown garnets honing in on them, all she saw was a pair of five legged tanned beasts assaulting a pair of white whales, like a pair of octopi they spread their tentacles across her jiggly flesh before clamping down, his rough digits each pressing into and out of her breasts so that it looked like he was playing a piano rather than her body.

His eyes watching her shimmering brown portals, Natsu picked up the pace on the handling of Wendy's pale chest. His palms pressing her globes as hard against her chest as he could, he slowly slid them down so that little by little her boobies would pop back into the open again, first her little pink nubs…then the rest of her pure white marshmallows, her supple flesh quickly turning as pink as her face!

The girl's breathing picking up the more he manhandled her, said man at last cupped her melons from underneath, and with several flicks of his wrists, sent them bouncing up and down…up…and down…each time they landed in his roughened palms he would press his chapped thumbs into the centers of her nipples, pushing those poor helpless buds deep into her soft countryside, her gasps of want and need only increasing as he gently began molding her perky girls in his hands, watching with more and more of his own lust as they easily changed shapes just as Mira's had. "Damn, Wendy…" he held one melon up to his lips, her pale balloon wobbling in his harsh grip as he forced it to a point, her nipple only inches from his waiting maw, "…you're looking like you're as fired up as I am…" the dragon slayer licked his lips at the sight of her aching nipple, her pert flesh giving a slight twitch as his hot breath rushed down upon it once more, "…want me to cool you down a little?"

Blue eyebrows furrowing as she tried desperately to regain her domineering and proud composure, Wendy slowly opened her eyes from the slivers they had become and back into the orbs which had cast aside so many willing men before they had so much as SEEN her body…but as they looked down at this man now, they saw nothing like they had ever seen before…they saw a man WORTHY of bedding her…of claiming her, of paying homage to her Goddess-like form…they saw…Natsu…

A small lump in her throat sliding down, her anxiety leaving her just as soon as she had realized it was there, Wendy smiled down at him, those same blue eyebrows straightening out as one rose, her words goading him on to ravish her like she had always wanted. "Go on…bad boy…" she craned her neck down to plant a soft, but needy kiss on his cheek, her breath nearing the heat of his even without magic, not that he had his at the moment either, "…show me how a dragon slayer…" her breath was suddenly caught in her throat once more as his strong hands instinctually tightened their grip on her pinkening breasts, his body sensing already what she wanted of him…Natsu's brain wasn't the only part of him that had gotten better at reading girls in heat after all, "…how…you… handle a pair of thirty Es…"

White flesh turning pink, Natsu let his hands speak to the girl as his mouth did, his words reaching her ears just as his touches called to her heated loins. "How a _dragon slayer_ handles a pair this big?…" The man shook his head as his gentle molding of her chest grew rougher, his strong hands soon kneading her plush globes like a pair of sacks of buttery bread dough, his rough digits pressing into one before withdrawing, his palms juggling their fleshy masses before letting them bounce free…just to grab them up again. "…Hmmm…yeah…" he grinned at the way she moaned from his ministrations, "…a pair like this…so big…and soft…" the man stopped to smirk as he happily bounced them in his open palms a few more times, admiring how they still retained their perky shape even when only being supported from their velvety bottoms, "…and bouncy…" Nuzzling his cheeks into her giving flesh, the man was forced to remember how the Wendy of his world was…how cute and little she was…but then there was _this_ Wendy…so curvy…and full…and…adult! "…I wonder if the Wendy from Earthland will grow a pair as big as these puppies when she's older…" Natsu grinned, the reply coming from his blue haired victim one that brought on possibilities he had NEVER even thought of before.

Giving him that dominant look she was known to give men who had at least gotten far enough with her to buy her a drink, she pressed her chest into his hands as much as she could, grinning as he tried to catch all of them in his eager paws. "Keep the compliments rolling, big guy…" the girl locked eyes with him, her proud gaze still strong despite how vulnerable she was right then, the fact that he still held a squeezed breast so close to his lips slipping her mind, "…and maybe you won't even NEED the Wendy in Earthland…"

' _Wait! I…I could…couldn't I?...'_ The dragon slayer thought over everything and nothing all in the span of a moment, his eyes shooting back and forth between her overflowing mounds of soft flesh, and her shimmering brown eyes, the man realized that he COULD in fact bring Wendy back to Earthland with him… _'but then…'_ his dark orbs at last settled on her ivory melons, each girl giving those very same wobbles of need as they had earlier, _'…ah, screw it!'_ he thought to himself as he gave that breast he held so close that much more pressure to keep the hardened tip pointing straight at him. _'…I'll think about that AFTER she's mine!'_

His mind made up, Natsu, his lips puckering, at long last tasted the wonderful textures and aromas which his hands and nose had long enjoyed from the Edolas girl. Like a snake coming out to feed, his strong tongue pressed into her tiny pink nipple, the surrounding areola soon captured between a pair of chapped lips, his mouth not waiting another moment longer before ravishing the bluenette's sizeable endowments. "AAAAGGHHH!" Letting loose her loudest cry thus far, Wendy's head fell back just as Natsu buried his face in soft, pillowy boobflesh.

Working his tongue all around her pink disc, he made sure to lap away at her sensitive boobs just as he had kneaded them with his hands earlier. Her globes already extremely sensitive from his harsh treatment, they sent her reeling from pleasure all the more now from his precise and experienced licks. "Mhhmmmm, Wendy…they're so sweet…" the man teased her, his words tickling her wet and stiff nipple with his hot breath before his tongue swept over it again, the beast rolling the defenseless nub around and around like a joystick, the game it played one that if he won…would quench his thirst for years to come! "…so soft…I never thought you'd actually take your top off…" He gasped for air as his lips released her first abused nub with a loud ' _pop'_ That mouth of his quickly moving over to the remaining dry one as his hand returned to the soaked bud, his thumb and forefinger catching the weakened pebble in their evil hold before giving a naughty twist.

Wendy was on cloud nine right now…her breasts…her prized thirty Es were at long last being treated with the reverence that only one of the opposite sex could give them. His hands still squishing and squeezing her perky globes around and around her chest, his tongue battered away at her aching nipples, the cute girl's only receiving respite for moments before they were sucked between the man's hungry lips for even more delicious torture! Watching him grope and molest her huge breasts the way he was, the Marvell girl slowly felt the feeling in the rest of her body return from the pleasures he was subjecting her to. The fire wizard struggling to contain as much of her bountiful bosom in his hands and mouth as he possibly could, he was oblivious to the gentle licks the girl gave to her own lips as she slunk her right hand down to the waistband of his pants, her lithe fingers slipping down between his boxers and rock hard abs before his eyes even had a chance to grow wide with surprise.

"What? …you didn't think I'd let you have _all_ the fun…" Wendy smirked as his startled face rose to meet hers, her second nipple, now slippery and red popped free from his mouth as their eyes locked, "…now did you?…" The bluenette's expression only grew in confidence as she saw the man's cheeks darken to match hers in shade and intensity; her fingers sliding lower and lower into the dragon slayer's nest, she at long last found what she was looking for…and it truly was a beast that deserved to be called a dragon… "Wo…wow…" Her other hand rising up to cup over her parted lips, Wendy's smirk was replaced with a look of awe at what she found waiting for her. Her hand sliding up and down its length, she mentally counted off the inches one at a time, _'one…two…three…four…'_ she kept on going, the look on his face one that told her he knew EXACTLY what she was thinking as those thin fingers of hers slowly slid up his long manhood, their tips finally reaching the purple headed crown, _'…seven…eight…neh…nine…'_ She looked right at him then, the man cocking a smug eyebrow of his own now that she knew he was as well-endowed down below as she was up top.

The many perverted thoughts of things that could be done with such an _impressive_ piece of equipment running through her mind, the girl decided she didn't exactly like that look he now wore. "Uuuuhhhhgggg…" The head of his hard cock being slowly massaged by the tips of the vixen's small fingers; he knew too that she didn't like being  totally dominated…at least not yet that is. "…don't get too full of yourself…" Wendy smiled as she slowly stroked the head of his manhood, her fingertips dancing along the slit atop its head, circling until they were coated in precum, "…you wouldn't want me to be as mean to this…little boy…" the girl clenched his manhood tight, the slippery juices leaking down his shaft and onto her fingers the only lubricant in sight, "…as you were to my big girls …" she teased, her body already feeling the heat from what they were doing just as much as his was.

Another loud grunt passing from his clenched lips, the man squeezed his eyes shut as the buxom bluenette began rubbing her delicate hand all over his meaty cock, her precum slick fingers running across the sensitive flesh as her palm continued to massage its tip. "Yeah…you like that…don't you, big boy?…" her words teased him just as he willed himself to release her huge boobs, her globes bouncing to safety on her chest once they were free; it was too dangerous for him to hold such sensitive parts of her when she handled him like that…the LAST thing he would ever want would be to hurt her…the memory of Virgo screaming in need on his lap as he roughly abused her dripping slit between harsh slaps of her pert bum, he decided he didn't mind hurting her…but only in ways that made her beg for MORE.

Soft, velvety fingers skating across his hardened meat, Wendy was quickly picking up the pace on the mighty lady slayer of Fairy Tail. Her fingers gripping the firm ridges which had devastated the bodies of so many of Earthland's Fairies, she grinned as one moan of need followed another out of the man's mouth, his bare chest heaving just as harshly as hers, the rippling of his muscles matching the wobbling of her breasts with each and every breath.

The feelings shooting through him were intense to say the least! Natsu hadn't cum since he'd first arrived back in Edolas, a feat only made easier by the fact he had no idea what Ashley had done over him the night before…if he had there wouldn't have been a force on Edolas that'd stopped him from relearning Lucy's body inside and out… That being said, he could feel the pressure building up with every jerk of her little wrist, that growing aura of feminine power glowing within her brown embers. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer at this rate! And based on the way Wendy had acted so far, cumming before her seemed like the LAST thing he should do if he was to gain her respect as a man worthy of her.

With a growl more suited of a true dragon than a man ready to mate, Natsu brought his head up so that it loomed over her again, his eyes never once meeting hers, they were soon dipping down into the flesh of her thin neck, his sharp fangs imbedding themselves into her skin before his cock was even free of its bindings! "Uuuaaahhhhh!" Wendy's scream of pain and bliss echoed through the walls of the back room and into the main guildhall. Her fellow wizards, many of whom had FINALLY cooled down after the feisty bout of tongue wrestling they'd witnessed between the two, now felt their cheeks reddening all over again, the ideas of why their guild 'cheerleader' was making such a sound ranging from a very strong hug, in the mind of Cana, to what Mirajane felt HAD to the blooming of a Fairy girl. None of them were right of course…but that didn't keep the steam from rising and the nose bleeds from flowing though…

Feeling his teeth recede from the fresh wound he'd left in the side of her neck, Wendy let out soft sighs of pleasure as he playfully nipped and licked the skin surrounding her _new_ guild mark, his teeth marks searing into her skin just as his fingers were as they slowly returned to groping and kneading her huge breasts, her globes now gently being molded together just as she slowed the pace on his cock, their collective panting making the room that much hotter as each realized just how much they craved to feel the other in or around them.

Another soft sigh leaving her, Wendy was the one to speak first, "…Looks like you're hiding even more man from me…" she smiled at his ever-lasting grin, her fingers still sliding up and over the top of his mushroom cap to further worship the one part of him she was born to crave…the one which matched that part of her which he was designed to do ANYTHING to have, "…wanna show it to me?…" Her smile never leaving him, she suddenly heard the sound of metal jingling, her brown orbs expanding as they were brought down to his abs, the girl was soon in a state of pure awe at what she saw.

"Heh…" Natsu exhaled with a strong sense of pride as the girl was entranced at the sight of his hardened manhood now at full mast. His pants falling down his legs, his new celestial key boxers soon followed them, the material exposing not only a _very_ firm pair of ass cheeks, but also the monster which would claim Wendy in ways she had only dreamt of until now…ways the other fools who had dared to hit on her could NEVER do… "…what?..." he asked her, his grin widening as her eyes began to shimmer, "…see anything you li—huh?"

 _Sniff! Sniff…sniff!_

His dragon slayer nose suddenly catching a VERY strong scent, the man slowly lowered his gaze down, down past her hypnotized eyes…and down past the pair of _very_ perky pink E cups…and all the way to the bluenette's very tight and VERY… **wet** …white pants… "Wendy…"

 _SNIIIIIFFF!_

The man growled out her name almost like a caveman as he took in that heavenly scent she was exuding… "…Ugh…Wendy…" he said her name aloud again, this time more like an animal than even a caveman… She was wet…oh she was wet alright… he could smell a scent that strong anywhere. His eyes locking onto the front of her skin tight pants, the dragon slayer felt like just ripping them off right then and there at what he was seeing! "…you're…you're so…wet…" he drooled out that last word as he gazed upon her now thoroughly blushing form, the bluenette trying in vain to use her hair to hide her blushing face as he watched her pants literally DRIP with arousal. The material soaked clean through, the fire wizard had to ask himself if she had cum already…no…he would have known had she had exploded like that…which only meant one thing…

"Gah!

 _THUMP!_

Forcing her against the back wall without warning, Natsu wanted…no…he NEEDED to see just how wet this girl had become at his touch! After all…he had to take responsibility for getting a beautiful Fairy like her so wet…it was the only proper thing to do. "Fuck, you're wet…" he breathed, leaning into her ear so that his words caressed her just as his body heat did, the man's muscular form pressing up against hers, he trapped her huge boobs between his pecs and her, the soft globes pushing up as their pale masses returned to their pinker complexion once more, "…so much…" he let one hand slide down to her soft navel, gently rubbing her small flat belly before sliding down into her pants just as she had his, "…what am I going to do with it all?…" the man teased as his fingertips neared the top of her smooth hairless pussy.

Smirking with as much pride and dignity as a girl with a boy's hand down the front of her panties could, Wendy pressed herself forward just as he had, ignoring the building pressure in her large breasts from their being squished so much as she met his raunchy teasing with spurs of her own, "What? …you're not thirsty enough to…" The bluenette let her question linger, the final words obvious to the man, but at the same time vexing him, his mind too primal at the moment from the surge of female pheromones in the air to deal with her other pair of lips…no…he would deal with her upper pair…after he made sure her lower pair got cleaned up a _little_ …

Without even so much as a reply, Natsu continued his dive into Wendy's pants, his fingers slipping under the thin material of her panties, the clear fabric gently peeling off of her damp glistening skin as it had been practically painted onto her since the moment she had flashed him her breasts. That devilish hand of his slinking lower and lower, he grinned as her deep brown eyes slowly expanded to the size of saucers as his rough palm cupped her sex, her soft mound barely filling his palm because of its small size.

"And this is Wendy all grown up, huh?…" Natsu let loose a breath of hot air onto her peaked nipples at the feel of her, the bluenette's breath hitching when she felt her most sacred of places being held by a hand not her own, his skin and hers touching…with nothing in the world between them… "…you're so…" the dragon slayer smirked as he felt a fresh wave of her juices ooze out onto his open palm as he ever so delicately spread open her nether lips, his index and ring fingers holding the buxom babe's tight little core apart so that he could plunder it as he saw fit, "…tight…"

His middle finger moving up the center of her lips, the man could feel her sweet fresh honey still dripping, his fingertip scraping more and more of the priceless nectar from her pink petals even while she sighed in his ear, her innocent moans, sounds that no one else in Fairy Tail, Edolas or Earthland had EVER heard or WOULD ever hear if he had anything to say about it! "Uuuhhhh…" That adorable moan of a girl begging to be enjoyed filtered into the dragon slayer's ears, but he wasn't done teasing her…not when she was so unbelievably…filthy…

"Yeah…" he cooed into her ear, brushing several strands of blue hair out of the way as he did, him wanting to make sure not a single syllable was missed as he spoke "…I know girls that cum less than this…" Natsu smirked as he ran his finger around and around the middle of her untouched sex, feeling how velvety soft she was, how much she dripped with his every, dirty, word… "…how does a good little girl like you…" he took in a nice long breath of her scent, the smells coming from her open core wafting up from her open pants, "…get so wet?..."

Brown opals squeezing shut to avoid his taunts of sexual lust and depravity, Wendy could think only of the hostage in her panties right now, her poor little pussy…her most innocent and delicate place…trapped…held open against her will as a dirty boy felt up her body as much as he wanted…it was all…all… "OOOOAAAAHHHHH!..." Her head falling back, yet another wave of searing hot nectar flooded over the dragon slayer's open palm, this time enough to soak his hand completely, that evil finger still continuing to tease her pink hole despite the mess it was sitting in. "…heheh…you think I should taste you?…" Natsu looked into her tightly clenched eyes, his dark orbs knowing full well the kind of turmoil that was going on behind her pale blinds, he went on without her.

The feeling of her stretched pussy lips slowly being allowed to close again, Wendy at last opened her eyes, the sight before her one she would remember for the rest of her life. _'Na…Natsu's…a…a man…'_ Having not waited for a reply from the moaning bluenette, the Earthland boy had withdrawn his hand from her soaked pants, his palm still overflowing with her sticky, clear nectar, he let his eyes flutter shut as he tipped his head back to enjoy the sweet honey he had claimed from his journey into her, the sight of him hungrily lapping the juices…HER juices off his wrist, palm and fingers removing from her any sort of control, Wendy knew she couldn't wait for a man any longer! She HAD to have one NOW!

Her face a deeper shade of red than even Knightwalker's hair or Lucy Ashley's face during the…incident… Wendy threw herself at the one man to pass ALL of her tests with flying colors! The mighty male from Earthland somehow being able to surpass her every expectation and even leave her speechless whilst reducing her to a puddle of moaning feminine juices whenever he touched her.

' _Natsu…'_ she knew he was the one now as she pushed him to the floor, his attention shot up, as any man's would've been because of the delicacy he had been enjoying when she hit him, _"…he's the man I've been waiting for…if…if he..."_ she gulped as she peered down into those full, dark orbs of his, the surprised look on his face soon turning smug as he realized her perky breasts were swaying over his open maw, _'…if he can make me moan with his hands…and scream with his mouth_ … _'_ She gasped as he blew a couple of bursts of hot air onto her exposed nipples, the coral pebbles flushing from his renewed attention to them, _'…then I've GOT to feel him inside me!'_

The dragon slayer falling flat on his ass with a loud 'oomph!' he was soon greeted with the truly splendid sight of a topless busty bluenette standing over him, legs akimbo. "I've always dreamed of losing my virginity like this…" Wendy moaned through slightly parted lips, her brown orbs looking down at him through fluttering eyelashes, her lust for him as unabashed as his was for her. A small trail of drool leaking from his open mouth as he watched her, the Edolas babe slowly undid her skin tight pants, the buttons popping open one after another before she slowly slid them down her long, curvy legs.

"…to have a _real_ man _fill me up_ …" the man barely heard her words as he honed in on the place between her legs. Natsu wasn't just feeling things when he had stuck his hand down the front of her panties…oh no…Wendy was a wet girl alright…a VERY wet girl… Her solid blue panties were absolutely soaked! The fabric now almost see-through it dripped with her juices whilst the entirety of the female's inner thighs were coated in her nectar… "…and now…" the bluenette grinned seductively as she hooked her pointer fingers into the sides of her panties, "…you're that man…" she moaned as she pulled the soaked scrap of cloth down her long slender legs, making sure to bend towards him so that her large breasts dangled tantalizingly just inches from his reach as she first stepped one leg out, then the other, baring her pussy to the world, and him for the first time.

Wendy's panties, now a screwed up ball of wet pheromones, were suspended from just one of the girl's fingers before it was dropped with a loud _squirp!_ Erupting as it hit the floor, the fact that the buxom babe was able to leak so much honey while not getting dehydrated was something that would have left a girl pondering for days…but Natsu…Natsu was a guy…and that meant he wasn't going to just think about how much she could give him before she passed out, but rather…how much he could make her give him before darkness came.

Gazing up at the nude body of the Wendy Marvell of Edolas, the dragon slayer was in awe at the absolute bombshell his kid friend would become someday… Her face was still adorable, while having grown the looks of a well-developed young woman, her breasts were full and quite heavy, their masses still jiggling and wobbling with her slightest movement…and her pussy…he barely knew where to begin! Her pale outer lips clenched tight over her inner set, the tiny pink petals only visible when the outer pair were split open, the sheer feminine delicacy above him one he needed to dig into now!

Smirking as the girl slowly lowered herself onto him, both gasped in much needed pleasure as the leaking molten head of his cock brushed up against her parted slit, both shocked by the other's heat despite the boiling of their own sexes. "Heh…" the man let out what seemed like his tenth bout of chuckles that day, "…I still can't believe I'm about to do this…" He gazed up at her pendulous breasts as they hovered over him, the girl cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at his words, them not making any sense as it were, after all, who WOULDN'T want to do her? "…I'm _actually_ going to fuck _Wendy_ …" he met her regrown smirk with his own, "…but I'll be damned if I ever regret it…"

 **Outside the Guild Hall:**

Unbeknownst to either party in their sexy little game, someone outside had just felt a very bad wave of foreboding, her blonde hair passing over her newly dried tears, Lucy Ashley wondered if she should just swallow her pride and go in to see the other Natsu or not…he hadn't come for her after all…just like the Natsu of her world… A few fresh droplets of pain falling down her pale cheeks, she held fast right where she was…she had waited before…she could wait for him again…when he was ready…

 **Supply Closet:**

"Okay, Wen…" the fire boy let his perverted gaze molest her already over stimulated body once more as she lowered herself onto him, careful that she was properly lined up for when she lost her innocence forever. "…I'm ready whenever you are…"

Enjoying the sultry look of success he saw in the bluenette's eyes, the man was sure that was exactly what his were showing her as she raked her eyes up and down his tanned form, relishing in the sights of his bared muscles just as he did her uncovered curves, "I bet you are…" She whipped several long strands of blue silk over her shoulders, letting her hair cascade down her back instead of creating a curtain that would block out his view of her…this was her first time and she wanted it to be perfect…perfection including seeing the look on her mate's face as he watched her perky breasts bounce and jiggle as he fucked her. She had every right to be proud of her body…and something told her Natsu was too… "…and just for the record…" the buxom beauty slowly began to slide his long cock up inside her furnace of a core, the massive rod of dragon meat splitting her open and spreading her walls, "…I can't believe I found my _real_ man…" her eyes suddenly squeezed shut as it happened, "…in NATSUUUUUU!"

The male thrusting up to help her penetrate, he grabbed hold of her wide hips as she impaled herself on his aching manhood, the two halves at long last becoming one in the back room of the Edolas Fairy Tail, her painfully tight passage was forced open to take him in to the hilt, conforming itself to him, insuring no other could ever satisfy her. It had seemed to take a lot longer than it actually did, what had been mere minutes of flirting, kissing, and flashing, had quickly blossomed into the claiming of one of the most beautiful girls in existence for Natsu…and finding the man who deserved the honor for Wendy… His cock sliding deep into her soaking wet slit, the both of them let out a long low moan of pure bliss, their heated and overworked bodies at last having some sense of relief from the pent up frustration that came with teasing one another…they had enjoyed the journey, but the home stretch was what they craved most of all!

The very moment he entered her, Natsu's thick manhood torn Wendy's barrier asunder, her badge of innocence forever lost as she entered a new stage in her life, one that knew whatever she wanted could be found if only she looked hard enough. "OOOOAAAHHHHH!" the bluenette's moan reached far and wide, her call silencing the various ideas in her many friends' minds as to what the other scream was earlier…whatever that was it wasn't this…it wasn't Wendy…

"FUCK!" Natsu grunted, his body aching with pleasure and pain as the girl on top of him rode his dragon, her thighs supporting her weight as she rose and dropped herself on him, her huge breasts bouncing in perfect sync with her movements, his hands reaching up to take hold of her hips, he repeatedly slammed them onto his meaty length over and over again, the sensations of her tightly wound core squeezing and gripping the ridges of his cock as it thrust into her was unlike anything he'd felt since Levy! A girl he would have remembered to go after again if he wasn't so obviously distracted at that moment!

Her lithe pale body bouncing up and down on his tanned cock, the dragon slayer could only smirk all the wider as he looked up at her, "Wendy…" he groaned, the female's pussy clutching him even harder when he said her name, the fact that he was even moving in her at all at this point something to…Marvell…over…

Snickering at the dumb joke about her name, Natsu was nearly hit by a large breast as it bounced on her ample chest, the twins having picked up a rather healthy pace in their jumping since starting. "Heheh…how could I forget?…" Natsu grinned widely as he lied back and reached up, his large hands leaving the girl's hips as they made their way northward towards her jiggly treasures, running up her thin waist and flat stomach, leaving a pair of hot trails in their wake. Ever since that first day he'd fucked Lucy Heartfilia, the girl on her back as he drove into her, he had ALWAYS loved the sight of how a girl's boobs moved directly BECAUSE of what his cock was doing to the rest of their body. No matter if they were Mira's EEs, Lucy's Gs, Levy's Bs, or Juvia when she… the man had to shake his head to keep from cumming at the memory of the water mage making her already sizeable breasts grow at will. No…no matter the size, they ALWAYS bounced…and they bounced because of him and him alone…and that was something that made him harder than almost anything else in the world!

"Uuuhhh…ahhh…ahhhh…UUUAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her brown portals suddenly springing open, Wendy found herself blushing all the more as she felt that familiar pair of calloused hands on her perfectly smooth globes once more. His fingers digging deeply into the already abused pair of melons, she winced in pleasure as Natsu began juggling her huge breasts in his palms with every thrust, his hands giving one squeeze after another each time he reentered her, the strength of each squeeze harsher than the last, his manly hands cupping her feminine charms in ways that would make Cana's head explode had she seen them!

"Uuuaahhh….UUAUAAHHHHH!"

The hands…the looks…the feeling of completion…Wendy Marvell could feel it all! Natsu's hot cock was stretching her formerly virgin pussy to its very limit! The pale outer lips doing little to contain him as that monster she'd unleashed ravished her body while its friends went to work on her girls upstairs. "Uuuuughhh…" letting out a deep groan of his own, Natsu manhandled Wendy's bouncy jugs like it was his last chance to ever grab a pair! His fingers creating a circle around her areola, he sectioned off her boobs into several tightly squeezed layers, his rough fingers making the soft flesh that billowed out nice and pink before releasing them again, his head rising up just in time to catch one pale boob between his lips, the man's fiery hot tongue assaulting one just as his hands went for her sister!

"WWWWWUUUUUUUAAAAHHHHHH!" Her entire body erupting into a series of beautiful explosions of pain and pleasure, her tight passage squeezing him in its iron grip as wave after wave of her juices ran down to coat his member and thighs, trying desperately to milk him for all it was worth, her entire body having gone rigid and her eyes opened wide as her first true orgasm hit her with a dragons might. Wendy had at last succumbed to the power she had tampered with! The lady slayer she had previously wondered was man enough for her…well now she knew the answer all right….and it was one which answered a whole slew of other questions she'd been having since the man had told his story earlier that day… _'Natsu…'_ the girl thought as she felt her climax ebbing away, the fantastic flow of juices which was now astonishing the man under her as they flowed into the crevices of his abs, _'…I can't lose this…not for…anything…'_

Her adorable pants growing further and further apart, Natsu smiled with a sense of victory as he gazed up at the destroyed girl, her hair soaked with sweat, matted against her back, her huge boobs still squishing out between his fingers were just as wet, making her girls slippery to the touch…he had fucked her…he had FUCKED Wendy Marvell! And he had done it WITHOUT cumming! Enjoying the thrill of his victory, the man was caught unawares as suddenly the bluenette was on the offensive once more, a wide smirk spreading across her features, it was clear SHE thought things had ended much differently than him. Hearing her light giggles, he looked up from where he was still massaging her breasts, her face one of immense pride once more. "And you call yourself the master of a harem…" the bluenette teased him, the girl gently messing with some of her hair as she spoke, her tone clear in intent, "…you couldn't even cum with a beautiful girl riding your cock…" she grinned, her head shaking, "…too bad…I guess I'll—UUAHHH!" A wide smirk appearing on the dragon slayer's darkened face, his eyes disappeared beneath his spiky pink hair as he scooped the girl up into his arms…his intentions were clear too…just a lot more…intrusive than mocking…

"You want me to cum, Wendy?…" the man chuckled darkly as he spoke, the girl becoming more than a little worried before he set her down again, the look in her brown eyes one that wondered what he was going to do next. "…because I know I want to cum…" setting the girl down on her feet, she was just about to turn around to put a finger to his chest when suddenly she found herself bent over, her hands rushing out to stabilize herself against the hard wooden wall in front of her, the provocative position exposing her still blossomed flower to her ravenous hunter…and leaving her two overweight E cups hanging dangerously out in the open…right where a pair of predatory hands might find them… The bluenette still gasping for breath from her first orgasm, she was helpless to resist as he slowly rested his hands on the soft apple that was her round bum, his fingers taking fistfuls of her ass, he gently brought his cock forward, rubbing it up and down her drooling slit as he whispered into her ear, "…all…over…you…"

Back in the guild hall however, the various remaining former wizards were still busy picking up the many fractured pieces of their moral well-being when everyone's favorite heavily endowed, spandex wearing, hyper aggressive, blonde haired…Lucy walked in. "Hey! What are you all staring at?" the girl questioned her fellow girls as they all averted their eyes, none of them really wanting to be the messenger when it came to telling the macho mako that her second chance at the man she loved might have just been swept out from under her.

"Well?..." she asked again, still nothing, everyone doing their best to cool off after what they'd heard, Miss Cana particularly as she waved a fan next to her face, the refined and proper girl not at all wanting to speak of the immense…PERVERSION which had occurred only moments earlier in the back room. But Lucy was far from deterred, the blonde haired babe looking right and left, at this point she was wondering where on Edolas their ONE male had gone! _'Where the_ _fuck_ _is he?'_ the cleavage toting chick thought to herself, _'…I mean he was JUST here! Besides! How could we possibly lose him? He's the one guy…the ONE man in this whole building!'_ Shaking her head angrily as she approached the bar, Lucy couldn't believe it, _'…it's not like he doesn't stand out or anything!'_ she snarled, her boots at last halting at her favorite bar stool, she was about to take a seat when suddenly a loud scream ripped through the room…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream could only mean ONE thing…and looking around the guild hall…there was only one other person missing besides Natsu… "Wendy…" her breath coming out just as hot as the dragon slayer's when his friends were hurt, the blonde knew there would be retribution for this…there would be payback… Nothing but red clouded her vision now…

"Uuh! Uuh! Uuh! Uuh! Uuuuhhhh!" Her body pressed against the wall with such force that she had to hold herself steady with her outstretched arms, Wendy sure was facing retribution alright! She had mocked the dragon when he was still hard. Never had a girl made such a stupid move in all of time and space. It was one thing to be her usual haughty self whenever a guy tried, in vain, to get into her pants, but just after being brought to her first orgasm by him, while he was still naked, and worse still, SHE was still completely naked…her body open to intrusion just by the slip of a finger…Lucy had no idea what she was going to hit the stuck up bluenette with, but there was no way it would be thicker than what was currently jammed deep into her pink slit!

Those huge thirty Es of hers bouncing high and hard with his every thrust, her big globes of soft flesh were swinging back and forth with absolutely NO protection whatsoever! Her pinkened marshmallows helpless to protect themselves as the hands, which had brought them their first love, had also brought their first terror, slid up underneath them, their owner could only let out a high pitched squeal of surprise as he caught them in his hungry grasp. _'You're gonna wish you never flashed me these huge things…'_ The man smirked as he felt her boobflesh oozing around his rough digits, the bluenette's squeals of joy only growing louder as he pinched his fingers into those pink buttons of hers and twisted.

The dragon slayer could feel it coming now! His cock snuggled deep within the haughty girl, he would be the first man to defile Wendy Marvell in Edolas and Earthland! The latter not for a long time to come! "Uuuuughhh…" He let out a low groan as her still virgin tight walls squeezed him, the pace of his thrusts slowing as he pressed his balls against the thick flesh of her ass, the feeling of her boobs being slid all around her chest while they struggled to have gravity free them finally did it! His mushroom cap twitching, he slammed DEEP into her as hard as he could one last time before he finally blew his load inside the busty bluenette! "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

His mouth opening wide as the pleasure hit him all at once, Natsu was completely oblivious to the loud footfalls coming towards the door, Wendy too, still in the throes of what HAD to of been another orgasm during that brutal affair didn't hear it until the door swung open! A new pair of brown eyes taking in the sight of a nude Natsu and naked Wendy, her body dripping with juices both hers and the male's…from places their guest NEVER wanted to think about!

"NNNNAAAATTTTSSSSUUUU!" Both turning around just as a small size boot impacted the back room door, the newly sexed up lovers looked just in time to see the door fly off its hinges, the menacing figure of Lucy Ashley standing there…her eyes practically demonic in appearance and color. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Squealing her loudest squeal yet, Wendy collapsed to the ground, the girl's huge breasts bouncing and jiggling as she twisted to land on her butt, her arms moving to cover herself from whoever had caught her in such a vulnerable moment.

Standing tall himself, Natsu was quick to turn around to meet the force coming at him like a train. "Natsu…" The voice of his destined one came to him in a tone of pure one hundred percent malice…the aura of promised violence surrounding the blonde beauty about the only thing that could compete with her saying his name like that…over and over again…each time promising more pain than the last… "Natsu…" she growled nearly to him.

The man raising his hands up in innocence, he was about to plead his case when a small, balled up fist smashed into the side of his face with all the speed and power of a cannonball! "NATSU YOU BASTARD!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, the girl lunging forward with all her might, she knocked the naked man clear through the side wall of the closet, his bruised form landing with a resounding _SPLASH!_ in the adjacent room.

"Uhh…uuuuhhh…ugh…" Natsu breathed, the poor dragon slayer had just taken a good right hook from Lucy Ashley to the face and somehow lived…if you could even call the bruise he was bound to have swelling surviving that is…at least…at least things couldn't somehow manage to get any worse…

 _Boing!_

Right?...

Struggling to open his eyes, Natsu could feel that he was soaking wet now, and if he wasn't being too sensitive then he was certain that there were bubbles all around him too! Feeling around in the water, the fire wizard could tell he was pressed up against _something_ quite soft, but what he had no idea. "Uhhh…what the hell, Luce…" the man groaned, reaching out he went to try and push himself out of the water when he instead grabbed hold of something else entirely…

 _Boing! Boing! Boing!_

His rough, but now thoroughly soaked hands each grabbing hold to what he could only describe as two jello molds, Natsu could already tell that the reason he couldn't see was because his face was firmly pressed in between those two sugary desserts. Pressing his fingers as deep into the twin globes as he could, the dragon slayer at last pulled his head free, but as he finally opened his eyes…he felt a familiar pair of points sticking into his palms… "Oh…shit…"

 _'Please not Knightwalker, please spirits not Knightwalker,'_ he thought imagining the absolute worst case scenario after what had just happened.

Looking down at his hands, Natsu knew NOW what it was he had been buried in…or rather…who… Those large hands of his, their thick fingers still pressing and molding around the pair of slippery snow globes in his grasp…were currently kneading the _very_ soft breasts of…Juvia… "Uhhh…heheh…hey…Juvia…" the dragon slayer audibly gulped as the obviously FURIOUS mage locked orbs with him, her breasts still being manhandled by his unconsciously controlled hands, "…ummm…you mind if I give ya a hand with-those!?"

A loud, high pitched scream erupting out from under him, it wasn't half a moment later that a certain powder white foot lodged itself directly between his chest and abs, the naked bluenette of Edolas NOT appreciating Natsu's joining her for her afternoon bath, even IF he had offered to wash her rather large breasts for her! Her mighty 'nude kick' sending him flying back through the hole from which he came, the bare bluenette settled back into her tub, her face sinking down to her nose in the bubbles, "…Great…" Juvia sighed as she gingerly rubbed her soapy breasts to comfort them, "…another Gray…"

The overly adventurous, but quite successful in terms of how his time in Edolas had been so far racked up so many 'breasts traveled' miles, man slowly dragged himself to his feet, now that he was BACK with the raging blonde and his thoroughly humiliated new lover, he looked around to survey the situation. Things were worse than he had expected however as his bluenette was currently being chewed out by Lucy with said blonde absolutely TEARING into her, "Oh! Would you look at this?! Looks like SOMEONE'S finally shown their true colors, huh?!" Ashley yelled down at the girl who'd, in her eyes, probably just stolen away her last chance with a Natsu, "…now I'm wondering if you REALLY turned down all those other guys before or you're just full of even more cu—"

"LUCY!"

The girl's side pony tail bobbing as she turned to face him, the spandex girl of Edolas was met with a VERY clean, and FULLY dressed Natsu Dragneel…at least from the waist down that is, his scarf and vest still over by Wendy's clothes, he would get to them later…but first he had to deal with her… Lucy was angry…and as far as he knew there was only ONE person in all of existence who could deal with the blonde bombshell when she was angry…and he knew it.

Stopping just feet in front of the blonde, he kept her under a hostile gaze, he remembered how the Lucy of this world could be worse than his when she was mad…if that were possible…but still he had to stop her before she destroyed Wendy for what she'd done…what HE'D done… "Stop it, Luce…" he warned the girl, his eyes locked on hers even as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes full of more rage than sanity at this point. "Stop? …" she grinned at him, the bright and happy smile on her face soon shrinking down until it had utterly flipped over to create a frown which growled at him like nothing ever had before. "No…I'm not going to stop…" Lucy grit her teeth as she slowly lowered her head just a little, the ominous tone in her voice scaring the nude bluenette quite thoroughly, "…Now, you've really fucked up…Natsu…" the man before her prepared himself as her eyes slowly disappeared under that thin layer of light blonde hair, her little clenched fists beginning to shake more and more with her every word.

"Now, you've REALLY FUCKED UP!" her eyes appearing out from under her hair once more, Lucy lunged at the man she called her love, the dragon slayer she wanted to hold so dear, but had failed her for the second time in a row, the girl screaming as loud as her soul could bear, she knew she couldn't keep the pain in this time! "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

 **Earthland Lucy's Apartment:**

"Okay!" Lucy said, her arms stretching wide as she got out of bed. The girl had slept fairly well the previous night; even if… she directed her eyes to the spirit still staring at her from across the room, her light blue eyes once more questioning her Princess's morality. Shaking her head, the blonde simply got dressed without even a second thought about the maid watching her.

One strap hooking over her left shoulder and then the other over her right, Lucy Heartfilia gently tucked her two soft globes into the silky cups of her white lacey bra, the fact that there was no one this morning to hinder her efforts grating on her very being. "Natsu…" she let out a small sigh at his lack of presence. Normally the man would be by her side now…trying his best to get one last squeeze in before the girls were safe. "Heh…" she blushed at his ghostly touches on her flesh as she fastened the bra, her girls safe and secure from a menace that was no longer of her world.

She was sure… "…I know you can't hear me right now…" her white and blue vest coming up over her thin torso, the blonde zipped it up to her cleavage, the amount she showed a lasting memorial to the confidence boost Natsu had given her, "…but I WILL bring you back to me…" she glanced over at Virgo hiding behind the couch, watching her dress with awe, "…to _all_ of us…" The other girl symbolizing all the others whom Natsu had made whole, Lucy knew it wasn't just her happiness at stake with his disappearance…but all of theirs.

"Wait!..."

A pair of big brown opals popping wide open as the words of the Scarlet knight returned to her from the night before, _"Lucy…we need to talk…"_ Looking up at her grandfather clock, the celestial wizard realized that she was already VERY late to her meeting with the older girl. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped around her room suddenly at a much faster clip than before! Her lacey white panties sliding up her curvaceous legs before being shortly followed by her skirt, the girl had to leave as soon as possible if she was going to keep her word to Erza.

Her legs, ones which always garnered so many perverted stares when she went by, cruised across the living room of her apartment. Once there, Lucy grabbed hold of her quirky spirit by the tie of her apron, "Let's move, Virgo!" she spoke quickly whilst dragging the little spirit across the room, "…we don't have ANY time to lose if we're going to catch Erza!"

Those light blue eyes catching sight of the fridge as they passed through the kitchen, the pinkette couldn't help asking a certain obvious question when she heard a sudden new sound rip through the quiet of the room.

 _EEEERRRRMMMM!_

"But what about breakfast, Princess?..." the girl currently being dragged along asked, the sound she'd just heard come from her master's flat belly making her smile. "…You ALWAYS make a very big breakfast the morning after," she nonchalantly teased, the girl alluding to the devastation that had occurred in the Heartfilia girl's shower the previous afternoon.

Her pale cheeks burning a bright red by this point, Lucy stopped where she was, the girl looking over the various pots and pans which she had laid out yesterday for when Natsu came back from Juvia's…for the feast they would share… "No…no breakfast, Virgo…" the blonde shook her head slowly as those big brown eyes of hers closed, her footsteps beginning anew as she walked towards the front door. "There's no time for breakfast today…at least…" her eyes began to shimmer anew with the raw emotions of her heart as she spoke, her blonde hair covering her eyes as she dragged her zodiac out the door, "…not when he's not here to help me burn it off afterward…"

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

"And that is exactly what happened," Erza finished her report to Makarov, the old man still not looking quite alright after his…date the night of the auction. Looking at each other, a few of the girls smiled knowing that karma had worked out that night.

Arriving late on the scene, Lucy was shocked to see that the whole guild was there, "Wow…" she gasped at first, her smile quickly building in excitement and intensity, "…everyone's here and ready to go rescue Natsu!" she cheered, the girl had absolutely no idea how most of them would even DO anything when she was the only one who had access to the realm, access that was currently suspended she could add, abilities or not though at least they were helping!

But as she looked up on the stage, she saw Makarov whispering something in Titania's ear, the scarlet knight nodding in agreement with whatever he had said, she stood tall in front of the entire guild, as it were, to make her announcement. "Attention, everyone!" Erza's voice instantly commanded the room to silence, something no others ever did. "…I know we have all known about it for over a month now, but the Master has finally decided…"

A small, "Hey!…" could be heard off stage at her comment…it was ignored.

"…he has FINALLY decided…" Erza reiterated herself, to regain her flow after the interruption, "…that Fairy Tail WILL be entering into the greatest tournament in all of Fiore!" The armored Goddess of Battle raised her fist in front of her, her eyes narrowing as her determination shone like a beacon of light which all had to follow, "…THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

The chorus of cheers following the knight's announcement was not met by any disapproving looks or mutterings of dissention. Instead, they were met by eager faces and roaring hearts! Pulling out a giant chalkboard from somewhere backstage, Erza informed the others about how they would split up into groups to train. Most of the usual groups which were to be expected were organized, but with the exception of one seemingly oversized group that included most of the girls in the guild.

"Alright! And in the BB Team!" her scarlet hair waved dramatically as she called out the names, "…we have! Lucy! Myself! Mirajane! Juvia! Kinana! Levy! Cana! Lisanna! Bisca! Laki! And Wendy!" While all the girls who had had their names called out just then had a pretty good idea of what was going on and JUST what 'BB Team' stood for, the others were all perplexed over just why most of the girls were in the same training team, but after a quick questioning of their loyalty by the mighty Titania, complete with a sword pointed in their general direction, they shut up.

"Okay, you all, listen up!" Erza gathered her group around her, each of them already smiling to be together, "…the group of us are going to train just like all the others are…" she looked amongst the girls to see them all nodding, "…but we'll also do our best to bring Natsu back home again!" the knight thrust her fist in the air, her followers all cheering alongside her, "…but in the meantime…" she smiled widely, the redhead pulling out an inflatable beach ball from nowhere as she did. "We're going to have some intense training at the beach!"

All the other girls looking around amongst each other, it all became clear now. Beaming happily at her squad, Erza raised a fist to the air once more, "BEACH BIKINI TEAM!" she called, the others all following suit, "LET'S ROLL OUT!"

The girls all rushing around to pack their bags full of everything they'd need on a trip to the beach, Lucy was left the odd one out, her arms crossed over one another, she couldn't believe all this was happening again. "Natsu better get back soon…" the blonde muttered suspiciously, "…I am NOT ending up in another bikini contest again!…"

"Awww! Cheer up Princess!" Virgo hugged her master's side, their breasts squishing against each other, "…I'm sure you'll LOVE to see the look on Master Natsu's face when you walk out in that tiny one you bought from Globes of Fiore!" The girl wiggled her hips in excitement.

The Heartfilia girl letting out a deep sigh, she could only feel her spirits drop all the more as she saw that Virgo was already wearing her personal maid bikini, the pinkette starting to do her signature dance all the while. _'I wonder what it was Erza wanted to talk to me about…'_ the blonde thought as she got the Scarlet knight's gaze, said girl nodding her head in the direction of one of the back rooms before leaving.

Moving to follow her friend and the girl who had always been like a big sister to her, Lucy at first gave a good look around the guild hall at the various other wizards in her guild, each of them happily preparing for the training that would come before the games. Hearing a familiar voice, Lucy paled as she spied Cana trying to offer trading bikini tops with the pink haired celestial spirit. "This is going to be a LOOOONG two months…" the Heartfilia girl sighed as she made her way to the back room where the red head was waiting for her.

"A VERY long two months…"

 **A/N: WOW! How's THAT for a chapter, eh? Edolas Wendy has to be one of my favorite Edolas counterparts to the lovely ladies of Fairy Tail so writing a chapter focused on her was a blast! She was very different from most of the girls so far because of her personality and the fact that she is just so…different…from her Earthland counterpart. It makes her all the more exotic and just plain enticing! I hope you all liked how I wrote her. It was tough since she isn't huge on screen time, but I think I did an okay job with her. I do my best to keep everyone in character, but there is always the risk of getting a little OOC when things get…steamy.**

 **Now, just to clear up any misconceptions about the end of this chapter let me get the time line in check. As I said before, this story takes place between the Starry Heavens arc and the Grand Magic Games arc. By this point in the story a bit of time has passed since the end of the Heavens arc and so the GMG arc is approaching. I didn't include this in before, but will add it later on, just saying it know to avoid problems. At the end of the Starry Heavens arc the guild will decide to mull over the decision of whether or not to participate in the games, thus the minds being changed to go now. This leaves everyone with 2 months, instead of 3 to train or do whatever else might happen… Again, though I'll add more details about this later, but just wanted to get it out there now.**

 **I have also been watching the poll I put up about this fic and will my best to fit their results into my thoughts as I plan out more chapters. Your thoughts and input are important to me so I will do my best to keep you all in mind as I go along. Obviously the number 2 and 3 girls on the poll so far have been greatly covered, but number 1 hasn't…yet…**

 **Thank you all for reading and making this arguably one of the top 10 most popular Fairy Tail fics on the site! It makes me so happy to see it flourish as it has! The chapter before this one garnered an SPECTACULAR 47 reviews, a whole 20 more than the previous one! Again, thank you all for your support and kinds words, I read them all and will try to reply back when possible! Take care and if you enjoyed this chapter or just have some thoughts about it, then please slap down a** _ **REVIEW!**_

 **P.S.: And since a number of people have asked for it lately, here is an updated Bust Size List for the girls in the fic so far. I will be sure to add to it as I go along!**

 **Bra Sizes:**

 **Lucy: 32G Cup**

 **Lucy Ashley: 32G Cup**

 **Erza: 36F Cup**

 **Sorano 34F Cup**

 **Mirajane: 34EE**

 **Kinana: 36E Cup**

 **Juvia: 34E Cup**

 **Cana: 34DD Cup**

 **Edo Wendy: 30E Cup**

 **Lisanna: 32D Cup**

 **Virgo: 32D Cup**

 **Laki: 32D Cup**

 **Levy: 30B Cup**


	18. Ashley's Apocalyptic Affections

**A/N: I'm back! Finals were complete POSs so I have had no chance to write for the past few weeks. This whole thing was actually written this past week really. I considered splitting it in half since it's so big, but since I haven't updated in a while and momentum of the chapter would probably be killed by me doing that I decided not to. So here it is! My longest chapter ever! Please check out the note at the bottom for news and please ENJOY!**

 **Edolas Fairy Tail Guildhall:**

"Now you're gonna pay!" Lucy Ashley screamed, her blonde hair fluttering around over her beautiful eyes like a curtain of gold as she lunged at him, the fires of her rage fully unleashed and directed on the Natsu of Earth Land before her! She may not have been looking at the man who had abandoned her…the one who had sought comfort in the arms of another when Lisanna left them for good…but she didn't really care either…he had left her too… He had the same face, the same body…the same happy go lucky attitude…he may not have been HER Natsu…but he was still A Natsu all the same…and that meant pounding him to a pulp would feel just as good.

His face lighting up in shock, Natsu had only moments to dodge the heartbreak-induced strike, "Wuaaaaah!" diving out of the way in the nick of time, the fire dragon slayer rolled several feet to the side before jumping back and landing squarely between the blonde and bluenette guildmates.

 _CRASH!_

Having just missed her target, Lucy Ashley's punch instead connected with the wooden floor, the beams and boards shattering in a shower of splinters where her small fist struck, concealing her body in the cloud of dust that rose up in the aftermath of her attack. _'Wow…what the hell, Luce?...'_ Natsu thought to himself as he watched the blonde's unmistakable figure slowly appear from within the dust cloud, her outline one he could never mistake for another's.

Her curvy form slowly rising, she turned to face the man who in another world she clung to every moment that they were together…but this was not that other world…this was Edolas…and in Edolas, Natsu was not Lucy's protector… "Heheh-ah…" she chuckled to herself, the girl swaying to her feet in a way that spoke volumes of her current complete lack of self-control, her eyes…like burning yellow stars in the cloud that obscured her, the message within those maniacal orbs saying it all…in Edolas…he was her enemy.

A low grunt leaving his lips, his skin still damp from his unexpected, but certainly not unappreciated bath, Natsu too rose to his feet, the man far more composed than the alternate version of his destined one. "Heh…damn, that was a close one…" he said to himself, the fact that the girl he had fallen head over heels in love with had just tried to annihilate him not going over his head, "…gotta be careful of that…she could've really done some major damage if that had hit me."

The dust finally starting to clear, the fire wizard looked over his opponent wearily, "Lucy's _mad_ …" the words barely came under his breath, he didn't exactly want her to hear him and get even MORE stirred up. After all, they were words that were usually meant to tease his other half…her other self; not pour accelerant on an open flame! His dark eyes scanning over her curvaceous figure as more and more of her was revealed from the cloud which had blocked sight of her, Natsu was reminded all the more as to just how physically alike the two Lucy's were…

Starting from her small, dainty feet, he meticulously worked his way up her body…by this point in time he knew Lucy inside and out…every curve, every pressure point, every little crevice where her skin dipped down to go on in another way, whether breast meeting collar bone, or navel meeting thigh…he knew every inch of her… So as the man ran his eyes up and down what was to him a vision of creamy perfection, he checked off one by one his favorite parts.

' _Long legs…check…'_ He smiled at the twin pillars that supported the girl's light frame, well comparatively light. Natsu was well aware that Lucy, while still thin, was on the thicker side as far as bikini bodies went. _'…thick thighs…check…'_ The man recalled all those times he had thrown those soft drumsticks of hers over his shoulders to dine on her burning peach. _'…round hips…check…'_ his favorite place to hold her as they walked down the streets of Magnolia. Her hips were layered with just the right amount of fat for his liking, a fair bit more than Mira's leaner curves held, but certainly not enough for her to be considered overweight.

But as much as Natsu was paying attention to the one thing in the universe he could probably pass a test on, he wasn't paying attention to the growing amount of hostility in the room. Lucy wasn't exactly standing there just checking him out as he was her, no; she was gearing up for her next attack, her mind FILLED with various ways she could pay him back for repeating history. _'First Dragion abandons me…and now Dragneel…'_ She chuckled inwardly, the very thought that not just one, but TWO versions of the same man, a man who had shown her so much affection in the past, one who, in another world took even the slightest threat to her person as a declaration of war, had left her… It really was something else… _'…Maybe I should show a little more skin…'_ The blonde let her eyes slip down to her overflowing cleavage, her girls already a light pink on their tops as they were squished up against her chest in ways a pair of D's would find uncomfortable, let alone G's!

Casting a distasteful gaze down at her generous endowments, she recalled how so often she heard the girls she passed on the street pause to whisper amongst themselves about them; they always said the same things… _'Look at the size of those!...OH MY GOD they MUST be fake!...Well at least she went all the way for the blonde bimbo look…'_ Her look of distaste turned into an outright scowl aimed at the gifts nature had bestowed upon her, but which frequently brought her pain, she then thought about the men…the many…MANY men she had clobbered for commenting on her oversized melons… _'Always the same…'_ She looked over at the stupid expression currently adorning the dragon slayer's face as he ogled her, _'…they always ask if they are…'_

' _...all natural boobs…fucking check!'_ His mind picking up right where the girl's left off, Natsu was happy to see that of all the things that were the same between Ashley here and Heartfilia in his world, the marshmallows the blonde smuggled wherever she went were just as plump…and soft as ever… _'Why are you so mean to them, Lucy?...'_ the dragon slayer asked himself as he slowed his scan of her body to about a tenth the speed it was before he hit her Fairy Hills, the truth of just how hard it must have been for her to zip up her outfit to where it currently was making him smile with pride, _'…I can show you a MUCH nicer way to keep them covered…'_ Despite how skintight her outfit was the man couldn't see any hint of her pink buds poking through the thin material, a clear sign of just how pissed off she was with him at the moment.

Her pale globes pressed taut against the confines of her latex outfit, they were practically overflowing from her top, each mass of bouncy flesh wobbling and jiggling as she adjusted her stance, that fact causing the dragon slayer to add one more bullet to his list of why it was better to fight a girl than a guy. If he lost the fight he could just imagine her naked while during the fight itself he would have PLENTY to look at as they traded blows, the fact that the sword he thought of had a second edge completely passing him by.

A small trail of drool beginning to leak from his half-open mouth as he at long last finished his inspection of the Lucy Mountains, the man felt a renewed sense of warmth pass over him as he came to her swanlike neck, the small pasture one that mimicked the smooth plains of her navel, soft expanses of skin where he would leave tender kisses and teasing nips in his efforts to light her fire. His eyes preparing to come face to face with those two orbs he loved the sight of above all others, the two parts of her body that left him speechless every time he looked at them…into them. Traveling over her soft cheeks and small nose, his gaze at last locked with hers, but instead of the warm…needing eyes of the girl who loved him…he was met with a harsh dose of reality.

These were _not_ the eyes he knew. "Lucy…" Every other part of the blonde's body was the same as the one he knew so well…everything but what mattered most. The man returning from his mental safari across her body, he readied himself for a fight he would not soon forget…

As if Natsu hadn't already had enough of a reality check when he had seen that look in her eyes, that look which PROMISED pain to the one it was directed at, he was now greeted with the girl's voice, but like her eyes, it was not at all what he was used to hearing from the buxom blonde.

"What is it, tough guy?" Lucy asked in a voice that practically _dripped_ with distain, the fighting girl slowly bringing her hands up as she continued her side of their staring match. "…These too big for ya?" her furious smile slowly forming into a scowl, the blonde gently cupped her huge boobs in her hands, pushing them up that much more to present them to him, her fingers easily sinking into her plump flesh.

Now it was Natsu's turn to falter. Just as Wendy had blinked when he'd made his move on her, now he found himself having just lost the first round with the enraged female. A small coat of pink spreading across his cheeks, Lucy KNEW that even though her first punch had missed...she was still winning. "Yeah…I saw you looking at these…" taking several steps towards the man, his teeth gritting with frustration for letting her get to him like she was, the girl roughly began groping her pliant peaks, smirking at the way he backed up so that he was even with their…nude third wheel. "…What?... You didn't think I missed you ogling me earlier too, did ya?" she grinned at the way he only seemed to blush even more, "…you had your eyes all over me the whole way here this morning…" The girl lowered her eyelids until they were half lidded, she smiled looking up and away from him as she spoke, "…and even now…" she returned her gaze to him, those half-concealed orbs of wonder reverting back to their previously fiery forms, "…even after passing me up for some quick piece of tail you still…you STILL ogle me!" Natsu's apprehension beginning to get the better of him, he seemed to lower his head a bit, his eyes still locked with hers throughout it all. He couldn't deny what she was saying; even if it wasn't entirely accurate…it wasn't a lie either.

Meanwhile, as the star crossed pair exchanged their outer desires through their bodies and their inner feelings through their words, the girl whom the spotlight had scarpered from so quickly that she could still feel the residual heat from it on her body sat huddled up only feet away from her male protector; the fact that he was larger and more muscular than his female opponent doing NOTHING to calm her nerves…after all…there was a reason the men of Fairy Tail were taken out to train…and that reason was standing right in front of her…

The flesh from her perky E cups spilling upwards as she hugged her arms as close to her chest as possible, the poor little bluenette was trying DESPERATELY to retain at least some measure of modesty given her situation. _'This is just my luck…'_ Wendy pouted, the last vestiges of her orgasm still with her as she sat there, naked in what had somehow turned from a room of boiling hormones into a warzone within seconds of her body being filled to the brim with masculine affection. _'…I FINALLY find a guy worthy of fucking me and what happens?'_ She stared over at the fire dragon slayer as he seemed to almost be backing down in the face of the scorned blonde, _'…No sooner do I lose my virginity than the Blonde Bruiser breaks down the door and starts lecturing me!'_ Sighing as she felt the last few drops of Natsu's seed slowly dribbling out from her warm tunnel, her swollen pink lips unable to keep it in any longer, she wondered how her day could get any worse. _'Like…seriously…if someone's going to bitch at me for dressing skimpily it should NOT be the biggest cock tease in Fairy—'_

Her thoughts being brought to an abrupt halt, Wendy looked up to see a large hand placed reassuringly on her right shoulder, its owner unmistakable by his gender alone. "It's alright, Wendy…calm down…" he said in that firm yet gentle voice of his, the one he used whenever the going got tough, "…no matter what, I won't let her touch you…I promise…just stay behind me and don't say anything to piss her off—"

His words interrupted by the sound of boots hitting the floor, the pair had their attention pulled back to the blonde bombshell slowly dragging her feet towards them, her steps more like those of a mindful drunk than a fighter filled with rage. "Come on Natsu…" Lucy's menacing voice pierced the air and cut through the dragon slayer's soul all the same, "…don't you want me?..."

Normally a threatening voice did nothing to a man of Natsu's caliber, but this was different, like her eyes he was used to Lucy's voice bringing warmth to his heart, but this…this was bad…hearing her talk that way was like hearing a kitten bark, the sound was coming from the same beautiful source, yet it was totally wrong… Doing his best to show a self-reassuring smile, Natsu let his gaze wander back down to her overflowing melons as they jiggled with each step, the girl's hands still roughly molding her girls in ways that would make a porn star blush.

He'd have to forget; at least for the time being, what he would normally expect to feel from the blonde if he was to have any hope of winning this fight. So far her normally happy eyes were full of hate, her voice a twisted mockery of the melody which flowed into his ears even when its owner was upset with him. _'Hell…'_ he had to suppress a dry laugh as he continued to watch the intimidating babe grope herself, _'…even her boobs hate me…'_ shaking his head before rising back up to his full height, he was about to speak when a certain nudist beat him to it.

Her mind not at all clouded by the erotic handlings of Ashley like Natsu's was, both because she was a girl AND because she had enough upstairs herself to hold back her awe, Wendy was MUCH more focused on the psychotic look which accompanied the blonde's show. Her eyes and mouth suddenly shooting open, the topless girl couldn't contain her fear any longer! "NATSU!" she yelled over to the man only a foot from her as if he were a mile away, "…DO SOMEHTING ALREADY! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!" Her eyes seemed to bug out at just how freaked she was with how Ashley was behaving.

Natsu's dark orbs turning to look down at his blue haired lover, they were joined by a certain pair of burning opals, their owner all too happy to directly address the temptress that had robbed her of her SECOND chance at love with Natsu. "What's that?...You haven't had enough cock?..." The blonde looked over the blushing nude girl with a glare that made her feel as much shame as an entire roomful of jealous girls could make her feel. "…Oh, don't worry…" she grinned evilly as the bluenette met her gaze, "…I'll make sure you're stuffed with plenty of it as soon as I'm finished with him…"

The bluenette now having gone from satisfied to terrified in mere minutes, Lucy turned her gaze back to Edolas' transplant male, the dragon slayer staring back at her with just as much intensity as she looked at him with. If there was such a thing as auras then he was giving off one hell of a strong one…but even then Lucy seemed wholly unaffected by it. She was it battle mode now and it would take more than just a little masculine spirit to defeat the de facto Queen of Edolas' fairies.

Wendy still looking on, she could feel the mood in the room gradually getting more and more volatile with each passing second, and even though Lucy had since ceased harassing her own breasts, the aggression that had come with her actions remained. "Wendy…" Natsu's voice grabbed her attention away from the blonde; the naked girl looked up at him as he kept a steady eye on Ashley, the vixen's eyes having disappeared under her hair after she had finished her terrifying threat. "…I think it's time for you to go…" he said with a tone of urgency, "…Grab your clothes…and get outta here…"

Her brown orbs growing wide with indignation, Wendy was quick to protest what the man was telling her to do, what the CLOTHED man was telling the NAKED girl to do… "Are you serious?!" The perky not so little bluenette glared up at him, her boobs giving a pronounced jump from her sudden movement, "…If I take my clothes and leave then I'll have to get dressed out in the guildhall!"

While under normal circumstances the girl might have had a point, going out into a clubhouse where both sexes mingled freely to put on ALL of her clothes seemed like a one way ticket to humiliation, but as Natsu was soon pointing out she really had nothing to fear.

"So what?!" he called back at her with even more urgency than before, "…you're all girls! It's not like we all haven't seen it all before!" the man replied, the implication that he knew what just about ALL the girls in the guildhall looked like naked not going over his new mate's blue capped head.

A red tint beginning to replace the pink cloud that had covered the bluenette's cheeks, Wendy only went on moaning all the more, her eyes closing as she grieved the perceived loss of her body's sanctity. "Ugh! But then EVERYONE would have seen me naked!" she wailed, "…You don't understand, you're not just the first _GUY_ to see me naked, but the first **PERSON!** " the tonfa wielder complained, obviously annoyed that Ashley had gotten _quite_ the eyeful of her breasts when she had barged in, not to mention her widely spread and cream filled peach as Natsu pounded himself into her.

The mere thought of HALF the guild knowing just how much better her body was than all of theirs…how special it was…it was too much for her to consider worth leaving the kill zone she was currently in. "…I mean, seriously…" she barked up at him, her voice about the furthest thing from threatening given the other presence looming across the room. "…do you _really_ think I just go around flashing my boobs to EVERYONE?" the girl shook her blue curtain of hair back and forth as she spoke, "…besides…it's not like there are A LOT of busty bluenettes around her—"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF—WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

That voice… it sounded so foreign, and yet so familiar that at first Natsu had no idea who it was, sure it sounded like someone he knew, and knew QUITE well at that, but at the same time the way she sounded…it was almost as if she… _'Oh…'_ Hearing wet footsteps coming from the adjacent room, the man looked past the fuming blonde to see a figure climbing in through the hole that very girl had made when she had punched HIM through it. As he watched the curvaceous figure put first one leg and then the other through the opening it all made sense as to why he didn't recognize the voice at first… _'…so that's what Juvia sounds like when she's mad…'_

Her full ripe body still dripping with water, hair slick and sticking against her neck and back while small bits of suds slipped and slid down into her very prominent cleavage, Juvia made her way into the storage room, the girl not at ALL happy to be there if the look on her face had anything to say about it. As for Natsu… "…heh…and I thought Kinana's towels were tiny…" He let out a low groan of desire as the bluenette stepped past her blonde guild mate, the bustier girl easily more agitated with the coming of a SECOND girl than she was before. His eyes running up and down her dripping wet skin that bounced and jiggled with her every step, there was no question that even without the presence of magic in Edolas…water suited Juvia perfectly…

Her generous water balloons flowing over the top of what was more or less a hand towel she had wrapped around her, he found his thoughts drifting back to the wonderful afternoon he'd spent running his fingers around those soft water beds before pulling her thighs open and making her sweat them down to size. The Juvia of this world may not have been able to make her melons bigger with water, or shrink them so that she had less to cover, but even if she could she still would have been showing just as much leg as she was now… _'It makes a lot more sense that GRAY is the one chasing HER here…'_ he chuckled inwardly, the Juvia of this world was just as much a knockout as the one back in Earth Land was…the only difference being the Gray in Edolas was smart enough to realize that.

 _Snap!_

"Hey!" The miffed bluenette barked, snapping her fingers at the pink haired man as she made her way across the room to him, completely ignoring the simmering model of latex and feminine curves as she walked past her, "…Yeah, I'm talking to you, pervert!" her voice only getting that much more accusatory as she continued, "…the hell is wrong with you?! Can't a girl take a bath in peace around here without all this crap going on?!"

Her towel rising to show off just a bit more of her pale snowy thighs as the elder bluenette cocked her hips to one side as she stood before the shirtless dragon slayer and the nude prep girl, it still hadn't dawned on her just what had been going on. "I mean, c'mon! All I wanted to do this afternoon was take a hot bath and relax, but no! First I have you!" the towel clad beauty pointed directly at Natsu, the man blushing as a result despite still being on edge because of Lucy, "…You! Diving in and GROPING ME!" she said those last words with a spirit of embarrassment and distain, her fellow bluenette actually turning just as red as Natsu as the fact that she was with a man who was just as successful with women ON ACCIDENT as he was on purpose making her even more proud for having him, "And then…" Juvia went on, "…you three make such a racket that I can't even hear myself THINK!"

"Umm…Juvia…" Natsu tried to interrupt the cleaner of the two bluenette's rant as the man was already sensing that things weren't going to go too well for the girl now that Lucy was walking towards them again… her being directly in the blonde's warpath. "I SAID, SHUT UP!" Juvia just carried right along, ignoring the warnings from both Natsu and Wendy as the venomous aura of a scorned woman neared her from behind. "…Do you two really not know the meaning of shut u—"

Her blue orbs at long last centering on Natsu it was then that she realized the Natsu she was currently yelling at WAS NOT the one she thought she had been. "Wait…you're not Dragion…" she paused, her eyes now moving down to the nude and obviously deflowered Wendy before returning to the man in front of her, "…then…wait a second…how did you get back here from Earth—UH!"

 _SWOOSH!_

One small open hand shooting towards the wet girl before she even knew what was happening, within moments it had risen up into the air again, but whereas it had been empty before, it now held a very small…and very damp towel in its grasp.

"…"

"EEEEEEPPP!" Letting out the most feminine squeal anyone had ever heard from the water girl, Juvia ducked down as fast as she could, her pale arms folding tight around her body just as Wendy's were to cover as much of her curvy flawless skin as possible, which given the size of her _amazing_ boobs meant only the barest of essentials. Unfortunately for the cleaner of the two bluenettes, Natsu had gotten QUITE the view of the Edo lady's bare curves in the seconds that followed her disrobing. The dragon slayer had seen it all as if it were happening in slow motion, the dreams of many an Edolas guildmate, or Gray, unfolding just as it did the towel around the snowy girl. Her entire body had been exposed to him in its full glory, and during those mere few seconds, those huge thirty four Es of hers had bounced out into the open air, their soft snow white masses sending droplets of water sprinkling onto his face as they bounced and jiggled in their momentary freedom! Though her _entire_ form had been bared to him, it had been just the same as whenever Natsu walked in on Lucy naked… he was FAR too distracted with what he was seeing up top to even think of looking down.

A dumb look plastered over his previously cool face, the dragon slayer was all too happy with how his stay in Edolas was going…even if he did have a fight on his hands. _'Wow...even Juvia's are the same…'_ He drooled as a thought crossed his mind at that very moment, _'…then…does that mean…when the Wendy from my world gets older…'_ looking back at his first lover from this realm, he was completely oblivious to what was heading his way… _'…she'll also have really big…'_

 _CRASH!_

His reflexes yanking control of his brain back from his hormones; Natsu was able to dodge Lucy's attack by the skin of his teeth! Landing only feet away from where the strike had hit the floor, the man from Earth Land looked up to see the maniacal blonde bombshell standing just feet in front of him, the girl just where Juvia had been moments before.

Those dark orbs of his shooting to the side, he was relieved to see she was safe, not that he thought Lucy would ever harm her friend on purpose. The nude bluenette was now hugging onto Wendy, the girls' huge E's squishing into each other as they huddled together for cover, his eyes momentarily transfixed by the twin sets of trembling and quivering feminine flesh, he had only moments to spare as the next strike came, once again reminding him of the risks that came with ignoring the blonde. Looking up, he would have been in awe had he not been at war with the girl.

Standing over him, Lucy held both sides of the wet towel in her small hands and was spinning it around until it was twisted tightly once more while she gazed down at the man she needed more than anything else in the world…but no matter how much she wanted him…he was lost to her…just as Dragion was…he had his chance to be a man and comfort her…and he failed…

"Awww…did I interrupt you before you were done ogling another girl again?" Lucy mocked, her words hitting a nerve given how much he truly cared for his Juvia, and by extension, the one huddled up naked behind him.

Seeing only an angry glare being returned to her from the male, Ashley continued, "…oh well…at least you don't have to look at MY body anymore…" her face suddenly turned sour, "RIGHT!?" That last syllable leaving her lips, Lucy leapt at him again! The pair running from one end of the room to the other, it suddenly seemed a lot larger than it had been only moments earlier. "Hah!" _Smash!_ "Huah!" _Crash!_ Each time Lucy swung with the towel more and more of the guild's supplies were either thrown from one end of the room to the other or destroyed completely.

Leaping from one near miss to the next, Natsu now truly DID find himself in awe of the blonde beauty! Not only was she keeping up with him, but it seemed as if each of her attacks were closer than the previous! The fact alone that she was so angry, which usually was a negative thing for fighting, only adding to how good he knew she must be when she was stable. Thinking back to the many fairy girls he knew and loved he couldn't help laughing at that last thought, _'Yeah, a_ _stable_ _girl…that's a new one!'_ His thoughts leading him into territory that if ANY of his girlfriends knew of would earn him a date with ALL of their couches rather than their beds, he found himself just barely escaping the latest of Lucy Ashley's surprisingly powerful towel whips!

"Whoa! Lucy!..." The dragon slayer gasped as he landed against the back wall before being forced to dodge yet another attack, the barrel below him smashed to pieces from the sheer force of her strike with nothing more than a wet towel. "…You're amazing! How did you get so strong!?" He ducked to avoid the next one, wincing slightly as he bent just a little too far back to escape greater injury.

The blonde hot on his tail delivered whip smack after whip smack across the room, first a crate, and then the floor, a side wall panel too collapsing as she struck it instead of the wily wizard. "Yeah! Talk about my muscles some more!" she yelled back at his compliments, shrugging them off just as she had his earlier lustful stares upon her voluptuous form, "…That's what all the other guys in the guild do!"

Wind from her last attack whipping through his spiky pink hair as it too missed, her last comment however did hit him. The girl may have been yelling at him for the last few minutes with every breath, but this was the first taunt of hers that actually made him stop and think. _'Lucy…wait a sec…'_ Her words floating through his mind the man realized something that he knew he would beat himself up for not noticing before! _'…Lucy…now it all makes sense…why didn't I…'_

Still flying through the air, his eyes bolted first from her angry stare, then to her arms, it was true that she was identical to Lucy in almost every way, but unlike her Heartfilia counterpart, Ashley had developed some lean yet relatively strong muscles throughout her body, the added strength allowing her to fight on a level her male comrades just couldn't compete with. Leaving her arms, he let his dark orbs follow their natural course to her full and soft breasts, then her wide hips and finally her round ass whenever he got behind her, switching his gaze back and forth between them and her lean muscles it all made sense now. Despite having one knockout of a body, Lucy Ashley wasn't admired for her beauty as a girl; but her strength like a guy!

"Damnit…Lucy" he muttered under his breath, the man landing right by the destroyed door, he was so lost in thought that he had completely lost track of the girl that was after him. It was all clear now… Even though she had such ample feminine traits, complete with a petite stature, the very fact that the girl was so strong and able to fight so well, things usually attributed to men and not women, made the guys around her forget she was a girl most of the time and treat her like one of the guys! Equal treatment was one thing, but to have the fact that she is a girl, a VERY desirable girl be completely forgotten because of her tough persona and toned figure was certainly something that would get under any girl's skin!

Standing there deep in thought, Natsu had gained much as far as understanding how the alternate version of his love felt, but at the same time he had lost dearly when it came to the fight with that same destined girl. He was a sitting duck…but he was far too distracted with Ashley's plight to realize that.

Lucy twisting the towel up for another attack, grinned jumping into the air towards him, "You're not getting away from me this time, Natsu!" she yelled, her words falling on deaf ears, the bluenettes watching could only look on in horror, their screams of warning coming just a moment too late.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT!" Wendy yelled in fear for the safety of her new lover, the first man to ever pass her test and see her body in all its splendor. She didn't want to lose him so soon after their first experience as lovers, but she had no hope of actually facing Ashley in combat. "What are you doing!? Dodge!" Although she was still rather shaken from being exposed and seen the way she had, Juvia still called out to the dragon slayer of fire, the older, but equally nude bluenette not wanting to see another man fall to the blonde's infamous temper.

His eyes opening wide at their warnings, Natsu looked up at the low flying blonde just as she struck!

 _CRASH!_

The twisted up towel unraveling just as it made contact with its mark, Lucy at long last landed a hit on the fiery dragon slayer, the man taking the shot directly to the side of the head he was sent flying into the wall next to the broken doorway. "Aggghhh!" Letting out a loud grunt of pain as the whip stung his tough flesh, Natsu's body was sent smashing through the wooden planks with all the force Lucy could deliver with her attack, the man still not stopping he went straight into the main guildhall.

The sounds of wood breaking, shards and splinters showering across the room were soon joined by a bevy of high-pitched screams; Juvia and Wendy, the pair more or less prisoners to the battlefield at this point, let loose their fears as their protector was thrown from his feet and onto the hard floor.

Slowly rising up, Natsu let a low grunt brush past his lips, his body slowly lifting itself up as the occupants of the guildhall rushed to his side. "Natsu! Natsu, are you alright?" Mirajane's voice, strong, but concerned ricocheted around inside his thick skull. The bar maiden may have been only trying to help the alternate version of her lover, but right now the LAST thing he needed on top of the ringing in his ears was a high-pitched voice cutting through it as well.

"Guh!" Clasping a strong hand to his head, the fire wizard gently shook off the white haired barmaid as he rose to his feet, his eyes meeting hers at his corners, a grin marking his features when they made contact, "Heh…I'm fine, Mira…" he chuckled a little at how worried she was about him. It wasn't a laugh of mockery though; it was just that Natsu could never get over the coddling nature of most of the fairy's when it came to his safety. Growing up under Erza's wing he knew he could always count on her in times of need, but as long as his injuries were not life threatening she would tell him to 'suck it up, stand up and be a man'. This though…seeing the worried look in Mirajane's eyes when she looked at him, how even though she knew better than to think a mad blonde with a towel could do him in, well maybe the Earth Land Mira might think that given what used to happen when Natsu entered his future mate's apartment uninvited, even throughout it all she STILL was generally concerned for his safety…and he loved it…

Standing tall amidst the worried faces of Cana, Levy, Bisca, and Mira, Natsu watched as the dust at long last settled, and there…there she was…with a pair of glowing yellow eyes, eyes that knew only how to drive men off…and a body that begged them to flock to her…was Lucy Ashley… Juvia's damp towel hanging from one hand, her glowing eyes met those of her determined opponent. They both knew what was about to happen. Two sides, the boy from Earth Land and the girl of Edolas, two souls that were never meant to meet and yet here they were, one intent on unleashing the rage pent up inside her heart…and the other hell bent on transforming that rage into happiness.

"So…Mister Harem is running from a girl now, huh?..." Lucy ducked her head down to let out an evil giggle, her eyes hidden under her golden bangs as she spoke, "…Now I've really seen everything…" Standing there, her figure a true testament to feminine strength and suppleness, Ashley watched from under those silky strands of hers as the man she was determined to beat down returned her taunts, his teeth gritting in that confident smile of his the moment it was clear things were heating up. "Don't worry, ladies…" he moved his eyes slowly from one of his Edolas comrades to the next, reassuring them he wouldn't let things get out of hand, "…I've got everything under control…"

One fingerless gloved hand snapping open, the last hope of a bluenette's dignity fell to the hardwood floor; a pair of orbs, each a shining brown island in a sea of white emotion appearing out from under that sky of gold, Lucy had had enough talk…she was tired of waiting around to kick the ass of the man who represented all that she had lost, all the joy that she had been denied…the pleasure she STILL had yet to experience at the hands of the opposite sex…the blonde was tired alright…and soon she would have relief. "Think you have everything under control…do ya…tough guy?..." the busty vixen whispered under her breath, Natsu the only one with hearing sensitive enough to hear her, "…well I know one thing that you'll NEVER have control of…"

The pink haired man from Earth Land's eyes slowly opening as he thought over what the girl had just said, he was the last person in the room to truly know that it had started…It was on…Natsu versus Lucy…the battle of the sexes had begun.

As rampant greennette lovers and shy and reserved brunettes all dove for cover, even Mirajane was forced to retreat to someplace safe. She may have been strong enough to at least _fight_ the blonde when she was in such a state, but she knew that by her nature she couldn't defeat her. _'I'm so sorry about all of this, Lucy…'_ she thought to herself as she joined Levy behind several stacks of barrels, _'…I may not be able to help you now…but I know the one person who can…'_ The bar maiden's light blue discs centering on the dragon slayer of fire, she knew that strength alone would not win this fight, but heart.

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to the oncoming comet of chaotic curves hurtling straight for him, Natsu was in his own thoughts, the words that the blonde had said before he heard nothing but gasps fill the room, the reason for them unclear as of yet. _'One thing…I_ _don't_ _have control of?...'_ The question fell through the man's mind like Erza in a book store…hitting every dirty shelf along the way… _'…Lucy…what do you?...'_ It…her…she had been looking down at her body when she had said that…down at the ONE THING she had said he had missed out on for good… When she had said he didn't have EVERYTHING under control she had meant herself…and if he didn't have her under control then that meant she could do as she pleased…and what does a VERY pissed off and VERY jealous girl do to her crush when he betrays her?...Especially if she happens to be a member of the _craziest_ guild in existence?...

"HEEEEYAAAAAAH!"

His dark eyes lighting up with the knowledge ANY of the girls in the room could have supplied him with in seconds, Natsu was aware of the attack coming at him the moment before it made contact!

 _Schwish!_

Leaning that thick skull of his to the right in the nick of time, the dragon slayer just barely dodged the blonde brawler's powerful punch! The girl's fist, while much smaller than his own was certainly far from what many men might expect a girl to wield. Balled up fingers, tightly knit shot past the man's face, the sheer wind gust of her attack causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, _'Lucy…what a punch…'_ Ashley's fist was like an extension of her in every way he could imagine, it was small, as was her petite girlish frame, her skin soft despite her hard training, just as he KNEW that her curves were…but more than anything…they were determined…a quality that the fist's owner shared oh so well with her Earth Land counterpart…this was going to be a tough fight going against THAT kind of determination…but Natsu had no choice…Lucy Ashley was at the end of her rope, and he was going to be the one to pull her up again!

His movements seemingly sluggish as his knees ducked down, they were hell bent on getting him away from the furious girl before the sister of his assailant joined the fray. Knees lowering just as the air suddenly went the other way, blonde hair flew forward as pink flowed back with Lucy sending her other fist directly at his exposed gut. Anticipating her move however, Natsu was already taking flight; legs springing up again, the man was soon flying backward and out of the range of the girls firsts.

Her hair now changing course as it was sucked around with his movements, Lucy's eyes blazed burning copper at the sight of him evading her at such close range just to gain even more distance between them before she had a chance to move! "Why you…" The side of her pink lips twitched as he darted away, her determination flaring, "…Get back here!" Rearing back that right fist of hers again, the blonde was off! Launching herself towards him with surprising speed, Natsu was almost hit by her next strike in mid-air as they sailed across the room, the thought that maybe she was just as fast as he was not registering in his brain until now.

 _Clop!_

Bare feet landing on the middle of a table, Natsu had but a moment to balance himself on the wobbling platform before she was after him again! "Gwah!" Up in the air again before he could even _think_ to watch the way certain unrestrained parts of her fought against her sudden changes in direction, the dragon slayer was already dodging an uppercut from the bodacious babe, her hand rocketing up towards him, he let out a sharp grunt of pain as the tips of her knuckles scrapped against one of his exposed nipple when he leaned back to save his chin from the blow.

"Ha! First blood!" Ashley was quick to taunt the man on her managing to hit him so early in their fight, even if it was just a chaffed nipple, it was still a hit! Reeling back from the blow, the man blew cool air onto his pink skin, trying to lessen the heat from the friction of her fist. "Eh…going for my pecs now, eh, Luce?" he taunted his opponent with his usual strong smile, the sight of it turning her triumphant grin upside down and causing her cheeks to burn a bright pink as she was once again reminded of the added…vulnerabilities of being a girl engaged in hand to hand combat.

The male keeping that wide smirk planted right on the middle of his face, he was in the air before the blonde could even finish her scowl. Bracing herself for the blow she KNEW was coming, the one she had neither the time nor the skill to block given the sudden speed he was displaying, Lucy shut her eyes…waiting for it…waiting for the pain…the wind to be knocked out of her like whenever she sparred with Knightwalker…but she didn't feel that pain…or the wind escaping her lips…instead she felt…

 _Boing!_

The cheeks of the many watching girls tinting a pinkish hue, Ashley was way ahead of them on that front! Those pale plains on her face flushing with blood, the girl was soon sporting a blush truly worthy of someone named Lucy! "Sorry, Luce, but it's only fair…right?" Natsu grinned, the man meeting the girl's shocked gaze as she looked down, the pair locking eyes before each looked down to see where he had struck her when she was open… "…I mean…you hit me there FIRST!"

While Natsu was indeed right…he wasn't exactly…right…in taking advantage of the opportunity the heavily endowed blonde had given him when she struck his exposed bud. One long finger pointing straight out, Lucy could both see…and FEEL it slowly sinking into the round globe of her left breast before it started to move in a small circular pattern, and to make matters even worse, the man somehow knew precisely where her own delicate little pink pebble was located on the vast expanses of her bouncy marshmallow. The sheer implications of just HOW often the man she was fighting had seen and…done…things to her counterpart while in the nude making her blush much more than a simple boob poke normally would make a girl do.

"Why…why you…" One perfectly manicured eyebrow beginning to twitch with ever increasing fury, Lucy had, had just about all she could take. "…You touched my…" As if he dodging her first few attacks wasn't enough, the fact that once she had FINALLY hit him, which for her NEVER took more than one try, he had the nerve…the GAUL…to use against her the very feminine parts of her that brought out the worst in both sex she encountered. "…you touched my boob…" He had crossed a line…almost as if he had done it on purpose…but it was not for Ashley to care about now. "I told you before…" the blonde began to shake, her rage growing. She was angry…and that meant looking for the upside in being felt up by her opponent was out of the question, "…you HAD your chance with me so don't even think about it!" she screamed lunging towards him once more!

The smirk which had occupied the dragon slayer's mouth now filling into a small opening, the man soon found himself being pelted by a barrage of wooden splinters and shards, the table beneath him shattering into a thousand tiny pieces the moment Lucy's punch connected with the table top. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted back at her, the fire wizard sailing back onto yet another table as she pursued him, her roars of anger blocking out his attempts to talk to her, "…Lucy! Why are you doing this?!" The force of her fingers swiping by his legs, the man flipped off of the table just as the girl's side pony tail bounced into the air, her slanted hand slicing his previous footing in two before giving chase!

"Lucy!...Damnit!" Landing back on the balls of his feet, Natsu was already set upon by the amazing fighter that was Lucy Ashley. The force of her blows perfectly apparent to him as he dodged them one after another, the dragon slayer could feel the charge of her emotions electrifying each and every one of her attempts on his body like Laxus' lightning was in his fists. "Lucy!—Ah!" barely managing to avoid a jab to his Adams apple as he opened his mouth, Natsu continued to back up, it being his only chance to speak to her while she was close enough to hear him over her own screaming heart.

The wind of the room spiraling around them the faster each moved to keep up with the other, the fire wizard was giving it his all NOT to have to fight the counterpart of the wizard he looked forward to holding against him every night. "Lucy! Please! Tell me!-Ugh!" The limber blonde changing things up with several sidekicks to his midsection, but he was still one step ahead of her as he tried to keep some distance, "…Tell me why you're doing this!" he yelled, the fiery stare he got in return probably one of the few looks he EVER thought the girl would give him, "…Why won't you talk to me?!"

Her smaller feet following his larger ones, there was nothing Natsu could say to keep Lucy from continuing her assault. She was winning after all; her opponent so far was spending the entire fight giving up ground, running away from her. Sure he had coped a feel, but faced with the prospect of fighting a girl such as Lucy Ashley to the death, how many men, straight _or_ gay would pass up the chance, if given, to feel up a girl as well-endowed as her? "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little girl, big guy?" she grinned after him, enjoying the way his face turned to shock the moment she brought her sex back to the forefront of things…yeah…there were downsides to fighting a girl too.

Keeping his eye honed in on her, it was as if they were each having a different conversation, him begging her to cool off and talk, and her… "Yeah…that's it! Isn't it? You felt me up and now you KNOW I'm too much for you!" Her grin upgrading into a smug smirk, she continued, "…Well don't worry about ever having to touch me again…" Her right hand rearing back, Natsu was transfixed by her words, of how she was both threatening him and taunting him at the same time…and throughout it all…the ONE thing she was constantly drawing his attention back to was…her body… _'Lucy...if you're so angry at me…'_ he wondered, not at all noticing the approaching fist, _'…why do you keep talking about me…'_ he blinked, _'…and your body?...'_

Her gloved fist now slick with sweat from the intense combat it had endured in what had so far been the Great Table War, not to be confused with the later Guild Table War II that is, hurtled directly towards the male's left cheek at breakneck speeds, and then…him lost in thought, and her in rage…she finally scored the first TRUE hit of the day…and this one was NOT on an area that became hard when pressed.

"GAAAAHHH!"

That one tiny, yet infinitely powerful fist of Lucy Ashley ramming itself into the side of the dragon slayer's face, Natsu could feel all the pain the air around him had endured with each and every dodged strike! The fires in her brown opals flaring up all the more, the blonde pressed forward with all her might, the power behind her attack enough to uproot the man from the ground itself, her arm directing him into the air above them!

"Ahhh! Natsu! No! Natsu!" The worried calls from the various Edo counterparts of his girlfriends rising up to cushion his fall, Natsu felt that he could keep on sailing through the air at this point. He didn't have time to stay airborne though because he had finally figured out what he had to do…why his current strategy of trying to talk the girl down was failing. _'I can't believe it…I'm actually going to have to fight her…Lucy…'_ Sure she wasn't LUCY Lucy…but she was still Lucy all the same… _'…but if I don't fight her…'_ he realized with wide open eyes, the world around him a blur as the blonde bent over to breathe, _'…then I'll never know what's the matter with her…'_

The man nearing the ground, gasps from the scattered girls sounded out all around him, but as his mind grew in perspective, his fist grew in strength. _'I've gotta help ya, Lucy…'_ the man felt the testosterone in his body beginning to really flow, _'…because I don't think I can take what will happen to you if you beat me…'_ That hand of his curling into fist of his own, Natsu landed on the wood plank floor, his feet and palm skidding back several feet as he slowed to a halt. _'…I know what I have to do now…'_ He looked up, the very girl he loved more than his own soul rising as well, her expression one that seethed with distain rather than the adoration he was so used to seeing on her face. _'…I have to beat you…to save you…'_

His eyes never once leaving that curvaceous form of hers…that body he had worshipped with his fingers and tongue so many times, even when he felt the energy that he did coming off of it...he still couldn't see her as an enemy… _'Whoa…Luce…'_ Natsu was spellbound by her aura, even without magic in Edolas Lucy Ashley had one, it one more of body and mind than that of the magic of old, it was something a machine could NEVER understand…but to a living being…to a being of the opposite sex…it was like standing before the Sun as it roared to life in the blackness of space. In those moments her aura shown, there was nothing else, only him…looking straight into her burning eyes.

Lucy really was something else…like the spunky little blonde whom she was in Earth Land, Ashley held that same particular flame about her at all times; that spark that drew in all around her to bask in her warmth. Natsu could barely believe it…he was… _'She's so amazing…'_ Staring…he was STARING at her! This girl was trying to kill him with everything she had within her and here he couldn't even take his eyes off of her long enough to block a punch! His dark orbs meeting her fiery portals, his at long last acquiesced to her brilliance; closing until they were only half-lidded, Natsu gazed upon the girl with unchecked awe…and what would turn out to be victory.

"You really are beautiful when you're mad…Lucy…" He let those words flow straight from his heart and into her ears just as she lunged at him one final time. Both of her fists raised at the ready to strike him down for good this time, she plunged into his chest, the dust being kicked up from their lightning fast movements surrounding them at the moment of impact.

Coughing being all that consumed the hall at this point, Cana held a handkerchief to her sensitive nose, the brunette not at all interested in inhaling so much dirt! Hanging in beside her, Bisca could only hope for the best once the dust cleared. "Hey…this reminds me a lot of when me and Alzack first met…" the greennette began to blush a light pink at the memory of two dust clad wizards standing side by side watching the sunset before them, "Bisca, while I'm glad you're happy, what does that have to do these two fighting?" Mirajane asked from the nearby barrel pile, Levy giving her green haired friend a bit of an annoyed look at that, "Yeah, you talk about the dust like it's-egh! Like it's…"

"Romantic..." The girls turning back to look at Bisca, they were soon following her gaze to see that the dust was at long last finally clearing, the pair which it had engulfed appearing to them just as they had been the moment before they had been obscured.

Sight now reestablished, the girls were shocked to see what was waiting for them behind the veil. "Ergh…you…how did you?..." her arms shaking with every twitch of her lean muscles, Lucy Ashley was, for the first time in an actual hand to hand fight…caught. Blazing brown embers doing their best to bore a hole into her opponent, the blonde could not believe he had stopped her attack…not only that, but…

"I get it…"

While the golden haired girl continued to struggle against his grip, Natsu was serene, perfectly calm the man was completely motionless as she thrashed about in his hold. The vixen launching herself at him with everything she had, the dragon slayer had done it… First his right, and then his left, each one opening up on cue, he had caught her small fists in his large palms, what were once Lucy's main weapons were now prisoners in his rough hands.

The other girls all looking on in varying degrees of shock and awe, Lucy tried everything to get free, from pulling back, to struggling, to trying to unfold her claws to scratch the insides of his closed hands, but none of it worked, all she managed to do was cause her large soft breasts to shake and jiggle with her every attempt… "Damnit, Natsu!" she yelled at him, cursing his name for holding her captive while refusing to land a single blow on her, "…Let me go! Stop standing there! Be a fucking man, and FIGHT ME!"

Pushing her small fists into his clenched palms, Lucy dug her feet in for the hard march, if he wasn't going to fight her, then so be it…she would simply push him along until he hit something to upset his footing…and then SHE would have the perfect opportunity to strike! _'What the hell's his deal?...'_ the blonde found herself asking that mind within her as she tried in vain to push him even an inch, her anger silencing all rational responses for why this man, a man who LOVED her Earth Land counterpart might be hesitant to lay a fing—well a fist on her.

In Natsu's mind however, it was all coming together…everything that had been happening since his return to Edolas all was starting to make sense…it was ironic really…while Lucy's mind was full of brash demands to fight…his was actually thinking…it would have been funny if Natsu hadn't looked down at her…seen what those fiery orbs which had cursed his existence for so long looked like.

' _Is…is she?...'_ Before her last climatic attack, Lucy's eyes had been clear, her opals full of flames, but nothing else…now… The long, unmistakable marks of dried tears staining her beautiful features, it was clear that by the flames in her eyes and the water leaking from them that the girl was feeling many more emotions than just the pure unadulterated hatred for him she had expounded so much earlier.

Following the dried emotion on her cheeks, Natsu was shocked to see that instead of cheeks flushed with anger, they were each a deep scarlet red, the intensity of their hue only growing darker the longer he held her…and the more she failed to escape him. _'Wait…Lucy…why are you blushing?...'_ He couldn't understand it. She had been LIVID a moment ago about him catching her like this, so then why now was she… _'…and why are you?...'_ the girl's breaths coming shorter and heavier than before, her labored breathing added one more piece to the puzzle that was the girl's emotions.

Closing his eyes to what he was seeing, Natsu recalled their time together since his return. The walk to Fairy Tail, how she had been on him every step of the way, never once losing her cool until for a moment…a brief moment when he stood his ground she had faltered, but since he only made a stand and not a push she easily recovered, smashing him down before continuing on her way.

Then there was his story…how he had recanted the events that followed after the departure of himself and the rest of the Earth Land fairies, to his surprise return to Edolas. How when he had talked about his girls…about what was essentially a harem of love…a relationship where he and all his girlfriends were happy together…she had been…it was that reaction of the blonde to his tale that affected him most.… _'You cried…you cried so hard when I mentioned MY Lucy…'_

That was it! It all made sense now! How when they were alone together, times he remembered enjoying the first time he was in Edolas as well as back in Earth Land with Lucy Heartfilia, times that when he repeated them upon returning to Edolas were filled with nothing but anger and aggression from the blonde. That anger she felt towards him he KNEW couldn't have been his own doing, but then…then there was Dragion… A scowl forming on his lips as he thought about it, Natsu recalled how Mira told him what had happened, how everything fell apart for him and Ashley simply because he didn't go to her when she…needed it…

His eyes springing open with such speed that the blonde in his grasp actually halted her attempts to free herself for the moment; he looked down at her, his gaze weakened by the realization of his own ironic stupidity. _'You were sad over Lisanna just like everyone else…'_ he gazed deeply into those unsure opals of hers, looking for her feelings as he recalled just how close his friend had gotten to the members of this worlds Fairy Tail, _'…and instead of going to mourn with you like he should have…'_ Natsu thought, _'…Dragion went to Mirajane…'_

Shaking his head as tears of pure and utter disgust attempted to manifest within his own portals, Natsu knew exactly why the girl was just as pissed at him as she was with Dragion. It wasn't that he and Dragion were simply counterparts from difference universes…but that when faced with the same situation he too had failed the buxom blonde of Edolas. _'He went to Mira when he should have held you…'_

He gritted his teeth to hold back the tears, _'…and then when I dug it all back up again and you needed me to go to you...I…I didn't…'_ All along Natsu had just repeated the cycle that Dragion had started the day Lisanna had left; when Ashley needed him most where was he? Holding her close, keeping her safe regardless of how tough she was…NO! The dragon slayer had sprinted into the lustful embrace of another girl just as Dragion had!

Shutting his eyes once more, he held them shut five more seconds, counting down until he had stabilized himself enough not to cry when he acted. Dragion may have left Lucy alone, but at least he had something of an excuse, Ashley HATED weakness, and so he avoided her so as not to show it…hence his downfall… Natsu knew the same of this particular blonde…so if what he was going to do was to have any chance at working then he would have to be just the opposite of weak. _'You want a_ _man_ _to hold you when you're hurt?...'_ he thought about what he had just come to realize, _'…You want to be treated like a girl?'_ The taunts and sad utterances in the bathroom surrounded by naked bluenettes telling him all about how she was treated in daily life; eye candy for the brave, but otherwise just one of the guys…no one EVER hit on one of the guys…

A determined look appearing in the corners of his eyes before spreading out to consume the entirety of his face, Natsu hit on what had to have been something far more primal to the blonde's psyche than the other two things. When he complimented her strength she got angry…she knew she was strong, but for some reason didn't like him reminding her about it…as if for some reason she didn't like the notion of being stronger than him…

If he had not caught her last attack he would have missed it…but since he hadn't…it was rather obvious… The way her cheeks tinted a deep scarlet when he grabbed her, how her breathing seemed to grow heavier and erratic the more she struggled, even though running all over the hall attacking him hadn't made her even wheeze…and finally…that look in her eyes…the way her brown embers almost seemed to sizzle whenever she took a break from struggling…those moments when he had one hundred percent control over her…she seemed so…

Looking as deeply as he could into those big brown eyes of hers, Natsu broke the seal that had bound his lips since he stopped her, when his mind did its best work of its life…for the girl he held so close… "I get it now…Lucy…and I'm so sorry for not noticing sooner…" His words, while soft and caring, were still backed by the masculine strength he was sure was what she craved; the man taking a single step towards her, he kept his arms outstretched, forcing her to do the same just to keep him at bay.

 _Clop!_

Another male step forwards…another female one backward… The fires within her eyes rekindling at his words, Lucy Ashley was ANYTHING, but pleased by how this was going! _'What the hell is he talking about? Sorry? The fuck did he not notice?"_ the blonde questioned herself, but the more effort she wasted questioning his words, the less strength she had to keep her feelings in check! With every step forward he took, she was forced back, and no matter how hard she tried to reverse this course…it was hopeless… The fact that only made her cheeks glow that much darker…she was being overpowered for the first time in her life by someone of the opposite sex…better yet it was not just a member of the opposite sex, but one she had LOVED…or at least she thought it was past tense…

Looking into eyes filled with pure unkempt passion, Natsu was suddenly reminded of the day he returned from his ill-fated mission with Erza, Mira, and Cana… How upon arriving home he immediately jumped Kinana, groping her squishy melons and shoving his tongue down her throat without really even asking if he could…

He had been a loose cannon, a lot like Lucy was right now…but only whereas she was currently violent…he had been sexual… _'Yes…'_ having been there…been the one who had let his emotions get the better of him and lead him to do things he would never forgive himself for…he knew how to put a stop to that train of disaster…and ironically enough…it was the other self of the girl he now restrained against her will who had taught him how... Lucy Heartfilia had overwhelmed him…she had seen his out of control sex drive and matched it with her own, the girl taming him by beating him at his own game. If he was to have any chance at recovering Lucy Ashley…he would have to give her what she desired most…the feeling of helplessness.

Smiling down at the girl he still held by her fists, he looked at her warmly, the beginnings of his plan to tame the most unruly girl he'd ever known just coming to light as he spoke. "I get it…you're in love with me…Natsu…just like the Lucy from my—"

"Listen, you jerk!" the blonde at last felt his grip on her fists weaken, pulling with all her might, she freed herself from his grasp, but even then she was in no sense 'safe' from him. He had already proven just how much faster he was than her when he dodged her many punches, kicks, and chops, but it was when he had caught her fists within his own hands…when he had declawed her and kept her that way without any visible effort…that she realized just how much stronger he was than her… "…I am NOTHING like the Lucy you know! So just back off!" She slowly took several steps back, the female now the one looking for some distance rather than the male, as the fight earlier had been, "…I have NO interest in a weakling like you!"

Advancing on her though, Natsu had a _much_ different opinion on how the buxom blonde thought of him "Oh, but I think you do…" he let that smirk of his grow across his cheeks as he slowly closed the gap between him…and her, "…that's been it the whole time, right?..." he looked the girl straight in her big brown eyes as she continued to back away from him, his strides each twice as long as hers, the difference forcing her to take even more steps to keep him from being right on top of her; her efforts to get away also making her seem that much more intimidated by him…something the other girls had never seen before.

Watching from the sidelines, Levy couldn't believe her eyes! Never in her wildest dreams had she ever seen something like this happening! Lucy Ashley, her rival and as much as she didn't wanted to admit it, it was true, THE toughest girl in Fairy Tail…the one who men ran at the mere mention of her name…was now…herself…nothing more than a helpless kitten to this manly predator called Natsu Dragneel. "I can't believe it…she…she's acting like Cana would if that was her…" the bluenette decidedly ignored the following indignant response from Cana that she was in fact not, 'that meek' when a man made a move on her. Even still though…the blue haired beauty couldn't look away…because she was witnessing history today, Ashley, the girl who was _never_ scared was being…captured…

Dipping his head down to look her in the eyes much closer than before, Natsu went on even as the other fairies in the room failed to comprehend the concept of Ashley being so helpless. "…The anger, the shouting, trying to kill me over and over…" cutting his speech short, the man held back reaching out to her physically, he could tell that the supple female before him still had PLENTY of sharpness to her claws yet, and was not letting him grab hold of her again like he had before…at least not without a fight. "…just admit it, Lucy…I know what you want…"

Meeting his gaze with a stare of PURE fury, Lucy had had enough! The spandex goddess practically spitting venom when she spoke, her words drew a line in the sand he DARE not cross because no man took her, no man laid a hand on her whether in aggression or lust, and most certainly NO man would ever make her truly…helpless. "…You don't know ANYTHING about me!" she yelled with blazing stars in her eyes, her passion glowing, "… So why don't you run back to Earth Land and get lost, because you have no idea what I wan—"

"I KNOW YOU WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE A GIRL!"

Cutting the smaller female off midsentence, Natsu was DONE waiting. He was DONE slowly working his way up, trying to gradually warm her up to accepting what he knew she wanted in her heart. No, now he was going to go at HIS pace! If she wanted to feel vulnerable, weak, and feminine, then that was what he was going to give her!

His sudden outburst silencing all other sounds in the room, all that remained were the soft pants from the blonde before him, his cheeks tinting pink as he realized just how much she seemed to have LIKED him verbally overpowering her like that. Keeping that thought in the forefront of his mind as he watched her…the real game began, but not one where they fought hand to hand…no…this was one where he chased…and she…well she would find out soon enough what would happen to her.

"I know what you've been going through, Lucy…" the man's words were both comforting and dominating as they filled her ears, his feet taking another step towards her, the weakened blonde taking hers in turn, she watched him, their eyes locked as she stepped back. One…tw—

 _Tohp!_

The sound of Ashley's latex covered backside hitting the back wall of the guild was one that ALL heard, the sound of her running out of room to escape him telling all the other girls that the battle was almost over…their cheeks pink and eyes wide, Mira, Levy, Cana, Bisca…even Wendy and Juvia peeked out of their hiding spots to get a better look, the first four ending up by the bar, the wall Ashley was trapped against being the same one the bar maiden's back was to when serving. Everyone was so close now…that fact making sure that no matter what happened it was sure to be a show they would always remember.

The sound of the man taking one more step drawing all attention back to him, the buxom blonde had only three feet between him and her…the distance paltry considering his speed and stature. "…I know you're tired of people treating you like you're a guy…of people looking at you in fear and not…" the dragon slayer kept himself composed as he spoke, his eyes disappearing underneath his hair as his head tipped downward, the man still able to see Lucy perfectly, the blonde's eyes however being completely covered by her curtains of golden silk. But even as he couldn't see her eyes he could still see that blush of hers…that scarlet red blush he'd planted there when he'd first overpowered her…it had never left…and now it was growing…the tint of her cheeks the darkest he'd ever seen.

Their emotions seemingly conversing in the tense silence that followed, Natsu failed to hold back a smile, the expression tugging at his lips as he watched her, watched such a strong…purely amazing girl draw in on herself like she was now. Mere minutes ago, this vixen of battle had been tearing the room apart in her quest to kill him…but now…his grin widened, now the closer he got…

 _Clop!_

His foot hitting the ground in front of her, the more he pulled him closer to her…the more she tried to huddle up against the wall, her eyes still hidden under that blanket of silk, she looked so small…so vulnerable…the idea that he…HIS masculinity had turned such a tigress into a whimpering kitten…there wasn't an aphrodisiac in the world greater than that.

 _Clop! Clop! Clop!_

Closing the remaining distance between them, Natsu was soon looming over her, the dragon slayer thoroughly enjoying the sheer difference in size and mass between him and the girl he was after. There was really no other way to describe it other than as a 'guy thing'; the relishing of being able to physically dominate his mate was something Natsu had enjoyed with every girl he'd been with. The only one to cause him trouble so far had been Mirajane…but with her huge breasts covered in oil, her bare back pressed up against his hard muscles, and his slippery, calloused fingers wriggling their way into her virgin holes, she had admitted his dominance over her during sex made their love making so much better.

But Lucy Ashley though…knowing just how strong she was…how feared she was…knowing just how much bravado she carried with her in public…the fact that HE, Natsu was able to make her so vulnerable…

"Natsu…quit it…"

Oh, man…as if seeing her looking so vulnerable and helpless wasn't hot enough… "She sounds so small…" Bisca gasped, the greennette shocked at the transformation they were all witnessing. Lucy's demand…her order…her request…her plea...she had said it so quietly that some of the girls, despite only being ten feet away nearly missed it in the rooms utter silence. It was a voice not at all like the gruff, boastful Lucy Ashley they all knew…in fact…it sounded purely…feminine…

Not at all heeding her warning, or an invitation as a red blooded male like him saw it, Natsu took that one last step.

 _Clop!_

The man now less than six inches from the shrinking blonde, it was as if a volcano had erupted to the other girls as suddenly Lucy blew! "I SAID QUIT IT!" Suddenly thrusting a fist at him, the overly endowed female was desperate to stop this before he got too close, but much to her outer dismay, he caught it with ease, the man slowly pushing her attack back as the bevy of girls looked on in awe.

' _No…how?...How is he?...'_ Refusing to give in so easily, Ashley shot her left fist at him now, her non dominant hand only being captured that much more easily by the dragon slayer's right. Her orbs of bronze lighting up like burning stars she tried to push him back with all her might! To keep away all the things she deep down wanted most of all! Her femininity, her lack of control…her love… The scorn, hate, and pride in her heart fighting back against what the man wanted to give her, she felt a lump go down her throat as suddenly both of her hands were pinned above her head…but not only that…much to her dismay…he was easily pinning both of her hands there…with just his left…

The moment the girl saw just how much he had her beaten…how overwhelmed she was by his strength…that was the moment the third phase of their battle had begun. First they fought, then he conquered, and now…HE would claim…

The busty blonde lowering her gaze from where her hands were held above her head, putting the rest of her, as Natsu had already proven when he poked her, VULNERABLE body out in the open and unprotected, she locked eyes with him, the man smirking victoriously at the angry expression on her face. Preparing to give her a little taunting of his own, Natsu was all but shut down by the appearance of a very sweet and VERY familiar scent wafting up to his nose…its source?...

Looking her in the eye, it was pretty clear what those teasing eyes of his were saying to her, _'I got you wet and YOU know it'._ Ashley's cheeks regaining their dark red coating, she turned away from him in a huff, the spunky female not at all willing to admit what he was doing to her made her wetter than Juvia's body during one of her frequent baths.

Really polishing that smirk of his until it could make even the hardest girl squirm, Natsu bent down so that his head was almost even with hers, the girl still looking away from the man who held her. "Heheh…you LIKE it when I overpower you…don't you…Lucy?..." He made a point of being VERY obvious in how openly he admired her curvaceous form, his eyes dragging over her supple skin wherever it touched air. Natsu was pleased to see that not just the small point HE'D poked earlier in their fight, but also her other little friend atop the Lucy Mountains was alive and well! The twins making very noticeable tents in the front of the blushing blonde's outfit as she all but hung before him.

Lucy, by now having taken on an entirely new level of blushing, was having difficulty even looking him in the eye! Her brown orbs hidden once more, she looked straight down as he…Natsu…this man looked her prized body over like a chart of cuts at a steak restaurant…he was deciding which part of her he wanted to sample first…to devour…and best of all… _'…there is nothing I can do to stop him…'_ the buxom brawler wanted to moan, but instead let out a much more expected, "Shut…shut up…idiot…no…no I don't…"

Vulnerable…helpless…they were words that described the feast that the defeated and captured Lucy Ashley was to Natsu Dragneel now. He had sustained her attacks, caught her when she was at her strongest…and now…he would liberate her happiness…inside…and out.

Licking his lips at her adorable protests to him visually carving her up, Natsu slowly began to shake her arms back and forth with his hand, the girl looking up, at first she had no idea why he was jostling her…and then she felt the girls dancing… Her brown orbs glaring down at her huge boobs as they wobbled and jiggled in her open top, the girl barely had time to mentally call the overweight twins, _'traitors'_ before that fire wizard was in her face again.

"Yeah…you do…" he grinned down at her voluptuous curves, at the way he was using her body to betray her to his wishes…and her desires, "…you're getting so wet, Luce…" those last words, openly drawing attention to the moistness of her most private place…that was what got him a death threat…not that even Lucy could hear the sounds of her meek protests at this point.

Oh, he could smell her… Being deprived of his steady diet of feminine flesh was one thing, but losing out on enjoying the supple charms of the girl he now slept with most nights was quite another. Wendy had done a great job at satiating the beast for the time being, but between Juvia losing her towel in front of him before squishing her naked body against an equally naked Wendy, a sight he would be sure to remember for all time, and then the sheer sexual thrill of groping Lucy pre-relationship and seeing that reaction of hers just like the old days…he was in DIRE need of another serving…a serving he was sure Ashley wanted him to take as roughly as possible…

Sensing that the time to begin picking the blonde was now, the man gazed down at her voluptuous valley, watching with a hardening cock in his pants as her soft boobs bounced and jiggled against each other to escape their cruel latex confines, a feat he was sure would kill him if he saw it. Noting that he was not alone in his admiration of Lucy's melons, Natsu smirked as she too was looking at her own overflowing cleavage. "I remember you wanted to show me a couple things the last time I was here…" that pesky dragon slayer grinned, his right hand playfully batting the zipper to her outfit around like a cat with a toy.

Another puff of that glorious fire that was Lucy shooting up with a passion, Natsu was nearly made to blow his load right then and there as he had found what seemed to be her ultimate turn on. "Yeah, well that offer's expired, pal!" Blushing so hard it seemed like she was trying to find a deeper shade of red than she already had as she yelled at him, Lucy was cute when she was mad…that was for sure…but when she was pissed AND blushing…

His fingers still flicking the zipper…the gatekeeper which was now the ONLY thing between Natsu Dragneel…and Lucy Ashley's naked…defenseless body; he knew that if he stripped her now the most she would be able to do, that is if she even wanted to, would be to cross her thighs…and after watching the Cana from his world pry his Heartfilia girl open before sucking on her succulent peach…he knew that was as good as no defense at all. The knowing look on his face boring into her, Ashley looked down again, her blush something to marvel at, "I…I mean…don't think for a second that I actually LIKE what you're doing to me!" she yelled up at him, the man's eyes only leading her to see all of her friends watching her, all of them with their eyes on her as she was pinned to a wall by a man she had no hope of even resisting against…as he was about to strip her bare…and ravish her pale body however he liked for…she let out an audible gulp before mentally continuing, …as long as he liked…

As he took in the blonde's protests and shouts, Natsu could smell that particular scent again…the one he would bottle if he ever could, but this time it was much…much stronger… His cheeks suddenly threatening to overwhelm Lucy Ashely's in the sheer intensity of their redness, the man had finally figured out what her kink was at seeing the way her eyes drifted over to the others that brief moment. _'She…she WANTS me to do this…here…in front of the other girls…'_ The man gawking at the petite girl as if he'd just found a treasure, he was CERTAIN he would be able to enjoy deflowering her all the more if it meant having a, likely virginal, female audience to watch him work…watch him… Steam bursting out of his ears, he doubted there was a better combination out there for a girl like Lucy Ashley, a deep sexual need to be controlled _and_ an exhibitionist, although the latter would only be for other girls…Natsu wasn't exactly…the sharing type; when it came to guys getting a peak.

Keeping her hands right where he wanted them, AWAY from where they might, out of modesty, try to cover the pair of melons he was eyeing, Natsu leaned in nice and close, his hot breath burning her exposed throat, the sensations of his heat making her pink slit quiver with need; the inexperienced Lucy not knowing just how hot the dragon slayer's cock could get!

"Heh…you don't _like_ that sort of thing, huh?..." He pressed her that much more up against the wall, the man making sure the other girls in the room could all see what he was about to do to the Queen of Edolas Fairy Tail. "…So then you'll hate it when I do…this…" Their eyes huge, particularly Wendy's, the girl hadn't quite gotten over Ashley tearing into her, nor did Juvia appreciate the blonde stripping her nude in front of a man, so they were right up close with the others, towels tied firmly this time as they prepared to watch Lucy Ashley's nubile curves be bared to the world…just like theirs were.

The zipper holding the entirety of her outfit together, keeping her bouncy endowments trapped in its black skintight wrapping now firmly between the man's thumb and forefinger, Natsu smirked down at the scathing look in the blonde's eyes, his ego swelling at what he was about to do to her, he slowly…pulled the zipper down.

"…"

It was hard to tell what was better, the red faces on the Edolas ladies, the fact that Cana was officially out for the count as she feinted onto the floor…or Lucy Ashley herself throughout it all… The zipper ever so slowly descending, the pinkened tops of Lucy's pale breasts slowly became whiter and whiter as the pressure on them was eased off…while at the same time the exhibitionist blonde's pale white cheeks just became redder and redder by the moment. The zipper moving ever lower the silver piece of metal briefly struggling a little as it went over the furthest curve of her boobs; it was soon exposing an ever expanding valley of creamy softness to the many eyes around them. The line of teeth parting more and more, Ashley was just about at atomic blushing level when Natsu went for the bonus.

"Wow…Lucy" Grinning like it was the first time he was seeing her naked all over again, which in reality it was, Natsu took hold of the sides of the buxom blonde's outfit, the fingers from his right hand moving to grip the black material under her rack. The rest of her outfit still hugging her creamy globes as it showed off some amazing cleavage, it was far from enough for the man who craved her! Hooking into a piece of fabric with each of his fingers, Natsu suddenly yanked the two sides downward, the sheer force of his pull causing her huge boobies to bounce up and then spill out of her outfit with a resounding _boing!_

The twin peaks of Ashley rose then parted as they fell, pulled by gravity until their full mass was left wobbling in plain sight of all her female friends, each one of them having a different reaction to their first time seeing such a massive pair of boobs. From awe with Mirajane, smugness from Wendy for their comparative lack of perk, ignoring size of course, and then of course Levy, the small bluenette seemed about ready to take one bouncy globe off her hands if she could split it and give herself a pair of double Ds; none of them could deny the blonde was certainly gifted upstairs.

The man practically drooling over the blushing blonde's topless visage, he was soon making her seal her fate in the eyes of her friends as a squealer when she let out a sudden indignant squeak. "Heh…even your boobs look exactly like I knew they would…" Natsu teased, the dragon slayer looking her right in the eye as he said it before moving on to look at her exposed melons. Not a patch of skin different from the lover he held against him almost every night, Ashley had just as much supple weight hanging off her chest as Lucy Heartfilia had.

Licking his lips at the way her pink buds slowly wobbled atop her shaking mountains, he moved on to the next way with which to tease the dirty blonde. "Hey, Luce…" he smirked, eyeing each of her soft melons as they jiggled on her chest, waiting to sink his fingers into them, he would have liked to do it with both hands, but he still had to restrain her somehow. The girl looking up at him was soon frying much more than just Cana's brain as he got to the main event. "…you wanna tell the other girls how big they are?..." His dark orbs were really rubbing it into the girl, how he held power over her now…but from the looks of the new hardness of her nipples…she didn't mind at all. "…or…" the man chuckled before saying it, "…why you don't wear a bra?..."

 _Thump!_

And with that Bisca too was down. It was funny, whether in Earth Land or Edolas…those two were the ones to bet on fainting first at seeing a girl's body receiving…attention. All eyes darting from the now unconscious greenette back to Ashley, it seemed like it was going to be difficult for her at first, but as soon as she noticed the superior grin that Wendy was giving her, the blonde decided that revealing her bust size to the 'perky girl' would have its own reward.

Looking the smug bluenette directly in the eye, Lucy smirked back at her with a rush of feminine pride, knowing that as the letters and numbers passed from her soft pink lips that she would be shrinking more than just the haughty bluenette's ego. "…They're nothing special…" the exposed blonde blushed with a nonchalant frown, that downturned crescent slowly reversing as she met the other girl's firm gaze, "…just thirty two G…but I bet that's only A size bigger than yours…right…Wendy?..." The two brown eyed beauties held each other's gaze for several seconds though it was quite clear both by the smug smirk Lucy wore…and the usurped frown Wendy now had that the difference was far more than just one overflowing cup…

' _Ouch! That'll teach her to poke the tiger!'_ Glancing at her fellow bluenette from the corner of her eye, Juvia struggled to keep her small towel closed over her own plump snow globes, the pale girl's generous curves giving into a series of wonderful jiggles and shakes as she silently laughed at the expression of pure distain on the perky girl's face. The humor at seeing her bigheaded guildmate finally having been taught a lesson in humility passing, Juvia turned her attention back to the show unfolding before her very eyes, knowing that she was one of the privileged few, a select group that would bear witness to the day ALL of them had been looking forward to for so many years… _'It's about time you met a man who could handle you…'_ Grinning for reasons she herself wasn't entirely sure of, the snow skinned beauty watched as the man without fear charged headlong down the pathway none had ever dared to travel.

His eyes peering into hers, his scalding hot breath on her neck, his mind in her pants, Natsu wasn't at all surprised by his saucy captive's startling confession, but then why would he be? He already _knew_ _everything_ there was to know about the body of Lucy Heartfilia…including the fact that her G cup bras were starting to get rather tight…oh yes, he knew EVERYTHING about that curvy supple body of hers…so why would Ashley's be any different? "Grrrr…" His not so innocent musings of her body were interrupted by a low…and rather threatening growl. Now focused on the girl before him rather than his own thoughts, the dragon slayer knew she posed no threat to him at this point, she was pinned at the wrists and no matter how much she growled or protested…she was his prey now…helpless while he had his fun with her…

"Hmmmm…" Inhaling deeply, the man pressed his forehead against hers, their noses grazed each other as his dark orbs gazed into her brown ones, his mouth parting, his tone deepened so that his chest rumbled as he spoke, his powerful masculine undercurrents washing across her feminine flesh. "C'mon, Lucy…" he slowly exhaled, his hot breath marking her soft lips as he spoke, "…I know you're hurting…" Waiting, the man received no verbal response, but was greeted by another strong current of her scent wafting up from the opening of her outfit, that sweet honey aroma telling him to forge onward. Lucy didn't need to say anything to him…not while her body still could.

Those pearly white teeth of hers now sparkling as they shone from inside her clenched mouth, the blonde let out another low warning growl at her captor, "You have no right to mock me…" her eyes remained fixated on his, "… _no man_ has the right to mock me…let alone touch my—guh…ah…ahhhhhh…" Her threatening words were suddenly cut short and replaced by a series of gentle moans, soft, airy, breathy, distinctly feminine moans, sounds that not one living soul had ever heard before save the one now making them.

Natsu, never one to solve problems with his mouth over his hands finally decided to take full advantage of the buxom blonde's topless and thus vulnerable state. The hand that had hefted more feminine flesh within its hard calloused palm than any man alive was careful to not be too rough with her however. He remembered all too well just how receptive Lucy's globes were from the first time he held the large soft orbs back in the forest, how sensitive they were to his touch, hell, they were now even MORE sensitive to his touches! So with that in mind he was careful to hold back for now, he knew he had to push her as hard and as fast as he could to get her open up to him, but at the same time he could tell from her reactions that this was the first time she had been this…intimate with another person…and he was NOT going to make that first experience for her one where his every touch caused her pain!

His left hand still keeping both of hers pinned firmly above her pretty little head, Natsu raised his right hand from his side, the man's strong and experienced fingers opening up as wide as they could before swiftly clamping down on the blonde's left melon, the feeling of her soft white boobflesh oozing out between his digits as he squeezed something he would NEVER grow tired of. Her words having fallen away, Natsu continued from where she had left off, "touch your boobs?..." the man smirked, her petite frame able to do nothing but shoot a death glare at him; she didn't need to look down to know what he was doing…that his strong manly hand was squeezing and rolling her soft sensitive flesh with all the care and expertise of a master baker working with freshly risen dough. That his palm was grazing against the hardening pink peak that no man had ever seen, the warmth, the heart, the strength, the POWER that was radiating from his strong calloused hand was not simply working her prized symbol of femininity, but laying claim to it…

Feeling his rough fingers sinking deeper into her bouncy globe, Lucy Ashley at last gave into temptation and abandoned her threatening glare on his life to look down, the sight of what he was doing _FAR_ worse than anything her virgin mind could ever have imagined. Wiggling his thick strong fingers into her pillowy pliant flesh, Natsu palmed her round globe before pressing it inward so that her large heaving boob splayed out against her chest, the excessive amount of fat on her girls soon falling victim to his roving band of digits, each pushing that soft white flesh back outward then around again before giving a tender squeeze, the combined pressure on her chest causing her already pinked globe to turn a shade of hot lavender. But the color of her breasts were NOTHING compared to the color of her cheeks as she watched him have his way with her heavenly endowments.

Her eyes…those big brown opals of hers beginning to take on the characteristic shimmering of her counterpart's, Lucy Ashley was forced to admit for the first time in her life that she was well and truly helpless even if only to herself. _'He…that bastard, he…'_ Watching his every motion, his every grab, squeeze, roll and rub at her pale globe, every pinch and pull on her flesh as he hefted that poor overweight girl in his battle hardened palm, bouncing it into the air just to catch it when it fell back into his waiting five pronged maw, the heavy globe was bobbing upward again before it had the chance to settle down into a mass of jiggles. Again and again he bounced it as one might a toy they were playing with… _'…he's fucking groping me…he has the…the nerve to feel_ _ME_ _up?!'_

The thoughts of the captive blonde raging over what he was doing now that he had free reign over her body, she followed his hand as it left her boob with a parting squeeze, the merciless and monstrous beast shifting its attention over to her right, but this time was different, immediately she noticed that this time he was NOT being gentle in his treatment of his captive just from the way he shifted his stance.

Natsu had been observing her just as she had been observing him, the entire time her eyes were transfixed on the way his fingers carefully massaged her flesh, HE had been watching her…smelling her, looking for any and every reaction she gave. _'So being gentle with them the way Lucy likes doesn't do it for her…'_ he thought, the lack of fresh arousal scent wafting up from her parted suit telling him he needed to change his tactics if he was going to pleasure the girl into letting him into her frozen heart.

The dragon slayer's tanned digits reaching her free breast, the girl had a MUCH rougher reception that her twin sister had. "Ah!" His grasp on her marshmallow forcing a high pitched gasp from the battle hardened babe, Natsu could already smell the fruits of that one move dripping with success. _'Heheh…so_ _that's_ _what you like, eh, Luce?...'_ he kept his eye on her, his hand not needing careful watching to properly ply a girl's boob.

With as much force as he had pushed his finger into her latex clad nipple during the earlier stage of their fight, the man from Earth Land kneaded the overly sensitive blonde's lily white globe with all the pressure he would normally use to keep himself hilted right before release. The man enjoying every second of this rougher way to grope a girl, the lady in question was having a hard time admitting to herself that she in fact LIKED what he was doing to her… _'No…he…that perverted little bastard…he's…'_ Cheeks a dark scarlet, Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of his work, the fact that her eyelids were nearly shut by this point not at all hindering her observations.

Skating over miles of billowing flesh, each hard tipped finger of his asserted his masculine claim over her feminine plains, not once did they meet, each of them keeping a certain distance from one another as they scoured her bouncy marshmallow for a pressure point to anchor themselves to, the moment any were found they would bear down with as much force as she could stand, the feeling better than everything he had done to her other bouncy asset by far! "Ahhh!" Moaning in bliss from one particularly harsh prod, the blonde's mind was already at war with itself over what was happening to her precious chest. _'Sooo…good…'_ A smile of pleasure leaking out to surround her lips, Lucy unconsciously thrust her chest out to give the man as much access to her natural endowments as possible; her mind too focused on what he was doing to her to even notice. _'…this…a man…'_ she almost felt the side of her that hated this regaining control at the thought of such a thing.

' _No…not a man…'_ she corrected herself now, the girl caged within her heart speaking out against her cold prison. No, not a man; Lucy had known men all her life, not nearly as much BEFORE she developed as now, but still, all her life. And all during her life she had beaten them up…every…single…one of them.

Each one that made a pass at her, commented on her skimpy attire, or heaven help the one who had picked her up and put her in his car for a 'date'…yeah, that was the last 'date' he would ever go on. She had punched, kicked, stomped, and generally annihilated ANY male that so much as looked down her shirt without a second thought, but this one… _'Natsu…'_ the name of her former boyfriend drifted through her mind. The man doing these things to her…the one with the NERVE to pull her boobs out into the open and then grope them was the Earth Land counterpart to the man she had once loved.

Was it just fate that the other version of the one she had cared so deeply for, and lost so much with turned out to also be that rare kind of man she had needed? Had wanted so secretly deep down within her soul that she had never admitted it before? Dragion was a beta, plain and simple…and then so were just about ALL of the guys from her guild when she thought about it. If a girl acted uninterested they would give up and wander off, thus requiring HER to do their job if she was in fact interested, the whole thing a mess from the get go every time.

"Oh…oh…ahh…" Her expression fading from a scowl to an opening barely the size of a button, Lucy released another soft gasp as he squeezed her bouncy mound in his hand, most of her soft globe filtering out through his fingers as her body flushed red from the sheer pressure of his handling her. _'…Natsu…he's…he's not holding back…'_ she 'eeped' at the feeling of a rough thumb flicking over her hardening nipple, her pink little pebble straining to combat her aggressor, _'…he's just grabbing me…he's groping my boobs like he owns them…'_

Watching through small slits, the girl's blonde hair fluttered over her eyes as he withdrew all but his thumb and forefinger, her sword about to be blunted by brute force. _'…Natsu…could he be?...'_ The sound that rocketed from her thin lips the moment he pinched her nipple answered her question. Her body screaming out in pure pleasure, the way he was handling her bosom without any regard of how his harsh gropes and squeezes might make her feel, it was clear to her that he was what she wanted…she needed…the only thing in existence that had any hope of taming her physical form, _'…he is…'_ She felt her heart leap at the possibility of it, _'…he's an alpha!'_

Seeing the ever changing expressions on her pretty little face the more he played with her, Natsu made sure to press his dominance home on the girl the moment her wide open eyes were caught in his snare. "You like it rough, dontcha, Lucy?..." He smirked at her, the girl glaring directly at him, her scowl returning full force. "You'd better quit it…or I'll-Uh!"

Twisting her nipple until she could no longer talk back to him and was on the verge of whimpering, the fire wizard could already tell she was enjoying herself, the tint on her cheeks, the heaviness of each and every breath escaping her cute lips, not to mention the perfume factory she was operating down south all told him what she still refused to. "Quit or you'll what?..." he fired back into her glare with an unyielding expression of his own, the man asserting his dominance over this pinned tigress at every opportunity, "…you'll push them even closer to me?"

The remains of their audience now looking down at Ashley's chest just as Natsu was, each of them soon had G's for eyes and a red sea for cheeks as they realized that he wasn't joking! Just about all of the buxom blonde was pressed firmly against the back wall by the strong male, her round butt, her blonde hair…her slight back though… "Are they really THAT heavy that you need him to hold them for you?..." Levy snickered on the sidelines, her jealousy over her rival's…overly productive genes now giving her a good barb to sting the blonde with, "…or do you just REALLY want him to feel you up?"

The color of her face changing just as quickly as Juvia's had the moment her towel was ripped off and her body exposed to the dragon slayer, Lucy Ashley suddenly reared back with everything she had! Her upper back pressing HARD against the back wall even though it was already FAR too late for her to convince anyone that she hadn't enjoyed his touch…and speaking of the fire wizard's touch… Those pesky fingers of his never letting go of her pink pebble throughout it all, the man let the girl find out now just why she shouldn't let overextend herself. "GAH!" Her eyes bugging out once more, that poor little pebble of hers was soon a red, pulsing bundle of nerves on the end of her breast, a pinch and slight twist serving as a reminder that HE would only let go of her when HE wanted to.

Snarling at him for what seemed to be turning into a tug of war between the girl inside BEGGING to be ravaged and the one outside demanding male compliance to her rule was heating up! Leaning in so that the tip of his nose nuzzled against hers, Natsu did his best to rub it in all the more. "Yeah…go ahead, Lucy…" he teased her, his hand once again roughly molding her jigging melons in its grasp, switching between them as he spoke, "…if ya want me to stop…just make me…" he said making it clear to her just how well he had bested her, "…say the word 'stop' and I will." She could stop him any time she wanted…but doing that would mean submitting, admitting that this Man… _'alpha…'_ had her beat…and even then it wasn't like she hated what was happening…

Reacting with that outward shell of fiery aggression, Ashley suddenly started struggling against his hands once more, her blush roaring as she felt her girls cheering her on with their bouncy jumping jacks at the same time, "Shut it!..." she yelled back at him, "…I'm just waiting for the right moment to kick your fucking balls in for touching me like this!" the beauty only kept on shaking and her girls jiggling in response, the fire wizard slowly shaking his head at her words.

"...No…I don't think you are…" He let his grin do ALL the talking as he looked her body over again, his eyes grazing over her deadly curves, it was clear by just how well defined her body looked in that skintight outfit that she was flexing with every muscle she had to wriggle free of his grip."...I think for the first time in your life…a _man_ has you beat…"

Bringing his orbs up to meet her opals he watched her as she snarled at him, her eyes slowly becoming veiled in gold the longer he spoke, "…But I'll let ya go if you want…" arching his back, he brought his head down and then up to peer under her golden strands of silk, the fact that his cheek was now pressing deep into her wobbling boobs with a resounding _boing_ only putting him in an even stronger position to tease her. "…just say 'stop'."

Several sets of eyes still upon them, their owners all just as inexperienced in the carnal arts as the blonde being taken, save of course for Mira and Bisca, they could only look on in amazement as even now she was fighting him just as she had when she was free to move. The buxom beauty not backing down a hair though, she held her head high in the face of the man holding her captive, her eyes burning with the same fires of defiance they had when this whole thing got started.

"Go FUCK yourself! I don't care what you do to me!" Her spit rained across his face just as the male licked his girl parched lips, the taste of her saliva something he missed just as much as the rest of his girl back in Earth Land. That flavor coming back to him now, he knew he couldn't keep giving her ways out at this point.

She'd had enough chances to admit how she felt, and now it was time to feed the dragon his dues. "Fine then…" the man of fire backed off slightly, his lips perfectly level now with that wobbling breast he had only just been using as a cushion, the pink bud rock hard from his many touches, "…but I could make you scream _a lot_ more if you told me what you liked…" his long tongue slithering out of its cave, he gave that pained pebble a small lick, just enough to leave the tiny bud dripping in his saliva after his tongue gently prodded and pushed it around, "…or…" the beast of a man blew cool air on her soaked nipple before looking her dead in the eyes, he could see her brown orbs perfectly behind their veil of fluttering golden hair, "…maybe you WANT me to play with you until I find out…right here…in front of everyone…"

The Queen of the Edolas Fairies blushing like a stop sign, she at last broke their staring match at hearing his horrible, (wonderful) threat to her body, her action telling him that she was weakening, her shying away had had a MUCH greater impact on her friends though.

"Wow…so he was right…" Juvia murmured to herself watching it all unfold, the blonde avoiding his gaze, she gently started rubbing her thighs together in her latex outfit the moment he reminded her about their audience, the fact that her first everything was being mentally recorded by her fellow guild mates making the situation inside her pants _that_ much more unpleasant by the second. "…she likes us watching him do this to her…that's why she isn't stopping him…but then why is she resisting so much?..."

Juvia wasn't the only one with surprising revelations about their friend though, standing on the opposite side of the 'fun', Levy, while still having not taken her eyes off of Lucy's two watermelons, melons which she now knew were VERY sensitive and therefore VERY good places to grab hold of in her next fight with the heavier girl, had also figured something out. Her eyes closing as she shook her head back and forth, the little bluenette almost wanted to knock herself out for not figuring it out sooner! _'Figures she would have a rape fetish…'_ her arms crossing over her small but supple chest, Levy was the only one to have figured out just why Ashley was fighting back with everything she had even though she was obviously having the time of her life. '… _she's always beating up so many guys; it's no wonder blondie's been craving for a real one to take her for a change!'_

Both Juvia and Levy staring in awe, two bluenettes WAY ahead of the others in their sexual learning's of their top heavy friend, their thoughts were all of a sudden shattered by the ear piercing squeal coming from the girl they had figured out more than anyone…well…maybe except for the person _making_ her squeal…

Certain of his instincts, Natsu could _smell_ her getting hotter and wetter every time he got rough with her, every time he had  his way over hers…so with that in mind, he was not holding back one ounce of lust when he decided to gobble up her huge honeydews. Whereas the night with Heartfilia's boobs after the auction was all for her…this…this was for him.

"GUUAAHHH!" Her mouth spreading open as wide as it could, Lucy's squeal ended all hypothesizing on what turned her on, the facts of what was happening now leaving no doubt in their audience's minds. Forcing his face into one of her plump balloons, the dragon slayer wasted no time in finding the hard little pebble in the center of her bouncy globe, his lips capturing it in between them, it was not long before his tongue was coiling around it to join in the fun!

Already pinked melons turning a darker shade now, Natsu's free hand was not left idle, one pale girl being ravaged by his hot mouth, his breath scorching her skin before suckling on it like a man desperate for milk, the other was quickly being grabbed in ways no girl's body should EVER be handled. "Ahhhh! Ah! Uhhh!" her soft pants and loud screams going in the ears of the girls around them and out their equally dripping slits, Lucy's dry globe was NOT being let off easily! Grabbing as much of her defenseless water balloon in his hand as he could, it seemed more like Natsu was trying to mash her poor breast into a small cup than grope it! His fingers grabbing huge handfuls, they gave each one a rough squeeze before letting her abused flesh go, the next handful receiving the same abuse as the first, again and again he would heft it, squeeze then let it drop, the large soft boob giving a firm bounce and jiggle only to be hefted up once more!

And throughout it all, a certain pair of over stimulated ladies were _finally_ finding their way back to the living world. "Ohhh…myyy…" the brunette sighed as she slowly rubbed her head, the fall she'd taken not the best thing in the world for her. The dainty bell standing up beside her green haired comrade, if her fellow guild mates had known she was even up they would have warned her not to look…but for one VERY good reason…they didn't…

Looking down at their _own_ rather sizeable pairs of knockers, the other fairy girls in the room were already wondering just what they were missing by remaining single. _'Hmmph! He didn't suck them_ _that_ _hard when_ _we_ _had sex!'_ Wendy pouted, the girl getting a little miffed as the dragon slayer swapped breasts, the spit soaked globe quickly being lifted up by his right hand before it was squished up against the side of his face, the man's rough chapped lips already anchored on her dry melon, the hardened bud receiving a VERY thorough cleaning inside the fire wizard's mouth.

Gently massaging her own damp pair, Juvia could already imagine just what she was missing out on… _'And Gray_ _wants_ _me that bad…'_ She thought of the Juvia otaku who was always on her tail, the man never ceasing in his quest to woo her. _'…If he is_ _that_ _relentless in trying to get a date…'_ the towel clad girl envisioned it all, _'…then what if I?...'_ the scenario unfolding in her mind, Juvia could see it now…the girl walking into the man's apartment, she would stand before him in nothing but a bath towel, his eyes growing just as wide as Natsu's had at seeing her completely naked. Her towel pooling at her feet before the raven hair, Juvia could only IMAGINE just how voraciously Gray would devour her supple E cups if given the same free reign over _her_ body…that Natsu had TAKEN of Lucy's… An ironic grin planting itself on Juvia's snowy features as she watched the dragon slayer force even more of Ashley's soft globe into his maw before sucking HARD on the nipple, the man pulling on her sensitive bud the more she screamed out in pleasure, _'Maybe I should…nah, I'll let him have his fun…'_ Juvia thought shaking her little blue head, _'…even if it's the one from_ _this_ _world I think it would_ _kill_ _him if he found out he just got Gray laid…'_

While her fellow bluenettes seemed to be having conflicting ideas about proper breast care in their minds, their heads shooting out steam at an alarming rate, one imaging the future she COULD have, the other what she WOULD have the next time she had her way with the pink haired man, Levy's thoughts were surprisingly different… _'Look at how much he is fitting in there…'_ the petite girl looked down at her modest B cups in horror, _'…they're so big…but he's sucking so much in…'_ her mind imagining a man with such a large appetite locking onto her bare mounds, she had little doubt he could munch on her whole mold with room to spare! A cold streak crossing her face, she backed up a little, the wonderful horrors currently befalling Lucy's rather overweight and vulnerable pair making her GLAD hers didn't beg for attention like the other girls' did.

Seeing the way Natsu was handling the buxom blonde on her first time, both Mirajane and Bisca exchanged knowing looks, the pair locking eyes, they recalled how _their_ lovers pleasured their boobies on those lovely nights alone in bed together. Each one coming up with the same, rather passive memoires, they released a collective sigh at what Earth Land Natsu's voraciousness compared to Edolas' Natsu's slowness meant for Bisca and the Alzack of Earth Land…

"GWWUUUAHHHHH! AHH! AHH! AHHH!" Her head flailing back against the wall, Lucy thrust as much of her plentiful boobflesh into Natsu's open mouth as she could! The man smirking at her need for him along with the scent between her legs only growing by the second, he nuzzled her tender flesh as his tongue coiled around a hardened nipple.

Unfortunately for a certain refined young brunette though, this was EXACTLY the time she looked over at the squirming girl. Natsu rearing his head back, he winked over at the blushing fairies around them before sticking his tongue out, the long, wet muscle pressing the blonde's hard pebble back into her soft breast just to bat it around whenever it popped back out again, the man showing each and every one of them EXACTLY what he had been doing to the girl with too many curves for her own good.

"Na…Natsu…fu…fuck…uuaahhhh!" Struggling against him the more he pressed into her, Lucy could _feel_ the eyes of her friends on her…boring into her more and more with each moment that passed with the dragon slayer sucking her boobs. _'Mi…Mira…'_ she looked over to see the white haired bar maiden staring at just how rough he was being with her, _'…Ju…Juvia…'_ her bluenette friend already garnering a heavy blush of her own, the blonde could _tell_ that she was having some rather lewd fantasies because of her based on the wetness running down her thighs… _'…Le…Levy…'_ her brown orbs settling on her rival, Lucy could see just how much of a show she was putting on with the Earth Land male.

That was it… _'…they…they're all staring at me while Natsu…while Natsu manhandles my body…'_ her eyes growing hazy with lust, the blonde bombshell almost missed the last member of their group, spotting Cana turning to look at her, it was all it took seeing Ashley like that to send the brunette's face contorting into an expression of sheer surprise, her eyes popping wide open, that was EXACTLY the look Lucy had craved!

'… _Yes…they're all looking…'_ she passed all their blushing faces again, _'…they're all staring…'_ the girl could feel her body heating up like a furnace the longer Natsu ravaged her bare breasts, her girls bouncing and jiggling all over her chest as he devoured one, groped the other and then repeated the cycle all over again, _'…I'm standing_ _topless_ _in the middle of the guild hall with_ _NATSU_ _sucking on my boobs!'_

Watching with a slit that only grew wetter with each gasp of shock from her friends, Lucy could feel a dopey smile spreading across her cheeks as it happened again.

 _Thump!_

Cana was out like a light; she had been up a good few seconds, but the moment she spied a fellow girl, a girl with huge melons as she did having them being taken advantage of, 'against her will'…she was as good as out. Bisca and Mirajane being the only two aware enough to help, they rushed over to assist the downed brunette once more, but as long as Natsu was ravishing the blonde where he was…there wasn't much reason to wake her up again.

Meanwhile, no longer able to stand the sheer volume of pheromones leaking from his captive's core any longer, Natsu slowly let go of the boob currently locked between his lips, the man giving it a deep hungry kiss as he released it, he rose back up to meet those half lidded eyes of hers, the girl trying her hardest to recover from his experienced touches.

"You ready to admit you like it yet, Lucy?..." He openly grinned at the scowl the girl mustered to oppose him. It was cute really, watching her continue fighting him like that…he was fulfilling her every sexual fantasy, as far as he knew, and yet she was still keeping herself from him,

"…I know ya like it when I touch ya…" he continued, ignoring her half-hearted scowl, his tone not changing…yet, "…or do ya want me to remind you that I'm not the _only_ one watching?..." That was when the change happened, that was when Ashley could FEEL that he was tired of having only her breasts to play with…her greatest physical treasure, the one part of her more feminine than ANYTHING else had still been safe throughout it all. He may have manhandled her boobs until they looked more pink than white, but even still the place were a man as skilled as he obviously was could do the most damage had been safe…but now...now her little kitty was in grave danger…and with her hands pinned…well…she knew what any man would do to her in THIS situation…

Seas of red cascading across her pale features, Lucy could do little more than wriggle helplessly against his iron grip as he thought about how best to strip the blonde in front of her audience…after all, the more he embarrassed her…the more sweet honey she would give him when she came… "Shut up…I don't give a shit about them seeing this!..." she barked back at him, her attempts at escape doing little more than sending those wobbling target balloons she called 'boobs' wobbling and jiggling all over her chest again.

His shark like grin practically devouring her supple countenance the more she struggled against his hold, Natsu reached under both of her hyper sensitive girls with one hand, his fingers sinking into either side of them, he hefted them both up together, the sudden jolt of them being groped again startling the blonde so much that she jumped up against the wall, the unexpected movement finishing the job the dragon slayer had started. "Heheh…so you really want me to strip you, eh, Lucy?..." Natsu smirked, looking her over, the fighter's zipper having fallen down to its lowest reaches, the edge of it just blocking the top of her maidenhood. A familiar scent slowly making its way up into his nose again, the male grinned down at her exposed navel, the flat plain of flesh quite similar to that of his Lucy, the only difference being that while his girl back home had just a thin layer of fat, Ashley had a very lean six pack formed under there, the muscles being just barely visible enough to see, but only just barely, her flat belly was still just as feminine as Erza's was on the few occasions he saw it... "…I can if ya want…"

Still receiving nothing, but that defiant scowl of hers in return for his offer, the dragon slayer closed his eyes, his nostrils opening up, he took in a long, wonderful drag of the air, the scent of a girl in nothing less than the full blossom of 'heat' filling his senses and dumbing down his mind that much more, making his lusts for her stand out even more than they had before. "…Well I think ya _do…_ " he breathed in that wonderful perfume _A La Ashley,_ before continuing,

"…You're pretty wet down here, Lucy…" the man pointed down to her twitching sex as he spoke, his finger hanging in the air mere inches above the opening to her outfit. Lucy could practically _feel_ him he was so close to her heated core, the aura he was giving off radiating out through his finger and brushing against her outer lips, almost as if it were telling her little kitty that he was coming to pet her…and pet her hard…

He was so much bigger than her…it seemed like whenever the buxom girl forgot that fact it would be _thrown_ back in her face again as soon as possible! No matter how strong she was, how fit she was, he was  still bigger than her…had he been an enemy she would be feeling utter terror given the circumstances, her body almost bared to him, but as he loomed over her, she felt safe…safe while at the same time FULLY aware of just what a guy like him…would do to a girl like her… Another fresh fantasy of her body bore to him as he savaged her dripping slit in front of her closest friends flashing through her mind; the brawler sealed her fate when she treated her captor to a particularly potent fresh batch of her juices.

Taking in a long whiff of that new aphrodisiac, the dragon slayer got nice and close to his blushing blonde, her hair rubbing between their cheeks as she scowled back at the dominance he exuded over her,"…and by the way you're blushing I think you know you love it too…" Natsu deftly wriggled his hand behind her back, the rough flesh running up and down the small of her back before sliding upward. Man, did he love feeling the spot where the clasp to a girl's bra was supposed to be…sure he knew they were topless when he saw their bare naked boobs, who COULDN'T tell when a Fairy girl was going free range after all! But just feeling that spot bare…it really drove home just how much they were offering him… His eyes meeting Lucy's again, he moved his hand back to her front again, then, looking around at all the other girls, each of them still staring, their mouths leaking drool as it was clear where he was going to abuse the exhibitionist blonde next.

"…You _LIKE_ them watching me do these things to you…" the alpha male grinned at the girl he still held pinned, her boobs on display no matter where she looked away from him, upon hearing his words though she looked up…the blush covering her face telling the other girls that it really was true…

Staring into her brown opals the moment they shot back up to escape the shocked look of Bisca or the VERY judgmental looks from Wendy and Levy, Ashley could only lower her gaze from his as he prodded her once again, the man wanting to hear the proud female ADMIT she liked being played with so lewdly in front of others, "C'mon, Luce! Just admit you like it!..." he pressed his forehead against hers, making sure her eyes had no hair to hide behind from him, "…Everyone already KNOWS ya do…"

Raising her blonde covered head to meet his gaze, her small side ponytail bobbed as she met his adamant stare with one equally determined. "If you're gonna fuck me then hurry up and do it…" the topless female barked at him, her lack of control evident in how little she struggled and how loud she yelled at him, "…but don't stand there teasing me because I don't!—Gah!"

The nerve of her! What kind of captor accepted such rude words from his prisoner? Not Natsu! It was almost like a switch had been thrown. Cutting off the uppity girl's tirade with one swift movement, the dragon slayer quickly shoved one of his legs between hers and parted her thighs, the strong limb of muscles keeping her from rubbing those soft drumsticks together for relief, but more importantly… "Ah…" A soft moan escaping her lips, Lucy felt her cheeks burn as the man's knee pressed up against her barely covered mound, the pressure to the most sensitive part on her body cutting short her verbal attack and once more reducing her to a whimpering babe in his grasp.

The pressure on her kitty increasing by the second as the man holding her captive pressed his knee further up into her, the sensation causing her to slam her eyes shut and bite her lips to keep from moaning. A breath of heat raining down on her nose, the poor blonde soon found that the punishment for talking back to the fiery wizard hadn't ended with simply pressing her soaked core. "Yeah?...well what if I do?..."

Getting right in the buxom blondes scrunched up face, his breath cascading down over her cheeks, her eyes flew open to gaze back at him as he made it clear the retaliation for what she'd said would be severe. "…are you going to slap me if I don't stop?..." he went on, enjoying the way her cute little face snarled back at him, at the man who showed the world just what could happen to someone like her, she really was adorable when she was angry…and that only spurred the dragon slayer on even more…

His free hand reaching up, he suddenly grabbed her chin, his fingers clenching her cheeks tightly together so that her scowl all but disappeared as surprise consumed her. "C'mon, Lucy…" he kept goading her on, messing with her, telling her instincts to go for him, "…you can do it, right?..." the man's hand softly caressing her scarlet cheeks, he smirked at the death glare she was shooting him. "…or do you want _better_ motivation?..." his smirk never fading, Natsu's hand at last released its hold on her cheeks, the girl's mouth contorting once more, her eyes were immediately sent downward to follow that marauding hand of his.

Slithering down over her swanlike neck, his nails grated against her silky skin as they slowly made their way back to her chest, back to those twin globes that he had done so many horrible things to. Seeing him…feeling him digging his calloused digits back into her jiggling orbs for what felt like the hundredth time today, Lucy could only maintain her glare until he gave her the smuggest look she had ever seen in her entire life. "C'mon, Luce…" he stepped that much closer to her, his knee pressing against her flower so hard she could feel him spreading her pink petals without even stripping her! The man bouncing her huge mold in his hand, he continued flicking her nipples with his thumb, that smirk never letting her go, "…Make…Me…Stop…" Glaring back at him with a look of humiliation and anger, the girl sealed the fate of her purity forever…

 _Pwuhtoo!_

The girls still conscious around them gasping at what she'd just done, Lucy Ashley felt a smug grin of her own spreading across her defeated face. The girl may have been pinned, topless, and was having her bare boobs molested as if she were in an oppai film in front of her best friends…but she _still_ was able to fight back! Grinning as the wad of spit she spat on his face slowly trickled down his manly features, Lucy had _NO_ idea just how much she had fucked up.

"Uhhh…" Groaning, it seemed as if Natsu was just going to keep it going, keep teasing her…the man suddenly releasing her heavy breast, the blonde winced at the weight falling back down to bounce and pull down on her chest, the hand that had been supporting it leaving to take care of a different matter entirely now. The hand that smelt _only_ of Ashley's boobs dragging across his face, the fact that he didn't even bother smelling such a fragrance should have been clue enough that he was NOT happy with what she'd done.

The man wiping as much of her saliva off of his jaw line as he could, he met her wide grin only for a moment before moving his gaze back down to her bare melons, flicking those dark orbs of his up to her just to get her attention, he then rubbed the girl's gathered spit onto the curved end of her globe…then…with all eyes still on that glistening wetness…he pressed his thumb onto her nipple…HARD!

"Gwah!" Slamming her head against the wall behind her as she suddenly threw it back, the sensation of the dragon slayer's thumb in her sensitive globe was intense! The roughness of that large digit pressing into her, his hard surprisingly sharp nail grating against her sensitive flesh, he slowly twisted it more and more against her areola, pressing her nipple so far into the surrounding marshmallow that she was sure it would be inverted by the time he was done! _'Uh! That…that…uhh!'_ her thoughts turning to mush as he further tormented her abused globe, the man was FAR from done with her.

His breathing returning to her dainty face, it was every bit as heavy as hers was now, but while she was panting from pleasure, his…was from anger… Looking into his eyes she didn't see the playfulness that had been there before, the happy spirit of Natsu that underlined and cushioned everything he was doing to her, it had reassured her that she was safe…that he was just doing these erotic things to her for HER pleasure…but that look was gone now. Staring back into his dark orbs she saw a fire…a fire of lust…a fire of anger… "Well if that's the way you want it…" she gasped at the feeling of his grip on her wrists tightening, his harsher hold on her warning the beauty that he was about to do something he did NOT want her interfering with, "…I'll just take your clothes off instead!"

The collective 'embarrassment meter' in the room skyrocketing, Ashley and the other girls could only gasp as suddenly the blonde was pulled from the wall. "Hey!...Natsu!...Don't drag me like this!" the brawling blonde shouted at her captor as he all but dragged her over to the middle of the room so that they were standing before the other girls now, each less than five or so feet away from the helpless and topless girl. Staring at what was about to happen, there wasn't a soul among them that didn't feel sorry for what was about to happen, well except…maybe Levy, and Wendy…and Juvia…but there again they had ALWAYS had a running bet going on whether or not Ashley was, in fact, a REAL blonde. They would have had a pot going over if her boobs were naturals or not, but…Natsu had kinda cleared that one up already…

Several pairs of eyes looking on at the final stripping of their Queen, the girl who ran Fairy Tail with an iron fist who was now rendered helpless by the man she once loved, the scene was one that they would remember for the rest of their lives…if there was ever another altercation, another fight in the guild or something that the buxom girl did to piss them off…they could just bring this up…the day a man showed just how weak she really was…

"Gu…uhhh!" Her mouth hanging open as suddenly her right arm was pulled to the side, the girl could do little more than whimper as the sleeve to her outfit was pulled down her thin, toned arm, the attention of her friends following every movement of the dragon slayer who held her…who would bare her to them. "Na…Natsu…" her whimpers of protest ringing hollow in his sensitive ears, the dragon slayer merely repeated the action with her other arm, the latex of her outfit sliding off just as easily as it fell to her hips, those wide curves of hers being the only thing that kept it from falling further.

Stepping back to stand behind her, Lucy could feel his hot breath on her bare neck as he spoke, his left hand never once releasing her wrists from where it held them tightly above her head, but as for his other hand… "Are you as excited for this as I am, Lucy?..." he breathed, the girl arching her back to avoid the heat from his open maw, but it was no use, her huge breasts jumped as she shook her chest to get away, the girl could suddenly feel a new pressure down around her navel…

 _Zeeeeerrrrrrrrrp!_

The sound of her zipper being lowered the rest of the way, the look of complete and utter humiliation on her face was evident in just how close she was to having the ULTIMATE act being done to her…a man…Natsu stripping her while she could do little but wiggle her hips and help him along, unable to cover herself in her shame. That breath returning to her neck, the blonde could only _imagine_ the smug look he was flashing her friends, their own blushes rivaling her own at seeing her so…helpless… "…Ready to show the girls what the perfect tight pussy looks like, Luce?..." he grinned, the girl wincing as he nuzzled the side of her neck from behind, looking down she could see that the only thing holding her outfit to her hips now was that free hand of his…once he let go…bye bye dignity…hello naked Ashley!

Gritting her teeth, Lucy did just about the only thing she COULD do to spare herself in a time like this, her thick thighs clenching tightly together, she thought she had found a way to stay clothed…she was wrong… "I already told you I was stripping you, Luce…" the blonde suddenly got a VERY bad feeling about what was about to happen, _'No…my…my body…it feels so…so hot…I…what is happening to me?—'_

A feminine gasp escaping from her mouth just as her boobs had from her outfit earlier, the over endowed babe was in for a VERY big surprise indeed! "...but I never said how…" the heat…that was it! The heat building all around her body! Natsu…that bastard…Natsu wasn't just going to stop with stripping her in front of the other girls, he was… "MY CLOTHES!" Shrieking in aroused panic, there was nothing Lucy could do but watch as she was slowly left without any covering at all, not even torn or shredded remains in the middle of the guild hall. The heat welling all over her curvy form, Natsu slowly set fire to the mouthy vixen's attire, her latex clothing lighting up all around her, she was at first terrified that she was going to be burned alive…but then she remembered what she had seen before, how the man currently setting her clothes ablaze had complete mastery over his element, she was at no risk but…her clothes…

 _WOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!"_

The sounds of several pairs of feminine hands clapping over their owner's mouths, none of them could properly express just how embarrassed they were right now, not only for themselves, but for the humiliated blonde they were watching! The look on Ashley's face was red from the tips of her blonde hair to the top of her neck. There was nothing she could do to cover herself as Natsu Dragneel stripped her body bare! Her clothes lighting up, little by little they slowly burned away, exposing bit by bit the body she had hidden away from both men and women alike, the body she had wanted to see appreciated, worshiped, loved for so long…well it was finally being appreciated alright…just not in the way she had intended. She was naked before them, her guildmates…well…almost…she still had her panties on…for now…

"Heh…and here I thought you were a naughty girl like MY Lucy…" Ashley jumped at the feeling of his sharp teeth on the shell of her ear, her eyes opening wide as she suddenly felt a rough hand rubbing her panty clad bottom, the jiggly set of bongo drums wobbling as he patted it, the girl instantly realizing just what he was about to say. _'Damnit..'_ she moaned to herself, now not only was she going to end up naked in front of everyone today, but because of her choice in panties that morning she had given the slayer ONE more thing to prod her with. "…but I guess you two ARE opposites…" she could feel the smugness winding into her ear as he teased her, the words she was waiting for him to jab her with coming soon. "…My innocent little Lucy wears thongs thinner than dental floss…" her cheeks were absolutely BURNING right now… as he finally whispered it in her ear, "…and the badass Lucy wears…" she gulped as it came out.

Her cheeks turning blue in fear of him turning her around and bending her over to show off her deepest darkest little secret, the others could only raise their eyebrows at her sudden change of demeanor. They had no idea though that while the front of Luce's white panties LOOKED plain and simple…they were anything but, because printed on the back, with its face stretched over her soft bum…was the face of a big, happy, smiling….

Teddy Bear.

Placing his hard chin on right shoulder, Natsu caught the fighter's orbs out the corner of her eye, he basically had her by her clit…and she knew it. "Pretty cute panties, Luce…" he chuckled darkly against her skin, his free hand roaming over her bare midriff, the tip of his pointer finger deftly circling her small belly button, teasing the sensitive area as much as he wanted; before today a man had _never_ laid a hand on the blonde…but after today there wouldn't be a spot on her a man _hadn't_ touched.

"…Wanna show everyone what kind of panties a tough girl wears?..." he grinned, the blonde's short side pony tail shaking back and forth as she shook her head in fear; this whole thing may have been a dream come true for her, but that still didn't mean she wanted her secret known. "…okay…I won't show them…" the dragon slayer suddenly announced to her, the man bringing his head back up to his full height, the feeling of his hard muscular pecs pressing into her back making her whimper just a little, "…but instead…" he slowly brought his free hand up to join the one holding her wrists together, each manly palm taking hold of a feminine friend for the night, the fire wizard brought them down separately to her sides, placing them along the sides of her hips before continuing, "…you are going to take your panties off…"

"Heh!?" A loud gasp of indignation spluttering from her pink lips, Lucy could only turn partly around before a pair of strong hands caught her by her shapely thighs, his fingers sinking into her skin and making it _perfectly_ clear that while he may not have been holding her hands, HE still had full control of her body…not her.

The man speaking with a calm level volume, he repeated his order to the uppity bombshell, his words making ALL the girls blush until they lost the color in their feet, "Lucy…take off your panties…" he repeated, the girl shutting her eyes once more, her scowl defining her features as she felt the grip on her waist tighten, "Now!"

' _If I die today then I have NO complaints…'_ Holding in her giggles _only_ so that she didn't spoil the memory, Wendy gawked alongside the other girls as, with a heavy blush coating her cheeks, Lucy Ashley grabbed a hold of the sides of her panties, her thin fingers hooking into the waistband, her face twitched in visible anger as she was forced to expose herself in front of everyone. She would get him back…OH she would get him back for doing this to her!

"Fuck it…" Spitting her apprehension out the window, Ashley ripped them off like a band aid! Pulling her teddy bear panties down her long legs as fast as she could, the girl held them in her hand as she took in what was happening. Natsu had just forced her to strip herself…he FORCED…HER to take her panties off in front of other people! The blonde couldn't THINK of a worse humiliation than that…a worse sign that she was no longer in control that…that a… She fumbled over her thoughts as she could hear that nose of his twitching again, the fact that the other girls were also staring at the small beads of clear honey that had trailed down her legs following her disrobing being perfectly clear to her.

But the fact that she was so wet because of what he'd done to her only solidified to her that she in fact LIKED what was happening to her…how he was robbing her of control, putting her in her place…making the most masculine, badass girl in Fairy Tail feel weak and…and… _'…feminine…'_ the thought spelling out probably the only word in the dictionary she hadn't been called in her lifetime, the naked blonde didn't have time to contemplate her revelation just yet...SHE wasn't the one making the decisions after all. "Gwuh-ah!" her brown portals first slamming shut at the sudden contact between them, they slowly opened again as she realized her hands were once again being held tightly overhead as they had been before, her large soft breasts shaking from the sudden motion, rising and falling faster and faster as her breaths became shorter and shorter.

With the sudden reimprisonment of her hands, the cute, Teddy Bear panties Ashley had held tightly in her fingers fell to the floor. She would have at least tried to catch them, to recover them, so that her guild mates wouldn't see her inner submissive side… Luckily though, with the a puff of hot air, the blonde's panties, and her secret, were kept by the dragon slayer, the Teddy Bear burning to ashes before it scattered on the hard wood floor.

Looking through her curtain of blonde hair with half-lidded eyes, Ashley jumped, her soft melons jiggling excitedly on her chest again, she slowly shifted her gaze southward until she saw what had made her jump…and all the other girls, save for Wendy and Mirajane, wondered what she was feeling right then and there. "So you shave yours too, huh?..." Lucy fought back a gasp as that voice returned in her left ear now, her body wriggling in his grasp as Natsu cupped her bald sex in the palm of his hand, his calloused skin rubbing roughly against the softest flesh on the girl's body.

Trying to shift herself to remove some of the more…intimate…places of contact between them, the now bare girls actions only served to reignite the rivalry in her petite blue haired rival. "Wow…I knew you were vain, but wow…" Levy shook her head slowly at the nude girl, the gentle rubbing of her sex making her let out small pants even when not talking, "…to shave off all your body hair just so no one knows you're not a real blonde…" she sighed, "…that's a whole new lo—"

"Are you jealous?"

The words telling her that the attention of the ONLY male for a good several miles in any direction was on her now, the bluenette reopened her eyes again to meet his gaze, "Wh…what?..." she asked, the girl a LITTLE apprehensive about saying anything directly to the man that could set him off. After all, after what she'd just seen him do to Ashley, she was willing to bet that if he put in the effort he could have even KNIGHTWALKER naked and under his thumb, herself being easy by comparison.

The man staring back at the short girl from where he stood behind the blonde, looking more like he had a trophy hanging from his hand than a girl, it was clear he was NOT happy with what she'd just said. "…I asked you…" he repeated himself, "…are…you…jealous?..." the dragon slayer punctuating his question with a sudden, and quite harsh squeeze on his captive blonde's creamy pussy, his hand becoming soaked in her juices as she let out a loud squeak.

Looking first over at the other girls, Levy could see based on the looks Mira, Juvia, Wendy, and the newly revived Bisca's faces that she was at the same point Ashley had been at when she spat in his face. Swallowing thickly, the girl made the VERY wise choice of NOT setting the man off right now. She had seen the way he acted around Lucy Heartfilia…the word 'protective' being an understatement when it came to how he was with her. If there was any chance of that same word being applied to THIS Lucy as well…then there was nothing in Edolas that could get her to keep up her attack on the blonde.

Her small head slowly shaking back and forth, Levy relented, the girl taking a few steps back as an added precaution. She had just seen him melt her rival's clothes right off her body! She was NOT risking that happening to her! The risk of having to walk back through the jungle naked again lighting her cheeks up with the memories of how their seven years had gone by without aging. _'…At least no one could see anything…'_ she blushed.

Watching as Levy backed off, Lucy couldn't help a small smile forming on her lips at what had just happened…what NATSU had just done… _'He…he protected me…'_ she thought to herself, the act something that was never really done for her because she was always able to handle things herself, the blonde usually getting angry at any who tried to help her, _'…why…why am I?...'_ feeling the growing blush on her cheeks and smile on her lips, Ashley couldn't understand what she was feeling, _'…he just made me strip naked in front of my friends and now I'm…I'm happy with him?'_

The thoughts and feelings once more rising to the surface with the various and conflicting actions of the male pinning her hands over her head, Lucy again found herself forced back into her usual ways at what was said next. "Good…" Natsu let out a growl of his own as he glared at the small bluenette, making sure she knew how things were now, "…then stop messing with _MY_ girl."

Big brown orbs widening in alarm; that was the phrase that had again ridded the blonde of her conciliatory thoughts towards the dragon slayer, her mouth opening up in defiance, she shot back over her shoulder at him so he KNEW he was wrong. "Hey, I'm not _YOUR_ girl!" her words rang in his ears, the girl making her point loud and clear...but Natsu had a point to make too though…and he would make it in a MUCH more sensitive place on the uppity fairy than her ear…

"EEEEE!" One finger sliding along her pale outer lips, the man from Earth Land suddenly pried open the Edolas girl's tight peach, his middle finger deftly feeling around the silky smooth pink flesh that was hidden within those pale lips, it felt around until finally that horny digit found the tight passage it was searching for. Her eyes, each one the size of dinner plates staring back at him as he opened her, they suddenly shrunk down to the size of pin heads as the man pressed his finger into her tight hole, her body quaking and mouth letting out a loud moan as he wriggled his way into her smooth tunnel.

If the ladies of Fairy Tail had thought that seeing a man strip Lucy Ashley would be the most erotic thing they'd ever see…then they had no idea what to think now that he was _FINGERING_ her! "Guhh…ah…ah…ah…ah!" her big brown portals clenching shut, the blonde could feel their eyes on her, boring into her as the man behind her had his way with her most sacred place…the place only SHE was supposed to allow access to…a place that was the greatest gift she had to give to the one who meant he most to her…but Natsu was ignoring that concept as his long digit thrust into her pale form with increasing speed. His finger thrusting into her again and again, the girl ached to feel him go deeper still, but he couldn't…not with her barrier still perfectly intact.

"Uhhh…you're so tight, Lucy…" squinting out the corner of her eyes for fear of looking forward at the faces of her friends as they watched a man plunder her heated core, Lucy could see that her captor had his eyes closed as he delved into her body, his cheeks burning a rosy hue just as hers were, "…heh…figures…" he chuckled, his eyes opening to meet her squinted gaze, "…still a virgin huh?..." the man grinned as her eyes widened at his words before being quickly turned back into slivers as he pulled out of her, his finger tip swirling around her budding clit before pressing back into her purity, "…I bet you were saving it for me, weren't ya?..."

The look on her face told him EXACTLY what he knew was true, but she would deny, and deny it she did! "Ugh!...fu…fuck off…" the testy blonde gasped out a shout, her eyes slamming shut again as a second masculine finger slipped into her feminine tunnel, her hips instinctively bucking against his palm, her body trying to do the ONE thing its captor WASN'T going to do until the time was right…to break her seal. Another wave of hot air scalding her pale throat as he chuckled after her reply, Ashley gathered herself to keep going, "…I…I would never give myself to a man like you…" she fought hard against the blush spreading down to her pinkened breasts, her heart fighting desperately to take back the words she just spoke.

Glaring back at him as another series of moans left her, the blonde could feel her juices flowing down her thighs now, the roughened palm cupping her delicate sex already sopping wet in sweet Lucy Ashley honey, all she could do was deny she liked what he was doing…every last bit of it…because all the while her body was betraying her to him and the girls watching them. The way he was teasing her…how the man was groping her in places she had NEVER shown anyone before, let alone allowed them touch, his tanned fingers going about it in a way she should have killed him for…but even so…she couldn't get enough of it…his words…his touches…she had never felt so helpless in her entire life…it was enough to make a girl…

"AAAAHHHH!" Her virgin slit being forced to accommodate a third rude intruder into its tight confines, the nude girl could barely hold it together! "Nah…No…Natsu…Damnit…" gritting her teeth as the sounds coming from both her top lips and lower pair were enough to make a demon blush, Ashley could feel a new fire flashing to life in the pit of her stomach, one that was growing just as fast as it was hot! "Agh…you…you can't…I'm not…" she stammered, but he didn't stop.

Jamming his fingers in and out of her slit as fast as he could, the scent flowing out of the embarrassed girl was making him feel woozy, he couldn't stop though…not until he had her. "But you _ARE_ my girl, Luce…" Natsu pulled the panting maiden as close to him as possible, feeling the way her whole body trembled at the pleasure shooting up through her slit and into her brain, "…you have _ALWAYS_ been my girl…" the sounds of her pained mewls became louder and louder, "…but if you aren't sure…" this was it! The time was almost there! The fires burning within her belly reaching new heights the faster the man plunged his fingers into her aching slit, drilling her of her juices and fingering her to his heart's content in front of so many of her guild mates, Ashley could feel her climax nearing! "Ugh…ah…ah…ah…AAAHHHHHH!" There it was! It was here! His fingers curling right along the sweet spot he had memorized so well, the blonde let her head fall back on his strong shoulder as she ca-

"…then we can find out another way…"

The light almost upon her, the girl's golden hair was the most unwelcome sight in the world to her as her vision returned to normal, the sparks of her orgasm disappearing into thin air, the emptiness that pervaded the hole between her legs practically _screamed_ it's discontent to her…as did she…with him…

Her head rocketing up from its spot on his shoulder, the look she gave him was so full of absolute hate that its heat could melt _any_ ice! The feeling of completion ebbing away it was sure to be lost to her for quite some time… but oh, the fun didn't stop there… While SHE had just been robbed of the orgasm she so badly needed, the one all this (wonderful) helplessness and humiliation had lead up to…what was HE doing? "Mhhhmmm…" the dragon slayer happily sucking on one juice drenched finger after another, he was all but ignoring the blonde's heated look, the delicious nectar sliding around the inside of his mouth a delicacy no man could waste when he'd earned it himself, "…Lucy…" he moaned out her name as he cleaned his fingers, only the pointer finger left to savor, "…how are you _always_ so sweet?..."

'Always', while not normally a word that would cause such a spread of nose bleeds, the implications of its usage today was enough to send the four girls in the audience bolting for tissues, the idea of Natsu knowing how _consistently_ sweet their friend was enough to make them blow a gasket. Lucy though was _FAR_ too furious now to care for such things though; the girl shaking against his hold on her the roughest she had yet, she didn't care about how it made the juices on her thighs slide further down, or the way it made her huge melons bounce around; all she cared about was KICKING. HIS. ASS!

"LISTEN, YOU ASSHOLE!..." Ashley opened her mouth wide, the girl wriggling about so hard in his grasp that it seemed like she might actually break free, the girl got ready to give the man the verbal beating that would _MORE_ than even out the many lewd things he'd done to her body today! Or at least she would…had she had any idea just _what_ kind of man she was up against. "…DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DI—OHHMM!"

The girls, just now returning with their tissues, were quickly rushing back to the ladies room to freshen up again, their return NOT doing anything to help their blood pressure! Not interested in being chewed out, he got enough of that back in Earth Land given his number of…yeah… so Natsu silenced the blonde in the _sexiest_ way he could possibly think of. Her mouth opening up wide to end his hearing, her eyes suddenly shrank as he stuck that last honey coated finger of his into her open lips, the girl unwittingly suckling on her _**OWN**_ juices!

And as much as she _hated_ to admit it…she did in fact…taste pretty sweet.

The girl ending her struggles as the taste of her own burning core slid around over her tongue, Natsu spun her around, his nose soon pressed against hers as she scowled around his finger, the fact that she was too afraid of what he'd do if she DID bite him saying plenty for just how much he was in control. "You wanna make us even?..." he was grinning at her all of a sudden, his offer to deal some damage to _him_ for a change catching the nudist off guard. The girl not responding he smiled, "…I'll take that as a yes…"

His _thoroughly_ cleaned finger pulling out of her mouth with a resounding _Pop!_ the blonde suddenly found herself being pushed down. Normally she would be worried about completely letting her legs fold under her, but she _knew_ he wasn't going to let her fall…that would mean releasing her after all. The badass of Edolas slowly lowering to her knees, she started to look up at the man's face, her eyes being intercepted about halfway up his chiseled form by the jingling of a belt buckle.

While perplexed at first, the male's offer soon became _VERY_ clear to the nude and fondled girl, the precise moment being when his shorts fell down to his feet, the girls around her just barely hanging on at the sheer size of the 'dragon' that sprung out of its lair to greet her. The dragon slayer's long cock bobbing up and down in front of her just as her boobs had for him, the girl glared angrily up at as that snake of his neared her pretty face. "Are you serious?..." she snarled up at him, his knowing grin pissing her off more than anything else, "…do you _REALLY_ have the balls to tell me, LUCY ASHLEY, to suck you off!?"

The man from Earth Land merely smirking back at her fiery question, he was pretty sure he was serious, "heh…" he motioned down to the _impressive_ display of masculinity before her, "…you should know…" her eyes widened as she slowly looked back down at the immense large sacks of flesh underneath his manhood, "…they _are_ right in front of you."

Blushing away from him like the untried girl that she was, Ashley snarled as she felt the bulbous head of his cock pressing into the side of her cheek, the feeling of her body being desecrated by the hot pre cum leaking out onto her pearly skin making her leak all the more, the girl was made _painfully_ aware of something she hadn't had reason to think about before. While it was VERY obvious to passersby how well-endowed Fairy Girls were, the guys, while not so easy to see unless they wore tight pants, were EQUALLY as blessed as their female comrades.

Her cheeks practically as hot as her core had been moments earlier, Ashley looked over at a new voice that was calling out to her, this one obviously not that of the man who was STILL holding her hands securely over her head! "Lucy! Wait!" Mirajane's soft voice grabbed the attention of both man and woman as she suddenly intervened, the blonde's eyes gaining a new look as she stepped in, "…you _don't_ have to do it if you don't want to!" she called out, "…you don't have to degrade yourself by doing that!" her eyes shimmering as she reached out to her friend, reminding her about the male's earlier offer, "…you just have to say 'stop'! That's it…and then he'll end it. You don't have to let this go on if you don't want it to!"

Her eyes set on the bar maiden, Ashley listened to everything she had to say, her expression bland it then slowly turned upward into a smirk. Nodding at her friend in thanks, Lucy gazed up at the man whose other head was currently painting a picture in pre cum all over her face, the girl meeting him stare for stare, smirk for smirk as she spoke, "Want me to suck ya off…do ya, big guy?..." the brawler's tone forewarned an evil plan for payback on her captor, one he would soon regret not foiling, "…Okay…" she grinned up at him, "…I'll suck ya off…"

Leaning forward, Lucy didn't need to wait for an answer; there wasn't a man alive who'd turn down a free blowjob…let alone one from a gal whose body spat on being called a '10'. Her thin pink lips parting as his purple mushroom cap slipped in between them, leaving a trail of his salty pre cum along her mouth on the way in, she was going to make him see that she, even when stripped, groped, fingered, and humiliated…she was still a force to be reckoned with, _'I'll suck ya off, alright...just don't say you didn't want it!'_

Wrapping her lips around his hard shaft, Ashley wasn't exactly 'experienced' when it came to the carnal arts, but what she lacked in experience, she _more_ than made up for in natural talent! "Gwuuuhhh…" his eyes shutting tight, Natsu let out a low guttural groan at the feeling of her sucking on his thick member, the sensations of a girl who _knew_ how to give a proper blowjob something he hadn't had since…since… _'…fuck…'_

The dark orbs of the dragon slayer springing open, all he had time to do was to look down, his gaze immediately caught by sight of her own brown opals glimmering up at him, the look in those beautiful eyes of hers confirming his mistake. The world of Edolas was a world of opposites to Earth Land…but not all the time. Most of the Fairy Girls, actually more of them, were stacked out of their minds here just as they were back home, Lucy tasted super sweet, and everyone had a general fear of Erza's divine wrath, but there were also many more differences, Juvia's attitude towards Gray, his to her, the lack of masculinity in the guild's men, Ashley's…personality...and then of course there was the matter of Wendy… Natsu may have loved his team mate like a little sister, but honestly the curves and unimaginable…stacks on her Edolas self were a personal favorite of his.

Indeed, there were FAR more polar opposites in Edolas than there were similarities; and it was one of those things that he had betted was the opposite of his world when he gave himself up to the blonde he held at his feet…but unfortunately for him though…Lucy Ashley had just as much natural talent in this particular art as Lucy Heartfilia had… The girl's tongue suddenly pressing onto the tip of his cock like a cat rubbing against his leg, Natsu realized he'd fucked up…and now Ashley was going to make him regret every one of the things he did to her throughout that afternoon.

Watching him with a growing look of 'victory' printed across her lips, the blonde kept her tongue against his bulbous head as strongly as she possibly could! _'Yeah…you wanted to see me bow down and suck you off, didn't you, big guy?...'_ she smirked as his eyes slammed shut again, the feeling of her velvety tongue as it stroked up and down his cock driving the previously mighty man mad! _'…well why aren't you looking, huh?... C'mon…'_ she thought wily, _'…LOOK as I suck your big…long cock into my innocent little mouth…'_

Having just as much fun as her captor was at this point, Lucy kept on the attack! Moaning against his sensitive flesh, she knew that even if he had the resilience that a man with a harem probably had, he STILL had gone through a great deal of foreplay with her. Indeed, even if it wasn't HIS body that was the one being played with, for a man, groping and preparing a girl's body for the final act was just as good as a strong rub down himself to get his motor running!

Lucy knew that because she could _feel_ it! She could _see_ it when he refused to look at her, when his head fell back letting out a low groan when she flicked her tongue along the underside of his manhood like a snake… He may have been the more experienced one here, but he also was the closest to cumming. Her actions emboldened by those thoughts, she too let her eyes flutter shut as her tongue lapped at his length, the tip of her pink muscle poking and prodding the connecting tissue between the head and base, she was careful not to take him in too far, Bisca had told her about her experiences with…that…and that was the _last_ thing she wanted to happen right now.

Lucy closing her eyes as she fully committed herself to milking the man who'd played her body like an instrument all day, the audience just stood there and watched. Mirajane, having given up on convincing the blonde NOT to do the one sex act she didn't approve of, she joined the others in seeing how a natural tamed the beast. Her green orbs following her friend's actions, Bisca nodded in approval as Natsu's breath hitched, the tip of his cock slowly slipping out of Ashley's lips before she caught the tip just as it slipped down between her lips. The greennette proud of her friend, she picked up another tissue beside Juvia, a girl who had been eagerly writing down a list of things she wanted Gray to do to her when he came back, they were all but at their wits end waiting to see the answer to the most important question concerning blowjobs…

Would she spit…or would she swallow?

But unfortunately for them the answer to that question would have to wait for now, because this girl had _other_ plans in store for her evil captor. Running her tongue around him, gently nursing his aching cock of its pre cum before drawing it in for another savage licking, Lucy knew by sheer instinct that Natsu had hit that point of the edge of climax the moment his cock began to expand in her mouth. Feeling this, it was time she paid him back for leaving her hanging earlier.

Building up a fair amount of suction in her mouth, Ashley went to work on his aching manhood; the tongue that had long fell out of her mouth in pleasure now furiously attacked the beast behind his ministrations. Like an anaconda, her slippery muscle wrapped tightly around the head of his hard organ before slipping off again, her lips taking their place before she sucked on the tip nice and hard, his head rearing back in bliss as she gave that sensitive purple head a nice…deep…kiss…

"Ugghhhh…Lucy….Uhh….Lucy!" Natsu's moans rang out through the guild hall, each of them further reddening the watching girls' cheeks as more and more blood leaked from their noses, but just as it was happening, just as he had reached nirvana… "Uhhhh…what?..." Slowly opening his eyes, the dragon slayer peered down at his feet, his cock sliding along the reddened cheek of a blonde mastermind, her cheeks turned up in a grin of victory, he knew EXACTLY what was going on.

Silence fell on the room then, although he was looking down, Ashley was annoyed to see the look of defeat she had expected to appear on his face not materialize, instead…his eyes disappearing underneath his spiky hair…

"EEEEGH!"

 _BOOM!_

It all happened in the blink of an eye! Only seconds after his portals disappeared from her gaze, Natsu moved, the man yanking her small wrists up with the hand that held them together, he swung her several feet to the side, her body flying through the air before she was unceremoniously slammed down onto one of the many wooden tables scattered around the guild; the one he chose to set the girl down on for the final act happening to be directly in front of the group of onlookers…

The pair stayed still for a moment, him on his feet and her on her back, her hands still held above her head by one of his, while some things had obviously changed since before the blowjob, other things stayed the same. His body panting with need, sweat falling down his rock hard abs and over his spit soaked cock, he was in just as bad a state as Ashley, the girl's huge breasts heaving with every breath, her eyes looked up to meet his, hers full of the same determination to beat him as they had held in the beginning.

Quickly recovering from the impact of hitting the table, Lucy smirked up at his nude form, the other girls gawking at the impressive sculpture since it was on display…they'd seen too much naked girl and too little naked man today damnit! "What's the matter…big guy?..." she panted, her melons shaking as enticingly as ever, "…going to give up?..." locking eyes with him, she couldn't get a read on him for some reason, his gaze was dark, cold, almost as if he were holding everything back from her, "…yeah…I knew it…just like my ex…", she went on regardless, "…you're not man enough to take me—"

Not being able to take the sheer amount of sexual energy that was radiating out from the pair, Mira, Bisca, Juvia, Wendy, and Levy too, all joined the long since fallen Cana on the hard guild floor, their minds spinning with images of a fairy hunk of their own taking them so brutishly as they fell off to unconsciousness.

Natsu meanwhile, was having thoughts of his own; he'd tried everything so far to get the uppity girl to open up to him. He had defeated her, groped her, sucked her, and fingered her… the whole time smelling her sweet scent, KNOWING that what he was doing to her was what she wanted deep down all along…that feeling that she didn't need to be strong as long as he was there for her, but still he had failed. _'The hell do you want from me, Luce?!'_ he asked himself, staring down at the blonde, her eyes just as defiant as in the beginning. _'…I've proven I'm stronger than you…shown you that you're the girl you want to be…and I protected you when you couldn't protect yourself…what more do you…'_ He had it…

Her world suddenly exploding in sweet silence, Lucy Ashley's eyes sprung open as Natsu Dragneel crashed his lips into hers, the man making that one last effort to reach her heart. _'C'mon, Lucy…'_ he thought to himself, begging that he'd done it. Throughout his time in Edolas, Natsu had come to learn a great deal about the blonde, how she saw love and relationships something that stuck out to him like only her marvelous bust did. Lucy was a girl of dominance, a girl who was ALWAYS the one on top, ALWAYS the one calling the shots and kicking ass, she was truly top dog in her guild; that was for sure!

But that dominance came with a price, that price being love…Lucy was simply too much of a match for any guy she met, even if he gathered the balls to ask her out there was _no way_ that he could make her feel the way she wanted to. Lucy was strong, but she was also a girl…and she wanted to FEEL like the girl that she was if she was to be in a relationship. Yes, she was powerful, that was who she was, but at the same time she wanted to FEEL feminine…to know that regardless of how strong she was, her mate was all that and more, so manly that she could be her normal, bravado loving, aggressive self while STILL feeling like the GIRL in the relationship.

THAT was why the dragon slayer pressed her so hard, THAT was why he went so far in his quest to dominate her, to conquer her when she was at her best, at her peak of strength…and strip her down until nothing but her inner self and personal femininity remained. His tongue slipping in between those pink lips of hers, this was the end of that quest to conquer her. The man ending the kiss as her tongue gently massaged his, begging it not to go, he looked down at her sweaty, nude form, her eyes half-lidded and her face flushed as she gazed back up at him. "I'm never giving up…especially not on you…Lucy…" he whispered huskily to her.

The girl below him wanted so badly to draw him back into the kiss that had ended even before she fully realized what was happening. Ashley glared up at him her eyes beginning to shimmer, her mind failing to reign in her emotions as her tough girl personality found itself no longer able to keep her heart from reaching out to the man she loved, "Shu…shut up…I…I don't…I'm not the Lucy you know…" tears were already starting to gather in her eyes, her femininity could not be contained now that it was out, it needed him…SHE needed him to catch her.

Slowly shaking his head at the fairy below him, Natsu met her gaze, his eyes promising her love, but still not relenting in the strength that he had to have for her, "…That doesn't matter…" he reached down now, the man gently cupping her cheek with his left hand, the fact that that same hand, the hand which had had only one job since his conquest of her had begun, was no longer pinning both of her hands above her head anymore making her heart shine. "…Lucy Ashley or Lucy Heartfilia…" he smiled warmly seeing the gathering storm in her brown opals, "…you're both just Lucy to me…" he moved down to hold each of her hands in his, "…and I want to see you smile…"

Her composure leaving her entirely, the blonde fighter completely broke down, fresh drops of salt water falling down her flushed cheeks. "Na…Natsu…" she stammered, her tears streaming down her beautiful face as he at last got her to open her heart to him, "…I was so alone…he…he never came to me…he never…" seeing the look of pure pain falling down the rosy cheeks of the girl above all others he was destined to join with in this world, Natsu found himself beginning to weaken at the sheer sadness of her story, "…when Lisanna left with you…he…he went to Mira…" coughing on her own tears, Ashley seemed a far cry from the battle goddess she has always been, but everyone had a chink in their armor…he knew that more than anyone… His mind refusing to stray away from the girl at hand, he held her small hands tightly in his as she continued, "…he left me there…expecting me to wait for him…" she cried, her face suddenly relaxing as a look of numbness passed over the blonde, "I was so alo—"

"I know you've been, Lucy…" Stopped by the feeling of a warm forehead pressing against hers, of spiky hair softly massaging her silky cover, his eyes closed at first, they slowly opened, his heart shining through to hers through his own dark portals into her tearstained eyes, "…But I swear…as long as you'll let me be by your side…" the man gave her the most honest look he could manage, his soul locked in a contract with hers, "...you'll never be cold again…"

The girl seeing even through her tears that his eyes told the truth, promised her the love she had been denied the last seven years of her life…she slowly leaned up to him, the dragon slayer meeting her almost as soon as her head left the table, their lips met in loving passion for the second time.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

Their tongues meeting in the palace of the blonde's mouth, they rushed to one another just as their owners wished each of them had done the moment they reunited in this plain, Lucy wanting to have had him awake during her show…and Natsu wishing he had chased her when she so obviously wanted him to. Soft moans leaking into the mouth of the other, their pink muscles danced along the floor of her mouth, bathing one another in the wonderful taste of the girl's essence.

His eyes opening at the same time as hers, a bolt of lightning passed from one soul to the other, each declaring that they were ready to be one without saying a word. With that, Ashley opened her thighs to him, the dance that had started with a running punch to his face ending with the very same blonde who delivered it offering him the _ultimate_ form of submission, free access to her body. His pelvis leaning back, the man held her hands tight as he completed the cycle. Those long, hard nine inches of manly flesh, that same flesh which Ashley had so ruthlessly devoured driving into the aching pink slit he had so mercilessly plundered; each slammed their eyes shut putting everything they had into that second beautiful kiss as the blonde's seal of purity was breached, his manhood sliding into her to the hilt, they were committed, this was their relationship, from Edolas to the stars above.

Waiting a few moments for her to get used to his size, three fingers had been a bit much for her earlier, never mind a monster of his magnitude ravishing her, the kiss finally broke as they went up for air. Brown eyes meeting dark, they may each have been teetering on the edge even before they had become one, but it didn't matter…they were going to make the most of this moment, this time, _their time_ insuring it would forever be remembered as the most glorious in all of Edolas!

Ashley…her smile radiating into his very soul, Natsu slowly withdrew his cock from her slippery core as far as he could, his head just keeping her open for him before he plunged back inside, _his_ girl letting out a loud moan as the firm ridges and veins of his manhood scraped against her inner walls, stretching her, widening her out as her tight virgin passage conformed to his manhood, reshaping itself to him. "OOOOhhhhh!..." the pair releasing moan after moan as their sexes collided with increasing speed, his hard and hot length gliding in and out of her tight gripping passage, neither of them noticed as one member of their audience had awoken.

Pulling her white front ponytail out of her eyes, Mirajane watched as the two made love. Indeed, it hurt her just as much as she thought it would…even though this wasn't HER Natsu, she was still watching the same body she bathed with every evening, went to bed with every night, and woke up beside every morning committing to the most sacred of bonds with a girl other than herself, she still smiled. The sight of her friend, the aggressive blonde tomboy who had been alone for so long and for no reason _FINALLY_ feeling the love she knew she deserved was enough to make that pain go away, her joy for Ashley more than anyone could imagine.

The sight of his hard, powerfully built body as it propped itself up over her, sweat trailing down over his flexing muscles with every thrust, the way he grunted each time he bottomed out in perfect sync to her breathy moans and gasps, her huge melons shaking and almost hopping as she herself pushed up into him; it was one that should have happened a long time ago.

"Uhhh…ahhhh….AHHHHH!"

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The very table Natsu had placed his most sacred of treasures on for the ride of her life shaking so hard it seemed certain to collapse if he wasn't careful, the man wasted no time scooping the girl up in his arms, her slight feminine weight nothing to his masculine strength. "Ohhm!" Or maybe it was…his face pressing into one of her huge boobs as he hefted her into his arms, the dragon slayer smirked as she pulled him free, "Nah-ah-ah…" Lucy grinned, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck just as he slammed her back into the wall…the very wall where he had first unzipped the top and exposed the breasts of the very same girl he now held close to him, "…you play with them as much as you want _AFTER_ you've fucked me…got it?" she teased, the girl sealing her order with a kiss.

Blushing as her new man showed his agreement with her order, his cock thrusting up and into her thoroughly abused pussy, splattering her juices all over their legs the more he drove into her, Lucy let her eyes close as that very same light from before engulfed her.

His face pained with the efforts of trying to stay standing while fucking such a goddess of a girl, Natsu could feel his legs weaken all the more as the treats he would get to enjoy in the 'after' slid up and down his hard pecs, her diamond hard nipples boring into his skin even as his tanned muscles squished her soft cushions between them. The light which was fast coming for his girl beginning to consume him too, Natsu looked into her face in awe. She was so beautiful…her eyes slammed shut, it was clear both by the sounds she was making and the sudden surge of juices pouring onto his cock that Ashley finally had reached her orgasm.

Gazing into that face of pure bliss, her big brown shimmering eyes slowly opening to gaze back into his as his own orgasm hit, the girl allowed to watch him writhe in the pleasure her body provided as he had for hers, Natsu thought about the girl he'd met in Edolas, _'When I first got here the storm clouds that surrounded you never seemed to leave…'_ he felt the white light surround him as he came, his hot spunk pouring up into Lucy Ashley's heated core to douse her fires in his cream, _'…you may be on the rougher side…'_ he slowly opened his eyes one last time, the only thing he saw being the blissful face of the girl he loved, her eyes full of pleasure and heat, her orbs shining with a love only he would ever get to feel, _'…but no matter what…'_ his lips met hers again, their souls uniting in the glow of their passion, _'…you're still my Lucy…'_

 **A/N: I cannot tell you all how long I have been waiting to write this chapter…the scene where Natsu first unzips Ashley being in my head for months! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, hopefully all the stuff that happened with Ashley wasn't TOO much given that she enjoyed it and wasn't hurt etc. I am aiming to get the next chapter out much faster this time, but keep in mind it won't be anywhere near the size of this one XD This was a lot… This is my first major fight scene ever and I REALLY need the feedback for it, so if you have any pointers to make things better, or if you thought it was great please tell me! I need to get at least up to a minor standard BEFORE the GMG arc. Thank you!**

 **I have a new poll currently up for voting. It is centered on what I think you all know is coming after my Edolas arc is over so get in there and make your voice heard!**

 **Speaking of voices being heard, I tried to get back to all of you who have been reviewing the last few chapters with responses, but getting this chapter done took priority. I will however be sure to get to replying ASAP once this chapter is up so please give me something to respond to XD This has been the first real fight scene I've ever written and is partly practice for the GMG so if you can give me some feedback about how I did or possible improvements please do! Your feedback means a great deal because it shows people are actually reading this, so again, if there was anything you especially like in this chapter, please let me know with a lovely,** _ **REVIEW!**_


	19. Champion's Celestial Cuties

**A/N: HEYO! That's right! A two week update! I am not sure if I can keep this up, especially considering the size of this chapter and the last one of course, but I will do my best to keep it up! This is probably one of the most important chapters thus far so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Earth Land Beach:**

"Hiiiyaaaa!...It is so beautiful here!" the sweet voice of Lucy Heartfilia rang out like a wonderful melody across the ocean sands. Today was the first day of the BB Team's training for the Grand Magic Games and so far Erza's chosen spot for what was essentially the 'girls' team' was just shy of perfect! The various members of the team were sprawling out over the warm sands in a mad dash to either set up their campsite or enjoy the warm surf, it would have been heaven on Earth Land had it not been for one thing that _was_ missing.

"Natsu…"

Her blonde hair hanging over her big brown eyes, those shimmering orbs full of sorrow as their owner thought of her missing mate, Lucy could feel that one missing element of this place just as badly as the others did. Their boyfriend, lover, sex beast, mate, and her destined one's absence had been putting a stain on the wonderful place they were at since the moment they arrived.

Looking out over the white sand beaches and onwards towards the never ending horizon, Lucy knew he was out there…and that he would return to her and the others soon, but every minute felt like eternity to them, not having Natsu around just wasn't natural, and that was BEFORE they had become more than just friends. "Natsu…please come back already…" the words escaped from her pink and glitter coated lips as she thought about him, the conversation she'd had with Erza only yesterday telling her that the rambunctious dragon slayer was needed back as soon as possible!

But seeing as she had already tested and retested _all_ of her celestial spirit keys more times than she could count, the blonde wizard knew she could only wait now for any news her one remaining spirit could give her on her boyfriend's status. Yes, Virgo was still with the spunky girl, and honestly Lucy had no idea how she was managing to keep going with the sheer amount of magic it took to keep a Zodiac spirit in her world. She was fine with a few minutes, had gone several hours a few times in the past, but more than a day she knew was dangerous, and this was starting on the third. Looking over at the quirky little pinkette, her pale body glowing in her maid style bikini just as hers was in her white floral one; Lucy blankly stared past her as she thought about him…about the many kisses and hugs she was being denied with his absence.

"Something the matter, Princess?" the celestial spirit's adorable voice breaking the blonde free from her romantic thoughts of her star crossed lover, the Zodiac just hated seeing that depressed look in her summoner's eyes. Her blue orbs studying the rather downed brown ones looking back at her, the spirit quickly started digging through the basket she'd brought along. One bemused eyebrow rising up at the petite girl's antics, Lucy soon had a dark red cloud spreading across her face at what the pink haired cutie was holding up in front of her. "Perhaps I could rub tanning oil all over your body…Princess?..." she said in her classic monotone, yet eager to please voice.

Her face about as red as a raspberry, Lucy did her best to ignore the overly dramatic brunette and greenette duo crying behind her as she politely turned the spirit down, she could practically hear their begging and pleading to either be allowed to help or at least watch. "Oh, but please…I insist!..." Virgo was soon leaning forward in front of her blonde Princess, the bottle already open as the oil flowed out onto her hand, "…I know it's not the same…" she put the bottle down and started greasing up her hands to massage the increasingly freaked out girl in front of her, the pair behind them jumping for joy at what was about to happen, "…but since I am a girl and not Master Natsu, you're just going to have to settle for oil..." the girls behind them suddenly collapsed from explosive nosebleeds as the maid prepared to jump her Princess, "…but I promise that as soon as Master Natsu returns home I will ask that he helps me lather you up in his searing hot cum just as you li—"

 _Phroosh!_

A celestial spirit gate suddenly appearing underneath the girl, Lucy had to grab onto her basket and dive for cover to keep from getting sucked in herself! "VIRGO!" calling out her spirit's name as she looked back over her shoulder, but the gate was already closing again, the little pinkette taken back to the world from whence she came!

The sound of feet hitting sand the blonde was not alone for very long. "Lucy! Virgo! Are you alright?! What just happened?!" Sprinting over as fast as she could, Erza arrived just after the gate had closed, the blonde celestial wizard wobbling to her feet as she was at last free of the drain on her magical reserves that Virgo had become.

"Uhhh…" Her blonde bangs swishing from side to side as she shakily stood up, Lucy's pineapple pony tail blew in the breeze behind her as she faced the scarlet knight, her eyes immediately brightening as she gazed upon the redhead. Shaking her head 'no', Lucy smiled when their brown opals met, her words soothing her tightly wound friend. "No…I wasn't able to open a gate…" the blonde beamed hopefully at the older girl, "…but Virgo being recalled is a good sign…" her hand brushed through her golden hair as the two fairies gazed out over the horizon "…Maybe that means the business with the Celestial Spirit King will be resolved soon and he'll return Natsu!"

Tilting her head to the side as she giggled cheerfully at her friend and comrade, the Princess was suddenly stopped short as a bright light illuminated the knight. "Okay…so I guess we're back to playing the waiting game…" Erza stared off at the blue sky with a stern expression before a white light enveloped the scarlet lady, a pair of katana emerging first, each gripped in her small hands as the light faded to reveal the female's body now clad in her awe-inspiring and jaw dropping legendary bikini, her hair up in a high ponytail to keep her long locks out of her eyes.

"Alright then…time to train…" The knight smirked as she turned to face the celestial princess, her fellow wizard drawing her Fleuve d'étoiles with her right hand, "…We'll see just how heavy Natsu thinks you are when he gets back…" Motioning towards an empty section of the sand, Erza propped her swords over her shoulders as she made her way to the opposite side of their impromptu ring. Watching both the knight, and her easy going vacation getting further and further away from her, Lucy let out a deep sigh before bounding after the red head, her whip lighting up for battle!

"This is going to be a _long_ vacation…"

 **Edolas Fairy Tail Guildhall:**

"Natsu…"

Meanwhile though, in another place, another world, Lucy was saying the very same word she had in Earth Land…

"…I _need_ you…"

But whereas the blonde celestial wizard said the name in a mood of despair…her other self said it…in sweet satisfaction…

"Ahhh…" Letting out a soft, breathy sigh, Lucy Ashley was alone now…well…almost, Juvia was there as well but that didn't matter, not in light of what had happened earlier. The greatest moment of her life having left her body a pinkened sweaty mess of its usual pale and pristine state, she had decided to take a shower after her new man…correction, her FIRST _real_ man had pulled out of her, the unfamiliar but not unwelcome sensation of his thick seed still deep within her and coating her inner walls. "…my alpha male…" Standing under the never ending shower of searing hot water as steam enveloped her form just as his strong arms and hands had earlier, Lucy let the sins of her flesh be washed away in its cleansing heat, knowing that no matter how hot the water was, or how clean she became, the marks her lover had placed on her soul would remain forever… Her hands running through the silky strands of blonde hair which clung to her neck, Ashley let her skull clip fall to the shower floor as her short tresses were matted down by the nearly scalding water…not even her hair was innocent today…

Reclining in her less hot, but still warm bath, Juvia Lockser could only look on with an expression that spoke of both jealousy and admiration for her blonde friend. The bluenette had more or less forgiven the spunky girl for revealing her nude body to the dragon slayer when she ripped her towel off right in front of him; Mirajane explaining that he was actually WITH the other her in Earth Land allowing her to forgive both Lucy and Natsu in her eyes. She may not have had any special feelings towards Dragneel personally, but if her other self trusted him enough to bear it all to him…then she was okay with him catching a glimpse of her…just this once…

Her mind filtering back to the girl currently showering across the room from her, Juvia was happy for her friend…truly. Gazing upon her nude form, Lucy Ashley truly was a goddess of a girl. She had the wrath of a war god and the body of a sex goddess; she was as untamable as she was tamable, her burning spirit only able to be subjugated by one more fiery than herself. "I don't know what is worse…" Juvia giggled to herself unbeknownst to the blonde, "…that you're such a crazy girl…" she sunk below the bubbles of her bath to hide her laughter, "…"…or the fact that there is _actually_ a man out there who can handle you…" Bubbles and mounds of flesh bouncing and rippling across the surface of the water, the fighter whom she joked about just continued to let the heat and water sooth her aches, both old and familiar as well as new, her mind lost in thought.

 _'Just when I thought he was like the other one…he…'_ Pale cheeks returning to the flushed shade of red they had been all afternoon while her body was in the clutches of the man she thought about so intimately, Ashley slowly let her hands fall down from her hair, and along her pearly skin as she thought of him. _'…he made me weak…'_ A pair of small hands sliding over the huge twin globes of flesh jutting out from her chest, the blonde slowly cupped them in her palms, molding them between her fingers as they slipped around in the sudsy water that coated them, her melons more akin to a pair of snowcapped mountains than breasts. _'...he made me squirm…'_ Delicate hands grazing over her soft skin, they gently rubbed the roundness of her thighs, feeling the thin layer of fat that coated either side of her hips before tracing the faint indents of her strong abs… _'…my Natsu…'_ Ashley's eyes slowly opened now, her half-lidded orbs shimmering as she felt her hands on her body, as if his own were ever so carefully moving towards her abused core, _'…he made me…'_ her hands closer now, the heat from her aching sex scorching her thin digits as they peeled her lower lips open, _'…he…made me…'._

Those huge brown eyes of hers opening wide, Juvia was forced to cup her hands over her own lips so that the blonde wouldn't immediately know she saw her! A hand sinking into one pale breast with as much strength as she could muster, her flesh squishing and seeping out everywhere it could, she sank two long fingers into the opening which had only just been unsealed, her mind FULL of nothing but thoughts of the one she loved, the one who loved her, who had claimed her. "HE MADE ME SCREAM!" Her confession rocking the room as her body, still hypersensitive from Natsu's touches, and her mind to his spirit, Lucy came, her screams of ecstasy drowned out by the noise of her shower.

Unaware of the bluenette watching as the sweet results of her orgasm were washed away from her thighs and fingers, Ashley could only wish her man was with her now…what she would give for another round with him… _'I don't know what you did to me, Natsu…'_ the blonde closed her watery eyes, her head slowly shaking back and forth as she still felt that overwhelming sensation of joy she had the moment he made her cum, _'…but if you keep me feeling this way I don't think I'll be able to keep the guys around here in line anymore…'_ the thoughts of what might happen if she was perpetually too weak to beat fear into the many male members of her guild leaving her mind the moment they entered, Ashley smirked realizing that answer to her problem was the cause, _'…heh…hell…maybe this'll be for the best…'_ the blonde giggled girlishly, _'…I've always wanted to feel what it's like to have a guy protect me…'_

The ladies enjoying their cleaning off, one MUCH more than the other as Juvia had found out, they had no worries about the massive hole in the wall…because even if the men came back and one had the balls to push past the steam, there was one other thing that would keep them from venturing into where a nude Lucy dwelled…and his name was Natsu…

 _SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_

The sounds of water…HOT running water were all that filled the desolate guild hall now…the battle that had been destined to occur the moment a spirit gate accidentally opened in the apartment of a certain cantankerous blonde finally over; it was now a moment to relax.

It had been quite a moment back then, although that 'back then' was thirty minutes ago if felt like years now to the few souls wandering aimlessly about the guildhall…not that it could be called much of a guildhall at this point… Chairs scattered, tables broken, the floor covered in craters of varying shapes and different sizes, the guildhall of the Edolas Fairy Tail was indeed a far cry from what it had been in the lead up to probably the most… _violent_ deflowering the realm had ever seen…

Though it wasn't too far off from how the guildhall of the Earth Land Fairy Tail usually looked by the end of an average day, so all things considered it wasn't too big a problem.

Indeed, Lucy Ashley's hymen wasn't the only thing that had been destroyed beyond repair…the few fairies that had been lucky enough to witness the plucking of blonde fruit by the mighty dragon slayer of Earth Land still lingered, their minds each on what they had seen…and what it was that they were missing out on in life. Bisca and Juvia were two such ladies of this group, the greenette leaning back in one of the few chairs not missing a leg or having a broken back, she let her hat hang down from her outstretched fingers as she thought about her beloved…the raven haired man she wanted to make out with more than any other…and hopefully much more.

"Hurry up and get back to me, Alzack baby…" she whispered, her eyes looking up at the ceiling fans as they slowly rotated overhead, "…Natsu can get my motor running, but I need YOU to push my petals…" blushing as she realized those last words had left her lips, the buckaroo took a quick glance around to make sure no one had heard her, the only person within earshot being an equally dazed bluenette though she breathed a sigh of relief, a smile gracing her lips as she looked upon the scantily clad teen. She knew…oh she knew more than probably anyone else in the guildhall at the moment exactly what Wendy was thinking by the expression on her face alone.

It was a very familiar one to say the least.

Sitting atop half a table only a few feet from the greenette, Wendy Marvell was a girl whose mind was filled with a million questions, wants, and needs, each of them fighting the others for the favored spot at the front of her mind, the one winning out being the most pressing of all… _'So you really_ _weren't_ full _of it when you said you have a harem…'_ she thought to herself as her brown eyes locked on the lone male across the hall, the man having gotten fully dressed following what could only be called a STUNNING display of dominance over the guild's resident buxom blonde. _'…then…'_ she wondered as he adjusted himself in his stance, his muscles flexing and showing off one of the many reasons she was attracted to him, _'…what are we?... Are you going to take us back with you to Earth Land?...'_ Her blue hair fell over her eyes as she contemplated the worst case scenario, _'…or are you going to run on home to live with the_ _REAL_ _versions of us in your realm?...'_

Small arms crossing under her large bust, the material of her tube top pressing upward along with her bouncy flesh as she thought the matter over, she knew she couldn't be sure of the man's intentions…not since she had missed the 'grand finale' of Ashley's time with him. _'What happened?...Did you promise her anything?...'_ Watching him for any signs that he was planning on betraying them, Wendy just couldn't be sure. She had fainted, as had the other girls lucky enough to watch Lucy being stripped by the fire boy, just as the main event was set to begin…so there was _a lot_ of missing time between when she watched his cock slip from the blonde's pretty pink lips, and her waking up to see the man watch a very happy…and still _very nude_ Lucy Ashley sashay her hips from side to side as she made her way to the shower to 'freshen up' after their fun.

The girl's focus on her new man never waning, she closed her eyes as her head slowly shook. _'What the hell…'_ Wendy cocked a small grin as she looked the male up and down, her confidence in him returning, _'…I trusted you with my virginity…'_ she gazed down at her sore mounds of perky flesh, _'…and other things…so I guess I can trust you to_ _not_ _abandon us just because we're from Edolas.'_ Hearing the soft sound of footsteps walking across the shattered remains of the guildhall, the blue haired babe shifted her gaze to the snow haired female approaching her mate, her grin widening, _'Oh,…don't tell me_ _you're_ _interested in Dragneel too…'_ her head slowly shaking back and forth once more, the girl decided to get a little closer to try and catch the conversation. After all, if what Natsu had said was true about Lucy Heartfilia, and after what the girls had all just witnessed him doing to Lucy Ashley, then the fire wizard had already made it very clear that he had _no problem_ taking two of the same girl all for himself. That being said, only one could tell if he would make a move on his own other self's girl to complete the Mirajane set as well…

' _Whatever…'_ Shaking her little blue head, Wendy was still yet to properly clean herself after what had been done to her earlier…what she had goaded him into doing to her… A thick blush covering her pale cheeks, the girl knew Ashley wasn't the only one who needed to cleanse her soft flesh of sin, her thin arms crossing caringly under the perky boobies which the dragon slayer had assaulted so blissfully, she strutted to the ladies room.

Slowly making her way to the dragon slayer from Earth Land, Natsu was completely unaware of Mirajane's approach. In the aftermath of Ashley's sexual unveiling, he too was in just as deep thought as the girls were; no matter how big a surprise most of them might have thought it to be. _'What a day…'_ Natsu leaned back against the bar counter as he thought about his time in Edolas. The bar top being one of the FEW places not touched by the blonde's wrath, _'…who woulda thought it, huh?...'_

His mind a complete mess from the two bouts of mind blowing sex and one insane fight, he'd gone through, the fire wizard truly was proud of himself. "I fucked Wendy…" Now that was a perverse thought if there ever was one! If he were still in Earth Land, jail would have been the BEST thing he could hope for! Between a scornful look from Mira, a terrible ass beating from Erza…and worst of all, the chewing out of a lifetime that Lucy would give him, he would be dead for sure…but in Edolas…

That moment the teasing bluenette had peeled her overly tight turquoise tube top up over her breasts, her huge thirty E cup melons bouncing out before settling into a series of jiggling masses on her chest as her upturned nipples perked and peaked for his pleasure, was one that would live on in _Natsu Theater_ every time he was alone and somehow needing to jerk one off without the help of any of his girlfriends. _'Heheh…yeah…I fucked Wendy Marvell…'_ he repeated the words in his head again and again. If there was ever a reason to love Edolas it was that haughty little bluenette hotty.

The Wendy of his world was one of the sweetest and most innocent girls he'd ever met, but her Edolas self was something else entirely. NEVER had he been teased so much in his life! If Ashley pushed him to the extremes of teasing physically, then Wendy had done it verbally; the seductive look in her half lidded brown orbs as she tested him for weaknesses, to see if he was truly man enough, worthy of being with her…he had passed all her tests…and reaped all the rewards she had to offer until they were pink…and sopping wet…

A large grin covering his features, Natsu planted an open palm on his face, his grin threatening to overwhelm him as a sudden similarity between the two Edo girls he had claimed clicked in his head. It was funny really. As different as Lucy and Wendy appeared to be here, their sexual needs in a mate could NOT have been more identical. Wendy had wanted a man to match her on a mental and maturity level. A man who could not only equal her wit and attitude but top it, beating her at her own game to show her he was worthy of her giving her body to him… Lucy on the other hand wanted more…the busty blonde didn't just want her mate to match her; she wanted him to completely overpower and overwhelm her! The latex wearing fighter wanted to feel weak and helpless while at her best...for her lover to be so manly that despite her own masculine tendencies and brute strength there was no way in hell she could feel anything _but_ like the most girly girl to walk the planet when next to him!

That grin of his not showing any signs of weakening, Natsu let out a low chuckle. _'Well at least they_ _liked_ _what I did to them…'_ the dragon slayer was thankful that he hadn't gone too far in his teasing and touching with either the bluenette or the blonde. As mean as it sounded the man was GLAD that Ashley's relationship with Dragion hadn't lasted very long, the pair having done little more than kissed, Dragneel had twice been given the honor of being the first man to see and touch Lucy's body. Dragion may have been as to him in this world as Ashley was to Heartfilia, but even then he would have been immensely jealous if another man had enjoyed the girl only he deserved, including his own counterpart.

' _My girl…'_ His mind ever one for the gutter, Natsu let his eyes wander over to the ladies room, a steady stream of fog flowing out of it as the blonde bombshell he had just defrosted cleaned herself up from their 'fight'. He had wanted to clean up with her, like really any man would after making such a girl his and his alone, but unfortunately for him; Mirajane had forbidden it and put her foot down. _'Oh, no! Not again!...'_ her words flowed through his mind like his love for the Mira back home. _'…You two JUST finished destroying the guildhall with your first date; I am NOT letting you wreck the bathrooms with round two!'_

Chuckling a little more now, the man would breathe fire at how red he had been if he could, if Edolas still had magic, but he couldn't. It was all he could do to go in alone, shower himself off before dressing and coming back to the bar to tag in his new girlfriend. Her hand hitting his as the crossed paths he had watched with baited breath as she slowly sauntered away from him, her body of creamy curves completely bare because of HIM getting further and further away... Looking back over her nude shoulder Ashley had shot him one last wink as she parted ways with him for now, the body he desecrated teasing him even as it left…dark orbs following the gentle jiggles of her bouncy bongo drums as they wobbled above her thighs with each step, he knew he REALLY needed to remember to play those plump pieces of muscle and flesh just as much as he did the softer pair up top next time.

Mind now thoroughly in the gutter, Natsu was really wishing now more than ever that he had been allowed to take his shower with his newest and oldest conquest. _'Lucy...'_ The man had taken enough showers, both in the morning and at night, the lights on and the lights off with his Heartfilia girl to know EXACTLY what the scene must be like in the ladies room. Despite being a girl whose sexual tastes were strictly for the rougher of the two sexes, Juvia had to have been enjoying what she was seeing in there all the same. The bluenette having returned to finish the bath she had been denied not once, but twice, the naked blonde had accompanied her in there to cleanse herself in the hot waters that waited within.

Oh…yes…he could just picture her now… The heated spray falling upon her pale form, Ashley's every round curve and soft swell of fat had to have been soaking wet by now. The girl had been FAR from clean when she had left earlier, her short blonde hair matted with sweat from resisting his hold on her, her creamy form coated with both her excretions…and his…she had truly been a sight to see… But as the hot steam and the smell of vanilla scented soap gently billowed out from the gaping hole in the wall, Natsu could tell already where his girl was rubbing all that soap…where the suds were pooling as they slipped all over her bouncy pillows…

"Yeah…just keep pouring more soap on them…" Natsu groaned aloud, his inner thoughts and needs leaking out of his lips just as so many lewd things had in the past, "…and have Juvia help…" he grinned, that dumb perverted look on his face growing faster than his blush as he imagined what could possibly be going on in the other room, "…I know they take more than one pair of hands to wash…" The wonderful fantasy of a certain smiling bluenette, her body clad in only a tiny hand towel, the fabric dripping wet and clinging to her slippery white breasts as she slowly squished and squeezed her fingers into the huge boobs of his blonde lover, _'…yeah…they take_ _so_ _much soap…'_ The image of Ashley closing her eyes as pleasured gasps left her pretty pink lips, he could only groan as Juvia pressed herself against her back and her face into the blonde's short golden hair…her thin fingers roaming and groping over the pale soapy melons of Lucy as they constantly fought to escape her grasp, the bouncy flesh slipping and jiggling in her hands until…until… "Uuuuuuhhh…" A much loader groan breaking free, the man was completely unaware of the bar maiden approaching him…and completely unaware of the large smile coating her adorable face as she watched him daydream.

With Wendy's eyes on her and Natsu's off into the ethereal, Mirajane finally stopped in front of the guild's Earthly visitor. Holding back her giggles at seeing the stupid look on his face, she regretted pulling him out of his little fantasy world as much as the next girl would have as she gently tapped him on the arm. His eyes honing in on her the moment she made contact, it was then that she spoke up, the white haired female saying what any of the others would have, knowing who it was he was so OBVIOUSLY thinking about… "So I take it you didn't get enough of her earlier, huh?..." Mira grinned; her teasing words making the dragon slayer's blush visibly darken.

Dark orbs slowly opening up again, Natsu only now noticed the former wizard standing before him, her eyes teasing him just as much as her words. She wasn't a fool; Mirajane knew how guys' minds worked…she was dating one after all…and a _Natsu_ at that… She could tell EXACTLY what the man had been thinking of the moment she laid eyes on that drooling dumb dog look on his face… _'Figures…two girls can't be in a room naked together without a guy HOPING they're getting handsy…'_

Smiling with that usual bright smile of hers as she approached him, Natsu really had only one possible response to a teasing question like that. "Heh…well…you know…" a wide smirk forming on his roughened lips, he met her blue eyed gaze as he straightened up to greet her, "…I can _never_ have too much Lucy…"

Her cheeks tinting the predictable shade of pink at his rather sexual quip, the bar maiden merely let out a small giggle before continuing, "Hehehehe! Well that's reassuring I suppose…" the girl let her gaze soften as her tone changed, her cheery demeanor becoming far more subdued "…But I don't think that I can _ever_ thank you enough for what you did today…" she let out a soft sigh, thinking about the blonde fairy currently showering in the room behind them. "…I just…I have always felt guilty over what happened…" her gaze suddenly drifting to the floor as she spoke, "…it was _my_ fault that Dragion never went to Lucy, I know that, but…" a tear slowly rolled down her pale cheeks as she thought about it. "…if only I had turned him away when he first came over… told him that we were _all_ sad about Lisanna…and that while my place was grieving with Elfman…his…" The white haired maiden looking up once more, she met the warm caring eyes of the dragon slayer, her words continuing with a nod of reassurance from him, "…his was with Ashley…holding her…comforting her…"

Mira took one step towards Natsu now, her arms outstretched as she spoke, "…She wouldn't have seen him as weak, she wouldn't have been angry at him…I know she would have accepted his tears…I know she would of…" the man from Earth Land's gaze still on her, his mouth stilled as she finished the outbreak of emotions from her heart. "…but he didn't…he didn't think she would accept him as he was…crying just as hard as she was…if only…if only I had _MADE_ him go to her…then perhaps we…perhaps…she…would…have—"

The bar maiden's words stopped in their tracks at the feeling of a large, warm hand wrapping around her own dainty digits, causing her to look up at him, to meet his eyes fully. "Mira…" she didn't need to say anything else…the fire wizard had heard _more_ than enough already… "…It's okay, Mira…really…" Natsu's reassuring presence made the girl tense up; she had felt so relieved when Dragneel had arrived in their world…when he had pressed his lips to those of Lucy Ashley just like the fiery blonde had needed for so long… "…I know, but…" it was what she had _NEEDED_ to see for so very long… "…Ashley's with me now…" the dragon slayer pulled the Edolas counterpart of his model girlfriend close, relaxing her tense muscles in his soothing heat."…She is _MY_ girl…and I'll be damned if I let her cry again…that's a promise…"

Fully committing herself to the embrace he was offering, Mirajane stayed like that for a minute, her worries flowing out of her with his oath of protection and care for the girl Edolas had worked over more than any other, she had, but one more thing to ask of the man, a question that no doubt many of her fellow guildmates had been asking both themselves and one another the moment he had taken the haughty bluenette into the back room to cleanse her of her innocence. "Natsu?..." Her brilliant blue eyes looked over his shoulder as she spoke to him, her gaze on the never ending plume of steam seeping through the hole in the wall of the ladies' room, "…One last thing…" she added, his grunt of a reply coming immediately, "Yeah?..." he said as they separated from their hug, the pair standing mere feet apart now.

Looking into his dark, honest orbs, Mirajane asked it, the question that had been on all their minds, "I've just been worried…I… _know_ you're not going to be staying here forever…" she held her elbows, her hands growing cold once more now that they were free from his heated embrace, "…so we've all been wondering…will…will you be taking Lucy…and Wendy back with you?...To Earth Land?..." Keeping her gaze on him, she watched as he slowly shifted his vision down, the man's mind obviously apprehensive in answering the question.

On the one hand he was taking _two_ _more_ members of the Edolas guild away from them, the total now coming to _three_ counting Lisanna…but on the other hand… _'But I swear…as long as you'll let me be by your side…you'll never be cold again…'_ The words he had said to the blonde moments before they became one…there was no questioning what hand he considered more important…

His fists clenching at his sides, he had already made his decision LONG ago… "Mira…" that head of pink spikes rose back up again to face her, to tell her what she wanted, but also dreaded hearing, "…Don't worry about them…" he smiled as did she, everything clear now, "…at this point…there's nothing in hell that could stop me from—"

 _CRASH!_

The front door to the guild hall abruptly bursting open with a resounding _Bang!_ There was little question who…or who all had returned to the guildhall of Fairy Tail. The sounds of a couple dozen or so pairs of feet rushing through the broken doors, various loud hoots and cheers of imminent victory were heard over the thundering of their arrival. Both Natsu and Mirajane turning around to give the new arrivals a weird look, they could already tell that the relative peace that their absence had ushered in was over They were right…it was true…the training was over…the men of Fairy Tail had returned…

"LUCY! WE'RE BAAAAAACK!" Elfman's voice rocketed over the hoard of men spilling into the destroyed hall as they made it clear that they at least considered their training with Erza Knightwalker a rousing success.

Watching with what could only be described as looks of pity, the fairy girls who had remained behind while the males went out to train could only hope that they would be stopped before a full scale war broke out! "Great…this is JUST what we needed…" Bisca sighed as she slowly rubbed her temples with her middle and pointer fingers, the arriving of her guild's other half only spelling MORE trouble for the battered beauties of Edolas.

The shouts and calls of a victory that they were yet to accomplish over a certain dynamic fighter still ringing out over their heads, the men looked all around the hall for the girl each of them wanted to defeat more than anyone else…the one who their training had begun because of…training that had begun because she had quite literally…and in EVERY sense of the word…kicked…their…asses. "C'mon, Lucy!" Max called out now, the blonde haired man stopping in the middle of the room alongside Warren as they continued their search for their buxom quarry, "…We've been training for a LONG time for this!...The least you could do is fight us!"

Each of them letting out a confident taunt of their own, the dust that they had kicked up when they'd entered the hall at last starting to settle down…their eyes shot wide open in shock at the destruction they saw. "What…What happened…here?..." Elfman looked around worriedly, his main concern quickly shifting from fighting Ashley to the safety of his big sister, spying the girl watching him, he just assumed the Natsu standing beside her was Dragion…his clothes a set he must have borrowed from Dragneel and used specifically for a later part in their training.

The bravado slowly seeping away from the crowd of males, none of them were as halfcocked as they had been only moments before…which was a good thing…because pretty soon picking fights with the blonde would be the last thing on their minds… Indeed, because Lucy was done with her shower…and she was done waiting around for her mate to join her…she wanted her man…and she would _annihilate_ anyone who made her waste so much as another second away from him…

That seemingly never ending cloud of steam at long last coming to an end, the familiar form of a certain blonde bombshell now appeared from within its disappearing mist. The group of fairy men all looking in her direction as each of them realized who that figure was on the horizon, they readied themselves for the fight that they had been training for what seemed like YEARS for! "This is it, guys…" Warren looked to his right at Max and his left at Elfman, both of his comrades readying themselves for either their thousandth ass beating at the hands of the beautiful beast…or sweet victory over the female foe, they knew only one of those two outcomes could happen now…and they were _fully_ prepared for both.

Finally emerging out of the dispersing steam, Lucy Ashley was there before their very eyes! Clad in her other set of clothes, the fighter had been forced to change into them following the…destruction…of her original outfit. Gone was the zipper that kept her jiggling bosom in check, and in its place was a white bikini top, the thin triangles struggling to keep her wobbling masses of flesh in check. The rest of her outfit though looked much the same as her original, but with a few differences, the latex started with a high collar as her old one did before splitting open down the middle, exposing all of her from her collar bone, to bikini clad bosom, to her soft, yet toned navel and belly button before the latex reconnected to cover again several inches above her pelvis, the rest looking entirely the same. Short blonde hair bobbing against the upturned collar of her outfit, her skull clip right back in place, she sauntered out of the ladies room as if she hadn't a care in the world!

Their muscles tensing as they readied themselves for her first strike, the one that would certainly knock down those who had slacked off during training and prove worthy the ones who hadn't, the men were at first completely shocked as she didn't do anything…as they geared up to fight her, their numbers swelling to surround her, the girl who normally would have already been airborne to kick some ass did…absolutely nothing…

Well _almost_ nothing…

"Hey…Natsu…" she finally spoke, her words at first causing those around her to flinch, they quickly focused back on her again, bewildered at what they saw next. "…Did you miss me?..." her voice purred, blonde hair fluttering over her half lidded orbs, Lucy Ashley sashayed right by the male fairies who had lined up to fight her, ignoring the threats which sporadically rained down upon her as she neared the _ONLY_ thing that mattered to her now, her large breasts jiggling with each step, just as her soft ass cheeks gave a matching bounce…

Before an increasingly number of shocked eyes, Lucy slowly walked up behind the dragon slayer they still mistook for _their_ Natsu; her thin arms gently wrapping around the muscular left tree trunk he called an arm, the buxom girl simply let her eyes slide shut as she pressed herself up against his muscular form, trapping it between her ample cleavage, her lips letting out a relaxed sigh at just being so close to him…the one she had been waiting for…

The shock and surprise of it all slowly fading, the realization that the man that the dreaded Lucy Ashley of Fairy Tail was clutching onto as if for dear life was _NOT_ Natsu _Dragion_ entering their minds, it started to become quite clear as to just HOW the guild hall had come to be in the pathetic state that it was in… The words of that incredible female floating out of her powder pink lips as if they were on clouds, soon it was the MEN'S cheeks that were tinted a light pink.

Pressing herself against Natsu's left arm, Lucy slowly opened her eyes to look over at the main group before her, Elfman, Warren, and Max staring straight at her with mixtures of shock, amazement, and confusion. "Heya, boys…" she smiled warmly at them, her eyes half lidded as she spoke, "…welcome back…wanna meet my boyfriend?..."

Looking at the blonde as if she were an alien impersonating the demon whom they had returned to fight, the men did their best to hold it together, to keep themselves ready for what HAD to be some sort of trap! "Nice try, Lucy!" Max put a hand to his mouth as he shouted over to the girl who was currently enjoying the heat a man like Natsu gave off, "…But it ain't gonna work!" He grinned looking around at his comrades, the other men just as sure they had an advantage now that she was resorting to acting so feminine and vulnerable to catch them off guard. Raising both of his hands to his own mouth now, Warren repeated the sentiment of the room even as Mirajane stepped away, the bar maiden deciding she didn't want to be too close just in case things went differently than she guessed they would. "Yeah, Ashley!" the man kept his focus on her, "…Now quit fooling around and fight us! We all know you want to!"

The girl's half-lidded brown opals looking up from where they had been locked on Natsu's tanned skin; they suddenly closed completely as she shocked the room ten times over with what she did next! "Mmmm…Go away…" Lucy softly replied to them, her voice as light as a feather and dripping with femininity while she nuzzled herself against him, "…I don't have the energy to growl at you right now…" she gently brought up her left hand to shoo off the males gathered around to fight her, "…HE wore me out already…" Snuggling her face even closer into her new boyfriend's rock hard muscles, the sound of a couple dozen jaws hitting the floor echoed throughout the room at what their owners were bearing witness to.

"Heheheh…" a low chuckle accompanying that signature smirk on the dragon slayer's rough lips, Natsu wasn't at all too sure of his girlfriend's words at the moment… "…Really?...Because it looks to me like I haven't worn you out enough…" he grinned, the feeling of the girl's soft, curvy body pressing against him setting alight the testosterone in his system.

At hearing that rather…personal opinion, the previously pink cheeks of the hoard were soon a sizzling dark red, their eyes growing to the size of large dinner plates when they heard their 'opponent' giggle back at his remark, the blonde babe purring submissively into the fire wizard's arm as she clutched him tighter than ever.

"Wow…he…he…" Turning to lock his own pair of bewildered eyes with those of Elfman beside him, to say Warren was shocked was an understatement if there ever was one. "…He…he…" he looked at his friend, his comrade just as freaked out as he was. "…He **fucked** the _angry_ out of her…" he finally chocked out, the taller man gulping as he nodded back at him. "Ye…yeah…I knew the other Natsu had balls, but…wow…"

The faces of the three men turning a deep blue as they watched the blonde's delicate mouth open up to let an adorable yawn out into the world, they were almost speechless when she ducked under the dragon slayer's arm before pressing herself against his chiseled chest, her soft breasts squishing to mold against him as she snuggled closer. "Well that explains why the guildhall is destroyed…" Max felt his throat moving up before going down again the vixen they all feared cuddled up against the Earth Land male like a kitten. The former wizard and his friends gawking at the way her soft bouncy boobs, boobs that had never been so open to drooling over before molded against the hardened abs of the man who'd made them his, "…that's one girl who wouldn't give it up without a fight…" Continuing to watch her completely out of character acting as far as the men knew her, the parting of a pair of female lips was all it took to send their spines bolting upright again.

"Mhhmmm?... Are you three talking about _my_ body over there?..." The aggressive brown glare of Lucy Ashley suddenly opened up now, the almost drowsy gaze that she looked upon them with doing NOTHING to quell their fears of what that cute little fairy could _easily_ do to them if she wanted to.

The men's faces shooting up in a state of pure panic, the weaker members of the training party ducked for cover from what had to of have been the blonde's righteous wrath, but being so close to her though, Elfman, Max, and Warren had no hope to escape, so instead…they just settled for a good bout of blue faced begging for mercy. "WAIT, LUCY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO…WAIT!" Elfman and Warren hugged each other close as Max seized an escaping Gray, the former sand man hitching a ride on the runaway ball of clothes to somewhere…anywhere else in the guild hall.

Almost shutting her eyes as she watched their antics of terror unfold, Lucy looked at them through half lidded portals as she spoke, cocking her head slowly to one side as strands of short blonde silk cascaded over her brown orbs. "…You don't need to lie to me…" she said seductively, the girl slowly reached over to Natsu's left hand, the buxom fighter leading it to her pair of overripe honeydews, "…I KNOW you wanna touch them…but…" the girl smirked victoriously at the suddenly lustful and jealous looks she was getting from the many men around her as she 'forced' Natsu's hand into her abundant cleavage, his fingers squishing her soft boobs around in her white bikini top just as their eyes seemed to overflow from their sockets. "…I only let _my_ _man_ touch _MY body_..." Her smirk grew just as big as her melons as Natsu squeezed one pale globe in his large palm, she was enjoying EVERY last moment of this, "…but if you guys think you can take Natsu Dragneel down…" Lucy's previously seductive smirk turned into a feral grin that just reeked of overwhelming victory as she watched them shake in FEAR of the mate she now clung to. "…go ahead…because only _the best_ can **fuck** me…"

Feeling a gentle rumble in the chest she held herself close to, the tremors moving through her own soft melons and making them shudder lightly, the words which followed those lovely jiggles and shakes made the girl who had seemed so large before appearing so small look on with satisfaction. "Sorry, guys…" Natsu looked them over, his mind, while not having anything against his Edolas guildmates, was certainly in 'Lucy Possessive mode', thus his words ensuring that there were NO misunderstandings about what they were seeing right now, "…but this one's mine…"

Their faces at long last completing the transition from pink to red to blue, ALL in a matter of mere minutes, the 'Coalition to Defeat Lucy Ashley' quickly disbanded, its leaders, Elfman and Warren ducking for cover along with their scattered comrades, the sight one that made the girl they had trained so hard to engage smile even brighter than ever.

"HEHEHEHEHEHHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Clutching to her new boyfriend more now for her own stability than to rub in the fact that she HAD been a trophy girl up for grabs all along that was now off the market because a _real_ man had claimed before the others even had a chance to strive for, Lucy's laughter was brought to an abrupt halt as the large hand that had previously been groping and kneading her bouncy girls now moved over to her left shoulder, the male pulling her closer against himself in a move that showed his possessiveness of the blonde over his sexual desire for her.

Gazing down at the girl he had been destined to travel to an entirely different realm to make his, there was one thing that had been plaguing the dragon slayer's mind since the very moment he'd decided he was taking the blonde home with him…since the moment her zipper slipped down her body… "You know…I've been thinking…" he watched as the girl looked up with curious eyes at him, her attention now solely on him, "…if you're gonna come back with me…" he breathed, "…I can't call both of ya Lucy."

Though it took a moment, it wasn't hard for her to realize just what he was getting at, the rather obvious point making complete sense to his somewhat tamed girlfriend. Ashley merely looked back down again, her eyes closing as she nuzzled her face into his warm, hard chest. "Well you'd better think of something…" not once ceasing from her nuzzling or bothering to look up as she answered his question, "…because I don't want to go the rest of my life sounding like an old woman going by my last name…"

The joke from the brawler making him chuckle, Natsu looked down at her with a self-assured smile across his face, "Heheh! Sure thing, Luce!..." he grinned at her, "…I'm sure we'll think of somethi—" the male pausing as his girl looked up at him wide eyes, the pair staring at each other for a moment before she smiled, his lips turning up to follow hers in silent agreement. The couple had figured out what they would call the busty blonde from Edolas. "Luce…I like it…" she looked back down at his hard chest, running her fingertips over his many scars. "…it…sounds tough…" the girl rubbed her hand over one particularly painful looking one before nuzzling her soft cheek against it, "…it suits me…shows that I'm not a softy…"

The men, who had up until now still been expecting a massive retaliation for their ill-intentioned arrival now mustering up the courage to stand again, most of them could do little but look at each other in pure awe at just how feminine and submissive the girl who had ruled their nightmares was acting towards this man from another land. They would have felt safe, but thankfully though there was always that 'one guy' who risked the lives of all those around him to keep them on their toes. Gray rolling back over to where he had first picked up his (Max) hitchhiker earlier, the overdressed man had a question for the perpetually underdressed girl. "Uhhh…so do we keep calling you Lucy? Or can we also call you Lu—" The girl simply raising a small fist at the ball of fabric both to cut his question off as well as to reply to the unfinished question, it was all it took for him to 'roll over' and surrender, apologies streaming from his mouth for his transgression.

The pink haired man able to do little more than roll his eyes at the girl that was to him a bouncy kitten of love, but to the other men in her guild was still a bomb waiting to explode; his dark orbs caught the movement of one more figure as it entered the guild hall. _'Huh?...'_ eyebrows rising as he locked onto the short strands of scarlet silk settling around the face of a girl he knew all too well. Natsu immediately locked eyes with the armored arrival, the look Knightwalker gave him instantly setting off very familiar warnings of immanent doom.

The feeling of his girl's soft blonde hair nuzzling against his pecs as she continued to purr away like the happy little kitten that she was right now pulling him back to reality, Natsu had a feeling that he'd better get her out of the way…and FAST! "Hey…Luce…" the fire wizard gently rubbed the back of the blonde's head to get her attention, the vixen looking up at his beckoning, "…How about you go and make sure Wendy's cleaned up, eh?..." Her gaze met his as he _requested_ the girl to do as he asked.

"HER TOO!?" The united cry of the Edolas fairy men thundered across the hall, not that Luce cared in the least; the girl simply looking up at her man. Feeling the despair in the room, Natsu had to restrain a prideful smirk as the male members of Edolas all turned a dark shade of red, their female guild mates suppressing fits of giggles and laughter of their own. The guys letting out their wails of sadness at finding out the most sought after girl in their guild had been claimed by the very same man who now held the most feared one in his strong arms.

Ignoring the sounds and screams around her, Ashley simply continued nuzzling her new man…her lover…her, as much as she REALLY didn't need one…her protector, her pink lips letting out the smallest of comments about the status of her fellow haremette. "Oh…you mean the _flat_ girl?..." The over endowed blonde could already _feel_ the shocked looks of her fellow guild members around her as she called a girl stacked higher than most chimneys 'flat'. Not at all realizing that her 'protector' wasn't too amused with her belittling another one of his girlfriends she went on, "…Sure…I guess I can…" she softly kissed his skin as she reached down to slither an evil hand into the front of his pants, the act making the men around her WISH all the more that they'd had the balls to defeat her before Natsu had, "…but only after you…" she paused as she gently massaged his long dragon, "…fill me up again…"

The collection of men around her pulling a 'Cana', fountains of blood shot into the air at the image of the bikini clad bombshell on her back and moaning and gasping, her scary demeanor gone as she was reduced to a squirming mass of bouncing breasts and flushed slippery skin. Their minds not even aware of the half of what had gone down earlier in the room they were now standing in, the men who had worked _so hard_ and trained for _so long_ collapsed not at the painful force of Ashley's punches…but the wonderful thoughts of her body… From the way she was acting around Dragneel now it was CLEAR that she was much more girl than she was fighter…that very fact being all it took to knock them from their feet.

His alternate guild mates falling to the ground around him like flies, Natsu was getting MORE than a bit agitated by the overly cuddly girl's lack of compliance with his request, and furthermore, the incessant giggling of the other Edo girls at their men's untimely defeat was NOT helping! Dark eyes opening wide, Natsu wanted to punch himself out for not realizing sooner why the blonde wasn't listening to him. _'You want a man…Luce?...'_ He grinned, his hands taking hold of the girl's thin shoulders with a roughness that made her squeak, _'…fine…I'll BE your man then…'_

Those of the men with stronger constitutions like Gray, Elfman, Warren, Max, and Nab slowly regaining consciousness, the guys witnessed a sight that would stick with them for the rest of their lives… Strong hands grasping onto the girl huddled against his chest, Natsu quickly spun Ashley around, her eyes popping wide open as she was suddenly being pulled into arguably one of the deepest kisses anyone had ever seen! The average skin tone of the room's occupants now nearing magenta, rather than olive or pale, no one could look away from the dragon slayer as he had his way with Lucy Ashley's soft pink lips, his tongue poking around against the inside of her cheeks. But it was more than just the guys who were awestruck by the ease with which the fiery man dominated the blonde…the girls were too…one MUCH more so than the others…

Her chocolate eyes watching with never ending fascination as Natsu forced Lucy's lips against his, the man's hand holding a fistful of her hair to keep her pressed _firmly_ against his own, while making sure he was _firmly_ in control of her…just as she liked it…Levy could only think about what these new revelations about her taller friend meant for their rivalry. _'Wow…well I_ _never_ _would have guessed to do_ _THAT_ _to her…'_ the bluenette thought as she watched the bombshell moan into the kiss, her cheeks poking outward every now and then as the dragon slayer explored her big mouth.

' _On the_ _other_ _hand…'_ those blue eyebrows of hers furrowing as her gaze locked onto the massive pair of knockers struggling to get free of her bikini top as they were squished against male, Levy knew there was at least ONE advantage she'd gained from watching Natsu claim the mighty girl. _'Yeah…who would have thought that while being_ _SO_ _big, they_ _are_ _SO_ _sensitive?...'_ Giggling maniacally as she envisioned coming up on the blonde from behind, the girl clad in the white bikini top and black latex she was currently wearing, Levy's small hands suddenly shooting out around her, they would sink into the blonde's huge G cup melons before she even had a _chance_ to resist! _'Oh yeah…'_ she smirked over at the girl, one pale globe threatening to spill from its white triangle the more he pulled her against him, the girl helpless to stop it from getting free. The only one to see this, it only spurred the little bluenette on even more!

She could just see her thin fingers sinking into those huge lily white masses of femininity that the blonde had mocked her with for so long, her hands taking palmfuls of her soft, hypersensitive flesh, she would tease the top heavy girl right as the men of their guild watched… _'Then…as they were all staring like horn dogs at your rack…'_ she grinned, _'…I would pinch the edges of those tiny little triangles and slowly pull them out of the way…so_ _ **ALL**_ _the guys could see just how big those oversized melons of yours look li—'_

' _ **THEN STOP MESSING WITH**_ _ **MY**_ _ **GIRL!'**_ Her fantasy of embarrassing the buxom girl by exposing her jiggly treasures to their guildmates falling in tatters within her own mind, it was the words of her rival's new boyfriend that signaled the _BIGGEST_ change in how the pair would fight in the future. _'He…he defended her…'_ Levy remembered the comments made by the dragon slayer as he had possessively held the very blonde he had stripped bare in his grasp, the girl SHE had dared to taunt. _'…the man burned her clothes off…to turn her on…and then…'_ gulping at his clear threat to strip her too, the bluenette was _sure_ she wouldn't have enjoyed it like the melon smuggler had.

Eyes and mind now _firmly_ on the way the fire wizard was clutching the girl now known as 'Luce' to him as he made out with her in front of everyone, she just couldn't get over how her fellow guildmate…a girl who was always either combative or aggressive towards everyone around her had been somehow turned into an adorable purring kitty nuzzling against the ONE thing she had claimed to hate most…a MAN…it elicited feelings within the shorter girl she had never expected to feel before towards her.

It was clear to her now that for better or worse, their days of rivalry were over now…it was time that the hatchet was buried… As fun as it would be to _FINALLY_ bear the bustier girl's fruits to their fellow guildmates, Levy accepted that day would never come… Luce…was a taken girl now…she didn't have weaknesses that could be taken advantage of now that the bluenette knew about them…because she had a protector on top of her own natural strength to defend herself.

Levy knew for certain that if she EVER made a move like that on Lucy…that she herself would be showing _A LOT_ more than just her firm little breasts to the men around her. "Okay…I guess that's it then…" she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair as she watched the kiss end, "…I never thought I'd say this, but…" she blushed a little as she watched the blonde get set down to her feet, the girl visibly wobbling from the kiss's effects on her feminine form. "…I'm happy for you, Luce…" she smiled warmly at her friend, "…I really am…"

The kiss finally drawing to a close, Natsu set his girlfriend down in front of him, her big brown eyes looking up at him through a curtain of golden silk, Luce gave him one last look with those seductive orbs of hers before she got going. "Right on it…tough guy…" she winked at him through half-lidded eyes, the curvaceous babe _intentionally_ rubbing herself against him as they parted for the time being, her escaping boob fixing herself along the way.

Turning to watch his woman go, Natsu quickly rose and lowered his eyebrows when he caught Warren staring. Sauntering away from the men somehow even _MORE_ provocatively than she had when she walked in, all eyes were on Lucy Ashley as she left the room, the girl pausing as a short haired bluenette ran up to her. Several other lone eyebrows rising as the two seemed to smile after their little chat ended, the badass of Edolas climbed through the hole to the supply room, her goal to go into the ladies room and make sure that Wendy was cleaned up... _'Just as Natsu told me to…'_ She thought with a blush as she turned the corner and out of sight.

The girl who _ALL_ had once feared and now _ALL_ wanted to bang now gone, Dragneel was free to bring his mind back to the pressing matter at hand…and that matter had _one_ name among many…

 _'Erza…'_

His brain at long last focused, Natsu turned now to face the mightiest woman in ALL of Edolas, a warrior whose power had been matched only once, and seeing as the one person who had matched her before wasn't currently 'with him' in any sense of the expression, he was on his own to handle her. Strong, manly muscles gearing up for the potential fight of his life, he spun around to stand tall against the girl that was right—

…in…his…face…

Dark orbs springing open in surprise, Natsu had no time to react as an armored palm was _already_ racing towards the side of his face! His being readying itself for the impact, the man soon knew _EXACTLY_ what Luce must have felt when he poked her boob instead of punching her. Pupils shifting down to his left cheek, the dragon slayer was shocked to find that instead of slapping him clear across the room as he had thought she was about to do; the knight was…

"Mhmmm, it's been a long time hasn't it, Dragneel?..." Knightwalker's low, but still painfully feminine voice filtered through his ears, the armored Captain gently rubbing her soft fingers along his cheek in greeting. Looking back at the knight, Natsu ignored the massive deadpanning session around him as he tried to figure out just why the woman was being so buddybuddy with him all of a sudden, his mouth barely being able to squeeze out a "Hello…Erza…" before he went silent again, wondering when she was going to stop stroking his cheek.

Closing her eyes happily, Knightwalker at long last removed her hand from his face, the girl blushing a little as she smiled at him, "Heheh…wow, you blush pretty easily…" she said looking over the dark red tint filling his cheeks, her having missed his little make out session with Luce when she arrived, the scarlet haired swordswoman being busy with someone else at that time. "…Sorry about that if that's my fault…" she poked fun at him in a way that reminded him a little TOO much of Erza back home, "…I've been told I am a little intimidating so…"

' _A little!?'_ Natsu thought as the knight went on.

"…so I'm trying to act a little more friendly in public…am I overdoing it?" The Captain's short red strands flowing past her eyes as she tilted her head to the side, Natsu could tell that she had a bit more spring in her step now that she had noticed he was back in Edolas…the stony stare she'd worn when she arrived speaking volumes for his theory. Opening his mouth to ask her, the dragon slayer found himself already distracted by the next person to walk through the doorway into the semi crowded guildhall.

' _Dragion…'_ Natsu's Edolas counterpart entering the guild hall, the two locked eyes, each just as surprised to see their counterpart as the other; the pair sealing themselves into a perpetual staring contest, it was up to Knightwalker to break the men out of it…and after the LONG conversation she'd had with Dragion on the way back regarding Mirajane…she wanted to know if Dragneel had _at least_ grown into just as much of a man as he had…

"So, Natsu…" the scarlet haired female suddenly asked, her strong voice pulling the dragon slayer's attention back to her and away from his…other self. "…I was talking to Natsu earlier about his and Mirajane's relationship and…I was wondering…" she grinned as he blushed a little darker, "…heh…or do I _not_ have to ask if you've gotten a girlfriend yet?"

Avoiding her prying eyes, the fire wizard actually felt trapped right now. Hell, he had no idea how all these feelings the redhead was putting into him were somehow a turn on for Luce, but they were… Those dark orbs of Knightwalker boring into him, the man really wanted to avoid talking about _either_ of the two blondes he had won the affections of, let alone the bevy of other ladies whom he loved with all his heart…the first two _especially_ so considering Dragion's past with Luce.

"Well?..." that evil redhead prodded him once more, waiting for him to admit to finally acting on his feelings for the girl he had stuck to like bounce on a fairy the last time he was here, his lips just about to open, he was saved…sort of by the timely shout of a certain blonde girlfriend… "HEY!" The voice stopped Knightwalker in her tracks, the Captain recognizing it as someone she knew quite well, "HE'S TAKEN! BACK OFF!" The tone and strength of the shout sending all the male fairies diving back for cover once again, they didn't know what was scarier, that she wasn't PERMANENTLY tamed by the dragon slayer…or that she was just as possessive of him as he was of her…

The goggle wearing pinkette turning his face down at the voice of his ex so obviously staking a claim on someone OTHER than himself, Natsu felt bad for his Edolas counterpart; taking a step to walk over to the saddened man, he was kept from doing so by a strong, and smooth hand blocking his path. Shifting his vision upward from where he was looking at Dragion, who had collapsed to and was now huddling on the floor as he thought about his ex in the arms of another, the fire wizard could now see ONLY the bright and shining face of Knightwalker, the woman completely misinterpreting Luce's call of "MINE" as one of "HE KISSED HEARTFILIA" which wasn't exactly wrong as much as it was…not fully accurate. A wide grin plastered across her face as she met the dragon slayer's nervous eyes with her own joyfully closed ones, Erza had ALL the happiness in the world for the man from Earth Land spreading across her smile! "Congratulations, Natsu!" she yelled, that big smile still spread across her lips, her arm reeling back once more to pat him on the shoulder for facing that hardest of challenges…asking a girl out… "I knew you could get Heartfilia if you just ask—"

 _SMACK!_

Her eyes still closed as her hand made contact with him; Knightwalker gave the dragon slayer a soft congratulatory slap on the shoulder for making a move on the beautiful blonde! Unfortunately for Natsu though…this was still an _Erza_ giving him a _soft_ slap on the shoulder…meaning…there was no such thing as a _soft_ slap on the shoulder…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The slap, while still not the worst he'd gotten from a scarlet haired swordswoman, that position being taken by the blow he'd received the day he'd accidentally groped one of her free range girls whilst fighting Gray, it was STILL enough to send him sailing into the back of the guildhall! His body smashing through the wall adjacent to the massive hole Luce had made when she hit him with a towel earlier, he was out of sight in a matter of moments.

Her eyes _NOW_ opening to see what she had done, Erza soon had those lovely brown orbs of hers clenched shut again as she rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed, "Oops…heheheh…" she smiled with a light blush on her cheeks, the men around her shaking in fear at the strength of the woman who had, in one shot, taken out the man who conquered Lucy Ashley, "…I don't know how Scarlet manages to keep from doing that!"

The others deadpanning around her, the crashes and bangs from Natsu's unexpected flight were still going on in the ladies room. A huge _SPLASH!_ being heard, it was soon followed by a series of sounds EVERYONE in the room recognized as being only one possible thing…

 _Boing!...Boing! Boing! Boing!_

All going silent for a few moments, the guys were about to ask each other who they thought that was when the girl in question answered for them…

"ARE YOU FUCKING **KIDDING** **ME!?** " the livid voice of Juvia Lockser rang in everyone's ears, the poor bluenette having been felt up a SECOND time by the Earth Land dragon slayer that day, she was sick and tired of sharing her bath with a man she didn't know; the fact that he was with her in another reality only making it okay enough for her _not_ to clobber him back from whence he came.

At hearing the sounds of Juvia's water balloons being used as a pair of air bags, it was simply too much for poor Gray! "MY LOVE, NO!" the shout just barely leaving his lips, the ball of clothes was out for the count, a temporarily distracted Warren getting stuck under him as he rolled over.

The one most responsible though for the chaos ensuing in both the guildhall and ladies room, Knightwalker slowly shook her head at 'those nutty fairies' before reaching behind her and grabbing Dragion by the collar. The two may have had their differences, but after hearing about just how much he loved Mirajane, he seemed like a lot less of a bastard than she had originally thought him to be as when she had heard the _other_ side of his story from someone a little less sympathetic to his cause…

The man gasping as he was pulled out of the ball he had been progressively curling into since Ashley's proclamation had reached his ears, his struggles were ignored by the mighty Captain. "Calm down…" she said dragging him along with ease, the other fairies all parting like the sea ahead of the redhead, "…I have a feeling it's time for everything to be settled between you two…" The woman looking straight ahead, she was confident that she could help Ashley and Dragion find peace now that she had the full story…and then…and only then…could the blonde move on and find a man who would fight for her…just as she deserved.

Unbeknownst to her though…the blonde ass kicker had already found that man...

 **Edolas Lady's Room:**

"What was that?!..." the sound of a certain haughty bluenette's voice echoed off the walls of the ladies room as Knightwalker slowly made her entrance, her rather disheartened male passenger being dragged alongside her. "…Are you seriously telling me..." the girl obviously sounded pissed off at whoever it was she was talking or rather yelling at right now, "…are you _SERIOUSLY_ telling me… **YOU** …that _I_ show off too much skin!?"

The new arrivals turning the corner into the room that had oh so recently been filled with nude fairies and hot steam, a playground of male fantasies if there ever was one, Knightwalker couldn't help shaking her head at the identities of the two beauties currently verbally duking it out before the dragon slayer crumpled at their feet.

"Yeah, so what if I am?..." Luce stared back with a complete lack of amusement at Wendy, the younger girl bothering her to no end over the comments the blonde had made during the explosion of her cold heart hours earlier. "…That tiny little tube top of yours doesn't seem to cover much to me…" Ashley glanced down at the fuming girl's perky melons, her girls giving an agitated bounce in their skin tight confines at her comment.

Glaring back at the newly deflowered blonde vixen, not that Wendy was much more a veteran than she was, the tonfa wielder could not BELIEVE what she was hearing! "Are you fucking blind _AND_ blonde?!..." blue hair rushing across her petite features; it was a surprise that the babe hadn't burned a hole in her friend's bikini top already at the way she was glaring at it with red eyes of rage! "…You're showing _WAY_ more skin than I am!" She pointed at the front of Lucy's outfit, the blonde's entire torso being exposed for all to see, save for the pair of melons on her chest; although considering just how skimpy her white bikini top was made it clear it wasn't there to hide her precious inheritance as much as tease those that either wanted to feel them…or possess them for themselves.

"I mean…just _LOOK_ at those things!" stepping that much closer to the brawler, the taller girl's expression only getting a little more distasteful the closer her guild mate got to her, "…they're HUGE!..." Wendy blew her arms out in both directions to further exaggerate her point, "…you said it yourself! They're G cups…Gs! You can't walk around all days with those crammed into that slutty little bikini top and then chew me out for wearing a tube top on my…" visibly gulping, the bluenette blushed, much to what would have been Lucy's amusement had she not just had her top called, 'slutty', "…my E cups…" the girl finished, keeping up the glare she had already held against the older girl since the beginning of their little spat; now it was the blonde's turn…and she was NOT happy…

Her previously annoyed frown strengthening with anger, Luce was FURIOUS over her new outfit being called 'slutty' by her friend! Taking just as many steps as the other girl had towards her, the bombshell of Edolas was spoiling for a fight at this point, "Slutty?..." her golden hair shone over her eyes as she neared the shorter girl, their brown orbs shooting out sparks as they met, "…so you think my new outfit is…SLUTTY…huh?..." Advancing on the Marvell girl, Luce could already feel the battle turning in her favor, not yet realizing that they had an audience she decided to turn up the pressure a little…

"Well I guess, you're right…" she got right up in front of the bluenette, her frown flipping up into a wide smirk the moment their chests met between them, "…but so is yours…" grinning as her humongous boobs squished up against Wendy's large breasts, she could already _feel_ the energy draining from her opponent the moment their chests made contact. "…Yeah…not so high and mighty now, are we?..." Luce chuckled darkly as the younger girl backed up a little, with her following in her footsteps, keeping their melons squished together, keeping the pressure on, but most importantly…continuing to throw Wendy's femininity in her face with every jiggly second! "…No…not flaunting those little girls of yours when the _big_ girls come out to play; are you?…"

Backing up more and more with each and every taunt to leave the blonde's mouth, Wendy was quickly being backed up into a wall. It was true…what Luce was saying. While it was true the blonde had no room to talk; neither did she…if anything things would have better had the two just shut up and separated so that they could calm down, but tensions between them had already been running high when the curvy bikini girl had sauntered into the ladies room to 'retrieve' her. The girls may have been with the same man at this point, but by no means did either of them consider each other anything more than the friends and guildmates that they had been before their new relationships drew breath.

Their stares remaining locked as the soft globes of flesh bounced and trembled between them, there was no hope of their little dispute being solved here…today…this way…between Natsu and then Knightwalker, the pair would be yanked apart before anything meaningful had occurred if they had tried.

"Uhhhhh…"

Speaking of their audience though…while he may have been dragged into the ladies room by a certain knight Captain against his will, Dragion had heard the… _type_ of discussion that the rather gifted girls were having just like Erza and Dragneel had. "Uhhhh…" and now…with a trail of drool leaking out of his mouth, he was JUST as awake and aware as everyone else was…if not a little less focused than the females.

Looking down at the crumpled mass of man at the feet of the feuding fairy girls, Knightwalker smiled seeing the male slowly stirring, the impact of her accidental blindside and Juvia's embarrassed beating at long last wearing off and allowing him to recover. Considering interfering with the boob boxing match the younger girls were having, Knightwalker decided against it, instead she was interested to see how Dragneel would solve the dispute. He WAS dating Lucy Heartfilia as far as she knew…so if there was anyone who could calm Lucy Ashley down…it was him. _'Yes…let's see what that sweet girl's taught you…'_ The redhead grinned over at him, her gaze shifting to the transportation lover at her feet; she had to suppress a sigh at the lustful look in his eyes.

While he may have broken up with the dangerous beauty known as Lucy Ashley, Natsu Dragion hadn't been the one to formulate their splitting. Yes, he was the one most responsible for the separation since it was HE who had gone into the arms of another woman for comfort instead of those of his own girlfriend when Lisanna was lost to them a second time, but he _still_ held a VERY powerful attraction to the blonde. His eyes popping into big hearts, he simply couldn't take his eyes off of the buxom girl. _'Yeah…'_

The way her huge breasts were somehow crammed into that little top…how she was showing so much skin while never once showing too much… _'…Lucy…'_ he groaned at how she seemed to be almost battering Wendy's melons with her own, it certainly didn't help matters that Dragion and Ashley's relationship had never gotten far enough for the blonde to unzip her outfit and flash him her bouncy girls prior to their break up, _'…please…just a_ _little_ _more…'_ Watching with bated breath as it looked like Luce might just jiggle out of her top, the Edolas man's fantasy ended just as abruptly as Levy's was as a pair of strong and familiar hands came in between the ladies, separating them and ensuring that their spat was over…for now…

Grinning her approval at the dragon slayer of Earth Land, Knightwalker pulled the man in her grasp to his feet, the poor guy rubbing his face to try and clear away the perverted thoughts he'd been having about his ex before it was time to get down to business…Erza had _clearly_ brought him with her for a reason…and he was sure that reason was to talk…with the very girl he had just been hoping would have a wardrobe malfunction before his very eyes…yeah…not the face to have when clearing the air with an old flame.

"Alright, you two…that's enough…" It was the voice of the man who had been for the better part of the day, the _only_ male in Fairy Tail that spoke up now, "…I don't care _what_ you two think of the other's clothes…I am  not letting my girls fight…" Standing tall between them now, Natsu gave each of the vixens the sternest look he could muster, the submissive expressions on their faces, Luce's accompanied by a blush that only _he_ knew the reason behind, along with silence from the busty beauties telling him that he had dealt with the issue and thoroughly. "…now cool it…family doesn't fight…you know that…" His large hands now moving up to rub a shoulder on each girl, he didn't want any hard feelings between them; the women at last looking up at each other, they exchanged looks of agreement, they would hold a truce for now…but only because Natsu was telling them too…besides…who didn't enjoy having what a certain bluenette would call a 'love rival'?

Watching this all unfold, Erza's footsteps were soon carrying her over to where Natsu Dragneel was currently calming his girls, the knight of course unaware of their…romantic situation…she thought it was just the lessons he'd learned from his _actual_ girlfriend back in Earth Land shining through in how to deal with and handle those of the opposite sex, which made much more sense than the other Natsu having a harem of the most beautiful girls in existence… _'Good job, Natsu Dragneel…'_ the older girl smiled as she made her way to him, her pink haired companion in tow, _'…that is how you end a fight.'_

The redhead coming to a stop before the others, it was pretty apparent that her earlier strike on the dragon slayer had an effect on him. The man, visibly flinching as she approached him, the knight would have chuckled had it not been for the downright hateful glare her trainee was getting from the blonde across from them.

Letting out a deep sigh, Erza knew it was time to get everything out in the open…they were all here after all…and since it was quite clear that Dragneel had a _MUCH_ better understanding of girls' feelings than Dragion did, it was possible that he could work wonders in helping his counterpart make things right with Ashley…not to get back together…but to at least rid them both of their hurt feelings for good if need be. "Alright, everyone…" Knightwalker said sternly as she looked around the room, at the collection of faces she now held the attention of, "…I know there is plenty of bad blood in this room right now…" she looked straight at her friend before motioning him to move up himself, "…but I think since we're all together we might as well clear the air."

A loud "Huumph!" popping out to the right of her, Knightwalker shifted her gaze through her scarlet strands to see the face of a rather pouty, and still rather nude Juvia Lockser, the girl not at all interested in the little _talk_ the young woman had planned, "Yeah, thanks, but no thanks…" the dripping wet bluenette said as she made to pass by the armored warrior, "…this has _nothing_ to do with me; and since I don't exactly want to get…" she scowled briefly at the now blushing dragon slayer, "…squeezed again…I think I'll just show myself out and leave this to you guys."

The blue haired babe quickly garnering the attention of both Natsu's in the room, it was much more…well _entirely_ because of the way her too small towel was currently wrapped too tightly around her overly soft assets, the slippery wet snowy masses of female flesh that were her breasts wobbling over the brim of her towel just like a glass of water that had been topped off just a little too much. Her body the attention grabbing thing of beauty that it was, she simply rolled her eyes at the pair of drooling males as she stepped passed them, her cheeks a dark red while various other parts of her shone a light pink, be it from the heat of the room or their lustful gazes was anyone's guess but hers.

About to go through the hole in the wall though, she suddenly found herself held back by a strong hand on her shoulder… Her blue eyes lighting up in anger at the man who dared to touch her…hopefully not the same one for a THIRD time…, the last person she had expected was indeed the one keeping her from entering the main guildhall. "You _may_ not want to go in there right just yet…" Erza met Juvia's glare with a level one of her own, "…trust me…there are FAR more men out there than there are in here…"

The cheeks of not only Juvia, but also both of the other females in the room besides of course Erza burning an atomic shade of red at the Captain's words of warning, it didn't take long for the blue eyed girl to make up her mind… "Fine…" Juvia said leaning back against the farthest wall from the group, her eyes closing shut as she crossed her arms over her large bust, causing it to push even higher up, to the point of nearly spilling out across the top of her towel, she turned her head away before replying, "…but like I said, I am NOT involved in any of this so just leave me out!..."

Knightwalker's scarlet hair waving before her brown eyes as she nodded in reassurance of the bluenette's request, she once more turned her attention back to the pink haired man she'd brought into the room personally, the male still avoiding the hateful gaze of the girl he had previously seemed destined to join with forever, the armored woman knew the time was now to get them talking. One metal clad hand sneaking up behind him to latch onto his wrist; Erza did the same with Lucy Ashley's before leading the two over to an empty corner of the ladies room so that they could talk in private…although there was _nothing_ private about the conversation the former couple was about to have. It was going to be tense…that, all the others watching were sure of…

"So…Lucy…" Natsu Dragion said looking over his ex-girlfriend, the blonde beauty staring back at him with a look that withered his soul even though the flame between them had long since died out. "I…I'm sorry about…well about before…" the Edo man rubbed the back of his head just like his Earth Land counterpart tended to, his discomfort with the situation more than apparent with how thick the tension between them was. "It was just…I…" raising his head to look the buxom girl in the eye, Dragion made a point of passing over her perfectly sculpted and well displayed body to show that his mind was securely centered on her feelings and not her figure, "…I was just so…hurt, and upset when Lisanna left us…again I mean…"

Both Erza and Dragneel watching the scene unfold, it was more than obvious that while the Edo man was doing his best to honestly express his feelings on what had gone wrong to his ex, the girl was FAR from interested in what he had to say to her. Dark orbs beginning to water as he locked onto the skull clip in her side pony tail, the one the fighter wore every day no matter the weather or her attire, the one he would play with when they used to make out, he took a deep breath before continuing, the pressure on him from those around him to make things right almost unbearable. "Lucy…I just want you to know that I am so sorr—"

"NO!"

His eyes springing open at the sudden outburst from the previously stoic girl, Dragion could almost feel the force of her voice as it impacted his ear drums and shook his soul to its very core, her refusal to even hear him apologize not bolding well at all for what everyone who was listening in could only assume was the rest of the female's response. "No! I am NOT listening to you!" Lucy shouted at the man only feet away from her, not able to go through the pain he'd brought her again. "I will NOT let you make me cry ever again!"

It was true…Ashley _couldn't_ feel the pain the man with whom she'd shared her first kiss had brought her as she had before. She had carried around the pain from his rejection of her…his passing over her feelings for those of another girl for years…for so long following their break up she had felt only pain whenever she had seen him, heard his voice, even his name spoken by another…whenever their story was brought back to the forefront of her mind whether by accidental overhearing or on purpose in a scuffle with Levy didn't matter. Each and every time that pain was brought up she would suffer from her feelings, the feelings she'd had for him that had been ignored in favor of Mirajane's…but those feelings plagued her no longer…

"You see…" her small fists shaking by her rounded hips as she glared at him, her burning brown eyes disappearing under their shield of blonde hair as she spoke…as she trembled with pure anger, "…you can't make me cry anymore because I _DON'T_ miss you anymore…Natsu Dragion…" she looked up at him now, his shocked gaze meeting her proud one, "…I don't miss you anymore because the feelings that used to make me cry myself to sleep at night over you have found a better purpose…a REAL purpose…"

Ashley's teeth gritting as she let the phoenix that was her heart shine before the man who she used to love, the girl wanted him to know EVERYTHING. "Up until today I felt my heart break a little more every time your name came up…" the blonde turned now to look at Dragneel, her expression softening as she gazed upon the visage of the wizard who had saved her. "…Until I met the man who would love me as much as I needed it and then some…" her ex gawking at his other self with pure shock, the girl _knew_ she had him feeling her pain now…the pain he had always been sheltered from by the arms of another, the pain now _she_ was now shielded from by another. "...Natsu Dragneel FOUGHT for me just like YOU _never_ did!"

Glaring at the pathetic excuse of a man before her as he seemingly collapsed to his knees in a state of utter shock, Lucy stood over him now…the girl who had once been the victim from their breakup…the one left alone without a lover now the one towering over her former mate, "...he's the man you could never be for me… _would_ never be for me…" the girl's love for the man who had given her feelings a new reason to exist...a new reason to love, this release of hers felt much calmer than she had thought it would… And she was right…it _would_ have been much…MUCH worse had her man not have cleansed her of her pain on the guildhall table, forced out the hurt as he filled the empty space with his love for her… Lucy didn't need this to move on, she already had…she just wanted him to know that she wasn't a victim anymore…

Returning her brilliant flames of revenge to the collapsed Natsu, Lucy reminded him that he had _no_ reason to fall down like he was... "…What right do _you_ have to be sad about anything?..." Lucy asked looking through thin strands of blonde hair at him, "…You have Mirajane now, dontcha?" her incredulous gaze seemed to drain away any right he felt he had to weep at her scathing words… "…I mean…you've had her since this all started…it's not like you _EVER_ understood what it felt like to be…alone…."

It was one thing to realize that the angry vixen was right, but it was another entirely to accept it for the Natsu of Edolas. The whole time she had been tearing into him, he had been thinking only about how wrong she was…about how HE had also felt despair and loneliness in the aftermath of their breakup…but as she continued on her bombardment of him, he knew that she was right… _'Lucy's right…'_ he thought as shame filled his soul for what he'd done and how he'd felt, _'…I may have been sad just like her, but at least I have always had Mira…'_ the smiling, happy face of his bar maiden girlfriend filling his mind, Dragion could only bow his head in shame before the girl he had wronged so badly. The man surrendering to the girl right then and there, the finale of his and Lucy's relationship, and friendship seemed at hand.

"So you fought for her, did you?..." The words seemed as if they were being dredged from Knightwalker's mouth, her gaze on the otherworldly man before her suddenly that much more intense now that she fully understood her friend's situation. "…I was wondering why the guildhall was in tatters even though I never once heard the sounds of combat on our return from the training expedition…" Her attention no longer at all focused on the sorry soul she had dragged in to clear the air with the buxom fighter, she knew he needed time on his own to recoup, so while he did that, the Captain wanted to clear a few things up herself with his counterpart…

Keeping her brow and portals centered on the dragon slayer, she watched as he returned her stern gaze, a move the warrior hadn't seen since the day she'd fought…and lost…to Erza Scarlet; he was bold alright…and she had a feeling that she'd like the reason why he was standing up to her so resolutely without time to think it through. "Natsu…" she did her best to stare him down as she spoke, like a father to the first boy asking his daughter out on a date, "…if what Ashley said was true…" the man still did not falter under her shadow, "…then I hope you're ready to—"

"I _WILL_ protect her…" Natsu interrupted the warrior goddess, his expression unchanging as was hers. The pair continued their staring contest in the aftermath of his interruption, until finally Erza cracked a smile, the mighty woman looking down a little before shaking her head, her eyes closed as she accepted his words as truth, "That's good to hear…" Knightwalker let her smile grow a little more so that it overtook the previously stern expression on her beautiful features.

"…because…" her eyes softened as she gazed over at the blonde, the panting girl still getting over the venting she'd just done on her ex, "…Lucy may _seem_ like a cold hearted brute most of the time…" ignoring the chuckle from Juvia and snort from Wendy she went on, "…but the two of us know better…you see…I've been trying to help her get over her breakup…" Knightwalker sighed painfully, recalling the many nights she'd spent alone with the teary eyed blonde in her arms consoling her, or trying her best to cheer her up and forget her pain with one on one training, sparing, personal missions with just the two of them, or even just asking her to join her for a drink. "…but no matter what I tried I just couldn't do it…"

Looking apologetically at the latex bound blonde, it was clear that Erza had done her best to help her, comfort her, support her even, but as Natsu easily guessed the reason she failed was not a lack of trying…but rather… "…I did everything I could think of to help her, but Lucy didn't need a friend, or even a sister…" her brown opals returning to lock with Dragneel's once more they both knew what she was about to say next, "…she needed a man who would love her…" Knightwalker seemed to look into Natsu's very soul as her pink lips moved, the man nodding unconsciously to her demands. "…You need to protect her…Natsu Dragneel…" the scarlet haired maiden said plainly, her desire to see her friend happy unmistakable, "…treat her right…" her red eyebrows suddenly furrowed over her caring eyes, "…or I will make you rue the day you so much as _touched_ that girl, and ensure you will never again so much as be able to _think_ of her, or any other without feeling pain beyond what you could possibly imagine…"

Not speaking at first, the strength of her words had surprised him, not just their meaning, or that she had said them in the first place, but _how_ she said them. It was familiar yet distant, if he had to describe the emotions he was feeling and smelling from her the closest he could come up with would be a mixture of how Cana had been after he failed to realize Mirajane had been trying to get his attention as a woman, and how Gildart's had been after he discovered that Natsu had slept with Cana. More than a friend, but less than a parent, it was confusing, until he recalled why it seemed vaguely familiar, where he had seen, and more importantly, felt them before.

Though she was far calmer and in control there was no mistaking it, it was exactly the same as back at the Tower of Heaven with Jellal, though not from Erza directed at him, rather from himself directed at the young blue haired man.

These were the words of a sibling, one who may not have shared the same blood, but could be mistaken as nothing less, someone who cared for, loved, and would fight to the death to protect them. The look in her eyes right now was one of trust, but he could see the raging inferno sealed within them, the fury and rage that would be unleashed upon anyone who dared to harm their family.

Natsu took first one step towards the knight Captain, and then another, his right arm stretching outward, it was not long before he had settled a an open hand on her shoulder, his fiery gaze of passion for the blonde eclipsing that which the knight had just exhibited, "Don't worry, Erza…" he nodded once more as he spoke, "…Lucy Heartfilia or Lucy Ashley…I love her with _all_ my heart…" his eyes caught fire like embers at the mention of her name, "…because either way…she is still _MY_ Lucy…"

The gaze which she had held against the man now fading completely, Knightwalker had but only a smile to look upon the dragon slayer with now, her concern for her friend having been lovingly put to rest. "Good…then we shall hear no more of that…" the woman's shining hair was brushed behind one delicate ear as she changed the topic of their conversation to more upbeat matters. "Now, tell me…" she was soon sporting a rather feline looking grin as she shifted a little closer to the fire wizard, "…I believe you said Lucy Heartfilia OR Lucy Ashley…" the dragon slayer blushed a light pink knowing where this was going. "…So does that mean I was right in thinking you _FINALLY_ made your move on that sweet girl from your world?..."

Looking away at first, Natsu really didn't know why this sort of prodding still embarrassed him as much as it did. He had done almost everything in the book with and or to his girlfriend's body since the day they'd become one being in the forest… And it wasn't like he had EVER been spared a moment from the teasing he had known was inevitable the second they came back to Magnolia an official couple. Cana at the very least giving the pair enough teasing to make a couple that had been married fifty years blush; so WHY did he still act like a blushing virgin having just gotten his first date whenever the girl was brought up?

"We…well…heheheh…" his cheeks glowing that much brighter the longer he was under the Captain's prying eyes, the man found himself saved by the most unlikeliest of persons.

"Well yeah, of course he's bedded the girl he was with _the whole time_ he was here last time…" Wendy flipped her hair out of her eyes, the dragon slayer mentally cursing her as she nonchalantly went about possibly getting him executed, "…he has a harem made up of most of the girls in his guild after all…" she looked over at the pair, her thin arms squishing into her braless melons as she met eyes with the redhead, "…and then there's me and blondie too…"

Being sure to mentally promise to give his new blue haired lover an extra thorough pounding the next chance he got should he live through this, Natsu slowly returned his gaze to Erza Knightwalker, the mightiest woman of Edolas. Fully expecting the battle goddess to pull out her sword and cleave him in twain, he was almost shocked to see that instead of a look of disgust and rage plastered on her face, there was one of surprise. Surprise that gave way as a smile slowly spread itself over her cheeks, the shock of it all easily passing over her. Breathing a sigh of relief, the dragon slayer couldn't help thanking his guardian celestial spirit for the news going over with the woman so easily.

"That's great, Natsu!..." Knightwalker smiled sweetly at him as of all things she _congratulated_ him. Though it may have seemed strange at first, the man understood her feelings immediately. If he was worthy of her trust with Lucy Ashley, whom must have known already that he was with other women yet still made the declaration she had to her ex, then as far as the knight was concerned there wasn't a reason in Edolas or Earth Land to even think his intentions with the other girls were _anything_ , but pure.

Placing her hand on his shoulder just as he had hers when confessing his absolute love for Lucy Ashley, she cocked her head to the side in joy, "…It makes me _so_ happy to hear that you and Scarlet got together!" she smiled brightly at him before continuing, "…it is because of her that I've tried so hard to become a better person actually, she told me just how important you are to her and how if it wasn't for you she would have given up on becoming strong a long time ago…" the woman was yet to open her eyes and see the man shaking in his boots in front of her, "…so hearing from you that you've finally returned her feelings tells me that there truly is such a thing as karma in the world!"

While Juvia had yet to budge from her resolute place leaning against the far wall, Luce and Wendy were currently staring over at the dragon slayer with matching worried expressions on their faces. The towel clad bluenette hadn't been present when Natsu listed off the girls he was with in Earth Land, but THEY had…and as memory served Erza Scarlet was not one of the names he mentioned to the crowd when he'd first arrived. Giving each other looks that agreed they would do something if their lover's life was put in mortal danger, the two well-endowed fairies waited patiently for their man to…man up…and break the news to the mighty young woman.

"Well, uhhh…you see…Knightwalker…" Natsu paled as the Captain's brown orbs slowly opened to lock with his pensive gaze just as his eyes squeezed shut, "…I kinda…sorta…" sweat quickly beginning to pour down the back of his spiky pink head, the fire wizard let out an audible gulp at the way her face was ever so slowly changing from one of relieved joy…to furious disappointment. The male readying himself for the epic ass beating that was bound to be coming his way; he was surprised when nothing happened…no punch…no kick…no slice…not even a touch…

Opening his eyes to see why on Edolas he wasn't dead yet, he found himself captivated by the smile mere inches in front of him. Smiling at him with a brilliance Natsu hadn't seen since the day after he'd rescued Erza Scarlet from the Tower of Heaven, Knightwalker glanced up above him as dark blue glitter began to twinkle down on the man, her gut telling her that this was the end of their conversation one way or another. "Well then you know what you need to do now…don't you?..." She smiled looking back at him again, the man in awe as the shimmering orbs of dark blue glitter fell with ever increasing frequency around them. Though it had been some time since they had witnessed magic in their land, they knew the feel of it all the same, and given the current circumstances it wasn't difficult to guess just what kind of magic this was.

The room quickly filling with those glittery stars, everyone was transfixed by them, well everyone except Dragion. The man suddenly springing up from where he had been a crumpled heap on the hard cold floor, he had his hands on Lucy's shoulders for but a moment before she had taken them in hers. "Please…I'm sorry…" he looked into her deep brown orbs, silently begging her not to go too...he knew love between them would never happen…but even still…he didn't want to see his oldest and dearest friend leave…possibly for good.

"Please, Lucy, don't…don't leave, just…please, give me one more chance, I know things will never be the same between us, and I know that it's my fault, I accept that, but can't…we were friends for so long, we fought side by side, back to back since the day we first met…please, I'm begging you, as your partner, you friend…don't go, Lucy…"

Fighting to resist any residual feelings she'd had for the man grabbing onto her from the past, her blonde hair swirled around her pale features as she pushed him away with everything she had! "I told you before!..." her angry gaze and gritted teeth shot daggers at him as the wind suddenly began to pick up around them, a celestial spirit gate opening above the group in the ladies room, "…You had your chance and now it's gone! I can't…No…I WON'T go through this again, Dragion!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, the gale force winds beginning to suck in everything around them, drowning out her final parting words to her former boyfriend to all but the young man himself.

Realizing what was about to happen, Natsu Dragneel was NOT taking any risks, he may have come into this world empty handed, but he sure as hell wasn't leaving it the same! The fear of not being able to take his new girlfriends with him racing through his veins, he reached out first with his left hand and took hold of the Marvell girl, her blue hair flailing in the air as he pulled her close. His first conquest of Edolas secure, the dragon slayer shot across the room with the bluenette held tightly against him. Arriving just as Luce pushed her ex-boyfriend away from her, the man who loved Lucy-kind more than any other caught her in his grasp.

Falling away from his old flame, Dragion seemed destined to be sucked in as well! But just as he started floating up into the air he felt a hand grab him by the ankle before he was pulled back down by the mighty strength of Erza Knightwalker. The maiden of battle pulling out her sword, she drove it into the ground in front of her to use as an anchor; unfortunately for the Edolas Natsu however she had pulled with all her might. The man being yanked back like a slingshot, he was slammed against the woman's breast plate with a resounding _BANG!_ and knocked out cold.

His girls now securely in his arms, Dragneel looked back at the scarlet knight as his feet started to lift up into the air, dark orbs meeting brown eyes he reaffirmed to the counterpart of his oldest friend that the girl from his realm would experience the love she deserves. His fiery pink spikes flailing around him as he lifted off, a nod of his head was all the Captain needed to see to know everything would be alright in Earth Land…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Turning his orbs away from the scarlet haired woman just before he and his fairy girls were brought through the gate, Natsu had to quickly flick his head to the side to avoid getting hit by a rather small and VERY damp cloth. His eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, the dragon slayer was treated to one last look at the Juvia of Edolas in all her wet, bouncy glory! Her huge snow globes jiggling in the raging wind as she ducked down to cover herself in the far corner of the room, he thanked his lucky stars that while the suction wasn't strong enough to take her with them; it WAS strong enough to give him a goodbye present!

A wide grin spreading across his face, the dragon slayer of Earth Land held his two Edolas lovers in his arms, their cheeks just a red as Juvia's were at her last second unveiling, as they were at long last sucked into the gate, no trace of the trio remaining to be seen.

Dragging the still unconscious Dragion out of the hole in the wall and into the main guild hall, Knightwalker breathed a sigh of relief that the only unforeseen casualty of Dragneel's departure was Juvia's towel. It all over, the woman looked up to the sound of a pair of feet springing towards them. "Knightwalker!" Mirajane called as she skidded to a halt in front of the redhead, her concern for her lover clear as day. "Don't worry, Mira…" the armored young woman smiled, lifting her boyfriend up to show that he was alright. "…He's just knocked out is all…nothing a little R&R won't fix."

Smiling at the bar maiden, her eyes closed as she felt her take the unconscious man, she soon opened them again when the white haired girl didn't respond. "Mira?...what's wrong?..." she asked, the other girl now holding her man in her arms with ease. "Nothing…I just…" the elder Strauss looked up at the warrior with a hint of worry in her eyes. "…I heard him talking to Lucy in there…" she looked down in sadness, "…I'm just worried…do you think he actually?..."

"I know he loves you, Mira…" the armored Captain reassured her, her head bowing to show that there was no doubt in her mind about Dragion's feelings for the bar maiden. "…They said what needed to be said…that is all…" she rubbed the other girl's shoulder supportively, "…just give him a little time to pull himself together…he's the luckiest man in Edolas now…remember?..." The snowy haired girl smiling back at her friend as best she could, the two slid down against the wall of the main hall, the events of that day ones they would never forget for as long as they lived. Each breathing deep breaths, their attention turned to their own thoughts. For Erza, it was the friend who had become a sister to her that was now gone, while Mira's were on the unconscious young man seated on her lap wrapped in her arms. As for the young man himself… though unconscious, his mind was replaying the last words his former flame had said to him before leaving his life forever.

 _"I've moved on Natsu, and it's time you did the same!" she paused to catch her breath before adding almost as an afterthought, "Don't make the same mistake with Mira as you did with me…love her, Natsu…"Lucy had looked at him as the last of her feelings for him left her, "…and don't you_ _dare_ _break her heart too…"_

Meanwhile…unbeknownst to the young women, there was one more victim of the spirit gate's opening. "Uhhh…what happened?..." Gray groaned to himself as he slowly dredged his way past the stargazing women, the man crawling through the hole into the ladies room without anyone noticing him. Normally fitting through a man-sized hole would have been nigh impossible for Gray Surge, but thankfully the swirling vortex created by the spirit gate opening had sucked off most of the man's clothes, his being going from a giant ball of fabric to being clad in just a simple pair of black shorts and a plain white button up shirt.

But it wasn't the search for his dozens of lost layers that had the raven haired male crawling into the ladies room today…no…he didn't care that, as far as he was concerned, he was stark naked in the middle of the guildhall…but still all he cared about was… _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ the sound of the girl he loved squealing in panic echoing throughout his mind, Gray was able to muster up the courage to forget about his apparent nudity and search out the girl he loved!

"Juvia…" he said with a little more urgency to himself as he stood up in the dimly lit ladies room. The place was a mess! Water everywhere, and soap bottles scattered, he wasn't sure what had happened here or what had stripped him of his clothes, but what he did know was that the girl he dreamed of proving himself to had cried out in panic…and that meant all else in the world came second to making sure she was safe…

"Juvia!..." calling out the name of that beautiful former wizard he loved like no other, the name of the girl who _always_ spurned his advances and batted his roley poley self away before he could even get another word in besides her name, it set his heart on fire as he heard her…

"Gray…" Spinning around at the first hint of her voice, the man hadn't had time to think over the tone he'd heard her say his name in before he saw her…before he saw… _her…_ Pale cheeks heating up faster than Natsu on a Lucy hunt, Gray felt like he must have been dreaming…the sight standing before him one that he had never dared to imagine lest he spoil any hope of settling should he fail to gain the loving affections of the girl he had fallen head over heels for.

Spinning around fast enough to almost snap his neck, Gray's eyes exploded out of their sockets at seeing the girl before him. Long blue tresses still damp against the ivory skin of her swan neck, Juvia Lockser stood _completely_ naked before the man who wanted her above all others. One hand cupping over her bare sex, her other arm was squished across the ever pinkening flesh of her huge boobs, her soft E cups wobbling and jiggling around with her every movement.

His tongue unraveling like a fruit snack as his tense breathing soon accelerated to lustful pants, Gray ran his eyes all over her from head to toe as her cheeks tinted to that same shade of red his were, her eyes almost shutting as she gazed back at him with a look of pure need. "Gray…" she nearly moaned his name as she called over to him, his mind shutting down before the glory of her nudity, "…Gray…I'm so cold…and wet…" she tipped her head seductively at him as he panted like a starved animal, "…I was wondering…do you think you could lend me some clothes?..." her melodious voice touched him in places he dared not think of around the girl until now, but his lady had made a request of him…and he would honor it as only a gentleman could.

"Ye…yeah…Juvia…" he groaned as he slowly dragged his feet toward the naked bluenette, "…I'll give you my clothes…I'll give you…" he gulped as her expression turned that much more lustful as he approached her, "…I'll give you all my…clo…clo…" The man's brain completely shutting down as Juvia Lockser slowly moved her hands and arms that shielded herself from him, the girl unveiling every last wonder of her body to his virgin eyes as she licked her lips hungrily. "Come here…Gray…" she motioned her finger towards him as he came within inches of her defenseless…succulent body… "…show _your_ girl what a man can do to her…"

Turning around at the weird sounds they were hearing behind them, Erza and Mirajane paused…the sordid gasps, and hungry slurping noises coming from the hole to the ladies room confirming to the pair _EXACTLY_ what was going on in there…and more importantly why they had yet to hear Juvia call out for clothes…

Two pairs of orbs, one brown, the other blue looking all around them, they could see dozens and dozens of pairs of clothes stuck to the wall around them. Blushing when their eyes finally met, the young women decided it was only right that they gave the new lovers the privacy they would need for the long night ahead.

The knocked out Dragion still in her arms, Mirajane walked off with the scarlet knight by her side, the pair still suffering from severely reddened cheeks as the sounds of the frantic groping of nubile female flesh filled their ears. Her eyes shifting back to her white haired friend one last time, Knightwalker couldn't help a light, feminine giggle escaping her lips as she said it, "Well…" she grinned at the bar maiden, "…maybe Natsu is the _second_ luckiest man in Edolas…"

 **Celestial Spirit World:**

The stars of the celestial heavens floated overhead…the star signs…the constellations illuminating them with their brilliance…the floors were like diamond and the walls were of the most intricate crystal…it truly was a splendid place the Spirit World…a place of serenity…tranquility…a place without so much as one loud…

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

…Person…

The spirit gate opening up several feet in the air, the disheveled forms of one man and two girls landed in a heap on the impregnable floor. "Oh, that was pretty lucky!" Wendy 'marveled' at how soft her landing was despite the ground being so hard. "Yeah…you're tellin' me!" Jumping to her feet just as soon as the bluenette was off of her, Luce set about dusting herself off now that she could.

"Hey?...where's Natsu?..." the blonde suddenly asked aloud, the girl's question quickly being answered by a loud, "Uuuughhhh…" from nearby. Turning around in place though, the buxom female couldn't see him anywhere! "Uuuuughhhh!..." There it was again! Now, she was getting annoyed! The fighter looking all around, she was just about to start searching for someone to ask (interrogate) when Wendy solved the mystery for her. "AAAHHH! What are you doing to Natsu?!" the bluenette called out as she rushed over to the blonde, her arms outstretched.

Watching the other girl with what could only be called an irritated stare, the latex salesgirl was flipped on her rather pliant ass before she could even open her mouth. "What the hell's the matter with you?" Wendy yelled down at the blonde as she helped up their battered boyfriend, the poor man having been trapped under Ashley's boots as she stomped around having done a fair bit of damage to him, "…Like, seriously?..." she not at all noticing the figures coming up behind them, "…did all the nutrients that are _supposed_ to go to your brain just go to those oversized things on your chest instead?!"

Pulling the dragon slayer to his feet, his eyes two spinning swirls, the bluenette blushed, but looked the other way as he rested his face in her ample cleavage…it wasn't like he hadn't done _far_ worse things than that to them anyway. "Hey!" Lucy Ashley snarled as she jumped to her feet, ready to pull that damned tube top right down to her thighs for that comment, "…I told ya, they're Gs, but they still ain't that—"

"MOO—OOOOOOOOOO!" The sound of a cow meant only one thing to Natsu as he felt himself coming to in the perfume filled valley of Wendy's perky cleavage, "…I kneeeeew Lucy's udders were big, but WOWOOOOOOOOO!"

An annoyed snarl forming on her lips, this was the LAST thing Luce needed right now! Heartfilia had told her _all_ about the bull and his obsession with her body, her huge breasts especially, and had advised her other self to stay clear of him! "Great…now I've got to deal with the boob-bull today too…" the blonde's teeth grinded together as her small fists shook at her sides. Luce was just about to head off to tenderize some steak when Natsu fully came to, the man hoisting himself out of the pillowy bosom of his 'marvelous' lover; he gave her a playful wink before heading over to calm down the bikini and spandex clad chick. "Hey, Luce…cool it, alright?..." he whispered into her ear as he came up behind her, circling his arms around her and trapping her own against her sides to keep her under control while he dealt with the horny bovine, the sound of yet another male spirit of Lucy's speaking up to further agitate the trio.

"Mhhhhmmm…now _who_ is  this beautiful fairy?..." Spinning around with a now squirming Luce held tightly in his arms, Natsu let out a low growl as he saw none other than the womanizing spirit Leo…the man cradling HIS Wendy in his lean arms…that wasn't going to last for very long… "What the hell, you perv!..." Wendy shouted at the man holding her bridal style, the girl's rather hefty melons sliding around on her chest in a way she was NOT comfortable with around a man other than the one who had proved himself worthy of her, "…let me go! What kind of crazy place is this!?"

The bluenette's thrashing about only causing her overfilled water balloons to wobble around in her tube top all the more, the green band at the top squishing into her bouncy globes in a way that would make any being, spirit or human drool… "It's okay, sweetie…" Leo let his glasses fall down his nose as smoothly as he could, the display agitating more than arousing the girl in his grasp, "…you're _safe_ with me…now how about we…go back to my place and I'll show you what a real starry sky looks like?..." The bull skidding to a halt right beside the lion, his eyes were bursting with hearts at the beautifully stacked vixen they had, both of them sure the girl would come around and have some fun if they only pleased (teased) her enough.

The pair putting on their most seductive faces for their model of a lady, neither of them saw the dual flaming fists before they smashed into their faces! "GWWUUUUAAAHHH!" Both of the spirits rolling back until they hit a crystal wall, the pair shook their heads as their vision centered back on 'their' girl. "Ugh! It's about time!" Wendy complained in her boyfriend's ear as he caught her, "Ya would think that after reviving a guy in her boobs a girl would get rescued just a _little_ faster than that!"

Setting his, rightfully, pissed off girlfriend back on her feet, Natsu couldn't help blushing as he looked slightly away from the livid girl, the fact that she was _far_ from wrong irking him almost as much as the idea of the spirits touching what was his did. Her brown orbs moving from the dazed zodiacs and then to her man, Luce's face picked up a thin light of pink as she saw that familiar look in his eyes, _'Looks like_ _someone's_ _getting possessive…about time…'_ she grinned, the blonde standing to the right of her mate while Wendy stood on his left as the masculine spirits stormed over to them.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this crap, Natsu!" Leo yelled as he stomped over to the dragon slayer, "…Virgo already let it slip that you're dating Lucy Heartfilia!" the man was clearly furious over the news, as was his hoofed companion right behind him, "Yeah! First you claim Lucy's wonderful udders all for yourself and now you claim the other one and the bluenette too!?"

The male zodiacs practically shaking with rage at how the fire wizard was hogging all the beautiful women that came by, but as a pair of blue eyebrows furrowed over brown orbs, the man was the _least_ of their worries once the girl stood her ground. "HEY! I have a name, you know!" The haughty Edolas lady shouted as she pushed past her boyfriend to stand before the two male zodiacs, the pair merely exchanging perverted looks at the way she thrust her chest out when confronting them. "Heheh…I bet you do, beautiful…" Leo winked at the young woman, a young woman who was NOT taking his shit lying down anymore. "…wanna tell me what it is?...That way I'll know just the name to moan as you're savoring my—"

"My name is Wendy! Wendy Marvell!"

"…"

"WHAT!?" The jaws of both horn dog spirits crashing into the ground, their ears shot steam up into the air even while their eyes faded into two pure white orbs, the girl's name the _LAST_ one that they would have _ever_ expected to hear! "Bu…but…wait…how…what?..." The bull still spewing hot steam out of his ears, Leo just couldn't believe it! "…You're _Wendy_? Wendy _Marvell_?…but then…how are you so?..." his eyes slowly sank back down to the bluenette's perky E cups.

With how long she had lived her life looking and dressing the way she did, Wendy didn't need to follow his eyes to know just where he was looking. A streak of red spreading over her cheeks, the girl wished so badly that she still had her magical tonfas! Oh, the devastation that she would unleash on the perverted duo if she could only get her weapons! Her tiny fists shaking at her sides, while the Edo girl may have been unable to fight the men as she was; she WAS able to distract them with the trembling of her large breasts as her mate had a brilliant idea to give her something to laugh about.

While the girl the spirits had now mentally dubbed as 'Big Wendy' kept them busy, Natsu had a little plan to get the rude bastards back for daring to brazenly pick up _his_ Wendy like that! The lion and bull not noticing the movements to the right of the bluenette, Dragneel quickly pulled out a couple slips of paper out of his pocket, the man grinning as Luce handed him a mysteriously _warm_ pen that was hidden somewhere in her outfit, he got to scribbling!

' _Oh…I wonder what Natsu's up to…'_ The thought going through the young sapphire's mind as she tilted her head back to look at him, she gently brought her hands up from their resting places on her round hips to cross them under her generous bust, _'…well whatever it is, it_ _better_ _piss off these little shits as much as they did me…'_ Catching the smile gracing Luce's lips though, her hopes were assured…the bluenette walking back over to her mate's side, she knew that the blonde didn't wear that kind of grin for nothing…

Two sets of eyes moving back and forth between the man writing as fast as he could with a _huge_ grin plastered on his face, and the skintight outfit of the girl he'd gotten the pen from, they could already feel their anger seeping away as they each played the guessing game of just what wonderful place on the blonde's over endowed body that pen had been hidden…

The males still staring at the curvy blonde, the girl curiously looked over to see what it was her boyfriend was writing on the pieces of paper, her brown orbs scanning over the few words written, she started laughing hysterically, the lion and the bull grinning up to their ears as those creamy white coconuts of hers started dancing around in her skimpy bikini top to the tune of her laughter.

Wendy now getting a good look at the cards as the dragon slayer flashed them to her before turning them over, she was soon laughing just as loudly and just as hard at what was about to happen, neither her nor Luce caring that they were staring at their jiggling boobs as it would only make the joke that much funnier!

His ladies whole heartedly supporting him, Natsu turned the cards over now to face the two perverted zodiacs, "Yeah…Virgo can tell a story alright…" he grinned as the pair looked over the small pieces of paper, neither one being able to figure out what they meant by 'Lucy V' and 'Luce V'. "Uhhh, Natsu?...What the hell are these supposed to be?..." Leo asked, the lion giving the dragon slayer the dumbest look he could think of, the bull doing just the same.

Smirking with those sharp teeth of his, Luce and Wendy grinning right alongside him, the fire wizard finally revealing his little bout of payback on the guys who had _dared_ to scoop up what was his, "Heh…Why they're Lucy's V cards" the man chuckled motioning over to the scantily clad blonde to his right before winking at them, "..and before you ask…Yeah…I got the Edolas Lucy's too."

"YOU JERK!" The jaws of the zodiac spirits dropping to their feet with a _clang!_ they could barely keep their eyes in their sockets as trio in front of them were laughing their asses off! This time, the girls robbing the men of any more satisfaction, and if anything taunting them even further by pressing and hiding their big, quivering melons against the dragon slayer's side and back.

The two disappointed, and quite hard up spirits rearing back to fire back at the comedian and his two lovely assistants, the sound of swirling magic behind them called an end to their little sideshow…and the beginning of the main event… **"NATSU!..."** The voice of the man…the being that had set all of the recent events of Edolas in motion with his botched kidnapping appearing before them, the three humans looked an awful lot now like the spirits they were facing off against had only moments earlier. The beauty of the celestial heavens above them only now becoming apparent to the ladies, they stared up in wonder just as the King fully stepped out of the clouds, the majesty of his appearance fully justifying his rule over such a grandiose realm…

 **"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"** The voice of the Celestial Spirit King thundered over them, scaring the bluenette into clutching as tightly to the fire wizard as she could, **"…I HAVE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR YOU TO COME HERE…NATSU!…"** Looking up at the mighty King, neither Natsu nor Luce could see his mouth moving as he spoke, but the man had no time to ask any of his stupid questions as the ruler got straight to the point!

Gazing down at the puny human, the King wondered if this being truly was worthy of his daughter…or deserved to die for violating her purity… **"I HAVE CALLED YOU HERE TODAY…NATSU…"** his voice never once dropped an octave, much to the trio's ire, **"…TO SPEAK TO YOU REGARDING THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT, VIRGO!"** he decreed, the two lesser spirits bolting off to bow down on the other side of the relatively small floor space away from the accused one.

Much to the shock, and intense concern, of his girlfriends, Natsu wasn't about to be taken aback by fancy light shows and loud voices…not when a girl he loved was at stake! "Oh, yeah!?" he called up to the Spirit King, yelling as loud as he could to at least challenge the King's voice for supremacy, "…Well we've got nothin' to talk about!..." the dragon slayer bellowed, each of his girls trying in vain to shut him up for his own good, their eyes wide in fear, "…I promised I'd stand by Virgo's side and keep her safe!..." the man's pink hair wavered about in the wind as he yelled up at the mighty monarch, "…and nobody, and no King is going to make me break that promise to her!"

Not moving from where he hovered over the group, the King merely motioned with his left hand, a burst of light emanating from his palm, a spirit gate suddenly appeared beside the dragon slayer. Everyone watching with baited breath, a small pile of sand poured out onto the ground before a soft, "Eep!" was heard.

The eyes of all those in the room widening as they realized who had just been summoned before them, the form of a petite, pink haired spirit slowly stood up in front of everyone, the girl's short silky hair and oh so tight maid style bikini instantly singling her out as none other than the girl about whom _ALL_ of the past few day's events had happened because of. Shaking her head as she rose, Virgo spent but only a moment brushing the sand off of her flawless skin before she looked up to see the wizard she loved so much.

"Master is back!" Quickly scooting over to the man who'd 'maid' her so dirty, the other spirits looked on with a hint of jealousy as she was scooped up in the dragon slayer's muscular arms before his lips crashed into hers, the pair blushing at the contact the moment his tongue slipped down her throat, the taste of a celestial spirit unlike anything the man had tasted before…well…except for maybe celestial wizards…

Slowly pulling on the side of his mustache as the human wizard made out with the little Zodiac, the King nodded as the kiss came to an end, Natsu needing air even while the kinky spirit still tried to get at his smoky tongue. **"WELL I THINK I HAVE SEEN ALL I NEED TO SEE!..."** The Celestial monarch said with a relatively lower thunderous roar than he had spoken with previously, **"I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU AND I WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM'S CONCERNING THE ZODIAC SPIRIT, VIRGO…"** The King's mighty decree causing the girls from Edolas to breathe a sigh of relief. They hadn't been too sure about just what had been going on here, but seeing that the Celestial Spirit King wasn't mad anymore things seemed to be getting better at least.

Her eyes closing as she beamed happily up at the King, Virgo was as happy as she'd been the night she'd been dirtied, "Thank you so much, Father!" she waved up at him, the looks on Natsu's Luce's and Wendy's faces freaking out at the surprising revelation, the trio screaming, "DID YOU JUST SAY, HE'S YOUR DAD!?" Completely ignoring the funny humans though, the bikini maid just continued with her conversation with her parent, "And Father?...What about Princess…can she?..." she looked at him hopefully, the King shifting his gaze to the dragon slayer now that the subject of the human girl had come up.

 **"NATSU DRAGNEEL!..."** he bellowed at full strength once more, freaking out the buxom beauties that much more **, "…YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION TO DATE MY DAUGHTER, THE ZODIAC SPIRIT, VIRGO…"** he couldn't help smiling some as it started to dawn on the humans just what all this had been about, and what was coming next, **"…BUT AS FOR THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT WIZARD, LUCY HEARTFILIA!"** the King failed to keep himself from blushing at the look of love that spread across the man's face at the sound of his girl's name, **"…YOU WILL HEAR NO WORD FROM ME!..."** The dragon slayer as well as Luce jumping up to celebrate, their cheers were cut off as the King continued, **"…BUT!...SOMEONE** **ELSE** **WILL BE HANDLING THAT MATTER AFTER YOU MAKE YOUR RETURN TO EARTH LAND!"**

At hearing that, the two male Zodiacs knew _EXACTLY_ who their King was referring to that would be warning Natsu Dragneel to treat the pure hearted blonde right, the oncoming lecture one they would have to find _some way_ to see after that 'V Card' joke they'd been put through earlier. "Ergh…why those annoying little pieces of…WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!?" Luce suddenly spun around to face the spirits, the girl threatening to kick their asses if they kept acting up. But much to her ever increasing anger, the pair just laughed even harder!

"Yeah!? And what are you going to do to us without any magic?" Leo smirked, Taurus not too far behind, "Well you could always try to smother us with those huge bOOOOOOOObies of yours!" the pair rolling around clutching their sides at that last comment, Ashley was practically seething with rage! If there was ANYTHING that she hated in the world it was when someone making rude comments about her body! "EERGGH! WHY YOU LITTLE!..." lunging at the zodiac leader, Luce was going to _show him_ just what happened when you messed with Lucy Ashley! "…I'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK ABOUT MY BOOBS—Eh!"

The maiden's hair flowing around her head as she charged him, Luce threw out one outstretched fist with all her might! The tiny bundle of pain and agony that was her fist only moments from connecting with him! But before her punch hit home, a sense of deja vu passed over her…it was just like what had happened back with Natsu…when they'd fought…a man…a man who lusted after her body…he had her…and she was helpless before his strength! Those beautiful brown orbs of hers shooting open, although the situation was exactly the same, the feelings the girl was experiencing were _drastically_ different! When Natsu had caught her attack…deep down she loved him…she _craved_ his touch on her nude flesh…but Leo…this…crude man that now caught her punch…she didn't like him…she didn't want him to touch her hand, let alone the sensitive places meant only for her love… Those beautiful brown orbs shooting open, it wasn't lust she felt now…but fear…

"Teach me to talk about them, huh?..." Leo grinned, the lion deftly trying his best to sound seductive, despite how sleazy it came off when he was mad, "…well maybe you could _teach_ me…" the girl's eyes looked on with an expression no one else would ever see the fighter wear, "…about how to measure them?...I  know you're a big girl…Lucy…" he drew himself closer to her now, her neck rearing back to keep her distance from him, "…but I wanna know…just _how_ big…" The male reaching out with his free hand, he wiggled his fingers as they neared the blonde's defenseless chest, a bikini top being probably the _worst_ thing she could have used to hold her soft Gs at a time like this, the man was just about to cop the feel of a lifetime when…

"UGH!"

Staggering backward as the pain slowly spread throughout his groin, the man who had dreamed of Lucy touching his manhood had at long last had his wish…

Grinning back at the handiwork of the short haired girl, her second demonstration of just how defenseless she was lit a light bulb in his head. Natsu was marching over to the Spirit King to find a solution to the problem of his ladies' weakness before the wheezing spirit behind him could gasp his first breath, "Hey, yeah!" he called up to him, the King looking down only slightly agitated, "…Luce and Wendy just came here from Edolas!..." the dragon slayer motioned to the one girl shaking with rage, and the other currently asking Virgo if she had a spare of her maid bikini…in the pinkette's cup size… "…is there any way you can give them the ability to use magic or replace their weapons?! C'mon, they need something if they're going ta join Fairy Tail!"

The antics continuing on in the background, the most interesting of which being Wendy stuffing a tiny maid bikini into her tube top while no one was looking, the Celestial Spirit King thought for a while, his eyes finally glowing a bright blue as he had an idea. **"YES!..."** His thunderous voice brought all attention back to him, Luce and Wendy running up to stand beside their mate, **"…SINCE THE TWO LADIES WERE WIZARDS PRIOR TO THE DISAPPEARANCE OF MAGIC FROM EDOLAS I** **CAN** **OPEN UP THEIR LATENT ORIGINS AND GRANT THEM CELESTIAL MAGIC!"**

Luce jumping up and down in joy, knowing that her anger would be finding a way to vent very soon, she had her cheering cut short as the King finished his announcement **, "…YES, I CAN GIVE YOU MAGIC THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO USE IN EARTH LAND…BUT…THE PROCESS OF OPENING AN ORIGIN IS** _ **EXTREMELY**_ **PAINFUL!"**

At hearing the pain involved with the procedure, Wendy was quick to spot the gigantic sword hanging by the King's side, the girl rightfully assuming that it would be used in the 'opening', the bluenette decided against the procedure. "Ummm, no thanks…" the girl's brown eyes met Natsu's worried ones the moment she made her decision, "…don't worry, Natsu…" she reassured her love, "…I'll find a different way to use magic again…one that won't leave scars on my body…"

 **"AND YOU!?"** The King turned to look at Luce now, a wide grin spreading on Natsu's cheeks the moment he saw that sexy and badass smirk forming on the blonde's lips, the man _knowing_ she would be a wizard again by the end of the day! "Heh!..." Luce huffed as she slammed her fist into her open palm, "…Bring it on…I can take it!"

A smile appearing in his mind, the Celestial Spirit King knew just where he'd seen that kind of fire before…the one girl to stand up to him over the years…the one who bet it all to save Leo's life… **"I LIKE YOUR ENTHUSIASM, GIRL…"** The King nodded proudly at her, **"…IT IS QUITE CLEAR TO ME THAT YOU** **ARE** **ANOTHER LUCY!..."**

 **"NOW!..."** The King watched as the blonde girl stepped up to stand before him, that fire in her eyes still burning brightly **, "…THE KIND OF CELESTIAL MAGIC YOU WILL LEARN WILL BE BASED ON THE MAGIC OF THE LAST WIZARD YOU CAME INTO** _ **CLOSE**_ **CONTACT WITH!..."** His eyes moving over the girl as she suddenly looked away from him, a rather embarrassed look coating her delicate features just as a proud one covered Natsu's **. "…SO!..."** He kept his gaze locked on the blonde, **"…WHAT KIND OF MAGIC WAS IT!?..."** Shifting his focus from between the two humans closest to him, each of their young faces coated in a dark red blush, it didn't take long before it became _VERY_ clear just what kind of magic the tough blonde girl had come into contact with most recently…and just _WHAT_ kind of contact it was…

Steam shooting out of his ears, the King didn't need the couple to tell him at this point! Trying to cool down the equally red blush on his cheeks just as Virgo let loose a series of adorable giggles at her Father's funny face, he decided to get going with the procedure. Drawing his massive sword from its scabbard, he looked down at the blonde once more, her gaze having returned to one of feminine strength rather than feminine modesty; he slashed down with one mighty blow! The magic in his sword opening Luce Ashley's primary magical origin!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming out at the top of her lungs in agony, Luce collapsed to the floor, harshly clutching her stomach as a series of red markings began to glow all over her previously flawless pale figure. "Lucy!" Rushing over to his girlfriend's side, Natsu knew no girl should have to go through that kind of pain! But as he reached down to comfort the blonde, instead, and much to his proud surprise, a gloved hand shoved him away! Slowly pushing herself to her feet, Luce somehow managed to endure the kind of pain that would send even the most resilient of men to the ground for good!

Grinning with a look of pride on his face, Natsu was sure he knew now how his girls felt when _he_ did something unbelievably badass, the sheer amount of pride in being able to say, ' _that_ is  my girl' one he hoped he could feel over and over again! Staggering to her feet, Ashley's short blonde bangs wavered in front of her bloodshot opals, her smirk of confidence unwavering, "Heh…is this what you call, pain?..." she shrugged it off, the symbols suddenly glowing that much brighter as the procedure wore on, "…I've had worse…"

After what seemed like an hour of watching the blonde endure some of the worst pain imaginable…it happened…

 _FWOOSH!_

Suddenly, and without any warning at all, the markings disappeared completely, the girl's body returning to its previous perfect state, it wasn't a moment later that, that mighty sound met the ears of all around her! Her right fist raised in front of her very eyes, Luce was in awe at what she was seeing…celestial flames…fires which burned like the starry sky around them engulfed her small fist, the blonde moving her hand about, instead of ashes that fell to the ground it was glitter…glitter and stars shining as they jumped out from the midnight blue and light blue flames surrounding her hand.

"No way…" Standing beside his girl, Natsu couldn't believe his eyes! It…it looked just like HIS magic, but…but different…like…like it was…

The Spirit King standing proudly over the newly anointed wizard, he mentally grinned as Lucy Ashley stood back up to her full height, the pain leaving her as her magic sprung forth to surround both of her fists now. **"BEHOLD!...CELESTIAL SLAYER MAGIC!"** His words proving Natsu correct, that Luce's magic was indeed a combination of his own and Lucy's, the dragon slayer couldn't look away from the beauty of the girl's fires. "Heh…" Luce smirked as she clenched and unclenched her fist, "…I think I'm going to like moving to Earth Land…"

A series of scared whimpers erupting behind the foursome, it was then that the celestial slayer was reminded of the little taunts that the perverted spirits had sent her way earlier… "Hey! You guys wanna fight me now!?" Luce spun around to face the two Zodiac spirits, their fear of her magic so great that they didn't even think to ogle her huge boobs as they bounced around in her white bikini top, "…I've got plenty of magic for ya!" The pair staring at her with looks of pure terror, the girl decided to pay them back a bit for their rude comments about her body earlier.

"Heh…" she grinned as her left hand extinguished, her fingers soon dipping into the flesh of one bouncy globe, "…you guys wanted me to smother you with _these_ , right?..." her grin only widened as they managed to get out a series of nods. "…Well…I'll tell ya what…" she slowly began to advance on them now, neither of the two mighty spirits feeling very macho at all right now! "…You beat me and I'll strip down and smother you two with _whatever_ parts of me, ya want…sound good?..." Running over to keep the girl from biting off more than she could chew, Wendy felt herself soon sharing the blonde's victorious smirk over the perverted and disrespectful males, their heads slowly shaking back and forth…the very fact that they knew there was so little a chance at beating her FORCING them to give up the once in a lifetime opportunity to ravish the body they each wanted so badly. Yeah…Luce felt pretty strong after doing what she had just done…oh did she ever!

Walking over to stand next to the girl who had just proved herself a 'trophy girlfriend' in every possible arena, her amazing power sealing the deal, the dragon slayer soon felt a much different, and much more common feeling recently beside pride as he gazed upon the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, Luce…" he said getting the newly inducted celestial girl's attention, "…you're tattoo…it's changed…"

One finely manicured eyebrow rising up as she looked over her arm, Luce saw that her man was indeed right! "Huh?...What the hell?..." The magic being forced into her newly opened origin mixing with the magical properties in her arm tattoo, the results were something that the dragon slayer had NEVER thought he would be so into… Instead of the original tattoo which had circled the blonde's upper arm, now a series of black flames rose up from her wrist all the way up to where her shoulder neared her collarbone. The flames raging all across her skin, stopping and letting up every few inches so that only about twelve or so of the large flames appeared on her skin, it was the finishing touch that numbed the mind of the fire wizard so much…

Staring at his girlfriend's new tattoo, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her shoulder…the final piece there making it something he MORE than approved of. "Damn…haha! Thanks King!" Luce called up to the Celestial Spirit King before turning back to face the chittering Zodiac males one more, "…Looks like _I'm_ the one whose fired up now!" All the while Luce went about intimidating the spirits, it was that one word burned into the buxom babe's skin that set his fire going the most…

There…right below her shoulder was his name… _Natsu_ that singular tattoo making all the rest take on a whole new meaning to the man…because from now on…no matter where she went…no matter who saw her…before they even knew the name of the blonde goddess before them…they would know one thing and one thing only… _she belonged to_ _him_ _…_

 **"SILENCE!"** The King had grown tired of the many cries of fear of his sons, the threats from the blonde, and the incessant clothing talk between the bluenette and his own little pinkette, not to mention the lustful looks directed everywhere by the dragon slayer…enough was enough! **"IT IS TIME THAT YOU THREE RETURNED TO LUCY AND YOUR FRIENDS IN EARTH LAND!..."** the King nodded down towards the humans he had welcomed to his world, **"…TRAIN WELL…AND GOOD LUCK IN THE DAYS AHEAD!..."** He moved to send them away, his action halted as the dragon slayer approached him.

"You know…you're really not half bad at all!..." the dragon slayer pumped his fist in the air at the mighty spirit, the King proud that the normally loud mouthed man was being respectful for a change, "…But yell at Lucy again like you did with Leo and you'll _regret_ it!"

A true grin spreading across his features at the balls on the fiery little wizard, the King bid him goodbye, **"VERY WELL!...I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!..."** Fire just starting to appear within the dragon slayer's mouth to take the monarch up on that challenge, he was suddenly sucked into another gate that the gigantic spirit had opened with his other hand, taking the two girls from Edolas with him.

"Really, Father?..." Virgo stood there, rather shocked that her elder had done such a thing, her hands pursed on her hips just like Aquarius did when she was annoyed. Letting out a thunderous storm of laughter, the King grinned all the more at his daughter's priceless reaction, **"HAHAHAAHAHAAAA! IT IS MY JOB TO RID YOU OF TROUBLESOME BOYS; ISN'T IT!?"** he kept on laughing, the cute little spirit giving him a weird look before she started laughing as well, the humiliated zodiacs across the room simply shaking their heads all the while.

 **Earthland Fairy BB Team Private Beach, 3 Days Later:**

"HAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Her Fleuve d'étoiles deflecting off from one of Erza's katana, Lucy pulled her arm back for another strike! Training had been going well so far for the girls of the 'Bikini Beach' team. Everyone was _hard_ at work preparing themselves for the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the festival where they would take back their rightful place as the strongest guild in all of Fiore!

Across the sands, Cana and Bisca were engaging in target practice, the brunette throwing cards trying to catch the greenette with one of them; meanwhile Bisca did her best to hold off the barrage with her rifle. But this being the rather…out there ladies of the team they were upping the stakes by aiming ONLY at the strings of each other's bikinis… Cana wearing her brown striped one, and Bisca with her own green camouflage pattern, the first one to end up completely bare out in the openness of the private beach being the one…well…there were perks to losing as well as winning the way their bets ran.

Over a ways away from them the team's two resident bluenettes struggled to overcome one another, Wendy wearing her red and yellow kitty patterned bikini while Juvia somehow managed to stuff her generous curves into a surprisingly revealing black number with blueish green strings, the young ladies sent attack after attack at one another to see who would get taken out first. Would it be Wendy getting sucked under by Juvia's many tidal waves, and maelstroms? Or would the younger girl's tornados and wind gusts peel the well-endowed and lovely bluenette out of her watery hole and into the open air?

The other girls either hard at work or taking a well-deserved break, Lucy Heartfilia now found herself springing across the open sands, her large breasts straining against the thin fabric of her white floral bikini top as she ducked under another well timed slash from the legendary redhead! Finally seeing a chance to fight back, the blonde sent another flick of her Fleuve d'étoiles back at her springy opponent, the older girl easily dodging it yet again.

By now it was clear to anyone watching that Titania was holding back by a significant degree to properly train her friend, the girl impressing her as she was continuously pushing her a little harder each time they sparred than the time before. "C'mon!..." Erza called down to the blonde bombshell as she soared overhead, "…You expect to get Natsu back fighting like that?!"

That taunt of not being strong enough to get her love back doing the trick, Lucy scowled at the markings on the scarlet girl's yellow bikini top as she flew above her, her smile shining with determination! "Okay! Try this one on for size!" The eager blonde yelled as she lunged directly at the knight, her Fleuve d'étoiles extending outward to grasp hold of the older girl's wrist when her guard was down, the moment before her whip made contact; a portal opened right over her head!

Time moving in slow motion, all the girls across the beach paused as they saw the gate open above the blonde, the form of a certain fire breathing man whom they all loved gracing their shimmering eyes; he was back…just like they knew he would be…

"NATSU!"

The young man not alone, he, and the rest of his entourage from Edolas crashed into the Heartfilia girl in mid-air, the group falling to the soft sand in a heap, everyone was too busy running towards the scene to notice the damp piece of cloth that had also fallen out of the gate. That small blue towel flying away from the others that had come through, it smacked right into the face of a certain short haired purplenette… "OH, YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!"

Kinana's shout of anger at her towel _now_ returning to her, long after her body had been publically groped and squeezed by both a drunken brunette and a curious pinkette maid spirit, going unnoticed as the other girls all clamored around the group, the man they had _all_ been waiting for finally dragging himself to the top of the pile.

"Ugghh…my aching head..." Natsu groaned, the man rubbing the side of his skull where he'd collided with one of the girl's knees, he seriously had to wonder how, when landing on three _EXTREMLY_ soft and well-endowed girls he had somehow managed to stick his head into one of the _few_ hard places on their bodies.

Landing a couple dozen feet away from the cat plus one dragon pile, "Natsu…" Erza let his name escape her lips, the young woman blushing at seeing him back again in one piece, the man still rubbing his head, he had yet to see the redhead though. Another body crawling out from under the mess, Lucy Heartfilia started to get up, a groan of her own leaking out before she looked up behind her. The sight of her boyfriend filling her eyes, she could not express how happy she was to see him again!

"NATSU!" Jumping to her knees and spinning around in one amazing move, Lucy had only _one_ thought on her mind at that moment…kiss…her…man! The girl doing just that as all of her female guildmates surrounded the happy scene, her timing was just a liiiiitle off… At the same time Lucy lunged at her boyfriend, her lips puckering for one hell of a 'Welcome Back Kiss!' Luce was just stirring, the blonde bombshell from Edolas kicking the groaning dragon slayer off of her, she rose up onto her knees to yell at that damned King wherever he was just at the worst (best) possible time…

 _Mmmmmmccccchhhhhhh!_

Gasps erupting throughout the group of gathered fairies, Mira held one hand to her lips alongside Lisanna, the girls letting out a delicate, "Oh, no…" at the scene unfolding before them. The pervy duo of Cana and Bisca beside them however were having MUCH different feelings about what they were seeing than the Strauss girls were, their faces each painted a dark shade of red as they let out a resounding, "OH YES!"

Kinana stared, Juvia grinned, and Levy took notes, poor Wendy was the only one to miss the action as Carla wrapped he tail over her eyes with a warning of, "DO NOT LOOK CHILD!"

The whole while this was going on, the two blondes still had their eyes closed, Lucy crashing her soft lips against the soft pair of her man, she dove her tongue in between his thin pink lips to taste his sweet taste, Luce doing just the same, she was _REALLY_ enjoying the new sweetness of Natsu's tongue as it played with hers, tossing her about despite his slight mass…

It was right then…that both girls realized something about the kiss was off…for Lucy it came when she noticed just how amazing it felt when Natsu's huge boobs squished up against hers…and for Luce it came as she took a harsh handful of her man's soft and jiggly ass… The girls slowly opening their eyes, their big brown orbs each staring back into another pair of brown orbs instead of the dark ones they had expected. Their eyes slowly expanding to the size of dinner plates, their pupils suddenly shrank down to mere pinheads, their faces each burning redder than even Erza's hair right before the screams came…

"KIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

His ears still ringing from the impact, even though he didn't hear her scream, the sight was one Natsu had dreamt of since the moment he was reminded of Lucy Ashley's existence becoming sweet…sexy bikini clad reality before his very eyes; Natsu blushed as he had to hide his diamond hard erection down the legs of his pants. _'Oh, Lucy…'_ he smirked lustfully at his first girlfriend, the sight only getting that much worse for the two busty blondes as their bikini tops somehow got hooked together in the front, their huge melons bouncing and wobbling around the more they struggled, each threatening to each expose the other's pair of Gs to the many fairies around them…

Moving to get his hands right in between the two dirtiest golden blondes he knew, a sudden feeling caused the man to look up, his dark orbs locking with the brown ones staring back at him.

"Welcome back…Natsu…" Erza said to him, the young woman's scarlet ponytail blowing in the wind, the light behind her casting shadows all around only further accentuating her natural beauty,

Blushing just as deeply as the Lucy's were, Natsu desperately pressed his hands against the side of his leg, trying vainly to hide the male reaction that the redhead already knew so much about…even if it was only from erotic novels… Finally getting it under control, Natsu stood up to full height, the S class wizard he had known for so long clearly showing off the height of her gender next to his now, those feelings comforting him for what he knew he had to do now.

' _So this is finally it…'_ Smirking back at her…at the girl he had known longer than any other member of Fairy Tail…Natsu recalled Knightwalker's words to him, and was certain now that he not only _knew_ that the swordswoman in front of him was in love with him…but that after how he had fought his way to Luce's frozen heart...that he could make her understand he feels the same way… _'I'm all fired up!... Erza…today I make you mi—'_

"KIIIYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

That voice… _'Lucy…'_ All this time…he had felt so strong…now though…the last few days had been so tiring on not only his body, his muscles, but also the man's heart. Between being yanked back to Edolas and then the shocking and heart wrenching revelations with Ashley, he was beat…but before he heard her voice… _her_ voice…he never realized just how beat he was… "Ahh…" Slowly turning around, it was if the dragon slayer's body suddenly weighed a thousand pounds! Every move, however slight, took everything out of him!

When the Celestial Spirit King opened the gate and sucked him and his new Edolas lovers back to Earth Land, the dragon slayer was pumped from all the fighting and sex! He was surging with testosterone, a hormone that only seemed to triple in quantity when his first girlfriend had kissed his last! Natsu had been running on lust and bravado up until now…but in that one moment…that one squeal of embarrassment…one that he _KNEW_ only belonged to that cute little blonde girl…it all fell away…his testosterone, his bravado, his stamina…it was all gone… But in their absence there was something else… a burning…a need…a feeling he had not felt so strongly since the night of the auction…

 _Love_ wasn't a big enough word to describe that feeling he felt then…that feeling he dripped with now…

His soul set alight at the sound of her voice, at her call of distress, there was only one thing on the dragon slayer's mind in that moment as he spun his aching muscles around, "…Wait…L—" Dark orbs searching the space before him, the space where he just ogled the twins making out so shamelessly, he was caught completely by surprise as something soft rammed into his chest! The man already teetering on the brink of exhaustion from his time in Edolas and the Spirit Realm, he was soon sent sprawling into the sand behind him, whatever that something was landing on top of him!

' _Uhhh…'_ It wasn't immediately that Natsu opened his eyes, his breath still paused just as it had been the moment that soft thing had hit him, the man could feel it caught in his throat, scraping against his lungs trying to escape! That thing, whatever had hit him was on his chest now, he could feel it when his muscles flexed to recover from his fall, when his pecs met soft plushness, and his cheeks met long silk. He was so dazed it still wasn't clear to him what or who it was…but then…he heard a voice… _that_ very voice which had first drained his strength… "I missed you…"

Dark eyes slowly opening, the last of that trapped breath at long last left his lips, the sight of the one who had tackled him the same as the owner of that one… _magical_ voice… "…Lucy..." Staring straight up, the man's gaze was immediately ensnared in the glow of those big brown shimmering opals he knew so well, the flowery scent of their owner filling his mind and making him ache for her that much more! Her breath hitting his face, there didn't seem to be a feeling better than it…"I love you so much…Natsu…" Than the need that oozed from those glittery pink lips…

His arms slowly rising up from where they had been resting by his sides, Natsu gently wrapped them around the girl hovering over him, his hard muscles using up the last of their strength to catch that soft fairy… Their cheeks burning a deep crimson as their glazed eyes filled with tears, he pulled her to him, their lips meeting mere seconds before his vision started to dim. He had been so wrapped up in what was going on since arriving in Edolas he hadn't realized just how much he missed her…but as his rough lips met her smooth ones, and his tongue became intertwined with hers; he now knew just how much it hurt to be away from her… His body failing him, he held her to him, her blissful tears hitting his face just as his heart reached her ears...

"I love you too…Lucy…"

 **A/N: WOW! Considering all that happens, this chapter didn't seem like it would be so long, but since 18 had so many things happen and stirred up so much emotion it was important that tied up just about all loose ends in this chapter. Speaking of which, I have been told a number of times both in reviews, messages, as well as reader losses that the last chapter was rather…daring to put it nicely. I realize I may have gone a bit overboard with Luce's stripping and touching, but I needed to. I think things should become clear on their own, so all I can really say is that Luce had to happen the way she did, both for variety and to keep her different from other similarly minded girls. I hope this makes some sense, but I think it should be pretty clear that I, if anyone, dislikes Lucy's being in situations where she is saddened and humiliated.**

 **Oh, and before I forget I think I should probably apologize for the few horrible puns in the second half of this chapter. Whenever I write Virgo, I just seem to get into the 'spirit' of things.**

 **The poll is now officially closed and a new one is up! The new one concerns the beach arc, but don't worry I still remember the old one and it's results still hold. The new one I think though will be one you all will like… As for the poll for this beach arc though…I must say that I am really surprised at its results! I was REALLY hoping Mirajane would win (I didn't vote) and she did by a LANDSLIDE! So expect plenty of the happy bikini model soon as well as her own exclusive chapter! As for second place…it has been a close one, my beta likened it to watching a race. Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy were neck and neck leaving Bisca and Kinana behind, but in the end it was Lisanna who won out. Don't worry though, everyone will have plenty of scenes since I need to write these ladies more, and to the reviewer who asked about Levy specifically…you will have your wish. And as for Wendy, the stuff involving her won't be anything like the sort of stuff with the older girls of course, and of course Edo Wendy will be getting a new name too! If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in your review! The new poll is a LOT more suggestive than I could put in the poll, but I bet you can all assume the kinds of naughtiness I am thinking of...bearing in mind they ARE by the ocean...**

 **On a more somber note though, I read in a review somewhere that I FINALLY got an outside mention! I have always wanted to get one of those and I was so happy, but then that ebbed away when I found the reviewer was actually saying I write OOC… I don't think I write OOC, do I? I put massive amounts of effort into keeping characters, their movements, and their speech in character, even their sexual preferences, but apparently to some I am failing. I will concede that if anything is OOC it is Bisca, but really I think I am justified with her for several reasons. For starters there isn't a ton of character development for her in canon and second and most importantly, if Natsu is to get all the girls in the show in some way, then I need to make opportunities for him to do that. And since I doubt either you all or I want to see all pairings broken up and the guys cast aside, not to mention Asuka, making her a swinger was the best option. So if that was the OOC part than I hope I have explained things, otherwise please let me know what the problems are.**

 **So all this said, the moment is almost here…I should hope it is CRYSTAL clear who the next girl to feel Natsu's warmth is…question is though…can he really stand up to the might of the most powerful girl in Fiore? Erza Scarlet is coming; one way or another!**

 **This chapter has Lucy Ashley in her MANGA outfit, the one she will wear for the rest of my fic, the cover art is by my good friend 'mwelkar99', showing the scene when Luce hugs Natsu in her new outfit. Anywho I have been beta reading for them and has a Fairy Tail fanfic of their own called,** _ **Fire Dragon's Harem.**_ **Please check it out if you have the time! I LOVED the 8th chapter!**

 **P.S.: This chapter did have a slightly different ending up until about 7 hours ago, but both because it would lead to something accidental that I KNOW would piss everyone off next chapter AND the fact that I REALLY needed another NaLu scene like in chapter 9, I had to make some changes. The story will be all the better though and the next actual lemon IS that one girl you all have been waiting for…**

 **Please let me know what you thought about my chapter as well as ideas for Edo Wendy in a nice and sparkling,** _ **REVIEW!**_


	20. Spirit's Supple Show

**A/N: WOOO! Now THIS is chapter! I finally managed to get the word count to a more acceptable level than previous chapters. Had to cut out a couple scenes because they would have muddied the focus too much so there ya go there. This one is about eventful as possible so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! It was hell, but it is finally here! Chapter 20 of NBF!**

 **Several Days Ago, Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

"You said you needed to speak to me?..." Lucy asked as she closed the door behind her, the wooden frame shaking slightly as girls who in many ways were two of magic's finest, sealed themselves inside together, the privacy necessary for the conversation about to unfold. Her big brown orbs meeting the slightly smaller pair looking back at her from under a curtain of scarlet red hair, Lucy had been curious about just what it was Erza had wanted to talk to her about so urgently, and was so important that no one, not even her 'servant' Virgo, could join them.

Following the announcement of teams, Erza had beckoned the voluptuous celestial wizard to follow her into the storage room, ironically the same one she had sent Natsu flying into not long after his initial claiming of the blonde. A blush trying, but failing to adorn her cheeks, Lucy wondered if the choice of this room was in any way related to that day…despite it being on accident, her man HAD coped a feel of Titania's braless titans…and thus was sent here on a five finger discount flight. Searching the eyes of her close friend, she was glad they'd left the funny pinkette behind for now.

' _Although…'_ recalling just how quickly Cana had sidled up to the spirit, the Heartfilia girl was glad she had gotten out of there. _"Yeah…let me just help you with this little knot, okay?..."_ That blush finally finding a home on her cheeks as she pouted away at the memory, the images of what had occurred were back in full. As to be expected of the drunk and her rather perverted sense of humor, Cana had been quick to pounce on the opportunity to mess around with the celestial maid. Seeing as how their mutual boyfriend was so into 'the girls that lived upstairs' she thought it was only right that she inspected what Juvia would call her 'love rivals' to see how she sized up to them. What's more, between how the man was ALWAYS untying her bikini top, and the looks of sheer carnal lust he gave Lucy the night she wore that tiny gold bikini, the Alberona girl had a good theory about Natsu's preferences in girls' clothing.

Sneaking up behind the adorable little pinkette as she watched her princess depart, the card mage softly whispered a _very_ interesting little idea in her head. Swap bikini tops, just for a sec, no one would catch a glimpse anyway, they're behind the back of the crowd, besides, wouldn't it be 'fun' to flash the guys their bare backs and make them WISH they saw more? _"They'll be free range just for a sec…I promise no one will see anything..."_ the sneaky brunette said grinning as she reached around the scantily clad back of the supple spirit, her face growing as perverted as could be, Cana pulled the string holding the celestial maiden's bikini top over her round pair of thirty six D cups, _"…and I promise you'll enjoy this as much as I am…"_ That grin never fading, as, with a flick of her wrist, Cana pulled the bikini top from the spirit's chest, bearing to the empty space in front of them the wonders of the topless celestial maid…only…that space wasn't empty…well…not anymore at least.

Just walking out of the men's room, Romeo hadn't been home long, having gone out on a rather tough mission to brag to his 'big bro' Natsu about when he got back, the teen's eyes had been staring down as he fixed his shorts, the sound of Cana's voice catching his attention, he looked up just as it happened. _"Yeah…let me just help you with this little knot, okay?...They'll be free range just for a sec…I promise no one will see anything…"_ The young man's eyes shooting wide open, he could have sworn he'd heard his jaw hit the floor as time slowed to a near stop.

The pinkette's top being pulled away from her chest, while first moving up with the fleeing fabric the girl's big pair of pale D cups then pushed out, before bouncing out into the open, treating Romeo to his first sight of just why so many men were jealous of Fairy Tail. Virgo's boobs were the most beautiful things he had ever seen… each as round as a peach and white as snow, the globes capped with a pair of red pebbles which hardened before his very eyes. The bikini that had long kept them safe from prying eyes leaving them, they bounced out onto their owner's chest before jiggling and wobbling several times before finally coming to a rest, rising and falling with her breath, but otherwise still, just as the young boys heart. Eyes turning as white as the melons he'd just seen, his body collapsed, a rush of blood spurting up out of his nose in a fountain just as the girls finally noticed him.

Realizing she'd been seen the deadpan little spirit covered her round globes with her hands, though it was too late…the boy had already engrained the sight of her into his mind for all of eternity… He had seen boobs! Real, actual, bouncy boobs! Not only that, but he had experienced what only Natsu had at this point…a _female_ celestial _spirit_ … Romeo had seen Virgo topless…her bare breasts the first set he'd EVER seen in person, falling through the air, images of the fair maiden and her ample, but not oversized curves filtered through his head, one in particular of a memory now distorted with the scene of today. _"What? Don't you like girls in bikinis?"_ She had asked him during their hunt for the infinity clock, and while he certainly hadn't minded the spirit girl wearing a bikini then…he now knew what his _favorite_ thing was to see a girl clad in… _bikinis_ because they came off FAR too easily to be anything, but that.

The girls watching as he fell backwards onto the floor, his face as red as Erza's hair and his eyes as big Lucy's…Lucy's…it was one word and one word only that left his parted lips…the only one that fit what he's just seen perfectly…

"Whoa…"

The entire guild freezing as they stared at the scene, Romeo the _**ONLY**_ one to see any more than a girl's bare back, his eyes full of images of his first serious crush, they were still as he hit the floor…but then suddenly everyone seemed to move at once! The men all crowding around the unconscious teen, it wasn't five seconds before they had him hoisted up on their shoulders, the exuberant face of his father leading them in cheer. "That's my boy!" The purple haired man smiled a smile worth a million jewels as they paraded the young wizard around the room, each of the male wizards giving him a slap on the back for being the lucky guy to get the one good seat for the show they all had to watch from behind and play out in their imaginations. "Yep! That's my boy!..." Macao's cheers started up a series of calls and laughs as Wakaba made the boy's name appear in smoke above them, "…just can't keep him from checking out the ladies, just like his old man!..." the laughter got that much louder as they marched around the room, holding the unconscious boy high like he was the player to score the winning point in a big game, "…I keep telling him not to peep, but when he sees a pair he likes, he's gonna see em' no matter what!"

Watching with her hands still pressing the globes which had started the latest party in the guildhall up against her chest, the soft flesh ballooning out, she had no idea what she'd started. Even though a party like this had never been started by a boy's first glimpse of a girl, it was certainly one which Mira KNEW would end with someone getting slapped and several tables and chairs getting destroyed.

While being seen topless would have been devastating to most girls, luckily the topless spirit at least wasn't as modest as her fellow fairies were when it came to this sort of thing. The half-naked spirit girl still holding her bare breasts, there was only one other person not wrapped up in the coming of age ceremony…and SHE just so happened to have been the one to kick it off. "What happened, Miss. Cana?..." The maiden looked back over her shoulder as she spoke, the older girl slowly shaking her head before grinning back down at her. "What happened was you just made our little Romeo a man." The pinkette's sapphires still looking up at the drunk, the bigger girl smirking as she watched the men cheer on the boy now that he'd had his first taste of what makes fairy girls so sought after. "Ah, I see…" pausing as she looked down at her body, the spirit suddenly met the brunette's gaze again, "…then in that case should I show him the rest?" she asked, one hand leaving its previous position of covering her as its companion then moved over to shield both of them so it could then reach for her bikini bottoms.

Her eyes bulging out for more reason than one as she rushed to stop the spirit from grabbing hold of the string holding her remaining clothing together, Cana kept her gaze centered on the unconscious boy held up by the marching band of brothers in arms, her expression softening as she thought about him. _'It's about time you finally noticed!...'_ she grinned, pulling the spirit away to a side room to cover up, _'…like big brother like little brother…you had to have a topless girl in your face to grow up!'_ Knowing just how Natsu had woken up to Lucy, the brunette couldn't help wondering if the teen would want to see a little _more_ of the girl who'd awoken his inner man once he regained consciousness. Scoffing at the thought as she sealed her and the spirit away to continue with what she had planned, Cana was sure Natsu would get a kick out of this when he returned. Untying her own top before pulling it off of her increasingly sweaty rack, those slick melons wobbling freely, the drunk got back to business, "Now…" she smiled mischievously at the topless spirit girl before her, eyeing her partially exposed melons she held out her own bikini top to the spirit, "…let's see if _this_ fits you…and I'll see if _yours_ fits me!" The pale maid still not really understanding just how happy she had made the young wizard, she took it, exposing to the brunette just what Romeo had seen earlier.

' _Yeeeah…'_ Cana smirked, shaking her head as she took in the sight of Virgo's perfect globes, _'…_ _that_ _boy isn't getting_ _ **ANY**_ _sleep tonight…'_

Back in the guild hall, Lucy just shook her head at the display. _'Ugh…reminds me of when Taurus untied mine on the beach…'_ the blonde blushed thinking back to the day she was supposed to have a photo shoot with Sorcerer's Magazine. The perverted spirit had come up behind her and pulled her bikini top right off! Even going so far as to wear it for himself as he chased her around the beach. Thankfully he hadn't seen anything being behind her when he did it, and she'd covered up as best she could as it happened. _'Stupid spirit…'_ she cringed. Beating him up proved simple enough, considering her only major physical strength rested in her _legs_ , she'd simply kicked him until he was out cold, and then gotten her top back…how annoying it was though… _'Well…'_ she sighed at the spirit's lack of care on this day, _'…at least Virgo didn't seem to mind.'_ Her mind moving to what someone as possessive of his girls as Natsu was might do once he heard of what happened, the thought was halted as her name was called out from across the hall.

"Lucy!"

Simple and curt, the voice making her spin around on the spot, the blonde had nodded at the redhead before following her past the crowd of cheering, and now drinking men. Normally in this sort of crowd she'd be concerned over a random hand landing on her round bum, but not anymore, she smiled…she was taken...

It had been an odd thing, and at first she hadn't noticed it, but then Cana of all people had brought it up, how the guys still looked at them but had stopped with the 'accidental' groping. She wasn't sure if it was due to fear or respect of their boyfriend, but the change was a welcome one.

So here she was, locked in the storage room with Erza Scarlet, the knight who love seemed to have forgotten. Standing there facing one another, neither girl spoke at first, both struggling to find the right words. "Lucy…" Erza found hers first and stepping over to the blushing blonde, she took her hands in hers, clasping them firmly yet gently, not putting too much pressure on the one person in the world closer to the man she loved than herself. "…I…I have to tell you something…" she stopped, Titania actually stumbling for the first time in her life, "…I'm sorry, but I must—"

Her eyes shrinking as the blonde put her forehead to hers, Erza stopped talking in that instant, feeling the shorter girl's silky hair brushing against her own as they stood there. Looking up into the eyes of the girl in front of her, the pair of brown orbs only a scant few inches higher than her own, Lucy smiled. She may not have believed it at first, but she knew the moment the knight had opened her mouth just what she had to say. "Please…don't be sorry…" her voice was as gentle and hushed as though she were talking to a child that thought they'd done something wrong, "…I know it couldn't have been easy admitting this after so many years…"

Looking up into those portals of Titania's, the celestial wizard gave her a comforting smile as they gazed into each other's eyes, the girls both seeing the same love swirling in the orbs before them as they felt in their hearts. "You wanted to tell me that you love him…didn't you?..." Her mouth opening to try and lessen what the knight had been almost CERTAIN would have been a weird confession to the blonde princess, she nodded, confirming her friend's words as truth.

"Yes…" Erza spoke solemnly, yet steadily now, "…I'm in love with Natsu—"

 _Cllmmmph!_

The moment his name passed from her lips and into oblivion, Erza's suddenly wide eyes slowly began to close, her eyelids lowering until only slivers of her brown orbs remained…both of them looking down at the girl hugging her. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that…" Lucy whispered, her voice raining down on her friend's ears as her tears did her breastplate, "…I'm just…I'm so happy because…" the blonde drawing back so that she and the knight were mere inches apart, her lips began to move just as Erza's began to quiver.

The party may have been out in the guildhall over a young man seeing his first pair of boobs…but the happiness was in the storage room…over a girl's heart…

 **Present, Fairy Beach:**

 _Prrrrrrrrrr…Prrrrrrrrrr_

"Nnn...uuuhhh…"

 _Prrrrrrrrrr…Prrrrrrrrrr_

Though the warm sands of the beach had previously been home only to the deep breaths of a man done in by his own desires; a new sound now joined, and while his was deep and rough, this new addition…was soft…and delicate…

 _Prrrrrrrrrr…Prrrrrrrrrr_

It was about midday now…the sands of time slipping along as did the grains which now washed across the banks in the wind and surf, a cool breeze blanketed the few who dared to recline under the open sun. Several hours had passed since that fateful moment, when that which had been taken was returned and the odd little family that was Fairy Tail had become whole again. Falling out of the sky just as he had fallen through the floor at his departure, Natsu Dragneel was back just as everyone knew he would be…with a bang.

A towel flying off to cover the shame of an already bikini clad purplenette, his form, as well as the bodies of the Edolas ladies he brought back with him tumbled into a heap, the trio doing an excellent job of squishing a certain special someone into the sand as they did.

 _Prrrrrrrrrr…Prrrrrrrrrr_

But that special someone was never one to lie down and take it! Not when she was rendered helpless by a dark wizard, or even when her soul was to become one with oblivion in a clock of nightmares. So when the bodies of Natsu, Luce, and Wendy had piled atop her, driving her into the sand, Lucy Heartfilia wasn't going to stay at the bottom…no…she was getting back up!

Pulling herself to the highest peak, her cheeks shrugging off a blush as her right hand slid down between a pair of what felt like jellyfish, their blue silky tentacles blowing over her flesh coated hands, the blonde saw him!

 _'Natsu!'_

With a dive that felt like something straight out of a fairy tale, Lucy let her eyes slide shut as her heart sprung open, her soul set alight in flames as her loved one rose up before her, the man rubbing his head just as he always did… Alas, fate, in all of its perverted glory, was quick to intervene once more! Just as her lips neared those of her mate, the target of her affections was uprooted as a nearly identical form of herself filled in the space his had just moments before.

 _MMMMMMMMMCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!_

A sight that would, without a doubt, be a thorn in the side of the participants for the rest of their lives unfolding, the girl could only feel her cheeks tint a light shade of pink at the memory, her lips letting out soft purrs of joy in favor of voicing her annoyance. She didn't care what had happened…well not _really_ , but mainly she didn't care for the looks on everyone's faces as it happened, the wide eyed hungered expression with a river of drool from Cana, the disgust and disappointment from Carla, or the amused shocked expression which Mirajane wore behind her smirking mask; no, she didn't care…not as long as she had her Natsu back.

 _Prrrrrrrrrr…Prrrrrrrrrr_

Their hands having found purchase on the other's skin in their momentary 'fairies gone wild session', the girl felt her tender lips form into a small smirk at the face Natsu had made, the face she'd seen out of the corner of her eye just as she realized what kind of horrible (wonderful) thing had just happened. "Mhhhhmmm…Natsu…" Lucy moaned into his tough, muscular form, the ends of her silky bangs tracing random patterns over his skin, "…you enjoyed that little show…didn't you?..."

That cute little smirk of hers widening even further, the girl knew…oh she knew…how it must have looked to the eyes of her beloved, the man who loved her more than life itself. The thin strands of blonde hair which now caressed her boyfriend had only just recently been entangled in a nearly identical nest of softness, but that wasn't all…. Blonde hair brushing against blonde hair, the rest of the girls' supple bodies had joined suit. Small hands rushing over each other's skin, one pair hunkering down for a feast of bikini clad bubble bum, while the other found their way around a thin swanlike neck.

"I wonder…if we were alright with it…would you ask us to do it again?..." Lucy's half-lidded orbs looked across her mate's face as she spoke, his body just as still as it had been up until now, resting, nothing but his strong breathing answering her. Closing her eyes further, the celestial wizard knew she need not even ask. "…Right…" she rolled her eyes at him, a knowing look in her brown opals, "…you wouldn't even ask…you'd just press us together until something…" the memory of the last moments returning to the forefront of her mind, the girl's blush thickened at the thought of what might of, "…popped…"

The looks on all her female friends' faces enough to make even an exhibitionist blush, the greatest wet dream of the male members of both her guild and her counterparts had come true…too bad only one of their number was there to witness it… _"MHHHHMMMM!"_ The sound the girls had made when their lips met was surely enough to rival that fantasy, but never surpass it. Because that fantasy was one where a top came off, it was one of two, bouncy treasures…

…Lucy Heartfilia's boobs.

Ever since the first day the man she now snuggled against had dragged her in through the front doors of Fairy Tail, the guild, and it's many members had been infatuated with her rather… _heavy_ assets… Wakaba, Warren, even the Master were always trying to get a better look at them, be it just watching the soft globes jiggling within her vest as she walked by, or being so daring as to go for a glance down into her valley of creamy flesh. Lucy was used to it though. She learned once she entered puberty what she was destined to inherit. Her mother, the late Layla Heartfilia, was certainly _very_ well endowed herself, so as her maids gave her 'the talk' the young blonde was quick to discover, through teasing comments about how much boys will love her, that she would have large breasts…and with them many perks…and many trials.

Lucy's thirty two G cups were the definition of lonely night entertainment material for many men; that was for sure…their standing only increasing that much more when word of the existence of a _second_ Lucy, and accompanying parts, existed in Edolas…the fantasy which came to life on the beach that day was born… Feeling just how her enormous melons ballooned out against her man's chest as she laid strewn on top of him, the celestial wizard couldn't help getting a little wet at the memory, her bikini covered lips turning moist in the midday air. "Yeah…you liked what you saw?...didn't you?..." Pressing herself even more against the man, Lucy looked up at his sleeping face, the look which had appeared in his now closed eyes when it happened one she would never forget.

" _Whoa…"_ That was the word which his dark orbs had once screamed at the tops of their lungs, the fantasy of two Lucy's meeting one they would not ever forget! Her pale white globes squishing up against that of her counterpart's, the girl bet that if they had listened hard enough, even their bikini tops could have been heard calling out with joy, the floral and white triangles scrunching up as they were pressed between two sets of bouncy perfection.

 _Prrrrrrrrrr…Prrrrrrrrrr_

Slowly nudging herself up his battle scarred frame, the celestial wizard knew that as amazing as that scene had been for the male, as well as all the other females who witnessed it, it was nothing compared to the wonder which came in the next act. "…but _that_ wasn't what knocked you out…" Letting out a soft sigh upon reaching his face, Lucy let her silky strands of blonde hair skate across his face, the shadow of her visage keeping the sun's rays from touching him as she was. "…No…but I know what did…" Gazing down into his unconscious face, the girl would for the rest of her life remember the look which had replaced the dumb one he wore upon seeing blonde meet blonde.

"…Natsu…" Her delicate features now fully looming over his, the bikini clad bombshell kept her eyes on him as she reared back, her round bum resting gently on his abs and her thighs lay astride his sides whilst her mind moved as well. "…my dragon boy…" As much as it had ruined the fire wizard's mind seeing his girlfriends making out so lustfully, the heavy tempo of his heartbeat was sent into overdrive by a call of distress. _"Kiyaaaaah!"_ That cry…that one scream of panic knocked away everything else which had previously swum about in the dragon slayer's mind when he heard it.

Spinning around as fast as he could, he searched for her, his eyes scanning up and down across the sandy beach looking for her. His gaze finding only the raspberry red features of his love's Edolas counterpart though, his breath was soon stripped from his muscular form as something incredibly soft impacted his frame. The brown opals of Lucy Heartfilia now staring down at the unconscious male were the same ones which he had gazed up into the moment his bearings returned to him.

"I missed you so much…Natsu…" That same girl slowly leant down now, the long strands of her blonde hair falling over her face, they were soon intertwining with his spiky pink ones; her delicateness meeting his roughness just as their tongues had in that one special moment. That moment may have ended several hours ago when the dragon slayer had lost consciousness, but to Lucy it never ended, it went on as she held him close, his arm still wrapped around her waist despite being totally limp.

The girl knew he couldn't hear her now…oh she knew…but still…she _had_ to talk to him…to tell him how things were for her since he left her. "You know it was hard not having you around…" the celestial wizard sighed, her large breasts giving a healthy wobble in her floral bikini top with her sudden movements. "…It would have been before all this…" she gently caressed the side of his face, a smile spreading over her pink lips, "…I mean..." she clarified to herself, looking up and away despite her silent listener being out for the count, "…it was a lot like things used to be…before we became…before you…"

A scarlet cloud spreading across her pale cheeks, Lucy shifted her gaze back down to the man who had made her his, the one who had pinned her naked form against a tree and sucked her self-doubt right out from between her thin…pink…lips. "…before we met I could sleep just fine alone…I always had after all; it wasn't like Aquarius would ever want to share a bed with a little brat like me." Her attention turning briefly to the sea, the blonde couldn't help letting out a small giggle when she thought of her first celestial spirit, her mind glossing over how the woman of the sea would describe her, "She always calls me 'bitchy', 'a brat', and says I won't ever get a boyfriend…" the girl slowly lowered her gaze back down to the man who loved her more than anyone else. "…but because of you I can't anymore…I just can't, Natsu…"

Seeing him twitch a little, shifting in the sand as he did, the young wizard leaned down all the more, her lips moving to kiss his forehead in greeting, "…because of you I can't sleep alone anymore…and because of you…" she paused as her lips gently pressed against his head, a thin ring of her wet love being imprinted on his skin as those pink strips departed. "…now Aquarius will know that there is at least _one_ guy out there who finds a 'bitchy brat' like me attract—gwah!"

Just about to end her romantic confession to her sleeping lover, the busty little blonde soon discovered that while his mind may have been down for the count...when it came to a girl's body…a guy's was _never_ unconscious. "Gu…gwuh...uh…" Her lips just barely leaving his forehead, Lucy could _feel_ her mate's hot breath on her chest, the searing hot air which left his slightly parted maw with every slow exhale now flowing down between her healthy globes, each one sending more and more shivers up her spine as she realized just how easy it was for her overweight girls to start flirting with the fiery bad boy.

"Uhhhhh…" a rough moan leaving the man's mouth, Lucy had to hold in a sharp gasp as she sank lower on her hands and knees, her face turning even brighter shades of red as the cause of her new feelings was squished further and further between her soft melons. "Heheheh…" her body tingling as yet another small stream of heat shot between her heavy breasts, Lucy could just about make him out down there, the lucky…lucky man… "Even in your sleep you can't get enough of these…can you…my naughty Natsu…" she blushed, another soft series of giggles leaving her, the trembling of her chest jiggling her boobs against his face, it seemed even her girls wanted the man to motorboat them.

As lewd as the Heartfilia heiress knew she was being at the moment, she just couldn't seem to help herself. Lowering her body that much more onto him, she slowly reached down with one hand, her thin digits propping themselves up in between her bouncy marshmallows, she held them open as she descended, just enough to further ensure she trapped her man as deeply in her creamy cleavage as he could go. "I remember when you didn't even care about the differences between men and women…" another hot breath shooting up between her scantily clad globes, the blonde let out a soft gasp before continuing. "…you had me and Edolas me in nothing but bath towels, yet not once did you think about peeping under them…"

A look of sheer pride passing over the girl's face, she knew that while he had once been a wild boy, a dragon slayer with only fun, fighting, and Igneel on his brain, SHE, not Erza with her training, or Lisanna with her house games, SHE had made him into a man, a male…a guy who needed the parts that made her a girl just as much as water. Erza and the guild may have made him into a warrior, but his manhood…not to mention his V-card, were in her purse, and between her lips…but right now though…they were nestled just where he loved to be most of all, between the twin mountains of Lucy. "You were like a robot when it came to boys and girls…" that buxom babe smirked down at him, her attention too focused on her achievements to realize that as she shifted the weight of her breasts over him, his head was ever so slowly moved up the deep valley of her cleavage, "…but after that first day you…" her eyes narrowed as sheer confidence forced the lump out of her throat, "…you _**fucked**_ me…you learned why it is good to be a civilized boy as well as a wild one…" Her huge breasts squishing down against him more and more, she let her smirk widen at the thought, that SHE had tamed him with her body…her…Lucy…the one not even a guy as asexual as him could keep his hands off of… "…even _if_ I lose control of you once you get my bra o—ooooofffffff!"

Her eyes widening as much as they possibly could, it seemed as if they were competing with her breasts for the award of biggest round things on her body! The brown orbs which sat in the middle of them now comparatively just as small as the little pink discs which capped her snowy mounds as the girl was met with the next reality check of her life. The whole time she had been talking, teasing, and smirking over how SHE was the one whose body had tamed the mighty Natsu Dragneel and made him a man, that very same fire mage's face had been ever so slowly sliding up between her glorious chest, his heated breath caressing and massaging her sensitive skin all the while.

"KIIIIYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Lucy may have been able to handle a little wet breathing between her boobs, but what was happening now was FAR from just a little teasing breath. "Uhh….uhhh…Natsu…wuuuhhh…" Letting out a series of small whimpers, the blonde was stuck, she could feel him up at the top of her cleavage now, her breasts sandwiching his cheeks and keeping him in place, there was nothing she could do as those _amazingly_ rough lips of his started sucking on her skin…but not just any piece of skin though…no… Lucy may not have known about the extremely sensitive erogenous zone at the very top of her cleavage before today… "Uhhh...wuhhh….Nat…Natsu…" but she did now…

The girl's arms pressing deep into the sand to pull herself off of him, her escape was thwarted as his lips suddenly increased the suction on her chest, his mouth leaving a red ring mark right where it affected her most. "EEEEEEEEE!" Eyes slamming shut just as that second bout of pressure hit her, Lucy tried to look down at him, to see what on Earth Land he was doing to her! "Na…Natsu…please…stop…nooooo…" Whimpering at her unconscious lover, the Heartfilia girl's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Mhhhmmm...juicy…Lucy…" his words like hot irons on her exposed flesh, Lucy's eyes lit up all the more as suddenly his body was moving too! Each large hand reaching around her back, the girl knew she had to stop what he was doing, lest things got _that_ much worse for her, "EEEEYAAAAAHHHH!" Her poor boobies giving another harsh series of jiggles as her man nuzzled his face between her round globes, she was helpless to stop him, her hands needed to keep her body at least partially above his. All the while though, those pesky paws of his got to work. One reaching around her back, it slowly untied the knot keeping her bikini top to her back. "Guh! Natsu…no…no…uwuuhhhh…" her cheeks burning with both pleasure and embarrassment, the blonde could only let out another girlish squeal as the other hand suddenly pulled the string around her neck, her bikini top unfurling, the small white and floral triangles fell from her ample chest, the two huge globes of flesh which all the men of her guild lusted after at long last bared to the world yet again!

 _Mmmmcccchhhhh! Mmmmcccchhhh! Mmmmccchhhhh!_

The wet sounds of sloppy kisses planted on her skin growing even louder now that she was topless, the half-naked blonde could only squeal again and again at her lover's ministrations. "Gwuh…Natsu…stop…my body…" Her face now a deep scarlet red, her man just kept on sucking on that one special sweet spot, a spot which by now had rendered his girlfriend helpless even while he wasn't even awake. "Ah…ah…..uhhhh…Natsu…" her eyes closing as a soft moan left her lips, another hard suck could be heard on her sensitive skin, the girl's elbows nearly buckling as her bare breasts wobbled against the man's face, battering him like two oversized water balloons. "Natsu…gwuh…ahhh…" Her body squirming and wiggling as much as she possibly could, Lucy was once more reminded that while she had been the one to make him a man…she did _not_ fully control him.

Natsu's mind currently imagining sucking on a delicious steak, the man's lips formed into a wide 'O' as he sucked as hard as he could, the resulting squeals and moans of pleasure from the topless blonde spreading far and wide across the beach, her sounds of ecstasy garnering both the attention of overactive brunettes, as well as other…less lustful creatures…

"Grrr…does she _have_ to make those noises?..." Luce snarled, her cheeks gaining a rather deep blush just as her stripped counterparts did. Having watched as the buxom blonde of this realm tackled and then proceeded to exchange DNA with their boyfriend following their own…exchange…Luce had picked herself up and stood guard over the two. It hadn't been long since her own passionate make out sessions with the dragon slayer, nor her deflowering at his skillful and rude hands anyhow. "Yeah… _that_ noise…" the tough girl looked the other way as another sharp gasp left the celestial wizard's lips, Natsu's hands now each taking a jiggly melon in their grasp to further force her sensitive chest against his face.

They may have been different people, almost opposites really when it came to the inside, but as far as their bodies went, Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy Ashley were exact duplicates. Just by listening to the sounds the girl was making, Luce knew EXACTLY where the man was kissing, where he was sucking and licking… "Like I needed reminding about _that_ spot…" her curvy thighs rubbing together in her spandex outfit, Luce too had felt the pleasure that a pair of lips brought when locked onto the flesh between her own large breasts at their apex.

"KIIIYAAAAHHHH!" Natsu's teeth catching hold of that hypersensitive area of pale flesh, Lucy could only press herself further against him, her round bum sticking up into the air, cheeks trembling in erotic panic as his hot breath sent shivers down her spine, the space between the bikini girl's thighs getting much more moist than she had thought it would. Chancing a glance back at the pair, Luce nearly let her arms uncross from her body when she saw that devilish tanned hand slowly sliding the girl's floral bikini bottoms down over her wide hips. "Fuck…me…" the words escaped her mouth as she just stared at the pair, her eyes following that thin scrap of fabric the entire time. She quickly had to turn back around when it reached her knees, the hand which had dragged it there now slinking between Lucy's parted thighs, seeking the spring from which her core leaked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The resulting moan one for the books, Luce now knew what she could expect from spending the night with the mighty dragon slayer…even while he slept…her body would be his plaything. "Heh…" the Edolas girl tried to swallow some of it, the soft squeaks and wet noises coming from behind her just too much to concentrate on, "…at least while you spent the night you didn't get _this_ bad…" she paled, the memory of the nights which followed Dragion's shift into Mirajane's embrace ones she had been lucky to not have to spend alone.

' _Thank you so much for being there for me Ezey…'_ Luce thought with a smile as a small breeze passed, her short blonde hair rushing past her face, _'…it may have just been to keep me company…but it was what I needed to keep it together…'._ The weeks following her split with Dragion had been rough, hell, her LIFE since their split had been nothing but! Yet even as she found the bed which she had long hoped the man she loved would sneak into and fuck her senseless one night as her lover lay empty, she found solace in the arms of a good friend.

She came a few days after it happened, after her love had run off and word had gotten around, the only first she had been able to give him being her first kiss. It was then, as she curled up in a ball on her bed with an empty tub of ice cream on her nightstand, clad in nothing, but a pair of white panties and a long shirt that her savior had come. A knock at the door was all the warning she'd had before it opened, the one entering literally the LAST person she would have expected to come to her aid…not after what had happened so recently.

' _I don't know what Scarlet said to you after she kicked your ass, but it must've been pretty good…'_ Letting a small smirk appear at the thought of one redhead chewing out the other, Ashley unconsciously caressed her cheek when she thought of it. _'…I didn't trust you when you first showed up…but there again, I couldn't make you leave either…'_ Arriving at the blonde's door was none other than Erza Knightwalker. She had indeed had quite the conversation with her Earth Land self a few days before her arrival at the over endowed blonde's door, and it had apparently been quite the affective one. Muscling her way in and brushing past the blonde, Knightwalker had made it clear just how much pain she knew she was experiencing, and that it wasn't something she should have to go through alone.

Blunt, crude, direct and to the point, but the earnest sincerity they carried, coupled with the compassion that radiated from her eyes had frightened her. After all, no one had ever done such a thing for her, no one had ever been there for her, not even as a friend. But still...

Ashley, ever the stubborn one as was demonstrated by the scars left on the guildhall following her deflowering, had put up a fight, the girl recalling how she yelled, how she _screamed_ for the knight to _"Fuck off and bother someone else!"_ Shaking her head at her own words, Luce was eternally grateful the woman hadn't left her when she demanded her too, but instead had calmly removed her armor and before she even knew it was hugging her…

' _I don't think even you thought our living situation would be permanent…or maybe you did…'_ The blonde gazed across the beach at the sparkling sea, the ocean and its waves nothing compared to the tears which the older girl's nightie had absorbed straight from her own perilous orbs. She had stayed there for many days…days that turned into weeks, weeks that then turned into months, and months into years as they were all pushed forward seven whole years because of that embarrassing incident…

Tossing the blush which the vines that caressed her brought back to her, Luce concentrated on the many nights the two of them had spent together, the pair having become sisters in all but what mattered least, in blood. Just two girls sharing a small bed, one huddled in on herself while the other hugged against her back, her arm always wrapped around her belly save for those few nights they drank too much, then the blonde had been taught just how sensitive her huge boobs really were…how all it took was a little touching and wiggling from a few thin fingers to completely immobilize her.

"Heh…I learned my lesson about facing towards anyone when I sleep…" Ashley shook her head, her eyes closing as a small giggle left her, "…I know what you're going through, Lucy…" she gazed back at her counterpart, the formerly rich blonde now pulled down on top of their alpha male, his hands all over…and _inside_ of her as she was helpless, but to let out small squeaks of pleasure at his raw touches and rude squeezes. "Well…maybe I don't know _as_ much…" the tough girl corrected herself, turning back away with a shake of her head.

The night that surprisingly warm knight had nuzzled her face between her large globes one she would not soon forget, it had taken nearly an hour for her to get loose, the woman just sucking on that sweet spot at the top of her cleavage, just two or so inches down between her soft mounds. _'I also learned not to wear such a low cut top while I sleep…'_ Glancing down at her currently bikini clad bust; she guessed that 'no cut' didn't exactly qualify as low cut, however she looked at it.

The blush which had previously marred her flawless skin returning, the rambunctious blonde had first smiled when Knightwalker had pressed her face into the opening of her nightshirt, the mere thought that a badass as big as her would want to use her boobs for pillows making her giggle. _'Just like Heartfilia…'_ she sighed at the revelation, _'…I giggled and jiggled you right into position…'_ The Edo girl's own jolly laughter slowly bouncing the redhead along her neckline, it hadn't been long before her ruby red lips and scarlet hair were nestled quite comfortably between her braless melons…and not long after that…the sucking began…

Those spandex covered thighs of hers rubbing together all the more now, Luce could already hear the squelching noises coming from inside her outfit, her body recalling just how it had felt on that night as Erza Knightwalker nuzzled her unbound breasts…how her breathing had shot down between them and let her know just how vulnerable her big boobs made her. "Yeah…I know…I know sooooo bad…" Joining her naked friend in letting loose a fresh moan, Ashley closed her eyes as she felt Knightwalker's face on her once more, the woman's lips brushing against her soft silky smooth skin, she had latched onto that special spot in her boobs almost as if by instinct! "Uuuhhhh…so bad…" one arm hugging under her chest, the blonde's Gs were pushed up in her bikini top, one pale globe nearly letting it's pink pebble slip free from the smooth fabric that covered it.

Knightwalker had shoved her face between her boobs, mounds which had no covering at all save for a thin night shirt, and then suckled the space between them as if she were a starved bear looking for honey. Despite the pleasured moans from the braless wonder, she had kept going, her face delving deeper…her arms pulling her closer and closer still, never once letting up the pressure…just slowly sucking…and sucking…and sucking. "Uhhh…" Putting a hand to her reddened cheek, Luce wondered had she not escaped that night, would the same have happened to her as was Heartfilia now? _'Would you have pulled my top off and sucked my…'_ Cringing as a jolt of pleasure coursed through her at that last thought, the Edo girl could only picture the scene; a scene she was glad hadn't happened then…but… Her brown orbs turning to the man currently suckling away between her other half's own huge breasts, one hand roughly kneading her exposed boobs, while the other cupped her soft parting mound, two fingers sliding in and out of her soaked sex just as they would if he was awake, Luce had a thought…

' _Well…maybe if you watched…'_ the blonde blushed at how perverted her thinking was turning, _'…maybe we could see if YOUR Erza could do those things to me…'_ her lips formed into a wide smirk, _'Yeah…we could sit on the bed while you watched…me in nothing but my long t-shirt…and her in a nightie…'_ another wave of red rushing over her cheeks, Luce knew he would never turn down such a show…any man who was willing to do what he did to her to earn her love had an appetite that would eagerly eat up such a spectacle. _'…Just the three of us…'_ the girl's face darkening even more, she didn't see the person slowly closing in on her, _'…I would love to see the look on your face as she rips my top off…ex…'_ she rubbed her thighs together even more, _'…exposing my big…bouncy boobs to you…'_ Luce let out a low moan at how much she loved being exposed in front of him, _'…and then…then watch her suck them until I get so wet you…you and her…fu…fuck…m…m…meeeeee!'_

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

Two separate moans, one from Lucy, the other from Luce, each ONE brought on from the person they loved most springing forth at the same time, just about anyone would have smiled at the sight of such passion and trust, each girl the type that would ONLY be the way they were around someone whom they knew would never hurt them. But it was not someone known for smiling who had appeared before the nude and lewd blonde twins today…

"How unladylike!"

Oh, no…out of literally all the girls on the beach…it was the one… THE ONE who would be the only one with the balls to rain on such a romantic parade…

Carla…

The exceed's words snapping the blonde brawler out of her trancelike state, the girl gritted her teeth together as she slowly peered down at the little white cat. Shaking her head back and forth, her small ivory furred paws crossed over what would have been her chest were she human. Standing there, Carla had her eyes closed in what was clearly an air of disgust at what the Edolas female had just had hers closed at in happiness. "I mean really...she has a tent…" the cat continued, "…can't she keep her inner floozy inside until she gets back to it?"

' _How_ _dare_ _she!'_ Staring down at the prudish creature, Luce was already shooting daggers at the cat before her gaze had even landed on her, the sand leading up to the annoying member of their guild covered in various sharp knives which had been meant for her, but had missed. _'How_ _DARE_ _she call my other self a floozy just for expressing her love!'_ There was no doubt in the girl's mind that if it had been her and not Lucy who had been currently stripped nude and was in the process of receiving the loving touches that their mate's body gave her because his mind could not, that the cursed creature would treat her just the same!

Her orbs locked on the exceed, orbs which had previously held only tender thoughts, now exuded _pure_ anger and rage at the other female, the female that was still shaking her head in disgust. Ashley turned to the uppity feline, fully intent on setting the record straight right here and now so that this kind of thing DID NOT happen again!

"But I guess it comes with the territory…" Carla chuckled a little at her own humor, "…big breasts and blonde hair _always_ turn out this wa—"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

The exceed suddenly finding herself silenced by the voice of the girl she had been slut shaming so happily, it was only then that she noticed the Edolas counterpart to that girl standing before her, the twin that had yelled at her obviously the one with her clothes still on. _'If a bikini top and spandex even counts…'_ Sighing at that last thought, the ivory feline looked up to continue, besides, this other Lucy clearly needed lessons both in decency _and_ manners anyway, but before she could even get a syllable in, that girl spoke again.

"What the _**FUCK**_ is wrong with you!?" Luce screamed at the top of her lungs at the exceed, her Earth Land self too preoccupied with her unconscious ravishing to hear her. "What the fuck do you think gives you the fucking right to say those things about her!?" The blonde continued to yell. She was angry, no she was furious, no! She was absolutely LIVID that the prudish little shitball of fur in front of her DARED to stand in front of two lovers, two people who had been torn apart, neither knowing when they would meet again, IF they would ever meet again, two wizards who now held each other close, their bodies doing what their minds were not there to do, but yet HAD TO BE DONE!

Giving the girl with the fiery disposition a weird look in return, Carla didn't really care about the angry outbursts of a girl who seemed just as slutty as the one currently with several fingers wiggling around inside of her. Besides, it wasn't like Ashley was any threat to her or anyone else on this beach…not as she was. "How about you cool it too?" The furry little cat looked up at the furious blonde, her paws still crossed as they had been before. "…May I remind you that this is NOT Edolas and you are NOT in charge around here, so don't even think about yelling at me like that because I will not stand for it." She flicked her tail around as she nearly hissed at the buxom girl, her eyes giving a disdainful look at the girl's ample assets as they wobbled when she changed her posture.

"And besides…" she started grinning up at the girl, enjoying the power she now held over her, "…even if this WERE Edolas, you still wouldn't have any magic, remember?..." Now letting out a low chuckle, the exceed simply shook her head once more before gesturing back towards the bluenette watching from about a hundred feet away, the girl simply thinking Lucy was still laying on top of Natsu and not…yeah… Her tail pointing at the miniature dragon slayer, Carla made her point known. "Regardless of what kind of force you were back then, ANY one of us on this beach could defeat you with just a flick of our wrists…" she moved her wrist around to demonstrate her point, "…so how about you keep that in mind the next time you yell at me…okay?"

Listening to each and every word to leave the cat's ever chastising jaw; Luce just let her eyes slowly sink down below her bangs, the curtain of blonde hair concealing the beginnings of a grin to end all grins. "Is that so?..." the badass of Edolas smirked as she casually squatted down before the ivory exceed. "…Well if I can't use magic…" the blonde's grin suddenly transformed into a cruel smile as she held out her right pointer finger in front of the cat, her eyes appearing out from under her hair as the tip of that thin digit suddenly sparked a starry celestial flame, the twinkling of suns in its midnight blue fires stunning the animal beyond belief. "…So what is _this_ then?..."

Her tiny cat irises locked on that one tiny flame burning before her, Carla was speechless…well and truly at a loss for words for the first time in her life! Here! After all the times she had a sharp barb or chastising insult for a girl who suffered a humiliating incident, here she was…with nothing at all to say…it was a fact that made the short haired wizard smirk all the wider! "Yeah…pretty scary huh?..." Luce slowly shook her head at the cat, enjoying the look of horror on her face, the knowledge that a girl as destructive as _Natsu Dragneel_ now wielded similar magic to him simply too much to comprehend.

"…I may have been given my magic by the King Spirit guy…" Ashley blushed as she casually looked the flame over, marveling at how it never dimmed regardless of what angle she held it at, "…but the seed of this magic comes from…" the fighter turned wizard suddenly felt her cheeks darken even more as she thought about it…thought about just how her magic had first entered her… "…it comes from the seed HE…" Luce motioned back over to the downed Natsu just as Carla had HER dragon slayer, "…pumped into me back in Edolas…the seed MY dragon slayer poured into my body with the same love you are shitting on…"

The exceed's eyes never once leaving the celestial flame atop the girl's fingertip, she decided to make her point a little clearer… "Now…" the cat's small orbs shot to meet the blonde's evil tinted brown ones as she spoke to her, the flame slowly glowing and growing the angrier she seemed to get, "...did I clear up everything you had a problem with?..."

Nodding her head 'yes' as fast as she possibly could, Carla could already feel the fear rushing through her body at what the blonde was saying…what she was implying with what little wasn't clearly spelled out in pleasure filled detail. The cat should have learned her lesson after the night of the auction, the loss of her fur the perfect dose of karma for all the unnecessary barbs she had stuck into her fellow females when life was already beating them down. But she didn't learn then…and then she didn't learn when she accidentally flashed Happy and Lily everything not long after…but maybe this would finally do it though?...

"So….have I made myself clear?..." The blonde purposefully let her hand brush against one of her scantily clad globes as she went to brush some hair out of her eyes, the girl being sure her soft boob wobbled and jiggled in a way that would ALWAYS have brought down the hammer from the cat, but yet did not now…the way the ivory furball kept shaking her head 'no' saying just why. "…Or do I need to show you the power that magic born from steamy love has?..." The blonde threatened her, raising that flame just a little closer to her whiskers as she did. Her magic was yet another mark of just how she had been conquered…how her icy heart had been melted before her nubile body was stripped of her clothes…the love only her soul mate could have for her pounded into her aching core until there was only happiness left! Luce's flames weren't just made of celestial magic…they were made of her love…and as long as she could count on the target of that love to hold her in his arms every night…keep her safe even when she didn't need him to…there was no one she feared.

By now the cat's head was shaking back and forth so fast, it looked like it might actually pop off at any moment! Seeing as how she had made her point and properly put the fear that only a girl with an unbound heart could into her, Luce, with a wide grin on her lips…at long last lowered her finger, the celestial flame which had burned atop it dissipating without so much as a trace left behind. "Good…" she said smirking at the shocked cat, "…then let's pretend this conversation never happened."

Having been watching the two lovers from afar, Wendy had seen nothing of how Lucy had lost her bikini, how Natsu untied her top before groping her ample melons, or how he slowly slid her bottoms down before fingering her in his sleep… All she had seen was her on top of him, his arms around her…the sight of two lovers who had been so suddenly torn apart now back together again…it made her think back to the story Lucy told her back in the bathroom a week or so ago… "You both love him so much…" Her eyes wandered over to Luce, the girl smiling at her friend getting what seemed to be a stern talking to, not knowing of the threats that accompanied it. "…Knowing just why you do…your story…" the young girl blushed as she recalled Natsu's heroic acts in it…even if they might have been embellished a bit by the romantic blonde in hindsight. "…I don't think kissing in public is all that bad…"

Meanwhile, across the beach, there was yet another fairy whose thoughts were flying in the clouds. Basking alone in the sun's warm beaming rays was Erza Scarlet, the one girl above all others who seemed to need the comforting embrace that only the one who had claimed her heart could give. Her legs pulled in, the scarlet haired woman hugged her knees to her chest as she sat there on her Heart Kreuz beach towel, her mind alight with thoughts of her own about the pink haired dragon slayer.

She had been there…he had been there…the two of them, in the moments following his return seemed to have been the only beings in existence. Standing there, she with her weapons at the ready, he with his flames burning brightly, they had been about to spar, to have the match that she hoped would end just the way she _needed_ it to…with her on her back…and him on top of her… Erza may have been a knight…a warrior…an S class wizard and THE Queen of the Fairies…but she was _still_ a girl…and like her weaker fairy companions she needed the touch that only the rougher of the sexes could give her…that only HE could give her…

"I was so close…I am _always_ so damn close…" Erza felt like punching the ground, but couldn't, her head hanging low as a long curtain of hair fell around her face, the breeze carrying it about her features. They had been there…together…ready to embark on the battle that was bound to end in him taking her V-card from her and proving to her that above all else she is Erza the GIRL! Not Erza the knight, the wizard, the warrior, and definitely, not Erza the…sister… But there…as had every time before today…her chance had been taken from her…With not even a word…only just a sound…a squeal from Lucy was all it took and he had forgotten about her completely yet again. At just one sound, he had turned away from her and rushed for the blonde.

Erza didn't hate the girl for it…how could she…nor could she hold Natsu's actions against him, after all he and Lucy were together now, she was his girlfriend, and it was every girls dream to have a strong handsome young man come running when they needed him…she should know after all since she had the very same dreams. But the fact still remained…she had lost out again…she had been SCREWED OVER yet AGAIN! _'Why is it_ _always_ _like this?!'_ she asked herself, the knight going over each and every one of her failed chances thus far. _'First he gropes me in the guild hall…then Mira caused him to spill drinks all over my blouse…'_ the girl blushed at how he had stared at her soaked shirt…at how much he must have seen since she hadn't worn a bra under the dripping wet white fabric. _'…Then there was…that…day…'_

Nearly growling as she recalled the mission she had taken him on, a mission that she had taken him on because her previous attempt at having him win her in an auction was ruined just because the perverted old man wanted to see Lucy in a bikini! And how did that turn out? First Mira, then Cana decided to join in, and then there was her fight with Mira in the middle of the guildhall...and it wasn't like she was completely unaware of what Natsu and Lucy had been up to...but still, she couldn't stop thinking back to the night of the auction, how much time she had put into picking out the perfect bikini, how she had looked forward to spending a night with him, just the two of them...instead, she spent the night fighting off amorous pursuers to cover Natsu, Cana and Lucy's escape, then the rest of the night alone in her room, just as she always did...Erza's face dipped down so that her eyes were hidden under her bangs.

While she was relieved to see her friends safe from harm, Natsu was once again taking a girl home that wasn't her, two in fact…carrying them away in his arms, safe from the world, safe from any eyes or hands that may dare try to take them...

Oh how she had wanted to feel him against her that night…his rough hands cupping her face and tracing down her neck to her shoulders, then down her back to take hold of her hips…the rock hard muscles of his chest grinding against her firm breasts as they were crushed against him, unbound and free as she wanted them to be… _'Oh yeah…'_ the redhead stared down at her own pair of ample melons, each round globe squished against her knees, clad in only a skimpy yellow triangle for covering, _'…these…'_ As if everything else hadn't been enough…as if ALL the complete and utter hell she had been put through in life hadn't been enough! SHE! ERZA SCARLET! TITANIA! Had finally been given a chance to be alone with Natsu, and what happened? What happened to her? Instead of revealing her bounties of feminine development to him alone by her own hand, Mira…MIRAJANE! FUCKING STRAUSS had ripped her top off right in front of him AND Cana!

' _He saw…he saw everything…'_ she shook with visible anger more than embarrassment at the memory of her round melons bouncing out before her crush, at how he stared at them as they wobbled and shook from their sudden bounce of freedom, soaking wet, sticking out from her chest like a pair of mighty cannons, rain drops slowly running down them, even as her tiny nipples barely stuck out from her areolas. _'…She...took that from me...she...she showed him what was MINE to give…'_ While it was true that the knight had never been self-conscious or shy when it came to her body being exposed, she did have her limits and her own little comfort zone. If someone saw her because her armor or clothing had been damaged in a fight or in battle that was one thing; if someone braved the consequences of sneaking a peek in the girls baths and happened to see her, well, it would be their final thought as she sent them into the next life. And while RARE, the few times she offered to share a bath with Natsu and Gray just like when they were growing up had in fact been genuine, she missed the closeness they use to share and the contact between their bodies. However, since her feelings for Natsu had started to develop beyond that of an angry and protective big sister, she had been much more conscious of who saw what and how…

But what had really lead to her change in attitude was when HE finally started caring about the differences between boys and girls…before he… her head lowered slightly at the thought of his first time with someone else. Since he _fucked_ Lucy in the forest, he had become aware of the opposite sex, what all those curves were for and why all other men craved them so much… Ever since he had become a man…ever since he first started pumping red blood through his veins instead of dragon blue…she had felt herself drawn to him stronger than ever. Idle thoughts and silly little fantasies on cold lonely nights had been exchanged for her wanting more than just sparing, handshakes and the occasional one armed hug. Vivid thoughts of passionate nights in his embrace gave way to dreams of baring her body to him…alone after a romantic evening together…where she would let him explore her every inch and curve, every muscle and hole…, of him being the first person to see her presented in such a way, but that, like so many other things in her life had been taken from her…taken by…

"Wow, it sure is nice out here today; isn't it?" Her eyes shooting open at hearing that high pitched melodious voice, Erza didn't need to look to see just who had sat down next to her…

 _'Mirajane…'_

Plopping herself down right beside the stewing redhead, Mirajane Strauss seemed to have forgotten that the girls had been rivals for as far back as they had known one another…either that or she just didn't care! Her eyes remaining hidden from the bikini model, Erza just sat there in silence; she wasn't in the mood to cater to the lively blessings of the white haired wizard when her own heart was in such a horrible state.

Settling herself into a nice place in the warm sand, Mira pulled some hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind one ear as she turned to face the sullen knight, her face showing the usual and expected signs of worry already. Her blue orbs giving her frenemy a careful once over, the bar maiden could already tell that something was definitely wrong with the powerful wizard. Normally Erza would at least acknowledge her somehow, a grunt, a challenge, maybe an insult when she was annoyed but here there was nothing…not even a sound…something was wrong…and given all that she had put her through lately…Mira knew it was impossible for her not to be at least PART of the reason. "Erza?..." she scooted a little closer to her, turning slightly to better face her, both girls still more or less facing the waves as they slowly rolled and washed up along the beach, "…are you okay?...you've been awfully quiet since—"

"Mira…"

The small yet unmistakably feminine voice of the scarlet girl speaking her name stopped the demoness in her tracks. A small gasp of surprise passing her lips as she better focused her attention on her, Mirajane watched as her rival slowly raised her head up from where it had been resting on her knees, her brown portals still hidden beneath a curtain of crimson. As the bar maiden watched, Erza slowly leaned back, arms spreading out and burying themselves behind her into the sand so that she was now reclining, her strong frame shifting to support herself on her outstretched palms her body was at the perfect angle to show off _all_ of her figure and curves, all that made her Erza Scarlet.

"…do…you think I am attractive?..." Erza finally finished her earlier statement as she turned to face her rival, both deep brown eyes peeking out from under their covering, they locked with Mira's own sapphires, the other girl caught completely off guard by the unexpected question. After all, it really wasn't something anyone would have expected to hear from the powerful knight. Erza was normally the poster girl of confidence and feminine strength. If there was ever a woman who could be considered a living goddess, it was her…but something about that goddess was off today…and that insecure question of hers was just the tip of the iceberg.

For as far back as she could remember, Erza had been the only female member of their guild to never _once_ put any interest in her personal appearance. Even Cana had her occasional days where she fretted over having gained a little weight, so it went without saying she'd never shown concern over whether or not she was attractive. Most passed this off as her simply being aware of her considerable charms, but Mira knew the truth to be much more simple.

She'd never had a _reason_ to care.

Gazing back into those brown eyes of hers, Mira didn't see that powerful, confident, giant of a young woman that she usually did…the one that had kicked her bubble butt on a number of occasions, most recently by ripping her dress off before wedging her own satin thong so far up between her pale ass cheeks that it snapped apart! Her face flushing a shade of pink, she did her best to skip over the memory of the spanking she had then delivered afterward. _'A topless Erza Scarlet spanking Mirajane Strauss after stripping her naked in the rain…it sounds like something only Sorcerer's Magazine would ask for…'_

Her mind losing focus, albeit on her own humiliation at the hands of the girl before her, Mira then realized it wasn't just the _question_ that was strange…but who she was _asking_ it. _'Why is she asking_ _me_ _of all people?...'_ the bar maiden asked herself, there were PLENTY of better options when it came to confidants for the knight to ask. _'…Cana, Bisca, Levy…well...maybe not Cana...'_ The name of a certain blonde celestial wizard coming to mind, the demoness _knew_ she'd have been the one anyone would have expected Erza to have gone to with such a question.

So why then...

' _Oh…I see…'_ Looking past the wizard and at their boyfriend, it was fairly obvious why the scarlet warrior hadn't asked her. _'If I was feeling insecure…'_ she gulped as her blue orbs followed the rhythmic movements of Natsu's hand between her tightly clenched thighs, his digits slipping in and out, over and over without pause, _'…I wouldn't ask for confirmation on looks when she has that much going on…'_ It was true really…ANY girl who was so attractive that her boyfriend, even if unconscious, would play her supple figure so hungrily had ZERO chance of having physical insecurities.

The blonde out, Levy was nowhere to be seen…neither were Bisca or Cana, although considering that there was currently a naked Lucy and a new body only Natsu had touched on the beach with them, it was a fair bet that they were hiding in the bushes somewhere, watching one show or another with perverted glee. All the others off taking care of their own affairs, training or getting supplies, or taking a nap that really just left her, Mirajane, to ask for help, the fact that she had sat down beside her and taken interest was enough to force even Erza herself to give in and seek solace in her company. They may have been rivals since the day they first met…but they were also both wizards of Fairy Tail…and that bond was far stronger than any rivalry could taint. The look of shock having passed from her features, Mira now gave her one of pure concern as she looked at her. "What do you mean?..." she asked, her eyebrows furrowing as the wind swept over them, neither hearing the desperate squeals of their fellow fairy girl in the background.

Large breasts straining against their tight yellow confines as she took in a deep breath, they bobbed slightly as she exhaled, the knight lowering her chin to look down at herself. "I mean…" Erza sighed, "…is my body...attractive? Am I what someone would...would anyone...do you think anyone would think about me...or..." pausing, her eyes closed as she finished her statement, "would anyone _desire_ someone like me?" As Mirajane watched her, the lady of scarlet let her orbs drift over the fields of flesh which she carried so wonderfully, but instead of pride, instead of a sense of satisfaction or approval, her eyebrows curved downward in disgust at what she saw.

"Just look at me…" her eyes narrowing as they crossed from her arms to her chest, "…I look like a woman…I sound like one…but I don't…" Titania gently ran her fingers along her side, the long slender digits running down the length of her chest and down over her stomach, the pair splitting up as she reached her toned midsection, it was pretty clear that while they had started on what was relatively soft skin, now they were journeying over harder plains. "…I don't feel like one, Mira…" Erza sighed as she looked back up at her rival, their eyes meeting as her trembling fingers brushed over her toned stomach.

Looking back at the redheaded wizard, the bar maiden shook her head back and forth, not willing to accept such words from _her_ of all girls. "C'mon…surely you're leaving something out…right? I've seen guys look at you all the time…" Mira felt the pace of her heart quicken as a certain someone entered her mind, "…I've seen _the_ guy look at you…" The knight seemingly thinking over her words for what had to have been no more than a millisecond, they were quickly cast aside.

"…I know I'm not imaging it because the way men are…" Watching as those sapphires remained on her, she continued, "…when men want something, they go for it…if they like a girl's body…they _look_ …" moving her gaze away from that of the platinum girl's she looked up at the clouds with a groan, "…I have _never_ gotten looks…" she said it as clearly as she possibly could, "…men don't look at me Mira, not like you, not like your sister, not Kinana, not like...not like Lucy…so there must be something wrong…" One small hand coming up from behind her, the woman let it run through her long red hair before plucking one of the bikini strings, the yellow piece of fabric caught and pulled up by her thumb. "I am very well endowed…I know that much…" she said, her wrist slowly moving the string up and down, the firm globe pressed inside the small yellow piece of fabric bobbed along with the rest of her bikini, "…and they are quite heavy as well…"

Her face one of neutral uncaring towards her ample assets, the plain expression on her lips soon turned upside down as her sparkling white teeth gritted together. "…but it doesn't matter how _big_ they are, now does it?..." Erza's suddenly angry gaze shot daggers into the bar maiden's shocked blue orbs, the model opening her mouth to question what the knight was trying to say, she didn't even have to bother as the redhead wasn't done just yet… "…it doesn't matter how big they are because _he_ doesn't like _firm_ breasts like mine…" both hands rising up to cup her generous globes, Erza glared down at her F cups as they stood out against her bikini, the strings of her top merely pulled by them rather than restraining them like they would a softer girl. " _Natsu_ prefers soft breasts instead of firm ones…and mine…" squeezing the pair as though they were the source of her pain, they failed to sink too deeply, the flesh of her breasts merely expanding outwards, unlike how those of a girl like Lucy or Kinana would squeeze out from all angles between their fingers, "…it's like mine are full of air and everyone else's are full of water…"

Seeing the growing resentment towards her own body on her friend's face, Mirajane acted fast knowing she had to dispel the negative thoughts before they had a chance to take root. Even if they were the sort that anyone, other than the person thinking them, could tell were flawed, they still needed to be destroyed before there was opportunity to fester. In her line of work she had seen it happen plenty of times before, and the results were never good.

"Erza…really?…" the demoness smiled almost as if she thought the sheer idea of what the knight was saying would collapse under a simple look, "…that's not true…it's just how things—"

"Lucy, Juvia, Kinana…" the model's calming words being cut off by the spiteful voice of Titania for the second time that afternoon, it seemed like things would only get worse before they started to get better. "…the new Wendy bouncing around…and then…" turning her head back to the model as she rattled off name after name of girls whose assets were of the soft jiggly sort rather than her own firm wobbling pair, Erza lowered her gaze to the twin ivory bags of flesh suspended in the bar maiden's black string bikini top, "…you…" Letting out a soft "heh", it was as if the knight was saying, _"yeah…see?"_ her list of soft bodied girls just getting longer and longer by the second, "…hell…and now he has ANOTHER Lucy…" Erza's long red hair blew back across her eyes as she held a palm to it, a grin appearing even as the other girl knew it was not of the happy sort, "…yeah…just what I needed…"

The names of all those fairy girls going through her ears, Mira had to admit that the knight had a fair point as far as consistency went for most of Natsu's girlfriends. That blush which already scampered across her pale cheeks now a light red, the model smiled as she laid back on her hands just as her rival had been minutes ago, a small smile of confidence growing as two facts rose within her mind. "Okay…I can't deny Natsu _seems_ to love big, soft breasts…" she swallowed a burgeoning giggle before it could escape, cocking her head at the slightly tanner maiden as she spoke, "…but you are forgetting that most of the girls in our guild have soft breasts, and Natsu has _only_ been dating girls from our guild, and it's not like _all_ the girls he is dating are like that." Erza's brown opals shifting to look into her blues again, she closed her own with a smile, "…don't forget he is also dating Cana, Laki, and Virgo…"

Opening up her eyes once more, she suddenly remembered another major point to counter her sulking friend's ridiculous concerns. "…And hey! What about Levy?..." her smile began to grow as Erza seemed to be reacting to her argument. "…Levy's breasts are neither big, nor soft right? You've seen her in the baths before, and I _know_ you've seen her running around in her bikini since we got here…" she suddenly leaned forward again, her soft mounds jiggling against her strings as she did, "…and yet he loves her just as much as girls with big soft ones…" Seeing the knight staring at her in shock, the demoness was certain this particular battle was about to be won, _'Time to drive home the killing blow,'_ she mentally grinned.

Taking in a deep breath as her blue portals slid shut once more, they soon fluttered open as her melodious voice trickled through the scarlet girl's ears, "…Natsu may have a thing for boobs, but that isn't what his love for us is based on…" the model beamed, relishing in the growing look of defeat in the other wizard's gritted teeth. She had seen her first army of doubt and routed it without so much as a casualty on her side…time to deal with the next one.

"Ugh! Fine!" Her pony tail shot through the air before landing over her right shoulder as Erza flicked her head away from the bar maiden. _'She may have a point there, but my boobs aren't the only part of me that's different from everything else Natsu seems to enjoy…'_ After visibly mulling over her next point, Titania brought her glare back to the smiling maiden, the girl's blue orbs happy to accept the next challenge. "Well there are other reasons too!" she raised her voice sharply even while the elder Strauss sister offered no other sound to make her need to do so.

Looking back down at her body, Erza traced both of her strong hands down her lean frame, the various curves easily visible, yet still having to share the spotlight with the toned muscles which covered her sleek form like a thin layer of armor, cropping up even where feminine fat seemed to congregate. "My body is much leaner than yours or Lucy's…" Titania almost seemed to growl as she felt along her abdominal muscles, each barely showing through her flesh, yet still unmistakably present. "…you have round curves…" she pinched the skin over one harder section, gritting her teeth at just how little give there was, "…and she has… _thicker_ curves…" she sighed at just how much bouncy give there would be had she touched the buxom blonde the way she had herself, "…but me…I don't have any of that—GUH!"

Not giving the other girl time to wallow in this line of thinking, Mira was the one to do the interrupting now; although instead of charging in with her words as the knight had…she… "Uh! Hey!" the redhead was almost on the verge of squeaking as her generous thighs were given a series of quick and rather rude pinches…she used her fingers… Grinning just like the bra salesgirl had the first time she was fitted, Mirajane could have written a book about just how much she had enjoyed doing that! "Oh, stop it already…" she leant down closer to the knight's vulnerable body, almost all of her skin showing in her skimpy bikini, "…you know as well as I do that you are _plenty_ soft where it counts…" the bar maiden continuing to grin as her fingers danced over the thighs and hips of Erza Scarlet, she reveled in touching her rival so closely, so...intimately, she brushed the idle thoughts aside knowing this was neither the time nor place for such things, "…and even though I can see a lot of muscle definition; you aren't at all masculine…" Pressing her fingers a little harder against a particularly soft section of Titania's curvy hips, she gave the other girl a reassuring wink as she ran her hand across her stomach, trailing it over her navel to her abs. "…You have a body that would get you a bikini shoot anywhere; hands down!"

The two mightiest women in Fairy Tail locking gazes then, Erza's brown ones were to the first to falter, the light they exuded dropping back down to her knees and away from her friend's comforting blue orbs. "Heh…" blushing like the girl who had been proven wrong that she was, Erza was appreciative of her rival's kind words…but… "I'm proud of my strength, of my body, Mira..." she slowly looked back up again, the sun beginning to set before them, she stared out across the sea at its reflection in the ever moving waves, "…but it's the body of a warrior…you and Lucy…" she let her lips form into a self-hating smirk, "…you have the bodies of maidens…and I…" she paused for a moment, taking in the air around her to keep her waning composure, "…I just can't be sure…"

The breeze of the ocean picking up, silence now befell the mightiest fairies in the land…for several minutes they sat there…each one stretching out before the setting sun, enjoying the feel of its warmth on their scantily clad bodies. While the conversation they'd just had didn't feel like much of a battle as it had happened, looking back on it now, Mira could feel the toll it had taken on both of them. The air now seemed to reek of pain, of insecurity…all too often it was the girls who had nothing to worry about most of all who felt the horrible pangs of supposedly 'falling short' of what was desired of them physically…and Erza Scarlet was no exception to that rule. _'None of us are safe from it after all…not alone at least…' she realized as she reflected on their conversation. To think, even she, Erza Scarlet was just as susceptible to the same fears and worries as anyone else...just like any other teenage girl whose heart had been stolen._

Thinking back all those weeks ago to when Lucy had first come back to the guildhall, when she had first opened up and revealed that _she_ had gotten her V-card taken by the fiery dragon slayer, the man's own now safely in her purse for all time, the blonde had told the bar maiden _everything_ and it was in her retelling of the events leading up to her first time that the Strauss sister first saw that even a girl who was ogled and lusted over as Lucy was could suffer the ache of not feeling desirable to the one she herself wanted. _'It was killing you that even though you were naked…that everything that made you a girl was open for him to stare at…he didn't…'_

A frown forming on her pink lips, Mira remembered just how Lucy had looked when she told her that part…how similar her expression was to Erza's as she picked apart a body that _**any**_ man would gladly give up sex for the rest of his life just to enjoy for a single night… _'None of us are safe…not unless someone else shows us just how foolish we are being…'_ The wind gusting between them once more, white and red hair whipped and bellowed around them, the ladies too focused on their own thoughts to bother with their surroundings. Turning to look over at the scarlet haired wizard, her brown opals once more hidden under that blanket of hair she always wore, Mirajane's role became clear, as the one who was responsible for this mess that her friend was suffering, just as the man she loved had accidently brought to the light of his soul by not seeing her as more than a friend for as long as he had. _'…Natsu burned away Lucy's self-consciousness with a kiss…I will try best for you…Erza…'_

Suddenly scooting over to the knight, Mirajane silently brought her arm out to the girl of iron's side, the warmth of her embrace slowly wrapping tightly around her strong, but delicate torso. Feeling the unexpected heat which her rival's arm brought, Erza's head shot up, her eyes wide open in surprise as she looked down at the bar maiden, the other girl's white hair gently spreading over her shoulder as she rested her head on her.

Her smile radiating up at the redhead like a beacon of hope, the bar maiden smiled as she turned towards her slightly and pressed her soft boobs against the other's firm body, her mounds squishing out as they met the more resistant peaks of Scarlet, their bikini tops rubbing together in ways that neither could ignore. "M…Mira…" Titania blushed at the contact, the wizard taken completely off balance by the surprising offer of skinship from the equally powerful mage.

Brilliant blue sapphires meeting her brown stones of topaz for only a scant few seconds, Mira soon shut them again, her body moaning in relaxation as she nestled against the girl she was trying to comfort, her face nuzzling Erza's shoulder, soft hair and warm breath tickling her skin, offering her most vulnerable side to a person who would normally have taken advantage of the chance just as much as she would have in her place…but the redhead didn't…not today…not with what was going on between them now… "You believed in him at the tower, didn't you?..." Erza's eyes went from closing in tense relaxation to wide open as that horrible day returned to her in full. The battle, Simon…her strength failing…her emotions, her...death…Jellal… The vixen about to sigh sadly at the betrayal, Mira's words brought another name back to the forefront of her mind, one that she spoke silently against the exequip knight's skin... "Natsu…" she gasped it out, the bar maiden nodding against her shoulder, continuing, "…so believe in him now just like you did then…it's not your body that he's in love with, Erza…" the fairy model let out a content sigh as their breasts pressed together even more, Mira's giving way to her rival's just as her ego was to help her, "…it's the girl inside it…"

Silence once more passing over them, Erza could feel the warmth of her friend's heart ebbing through the cold barrier the pair had erected between themselves for so many years, her softness, her gentleness, her feminine soul enveloping Erza's very being like a warm blanket, the bare skin of the platinum girls arm around her exposed midriff, their long locks of hair spreading out over the other like an offered wing of reassurance from a large bird. The bar maiden was right…there was no one physical factor connecting all the girls Natsu was dating because there _wasn't_ one!

Not all of them were busty, not all of them were soft, and not all of them were firm! It was just as she had overheard from Lucy when she was talking to Cana that day she first came back a woman…Natsu didn't tackle her when she was stripped of her clothes… _'It was when she was stripped of her self-worth that he claimed her…'_ Ever since Natsu had passed out after his reunion with said blonde, Erza had been focused on how she didn't 'stack up' to what her love wanted in a girl. _'I was so stupid…'_ she mentally sighed at how obvious it had been all along… _'…He showed me what he cared about most right before my eyes…'_ even with two girls making out, and her own body exuding confidence and heat, it was the scream of Lucy's soul that captured all of his attention.

A dark blush spreading across her cheeks in the light of the orange sky, Erza smiled down at the white haired girl she had fought with for so long. _'If you hadn't made me see it for myself, then I never would have realized…'_ Gazing down at the happy form of her rival, the girl curling up against her in a way that would have looked erotic to anyone blind to the powerful emotional bond at work, she too closed her eyes, _'…You're right…but even still…'_ the knight slowly rested her head against the soft snowy front pony tail by her side, _'…I need to hear it from_ _his_ _lips…'_

Feeling the delicate exhales of sleep brushing over her cleavage, Erza could tell that the bar maiden had fallen into the realm of dreams on her. Two girls who for years, neither would even show their back to the other, lest they were jumped, now one was sleeping against the other…her body clad in only the most vulnerable of clothes…a few tugs of their strings would leave either of them completely naked…but that wasn't who they were anymore…not after today… Enjoying the way a girl she once despised was now her pillow as much as she was her greatest ally, Erza stared out at the orange sky, her mind at ease. Her arms too wrapping around the other girl, she smiled in contentment.

"Thank you…Mirajane…"

The two mightiest of Fairy Tail's female wizards basking in the warmth of each other's embrace just as the setting sun shone down upon their bikini clad bodies, they only now seemed to realize that as strong as they were on their own…just as was the case with the rest of their guild…they were even stronger…together.

 _Chuhsh Chuhsh Chuhsh…_

While things had been getting quite heated on the beach for the other girls, the youngest…and by this point the least experienced in matters of the heart by far was simply enjoying watching what only a heart unleashed could experience. _'They really are made for each other…'_ Wendy smiled as she continued to watch Natsu and the Lucy twins from afar. Given the distance between them she was fortunately unable to see _exactly_ what was happening to the Heartfilia girl, the same being said for her nose, that while sensitive, luckily had no idea what it was she could smell. _'…I wonder if Lucy really was right about me…'_ the girl looked down at herself, at her barely pubescent body, _'…could there_ _really_ _be a boy out there that would want me?...'_

Seeing the kinds of girls that Wendy spent her time around, it was little surprise that she would develop feelings of inadequacy. Fairy Tail had so many busty and curvy ladies that every now and then rumors would emerge that it was a requirement to get in…at least for girls. Now, that was far from the truth of course and the amazing size of most of the girl's endowments was little more than sheer luck and blind chance…but even still…it didn't make things any easier to accept. "I know you said there was someone out there for everyone, but…" her blue hair sliding off her shoulders to hang down over her chest as she looked down, the bluenette struggled to find very much…magic…where all her friends had it.

"…is there _really_ a guy who would be okay with just _these_?..."

Her tiny hands moving down to slide over her chest, her fingers dug into the red fabric of her bikini top, the yellow kitty faces adorning it scrunching up as they moved in. "…Because it feels like I'm the _only_ one not measuring up…" Thinking over the many members of her guild, there were very few who weren't physical embodiments of their sex. All the guys seemed to have big, lean muscles with hard exteriors, and all the girls had large, wobbling breasts, and curves that slid perfectly down their soft skin. Sure there were the exceptions though, Jet, Droy, Nab, not exactly fitting the beefcake mold for the guys, and then Levy, Laki, and Lisanna for the gi—

"Lisanna…" The name of her friend slipped out from of the young fairy's lips almost as if she had died again, this time with her around to see it happen. Her mind returning to the night of the Fairy Auction, the words of her best friend filtered back to her. _"Look at Lisanna. See? She's Mirajane's sister and SHE isn't massively endowed like her."_ Carla had seemed correct at first…long enough to calm the young dragon slayer that is, but then the pair of them had been proven wrong by a pair a _different_ dragon slayer would have drooled over…

Just as Mirajane Strauss had done wonders to help the sullen knight on this day, on that one those few days ago…she had done just the opposite. _"AHHH! MIRA!"_ Lisanna had squealed when it happened. Only moments after Carla had calmed the self-conscious mind of Wendy with the takeover mage's comparative lack of bust, the bar maiden had unraveled her work just as she did her little sister's bikini. As the young duo watched, Lisanna's big blue eyes shrunk to the size of pinheads as the top of her swimsuit was removed from her body, while there may have been no males around to witness such a beautiful event, her pale cheeks had still shone like red lacrimas in the sun. Clapping her hands over her mouth, Wendy had seen then, once and for all, that while she might not have the same curves as her _'big'_ sister… _BOING!_ The two round thirty two D's which sprang free with a series of soft wobbles were _more_ than enough to put her in the same category as her more developed guild mates.

The wind blowing across her just as it was the older girls down the beach, Wendy felt her eyes squeeze shut so that they were almost closed as she gazed down at her breasts, "…I guess I'm the only one then, huh?..." the girl slowly massaged her budding pair, her A cups gently shifting in her open palms as they splayed out over them, "…if Lucy was a D cup at my age like she said…" she breathed a sigh of sadness into that cool afternoon air, "…I'll be _lucky_ to reach a C like Lak—"

" _FINALLY_ I found into you!..." The voice was familiar, yet it was entirely foreign at the same time to the young mage, almost as if it didn't belong here, ringing in her ears…it was though…and she knew exactly who it belonged to. "…Do you have _ANY_ idea just how long I have been wandering around this stupid beach trying to find you?!" Her brown orbs shooting open, the young dragon slayer had almost forgotten about this one person… In all the excitement following Natsu's return, and quick acquisition by his blonde lovers, the girl was quick to forget that he had in fact returned with _TWO_ girls from Edolas…the blonde badass known as Lucy 'Luce' Ashley…and then a bluenette named…

"Wendy! HELLOOOOO!?" The voice now right in her face, the youngest wizard present that day looked up to lock eyes with the owner of that loud, haughty voice…and she would have too…but unfortunately the taller girl was a LOT closer than she'd thought.

 _Bo-Boing! Boing!...Boing! Boing!_

Hair the color of sapphires turning upward to meet her other self, the Wendy of Earth Land quickly found herself being reminded that while she felt these feelings of inadequacy and doubt over her body… _Boing!_ The Wendy of _Edolas_ didn't _quite_ have that same problem… _Boing!_ Well not at all! As if being forced to watch as all of her friends did impressions of smuggling water balloons in their bikini tops on a daily basis wasn't bad enough! _Boing!_ Now the poor girl had forced herself right up into the underside of a couple airships! Looking up to see the Marvell of Edolas, Wendy had unintentionally pressed her face directly between the undersides of the older girl's rack! The soft, pale flesh that were her endowments jiggling as the younger girl looked up, they were quickly sent into a series of wonderful bounces as she darted back, her head lifting the Edolas-grown melons up before dropping them back down, the top holding them together struggling to survive and contain the energetic pair it held captive.

"Wow…not even a day after the first _man_ feels them, now I have a _girl_ trying to bench press them…" The bigger bluenette rolled her eyes. The younger of the two bluenettes now about three feet away from her alternate self, she was quick to look back down at the ground again, apologies streaming up from her throat for just how…intimate…she'd been with another girl's body just now even if accidently. "I'm so sorry! Really, really I am!" Brown opals gone as she squeezed her eyes shut, the dragon slayer was rambling out one apology after another for her accidental copping, but as it turned out, that was all for naught.

Her cheeks tinted a deep pink, the Wendy from Edolas looked away from her counterpart as she spoke, her arms crossing under her ample assets while her lips turned up in a tiny frown. "What-ever…don't worry about it…" The older girl flicked some hair out of her eyes, the short blue hair of her bangs annoying her as much as she loved them. This may have been something that she had never thought possible before today, her face touching the _bottoms_ of her breasts, but still it wasn't something to get mad over…at least not after…

"Re…really? It's…it's okay?..." the dragon slayer of wind looked back up now, her gaze at long last meeting the mirror image of her own brown orbs, rather than the melon patch not far below them. Letting out a short sigh, the tonfa wielder simply clamped her hands on her waist as she scanned her other self, the girl's red face telling her all she needed to know about just who had come out of this little 'introduction' the worse off. "Yeah…it's fine…I mean…" the busty bluenette shook some hair over her shoulder as she grinned at the thought of it, "…I never thought I would get motorboated by myself…" she winced a little in annoyance as the shorter girl seemed to begin to shrink in on herself again, "…but, really…yeah, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

That smile which endeared her to so many around her quickly spreading back over her features, Wendy beamed happily at her friend and counterpart, the wind wizard was lucky she couldn't read minds though, because the kicker floating around in the Edolas girl's head would have made her…and Carla especially, scream until they feinted, _'Besides…my girls have totally had worse…'_ she blushed just a little pinker as she thought it, _'…Natsu just doesn't understand he can't keep them still…no matter_ _how_ _much he squeezes…'_

Seeing her taller self staring off into space with what appeared to be a wonderfully happy (read as 'perverted') expression on her visage, the girl of Earth Land remembered the words the smirking girl had spoken in the moments leading up to her 'cloud gazing' incident. "Ummm…excuse me…ummm…other me?..." she said looking up at the curvy former mage, each of them with a finger to their lips, one of curiosity, the other of… Knocked out of her mental reliving of the wonderful horrors which had befallen her body earlier that day, the older bluenette now met the eyes of her counterpart, a feeling of acknowledgement passing between them. "…Ummm…you said you…were looking for me?..." Wendy was happy to see the other girl slowly return her attention to her, her words getting through, "…Can I ask why?...I mean…if you don't mind…"

She may have been the haughtiest girl on the beach by far, but the Wendy from Edolas still had that same soft spot for her other self's adorable side as pretty much everyone else who had ever encountered her had.

Yeah…I was…" her unbound hair slid to the side as she cocked her head to speak, a caring smile crossing her pink lips, "…It's a good thing that I did too…" her face suddenly got a lot more serious than it had been, "…we need to talk names because we can't both have the same first name."

While this hadn't been something she was especially concerned about before, all it took was crossing paths with a certain drunker brunette to make it one.

She had few friends, and none of them had been close enough to bother with giving her a nickname like Lucy had with 'Luce', but there was just something about the gleaming perverted look in the older girls eyes as she jokingly called her 'Wen Double D' that hadn't sat well with her. If Natsu wanted to call her that...she wouldn't mind, but she didn't want EVERYONE calling her that! She had an image to maintain!

Her eyes following the bigger girl's own just as her ears did her words, Wendy understood completely, while everyone had been mostly split up across the beach to allow Natsu time to be properly 'recuperated' by his personal pair of busty blonde nurses, the small wizard had stuck around relatively close by. She had asked at first if she could just heal him with her magic, but was turned away as it was pointed out he didn't need healing just time to rest, and in being turned down she had learned that the girl they had once known only as Lucy Ashley had adopted the first name 'Luce' to prevent any confusion in the future. It made sense really, if she was going to be sticking around then by all means she needed to have a different name from Lucy Heartfilia, and it wasn't hard to see just how unappealing going by her last name would have been. "OOOOOHHHHH…" Her orbs growing in realization, Wendy understood now why her other self had been looking for her so urgently. "…I see what you mean…" the girl looked down as she spoke, "…Lucy and Luce both go by different names so, so should we if we're to live together…"

Seeing the busty girl agree with her own words by nodding, the younger bluenette continued. "So in that case, we'll have to think of something that works…hmmm…" With the Edo girl raising a smooth blue eyebrow at her as she thought, the teen was curious to see just what an adorable younger version of herself would think to offer calling her. "Well you ARE Wendy as much as I am…" she started, looking up as she rubbed her chin in deep thought, "…so it should be something close to that, but not the same…ahhh…let me see…" Her long pony tails flopping back and forth as she shook her head in thought, just moving her body to think faster, she listed off name after name…

"Wenda…Wendolin…Gwen…" The young fairy rubbed her chin that much harder as she tried to come up with something suitable, "…Melanie…ummm…" That last one hitting the older Wendy right in the funny bone, the dragon slayer was pulled out of her deep and serious thinking, her face only paling as she was met with the out of control globes of her older self, the perky pair bouncing and jiggling before her more and more as the Edo girl bent over in laughter, to the point she feared they may in fact pop out.

Her laughter slowly gearing down again, the taller bluenette smiled sweetly down at the wind wizard as she moved a little closer to her, the girl trying her best to look away as those reminders of what she felt she 'should' have nearly brushed against her face once again as the otherworldly girl knelt down to talk with her eye to eye instead of eye to… 'Melanie'. "Thanks, for the ideas…really…" she still struggled to keep her giggles and jiggles in check as she put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, "…but after thinking about it…I think it would be better if I just took a shortened version of our name…" she beamed happily, "…you know, like Luce did!"

Blushing a mile a minute as she listened to the bigger girl speak to her, Wendy gulped as she was forced to move her eyes over her counterpart's 'requirements of fairyhood' to meet her warm friendly gaze. "So…so what do you want to be called then?..." she asked her, the teen closing her eyes as her hand was covered by a blue pony tail, "Just call me, 'Wen', okay?" the adult's eyes slid open once again, locking with the unfocused pair in front of them. The dragon slayer which she was held close to more than any other nodding in agreement, Wen could only grin mentally at the ingeniousness of her new name. _'Wen…it's short alright…'_ her mind quickly sank back down into the gutter that it had been living in since she had first found a man worthy of her, _'…this way Natsu can say it faster in bed…'_

 _'Wen Wen Wen Wen Wen' she could practically hear it now, and hoped she would soon!_

"Ugh!"

The pair of Wendy's, one small and modest, the other 'big' and proud having enjoyed their reunion without any words to interfere with it, it was nevertheless interrupted, and by probably the LAST person any girl who DARED to be comfortable with her natural blessings wanted to run into. Turning their heads to meet the oncoming whirlwind of chastising venom that was Carla, Wen stood up straight as she arrived on the scene, her hands returning back to her curvy hips while her face regained its usual haughty look.

While the cat may have missed half of the couple's interactions so far, and indeed the IMPORTANT parts of it, she HAD witnessed something that made her nose twitch and fur stand on end…Wen's…clothes... "What on EARTH LAND are you wearing?!..." The exceed shouted up at the Edolas girl with a clawed paw going along with her words,"…Do you have any idea what you are doing?..." If Wendy's blush had been red when she stuck her face between the older bluenette's ripe round melons, then Carla was scarlet at what she was staring at. "…You cannot walk around in such a revealing swimsuit!..." she gave the offending garments which 'tried' to cover the older girl's body a look of sheer disgust as her ranting went on, "…Your body is also young Wendy's in this world! And it is unacceptable for people to see that much of her!"

A deep inhale of breath coming first, which of course had the effect of causing her girls to rise and stand out, Wen let her eyelids drop down to form her brown orbs into small slivers as she exhaled in annoyance, the teen quickly shifting her stance and making SURE that her large breasts wobbled around in her tight top just to get under the fur of the stuck up little cat that much more. "We're at a beach…" she flipped some long strands of blue over her shoulder as she looked away from the offending creature and gestured to the expanse of sand, water and sun around them, '…I can _wear_ a _bikini_ if I want to."

Two paws rising up to rub her eyes in growing frustration, Carla had seen this sort of response coming a mile away. _'Great…why did everyone from Edolas have to be the exact_ _opposite_ _of the people here yet exactly the same in the worst of ways?'_ she asked herself, paws rubbing her temple now, "…Yes…a bikini is ONE thing…" the exceed looked back up now at the buxom bluenette, her eyebrows furrowing in distaste as the small scraps of fabric which adorned the 'impure' version of her cherished best friend met her eyes, "…but…this…" motioning her paw towards the Edolas female, it was then that Wendy saw just what exactly it was that her other self was wearing. _'Huh…but isn't that?...'_ Small orbs running all over the figure which she wished every day and night she was blessed with, the young wizard wondered just how she'd gotten a hold of…that…

Earlier, as Natsu and Luce questioned the Celestial Spirit King over the restoration of magic to the Edolas pair, Wen had been having a conversation of her own. The bluenette had only the clothes on her back when she was torn from her home world and brought to the Spirit World, so when she saw the _amazing_ bikini that the zodiac spirit whom all their trouble was over had been wearing…she just _HAD_ to see if she had an extra to share with her. The spirit, ever the mischievous shipper in her own deadpan sort of way, quickly caught on to just WHO would benefit the most from the over endowed bluenette having a bikini…and of course considering where they were headed it just meant it would come in handy that much sooner!

So, with a smile on her face, the cute little pinkette had given Wen just what she had requested…a bikini just like her own, actually one of her others as she had quite a few pairs…now though, as she stood before their Earth Land friends, Wen wore what was fit only for a salacious maid. Clad in a bikini identical to Virgo's own, it was clear that there was something a little off about it as Wen wore it, her supple flesh turning pink as it squeezed out at every opening, all but spilling out above, under, and around the scraps of black and frilly white fabric that made up the bikini top cups, her round bum likewise ballooning in the back, her supple thighs on the sides, and perky white marshmallows everywhere else, the teen herself knew what the problem was…but that only made her want to wear it that much more…

"Oh, this?..." the buxom bluenette asked as she looked down at her tiny excuse for a bikini, one hand reaching for the string holding the top on against her sides, she hooked her finger into it, and giving a sharp pull before letting go again, enjoyed the way it made her huge perky globes jiggle around, "…this was a present from that maid of Lucy's..." She smirked at just how well it showed off her body, the flattest girl of Earth Land's Fairy Tail, now a bouncy goddess in her own right, "…but she didn't have any other sizes so I had to settle for one that's a little…" twin points poking out in the centers of the black and white frilly triangles as she spoke, "…tight…"

Her eyes the size of saucers as she watched those white milk jugs wobble around in the tiny top, she stared at them in horror just as anyone else would in wonder, the saucers then shattering into a million pieces, the cat lost all ability to stand. "CARLA!" Shouting out her friend's name in more concern than fear, Wendy caught the cat in her hands as life seemed to leave her, the chaste female's words still speaking despite her temporarily blank eyes, "My child…my wonderful Wendy is one of those floozies…" Gasping as she passed out, it went without saying that the cat didn't want any blonde 'nurses' to attend to her until she regained her composure.

Smirking at just how badly she had affected the female exceed, Wen turned on her heel to leave with a ripple of jiggles from her bust to her backside, her thoughts one that no doubt echoed throughout all of reality. _'Damn…if this is how she reacts to mine…'_ the giggles started returning as the image crossed her mind, _'…what is she going to do when_ _little_ _Wendy…develops?...'_ If she had known of her other self's mire of self-doubt, she would have said something, but as it stood there had been no reason for Wen to tell the young dragon slayer about just what her future held. _'…I bet she'll be just as surprised as I was…'_ she blushed at how one morning she'd felt different…as if something was immensely WRONG with her…

Wen had always been as flat as an ironing board for most of her life…but then one day… Stripping down for her morning shower, the haughty bluenette had washed herself just as she always had…her brown eyes closed with sleep as she rubbed the suds all over her body, she'd accidentally squeezed the bar of soap she was using just a little too hard. Her hands waving around in front of her, she had thought she'd caught it against her chest…but as the bar slowly slid across the tiled floor of her shower…and her hand became overfilled with what felt like a water balloon…she knew her prayers had at last been answered…

' _You'll wake up one day and dance around just like I did…'_ The girl grinned down at her impressive breasts, smirking as they jiggled with her every step while she walked away from the pair, her hands sinking into those ripe melons of hers with pride, _'…and hopefully you'll forget to put a towel on so that cat can see just how much you…'_ the giggles returned full force as the image of Carla's horrified face filled her mind, the sheer beauty of Wendy Marvell's bare boobs jumping around filling hers, _'…bounce…'_

 **An Hour Later:**

"Mhhhhmmmm…mhm….mmmmmhmmmmm…"Her eyes squeezed shut as hard as she could force them, Lucy Heartfilia was still recoiling from what had to have been at least her THIRD orgasm at the hands of her unconscious man. "MHHHHHHMMMMMM!" Trying her very best to keep the moans inside, the bouncy little blonde was completely naked now, her only covering having been stripped from her body by the lustful hands of her boyfriend an hour earlier.

Those, big, calloused hands of his running all over her bare flesh, it was all Lucy could do to stay awake herself! There were always at least two places on her soft, pliant form that were under attack. The first one was obvious, and as a soft squeak left her lips five hungry fingers sank back into one of her overly ripe mounds of girly flesh, the rough digits groping and kneading one bouncy booby before moving over to its neglected twin sister. And while both had been a pale shade of white when he'd untied her top…they were now both a bright pink!

"Uhhhh…uhhhmmmm…ehhhhh…" Her whimpers leaving her body just as his hand returned from spanking her large bum, Lucy's eyes shot wide open as that rude palm cupped her poor sex in its grasp, her juices flowing out onto it and soaking his skin in her essence. She was begging for it at this point, all thoughts of resistance long since banished…and he would have accepted if either was speaking right now, but as her big eyes shrunk down…and his middle finger slowly forced its way into her tightly clenched tunnel, there wasn't a word that fit either of them better than, ' _YES!'_

Standing there in front of the horny young couple, her arms crossed over her own generous endowments, Luce couldn't help smirking down at the bikini she now held tightly in her hands. _'And I thought he was rough when he was awake!'_ she grinned as she played with the tiny top, the pink flower on the white triangle making her think of the _other_ 'flower' that was being played with just as it was with much more skilled and nimble fingers. As much as she wished it was HER the dragon slayer was currently abusing with his rough, yet _always_ caring hands, she wasn't about to interfere. _'Besides…'_ she looked back at the girl as her mouth opened wide for another loud moan as finger number three wiggled into her cute little pussy, _'…he owes ya how many days now?...'_

Both of the blondes in their own little…perverted world, neither girl noticed the figure approaching them now, her form silhouetted against the setting sun. Back across the beach where there had previously been _two_ beautiful ladies now laid one, her pure white hair strewn out across the other's Heart Kreuz beach towel, Mirajane was fast asleep, the girl having passed out against her friend and rival after their heart to heart, never having partaken in skinship before the physical and emotional warmth had quickly put her under.

The sensation of sea water rushing against her thighs and splashing over her pussy waking her up, the famous bikini model opened her eyes, those bright blue sapphires of hers growing wide as she felt a cool breeze whip across her breasts. Sitting up in the wet sand, her hair clinging to her bare back as she did, Mirajane slowly pulled her arm across her chest as she saw her bikini top slowly sliding across the beach, the thin black fabric collecting sand along the way. Blushing as she stood up to brush off, the demoness held back her giggles as her top disappeared into a bush.

"Nu-uh-uhhh…" She smirked, her eyes beginning to glow as she pointed her finger at the bush, the plant suddenly spouting legs and running away, "…these puppies…and the girl who owns them are taken…" Watching as the leggy bush ran off into the woods nearby, the bar maiden walked over and stooped down to pick up her top. Waving the black fabric to get a little of the sand off before she slipped it back on and retied the strings, she sighed after walking just a short distance, the course inside rubbed against her swelling nipples, "Gotta watch her a little better, don't we?..." Mira looked down at her breasts, her bouncy double E cups wobbling in agreement in her string bikini, "…Only Natsu gets to do naughty things like that—"

All other thoughts leaving her mind as they returned to the man she loved, Mira looked back in the direction she _knew_ Erza had left in…the direction Natsu had gone the day he made her his. "Straight to what you know is yours to take…" she blushed looking at the knight's form as it moved towards its goal, her heartbeat accelerating because of what she _knew_ would happen once one of them finally admitted how they felt.

"Seems like everyone is getting naked today…" Mira blushed as she gazed out at the setting sun, her blue orbs suddenly shooting down to gaze upon her body, she flicked her head back up again, those portals of hers closing as a huge smile adorned her face. "Ah! What the hell! Today's a day to celebrate!"

Several knots unraveling as the web of strings that made them up were pulled apart, a black string bikini flew into the air as the fairy model skipped into the ocean, her huge breasts bouncing and jiggling before she dived into the surf. Kicking her legs as she paddled along on her back, pushing her now chilly girls up so they could bask in the fading light of the sun Mirajane could hear the sweet calls of her fellow nude fairy…light and airy, she knew she would hear a deeper feminine scream at some point in the coming night…and after that…they would hear her. A crab slowly dragging away the older Strauss sister's bikini as the girl skinny dipped in the sea, she knew she wouldn't need it soon…and neither…would Erza…

Blushing as she looked away from the blonde as she was thoroughly examined for any sort of changes in the time she and her unconscious mate had been separated, Erza approached the gate keeper of the dragon, the iron willed and plushly-filled girl known as Luce Ashley. Her footsteps alerting the younger female to her presence, "Huh? Oh…it's you…" the Edolas girl said tucking her 'sister's' bikini away in her pocket as she locked eyes with the new arrival, "…she said you would show up."

No more than a few feet from the blonde bombshell, Erza didn't know what to expect from the girl. The last she'd seen of this particular maiden was back when she herself went to Edolas with the others. Back then the blonde was in love with Natsu Dragion…something that had clearly changed…but the question now was what else about the foreign girl had been altered in the years since their last meeting. The knight couldn't be sure the fighter would let her pass without a fight; she may have been Titania, but Ashley had always been the epitome of female spunkiness, her counterpart in terms of station and position within the guild. Closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath, Erza was just about to tell the blonde to take Lucy and give them some space when the other girl spoke first.

"You don't need to say anything, Titania…" Luce smiled over at the older girl, one gloved hand resting on her bare shoulder, something that made her stiffen slightly just like physical contact with anyone would make her, though seeing her not messing with anything, just…placing it there…it reminded her of the Lucy she knew. "…you and I are more alike that you know…" the Edolas babe looked her right in the eye as she removed her hand from her, the girl turning around, maintaining eye contact as best she could, "…just hold on a sec…" With a look of utter disbelief Erza watched as the blonde did just as she was going to ask her to. Reaching under the Heartfilia girl, Luce slowly, but surely worked her counterpart free of the dragon slayer's horny grasp, the hand that had been buried in her pussy joining its counterpart in trying to hold her fast to its soft, bouncy, panting treasure.

Feeling her blush only increasing the longer this went on, the knight was about to offer to help when the Edolas girl at long last pried the man's hands from Lucy's poor abused melons, Erza didn't know it yet, but as the blonde on the ground, the blonde standing up, or the nudist in the ocean could tell her…they were the _last_ things Natsu let go of every time… Luce contemplated warning the older girl of this as she turned around, her exhausted and happy twin still whimpering and squirming in her arms, but she wouldn't. There were some things better learned on your own…besides...she wanted to see just how the mighty female would react when it was _her_ precious girls that the boy was fancying.

"…He's all yours now…Scarlet…" Luce winked as she passed the counterpart of the girl who had kept her mind and heart together following her break up. Hefting Lucy's completely satisfied form higher in her arms so that her smiling face was cushioned against her large soft pillows as she walked away, the celestial pair needed their sleep as much as anyone…and Lucy her clothes.

The look of utter surprise and shock which she had worn since the moment Ashley had stopped her request and answered it in spades at long last fading; Erza looked back at the girl's retreating form as she carried her nude friend in her arms. She had no idea just why she had done what she did…but whatever the reason why she had…she had. "…thank you…Ashley…" Smiling with a tear of warmth in her eye, the Queen of the Fairies turned to look down at her dragon…the one she had wanted to be with for so long it hurt every time she saw him with someone else…knowing that while he had hugged so many girls…kissed them…made passionate and rough love to them in the dead of night and the heat of day; she hadn't been one of them.

' _Well that changes now…'_ Sitting down beside his prone form, Erza blushed as her eyes strayed southward on the man's body. His mind may have been asleep, but his body sure wasn't! It'd had its way with Lucy and the results of that fun it'd had…showed…quite proudly in fact. A gulp slowly sliding down her dry throat, she moved as close to him as she could, her legs crossed between them even as she leaned over his body, his vest scrunched to the sides from his earlier fun with the excitable and soft blonde.

Taking in the moment, it was just as she had always hoped it would be…they were alone…at long last it was just the two of them, no one else to interfere, no one else to interrupt, there was literally no one and nothing left that could happen at this point, it had taken so long, but at long last they were _finally_ alone…together…just the two of them... Taking a deep calming breath, her large breasts straining against her black top as she changed it in a flash before she released the cleansing air that had settled her nerves. The knight then looked down into his closed eyes, her heart with the only man she wanted to hold it, she found the words coming to her much more easily than she thought they would. "It's been a while…" she said firmly, her gaze still locked on his face, the man's silence began to unnerve her, causing her to speak a little faster than normal, "…since the fight…well _a_ fight with Gray…" she corrected herself to be a little more specific, after all the dragon slayer was ALWAYS getting into fights with the ice wizard, not as much since he went missing of course, but the knight had a feeling that would change again soon enough.

Watching him as he continued to remain completely motionless, the redhead stared out across the beach, at a runaway bush and a couple of girls who looked about as happy as she wanted to be. "…that day…when you grabbed my breast…" Erza looked back down at him, staring at him before closing her eyes, reliving the moment in the moment, the spark, the flash of heat that had run down her being and had jump started her core, the first man to have ever felt her feminine form in such a way, "…did you...like what you felt Natsu?..." The expected, yet unexpected silence coming with the condition of who she was questioning, Titania quickly looked away, her cheeks flushing bright red at her having asked such a perverted question.

Once again she felt that same jolt as she had that day.

She could feel the heat of his body against her bare legs even as she sat there beside him; even though they weren't touching she could feel him, the warmth of his aura spurring her on, Erza moved over to the next thing that had happened between them as of late. "What about when you spilt rum all over my blouse?..." the knight watched him, her cheeks burning as he seemed to twitch, her eyes not even daring to move below the equator because while his mind was out for the night, his body certainly didn't go out as long as there was nubile female flesh abound.

Sure, Natsu had been preoccupied during both of those…revealing encounters, but he still remembered them, right? His mind was still captivated by them just as much as hers had been…she hoped. "I guess that was a little tame compared to what Mira was doing to you that day, huh?..." Her scarlet hair blowing in the cool breeze as she giggled ironically, it was funny…after everything that had happened recently there had always been ONE common factor in each time she'd failed to capture his attention the way girls like Kinana and Levy had.

"Mira…"

The demoness bikini model had been there when he grabbed her boob, talking to Cana, the girl who would kick off the love quest Lucy had sent him on…then came the soaked blouse incident. As she stood there in a wet top, the white material soaked right through with cold rum, he had stared…oh how he had stared at her, but as her little pink buds started to tent against the see-through fabric, he had been turned away…Mira's plunging neckline beckoning all male attention down into its plush, bouncy depths.

"It was my own fault in the end…" the buxom knight smiled as she looked up into the sky, her covered breasts caressed in the cool air just as they had that day in the jungle…that day when that same woman had taken from her an unveiling she'd planned for what seemed like years. "…we got into a fight just as we always did…" she felt a small tear form in her half-lidded eye as she thought about it, "…and then as we wrestled around she showed them to you…" The girl softly caressed her globes, recalling as she gently pressed her hands into them just how they'd bounced out into the open when Mirajane ripped her blouse off. "…all…my…fault…" she echoed the words as she gently reached behind her back, the strings to her top unraveling as she then cast it aside, the fabric falling in the cool sand. With one hand rising up between her now bare globes, the other cupped one before the other joined taking the remaining breast. Swallowing, she squeezed the two firm melons, the proof of her gender standing proud from her chest, her pale skin glistening with a slight sheen of sweat as the setting suns light shown upon them.

Now just as bare as she had been that rainy day, this time however by choice, _HER_ choice. Erza looked down at the man she loved, the man she had watched grow up from a little boy, the very one who had been her first real friend. Her topless body one that would force _any_ man to silence, her gaze remained locked on the one she had chosen, the one she had decided she would grant this offering to. Now cupping both of her incredibly firm F cups on one arm, the knight slowly pushed them up so that her pink nipples stood out like cannons on a ship, peeking over the skin of her thin arm. "…If I hadn't gone braless that day you wouldn't have seen much…" her gaze softening as she ceased to beat herself up over the incident, the look in his eyes…the raw, primal look of need which he had worn when he laid eyes on her bare breasts returning to her. "…I know you liked what you saw at least…" Erza smiled, the warrior goddess letting go of her boobs so that they wobbled back into place, standing just as high and firm as they always had, her nipples painfully hard at being exposed so close to the one man who held the right to enjoy them, they, like her heart, soul, and indeed her very being needed him…but as a new heat began to grow below her belly, Erza had another question for the man…

"You looked at them because you _liked_ them…" she leaned over him, planting one hand over his shoulder as she reached down with the other, one more item she needed to take care of before she could have the peace she sought. "…After the fight when Mira kicked me…I didn't remember anything at all until the next morning…" sighing as the strings holding her bikini bottoms came undone, the rush of cool air which blew over her heated sex made the redhead let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, her core boiling hot from what she was doing. "…But after a while…" she blushed laying her bottoms down beside her top, the girl settled herself as she sat, now completely naked next to him…her…Erza Scarlet having stripped down to her bare flesh just for a man…who'd have thought it? "…after several days I started to…remember…things…" the blush adorning her cheeks intensified tenfold at her words, the memory which accompanied them FAR worse than anything she'd done today.

Soft hands moving all over her breasts, silky hair on her shoulders…and two sets of huge pillows rubbing up and down her back… _squishing_ into her no matter what she did, her body held fast just as those soft hands each groped and squeezed her firm melons, kneading her slippery pale flesh before rolling a hardened nub around…and around…and around…it had all seemed like a fantasy…a dream she'd had to stave off lewd thoughts brought on by not being stiffed the way she wanted to be by the man she loved…but then…a few days after it happened another memory had returned to her…

Looking up through half-lidded eyes, Erza remembered her vision had been hazy at best as she felt those… _feminine_ hands all over her chest. She knew they had to have been Mira and Cana later on…but then there was the _third_ hand…one that was nothing like the other four having their way with her freezing body. "Why?..." she asked him now, she asked him as she loomed over him, her firm globes starting to hang off her chest as she gazed deep into his closed eyes. She had felt a third hand that night…but it was no-where hear her chest…no…it was further down… _much_ further down than that… The feeling of something being forced between her nether lips by her own hand sending her body into heat, Erza had looked up at the man as she made him finger her…but as his face came into focus it looked just like it did now.

"I know what you did that night…" Titania felt a tear escape her eye as she spoke, the man she loomed over motionless save for his breathing, "…you stared at me…ogled me when Mira showed you my breasts, but…" the girl coughed as her throat hitched at the idea, "…but you didn't look at _the rest_ of me when you had the chance…why?..."

Sitting there as naked as she had been that night in the cave, Erza watched the man she loved for as long as she could, waiting for the answer that would not come because he could not give it…the hours ticking away, and she could feel her energy fading. Her tears long having rained down on his thick chest, she collapsed, her time not yet here.

 **The Next Day:**

Day broke several hours later, the night had been kind to the fairies scattered across the beach, Cana and Bisca were asleep in their bush, the Lucy twins in their tent, and Mira in the surf, her face screwed up as starfish gently chewed on her nipples, the five arms of the small creatures pressing into her heavy globes on all sides, making her white melons wobble all around while the pleasure went shooting through her body and making her squirm in her sleep, ghostly touches she did not remember calling back to her, the girl waiting for the eel in her dream to slither between her legs as it had in the cave…that tanned Alberona eel that reeked of rum…

The other girls enjoying sleeping in, the same could not be said for Erza and Natsu, the fiery pair having stayed out alone that night, they laid there, one sprawled on top of the other. Two rounded eyes flickering open in the morning light, Erza went to get up, but to her surprise there was something holding her down. A deep blush coating her cheeks, the girl smiled as she felt the strong tanned arm holding her to its owner. She had fallen asleep on the dragon slayer last night, and in their sleep the man's body had held her on top of him, warming her nude form despite the chill.

Pulling herself free, the knight realized that she had not been touched throughout the night…that although the unconscious man's body had feasted on Lucy when she had laid on him…willing him to try something; she had not done the same. Lying asleep on him due to tiredness rather than lust, his body had responded by shielding her…not enjoying her… Her smile widening at the thought, Erza nearly squeaked when she felt him shift against her, the girl remembering that she was in fact NAKED beside the waking man, Erza quickly pulled her bikini back on as fast as she could, the last knot being tied just as he started to open his eyes.

He'd had a long night alright…not as long as his 'naughty' one a while back, but it was eventful nonetheless. Between that dream of taking Lucy for _almost_ everything she had, to having a weird need to brag to Romeo for some reason, he felt like a day had passed during that night. His eyes slowly rising as was the sun, the first thing to fill the gaze of the dragon slayer of fire was that of a girl… "Huh?..." his voice barely audible at first, he stared up in awe at the beauty above him. The sun illuminating her as the goddess that she was, the cool wind from the day before now rushed through her long scarlet hair, the long strands flying behind her just as her sun made her pale skin glow with the light of her heart. She was beauty incarnate…

"So, Erza…" the man somehow finding his voice breathed, the maiden whose attention he now garnered gasping as he surprised her, their eyes meeting even while one of hers fought to stay free of her hair, "…We gonna fight today…or what?"

Rolling her eyes at that silly grin on his face…the silly grin he _always_ wore…the silly grin she loved Erza slowly stood up, the man rising alongside her. "Sure…" She said challengingly, the man watching her, entranced as her curved hips brought her ten feet away from him, the way her hips sashayed from side to side with each and every step making it harder and harder for him to believe what was happening.

A bright light enveloping her, the bikini she wore disappeared, the knight's legendary benisakura armor appearing around her in the light. Her large breasts giving a slight bounce as the many layers of bindings surrounded them, Erza leveled her blade at him, the point aiming directly at his heart. Her lips moving into a smirk, she did her best to hold in her excitement for what was bound to come, "…that is…if you want me…"

"You have no idea…" The man muttered rising to his feet, that wide grin Titania loved so dearly was spread proudly over his face. His right fist suddenly igniting in flames he locked eyes with her, her words beating his resilience better than _any_ weapon ever could. His dark orbs staring straight into her brown ones, he was ready to finish this today. "I hope you're ready for me, Erza…" the knight readied herself as he leapt at her, "…Because I'm all fired up now!"

 **A/N: So how many of you dropped your jaws, or anything else, at that first scene? XD The part with Cana accidentally making Virgo flash Romeo was ENTIRELY spur of the moment, but it just seemed TOO perfect! I've had a number of ways for Romeo to come into the story, from getting caught in a humorous kissing line with Natsu and his girls, to catching him and a random lady in the act. This though I think is the best by far though! And just in case you all hadn't noticed, yes, I am a BIG Virgo fan, haha!**

 **Now, just to address a couple things I want to make it clear that I DO know how I have been neglecting most of the other girls lately. Lucy and Luce have received a TON of focus as of late, my own bias at work, but this is a harem story and so the other girls need their dues. Also, I just REALLY want to write them all, Mira, and Virgo being big ones, so while Lucy and Luce will be in every chapter as in the last 19, they won't be the focus as much, not anywhere close.**

 **Speaking of Lisanna, for some reason I have really wanted to write her since a couple days ago. She is fun, cute, and a great character when she has development so I think she will be fun to work with, that and the MANY implications both inside the story and the fanon if (when) I have her and Lucy interact will be amazing. No need for hate between those two. So yeah, expect plenty of Lisanna coming up, her 'big' sister as well!**

 **I also went back and edited all previous chapters to fix past mistakes and contradicting numbers and things. All cup size lists are now accurate as well as past chapters. No plot changes or added scenes, just fixed details.**

 **The poll is still up with Erza and Aquarius in the lead! Kinda hoping for the latter myself, but either way, I have ideas for all the girls, just a matter of what you all want to see first. Not trying to override the poll and make it pointless, but really, you know by now reading this story I can't hold back just because a girl didn't do well in a poll XD**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, ESPECIALLY the Virgo scene and its many implications in a bright and shiny** _ **REVIEW!**_ **I want this story to reach 800 favs BEFORE the climatic event of the next chapter, and yes, no matter how long it is, the next chapter of this story is the big one…Erza.**


	21. Titania's Titanic Titans

**A/N: Hey, everyone…it's been a long enough wait…hasn't it? I know you're ready for what is to come next…because I sure am…the time of the one we have all been waiting for is at hand…Erza's chapters are here…enjoy…**

 **Fairy Beach, Tent:**

"OH-MMMMM!" Small hands clapping together over her mouth, suffice it to say the younger Strauss sister had just heard quite a bit of _startling_ news. Her big light blue sapphires expanding as they gazed upon the fair spirit sitting before her, the girl couldn't believe what she was hearing! "You've gotta be kidding me!" she half shouted at the pink haired maid, her own short white locks waving about, being almost the exact same style as those of the girl she was speaking to, but whereas Lisanna's hair was as white as snow… _Virgo's_ …was as pink as her cheeks…

It was the day after the dragon slayer of fire's return and all seemed to be going well for the fairy girls who'd gone to the beach for their training. In only a few days they had already helped each other improve dramatically; their magical powers and fighting skills honed from sparring or training with one another in their respective skills, the ladies of Fairy Tail were much more confident in themselves than they were before. The sun only partway in the sky now, its warming glow was a welcome change from the cool chill and damp breezes of the night before. Many a fairy would have thoroughly enjoyed being out in weather such as this; dancing, training, singing, these were all things girls of their caliber of grace and power enjoyed…but then there was one other thing that overrode such hobbies for the ladies…one that would put an end to any chance of other activities once it rose its head…and that was a nice, big juicy _gossip_ sandwich!

Her expression unchanging, the Strauss sister continued listening to the other girl as she spoke, to the story which had stolen away her breath the moment it left the spirit's lips… _'I can't believe what I'm hearing…'_ she thought to herself as she leaned in to hear more of the delicious details, her ears filled like Natsu's mouth at the end of a long mission. Watching as her friend's chest expanded before continuing, Lisanna couldn't help thinking back to how they had come to sit here like this, two members of the same guild who had virtually no contact, let alone time alone like this…now confined to a tent together exchanging embarrassing tales…

Prior to the arrival of the little pinkette, Lisanna had spent the night in her tent alone. Curling up on her blanket, the girl wished her big sister had been there to comfort her as the cold night fell upon her, to hold her close and keep her warm, but at the same time she understood that when Mira said she had something _important_ to take care of, that meant it was _VERY_ important. The magical sisters had last seen each other at dusk, both of them still in the bikinis they wore during training and _many_ bouts of relaxation throughout the day. Lisanna recalled perfectly the look that had been on Mira's face when she departed, an expression of sad acceptance with a hint of happiness, of hope which she had worn when she placed her hand on her shoulder. _"Don't worry, little sister, it's only for the night…"_ The bar maiden had said, but even as the model clad in her black bikini had tried to slip away, Lisanna held fast to her arm, hugging it to her chest as she pleaded, _"Please! Big sister! Don't! Whatever it is I_ _know_ _we can do it together!"_ The older girl whom had changed from a punk to an angel since the younger's death still smiling back at her, it was a hug that ended their conversation the way it did.

" _Trust me…Lisanna…"_ Mirajane smiled as she laid a kiss on her little sister's cheek before stepping away, her bright sapphires beginning to water with an emotion the short haired female had never seen on her sister, or anyone for that matter before, _"…It has to be_ _just_ _me…"_ That conversation had ended almost eight hours ago…and yet it seemed like it had happened only eight minutes ago to the sister still lying in her tent afterwards, the girl lying alone waiting for her elder's return.

Her body clad in only a powder blue nightie, the short haired wizard had stared at the ceiling of her tent until she had thought her head was bound to explode! She was so lonely here now…so alone…Thinking back to the day that had come before this lonesome night, it was then the young lady realized just how isolated she really was. All the other girls on the beach had _someone_ to keep them company, someone to accompany them throughout all hours of the day…and night; to be there to make them laugh, and hold them when they slept… Lucy had Erza training her during the day and Levy to keep her company all night up until the twin she had come to know so well during her time in Edolas joined them, even then the brutish version of the chipper blonde was still a girl who understood the importance of closeness. Laki had Kinana to show around the shore, and despite what most people would say at first sight, the two actually DID have a lot in common besides their exotic hair color, having a greater appreciation for the outdoors and an interest in nature that few ever imagined despite how obvious it should have been. Juvia, ever the little water balloon of excitement when she was near her beloved, had spent a great deal of time training with Wendy, who also had Carla ever present at her side, though since Natsu had returned Juvia had been...well…she was _somewhere_ on the beach, but not a soul had seen her since towards dusk…if the girl wasn't as powerful as she was and if half the beach wasn't her ELEMENT then some of them would have gone out to look for her, but as things stood though the others just assumed she wanted some time alone. Speaking of wanting to be left alone that brought up the last pair wandering the shoreline together. Arguably the one duo to avoid when they were full of energy, Cana and Bisca were hanging out and making some sort of concoction with the local fruit somewhere just in the tree line; the two rather perverted ladies always happy to keep their fellow fairies on edge one way or another.

Yes, everyone had someone to do something with, just as Lisanna had her big sister, but with her sister now having left her for the time being, the younger girl could feel the chill of night now much more than she could EVER have imagined. A soft sigh escaping her lips, she had rolled over to try and get some sleep, but as her blue orbs went to slide shut, it was another… _newer_ pair of blue oceans she found herself looking into. The Strauss sister may have had no idea where the little spirit had come from or _how_ she'd gotten so close to her without her noticing, but she didn't care! A happy smile spreading across her small pink lips, Lisanna was just thankful that the celestial girl had joined her. And while the pair may have spent the night together without saying a single word between them, their two petite forms snuggled up against one another for warmth…Lisanna knew that she was finally at peace as she felt the spirit's strong thin arms holding her close. It wasn't the same as her big sister's huge melons squishing against her back, but Virgo's round pair were enough to let her know that someone was there for her…

But no matter how wonderful that night had been, the night was over and now…now it was morning, and the tale the quirky little spirit girl was regaling to the animal takeover wizard of Fairy Tail was one neither would soon forget. "He-he saw your…your…" a distraught look spreading across her features, Lisanna slowly looked down at the other girl's chest, her round thirty two D's sitting quite comfortably in her frilly maid style bikini top…the SAME bikini top which was the center of the pinkette's story.

"…You…you were _topless_ in front of Romeo?..." The Strauss sister imagining it all happening in her mind, she had to admit it was QUITE the experience to behold! The strings of her top undone by the ever mischievous hands of a certain drink loving brunette, Lisanna could see Virgo's bikini top springing away from her breasts, the twin globes of pale flesh, globes she could tell were fairly similar to hers in size as well as consistency, even if they were just a tad bigger, bouncing out to take their natural forms out in the open…and all in front of a…boy.

Her eyes closing as she slowly nodded back at her young friend, Virgo, despite her obvious blush, didn't seem all that fazed by what happened. "Yes, he saw me topless, Miss. Lisanna," she answered as calmly as though she were talking about him passing her in the market. "…And by the look on his face I think he really liked what he saw." A sweat drop falling down the takeover wizard's forehead, the spirit's lack of concern for a young man like Romeo getting an eyeful of her goods was certainly getting to her. In fact the story which she'd just been told was hauntingly familiar to her.

"Heheheh…I see…" Rubbing the back of her head nervously, Lisanna had to close her eyes to keep what remained of her composure in check. It was quite the experience, as many girls could attest, when a wardrobe malfunction results in flashing a boy a couple of their most cherished features. It was as embarrassing as it was humiliating, ESPECIALLY if it happened on purpose because of someone else. During one of her many talks with the Heartfilia heiress, Lisanna had learned of just how often the blonde had gone through such an event, up on stage during a theatrical performance by Erza, in battle against a mind controlled Juvia…and those _many_ times Natsu had snuck into her apartment and startled her into dropping her towel for an unplanned, but certainly not _unwelcome_ sight for the dragon slayer. Throughout it all though, no one had seen her body save for the fiery man himself. Erza had sliced her dress to pieces, but concealed her with her cloak even as the crowd gawked with heart shaped eyes at the sight of her body surrounded by momentarily floating scraps of fabric, and Juvia had been in the way of the metal head freak seeing her before she covered up in the blink of an eye.

Virgo though… "…So you're okay with him seeing them?..." Lisanna asked as she finally reopened her eyes to look at the celestial girl, the girl who was different from the others when it came to her body being momentarily exposed. "…I mean…you don't seem all that bothered that _another_ boy saw your breasts like that." Blue orbs meeting, the transformation wizard, despite knowing full well just _who_ she was talking to, was still shocked that the pinkette didn't seem to mind flashing her pale pillows to the young Romeo. While most girls would have been mortified by what had happened, the fact that the boy had a nosebleed following it assuring anyone who heard the story that this was _**NOT**_ like Lucy's many experiences and that he _HAD_ actually gotten an eyeful making it all the more embarrassing, Virgo, on the other hand didn't seem to care all that much.

Looking away as a heavier blush adorned her cheeks, Lisanna couldn't help remembering what had happened to her the night of the auction. While her experience hadn't been anywhere NEAR the worst that night, Lucy's taking the cake, what happened when her big sister had helped her with her knots was STILL something that made her face turn red whenever she thought about it, though if it was from the experience itself or the fact that it was her sister who was responsible she couldn't tell. "Funny…" she started to smile a little, still looking away from the intrigued spirit. "…during the fairy auction…when we were getting ready…" her blush increasing, the lost girl soon felt a calm pass over her as Virgo laid a comforting hand on her thigh, looking up at the pinkette, she smiled, continuing on as best she could. "…My big sister, Mirajane was helping me tie my top on and…well…" She looked right at the maid, her face burning with embarrassment, "It just popped right off!...I mean…my breasts were…"

"Yes, I saw them, they were quite nice, Miss. Lisanna." The deadpan demeanor of the quirky spirit girl suddenly interrupted, her face still just as blank as it had been before. Paling at the knowledge that someone else HAD in fact bore witness to the most embarrassing moment in her life thus far, the white haired maiden deep down would have preferred at least a little more…admiration…but she took the compliment anyway. _'Well…at least it was still only another girl who saw me…'_ The wizard mentally shook her head at the thought.

Looking back at the celestial maid, her composure having returned, Lisanna hoped her relating of her own embarrassing disrobing had helped…but… "Do you wish it WAS a boy who'd seen your naked breasts, Miss Lisanna?..." Virgo's head tilting to one side as she spoke, her short pink bangs moving as it did, and with a single finger lifting up to her pert lips, the younger girl had to question just WHO it was she was talking to, because at the moment the small female before her seemed a lot less like Lucy's spirit maid and a _lot more_ like a certain booze loving brunette!

"W-what?!-No! No! Of course not!" Scrambling back on her palms, her firm bum sinking into the sand as she reared back away from the pinkette, Lisanna's cheeks burned with the intensity of a scarlet knight's hair, "W-why would I _want_ a guy to see my boobs?" she asked, her arms quickly crossing over her special endowments defensively, the perky flesh rising up under the pressure of her arms against them.

 _CLANG! WOOSH! CLING!_

Ignoring the ongoing racket outside and getting down on her hands and knees, Virgo's gaze was locked solely on the Strauss girl's own blue gems, her movements slow, but methodical as she crawled towards her, her prey scooting back at the same matched pace. "I didn't mean _a_ guy, Miss Lisanna…" the spirit maid kept a studious eye on her, watching for how she reacted, how she blushed, how she…squirmed. "…I _meant_ THE guy…" Lisanna scooting back into the sand the closer the smaller girl got, she was quickly running out of room, her lean back soon bumping against the back of the tent, the girl glancing over her shoulder in fear right before she felt a faint breath on her chin. Turning back round, she was face to face with the zodiac now…her heart hammering in her chest as she was asked the question she had known was coming.

 _CLANG!_ _CLANG!_ _WOOSH!_

"Miss Lisanna…" Virgo asked, her own pale cheeks slowly pinkening at what she was asking of another girl, "…do you _want_ _Natsu_ to see you topless—"

 _Swish_

Their conversation of a girl's inner desires cut short, Lisanna looked up to see who on Earth Land had come to her rescue, who her savior was from the needling of a spirit who had _obviously_ been mentally corrupted by the likes of Cana. That very same spirit turning round as well, the petite duo were met not by the visage of heroism…but rather of…suppleness… "Ahhh…now THAT is what I call a relaxing shower…" Kinana said as she let out a deep sigh. The beach had been rather cold the night before as everyone well knew, and the way the busty purplenette had figured it there was no better way to warm up again than a nice hot shower.

Stepping over towards the pair, it seemed like the purplenette had just walked out of a Sorcerer's Magazine page, what with how her curves sat in her…towel. "You two really should stop arguing and just go relax for a while…it feels SOOO nice!" A look of pure joy and content spread wide over the taller girl's lips, her hands gently went about toweling off the beads of water out of her still soaked hair, the purple strands flicking up as they were freed of the weight. "Uhhh…" As good a recommendation as it was, it was not Kinana's words that the girls were paying attention too, but rather the miraculous way her towel somehow seemed to remain wrapped around her body. Staring at the bar maiden's huge E cup knockers as they jiggled around in the tiny towel, the pair of soft masses wobbling over the edge like an overfilled glass of water, Lisanna couldn't help being happy she wasn't as 'blessed' as her friend was.

 _CLING! CLANG! CLANG! WHOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!_

A new voice calling out of seemingly no-where, the girls all went to look back past the purplenette as suddenly a new fairy made _HIS_ appearance on the scene.

"WWUUUUAAAHHHH!" Screaming at the tops of his lungs as he was struck by an almighty kick to his abdomen, Natsu Dragneel, the ONLY man for miles around found himself on the receiving end of his foe's feminine strength! The impact from Titania's foot sending him spiraling into the tent, the poor man tried desperately to grab onto something…ANYTHING to slow down his speed…and unfortunately for Kinana…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!..."

 _BOING!_

The strong fingers of the dragon slayer curling around the first thing he felt, Natsu held firm to the soft fluffy thing he'd latched onto…the results something he would have wished he had seen if only he hadn't been so dizzy from his spiral. A small gasp barely audible over his own groans of distress, it was only the girl's fellow fairy girls who saw her this time…the irony of their previous conversation not at all lost on them.

' _Heh…and I thought losing MY top was bad…'_ Lisanna paled as watched in awe as Kinana's soft melons ballooned out from her chest when her towel was pulled from her body, her puffy pink nipples hardening in the chilled air as she was exposed in her entirety before her two female friends. _'…At least as big as mine are…'_ she looked down to compare her Ds to Kinana's massive Es, _'…they don't take two hands to put back in…'_ Natsu flying through the other side of the tent, towel in hand, he left two blushing girls and one nude fairy in his wake, said naked fairy feeling just as happy as one would expect given her circumstances and situation, her mouth opening wide to let out a resounding…

"AGAIN!?"

Her big green eyes growing wide as she stared down at her naked body, her slightly damp lower lips squeezing together just as the monstrous melons she had so far only shown to one man wobbled and jiggled around on her chest like two massive water balloons. Her legs shifting and arms crossing over her bountiful chest, sinking into the soft masses of boobflesh as her emeralds then slammed shut just as hard as she yelled up at the sky, "WHY DOES THIS—"

"-guy not stay down?" Erza finished the younger purplenette's screams of anger with a low mutter to herself; despite the screaming naked girl in the background though, her words were easily picked up by the dragon slayer whom she was sparring with. Her twin katana lowered to her sides, Erza Scarlet was already feeling the heat from her fated battle with the man she wanted to call 'hers'. All through the night she had watched over him, waited on him, guarded his masculine being with her feminine one just as she knew he would for her if the situation was reversed. _'No matter how hard I knock him down…'_ the knight's blades rose once more as the familiar form of Natsu Dragneel appeared from the eruption of sand, she smirked at seeing how so far he'd shrugged off her attacks despite the marks they left on his tanned hide, _'…he just keeps coming for me…'_ That expression of hers widening, the girl couldn't help a red tint forming on her cheeks…the thought of him…coming…for her one she would gladly repeat over and ov—

"AGH-UH!"

Like lightning he moved, the shadowy form she had only moments ago gawked at now upon her, Titania blocked his strike with her katana just in the nick of time! "Gah!" Another hard grunt leaving her pinkened lips, she had to squint to see him, the sand that had masked his strike still enshrouding them. Her swords holding back a fist of searing hot flames just mere inches from her delicate cheek, its heat just as warm as her rosy skin, she had only just begun to think that his assault had been blunted on her defenses…and it had, but only if his _physical_ attacks were being counted.

His lips curling up into a grin, his words passing over her alongside breaths of exertion, Natsu made sure at the very least his _words_ hit her. "What's the matter, Erza?..." The sand finally started to die down as dark eyes met brown, her lashes batting before him, "…put on the wrong armor?" The woman's breath hitching for just a moment, but it was all the dragon slayer needed to deliver a flaming uppercut into her slackened jaw!

"GUH!" Her blades of steel flying off in either direction as his blow knocked her back, Titania's bare feet quickly found purchase on the soft sand, her heels digging in just as the heat of a lizard beyond time enveloped her! "AAAGHHHH!" It had been a long while since the mighty wizard had let loose such a scream, but this was no scream of agony nor one of anger…it was a scream of surprise! It had indeed be a long time…since Erza had been caught off guard like that…the strike to her jaw still beating with a hollow pain, the flames surrounding her on all sides were NOTHING compared to her disappointment in herself for being caught so easily by such a _predictable_ attack. _'Damnit…I can't keep having those kinds of thoughts while fighting him…'_ She rubbed the spit from her lips with the back of her wrist as her thoughts passed through her mind, _'…if it was_ _anyone_ _else I could get away with it, but Natsu…'_ A grin akin to the one currently spread proudly across the dragon slayer's mouth now gracing her, the ever encroaching heat of the flames fell away as a light enveloped her form, _'…I can't take my eye off of him for a second…'_

Slowly lowering his cupped hands from his jaw, the embers from his roar still falling into the sand, said fire wizard was all but certain he had gotten her with that one! "HAHAAA!" He began rubbing the back of his spiky pink hair, "Nice try, Erza, but I guess my moves are just a liiiitle…" he pinched his pointer finger and thumb together to show how close he meant, "…too smart for ya!" The man rearing back to begin a series of laughs hearty enough to fill an empty Nab for a week, his mood was soon dispelled by the furious swipe of edged steel…

"FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!" Calling out her latest exquip, Erza dashed the male's hopes for a swift victory just as easily as she had his surrounding flames, the armor of scalding hot air rising up to surround her, her being was soon impervious to anything the heated wizard could throw at her! Landing back on one foot, the knight's scarlet hair spun around as she turned, her whole body coming to a stop moments before she shot forward once more, launching herself just as he had before! Her target? A certain man with just one too many taunts to his name.

 _Sching!_

He didn't have even a second to react… "Gugh-ah!" The staff of the Empress's Flames slamming into his side, Natsu _felt_ her movement before he'd even seen them. _'Huh?...Where the hell did that come from?...'_ Shock and a fair bit of awe coursing through his mind, going with the direction of the blow was all he could do to keep himself together, the impact knocking him off his feet and sending him flying east into a nearby sand dune, the gritty substance exploding up like a geyser upon impact.

But while Natsu was currently down in the sand, the smirk he had previously worn was still standing strong…although it now adorned the soft lips of a battle maiden, rather than a dragon of fire. Grinning like the satisfied and preening cat she was, Titania set herself down in a _much_ more graceful manner than her opponent, her feet nesting in the sand just as he manage to pull himself back onto his toned ass. Twirling her staff with a flourish around her wrist, she slammed the butt end down with a gratifying ' _thud_ ' much like the one it had made just moments earlier. _'Heh…that sure shut him up…'_ Recalling his most recent taunt, and feeling like a little bit of indulgence was safe at this point, she called out to her foe,"Hey! Natsu!" Erza's voice reaching his ears, the male wizard expected another blow to follow, just as always when they sparred, he squeezed his eyes shut, the wallop he was bound to receive too late to dodge about to make contact with his thick skull.

But then it didn't come…

Those dark orbs of his reopening, the dragon slayer had only just started to look up at the knight when she continued. "Do you think I'm wearing the right armor now?..."

Never mind…it DID come…and man did it hit him HARD!

Jaw dropping, it took a moment for realization to hit him. ' _Did she?...Did she just?...'_ his gaze rising to meet that of the female a dozen yards before him, Natsu then realized that if her words _hadn't_ topped off the sundae she'd started making when she knocked his ass back into the ground...she certainly had with that…that… _'She's SMIRKING at me!?'_ There she was, only a short distance from him, Erza Scarlet…and she was smirking up a STORM over making him eat his words for breakfast! "C'mon, Natsu…" she kept that teasing smile, complete with its hint of satisfaction planted firmly on her lips as she pointed her staff square at his face before landing her assured finishing blow on his ego and pride, "…don't tell me you LIKE being on the _bottom_ …"

Fiery pink spikes flicking back and forth as they were thrust into the air, their owner was soon back on his own two feet, the fires of revenge burning hot in his palms. "Oh, yeah?..." Finding the dame's words plenty enough to get his spirits aflame once more, he focused his gaze right on her twin rocks of bronze. "…well we'll just have to see about that…" his grin reviving just as hers formed into a scowl to withstand what was coming her way, the man crouched to spring himself at her, "…because today is the day I take YOU DOWN, ERZA!" Orange flames engulfing him, Natsu dug his fingers into the sand down to the knuckle just as he kicked back, his arms soon shooting behind him, in moments the male had gone from fairy to fireball, a fireball heading straight for the mighty Flame Empress herself!

His charged strike was blocked, with as little effort as before, as was his attempted follow up with a hook to her face! Without letup, he ducked his head to the side, dodging her staff then sidestepped from her punishing kick.

He was NOT going to fall for that trick a second time!

Taking advantage of his position, he threw a kick at her back, however it was too slow, and Erza effortlessly ducked under it, bringing her staff to bare in a wide sweep, a sweep he BARELY managed to block, the impact making his teeth rattle and the bones in his arm throb. Ignoring the momentary pain however Natsu winced as he used the recoil from her blocked strike to grab hold of her staff and pull her towards him, hoping to catch her off guard.

It was not to be, as it was he himself that was struck, this time by her elbow driving into his stomach like a hammer before she yanked her staff free from his grip and spun it around aiming right for his head!

Throwing himself to the side, he evaded it and retaliated with two fireballs, not powerful enough to do much, but it did put her on the defensive, allowing him a chance to charge her again and try to get close enough that she couldn't attack him with her staff at least, leaving her with only her free hand, both feet, elbows, knees, head...basically her entire body he soon realized as she continued to avoid his every strike all the while returning his misses with hits of her own, each of which only continued to spur him on more and more!

A flurry of punches and kicks, each carrying enough force to shatter stone, his foe slipped and maneuvered around them in an elegant dance, an elegant dance that comprised of beating him with the sides and back end of her staff, with the occasional kick, punch and head butt putting him on the defensive just as quickly as he had been the aggressor.

The battle was picking up second after second, moment by moment as the two amazing wizards exchanged blows across the beach, one a flaming mass of muscles and grins, the other an elegant red mirage, the lady within it dodging each and every attack he sent her way, all the while her staff ate up his fires like a starved man at a feast. "Gah! Come back here and—" His words were cut short as a well-aimed flick of her staff sent a splash of sand right into his face, which was followed by that same stick sweeping his legs out from under him, the dragon slayer sent tumbling face first into the ground right before making contact with his female prey. "Ugh…why that little…" Not wasting an instant to think over what had just happened, he was at it again! The pair crossing the vast beach as if it were a small park it seemed that no matter how close together they came, they touched but only the briefest of instants, and those being either her blocking him, or her striking him.

Though he had yet to land another blow on her, she was being forced to bring out her A game against him, relying more and more on dodging and deflecting his attacks rather than blocking as her arms and wrists were beginning to hurt from the power behind those strikes. Not to mention, hitting him wasn't all that different from hitting a stone wall.

"Gah! Damnit!" The fireball that was a man soaring right past the maiden he pursued, for a moment he felt the flames on his right side dissipate as she attacked him, her strike just as off target as his was when he rolled to the side in midair. "Ah! Darn!" The silken cloth which was girl landing off to the side, she knew that attack would have landed for sure when they'd started sparring this morning…but now…now she wondered whether she was starting to tire in this amazing test of endurance they were locked in…or worse still… _'Is Natsu becoming stronger than me?...'_ The words which the knight had always known she would one day be forced to say about the dragon slayer appearing within her mind, she had to shake them away to keep her head in the game, _'…No! It's still years too early for that to be the case…'_ Erza grinned as her composure returned to her in full, _'…there are still MANY things that he has to learn before that day is here…'_

Launching herself back as another fiery explosion erupted in front of her, Titania was soon bounding backward across the hot sands, the clouds erupting where she had been only moments prior a sign that the dragon slayer, while mighty, did indeed have some catching up to do if he was to nab her…for whatever reasons he wanted to.

After all, he may be getting closer, but fractions of an inch were the difference between not only life and death, but multiple levels of skill.

The sand flying through his hair like the sunny rays of midday that now surrounded them, Natsu couldn't believe just how hard this was turning out to be. The wizard had been through so many fights in his life, battled with monsters, men, wizards and mercenaries, but NEVER had he faced someone as skillful or powerful as the FEMALE which was currently avoiding his next burning strike before he even knew where he was going to land it! Even Gildarts he could at least tell WHAT DIRECTION he was going to get hit from next, but this girl… _'Erza…'_ he thought as she avoided him yet again, the man watching as she fluttered about him, avoiding even the heat from his last flaming attack, _'…how are you this strong?'_ The duo had sparred many a time over the years leading up to this day, but despite losing almost instantly each and every time they fought, it was only now, now that he was holding his own against the knight that it hit him, when out of habit he cast a cautious eye for where Lucy was…just why Erza was so powerful…

' _Because she_ _has_ _to be…'_ Why he had never thought of it before was beyond him, well, not really. Recalling the many times Lucy had reprimanded him for his foolishness it was rather obvious why he hadn't realized it before…the fact that Titania was the force to be reckoned with that she was, was not just because of natural abilities, or even her love of training and honing her skills that straddled the thin line between hobby and obsession.

It was because she HAD to be.

Of all the ladies in Fairy Tail, none were stronger than Erza Scarlet, but there again, none were as _independent_ as her either. Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, and Evergreen, they were all girls possessing no small measure of power when it came to magic, yet each of them was nothing compared to the magical might that the redhead wielded so easily…and for good reason, they didn't _have to be_. Lisanna was always with her older brother and sister for support, Evergreen was a proud member of the Thunder Legion, a team that almost never split up, Juvia, well…she HAD always been tagging along with Gray, but then…

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, the man got back to the last two girls on the list. All things considered Lucy was probably the most obvious in terms of why she wasn't a femme powerhouse like Erza was. Apart from only recently starting out as a wizard she was almost ALWAYS, he blushed at that fact, by his side, and considering his near obsession with protecting her…needing to stand on her own 24/7 wasn't a necessity. After Lucy, Mira was a close second, an S rank wizard in her own right and quite powerful, she still always fought when part of a group or team to help balance out her weak points. Erza though was not like the other girls. Before forming into a permanent team with himself, Lucy, Wendy and Gray, for years the knight had always gone on jobs alone. S class, A class, even the odd assignment to clear out a herd of rampaging wombats she had undertaken with just her old team; me, myself, and I.

Erza was strong because she had always kept to herself, because by and large she didn't let people in, even after they had become a team she fought on her own instead of with a partner at her side or back. His fist exploding into another sand dune, the man leapt back into the air to swing at the scarlet figure floating before him only to miss again.

She didn't wear a short skirt and cleavage revealing vest like Lucy, or a flowing dress like Mirajane; she adorned herself in a suit of armor to conceal herself and protect herself from all on the outside, to prevent anyone, even her close friends from being able to touch her. Yes, she did wear a skirt, but it was only just short enough to be feminine while still conservative enough to not attract unwanted gazes. She was the most powerful female in all of Fairy Tail, bar none…and she was because she had to be, because she never allowed herself to depend on someone else.

His next attempt on her being missing by the skin of his fangs, the pair landed in the flowing sand right next to one another. "Ha! I gotcha now!" Dark eyes widening as he swung at her yet again, this time he hit home…home on her staff that is. The red orb atop the Flame Empress's weapon glowing as it dispelled the heat of his punch, it seemed as if once again he had got her in a deadlock just to lose out…but then something else happened. "Heh…don't think I'm runnin' out of steam on ya this time, Erza…" His teeth barred as the fires around him continued to soar despite their being constantly dispelled by the knight's staff, he caught her eye, the look in the center of her exposed brown opal one he had seen not too long ago, and not in too unfamiliar a setting either.

' _Now you're gonna pay!'_ Those were the words which had been let loose into the room the last time the man had seen such a look. Although last time it had been in a pair of brown orbs just as it was now, they could not have been more different. As Lucy Ashley had lunged at him, her fist outstretched just as her heart burned with a desire to see him in pain, he had seen something other than a want for revenge in her eye…a want for something more desired by her kind than revenge…love.

Natsu knew just by looking in her eye how much this sparring match meant to Erza, what it meant to be able to go all out and somehow match each other. They had both known the stakes of this duel when it had begun, she wanted him and he wanted her, but claiming the heart of a girl as strong and independent as Titania wasn't as easy as soothing the pain of a jilted soul mate from another world, or hell, even admitting for the first time in his entire life that a girl could be ALL he could think about to THE very _naked_ girl whom was the center of his thoughts. No, this was going to be the hardest fight, the hardest conquest, the hardest victory of his life.

His muscles bulging as he increased the pressure on her staff, the air between them was beginning to waver from the intensity of the heat spewing from his tanned flesh, Natsu could feel her giving it her all just as he was. It was funny, he was panting for breath, bruised, and grinning from ear to ear while Erza was so calm, so cool, apart from the fiery look of desire and enjoyment in her eye one never would have known just how much of herself she was putting into this fight. The maiden's staff moving back up to keep pace with him, the pair were evened out once more as the revelations continued coming.

While the knight of Earth Land was so controlled, the master of submission who _previously_ had resided in Edolas was a MUCH different story. When he had fought Lucy Ashley, the dragon slayer had held back a great deal. Even though her rage was something no man would ever want on his ass, the furious blonde's power didn't hold a candle to what Natsu could bring to the table. Chasing him throughout the guild hall, smashing tables and even the floor to splinters with her angry punches, Luce had never once posed an actual threat to the man she loved. Going all out from the start it hadn't been hard for him to pick up on her level and keep himself far above it while still holding back.

' _Luce…you really need to see this…'_ Recalling how she'd pursued him, the male now compared it to what he was facing now, a deadlock with a girl even more toned than the babe of Edolas was. Over there he had been able to do so much during their fight. Dodging, sprinting, leading the girl about wherever he chose so that none of their innocent observers would get caught in the fray all while only being hit once by the girl chasing him, Natsu had done it all. _'Heh…maybe…'_ putting even more pressure in his hands to push her back, the dragon slayer chanced a glance down to the maiden's cleavage, the round swells of her firm breasts reminding him of what he had DARED to do to Luce's soft boob even while fighting her. _'…at least I already knew where her nipple was…'_

The idea turned down as a bad one in his head, Natsu blushed at that fragrant move of his. Coping a feel on a busty blonde when she can't hit you was one thing…but feeling up a redhead who could, and would kick your ass was another thing entirely. He had been able to dodge all but one of Luce's punches, kicks, and blows with ease despite her fiery rage once he got going, but Erza…he had been going at one hundred percent since the very beginning and she wasn't just holding on…she was BEATING him! Sure, he was still conscious, a massive upgrade from their previous fights, but he had only landed one actual hit on her, while he knew he was going to be aching for days after this was over. _'…but if I win…'_ his cheeks reddening as he remembered just WHAT it meant would happen if he lowered the maiden's defenses enough to get through to her heart, he had unwittingly just given away one HELL of an ace to said knight.

' _Oh, so THAT is why Lucy isn't always wearing a bra…'_ Her eyes following his as they dipped down to her own armored free range melons, Erza now had a card in her hand that only a person of her sex could play, and she knew just _how_ to get it out of her hand and onto the field. "Ah…what?..." the red gem atop her staff suddenly blinking, the attention of both wizards was pulled to it as it became faster…and faster…and faster…the light of the orb growing brighter and brighter each time it pulsed. "What is happening to my?..." Watching as the top of her staff suddenly burst, Natsu and Erza each shielded their eyes from the minor explosion, a brighter light engulfing the feminine warrior just as it happened.

That was JUST the kind of motivation Natsu needed to get back in the game! An opening, something to give him the chance to push the attack and put HER on the defensive again! The light fading once more, Erza's Flame Empress armor was no more, the mighty female's ultimate armor to combat the fires of the dragon slayer now lost to her for the remainder of their confrontation. "Ah! So ya ready to admit I WAS right?" The son of Igneel grinned widely at his opponent, the girl, her hair still in a high pony tail, now back to wielding a pair of katana rather than a staff of flame, "…you really WERE wearing the wrong…"

The male's eyes sinking right back down to the twin pillows of feminine flesh he loved so much, Erza played the card she had just drawn and played it beautifully! Her body clad once again in nothing but her signature black string bikini. _'Men…they'd be hard to crack if we didn't have these…'_ The knight was now the one to grin as she ran at him, her melons giving a healthy bounce and bob with her charging run as her katana were flipped round in her grasp so both hilts were lined up to jam into his chest.

Still staring at Titania's girls, Natsu didn't stand a chance! "UGHHH!" The very tip of her left katana striking him right in the center of his right pec, the male felt the drool which had been gathering in his jaw now shoot out of his mouth when she hit him, the girl managing to knock the air out of his lungs in more ways than one!

Not one to EVER be outdone though, not by man, or woman, Natsu was back up before the sand flying around him had a chance to settle. The flames which powered his thirst for victory and his opponent soaring to new heights, he fought through the pain jolting through his chest as he inhaled, his lungs expanding as air filled them, the fires of victory burning hot in his throat. "Fire Dragon's!" He yelled as he closed his eyes, the amount of heat within him more than he had ever felt before, **"ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!"**

"Huh?!" Her body quickly consumed by the fires of Igneel's spawn, Erza had just enough time to realize what was happening, sadly for her though, not nearly enough time to shield herself from the heat and flames which scorched her. The air, sand, and sea around her soon becoming nothing, but a searing orange and red haze of flames, Titania let out a scream of both frustration and pain as the man had at long last delivered a blow to the mighty wizard.

Calloused feet sinking into the hot sand below him, Natsu let his fangs shine through his lips as he grinned at what he'd done. It may have only been one hit, one shot, one flaming breath of magic, but he had done it. He, Natsu Dragneel had BESTED Erza Scarlet in a round of combat, something he had never ONCE accomplished in his entire life! He had defeated evil, claimed the love of the most desired girl of his guild, and even managed to outrun Gildarts, something nearly impossible given the man had no idea what 'going around' something meant, but this…this was something MUCH different. This was something he had dreamed of doing almost as far back as he could remember…he had done it…he had gotten the best of Erza…and he couldn't WAIT to tell her that! All he needed to do now was open his mouth wide and say it straight to her smug…burned…face…

 _Ching…cling-ting…_

But when the smoke cleared…the last thing the dragon slayer was capable of doing was mocking… The smoke of his attack blown aside by the cool ocean breeze, there stood a sight all the men who had ever fought the scarlet knight would have died to see. Her katana colliding as they clattered to the ground, the image of her disarming was only added to by the ashes falling near them. The breeze which had cast aside his smoke blowing away the charred remains of her hair ribbon, long strands of scarlet silk now cascaded down her shoulders, their flowing strands like a wave of rubies as they fell down to cover her ears and neck. That very same breeze then blowing behind her, it was like he was looking at an old painting from long ago, the way those scarlet rivers flowed around her neck and face with the cool wind was…breathtaking…and it would have taken away everything he had…if it hadn't already been sucked right out of him by the… _other_ effects of his magic on the female.

"Er…Erza…wo…whoa…Erzaaa…" His back hunched over and a long line of drool leaking from his parched lips, Natsu could only stare in dumbstruck awe at what he was seeing.

Appearing out of the smoke, her hair down around her neck and her only means of defense out of reach was Erza Scarlet…her hands…while once gripping her katana with all her might now spread themselves over a different pair of weapons, her arms crossed as tight as she could possibly make them over her bare bosom, the pale flesh of her huge breasts seemed to squeeze out at every opening. Erza may have been able to defeat any foe she faced, and stomach no end of sweet pastries, but she was _still_ a fairy girl…and that meant there was never enough to her small hands or thin arms to cover the bountiful amounts of bouncy flesh wobbling around on her chest.

Natsu's eyes about as big as the knight's own pair of oversized marshmallows as she squeezed them against her chest in her bid to cover her prized assets, the man's low groans of lust and need only seemed to make her situation THAT much worse! "N…Na…Natsu…don't…don't look!" she managed to get out, the strongest female fairy's face about as red as her own hair at this point as her topless body was ogled just like that of a regular girl who lacked any of her abilities or strength, the panicked look on her face only seemed to add to the vulnerable aura she was giving off. While she HAD only just been a mighty warrior, NOW she was a topless girl with a _little_ too much for one person to hold…and that made her easy prey for the increasingly horny dragon slayer.

Shaking his head back and forth, it was no use! He just couldn't manage to take his eyes off of her! All he could do was keep staring, drooling, watching in ever-increasing need as this powerful maiden gave off the same cues, the same looks of helplessness and self-consciousness that he had seen time and time again…Lucy had…Levy had...Juvia had… each girl had ended up with the same thing happening to their ripe, supple fun bags…

One foot sinking into the sand in front of him, it was soon followed by another step…and another…and another. His feet moving on their own, the male was soon wandering towards that pair of overweight and under-supported girls like his life depended on it! His eyes now rising up to take in the whole picture, it was beautiful…her toned arms crossed over her increasingly plush breasts, her hair blowing over her swan like neck…and best of all…that look on her face...that bright red and incredibly embarrassed…smirk?

The man's feet carrying him straight into the lion's den before he even had a chance to think about how wonderful things had suddenly gone for him, he only had time to look up as a wide smirk spread itself out on the girl's mouth, his gaze only on those red lips, they soon shrunk down to pinheads as Erza simply said one word and one word only…

"…Gotcha."

Pink eyebrows shooting up as he realized he'd been caught with his pants down by a topless girl, Natsu reeled back just as a hard roundhouse kick slammed home into his skull, the ball of her foot colliding with his forehead, her toes giving a mocking tug on his pointy spikes as they went their separate ways.

His body sent tumbling back through the air, it was only through upside down images of the lady knight that he understood the full reality of what had happened to him. A bright light shining around the once topless fairy, said girl was soon fully clothed once more, the black bikini top which he had thought fell to the ground in ashes now back in its proper place cupping her large breasts. THAT WAS IT! His flames…his fires of victory hadn't turned her bikini top into a pile of ash and exposed her bare breasts to the cool ocean air; it was HER! She had exquiped her bikini top right as the flames had hit her to fool him! Landing head first into the sand, all Natsu could really say to what she'd pulled over on him was a groan before muttering, in a very angered tone, "Clever girl…"

That smirk which she had worn the moment she'd caught him still spread wide over her flawless pale features, Erza had her own thoughts to contend with. _'So Mirajane was right about me after all…'_ The girl felt a wave of warmth pass over her as the realization swept her into a new realm of existence. _'…Natsu was looking at me just like the others…he stared at me exactly as he does Lucy's and Mira's…she was right all along…there is nothing wrong with not being as soft as the others…'_ she thought with an increasingly strong aura of pride, _'…I can still turn him into a jabbering idiot just like they ca—'_

Lost in her thoughts, it was only thanks her body's swift reflexes, reflexes honed over years upon years of training and fighting that she was able to catch his next attack in time! Her slender fingers locked into his thicker ones, the pair was right back where they started, only now Erza's confidence was much harder to break; and Natsu was just much…harder… "Hey, that was really dirty, ya know that?" He couldn't hold back a grin at how well he'd been had, but even still he was not about to let her think it would happen again. "…Maybe next time I'll burn off ALL your clothes and see how you like it!"

Her smirk not faltering in the least, Erza just stared back into those taunting dark orbs of his, her expression sending the teasing right back his way along with a nice little shot of her own. "Really?..." she looked at him with an almost serious amount of confusion, "…you're going to burn away ALL my clothes?..." The girl smirked at the way he seemed to blush even more now than he did when she was topless before him, "…because if that is how you react to seeing me topless; then how are you going to handle seeing me _completely_ naked?..."

His face now making her hair look blonde by comparison as naughty thoughts of Erza's nude body ran through his head, her huge breasts, her flat belly, not to mention an ass so firm it spanked you back when it was struck, he was once again sent flying back into the sand by the female knight; thus making it the second time in the span of five minutes that his defenses had been shattered by the female figure.

 _BRRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_

Sand flying up in all directions, the cloud which had previously marked the dragon slayer's crash site was sent pluming into the air as an explosion of fire erupted from beneath it. The form of a man who had been beaten in the test of the sexes not yet ready to throw in the towel rising from his crater, the sandy sweat which now clung to his chiseled form soon being turned to glass before dripping off from his form by the inferno which now engulfed him. Looking his opponent straight in the eye, through her curtain of scarlet hair…he knew this round was his. "ALRIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" The spit from his resounding roar evaporating as he shot past it, he was on the fabled knight right as she moved!

"Heh! Give me all you have, Natsu!" the woman sidestepping his punch at the last moment, her thin fingers wrapped around his scalding hot wrist to redirect his momentum downward, casting the furious dragon straight back into the ground! Not letting up the pressure though, Natsu was soon back on his feet again, the male sending first a right hook then a left one at the blinding light before him, to a casual observer, nigh even another powerful wizard it seemed like he was trading blows with the sun's rays themselves!

Though she had opened the distance between them to greater than his limbs could reach, it didn't mean SHE was out of reach yet, not so long as he could continue to send fire her way!

That blinding aura of magic at last dissipating, the strained grunts of a girl were also heard below the _huffs_ and _clings_ of metal making fireballs explode upon impact! While not the best of armors for the close quarters that they were in, the Robe of Yuen was the only set which Titania was able to grab in time. _'Natsu…he's…how did get to me so fast?...'_ the lady of iron thought to herself as she was now the one being pushed back. Gone were her taunts and easy dodges from just moments prior, it was her time to be on the losing end of this battle between Fairy Tail's finest. _'…Damnit…this isn't the best armor for this…but it was all I could do to—'_ "Gu-ah!" Knocking back a swift chop aimed at her side, the knight doubled over in pain as the purple robes which covered her stomach were suddenly met by a bare foot!

"UUUUHHH!" All the air in her lungs leaving her, Erza looked up, her vision met by only another searing hot flame! Those brown orbs of hers shrinking as the heat grew closer and closer, there was only one thought which crossed her mind before it hit her. _'I don't know what he wants out of this fight…'_ The flames which had burned away the air as it left her body meeting even more of the empty gas as it passed its target, the man who wielded it spun round, the trail of a spotted tail one no one could mistake.

'… _but he wants it bad…'_ Ears flicking back while her large bosom gave a bounce to dispel the momentum built up within their fleshy molds, the momentary sight of a girl with the armor of flight was one the fiery wizard knew better than to let away from him. Rushing head on towards her assailant, clawed toes left long lines in the ground as her body lifted off into the air, the images of her as she darted towards him mere afterimages by the time the light reached his eyes.

Natsu could tell already that he was in a bind, as long as the knight wore the armor of the predatory cat, he had no chance of catching her; she was simply too fast for him to— _'Aha!'_ While not the smartest fairy by a long shot, the dragon slayer was FAR from the dumbest! Watching the afterimages left by the scarlet haired girl as she darted around him, confusing him with her every step, she was at the same time exposing a fatal flaw in her sleek and speedy armor.

' _You're pretty fast in that armor…'_ A grin spreading over his battered and bruised cheeks, the man's dark orbs watched as with every blur of the knight to come into focus her chest was in the same position. _'…but all that running around needs a lot of air…'_ For the first time since he and Lucy had danced the primal dance Natsu looked past the twin globes of fat on Erza's chest to see that while she was in a different pose, position, and location every time he saw her, her chest was in the EXACT same position…meaning that just as he had thought, Titania was consuming a HUGE amount of oxygen to keep running at the pace she was. A glimmer of sunlight reflecting off a bared fang, the son of Igneel knew just how to counter this seemingly uncatchable foe.

Shooting from one direction to another, the sand kicking up behind her the only evidence of her having passed through apart from the occasional afterimage, Erza could tell that her speed show was taking a toll on the man. _'That's it…just keep following the fairy…'_ His eyes trying desperately to keep up with her, the result was nothing more than the biggest series of eye crosses the knight had ever seen! _'…you'll knock yourself out before I even touch you—'_

"Huh?..."

If she hadn't been running so quickly she might not have caught onto it as fast, but…it…it was suddenly much…MUCH harder to breathe… "Ugh!...Agh! Uagh!" Doing her best not to let up her pace, Erza could feel it, the air…the air around her was growing thinner and thinner by the moment! _'Why…why is it so hot all of a sud—NATSU!'_ Bringing her head back up to look at the male, the feline warrior was proven correct in her thoughts!

His face pointed down at the sand between his feet, Natsu clenched his eyes shut as hard as he could, at the moment there was no fight, no Erza, no nothing…there was only the fire inside him. Concentrating as hard as he could, the air around the dragon slayer slowly began to shake, the sheer intensity of the magic seeping from his muscular form burning the very air around him. _FRRUSH!_ That was it! Orange swells roaring up around him, he had transformed from a man, a mere mortal to a walking flame; and the hotter and brighter his fire grew, the more air it needed in to sustain itself, and as Erza was finding out…the SAME air she needed to keep running.

"I have you now, ERZAAAA!" The leopard skinned knight at long last coming to a halt in front of him, it was now that Natsu struck! His fist cleaving the air in twain as it forced its way into the girl's abdomen, even the spit that left her mouth evaporated just as her breath did. Brown eyes darting around, coughing was all she could do at the moment, her air both knocked out of her and sucked away from her, she could feel her strength failing her… _'No…not now…I…I can't lose like this…'_ Her vision fading fast, Erza had to think of something to keep her chance of victory with her! Luckily, as the last of the air left her ears the swordswoman heard a sound that told her just how she could still make it through this.

That grin still on his face, it wasn't that seeing Erza in pain brought him any sort of joy, but the fact that he HAD in fact outsmarted someone, let alone, ERZA of all people had him grinning from ear to ear. _'I can't believe it worked!'_ He watched as his opponent, once a mighty warrior, now a coughing girl fell lower and lower before him, first to one knee and then two, her loss in this fight inevitable. _'…Not how I wanted to beat her…'_ his expression lessening the longer he looked at her, the man resolved to end it now. _'…but this might be my ONE chance to show her how much I need her.'_

His fist pulling back once more, the gasping knight felt a moment of reprieve when the air behind her was sucked over her mouth and into her ears, the sounds of salvation with them. _'This is it…my one chance to get this going MY way again!'_ The end of their match heading right for her, the flames around each of the man's fingers sucking the air away from her lungs, Erza used the last of her energy to throw herself backward, her chin clearing the flaming fist mere moments before impact.

The battle had been a long one, it had been a hard one, but it was one that Natsu was GLAD to see finished! Ever since he had first joined Fairy Tail, defeating Erza Scarlet had been a dream of his, an intangible goal which he could never meet no matter how hard he tried or what attacks he threw at her. Today though…he had met that goal…that dream. But as his fist hit only more thin air, the fact that there was no longer a rare spotted fairy at his mercy was one that struck his mind worse than a Taurus in a magic shop. "Wait…where is…she?…"

 _SPLASH!_

A bright light erupting from the surf, it was the sound of salvation to the panting knight! "That was a pretty smart trick…" The words left the recently refreshed lips of Titania as she rose to her feet in the shallow surf, the woman's gaze centered on the flaming mass of man a dozen yards away from her, "…burning away the air so I would run out of breath was certainly a good one, but…" Her blade coming up to point directly at the dragon slayer, the now watery babe turned it so that the edge ran straight down his torso, "…you should have known it would take _a lot_ more than a bad run to take me down."

Her smirk meeting his bewildered gaze, taking a deep breath was the LAST thing the man of fire should have done in that moment, "WATER EMPRESS ARMOR!"

 _FRUUUUSH!_

Cheeks billowing out like the happily freed melons of Kinana whenever she wore a towel, Natsu realized all too late what Erza had done! He hadn't wanted to win by taking her breath away, but as it seemed, she didn't mind seeing if he would buckle under the same pressure he had only just put her in! "Agh! Bptuuaaaahhh!" Feeling the heat which he had built up over the past few minutes washing away just as the jet stream of salty liquid poured into his mouth, the fire dragon slayer let out a loud grunt as he spat it all back out again, his will, like Erza's being too great for something as simple as suffocation to take him down.

The middle of the day had long since passed by this point in the battle, and although the two wizards had started their duel of duels early in the morning, neither of them was ready to let up just yet…at least, not while the other was still standing. Reeling her blade back, the water around her soon parted as Titania swung it around her, a monumental wave spewing forth and riding straight for her fiery man. It was something else this match, it had been a long time since she had to go all out like this, and the first time against him…watching him…Natsu as he jumped directly into the path of her attack, the knight could only grin as his palms lit up, fire shooting out from them as he angled them around him. "Not even the ocean itself can stop you…" her eyes, both the exposed one and the other that was still hidden lit up with the energy of battle when he angled his hands so that the fire coming from them turned him into a human corkscrew. "…but then again, **I** control the ocean!'

Her sword holding firm when a pair of steaming claws crashed against it, the force shaking the knight down to her watery boots, the pair exchanged looks of pure and utter JOY at what they were doing, his grin meeting her smirk, both expressing pure unbridled glee! Here they were, the strongest man and the strongest woman going ALL OUT! It was like something from a legend, a fable, only it was real! With a flick from one dainty wrist a huge blast of water sent the spiky haired man back from whence he came!

Landing back with a series of tumbles across the water's surface, Natsu looked more like a skipping stone than a mighty wizard as he bounced, tumbled and rolled! His feet catching fire, they created a mist as they made contact with the surface, the bright orange ribbons sprouting up around his feet turning the water to steam and leaving skid marks in his wake just as if he were on the beach again. "Heh…heh…heh…damn…that really felt weird…" Looking down at his scraped up arms, the man's chest moved up and down with each badly needed breath, never would he have thought it was possible to get road rash from the water…but then again he WAS fighting a girl…and if he had learned anything from seeing Lucy outsmart her foes, or Mira outmaneuver them…it was that they ALWAYS had another trick up their sleeve.

Bringing both of his open palms up so that they were outstretched by his sides, the dragon slayer licked his lips, "…Let's see how ya handle this one, Erza…"

A small breeze blew between the pair as both of them gathered up the magic they needed…brown orbs staring into black everything went silent…and then…it wasn't… A fusillade of fireballs shooting forth from Natsu's hands like a pair of cannons, they were met halfway by a similar salvo from the Water Empress, the watery spheres ejecting from the front of her sword crashing into his, meeting them blow for blow as each fiery explosion was nullified into a small wisp of steam heading up into the sky. "GAH! ERZA!" Calling out the name of his foe, Natsu fired one more shot from each hand before springing forward. Water kicking up around his bare feet as he ran right for her, like his fireballs of moments prior he was met by a stream of cool liquid.

No matter how hard he came at her, no matter what he threw at her, she was ready for him, and had plenty to give back. But then again, no matter how many times she knocked him down or how far she threw him back, he WOULD get back up and he WOULD charge her again!

Watching through a determined gaze as the male disappeared in her hydro pump, the look on Erza's face as she realized that Natsu had in fact not been knocked away was priceless… Swimming up the immense stream like a human torpedo, the dragon slayer was already right before her by the time her eyes had widened in alarm! "QUIT IT WITH THE WATER ALREADY!" His bellow sounding out across the shoreline, an immense _brrruuuch!_ could be heard as fist met armor! With the momentum he'd gathered from swimming up the knight's attack, Natsu drove his water soaked fists up into right side of the female, shattering her armored plating and sending her hurtling off into the sky once more!

Her hair fluttering around her pale face as she sailed back through the now evening skyline, Erza could _feel_ the difference between the last time she had allowed the excitable man to spar with her…and now… All the times before it had been ego…his big, stupid tough guy streak and its bravado heavy accents had been the driving force behind those previous matches. It had always been to prove he was stronger than her, that he could BEAT an S class…but this… _these_ attacks were different… Opening her eyes to see him running along after her, his feet sinking into the surf before propelling him towards her again and again, she could _see_ the passion that he fought with now. His expression, the determination the very same as it had been that night at the auction, that moment he had seen Lucy up on that stage, when their eyes locked...

' _Is this really what I think it is?...'_ Erza thought as she watched him, watched him chase after her. These blows of his were FAR too strong to come only from a desire to win a fight…the power behind his attacks was as ferocious as it was determined, just as they had been back at the Tower of Heaven... _'…Are you truly fighting with your heart and not your ego Natsu?...'_ The ground coming closer and closer the longer she mused, Titania wondered if this was really it…was she feeling the power of his heart as it yearned to be with hers…or was that the good old fighting spirit of his trying to best the one girl who ALWAYS defeated him for the thousandth time?

Did he want the win? Was it victory he yearned for and desired?

Or...was it…her?

Letting her hair overcome her as the ground neared, the chocolate eyes of Scarlet sprung open just before impact! Small feet digging into the sand, Titania seemed like an angel to the exhausted man as she leapt over his lunging punch, the light of yet another armor blinding him, but only for an instant. Pants as heated as the fires reforming on the dragon slayer's hands spreading down her legs while her large breasts bound themselves in miles of white bindings, Erza barely had time to think as just as quickly as she requiped her Benisakura armor, the man below grabbed her by the same nimble foot which had just allowed her to evade him! "Yer not getting away, THAT easily!" Natsu's roar and Erza's grunt of alarm meeting in the air between them, he could see her swinging down with her blades just as she could see him punching up with his fist, the two shattering the flames between them and shooting sparks out at all sides!

Both figures knocked back from the force of the aftershock, Natsu skidded back a short distance, his feet digging deep treads into the sand as his hands anchored themselves to help stop him, while Erza herself simply used the force of the blast to propel her into a flip, then landed on both feet in a defensive stance, her sword raised and exposed eye locking with his. Weary, showing signs of fatigue, but still ready to keep going.

Allowing his hair to dangle over his eyes, Natsu looked across at the battered knight…the...girl…the fantastic warrior he had long courted in the field of battle at long last was here with him, on even footing. _'…Erza…she's…amazing…'_ watching her swing her sword in a slow figurate before her, the female waiting for him to charge her for the umpteenth time so that she could take him down once and for all.

Natsu may not have realized it, but it didn't take long for his admiring gaze to turn into a downright STARE as he continued to eye the blossomed maiden. _'…For most of my life you were the only girl I ever knew…'_ his eyes followed the round curves of her body as they moved up along her pale form, _'...sure there was Mira, but she was always too evil to hang out with…'_ the man blushed as his eyes seemed to sculpt the knight's flat belly, carving away at her until all he saw was fit perfection. _'…then there was Lisanna...'_ quickly shaking his head to dispel the thoughts gathering therein about the lost girl who'd come home, he continued slowly moving up the mighty wizard, observing her, taking in her form, _'…and finally…I met Lucy…'_ twin orbs focusing on a certain pair of bound mountains as his minded refocused to accommodate his blonde lover, a small pink blush spread across his cheeks as he followed the journey of a small bead of sweat as it ran down the top of Erza's cleavage before disappearing into heaven, _'…but before all of them…'_ "GAH!"

He had not even _blinked_ , yet he _still_ missed her sudden movement!

Dipping back into the sand to avoid a series of slashes sent towards him, Natsu had to bend his spine first to the right, then back, to keep from being sliced in two by the katana of Scarlet. He'd heard her brag before about being able to slice an opponent seven times in the blink of an eye, he wagered that number had gone up since then as evidence by the thin cuts he felt along his skin. The eyes which had previously been ogling the swordswoman were now remaining fixed on her blade to better predict her attacks, the wind itself around him quickly being cut to ribbons while slash after slash parted the air and his skin. "You better learn to concentrate on the fight and NOT my breasts or this is going to be over VERY quickly, _Natsu!_ " The taunt from his sweaty comrade reaching his ears, the male went to send a fairly expletive retort her way only to receive a well-placed sword hilt to the gut!

' _Before all the others…there was only_ _one_ _girl I could never beat…'_ He squinted through the pain as she lowered her sword down to aim at his throat, _'…Titania…Queen of the Fairies…'_ The girl preparing to charge, he knew she was the one to end all girls, _'…Erza Scarlet…'_ It had been quite the journey they had gone through together…from the strong comrade to tough older sister, to partner and teammate to the girl he couldn't dare lay a hand on… His cheeks flushed as he recalled waking up that morning, his body SOAKED in the scent of Lucy…but in all that sexy blonde scent there was another one laced on top of it…

Teeth forming into a grin, Natsu KNEW that someone had slept on him last night…someone who had crawled on top of him only after the Heartfilia heiress had left him, _'Heh…You really did a number on me, Erza…'_ He chuckled on the inside at how foolish he'd been. Erza slept on him last night…and in a bikini at the very most… She wished to sacrifice _her_ life for _his_ at the Tower of Heaven, went along on a mission with _Mira_ because he'd be there too…and now…now she slept on him as if she had already decided he was her bed… Despite having so many girlfriends at this point the only ones comfortable enough to literally use him as their bed were Lucy and Luce… "Erza…" he gulped at the way her name sounded on his tongue, like a badly needed drink in the middle of the desert. The icing on the cake was the memory of the images his mind conjured up when he was forced to finger… The man taking in a deep breath, he let his mind clear and soul expand with the new sense of calm he felt now.

Drawing on the memories of that night in the cave, not on what he _did_ , but _why_ he did it, and the soul crushing pain he felt as he heard _her voice_ when her eyes, though closed looked to him and asked that one simple question, over and over.

" _...Why don't you ever look at me?..."_

" _Natsu...why?...why wouldn't you look at me?...Am I really just...a...sister?..."_

His eyes now meeting the knight's once more as they charged each other, he was certain now… She WOULD be HIS!

"GEEEEYAAAAHHHH!" A torrent of flame deflecting off of the front of her impenetrable Adamantine armor, Erza opened up only to see the dragon slayer charging up another fierce fireball. A grin spreading over her cheeks, the light which had characterized the ever changing pace of their battle sprung forth once more! The mighty Queen now adorned in her Heaven's Wheel armor soon appearing in the sky over top the alarmed man!

Making sure the fires churning in his palms were still growing hotter and hotter by the second, Natsu looked up at the beauty floating overhead, a glistening circle of pointed blades revolving around what seemed like an angel from the heavens. "What?...heh…heh…Afraid I was going to melt your invincible armor?...heh…" he panted at her, the maiden merely smiling in amusement at his taunts. "No…I don't think I could wait _that_ long." She grinned, Erza's blades still slowly revolving around her whilst the man's hands continued to burn brighter and brighter.

"Oh, yeah?..." his hands opening up, Natsu held them in the air as he took aim at the hovering knight. "Yeah…" Erza pointed each of her spread palms down, the space at the center of her fingers taken up by the man whose last seconds of consciousness for a long while were upon him. The two titans of Fairy Tail beaming at each other with pure excitement, excitement for the battle they had been waiting their whole lives for, Erza commanded her blades to rain down upon the dragon slayer just as Natsu swung down and blasted the flames from his hands into the ground, the male turning himself into a flaming missile aimed directly at the scarlet knight! The explosion of steel meeting flame erupting like an exploding star, all went quite as the air was sucked inward, the sphere which now housed their magical powers as well as themselves growing into what looked like a star mere moments before it swept outward with a colossal…

 **Another Fairy Tent:**

While the courtship of war raged across the sun swept beach, in another corner of the relatively peaceful oasis sat a tent, a tent which contained a much _different_ kind of bombshell than the one going off half a mile away. But this other kind of bombshell, this softer, smoother kind, was not alone, no…like any pair of bombshells…she had a counterpart…an Earthly counterpart. And despite the sparring match of epic proportions going on so close by, getting up to deal with it was the LAST thing on the mind of that counterpart…

"C'mon! Get up already!" Luce shouted as she pushed angrily at her sleeping 'twin', the equally busty and blonde girl simply rolling over with a happy snore instead of getting up. "Grrr…" The fact that the snore coming from the sleeping Lucy sounded more like that of a kitten than a girl NOT at all easing Luce's wrath over being cooped up all day to babysit the dozing fairy. She'd had about enough of this already, sitting around watching her sleep and so peacefully at that! Running her fingers through short strands of blonde silk, the brawler could only scowl at just how peaceful the Heartfilia girl looked, and to make matters worse it was the REASON why Lucy was sleeping so soundly that really got to the grumpier blonde and drove her to clawing at the drowsy girl to escape.

Her soft melons jiggling as they moved around in her overly small bikini top, she would have given ANYTHING to be in her twin's place that last night…right there…on all fours out in the open, where any girl who passed by could have seen them, her delicate pale body…clad just in a floral bikini as she was held still only by the suction of her man's lips between her two huge boobies. Her cheeks turning red at the memory, Luce remembered just how he had slid Lucy's bottoms down over her round bottom before a pair of marauding fingers wiggled their way between her thick thighs…working their way through her defenses before making the girl who they were violating let out an adorable 'EEP!' of joy…

"No…I don't wanna get up…" But that had NOT been Luce experiencing all those wonderful sensations…THAT was why SHE was up, her body aching to feel the warmth of her star crossed mate as he fucked her into the ground where she belonged…taking her like the brute he was and showing HER that as strong as she was…HE could do anything he wanted to her…and there was not a thing she could do to stop him… "Stahp…sleepy…"

Slowly wiping the drool off of her leaking upper lip, not to mention the currently marinating lower pair, Luce stared down angrily at her counterpart once more, her brown orbs not nearly as accommodating as they had been the previous night…not now that her fire was lit that is. "Are you _really_ going to sleep all day?" The foreign blonde crossed her arms over her wobbling bosom as she stared down at the other girl, the cuteness of the currently still naked Lucy as she lolled around on her blanket having no effect on the exhibitionist at all.

Gently rolling over onto her back like the snoozing bouncy kitten that she was, Lucy let out a soft sigh before replying, her cheeks tinting a darker shade of red than even Luce's had been as she recalled the _'reasons'_ why she could not simply just get up like the other blonde wanted her to. "How can I _not_ sleep all day?..." The Heartfilia girl cooed, her voice, as well as her mind sounding as if she were in a dream-like state, the world around her not at all mattering as long as the touch of her lover was still felt on her sensitive skin… "…After _all_ the things he did to me..." Lucy sighed before hugging her arms to herself, squishing her Gs up near her face, "…I feel so tired..."

Rolling her brown orbs just like the celestial wizard's bigger whiter pair did when she moaned, Luce picked up the sleepier girl's swimsuit, her will now bound and determined to put it back on her so she could go out without risking leaving what was basically her body open to a Cana attack. "No!" Unfortunately though… "No clothes!" The nude female wasn't ready to leave her dream land version of her mate just yet…

Letting a low growl leave her gritted teeth as she pressed the white flowered triangles of fabric onto Lucy's huge melons, Luce didn't really know what was more annoying…that she had to go through this to ensure that her other self wouldn't be visited by the grope fairy and her green haired assistant for a morning checkup…or the fact that she was in fact coping a feel of herself! _'Whoa…these are actually pretty nice…'_ The Edo babe gave in to a small smirk as she sank her fingers into Lucy's pliant peaks, the pillowy soft skin sliding around between her fingers as she tried to catch them in the bikini top, _'…No wonder the other girls couldn't take their eyes off of them when Natsu fucked me...my girls are spectacular!...in fact…'_ A mischievous grin spreading over the rough sex loving blonde's pink lips, she squished her fingers even deeper into Lucy's bouncy globes, the cheeks of both blondes turning redder and redder while the white mounds of flesh being mashed around the weaker girl's chest grew pinker and pinker with every grope and squeeze.

The job of getting a very satisfied and very nude fairy clothed for a day of training and…as much as Luce hated to admit it considering what it sounded like…playing with herself getting increasingly more and more irritating by the moment though, Luce could feel her patience slipping, especially since after successfully squeezing the celestial wizard's boobs back into their flowered triangles she didn't have anything to admire! Well…there was… _that…_ but grabbing her other self's boobs was one thing… _that_ was another entirely. "ARRRRGHHH…WOULD YOU JUST GET SOME CLOTHES ON SO WE CAN START TRAINING!?" Screaming the 'request' at the tops of her lungs, Luce was certain she was going to lose her own top in the struggle if the naked girl kept on wiggling and squirming in her grasp. Luckily for her sanity though…she had a guardian angel in the sky…

 _ **BANG!**_

The sonic boom from the other side of the beach at long last reaching their tent, the light, thin orange fabric of the campsite was torn up and thrown into the air as sand and various articles of clothing, mostly naughty underwear seeing who it belonged to, swept by to litter the sandy beach around them. "OKAY! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Lucy shrieked in panic, her eyes now the biggest white things around as the sheer intensity of the noise was enough to get even the deepest sleeper up on their toes! It was certainly not the way Lucy had expected to start her day...err night, NOR was it the way Luce had wanted to begin her aerial training exercises, but with their soft figures spiraling through the air they had little choice. One blonde drawing a fanged key of a sand dweller while the other lit her fist aflame with the heat of the cosmos, the day may almost have been over, but still...it was time to train…

The explosion knocking the two wizards to the ground, Erza landed in only her black bikini, the intense heat and power behind the blast ripping her armor to pieces. Her eyes barely open, a small grunt left her lips as she tried to get back on her feet, only for a louder and much harsher sound to erupt from her battered form as she was tackled to the sandy beach by a figure bigger than her…and as she would soon find out…

"Heh…heh…heh…"

Much more determined to keep her from getting up again than she was to stand…

Long draws of air being sucked into his starving lungs, Natsu stood on all fours over the knight now…over Erza… Hands holding firmly onto the female's arms, his sweat, like a sea of sailors escaping a sinking ship flowed down over his muscles, the many dips and ridges where the man's muscles met one another slick with the aftermath of the fight to end all fights…

Natsu was exhausted…completely and utterly…he was a man who had given it his all in the effort to conquer the girl he wanted so badly…but in his bid to claim her, to make her his…he had failed…even with everything he had he could never tame such a maiden...because she too had given it her all, the woman who he now held below him, who he now stood above for the first time in his life had emptied her bottomless pool of magic and stamina in order to hold him off…and in the end neither won…at least…not yet…

Natsu's dark orbs running over the scantily clad body of Erza Scarlet, her fair skin marred by burns and cuts and bruises, all his doing, he could see just from looking in her eyes that even though both of them had, had it…they weren't finished yet… But he was still on top of her though…and that certainly mattered for something… "Guh…" Gasping as he gazed down at her, it was clear as day that Titania, in all her glory was just as sweaty as he was, but being a girl…there were certain…differences between what sweat did as it slid down between his hard pecs…and what it did when it accumulated underneath her bikini top…

Staring with wide eyes, Natsu could only look on in awe as, with every move he made every slight fidget, Erza's breasts would wobble slightly, her slick, slippery melons swaying and then slipping from one side of her chest to the other as he adjusted himself over her, the tiniest of his movements causing her boobs to work _against_ her soaked bikini top in ways that made his blood run red with lust. Moving up made them slide down in the thin black triangles of her bikini top, down made them slide up again, but while her large breasts slid all around her chest, the girl's top stayed right where it was…eventually one of those movements would cause a round globe to stray from the safety of its triangle…the sight of one small bump inching towards the edge of a scrap of fabric telling the man just how close he was to Erza's pinkest flesh…

Feeling his cheeks heating up at the sight of her breasts slowly stripping themselves of their only covering, two globes of pale fat doing their best to expose themselves to him on their lonesome, Natsu snuck a peak up at the face of the girl who owned those two naughty…naughty melons, the look… _'She's blushing…'_ the look on Erza's face as she too watched her large F cups slowly slide out of her top with nothing she could do to stop it was simply too much for the dragon slayer to handle. His body warming up as the hormones which having a beautiful girl under him caused flowed throughout him, the heat soon baked away the sweat on their bodies, thus ensuring that while they still moved with every twitch and breath either wizard made, Erza's girls could not break free on their own anymore, that tiny pebble staying right where it was on the thin edge of that one black triangle of cloth.

The threat of expulsion gone for the time being, Erza looked up at the man who had her body on her back, just as Natsu looked down at the girl who had his heart held over her. Their eyes locking the moment they met, Natsu was the one to speak first, his chapped and worn lips uttering the one word he had been thinking since the first blow had been exchanged that morning. "Erza…" He said it in such a primal way…it caught the unarmored knight totally off guard! It was so deep and masculine…every sound that left his mouth _dripping_ with desire for the one girl whom it was meant for.

Large breasts rising as brown orbs widened, Erza's breath hitched in her throat as she looked up at him, the man who she had been going all out against all day long now on top of her. Things didn't click right away for the young knight…they took a few moments just to sink in…the fact that he…the boy whom she had trained since his boyhood years had now become a man…a man who…for the first time…had _her_ pinned…

"Natsu…" her breath hitting his face as she said his name, the dragon slayer couldn't help being taken aback with just how _delicate_ she sounded…how the girl he'd sparred with all these years, and who had always spoken with such a strong voice reeking with masculine power now seeped feminine vulnerability with every flick of her tongue. More than her voice though, it was the face from which it came which truly struck Natsu. Her eyes…they were like two perfect orbs…spherical, yet full of supple curves of their own…not round like Lucy's or angular like Juvia's…strong…her eyes shone her inner strength up at him each time they met his, reminding him of just how powerful she was…while at the same time…telling the man that no matter how tough the owner of those eyes seemed…there was still a girl under it all.

Keeping himself steady, Natsu kept his eyes locked on hers, the girl under him looking back at him, her composure suddenly shifting as the soft hold keeping her arms pinned to the sand now turned into a harsh grip. "Erza, I need to ask you something…" he said, the fire wizard watching her all the while, monitoring her every reaction and glance, flick and twitch; he had seen how nervous she'd become when the reality of their situation had sunk in.

The woman of a thousand armors laid still in nothing, but a few scraps of onyx fabric as he waited for her to respond, her eyes still hidden beneath her long strands of scarlet hair, she nodded…slowly… Natsu wasn't stupid though, he could SEE how much this was affecting her, to be pinned…to be made defenseless…this was NOT a feeling Titania was used to feeling. It was not one she was used to feeling because she had NEVER liked it…being bound…it made her feel so weak…so helpless…it reminded her of that day…that…that _horrible_ day at the Tower of Heaven… The soft skin of her throat moving up and then down as she swallowed the pain of that day one more time, she nodded once more, a small orb of water welling, but not yet falling from her eye "Erza…I need to know…no more fights…no more games…okay?..." The man could feel his own eyes burning with the need to cry, but he brushed it aside for now, "…I just _need_ to know…"

That tear still welling in the corner of that one eye, it and its beautiful remained hidden from the view of the ones who wished to see them most, she nodded for the third…and final time… The time was now…the time to answer the question which had hung between them for so long. Both of them had their ideas, their expectations and wants, but neither was certain of what the other wanted. This may have been Erza…Queen of the Fairies he was dealing with, but Natsu knew that he still had to ask her… His eyes disappearing into the darkness beneath his pink hair as the sun began to set after a long and hard day's battle…he did

"…Do you want me to do it?"

Silence passing over the two individual wizards, warriors of magic and skill, it seemed as if nature itself ground to a halt to allow the reply which was to come to come. The wind dying off just as the sands around them settled, all Natsu could do was wait…wait for the only thing more terrifying than asking a girl that one ancient question…her answer.

Watching with ever-widening eyes, Natsu stared down at the girl as she spoke with perfect clarity. Her thin pink lips parting to tell him her answer, all that could be heard leaving them was a small, "Yes…" the rest of what the girl had to say to the boy however…was lost to eternity…

"OOOOOHMMMM!"

Just like it _always_ was.

The sun silhouetting them, forming two beings into one just as the pair met in the most intimate way their love-flooded minds could think of, it happened…the lips of Erza Scarlet being at long last sealed by those of Natsu Dragneel, the boy kissing the girl…it was _everything_ she could ever ask for…

His tongue slowly sliding into the soft cavern of her mouth, the tongue of Natsu Dragneel at long last found the slick maiden of Erza Scarlet. Their movements, each about as tentative as they could possibly be, were small at first, the tip of each pink muscle pressing together for a mere moment of togetherness, they repeated the move several more times in bursts. Only with each passing time though…each passing lick and lap…they became more…and more…hungry… "Mhhhhmmm!" Natsu's eyes popping wide open, the gentle slowness of their first kiss coming to a sudden and violent end, it was Erza who went for it first. A girl may have been expected to always wait for the guy to make his move, but Erza wasn't like regular girls…SHE would make sure the move happened at the right time…whether he made it…or she did… "Oooohhmmmm…" And Natsu didn't mind…not one…little…bit…

Her tongue smashing into his, the soft morsel of flesh had soon driven her male companion back into his lair. Like the fire wizard had been with so many girls so far, SHE now had her way with him, slippery pink softness roaming over his sharp fangs and around his tender gums, Erza wanted him to face her one last time, to duel her like only HE could…and he did…but whether or not her tongue appreciated the pleasure she soon garnished from that challenge was yet to be heard.

Like the dragon boy that he was, Natsu ran his tongue all over that of the knight, like his body as it pressed up against her own, his tongue explored that of its love through sheer force of feeling alone. Sliding down against her, forcing her down and making her understand the kind of lust she had begged him for before finally slamming that fragile thing up against the side of her mouth and ravishing her to his heart's content!

"Mhhhhmmmm!" "Oooooohhhmmmm!"

The couple of dragon and knight, fire and steel now a mess of eager hands and sensitive skin as they rolled across the cooling sands which now shone orange in the glow of the sinking sun, it was not until the need to see more of each other…rather than the need for air ended that first destined kiss. Their little trip into a less war torn section of the beach, although now a VERY hot one at an end, Erza rose herself up, her shoulders hiking up the large breasts which stood firm in her bikini top giving a slight wobble as she looked down at him. Her brown eyes shining, things had certainly changed for the better, because as much as Erza liked Natsu on top of her kissing her; she loved being _on top_ of Natsu so much more… Her mind a pink of feeling of love and lust, there was only one thought she had to what was to come next between man and woman…

' _It's been a long enough wait…'_

 **A/N: It really has been…hasn't it? It's been WAY WAY WAAAAAAAY too long since I last updated I know… A lot has happened since I posted chapter 20 of NBF, my first real job mainly; although it is by far not the biggest reason for my lack of updates over these last what 6 weeks? Ugh…I have usually only had Saturday nights to do any real writing, but the problem was honestly that every time I got to that night something horrible would happen or I would become immensely depressed to the point that writing of any strong emotion or effort was impossible for me. It was because of my only writing day a week falling apart 4 times straight that nothing happened for over a month despite me having a full outline for Erza's fight as well as her lemon. The original plan was to get the bulk of the lemon done this past Saturday night, but due to an issue with a close friend of mine that night resulted in not a single word being written.**

 **Talking with another friend that night though I realized I could still get you all something. It has been a really…REALLY long time since I last posted and I wanted to get something out considering I just revised the summary of the story, which I only do before posting an update. And also and really what swung the decision to split this chapter in two in favor of it was the fact that THIS is my first real fight…ever. The fight between Natsu and Luce was indeed a fight, but so far all my reviewers have agreed with me it wasn't a full on fight, it was one sided and Natsu held back the whole time, only getting serious right as he pinned Luce Ashley. This on the other hand IS a real fight. It is back and forth, it's all out combat, it is Natsu and Erza at their finest head to head for the other. This is my first real fight and the last thing I wanted was for it to be overshadowed by a lemon regardless of how good that lemon is.**

 **Plus…we all know those 30k chapters were too big and just looking at the size of this one WITHOUT a lemon, I think we can see that it would easily hit that threshold if I didn't split it. This chapter was a blast to make and I PROMISE that the next one won't be any more than 2-3 weeks out from the posting of this one. Besides…I think we can all agree Erza deserves more than one chapter for her time, eh?**

 **The chapter following Erza's big moment will be arguably one of the most interesting chapters I will ever write because it may very well end up being a one shot connected to NBF or chapter 23. The previous one about sexy embarrassing scenes has been taken note of so no worries there. This one though is more plot based in that I am asking for your opinions on who should have more screen time! So please, once you've left that nice review I know you want to leave, head on over and vote!**

 **I appreciate every** _ **REVIEW**_ **I get so please send some love my way, and if you can, please let me know how I did with this first real fight! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK!**


	22. Erza's Ecchi Eclairs

**A/N: Missed me?**

 **Fairy Beach, Evening:**

"Oohmph!" the many cuts and bruises which now adorned his battle scarred flesh seemed to meld with the rough grains they were pressed against, the salt and sand burning his toned back just enough to be noticed but far from enough to distract him. His eyes trailing skyward, Natsu Dragneel could see her clear as day, the wizard he'd fought...the girl he'd won… Her firm backside lowering to cushion herself as she came to rest on his hard toned thighs, Erza Scarlet's orbs drifted down so that they laid themselves to rest on the one man in all of Earth Land who'd _earned_ the right to see her in this light.

That look in his eyes as he gazed up at her, that image of wanting which now burned within his dark irises…this was a look a man only gave to a girl he _needed_ desperately…one he _had_ to devour. Letting her small hands, whose fingers were noticeably rougher than most girls' run along his toughened hide, the tips of each digit reveling in the incredible hardness of his flesh as they danced along his muscles before slipping into the grooves between his abs. Keeping her gaze locked with his, Erza recalled how she used to see this look of his with feelings of sadness and neglect in her heart.

Back in the guildhall, before the wayward mission she had planned for just the two of them went awry, the knight had been forced to watch as one of her closest friends kissed the wizard she loved… Making out as though they would never see each other again, their bodies clinging and clutching to the others as their tongues danced around and became entwined as one, the look she saw pass between the brown orbs of Lucy Heartfilia and the dark ones of Natsu Dragneel, the same ones she had always longed to see pass between them…his…and her own… Seeing that fire in his eyes which had burned her for so long now warming her cold form, Erza _knew_ that the fire wizard's soul was the same as his words, which adored her, and his body, which ground to a halt at almost seeing her topless…

Natsu _liked_ her…and she _liked_ him…and that was all the girl needed to know to do everything she had planned to in her dreams; passed out with one hand on a book of magical erotica laying on her bare, sweating chest while its sister cupped over her glistening twitching mound… Feeling around him from where she was seated, feeling _him under her_ , the scarlet knight at last gazed upon the masculine being she had craved for so long. Natsu's body was built like a brick house, there was no other way to describe him, starting with his abs, each hard square of muscle set atop the next, a thin ravine of skin the only thing keeping them spaced apart. Her fingers tracing between each of those 'bricks', Erza allowed her nails to cut into the grooves, her eyes widening as his breathing hitched at her slightest of touches, the movements he made drawing her brown eyes further up his manly body from his house's rock hard foundation, to its steely roof…

"Auuuummm…" That sudden intake of breath being the catalyst which drew her attention upward, Titania followed the subtle twitches of muscle under the man's skin to keep her gaze locked to _his_ flesh and not the increasingly hard buds pressing taut against the soft insides of _her_ bikini top. That gentle beat of his heart guiding her, Erza watched through falling strands of red hair as the male's pecs came into focus. "Ahhhmmm…" now _she_ was the one taking a deep breath; as it turned out it wasn't just the _female_ fairies that carried a fair amount of meat up top, but whereas the girls held twin globes of wobbling soft fat, the boys puffed out a sexy pair of rock hard muscles, each one firm to the touch, yet still pliable enough for a the blushing fairy girl to sink her fingertip into…as Erza soon found out.

Her hands grasping the core of Natsu's upper body Erza let a small smirk spread across her lips as her fingers moved out over his toned skin. "Hard to believe it, but…that scrawny chest I used to wash as a little girl really _has_ filled out some…" the lady in black scraps half whispered, half teased the male below her, the female enjoying the current air of her control as much as she did the body she was now sampling. His own eyes growing just as large as hers had only moments earlier, Natsu had never been one to turn down a challenge when it stared him right in the eye, and as he tilted his head up to bring the knight's large breasts into view, the grin on his face said it all. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the only one…" the air seemed to change with every breath from the dragon slayer the more he stared at her overripe melons, "...if you had _those_ things when we were little, I think you woulda knocked me out every time ya bent over!"

"Na-Natsu! You…" Pale cheeks burning the same crimson shade as her namesake hair, Erza reared back at the rude words from the young man under her, the undignified look on her face the cherry on top for his wide smirk, the fact that the rather overweight pair he'd been talking about gave a surprised wobbling bounce in her top only spurring him on. "Heh! You know, it doesn't matter how much you train…" he watched as the most athletic girl he knew pressed her hands into his chest to keep him down, her boobs slowly moving around within her bikini top all the while, the soft flesh of each white globe pushing the black material of her top out on one side before swaying with her body over to the other, the cleavage they displayed as they were squished together enough to fry the brain of any man lucky enough to see them and live, "...they'll _always_ bounce around when you don't want them to…"

The red cloud which had taken root on her cheeks the moment he made it known that he, Natsu was staring at her large breasts, the _two_ womanly endowments not even her thickest armor could downplay, Erza suddenly felt as if she were about to collapse on top of him…and let him control ALL of the carnal events to come just from the sheer brazen courage he was proving himself to possess…or she was going to make him _WISH_ that he hadn't prodded a tigress right before her meal. Her curved eyes slimming down it was then that the knight remembered that Natsu was a fairy just as she was…and now she was wondering if HE struggled with the same issues of over endowment she and the other fairy girls had…

' _There's only one way to find out…'_ Mentally gulping at what she was _thinking_ of doing…what she was DARING of thinking of doing… Erza did her best not to show her inner conflict or god forbid her nervousness as one soft hand left the dragon slayer's chest, the skin of his pec reforming as she abandoned the brief massage she'd begun on it, Titania ever so gingerly let her hand slink down his hard skin, down over the abs made of brick…until her fingers at long last curled around the brim of his shorts… "Gah…"

The air that seemed to ooze out of his parted lips was the sweetest Erza had ever inhaled, one second he was taking her down a peg, taking control of their... _situation_ , despite being underneath her just by teasing the mighty knight about her centerfold quality blessings; the next…the next his face was twice as red as hers, his tanned cheeks a deep ruby red while his eyes quickly expanded, was she?... Was Erza going to?... Was she seriously going to grab… _it_ so soon?...

"Uhhh!"

"What was that about my breasts being _too big_ to control?... Natsu?..." The words curled up into the air as they left her grinning red lips, the scent of a knight besting a dragon once more engulfing them. He may have enjoyed ogling her oversized breastplate, but when you had as big a _sword_ as he did…it wasn't a good idea to tease a _knight_ of all girls. Savoring the sight of his Adam's apple as it bobbed just before his dark orbs moved from her hand and locked back on to her own, Erza took a deep breath herself, the big bouncy melons the man had teased her about now doing just what he had said they would…right as she slipped those five slender digits down the front of his shorts…

In that one breath of surprise, that gasp of air which signaled the changing of the tide in this little game the pair had been playing now erupting from the male's cracked, soot-stained lips, the dragon slayer, for the time being, had lost _all_ control… Staring up while his spiked pink hair dug into the sand beneath his head, Natsu couldn't bear to look down now, not with how Erza's hands were on his body…not while her fingers were feeling around _INSIDE_ his shorts…

Large, ever shrinking dark orbs centered on the two masses of bouncy, wobbling flesh sandwiched together between the strong female arms above him, Natsu could feel Erza's every move, every twitch and scratch as she slid her fingers down the front of his shorts, their nails grazing lower, lower, and _lower_. "Erza…I…I…" The male shuddered at the sensations he was experiencing, at the _reality_ of what was happening to him… _'Erza, she's…she's reaching for my…'_ "Ah!" The thoughts of the knight's search coming to an abrupt and _wonderful_ end, the two magnificent breasts bobbing above him seemed to fade away…for his sword was at long last being wielded by a proper warrior.

"Oooouuu…" Long strands of scarlet hair covering her eyes and caressing her face as the wind blew over her, Erza had at long last taken hold of him…held the man she loved so dearly just as he had held…touched…her so many times in the past. Slender fingers now wrapping around the firm rod she had found, Titania slowly moved them over this _thing_ , this… _beast_ that Natsu had been hiding in his shorts for so long. _'Oh, my god…it's…he's HUGE!'_ she screamed in her head, her eyes bugging out whilst her cheeks tinted that lovely color every man adored all the more. "Na…Natsu…" Thin lips moving on their own, she gazed down at him, the shocked look on her face NOTHING compared to the expression of pure shock spread widely across his. "Natsu?..." she said his name again, watching to see if he would break out of this trance of his, if he would…

"Erza's feeling me up…"

They may not have been much, but those four little words were enough to tell the girl that what she was doing was alright…that he didn't mind her being so bold or forward with him. Her eyebrows arching upward, Erza could only smirk down at him as the man seemed to stare through her, through the beautiful pair of fruits hanging above him and up into the sky; that's when it hit her. "What's it like?..." the girl trailed her fingers up his cock as she spoke, those thin digits inching along his member towards the head, "…being the one getting fondled for once?"

His eyes suddenly expanding as they snapped back down to meet hers, Erza made sure to shrink them back down to the size they _should_ be with a firm squeeze. "Ah-uh!" The gasp of pleasure, while small, was enough to whet the appetite of Titania, and even if he was still too shocked by her boldness to answer her…she _knew_ he liked it from his reaction alone. _'Good…'_ she thought to herself as she continued on her way along his cock, the skin of his manhood suddenly changing as she reached the purple cap she had been searching for, _'…because he owes me a lot of fun for groping my breasts'_

While Erza was having a blast to put it lightly, teasing and massaging the dragon slayer like this, Natsu was having a hard time just maintaining control! _'Errg…fuck…look at them…'_ he mentally groaned as he stared up at her, Erza herself was quite obviously playing around in the gutter right now, not that there was much doubt given she currently had her hand down the front of a boy's shorts, but Natsu...he was on a whole different level of perviness. _'…They're so big…just…they're just hanging there…'_ The eyes of a man full of lust were locked onto the tender young girls of Erza Scarlet; she may have been felt up a number of times by the hot headed male before, but never in the way he _yearned_ to touch them now.

Each huge boob held back by a small black triangle of fabric, the cleavage made as those two firm globes were squished together was enough to make any man, regardless of his strength WISH he could dominate the young lady who possessed them. _Technically_ at this point Natsu had the _RIGHT_ to feel them…he had won after all. He, the dragon slayer of fire had managed to pin Titania, Queen of the Fairies in a one-on-one duel. He had defeated her by just a hair, but a hair was all that mattered. _'I won…I should be grabbing them right now…'_ His body ached to touch her, to grope and feel the two ripe melons he should by all rights have access to by virtue of the…intimate degree, Erza had taken their relationship to just now. A kiss was one thing after all, HE had given her that, HE had taken that giant leap for her, but this small step was all hers now, SHE had been the first to make what they had just started sexual; and for that it was only fair…right?

If his mind was at all able to deviate from Titania's titans, or the fact that he was only moments away from getting a handjob by Erza Scarlet, Natsu _would_ have realized that as much as he _knew_ he was keeping control, that he was holding back the urges building up inside of him, the urges to _take_ this girl who loved him in every way he could think of; compared to how he had let loose on ALL his other girlfriends…this…was different. During his first time, that very first awakening of his carnal lust for his feminine counterparts, Natsu's first instinct after proving his love to _his_ Lucy Heartfilia, was to grab her arms and forcefully expose her huge double G boobs to his wanting eyes before taking each pillowy soft globe into his rough, calloused hands and mold them into every shape he could imagine. After she finished her little lap dance for him, her hips swaying and firm round ass wobbling throughout it all, Cana had stripped off her bikini top like only a party girl could! Her firm double D bouncing into the open, gone were all the thoughts of her hips, and images of her round bum, all Natsu could think of then was burying his face in her olive melons and climbing to the top!

' _Why do they_ _ALWAYS_ _have to be so damn big?...'_ A small trail of drool leaking out of his otherwise girl parched lips, the dragon slayer felt his eyes shrink down as she tightened her grip on him once more, the feeling bringing him back to just _how_ rough the lusts of a fire boy were when unleashed on a girl who could take them. _"…I remember how you stared at them…you must have been positively DYING to pull off the straps of my dress and grab my big…soft breasts like you are now…"_ That's what the _last_ girl to fully feel the dragon's hunger for the female body had said before he ravished her. _'Heh…Angel's got a nice pair of melons alright…'_ The rod held within his fairy lady's hand suddenly pulsed, growing that much more as his mind let out the desires he wanted to set loose on Erza, but held back due to his respect for her…respect he had NOT had for the girl only HE knew as, _'Sorano…'_ The things Natsu had done to that girl's body…his big, rough hands each sinking into huge mass of pale white boob flesh, the man had enjoyed every minute he'd spent abusing the dark wizard's supple rack. Mashing and squeezing her soft boobies, bouncing them in his palms and then suckling on a ripe pink peak until only the addition of his sharp teeth could make her scream louder…he had been in heaven.

"Wu—uuuuhh…" A sigh leaving his lips as the memory of her body left him, Natsu had needed to think of the other girl right now, he _NEEDED_ to get Erza off his mind just for just a little while, because if he didn't…if he didn't get that aggressive sexual tension out _some way_ , then he _WAS_ going to unleash it on her, and he was NOT going to risk ruining the moment…taking away the last of Erza's control during her first time just to sate his own cravings. _Normally_ this wouldn't even be a problem. Most of his girlfriends and lovers weren't tough enough to handle what he was like when he truly let go, when he finally released his inner dragon and did everything he wanted with and to their bodies. Lucy was FAR too delicate, Levy was too small, Juvia too…vulnerable, and Virgo too…it wasn't that Virgo _couldn't_ have taken what he had to dish out, just…well…even Natsu had to admit that the kinky little spirit was just too cute to become his plaything.

Now Angel…Sorano had been perfect for it though. A strong wizard, she was tough enough to take whatever he could dish out no sweat, and besides, she was a _dark_ wizard after all, and EVERYONE knew evil girls liked their man to be rough with the body all the heroes secretly drooled over. Besides her personality though, Sorano HAD the body as well. A soft figure, sleek, hourglass curves that bent men's eyes like tissue paper in the wind, a big, round ass that he REALLY would like to compare to Mirajane's one day, and most of all, a big, full pair of F knockers, each pale globe capped with a puffy pink nipple and ready to be grabbed, groped, squeezed, and sucked any way he wanted. Sorano's body…Sorano's boobies had been his toys…they may have been on _her_ body, but they were perfect outlets for all the unleashed lusts a man like him possessed.

"Gah…ugh…uuuhhhh…" But why was Sorano and the memories of fucking the dark wizard's bouncy figure into a filthy cum-soaked mess littering the male's mind despite having Erza's hand down his shorts? The answer was simple. "Uhhhahhh…" Because he knew _Erza_ could handle him too… She may not have had a super soft body, she didn't have a thin layer of fat on her belly like Sorano did, and just through his rather…thorough examination of her large breasts as they squished up and down against each other over him, Natsu had confirmed that Erza had a VERY firm pair opposed to the softer set the former celestial wizard flaunted, but even still... Erza was precisely THE kind of girl who could dish it out, who could tease as much as she was messed with, who could knock you down TWICE for every time you TRIED to trip her up. Sorano may have been a dark wizard, a bad girl with a penchant for a loving, tender, albeit very _aggressive_ lover, but Erza was a warrior, a wizard and a leader who never quit, who never gave up and was willing to go all the way to make sure that those she loved most were safe.

Erza was Titania, Queen of the Fairies, and there was NOTHING she feared. Her body, like an ancient statue to the resolute female goddess of battle, was firm where it needed to be. Lean muscles ran all over her body, underneath small traces of fat below her skin, but still there. Her curves, while not on the softer side like Lucy or the dangerous bends and rounds that a model like Mirajane rocked, were still nevertheless a danger to any man who saw her while walking towards a pole, her ass as high and firm as a supple apple could possibly be, it was the one all men wanted to touch yet never dared dream of because whereas nearing Lucy's body got a booted kick to the face, straying too close to Erza's brought forth a blade.

His gaze beginning to falter as a plethora of silky smooth fingertips snaked over the smooth mushroom cap at the head of his cock, Natsu tried not to look away from them, from the bouncy melons of Erza Scarlet which had nearly slipped out from under her bikini top when he had her arms pinned. Some days may have passed since the catfight between their owner and Mirajane, the fight that lead to a mud wrestling match which had ended with a muddy, naked, spanked, and THOROUGHLY humiliated Mirajane and… "Uhhh…fu…fuuuck…" the sensations in his member becoming too strong to ignore anymore, Natsu could feel his eyes shrinking as he went to look up at the smoldering eyes bearing down on him. But as his gaze left them he remembered…oh he remembered how Erza's girls had bounced out for his eyes to feast upon when Mirajane ripped open her blouse, how those big bouncy globes had dripped with raindrops, cold rain that hardened her tiny nubs before his very eyes. He had thought about it then, about what it would be like to _really_ feel Erza's rack, to _truly_ play with her boobs, now, as he slowly moved his gaze from those ripe honeydews to their owner, he was certain that once she was comfortable…once Erza KNEW she could trust him with control…he was going to pull off that skimpy bikini top of hers…and then he was going to knead her huge breasts until they were ready to POP!

The eyes of a lover ever daunted by the supple flesh of the girl he craved ever so carefully tracing circles around her melons, following their gentle swaying from each breath of the girl whom they adorned, Natsu slowly let his eyes rise up, up from the overweight girls straining against the ebony fabric of Erza's bikini top. One set of orbs meeting another, the only color they both saw was blackness, but within that darkness was what they had needed to see in the eyes of another being for so long. For Erza, it was the feeling of being looked upon with desire, by a male who _needed_ to devour her…but for Natsu… _'Just like I remember…'_ the words seemed to open up from his heart before he could even think them himself, for in those big brown orbs was the adoring strength he had always known since childhood; but whereas back then it came from a big sister…now it came from a _girl._

A short breath of air washing over them, Erza's scarlet red hair blew over her eyes, but even still she never looked away, not even did she blink, not while he, the target of her long awaited affections was finally, _FINALLY_ looking at her in the way she had so long yearned. "So you DO want me…" she stated more than asked, those brown marbles of glass watching the man for his answer even before he knew it himself, but then of course he knew it…it was just the matter of getting his stupid male mind to focus long enough to VOICE that answer.

Gazing up at her, at that amazing fiery girl, Natsu had a look of apprehension in his eyes as he gave that answer, his lips parting he made the young knight's day from the very first word. "Yes…I want you, Erza…I…" his breath hitched as he brought those long limbs of muscle and manly flesh upward, his fingers grasping onto her own slimmer pair, "…I REALLY want you…" The way he was holding her arms, the way his body held hers in place, it was how she had wished to be held for so long for so many lonely nights…but now was not the time for him to hold her like this, she would let him have his fill and fun…but for now the mighty queen had yet to give up her throne to lie below her king…

That feminine pair of lovely pale arms suddenly struggling against his hold Natsu had no choice but to release her, the lady in black shaking him off before he could even begin to show her what he meant by his declaration. "Well as happy as I am to hear that…" Erza drew her smirk just as she spoke, leveling it like her mighty sword at the young fire wizard, "…if you're going to have me…" Her eyes widening, it was as if he understood what _she_ wanted already, the man lowering his arms down to his sides with his palms open, Titania had to keep her focus on his actions and not him when he moved; his tanned tree branches of muscle coming to rest above his head, her words followed her thoughts, _'He is leaving himself open to me…'_ The girl smiled at how willing he was before finishing her sentence,"…then first I need to have you…"

It had taken a great deal of effort for the man to do what he just had, to take a step back, to retreat from a conquest so ripe for his taking, but his instincts, those very same ones that guided him both in combat and in the bedroom had told him to not only release her, but to drop his defenses entirely upon seeing her reaction to his taking her arms in his…now, as he gazed upon her, the beautiful agate's which had long watched him already darting across his hard form, he knew why. _'Erza…I get it…'_ If it had been a exceed it would've clawed his eyes out! Natsu, even in the days following that first wonderful awakening of his adult mind he had gotten FAR more than his fair share of 'fun' out of the fair knight. The dragon slayer had ogled her in a soaking wet, not to mention see through blouse, accidentally groped what he had (happily) discovered to be her braless breast, and then watched as another buxom girl exposed her muddy pale melons just for him!

'… _All this time…I saw so much, but…'_ he watched as she slowly brought her hands down to his neck, those slender digits of hers gingerly touching his throat before sliding over his pulse, almost sensing the heavy tempo of his hungry heart, _'…you've had_ _nothing_ _from me…'_ A look of determination glowing like embers in his eyes, Natsu yanked the knight's gaze away from his body and returned it to his orbs, then, with a nod, he gave her all the approval in the world. "Go ahead, Erza…I'm all yours…" he smiled, the man's lip twitching into a grin as he laid back to enjoy the show, "…but don't say I didn't warn ya if ya fall outta your top!"

With all the wanting looks and tender touches Erza had already started to…sweat a little from all the heat both she and the naturally hot blooded dragon slayer were giving off, the results quickly becoming apparent in the light sheen of perspiration that had glazed over her prized F cups. Natsu was going to let her have her way alright, but at least he would be able to watch as her twins, 'Tit' and 'Anna' tried to bounce out of their cramped prisons to give him a little lap dance of their own! The two pale sisters giving a slight wobble, one clashing against the other before jiggling around the side of its thin triangle, Erza was forced to close her eyes as she did her best to hold back a laugh, a small "heh!" managing to escape her pink lips anyway. "Whatever you say, dragon boy…" Her hands returning to the journey they had been forced to postpone just short of finishing earlier, she couldn't help but to tease the boy, no, young man who now held her heart a little bit more, just so she could _feel_ his reactions to her instead of only hearing them. "…just remember Natsu…" those slim little fingers of hers, those angels of battle peeling up the waistband of his shorts once more, they slipped right back down the front of the dragon slayer's body before he could even utter a sound, "…be careful what you wish for."

"Uuuuu-aahhhhh!" The reaction was instantaneous! Shoving her right hand down the way one would seize up an eel in a river, Erza now found her prize MUCH faster than she had the first time, not that it was easy to miss then, just…now the location was much more… "uuuuhhhhhh…" pronounced and obvious… His head crashing back into the sand so hard it felt as if he had fallen a good ten stories rather than two inches before impact, Natsu let out a loud gasp of surprise when Erza Scarlet wrapped her man parched fingers around his cock, and gripped his shaft…hard!

Only moments ago Natsu had realized just how much more he had seen and…felt of the armored maiden than she had him; moments _from_ now he would wonder when HE would finally get _his_ turn to enjoy the supple flesh beneath her metal second skin. That question being thrown into the backseat like Lucy's rent when a cute new outfit appeared, the son of Igneel's ONLY concern was the very firm, and yet…still remarkably soft set of fingers that were at this point slowly moving up and down his hard cock.

"Ugh…ughuuuuuhhh…" Swallowing the pride he had previously worn on his sleeve during their sparring match, it no longer had so much as an INCH on Natsu's body where it could rest; because when it came to letting another have their way, pride could _not_ be allowed to interfere. For now Natsu belonged to Erza, and like it or not, actually VERY like it, it was his turn to lie back and let her enjoy the male body just as nature had programmed her to. The fraction of a brain cell he still had that was able to comprehend ANYTHING other than the amazing sensations his (formerly) adopted big sister was giving him couldn't help but notice the subtle changes in her that were unfolding before his eyes.

Indeed, for Erza, someone who more often than not avoided physical contact with others, especially of an intimate nature, he could tell that something within her was awakening, just as it had for him thanks to a certain blonde who had taken his heart to claim as hers. Cautious and jerky at first, the motions of her hand was becoming more confident and fluid. It was still painfully obvious that she was inexperienced at doing this, but she was a very bright girl and a quick learner, taking his every reaction into mind as she minutely adjusted her pace, the tightness of her grip, and even the angle of her wrist.

However, if his earlier touches by the scarlet knight had taught the man anything, it was that she liked things ROUGH! While her hands may have been tender, her fingers carrying the familiar female softness he had grown accustom to on his manly flesh, they were still rougher, more firm, and there was a certain…harshness to it that none of his girlfriends so far had. Even as she continued to adjust her technique it was obvious she had no intention of going easy on him. Gripping his heated cock like the hilt of her Fire Empress sword, Erza brought her tightly closed palm all the way down to the bottom, her knuckles slamming into his pelvis bringing forth a small gasp from her chosen mate, before they came back up again. For Natsu it was like a rollercoaster ride, her hand yanking him one way and then the other, it was all he could do to hold on for dear life as her fingers, still curled around him, reached the purple head of his meaty rod. Through half glazed eyes he could see the brown orbs the girl had, he could see the wonder that was in her eyes as she felt around the peak of his masculine pride! Her fingertips uncurling just for a moment, a couple of digits broke free from the pack currently assaulting his body and skated across the small pond gathering at the basin of his tip, the softness which only a girl could have dipping into the overflowing pool of precum as it leaked down his long shaft, they experimentally rubbed it between them, eagerly seeing what this new substance was like to the touch.

"GUAH!"

This would have been alright of course…if not for the…tightness of Natsu's shorts by this point. Between how long and hard his member was and just how much 'feeling' those two stray fingers were doing up there, it was no wonder that with every time she rubbed her digits together, Erza caught the very tip of the man's cock between them, the incredibly rough sensations of her pressing him…pulling him…and sliding the most sensitive part of his organ around during her play driving him wild!

It was hard…fuck it was hard! Craning his neck up to meet her, Natsu felt like if he gritted his teeth together any harder he'd damn well shatter them before he got so much as a word out to the knight! "Er…Erza…" he gasped, another twist…another shift of those two naughty, wide eyed girls as they lathered him up before diving back down with their friends, the gaggle of petite female figures overpowering his male behemoth each and every time their owner brought them back up again, the one known as Titania was pumping her dragon slayer for all he was worth! But no matter how good it all felt, the man HAD to get her attention! Things were becoming unbearable to say the least inside his shorts, between the heat from the fight, his body, AND the tightness of a girl's hand in bed with his manhood, the well-endowed male needed some air STAT! "Pl…please…take…take my…uuuuuhhhh!" All the air in his body leaving at once, Natsu had to try hard to keep his hands from turning the sand around his head to glass with what he felt! Erza had done _enough_ experimenting with the new slippery stuff coming out of her male's cock; she knew _exactly_ what it was; so…there was only one thing left to do now.

' _So_ _that's_ _what that stuff is…'_ Erza thought to herself as she slowly moved her fingers around inside Natsu's shorts, there being no boxers on him there was _nothing_ hindering her from touching him as much as she desired. It was funny, throughout her time in the guild she had seen Cana feel up no end of her fellow female wizards, the pervy little brunette enjoying all the sounds and… _movement_ that came from tweaking a fairy girl. Her mind wandering back to it, she recalled one time where, after a good few barrels of rum, Cana had snuck up behind the adorable, yet utterly over stacked Kinana.

Then, before the poor purplenette even knew there were a pair of evil eyes behind her, she struck! Hands like two olive skinned octopi slithering their tentacles up under the bottom band of her halter top, Kinana's face had turned bright red and her hands had shot up into the air as a squeal erupted from her cute little lips the moment her drunken friend groped her. _"As much as I LOVE the lack of room in here…"_ the brunette had said as she groped the busty bar maiden, Lucy and Levy both looking on with dark red faces, _"…something tells me the view…outside is waaaaay better!"_ Remembering how Cana's hands had roamed around beneath the girl's green halter top, how her fingers slithered over her super soft boobies, squishing them, kneading them, and slowly converging on one puffy pink pebble, it made her see what her _own_ fingers were doing to Natsu's masculine pride in a light she _could not_ ignore. And while the ravenous drunk had been reined in by a smiling, albeit rather annoyed Mirajane before she could kill half the guild from blood loss, Erza…had no one to stop her from revealing the true glories of _male_ fairy endowment.

While Natsu uttered pleas of help, of slowing down, Erza had only one thing in mind for the body she now sat upon like an eagle with her prey. _'Something tells me the view outside is_ _much_ _better'_ Licking her lips with a hunger she could not ignore, Erza quickly yanked her right hand out of the man's shorts, then, with a speed only the one known as Titania could claim to have, she did it. Just as Mirajane had when she ripped open her blouse, or Natsu as he pulled Lucy's arms away from her chest, and Cana as she made a boy into a man with the flutter of a pinkette's bikini top, Erza Scarlet grabbed onto the sides of Natsu's shorts, and with all her might, she pulled them apart, the sound of cloth rending and tearing the only sounds heard above the gasp that soon sprouted from her lips. The man who had laid bare most of the ladies of Fairy Tail…had now been stripped by a buxom vixen himself.

"Erza! Hold-AAAAAHHHHH!" Erza wanted it, Natsu needed it, together they each had their reasons for setting free the beast who had taken the likes of Juvia and Laki and turned them into puddles of female juices, but neither of them realized at first what was destined to happen the moment someone was mighty as Erza could have her turn at taming that wonderful beast.

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

One arm pulling one way, the other the opposite, Erza Scarlet had, in a matter of seconds, left Natsu Dragneel as devoid of proper clothing as _any_ of the men in her erotic novels, but while Erza had rubbed her strong thighs together in anticipation as the girls in her books eagerly swallowed the seven inch cock that was revealed to them; SHE had something much… _much_ bigger to deal with. _'Oh…my...'_ It was like reading chapter twelve of 'Long Hearts & Soft Souls' all over again! She could feel it, her cheeks tinting dark enough to put her hair to shame, her eyes widening and her body leaking with a new fire any male (or Cana) would be more than happy to put out with his tongue. Erza Scarlet was looking at Natsu's hardened manhood the same way he had his first pussy. _'…He's…he's…HUGE…'_ Looking his erect mast up and down, it had been one thing to jerk him off inside his shorts, rubbing his own liquids all over him while pumping his cock for fun, but this…now that she could _see_ how big he was…it changed _everything._

' _So it's true what Master always said…'_ Erza had to cover her mouth with her left hand to keep her mind from exploding, _'…Fairy Tail attracts the biggest in_ _every_ _way…not just magic…'_ It had been a LONG time since the armored girl had seen her fire loving friend naked. Back then he had been a 'shrimp' and she had been as flat as a board…now that WAS a long time ago...and part of her felt a pang at that realization, just how long it had been since they shared a bath together...immediately she decided that was something she needed to rectify, but not right now. Licking her lips like the hungry cat that she was, Titania could already taste the heat coming off of him, the pheromones of lust which her nose drank like a dying soul. She may never have considered, or believed, before today that _any_ of her male comrades could be so big, but as Natsu had already 'philosophized' as he carefully inspected the redhead's melons while they wobbled around in her bikini for him, it wasn't just the _girls_ of Fairy Tail who packed the big guns…even if the ladies got a pair of cannonballs for every cannon the guys got.

Brown orbs expanding to cover nearly every white space in her eyes, Erza watched, with ever increasing amounts of moisture between her lower lips, as Natsu's long, slightly tanned manhood swung out from its prison. While not as majestic as a fairy girl's whoppers making a jiggly jail break, the wild shakes and wobbles of that long pole of flesh as it straightened itself out was enough to turn the needy knight's ignition. Standing an impressive nine inches tall and just barely at two inches wide at the base, Natsu's cock was everything a girl could dream of down south. Paler than the rest of his tanned hide, it was still a bit darker than even Erza's darker white skin, and nowhere near as big a contrast as Lucy's porcelain flesh or Cana's olive complexion; Erza liked that…that little extra similarity she had with him, even if it was only a bit over the others. It was something only she had, and that made it special to her. A tiny part of her couldn't help but laugh at the irony of enjoying the fact she was the one that could pass closest for family to him, and indeed HAD been in a sense, but now she was going to make damn sure he NEVER looked at her as a sister again!

Staring now, her eyes full of lust, Erza could not believe what she was looking at! _'He's so big…so thick…so…'_ having to quickly suck in a breath of hormone-laden air when she realized she had been holding her breath, Erza stared down at her man's cock…at _her_ male toy, _'…so…so…stiff…'_

Her toy, that ever so crazy man named Natsu Dragneel however was in no condition to just lay there! The arms which had submitted themselves to the will of their female counterparts now shot up into the air as he let out a loud shout, "Wait! Erza—AAAHHHH-ghhh!" His scream was forcibly brought to a halt by a single movement from his newest lover, the dragon slayer had no choice but to grit his fangs together and bear the new sensation as it pulsed through his cock and throughout the rest of his body. He could feel it…that hand…it was back. Mere moments after freeing his beast from its lair, Erza had once again encased it within her wonderful, yet harsh grasp, the sheer pressure of a girl as strong as her grabbing his cock like that, so hard, so suddenly… "uuhhh…ahhh…" Feeling one soft thumb flicking over the tip of his manhood quickly gained his FULL attention, Natsu now found his gaze brought back up to the knight who held him…the _girl_ who had _stripped_ him as her face came ever closer to his manhood, until only inches of space remained between it and her face…between his twitching tip and her soft velvety lips...

Their eyes meeting over a full platter of sausage, it was that knowing smile of hers that _really_ drove home to him just what she had done. In the past _he_ had _always_ conquered the girl, but now, as he laid there, his tanned, perfectly slender body, a body fit and ripped with muscles…the epitome of male sexuality…he saw a girl above him, and while her bikini was skimpy _'So skimpy…'_ he thought to himself, it was still on her, she was not exposed _at all_ , not even a nipple had escaped from the outer edges of her triangles despite the _obvious_ effort by those hard little pebbles. No, he had won the battle, and he had earned the girl, but he was not the one conquering this day…today… _she_ was conquering him.

"Well it's about time…" Her words breaking him out of his sex-fueled coma, the wizard of fire stared at the lady in black while she spoke, her lips moving slowly, if only to keep pace with that cruel evil hand, the fingers of which still clutched his member in a vice. "…you've seen me so many times lately…" those devilish fingers of hers emulating the particular kind of _want_ her voice seemed to carry, each moving independent of the other, each one doing its own thing as a pair slid up and down his cock, while another couple worked their way around that delicate little spot where bulbous purple head met tanned shaft causing the man to let out a long, needy moan… "…It's only fair after all…" Erza smirked, teasing him over the sound of his gasps, the hot air of her breath working in tandem with her thumb. It was truly evil…every time she stopped talking, that thumb of hers would press back down, gently rubbing the very tip of Natsu's cock in small, ever increasing circles, but then once the hot air of her sweet, feminine breath was about to wash over him, her thumb would flip upward, leaving the poor abused slit to be showered in the girl's hot, moist air. She repeated this over and over, once for each time she spoke, her last words leaving her lips, she made SURE to tease that sensitive head for all it was worth! "…Now _I_ get to see _all_ of you…"

Her smirk never leaving her lips, Erza kept her eyes locked with his as, like flipping a switch, she slowly made the man close his eyes with her touches, her thumb pressing down as it slid over the peak of his head, before slipping down over the back of his large cock, tickling the sensitive underside as his eyes finally closed. "You've really gotten a good feel of me in the past…" Titania's five pronged attack suddenly changed their tactics, her grip now fully focused on keeping the dragon slayer in her palm, "…So now that it's my turn…I am going to look at you…and touch you…and you are going to lay there…" the girl pausing, Natsu had barely opened his eyes when they were forced open by what he saw, letting a big drop of drool fall from her lips, he watched as Erza slowly guided it down onto his hard cock, Erza's warm saliva washing all over him like a rain drop in slow motion, landing on the very edge of his pulsing purple head to run down along the back of his manhood, her hand soon moved up to spread the clear liquid all over him, lathering him up for what his heart was saying was coming next! "…and enjoy it."

No sooner had the last syllable of the last word left her smirking lips, Erza clutched Natsu's drool coated cock firmly in hand, her fingers grinding against each other as they ran all the way up his length, then squeezed as tightly around the underside of his purple cap as they could, the feeling causing the man they now held to let out a deep moan from the bottom of his lungs and being. "GUUUAHHHHH!" It was like nothing he had ever experienced before! Sure, he'd been given handjobs by his girlfriends and lovers in the past, but they had always been very gentle, careful with his tool, not wanting to risk damaging their favorite piece of dragon meat, or hurt him. He didn't mind that, obviously, but this was the first time a girl had actually taken into account just how strong, and how durable he was. Doing his damnedest to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a single second of her actions or her expressions, Natsu watched as the scarlet knight jerked him off! Moving her arm up and down, she kept her fingers wrapped tightly around his meaty beast, never once easing up her attack!

That smirk of hers widening with his every gasp and groan, Erza gazed down at the naughty man, at the sexual dynamo she held captive so easily, quite literally in the palm of her hand! Gliding her clenched fist up and then down his long member, she was keeping count of the number of times he gasped, or sucked in air, or her personal favorite, when he moaned her name. "Heh, that was a pretty good one…" she grinned down at him, enjoying the dominance aspect of this hand job as much as she was from pleasuring the man she loved, "…but what if I do this?..." Adding yet another evil little move to her repertoire, the buxom redhead began rotating her wrist on each down stroke of his slippery member, her palm sliding first over the front of him, and then the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Guuuuaaaaaahhhhh! Uuuhhhhhh…"

That new move of hers earning her more than one verbal reaction, she was tempted to try it again! "That was really good, Natsu..." she let her scarlet hair trail burning lines of heat across his pelvis as she leant down, breathing a hot wash of breath over him before letting another stream of lubricant coat his searing hot skin as she continued jerking her dragon, "…let me hear it again!" If anyone had been nearby they certainly would have wondered what kind of 'fight' was going on now, a stream of heated male gasps set to a backdrop of squishing, sucking sounds, it certainly would be a fight a passerby would _want_ to watch, that was for sure!

While Natsu may have been the one getting pleasured by some of the most skilled hands in all the land, it was _Erza_ who truly felt satisfaction from this 'scene' of theirs. _'He's so cute when he's confused…'_ the lovely knight grinned as she kept on wringing his cock with her hand, sliding it up along the gentle arc of his long shaft before running her thumb over the weeping head and twisting her way back down again, abusing every nerve and vein along the way, _'…he doesn't know if he wants to throw me off or beg me to keep going…'_ The many expressions the dragon slayer was making causing her to blush an even darker shade of red than before, Erza was finally able to appreciate this day for what it was. _'After all this time of wanting you…'_ she suppressed a giggle as a loud grunt escaped her man, that last ride up his member's underbelly, her thumb skimming along the center the whole way taking it out of him, _'…the boy I once held in my arms…'_ the speed of her ministrations increasing with every passing second, Erza smiled as she felt it begin to pulse, _'…now the_ _man_ _I can hold in my hand.'_ She had waited so long…so very long, but finally she was touching him the way she had been dying to since she first saw him as more than a friend, more than a little brother...ever since that day she learned what it meant to be man and woman from her first romantic novel.

She had always cared deeply for him, just as she had Gray, they meant more to her than anyone else and they were the center of her little world, but with Natsu it had always been different. She couldn't quite pin down what it was, but something about him had just always...drawn her. More than instinct but less than a conscious thought, it had been there, pulling at her. No matter how strong she became, no matter how many layers of armor she wore, at her very core had always been a want, a need, a desire to open herself up to him, to trust him. Her fears and her past had always been just strong enough to stop her, but now, after seeing not only his strength and drive for her, but his willingness to surrender if she asked it, how he let her do as she pleased even after proving himself stronger than her, she felt that very first suit of armor she had worn come off.

The armor that had for so long encased the heart of a frightened and lonely little girl.

Emerging from that armored shell, from that steel cocoon was no child, but a young woman, at last ready to step into the light, and for the first time in too long, allow herself to live, to feel, to trust, to lower her guard and feel no trace of fear. All this Natsu had given her, and she was going to repay him with every fiber of her being.

This…this feeling…"Uuughhhh…" these sen…sensations… "Aghhhh…" They were all so…INTENSE! His head digging back into the sand, creating miniature dunes with every stroke of his member, Natsu could barely open his eyes, let alone his mouth beyond small groans of painfully amazing pleasure. Her hands on him…Erza's hands…they were like NOTHING he had ever experienced before! The knight's hands were as soft as they were smooth; harder and rougher than Lucy's or Mira's, but still unmistakably FEMALE! Yet at the same time… "Grrr…" a grunt being squeezed out of him just like another bead of precum out of his aching cock he looked up at the girl right after she softened her grip a little.

' _Er…Erza, she's…she's so…'_ twisting his head back and forth almost exactly like she was doing with his overly proud member, Natsu fought as hard as he could to regain his composure. _'…so strong…it…it's taking everything I have just…'_ "Guuuh!" he coughed out a grunt when she slid a little _too_ low, her bare knuckles sinking deep enough into his balls to shoot pleasure up to both of his heads, but not pain, _'…just to keep from…from…'_ Dark orbs expanding to cover the whiteness of his eyes, Natsu could not hold back any longer! "CUMMING!" His pelvis thrusting up into the girl's hand, the male let out a ear bursting roar of pleasure as a surge of searing hot cum shot up his cock!

' _NO!'_

This may have been her first time with a man, but Erza had WAY more than enough erotic novels and heard enough of Lucy's…stories about this dragon to know what would happen to her if the geyser that was about to spout like a fountain had her square in its sights! Her hand moving just as quickly as it had in their fight earlier, the buxom warrior capped off Mount St. Natsu right before it erupted, the thick, sticky white substance that came out splattering all over her palm and the insides of her fingers before running down the sides of the man's volcano.

"Huuuuh….uuuhhhhh…huuuuh…uuuhhhh…" Trying as hard as he could to catch his breath, Natsu couldn't believe what he had just gone through. _'Fuck…that…that was intense…'_ he didn't even bother trying to open his eyes yet. It seemed that Erza was going to let him enjoy the aftereffects of his climax in peace for now, so he was going to take FULL advantage of it. _'…and that was her first time giving a handjob?...Man…'_ he felt a wide grin spread across his lips, _'…maybe later I can see what_ _else_ _she's a natural at!'_ The last exhales of bliss leaving him, Natsu's thoughts turned to _why_ he was being left alone, why there wasn't so much as a comment, not even a witty remark or jab thrown at him. After a handy as fast and as hard as the one Erza had given him, one would think she'd at least tease him a little...or at all.

Opening his eyes at long last, Natsu saw a sight that made him wish he had a photographic memory. Erza might not have had her beautiful features doused in hot spunk like Lucy had in what felt like a year ago, but what she did with his cum was no less pleasing to the young man. Her eyes as wide with intrigue as his previously had been with pleasure, Erza ignored the stupid look on the male's face as she played with her new discovery. Those devilish fingers which had formerly tortured the long soft serpent below them now found themselves _coated_ in a heaping helping of hot white goo. Each time she spread or flexed her fingers, that sticky substance would stretch out before she brought her fingers back together again, enjoying the way that thick stuff seemed to squish together before stretching back out again when she moved her coated palms apart.

Smiling, it was as endearing as it was hot. _'Heh…no matter how tough you act…'_ Natsu watched as the wide eyed girl stared down at her filthy hands as she played around with the proof of her sexual skills, _'…you're just as innocent on the inside as the others—_ AGH!" The man's thoughts putting him in a daze, the fairy wonderland filled with scarlet haired bikini babes dripping in white oil shattered around him as he was taken by surprise as that sticky fairy girl was back on top of him again! Looking up to see Erza back on her old perch, Natsu was shocked to find that her fingers were miraculously clean now! _'Wait! But how did she?...'_ His previous thoughts about her dirty hands finding themselves rushed out the back door, it was the chubby pale sister who now took center stage in his mind…and his…vision.

As seemed to happen EVERY time he tried to lock eyes with a scantily clad girl since he basically pinned his naked best friend against a tree and exposed her body to him, Natsu found the path to Erza's eyes a little…too difficult to navigate. Instead, his dark orbs found a _different_ pair of orbs to glaze over at. Erza had boobs after all…and they…were… _BIG!_ His eyes following their wobbling as they screeched to a halt to ogle Titania's large rack, Natsu unknowingly had just won the male lottery jackpot with his unkempt breast scouting. Not many men got THIS kind of reaction to checking out a girl's melons…especially THIS blatantly!

' _Well I guess I know what_ _kind_ _of man Natsu is now…'_ Erza blushed a light pink as she turned her head to the side, letting her long red hair cover her left eye and breast even as the movement of putting her hand to her lips to conceal a small giggle did little more than increase the amount of staring going on as her arm pressed one round globe into her bouncy sister, further accentuating her already healthy cleavage. _'…lucky for him he ended up in Fairy Tail.'_ Turning her gaze south to see just how entranced he was with her scantily clad pair, the young knight smiled, _'…The look on your face when you realized you weren't going to see them earlier…I wonder if_ _this_ _one will be better…'_

The girl in her own little world now just as the boy under her was, she slowly leaned forward as she brought her arms up above her head, the flashes of skin drawing the gaze of her captive male audience with them, the sight only a foot from his eyes bringing forth the _full_ expression of lust a man could have for a girl. Pulling her hands back behind her neck, Erza slowly began to fiddle with the tie to her bikini top as she spoke, the words seeming to come from her subconscious mind while she kept her eyes shut and confidence centered. "I remember having to console Lucy after the first time you snuck into her bath and saw her naked…" the knight opened her eyes, peering down at the fire wizard through blades of scarlet locks, both of their cheeks growing darker all the while. "…She was so embarrassed back then…" she beamed out into the distance for a moment, smiling at how her friend must look back on those times now…now that the man who always caught her in the nude against her will was one she would happily strip for each and every day. "…but…she also mentioned a particular look on your face when you saw her…" her fingers twisting and tugging at the strips of her bikini, the loosening of the black triangles was enough to make a man bleed with want! "…I've always wondered…" her top falling away from her chest, those two black triangles fluttered down to land on the dragon slayer's thick chest, his pecs nothing compared to the weight they had previously held back. "…Did you have that look the first time you saw my—"

Taking a deep breath, a breath that really… _really_ didn't help the poor boy who was now staring completely unabashed at the topless girl as it caused her large melons to bounce for a few moments, Erza slowly looked down now, and little to her surprise she saw Natsu looking up at her, his eyes the largest she'd ever seen and his face as red as strawberries, the look on his face matching Lucy Heartfilia's words exactly. _"It was like I had fried his brain…"_

That was the look she saw now…that face he now wore…was the same one he gave Lucy…the look he had in his eyes when he stared at the only girl he was able to find his manhood for was the same one he had for her… It was so heart-warming…and yet ANOTHER confirmation that she was, in his eyes, a girl, not just a warrior, not just a comrade, and certainly not a sibling. They may have kissed and she may have already brought him to sweet dirty bliss, but it still meant the world to her to see proof of how he now saw her after all this time. Feeling a tear forming in her eye, the scarlet babe suddenly let out a loud feminine gasp! "EEEE!" Peering down at the man of her thoughts, it should have been obvious to her what was going to happen when she exposed her bountiful globes to him. She may have been Erza Scarlet, Titania, Queen of the Fairies, but as of this moment she was ALSO a topless and VERY well endowed girl…and that made her awe inspiring strength irrelevant to the hungry man beneath her. Her brown orbs locking onto the cause of her rather adorable squeak, she was met with the sight of Natsu Dragneel, his hands having shot up the moment her bikini landed on his chest, now overflowing with soft flesh as they cupped her huge F cup breasts from underneath.

Another soft gasp coming out of her seemingly innocent lips, Erza could only whimper as Natsu let his eyes fill with awe at what spilled from his fingers. "Whoa…" the man, unable to contain himself any longer, drooled as he grabbed hold of Titania's titanic titans, his rough palms kneading her round boobs as he spoke, "…and I thought seeing them in the jungle was amazing…" his lips seemed to drip with the same emotions that now began to pour from Erza's soul at his words, the man's fingers and palms sinking into her heavy breasts as he pushed them upward, savoring the feel of their weight on his wrists, the weight _only_ _a_ _fairy_ _girl_ could bestow on them. "…but that was _NOTHING_ compared to this…"

Feeling tears begin to well in the corners of her eyes at his words, at the memory of the moment when Mirajane exposed her body to him…knowing that what had happened then…how that horrible day when another girl had stripped her and bared her feminine glory to him hadn't defined her body to him… How instead in this one moment, with this _one act_ she had overwritten how he saw her in his mind, not as a busty girl whose boobs were flashed to him by someone else in a fight, but as a sensual, albeit still VERY busty girl who displayed herself to him by her choice and her choice alone…she had done that…and it was all by her own hand.

She didn't even notice how those tears of joy from her very heart and soul were trailing down from _both_ eyes, something that shouldn't have even been possible. But then again, this was because of Natsu, and that word never really had meant much when concerning him, nor the girl in question either.

Her hands only just cupping over her mouth to keep those faint sobs of happiness and elation from escaping, the _gifted_ knight soon found her attention returned to the task at hand, that being that while it WAS a huge win for her to replace one memory with another in her lover's mind, she HAD still just basically called out a free-for-all on her rack, a call that Natsu was MORE than happy to exploit for as long as he could keep his fingers pressed deep into pale feminine flesh. "Agh…Na…Natsu…" Erza sighed at being brought out of her reverie, her face contorting as he had his way with her BIG girls. "…Not so rough…you KNOW this is the first time I've let anyone…uhhh…AHHH!" Not at ALL listening to her now, Natsu had already made the moment that emotions would make. Erza was happy, her heart was at ease and her mind knew how he saw her, but that didn't solve the problem she was now facing; that one being that while SHE had gone 'full Cana' on his manhood, HE had yet to sink his teeth into some fresh fruit. Well that was ALL about to change now!

Smirking with a renewed sense of dominance despite his position under the knight, Natsu got to work enjoying the two parts of the female body he loved most, and who loved to tease him just as much as he loved to tease them. His hands, while larger than most men his age due to his strength and build, lifting upward, they did little more than push up the amazing breasts that stood out from Erza's chest. He was used to a pair squishing upward, the round orbs he held flattening a little as he made them reveal their true weakness to him with how easily he made them change shape. This pair though were…different. Instead of squishing into a couple of VERY odd shapes within his over-reaching paws, Titania's boobs for the most part just moved upward, the twin peaks retaining their shape if not for a little squish under the pressures of their weight and his strength.

It was AMAZING! For the first time since he'd started handling girls, it seemed like no matter what he did, the girl's boobs not only resisted, but were fighting back! Sinking his tanned palms into Erza's mounds of pale boobflesh, Natsu pressed one globe upward as he pulled the other downward, his hands like a new bikini top for her as he moved the large orbs around in a circular motion, marveling at how they turned into big round cupcakes instead of pancakes under the pressure of his hands, their form still not changing much despite the pressure he put onto them.

"Fuck…look at them…" he groaned sliding his palms underneath them now, his fingers poking up into the undersides of her boobies, Natsu slowly started bouncing them in his hands, up and down, up and down, each time letting them spring up into the air, returning to their perfectly spherical shape half way up before falling back down again into his waiting palms, the twin spheres bouncing a little before a series of jiggles shot them into the next trip. "They're so firm…even if I…" Clutching her huge thirty six F cups in his hands the man grinned from ear to ear as he gave them a series of harsh squeezes, each time he groped her breasts, the girl gasping harder and harder! "…fuck, Erza…" he looked up at her, smirking wide from what he had been doing, the ONLY man who had the right AND the _balls_ , to be allowed to _**PLAY**_ with Erza Scarlet's bare breasts, "…Your boobs are awesome…"

The look on Erza's face was somewhere between 'quit being such a brute' and 'I let you touch them and THAT'S all you've got?' it was enough to make the man want to pick up the pace some more despite the fair maiden's obvious groans of need. "You want me to be mean to them, Erza?..." He smirked up at her, at the way she was trying SO hard to suppress another moan, another gasp at his words. "…Okay…" remembering his thoughts from earlier, how he KNEW Erza was like Sorano, how the fairy knight would love her body feeling the TRUE force of male lust for a female, the dragon slayer let a trail of drool leak from his lips at what was to be done. "…I'll be mean…"

Letting his hands slip down the sides of her boobs just as they had before, he hefted them in his palms, the attention of the girl now centered squarely on him, on his face, on that smirk that promised to harass those overweight globes until her body ached with need! "Natsu?...Why are you?...UUUUAAHHHH!" Her back arching as every muscle in her body seemed to contract at once, Erza Scarlet found herself on the receiving end of what she had craved for so long…Natsu.

Thick fingers digging into supple globes, the dragon slayer's calloused hands each grabbed hold of a pale knightly breast before kneading them for all they were worth! His hands pressing them all over and around her chest, there was no apparent rhyme or reason to his movements, in fact there was none! All Natsu cared about was giving those two naughty girls who had teased him so much during their fight the groping they deserved! Like rough tentacles, his fingers pressed and pulled her boobs in different directions, first drawing them out before pulling them back, their shapes moving between mountain and crater one moment after the next!

"Heehheheheh…" Natsu was LOVING this! To finally be able to unleash his lust like this on a girl, to not have to hold back! He loved what he did with the softer fairy girls dearly, but he could NEVER go all out with Lucy or even Mirajane, it would break them, but Sorano…that evil girl was the perfect, the seemingly ONLY person who DEMANDED he let loose the beast within and manhandle her huge pale melons until they were ready to POP! Erza though…Sorano may have disappeared for now, and their relationship was questionable at best…but Erza…he LOVED Erza…and she loved both him, AND what he did to her. The man's ravenous fingers squishing and kneading their mate's twin globes until they had gone from white to pink, they now drew inward towards the tiny coral colored tips at the center of each ivory mountain.

"UUUUEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Rearing her head back, her scarlet hair billowing out in a mysterious wind that only seemed to affect her, Titania let out the loudest, girliest moan the dragon slayer had ever heard from her. His fingers converging on her little pink areolas, the man caught the tiny pebbles between his thumb and forefingers, the sudden pull he gave to those poor buds enough to make even a titan like HER swoon in pleasure! _'Look at her…'_ Natsu gawked at this warrior, this fighter, this _GIRL_ he had known almost all his life as she swung her hair into the air with a loud moan, the sun itself paling against her radiance. He loved seeing her like this; so pouty and feminine, never had he ever expected to find, let alone _see_ such a side to a tomboy like her…but fuck was he glad that he did!

Rough calloused fingers twisting delicate nipples…"EEEEE!" a rough body enjoying the bounties of a firm girl… "AAAAHHH!" it was certainly enough to make a certain dragon slayer's cock grow nice, thick and hard once more… Molding the buxom knight's melons without any restraint was just the kind of thing to make a man hungry…only thing though…what was there to eat? His eyes looking just where any man _or Cana_ would be staring right about now, the next outlet of his lust for the female was about to be unleashed.

"Do you want me to stop?... Natsu asked her, a snake's tongue on his lips as he asked that question, seeing from the tightly clenched eyes and screwed shut lips she had that the girl could not answer, not that he suspected she wanted ANYTHING other than what he was currently doing to her. Rolling one tiny nub between his fingertips, the man watched as she whimpered a little more, a low growl of need coming from her slightly parted lips when he dared to trace his hand back down to the base of her breast, leaving one VERY hard nipple out and alone for the evening. "I need an answer…" Smirking at how clearly she wanted this, yet refused to beg for it, her silence condemned her to the same pleasures which so many girls had pleaded for even though it was he who wanted it most.

Craning his neck up, the man pulled her left boob down to meet him, the hot air of his breath spilling out over her ripened flesh, the petite nipple gave a couple little twitches of fear before it happened; before he did it. Drawing her huge thirty six F cup boob down to his lips, Natsu sucked Erza's nipple into his mouth.

"Ooohm!" Chapped lips smirking around miles of white bouncy flesh, Natsu closed the gates shut, trapping the knight's defenseless nipple in with his ravenous serpent. The thoughts of what he was doing shooting through his mind, the fire wizard could not ignore how awesome it was. _'Sucking Erza's boobs, I'd like to see Cana try this!'_ Those evil lips of his shutting her in, Titania's tiny pebble was helpless as Natsu's tongue lashed her! "OOooohhh….Aahhhh…Oooohmmmm…" Moan following loud moan, gasp trailing behind another forced gasp, Erza tried as she might to hold back the sensations rolling down her body towards her increasingly hot center! Like a hungry and voracious beast the man's tongue wrapped around her nipple, the tiny peak held fast by the lips suctioned onto the surrounding boobflesh as the boy's tongue began _touching_ her.

Poking and prodding, it was a cat with its prey, unable to so much as struggle against his hold through sheer pleasure and the NEED to feel more, Erza could barely watch through half-lidded eyes as Natsu had his way with her boob. One hand still groping and kneading her right melon, squishing and twisting the firm flesh around and around, the other was kept still while his tongue went to work. The hot air of his breath bathing that hypersensitive bud in moist heat while the male tongue ran himself all over her defenseless body, Titania did all she could do… "Ooooahhhh!" Moan…moan as Natsu twisted and pulled his lips and ran his tongue around and around her small, yet slightly raised areola like a racetrack, the edge of his pink muscle gingerly working its way towards the center of his man made spiral, toward the tiny pebble at the tip of the massive globe of female flesh.

"Mhhhmmm, Erza…" another rush of hot air burning up the girl's bare nipple, the sudden swinging of her arms normally have signaled doom for the _boy_ they went for, but today… "OHMMM!" today they ensured that very same _man_ would have one of the best days of his LIFE! Wrapping her arms around the back of his head, Erza hugged Natsu tightly to her chest, his face squishing into the pale globe he was currently attacking and trapping his hand on the slightly less molested orb. The dragon slayer tried to look up at her, at the expression she was making, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips parted in a faint whimper, the knight wasn't letting him go anywhere even if his mind went and he decided he wanted to. He was going to suck her breasts to his heart's content whether he liked it or—he liked it.

' _Erza is a_ _bad_ _girl…'_ Natsu grinned into her boob, reveling in the sounds she made when he moved his lips around her breast, the closeness making ANY movement hit multiple nerves. Sighing into her boob, the results striking his tongue with a surprising act of hardened rebelliousness, the male let loose on the knight's overweight girls once more. "MHMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Closing his own eyes as he truly immersed himself in Erza's firm, yet quite pliant melon, Natsu ran his tongue up and then over the top of her nipple, the eagerly vicious tip twirling around the duct, lathering it in his drool, the movements PLEANTY of payback for how she had tortured his cockhead. The edge of his tongue finally reaching the other slide, it swept back around, running all along the side of her nipple before flipping over the top again in a series of rough licks, Natsu flicking the tip of the redhead's nipple again, and again!

Holding the man as close as possible, Erza was barely able to keep control as it was; never mind the things the dragon slayer was doing to her boobs! It…it was… A brush of pink hair tickling the upper front of her left breast as it slid over to her right one, the girl had but a moment to suck in air before it was knocked out of her again! The boy currently devouring her chest taking it away as her soaked globe was once again grabbed by a rather mischievous hand. _'How…how does this feel SO good?...'_ Titania questioned herself, Natsu may have been touching her, but he was just suckling her boobs…why was her body on fire like this? _'Ah…ahhh…Natsu…do…don't…sto...'_ In NONE of her romance novels had this ever happened! During none of the many…MANY sex scenes she had read had a girl reacted so badly to a guy manhandling her melons. _'It…it's like he's going to pop them…'_ she arched her back and pushed her chest even closer into his face, reveling in the power of his attacks on her supple flesh, _'…and…and I_ _WANT_ _him to!'_

"Oooooooohhhh…" Moans leaking from the armored beauty's lips like Cana's when she caught Lucy secretly trying on dental floss lingerie, Erza was putty in his hands. Poking in her nipple as much as he could, Natsu exhaled as hard as he could on the poor girl as soon as the tiny bud sprang up again! The heat from his breath escaping, he decided to draw it back over her and at the same time do something he had longed to do the moment he'd seen the knight's breasts dripping with rain water. Loud slurping sounds erupting from the maiden's chest a mere instant before she let out a loud scream of pleasure, Natsu locked his lips around her abused areola before hollowing his cheeks and sucking the tip of her pale globe for all she was worth!

Sucking, again and again, harder and harder, the sounds of his slurps and licks around her nipple were matched only by the loud moans coming from the mighty Titania as she squirmed against him, the knight both struggling against his mouth's grip on her breast and forcing it to never let go! "Mhm….MMMMMMMMM!" Natsu groaned into her pale flesh, the man nuzzling his face into her bouncy globe, causing it to wobble and shake before slurping up another dose of his own drool off of her nipple. _'So good…Erza's boobs…fuck…"_

Feeling this man, HER man enjoying her breasts like this…so much…the feelings brought on by his rough handling of her body finally caused the knight to release her grip on him, the girl forgetting about the soaking wet situation in her bikini bottoms and instead focusing on the ever growing hardness pressed hard between her full firm ass cheeks. Taking a moment to tease her, after all what was more fun than teasing a girl you were ravishing? Natsu let go of her thoroughly pink boob with a loud _SMACK!_ The man gazing up at her, his hands still groping and kneading her topless melons all the while, he grinned at the look of pleasure on her face. "What about this, Erza?..." he bent down to give her left nipple another hard suck, pulling back on it before letting go and watching her ripe globe bounce before his very eyes, "…is this…meaner?"

Fighting against both his teasing taunts and the pleasure soaring through her mind and body, Erza at long last managed to open her eyes, the expression of victory on the young man's face as he held her prized possessions in his hands, each one pinkened from his 'mistreatment' of them. Staring back at him, at how mighty he felt, having Erza Scarlet's boobs, and indeed HER in his very hands and her moans at his beck and call, she felt the overwhelming hardness of his cock pressing up against the crack of her butt cheeks, the fact that he was THIS hard from her breasts alone giving her one HELL of an idea…

Looking him straight in the eye she purred, "Do you like my breasts, Natsu?..." Her eyes glowing with a glint of power only another female could detect before it was too late. Not being a female and well, quite frankly, being a male with his hands on a natural firm pair of thirty six Fs Natsu had NO chance of knowing what was going on within her mind, so he did what was natural to him. Stopping just before indulging in yet another helping of Scarlet cake, Natsu smirked, his answer as obvious as it was dirty. "Heh! Does this answer your question?..." he asked, the man burying his face back into her boob, he sucked as hard as he could on that aching bud, slowly slurping and sucking on it for a full thirty seconds, drawing out another moan from the fair knight before they met gazes again over the bounty of her chest.

"Well then…" Erza narrowed her eyes at him, it was hard trying to look composed with a man doing these things to her. She had a little more respect for Mira now in how well she held up to Cana's _massages_ that night in the cave; her memory had returned MUCH better than she had let on. Watching as she held the male's attention in her grasp just as she wanted, she continued, "…want me to suck on _you_ now?..." All higher brain function in Natsu's head screeching to a halt, he actually let her breasts, those poor battered girls finally fall from his hands as she finished, her implications just about 'finishing' him off as well.

"…Or would you like something better?"

Now Natsu was the one finding it hard to breathe, biting his tongue, sharp fangs sinking into pink flesh just like his lips had as they sucked her pert nipple; the dragon slayer gulped at the intense look of lust in her eye. _'Be…better?...'_ his cock making the query instead of his brain, he was FAR too frozen from that look to move. That look…it was one of _control_ , it was the one of a girl in charge of how his encounter with her would turn out…he had seen that look in a girl's eye before…it was the same one he saw in Lucy's eyes when she gave him his first blowjob, her blonde hair skating across his pelvis and her soft boobs squishing against his thighs…the same one Cana gave him during his first striptease, the drinker's brown hair sloshing across her shoulders like her soon to be rum soaked melons as they bounced out of her bikini top…and then Juvia with his first... _tentacle_ experience, the girl showing him that with her slippery fingers not just GIRLS were vulnerable to the touches of ravenous lengths.

Seeing it all, those past experiences from three of the most amazing…most beautiful girls he had ever known flashing through his mind the instant she looked at him with those big brown orbs of hers, he was sure about the amount of trust she was asking of him with this special new thing she had dancing about her saucy mind… Every girl who had wished to add a new way, a way that, to him, bore her name above all others, whom he thought of when another performed it on him, he nodded, giving the redhead the right to him once more with a few shakes of his pink hair. The other girls sucked his cock like Lucy, took him in their ass like Mirajane, and let him go all out on them like Sorano. Watching as the girl lowered herself down, the mighty knight taking up a new position between his strong thighs, the man could already feel his mouth wetting anew as, taking a large F cup in each hand, Erza slowly wrapped one pale globe around either side of his thoroughly soaked manhood…before…

"Uggghhhh!"

The grunt of a man finding its way to the surface despite the rest of Natsu's body being too frozen to move, he had been right in letting her making this move, to attempt to make her own mark on him so that ALL those who pleasured him in this manner would be doing it in HER footsteps. Moving her huge breasts together, Erza trapped Natsu's long cock between them, burying the mighty rod up to its head in a firm valley of bouncy cleavage, and then…as his eyes locked onto latest of his series of new experiences as it was about to unfold...she squished her breasts as hard as she could around his aching member.

"Oooohhhh…Errrrzzzzaaaa!" The moan that the knight received for her first long squeeze, the first of MANY laps to come, reaching her, Erza smirked as she gazed over her bouncy pair, the large masses of flesh so close to her chin now, the tip of his cock only mere inches from her lips… This…this was… "Uuuuuhhhh!" Natsu released yet another pained moan of pleasure, the girl between his legs bringing her _heavily_ condensed melons all the way up his rigid manhood, the slipperiness of both his own leaking juices and the remaining spit from her earlier _handling_ of him allowing just enough lubrication for her actions.

For Natsu it really was something else! Every time her boobs traveled up the length of his manhood, he could _feel_ the veins and ridges of his cock being compressed, every part of him was being touched at once! This was not like sex, or a handjob or even a blowjob! This was the most sensitive part of his body being incased in between two heavenly masses of bouncy flesh…then…when he thought the pressure was too much, those wobbling wonders would slowly…painstakingly slowly rise up his length until his purple head, which so far had been laid bare in the cold air was now brought between those soft masses. "Ahhhhh!" The grave he had been digging for himself with his own hair growing larger with his next series of moans, the dragon slayer had to wonder WHERE did she get the idea to…to… "AHHHH!" Seeing his mind at work, Erza shut it down at once! Her small hands slowly moving her large breasts back and forth around the top of his cock, it was the dry moistness of her cleavage that brought on his cries of bliss! Her boobs were just wet enough to allow her to pump him between them, but at the same time they were still plenty dry enough to tug, and pull on him, the slick, comfortable friction putting him back down in the sand after each and every moan.

While she knew of the event Erza did not know that Kinana, the over-endowed bar maiden with a penchant for dropping her towel, had already subjected their rather girl-hungry dragon slayer to a similar kind of torment during HER first time with him. The short haired purplenette licking along his hard cock, her mouth slurping up any stray morsels of precum to dare leaving his manhood, the girl had decided to finish him off with the aid of her overly soft double F knockers. That night Kinana had been the first girl to introduce the man to the idea of a 'blessed' girl finishing him off with her breasts, it had still been the work of her heavenly mouth in finally making him coat her adorable face with long white strings of cum. This though… "Oooohh…" More moans leaving his body as another dose of slippery precum slipped from his cockhead, Natsu KNEW that THIS was DIFFERENT from what Kinana had done. What Kinana had done to him, while amazing as hell, had only been a part of how she pleasured him, this though…this was different. Looking through half shut eyes, Natsu could barely see her, the girl grinning down at her game, he could just make out his cock as it slowly sank down between those two white melons before being forced back up between them again, the purple head a slightly darker shade every time it reappeared. This was MORE than a blowjob finisher…this was a first for the man…his first TRUE boobjob!

Her man's grunts of pleasure the only sounds to reach her delicate ears other than the noises of her prized breasts slipping up against a boy's most special place, Erza smiled, the time to make this little _experience_ of his that much more memorable finally at hand. Seeing her working him, her huge boobs rubbing slowly up and down his cock, Natsu had been starting to wonder just _how_ she was lubing him up so much despite never once spitting on his meat since she first…grabbed him. "Need a little more lube, big boy?..." her voice, that sound so erotic and so domineering taking full control of attention, Natsu looked up at her just in time to see it, the girl, her face covered with a wide smirk, gently released her hold on one bouncy globe, her other hand now struggling to hold both melons around his manhood as she rubbed a healthy amount of thick white cum down between her soft girls, the cream unmistakable in its origin.

"Erza…my cum…but…how?-UGH!" The well lubricated breasts of Titania getting back on track, they had soon silenced the man with another series of pumps, her big boobs squishing together as they strangled his cock between them, making him _FEEL_ the precum inside his long rod slowly being worked up to the top with each and every time she pressed those round babes around his member, Natsu could barely get a word in, let alone a word out! "Wondering where I was keeping it all?..."

But luckily, Erza could! Smirking as wide as Romeo's eyes were the day he'd caught Virgo topless, the scarlet knight was _thoroughly_ enjoying the look he made when his eyes rolled back in his head, how his body grew stiff when she rolled her big, pliable globes up and down his manhood, "…or would you prefer I left you guessing?..." Following his every pant and gasp with the eyes of a predator, Erza took in a deep breath as his painfully sensitive cockhead was sucked back down between her cum soaked breasts, the tip appearing once more, she blew a cool stream of air along the upper edge.

"Guuuu—Aaaahhhh!" She was enjoying this, seeing him reacting this way to how she was handling his body, touching him in places she had only dreamed of before now, bringing him a new joy… _'Am I…could I really be the first one to…'_ Erza had thought about her man's sex life before, how the idea of him spending a night in the bedroom alone at this point was pure lunacy. Even if he wasn't pounding a curvy fairy girl to sweet exhaustion, it was obvious that _they_ were servicing _him_ in some way or another before the pair passed off into a deep slumber. Dating a man like that…a man who was ALWAYS accompanied by at least _one_ girl who physically made 10's look plain, it had seemed like a certainty that he was out of firsts to have by now, especially considering just who a few of his lovers were, _'…Could it be true?...'_ Another series of grunts rumbling out of the man's throat, Erza had her answer, "So…good…Erza…this is…a…amazing…" It was true! Even though almost EVERY girl whose heart he held close was stacked out of their minds NONE of them had brought him pleasure in this way! _'Natsu…'_ A smile spreading across her cheeks Erza let the movement of her hands have more spirit, the fierce rubbing of her firm breasts on his hard cock have more power, for she now knew that without a doubt she had been a _first_. From now on, **whenever** a girl wrapped her succulent melons around his manhood and pumped him to completion, they would be following in her footsteps, doing what _Erza_ had done in his mind.

"Ugh…Uhhh…Uhhh…Erza…Erza!..." The violent screams of her mate bringing her back to the physical world, Titania watched as, with one last, triumphant roar of her name, Natsu came! "ERZAAAA!" The hard shaft sandwiched between her succulent pair of overripe melons at long last giving up its seed for the second time that evening, the hot, white substance poured up into the air, the way it sprouted up from between her girls before glistening in the cooling air of the dying sun putting her at ease, the girl able to finally bask in the glow of what she had done, of at long last making an imprint on the sex life of the man she loved, an imprint which NO ONE could ever get rid of. His screams of ecstasy having long since faded away, the knight was taken completely by surprise as she suddenly found herself flat on her back, her scarlet hair falling down around her face as her dripping wet breasts bounced in a small circle before pointing straight up at her assailant, the mighty dragon slayer she had thought tamed for good once again on top, and based on the look in his hungry eyes, he had _plans_ of his own for the body she did so much to protect.

Looking up at him, up at the male she had beaten so badly as a boy, now _beaten_ so wonderfully as a man, she was truly defenseless now…the knight who had held him off for so long in a pitched battle of strengths, skills, and magic, now but a girl in the most natural way there was. His dark orbs meeting her weakened gaze with an intense stare of lust, Natsu said her name, slowly, carefully, letting out every last bit of need…want he had for her, "Erza…"

The fair maiden whom that name struck so powerfully raising her spirits to match his gaze, she parted her lips to speak, to return the emotion he'd sent her way, but before even a single syllable could escape them _he_ had spoken first. "…There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" he swallowed dryly, the pressure mounting in the back of his throat, "…for a long time…" The man may already have defiled her eager body in so many ways, let loose his animalistic lust on her bare breasts, but still THIS was always something that was hard for a guy…to a girl…

Looking up at him, her eyes as big and brown and wide as the pair which shared this light in the man's soul with, the bare knight could feel the thin fabric keeping her heart bound in her chest spontaneously bursting apart at every seam as he _FINALLY_ confessed the words she had been longing to hear from him hit her ears.

"I love you…Erza…"

Shell shocked completely, it was like her entire world had just come together! He, Natsu, the man she loved more than anyone else in the universe had JUST told her how he felt! How he was IN LOVE _with her!_ Trying hard to scramble her consciousness into a coherent enough shape to respond, Erza was able to do little more than stammer out, through long blades of red hair which covered her face that yes… "I…I love you too…Natsu…" While Erza had felt her reality of life as a big sister collapse around her, the dragon slayer was equally shocked by his fiery love's mutual confession to him. Smiling, almost in shock from hearing her say it as he had just before, Natsu found himself at a loss for words, even though he knew in his heart that she always had, she just wanted… _needed_ to hear him say it first…to tell her that 'big sister Erza' was in fact a girl he wanted to hold like no brother would.

Her lips stuttering and shaking, Erza wasn't sure of what to do at this point. He had her pinned, as long as his hands kept her shoulders squashed in the sand there was _no way_ for this moment to be comple—"OOOHMMPH!" His shaking lips shooting down to rejoin with the knight's quivering pair, Natsu commenced the second of MANY hot make out sessions with the topless fairy! It was funny, he LOVED to kiss a girl when she was topless, Erza's big, round globes ballooning out against his hard pecs as he pressed himself against her, it was just like when he made out with Lucy or Juvia, or Mira for that matter! His rough, eager tongue fighting its next battle against her own curvy lady, slender muscles slipping up and down one another, feeling and touching for even more sensitive spots to tickle, he had never thought the day would come he could hold a completely topless _Erza_ against him, the huge F cup breasts no man had been able to grope rubbing up and down his chest while he had his way with her lips…it was heaven.

 _Speaking of heaven…'_ The smirk of a wilily dragon slayer strengthening the kiss against the knight, Natsu used his larger reservoir of strength and muscle to keep the fair maiden down with one hand, his lips ensuring she made no move to stop him, while the other slid down low to grab hold of the two little black strings holding the busty fairy's bikini bottoms together. _'…let's see what Erza's is like!'_ The man's lust for his girl surging with renewed passion and vigor, he caught that little string between his fingers just as he had her nipples before, and pulling back with all of his might, he reared back his head to look down at the last bounty of Erza Scarlet!

Erza had been enjoying the kiss which sealed in their love as fact so much her love's movements had been lost on her until the sensations of his fingers dipping into her firm thighs to catch hold of her strings awakened her to his devious plot! "Natsu! Wait!" Her eyes opening wide as she tried to raise her arms to stop him from exposing her on his own, it was too late. Her tiny black bikini bottoms flying off into the air to flutter down from the man's tightly clenched hand. Expecting to see the full beauty of Titania's slit, Natsu's eyes were only able to slowly widen in confusion as his nostrils flared at the new… _familiar_ scent caressing his nose.

' _Lucy?...'_

Staring down at her, at the place where there SHOULD have been nothing, save for the possibility of a few gleaming scarlet hairs, was instead _something…_ that something being a very small…and VERY wet red…silk thong. Unknown to the man his new lover had worn this thong before, she had worn it a number of times in the past as she tried to make herself known to him. Dropping her bottoms by the wayside, the ebony fabric blowing away in the wind as her top previously had, Natsu slowly ran his fingertips across this new material, the red silk flowing over his rough digits unmistakable…he had seen it and handled it before! _'This thong…Lucy's scent…the cave…'_ He may have been unable to see back then during the mission, but he certainly remembered enough through his other senses to recall this piece of naughty underwear! _'She wore this the day I…'_

"I've wanted to show you this for so long, Natsu…" Erza at long last broke her self-imposed silence, snapping him out of his own thoughts along her intentions, her words confirming it ALL to him. "…I had meant to confess to you on our mission, the one that was only _supposed_ to just be the two of us, but…"sucking hard on her bottom lip to keep her composure steady, Titania was unable to keep her pale cheeks from blushing a dark red with her admission, her sentimental feelings for the dragon slayer too much to bear. "…I guess this is just as good a time…"

Not saying a word just yet, Natsu smiled as he gently hooked his fingers into the thin band holding that scanty thong against her toned hips. "Heh…" He finally started, keeping his eyes locked on hers even though ANY other man would have kept his dark orbs _GLUED_ to the girl's soft mound for the first sign of her pink slit. "So I guess you already know what happened, huh?..." he asked her, the girl nodding her head back in turn. Though the wind skated across her exposed chest, hardening her nipples as her thin strands of scarlet hair were blown across them, getting caught on the hardened buds; she was still able to reply evenly. "Yeah…I know…" Erza swallowed thickly, the girl now wanting to hear another revelation herself. "…And I also know you didn't look at me when you undressed me…why?..."

His hungry gaze softening under the delicate, almost fragile love she looked up at him with now, Natsu kept his answer steady, but slow so as not to overwhelm girl with his feelings for her. "…Because I want to see the body of Erza Scarlet…" he smirked at the small drops of water that appeared in her eyes the moment her orbs fluttered shut before reopening, "...Not some unconscious wizard." The mood for Lady Scarlet's final _unveiling_ set to happen, Natsu gently began to pull down that silky set of strings, but before he could so much as cause a shift in the small triangle covering the knight's sex, the unarmored, nearly unclothed maiden stopped him.

"No."

The man's attention coming back from the girl's 'borrowed' thong and returning to her again, Natsu was shocked to feel his hands being softly taken into hers. "Please…Natsu….let me…" she said, her much softer fingers gently stealing away the thong from his grasp, she smiled up at him as she spoke, "…you said you wanted to see my body right? Well, this is the last part of me you have yet to see...so…please…" her soul seemed to glow with the love fate had always denied them to enjoy as her lips moved, the fate of her lower pair hers to unravel, "…let me be the one to give it to you." Not waiting for an answer from the man, she ever so carefully hooked her fingers into the silky fabric, and then, with his eyes burning a hole through that thin red material she slid it down her curvy thighs, her most sacred place exposed to him.

"There…" she sighed, looking away as nonchalantly as nature would allow her to, her cheeks glowing with heat, a dark red blush the color of her underwear the sight that filled the dragon slayer's eyes as she handed him that tiny…little...thong. "…Now I am _all_ yours." Her words over filling his ears like Lucy's boobies in a retail bra, Natsu could almost _feel_ the electricity he'd learned to harness in his battle with Laxus flowing through his hair at the sounds she made, those noises greater than words and more like moans in that she said the most sexual…the most MEANINGFUL things to him with those few short utterances.

Happily accepting her gift to him in the form of a stolen thong, Natsu pulled his arm back so that the thin red fabric could slide along above his lips, his nostrils expanding to take in as much of this new scent she was offering him as he could. "Mhhhmmm-Ahhhhh…" He inhaled deeply the smell of Erza's ripe peach, the familiar traces of a certain blonde princess coming along with them as well. "Do you _always_ borrow your thongs from Lucy?" the dragon slayer grinned down at her, the fact that only the cleavage flaunting celestial wizard would buy something anywhere near as skimpy as the thong he now held to his nose proof enough that it didn't belong to the knight.

Staring the cocky little drake right in the eye, Erza effectively pantsed the victorious male the moment she parted her lips. "For a man with a naked girl under him, you ask a lot of questions." She smiled at his fading grin, instincts taking over to draw the male's eye back down to his lady's bared sex.

"Huh?...Wo…Whoa…" that smirk falling to the sandy ground just like the girl's thong, their purposes served, Natsu was transfixed by the sight before him, of a pale, almost perfectly clean shaven mound of soft flesh between the knight's legs. "…Erza…" gawking at the last secret she had to give, the dragon slayer was surprised to see that instead of being bald down there like all but one of his other fairies had been, the one known as Titania had a small tuft of red fur directly above her pink slit. Drooling, there was a reason Erza's bright red fur had his manhood aching even though he preferred the 'clean' type, because the way that small amount of red hair looked sitting above her button…it was like a crown of fire burning over her entrance… _his_ fire ready to claim her…

Waiting a few moments longer, even though her blush was increasing in intensity with each passing second, Erza waited…she waited while he gawked at her naked body…the body only HE had the right to enjoy like this. Normally she would have seen such a thing as disrespectful, but today… "Natsu...would you…" she stammered, trying her best to look away from the expression she had wanted to see him wearing for her for so long, the look he deserved to give her beautiful body after she had given it to him, "…would you stop staring like that?..." Her words having an instant effect on the man, the new look adorning his face was almost enough to make the knight wish she hadn't said _ANYTHING._

"Really?..." The son of Igneel grinned with wide shark like teeth at the redhead as his attention returned to her face, making her blush all the more! "…I thought you _WANTED_ me to look…" he said as his hands began making their way south again, the knight too busy looking far off into the distance to notice what he was doing. _'She's so much fun to mess with…'_ Natsu thought, his fingers finding their way to her unguarded thighs. "…or do you want me to do…" one rough finger stretching out, it suddenly flipped upside down, the underside of its tip pressing softly against the knight's defenseless slit before slowly sliding all the way to the top!

The sound she made when he did that…Natsu couldn't even put into words. Somewhere between a squeak, a cry and a gasp, he wouldn't have believed her _capable_ of making such a sound had he not been there himself. Not waiting so much as another SECOND to get to his fun, the man who wielded fire in one hand and a sexy fairy in the other reached down, his large hands taking hold of each of the scarlet haired young woman's firm thighs. He was pleased to see that while she said nothing, the lady in red offered NO resistance to his intrusions, his arms flexing as he opened her thighs, the moisture beginning to gather on her glistening sex hitting him square in the nose!

"Ahhhh…Natsu!" she gasped, her hot breath coming from her pink lips NOTHING compared to the scents flowing out from her heated core, and the man not wasting any more time let that one devilish finger slide back down again, more and more droplets of her delectable essence collecting on the tip before slowly, carefully, it nudged its way into her tight passageway, and the man quickly discovered that Erza was unlike any girl he had fingered so far. While still as feminine as could be, her body was not 'sweet' as the others were. Despite her steady diet of cakes and cream puffs, the mighty Titania was just that, mighty, her body put through the vigor's of training day in and day out, her constant stream of sweat and power had honed her scent into a smell that was as strong as it was delicious.

Enjoying the way his rough digit moved in and out of her body, one inch in and then one inch out, Natsu decided to get a little closer. "Looks like you REALLY like me looking…" he grinned, one pink eyebrow teasing the suddenly bashful knight. It was weird, as much as he LOVED that strong side of her, the one which had raised him and fought alongside him before being put under him…this delicate one still fit her like the armored gloves she wore everywhere she went! "…and touching…" he added, the man relishing in the heat coming off her sex, the way her body slowly contracted around him the closer he got to her, that little fire wavering slightly in the evening breeze.

Not letting up for a second, the dragon slayer got right in between her thighs now, his elbows digging into the soft sand as he held her thighs open to him, her delicate pants and gasps filling his lungs with lust and cock with steam. _'Fuck…I can't believe I'm about to try this…'_ He thought, it felt so wrong skipping the foreplay, his fingers moving around the pale skin of her outer lips, they slowly widened apart to spread her open, exposing the softest pink flesh of her body to his hungry gaze. But despite his inner reservations, he just couldn't hold back his lusts for her anymore! _'Fuck!'_ Mentally roaring the word in his Erza-soaked mind, Natsu took Titania, no _Erza_ , by her _very_ curvy thighs, and with the speed and skill only thirst brought on by sexual desire could achieve, he threw them over his shoulders!

"Uh-AH!" Time drawing to a standstill as a bolt of realization shot through the pair, Natsu grinning widely as he stared at the girl's bare sex from inches away, ready to devour her at any moment, and Erza as she felt his breath on her pink slit, her thighs now helplessly slung over either side of the male's head, she knew her little kitty had no chance of saving herself now…she would be kissed by this big…strong man…and then she would be lickity-licked until she had given up ALL her private reserves to the invading dragon at her gates.

Deciding that Titania had gone unkissed for long enough, Natsu gave her puffy lips the biggest…WETTEST kiss of his life! "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMCCCCHHHH!" Pressing that roughened pair into her helpless slit as his nostrils breathed out a warm steamy breath, Natsu quickly slid his tongue all over the knight's soft gate, first he ran it all along the outside of her lips, teasing her outer pair with their situation, their one purpose to protect the more delicate set underneath them impossible as he poked and prodded them, _forcing_ them to watch as the tongue which had slaughtered muscles and manhandled nipples did just that to the tiny patch of pink inside those pale lips.

Her body slowly being raised up into the air, bit by bit, inch by inch as the seconds ticked by, Erza could feel him touching her, feeling all around her no matter HOW hard she squeezed her thighs against the sides of his head, the result was the same! He would simply smirk as he nuzzled his face against her mound and nose against her still hidden clit, the man blowing bubbles in her juices before lapping them up again, his thick pink mass swallowing everything in its wake!

"Pleeeeease…AHHHHH…Natsu!" Erza moaned out, his name spilled out from her lips again and again, but no matter how hard she screamed or how loudly she cried his name, he would not stop, because he HAD to taste her! He HAD to drink her! Rolling his tongue all along the outside of her slit, he slowly focused on working his way towards the center, the man being sure to tickle and prod any piece of pink to pick his fancy.

Drawing so close his very breathing was a sex act upon the nude knight, Natsu ever so carefully ran his tongue all the way up her slit again, the journey finishing at her little red flame, he could sense her body reacting to his touches, the heat of his breath setting her off like nothing else. "Okay…Eeeeerrrrrrza." His breath tickling her blossoming flower, the dragon slayer moved up to rest his open nose directly over her fiery patch of fur. Closing his eyes before nuzzling his nose into that wonderfully soft bed of silk, he took as deep a breath as he could! His nostrils flaring as they vacuumed the scent right off of her!

The fingers inside her slit, the shoulders on the backs of her thighs, the tongue in her tunnel, and the nose in her fur…it was all…it was all…all…all… "NATSU! I WANT TO—AAAAAHHHHH!" The fair maiden digging her _own_ hole with her scarlet covered head, her hips suddenly contracted mid-sentence! Her request disappearing in the wind along with any chance of holding on for the young woman the moment her man played her womanhood like the sexy little instrument it was…

"Mhhhmmm…" Natsu hadn't heard his mate's final scream though, at least not legibly. He knew she had cried out in pure bliss as he ravished her most private place with his tongue, but beyond that he was at a loss, that very girl's _reaction_ to being  made to cum for the first time being to slam her thighs shut around his head and covering his ears tightly enough to muffle even HIS sensitive hearing. Knowing what the girl had screamed out or not, Natsu KNEW what he wanted right now. That tongue which had laid waste to Titania's untasted palace now savored its fill of the tasty juices pouring out of her. Lapping up as much of the strong smelling substance as he could, Natsu was primed for the _final_ leg of this fight. His first time with a Queen; he had fucked a princess before…he had fucked a princess A LOT and in VERY naughty ways, hell he had even banged her maid, but this…this time was different… A throne room princess and her bedside maid were one thing to handle…a frontline Queen was another entirely.

Looming over the now frail, panting knight once more, the most fantastic of the dragon slayer's pursuits since his first awakening, the pair locked eyes, dragon boy and sword girl, both of them knowing what the other wanted of them, that they wanted the very same thing that the other craved so dearly. Speaking as softly as he could while retaining the strong masculine aura his mate enjoyed so much, Natsu asked her that all important question, "Erza…are you ready?..." Gazing into his eyes, those dark orbs which had brought her so much pain and then pleasure over the course of the day staring back at her bearing only trust in their portals, she nodded, "Yes…please, Natsu…I trust you…"

The male taking his place between her legs, the position he had first lost his own virginity with, he stopped when he noticed her reaction and her tense posture, something…wasn't right. Beaming down at the naked girl below him, Natsu could tell already that this was NOT how their first time…no, _her_ first time was supposed to happen. "Na…Natsu…what are you?..." Suddenly forced to look up at him as she was taken into his arms, Erza could only watch with mild protests as she was turned onto her stomach, her large breasts making their own 'mini' craters in the sand as he set her down.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she had to ask, "Natsu, why did you flip me ov—" she started, the dragon slayer interrupting her before she could finish. "Because I _know_ this is how you want this to happen."

"Huh?"

Her eyes widening at his words, Erza was shocked. _'How…how did he know?...Did I accidentally say out loud that I…'_ The shocked expression on the knight's face making him ache with just as much guilt as he had desire for the girl, Natsu wanted to make sure he put the matter of his reasoning to bed once and for all. "Because you want trust above all else…" he said, her gaze caught on his intense stare now, "…I know the kind of girl you are…" the man never faltered in his words to her, in the feelings he had for her, "…you aren't like Lucy…or Juvia…you don't want to be protected…" gulping at that first hurdle being passed now, he jumped for the second one, "…you want to know you can _trust_ the man you're with…and that means to—"

"To be able to fully submit myself, to allow someone else to decide what happens even if I have control…" Erza finished for him, the dragon slayer's breath being caught in his throat at the look she was giving him. "You knew what I wanted even before I did…" The female rising up onto her hands and knees, her heavy breasts bobbing up into the air, remaining firm in their shape even though they now hung below her in a way that made the man want to swap places with her, she slowly raised her backside ever so slightly and pressed herself against him, "…be gentle at first…" the one many knew as Titania, but whom Natsu knew as _his_ _Erza_ looked up at him over her shoulder, the vulnerability she exuded existing only because of the trust they both knew she had in him. "…but when I say so…" the softness in her gaze disappearing entirely, Erza seemed to look directly into his cock's core with that piercing gaze, "…don't you _**DARE**_ hold back."

Nodding, the signal it seemed for the breaking of another wall between the couple, there existed only one now between them and true love, complete and total. His hands taking their positions on either side of the maiden's rounded hips, he brought his own pelvis forward, the long rod wobbling at the front as it slowly slid down between her legs. "Natsu…" the knight spoke up, her face burning just as brightly as her lover's, the pair moving their sexes ever closer to the destiny they craved, she HAD to get it out now! "…please…" she felt the scalding hot tip of his head pierce her outer lips, "…don't hold ba-AAAAAHHHHH-OOOOHHHMMM!"

Picking a bad time for one more promise, Erza had to cut it short as her eyes slammed shut! The pain of her maiden seal being broken enough to make her let out a short scream, but before more than a syllable of it could escape into the night air, it was silenced by one last strong kiss. Taking hold of her, Natsu pulled the knight's neck back, her head turned round to face his as he kissed her, his lips suctioning onto hers to keep that scream from coming to life, to keep her happiness and pleasure in power all across her body. _'Please, don't scream…'_ he thought as he gently played with her tongue, his own pink muscle gliding across the nonresponsive one inside her mouth. The scream he was repressing taking a little longer than normal to totally silence, Natsu moved his hands down from the girl's hips to take wide handfuls of her tight ass. _'…Let me make you moan instead…'_ those hands of his giving that firm apple the same treatment they had her breasts, his fingers spread out over her pale cheeks, sinking into Titania's drool-worthy ass like the gem that it was.

The massage of both her tongue and the butt that seemed ready to spank him back for every pinch and squeeze he gave at long last doing the trick, the couple parted lips, although their eyes remained locked the moment they reopened into half-lidded orbs, the electricity between them beyond imagination. Her body moving up and then down as she let out her pent up breath, Erza smiled up at her mate as she felt him slide back out of her a little, the friction setting their cores ablaze. "Thank you, Natsu…" the now deflowered knight breathed looking over him, at how he had moved so fluidly in making SURE she was comforted and felt as much pleasure as possible in that first moment after losing her virginity.

Staring back down at the female with that very same wonderful grin he'd had since the first moment her top had come off, Natsu decided she needed a bit more prodding to make them even after his little 'save' just now. "I have _no_ idea what you're talkin' about…" the dragon slayer let his hands continue to grope and squeeze her magnificent backside, "…All _I_ wanted to do was grab your ass."

Giving the cock inside of her a sudden squeeze, Erza shook her head at the man's antics even now. _'Even throughout it all…you're never going to let me forget who the man I fell in love with is; are you?...'_ Expecting a glare at his characteristically badly timed joke, Natsu was surprised and _VERY_ happy with what he got instead. "Natsu..." Erza said matter-of-factly as his eyes realigned with hers, her newly acquired smirk blowing his out the window, "…stop holding back." Heeding his Queen's command, Natsu reared back his manhood, every rough ridge and vein of his beast scraping against her velvety soft insides as he readied himself for the hardest sex of his life, he kept the image of her blushing, vulnerable face in the back of his mind. Natsu had NO intention on holding back with the mighty woman of steel, but even still…unlike Sorano or even Virgo…he knew she wanted a _good_ finish.

The nine inches of thick, tanned male flesh slowly making its way back into her drenched core, the newly anointed couple let out a combined moan of ecstasy, their eyes closing shut even while their organs grinded together to force as much pleasure out of the other as they could. "Uhhh…ahhh….auuuhhhh…" Pink lips held open through the sweet, sweet abuse of the other set, Erza Scarlet could FEEL Natsu Dragneel inside of her! First slowly, with each thrust reaching a little deeper than the previous, spreading open her tight virginal passage little by little as her essence and his already slick member worked together in tandem so that he could plunder her, claim her, mark her as his, insuring that he and he alone would be the one her body would mold to. With each thrust into her smoother and easier than the previous, as her passage became wider and her inner muscles more relaxed and accustom to this new and wondrous experience he started picking up speed, the male grunted and groaned as his cock slid in and out of her maidenhood, the juices he had tried so hard to suck dry pouring out over his manhood, soaking his thighs and heavy balls with her nectar.

However, Erza, while new to all this unlike her partner, was nothing if not a quick learner when it came to any weapon she wielded, and that included her body. Many years and countless hours of practice had been put into mastering it, learning how to control her every joint and muscle to its maximum potential with fluid grace. With the piercing of her virgin barrier, Natsu had quite literally opened the door for her to learn a whole new form of 'fighting' and revealed muscles she had never seen any use or value in 'exercising' before.

At no point in his life would he ever once claim to regret this 'mistake'.

"Gah…fu…fuck…Erza…" The dragon slayer panting at how hard it was becoming…at just how painfully, awfully hard it was moving around inside of the girl, it was as if his cock was being squeezed off whether he was two inches into her or seven! "…fu…ahhh…ahhh…gah…" Fighting through the pain though was the immense pleasure this love making session was bringing him. For every instant of pain she gave him when her pussy strangled his engorged cock inside her, the feeling of her hot, wet muscles massaging him brought ten times the pleasure!

"Ahhh…fua….Natsu…ah…ah…ahhh…" The knight somehow finding her senses throughout it all, it was as if she were being ripped apart from the inside! Each time the dragon slayer would enter her, his speed increasing every second and with every thrust, it was like the tiny tunnel she loved so much would simply shatter into confetti! Holding on throughout it all though, she soon found her knees weakening and her arms wobbling the longer she faced his presence inside of her. _'Ah…Natsu…why…I…I can't hold…on…' Just as_ the dragon slayer's pace was finally reaching full speed, Erza's body gave out! The girl falling down into the sand, she was barely able to pick herself up on her crossed arms, her full luscious ass rising up to meet the man driving himself inside of her as he fucked her curvy athletic body into oblivion!

She could feel it, the powerful muscles in his thighs bulging and flexing against her backside, his strong calloused fingers digging into and squeezing her ass cheeks, and of course that mighty rod of masculinity forcing itself ever deeper into her! He was stronger than her, he was over her, he was in control of the situation and of HER, with his every powerful thrust driving her heaving bosom to bounce and shake in perfect sync! Her breath now little more than a gasp, save for the occasional moan, each time his pelvis would force itself against her backside she would lose her breath and kick up a tiny bit of sand. And yet, throughout this all, she felt not fear, nor dread. It was difficult, oh so difficult, not only because she was tired, but because of how wonderful it felt, but when she moved herself just a little, when it seemed like she was pulling away from him, he would pause just an instant, just long enough to give her the opportunity to stop him if she truly wanted or needed him to.

He was in control, he was dominating her, but she knew, she _KNEW_ he would relinquish it without a second thought if she just asked him to, that all it would take for him to stop, to end this, even after how long he had confessed to having wanted this with her, would be her word.

For the first time in her young life, for the first time she could remember, Erza Scarlet felt safe, safe, and at peace. After so many years of running, or hiding, of keeping herself locked away behind literal and metaphorical suits of armor, she was at long last bare, just as the day she had been born, and could feel nothing but contentment and fulfillment.

At long last, she had found what she needed, she had found where she belonged. The mighty Queen of Fairies had found her King.

While the night was upon them there was still light on the middle of the beach, after enough time had passed that neither could remember nor care how long had passed. "Agh! Hah! Erza! Ah!" Grunting as she squeezed and constricted around him for what seemed like the tenth time in their little beach bout, Natsu sunk his hands as hard as he could into the young knight's tight bum! His long cock sliding all the way out of her, the sticky residue of her overheated juices still linking his cock with her slippery pink slit, he drove back into her, the sounds their bodies made as he pumped into her again and again enough to wake up anyone within a mile of their passionate flame!

Barely able to even stay on her elbows now, Erza was helpless to keep her body in check. The many parts that made her as blatantly female as anyone moving all around her, her scarlet hair was a mess about her shoulders, getting stuck wherever there was enough sweat from the intense fucking she was getting; and at the same time though, her breasts…those huge F cup boobs which her armor had always done so well to support before her mate groped and squeezed them in his hold were now left completely on their own! With no way of keeping them supported, they just hung out in the air, her nipples the hardened little pink peaks that they were the only parts of them to touch the ground, making tiny torturous paths in the sand below as the huge masses of female flesh were sent bouncing back and forth every time he pumped into her, the way her nipples just barely skated across the sand only adding to her pleasure!

Looking down at her, at Erza as he fucked out her brains and she squeezed his out, Natsu smirked in sweet satisfaction at the look of unrestrained _pleasure_ on his girl's face, how her tongue fell out as she panted after his every thrust, how her boobs bounced and wobbled underneath her just BEGGING to be groped and fondled until they turned pink again! The way her eyes rolled back into her head as she called out his— _'No!'_

Feeling the many muscles that would have kept them locked together even if Natsu wasn't as well-endowed as he was, the dragon slayer knew _exactly_ what was happening! Leaning down just as his cock was squeezed its hardest yet, he grabbed hold of the knight, her scarlet hair falling over his neck and her head landing on his shoulder as he picked her up, rough, calloused fingers sinking deep into her F cup melons and turning them into a pair of quivering water balloons; the man slung his lady against him, her back against his chest holding her as closely as he could as they came together, the rush of wonderful bliss washing over their sweat soaked forms as the two called out the others name!

"Eeeerrrrrzaaaaa!"

"Naaaatsuuu!"

His lover, sparring partner, and friend collapsing on top of him as his hot seed shot into her, the hot white cream mixing with her own strong juices creating a batch for only the mightiest of warriors, Natsu had to take several moments to recover before he even tried to pick her up. He was exhausted too after all! After a fight that lasted most of the day and then a sex romp that filled out the remainder, he was out of it, and content to hold her in his arms as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, the slightly chilled night air filled only with the sounds of their breathing and sighs of contentment. Erza, nearly unconscious at this point was being lulled to slumber by the strong beating of his heart against her back, its mighty rhythm, like two great hammers a reminder of what she now had, that she had found a place where she needed no armor, and to hide nothing. Natsu in turn could feel the beating of her heart under his left hand, that rough palm having tried its best just like its brother to flatten her firm breasts to her chest. It, like its owner was beating strong, with a new lightness it had never before experienced, the feeling under his hand and sound filling his sensitive ears almost enough to put him down for the count.

Slowly rising to his feet, the dragon slayer held _his_ girl close to him, her body nowhere near starting to cool down after what they'd done together. His eyes scanning the dark sands for her bikini, he knew there was _no_ chance of finding it tonight. Erza was strong enough on her own to allow her to walk around naked if she so wished to without Cana _or_ Bisca having a chance to touch her, besides which for tonight she was coming home with _him_. No if's, no buts, she was safe…unless of course Cana decided to do the same thing to her as she did Lucy…

"Heheheh…" Wiping the drool off of his lips, Natsu rose to his feed, but before he took so much as a single step back in the direction of the 'Lucy Tent' the female in his arms stirred. Expecting a soft moan of happiness, the dragon slayer was SORELY mistaken as suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck! Looking down to see Erza settling back into his arms, the steady thump of his heartbeat as it pulsed along the bite mark in his neck was the perfect backdrop to their love. His lips widening in a smile, he watched as Erza at last dozed off to sleep, his name the last thing to pass from them before she joined oblivion.

"Natsu…"

Carrying his fair maiden to the tent whom the _true_ owner of the thong both fiery wizards had come to adore so much, he clutched it tightly in his right hand, the red fabric blowing in the gentle breeze the night had brought upon them. Picking up the flap to gain entry, the man had to hold back a snicker then as he was entering Lucy's place so soon after ravishing Erza's. Succeeding in keeping what little maturity he had in control, Natsu let out a tired sigh as he lowered the knight down into the comforter, his own hard form dropping like a rock next to a particularly soft…and _VERY_ naughty tent owner.

"EEE!"

Her huge brown opals nearly popping out of her head as she shot up into the air in alarm, the blonde landed back onto her soft backside mere moments after she felt something heavy land beside her. It wouldn't have been the first time Cana or her partner in crime had tried sneaking into her tent since arriving, and she had NO intention of repeating her night of yuri. The girl rubbing her eyes until she could see properly in the darkness of the night, Lucy instantly smiled with joy at seeing Natsu snuggle in beside her, but much to her surprise the _heavy_ thing hadn't been her man. Looking over the out cold dragon slayer, Lucy was shocked to see the unconscious form of Erza Scarlet sleeping peacefully on the other side of her lustful mate. Even MORE surprisingly though was not the fact that the knight was naked and had been in the arms of her boyfriend, but rather it was the look on her face…the look of sheer…happiness… In all the time she had known Erza, in all the many times she had seen her smile, be it in victory, while training, or enjoying her favorite sweet confections, not once had she seen a smile such as this. The moment she saw it, Lucy knew what had happened, the revelations which unfolded being MUCH more than just physical ones as she witnessed the unconscious knight worm her way closer to the dragon slayer of fire, trying her best to remove any space between them.

Feeling her love for her one destined soul mate surging all the more at seeing one of her best friends at last made whole, the buxom blonde bent over in her floral bikini top to plant a soft kiss on her mate's lips when something drew her attention down at her lover's hand, those pale cheeks of hers tinting bright red at what she saw.

"Is that my thong?"

 **A/N: AAAND there it is! FINALLY! Erza has had her lemon! WOO! I have to say the journey may have been a long one, but it was MORE than worth it! Erza has waited a long time for this lemon, longer really than I think many of you might realize. Exactly one year ago to the day I posted the first chapter of Natsu's Bouncy Fairies with Lucy Heartfilia's emotionally and physically intense fun in the woods. Now, after 22 chapters we are here. I love writing this story so much and love these characters so much this has been so much fun. Thank you all for bothering to read my work and for your kind words in any reviews you might have posted. No promises on if I will update faster than this time, but I DO promise that this story has no end in sight! I gave it my all to make this lemon the best Erza Scarlet lemon I could make, so please, if you enjoyed it leave a** _ **REVIEW**_ **so that I can even more spirit to keep writing and keep imagining. My poll is still up and I should be updating other smaller fics with chapters in the coming weeks both Fairy Tail and DBZ. I am sure I'll see you around!**


	23. Mommy's Magenta Mountains

**A/N: Erza's arc may be over, but the story is** _ **far**_ **from its climax!**

 **The Night of Erza:**

 _SWISH!... SWOOSH!... FROOOOUUUUSH!_

As the sun set upon the lovers whose hearts had been held apart for so long, their eyes gazing into those of their partner's despite the dying light that illuminated them, there was another out there, another being who still held out a glorious need for the dragon slayer of fire; for the one who saved her from a life of despair and loneliness…a life without love. The orange tinted waves which edged closer and closer towards a black bikini top, the warmth of the titanic feminine flesh which it had adorned still held within it, growing nearer and nearer despite their calmness in the face of the cool breeze; not too far away, that other heart's precious pulse threw up those very same waters around it in a flurry of passion.

The glowing waters of the setting sun flying up into the air, it was neither the cool breeze which parted them, nor the bound lovers beside them that made them shudder; the beating heart, standing in the middle of these clear waters was what made them quake. "NATSU!" a sharp moan of bliss leaving the fair maiden's lips as she sent another wave splashing out to her left, Juvia looked so beautiful here…in her element as she did her duty of love. "Oh…Natsu…" With a hint of pink covering her extremely pale skin, the bluenette smiled with joys unknown to most in this world as she moved her hands down, parting them before rising the twin sets of fingers back up again, the blue glow which surrounded them igniting as it made contact with the sea.

"Juvia can't believe her Natsu is BACK!" Shouting out her happiness into the dying light of the sky, the water mage needed not to pay attention to her actions, the many fish she sent flying out of the water with each of her magical strikes landing perfectly in the bucket she'd set out to catch them in. Doing this dance, it had seemed like eons to the young lady since her lover had been sucked into another realm, since they had been parted only hours after he made her understand that should… _things_ … she suspected of being true in fact be so, that she would not be without a strong shoulder to lean on, and a hot pair of lips to caress her natural bounties as she made her way into the next chapter of her life.

Halting her fishing session as her emotions got the better of her, Juvia wrapped her arms tightly around her scantily clad body, the black bikini with green trim which was held on by several strings clinging to her not because of those knots which bound them, but because of the cool ocean waters which plastered the thin fabric against her porcelain curves like a second skin, the small round tips of her pink nipples sticking out as her tight top made it a very easy job to figure out _exactly_ what her thirty four Es looked like…even for someone who wasn't a Cana.

"Ohhh! Juvia really wants Natsu to like all this fish she's caught for him!" Her eyes opening up from the adorably hopeful expression she had just had as she looked over at her bucket of fish, the wooden tub easily competing with her bikini top in the amount of flesh spilling out of it. Watching as several fish fell out of the bucket to flop around on the sand, her thoughts were right where they could be expected to be…with her love. "Natsu must be REALLY hungry after being gone for so long without eating!" She smiled before knocking another wave of unfortunate creatures out of the surf and onto her fish bucket, "…Juvia will make SURE he has everything he needs to stay strong…"

The bluenette letting her fingers lose their beautiful bright blue glow once more, her eyes soon started to shimmer as she thought about what would happen when she returned to the main camp with her catch, a meal fit only for the one man whose right it was to comfort her in every way he…and _she_ desired him to. The world around her ceasing to exist, Juvia could not feel the wind as it blew through her blue pony tail, or the various critters of the sea as they pushed past her legs, free to move about the area without ending up as lunch for a man who could cook them as he ate. The bluenette was in a land of her own now…her mind, both body and spirit going there to enjoy just what she could expect to happen when she came back to her lover and how _he_ would reward her for gathering her girly tribute for him so well.

" _Oh…my stomach…why is it aching so much?..." Groaning like the hungry man that he was, there was Natsu, on his back as an animal reaching the end of his life would be. He was starving, without food he could not satiate his body enough to either pleasure his pride nor keep himself mobile. "…Where's…dinner?..." Looking out at the females gathered around him, the man was met by no gazes, Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, Levy…none of them good meet his eyes as they were. Slumped down on their parted thighs, they stared straight down at the sand in shame, their duties to their love failed; they could not feed him, and so they had no right to his love._

 _Lying back as he felt the end nearing him, Natsu could only groan in agony at his demise, "Ugh…if…if only Juvia were here…" he stopped to let out a low gasp, the body which had long made so many happy shutting down for good, "…I…I just want…wanted to see her one last time before…" another wave of coughing halting his speech, the various female wizards around him could only hide their faces, the tears they shed not for him to deal with, "…before I…die…"_

 _His eyes drooping down, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, Natsu was at the finale of his life. It had been a good one, a VERY good one lately, but all things had to come to an end eventually, so, the light leaving him, he slowly slumped down to— "NATSU!" Could it be?... Bringing everything he had to the front just to stay conscious, the dragon slayer of fire saw a sight which made him certain he was saved. Running as fast as she could towards him, was his savior…the one girl whose love for him could overcome ANY obstacle! "Juvia…" bringing a smile to his cracked lips as she arrived, his nose soon perked up as the smell of freshly cooked fish graced them._

" _Please don't die, Natsu!..." Juvia cheered at him as she set the fish down in front of him, the blue haired girl letting her sapphires sparkle and shine at his own dark pair, her love igniting his enough to get him going again. "…Please…eat what Juvia has cooked for you…" The girl bringing one half charred fish to her mate's lips, he gingerly opened his mouth to eat it. His movements were slow at first, eating only what the girl put into his mouth for him, but after two or three fish his strength started to return! The man's eyes alight with his old fire again Juvia watched as he ate his fill, quickly devouring the entire bucket full, his pink head disappearing beneath the many fish skeletons inside it before he appeared once more, falling back onto his firm bum to rub his oversized belly. "Ahhh…Juvia…" he gazed up at his love with a look of endearment even she had a hard time putting into focus in her dreamland, "…that was the best meal I've ever had…" Patting his belly happily, the man was indeed saved, but as the other girls slowly slinked away in shame Juvia was not done…_

 _Her pink lips turning up in a grin wide enough to rival a certain blue cat upon catching Natsu and Lucy in a compromising position, the water mage shook her head from side to side, letting her blue locks cascade around her shoulders as she looked down at her love. "Natsu shouldn't compliment Juvia's food just yet…" Reaching behind her back, thin fingers twiddled with first one knot…and then the other, the vast webbing holding her bikini top against her chest unraveling, she let it fall to the sand in front of her lover as she crossed her arms over her bountiful bosom, "…Natsu still hasn't had his dessert…" Still happily licking his lips, the fire wizard's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as the black and green bikini top landed at his feet. Slowly looking up at the young maiden kneeling before him, his gaze was immediately yanked to the massive thirty four double H cup boobies the girl was cradling in her arms._

 _In pure and utter awe as the bluenette slowly shuffled closer to him, the man could not look away from the twin bouncy masses of pale flesh squished together in her arms, each white globe wobbling and jiggling against the other as they were rocked around with her movements._ _"Don't be afraid, my love…" that grin of hers nonexistent to him as Natsu kept staring at the massive mounds of boobflesh nestled in her arms, all but their pink peaks jutting up and out of her hold to jiggle against her chest in the open air like a pair of quivering water balloons, "…My body belongs to you…just please…" Juvia letting out a long sigh as the man she'd saved sunk his calloused palms into the undersides of her pale globes, their weight his to carry along with their softness as Juvia released them into his possession, "…Don't be too rough…"_

The fantasy coming to a close as Natsu squished his face into Juvia's painfully sensitive water balloons, the soft flesh billowing out in all directions despite his best efforts to contain it, the bluenette's moans of sheer pleasure kept her eyes closed when reality started to come back to her…even if the rest of her was a little less…under control. The red streak which began at the far corners of her cheeks now spreading far and wide across her delicate face, Juvia was oblivious to the blue coronas of magic still glowing upon the tips of her fingers. "Oh, Natsu! Juvia LOVES your face between her poor breasts!" Calling out to her mate in pure bliss, the girl swept her right hand downward, the magic which she had been using to cull fish still at full strength around it, she smashed it into the water once more, but instead of just fish that were flung up into the air…there was another creature altogether…one that was MORE than capable of fulfilling the buxom maiden's request from her absent mate.

"Please! Stick your head into Juvia's soft cleavage and have as much fun as you want!" No sooner had that last wish left the water mage's lips was it fulfilled with gusto! For up in the air with the many, many falling fish was one long…green…slippery eel… Having been flung up with her last accidental strike upon mother nature's bounty, the slimy creature was being quickly dragged back down to Earth Land now, gravity pulling all eight inches of wiggling flesh down to just the place where it was needed most…

 _Squuuoish!_

As if being forced out of a delightful fantasy land where her true love was pleasuring her body wasn't bad enough, the sight Juvia saw when she came OUT of that fantasy was enough to make the girl lose her little mind completely! Feeling something soft plunge deep into her jiggly valley only mere moments after she let out her plea, Juvia's eyes first looked down to see what was touching her, those blue orbs _wishing_ they would see the pink haired head she adored so much crammed between her jugs not there, her expression was one of surprise at first…but then…as those large sapphires of hers focused in on the six or so inches of green flesh flapping around over the top of her breasts, her eyes shrunk down to the size of peas just as she opened her mouth up wide to squeal!

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The love struck bluenette had been so turned on…so happy…and so filled with love only moments before, but now she was the most embarrassed she'd ever been in her entire life! Squealing as loudly as her lungs would allow, Juvia's hair shot out as she reacted to the new, _foreign_ sensation rubbing around in such an intimate place on her body. Not wasting a moment she grabbed her soft breasts, her thin digits sinking into her own sensitive flesh as she tried to shake the disgusting creature out of her bosom! "No! You can't go in therrrrre…" The buxom water fairy whined as she felt it slithering around more and more in her rack, "…those are only for Natsuuuu…"

Struggling to force the eel out as best she could, all the bikini clad wizard was able to do was lose the high pony tail she had her hair in, her blue locks falling around her freaked out face, they only seemed to frame the intense shade of red her cheeks were currently burning with! "No! Ah! Ah! Go! A-way!" Squeezing her poor breasts as hard as she could, Juvia let out a soft gasp of pleasure and pain as she gave her melons one last shake to rid herself of the perverted animal! Flinging her boobs up before gravity brought them back down again, she had thought she'd at last done it…alas though… "No…" she'd thought wrong.

The eel moving its slime coated body back and forth, back and forth, it slowly started wriggling its way even deeper between the helpless bluenette's pale white cleavage. Her whole body shivering from the sensations of the creature…that slimy...long thing twisting and turning as it slid further and further in between her poor E cups, Juvia could only watch as just the tip of the eel was still popping up out of her overweight melons, the rest… "Ooohhh…ahhhhh…n—no…" The rest having the time of its life between the bountiful girls of Juvia Lockser… Too weak from both her struggles with the eel AND her fishing earlier, Juvia was helpless, but to let out moan after needy moan from what she was experiencing… This thing…this disgusting thing, she could feel it… _'No…ah...J…Juvia can feel it…it…its…'_ Another sharp gasp interrupting her thoughts, Juvia mashed her hands into the fronts of her bikini cups, her palms pressing into her increasingly hard nipples just to keep from losing her sanity, _'…The eel is wriggling around between Juvia's breasts…it…it feels so…so…'_

The pin pricks for eyes the girl once held now expanding out to almost completely block out the whites of her eyes, Juvia could feel it now…Natsu…this was what it would be like if _he_ were to violate her in such a way… Slamming her beautiful eyes shut, the water mage ceased trying to fight the sea creature as it slowly worked its way through her cleavage, getting closer and closer to the other side the longer it struggled, instead though, when she opened those blue orbs again, she saw a MUCH different being struggling in her rack. Anyone who might have seen what was happening would have seen a very… _very_ well endowed bluenette, her shortish hair cascading around her shoulders as she continuously pressed and squished her hands into the fronts of her ample melons, the girl seemingly _trying_ to keep what was currently wriggling around in her boobs from escaping! The couple inches of green tail squirming around as it stuck out the top of Juvia's cleavage, the rest of the eel's long, slippery body kept wriggling around deep between those two soft globes of white flesh, the movements of the creature sending each mound jiggling up and down over the tops of her bikini top.

The display _far_ too erotic for even the most perverted of humans alive to witness without fainting went on for a whole five more minutes, the blue haired girl never once ceasing her efforts to force the beast out from between her breasts, and the eel slowly working its way deeper and deeper into the soft flesh that surrounded it until it finally found daylight. "Ah…no…no more…Ju…Juvia can't…she can't take…any…" clamping her thighs even tighter together from the sensations making her huge boobs bounce and jiggle around from the inside, the water mage of Fairy Tail found herself unable to keep control. "…JUVIA CAN'T HOLD ON!" The feeling of this thing manipulating her breasts so well at last taking its toll on the poor girl, Juvia came. Her eyes squeezed just as tightly shut as her thighs were…as her cleavage was… she swung out her arms in one final blissful display of satisfaction, the blue auras which had adorned her fingers back at full strength, the impact they made upon hitting the water was immense!

 _SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

A huge spiral of sea water rising up to surround the girl _and_ her lucky lodger for the time being in a swirl of blue liquid, it rose up a good ten feet tall before falling back down into the ocean again, the force of the magic imbued explosion pulling the two of them back down with it! And then…silence…whereas before there were squeals of panic interspersed by beleaguered moans of lust, now there was nothing; no eel…no girl…well actually there were a couple things however… The waves slowly returning to normal, several feet away from where the busty bluenette had experienced her first hentai encounter, on the small rocks of the beach washed up a black string bikini top…the green trimmed sides and straps getting caught on the pebbles just as a matching pair of bikini bottoms joined them.

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHHH—AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The silence shattered by the sudden much needed breath of air from a fairy girl, Juvia erupted out of the chilly water, her body covered from head to toe in the cool substance, small droplets sliding down her flawless porcelain curves on all sides. Happy to at long last be back up at the surface again, the girl first looked to her left…and then to her right before she realized that nothing was there…the eel was gone…her ordeal was over… One small hand wiping her forehead as she let out a short sigh, Juvia was relieved that the slippery creature was out of her cleavage for good this time. "Uhhhhh…thank Natsu that's over…" letting go of the pent up stress in her system, the girl could rest easy as her blue strands of hair clung to her face and neck, a scarce few caressing the soft globes which had only recently been a battleground all their own. "…Juvia _REALLY_ didn't deserve that…"

The waters around her once more calming down with her lack of struggling, the girl was just about to turn and check to make sure her catch was still there when the oddest thing happened… "Huh…that's strange…" Juvia peaked one blue eyebrow as she felt a cool breeze wash across her bare breast, the wind swirling atop her pink nipple like a pair of well-trained fingers, the sensations making the little bud harden just as it had before, "…why can Juvia feel the wind?...Juvia has on a bikini—" Her open thoughts crashing to a screaming halt the moment she looked down, that unfortunate water mage found her eyes shrinking for what was to become the second time that night. Blue orbs roaming across first one delightfully nude white globe and then the other, the pink tips as hard as pebbles, Juvia could already feel her blush returning with a vengeance as she clenched her thighs together, the lack of fabric between them confirming her worst fears.

"KIIIIIYAAAAAAAHHHH!" Crossing her arms over her nude body as best she could, Juvia squished one arm across her bare breasts, the oversized marshmallows jiggling all over the place and refusing to be pinned down so easily, the slime from the eel making it _IMPOSSIBLE_ for the girl to cover them with even a little pressure, her boobies slipping right out every single time she tried. Her other hand cupping her recently opened pussy, Juvia soon found that her little fishing trip had resulted in her being completely naked out on the beach and her body being _way_ too slippery to conceal with equally slippery hands! Her squeal echoing into the night sky as she tried in vain to keep her overweight girls in check, each soft orb slipping out of her grasp to jiggle back on her chest the moment she secured its sister, she was totally unaware of the pair of light blue orbs which had seen it all.

For watching from the very beginning, her short pink hair waving slightly in the quiet breeze which made the bluenette's body so responsive to the eel's caresses, was Virgo.

Hiding in the many small patches of palm fronds which peppered the sandy beach, the little spirit maid could feel her cheeks burning a bright red as she watched Juvia's naked shuffle in the water, the curvy nudist at last settling to use her large bucket of fish to sandwich her slippery boobies against her chest to keep them from escaping. "Ah…so _that_ is where ladies with huge busts like to be touched…" She noted, the maid taking a moment to look down at her own _comparatively_ 'modest' pair of D cups.

Still keeping her blue eyes locked on her perky pearly mounds, she gently slipped two fingers down between them before wiggling them back and forth between them. The red blush which already occupied her cheeks like Natsu was Erza's body right now, growing ever larger, the celestial spirit _knew_ she had struck gold! "Indeed…" Virgo shut her eyes for a moment as she extracted her fingers, the quirky pinkette experiencing a small amount of what Juvia had gone through when she pretended something was between her boobs. Looking at her fingers she then raised her other hand to stand alongside it, each one opening and closing as she thought. Looking at her fingers like a maestro before a great concert, she smiled, "… _THIS_ is how I will apply Princess's sun lotion tomorrow…"

"NOOO!" Juvia cried out to the stars, their light illuminating her bare pale flesh for her audience of one to see, "…Juvia can't bring her fish to Natsu NAKED!" Her slime coated boobies bouncing and jiggling around between the bucket and her chest with every step she took, the girl knew she would be in for a very… _VERY_ rough home coming if Cana got a hold of her before she was back to her tent. Feeling a sharp blast of air slip between her parted thighs as she tried to walk back to camp, Juvia's squeal reaffirmed to the pink maid that she was correct in her plans to please her princess. "…Juvia's body belongs only to Natsuuuuu!"

 **Tent of Two Blondes, Next Morning:**

At long last the dragon slayer had returned home, the family which had been separated all those days ago finally reunited as one. Their numbers, while far from small when Natsu departed, had now increased with the addition of the mighty S class wizard, Erza Scarlet, the knight's love for the one passionate fire wizard shining just as brightly as all those who'd had their chances before her. The sun rising, it was the dawn of a new day, and a new series of experiences for the young group; the goals of the past won; what would they face next?

"Ahhhh…"

"Oooooohhhh…"

"Uuuuuuhhh-aaahhhh…"

Three sounds, three fairies, three different wonderful experiences unfolding at the same time; it looked as if the new dawn was _already_ fulfilling many a lovely wish in the tent of the twin blondes. "Ahhh…" Her thin pink lips parting in her light sleep, Lucy Heartfilia was unaware to what was causing her such pleasures in her unconscious state, her mind not of this world, all she could do was enjoy the various sensations shooting throughout her body, her soft globe pulsing every few moments with the mysterious feeling. "Oooooohhhh…" Tough fists clenching tightly at the hard sides of another pale figure, it was Erza who let out moan after deep moan, the chorus of her heated sounds combining well with Lucy's soft sighs. The pair of fairy babes, their eyes squeezing shut as hard as they could be, it was only the rough finger tips which dug into their naked busts that kept them that way. "Ahhhh….ah…ahhhh…" Fidgeting against the increasingly aggressive grip on one of her soft mounds, all the blonde was able to do was make her situation ever worse as those hard digits sank even deeper into both hers…and _Erza's_ feminine endowments.

Both fairy girls now starting to squirm more and more as time went on, they were already beginning to work up a sweat! Long strands of scarlet and shorter curtains of blonde hair waving about on pillows much smaller than the soft cushions which jiggled and bounced around on their chests with each and every twist and turn, they were helpless to resist the devious hands which had their bodies at their mercy! "OMMMMM! Mmmmmmmmm!" But as bad as the pair of Earth Land fairies had it… "MMMMMMMM!" The lone blonde vixen from Edolas had it much… _much_ worse…

Lucy Ashley hadn't been able to do much since her arrival in the land of her new lover. Sure, she had learned an entirely new form of magic all her own, threatened to set a bitch on fire…and then of course there was her jaw dropping, hard-on forming, panty dropping make out session with her bikini clad alternate self…but no one would remember those things, _especially_ not that last thing. No, she really hadn't done anything in this new land which she now lived in…and it didn't matter… "Mmmmm…" Because she was not alone anymore… Back in Edolas the top heavy wrestler had found herself increasingly alone despite always being surrounded by her fellow former wizards. _'It was like I had lost my place the moment he left…'_ The girl, while still asleep, had thoughts of her own even while her body continued to release hot groans of ecstasy, _'…One moment I was starting a relationship with the boy I loved…the next…'_ Her body twisting and turning the more this new heat spread throughout her body, Luce's dreamy thoughts were increasingly at odds with her sleeping form, her every sad thought countered by a happy moan, _'…I was a third wheel in my own life…'_

"UUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" A particularly hard stroke sending pangs of pleasure up along every available nerve, the blonde girl from Edolas could feel her unconscious thoughts slipping away before she could even think them for herself, _'But then…'_ her chest heaving up and down as she tried to take in as much air as she could in this momentary breather she had been given from her mysterious assault, the sweat which had been building up all over the wizard's body finally did its work; one soft, creamy white breast jiggling just a _little_ too much for her clothes to handle, it slowly slipped out from underneath Luce's small bikini top, the bouncy globe giving a healthy wobble before the tiny pink pebble at the tip began to harden in the cool air around it. _'…but then_ _he_ _came for me…'_

Pink lips identical to the pair currently contorted on the celestial wizard opening wide in pleasurably agony, Luce Ashley's body was under _much_ worse duress than those of her fellow fire wizard lovers were…her huge boobs, twin G cups of bouncy female flesh, one concealed in a skimpy bikini top, the other treating the blonde to her first wardrobe malfunction of the new world were untouched…unmolested by the hungry hands of the male dragon slayer… Another deep moan of heated abuse leaving her open mouth, the blonde's body heaved and shook as another slippery lick went all the way up her tight slit.

Alone, and without anyone to come to her aid, Luce was resistant at first to the Earth Land male's advances, holding herself shut as long as she could, her heart was eventually pried open to be filled with the love he had for her…just as her pussy was now with his tongue. "Uuhhhh….uuuhh-ahhhh…" One heavy globe jiggling freely as another hot lap of his rude tongue ran along her pink slit, the celestial slayer wanted this… _needed_ this…the closeness which only her destined mate could bring her. Her thoughts no more, washed away with lust as a rough muzzle forced its way between her silken lips, the mean muscle spear leading the assault on her body diving into her open flower to lap up any juices she had for it, the girl could not think about how she had been saved, her body defeated and held helpless before all those who had begun to turn their backs on her as time went on. But even though they had looked away from her, either out of shame or pity for so long, they had turned back around to see her rebirth, the death of the girl whom fate had forsaken, and the new life of the fighter who at long last had the one she desired holding her close to his side.

Fidgeting more and more, the temperature in the tent was growing increasingly unlivable as the seconds ticked past. It would have been bad enough with one fairy girl sighing up a storm, but three? Something was bound to break soon, someone was going to wake up and smell the morning mischief going on, but it HAD to be one of the girls…because the boy…he was in dreamland right now…even if he didn't have to be asleep to be there. "Ohhh…yeah…" A wide happy smile spreading across the dragon slayer's face, a long dribble of drool dripped down his chin and down along his neck as he enjoyed his time in sleep's embrace. It was beautiful where he was, everywhere the pink haired man looked there was splendor to behold! Huge marshmallow trees dotted the landscape, their short branches hanging right beside a notch in the middle of the trunk it was the perfect height for a young male to reach up and take his fill.

"Tasty marshmallow…uhhhhh…" Dreamland Natsu running up to the pink and cream colored tree, he instantly reached up with both hands, his fingers outstretched as the man took a plush globe of creamy goodness into each palm, but no matter what he did they wouldn't budge! Alternating between squeezing and pulling, Natsu tried his best to get them to come off, the oversized treats doing little more than jiggling and wobbling in his grip. "Urrr…" Groaning unhappily between a pair of thick white thighs in the real world, the dragon slayer's annoyance with his bouncy desserts sent wave after wave of wonderful shocks up along Luce's core as his lips vibrated against her budding clit.

"Uuuuuaaaahhhh…"

Another deep moan erupting from the girl's parted lips as her lower pair was happily devoured by the hungry fire boy, it was _SHE_ who was ready to explode any second! _'Natsu…he…he wasn't_ _my_ _Natsu…'_ the former flower of Edolas knew in her heart that even while this Natsu had saved her…helped her recover from the pain brought on from her's departure…he…he still wasn't Dragion, but… _'…and that's alright with me…'_ a large smile somehow managing to form upon those very same lips pulled apart by groans of pleasure, Luce was happy…she no longer wanted the Natsu she could never have, and indeed had turned her back on when the chance for his friendship presented itself. The fires of her very soul catching alight with each and every flick of her _true_ lover's tongue upon her unprotected maidenhood, the blonde was right where she now knew she had always belonged…with the crazy bunch who had one day invaded her world and, with the one man who led the charge on the castle now leading the assault on her body. Her consciousness stirring more and more with the increasing slickness of her body, her heavy globes jiggling ever more so long the longer the dragon's feast went on, those very fires in her heart were just about ready to burst!

But the roughhousing exhibitionist from Edolas wasn't the only fairy girl stirring on this morning of new beginnings, the insatiable touches of her mate stirring to life the other blonde in Natsu's life, Lucy Heartfilia felt the sunshine of a new dawn grace her slowly opening brown orbs as she opened her eyes. "Uuuhhh…" The light of the tent gradually coming into focus, the celestial wizard was greeted not by the sight of her submerged, and quite frankly soaking wet twin, but rather of another pair of black irises, the stronger yet still gracefully feminine portals of Erza Scarlet greeting her before those of any other. "…hmmm?...Erza?..." Lucy yawned, asking the redhead first, her mind still hazy from sleep, but before long though the memories of her previous awakening the night before returned. A light pink blush coating her pale cheeks, the girly girl looked across the lacey pillows she'd brought with her and over to the young woman who was now not only just her comrade in arms, but a friend in the bed of love as well.

"Good morning to you too, Lucy…" A slight, yet unmistakably happy grin forming on the knight's lips, the way she spoke to the cheerful blonde, the way she looked at her…it was enough to solidify as fact the various images and thoughts which had been so hastily compiled the night before when that very redhead had been dropped down beside her, "…Are you feeling well this lovely morning?..." Propped up on her right elbow, Erza's hand kept her head up at a slight angle, but nevertheless her friendly and overall radiant demeanor struck the blonde just as it should; as words of joy from one family member to another. "Yeah…" Lucy replied, the younger fairy rolling on her left side to better face her stronger and wiser friend, "…I'm feeling wonderful…" keeping her eyes locked on those of the scarlet haired wizard, she smiled, her voice softening as its tone reached one only those closest to her ever heard, "…it makes me so happy to see you smiling again…"

Ignoring the feeling of finger tips once more trailing along the underside of her firm bosom, Erza was equally jubilant to see the one who had breathed new light into her old friend feeling the same joy that she was, her round globes wobbling as the cover struggled to cover their soft peaks, Titania slowly reached out towards the other girl, her rougher hand quickly being met by the softer, daintier touch of the Princess, the two united as one, the passion of their friendship for one another and feelings for the one fairy boy to make them happy flowing unheeded between them. "Well then I won't ever stop smiling…because you deserve to always be ha-" Erza grinned, her grip on the blonde's hand tightening as she had a sudden change of heart, "…well actually…" moving a little closer to her smaller guildmate, the redhead had a mischievous look on her face as she looked at her, "…you're pretty cute when you're mad too, so I can't keep you happy _all_ the time." Her grin changing into a wide smirk as laughter took over her body upon seeing the celestial wizard's sudden pouty expression, Erza delivered the killing blow between breaths, "Although I think Natsu is already pretty good at making you do both!"

Watching Erza laugh, the toughest girl Lucy had ever met laughing, it was a sight the young blonde had wanted to witness for quite some time, at last…at long last one of her closest friends…and indeed a person who had come to be a sort of big sister to her…she was happy... Her small pout eventually transforming into a smile just as wide as her fellow fairy, Lucy closed her eyes and laughed, the pair now able to freely express their love for the one hot head they adored more than life itself.

The moments of joy passing like a summer's breeze, the same wind which had graced the tender skin of Erza Scarlet upon her first time in the sand blowing through the large tent, the young ladies at last calmed down. Reopening her eyes once more, Erza felt a blush unquestionably as pink as the one on Lucy spreading across her cheeks, looking right at the key wielding wizard, she could _see_ on Lucy's body the same movements she now felt on her own firm form. "Uhhh, Lucy?..." Her apprehension filled voice regaining the blonde's attention, the Heartfilia girl brought her gaze back up to the scarlet knight, her own lips opening up in turn, "Huh?...What is it, Erza?..." she asked, but as the buxom female finished speaking, she _felt_ just what her friend had been asking her about. Her unbound golden curtain of hair sliding along her shoulders as she slowly looked down at her chest, Lucy was greeted by the sight of a number of bumps moving around close to her chest, her pale skin darkening as those bumps, which she was now certain were indeed fingers, suddenly sunk into the soft flesh of her bare boobs.

"Uhhh…ah…ahhh…" A short sigh of pleasure coursing throughout her delicate form the moment the fingers she recognized so well as those of her boyfriend squeezed her breast like a ripe melon, Lucy's body gave only a small shiver as the effects of this attack took hold. Scarlet hair still hanging down from where her head was propped up on one arm, Erza watched with increasingly curious eyes at what her fellow mage was going through. _'So_ _this_ _is what I looked like last night…'_ Brown orbs glued to the naked girl before her it was obvious to the knight that while strong in her own right, Lucy Heartfilia was helpless once her mate truly started savoring the body _so_ many of their guildmates lusted after. Gentle moans filtering out between slow gasps, Lucy's body gave tiny twists and turns as she squirmed against her mate's touch, her movements making the cover which covered her modesty fall down, exposing to the lucky viewer just how Natsu worked.

One tan skinned hand roaming across the fair maiden's chest, it was like watching a starfish cross a pair of large rocks, a pair of very large and _VERY_ soft rocks that is. Natsu's fingers stretching out as much as they could, even at their widest they clearly had no chance at covering half of the round globe they were currently molesting. "Ehhh…" Her eyes shooting back up to see Lucy bring her arms up to squirm a little more against that pesky hand Erza gradually let them fall back down to the main event, the fingers of the dragon slayer sliding down the blonde's soft flesh before cupping that one heavy melon from underneath, the pale white flesh slowly being manipulated in his skilled hand before giving it a couple bounces.

' _Interesting…'_ Erza stared at the display of male lust for the female body with what could only be described as serious interest, the way his rough digits sunk so easily into the blonde's breast catching her attention most of all. _'...They're so soft…he isn't being very rough, but still he is doing so much to them…'_ Scarlet cheeks and scarlet hair looking on, Natsu gradually increased the ferocity of his attack. Catching the underside of his girlfriend's naked boob in his palm, he closed his fingers around it before squeezing, "Uwuuuuhhhh!" Lucy's lips parting to release what seemed like her nth sigh Natsu kept going, his thick digits molding the tender flesh of her mound as if it were firmer bread dough. Watching this all happen, seeing how Natsu must have touched her the night before in those moments she had blanked out either from pure joy or hot pleasure, Erza's attention was focused entirely on the small pink areola of the Heartfilia heiress. The evil digits of a man slowly surrounding the tiny pink bud at the center of the thin disk, she failed to realize that while it was Lucy's soft boob which had been under attack this whole time, the blonde's light pink half eraser tip sized pebble wasn't the _only_ thing about to get a loving pinch!

"Uuuugh!"

Her own lips parting just as widely as the celestial's, Erza's attention was not on the younger girl now! Despite being slightly shorter in size and having a larger areola, Titania's dark pink nipples were JUST as vulnerable to a dragon slayer attack. Grunting alongside her sighing guildmate, the knight could only look down and watch, helplessly in pleasure as Natsu Dragneel pinched her _surprisingly_ hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The glass cutting bud being rolled around in between the pair, it was like seeing the man's fingers bully Lucy's globe before, only this time instead of five Natsu brutes feeling up the overweight blonde globe, it was two lean Natsu fiends playing tug of war with her pink pebble.

' _I…I see now…'_ Erza's eyes slowly closed into half crescents the longer it went on, her mind growing hazy from the touches to her breast, _'…this is the_ _other_ _side of Natsu…'_ a moan erupted from her lips, _'…this is what I have to look forward to every morning…'_ Her brown portals, while barely open, were centered entirely on her smaller curvy companion, her fellow fairy girl blushing bright red, Erza could only grin as Lucy's face turned into a small pout, the girl seeming troubled for just a moment, she suddenly grabbed a hold of the hand assaulting her nipple, and then under the shocked gaze of Erza Scarlet, using all of her strength, Lucy pulled the open palm of her mate into her chest, releasing another heavy sigh as his hand instinctively began groping and massaging her huge boobies without mercy, the soft flesh bouncing and jiggling between squeezes as he kept jumping from one heaving globe to the other. Seeing this all happen, watching as Natsu felt up the blonde without asking, and how Lucy without warning made the pinkette be rougher with her, the blushing knight of Fairy Tail fully understood what she had been trying to get into for so long. _'Heh…I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different…'_ Erza smiled, not trying at all to hold back the moan ripping through her body as now her firm mound was cupped just as the Princess's soft one was, the rough fingers groping and kneading her breast, trying to make it as submissive as those of her friend, _'…This is Fairy Tail after all…we never hold_ _anything_ _back!'_

The two most well-known of Fairy Tail's fairies enjoying the time they finally had with their boyfriend, Lucy, the girl with no end of perverts ogling her at every turn, and Erza, the maiden whose power put those same scoundrels back in line; they were happy…because they had someone who, despite massive failings when it came to understanding the fairer sex, actually _did_ in a way get them like no others did. Lucy was not a slut like her detractors liked to peg her as. She wore the revealing and flashy clothes that she did because she was _**PROUD**_ of her body and so she showed it off as tastefully as she could, besides, it wasn't like a girl with large breasts and curves like she had deserved to hide them just because she was well-endowed. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Erza was not a brute or masculine as some liked to call her. The knight was not a girly girl like the blonde, but she was _**FAR**_ from manly; she savored pastries to no end, gifts, no matter how small lit her world alight with joy, and she desired closeness. While Lucy showed cleavage and style to try and be confidant, Erza covered most of her flesh, sealing away a great deal of her femininity under a heavy layer of steel and iron so that she could feel safe. Despite their differences though, how they dressed, how they acted, and indeed who they were, the pair of Fairy Tail's most well-known ladies wanted one thing in common most of all…and _that_ was what they got from that oh so special dragon slayer…love.

The temperature in the tent getting more and more unbearable the longer the sweet torture of fairy flesh went on, a thin layer of sweat soon covered both the blonde and redhead, the smells of their increasingly hot arousals making the air around them humid with need. The hands of a male fairy, a fairy beyond lucky in his years cupping and molding their bare breasts, the girls finally decided it was high time they copped a feel of their own. Boy's bodies were _just_ as fun to tease as girl's were after all. "Uuhh…L…Lucy?..." Erza groaned, gazing over at the blonde as she continued to writhe against the boy's rude touches. The sound of the knight's voice reaching her ears, the Heartfilia heiress looked over, her lips almost too full of heated pants to reply properly, her breasts were _MUCH_ more sensitive to being touched than Erza's were as it were. "Ye—yeah?..." Lucy squinted at the older girl, her thin arms shivering a little as she held them crossed over her heavy bosom, trapping the roving hand of Natsu in with her girls.

' _I wonder what Master and the others would do to have you hold their hand in there?...'_ Not able to help giving the sweet fairy a knowing smirk as her eyes flicked down to the rather naughty display, Erza made herself push aside for now the fact that the innocent Lucy was actually holding Natsu's hand between her boobs and not yelling at him for groping her, there were much more important places to be touched than simply a girl's chest after all. "I think…" she let out another short groan of pleasure, "…I think it's high time we show Natsu just how… _happy_ …" the knight winked at that last work, "…we are with his touches…"

Seeing the barely held together expression of curiosity on the key holder's face slowly transform into one just as sneaky and depraved as that of the redhead, Erza was pleased to know that as Lucy nodded her head, she had a cohort in crime for what they would do next. Natsu had been a bad boy this morning…a _very_ bad boy…feeling up two beautiful young ladies like themselves…fairy guys were insatiable in their lust for flesh once their inner carnivore was unleashed as it were, but so were the girls, and if the public thought the ladies of Fairy Tail were bat shit crazy enough on a normal day, they had _NO_ idea what they were capable of when their male halves triggered their wild side.

Two sets of brown orbs meeting over a couple sets of abused breasts, Erza and Lucy nodded in sweet agreement at what they were going to do. First, they'd pull down the covers, exposing the punk who'd been enjoying the bounties nature had blessed them with so much, and then…then they would take hold of _HIS_ blessing from nature…and with their small hands wrapping around it, rub it until he BEGGED them to let him off. The pair smirking like the partners in crime that they were, the buxom duo were just about to yank the covers down when suddenly the hands which had been manhandling them all morning left! "What?..." "The?..." Lucy starting the question and Erza finishing it, the girls had mere moments to prepare themselves before suddenly a head, and well _QUITE_ a body popped up between them!

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sucking in as much of the humid air around her as she could, Luce's short blonde hair sprung up slightly from her head, the vast majority of it staying matted against her skull, the heat from where she had been coating the nubile blonde in a slippery layer of sweat the likes of which made the two Earth Land girls seem dry by comparison. Their surprised brown orbs centering on the _also_ naked fairy squished between them, they realized that as bad as they'd been having it with the boy groping their boobs all morning, their struggles were _NOTHING_ compared to what Luce had been going through in her sleep. "Yes…Natsu…fuck me…fuck your dirty little girl…" Moaning in her sleep, the lewd requests from the Edolas fairy had, within seconds of appearing, made the other girls' cheeks hot enough to cook eggs on. "…C…C'mon big boy…" letting out another heated groan of pleasure, Luce was clearly enjoying whatever was still happening to her below the covers. "…don't hold back…strip me bare…show _everyone_ that you _OWN_ me…"

The previously bad, and now actually quite good fairies turning to exchange looks before returning their stares back down to the blonde between them, they just lied there watching. While Erza may have been asleep upon her arrival to the blonde tent Lucy remembered glancing over at Luce before she fell back asleep. Back then…the Edo girl…she was STILL fully clothed…preferring to sleep like that in case Cana came by, not that it really mattered though. Given that Ashley was fond of wearing little more than a small string bikini over her impressive bosom she may as well have slept topless if she thought it stood any chance at holding back the grope-happy drunk. But Cana hadn't come by…THAT much was clear to the Heartfilia girl, if she had then she certainly would have woken someone up or at the very least stolen Ashley's bikini top as a trophy to commemorate feeling up the toughest of Edolas' fairies.

' _So…if Cana didn't break in…then…'_ she wondered as she looked over the naked blonde, her short golden strands rubbing against her face like the beads of sweat rolling down her chest, many falling down her sides from her heavy breasts, the lucky few ending up in between the soft pair as they jiggled with her every movement, the slippery cleavage perfect for a little _fun_ , _'…then_ _how_ _did she end up naked?...'_ Lucy Ashley was no weakling, that was for certain…but someone had pulled ALL and she meant ALL of her clothes off, save for one white triangle, during the night to get at the body no Edo man was strong enough to make his. But this wasn't Edolas though…there WAS one man who could handle the handful of angry blonde that she was. _'…I wonder…'_ Taking hold of the cover, Lucy slowly started pulling it down, not noticing how paralyzed with embarrassment Erza was from watching Luce's rather… _bad_ performance.

Her body tossing and turning with the subtle movements deep underneath the covers, Luce suddenly bolted up only to slam back down on her arched back again from a seemingly random pulse deep within her belly. The huge soft Gs of bouncy flesh she paraded around with so much pride jiggling helplessly on her chest, she let out a soft squeak as a pink bud smaller than her nipples was taken in by a burning hot pair of lips, a sneaky tongue slipping over it for a deep kiss even with her struggles to keep it off. "All…all my friends are watching me…pl…please…" Natsu increasing the pressure on the blonde's clit, he swirled his tongue around it before giving a hard suck, his head _more_ than strong enough to handle the force of her mighty thighs as they clamped down hard around him, keeping the man pressed tight against her aching core as he tongue fucked her to oblivion.

"…CLEAN UP YOUR DIRTY GIRL!"

Screaming out in pleasure she had never known before, Ashley's body could not take this kind of abuse any longer! For hours her man had been torturing her like this…his body asleep as was hers, but while in his dreams he was devouring a particularly juicy piece of fruit, SHE was experiencing it all as it happened. The man who'd restored the badass that she was to her original glory with the return of her love happily between her thighs as he ate his fill of her soft, sticky body, Luce held him in her hot core in her dream just as Lucy did his hand to her breasts. The other girls watching though, THEY saw different, her body too weak from a boy licking and suckling her pussy for the first time, her arms were down by her sides, not even able to rise up enough to be free of the covers. The most intense orgasm of her young life tearing her mind apart, the sweet nectar Natsu and Cana alike craved washed into the dragon slayer's mouth like an open pot of honey, the man eagerly licking her pink holds clean of every last drop of her delicious sweetness, he had NO idea what he'd just done to the bad girl of Edolas.

Her white bikini top flying up into the air as her orgasm at last stripped her of the last of her covering; the eyes of a girl propelled from the fires of lustful hell to the lovely glow of heaven's gates popping wide open as her orgasm came to an end, Luce could feel the eyes on her the moment she was brought back to reality. Her cheeks already a light shade of red from the _fun_ she'd been having under the covers with her Earth Land boy, Ashley looked first over to her right, the shocked, embarrassed expression of her other self meeting her head on. Sensing another presence though, the slippery deviant then shifted her gaze to the knight on her left, her face instantly turning a bright shade of red at the alarmed, but no less knowing look the scarlet haired girl was giving her. _"So you_ _DO_ _want Natsu to fuck you…"_ The teasing words of Knightwalker coming back to her, Ashley had seen that very same look on the warrior's face that was on Erza Scarlet's now. _"…Question is…which Natsu is it?..."_ Knightwalker, the mighty female clad in her armor, her short hair adorning her ears instead of Scarlet's longer locks replacing the female before her, Luce's mortification was _FAR_ from over as the memory played on. _"…My bet is on Dragneel…"_ The woman had said, grinning even as Ashley yelled back at her that he wasn't for her, undaunted though, she had turned around, and…getting right in the brawler's face, she had said it like she saw it…how only _Erza_ could. _"…Because he's the_ _ONLY_ _man who could have his way with you."_ Giving the blushing blonde a wink that had sent shivers down her spine, Knightwalker had then gone to bed, ordering her to join her so that she didn't get cold, _'She_ _KNEW_ _the kind of Natsu I wanted even before_ _I_ _did…'_ Luce thought as Knightwalker left her mind once again.

Meeting the smug grin of the scarlet knight, Ashley's dark magenta features told the mage she had hit something _exciting_ when she smiled at her, "Good morning to you too…" That grin of hers never fading, Erza kept her gaze locked on the naked girl, the fact of just how _adorable_ the normally fierce female was as she, with a heavy helping of embarrassment, pulled the covers up to hide her bare boobs, not going past her… _or_ her fellow fairy girl. Her own brown orbs seeing it all, Lucy was surprised to see Ashley cover up as well. Normally the girl was so strong willed, so proud of her body, and if her currently cast aside outfit said anything, _teasing_ in how she liked to show off, this…this sudden display of embarrassed modesty, it was strikingly different from back in Edolas when she had been so brazen as to not even care about giving Natsu who was NOT dating either of them at that time, a full frontal showing of what made both she and the Heartfilia girl the stuff of wet dreams for everyone they passed.

The moment passing just as quickly as it had started, Luce, her face the color of Erza's hair now that her blush had started to soften looked back and forth between the pair, her pride fighting to keep her cool despite the fact she'd obviously been brought to orgasm in front of two friends she hadn't seen in ages. "Well?...What are you two looking at?..." Luce growled, the girl asked flipping her head back and forth between them, all three females may have been devoid of any clothing, but as things stood it was only Ashley who felt naked.

The famous fairy wizards glancing up to shoot a smile back across the bare babe at each other before answering, it was nice knowing they indeed weren't alone in their early morning fun with a boy. "Nothing…" Lucy smiled now, her expected cheerfulness shining through now that the unrequested, but not unwelcome attacks on their bodies had ended for now, "…We're just happy to have you with us." Her chocolate orbs meeting those of her counterpart, Luce watched for any sign of a lie, but quickly remembering just _who_ she was talking to, she slowly eased down her guard. Last time they met it was Lucy who had been constantly being teased, usually about either her body _or_ her relationship with the monster that had tried to suck the juice out of her slit like the meat out of a shellfish; this girl was no threat to her…however…

"Yeah, it's been too long, Ashley…" Turning back over to face the scarlet knight, the short haired blonde was relieved to see that her grin had disappeared, instead being replaced by a comforting smile similar to the one on the celestial wizard. Seeing this, the foreign blonde at long last dropped her guard completely, although her grumpy demeanor that comprised all the time she was NOT being ravished mercilessly by her lover, was still in play. "Thanks…it's nice seeing you guys too…" Looking the knight straight in the eye at first, the slayer then shifted her gaze off to the side, avoiding both ladies as she spoke, "…but I don't go by Ashley anymore…at least…" she returned her eyes to those of Titania, "…my name is 'Luce' now…" feeling Lucy's orbs on her from behind as well, she swallowed before moving. Turning over, the girl looked between them as her lips parted, "…at least…to my friends I'm Luce…otherwise it's just Ashley…"

Trying to keep her grumpy demeanor going even as she met the smiling face of her twin, Luce blushed at the warmth she saw in her eyes, the warmth that promised complete willingness to call her whatever she asked, "Don't worry about it…" Lucy smiled as Erza joined in beside her, the girls each taking hold of one of Luce's hands for support, '…Whatever you decide we'll call you what you want…" the blonde said, "…because you're our friend and our comrade for life." The redhead finished. Moving her attention between them almost as quickly as Laki could make a new 'toy' when she was bored, Ashley too smiled, the fact that her arms were restrained not mattering to her now, "Thanks…but…just…don't get too many ideas…" the temperamental version of the temperamental blonde said looking down away from the ones who made her feel so loved as her blush returned full force, "…it's not like we're _that_ close or anything…"

"Oh?...And what about me?..." A voice _much_ more masculine and rough than any the trio had heard thus far that morning reverberating in their ear drums, the movements under the covers were only the prelude to what was about to rise up before them, "…What about me…Luce?..." The dragon slayer of fire, the body of lean muscles and chiseled flesh rising up, shaking the covers off of his strong form as it appeared seemingly from nowhere to now right in front of them, Natsu quickly bent down, the body which had held the Edo girl helpless despite her fiercest efforts to resist him coming down on her once more, he had her, "…How _CLOSE_ am I?..." The man's wide hands spreading out as they landed on either side of the naked blonde, it didn't help the buxom girl's position that her _'friends'_ were currently holding her arms above her head, the action exposing her huge boobs to the male's lustful gaze with no chance of them being covered.

Luce's face once again tinting to a shade of red closer to black than scarlet from just how intense it was, Erza and Lucy couldn't help a giggle leaving their lips, the girls forced to cover their mouths with their free hands to keep from breaking down at just _HOW_ fast and _HOW_ turned on Ashley had become just from Natsu's very nude and VERY strong physical dominance over her. If only they knew though…if Erza thought the sparring match that had transformed into her first time was rough, then she would probably pass out from blood loss if she knew just how Ashley had lost her virginity. Being overpowered in every way before having her prized assets exposed to her fellow girls and being made to suck off the very man who had done those things to her was certainly not the ideal way most girls saw their first time…but it was how Luce wanted it. As one Edo fairy so eloquently put it, _"That's one girl who wouldn't give it up without a fight"_

A glow which could only be interpreted as immense pride radiating out from the wide smirk spread across the dragon slayer's features as he stared down at the girl he now held helpless below him growing wider by the second, he inspected every inch of her being. Her body, as nude as the first time he saw her walk out of the shower all those years ago was physical perfection, her pale skin and blonde hair giving her a shine different from most girls he knew, while her pink nipples stared back at him, challenging him to try them just as he eyes normally did. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, his soul only grinned harder as the girl below him swallowed dryly, her desire to have him inside of her clear as day to everyone in the tent

The male licking his lips in response to his blonde prey's subtle request that he not stop ravishing her just yet, the intensity of the lust-filled stares exchanged between the pair was rivaled only by those loving ones Lucy and Natsu shared the night of the auction. Letting his eyes slip down to the slippery valley between the blonde's soft boobs, the memories of his first time with Erza told him just how he would defile the body of the lost girl of Edolas next. The couple preparing to add a whole new chapter to the book of ENDing a girl's purity, their deprived actions were halted only by the one woman who had any chance at stopping such a perverted event, and by none other than the person who had condemned the soft globes of Lucy Ashley to the same violently wonderful fucking her pussy would soon experience.

Rolling her brown orbs at the fire wizard, Titania may have seen just how turned on Ashley was from being pinned as she was, but at no point did she realize the true scope of the foreign blonde's love for controlled humiliation. "That's enough, Natsu…" the knight warned him, her eyes meeting his as he looked over at her, the poor bastard missing the breeze which blew over his captive's naked boobs and causing her soft nipples to harden even more in the cold, "…you KNOW how much Lucy hates being embarrassed and I highly doubt Luce is any different." The man at first looking at his new lover as if she were speaking an Alvarezian dialect, the confused expression quickly contorted into that old smirk of his, even while Luce blushed, looking away from them all as she was well aware just WHY he was so giddy all of a sudden. "Heh…" he grunted at his knightly babe, enjoying the raised eyebrow she gave him even as the cover on her chest dropped some, exposing one firm melon to his gaze, "…You don't know how wrong you are, Erza..." shooting a glance at Lucy, the love of his life having been silent so far continued to hold her tongue, instead looking away just as embarrassedly as her Edo twin was.

The man scouting the three plains of nude fairy laid bare before him, Natsu couldn't say the pouty look on Lucy's face, the tsundere-ish frown which adorned Luce's or indeed the outright frown of indignity Erza wore FOR her fellow fairy as she was currently still in prime position to be ravished, didn't suit them. _'I'm alone with three naked girls and not even one of them is smiling…'_ the dragon slayer thought as he gazed across his beautiful girlfriends, none of them what could be called _happy;_ although even though he was sure if he checked Ashley's pussy he would find her wet enough to take ANYTHING inside her, THOSE weren't the pair of lips he wanted to turn around, at least…not with this head. _'…Guess it's up to me to change that…'_

With none of the fairy girls keeping a watchful eye on him, Natsu was able to move easily without any of them interrupting. Shifting his lower body, the wizard had to hold back a low groan of need as his long cock, his nine inches of manly meat as hard as steel from feasting on Luce's juicy peach flopped out to hover over top of that very blonde's clean mound. Giving a quick check to make sure none of them had seen him move, he made his move. _'…Good morning, Lucy!...'_ The man smirked as he suddenly sunk his hand into one of the Heartfilia girl's soft boobies, her heavy globe quickly squishing out as she squeezed it tightly, _'…Good morning, Erza!...'_ His other hand cupping the Scarlet lady's undefended melon, he pushed his thumb into the nipple as hard as he could without hurting her, _'…and GOOD MORNING, LUCE!'_ The dragon slayer's hard cock sliding along the outer lips of the Ashley vixen, he parted her lips so that his thick, veiny member rubbed along her delicate inner flesh.

All three fairies letting out sighs, moans, and gasps of pleasure as the mighty wizard who had crossed the very stars to bring them together had his fun; Natsu couldn't help indulging in a little question he had been thinking about for quite some time. While _far_ from a science sort of guy, Natsu did have his theories, and while most of them involved food…or girls…this one was the latter as Lucy and Erza would find out. _'Oh yeah…'_ he thought as the idea popped back into his brain, the male having at long last a boob from each girl in his hands, or…well as _CLOSE_ to _in_ his hand as he could get with a fairy girl, he remembered what he was going to do. "Hmmm…" his grip on each girl's breast increasing, he got to work, "…well Lucy's are really soft…" the man ogled his blonde bombshell of a girlfriend's chest as he gave her naked booby a few squeezes, watching with wonder as her pale white flesh jiggled in his grasp, "…yeah…super soft, but not saggy at all…" As happy as Lucy was to hear her soft boobs weren't 'saggy' she still managed to open her eyes in annoyance.

Turning his attention over to Erza now, the dragon slayer watched with equal fascination as he gave the plump melons of Titania the same treatment, his fingers sinking into her slightly more tanned, but still pale flesh just as he had the blonde's, Natsu gave the knight's breast a few squeezes before he began to rotate his thumb around inside her boob, the calloused digit forcing his redheaded babe's nipple to rub all along her skin, the rest of her firm marshmallow looking like it was going to pop all the while. "And Erza's are really firm…" Releasing her breast for just a moment, he then cupped it, giving her girl a few bounces to see what it did, watching the ripe fruit wobble around in his hand, the painfully hard nipple at the center swaying along with the rest of her white flesh, "…huh…I can't make them change shape as much as Lucy's but still…" The male looking between girls now as he molded their boobs, Lucy's turning into every shape he desired before releasing it to quickly reform into a round perky teardrop again, he then watched as Erza's would do about half as much, flattening if he pushed them before popping back out to their normal bouncy selves.

"Wow…" The word coming out of his mouth half as a word and half as a long trail of drool, the man now shifted his gaze to the third girl whom he had the pleasure of entertaining this morning. The dark orbs of Dragneel falling onto the wide smirk of Ashley, it took a moment before that word hit home, _'Smirk…wh—why is she smirk-?'_ The rowdiest girl of Edolas beaming up at him with a look that DEMANDED attention more than either of the others combined, Luce was tired of being made to wait; she wanted him inside her, she wanted him fucking her brains out WITHOUT any semblance of mercy…and she wanted it NOW.

Her eyes burning with the same fiery passion they had been before Natsu began his little 'experiment', the man only now realized that the girl was slightly further up in bed than she had been before, her arms bent as she was still being restrained by the groped fairies. "Figured it out yet, tough guy?..." Luce grinned with a sexy grin that told him she was ready for _anything_ he wanted to do with her. His nostrils flaring as his gaze lowered, Natsu only had time to hear her words, but not process them as she struck. "…You're…fucked…"

His eyes landing on her dripping wet pussy the instant before her words clicked in his mind, Natsu was _**FAR**_ too distracted with the sheer amount of arousal on the blonde's bare slit to react. Moving with all the speed lust allowed, Lucy Ashley slammed her body down onto the dragon slayer's manhood, five…six…seven…inches of hard, manly meat plowing up into her silky tunnel, Luce's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt him inside her, the rough sex she craved so dearly FINALLY at hand!

But Luce wasn't the ONLY one who was being affected by the man's body at that moment. As Natsu could attest, being inside Luce wasn't an 'easy' affair, not that an average man would have an easy time being in her, but being as big as he was…and her being as TIGHT as she was…no one could really blame him for having…muscle spasms upon his cock being forced inside such a small and _sexy_ girl. "UUUUGGGGHHHH!" The pleasure of cramming his meaty member into the needy nympho tearing away all self-control from the fire wizard, he was unable to stop his hands from clamping down on the supple endowments of his other loves.

Hard.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The eyes of both Lucy AND Erza popping open so wide they actually rivaled the size of the body parts being squeezed, the girls each let out a loud squeal as they swung their fists down at the boneheaded idiot who'd tested their fruits just a _little_ too hard. Their fists connecting with his face, chaos ensued in the blonde and red tent as the fairy girls of Earth Land went to pay back their grab happy man in kind, while the sole fairy girl from Edolas squeezed him as hard as she could, her body both ensuring that he would stay inside her during his beating…but also that he couldn't escape it either… The tent flipping over as Natsu had somehow found a way to experience hell in a cramped space with three naked girls, the dawn seemed already to promise an exciting day for the many members of the Fairy Tail guild.

 **Fairy Beach, Three Hours Later:**

Elsewhere though, on a long stretch of sand further down the beach another day of interesting firsts was unfolding as a particular pair of vixens laid out their towels for a nice long day of sunbathing. The two towels unrolled out on the hot sand to protect the oil and later on lotion covered babes as best as possible from the fickle sand, they were about as different as the fairies which lied upon them. On the first one was wooden brown background with the design of an outlandish revolver, the weapon complete with a scope and a ruby red sight to go along with its emerald shaded handle and sapphire blue cylinder, the words _Wild Girl_ stitched above it in a font not native to Fiore. But the most interesting part was yet to come for sitting above the towel itself though was a hat, a hat which by special 'request' of the owner of towel number two, was off to the side.

Speaking of towel number two, it was a long stretch of cloth completely white save for a couple large mugs of rum clinking together in the middle, the liquid inside sloshing out and creating a fantastic froth, the words at the top of the towel reading, _Show Us Your Jugs._ A small handwritten note was also marked into the fabric with marker, the words, _'Take Lucy to'_ circled and with a line crossed through them, a small sad face set beside them along with the date it became public knowledge that the guild's long teased romance had finally blossomed. One could only guess what the owner of the second towel had been planning for her busty blonde friend, but clearly her getting together with the one guy, who had so far been the only fairy to go as far to torture someone for another guildmate, had soured her plans a little. The owner of the towel frowning at the commemorative fabric as she had when she made the inscription those few weeks ago had only one thing to say on the matter. "Why does that boy have to be so greedy?..."

Her fellow lady in the sun opening her purple laden eyes at the sounds of her friend's voice, she turned her head over from where she had been lying on her flat belly to see what was going on, "What are you moaning about now, Cana babe?..." Bisca smiled as she gazed upon her former acquaintance of the night, her interest peaked by the unusual tone of her normal drunken ramblings. Rolling onto her back when she received no reply, the cowgirl raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the younger female. "Well?...You've already woken me up so I'd at least like an answer."

Letting out a long, tired sigh, Cana, stretched her long arms up above her head, the heat warming her body like only the man who'd stolen her wet t-shirt contest date could, "Nothing…" the brunette allowed her eyes to slide shut again as she continued to let her muscles breath, "…It's just I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it is to sunbathe topless…" Cana's large olive globes gave a heavy wobble of delight at being free of the restraints of her bikini top, her caramel peaks soft and unattended in the sun. "…It really is empowering being able to give my jugs some fresh air without a horde of guys trying to get an eyeful..." Turning over onto her side to look at her tanning mate, she smirked at how instead of guys getting an eyeful of a buxom girl…it was her, Bisca's big round breasts fully on display for the drunk to ogle. "…What about you?..."

Feeling more than just her guild mate's eyes tickling her body, the greenette stroked a few random strands of lime colored hair out of her eyes, her pink lips smiling right back at her, "I agree…" She let out a deep sigh of her own, the two pearly white orbs the drunk had been staring at rising up with the woman's chest, the twin mounds of flesh stopping right at the top of her inhale, they fell right back down as she let the air escape her lips, each globe wobbling slightly as they bounced around on her chest before settling down once more. "…Since becoming a mother I haven't been able to let out my _wild_ side as much as I used to back when we…" Stopping as she felt her audience no longer paying attention to her, Bisca looked up at the brunette, the other girl's eyes having become huge and dark as catlike thoughts crossed her devilish mind.

"Yeah…" Cana grinned evilly as she returned the attention her close friend was giving her, "…You mean back then?..." Her upper lip turning up as she slowly reached down, Cana put those newly stretched out muscles to good and proper use as she wrapped all five of those thin olive fingers around one of Bisca's big white globes and gave a firm squeeze, "When we did things that would put Alzack in the hospital from blood loss?"

Her cheeks darkening just the shade of red that turned the brunette on most of all, Bisca winced as she felt Cana slowly pressing her fingers into her round breast, the other girl feeling her up so casually despite the fact that they were no longer… The memories of those past steamy nights together flooding back to her, Bisca may have been a mother now, but she could not deny her past. Prior to tying the knot with the man she loved more than life itself, the green haired cowgirl had been known to…experiment…with certain members of her sex. _'It was so much fun…'_ she thought as the many mornings she woke up on top of the brunette by her side wafted through her mind, waking up with the girl she was training in the carnal arts…it truly was something… _'…But it was so long ago…'_

Pale fingers wrapping around a tanned wrist, Bisca gently removed the card wizard's overly touchy hand from her bare breast, the greenette once again wincing as her thumb grazed the mysteriously hardened pink bud at the peak. "Don't push me, Cana…" She shot the other girl a warning glare, her position clear as day, "…Alzack and I _may_ have similar interests when it comes to what you are implying, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go sleeping around at the drop of a hat…" the woman let her friend's hand go now that it was a safe distance away from her slightly pinkened bosom, "…Not now that I have a daughter."

Watching through a curtain of wavy brown locks, Cana's grin only widened at the greenette's rebuking of her 'proposal' even if that proposal was done in a way that would get any man's ass kicked…as Natsu _used_ to know. _'We'll see about that…'_ Turning to relax some more, the brunette's brown orbs slid shut as she reclined on her back again, her arms folded neatly beneath her head so that her impressive set of thirty four double Ds thrust out proudly atop her chest. That grin getting wider and wider as, through the corner of her eye, Cana watched as her former lover, and now mother couldn't help following the hypnotic wobble of her breasts as they struggled to settle down.

"So?..." The tanner of the two fairies said after allowing a few moments of silence to pass, or seconds to let her body do what nature intended it to do, either way, Cana made her move, "…What about right now?" Pretending not to be _too_ sly as she lied there on her back, her body on full display to her guild mate, the Alberona girl waited for the cowgirl to come to the bar… _'Just you wait, Bisca…I_ _know_ _becoming a mom hasn't changed you_ _that_ _much!'_

The wind blowing a few random, but not out of place given who was present, tumbleweeds by the two women, the one greenette of Fairy Tail at long last spoke up. "What do you mean, Cana?..." She asked, her guard still up just in case the brunette tried to cop a feel again. It hadn't been half an hour since the card wizard and girl grabber of their guild had recanted the tale of the night she'd had some fun sliding her hands all around the soft curves of Mirajane Strauss in the rainy cave, then of course there was the story she had told her about her, Natsu and Lucy… It was ONE thing to teach Cana how to do something, smiling kindly as she fumbled her way around the female form was fun and gave the greenette some power, but a Cana who had MASTERED how to draw moan after moan out of girls with the bodies of fairies…THAT was another entirely… Her cheeks darkening all the more as she thought of not just Mirajane, but Lucy too being ravished by the lusty brunette, Bisca let out an audible gulp at the prospect of being at the ravenous girl's mercy. _'By the sounds of things she really HAS gotten better since the last time we spent any real time together…'_ She swallowed dryly, the supple skin she was showing off so carelessly now obvious in how vulnerable it was, _'…If she were to try anything…WHEN she tries something…I'm afraid only an EXTREMLY strong man is enough to put her on the bottom at this point…'_

Having been watching with glee as Bisca's pale cheeks became redder and redder, Cana had to hold back a full on melt down of laughter as the cowgirl unconsciously crossed her arms over her boobs, the melons which nature had already once used for their original purpose just as much the bouncy playthings they'd been before the first day they swelled with sweet milk for her child. Opening her eyes once more, the card wizard let her half lidded orbs do the talking, "Your daughter isn't here…Bisca…" Cana smirked mischievously, not letting the implications get by the other female no matter how obvious they were, "…And hasn't it been a while since the last time Alzack has been here to pleasure you?..." Watching the expression on her prey start to soften, Cana scooted a little closer to the paler girl, "…I mean…we _both_ know the things you had him do to you the night before we left to train…but still…"

Sitting up so that her purple bikini covered bum squished into her towel, her big round orbs suddenly became filled with distress as she stayed there, motionless, Bisca doing nothing, but staring straight at the ground between her feet. But while her body stayed still, the greenette's mind was a whirlwind of activity! _'How could she_ _KNOW_ _what we want to do?...'_ Bisca wondered to herself frantically, _'…How could she know what Alzack wants to do?...'_

The relatively new mother still having a hard time gathering her thoughts, Cana gathered them for her. "You know…" The brunette breathed, shifting some thick hair aside to get a better look at her former teacher in the ways of the female body, at the woman who now seemed so meek compared to how she used to be, "…Natsu is really a wonderful lover…" she grinned, the alarmed orbs of her curvy guild mate meeting her aloof gaze, "…I mean…I've seen what he can do…taking Lucy…me…and then Virgo _all_ in one night…" letting her lazy eyed thoughts fall back down to the topless greenette before her, Cana smirked, "...He wouldn't have _any_ problem overpowering and fucking us both at the same time…"

Her expression souring like Aquarius at the mention of Scorpio's 'exploits', Bisca abruptly stood up, the cowgirl and sharpshooter of Fairy Tail finally having had enough of her close friend's teasing. "No." Bisca said plainly, the annoyance in her voice fading almost the instant she uttered the word. Turning her head round, she looked through the green silk which covered her left shoulder to give the drunk her answer the way she deserved it. "I'm sorry, Cana…but no…" The young mother sighed as she folded her hands together in front of her, "…I _won't_ do anything of _that_ sort unless Alzack is involved…"

Seeing the gun wielder standing up straight, the brunette, despite her disappointment with her guild mate's reply, kept her eyes _locked_ on the incredibly firm globes of flesh as they bounced around on her chest with the sudden movement. "…It just doesn't feel…right…" Bisca said, her purple eyes looking forward once more, her attention turned now to her discarded bikini top of the same color. "…Unless my husband is there to at least _experience_ the sex with me…" Leaning down to pick up the key to her modesty, not that the bikini even when completed could be called _modest_ , the woman was back up straight before Cana could even consider stealing those two triangles of dark violet. The one mother of a fairy girl resolving herself to turn her back on the more…intimate side of her encounters with her fellow females, she was sure she was doing the right thing. "Thanks a lot for the offer, Cana…" Smiling as she gripped that all important article of clothing in her hand, the sharpshooter set off to relax alone, "…but my mind is made up—UH!"

All air leaving her body instantly, the fairy mother had no idea what hit her… "EEE!" …Until it had its hands all…over…her… _'One small step for Bisca…'_ Cana thought to herself as she lunged, rearing back, the card wizard launched herself at the retreating greenette with everything she had! Arms outstretched, she too was on her feet, and with not a foot between her and her prey now. _'…One giant LEAP for Bisca's boobs!'_ Olive skinned fingers sinking into the bare pale white breasts of the busty greenette, the drunkard had _much_ more than her hands full when it came to handling the topless mommy. With the shock of the sudden grope session causing her to freeze in place, Bisca was helpless as she watched her purple bikini top flutter down to the hot sand below, the prized globes her husband would massage each and every night now being softly molded in the ruder palms of the girl who'd she first taught about the wonders of sex.

"Ca…Cana?...What…What the hell are you doing?..." The purple orbs which had so shortly ago spat venom into the air in front of her now turning into small slits, Mrs. Connell could barely pull even the smallest of breaths into her dry lungs, the feeling of Cana rubbing her fingers _all over_ her nude melons causing her body to tense up at the intrusive touches. Hearing nothing, the well-endowed greenette tried again to get an answer out of the brunette, some _justification_ for why she was coping a feel on her like this!

Hands dry from the sun becoming slick as they became soaked in the woman's sun screen slowly sliding down to cup the cowgirl's firm jugs, a small series of moans were forced out of her as they gently meandered their way back up to the top of her chest, Cana closing her hands into cups, pressing into Bisca's round thirty two Es until the twin ivory globes became a pair of quivering water balloons in her grasp. The answer the owner of those marvelous water balloon's had asked for finally coming, it was not what she wanted, but _just_ what she should have expected… "What do you mean, 'what am I doing'?" The lover of liquor and licks asked, her hands roaming all around the greenette's defenseless breasts like a pair of touchy starfish, taking every opportunity to feel new flesh as they came across it, "…I'm just helping my _best_ friend relax…" Sliding her slippery fingers back up over the peaks of Bisca's boobies, Cana gave them each a firm squeeze, first one…and then the other, the young woman enjoying her chance to have her way with her elder more than anyone would have expected, "…after all…you seem so stressed…" The drunk punctuated her sentence with another harsh grope.

The Connell girl's own pair of hands rising up to attempt to fight off the pervier set going after her abundant fruits, Bisca could only let out a soft sigh as she realized that there was no chance at removing her friend's hands… "But…Cana…" She struggled to get the words out, the hot breath on her ear and fingers slipping around her boobs causing the gun wizard to moan instead of complain, "…You…" The small purple slits which had been born upon the first arrival of the Alberona girl's hands on her heavy rack disappearing, they were instantly replaced by a set of wide white orbs, complete with their own small purple dots in the center as alarm bells rung all throughout the woman's mind at what was happening next.

As if realizing the pervert she herself had trained all those years ago had finally surpassed her to the point that she herself was being seen as delicious fruit to be picked wasn't bad enough, "Now let's get these pesky knots loose, huh?..." Those purple orbs shrinking the moment she first felt the brunette's fingers on her round thighs, Bisca looked down to see Cana hastily trying to undo the strings holding her bikini bottoms together!

"Wait!...Ahh…Cana!" Bisca's heart beating in her chest as the hands which had failed to fend off the five armed attackers from her treasured endowments racing south to defend the seal which kept her most delicate place safe from prying fingers, their efforts were constantly hampered by the ever constant gropes and squeezes from above as the card wizard's left hand continued to mold one bare breast while the right busied itself with that pesky side knot! "Stop!...Ehhh…you can't…" Swatting pathetically at the fairy perv's fingers as they took hold of the string holding the greenette's bottoms together, Bisca gritted her teeth in shock as a rush of cool air swept over her helpless slit, her purple bikini at long last leaving her as exposed as anyone would ever want her. "…You can't do this…" feeling the pace of her heart quickening at the loss of her clothes, the young mother knew it wasn't just in her head that steam was beginning to rise, "…not to me…I…I'm your…"

A pair of sun soaked lips bringing new heat to the cowgirl's body as they swept along the shell of her ear, the warmth from her breath causing goose bumps to erupt all over the molested mother fairy, "Looks like the student is about to fuck the teacher…" The brunette's hand tightening its grip around the fabric of the sharpshooter's bikini bottoms, Cana, in one hard tug, roughly pulled Bisca's bikini bottoms right off her body! "EEP!" The short squeal of indignation and surprise leaving the lips of the teacher who, once upon a time, had done this very same routine to her at the Globes of Fiore, the one who enjoyed both alcohol and girls' bodies more than anyone else finally had stripped Bisca Connell completely…and absolutely naked…

Tossing the last of the greenette's modesty to the sand alongside her hat and bikini top, Cana Alberona got to work. The brunette nestling herself as closely as she could behind her former mentor, the tanner fairy smirked as she took in a deep breath of Bisca's scent, her nose buried in her silky green curtain of hair. "Mhmmmm…you have such an… _exotic_ body, Bisca…" The card wizard groaned from the bottoms of her lungs as she hugged the slightly taller girl close, "…I bet Alzack LOVES being the only man in the guild who can say he _fucks_ a greenette, huh?..." Still sinking her tanned digits into the pale pillow in her grasp, Cana received only another series of gentle moans in response, her technique with her hands just as good as she thought it was…even IF she was beaten out at boobplay by Natsu…

Her left hand _more_ than happy to keep up the assault on the greenette's chest, her fingers nearly balling up into a fist as she gave the milf's melon a good old fashioned squeeze before bouncing it in her palm, the other, and much more daring hand trailed ever southward, the five fingered thug slowly sliding down across the sharpshooter's navel. "Well…even IF he isn't…" Cana moaned, nuzzling her face into the delicate side of the greenette's neck, "…I know _I_ am certainly proud to _fuck_ Bisca Connell…" Brown hair mixing with green, the drinker parted her lips, her mouth opening as she laid it upon the pale fairy. The heat welling within her core blazing skyward, Bisca let out a sudden moan as Cana's teeth sunk into her neck, catching and pinching her skin just long enough to leave a hickey anyone would notice, "…and I want _everyone_ to know it."

The pain of being marked subsiding, that pesky…but oh so wonderfully invasive right hand kept on moving all the while, the tips of Cana's finger nails slowly etching their marks into Bisca's belly button, they just kept on circling the tender indent of flesh, moving around and around, the smooth finger tips behind them making the skin below them both grow hot with need even while the owner of said skin fought with herself to remain in control. But despite her best efforts though… "Hah…uhh…ehh…" and despite her will to reform herself enough to just stick to playfully groping her fellow fairies instead of…this…Bisca failed. _'Looks like she's_ _finally_ _warming up…'_ Grinning from ear to ear as she continued to torture the green haired female, Cana savored the heated pants of her teacher as she let her hand slink ever lower now, the grin she wore quickly spreading into a wide smirk as she felt Bisca slamming her thighs shut right before her fingers reached the pink slit she wanted to caress so much.

Feeling the air around them growing thick with sexual energy, Cana somehow knew…like her dragon slayer boyfriend did during his time in Edolas, that while everything Bisca was doing and saying SEEMED to say she didn't want this… "Uhhhh…" The soft pants…the deep groans…the unhindered whimpers of need which shot out from the greenette's mouth and were inhaled through the drunk's nose told a _VERY_ different story. Shaking her head at such a rude thing to do to her, Cana brought her lips up to whisper in the woman's ear, her words going straight to her core. "I honestly don't know _how_ you can do that…" her hot breathed tickled the tender ear of the unarmed fairy, "…slamming the front doors shut on a such a close friend…" she sighed, enjoying the way Bisca's hips rubbed back and forth with her every teasing word slipping against one another with their own juices for lubricant, "…What would Alzack say?..."

The fingers which had pried open Lucy, snuck down Kinana's top, pumped into Mirajane, and groped Erza now sliding around the top of the greenette's soft shaven mound, Bisca only had soft shivers of reluctance left in her at this point, the feeling…oh yes…the feeling of Cana's hands on her firm, fit body…her soft round curves…it was _everything_ that she had missed in those seven years they'd lost following the S class exams. It was all so old, but at the same time…so new… The cowgirl's mind being lost in the moment, lost in the rough grip of the girl she'd trained at last taking her body for a ride, Bisca's consciousness was suddenly and violently snapped back to reality as she heard the distant screams of a man. _'No…'_ Struggling against the fingernails skating heated paths across her silky smooth mound, the sharpshooter managed somehow to look back over her shoulder and catch her beautiful assailant's eye. "Please…Cana…" her words were soon interrupted by a low moan, the tips of those fingers getting in on her flesh now, "…What if Natsu se—"

"So WHAT if Natsu sees?..." Cana cut the emerald haired lady off mid-sentence, her lips smirking back at the mom's shocked look. Taking FULL advantage of her former teacher's dropped defenses, the drunk slowly began working her fingers in between Bisca's round thighs, her tanned digits twisting and turning as they fought against the soft muscles inside those two pale gates, the last barrier keeping her from truly having her way with the mommy's silky pink pussy. "…I've seen MUCH more of your body and you don't care…" Despite her best efforts though, Bisca's thighs were slowly losing the battle, no matter how hard they clenched shut, the slipperiness of the buxom babe's sun lotion was giving the brunette the slickness her fingers needed to keep slipping further and further in…

The rifle wielding westerner gasping and squirming in the topless fairy's hold, the hardened tips of Cana's olive breasts poking into her back did little to distract the mom from the fingers wiggling deeper and deeper between her thighs. "But…but _that_ was be…before…" Bisca's cheeks tinting red enough to make her look like she came straight out of an anime, the cowgirl let out pant after breathy pant, the steam which seemed to surround her vision growing hotter and hotter the longer she resisted her fiendish friend, "…before I became a…"

A poor pink nub suddenly being pinched between a devilish thumb and forefinger, Cana quickly released the poor mother's abused breast, leaving the pale globe to bounce and wobble painfully on her chest as she brought that hand up to take hold of the woman's throat. Keeping her hold firm, the brunette gently turned the lewd lady's head to face her own, their eyes meeting instantly through the invisible steam. "…Don't worry about it…" the card wizard slowly dragged her own wavy haired face close to her, their lips, one pair tan, the other pink, only a meager inch apart, "…You make a _VERY_ sexy milf."

The greenette's thighs loosening momentarily, her fingers, those rude digits which had for so long been wiggling and struggling against the impenetrable walls of Bisca Connell at long last getting the opening they needed, burrowed in between the greenette's pale thighs, a small "EEHHH!" Escaping the older girl's lips _long_ after the time to stop them had passed; Cana shoved two slippery, lotion coated fingers deep into the mom's tight pink pussy, the purple eyed fairy silenced at the same time as she pulled her other lips in for a deep kiss of their own.

All the air in her lungs emptying into the eager set of her former student's, Bisca moaned into the kiss Cana happily forced upon her. _'Yeah…that's the Bisca I know…'_ Cana grinned happily into the kiss, her fingers now feeling around inside the silkiest flesh the greenette had to offer. Sliding all around, the drunk was ecstatic to find that in the years since their last roll in the covers, the cowgirl hadn't lost a HINT of tightness! _'Wow…she must've never stopped taking jobs…'_ She pondered, her dark orbs staring into the closed purple ones before her, _'…she's almost as tight as blondie!...Well…maybe not_ _THAT_ _tight.'_ The brunette giggled to herself. Using both of the lucky, lucky fingers that'd made their way inside the milf, Cana slowly split them apart, their tips spreading out the fairy's tight cavern before closing again. The moans following this first act bringing even more sweet Bisca moans into her mouth, the girl did it again, pulling her digits apart and twirling them around her smooth tunnel before repeating the process all over again at a different angle, her fingers soon becoming _soaked_ in her juices.

Moan after hot moan leaking into the brunette's cheeks, Cana decided that her _tongue_ needed to get in on the feast that was a naked Bisca Connell as well… "Mhmmmm…Bisca…" practically drooling out her name as she held the greenette close, her fingers pressing into the mark she'd left in the mom's throat and causing her to gently bite down on the drunk's tongue. _'OW!...Why that little…'_ A smirk joining the fray just as quickly, Cana wriggled her tongue free from the maiden's grasp before getting to work, that slippery pink muscle roaming all over her mouth, it quickly honed in on the woman's own muscle. "Yeah…Bisca…kiss me…you naked girl…" Shutting her eyes to fully get into the moment, Cana slid her tongue up and down Bisca's, toying with the sensitive end of the tip before swirling back around it once more, the two making out just as feverishly as both had needed for so long, the lust in their hearts burning for the closeness they'd missed. Bisca may have loved her husband with all her heart, but this had been one itch he could never scratch.

"Ohh…OOOOOOOHHHHH!" The kiss breaking off just as suddenly as it had begun, Bisca's moans of pleasure could _not_ be restrained! The mom's eyes squeezed shut as Cana released her throat to return to their original position, the brunette sunk her hand back into firm white boobflesh while she fingered the dripping mom. "Oh….AHHH…" Juices streaming down her inner thighs, the green haired beauty couldn't keep it in! Once…twice…three times Cana pumped her fingers into her tight little pussy! Never stopping, never ceasing, just constantly fingering the young mommy with everything she had! All thoughts as to the location of the one male on the beach leaving her, Bisca's head was only on the rude thumb pressing against her candy coated slit, the mean digit rising up until it pressed down on a tiny pink pearl. "UH!"

Everything…these lost feelings…the things her husband and her had discussed…the things that they wanted to do…that HE wanted to do… _"I know the idea turns you on, babe…"_ Alzack had said the night before they went their separate ways to train, the night he had last relieved her of her ache. _"…Just think about it…just this once…"_ Her husband's killer smile right before her, the greenette had first seen the face of Cana right alongside him, the liquor lover smirking widely at the prospect he asked about and _she_ blushed at. The pad of Cana's thumb rubbing up and down all over her budding clit, Bisca could feel her core ripping open in bliss just as her eyes did as well, the sheer intensity of her blush making her explode!

"… _Only…if you get him…"_ Bisca's youthful body clenching tightly around the fingers invading her not so innocent slit, the idea of Natsu…of that boy…having his way with her…it turned her on as much as it did her man…but… The muscles holding Cana inside her finally relaxing, the brunette smirked as she caught a nice palmfuls of sweet nectar for her efforts.

"… _Then_ _I_ _get a night with Lucy."_

The steam which had enveloped the greenette subsiding with her orgasm, Bisca stood there in Cana's arms, the card wizard all that was keeping her upright besides the two feet she did little more than balance on. Meanwhile, her tongue slowly lapping at the juices on her fingers, the brunette suddenly opened her eyes, a strange wetness running along the pointer finger of her left hand as she tugged at the greenette's nipple. "Huh?..." Her previously perverted smirk now devolving into an intrigued frown, Cana gently rose one eyebrow as she looked over the panting shoulder of her _VERY_ happy guild mate and at the round globe in her hand.

' _Strange…I've_ _never_ _felt_ _that_ _before…'_ Her other hand sparkling clean of nectar, the girl now ran both her hands up along the mom's chest before cupping her nude breasts, a round melon sitting plumply in each palm. _'…Bisca's jugs feel…_ _different_ _than they did the last time I massaged her…'_ She thought, but no matter how she pondered it, none of her thoughts seemed to make much sense, _'…but wait…she was younger then…how…how are they so much_ _FIRMER_ _than they used to be?...'_ The brunette mentally asked herself, slowly rubbing her hands all over the two extremely spherical globes in her grasp, _'…And come to think of it…were they always this…heav…y…?'_ The drink lover's eyes growing wide, Cana knew _EXACTLY_ what had changed about Bisca's breasts since the last time she'd groped her.

The hold she had on the cowgirl's breasts gently tightening, Cana peeked around the cowgirl's shoulder to get a better look at her, her emerald hair rubbing softly against her cheek. "Your jugs are so much _firmer_ than the last time I copped a feel of them, Bisca…" the younger girl teased her happily, rubbing them all over, "…Wanna tell me why?..." Seeing the sharpshooter's pale cheeks growing scarlet red yet again, the drinker punctuated her question with a harsh squeeze, the pressure that seemed to be growing in the nude fairy's melons growing great enough to _feel_ it from the outside. Bisca at last replying in a shy, and quite exhausted moan, Cana smirked seeing she was right, "…They are _much_ heavier too…" the girl grinned, her left hand propping up the greenette's overly firm water balloon, she gently took hold of the pink nipple with her right, "…Could it be because they're filled with?..."

Giving the tender pebble in between her thumb and forefinger just the right kind of tug, Cana felt her own pussy becoming soaked at what she saw, the girl feeling like her own bottoms might slip off from the sheer amount of juices she was leaking! The small dribbles of milk that leaked out from the cowgirl's taut nub still slowly running down her breast, Cana spun her around, Bisca blushing madly at what her friend was seeing of her. "Ca…Cana…I know what you're thinking, but wait…my nipples are very—UUUUAAAAAAHHHH!" Not wasting another moment with such a pair of milk jugs wobbling before her, Cana Alberona shoved her face _DEEP_ into Bisca Connell's right breast, her hand supporting the pale white booby as she sucked the pink pebble into her mouth, she kept the other milk jug prepped for action with another round of rough kneading with her free hand. The greenette screaming out in pleasure as Cana made that first fateful suckle on her boob, the brunette savored the creamy taste of her warm… _thick_ milk as it ran across her tongue, her pink muscle tugging happily at the back up globe for even more of the delicious drink.

No more thoughts were put into Alzack's idea, or Bisca's interest now…all that mattered was the tongue eagerly swirling around Bisca's poor boob, it had been _far_ too long since she'd last been relieved of her _ache_ and now…as Cana hungrily suckled on her right melon, tugging and pulling on her nipple as she molded her heavy white globe from underneath, coaxing more and more sweet milk out before she would inevitably switch to the other overfilled breast…Bisca knew she could be both a mommy…and _Bisca_ at the same time… _'Oh yeah…"_ Cana moaned as she tasted another mouthful of warm thick milk, a few beads leaking out of the corner of her lips just to be scooped back up by her tongue again between mouthfuls _'…You're one hot milf alright…'_

 **Meanwhile, Some Distance From the Beach:**

The teal glow slowly fading away, the crystal ball cooled back down again, the show it had displayed for its owner finally at an end. "So that is the sort of depravity those fairies have been getting up to?..." Her voice seemingly echoing against the round contours of the emerald green sphere, Ultear calmly closed her eyes as she shook her head from side to side, her long jet black hair sliding against her face as she did. "…I wonder what that Bisca girl was thinking when the drunken one came up behind her?…"

The young woman letting out a soft sigh, she blushed lightly at the feeling of a small wetness between her legs, "Damn it…" the temporal wizard grunted as her cheeks only continued to redden no matter how hard she tried to forget what the scene had done to her. "…While I am _not_ into that sort of thing…the energy of their passion…it…it was just too much to watch..." Steadying herself for the long remainder of her journey to reach the fairies which she had, to them at least, battled oh so recently, the former dark mage had barely begun that all important first step when a sudden pair of hands on her figure caused her to stop all movement, a small "Eep!" of her own escaping her lips as she felt a couple of smaller…daintier…hands than her own slowly slide along the thin material of the black cross which covered her chest. Ultear's eyes widening as she heard her companion's voice in her ear, she suddenly remembered that while _she_ didn't have a thing for a big pair of melons…someone _else_ she knew…did.

The pinkette's fingers slyly molding the soft flesh of Ultear's thinly covered breasts into her palms, Meredy slowly…and sensually whispered into the ear of a woman who to her was less an adoptive mother and more an elder sister, the words which let her know _exactly_ what the greenette had been thinking.

"And what a _wonderful_ big pair of melons they are…"

 **A/N: So while unfortunate it does appear once a month will be all I can muster for this fic, not including others I am working on as well as work, school work and family issues. Still though, as convoluted as this chapter was I like to think it was decent, at least hot I guess haha! I ended up including a lot more characters than I originally planned. Juvia was going to be in the previous chapter, but was moved to here and then Virgo and Ultear ended up coming in as I've thought of more ways to make this beach arc fun. I am still brainstorming on my Edolas finale or if it goes really well, writing it, albeit smaller chapters than NBF alongside it, let me know if you're interested please.**

 **That aside, I have been getting MANY requests for Lisanna and while I am fond of her she will have her chapter in this arc when it's her turn and no number of rude individuals messaging me and insulting my writing style like one reviewer did in a PM will change that. Another note of interest is Virgo. Currently, her chapter is one of my all time highest reviewed and read, would you all like to see more of the quirky spirit and maybe her celestial friends? This chapter was really a nice cool down and plot laying one in the aftermath of the intensity of Erza's story. I am so happy to have that one done by the way because NOW I can include Erza, my second fav fairy girl over all in my story as she deserves to be. There is a LOT more than meets the eye with this chapter and if you want to know more before the next chapter is released I suggest you read between the lines a bit.**

 **And as always, if you at all enjoyed my story, please pop off a review just like Juvia's top and let me know what thought or responses as well to this author's note. See you all next time! ^_^**

 ***Edit 5/28/17: Using Lucy's official measurements as well as references of her waist and rib cage I've estimated she has a 32G cup or 32FF bra size. Bust 36, Waist 24, Hip 35. With her band size being 28. I am certain it goes up in the most recent arc, but for this story it is accurate or extremely close. I am altering all measurements in the story and other stories to reflect this change. Other girls are being measured by comparing them to Lucy's band and bust measurements. Bisca has rounder, wider boobs which give her a less sticking out look. Her bust size is 34 with a band of 28. She was always one of the thinner girls despite being older than Lucy and Erza and Juvia. Added together she has a bra size of 32E cup. Yeah I am pervy, but I want characters to be accurate in body as well as personality***

 **Bra Sizes:**

 **Lucy: 32G Cup**

 **Lucy Ashley: 32G Cup**

 **Erza: 36F Cup**

 **Sorano 34F Cup**

 **Mirajane: 34EE**

 **Kinana: 36E Cup**

 **Juvia: 34E Cup**

 **Cana: 34DD Cup**

 **Bisca: 32E Cup**

 **Edo Wendy: 30E Cup**

 **Lisanna: 32D Cup**

 **Virgo: 32D Cup**

 **Laki: 32D Cup**

 **Levy: 30B Cup**


	24. Carla's Callous Claws

**A/N: YOU BETTER GET READY BECAUSE NATSU'S BOUNCY FAIRIES ISN'T OVER YET! The story keeps on going!**

 **Fairy Beach, Training Day:**

 _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

"Ahhh…that feels nice…" Bisca sighed as she took one graceful step under the steaming hot water, her body…a mother's body, a fairy's body, becoming quickly soaked in the cleansing heat which now surrounded her. The day, while still young, had already been quite the eventful one for the one greenette of fairy beach. Mrs. Connell, feeling the warm waters flowing over her, could think of little else than what had transpired both today and days long before. "I've been needing some alone time like this…" Letting another long sigh escape her thoroughly pleasured lips, the cowgirl made her purple orbs flutter shut once more. "…Between Cana and my husband…" the young mother reopened her orbs now, staring into the steam that blocked her view of the open sky above, "…I feel like I'm in some sort of sexual fantasy land."

Cupping her hands before her, Bisca poured a small drizzle of soap into them, the purple gel soon being rubbed into a bubbly froth. It had all started about a month ago…the day everyone found out that 'Little Miss Cleavage' had finally gotten together with the 'Fire breathing Maniac'. Her hands covered in purple tinted bubbles, the nude mom slowly brought her cupped hands down to her ample chest, those twin globes of flesh gently pushing up as her fingers sunk into them. "Ah…" Wincing as she pressed just a little too hard on her tender girls, Bisca smiled, hefting her large breasts up in her open palms, enjoying how her porcelain skin splayed out over her fingers just like they normally would. "…So I _WAS_ right…" the greenette grinned as she gave them a gentle nudge, her boobs bouncing up against her chest before wobbling back into her palms, "…they _have_ gotten smaller than they were earlier…" Giving her melon patch a quick squeeze, she felt her cheeks noticeably darken, "…and softer too…"

Continuing to rub her open hands over her velvety skin, Bisca recalled it as if it were yesterday. _"Heheh…Wow…would you look at that, babe!"_ Alzack had said, giving his wife a gentle elbow to her side as the new couple made out. Looking over at the pair, the girl's long porcelain legs draped over her man's tanner, more muscular ones, her thin arms wrapped around the boy's neck, it was quite the sight to see…quite the show. Her purple eyes shifting to look at what her man was pointing out, Bisca had felt a gasp leave her body before even a feeling could reach her. It had finally happened, the coupling which had long been spoken of in loud whispers and particularly crude jokes about those involved had happened. Natsu and Lucy were together. _"Wow…I'll be damned, you're right…they ARE together!"_ Smiling as she turned to her mate, the greenette had offered him a sip of her rum, but much to her surprise, instead of a pair of lips eager to take a sip, she was met by a grin wide enough to swallow both the rum and the cup with it! _"I wonder if Natsu is as possessive about his treasure as REAL dragons are…"_

The memory fading for good this time, all the young mother could think of now was her husband. It had been so long since she had last seen him, it was…it felt odd…like a piece of her was missing without him by her side. She had never felt this way prior to getting together with him, but once they had…she never felt the same whenever she was apart from him. "Don't worry, dear…" She smiled, letting out a soft coo as her fingers wrapped snuggly around her firm breasts, "…even though you're not here…at least we have Cana around to make sure I'm not _too_ overfilled…not that I don't prefer you sucking me dry of course…"

The running of the hot water as it cascaded over her thin pale white skin reminded her much of those mornings she used to spend with him. Two lovers, both of them fresh from a night of joyful, and much to their neighbors' chagrin, _loud_ sex, would wash each other in the same kind of hot water Bisca was now surrounded with now, raining down upon her just as her man's touches did on her supple flesh. Lifting her head up to rinse some of the suds from her green locks, it was during those very mornings with him, naked and soaked with liquids which would have driven her father crazy if he'd known about, that she would think about her husband's rather interesting kink.

Both of them were _far_ from the path of straight and narrowness in the bedroom that many thought they were. Bisca herself had of course been the first to show Cana Alberona just what a few thoughts and a jar of honey could do to the female body when all else failed, so right there was half the couple 'sullied' as some might have put it. But Alzack though, as much as she knew would have LOVED to see her and Cana trade lips and tongues, had a much more…adventurous side to his perverseness than the greenette. It had all started one morning, at least for her that is, when, after readying herself for their next mission together, something or other about a rabbit attacking knights, that she walked in on him during a rather…intimate moment. "It is one thing to jerk your man off, but I never realized how…odd it would be to actually see him playing with it himself…" She sighed, the woman closing her eyes and letting that warm water cleanse her thoughts again. There she had been, standing in the doorway…and there HE had been, lying back on their shared queen size bed, his pants down around his ankles, his cock in his right hand, and in the left…the Sorcerer's Magazine swimsuit issue... "Nothing like seeing your husband cumming to Mirajane holding a couple scraps of cloth and strings to her chest to make you think…" Giggling at the funny face she remembered spreading across his features the moment she stepped in, Bisca was kind of wondering if maybe she should have been a little more… _reactive_ to catching her man in such a compromising position; a chance like that to tease didn't come around often. Nevertheless though, she had gasped, he had squeezed too hard, and well…whether that was what he was fantasizing about or not, the perv had certainly shot his cream all over Mirajane's face that was for sure.

"I can't blame him though…I couldn't…not with how all the girls in the guild are…" The muscles of her back contorting as she stretched her arms out over top of her head, the lovely sharpshooter could already feel the full benefits of Cana's little massage of her body taking effect. "…but maybe…I'd always been okay with him looking at pictures, but…that day with one of the girls from town…did I take things too far?..." In the weeks following Bisca's discovery of her husband's… _interests_ she had taken it upon herself to find him a willing participant in a fantasy she knew all men had and surely HE focused on a great deal, his wandering eyes at the guild when he thought she was gone was evidence of that.

Standing there, alone in the hot steam and boiling water of the shower, Bisca found herself at a loss. Truly, she did not know WHY she had taken that step, why she had found that kinky girl, the girl with a slight accent and long brown hair…nor could she figure out why she had brought her up to their apartment where…where… "Oh, God that was hot…" biting down on her pointer finger, the busty greenette suppressed a long moan, her teeth nearly drawing blood from her digit as the pleasures of that night rolled over her pert nipples just as Cana's tongue had in its search for sweet milk only minutes ago. Stripping her bare, she had watched as Alzack stuck his face into her smallish, but particularly perky B cups, grinning as he inhaled her heated scent, her own small hands going around to grip the girl from behind, the gentle sighs and mewls from the young maiden were enough to make her toes curl…

That was the first night Bisca watched…and helped, her husband fuck another girl… "It was hard to watch…" the very same hand which had pulled down the girl's booty shorts that night slowly slinking down to her pink lips, the greenette let her eyes close in the wonderful daydream, "…but once I got over the taboo of it…it really wasn't that bad…" Two slippery digits spreading her outer labia wide, goosebumps appearing on the flesh of her upper back as a third finger wiggled its way into her tight motherly hole, Bisca's cheeks were just as red now as that girl's were then. "…Besides…she enjoyed herself…and so did I…"

That girl…Em…something had been hot, and so were the many times after her …another brunette with D cups this time who they took together, one exploring each hole with a hard rod of iron, and then a flat chested blonde with an attitude problem. "At least she…she…" her fingers butterflying within her tunnel, Bisca arched her back at the sensations, the perspiration trickling down her hardened nipples lost within rain of the shower, "…she _wanted_ me to point out how flat they were…some of the other girls were…were…uh…uhhh…" The couple, Fairy Tail's first fairy tale match having the time of their lives, one holding the smiling panting girl's arms over her head while the other forced an incredibly round breast between her lips, Bisca moaning loudly as she suckled on her heavy boob, the pair'd had the time of their lives…but even so…while Bisca was finding herself more and more partaking in her mate's consensual rendezvous' with the looser girls of Fiore, it was not quite…scratching the itch she herself was still hiding from him…and keeping herself from scratching on her own.

While her man liked the idea of changing partners in general, his off requests to see her with various men coming to mind, she had never once given any of them more than a second of thought. She loved her husband, dearly, and he loved her just as much. She knew for a fact he had vetted each and every one of them relentlessly before even offering them the chance for a three-way with her, but it was pointless…because their appearance alone wasn't what she needed. Whenever Alzack and her took another girl to bed, be her busty or flat, bootilicious or plain, he never…not even once did he kiss them…THAT was why Bisca wanted something more than just a man vetted and reliable with her body. "I kissed…made out with all those girls to turn him on…" she moved her fingers a little faster, each long digit of skin raking across her pink insides like Erza's tongue on a melting vanilla popsicle, "…but I NEED more than that if…iffff…" her purple eyes growing wide at a familiar sensation reaching her ears, a sound that _always_ made her most private of parts grow wet with desire, she thrust her fingers as deep into her molten core as possible! "…if I am going to fuck another man…he must mean more to me than just another cock."

And that's where Natsu stepped in…

Bisca had thought there was no-where else to turn, she had already gone through nearly every single man in Magnolia. From young to old, she had looked them over, some with her husband's knowing and others without, but not one of them could she feel the connection with that she needed to let them touch her, let alone see her! _'They all just ogled me, stared or hid their eyes when I showed even a hint of my panties…how could I trust a man with my body…to do things to me that could ruin me if I couldn't feel his heart beat alongside mine?...'_ Her lips turning redder and redder as she bit down on them too, Bisca had only her mind to think, her mouth too close to letting the whole beach…and that familiar presence know she was ripe for the taking.

' _But, Natsu…'_ Bisca had seen it all, from the day he first walked in, hand in hand with the blonde celestial wizard, the cutie even Master Makarov himself lusted after the fire dragon slayer's to enjoy, to his seducing of her carelessly topless student in the art of yuri, a purple haired bar maiden with a little too much cleavage showing for her own good, to the bikini model with a provocative submissive streak when it came to Titania's wrath; all of them, all girls who had once lost everything, family, friends, their wealth and happiness, he brought to them _FAR_ more in love than they could ever conceive to have in other realms of life. Her ever nearing orgasm dying down as she thought about the noises that had begun with the setting of the sun the previous night, Bisca smiled, knowing that even Erza Scarlet, the knight whose heart had always been the hardest to get at beneath all that armor…the girl who had let that buxom little blonde in close, had allowed the hot headed young man access to her most delicate places, both in mind and body…not because he had been sexy, or forced her too…but because he showed her she could trust him…and she did… _'I can trust Natsu with me…'_ wincing slightly, the pinkened area around her outer lips stinging as the chafing of her earlier escapade set in, she saw just _why_ the knight even gave him a chance.

Even with as many girlfriends as he had, Natsu never let any of them think they were being neglected, at least not on purpose, being away for a week because of an angry father was a good enough excuse in most girl's books anyhow. He kept them close, he made them happy, made them smile, and most importantly, satisfied every last fiber of their being when they made love… Blushing as her heated core clamped down hard around her third finger, Bisca could feel her eyes rolling back at the stories Mira told her at the bar, how he covered her in oil and then fingered both the model's tight holes with only her pleasurable defilement in mind.

'… _He respects their every wish…even if he wants nothing more than to do the opposite.'_ During the night of the Fairy Auction, after slipping her palms out of Kinana's overflowing bikini cups, Bisca had watched, with admittedly longing eyes as Lucy Heartfilia stood up on stage wearing that _tiny_ string bikini. There was still plenty left to the imagination, but even so, it was pretty skimpy by normal standards…fairy standards though…it may have been a little modest. _'I saw how it hurt you, Natsu…to see the girl you love up there…being bid on for a date by other men…it must have hurt so much…'_

Lucy had been _VERY_ uncomfortable up there, that was for sure, but to say that Natsu looked like he was about to explode would be an even bigger understatement. As if stripping, again much to her amusement, Carla as naked as the blonde when the young man walked in on her so many times, was indication enough, the look of pure anger in his eyes did it. _'…But even then…despite the pain he…he didn't rescue her because she told him not too…that she would go through it to pay for the expenses which were ultimately his own fault…'_ Thinking back to that day…how despite it all he had abided by his other half's wishes and stood back…only saving her by winning her…Bisca knew he was the man she could trust with the honor of pleasuring her…

Yes, Natsu was _THE_ man for the job. If she had to choose one male to have sex with besides her husband it would have to be him…the only problem though was that she was not the only one with her mind on the dragon slayer, but while she thought of the muscular man himself, Alzack had his mind on the dragon slayer's first…and rather voluptuous blonde girlfriend… Back before the first announcement of the Grand Magic Games this year, the greenette shooter had found herself sitting, as she usually did, beside her husband as Erza called out the various teams to form up for training. It had been quite boisterous that day. With everyone at last home again, they actually stood a chance at winning for once! Looking out throughout the guild hall, Bisca found her eyes sorting through the sea of fairies, but with no luck in finding the pink haired dragon slayer amongst the crowd. Now, what she DID find though was probably the closest person to the man. _"Damn, that Natsu sure is a lucky one…"_ Alzack had chuckled, the man looking out from under his raven black hair to stare at the very same person which she had only just begun to watch.

Keeping her purple orbs locked on the younger girl, Bisca couldn't help grinning a little at how longing her husband seemed to sound as he ran his eyes up and down her clothed frame. _'It was like hearing a little kid describe his hot teacher.'_ She thought with a giggle. That day Lucy was clad in her classic blue and white vest ensemble, the set always eliciting the 'awes' from the girls and the 'drools' from the boys whenever she wore it. The girl was alone though, her usual companion turned hot fire lover was still missing, but even still that didn't affect her appeal to the guys.

" _She always walks around in that tiny skirt…"_ Alzack sighed as he watched her move, her long pale legs shifting to and fro as she crossed the messy guild hall, her blonde hair bobbing with each step, _"...Me and the guys talk about her a lot, babe…as if you didn't already know…"_ Checking to make sure Bisca had still been smiling, he'd gone on, more open now as he had double checked that indeed she WAS okay with him talking about other girls this way. _"…I swear, Bisca, Lucy has GOT to be doing this on purpose…"_ The green haired sniper raising her eyebrow at him, he'd rolled his eyes before smirking, the hand which had been peacefully sitting on top of their table now moving to cup underneath her round breast. _"…Heh, I mean THESE, hun. Lucy walks around all day with all that overflowing cleavage jiggling all over the place! Either she is teasing us all for staring at her when she first showed up, or she's the most confident girl in the whole guild."_

That smile of hers never fading, in fact it seemed to grow as she turned to her husband, the greenette enjoying hearing him express his lust, even if it wasn't for her, she watched his dark orbs turn to meet her gaze, _"So what if she is?..."_ She had asked him teasingly, keeping track of his reactions in case she found another source of fun to be had between them. _"…I_ _think_ _you know, Bisca…"_ he glanced her way before his eyes headed back to the great white whales in their natural habitat, _"…We've been so damn jealous ever since Natsu made her his…heh…I guess I wouldn't mind a taste myself."_ The wizard stopped ogling the blonde to gauge his wife's oddly amused expression before continuing. _"Would you blame me for wanting to at least see her topless? I know Makarov and the guys got close to seeing something if it hadn't been for Erza covering her…there could be a chance outside of…you know."_

Withdrawing her fingers from her honey pot, Bisca let release slip away from her. Her time earlier with the brown haired drunk had been fun and all, but she really didn't have it in her to finger herself this way…not while her thoughts were so muddled up. "I know…it's obvious Natsu won't accept your offer, babe…" Listening to the cool breeze waft over the open roofed shower, the head still pouring heat down upon her, Bisca knew the agreement they'd arrived at instead of a direct exchange would be just as well. "…There is no way in _**HELL**_ that Natsu is going to let another man see, let alone FUCK blondie…so we'll go with Plan B then."

Her green hair swept back over her shoulders as she slowly rubbed the bar of soap up and down her slippery white form, Bisca opened her eyes to the erotic pleasures which awaited her, that she would enjoy with no chance of a no in her mind, "If Natsu says no…well…then he can have sex with me first…then we'll see how he feels…OOH!" running the soapy bar around her long neck, the greenette nearly jumped as it slipped out of her fingers, the bar shooting up in the air, the wizard grinned as she caught it between her ample breasts, her pink nipples hardening at the thoughts of a scalding hot tongue exploring the very same pearly globes she now cupped so well. "…Both Alzack and I like partner swapping anyway so even if _he_ doesn't get to have Lucy…we can still spend all night fucking…" Her pale cheeks growing redder again, Bisca let her mind wander to the many things she would tell her hubby about, from how heat could relax _every_ muscle in the female form…to just how big the dragon's cock was. "Yeah…all night role playing all of it…" Lost in her own little world, Bisca squeezed her large breasts together, her round melons rubbing the soap like Alzack's cock during that first time in the guild supply closet, the woman squeezed just a _little_ too hard for the poor bar and _POP!_ Off it went! But this time though, she was not lucky enough to catch it. Her hands reaching out as it fell past them, Bisca rolled her eyes at the minor annoyance ahead of her.

Ignoring that feeling in the back of her mind, the greenette bent over to collect her soap. "Really killing the mood dropping this thing…" she sighed, the woman's coconuts wobbling as they hung off from her chest, reaching down with her to get the 'naughty' bar back. "…I mean, you never see men trying to get their thing away from a body like mine…" Letting out a short breath as she caught the soap in her hand, the greenette happened to look through her legs, the sight of another…much more tanned pair meeting her gaze.

"Yeah…and you don't see women running either…" That voice she recognized oh so well filling her ears, Bisca watched with her widening purple orbs as a brown stripy bikini landed behind her, the owner of that particular set of cloth _MORE_ than apparent to her by now. "I heard what you're planning, Milk Jugs…" Cana smirked, the card fairy drawing herself close as she slid her hungry hands along the busty mommy's soft boobies, her palms quickly filling up with the pliant boobflesh that she had first trained with, "…And I am willing to help…well…YOU at least get your prize…" Spinning the green haired sharp shooter around, Cana cocked her smirk to one side as the woman's rack swung a little after her, coming to a halt only after a series of enticing jiggles. "…but there is a small…drink order I would like you to fill for me first…"

Her cheeks slowly turning as red as Erza's hair, Bisca's mouth opened just as slowly as those soft lips from before found their way back onto an aching nipple. The feeling of warm milk flowing out from the tip of her breast making that desire to finger herself to completion returning, Bisca at long last seemed to have found someone besides her husband eager to get her laid.

"Don't worry about a thing, Bisca…" Cana said between sucks, her lips leaking a few small dribbles of creamy white milk, she quickly lapped them back up between breathes, "…if the red marks on Blondie's melons are any clue…" The drunk grinned widely as she hefted up one milk filled breast in both hands, "…you shouldn't have ANY problem seducing Natsu once he sees these come with their own in house bar!" Rolling her purple eyes to the side at the milk-parched vixen, Bisca could only let out a mind shattering moan as that abused pussy of hers found a new pair of digits to abuse it. _'Alzack if only you could see me now…'_ Bisca thought with a smile, her body heating back up again as Cana squished her body against her.

 **Across the beach:**

But as the gentle caresses of a student turned master rained down upon the wonderfully soft flesh of Bisca Connell, elsewhere on the beach though, there was another source of softness warming up in the tender sun. Long blue strands of silk, silk which only a day before had blown all around its owner's head in the world of Edolas now did just that, only now…they did it in Earth Land instead.

' _This world is so much nicer than I thought it would be…'_ Wen thought to herself as she sat beside her younger and yet to be developed counterpart, the pair having the time of their lives enjoying just the simplest of beach activities, _'…but it IS the world of the people that saved my ho—my_ _old_ _home.'_ Correcting herself mid thought, the blue haired goddess of Edolas felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked down at Wendy Marvell, the smaller girl at long last putting the finishing touches on their sand castle. _'…and now I can share this one with myself…'_ She felt the temporary coldness that had appeared in her heart thaw out as she looked upon the girl, _'…just…like without_ _MY_ _hotness of course!'_

Giggling to herself, Wen really was having a good time, like their blonde and quite possibly over endowed counterparts, the Wendy twins now found themselves with plenty of time on their hands to relax, time to lie back and enjoy the heat of the sun and the chill of the ocean breeze on their skin, the warm sand beneath their supple behinds the perfect background for their happiness. "Okay…are you ready to finish building the new fabulous guild hall?..." the buxom bluenette asked cheerily as she picked up a miniature version of Fairy Tail's signature red and gold colored flag, hovering the tooth pick sized banner directly over the highest spire of their sand castle.

Clapping her little hands together with glee, Wendy nodded eagerly to see it completed. "Yup! Let's do it!" She cheered. The time they spent together like this was something Wendy had missed, the girl was never really the focal point of attention in her guild, the stronger, 'prettier' girls always seemed to be that, but when she spent time with her Edolas self, things were different. It was like…no matter which of them someone turned to, it was her that the smiles seemed to shine on. She had first noticed that back during her short time in Edolas. No matter what someone wanted, or who they were asking for they got both of them looking up, it helped her…made her feel the desire others experienced through another. Reaching up with both hands, she pumped her fists in the air at their castle's completion! "I now pronounce the Wendy Tail Guild Hall…OPEN AND READY FOR JOBS!" Nodding with a wide grin as cheesy as Natsu's spreading across her lips at her friend's joy, Wen leaned forward to place the flag atop the citadel of Wendy Tail!

 _Bo-boing!_

Or…so she thought…

Feeling a cool softness brush against her chest as she leaned forward, Wen's grin was soon an awkward stare as her large melons pushed up against the sand castle, her bouncy boobies quickly knocking Wendy Tail to the ground just as she would any member of Fairy Tail that happened to have been so lucky. "Ugh…you have GOT to be kidding me…" Wen groaned, the bluenette taking in a deep breath as she let go of the flag, her hands now moving to begin wiping the many grains of damp sand off of her pale breasts, "…you'd think by now I'd be able to keep track of them…" She sighed as the extremely tight fabric pulled taut against her jugs, each globe jiggling delightfully as she patted the pervy sand away.

But whilst the older sapphire haired maiden found the pure destructive power of her bouncy knockers to be annoying, Wendy on the other hand just couldn't stop laughing, the little dragon slayer nearly falling over backwards at the sight. There was a certain amount of truth to what Wen had just done to Wendy Tail. The guys in the real Fairy Tail were so susceptible to the bodies of the fairer sex that, if the fairy girls all of a sudden decided not to wear bras, the whole guild would probably collapse overnight! The windy fairy's cheerful giggles bouncing around between them like Kinana after losing her towel again, a new voice spoke up, shattering the previous joy that had surrounded the pair.

"And _this_ is why we don't make sand castles with those _other_ girls, Wendy." Carla drawled, as she stepped up onto the scene. Looking through her squinted eyes, the ivory cat gave a rather…disapproving look towards the ample rack of the older bluenette. Her little paws crossed over her small arms, she just stood there shooting daggers at the well-endowed female, her distain for the more blessed of ladies outshining even the sun on this hot day. _'Figures Natsu would bring another floozy like that Lucy Ashley home with him…'_ she thought rather bitterly as her eyes raked over the flawless form of Wen. _'…What is it about that boy that gets all the big boobed bimbos running his way?...'_ Lessening her focus on the young babe, the busty bluenette sitting down on her knees as she continued to clean her magnificent melons of sand, Carla spared no quarter for the Wendy look-alike, _'…And even if THIS floozy looks like Wendy…I know for a FACT that my girl would NEVER wear something so…so…'_ She felt herself nearly shaking as she looked upon her, her eyes sickened by the sheer skimpiness of Wen's borrowed bikini, _'…As if that lewd spirit wearing that thing was bad enough…at least it FIT HER!'_

 _SNAP!_

Suddenly awoken from her thoughts, the white exceed looked up at the female still kneeling several feet in front of her, the girl's face covered in a tight frown tough enough to let anyone know she wasn't happy with what she was hearing. "Excuse me, like…what are you talking about, cat?" Wen asked her straight up, not mincing any words as she met the feline's gaze dead center between them. Carla may have been known for being intense when she was judging other girls, but Wen…she had moxie…and after all the crap she used to put up with back in Edolas…the LAST thing she was dealing with was _another_ exceed calling her a slut!

And just as Wen was not one to pull punches when standing up for herself, neither was Carla in dealing with clearly bad tempered and bad girls in general. Not wasting so much as a second of time that could be well spent putting the uppity girl in her place, the cat simply pointed one, short, but very sharply clawed appendage towards the two lacey silk cups of overflowing boobflesh, "What I am _talking_ about…" the small creature went on, "…is that the kinds of girls who walk around with half their breasts out, shoving them into the eyes of men are EXACTLY the kind of…females…" she made a point of not saying 'ladies' to further annoy the girl, "…that my young Wendy should not spend time with!"

Abruptly stopping her efforts to clean off her chest, Wen sent the little cat a death glare if there ever was such a thing. "Don't you DARE say anything bad about my body, you bitchy little fur ball!" The teen bared her teeth at her, making things perfectly clear to her in as many ways as possible. "…I am NOT letting you ruin this day for me! Not after all the shit I went through the other day with that perverted bull and annoying lion!" Her large breasts giving a proud wobble as she stood tall on her knees, presenting herself in all her two sizes too small bikini to the overly conservative cat, she didn't let up one instant! "…The LAST thing I am letting you do is make me feel bad about my bod—"

 _Shrrriiiiip!_

That scowl of hers not at all letting up throughout the Edo girl's speech, Carla had, had quite enough of the girl's defiant streak! _'Fine then…'_ she lowered her brows as Wen jutted out her chest to further make her point, _'…if you want to show them off…'_ Moving before either Marvell girl could so much as blink, Carla shot past the busty bluenette, her claws outstretched, they sliced right through their targets! _'…then show them off to the whole world!'_ Landing right back where she had started, Carla crossed her paws over her chest as the two human fairies started to process what had just happened.

"Hey, Carla…" Wendy raised one eyebrow at the white exceed, her eyes focused on her for the time being, "…What did you just do—"

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Turning her little head around just in time, Wendy saw through her shining blue locks just what the cat had done. Looking down at the bikini top she'd borrowed from Virgo, at first the Edo fairy had no idea what'd happened, but then, as if on cue, the moment Wendy opened her mouth, the busty bluenette's bikini top splintered into a dozen pieces! The fabric staying around her bosom for a second of time, time only Erza could have moved in to cover her, Wen was helpless to keep her huge E cup boobs from bouncing out into the open! Her eyes popping open as wide as dinner plates, Wen, her face burning red, watched her perky breasts jiggle and wobble as they sprang free from the restraining top, her melons seemingly happy to be out in the cool air again…as her hardened pink pebbles revealed quite proudly. A loud squeal piercing the previously hostile air of the small gathering, Wen ducked completely down, the blue haired fairy trying her best to cross her arms over her bare breasts. There may not have been any men around to see her, but all the same being exposed like this was NOT something she enjoyed!

Chuckling to herself, this all seemed just too good! "Really…you balloon girls DO make yourselves so vulnerable…" Carla grinned as she watched Wen duck down, the previously mighty girl now appearing so weak after only having half her body brought out into the open, "…it's almost as if you _deserve_ it…" But as the seemingly victorious exceed was about to make her way over to her defeated adversary, an opponent who NEEDED to have her humiliation for being shameless rubbed in her face, it was then that the other Wendy made her presence…and her opinion of what her lifelong friend was doing known.

"CARLA!? Why on EARTH did you do that to her?!" the young dragon slayer screamed at her friend, her eyes almost lighting up with angry hurricanes as she shouted at her, for all intents and purposes what she had done was strip HER! Carla, her best friend had just stripped Edolas Wendy's bikini top off and left her with nothing, but her bare arms to cover herself out in the open! The wind wizard had never approved of the things that happened to Lucy and occasionally other fairies, and was glad that they, with the exception of Gemini's copies, had never resulted in boys getting an eyeful, so the fact that this horrible event was now happening to her other self? NOW she could not stand idly by and let it go on! "Why!? You know she is basically me, right?" She asked her loudly, the cat still smirking at the topless bluenette, the older girl's face a dark shade of red while her eyes were hidden under her bangs, "Why would you strip _**ME?!"**_

Nonchalantly looking back over her shoulder at the younger fairy, Carla simply rolled her eyes at her unruly outburst. "Feh, do calm down, child!..." She kept her body centered on the downed and VERY embarrassed Edolas girl, "…I did NOT strip you! I am merely showing you _exactly_ what will happen in a few years once you develop and follow the same path as Lucy, Erza, and other floozies like this one and flaunt yourself!" But while this sort of response may have, in the past silenced the young girl through sheer force of authority, today…it would not.

"No." The wind dragon slayer said, rising to her feet in a show of defiance against the friend who had guided most of her thinking throughout her short lifetime, "…What you're saying…what you're telling me, isn't right…" Wendy exclaimed, her brown orbs lowering as she peered down at her own two breasts, the small lumps in her bikini top may have been little, but they were still there. She was maturing, slowly, but steadily…she would not be a child for many more years, and once she DID arrive on the scene of her late teens and her arrival of her curves…she did NOT want Carla's way of thinking to ruin her self-image!

Placing her paws on her thinly coated hips, Carla was equally defiant, not willing at all to back down to her innocent friend; she was right, and she knew she was right, it was just high time that Wendy learned that so she wouldn't end up a red faced girl doing an impression of a coconut thief on the ground. "Nonsense, child!" She looked her dead on, "…THIS!" She pointed to the downed Wen, the poor girl struggling between collecting the scattered remains of her top with one hand, and trying, but failing to keep her huge boobies concealed with the other, a round globe slipping free every time she moved and making her blush all the more in embarrassment! "…THIS is what you have to look forward to if you flaunt your future body like this floozy!" She presented the busty fairy like a warning of gloom, "...this is what happened to Lucy, this is what happened to Erza, and you can be DAMN SURE that Mirajane has experienced this too!"

Listening in on everything the pompous exceed had to say, Wen had, had enough… Gathering all the confidence left in her after being publically stripped topless on the beach, the busty bluenette stood up on her own two feet, the girl nabbing the annoying little feline before the cat could so much as move a whisker in her own defense! "Now, listen…you loud mouthed little bitch…" Wen growled, her long shining locks of sapphire hair blowing in the wind, cascading it across her face as she held the exceed up so that she was even with her rack, a spot _**EVERY**_ man in her guild back in Edolas would have died that very day to have found themselves at, "…See these?..." The bluenette moved the cat back and forth between her twin peaks, letting her get as big an eyeful as possible of her white melons, how each globe was almost spherical in shape, their perkiness impossible given their sheer volume and size.

"…These…" she stared daggers down at Carla as the fur ball gave her breasts a disapproving look, "…Are the same boobs Wendy is going to have one day…" She now began to smile, her words dripping with the very same pride they had in the moments before her big ENF moment. "…Now picture these boobs…" her pause led into an even wider smirk as Carla seemed to catch onto what she was getting at. "...Picture THIS body with Natsu's hands…a MAN'S hands all over it…his palms lifting my huge…innocent boobies up before kneading them like the toys they are for him…his lips on mine…forcing me down onto my back as he makes out with me…"

The exceed's face growing just as dark as the Edolas girl's was, Wen took in a deep breath before sighing as she relived the savage death of her virginity, "…His long…masculine cock fucking my tiny little pussy…" Pulling the cat up now so that she could look straight into her eyes, the bluenette pushed both her bouncy E cups up with one arm to drive her point home. "…One day you're going to see it happen…but to the _other_ Wendy's body…and then we'll see who you call a slut."

A smirk as wide as her boyfriend's was as he peeled her panties down her legs for the first time, on her own face now, Wen let the exceed go, the cat…Carla quickly sprouting wings and flying off without so much as another word! "Heh…I totally can't wait to see how turned on Natsu gets when I tell him about this…" Wen smirked as she cupped one hand over her brow, watching the defeated and thoroughly outmatched Carla fly off to lick her wounds, "…No one talks about MY body like that and gets away with it!" The fairy girl from another realm all too focused on making sure her opponent did not pull a 180 and fly back around to strip her of her last tight strings of modesty, Wen let her hand which had forced the cat to stare into her chest to fall back down again, the reaction of her girls to losing their support catching Wendy in an all too curious moment.

' _Wow…so those are what I am going to have when I grow up?...'_ Staring in pure, unabashed awe at the older girl's exposed chest, Wendy really was speechless. She had bathed with all the other fairy girls on many…many occasions and never had she seen a more perky pair than her alternate self seemed to have. _'…How do they stay up like that?...'_ The dragon slayer of wind asked herself as the soft globes gave a series of harsh bounces as Wen pumped her fist up in victory. _'…I'm…my body is going to be…'_ Her thoughts traveling from the cherry capped vanilla scoops on her friend's chest to the conversation...err…battle that had just gone on between the Edo fairy and exceed, Wendy couldn't help thinking about the valid points both sides had made.

The many…and she did mean MANY times that Lucy had found herself exposed in public, even if something or other managed to conceal her modesty in time, did speak true to Carla's comments about how Wen dressed. Wen had always worn a pair of tight pants back in Edolas complete with a rather _revealing_ tube top that showed off miles of creamy white cleavage to anyone daring to look; it was certainly the kind of outfit that begged to be ripped off of her if something were to go down. _'Hmm…will I really lose my clothes all the time, too?...Has…has Wen been seen by anyone before?...'_

Her big brown orbs focused solely on Wen's rather flirtatious thirty Es, Wendy didn't realize the older girl was trying to get her attention at first. "Wendy…hey, Wendy?...Wendy?..." Leaning over as she gave her younger self a funny expression, it was then that the busty bluenette followed the girl's gaze…her gaze leading straight down to her still completely, and unwantedly exposed boobs. "Hrm,…Wendy…" She huffed admittedly a little self-consciously as she suddenly crossed her arms over her breasts…or what she could of them as her soft flesh rose out of her arms, but as she did so, she found a pair of even smaller hands stopping her, holding onto her arms and keeping her from fully attempting to conceal her wonderful toplessness from the rest of the beach.

"Wait…don't do that…" The windy girl said in what was almost a dead silent whisper, her voice barely audible over her overwhelming blush that seemed to scream how embarrassing this was for her, telling herself NOT to cover her breasts in public. "…Just…let me look at them a little more…I…I want to talk about them… _OUR_ body…" Listening to the rather out there, but certainly understandable request from the younger bluenette, Wen first looked one way, and then the other, seeing it was clear, she lowered her arms letting Wendy run her eyes all over her plentiful melons. "Okay…here they are…" her long blue hair swept down near her girls as the Edo fairy revealed them, "…Like…what did you want to talk about, exactly?..."

Normally porcelain white cheeks now burning a scarlet fever into them for all time, Wendy took another deep breath as she looked over the twin mounds of soft flesh she would one day inherit to torment the minds of men…and some women with… "What…what's it like…you know…having breasts?..." The girl stuttered a little as she glanced down at her own small pair, still in disbelief that she would one day have to wash a pair of cantaloupes every time she showered.

Listening to the question, it really was odd hearing boob related questions from herself, after all it didn't seem all that long ago that Wen had stood in front of the mirror in her apartment, desperately pressing her little A cups together to form _some_ cleavage for when she went out. It indeed was odd, but…she understood. "Well I guess it's like not _always_ a good thing carrying these around…" the buxom fairy gave her boobs a soft rub as she spoke, running her hands over them in time with her words. "…I mean…guys are _ALWAYS_ making cat calls, saying how big they are and they I should 'jiggle some their way for a change'…" Pausing as she wondered if she should mention the next part, she decided she should, unconsciously clasping her hands protectively over her large bust as she did, "…Some guys try to grab too, but I can handle myself."

Based on the look on Wendy's previously innocent little face, she was quite a bit shocked by what she was hearing about her alternate self's life. "WHAT?! You actually have guys saying things like that to you?" The girl exclaimed in surprise, her mind quickly becoming stuck on the inevitable subject of 'boys'. Surely considering all the attention Wen got back in Edolas, she MUST have had a boy or two whose arms she hung off of, their warm smiles matching her beauty with how much they care for her… Watching the former wizard nod again in confirmation, Wendy was already setting loose her next question. "So did you have any boyfriends back in Edolas?" the kid fired the question off like Natsu with his order at the bar.

"Ah…well…you see about that…" Wen blushed bright red as she reached behind her head to gently rub at her blue covered skull, "…I…like never had any boys with me back home…" The young lady's movements drawing the younger fairy's attention back to her huge melons as they jiggled around on her chest, Wen really didn't have a non-embarrassing answer to that one. "And why?..." Wendy's response certainly didn't help things for the topless wonder. "Because…heheh…every guy I went out with…they would always faint before I even took my top off." She suddenly cocked a warm smile out of no-where, a smile that reeked of satisfaction of another, "…well…until I did in front of Natsu…mmm…"

Still nodding intently on her elder's every spoken, and some unspoken words, Wendy felt a weird pang on the top of her head at Wen's last little nugget of information. "Wait…" She slowly lifted her head up from where it had been visually examining the busy bluenette's boobs for all they were worth so she could imagine herself with them later that night. "…So if Natsu is your boyfriend…" She watched as Wen nodded slowly, her face almost dream like in how she seemed to be in the middle of a wonderful memory concerning the fiery boy, "…then he has seen your…"

That scarlet blush of hers expanding out to be just as dark and wide as it was when Carla had sliced her bikini top apart, Wen let a steamy sigh escape her pink lips, the things that…boy…had done to her supple globes still as fresh in her memory as his cock had been in her heavenly tunnel. "Oh he's seen MUCH more than these…" The top heavy teen letting her eyes close so that they were nearly shut, her mind focused solely on how the Earth Land boy had _fucked_ her in every sense of the word, she was completely unaware of Wendy's quickly closing in realization.

The poor girl's entire head rising in heat until it was glowing as bright as a star, Wendy wrapped her thin arms around her chest as she screamed up into the sky for the one person who could calm her down now that she knew Natsu, her friend knew _exactly_ what her future body looked like naked.

"CARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **A/N: WOW! It has been a while! 2 months…the longest time between chapters by far…I really have no excuse for this, haha. But between literally everything bad happening, it has been tough getting the writing spirit up. I actually wrote this whole chapter the last couple days, finishing it last night. I have had the outline for some time, but still, it's been tough. The biggest road block I found was Bisca. I do not know her as well as I do other characters in Fairy Tail, so she was much harder to get into and write, but once I got into the groove of her things picked up quickly. Edolas Wendy of course though was a blast, as usual. I think all of us have a special place in our hearts haha!**

 **This chapter is the first in 24 chapters to be under 10,000 words. It is a shame that I've broken this rule, but really the chapter ending here is better for multiple reasons. One, it means only 2 major scenes instead of 3 which seemed disorganized to many people last chapter, and now that I am not bound to 10k per chapter I can feel a little less overwhelmed when I write. I thought this chapter would turn out to be 5k at most, but here we are over 8k! This should relax me a bit and let me write more. I won't be able to the next week or so, but I still have smaller postings and a special Fairy Tail one shot for you all.**

 **It feels so good to be back in action! This is my favorite story to write and it will be a blast to get back into it again! If you enjoyed this chapter please let me know in a review!**


	25. Oasis's Oily Orbs

**A/N: And yet another long length of time passes…BUT I know this chapter is worth the wait! ENJOY! I have a new poll coming in that will GREATLY affect the next chapter so I urge you to vote soon!**

 **Fairy Beach:**

…

…

…

…"CARLAAAAAAA!"

The ear piercing squeal of a young fairy rupturing the calmness of the day, another of the Fairy Tail guild's blue haired babes was on the move, her story of the sea not yet over. "Ugh…Juvia…Juvia can't believe the night she's had…" Drudging across the hot sands of fairy beach, Juvia Lockser, the mage whose body brought a whole new meaning to the term 'water balloons' was having arguably a _much_ worse day than her smaller friend...even if Wendy's problem was a little more traumatic. "…Juvia…Juvia's still…her body's…" Considering her closeness to the one who did her in, Wen was _well_ within her rights to be distraught over what had happened to her. Her blue eyes widening as Carla turned her bikini top into confetti, the poor girl had shown Wendy just how difficult it was to lose her clothes as easily as fairy girls did. Being a heavily endowed topless girl on the same beach as Cana Alberona was one thing though, Juvia on the other hand…

One arm crossing over her wobbling bosom, her soft flesh pushed gently upward so that it now jiggled against that strong limb instead of bouncing around in the open air, the other reached down to cup over her bare sex, just in case any males besides her one beloved happened to wander through the magical barrier and stumble upon the sight of their lives. "…Why did Juvia have to lose her bikini?..." Comical tears shooting out of her eyes as she continued on, her feet slowly moving one in front of the other as she made her way forward, the water mage with a penchant for stalking crushes was certainly experiencing a far worse case of 'fairy girl's syndrome' than the blue haired Edo babe was. "…All she wanted was to get Natsu some food…"

Looking back over her shoulder, she could see that her catch was still with her. Two bubbles of water floating freely on the sand, rolling across it with the spoils of her fishing inside them. Faced with the loss of her meager wrappings, Juvia had made the call to ditch the wooden bucket she'd brought with her and instead used her prowess with water magic to place all of her fish in one large bubble. Watching all of the fish, still as fresh as the moment they'd been caught, with a smile on her exhausted face, that look of hers soon became one of great pride, her smile transforming into a wide smirk as she turned her attention to the second…smaller bubble of water following in her wake. "Strip Juvia of her bikini, huh?..." She grinned evilly, her blue eyes telling the sole occupant of that one bubble JUST what awaited it at the end of their journey together. "...Juvia can't wait to see her boyfriend stuff himself with the eel she caught for him…" That long, wriggly brown creature that circled around the inside of the bubble turned almost a completely new shade of blue at the look the girl was giving it.

"Yeah…heheheheh…oh yeah…" Juvia breathed, her heavy E cup boobies giving a weighty wobble against her arms as she let out a deep sigh, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink at what crossed her mind. "…Natsu is going to get fat on eel tonight…" A small trail of drool starting to leak from her parted lips, the bluenette could just see it now. "Natsu is going to be _SO_ full of eel he'll have to burn it off quickly so he doesn't gain weight..." Her blue orbs turning down to her nude body, she smiled as her boobs slowly expanded, her ripe soft Es turning into equally jiggly double Hs in a matter of seconds, "…Natsu will have so much energy from stuffing his face with eel, he'll fuck Juvia all night long…" Her breathing increasing as she thought of her man's tanned body over her pale one, his dark eyes glowing ominously as he pinned her to the hot sands, her back sinking into the small grains as he mounted her, his long cock going in and out…in and out… "Yes…" She moaned, her hips giving a small shiver at the sheer thought of it all. "…Natsu will never be able to pull himself out of Juvia…" the hand which had been guarding the sanctity of her increasingly juicy peach now rising up, both it and its twin struggled to heft up the immense weight of her water logged melons. "…At least…" The water mage could feel her knees buckling as a tiny little trail of nectar dripped down her inner thigh, "...Not until she's sweated Juvia down to A cups..." Her jiggly jugs gave another harsh bounce when she took a bad step, "…Or Natsu sucks them dry…"

The fantasy was all too real to Juvia; she could see Natsu doing these things to her, sucking her huge breasts, kneading them, bending her over and plowing her naked form into the ground, fucking her with the energy he gained from eating the damned eel that dared to strip her…But fantasy wasn't reality. Between keeping the two orbs of water hydrated in the heated sun and inflating her boobs to Taurus dreamland proportions, the water mage was becoming _quite_ dehydrated. "Uh-hehehehheheh…yes…Natsu…show Juvia how bad she's been…don't let her stand up straight for weeks…" Still muttering sweet…well _lustful_ mutterings of her revenge filled fantasy fuckfest with the master of the fairy harem, Juvia was slowly running out of fuel. "…Please…more…no…no mercy…" The blue spheres in her eyes expanding as she became more and more out of it, the Lockser girl fell first to her knees, then, as a few more minutes passed, minutes filled with her imaginary mouth wrapped around a thick slab of dragon boy meat, the successful fisherwoman collapsed to her knees, the truth of her situation knocking her back to reality.

"UH-HUUUUH!" Suddenly taking in the biggest breath of her life, it was to Juvia as if she had just been born all over again! The sun's rays shining down upon her, she stared straight down into the sand below her, the outline of her shadow the only darkness around for ages. Taking in deep breathes, one…then another…and another…then another one, the girl was slowly bringing herself back into cohesion. "Ah…Ju…Juvia nearly passed out…but…but how?..." Almost as if someone had snapped in her head, her gaze shot even further downward to her breasts, her pale oversized melons hanging freely like pendulums below her body. If one had been around a calf would have happily latched on for its afternoon meal, but as it stood though… "Ah! Juvia's boobs!" In the blink of an eye the once massive set of water cannons returned to their original, but still mouth wateringly huge size.

A smile of pure relief spreading across her pale cheeks, Juvia could feel the water from her coconuts returning to the rest of her body, her brain once more feeling the cooling effects it had been slowly been being drained of for so long. "Phew…that is a relief…" the water mage sighed, gazing back across her sapphire locks she could see that, while a little smaller, both of her water bubbles were still fully intact, the contents of one and the prisoner of the other safely secured from release; the way she was now, it would take her drying out completely to let even the fish free, never mind the perverted eel! Sending another smirk that promised an end at the fiery hands of her possessive mate its way, Juvia turned her head back round to face her front and get going. Preparing to stand up again and return to her journey, her almond shaped eyes grew to the size of suns as she saw the thin shadow that was now being cast over her. Freezing at the very moment she sighted it, one word and one word only left her pink lips, the name of the person she most feared that shadow belonged to…the girl who would take _FULL_ advantage of her vulnerable body being the owner of that one shadow...

"Cana…"

Blue strands of hair falling across her eyes, Juvia very…oh so painfully slowly raised her head. _'NOOO! Juvia was so close! Natsu was supposed to be the one playing with Juvia's naked body! Not her!'_ Thoughts of olive skinned hands racing all across her defenseless snow white flesh, her mouth wide open and arms limp as she was groped and bounced by the eater of fairies, Juvia's eyes at long last fell upon the pale legs of her predator…the girl's pale white legs and…pink…toenails?...

"Juvia?"

Gasping as the voice of a very perplexed fairy struck her ears, Juvia's head shot up the rest of the way! Her vision focusing in on the girl before her, it was _NOT_ the groper of busty beauties known as Cana, but instead the owner of that voice was the kindest soul Juvia could ever have prayed to have crawled across. "…Ummm, Juvia…?" Lucy asked, one finger pressed lightly against her lower lip as she looked down at the girl peering up at her, "…Where have you been? We've all been worried about you, and…" Her voice trailing off as she noticed the minor detail of her curvy friend's lack of any and all clothing, the blonde celestial wizard couldn't help blushing as she tried to get past the fact it'd happened to someone else for once, "…and where is your bikini?...Did you lose it or something?"

The whole time Lucy was speaking, Juvia could barely hear anything more than murmuring. Staring up at the busty blonde standing before her, it really did not matter if the girl was insulting her or complimenting her; because to her…just seeing that she was the girl who was always _getting_ stripped and not the one who _did_ the stripping…it was as if she were FULLY rejuvenated just from the sight of her alone! "LOVE RIVAL!" Screaming the nickname she'd given her sweet friend not long after their first friendly meeting, Juvia jumped up as fast as her legs could propel her upward! Her arms spreading out like an eagle, she had them wrapped around the surprised blonde before she could even squeak in shock. "Juvia is so happy to see Love Rival and not the gropey one!" Squeezing herself against her old friend, Juvia didn't pay any mind to just how close they were, her bare breasts squishing up against Lucy's thinly covered globes, only the thinnest of fabric triangles separating two mountains of feminine flesh as they tried to merge into one. All that mattered to her right now was celebrating being back and _NOT_ being in the eager hands of the drunk brunette.

Her left foot sinking into the sand as she took a step backward, Lucy was a little taken aback by just how happy her fellow fairy girl was to see her. "Woah…heheheh…wow, I'm…happy to see you too, Juvia…" the blonde was able to bring up a shaky smile as she hugged the bluenette back, her grip on her nothing compared to the death grip of relief Juvia had on her. "…Natsu's been wondering where you've been lately."

…

And that was when the hugging, happy, family get together reunion ended between the pair.

"…What does Love Rival mean…'Natsu misses Juvia?...'" Said water mage's voice fell low as she asked the celestial champion, her blue orbs looking into the brown portals of her guild mate now that she began questioning her. A small lock of blonde hair falling across her large eyes, Lucy quickly shook it back atop the rest of her golden strands of silk, it was as if her hair were trying to shield her from the gaze her comrade was giving her…that look. _'She's really been missing Natsu…'_ The Heartfilia heiress thought as she looked back into those blue oceans, _'…I don't blame her…we were_ _ALL_ _feeling just as she was when he was gone, but…'_ Her mind suddenly regaining her composure, Lucy's expression hardened, she knew she would need to be firm if Juvia was to calm down. "Natsu missed you, Juvia…I know he did..." the starry bikini clad mage whispered to the nude girl, her voice strong, but caring, "…before he left to talk to Erza earlier I heard him say it…after…" Her voice, while formerly strong now faltered as she looked away, the young blonde's face tinting pink as she recalled how she and Natsu had done things on the same hot sands she now stood upon.

Seeing the other girl turn away from her, Juvia was at a loss for a moment, but as she slowly began to notice the increasingly hot blush laid out on the celestial's cheeks, it all started to come together. "Juvia sees…" she said with remarkable calmness, "…so Natsu told Lucy he missed Juvia as they fucked on the beach…" Watching the blonde spontaneously shoot her eyes back to her again, the bluenette grinned at the panic stricken face that covered her features. "WHAT!? No! We didn't do—I mean…we…well it was in my…IT WASN'T THAT LEWD OKAY!?" Lucy squealed, crossing her arms over her plump breasts, making each round globe bulge up between them in cleavage only a wizard somehow could attain.

But the entire time the poor girl was freaking out over just how her loving, yet _incredibly_ lustful reunion sex with her boyfriend had been, Juvia's mind was on different things…MUCH more important things than the naughty things her blonde friend did in public. _'So Natsu really DOES miss Juvia after all…'_ One finger rising up to absentmindedly press against her lower lip, the bluenette's eyes slowly drifted up into the clear sky as she thought about what she should do about the confirmation of her lover's love. _'Hmmm…Juvia is in a good position then…'_ she gently tapped her lip as she strategized, _'…if Natsu is talking with Erza then he will be very tired after they fight…'_ Her mind first creating characters of Natsu and Erza making hot, but passionate love on the beach, the man with a wide grin on his face as he held up one of the swordswoman's legs, his cock driving into her; seeing this scene though it didn't quite add up for the female, _'No, that can't be right…'_ Her mind going blank like a sketch board, the characters soon appeared, the man of her heart now throwing flaming punches at the katana wielding redhead. _'…Much better…'_ A grin of her own appearing as she visualized the dragon slayer eventually falling to his knees in exhaustion from the battle, a third character appeared in her mind.

" _Do not worry, my love! Juvia is here to quench your thirst, fill your belly, and satisfy your wonderful flesh with her own until you are unable to move again!"_ The Juvia figure rushing up to her fallen hero, the water mage smiled inwardly as she gave him water from the bubbles, and fed him a _delicious_ fresh eel, and then, she stripped off her bikini to tease him with the sight of her big bouncy… That was when the little theater show in her mind suddenly exploded in the blink of an eye. _'Wait…but Juvia has no…'_ She felt her heart's dream cracking as she looked down at her nude body. There was no WAY she could tease him with her luscious curves if she was already naked when she walked up to him! The bluenette's mind in a tizzy, she was about to fall to her knees and squeal when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something…something…wonderful. "Lucy..." The bluenette said as she gazed upon her blonde haired friend, her blue eyes wide with a glint of mischievousness in them. "…Juvia _likes_ that bikini you're wearing…is it a new one?..."

Finally calming down from her panicked defense of her own sexual morals, even if they were lacking when it came to the one she trusted her heart to, Lucy's attention was abruptly brought back to the remarkably naked fairy before her. "Uh…yeah, Juvia, it is! Thanks for noticing!" The bubbly blonde chirped, she was happy enough to see that the water wizard had gotten herself together a bit, the fact that her new swimsuit was being noticed just the icing on the cake. "…I got it from Globes of Fiore before we left, you know since I have that discount from there after all, I figured I could change things up every now and then. How does it look on me? Hot right? I know Natsu is going to LOVE it!" Big happy brown orbs closing in glee, the celestial wizard was completely unaware to the evil smirk festering on her friend's lips.

Blue orbs running up and down the blonde's succulent curves, Juvia could not fail to notice the differences between her body and the blonde's. Lucy had an overall softer build than her, the formerly rich girl's hips and butt holding a little more natural fat than hers did. Moving upward not even a gay man would pass up the chance to ogle her amazing breasts; they too were softer and not to mention a few cup sizes bigger than her own pale pair, but even so…a little water 'enhancements' would take care of that little issue easily…at least long enough for her to tease her dragon boy into drilling her into the other side of the planet…that settled it, this was happening… "Juvia thinks it is _very_ hot…" the bluenette grinned, her mind already doing the unthinkable, _'Juvia is so glad there are no men around…'_ she thought as her hands slowly rose up in front of her, "…but Juvia thinks that bikini would fit Juvia much better…doesn't Lucy think so too?..."

In the middle of doing a laid back sexy pose, her arms crossed back behind her head as she imagined the cameras begging to get a look at her as she was, Lucy's pig tails nearly burst as she suddenly saw the evil aura surrounding the water mage. "Juvia?...Heh…heheh…why are you looking at me like that?..." Lucy asked nervously, the busty blonde taking a couple steps back as the former lover of ice took one strong step in her direction, following her… "You couldn't possibly be asking me to give you my bikini, are you?..." Her mind catching onto what was going through the feminine thoughts of her comrade, the girl was already getting that familiar feeling that fairy tail syndrome was about to kick in for her.

"Give Juvia your bikini, Love Rival…" Her eyes practically glowing with the same evil glow Lucy remembered seeing in Cana's the night she had her first _true_ yuri experience, Juvia took another hungry step towards the blonde, her arms outstretched as her fingers wiggled menacingly at her, the tips lining up perfectly with the ties on her string bikini top. "…Juvia needs it a lot more than she does…" Taking one step back for every two the bluenette seemed to take forward, Lucy could already feel her cheeks tinting pink again at the prospect that awaited her, the idea that Juvia was about to…her friend was going to do…do that to her…with Natsu…what if he… The dirty thoughts of being exposed to her soul mate wracking her feminine mind, the celestial wizard's feet froze for all, but a second…just enough time for… "JUVIA SAID STRIP, LUCY!" Coming out of her lust filled reverie just in the nick of time, the last thing Lucy saw before she was hit was a screaming blue haired banshee flying right at her! Her blue eyes like two shining demon gems on the peaceful beach.

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Falling back into the hot sand, Lucy landed on her back, her large melons bouncing and wobbling on her chest from the impact, but before they could even start to settle down again, Juvia was upon her…and them. "Come on, Lucy! You know Juvia's seen them many times before!" Landing on the blonde's stomach, the water wizard wasted no time in getting straight to second base! Her hands reaching down to the celestial wizard's overflowing bosom, Juvia felt her own cheeks turn red as she accidentally coped a feel of Lucy's right boob, the soft flesh squishing up in her palm, and drawing another sexy squeal from the girl who owned it. "WOW! Juvia sees why Lucy's Natsu's favorite!" The bluenette giggled as she released the poor globe. Lucy sure knew how to squirm around, Natsu knew that for certain, and now Juvia was learning that fact the hard way. Struggling against the bikini clad blonde as she tried to strip her nude, Juvia was finally able to restrain the blonde's wrists with a ring of water, the bubbles containing her catches rolling away into the ocean during her distraction. Her mind fully focused on relieving Lucy of her starry bikini, Juvia released a loud sigh as she leaned down to reach around the bustier girl's back for her strings,, but in doing so pressed one of her own sensitive melons into the blonde's face!

"KIYAAAAAA—OHM!" Still squealing as she felt Juvia grope and squeeze one of her most prized assets, the rich girl was abruptly silenced as a large bouncy globe was squished into her face, her brown eyes growing as wide as saucers as a little pink pacifier put a cork in her loud mouth. _Wait…what…what is this on my face?...it…it feels like a breast…but…then…then what is in my…'_ Pupils shrinking down to pinheads as it hit her, Lucy had no idea if she was going to feint or throw up! _'I'M SUCKING JUVIA'S BOOB!'_ That _wonderful_ fact suddenly punctuated by a long sigh coming from her assailant, the bluenette apparently had sensitive girls as much as she did.

Giving it everything she had not to let the blonde's ever hyper tongue distract her as it ran all over her light pink nipple, Juvia quickly pulled her chest up, freeing both her boob and Lucy's mouth from the sudden make out session. "Did…did Lucy just suck Juvia's…" The girls' eyes meeting between them, one whose body was still jiggling as she tried to free herself, the other naked save for the small droplets of Lucy's saliva dripping from her peaked nipple, they paused, if only for long enough for them to process what'd just happened. Looking first at her friend, who she'd been trying to strip, and then her wet breast, Juvia paused. "Juvia! I didn't mean to do that! I don't usually do that sort of thing!" Lucy squeaked, the girl shaking herself back and forth from the water ring around her wrists, her own huge melons bouncing around within the meager constraints of her bikini top, "…I am SO sorry! Just let me go and I can—"

 _Pwing!_

The ties holding her starry pink bikini top together suddenly unraveling, Lucy let out a loud "EEP!" As Juvia suddenly yanked it off of her chest, exposing her for all to see! "Wow…Looks like Lucy had a rough morning…" Juvia smirked as she watched with wide eyes as Lucy's perfect G cup boobies bounced out into the open, her defenseless melons jiggling around on her bare chest, "…Juvia is happy to see Natsu's love of water balloons is still as strong as before he left…" Her cheeks burning a bright shade of red as her eyes turned into two massive white spheres, not to be confused with her breasts, the Heartfilia girl glared up at her comrade as she retied her bikini top around her own magnificent pair, enjoying the feel that only top of the line fabric had. "HEY! DON'T YOU MAKE FUN OF MY BOOBS! YOU KNOW NATSU IS ROUGH WITH THEM!" The spunky little blonde scowling up at the blue haired babe, she now happily wearing her pink starry bikini top, "NOW QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND GIVE ME MY TOP BACK!"

The smirk of pure victory that spread across the bluenette's cheeks only grew wider as she gazed down at her topless opponent. ' _Lucy looks so funny when she's mad…'_ Juvia giggled inwardly, her eyes scanning her rival, enjoying the way the blonde's Gs bounced and jiggled against each other, smacking into one another before separating as she struggled against the water holding her, _'...Juvia should strip Lucy for Natsu and see what he does…'_ Her mind just as evil as her body was at that moment, the water mage smirked as she slowly reached down towards the blonde's string bikini bottoms, the tiny triangles of fabric even more vulnerable than her top was… "Just hold still, Love Rival…Juvia will only leave you naked for a little while…" Her expression suddenly freezing up, her mind sitting somewhere between 'what the hell?' and 'huh?' Lucy was just about renew her struggles for freedom, when a new voice broke the creepy, sexy silence between them…and it was NOT Cana's…

"How erotic…"

The entire mood of the scenario they were in seemingly spiraling away into another dimension, Lucy completely forgot her topless state, a state a certain bull would kill to see her in, as she looked over at the figure standing mere feet from them. Looking down from where she stood beside the pair, was the girl whose tireless dedication to her princess was without question, and her love of seeing that princess she served so dutifully in as good a shape as possible for her master _THE_ most important task. Standing there, her cheeks glowing a light shade of pink as the white frills of her bikini blew slightly in the small wind, was the little masochist herself…

Virgo.

Taking a moment to take in the fact that things just might be going in her favor in one of these situations, she'd escaped being seen, besides Natsu, so far, but what if someone else came along? Lucy suddenly broke out in the biggest smile of her short life! "VIRGO!..." The celestial called out to her loyal maid, the pink haired girl directing her deep blue eyes towards her own, rather than her painfully bare boobs, "…It's not what it looks like!..." The princess's cheeks somehow grew ever darker as she had to explain to the spirit that she was being stripped and NOT in the middle of what had to of been the hottest yuri scene in Fiore. "…She took my top! Hurry up and get it back for me, will you?!"

Standing there for a few moments, the quirky little pinkette quickly nodded her head three times, before clearing her princess of her greatest fears. "Do not worry, Princess, I know you expose yourself to Master Natsu…" She smiled knowingly at the blonde's comically flabbergasted reaction, "…After all, it was after seeing Master play with your boobs following you flashing him that I decided to flash him my nude body as well." Still on her back, Lucy was barely able to let a word out she was so embarrassed! "Wuh?...But…You mean you?..." Her bare melons wobbling to her right as she shifted her weight towards the maid, the blonde's own tiny pink nipples were as hard as pebbles at being exposed for so long, a fact Virgo did not fail to spot.

"Like I said, do not worry about it, Princess, the dirty things you beg Master to do to your nude body is safe with me. Now…" Turning her direction over to the bottomless bluenette, and away from her increasingly annoyed blonde summoner, Virgo had something else she had been needing to attend to for quite some time, and given the fact that her princess was already topless…well that just made her job all the easier to complete if she did it now. "Lady Juvia, if you wouldn't mind helping me, my Princess needs to prepare her body for Master's ultimate fantasy."

The whole time the exchange was going on between Lucy and her rebellious yet eager to please spirit, Juvia had been a little distracted, _'Just how much did Natsu play with them that they are so pink?...'_ Juvia wondered in her head as she stared transfixed at Lucy's exposed boobs, her blue pupils moving up and down as they followed the gentle wobbling of the blonde's obviously natural endowments, but it wasn't the size of Lucy's rack that had her attention…no, Juvia had no thoughts outside of the male anatomy when it came to interests, at least sexually; she could appreciate the female form even if she didn't want to grope it like Cana. No, what had her staring like Romeo as Cana accidentally flashed Virgo's jugs to him, were the HUGE pink patches all over Lucy's normally peachy white boobs. There was only ONE thing that caused marks like that, and that one thing was what was making her think, _'…but Natsu didn't make Juvia's that pink when he made love to her…'_ she felt tears of jealousy pooling in her eyes as she thought about it, _'…does that mean Natsu doesn't think Juvia's are good enou—'_

The devious celestial spirit's words finally breaking into the bluenette's ever imaginative mind, Juvia turned to hear the maid repeat herself to her, "Lady Juvia, I was wondering if you would so please remove the Princess's bikini bottoms so that I can get her all oiled up?" Now that was something to hear! Standing there with a look on her face that did not at all make one think that she'd just asked a girl to strip another girl naked so she could give her an oil massage, Virgo punctuated her request by reaching down between her own pair of perky D cups and pulling out a small pink bottle of glittery oil. "I think Master has waited long enough to fuck the Princess as she slides around all over the place."

Ignoring the absolutely floored expression on the Heartfilia girl's face at being told Virgo was trying to strip her, oil her up, and then watch Natsu savagely, _'…And savagely…'_ the blonde sighed to herself, fuck her, the attention of the water mage was only on the quirky spirit. Although dumbfounded at first, Juvia couldn't help smiling at seeing that she now had not just proof that there was no men around to witness what she was doing, she would be so ashamed if there were, but more importantly the fact that there was someone else who wanted to see Lucy lose her bikini…well, besides all of Fiore that is.

Grinning just as widely as she had before, Juvia beamed happily at the perverted maid, the pinkette's hands already dripping with skin oil as she poured it all over them in preparation for making her Princess nice and slippery! "Sure…Juvia will help the kinky maid…" Juvia smirked widely with an evil glint in her eyes as she grabbed the tiny strings holding Lucy's bikini bottoms together over her smooth peach, "…But first…" she focused entirely on the blonde's bikini now, "…the maid will help Juvia…"

"Wait! Juvia! Virgo! Can't you two get your minds out of the gutter!? You can't seriously be agreeing to strip me and—KIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA!" A whoosh of cool air spreading over her tiny pussy as the pair did just that, Lucy let out another high pitched squeal as Juvia pulled the strings on either side of her starry pink bikini bottoms before yanking the small pieces of fabric out from over her body in a flash, her bare hips alone enough to give pause to those around her.

Smirking wider than she ever thought she would, Juvia was enjoying the dominance pulling a girl's clothes off brought her, it wasn't about embarrassing her, but rather that control. She could feel an inkling of it as she stripped the blonde, but that wasn't what set her off exactly…it was the idea that stripping Lucy exploded into her mind… _'…Juvia wonders what this would feel like if she stripped Natsu…'_ The sheer idea of undressing her beloved…exposing him…his hard muscles…his hard magic…his hard…cock…to her and other girls…there was nothing that could knock her out of this lust filled high! Except…maybe… _'Are you kidding me?...'_ The bluenette thought to herself, a dumbstruck look plastered on her previously perverted face as she shifted herself back to fully get Lucy's bottoms off, her eyes now grazing the blonde's hairless peach, _'…Pink again?...'_ She could feel her eyebrow twitching with annoyance, _'…Natsu fucks her harder than me too?!...'_ The very fact that the intensity of the love making between the celestial blonde and Natsu was on a completely different scale from what she experienced with him was enough to ensure that the bluenette helped Virgo in her sexy plan as much as she could!

Seeing the look of jealousy that swept across Juvia's features as she glared at Lucy's tender and blissfully abused mound, Virgo smirked a little bit, the spirit oh so proud of the girl she served to the best of her abilities, _'There_ _IS_ _a reason Master wanted two of her after all…'_ Clearing her thoughts of pride though, the maid knew that before she could pat herself on the back… _and_ tease Taurus and Loke about what they missed out on in a weeks' time, she had to present her Princess, naked and dripping wet with oil, to her Master. Taking one dutiful step towards her Princess and her new lady assistant, Virgo stopped herself from taking another. "Oh my…how could I have been so foolish?..." She stammered, Lucy immediately hopping in at seeing her spirit suddenly realizing just what she was going to do to her.

"Yeah! What the hell did you think you were thinking, Virgo!?..." Lucy called out to her pink haired maid, the girl standing there with a deadpan look on her face, "…You weren't really going to rub oil all over me were you?!..." The girl felt her own cheeks light up at the mere thought of it, at once ignoring the memory of how pink they were when she accidentally kissed Juvia's boob, "…I mean…that would just be s—"

Her blue eyes, having gone wide at the new idea telling its story to her inside her loopy little head, now returning to normal, or as normal as a fairy girl's could be, Virgo cut her Princess off right then and there. "Such a waste of time…yes…thank you for pointing that out to me, Princess…you've always been so smart…" Taking another couple steps forward so that she was standing directly over and between the pair, Juvia blushing slightly as she tied Lucy's bikini bottoms around her own special places, the pinkette stopped before looking down at her own chest.

Watching her, the blonde couldn't shake this feeling she was getting from her spirit, "Ummm, Virgo?..." Lucy started, the blonde, somehow getting even more nervous beyond that feeling her public nudity gave her, "…What do you mean?...What did I point out to yo—" Her eyes nearly bursting out of their sockets, Lucy could feel a silent cry of "WHY ME?!" try to escape her lips as she watched Virgo reach behind her back, the maid's arms moving around as she messed with the clasp holding her own bikini top together,

"You were correct in your assessment that it would take me far too long to cover your body with oil using just my hands…" Virgo said as plainly as if she were opening a jar of wasabi and not undoing her bikini top in front of two girls, "…So I have come up with a solution to your problem, Princess…" looking down at her round handfuls of feminine flesh as they jostled around in the cups of her bra, Virgo smiled slightly as they gave a gentle bounce when the latch holding her top together opened up. "…I know my breasts might as well be flat compared to your water melons, Princess…" the pinkette blushed with pride at her contract holder's well-endowed form as she pulled her own bikini top up and over her head, her big boobs bouncing out into the open air like flashing was the norm at this point, "…but if I try my best…like you do every day…" Virgo held back a low groan of excitement as she poured the celestial oil all over her bare breasts, her small hands gently rubbing it across them until the round orbs were all, but impossible to hold onto, even the little pink pebbles at their peaks beyond catching, "…then I _know_ that with Lady Juvia's help…" her blue eyes shone brightly as she shot a glance at the bluenette, "…we can make you so slippery not even Master will be able to keep your huge breasts from slipping out from under his hands while he fucks you…"

Steam boiling off of the heads of both mortal fairies at the unbelievably naughty words coming from the 'eternal virgin' of all spirits, Juvia was able to pull herself out of it even as Lucy remained a naked girl with white skin, pink parts, huge eyes, and a face that made Erza look like she'd had a dye job. "So…where does the naughty maid want to make slippery first?..." Juvia smirked, the water mage taking full advantage of Lucy's stunned and nude state, she quickly spun the blonde heiress around so that her back was propped up against her, "…Might Juvia suggest oiling up her breasts, first?..." She grinned down at the panicked expression Lucy shot her way, "…I heard Natsu likes to squeeze them until they change colors…" Smirking as wide as the winner of a Love Rival war possibly could, Juvia had no mind for her lost prizes as she pressed her bikini clad melons against Lucy's back, the pale white flesh ballooning outward, "...or at least…" Juvia smirked even wider as Lucy let out a surprised "KIYAH?" as her hands snaked under her huge boobs, her snow white fingers digging into the blonde's all natural globes and giving them an enticing bounce for the would be masseuse, "…that's what Juvia was told…"

Her full breasts slipping and sliding around in her hands as she descended on the pair, Virgo smiled, "Princess is so much fun to look at…" the perversely amazing pinkette released her perky masses of flesh from her grip so they wobbled slightly over her contract holder's far larger pair of fun bags, "…but as Lady Juvia will see…she is even more fun to touch…" Ignoring the five alarm red face of her dear Princess, Virgo gave Juvia a knowing wink as she gently pressed her perky globes up against Lucy's oversized marshmallows. The sheer size of the Princess's melons gave her an advantage at first as the maid struggled against the sheer weight of her endowments compared to her own, but eventually, as Virgo slowly started to rub her much firmer breasts all over Lucy's bigger softer pair, the battle was all, but over… "Oh…ohhh…ah…uhh….ahhhh…" Letting out one delicate, needy sigh after another, Lucy, with her arms still bound over her head and with Juvia keeping her girls from escaping to the sides from the maid's frisky assault, was helpless, but to watch as Virgo massaged her sensitive globes with her own perky pair, the smaller set of bouncy breasts almost smiling with glee themselves as they slowly…almost painfully slowly, ran up and down Lucy's G cup boobies, making them just as wet…and oily…and slippery as possible. "There…doesn't that feel good?..." Virgo smiled down at the naked blonde, knowing that despite her wizard's protests, she wanted to find out just how hot Natsu would get if he saw her this way…watched this happen to her…

"…Now just relax for once…and let your servant take care of you…" Enjoying the feel of Lucy's huge melons covered in oil, Virgo pressed her bare rack even harder against that of her Princess's the growing look of awe on Juvia's face apparent as Lucy was forced back against her already ballooning globes. "Uhhh…mhmm…ugh…" Rearing back to line them up, Virgo pressed her girls once more into Lucy's, her pink nipples, as hard as diamonds forcing the blonde's own budding peaks back into the soft melons that surrounded them, Lucy Heartfilia, her face burning bright red, her body red hot, and her most prized assets…the first things she tried to cover when she was naked…her boobs were now covered in oil…and being squished back against her chest by her domineering maid…she was feeling so hot…so steaming hot…her big brown eyes, those two bright opals shining with need as they stared up at the man she had known was watching even when she tried her best to resist this erotic scene… Lucy let out a sound that hit him right where no man could resist, "Uhhhh….UUAAAAAHHHH!" Her pink lips releasing the sigh of a lifetime, Lucy could only close her eyes as Virgo poured on another dose of celestial oil…Princess did have big hips after all…

Watching up above…with his tongue hanging out like a wolf that had just watched the biggest, plumpest sheep prepare itself for him to dine on walk up to him, Natsu Dragneel was finding it hard to so much as THINK let alone keep himself steady as he watched his greatest weakness have her naked body oiled up by their kinky servant and restrained by a dirty bluenette… "Fuck…yeah…" he breathed, it wasn't Natsu talking at this point, no, that boy had lost control a LONG time ago…now it was his cock speaking for him…its breath coming through his mouth as heated and hungry for the flesh of a female in heat, the man was about to dive down there and have the time of his life until all three of his girlfriends below were naked, exhausted, and dripping not in oil…but his own hot white essence…

"I love Fairy girls so much…" He groaned, the dragon slayer grabbing the waistline of his swim trunks, he was mentally already showing both Virgo and Juvia the _proper_ way to massage Lucy's big bouncy boobs, when suddenly his head was yanked to the side! His eyes turning to see just who was grabbing him away from this beautiful sight, a sight he was hell bent on repeating with Lucy Ashley once she returned, the man brought his hand around to push off the offender when instead of rubbing against hard muscle…

 _Boing!_

"I know you love playing with them, but there really is a time and a place, Natsu…" That voice bringing him back to reality, it was then that Natsu remembered where he was, he had broken off from Lucy and Luce so he could have a one on one serious, business, totally nonsexual conversation of important events with… _Boing! Boing!_ Two more squeezes of the huge globe that overflowed from his fingers settled that one. _'Oh yeah…that's right…I was talking to Erza…'_ He thought with a mental sweat drop, the lucky, lucky man looked down to see that his hand, as he was starting to suspect, was sinking into Erza's left boob, the super thin yellow fabric of her legendary bikini scrunching up the more his body unconsciously molded the ripe melon in his grasp. _'…OH SHIT I AM GROPING ERZA!'_

Freaking out as he realized that he was in fact feeling up TITANIA of all people, Natsu tried to pulled his hand away from what was certainly a death sentence, when he felt it being held where it was, his eyes scrunched up in fear, they slowly started to reopen, the warmth of the scarlet knight's heavy breast calming him at least out of fear. "Calm down…I'm _YOUR_ girlfriend now, remember?..." Erza blushed slightly as she said those words, the mighty wizard herself still a little embarrassed expressing the fact of their feelings so openly with him. "…I don't mind you playing with my breasts, but please…there is a time and a place…" Her rough, yet still femininely soft hand caressing her man's cheek, she smiled at his shocked expression, deciding to have a little fun before things got serious again, she gave him something else to think about, "Who knows…maybe next time will involve that oily Princess of yours…" Natsu's eyes widening and his cheeks glowing the color of her hair as she spoke, she too blushed scarlet at what she said next, "…I have always wondered…in a fight which would win pressed together with no-where to go…soft?..." She smirked at the man on the verge of a heart attack, "…or firm?..." A thin red eyebrow rising to finish him off, she laid in the kicker, "…Would you care to judge if Lucy and I stripped for you and…dueled?..." Steam rising from her very words, it was a dream no man deserved to have.

Images of Lucy…Erza…their bare chests…one jiggling, the other wobbling, both bouncing as they mashed and squished together…it was all Natsu could do to keep from cumming right on the spot! And that Erza was the one to _offer?_ Looking down with an expression of her own at the massive dragon horn growing in Natsu's swim trunks at the idea she'd just put into his mind, as he held her own bouncy melon as a sample no less, Erza decided they had fooled around enough…for now. "I know how much you want to play, but first let's get you back up to speed…" The knight held in a disappointed sigh as she plucked her man's hand off of her boob, "…understood?"

Shaking the perverted thoughts out of his mind, Natsu held up a thumbs up to his armored lady, "You got it, babe!" He gave her a wink, the blush he got out of her _WELL_ worth the resulting _bonk!_ Of 'pay attention' before they got on.

"SO!" Erza said, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she looked her mate in the eye, "…We are entering the Grand Magic Games..." the knight watched as her mate gave her a funny look, a look that almost made it seem like he had no idea what she was talking about at all…which was true…but at least this time the poor dragon slayer had a pretty good excuse for being a few steps behind the others in terms of being informed. Before long though, as the silence floated over them…even Titania had to pale at his lack of a 'Natsu' reaction to her announcement.

Erza could almost see the little cogs and gears moving around in his little skull, everything turning and spinning as he processed what she had just said. "Wait…we're going to play magic games?..." The man scratched his head in a rather disappointed way, "…That's…well…" he looked the other way as he felt his girlfriend's brown eyes on him, "…I mean that is cool and all to play games, but…" now Erza was getting the picture of just why he was so unexcited for the coming competition… "…Don't we play magic games all the time?..." his dimwitted gaze landed on her now, "…If it was a magic _FIGHT_ then hell yeah, but games just sounds like something we'd play with Asuka…Erza?..." Eyes drifting back to the girl now, Natsu couldn't help noticing that she was no longer looking at him, instead, her face was cast down, her hair pointed straight at the sandy ground as steam seemed to billow up from her head. "…Erza?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! IT'S A MAGIC COMPETITION, NATSU!" Scarlet hair flying in every direction, Erza suddenly shot her head right back up again, her very being appearing like some ominous giant overlooking him, those gigantic pure white eyeballs of annoyance landing on him like huge spotlights in the apparently dark sky! Letting out a loud gasp of terror, the unfortunate man stumbled backwards, nearly falling to his feet as that mightiest of women explained things to him. "The Grand Magic Games is a competition that happens every year…all the best guilds in Fiore go to compete and see just WHO is to be declared the mightiest of all." Erza said, finally calming down, her shining red hair covering one eye as she kept them both closed during her explanation. "…Fairy Tail competed during the seven years we were frozen on Tenrou Island, but…" she paused, her voice caught by distress over the situation, "…due to the obvious lack of…manpower…" she stepped over the hard part with typical Erza care, "…they have been eliminated without victory." Standing tall before her man, Erza crossed her arms over her chest, glad to see him ignoring her arms pushing up her firm breasts in her bikini and instead listening to what she had to say. "…Natsu…they have fought…and tried…and lost…and been humiliated over the years…" The mightiest of fairy girls could feel her heart beginning to bleed at her own words, the thoughts of her friends in pain cutting deep into her heart, "…We HAVE to go in there this year…and we WILL win…do you understand?" Looking him straight in the eye, she stood tall, Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, awaiting the answer of arguably THE most important male member of her guild to respond.

The impressive speech and magnificent demeanor of Titania would have brought most men to their knees in support! Their hearts yearning to join her in her cause and fight for their guild…Natsu though…everything the female had said after her initial outburst was almost entirely lost on him. He got the gist of it of course, that was going to sink into his brain one way or another, but as far as what he was focusing on… _'Erza is still so freakin' scary when she's mad!'_ The dragon slayer yelled to himself in his head, his eyes still wide in fear from the screams she started out her explanation with, _'…I can't believe less than twelve hours ago I had her naked screaming my name…but now…'_

"Natsu?…"

' _EYAAAAAAAAH SHE'S STILL PISSED!'_ The look on his dumb little face getting funnier and more dramatic by the moment, at this point Erza simply raised an eyebrow at his antics, her mouth scrunching up as she watched him dance around in one spot, apparently still panicked over her emotional state. It was funny in a way, she had to admit that…seeing him act like that when she was mad… A smile cracking on the scarlet knight's beautiful face, he started to calm down, his arms lowering from where they were raised above his head. "Well I take it by your…silence…" she held back shaking her head at him, "…you are up for the games?...either that or Lucy's trained you better than I thought!"

While he may already have been cooling off, _that_ little joke was what got his fire burning! Smoke spewing out of his mouth, the man opening his jaw as wide as it could possibly go to let it all out, he was soon pumping his arms up in excitement! "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Now he was up… "HELL YEAH I'M UP FOR THE GAMES!" The fairy man roared, the flames from his open maw hot enough to melt steel, a fact that made even Erza back up a couple feet, she was NOT willing to risk any damage to her legendary…Legendary Bikini! "You think this fire can be tamed?!" A wide smirk spread on his face as he held up a flaming fist before his newest girlfriend, her eyes at once attracted to its mighty flame, "…I _CAN'T_ be trained and I _CAN'T_ be beaten!" Watching his increasingly boisterous by the second display take up even more heat, Erza felt a smirk of her own spreading like the wildfires of his fingers on her skin in the dead of night, she had missed him so much in the week he had been gone…but now that he was here…now that he was _hers_ …it made her just so much happier seeing that spirit of his roaring to life again, ready to do battle with anyone who stood in his way! "You know it as well as I do, Erza!..." The fires of their guild's return to the top of _EVERY_ list in Fiore were burning as strongly as they ever could be now that the best of their ranks had returned! "…We're back…and you know what that means…" he grinned with pride, "…FAIRY TAIL'S GOING TO BE NUMBER ONE AGAIN! Now come on! Let's go kick some other guild ass!"

The look of a lunatic once more plastered all over his youthful face, the fire dragon slayer was about to race off in no particular direction whatsoever to track down the nearest entrant to the games and beat them down! After all, if it's a fight, why not win a few rounds before the games start to save time? Seeing the _guarantee_ of an inter-guild incident brewing in the overflowing enthusiasm of her man, Erza realized it was up to her, if anyone, to cool him off before he went and got them barred from entering before they even saw the sign-up sheet. "Natsu I am going to need you to show a little restraint on this one…" She started, thankfully catching his ear before he set off on the warpath, likely with Kinana or some other poor girl over his shoulder for 'support' along the way, "…this is going to be a tough competition…so you need to train…" she breathed a mental sigh of relief as he stopped his march in front of her, luckily with no loss of property on this one.

"Train?..." He asked, his pink spikes blowing a little in the wind as he gave his one word reply. Looking first at his scarlet haired lady, his brown orbs slowly shifted downward, sliding down over the rocks below until they once again landed on the sultry scene which had been developing while they talked. "…Train…" He drooled, staring with wide all memorizing eyes at the sight of a lifetime. By this point Juvia was fully engaged, her hands still propping up the blonde's melons, the bluenette watching with a certain amount of awe as the celestial spirit worked her magic on her top heavy contract holder. Her frilly maid bikini bottoms now blowing slightly in the small breeze as they lay discarded on the ground beside her top, Virgo let out a small sigh, her eyes held in a determined, but loving expression as she rubbed her oily…slippery perky body all over her Princess…

Lucy was too weak to resist now…her boobs were so sensitive from that morning…from Natsu's hands on them, so with the eager touches of Virgo on them…she was helpless, but to lie back and take the loving massage from her servant…even as Juvia gave her own little pieces of…input.

"Wow…so these are what Love Rival uses to entice Natsu so much, huh?..." Juvia let the teasing words slip out of her mouth like her fingers slipped around Lucy's round boobies. With Virgo concentrating on lathering up her highness' legs, the most desired breasts in all of Fiore were left in the evil hands of Juvia Lockser… "…They're so soft…and much heavier than Juvia's…" The water mage smirked with that last part, her snow white fingers gently roaming all over Lucy's bouncy flesh, each digit eagerly pressing into her soft bosom only to push them upwards, each round globe getting nice and high before she released them, letting them roll back down into a series of bouncy jiggles. "…Juvia would have thought they'd be saggy being this soft…" she smirked widely as Lucy gave a small whimper of submission, her blonde bangs concealing the scarlet red blush on her cheeks, the fact that yet ANOTHER girl was teasing her about her most sensitive subject while handling her melons making her embarrassed beyond belief! "…But yet…they're not…" Taking as much of each of Lucy's bouncy fun bags into her hands as she could, Juvia slowly molded them around her chest, sliding them around in the cooling oil, her wrist grazing the pendant the blonde wore. "Don't worry, _naked_ Love Rival…" She grinned, continuing to man handle Lucy's prized assets, enjoying the power and thrill of it all…Lucy's jugs were quite a big deal to all the fairy men…so to play with them like this…there was a certain amount of satisfaction it gave the water user. "…Juvia will keep it on…wouldn't want this perfect skin of yours to tan…" Groping and kneading her sensitive breasts, Juvia let a smug chuckle escape her lips as she roughly squeezed her biggest rival's bare breasts, digging her fingers in before sliding them all the way up to the hardened pink tips at the peak of each globe. "…Juvia wouldn't want to ruin Natsu's favorite toys…" Pressing her fingers right onto the tip of each nipple, Lucy let out a high pitched squeal of pleasure as the bluenette's fingers wiggled those pink buds around…and around…and around…getting deeper and deeper until before long, not a single bit of pink could be seen as she forced her boobs back against her chest until the blonde's melons were like two big balloons! _'Oh yes…'_ The bikini thief smirked with pride as she continued to play with Lucy's bare breasts…the naked fun bags she had stripped of their bikini top…the melons she stared at with wide, excited eyes…the boobs she now did whatever she wanted to… Holding them up in her open palms, letting each pinked globe jiggle in her hands, Juvia smirked, _'…Juvia knows how to beat Lucy…'_

The situation down below somehow getting even hotter as Virgo slid back up her Princess, Natsu didn't mind the show one bit…one of his girlfriends giving a deep tissue boob massage to the fire of his soul? What more could a man dream of seeing? As far as he was concerned when it came to things like this…when his girl was consenting, which…by the looks Lucy had been giving him, the looks screaming 'WATCH THEM PLAY WITH ME!' she was, he had no problem with his girlfriends touching each other in naughty ways. It _WAS_ nice though if he could watch each and every time of course!

"That is enough, Lady Juvia…" A shot of short pink hair rising up to challenge the blue oppressor of blonde flesh, the dragon slayer almost fell over laughing at what he heard next! "…Just because Princess kissed your breast; that does not mean you get to cut in on my massage." Staring wide eyed at the quirky little pinkette, the man didn't know what was funnier, the dumbfounded look on Juvia's face... or the somehow deepening red blush covering Lucy's entire face. Apparently there were _some_ downsides to being desired so much! The bluenette's mouth opening up to give an angry retort, Juvia barely had a chance to let out a squeal of her own as Virgo pulled her up over her head and tossed her off into the distance! A deadpan expression of 'you brought this on yourself' written all over the maid's face as she did it. Natsu was trying so hard to hold it in, he felt like his gut was going to explode if he didn't let loose and laugh soon! Luckily however, he wouldn't need to… Watching his first girlfriend and his spirit one alone again, the dragon slayer just about came right then and there as her maid applied another coat of slippery glittery oil. "Sorry for the intermission, Princess…" Virgo smiled down at her lady, the poor girl still panting from Juvia's rough handling of her assets. "…Please allow me to return your battered body to a state where Master can fuck it again…" The look on Lucy's face turning from one of exhaustion to one of unbelievable embarrassment as Virgo pressed her perky breasts up against her pale melons, Natsu could already see her skin returning to its original peachy pale complexion already!

"Ahem…" Hearing a voice cough behind him, Natsu turned back around again, Erza standing there, her arms still crossed up against her own firm breasts as she tried to ignore Virgo's…attentiveness…to her Princess, "…Yes…training…we haven't been training as hard as I'd have preferred…" She looked up, a red blush still very evident on her cheeks from Lucy's continued moans.

Seeing Erza blush like that to Lucy's predicament really was just the thing Natsu needed to set him off yet again! "Haha! Like we _need_ to train! We've got this one in the bag! You just watch, Erza!" He smiled holding his fist up again, the obvious and quite large bulge in his trunks from watching the show being ignored by the knight.

' _He's just as he always was…'_ Erza's expression softened as she looked at him, Natsu…he really was something else, moving from one extreme to another at the drop of a hat…one moment he is drooling over a naked girl…the next he is all flaming fists, spirit of steel ready for action. _'…Even after awakening…after getting involved with so many girls…he's still the same crazy kid I grew up with…'_ The knight smiled as she drifted off into dream land, _'…the boy I taught to love…and the man who taught me how to_ _make_ _love…'_ Her eyes becoming more and more glittery with tears of joy with each passing second, Erza's brown orbs suddenly widened as she felt her pony tail coming undone, the long scarlet red hair which made it up falling down to rest on her shoulders as the wind blew it back down.

Tilting her head slightly upwards to gaze up at the figure which had moved so close to her so quickly, she could feel Natsu's breath on her…his lips mere inches away from her, "I like you better with your hair down…" He teased, a pair of strong hands softly sliding down her sides, his finger nails gently ticking over the strings of her top before coming to rest on her hips.

A giggle so feminine a bystander would have thought it came from Levy rather than Erza Scarlet leaving her pink lips, the most beautiful of the fairy girls smiled, her strong arms wrapping around the thick neck of her man as she met his gaze. "I know your Lucy twins let you do anything you want to them, but I'm different…I—" Stopping mid-sentence, Erza shook her head and smiled at him instead of lecturing him, "…We need to discuss the ground rules for harassing me…" his 'caught red-handed' expression matched by a teasing grin from her, Natsu understood what she meant. Titania was not the same as the other girls. Touching…any touching was not something she did often; she wore armor for the very purpose of keeping others out. His physical relationship would be different with her compared to other girls…it was just what she was sensitive about, and he respected that. The quickest way to make Lucy uncomfortable was to talk about how big her boobs are…for Levy it was how _little_ her boobs are…Erza though…if those first two things were triggers then so was unannounced touching for the scarlet knight.

Holding his girl against him though, Natsu was pleased by what he heard her say next… "…I'll make an exception this time though…" Erza smirked, her blush rising in heat just as her man's cock was in hardness, she slowly let her right hand wander down to his baggy trunks, that most feminine of intruders easily slipping under his waistband, "…but only because you're so damn sexy…" His teeth instantly gritting as Miss Scarlet reached down the front of his shorts, Natsu could feel her hand sliding along his pubic bone until it found what it was looking for…her small hand wrapping her fingers around his hard cock, shivers went down his spine when her soft palm gently rubbed over the tip before cupping him from underneath. "I love how hard you get around me, Natsu…" Erza let the words slip out of her mouth and into his ears, his eyes watching her every move. "…It makes me feel like such a woman…" Her hand moving up and down his length, the rough friction between his moist skin and her dry hand was becoming slowly eased by the river of precum flowing out of his slit, the slippery gel quickly spread all over him the more she stroked him.

"Let's get these off…shall we?..." Erza smirked as she grabbed hold of the knot keeping the dragon slayer's only clothing on nice and tight. "…I want to see the prize I _won_ in our little sparing match the other night again…" Watching with baited breath, his tongue so dry he felt like it was going to swallow itself if she didn't stop soon, Natsu felt a rush of new energy hit him as Erza pulled the string, the knot coming undone...his swim trunks falling down…and flopping out…nice and hard…was all nine inches of his dragon meat…complete with a girl's hand already eagerly stroking it to happy completion.

So fast…so hot…so…so hard…Natsu had no idea or any way to describe it….but…but this…this was _THE_ best hand job of his life! The way Erza's hand moved all along his rod, pressing and pumping him for the hot spunk he kept locked inside its shaft… "Mhmmm….uegh…" A rough gasp getting loose, the man could already feel his knees getting weak as this girl of his pushed herself up against him, enjoying the glow of him, the radiance which he had cast upon her when he declared they would win the games without any doubt…Erza loved that part of him…and now he was loving that side of her…that crazy side that was now… "Agh…" was now squeezing so DAMN TIGHT! Her fingers holding his slimy cock so hard Natsu was certain he would see a handprint when she was done, Erza kept pumping away, her firm breasts squishing up against his hard chest the closer she got, her eyes never letting his out of her sight no matter what he did to look away! He could feel it…he was close… "Erza…fuck…Erza…I'm…AGHH!" The rock hard length struggling against the iron grip of her hand finally giving in, Natsu came, his boiling hot cum shooting out onto the sand below. Erza smiled seeing his face…that big energetic face of his finally relaxing…and all because of her…

His eyes nearly hidden just as those of his blonde lover's were down below him on the sandy beach, all that could be heard were the long, hard pants coming from his exhausted body, but then…when Erza was enjoying the air, soaking up the wonderful feelings that came with satisfying a lover…and defeating him at the same time…another voice shattered that blissful existence to pieces. "Well what a sight to see so late in the afternoon!" Both fairies turning to look at the figure that had just stepped over to stand facing between them, Natsu having a MUCH more difficult time with Erza still grasping onto his softening cock all the while, the couple came face to face with none other than…Mirajane. "…Certainly not what I expected to see coming up here!" The white haired model giggled, one hand held up to her mouth the whole time.

Her expression changing the moment she saw that it was her long-time friend and rival who was interrupting her private time with Natsu, Erza grinned as she turned her body fully to face her opponent, Natsu, the man drained and exhausted, now slumped down onto the rocks they stood on. "Oh?...is that so?..." Erza put the hand which had just finished off her mate on her hip, one red eyebrow rising up to question the fairy bar maiden, "…What? You've never seen a naked man outside before?..." She asked her, that grin of hers as mighty as ever, the movements that passed as she turned escaping her notice.

Ignoring the seriousness of the knight's mocking, Mirajane closed her eyes as she giggled, those blue orbs of hers reappearing as she held up the Legendary Bikini by its yellow strings, "Oh, I've seen a naked man outside before…" Mira smirked, her eyes dipping down to tease her rival with everything she had, "…and now I've seen a naked girl too…" Erza's entire bikini blowing in the wind right in front of her…it was a sight that made Natsu instantly as hard as iron all over again!

Staring at her own bikini…the very swimsuit she had been wearing only moments before now hanging right in front of her by the fingers of her rival, Erza was slowly started to feel it…the breeze blowing through her parted legs, caressing her bare pink slit, rolling over her round, and gravity defying pale globes… "Wait…but…how could you?..." Slowly looking down at her body, Erza's face suddenly turned a deep shade of scarlet red, the fact that she was completely naked aside from her charm oh so clear to her now. She was naked…outside…with nothing in the world to cover her…and Mira was smirking like the winner she was! "EEEEEEEEE!" Making as feminine a squeal as she could possibly make, Erza quickly pressed one hand over her mound, while she pressed her other arm up against her sizeable melons, forcing the firm flesh up against her chest and making them bulge out in all directions!

Giggling all the more at Erza's reaction to losing her bikini in public, Mirajane smirked as she looked her over, her blue eyes running up and down the redhead's fantastic example of feminine firmness, strength, and sexuality all in one. "Heheheh…I've always wanted to do that since Bisca told me how she stole your panties at that diner all those years ago…" The bar maiden didn't drop her stare the entire time she teased her rival, "…I certainly think the 'Lucy routine' fits you better though…" she smiled eyeing the knight's unyielding breasts, "…Even girls can appreciate the shape _you're_ in!"

Gasping at the sudden loss of her bikini, Erza glanced first down at Natsu, the man's face somehow even redder than he was before, he had toppled over when she reacted in the girly way she did, his mouth leaking hot steam into the air, he was knocked out cold…even if that mast of his said things to the contrary…a girl could play ring toss with him now if she wanted to! Looking at the girl who had _dared_ to strip her again, Erza had a few words to say to Mirajane. "What on Earth was that for?!" The knight scowled at her friend, the white haired maiden grinning widely still, as though she was yet to have her real fun, "…I would have thought that after that stunt you pulled in the forest you would have learned your lesson!"

Still giggling, her own round globes bouncing around in her tiny white string bikini all the while, Mirajane simply blushed as she practically examined the knight's naked body as she spoke, "…I guess I didn't learn from then…" She smiled, liking the way her rival fairy was shooting daggers at her.

A sudden flash of light consuming the duo, Mirajane had to cover her eyes for a moment to keep from being blinded, but as the light faded…instead of a naked Erza standing embarrassed before her…now…stood Erza Scarlet…in her black leather dominatrix outfit…a rough riding crop hanging from one menacingly gloved hand. "So you didn't learn at all, huh?..." She slapped her own palm with the riding crop, the sound it made making the model back up a step or two, "…Well I guess I'll just have to…teach you again…" Mira's eyes widening as Erza's smirk grew to replace her own, the naughty bar maiden turned to run, her pale cheeks blushing even redder than ever, her first foot was barely off the ground when she felt a finger holding her back. Looking over her shoulder, the gravure model gasped as she saw Erza holding her back by the knot of her bikini top, one finger keeping her from escaping…the might of the vixen intent on dominating her was beyond anything she could muster in defense. "Oh you're not going anywhere…" Erza smirked, giving the string another tight pull to watch as Mira's bouncy boobs were pulled taut against her chest, each round sphere wobbling around helplessly, her hardened red nipples sticking through the thin fabric however they could.

Relishing in the easy capture of the girl who had, despite no possible logic on her end for doing so, had stripped her yet again, Titania turned to look down at her man, Natsu was still out of it, and by the looks of things he would need a nap. Thankfully though Erza knew JUST what the doctor ordered when it came to helping Natsu get better! A nice double serving of loving blonde goodness! "HEY, LUCE!" The knight called out the name of Lucy's much more…different…alternate self. Erza knew that the girl would arrive, there was no way she would stray far given the morning she'd had…just how she would come to stand beside the knight though was another story entirely…

The sounds of feet hitting the ground telling of her arrival, appearing atop the very cluster of rocks they now stood upon was Luce Ashley, much to Erza's pleasure and Mirajane's chagrin of course. Climbing up to meet them, both girls couldn't help blushing a little at just _what_ the blonde was wearing! Digging into her skin as much as pain would allow, was a black slingshot bikini, the taut fabric covering only the smallest amounts of Luce's body. Her entire body was exposed to the world except of course for a small strip over each tightly compressed and expanded boob…an even thinner line over her perfectly smooth core…and of course…a mere string going between the fairy blonde's soft and jiggly butt. A plain expression on her face, it was not the porn worthy bikini she had on that got their attention…no, what had the girls blushing was the naked water wizard slung over her shoulder…the bluenette's hands and feet bound with starry pink bikini fabric. With Juvia Lockser, once again a naked fairy in the wild, now captured and bound by Lucy's bikini, Luce just stood there, looking first from Erza, then to Mira…then to Erza again, the girl staring for quite some time, she at long last spoke, "Yeah, what's up?" She asked, the others wanting to fall over just at that response alone!

Her mind finally getting over the shock that a Erza-like Lucy tended to have on people when they forgot just _how_ Erza-like Ashley was, Titania pointed down to the nude man at her feet as she kept a strong hold on her model prey… "Luce, can you do me a favor and take Natsu back to your tent, please?..." She asked the Edolas girl, said blonde still giving her a bored look…until she heard, 'take Natsu back to your tent'…THAT was when she perked up! Nodding her head as fast as her little neck would allow, Luce slowly lowered Juvia down to the rock, yanking the bikini off just as unceremoniously as Juvia had Lucy's! "EEEEEEEPPPP!" Squealing as she tried to cover up, Juvia wasn't used to her boobs being inflated to the same size as Lucy's were, her efforts to keep them in check only further hurt by the oil all over her from her time around Virgo, her arms doing little other than sliding her thirty four double Gs all around her chest as they were still inflated. "You're not going to strip myself or me ever again, is that clear?..." The blonde said as she peered down at Juvia with a death stare now, the bluenette quickly nodding in fear.

Smiling, and with Juvia now in her place, Luce ignored how her slingshot bikini made her melons bobble up and down as she picked her alpha male up in her arms. "Hey, there, big boy…" Luce gazed through her short blonde hair at him, smirking as she purposefully pressed his face against her right boob, even though she knew FULL WELL what that very pair of lips would do to her overweight globe the moment they woke up, "...don't sleep for _too_ long…" the girl gave Erza a 'thank you' wink as she turned and started jumping down the rocks, her girls still bouncing in Natsu's face with each and every jump, "…I want a massage too…" Her right nipple hardening as it felt its best friend pressed against it, the budding tip rubbed ever so gently against Natsu's lips; oh it was going to be a _fun_ massage indeed…and unlike Virgo…NATSU used his mouth…

Watching Luce leave with the head of their pride, Erza turned now to her prisoner. "So…you just don't seem to learn your lesson from messing with me…" she paused watching Mira stare back at her, "…do you?..." A scarlet blush still shining across Mirajane's pale cheeks, the model almost seemed to make her own breasts squish up more than they already were, her hand softly tightening the string on her bottoms to make them squeeze her perfect bubble butt all the more. "No…I guess I don't…what are you going to do with me?..." She asked the knight, a small smile hidden in the corners of her mouth.

"Well…" Erza grinned, softly slapping the crop against her own exposed thigh, "…first we're going to get rid of that bikini of yours…" She approached her captive, her model foe, "… _THEN_ the punishment of a lifetime will begin…"

As Erza's smirk prepared to lay bare the supple body of Mirajane, and far from the Edo girl who now made her escape with the one prime example of male anatomy on the beach, and far away from the dark dreams that flourished in the mind of an older sister...was another girl…and that girl…

Was Lucy Heartfilia... "Ohhh…ohm….mhmmmm…yes…" Still splayed out just as she had been before, the celestial wizard was at long last feeling the rejuvenating effects of Virgo's massage with special celestial world oil. "Oh, yes…keep going, Virgo…I feel so wonderful…" The blonde let out a small mewl of joy. Her pale body resting on a beach towel, Lucy's back laid propped up against the caring chest of her maid, the Princess's sighs, and happy encouragements spurring the maiden's soft touches on all the more. Running her small, thin hands all over the blonde's round globes, Virgo kept her palms moving around in gentle circles, making sure she made every last inch of her wizard's chest bounce with life with every step she took! "Yes…Princess's body is perfect…" She smiled proudly, her finger tips rimming around the edges of Lucy's light pink areolas before ever so slowly moving in towards the centers, pressing down only enough to make her lady groan, but never squeal, "…and it is my duty to keep it that way…"

 **A/N: WOW! So how was that for a new year come back? XD I was going to have more to the talk between Natsu and Erza, but this just seemed more natural to them. The next chapter is one that I have been looking forward to as much as I have been dreading it. Mira's Punishment. I think it should be pretty clear just** _ **what**_ **kind of punishments we are talking here. No worries, nothing bad of course. I have a ton of ideas, but also would love to hear what my readers would like to see. Last chapter brought in a new record in favs and follows even if reviews slumped, so there should be plenty of people with things they are looking forward to! Just think about it, if you were Erza and had Mirajane at your disposal for a day, what sexy things would happen to her…or things she will do? Let me know either as part of a review or in a PM if you so wish!**


	26. Shower's Sudsy Secrets

**A/N: Well it has been a while, but FINALLY we are back! Due to popular demand I made a short list that will be altered and finalized in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Next Day, Fairy Beach, Punishment Tent:**

' _So this is what Mira's tent looks like…'_ Erza thought as she awaited the return of her new slave. The fairy mistress, her red hair captured and held high in her pony tail sat quietly, the many things she would do to that insolent little snow head pooling in her mind like a witch's brew of sexy goop. Looking around the Strauss Sisters' tent, Erza couldn't help gazing across the many decorations that adorned the fabric walls. _'Certainly a very interesting…assortment…'_ The knight confided in herself, she was pleased things had gone so well so far; for whatever the reason Mirajane didn't seem to have the power to resist her and had gone along quickly when she announced her plans on punishing her…perhaps she was weakened somehow?

Scanning her surroundings it was obvious to anyone who would have entered the spacious tent that it belonged to someone whose life had been, at least in its later parts, full of success and glamor. Hanging from the wall to the former virgin's right was a plethora of bikinis, their colors outdone only by their many unique and exotic designs. _'Heh…if I didn't know any better I would say I had stepped into Lucy's tent instead of Mira's…'_ brown orbs moving from a dark navy blue twist bikini top and sarong, to an oddly decorated red string bikini, Erza was soon changing her mind, a red blush cast across her cheeks as she recalled the… 'underwear' if they could even be called that, which she found in her blonde team mate's dresser the last time she stayed the night.

"How can such an innocent looking girl be so naughty?..." Erza nearly shuddered to herself as her eyes became hidden under a shield of her straight red bangs, the words trickling out of her mouth as if she really did expect an answer to that question. Her hands shaking slightly as a series of footsteps hit the sand outside the tent, Titania made at least an effort to reaffirm the demeanor she'd had when she first 'informed', if that was the right word, the elder Strauss sister that she would be spending the better part of their day at her sexual mercy.

' _She made a grave miscalculation crossing me like that today…'_ Erza thought to herself as those footsteps neared, the idol she would soon punish almost back with her. _'…To do that…to strip me in front of the very man who I love so dearly…'_ she felt a small slosh of jealousy enter her cup of possessive love, _'…Even IF she is too with him…I cannot allow such an infraction to go unpunished.'_ Unlike her fellow member of Team Natsu, Erza was not used to suddenly finding herself with her dress cut to pieces, their falling shards obscuring her body, or her top ripped from her chest like a bad catfight, she had, and was known to, walk around the girls' bathes completely nude without even a care while her fellow fairies covered themselves even with only other girls around, but still…that was different.

Seeing her holding up her bikini like that…her legendary bikini…with her hanging from one hand…and her bottoms from the other…Erza ONLY ever wished to see that sight from one person…and that person was NOT Mirajane Strauss! _'I undress where I wish and when…eyes don't concern me as much as some do, but…'_ That face of his…that big happy smiling face, his pink hair blowing in the wind, Erza felt the distinction between eyes on her form and stripping her as two different things entirely. _'…When we made love…I gave HIM and only him that right…'_ Her brown orbs expanding in awareness as Mirajane returned, she watched the tent open as the idol stepped inside, her thoughts ongoing. _'…Natsu is the_ _ONLY_ _person who has the right to expose me…I trust him with that…to do it whenever he wants…and never humiliate me…'_

Following the powdery fairy as she slowly made her way across the tent space, Erza kept her thoughts on the bar maiden's body as much as her thoughts, the girl's nearly naked curves reminding her so much of what she had exposed of her. _'…If Natsu wants me naked then I will GLADLY strip down in front of him…I will press my bare body against his for as long as he wills it…and then…'_ Her cheeks once again heightening in darkness, Erza finished that dirty thought, _'…He can enjoy everything that makes me a girl until he is fully satiated…but…'_ Scarlet blush now being obscured by even redder hair, the scantily clad knight had one caveat to the astonishing little self-revelation. _'You…Mirajane…are NOT Natsu…'_ She kept her gaze on the other girl, Mirajane's own eyes held calmly…submissively shut as she slowly made her way to sit down before her, _'…you have NO right to denude me here, at the guild, in the forest, or anywhere else! So until you understand that…things are going to be_ _very_ _rough for you…'_

"You took a _long_ time changing into that bikini of yours…" Erza smirked as she watched Mirajane gently take her seat in front of her, the commanding fairy girl taking note of how snuggly it fit on the model's round curves. "…I mean…it's certainly not like you had… _much_ to put on…" Smirking at the small look of agitation that appeared on the Strauss girl's features, Erza sat back and watched her perfectly round globes of succulent, squeezable fat as they struggled against the confines of her bikini top; each round breast wobbling into a series of soft bounces as she lowered herself to the ground, the small black bikini she now wore doing little to hold back their movements. In her defense though clearly this small selection of strings and black triangles was designed more to make boys drool than keep their contents from spilling out. "…And even after all that…" Erza smirked all the wider when, as expected, one of those small bounces caused a hint of pink disc to slip over the edge of one of those triangles, the next wobble from the curvy babe causing the rest of her hardened bud to fall out of her top. "…you couldn't even keep yourself contained…"

Not yet opening her blue orbs to face her superior, Mirajane just wrinkled her lips in frustration as she too felt the cool air flowing over the peak of her soft boob, her nipple slip a bad sign for things to come. If her body exposed itself WITHOUT Erza doing anything to her…then what other punishments would the Fairy Queen come up with to make her pay for her crime? "Do you really have to be so mean about it?..." The bikini model grumbled as she took hold of the rebel melon in one hand, the other quickly tucking the soft orb back into its prison as she spoke, "…I don't remember you lecturing Levy when she lost her bottoms in the surf last week…or when that seagull pulled up Kinana's top to get a crumb in her bra…" Mirajane at long last looked her captor in the eye, "…So why get on my case over such a thing as a nip slip, hmmm?..."

The girl's questioning ringing in the knight's ears, Erza had heard her of course, but really as far as answering the haughty maiden, she wasn't especially interested in that…not just yet. She was too busy looking over her new possession's…equipment… "Hmmm…sit up straight for me." The strong voice of Titania suddenly spoke up, her words, while not at all on topic with their rather barbed conversation about Fairy girl syndrome still hit the bar maiden where it needed to, although her movements were a little too slow for her mistress's liking. "Now! Mirajane! Or must I remind you that this is nothing compared to what I will order you to do later?"

That did it; suddenly shooting her back upward so that she was nearly rigid as she sat cross legged before the knight, Mirajane nearly groaned when she felt the weight of her huge boobs pull against her back, her girls heaving down before bouncing back up again with her spastic movement. Watching with the keen eye of a woman who studied her target before she struck, Erza followed the motions of Mirajane's round breasts. "Ahh…I see…" She said, the knight noticing how instead of giving slight wobbles as her own did to changes in posture, Mira's bounced, each globe pulling down just slightly before rebounding to regain their bubble like shape. "I'd say at first glance…fifty fifty on softness to firmness consistency…interesting…" Scooting closer to get a better look, Mirajane could barely believe what she was hearing from the other girl.

"Wait…are you checking out my bod—EEE!" Her teeth clenching shut as a rather cold pair of hands shot up to cup her breasts from below, Mirajane had to hold back the urge to sock the newly handsy fairy in the jaw for what she was doing! It had been a LONG time since she had felt another pair of hands on her chest aside from her boyfriend's, and even then that other pair had been Lisanna's when she first started to show. Looking down at the slightly more tanned pale fingers as they slipped underneath her bosom, Mira could only blush all the more when Erza slowly…and with a complete lack of care, hefted her melons upward, her globes straining against the front of her bikini top while her cleavage almost seemed to overflow and absorb her chin before she knew it! "Hey…Erza…sto…stop…don't be so rough…" Sighing in resigned protest, Mirajane could do little to get the usually armored mage to let go of her prized assets, instead she was forced to watch as Erza examined her boobs like the money makers they were.

Hefting first one, then both up in her palms, Erza was quick to notice that like her own large pair they did not spill out to the sides like Lucy's did when Cana made a point of showing the other fairy girls just how soft the blonde's were. "I see…" Muttering to herself as she mimicked the movements that she, and _many_ other girls had gawked in wonder at as Cana performed them on the celestial wizard, the knight paid special attention to not only how the snow head's rack responded to her touches, but also how their owner did. Almost as if she were copying the brunette exactly, Erza lifted up Mirajane's bouncy globes, watching as each one wobbled in her palms before pressing inward, their consistency allowing for only so much to rise up before they were obviously under too much pressure. "…When Cana did this to Lucy they splayed out _much_ more…but Mira's stop here…" Releasing the bubbling beauties, Mirajane now let out a soft sigh as they bounced down to regain their original round form, "…Yes…and instead of tear drops they are orbs…interesting…"

Listening to the noises coming out of the model's pink lips as she massaged her big breasts, Erza could tell just how sensitive they were too. "…Right…now her eyes close, but she rears back instead of forward…" Mira…as the Scarlet mage slid her fingers inside the thin black triangles, her nails scraping against her porcelain flesh, let out small 'no's' and even shorter sighs, each one pleading her to stop, to let her breasts go. _'I see…my groping them is stimulating her, but she is still strong enough to voice her resistance…while Lucy…'_ If a guy ever saw what Cana did to Lucy's boobies in the bathes they would probably die of blood loss on the spot. As Mirajane felt secure in her body, she was at least able to _try_ to rid herself of her handsy assailant…Lucy though…when Cana came up behind her, the other girls could only watch as she sunk her fingers into the blonde's overflowing assets. It was pretty fair to assume that, knowing how self-conscious Lucy was of her body when it was nude, that neither she, nor her maids growing up, EVER thought another girl would play with those bouncy gifts from heaven like Cana did. Groping them…squeezing them…sliding them up and down their owner's chest as she whispered perverted images into her ear, telling her how she was a walking wet dream…and that every guy she passed fantasized about playing with her melons the very same way. The thought came…as Erza tried to clear her mind of that _insightful_ memory to try teasing her slave like that, but instead she wisely decided to hold off on that one. _'No…I am not as…skilled as Cana in that regard…'_ The knight reasoned, _'…I have got to make sure I don't slip up during this…so unless I am already applying the pressure I need to hold back on this sort of thing.'_

Her head centered and away from the toys that Natsu was undoubtedly enjoying in just the way Cana predicted now that he was with Ashley, Erza took special care in working her fingers straight to the centers of each of Mirajane's heavy jugs. "Uhhh…Ahhh!" Her red lips forming into a wide smirk as a sudden gasp erupted from her slave's throat, Erza slowly began rolling her pointy fingers around…and around the centers of Mira's boobies. Like little joysticks she moved them in circles, those little red nipples helpless as Titania moved her rougher feminine finger tips all over them, a struggled protest springing out of her captive just when the edge of her pointed nail flicked over the duct. "ER-za! Please…wh…why are yu…you touching my breasts lik…like this?..." The globes which the redhead now cupped from underneath with her fingers, her thumbs digging into her nipples as she bounced them slowly wobbled with her every movement, "…Pl…please…no…uahhh…" Keeping the rest of their soft expanses in check with a firm touch to each hardened nipple which suddenly heaved outward with the model fairy's struggled effort to question her mistress's actions, Erza simply smiled in return before giving a question of her own.

"I can tell that they're sensitive, but you're not at all shy about your body…are you, Mira?..." The quarry coming just as those hands which had only just been feeling up her breasts like a boob obsessed teen receded, Mirajane wasn't at all sure how to answer that…which was just as well…Erza already knew everything she needed to about the bikini model's chest. "…I mean…it's pretty obvious…you are not ashamed of their size, but at the same time touch affects you greatly…I think I've seen enough…stand, pet…and turn around…I need to see the back…"

Smirking just as widely as Cana did that time she stumbled upon Master's whiskey stash, Erza waited patiently while her newly reigned in fairy stood up. "Is this _really_ necessary?..." Mirajane grumbled meekly, her hands moving up to straighten up the triangles on her top. _'Erza should already know what my body is like after all these years…so why is she?...'_ "YEEEP!" Her eyes suddenly bugging out, the model now found herself shooting to her tippey toes as the roughened fingers of Titania grabbed hold of her wide hips, their tips sinking ever so deeply into her rounded sides as she was spun around!

"I said turn around…pet." Erza, the Fairy Mistress ordered her new servant once more, even if she had already fulfilled the command herself. Looking forward, the knight was now able to actually make a true and proper inspection of that most wonderful of asses. "Erza…c'mon…do you really have to do this?..." Came another session of whimpers from the beautiful maiden above. Turning her gaze upward, Erza acknowledged her pet, even if she had _no_ intention of altering their current…course. "…Please…you know how I feel about that part of my body…" Mirajane said through sparse pants, her face already flushing pink just from the thought of her precious bongo drums being handled…and by such a rough customer at that!

Listening to what the snow haired fairy had to say, Erza didn't miss that vulnerable glimmer in her eye, that spark that gave away just how special a place to the mage she was currently looking at. Watching her, the knight now closed her eyes, a feint breath being released before they reopened once more. "…So I take it doing anything down here…" Erza slowly slid her fingers higher up on the other girl's waist, their tips now right underneath the small strings keeping her bikini clinging to her bottom, "…would be as embarrassing for you as a certain blonde friend of ours having her top pulled off?..." That touch of hers seeming to hit just in the right place.

Her bright blue pupils expanding, Mirajane frantically nodded her head up and down, her white hair flailing about even as Erza had to smile, those huge round globes of hers bouncing around like loose cannon balls inside her bikini top as she did. "Ah…I see…" Furrowing those bright red eyebrows of hers, Erza focused on the napkin sized fabric hiding the cheeks in front of her from view. "…Well in that case this has got to go!" Before the transform mage could even begin to squeal in protest, Erza hooked her fingers into either side of the girl's bikini bottoms, the ties holding either triangle together in her grasp, Erza pulled them straight down to the sandy ground, exposing Mirajane's perfect booty to the world!

"Ahhh! Erza! I mean…mi…Mistress why did you!?-YEEAA!" Spinning her head around almost as if it were on a swivel, Mirajane's gaze was nearly blanketed by her own hair as it caught up with her, the images she could see through her parted strands enough to turn her powder cheeks as red as her Mistress's hair! The fabric which had been her poor ass's only protection from prying eyes now being forced down her thighs, the bountiful booty of Mirajane Strauss was now just as defenseless as her bouncy melons had been, if not more…Erza had spared her the loss of her top at least, while her butt was not as lucky. _'Oh wow…they are so similar…'_ Raising her eyebrows as she planted her hands on that most wanted of asses, the mighty fairy really couldn't hold back her thoughts as she began her massage. Moving her open palms all over Mirajane's booty, she could see clearly just why when the guys of Fiore put together their dream babe, she had Lucy's boobs, and Mirajane's ass. _'Her butt is_ _exactly_ _like her breasts in consistency…'_ Rubbing her hands all over that round bottom of hers, Erza could feel that same level of softness as well as firmness in the maiden's behind as she'd found in her rack. _'…Just the right amount of bounce…'_ one bongo drum bouncing back outward with a small wobble as she released it, the other soon being poked as she pushed an extended finger into its fattest point. _'…And it bounces back instantly…'_ Flipping her hands upside down, Erza now cupped the bottoms of the demonic fairy's ass in her palms, lifting them up she smiled at, as expected, they wobbled back into shape when she released them.

Bringing her gaze back up to face the owner, well _former_ owner of this magnificent ass, Erza could see those blue eyes staring back at her through two veils of hair, one white, the other scarlet red. "I've got to give it to you, Mira…" the knight winked at her as she let her butt go at long last, "…you sure have _the_ best ass in Fiore…"

The bar maiden now finally releasing a pent up sigh of relief, she was just about to ask her new Mistress if she could get dressed again when suddenly Erza finished her statement. "…Which is a good thing because that will make your punishments today THAT much more interesting! With that, the formerly armored warrior gave the bikini model's right cheek a firm hard slap!

 _Smack!_

Jumping up yet again, Mira this time was starting to wonder if this examination that Erza was giving her was truly over or if… "OOO!" Her teeth gritting together like irons, Mirajane shot her planet sized blue eyes down to stare at what on Earth Land it was that the knight was doing to her now! Feeling the mean hands of her Mistress on her booty again, there was no way the girl thought it could get worse…she was wrong. Looking down just as Erza had previously looked up, the snow haired girl could now clearly see just why those devilish fingers were sinking into either of her cheeks.

…Erza was pulling them apart.

"AH PLEASE, MISTRESS ERZA! DON'T TOUCH THERE!" Calling out with a look of alarm the knight had last seen earlier when Virgo 'massaged' her Princess on the beach, Mirajane could feel that most delicate place on her body being exposed to a girl she had wronged and currently had the strength…and right to punish her with. Blue connecting with brown, Mira could see she had garnered Erza's attention with her plea, her cheeks as red as raspberries from what she thought was on the knight's mind. _'This…this_ _can't_ _be what she is going to do next…is it?...'_ Her mind reeling from this new sensation, well, partly new; the elder of the two Strauss sisters had felt this feeling a few times before… _'Hands…gripping my butt…pulling my cheeks wide a…apart…Natsu…'_ It was just like her boyfriend did on that second of their two most splendid of nights…her body as naked as it always should be, Natsu had spread her cheeks, that secret hole of hers in sight for him to explore yet again… _'No…Erza wouldn't touch me there…it…it's not like other places…like my breasts…'_ As intimate an experience as it was, the model was aware that it wasn't _that_ bad for a girl's boobs to be fondled by another girl, emphasis on the 'that' there, but this…this part of her was on a completely different level from normal skinship. _'Surely…surely Erza wouldn't…she isn't into girls?...'_

The whole time the bar maiden was losing all shreds of composure over the opening of her ass, Titania just stayed as she was, not really moving from where she had parted the model's cheeks, showing off that tiny little hole…

On accident.

' _Heh…she really started to lose it when I did that…'_ Erza mentally smirked, a barrage of giggles bouncing around in her head like Lucy on a staircase, _'…sometimes things just seem to fall together…'_ Mirajane was right after all, Erza was as straight as an arrow, at least in terms of sex; the knight had only meant to see the limits of her ass's bounciness, at no point did she intend do anything like… _that_ to her. Sure, Erza was known, and quite well, for her intense love of skinship in the fairy bathes. To her there was no better a feeling than that sensation of complete and utter closeness with those people she loved above all others on the level of friendship. Lucy, Juvia, even Cana, much to the brunette's _**JOY**_ had been grabbed just as they finished washing their body's, their towels falling down around them while Erza smooshed their soaking wet curves against one another, the heat of them being felt instantly. But that was just skinship, despite rubbing Juvia's legs up and down, amazed at their width despite her thinness, and not to mention the _many_ times she too had been so enamored with the sheer  softness of Lucy's boobies that she couldn't help experimenting with them to satisfy her own curiosity, it was still just skinship; and that was one word that could _NEVER_ be applied to action with  that particular hole the redhead was revealing.

'… _I wouldn't go that far in punishing her…well…not with me at least…'_ Erza let that inner smirk blossom on her smug face, the concern in her pet's eyes _perfect_ for the beginner's rounds of punishments that she had in store for her. _'…But_ _she_ _doesn't have to know that…'_ Keeping her eyes on the trapped and VERY exposed maiden, Erza slowly, and with a noticeable amount of care, let Mira's booty go, the red hand print on her right cheek still fully visible on her powdery white skin. Standing up herself now, the Scarlet Mistress pulled the bikini model's bottoms up with her, the strings snapping _tight_ against her wide hips with a _snap!_ "You have no need to worry, Mirajane…" Erza smiled as she closed her eyes, the snow haired fairy turning round to face her, watching her movements with a degree of nervousness, "…I won't do anything to _that_ part of you…" She opened her portals now, staring back at her through that beautiful red curtain she wore over her eye like a robe, "…so long…" that mightier of girls grinned, "…as you take all your punishments today like a fairy…understood?"

Snapping to attention in a way akin to a soldier more than a wizard, Mirajane struggled to ignore the way her breasts nearly smacked her in the chin as they bounced up with her, the perfectly round globes staying in her bikini top _only_ because of their firmness. _'A girl like Kinana would have knocked herself out doing that…'_ Erza thought as a bit of concern passed over her for her friend, _'…_ _AND_ _killed any boys within range of seeing…'_ Her body cooling down even as the knight's heated up, Mirajane dutifully bit her lip in submission. "Ye…yes…my…my Mistress…" She said with the strongest meek reply ever uttered, "…Whatever you wish to do…to…to my body…is up to you…"

Standing there like that, to say she was now _officially_ Erza's slave would be the understatement of the century, but under it all…a feeling the bar maiden could NOT ignore. _'This…this is so…erotic…'_ The familiar sensation of arousal pooling between her thighs, she flipped a few strands of hair in front of her face to hide her growing blush. Underneath it all…the worry over being touched…the humiliation of being stripped…Mira…she couldn't the idea that…at least to herself…for some reason…she…loved it?...

The whole time Mirajane was going through some of the most _interesting_ inner and outer movements imaginable; Erza had found herself instead looking around the tent wall behind them. _'As if the bikinis weren't enough…'_ The left side of her lip shaking a little, Erza took in the many and she meant MANY pictures scattered about the wall behind the shaking fairy who was trying to control herself at that very moment. _'…Does she HAVE to pose in such…'_ She gritted her teeth at one in particular, the picture reminding her of the night Natsu had pushed her over in the bathes… _'My face forced against the hot tiles…while he stood over me…staring straight down between my legs as he held my ass op—'_

Shaking her head so much her hair just about smacked her slave in the face, Erza was just about to give her pet her first _actual_ punishment when she noticed a picture that stood out from _all_ the others in a way, that…despite its very tame pose…was the most shocking of all… There…in that picture, the one in the far right corner apart from the others, almost hidden from the rest, was the white haired girl, her snowy hair waving around her as she leaned back against the sand, her hands sinking into the hot grains even as she spread her thin thighs, those ripe perky D cups jutting up proudly against the tight fabric of her sky blue bikini top. _'If Natsu saw this picture…'_ Erza thought to herself as she stared at it, the image one she had never considered to exist, _'…would it be enough to finally make the past…'_

"Okay…I…I am ready…for your next punishment…my…Mistress." Mirajane suddenly spoke up, the girl's solemn submission enough to break the entranced fairy queen from her previous…distraction. Snapping away from that picture, that picture of a girl posing in a bikini, her blue eyed gaze staring back at her as if the viewer was meant to hold it with a certain sense of need beyond want, Erza turned her eyes back to her pet. There she was…standing there, her bodacious curves overflowing, but not leaking out against the tight confines of her string bikini, the black strings digging in where her flesh was plumpest, and making the parts of her where leering eyes fell turn pink with plushness. _'It is hot…yes…but…'_

Those scarlet red strands flying back and forth as the knight shook her head, Erza was not as pleased as the mighty bar maiden may have wished her to be about her choice in bikinis. "No…that's just not going to do…" she centered her looks on the color of her slave's bikini, _'No that is not going to have the effect I desire for this…'_ Her Mistress practically boring her dark brown opals into her scantily clad form, enough so that the pale maiden felt her outfit might actually melt off of her at that very moment! "…change." Erza finally commanded, the air in the tent still even as the never ending breeze of the beach buffeted the outside, trying ever so hard to catch a peak at the ladies inside.

Now those snowy white locks flying up and down as the model reacted, Mirajane could only try to hold back the sheer amount of annoyance she now felt at her choice of apparel for what was bound to be a humiliating punishment being rejected. "What—why?!" Her voice shot up with what was her first real challenge of her Mistress's wishes…the previous begging not to have her booty violated aside that is. "…What could _possibly_ be wrong with this bikini?!" Mira asked, the beat of the indignity almost throbbing in the veins on her forehead, "…I chose this one because it is the _skimpiest_ thing I have!..." Rearing back to show off her body, even Erza seemed to be caught by surprise with the demonic fairy's sudden response! Spreading her arms wide, Mira pointed down to her left breast, the soft globe having _already_ slipped free of her top in the erratic movements she'd made. "…Look! This has got to be at least the THIRD time I've fallen out of this thing!..." She yelled, her Mistress's eyes only able to watch the wavering pink bud as it wobbled around on the free orb with her every jerk and bounce, "…I so much as step outside this tent and I'll have BOTH of them out before you can even—EHHHHH?!"

 _PWING!_

Her tirade of how to properly dress improperly brought to an abrupt and _squealing_ end, Mirajane let out a short scream as the tiny string keeping the triangles of fabric over her breasts connected was suddenly pulled back, the slightly more tanned finger letting go, it snapped back with a loud _PWING!_ The noise only a little louder than the jolt it sent through the bar maiden's mind…and the shock waves it sent through her melons. "There…now that I have your attention…" Erza smirked as she stepped closer to her fairy pet, keeping her eyes on her even as she started to circle her. "…The problem isn't how skimpy your bikini is…" she let her finger tips caress the model's skin as she made her way around her back, letting them slip underneath her bottoms if only for a small grope of her supreme ass in all its glory. "…The issue…is in the color…" Making her first full lap around the snowy mage, Erza caught her eye for a moment, "…It's black…and when it comes to things like this…only the 'Master' wears black…the Mistress…" That devilish hand of hers circling back round her, it eased its way up Mirajane's chest, sliding up between her round breasts, the pressure it applied to them almost making it 'pop' over them as it slipped through her deep cleavage and up her swan like neck to finally land on her overflowingly pink cheek, "… **I'M** the Mistress…and you…" She gave her blushing cheek a soft tap, "… **YOU** are the _pure_ …little slave…" Stopping right in front of the nervous girl, Erza made a point of 'accidentally' smacking her own breast as she finished, "…and **that's** why a change in costume is needed…"

"W…wait…so…you want me to strip naked for you?..." Mirajane struggled to stutter out, the mere idea of it…being told…being FORCED to strip naked for her rival…as demeaning and humiliating as this entire experience had been so far…she was still…she was still trying so hard to hold back these feelings which she had long felt clawing away in the back of her mind whenever things got hot with the fairy knight. _'First she groped my breasts…then she played with my ass…she made me wear this tiny thing…and now…I am to be…'_ Letting a lump at long last slide down the back of her throat, Mira backed down, the heat in between her thighs enough to at least lessen the stress of what she was about to do. "Okay…I…I will strip for you…Mistress Erza." Closing her eyes, that scarlet haired girl was in front of her, a foot away, but as she opened them again…she was…gone.

Feeling the hot sensation of latex pressed up against her back, Mirajane would have sworn it was an overfilled bag…if not for the two huge semicircles of bouncy flesh smooshing up against her as well. "Well you got 'most' of the idea…my slave…" Erza let the coolness of her words soak into back of her plaything's neck, the temperature making her skin rise up in apprehension. "…I would honestly say you had my plan all figured out…but…" a pair of saucily gloved hands joining the overflowing cups of feminine flesh on her back, they gently stroked her panting form down to the string behind her back…and the knot at the rear of her neck. "…It is not you who will be taking off your clothes…" Sensing it dawn on her pet right at that very moment, Erza smirked as payback for all those times the bar maiden had stripped her were _**FINALLY**_ being paid back in full! "…The one who will strip you, Mirajane…is me."

Both fairies moving at that exact moment, Mirajane springing for her modesty, and Erza yanking back on those two knots, the gatekeepers which held back the Strauss model's bodacious melons, only one could win…

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPP!"

And that winner…was Erza Scarlet.

Her fingers gripping those tiny knots as hard as she could, Titania was just too fast for the bouncy bar maiden! Her hands reaching back to fend off her Mistress, all Mira managed to do was fling her only means of covering herself up above her head, the knots keeping her girls in check unraveling, her black string bikini top fluttered up past her ever expanding blue eyes, those pupils shooting down just in time to see as her huge F cups bounced out into full view, those bright red nipples hardening with the knowledge that _Erza_ had just pulled her top off flowing through her.

First one, then the other, the melons which clad in a top met the eyes of so many horny men each day were free! "NOOOOO!" Squealing with all her might, Mirajane pulled her arms back down, each of her bouncy melons squishing up in her arms like bloated fruits as they were covered, but then…what about her… A cool breeze from the outside at long last passing through the tent's slightly parted entranceway, the transformation mage could _feel_ that where the wind was touching her…it's cool stream cupping her like a rude hand…that her bottoms were also… "There…" the sound of Erza's voice, her Mistress's voice catching her attention, Mira looked over to her right, the sight of a pair of black string bottoms meeting her gaze, "…that was faster than I thought…" the knightly pervert smirked as she waved the girl's bottoms in front of her very eyes, "…And to think it was this _easy_ to get into your panties, Mira…" the model's face turned even paler than usual at the mage's haughty words, "…what would Elfman say?..."

The cheeks of a S-class wizard tainted as red as the bodies of her foes at the end of a tough mission, Mirajane kept one arm wrapped over her barely contained bosom, soft flesh leaking out underneath her arm while a tender nipple peaked out above it, and with her other hand cupping that most sacred of places for a girl, she turned to flee, "YEEEAAA!" …But Erza was faster! Letting those skimpy bikini bottoms fall to the floor of the tent, the Strauss's Mistress was on her like a blush on Lucy!

Diving after her runaway pet, Titania grinned as victoriously as ever as she wrapped her lean muscular arms around the girl; Erza may have still been as curvy as could be, but that didn't mean she didn't have the muscles hidden away for just times like this! "Go ahead and struggle against your Mistress as much as you want…" the strong hands of Titania seemed to glow just as brightly as her smile did as she held the fairy down, "…you'll only make it worse…" EASILY keeping the Strauss sister on her stomach, Erza made quick work of concealing that which nature dictated announced itself to mankind at every opportunity. Her fingers applying pressure where needed, and a few 'eeps' released from their target when allowed, the scarlet mage managed to tie down Mira's wobbling endowments.

"Ha…there…" she felt her own girls heave against the tight latex bustier she wore as she breathed a sigh of relief, "…and now for the heavier part…" Erza had indeed dressed half of the bare model, but there was still the matter of the bar maiden's amazing…ass. Scooting down so that she pinned her prey down by her thighs, Erza finally found herself more than a little awestruck by what the snowy haired girl walked around with. During her travels, Erza had taken a particularly hard mission to kill a fire drake, the mission itself wasn't at all important, especially seeing as how the 'fire drake' turned out to be an abandoned movie prop being used to prank villagers. No, on her way back from that mission, the fairy knight had found herself sucked into a festival in a nearby town. They had glittery dressed girls dancing in the street as food and fun ran rampant all around. Staring down at the two perfect slopes of pale white flesh in front of her, Erza couldn't help thinking about that festival in that wonderful town. "Heh…" Slipping the white string bikini into the cleft between those two bongo drums of bouncy fat, Erza gave one a firm slap, watching with a grin as it wobbled against the black strings keeping it in place, "…Oh yeah…" Erza smirked, the scarlet haired babe stepping off of her downed slave so that she too could stand beside her. "…They would worship you in Barcil…"

Squirming as she brought herself first to her hands and knees, Mirajane sorely rubbed her poor booty as she rose to her feet, her breasts clattering against each other in a way that only girls with plenty of upper body weight would understand. "Okay…I understand punishing me for disobeying…" The bar maiden said as she tried to hold in a part of lust at what had just happened. _'That…that was sooo amazing…'_ She moaned inwardly, the feeling of it all, the sensation of being taken like that…her beautiful body stripped naked…exposed for anyone to see by her greatest rival… _'…She pulled my bikini off and slapped my ass…ohhhh…no!'_ Pulling her lewd thoughts back into check, Mira knew she couldn't let Erza know just how much she was being turned on by her humiliating her like she was; she had to keep it in… "…I get it…but did you really have to be so rough with me?..." She asked, that red spot on her bum just as dark as her cheeks.

Closing her chocolate brown orbs as she stepped around her slave, Erza let her evil smirk relax into a gentle, and calming smile, the same kind of smile that could make a girl as nervous about her near future as Mirajane relax…if only for a moment. "I would be nicer if you would do as you're told…" Running her hand back down to the small of her back, Erza opened her palm so that she could massage the beating red mark on Mira's ego…and her ass. "…but tender touches are only for good pets…" She let her fingers slip all along the bottoms of her bikini, playing with the string before trickling further down to cop a feel of that luscious plumpness, "…but bad ones…" the knight winked as she gave the sensitive cheek a harsh squeeze, "…need a _rough_ …hand." The pair locking gazes, blue taking their lead from dark, Mirajane let out a pent up sigh as she stepped slowly out through the open entranceway of the tent, the bikini, her modesty on the floor…and one particular picture, the one Erza had been so struck by, following her out.

 **Fairy Showers:**

Meanwhile, as the two most powerful women ever to step foot on the beaches in habited by the most lovely of wizards, not too far away, there stood another bouncy set of faces, their short hair fluttering so closely against their faces just like the sheets of shiny silk flew about the heads of their elders, they walked along the sandy shore together, blissfully unaware as to what was unfolding so close by.

The shortness of their hair matched only by the way their youthful globes strained to free themselves from the cramped spaces of their bikini bras, the twin fairies were sent into another series of laughter as Kinana finished her joke. "…And so that is why Wakaba always buys Cana a beer whenever she comes to the bar!" Bending over as laughter took hold of her; the snowy haired girl struggled to keep her eyes from tearing up as just how funny her friend was, even while Kinana had to clutch an arm to her chest to keep her jiggly boobies from flopping out over the rim of her top.

The giggles at long last finally subsiding, Lisanna smiled as she looked back at the bar maiden, the purple haired dress wearer one of the fairies whom she seemed to have so much in common with despite so little interaction. "Heheheh! I've really been having a blast with you today, Kinana!" The younger Strauss sister giggled happily, letting all that pent up energy free from her body that she had been feeling during her lost friend's absence. "…We really should hang out more often!"

Still clutching her arm over her breasts, each wobbling jug just barely staying at the waterline on her top, Kinana beamed back at the slender girl. "Yeah! No kidding!..." She breathed with excitement, her happiness at having found a new best friend to spend time with during and after work overflowing. "…And you're so much fun too! It's amazing this is the first _real_ time we've spent together even though your big sister and I work together."

"Haha! It's just one of those weird things, I guess." Lisanna rubbed the back of her head as they got on, that very fact a little embarrassing seeing as how wonderfully the two seemed matched for friendship. Approaching the shower area of the beach, the pair didn't even have to look at each other to know they were comfortable with the communal section. It may have just been a series of curtained off shower heads in the more concealed section of the beach, but even still, after the day they'd had, sunning themselves, talking, laughing, and playing Frisbee, there was not a shred of self-consciousness blocking them from sharing the same general space as they bathed…well for the time being that is.

Stepping into the larger space within the showers just as her elder sister stepped out of her tented housing and into the punishment zone, Lisanna could tell that even after all the fun they'd had, there were BOUND to be even more things that she and the assistant bar maiden had in common than she thought! "Really though…" she smiled, her eyes brightening as she met the purplenette's, "…if our _stylish_ hair styles and killer bodies are any indication for how alike we are…" the transformation wizard beamed as she reached behind her back, the familiar _snap_ of her bikini top undoing meeting her ears, she quickly slid it off of her pert form, the click of freedom allowing her perky D cup breasts to bounce happily into the open air, their perkiness and consistency making them look like a younger pair of her sister's. "…then there is no _telling_ just what else we'll find the more we spend time together!"

Her purple hair scrapping some residual water off one of the other curtains as she passed, Kinana flicked it away when she nodded, her purple bangs nearly concealing her green orbs as she agreed, "I think you're onto something there!" She beamed, that gentle expression of hers soon transforming into a sly giggle, "…although for others to see that they'd first have to admit short hair is best!" The two girls falling back into laughter at the bar maiden's joke, the pair now moved to taking off their bikini bottoms for their shower.

Lowering her sky blue bottoms to the ground, her thin legs soon stepping out of them, Lisanna paid no mind to the differences she was now beginning to find with her new best friend. _'Ah, so Kinana shaves too…seems like all the girls are taking big sister's advice on that one…'_ Lisanna thought, her blue orbs making one solo sweeping pass at Kinana's exposed mound, the younger girl pulling down her oddly more conservative bikini bottoms at the same time. _'…Still though…it just makes my boldness stand out more…I mean…if someone ever happened to see for himself…'_ Her face suddenly turning twelve shades of red at the lewd thoughts that had just burst into her mind, Lisanna shook her short cut tresses back and forth until it was gone, her mind back on spending time with her friend and not on a boy— _'Natsu…'_ seeing the small tuft of natural snow white fur sitting like a cotton hat above her nether lips.

"That'll be the day!" Lisanna, the _composed_ Lisanna back again answered with a smug look, turning away from the purplenette as she reached back to work at getting that pesky top of hers open, the Strauss girl in turn grabbed a towel off of the rack next to her. "Ahhh…it feels so weird being naked out here…" the lost girl from Edolas sighed happily, the breeze which tickled Mira now comforting Lisanna as it blew through the showers, the air slipping along her nude skin and bringing to the front of her mind the very fact that she was naked outdoors, something she would have NEVER thought possible before now. "…The sun shining over us…no walls to confine us…and then above it all, the cool breeze blowing over our bodies…" The happiest look to grace her face in months now radiating out in all directions, Lisanna turned to face her friend just as she breathed freedom herself, "…What do you think of it Kinanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Those big blue eyes of hers expanding to the size of dinner plates as she caught sight of her friend, the poor girl's jaw would have made quite the nice shovel to dig with considering how low to the ground it was. Turning around to ask the bar maiden's opinion, Lisanna was absolutely and in every way _**FLOORED**_ by the sight that met her gaze. At long last undoing that oh so tight bikini top of hers, Kinana let out an even deeper sigh of relief than the Strauss girl had as she undid her green and green bikini top. Those bright emeralds of hers sliding shut in sweet bliss, Kinana was unaware of the sheer look of 'WTF' that now crossed her friend's face as she let her huge thirty six E cup boobies jiggle out into the open world.

"Ah…yes…it is magical…" The purplenette breathed, the inner padding of her bikini top exposed as she held it to the side, one arm deftly moving to separate her oversized melons, each one looking like it was about to slide off of her chest at any moment due to all the sweat that coated their undersides and the deep valley of cleavage between them. "…If only we could do this every day…" Her mind going back to her 'experience' in the hallway the day Natsu was taken from them, Kinana couldn't help her cheeks tinting a bright pink at the memory. _'To have my man corner me in a public place… his hands slipping inside my robe…taking advantage of the heat pooling inside from my shower…'_ Completely oblivious to her friend's continued presence, Kinana slowly released her bikini top, the green garment falling to the ground at her feet as she brought both hands up to heft her huge jugs up in her palms. _'…Just like today…my girl were so sweaty…so slippery…oh he had so much fun drying them off…'_ Moaning inwardly, Kinana slowly squished her open hands into the centers of each of her magnificent breasts, forcing her soft, pillowy flesh out in every direction as she caught her puffy pink nipples between her fingers. _'…I wonder when he will do it to me again…'_ Her cheeks glowing red now, the purplenette gave her breasts a tight squeeze before releasing them, _'…and maybe then we'll get caught…as he fucks me in public…just like my first time…'_

While Kinana was relieving her inner fetish for public 'fun', thankfully, all Lisanna was seeing was a girl who was happy to finally be out of her bra and relieving her sore treasures from the pressure of being confined for so long. Still though… Staring, frozen in time like a fly on the wall, Lisanna watched as Kinana let her melons go, each huge marshmallow with its pink cherry topping flopping down to sit on her chest like a wobbling water balloon. _'How the hell are they so big?...'_ She thought to herself, the sheer _size_ of Kinana's jugs putting the volume her blonde friend Lucy had into question as the biggest in fairy Tail. _'…They seemed so much smaller in her top…and…I've_ _never_ _seen breasts so wide before…it's like they take up the whole width of her chest!'_ Standing there, stunned to death over just what had been bouncing around next to her all day long, Lisanna had a thought that made her nearly break, even if her emotional control returned the instant after.

' _All I've been saying is how alike we are…'_ Lisanna thought to herself as she stared first at the humongous whales of Kinana, each watermelon sized jug looking like it was able to feed triplets if it needed to…and then down to her own chest. _'…How we have so much in common…but…'_ While a pair of D cups in general, never mind on her leaner more petite frame would be just what most girls desiring more than a handful upstairs would want, Lisanna couldn't help feeling almost… _'Flat…'_ next to her fellow fairies; D was big, but even a destroyer looked small next to the F and G sized battleships Erza, Mira, Lucy and Kinana walked around with. _'…We are so different after all.'_

 _Fwomp!_

Her eyes having gone completely blank for that moment in time, Lisanna let go of her towel, the newly adorned cloth falling to the floor, its sound made Kinana awaken from her reverie, her dream of the one she trusted to ravish her with loving lust disappearing for the time being. Green orbs reappearing just as did the blue set across from them, Kinana looked down, the girl seeing that she had, in her love of public exhibitionism, had dropped her bikini top on the ground. Reaching down to pick it up again, the bar maiden noticed that Lisanna too was bending down to pick up her towel, although by the look on her face something was wrong. "Are you alright, Lisanna?..." the purplenette asked, her huge rack jiggling around as she bent fully over to grab her top, her pair looking like the perfect milk jugs for a hungry boy. "…You seem distressed; is something wrong?"

Having finished fishing her discarded towel from the ground at the same time, Lisanna nearly freaked a little at her discomfort being noticed so easily, never mind the reasons for her discomfort in the first place. She had NO intention of making her new friend think she was a boob ogling pervert like Cana, even if she liked to keep an eye on her big sis's development to see how she would likely turn out in the end as well. Hearing her friend's question now, the leaner fairy couldn't help her eyes moving down to the twin cannons on her friends chest, _'No, I just LOVE finding out my supposed 'twin' is stacked higher than the Kingdom!'_ The Strauss girl thought, but pushing aside that mean retort, she simply fell back on their earlier conversation, "WAH! No—no! I…I was just thinking about how awesome short hair is!..." She giggled nervously, no way would the cleavage bearing vixen fall for this one! "…You know I have been trying to get my big sister to try it out, but you know her! Hahaha!..."

The laughter of a girl who in truth was _not_ okay eventually dying down, both Lisanna, and then Kinana stepped into the steaming hot showers before them, their nude bodies instantly reacting to the surge of heat around them with sighs of complete and total relaxation. "Ahh…this is so nice…" Letting her eyes flutter shut as her pink lips nearly quivered in bliss, it was not at all lost on the younger bar maiden that, despite the wonderful sensations moving all over their skin… _and_ her own opening for a comment from her friend, an opening that up until now today had _never_ gone untaken, Kinana knew that even though the younger Strauss girl was acting calm and happy on the outside…on the inside… _'Something is definitely wrong…'_

Her thoughts of her new friend's well-being occupying her mind, Kinana kept those green orbs of hers closed, questions and deliberations over what it could possibly be distracting her from the outside world. _'What could possibly have happened to upset her?...'_ The purplenette pondered as she slowly moved her small hands down her body. She could feel…that with the new surges of heat around her, those two generous globes on her chest were becoming admittedly…sticky as they lay against her skin, the hot air causing them to accumulate a layer of sweat on their massive underbellies. _'…We were having such a wonderful time today...'_ Kinana thought as she slowly reached down, her hands formed into scoops as she gently cupped her huge Es from below, the tops of her boobs jiggling even as she took her time in raising them, another sweet sigh of relief washing out of her tender lips when the steamy liquid washed over her breast's tender undersides. _'…Everything one of us said made the other laugh…and Lisanna is such a happy girl anyway…I wonder what—'_

The water from the shower head raining down all over her nude body, Kinana was abruptly thrown from her thoughts as a rather rough stream from the spray hit her directly in the center of her left nipple, "Gah!" The pain shooting through her pale form, a foreign feeling compared how she had felt all day long, Kinana suddenly let her breasts fall from her grasp, each one bouncing and jiggling, their wide forms coming to a rest laying against her chest just as they had started. "Ugh…" The purple haired maiden groaned, her hands already back to her assaulted bud, her fingers carefully moving around the struck areola, being sure to not hurt the tender skin more, "…why is there always one like tha—"

Green eyes reopened to the world once more, Kinana gazed to her left, the inkling that someone had just been watching her movements distracting her from what she was currently doing with her breast. The only sounds in the curtained off space of the beach being the showers, they just kept spewing out water while Kinana came to that realization many other fairy girls did when they went out in public looking as they did. Those bright emerald portals of hers taking in the sight of her new best friend, Kinana saw that Lisanna too had her eyes open now…and following the direction her blue crystals were pointing…the bar maiden eventually found herself staring directly…and with a LOT of focus…at her bare breasts, her girlish hands still carefully plying her hardened nipple for relief, _'OOOOOOOOHHHHHH…so_ _THAT_ _is what is what's spoiled our day…'_

Looking back at her friend, her blue eyes slowly making their way up from where Kinana was groping herself, and putting on _quite_ the show with how she was handling those huge white marshmallows of hers, Lisanna saw that she was caught, the girl she was ogling seeing her stares and returning them, but instead of her nude chest she was looking at, instead, it was her naked heart. "…I'm not a guy, Lisanna…" Kinana smiled, a caring, and really…a look of pure trustworthiness crossing her features, the purple brows above her eyes slanting down to their sides as she listened for a response, "…I can tell when something's wrong…"

Caught like the cat who'd been found starring at a can of Tuna that she was...", Lisanna quickly spun her head back away, trying her best not to continue visually molesting her new friend. Feeling streams of water flowing through her hair on its way to softer and less protected parts of her body for its own perverted reasons, the Strauss younger finally sighed, her eyes closing as she caught the pain in her throat before shoving it back down again. She had NO intention of letting any negative leak out and sting her fellow fairy girl. "Okay…you're right…there _is_ something wrong…but…" Opening the windows to her soul once more, Lisanna turned her head to almost glare back at Kinana, even a as she stood there, as vulnerable as she, "…also…don't think that I have any bad feelings towards you…for…" Shutting up right then and there, the girl tried an old trick her big sister had told her about when they were little. _"If you're having trouble talking then just imagine the other person is naked and you'll be fine!"_ Looking down the other fairy's nude form, her humongous boobs leading down to a flat belly and with what had to be the _widest_ set of hips Lisanna had seen in her entire life, the transformation mage couldn't help feeling that tactic was rather pointless now… Letting that breath out, the snow haired girl looked away from the naked bar maiden as she just spat it out to be rid of it! "I don't hate you for dating Natsu!"

The sounds of the showers spraying their hot waters all over the two naked ladies under them being the only noise to be heard in all of that time they stood still after Lisanna's announcement, those words she had spoken to her friend as a means to assure her that, while hurt, she didn't dislike her…kinda…sorta…backfired. Kinana's pale cheeks slowly turning darker and darker, their rosy hue gone as they transformed into two pool of red mush, the purplenette shot her hands up to cup her mouth, the force of her movements causing her arms to squash her melons up against her body like two huge water balloons. "Wait…so…you're…you're jealous over?..." Slowly nodding her head up and down, Lisanna kept her gaze south, her vision comprising only of the floor as she tried _not_ to let her friend see the way she gritted her teeth in pain. "…So then…you…you and him…" Both girls' eyes expanding as they started to 'understand' the other, Lisanna suddenly found herself just as red as the bar maiden as she let what she _'thought'_ was Lisanna's confession leak out.

Fantasies and hormones running wild as she stood there, a naked girl in a sea of boiling rain, the heat radiating off of Kinana's cheeks made that very steam seem like ice by comparison. She could just see it now, a window to the past that her mind was creating. Enjoying their day out in their make believe home, Natsu…even back then…he…he must have let Lisanna's affection for him get the better of him...and he…she…they did… White hot steam shooting out of her ears like broken pipes, Kinana held her hands up to her lips as she stared with a face of red and eyes the size of marbles at the nude girl blushing like mad before her, "Wow…" Her words were enough to make the Strauss sister want to faint on the spot! "…So young…"

"KIYAAAAHHHH?!" Slamming her blue eyes shut as she, and anyone else listening, could tell _exactly_ what the bar maiden thought was the cause of Lisanna's jealousy, when in fact she could not have been farther from the truth. "NO! No! No! No! No!" Her arms rapidly flailing all around her, Lisanna was making Kinana's blush seem tame with just how embarrassed she was that the younger girl thought that she and Natsu had done such a thing when they were little. "We _NEVER_ did anything, Kinana!..." The girl shouted at her friend, the bar maiden's surprise with her own revelations shrinking down now that she was _thankfully_ proven wrong, "…We never even…ki…" Feeling her heart start to increase the tempo of loneliness within her, Lisanna bowed her head, her lips wavering as the many times she had seen Natsu kissing the other girls…the passion behind the lip locks he had with Lucy the kind of thing she had dreamed of even since back then…and during the entirety of her time stranded in Edolas. "…but…but now…" she said as she saw the images of them in their mini household fading away, the picture of Natsu surrounded by only his other girlfriends taking its place. "…I think at this point…my feelings won't be enough for him…"

Finally back to normal and not making up lewd imaginations within her own mind of what her friend did when she was younger, Kinana was back to washing herself off. Lubing up a small hand towel with plenty of gooey green soap, the purple bar maiden carefully worked it into a lather, the bubbles easily sliding down her soaked skin and then downward, the masses of white bubbles clinging like eager hands to her sopping wet boobies, each huge globe slowly garnering a few patches of suds as she washed herself, the erotic sight of one bubble after another working its way over her hardened nipple and down the other side lost to her. "Okay…so then if you like him…" Kinana said with a rather confused tone as she leaned forward, a small spray of bubbles being flung from her chest from the sheer amount of movement. "…Then why don't you ask him out?...Other girls have."

Watching with a quivering jaw as the bar maiden bent over to start cleaning off her wide hips, sliding those hands of hers all over them, a task that given their size was _much_ harder than it looked, Lisanna was paying _**ZERO**_ mind to the action surrounding her friend's pelvis crunching hips, instead…her gaze was right back to those two marshmallowy fun bags hanging off her chest, each of Kinana's breasts giving off the impression that she would make a pretty good mother to a young calf if one happened to wander by, the way her gigantic melons seemed to jiggle there, not sagging, but not the firmest, their size not impacting their shape for whatever the reason. Finishing her round of questioning, but not receiving any answers _again_ , Kinana stood back up again, Lisanna's pupils bouncing around as they watched Kinana's huge boobies jiggle against each other when she got up. Seeing that the Strauss mage was back to ogling her rack like Romeo sometimes did when he thought his father wasn't looking, those young eyes of his prying at her deep cleavage despite the soft flesh within being claimed by another, Kinana had only one word to say to the girl who by now had stared at her boobs enough to make her seem…Cana-ish. "Oh…"

Trying as hard to contain her blushing as Cana did her joy that on that _one_ occasion she groped Erza in the bathes, Lisanna frowned, the girl turning away from the massive inflatable bouncy castles in front of her, her hands quickly moving down to wash herself. Holding onto a luffa, the young snow haired maiden got to work, slipping her fingers down across her taut belly, all she could feel was her soft flesh despite her thinness, a good sign that while she was fit, she was not _too_ thin. The luffa working around her tiny belly button, she closed her eyes, the relief from staring needed to speak at this point. "…And what's 'oh' mean?..." The fairy wizard asked as she reopened her eyes to look at her friend.

A knowing look, the same knowing look that had appeared on the faces of women who knew something the other didn't for eons; Kinana stepped around, her feet sliding a little in the sudsy water as she spoke. Sticking both of her hands out away from her body, Kinana suddenly pointed back inward, "Oh, means these…" She smirked, her eyes watching the other girl's every movement, she could tell the _instant_ that her friend looked at her that she was right, the look on Lisanna's face growing even brighter as she followed the direction of Kinana's pointed fingers straight to her huge…

"Why are you pointing at your breasts?..." Lisanna let the words leak out with a little venom this time, while she had not been lying that she bared no ill will towards the gravure-like bar maiden, the same could certainly not be said about the purplenette's overflowing jugs of femininity. That scowl, the one which had been festering in the back of her lips every time she blew off steam and looked away from her friend at long last blossoming on her pink lips; Lisanna almost appeared to be shooting daggers at the water balloons being practically waved in her face!

That smirk disappearing without warning, a beaming smile soon took its place on the caring lips of the bar maiden, the image like the sun when it came out from behind a cluster of clouds, calming…relaxing. "I am pointing to them because you are wrong, Lisanna…" Kinana breathed, her chest slowly rising outward before contracting, hot air soon escaping her mouth as she went on, "…Listen…I know what you're thinking…why you keep staring at my boobs whenever you get the chance…and…" The wish to wrap her lips around themselves and hunker down was so strong, but Kinana could not stop now, not while this wonderful fellow girl was so far in the wrong, herself the true victim of her ideas. "…Natsu just isn't that kind of man…"

Shaking her head with just as much care for slowness as Kinana was in her assurance, Lisanna closed her eyes, and after several cooling, comforting seconds of being alone passed, she looked back at the bar maiden, blue eyes meeting green with no water between them. "There is no need to pretend about it, Kinana…" The younger Strauss girl sighed as she dipped her head down away from the water rolling over her like a river, "…I know how he is…" Forming into scoops the girl gently cupped her own breasts in her hands, her gaze watching them even as those perky, bouncy mounds of hers wobbled happily in her grasp, "…I know they are large…but still…Natsu seems to prefer…" Her bright blue orbs losing that bridge they'd formed with the green ones a head of them, they slid back down to the jiggling water monsters jiggling around on Kinana's chest, "…huge."

That heavy scarlet red blush returning in full force with Lisanna's not so subtle comment that yes, Kinana was absolutely _**STACKED**_ hitting her hard, the bar maiden rushed to cross her arms over her soft bosom, for whatever good that did, her eyes suddenly burning with defiance despite it all! "No. I told you, you're wrong, Lisanna!..." The purplenette wanted to frown so badly at her, but yet kept up her beaming smile, the energy of defiance empowering it and making even the gentle girl's reassurances seem fierce! "…If Natsu only liked…" she blushed even darker, her eyes dragged back down to those glaring beacons that screamed 'GIRL' on her chest. Shrugging it off though she moved forward, to save the heart of her friend. "…If he only liked…huge…ones…then…" Staring directly into the scowl of the younger Strauss, Kinana drove it home! "Then why would he date Levy?! Her boobs aren't even half the size yours are!"

The scowl which had been rampaging across Lisanna's beautiful face this entire time being suddenly put in its place, the girl paused, the silence somehow not revealing the pouting bluenette grumbling to herself about busty girls 'always talking about boobs' in the other stall as she paused, the realization that she HAD been wrong this entire time hitting her like a slap across the face…and the fact that she had always known the proof, but yet had ignored it because it didn't suit her…it…it was… "So…then…then Natsu _isn't_ a boobman…" Lisanna sighed, her mind finally at ease…well…at least for a moment, Kinana was still there and if the snow head was going to keep making false comments about her boyfriend she was going to just keep rebuking them!

"Uhh…that's not quite right…" the girl grinned, that smirk of hers returning now that her fellow mage was relieved of her negative stress. Now that, that was the case though…it certainly wouldn't hurt to hit her with some positive stress now…. "…he might not be _only_ into huge ones…" Kinana sighed as she began to rinse the groups of bubbles clinging to her wondrous body with the force of the shower's steaming water, "…but he IS a boobman…" Stopping her own slow rinsing of her nude form, Lisanna nearly took her head off spinning it around so quickly to stare at her friend, the very realization that the purplenette had been smirking over hitting her like a train! "Wait…so…you mean if I…" Shifting her gaze to look down at her own bare boobs as they dripped with soap and water, each red peak about as happy to be alive as her sister's weren't. Soaked purple hair clinging to the bar maiden's forehead as she nodded with a happiness known only to the experienced, Kinana let out a girlish giggle as she hugged her arms against those pillowy fun bags of hers. "Yep…" she opened her eyes at long last, her emeralds grinning themselves as they honed in on Lisanna's bare chest just as the Strauss girl had hers, "…and those hooters of yours are going to get a workout if you go for him…"

…As if her skin weren't pale enough. Clutching desperately to the pendant her older sister had handed out to her and all the other fairy girls when they first came to the beach, Lisanna was so embarrassed the mere idea of blushing seemed comical to her! Images…scenes…Natsu…the man whose embrace she had longed for, for so long…so it was true…if he still cared for her like he did when they were younger…than she…her body… Running her wide plate sized eyes up and down her sopping wet peaches; Lisanna was relieved to know Natsu would like them…but… _'Maybe them being this size is vulnerable enough…'_

Another series of happy giggles jolting her wishfully out of her sordid day dream, Lisanna had to do a double blink as she now blushed, her cheeks heating up over just how silly she had been all this time. "It's alright…just calm down…" Kinana laughed, the girl sticking her tongue out a little to tease her friend now that she knew there was nothing to fear, "…Natsu is a very caring lover…whatever you want is how he'll treat you." The bar maiden finishing up washing off her fragile, yet beyond curvy form, she took a towel off the rack as Lisanna did as well, approaching her with a message of gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Kinana…" Lisanna smiled as she grasped the first non-lewd thing she'd thought of all day, "…I really appreciate it…thanks to you…" Stuttering a little as the heat from her cheeks spread throughout her face, the sensation of a calming hand on her shoulder allowed her to finish. "…once I figure out how to approach him…I know I can do it."

Smiling as she gave the younger girl's shoulder a few short rubs to keep her steady, Kinana gently wrapped a towel around her body just as she had, although after all the to do that Lisanna had made over her boobs being huge, she couldn't help blushing at just how much they pushed up when she tied the cloth around her form…never mind just how little she had left when she did. "Well a lot of guys want your sister because of her photoshoots…"the bar girl smiled, shaking her purple hair a little before trying to get rid of the excess water by hand, "…do you have anything like that to show off what you have?"

A smile spread wide over her cheeks as she stood there, her ears listening to the recommendations of her friend now that the storm had passed, Lisanna just happily beamed down at her own chest, those 'small' D cups of hers suddenly feeling just as big and desirable as they were all along, no matter what else was out there. The idea from her fellow fairy hitting her though, Lisanna's eyes went wide, the smirk _hers_ to hold now. "…Yeah…" she beamed, Kinana holding her towel close just as she was, "…I think I do…"

 **A/N: There! Not as polished as I would have preferred, but I think all in all this chapter came out pretty well! My original plan was to have this chapter be the complete punishment series, but given just how much I ended up developing the Lisanna and Kinana scenes I decided to stop there for the sake of not creating any super chapters that were a beast to read. Plus this way the next chapter can have even more punishments than I originally intended to have and they can be more fleshed out without fear of the above. Now, as some of you may have guessed a certain someone's big chapter might be (is) coming up. Even though I was turned off of writing her before due to certain individuals acting like they owned this story I am enjoying writing her and am VERY excited to get another big lemon in the bag. I have another one shot half done and the next chapter of my Erza Fairy Tail fic in outline form done so be on the lookout and again if you enjoyed and would like to, please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a REVIEW!**

 **P.S.: Due to the popular demand of a number of reviewers and a very special old friend, I have decided to create a butt size list to go along with my bra size list from earlier chapters, just something of my own opinions based on watching the show and of course reading the canon manga ;)**

 **Fairy Tail Butts Biggest to Smallest:**

 **Juvia: THE biggest booty in Fairy Tail. She has wide hips while her butt is on the soft, jiggly side. Easily she has the most junk in the trunk by volume and size!**

 **Mirajane: All around best ass, very big and bouncy with just the right amount of firmness. Not nearly as much volume as Juvia, but near; like Erza boobs compared to Lucy's.**

 **Kinana: Extremely jiggly like the rest of her body, but also the widest by far, with average volume, the width making it big.**

 **Erza: She has the firmest ass in Fairy Tail, it sticks out a little more than average, but has the perfect amount of perk to keep all eyes on it.**

 **Edo Wendy: Like her boobs, she has a VERY perky butt. A little more volume to it than Erza's and very bouncy, just not quite as big and not nearly as firm, the kind anyone would want to slap.**

 **Lucy/Luce: Her butt is a lot like her boobs, it is even bigger than it seems. Wide hips, but her ass is soft and doesn't stick out much, more wide than big.**

 **Sorano: Very similar to Lucy's but has a little more mass to it while not as wide or big. She's got a very soft one that doesn't draw much attention away from her huge boobs.**

 **Cana: She's got the cheerleader's butt, smaller than the others, but has that firm tightness that makes it really stand out. More prominent, but doesn't stick far out or is soft.**

 **Laki: Small, but perk and round, like a smaller version of Cana's firm rump, but without some of the firmness.**

 **Virgo: Hers is on the smaller side, but it has enough volume to stand out on her body while not looking big or flat.**

 **Levy: Undoubtedly THE tightest behind in the guild. In terms of volume or size she isn't packing the most, but it is certainly big for her frame.**

 **There. Just a little bit, just my thoughts of course, but also things that have been and will be reflected on in this fic. If you have anything to add or just want to chat my door is always open :D**


	27. Omake 1 Lucy's Mortifying Moments

**A/N: This is a special collaboration written by my best friend Kenju and I back when I was going through some real emotional pain over some scenes in the manga and anime of Fairy Tail. As it turned out I was wrong about every last one of them and despite several loss of clothing situations for Lucy, one way or in many ways she was never actually seen topless or naked except for a couple extremely blatant ones where for some reason Natsu was the only beneficiary. I have edited and updated this original piece into an omake for my most popular story. I have a brand new poll up on my profile so let this serve as announcement that Natsu's Bouncy Fairies is back on!**

 **NBF OMAKE 1 The Night Before Mira's Punishment:**

"Hey, Lucy…" Natsu said as he rolled over on top of his bright red sleeping bag. The night was rather hot out on the Fairy Beach so the pair was currently trying to catch a bit of shut eye on top of their covers and the like, the breeze wafting over their bodies cooling them down at least a little. It seemed like only moments ago the blonde from Edolas, Luce, had dropped them off in the tent before heading right back out again, a strange smirk spread wide across her face...

The thoughts of the other Lucy leaving him, the girl he loved more than life itself turning over to face him, her big brown orbs shone at him even before he asked what he had intended to…she could tell already that something was on his mind. "Yes…what is it, Natsu?" Her reply as soft as it usually was, it was clear as day she was now just as interested in what he wanted to know as he himself was.

Staring back at the blonde, HIS blonde…the man had something to ask…something that…for over a year had never ceased to bug him…but now…now that they were truly together…that her body was his and his alone to enjoy…he had a concern. "Lucy…" he locked eyes with her, looking at her in a way she found most unfamiliar, almost as if he were afraid… "…remember back when we did that play…the one in the big theater place?..." The dragon slayer asked, his gaze still centered on hers as she nodded back at him. "…Well…you see…Lucy…I…" glancing away from his girl, he didn't catch the worried look in her eye going away, the question he was asking her obvious to her given his…possessiveness… Staring back at her once more he asked it, "…During the play…when I set your dress on fire…Erza…" he gulped remembering it now, "…and Erza cut it to pieces…in front…in front of the…"

Seeing her man taking in a big gulp of air after his last bout of stuttering, the girl smiled. She knew full well what her mate's fears were…and she was going to answer them…with nothing, but the honest truth. "You mean when she cut my dress apart in front of the crowd?... In front of the guild masters and all those men?…" She asked, the sudden eruption that came from her soulmate's throat confirming what she already knew he wanted.

"YES!"

Stopping in her tracks, Lucy couldn't believe the reaction she was seeing right now! Let alone the one she was hearing! Here was Natsu, the most powerful, strong willed person she knew…and he was breaking down over…over her body being possibly seen by a crowd? "Yes…THAT…" he chocked, the male looking up at her already beginning to become so enraged by this point that he seemed about ready to breath fire at any moment! "…I already know they all saw, okay?..." His breath running cold even as his body heated up at the thought of so many eyes...so many _male_ eyes on his beloved…on HIS girl…seeing her naked just as he did every night, her body exposed for all to see. "…I already know the truth…" But as he gasped and wheezed out the words which had long clawed at his heart since they got together, he soon stopped everything as he felt a pair of soft hands grasp onto his, the light of a princess's voice setting his soul on fire as it graced his ears with her delicate touch.

"So then you _know_ no one saw me?..."

Dark orbs suddenly widening, they slowly rose until they met their brown counterparts veiled by a cover of golden hair. "Wha…what?..." he asked, the sheer idea of what the girl was saying being the truth a complete impossibility to him. He knew what happened! There was simply no way no other men saw her, no other women or members of the crowd; she was naked! He knew it even if he wasn't facing her at the time she was exposed!

Gazing into her lover's eyes, the man who held her with higher esteem than any other, she realized she had to be tough on him now…unless she hammered home the truth then he would NEVER be able to get over the pain this incident was ironically causing him after so much time. "No one saw me naked." Lucy said now, her voice speaking matter of factly, her eyes staring straight into her mate's, the man in total disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Wait…then…but…how?..." His mind not computing it, he listed out the many reasons why he was CERTAIN that she had been exposed that day. "Lucy, tell me what about how the crowd reacted?! They were blushing and yelling about how sexy you are? Fuck! Even Master and the others were making cat calls!" Thinking back to it all once again, Natsu replayed the moment as it happened in his mind over and over again. Lucy running around on fire, her dress waving around, Erza jumping up, the knight swinging her sword, she slashed Lucy's dress to pieces, the fragments just starting to separate as Erza landed behind her, facing the crowd…wait…Erza…the crowd…Gray… His eyes lighting up in sheer terror, Natsu yelled at her, "DID GRAY SEE YOU NAKED!?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy sighed with a warm smile. His possessiveness and concern for her modesty filling her heart with joy as much as it frustrated her at times. It didn't matter how long they had been together, she knew that his love for her would only continue to grow more and more powerful, just like their magic, and their bond as guild mates. But now was not the time for such thoughts, for now her mighty dragon slayer was in pain, pain that only she could relieve him of, and if she was any kind of girlfriend...any kind of human...she would not let him suffer like this.

Wiggling closer to her lover she reached out with one hand to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking him just under his eye as she spoke. "Natsu, nobody, including Gray saw anything," pausing she had to concentrate, focus back to that day so long ago and replay it in her mind, piece by piece, step by step, knowing it was the only way to remove this fear from Natsu's heart. "When Happy dropped you and you caught my dress on fire, I was still facing the audience, that's true. I'm guessing that when you were falling, you must have seen that right?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, trying his best to recall that one moment and block out the rest. It was hard though, the entire day having caused him nothing but pain and anguish at the thought of the girl who more than any other he considered his, his to see, to touch, to hold, he may have loved all the others he had made his, but Lucy was different. Lucy held a possessive fire in his heart which none could match, one which seemed to be more inborn than learned. With Erza, Mira, Kinana, he would fight to the end for them, but with Lucy...it was like it wasn't even a decision.

"Natsu…" Her voice repeating itself as she drilled into him again, Lucy's tone was loving, yet firm, a cautious warning that he well recognized at this point as meaning 'do what I say or you will be in trouble'. She was taking him down this path down memory lane for a reason so, he would follow her, just as he always had.

Focusing on his love for her, his love that caused him so much pain whenever he thought of that day, he pushed himself, forced himself to remember what had happened at that moment. He vaguely recalled Happy saying something about his costume being too heavy….then falling as he let loose another huge torrent of burning hot fire…but then, he saw it! Out of the corner of his eye, just before he slammed head first into the hard wooden floor, he saw her, the love of his life turned away from him, facing the audience.

Nodding, but not trusting his voice, Natsu swallowed hard, doing his best to keep it in, but even then his face gave it all away, he was sure she was seen naked they reacted...no way it was just the dress confetti turning them on...

"That's what I thought," Lucy smiled warmly as she took another deep breath. "Natsu…do you have any idea how far it was you fell before you hit your head on that floor?..." Now confused, it must have shown on his face because Lucy gave a light chuckle. "...Natsu, you fell at least fifteen feet, head first, onto a hard wooden floor. And while I KNOW you can take a lot more punishment then that, do you remember what the first thing you said when you got up was?..." When the dragon slayer of fire shook his head, Lucy's hand moved from his cheek to his head, her fingers gently massaging his scalp.

"...You said 'that hurt'. I don't know if you realize it or not Natsu, but a fall from that far head first would have killed me, or any other normal person. I wouldn't be surprised if it had given you at least a concussion though, or left you a bit disoriented..."

Seeing that he was growing impatient, Lucy brought her hand back down to his cheek and continued. "...The last thing you saw before hitting the floor was me facing the audience, but when my dress caught on fire I ran towards Gray, calling out to him for help-"

Gritting his teeth Natsu all but hissed, "I _know_ that, I know you were running towards him when Erza cut your dress up and exposed you—ugh!"

Flicking her mate on the ear to stop his rant before it could even pick up any speed she continued as though he hadn't totally interrupted her right as she was about to relieve his pain. "But before Gray was able to help me, Erza used him as a springboard, literally she jumped up, landed on his head, kicked off and jumped towards me. He was still looking down from the force of Erza's jump when she cut off my dress."

"But how do you know he didn't-"

"I was facing him when it happened Natsu, I was there, I saw it with my own eyes..." Seeing that he was about to say something she pulled out her trump card. "...Natsu, would I ever lie to you?" Her voice bearing more tired emotion and frustration at his continued denials of what she was telling him, she looked him dead in the eye. Brought up short, the pink haired young man nearly choked at seeing the hurt in her eyes, hurt not from the events of that day, but hurt at him, him for questioning her honesty and sincerity to him.

With a dry and scratchy throat, Natsu was barely able to utter his response. "…no…you would never lie to me."

Seeing her hurt expression melt into a smile, she surprised him by leaning forward and pressing her soft heavenly lips into his, the sensation of her velvety skin brushing up against his own, the man was just about to dive in to enjoy her offerings, but just as he was she pulled back before he had time to react. Temporarily lost in a world beyond reach even to those in Heaven, he found Lucy waiting patiently for his brain to start working again before she continued.

"Natsu, I swear to you, Gray didn't see my breasts, he didn't see anything but the floor after Erza kicked off from his head, and by the time he was looking up again I was already covered with her cloak….in a funny sort of way, even though Erza was the one who cut off my dress, she was also the one responsible for Gray not seeing me when it happened."

Wanting to argue, Natsu paused, recalling the many times he and Erza had fought and sparred over the years…and remembering just how much force the Queen of the Fairy's put into her kicks, he was forced to concede that a kick to the back of head from her would have more than enough force to break a normal persons neck. Her using a person's head to jump off of though, while rare, wasn't something he had never seen her do before…in fact she's done it to him at least once when they were younger. Almost out of reflex one hand moved to the back of his neck as a phantom pain surged through his spine.

Swallowing thickly, he continued, the many things that haunted him from that day not yet banished from his male mind. "But…what about, the crowd? I, I saw Erza land, behind you, with her back to everyone, you were facing them when-"

Brushing her hand across his cheeks, her thumb tracing the outline of his lips, the dampened lips which her own had only just graced, Lucy hit him with yet another question. "How many times have you see someone, anyone, especially Erza use a sword Natsu?..." Caught off guard he was unprepared for the question, but before he could reply Lucy answered it for him. "More times than you can probably count right?..."

When he nodded in response, still trying to figure out what she was getting at, the buxom blonde gave a wiry smile. "...So then tell me, how many times have you seen a sword that's able to cut something without touching it?"

THAT question had him stumped.

"Erza cut my dress to ribbons, it literally exploded into confetti, Natsu. I know she's good, probably the best there has ever been with a sword, but even she can't cut something without even touching it. I only saw her for a moment, but when she was in the air, she was twisting and in a flip…now that I think about it, she cut my dress up like an onion…" shaking her head, Lucy continued, "point is, she jumped straight at me, that's true, but she landed on an angle, her back to the audience and me. Since you were on the floor and she landed between us, you only saw her land, you didn't see what she did when she was up in the air…honestly I don't think ANYONE did with how fast she was moving, I blinked and the next thing I knew my dress was, well, gone. But in that very moment that my dress began to fragment, the ribbons she had cut it into starting to float apart….there she was, putting her cloak around me, making sure no one could see me."

His breathing slowed, she could tell he was still struggling over what happened, but at least he was listening to her and thinking it over, not just going off on a wild tangent. "That doesn't explain the crowd though, the cat calls and the cheers-" he started before his girl quickly silenced him.

"From a bunch of men, who knew I was naked under Erza's cloak?"

Again brought up short, Natsu was stunned. "They might not have seen anything, but they weren't blind and they weren't stupid Natsu, they knew that the only thing between them and my bare body was Erza's cloak. They probably thought they were going to get a hell of an eyeful when they saw my dress sliced to ribbons, which is when they _started_ cheering, but in the end, all they had was their imaginations and their own desires."

Now backed into a corner figuratively, Natsu couldn't help but blush when Lucy moved even closer to him, squishing her large soft boobies against his chest, the two huge water balloons expanding outwards as they were forced against his muscular masculine chest, the work of gravity for once doing them favors as it made sure that the only place all that girl could go...was onto him.

"...I know this has bothered you for a long time, and that you….are probably blaming Erza for what happened that day, but please, you need to let it go and move on, like I did." Her big brown eyes looking deep into his own darker pair, gazing into his soul, she continued. "Yes, she cut off my dress in front of a bunch of strangers, but she was also the reason Gray didn't see anything, and made sure no one else saw anything that day either…."

Seeing the bitter grudge still lingering within him she pressed on. "If Gray had seen me naked, if ANY of those guys has seen me naked, don't you think they would have heard them bragging about it, at least once?" Eyes widening in realization, her words struck him like lightening, the fact that not a single comment about her body left their lips when it all ended… "...Oh WOW Lucy I knew your boobs looked that bouncy! COOOOL look at that body! HELL YEAH I saw Lucy Heartfilia naked! Look at that topless babe!...No...no one said any of those things...They saw my dress fragment and cheered that I had the best body...which really...with Taurus leading that cheer you should already know it was just their thoughts HE certainly hasn't seen me topless and you know that!..."

The boy still looking away from her, his mouth pulled up in a tight pout, it was obvious he was having a hard time letting this go, believing that after so long he had been wrong...that everything he feared had happened in the open had actually occurred in a split second, the slices, Lucy's dress exploding apart, it all happened so far the cloak was on her before anything more than what she looked like in a conservative bikini was showing, but still...her eyes catching his again..

"I might be a girl, but I've been around men long enough to know how they are Natsu. If they had actually seen me, at least ONE person would have said something about it by now..." smirking, she suppressed a giggle as a realization came to her. "Besides... you **KNOW** what I do to anyone that I even _think_ might have seen me naked don't you?"

Recalling how he had been on the receiving end of her 'Lucy kick' a number of times the young man swallowed and nodded. "So, between the fact that no one has bragged about seeing me naked that day, and the fact that I didn't nearly kill the entire audience, do you honestly think anyone saw me Natsu?" When he didn't respond, she continued.

"...I still remember, looking out as the theater came crumbling down, when everything seemed like it was in shambles…how the audience was cheering for us…do you know why I was so happy? Why I was smiling and laughing Natsu?..." Moving even closer, removing any and all space between them so that they were cheek to cheek, she whispered into his ear.

"I was laughing…and I was happy, because that day…I knew I had found where I belonged…I knew I had found my place…with the people I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Taking a deep breath, she continued, her voice only growing in her love and passion for her guild and her friends… "...I knew that I had found true friends, who would always do their best to help me…who would never leave me, who would make sure my life was never dull or boring…that would give me the adventures I had always hoped for…that no matter how bad things might seem, would always be there to help me out when I needed it...and support me when I won..."

Kissing his cheek, she moved back just a little, and waited for him to speak, knowing all that was left was for him to accept the truth. "O—okay…Lucy…" Fighting the feelings still raging within him, the anger over what happened, the betrayal of Erza seemingly exposing the girl he loved most of all to a huge crowd of men…he soon felt his eyes widening as a new memory took hold. The cat calls and cheers at the girl's dress being sliced to ribbons fading away, it was instead replaced by the sound of her laughter…that sweet melody which sang to any and all those who heard it, calming their spirit and soothing their soul.

Looking back, he recalled just how furious she was when her skirt had fallen down in front of the Blue Pegasus trio, how her eyes had bugged out and tears streamed from them right before she had gone into a frenzy, screaming and covering herself even after she'd reclothed her behind, her foot had kicked them away just for looking… Now…comparing that and when Angel had made Gemini expose a knock off version of her boobs to Hibiki and Sagitarrious...even though they were nothing more than a similar copy of her prized assets it had sent her into a rage, beating both of them until they were sent flying into the ground. If Lucy reacted THAT badly to a spirit flashing a pair of fake boobs on her body and face, then the reaction that WOULD have come had she been exposed in front of a crowd would have been...nuclear. Those realizations hitting him all at once, it all started to become clear to Natsu…just why she laughed and smiled even moments after her dress had been shredded.

He knew now…oh he knew now and forever that even though Erza had cut her dress to ribbons in front of a huge crowd, their masters among them, and his rival right in front of her, the knight had also made sure that the blonde had NOT been seen by anyone… Covering her with her cloak mere milliseconds after landing behind her with her sword in the air, his girl's dress falling apart in tiny pieces, Erza had made SURE that all the men got were their imaginations of what they almost saw, of what had been exposed just to be taken away before it was theirs to enjoy…Even Gray…the feint memory of his rival blushing bright red, his eyes wide and mouth jittering as he stared over at the girl he loved, he knew that the man hadn't seen any more than the rest of the cheering crowd.

Nothing…Gray saw nothing…the crowd saw nothing…and the masters saw nothing…because even though Erza had stripped her naked, her body as bare and nude as can be save for some jewelry, she had covered Lucy up before anyone could see any more than her dress begin to fragment. Pulling his face back so that he could look into her eyes once more, those big brown orbs which had never once lied to him since they had met…he knew she was right. "I…I believe you…Lucy…" struggling against his possessive urges to do something brash, he slammed his eyes shut, picturing only the laughing, smiling face she had on when it all ended. Lucy was as happy as she ever was, smiling and enjoying the gaze of the crowd even while only wearing a cape around herself. She was happy because she had fun…and a girl who forcibly had her nude body exposed to a crowd of gawking men would NOT have been happy, let alone as happy as she was... "No one saw your body that day…I understand that now…"

The image of her face floating through his mind, it was then the man found himself slowly sliding backwards, his elbows digging into the sand before he knew it just as a slight weight pressed down upon him…looking up he saw that it was the very same weight he had over exaggerated so many times in bids to gain her attention.

His eyes opening wide, he saw the one sight which all those men that day had just missed out on...the one they had been joking about wanting to see before and since that day. For resting across his chest was Lucy Heartfilia…the most beautiful and sweet girl he had ever met…and now she wore not a single scrap of cloth, not even a piece of dress confetti before his eyes…she was naked just for him…just as she had always been meant to be… "Lucy…" Her name escaping his lips, it was all that was allowed to leave them as soon her smaller softer pair were upon them.

Rising his arms up to trap his mate against his lips, the man suddenly found the sensation wanting as she separated herself from him. Gazing up only now with his eyes instead of his hands, Natsu saw her, looking right back down at him, her big brown eyes shimmering in the moonlight, was Lucy Heartfilia. Leaving her eyes though, the male couldn't stop himself from being drawn to the pair of huge white globes sat ever so precariously sat upon her chest, the tiny pink tips which adorned them keeping him from looking any lower.

"I may not have been seen naked by any men that day, Natsu…" the girl blushed as she slowly brought her hands up to cup her large breasts, her fingers sinking into her boobs as she gently played with them, kneading them around her chest, putting on a once in a lifetime show for the man she loved, "…but I would be lying if I said one wasn't getting an eyeful right now…" Smiling at the wide look of pride spread across her man's face, she had a feeling that he didn't mind THIS man ogling her for all she was worth. "Now…as for you…" her breath softly flowing over his hard muscles, the naked girl atop the dragon slayer shifted her being so that she was sitting upon his bare chest, her soft mound pressing down right in front of his chin just as her huge boobies jiggled as they were lowered down, the two globes of flesh which all the men had wanted that day, forever HIS to enjoy. "…I am here…Natsu…" the girl's mischievous eyes taunting him to action, she ran her hands up and down his shoulders as she spoke. "…The naked girl _**ALL**_ those men wanted to see…"

His eyes meeting hers one last time, he knew just how jealous those men would be if they'd known just the beauty they had barely missed out on. "…I belong to you…Natsu…" Her smile lighting up the night sky as she spoke, her eyes on him as she lowered her chest down to him, squishing her huge boobies into his face. "…So why don't you stop moping about what some stupid old men DIDN'T see…and start enjoying what YOU can?..."

A soft sigh escaping her lips, Lucy knew he had made his decision, those calloused palms of his sinking into her bare breasts as he grabbed hold of them with everything he had, his hard fingers squishing and kneading her nude globes just as he always did. Then…as the lips which had kissed away her sadness wrapped hungrily around one hard nipple, she could _feel_ his pain leave with each and every suck and lick of her boob…he may have been the man in the relationship, but that didn't mean she didn't have to save HIM every now and then… Those big brown orbs of hers closing as the only man worthy of her body slowly sucked the bad feelings away, Lucy smiled…just as she had that day.

 **A/N: This omake and the entirety of this fanfic is dedicated to Lucy Heartfilia for all the joy I have gotten from reading about her adventures and seeing her in the anime. As noted above there is a brand new poll up that I highly suggest you vote in because this one I am taking very seriously and am going to use the results of to see what it is I need to do next!**

 **I will do my best to get the next chapter, Mirajane's true punishment up soon, but for now, I pray you enjoyed this chapter or at least feel like you've gotten some clarification on a number of scenes because outside Japan they are sometimes taken for what they are not meant to be. I love Fairy Tail,** **Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, see you all soon.**

 **-Ultimate Lucy Fan.**


End file.
